What if? Collaboration
by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps
Summary: What if...Judy and Nick were hitmammals for Mr Big? What if...the Night Howler case had never happened. What if...Nick and Judy ended up in jail for crashing that train? On a routine patrol, Nick and Judy get to find out just what might happen in those situations, as a machine in Fitwik's Arcade lets them examine the, What if's? in life. Created by 45 authors/artists and counting.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 The Prototype Inhibitor for Experiencing Alternate Reality**

 **Edited by amx**

* * *

The cruiser hummed along the street, its two occupants silently scanning the sidewalks as their vehicle slid along the busy streets. Catching several mammals staring at them, the fox gave a quick nod of his head and a two fingered salute to a nearby zebra family waving at him.

"Find some fans?"

The bunny driving the car offered a grin as she shot the fox a quick look as they pulled to a stop at a red light. "I thought you said you didn't have any."

"Think they were trying to wave down the face of the ZPD," Nick replied. Judy rolled her eyes, watching the road ahead. "So, where to for lunch today?"

Judy thought for a moment, drumming her fingers against the wheel. "Brahma Llamas? They have that pred/prey special going on right now. Buy one get one free."

Nick shook his head, offering her a smirk. "I'd prefer to stay away from Bogo if at all possible today."

"Bogo?" Judy questioned. Her eyes fell upon the smirk he was giving her. "Why would Bogo be there?"

Nick shrugged before leaning back in his seat. "You said he was. Light's green, by the way."

Judy's gaze shifted back to the road ahead, pressing on the gas, only to slam on the brakes as the light was still red. An annoyed growl filled the cruiser as her ears fell back against her head. "Nick..."

The fox placed a paw against his chest. "Would I lie about something as important as traffic? The light _is_ green."

"I'm not falling for that a second time," Judy grumbled. They both startled at the blaring of a loud honk and when the bunny's gaze returned forward, the light was indeed green.

"Told ya."

Groaning, Judy slumped into herself, vowing to get the snarky fox back at some point in the day. A few minutes of silence passed between them before a loud snort filled the cruiser, followed by a giggling fit from Judy.

"I get it!" she laughed, drawing a slightly confused and nervous look from Nick as the cruiser weaved through traffic. "Bogo! Buy one, get one!" She snickered again, straightening the cruiser from its veering and errant path.

Nick groaned, resting his head in a raised paw. "Carrots, did it really take you that long to get that?"

The snickering stopped, halted by an annoyed glance directed at the fox. "Would you like me to remind you about the rhombus joke from two weeks ago?" Judy asked, a grin settling upon her face.

"Would I like to be reminded of such a terrible memory? No. No, I would not."

"Too late..." Judy chirped merrily, causing the fox to frown. "So," the bunny continued, ignoring the grumbling fox next to her. "Where do _you_ want to eat today?"

"Over there."

"Well that isn't descriptive."

"No. Over there!" the fox said, sitting up while pointing out of the cruiser and down a side street. Judy followed his pointed arm and noticed a large crowd of mammals gathered in front of a storefront. Directing the cruiser through the turn, they slowly pulled up across the street from the store. The growing shouts and voices gathering a crowd of curious onlookers as the fox and bunny appraised the scene, Judy partially rolling her window down to potentially hear what had produced the crowd.

"Want to call it in, Nick?"

The fox nodded. Grabbing the radio, he flicked it on. "Dispatch, this is Officer Wilde. You there Big C?"

Rolling her eyes at the nickname for Clawhauser, Judy continued to watch the crowd, looking for any mischief makers as the radio crackled to life.

"10-4. What's up, Nick?"

Nick paused, his gaze wandering over to the crowd. "We have a possible 10-56 at the corner of 5th and Mane. Keeping an eye on the situation."

"Roger that, Officer Wilde."

Hanging up the radio, Nick leaned over to his partner, settling his muzzle next to her ear.

"So," he cooed, his breath tickling the inner fur of her ear. "What have you heard so far?"

Feeling her cheeks flush, Judy tried to focus on the gathered group of mammals. "Nothing bad. Sounds like they are angry about something, but I'm not sure what yet. Something about a prototype alternate reality device? Know anyone who dabbled in anything like that?"

Nick shrugged. "Been out of the loop for awhile, Fluff."

"So you _don't_ know everyone," Judy smugly replied, the taunt more friendly than fiendish.

"Maybe down to ninety-five percent now," Nick stated, making sure to turn just slightly so that his nose tickled the inside of Judy's ear. The bunny jerked away, smacking his muzzle lightly as he chuckled. "Hey, I thought you liked when I did that."

"Not on the clock, Nick!" she hissed, ears reddening.

"So...off the clock?" Nick grinned... _smug expression number twelve_...the one he knew Judy loved the most, took hold of his features.

Judy glowered at him, then flicked the handle to the door. "Maybe..."

"Sounds like a yes to me."

"Shut up."

"You know you lo-"

"Yes I do, now we have a job to do. C'mon."

The bunny exited the cruiser, the fox shortly following after. Crossing the street together, the pair of officers quickly gauged the crowd. Approaching an antelope standing away from the crowd, Judy waved up at the mammal to garner his attention.

"Sir? Hello?"

The antelope glanced down, giving a double take when he saw the two officers, nearly spilling his Snarlbucks coffee in the process.

"Oh Officers, uh..." he gave a nervous glance at the gathered crowd. "Hi..."

"Excuse me, my good mammal, would you fill us in on what's going on here?" Nick asked, placing his paws partially in his pockets, keeping both close to his tranq gun and radio while trying to maintain an air of calm.

The antelope caught Nick' gaze and frowned. "Opening day was supposed to be today for the new AR simulator this old goat's made." He motioned his paw towards the front door. "First hundred mammals through the door would get a free try at the thing, but the old sod won't open his doors to us."

The annoyance in his voice was evident along with the glare he sent toward the front door of the building. A hanging sign read, "Fitwik's Arcade" in neon scrawl above a multi-striped awning.

Judy and Nick paused to look at each other. Nick shrugged his shoulder as Judy turned back to the antelope. "And today was opening day for it? Perhaps it isn't ready yet?"

The ungulate gave an annoyed huff. "That's what he's been saying for months now and I pre-ordered the first spot of the day!"

"And I claimed the second!" a bear in the crowd yelled after noticing the officers behind him. The crowd's attention soon fell upon the two smaller officers, an angry chorus of yells and shouts reaching their ears.

"Arrest him for false advertisement!" cried an aardvark with a pocket protector and tape wrapped glasses.

"Yeah, like, get him to open those doors to us!" yelled another, a beard sporting zebra holding a Snarlbucks latte in his hoof. "It's just, like, uncool!"

Casting a glance at his companion, Nick offered his partner a cheeky grin. "Want to disperse the crowd, or shall I do the honors?"

"I'll do it."

"Roger, rabbit, Nick offered to the annoyance of his companion.

"Nick, just toss me already," she huffed, walking in front of him.

"Okay, you're the boss." Nick picked the bunny up and tossed her at a nearby lamppost, a move that they had invented when dealing with larger, unruly mammals or needing to get to a higher vantage point that neither could reach. Coiling her legs, Judy pushed off the post, springing up and forward until she landed on the awning above the entrance to the arcade. Rolling to a stop, Judy took a moment to dust off her uniform before approaching the edge of the fabric.

By that point most of the mammals who had watched the flying bunny with some interest, had their attention focused wholly on her.

"Excuse me! Up here! Can everyone hear me?"Grunts and nods met the announcement and Judy continued. "My partner and I have heard your complaints about what has happened to you." The chorus of muttering grew louder as the group anxiously awaited action to be taken against the store owner. Judy continued.

"We will try and figure this out, however, we need your help. If you would please remain calm and step over to the sidewalk while we talk to the owner and resolve this matter. We appreciate your understanding and cooperation. Thank you."

The growing anger erupted into a chorus of angry shouts. Judy lowered her paws, attempting to reassure the crowd.

"I want my money back!"

"I want in!"

"I want donuts!"

The crowd's noise lowered as most turned to the large elephant at the back of the group. The pachyderm looked confused. "What? I thought this was the line for donuts...?" A tiger in front of the elephant rolled his eyes while a sheep next to him slapped a hoof to his face. Shuffling his trunk into his shirt pocket, the elephant withdrew a set of glasses. Holding them in front of his eyes, he let out a loud, 'ohh'. Giving a sheepish smile, the elephant trudged away, careful to avoid stepping on any smaller mammals who had to duck out of the massive, short-sighted mammal's way.

"You'll get all those things back," Judy spoke up, raising her voice to be heard over any din the crowd would make to counter her. "Just form an orderly line and my partner will take down your names and phone numbers and _he'll_ contact you once we are finished speaking with the owner."

Nick's slack jawed look was enough for Judy as she shot him a smarmy smirk.

 _That's for the Bogo joke earlier._..she thought, before mouthing the words, _'It's called a hustle, sweetheart,'_ before directing the mammals in his direction.

Thirty minutes later, after the last mammal had begrudgingly left, the last name and number taken down, followed by an update to Clawhauser, the door to the building tentatively opened. A sheepish looking panther opened the door.

"Have they all left yet?" he asked in a quiet, tinny voice.

Judy nodded, approaching the feline. "Yes, they have sir. I'm Officer Judy Hopps, and this is my partner, Officer-"

"Oh, I know you two!"

Nick rolled his eyes. _Another fan glomp in three...two..._ his thoughts were cut off as two furry arms wrapped themselves around the fox and rabbit, lifting them high into the air. Nick lightly patted the panther's arm. "Alright Mr. Fitwik, put us down before I have to arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

Judy gave Nick a glare, though she was just as relieved when the feline quickly placed them back on the sidewalk.

"Sorry, it's just...my cousin was-"

"One of the missing mammals?" Nick surmised. Cutting off the blinking feline, he continued. "So, what's this I hear about you not opening your doors today...mister?"

"Fitwick. Martin Fitwick and I do apologize for this whole mess...oh dear." The panther sighed, scratching at the back of his head. "I'm sorry. It took longer to set up the programming for the latest A.R. device and by the time I was finished, the crowd had formed outside and I was too frightened to open the doors. None of my employees dared to try and make it through the crowd so I have nobody to run the arcade today."

Judy gave the arcade owner an apologetic look. "I can understand how awful this would be for you. Though you still owe those mammals the promise you made to them."

"I know, and I will, Officer," Fitwick replied. Now that the machines all up and running, I won't have to worry about it tomorrow." His eyes lit up in delight as he clapped his paws together. "Oh, would you two like to try it? Be the first ones to test it out?"

Both rabbit and fox glanced at each other with raised eyebrows before Judy cast her gaze upon the taller mammal. "We're kind of on duty so I think we'd have to-"

"Oh it won't take more than thirty minutes, Officers..an hour tops!" the cheerful feline laughed. "Now come, come! I want to show you this device!"

Nick looked delighted as he followed after the taller mammal, turning to hold the door open for Judy, who looked much less enthused.

"Come on, Carrots. Just think of it as research for the case. When else would we get to do this on the city's dime?"

Judy huffed. "We shouldn't be doing _any_ playing around on the city's dime."

"Don't tell me you're not intrigued to know what got all those mammals' pants in a twist."

Judy kept silent, walking past her partner into the well lit entryway of the arcade. In all reality, Judy _was_ interested in seeing what had caused the near riot outside the building. Glancing around, she saw a myriad of arcade machines. Air hockey tables lined the center of the area, while various arcade machines of all types and sizes, from rodent sized to elephantine proportions sat in different areas of the building.

She heard Nick whistle behind him. "You have quite the setup here, Mr. Fitwik."

"Thank you," the feline replied. "It's taken me nearly two decades to set all this up. I have everything from Wreck-it Rhino, to Prance Prance Revolution...I even have an old model of TurboTime over there in the corner."

Nick's eyes lit up, his ears standing perked as he spotted a particular machine nearby. Rushing towards it, he turned, casting delight filled eyes on his partner. "Carrots, he has Super Smash Mammals! We've got to come back here and play a round."

Giggling at the fox's kit-like happiness, Judy offered him a grin. "Alright...we can come back here... _after_ work."

Nick quietly fist pumped and smiled before walking back to Judy's side. "Want to make a bet when we play?" Nick quipped as he rejoined his companion.

Scoffing, Judy hip-checked her partner. "Please, you're looking at the Burrows champion of Smash Mammals with Samus Rabbitan. You're going down."

"That isn't even the best machine I have here," Fitwick cut in before Nick could offer the perfect retort to her comments. "This is the one that everyone has been wanting to be in, and one that I've worked on for years to perfect."

He waved his paw, gathering their attention towards several laid back, comfortable looking seats of all sizes and shapes. "Behold! The Prototype Inhibitor of Experimental Alternate Reality!"

Nick and Judy stared at the reclined chairs, looks of bewilderment on both their faces. "The what?" Judy asked, facing the panther.

"The Prototype Inhibitor of Experimental Alternate Reality!" Fitwick beamed, only to huff in annoyance a moment later as his shoulders slumped. "I call it P.I.X.A.R for short. When you sit in the seats, you can experience any number of alternate realities that you manually input into your stations. Follow me." Waving them towards the cushions seats, he pointed toward a large control panel set into the armrests of each device. "Here you can see all the controls that you can use to set up the experience you want to have. You can even have multiple mammals share the experience together."

"What is...how does it work?" Judy asked, curiously picking up the headset, turning it around to look at it, inside and out.

"Once you've inputted what you'd like to experience, selected the number of participants...you place the headset on and press start. You'll then be able to live through an experience of what you chose. The best part? It will be completely new each time as your own memories and thought patterns can be attuned to the device to give the most accurate experience possible."

The feline was positively elated in describing the machine and it showed. His tail whipped about excitingly behind him like a kit at a candy store, or Flash looking at a new Furrari to replace the last one Nick and Judy had impounded for speeding.

"This is the cutting edge of alternate reality currently in Zootopia. And it would delight me to no end if you two would be the first to try it out...free of course," he added at the end.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don'-"

The crackle of a radio crashed through the bunny's statement.

"This is Officer Wilde. My partner and I are going 10-7."

With wide open eyes, Judy looked in horror at her partner when the radio crackled a "10-4" back at them. Nick placed his paws behind his back, rolling back and forth upon the balls of his feet. "So...looks like we _do_ have some free time now."

"Nick! We can't accept gifts of anything! We're police officers!"

Nick smirked. "This isn't a gift. We're simply reviewing the authenticity of this device for our current investigation. We wouldn't want to _have_ to call all those unruly mammals and say the device doesn't actually work? We need to test it out."

Judy glared at her husband hard enough to melt a glacier in Tundratown, though it didn't do the least bit of good against her partner.

"Fine..." she finally huffed, crossing over to the machine and jumping up onto the seat. "But _I_ get to choose the experience and it won't be the fluff you're hoping for."

Nick's tail began wagging furiously. "Fine by me, Fluff!" Hopping into his own seat, he began messing with the controls as a giant TV screen turned on in front of them. A pair of curtains appeared from behind the TV, slowing moving around until it surrounding them in their chairs.

"It's for privacy while experiencing the P.I.X.A.R machine," Fitwik explained. A welcome screen flickered onto the television, followed by an options menu. "You can choose what you want by using the ball in the armrest to navigate through the choices."

Judy nodded, quickly learning how to navigate the pages until a massively long list was produced on the screen.

"Whoa..." she said, in awe of the choices, her tail flickering as she bit down on her lower lip. There were so many choices to choose from, with several gaining her attention immediately.

"As you can see," Fitwik stated, "I've tried to replicate as many possible situations and jobs for any mammal to do or be in. I have everything from experiencing the life of police officers like yourselves, to assassin's...historical events such as the founding of Zootopia to the first mammal colony on the moon. Even situations from your favorite movies are all listed in here." The panther leaned forward and held a wider grin while placing one paw next to his mouth, whispering to the two of them. "I even added your exploits into the machine so that folks could know what it is like being you two."

"That's so..." Judy started.

" _Charming_..."Nick finished for her. The panther stepped back with a grin. "So, tell me...which situation would you like to experience first?"

Judy scrolled through the choices. _So many to choose from..._ Finally, after several minutes, she clicked on the category offering 'Historical Events'. Scrolling past 'Savage Mammal Case', she caught site of a choice that made her grin.

"I'd like that one for us, please," she stated, leaning back into her seat.

"A marvelous choice!" Fitwick exclaimed.

Nick leaned towards Judy. "Why did you pick the Zootopia Peace Treaty, Carrots? That's about the most boring topic you could have chosen."

Judy offered him a playful grin. "You'll just have to find out, Slick."

The fox gulped, suddenly worried at what he might experience as he placed the headset over his ears. It entirely blocked out his sight, even dimming his hearing as he wriggled his ears in annoyance.

"Alright, now relax," the soothing voice of Fitwick stated calmly. "Get comfortable as the next hour or so will be like _nothing_ you've ever experienced before!"

Suddenly, a screen inside the visor lit up, catching both mammals by surprise. They instinctively reached out towards each other, holding each other's paws as they slowly became enveloped into the swirling colors that swiftly hypnotized them into slumber; the last sight they saw was a green verdant field and a group of mammals clad in ancient clothing gathered around them...

* * *

 **AN: So, this chapter begins the second annual "Zootopia Collaboration Project" here on . Last year was the "One Hundred Kisses" Collaboration which went very well, so, here we are again for another round of once a day postings from some of your favorite authors. This year is a bit different, as instead of one story, there will be a total of 48(!) different stories of varying lengths combining together into 160 chapters, all fitting into this overarching theme using the PIXAR machine to enjoy these experiences. There are also a total of 30+ authors/artists working on these projects, so when their chapters and stories are posted, make sure to check out their pages and read their stuff as it is amazing! On Deviantart and Ao3, artwork will also be posted alongside several of the chapters that has been provided by artists contributing to this Collaboration. So don't forget to check those sites out as well and thank the artists for their time too!**

 **To clarify on the setup of these stories, they will be told in 1-5 chapters of 2-5k words in length. So mini-stories that you can easily review or read anytime. Also, each author, as these are their own stories, will be posting them to their own sites as well so if you have a favorite story, you can easily access it there as well. Most will be based upon Nick and Judy using the PIXAR machine to experience these alternate realities where they don't know each other and live through these experiences separately, but together. Other times they will not be using the machine. You will be able to tell the chapters apart, as an introduction will always come before when they are using it. :) I hope you'll enjoy all the wilde times ahead. :D**

 **So for now, buckle up, as this project will, if all goes to plan, will be posting until Christmas.**

 **PS: For those wondering about SpiderFox...its one of the stories in here so at last it will be completed for all those who've been asking about it. XD**


	2. The First Bonds Part I

**Chapter 1 Starting Bonds**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42 & Starfang's Secrets**

 **Reviewed and approved by Kittah4**

 **Artwork provide by the amazing "Red Velvet Panda" on Tumblr aka, "Caliosidhe" on DA. Find their artwork here... : / /** **red-velvet-panda . tumblr . c o m or here... caliosidhe . deviantart . c o m (just remove the spaces)**

* * *

"Let today be written in the history parchments as a momentous day for all of mammaldom."

The speaker, a large lion, stared out with pride at the crowd of mammals gathering before him. The group, consisting of the Chieftains of the various tribes of mammals in the land, nodded in approval. It had taken years of convincing the gathered mammals to come together for such an occasion as this.

"We are each here to sign for our established species...to prove our dedication to the cause of peace between all of us."

The gathered mammals hummed, growled or crooned their approval. An elephant, clothed in a cotton robe, carried a roll of papyrus forward before spreading it onto a stone dais before the lion. The feline pressed his paw against the scroll, reveling in what its accomplishment meant for him, and for everyone else.

 _Thousands of years of violence ends today..._ Leo the StoutHearted thought, the weight of the momentous occasion bringing a smile to his toothy jaw. His paw passed over the document to the stone beneath where the names of each Chief would be carved after signing, signifying that their tribes would keep the promised peace for as long as the stone would last.

"Now," the lion spoke again, a gratifying silence re-settling over the crowd. "Starting at the front, please form a line and we will each, one by one, sign this document." The mammals began pushing and shoving each other to get into the front of the line. "One by one...please, thank you. One by...ugh...ONE BY ONE!" The lion roared the last comment and it instantly quieted the crowd. Seeing the wrath on his face, the mammals quietly shuffled into an orderly line.

The lion turned to the hulking form of a cape buffalo next to him, the mammal clad in a loincloth and chest plate comprised of sea turtle shells.

"Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have just eaten a few of these Chiefs, it would have made this a lot easier than it has been these past few years, Chief Bogo."

The buffalo snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "But then you wouldn't have had peace, and this piece of paper could hardly prevent some of these tribes from continuing to wage war with each other." The mammal's eyes flickered to, and settled upon, several sets of species he knew wouldn't get along, even with the proposed treaty setting high penalties for any mammal breaking it.

 _The bear and deer tribes..._ Bogo thought, spotting the leader of the white tail deer tribe, Chief Flutterfoot keeping a watchful eye on the hulking grizzly several mammals in front of him. _The dingos and kangaroos...foxes and rabbits..._

Bogo searched and searched the lines, his arms unfolding and ears flickering in annoyance.

"Sir," the cape buffalo began, facing the lion with a curt stare. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Leo replied, taking his eyes off the parchment a kudu was signing, while still bickering with the leader of the oryx tribe behind him. The lion's eyes scanned the crowd. A grimace formed and eyebrows knit together in a frown. "Ah for crying out loud..."

"Should I gather them, sir?" The cape buffalo glanced at the large spear placed against a nearby tree.

"Yes, go and bring those two here please," Leo groaned. _It just had to be TODAY that they didn't show up when I needed them to..._

Grunting in response, the hulking bovine lumbered towards his weapon, snatching it up without breaking stride as he marched towards the lands of the rabbit and fox lords; Chief Wilde, and Chief Hopps.

It would be a thirty minute jog to the territory of the latter, and without a doubt in his mind, Bogo knew that the former would most likely be there as well.

"Those two just have to try and mess everything up don't they."

* * *

The bright, clear sky and the soft breeze blowing through the meadow that tickled her fur as it blew was about as wonderful a day as Judy could imagine. She let her eyes close, wiggling in the tall grass a bit to find a more comfortable position to relax in. Her elbow bumped into her spear, but she paid it no mind. Even though she was quite content laying in the grass, she could hear well enough to know of any encroaching dangers to her tribe.

But Judy doubted that any dangers would dare challenge the Hopps clan. Her small clan had already proved themselves adept at defense and surprise. She herself had already sent several marauding bears into flight a few weeks prior, and had the tail of a fox hanging above her mantle as a trophy from the last time the Wilde tribe had dared to raid their lands.

Enjoying the peaceful afternoon, Judy grabbed a bit of straw nearby and bit into it, chewing as she contemplated how the harvest had been going so far. She kept a watchful eye on the skies and her ears on the ground as she thought.

"Judy!"

Judy pushed herself up upon her elbows at the sound of her brother. Picking up her spear, she waved it above the tall grass. "Over here Marcus!"

The sound of grass being pushed apart grew closer, and Judy rolled her eyes at her brothers' approach. Deciding to have a little fun with him, she crept through the tall stalks of lush spring foliage, nary making a sound as she circled around the spot she had been. Crouching low, she made sure she was hidden from sight as her brother walked past, trampling the grass as he went. Just as he passed, Judy attacked.

Leaping from her position, she pounced upon her brother, tackling the older buck. In a second, Marcus found himself on his back, Judy standing over him with a paw on foot paw on his chest.

"Didn't I teach you how to sneak through the grass?" Judy taunted, giggling as her brother dropped his head to the ground and groaned.

"I was just coming to relieve you from your guard duty," he coughed, pushing himself up and dusting off his breechcloth and shorts. "Didn't think you'd attack me."

"A scout should always be prepared," Judy retorted, giving her brother a paw and helping him up. She almost missed the grin Marcus shot at her, but couldn't miss the subtle way he flexed his arm. Judy realized what he was doing, and smirked. He tried to pull her forward in an attempt to flip her over him but, she easily caught him and twisted mid-flip, landing on her paws and while still gripping her brother's paw, lightly pulled him backwards.

Already off-balance, the buck toppled onto his butt to the sound of Judy's mirthful laughter ringing through the air.

"I thought I had you that time," he muttered.

"Almost...you _almost_ had me. Nice try though brother."

Offering his own laugh, the two spoke for a while, topics ranging from the late rainfalls of the spring, to the eligible bucks and does in the neighboring tribes. Judy herself didn't care much about the latter part of the discussion. She had never paid many of the bucks from the Skippson or Saponte tribes. Her training to become a warrior and scout for clan Hopps had taken precedence over all else. The proudest day of her life was the previous year when she had finally earned her warrior's armband...proof of her standing as a protector of Clan Hopps.

"EAGLE!"

Both sets of ears jerked towards the shrill cry, eyes soon rising up to search the skies.

"There!" Marcus shouted, pointing towards a dark blotch high in the sky above them. The beating of the drums from within the Hopps compound sounded, calling all the rabbits to gather within the warren and the protection it offered. Birds of prey didn't appear often, yet caused chaos when they did.

"Marcus, make sure all the kits are inside and check in with mother."

The buck nodded. "And what will you be doing?" he asked as they began running down from the hill overlooking their home warren and fields of crops. They broke out of the tall grass and into a field of carrots, the green leafy tops just springing forth from the loamy soil.

"Finding Jessica."

Nothing else needed to be said. Marcus nodded, then shifted course towards the warren as Judy traversed across the fields to where she knew her sister liked to play. Judy bounded forward, the rush of her calling as a warrior of the clan pushing her faster as she sped across the fields, keeping an eye skyward to keep track of where the eagle was. To her horror, it was already circling above a small corpse of bushes, opposite of a pond where a grey furred bunny of her own age sat gathering water into a clay pot. Long gashes ran down across the bottom of both her ears, crossing down and across her left eye. The scars were old, but clearly seen against her pale fur.

The marks causing the total deafness to the rabbit and the reason why Judy began training to be a warrior in the first place. She had made sure to avenge her sister from the fox who had scarred her...whose tail was currently mounted above the entrance to her sleeping quarters in the warren.

Reaching her sister, Judy tapped her shoulder three times to get her attention. Jessica turned, grinning at first when seeing her sister, though it quickly turned to a look of worry as the rabbit warrior pointed skyward.

Jessica's eyes widened. She nodded in understanding, dropping the pottery into the pond. She quickly hitched up her skirt and dashed towards the warren. Judy took off after her, keeping an eye skyward. She quickly noticed that the eagle was much more visible now, to the point where even the feathers and talons were visible to the rabbit.

And also that it was focused solely on the two bunnies running toward the warren.

Whipping out her sling, Judy loaded it, skidding to a stop as the eagle pulled its wings together and began racing down towards Jessica. Spinning the sling around, Judy timed her shot until it was almost above her before letting the stone loose.

The smoothed, polished stone flew true, reaching its mark with deadly accuracy. The bird of prey screeched, fluttering its wings briefly before tumbling from the sky, the force of the impact sending it flying in the opposite trajectory and away from the two bunnies. Judy didn't allow herself to take her eyes off the threat until it landed in some bushes nearby. It landed behind one, a shout of pain different from that of the eagle's rising from behind the shrubbery.

"Wait, what?"

Judy stared quizzically at the spot, holding her spear close as she approached the foliage.

"Aw, what was that?" a whispered voice growled.

"Shut it, do you want to give us away?" yipped another.

"Who's there!" Judy shouted, her nose twitching and paws anxiously gripping her spear. "Show yourselves!"

"Ah cripes," the voice muttered. A shrill yipping sound echoed throughout the valley, followed by several dozen more from the treeline a hundred yards away.

 _Foxes...!_

A dark red furred fox leapt over the bush, rolling as he landed before rushing forward. He was soon followed by another, a sandy brown toned fox who instead chose to rush around the side of the bush.

Judy readied her spear, crouching low as the fox garbed in traditional raiding clothes gave a bark and raised his hatchet above him as he leapt into the air.

 _Keep the warren safe!_

The warrior's code etched into her mind gave her focus as she ducked low, avoiding the first fox's swing while simultaneously bringing the butt of her spear into the back of his knee as he jumped past. The attack hit a nerve behind his kneecap, eliciting a cry of pain from the fox before he fell to the ground. Spinning her spear, she brought the back half down onto the back of the fox's head, dropping him instantly.

She barely had time to dodge the earthy toned fox's spear stab, the obsidian tip nearly spearing her, rushing past within an inch of her tunic. The fox swung the spear sideways, catching her in the chest and flinging her across the field. Tumbling to a stop, she grabbed at her spear which had fallen from her paws as she hit the earth, pulling it up above her head and flicking it in time to send the fox's next spear thrust deep into the earth, instead of her skull.

The fox had not expected resistance to his attack and found himself overbalanced and hanging directly above the rabbit. Judy smirked, curling her feet before landing a powerful double kick into the fox's creamy furred chest. A satisfying crack came from the fox's chest, the mammal whining in pain as he stumbled backwards. Judy rose to her feet, preparing to send her spear into the side of his head when a vulpine arrow wisped between her ears. She looked ahead, eyes widening as nearly two dozen foxes raced towards her and the warren.

"Ah cornhusks," she cursed, turning and fleeing towards the warren. Two or three foxes she could handle, but a whole raiding party?

Another arrow flew past her, shattering on impact with a boulder that she quickly ran behind, using it as a block from any more arrows. The warren lay only two hundred yards ahead, and Judy could see rabbits already lining the walls, the beating of the war drums signaling all available warriors to the palisade.

A whirling sound behind her caught her attention, the sound growing closer as she snuck a peek behind her. Judy's eyebrows raised in alarm, and she attempted to jump into the air as a bola snagged her back foot, tipping her off balance and sending her crashing to the ground.

Judy quickly sprung to her feet, tossing off the bola and flinging it at the closest fox twenty yards away. It did little to stop the predator, but it did cause him to slow giving her time to sprint off again.

100...75...50...Judy was breathing hard as she rushed towards the gate, the war cry of the foxes sounding louder and louder as they neared. With the gates already closed, Judy turned and ran towards a raised bit of earth ten yards away from the entrance. A hole opened in the mound, revealing the face of one of her brothers, Aaron, waving her forward before disappearing from view. Without a moment's hesitation, she abandoned her spear, throwing it behind her, catching the legs of a fox following her and tripping him, before she dove into the hole head first. The loud thunk of wood hitting wood sounded behind her as the door was shut and a supporting beam placed across it, barring it from opening. The howls and war cry of the foxes pounding on the door a second later made Judy realize just how close a call it had been.

"Cutting it close to the whiskers, eh sis?" Aaron asked, tossing her a new spear as she navigated past him in the dim light of the corridor. Thankfully, the tunnel was short, with the light at the end already in view. She heard the sound of more doors shutting behind her as Aaron made sure that each and every one of ten fortified, tortoise shell barriers were locked securely in place behind them.

Judy had tested the doors herself, and had only made it through five of them in two hours before calling it quits. It was more than enough to keep the foxes of Tribe Wilde out.

Judy sprung out of the semi-darkness of the tunnel, darting quickly for the wall. Climbing up the ladder two rungs at a time, she eagerly joined by her father's side.

"Cutting it close again, Judith?" Chief Hopps declared.

"Sorry father," Judy said in a hushed tone, her ears drooping behind her. "I managed to incapacitate two of them before I was overrun."

"Outnumbered, not overrun," her father said with a proud smirk. "Ain't no Wilde fox that can outrun a Hopps clan rabbit."

Judy smiled, though soon donned her most serious of looks. "There appeared to be at least two dozen warriors coming from the woods. I'm guessing this is a full scale assault?"

Stu harrumphed as he peeked his head above the sharpened wooden stakes on the top of the wall. "It would appear that Chief Wilde wants to try and end us before that peace treaty is signed. If anything this will just make it quicker to defeat them all in one blow."

An arrow whizzed past his head, making him duck down back before the wall. A shout from further down the wall brought everyone's attention to the forces on the other side of the wall.

"Here they come!" a rabbit shouted. "Ready the kickers!"

Judy nodded at her father before opening up a peephole built lower into the wall. Rabbits began lining the top fixture, one standing every two feet while another stood at a similar hole. While the fox tribe had became adept with bows, the rabbit clan, with their smaller form couldn't build a bow to even shoot close to the range of their adversaries. The time it took to sight in a sling to fire upon attackers from atop the walls made them easy targets for the highly accurate bows of the fox clan.

So instead of relying on ranged weaponry, the rabbits of Clan Hopps developed a purely defensive strategy, built upon the concept of 'kicker's.

"Charger! Charlie...now!" The rabbit named Charlie, standing roughly ten rabbits down from Judy, leapt into the air and shot his hind feet out, nailing a fox that was sailing through the air with a solid shot to his muzzle. The force propelled both mammals backwards, the fox missing the edge of the wall while the rabbit tumbled backwards, falling into the awaiting paws of several others, only to dart back up the nearest ladder to retake his position.

And thus began the latest attack. The foxes of Clan Wilde would run towards two of their comrades, jumping onto their paws before the pair would toss them up and over the wall; only for most to come crashing back down after being met by a solid defense of Clan Hopps. Several foxes eventually made it through, either by landing on the wall and scaling it, or by managing to avoid the rabbits trying to prevent their entry.

"Judy, now!"

Judy leapt into the air, ignoring the cries of battle around her, focusing solely you the red blur racing up towards her. The bunny's eyes narrowed in rage.

" _You_!"

The words barely escaped her lips before she kicked forward, only to catch emptiness as the fox twisted mid air in a display of acrobatics that would have impressed her; if not for him tumbling into her, his teeth snagging the lip of her tunic as they tumbled off the wall and onto the dirt below.

Judy landed with a loud grunt, scrambling to her feet and pulling a dagger from a sheath on her exposed thigh. The fox righted himself, smirking as he pulled his own obsidian dagger from its hilt. The two black paw marks on his chest made his identity well known to Judy.

Nicholas Wilde the Cunning...the eldest son of Chief Wilde.

Judy twirled her dagger, readying her grip as several more foxes scaled the walls, grabbing at the rabbit defenders and pushing them off the top of the walls with them. Dozens more rabbits flooded out from the underground burrows, while a line of slingers formed around the entrance of the burrow, aiming and firing their polished stones quickly to impede the advance of foxes into the burrow itself. She quickly saw her sister Jade, the green eyed, tan furred doe smashing her quarterstaff into the back of a fox attacking one of their brothers. The fox yipped in pain before being silenced as her staff connected with his muzzle. A vixen replaced her fallen brother, attacking the green eyed doe with a short staff of her own.

The sounds of battle, the cry of the wounded; shrieks from bunnies and shrill yips from wounded foxes, sounded across what would have been an otherwise idyllic afternoon.

"Come to meet my blade, fox?" Judy spat, circling her opponent while returning her attention on the russet furred mammal.

Nicholas grinned. "Sounds like someone's happy to see me again. I like the scars, are they new?"

Judy did her best to ignore the subtle twinge of pain from the three lines across her cheek, the mark from her last encounter with the son of Chief Wilde the Bold from their last raid on their fields.

"How's your muzzle," she challenged, grinning as his smirk fell.

"Was still useful enough to eat roast rabbit with.

Judy's anger was ignited, and the doe let out a snarl before charging, loud enough to be heard across the compound. "Serendipity Vult," she cried. "Clan Hopps! Kill them all!" Her dagger flashed towards the fox in an arcing path, a lethal blow aimed at the fox's chest. Nick easily dodged the strike, parrying it with ease as their duel began. Both mammals fought with a savage fury, the bunny drawing the first blood as she scored a shallow wound across her opponent's arm, only to feel his knife slash the tip of one of her ears a moment later. Glaring at the fox, she watched him lick his lips at the sight of the blood.

Judy drew her knife up to block the fox's next attack, then as she pushed the blade away, jumped over it when he brought it under her to slice at her legs. The bunny landed a one-two kick under the fox's chin, sending him stumbling backwards. He snarled, wiping at his lip which had begun to bleed. Judy smirked, raised two fingers and waggled them, taunting the fox.

It worked.

Nick launched himself forward, their blades once again crashing together. Judy's speed allowed her to dodge most of the fox's blows, while Nick's perceptiveness saved his neck from several, life ending thrusts. More foxes and rabbits began pouring into the enclosure as chaos reigned around them. A rabbit near Judy fell with a gutteral cry, a fox's arrow sunk into his shoulder. A fox bumped into Nick, sending both to the ground. Nick snarled, shoving the other mammal off who whimpered, holding a limp and bleeding arm as a white rabbit with black stripes launched himself towards the fallen canine, only to be tackled away by a arctic vixen.

Judy went to finish off her arch-nemesis when a shrill cry to her left jolted her in that direction. One of her brothers had a fox standing above him, the predator's hatchet ready to fall upon the wounded rabbit when a knife appeared in the fox's back. The vulpine cry of pain echoed throughout the compound as Judy stood still, her arm still extended from where she threw the blade into the predator's back.

The fox collapsed, Judy giving her brother a grin before a black furred foot caught the side of her head from behind, knocking her to the ground.

"That is my _brother_!" Nick snarled, pacing towards the fallen doe with malice in his eyes. Nick raised his dagger for the lethal blow, only for Judy to roll to the side as it plunged into the dirt where her chest had been a moment before. She stood quickly, readying herself for a fight when a sudden boom shook the ground. Nearly every eye turned towards the sound as another deep groan came from the main gate to the compound. Several of the foxes and rabbits nearest the wooden gateway backed away in fear as the wood gave a final, heavy groan before bursting inwards.

As the dust from the broken gate settled, a massive blue toned mammal walked slowly through the shattered remains of the barricade, dipping his head as he walked under the tower that went over the entrance.

" _Where are Chief's Hopps and Chief Wilde!"_ The thunderous roar from the cape buffalo caused all near him to jolt back in panic, though to her credit, she only felt her nose beginning to twitch at the site of the angry bovine standing tall over everyone.

Several paws pointed halfway down the wall where a rabbit and fox stood, their swords, raised above them still locked in combat even though their attention was fully focused on the mighty frame of Chief Bogo marching towards them.

"You two!" he hollered, jabbing at them with anger in his eyes. Before the patriarch's of the rabbit and fox clans could react, the bull buffalo had reached them, grabbing them both by the scruffs of their necks before glaring at them.

"Chief Leo and I have had enough of your insolence!" The hostile tone was clearly evident in his voice. "You two have quarreled long enough and I will make sure this ends _today!"_

"But he started-" Chief Hopps began to say, only for an enraged bellow to issue forth from the buffalo.

"I don't care!" he roared. "Now you two are going to come with me to the peace signing or so help me I'll have your skins hanging above my wall before dinner. Do I make myself clear!"

The two humbled leaders nodded furiously, eyes wide in fear. The buffalo snorted his disgust, and with them still in his hooves, marched towards the mammoth hole he left in the gateway. He paused long enough to turn and glare at everyone in the clearing.

"Now, I expect that every fox in Clan Wilde be out of this compound... _now!"_

The dozens of foxes quickly made their way out of the area, some carrying their wounded comrades along with them while the rabbits of Clan Hopps began tending to the wounded.

With a final frustrated snort, the buffalo turned and left the compound, following after the foxes scampering away. Judy watched them leaving.

"Sis, you okay?"

A gentle paw was placed on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. Blinking, she noticed her brother Alexander standing beside her. "Oh, I'm okay."

A drop of crimson dripping onto her nose from the tear in her ear seemed to tell otherwise, as her brother gave her a cautious look. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

Judy shook her head, wincing at the pain flickering in her ear. "No, get the wounded there first. See who can be saved and who we just need to keep comfortable."

Her brother nodded and departed, orders issuing forth to the dozens of rabbits scurrying about. Judy let her gaze travel across the compound. Several rabbits lay unmoving across the field, red stains and slashes across their frames while other groaned and moaned in agony.

Shaking her head, she cast her eyes upon the retreating forms of the foxes rushing back the way they came, her stare focusing in on one individual in particular. A fox that followed next to two others that carried another fox. One that still had Judy's dagger in his back.

Nicholas Wilde briefly looked back, catching the glare Judy sent his way and returned one of his own. She could imagine the snarling sound as he bared his teeth at her and if her skill with reading lips was any good, she could have swore he had just vowed revenge.

One of the other foxes motioned for Chief Wilde's son to move. Slowly, he started forward again, ending the glare with a paw slicing across his throat, a single finger pointed at her, then to his mouth which flashed with razor sharp teeth.

The message was clear.

The gauntlet had been thrown down.

Judy returned the gesture, but instead of pointing to her mouth, a sign of the predator devouring their defeated opponent after a duel, she stomped the ground, signaling how she'd turn him into the dirt from which her food grew, a prey's own symbolic way of consuming their opponents.

Putting her back to the predator's disappearing into the tree line, Judy marched back into the walled enclosure. With her father in the hooves of Chief Bogo and heading towards the peace treaty, and as the oldest Hopps child alive-her five older brothers had been killed in battle with Clan Wilde-the leader of the Hopps clan fell to her.

Surveying the damage and rabbits weeping over their slain family members, she sighed, and began giving orders to fix the damage to the walls, bury the dead and save the injured.

It was going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

 **AN: A bit different than the usual fluff I write I think. Now how on earth will I turn that around. XD Special thanks to all those who helped edit this and also to Spinster-for-hire for allowing me to use her OC Jade in this.**

 **Don't worry Fox in the Henhouse, I have plans for your Jade in future stories. Mwuahahahahahh!**


	3. The First Bonds Part II

**Chapter 2 Fleeing the Bond**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42 & Starfang's Secrets**

 **Reviewed and approved by Kittah4**

* * *

The two Chieftains hanging unceremoniously over the gargantuan cape buffalo's shoulders were glaring at one another. The journey back to the watering hole was a rough one. Once the hulking mammal had forced the forces of the fox clan back to their den, making Chief Wilde vow not to attack the rabbit clan while he was away, he had marched straightaway towards the gathering of the species, grumbling the entire way.

"On the day of peace, you two are willing to murder each other for no apparent reason. How many raids or ambushes have the two of you put on each other? How many children have you lost due to this ceaseless violence?"

 _Forty seven..._ Stu thought with shame.

 _Nineteen..._ John pondered, his eyes cast downward over the buffalo's back, watching the dirt and rocks as they passed.

He scowled over at the buck on the opposite shoulder. They had already tried to reach each other, trying their best to bring some sort of harm to the other leader, but the distance was too much for either to reach across. Failing that, the two Chieftains resorted to dozens of insults hurled at each other until, in a fit of annoyance and rage, Bogo brought them back over his shoulder, glared at them, then bashed their head together to knock them out.

It was a nice, _peaceful_ time Bogo felt. No constant arguing. No insults. Just him, nature, a long walk...

"Stupid pelt!"

"Dumb bunny!"

 _And they're awake._ Bogo grunted, shuffling them on his shoulders as he progressed over the final rise towards the watering hole. Walking to the tune of insults and slurs, he kept repeating the mantra... _just another few minutes_...to keep himself sane. To his relief, the group of assembled Chiefs were still there, lazing around, speaking to each other or scooping water from the lake with tortoise shells to douse over themselves in the stifling afternoon heat.

Bogo walked straight through the group, avoiding eye contact with everyone else as he focused solely on the towering lion still pacing in front of the Peace Stone, as it was going to be referred to from here on out. Spotting the buffalo coming, the lion let out a toothy grin, though it was soon replaced by a scowl as he noticed the way the Chief's of the rabbit and fox clans were being mammal-handled.

"I'm guessing there were...complications, Chief Bogo?"

Grunting, he dragged the two, still bickering, Chiefs from his back, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor.

"I found them in the heat of battle...again. Though this time," Bogo glared hard at the the fox at his hooves, "It seemed like they were both going to eradicate the other. Nearly the entire fox clan I found marshaled to the drums of war, and already inside the gates of Clan Hopps' burrow.

A murmur arose through the crowd, hushed whispers between mammals as the fox suddenly found himself under a massive wave of heated looks. In previous wars, it had been agreed upon that no tribe would try to annihilate another. Theft and raids were common, with low risk and high rewards causing the disturbances.

Theft of a few chickens from one predator clan from another was one thing. Trying for wholescale slaughter was another.

"Is this true, Chief Wilde?" Leo asked, his glare burning holes in the top of the fox's head as he kept it lowered to the ground. Sullenly, with a swish of a vulpine tail and subtle nod of the head, the lion got his answer.

"And _why_ is it that you were trying to annihilate Clan Hopps?" Chief Leo the Stouthearted asked rhetorically.

"You know the reason," the fox snarled, his head shooting up to glare daggers into the lion; though the larger predator was far from cowed at the intensity of the glare. The fox jabbed a paw sideways at the rabbit patriarch, both anger and sorrow burning their combined feelings into his words. "It's because one of his sons killed my daughter when she was getting water for her siblings!"

The hushed whispers turned into a deafening silence. Even Leo was stilled by the fox's words. Large brown eyes slowly focused onto the rabbit, who was wringing his paws nervously.

"Chief Hopps." It wasn't said with malice, but if looks could kill...

"My son has been dealt with in the lapine way." Stu gulped down a nervous breath. After hearing of what Harold had done, he had instantly banished him from the tribe. To a rabbit, the warren was everything and as at the time there was an uneasy peace between the rabbits and foxes. A peace that had then been shattered forever it seemed.

"I banished him as soon as I learned of his crimes and offered recompense to Chief Wilde for his loss." The elder buck's words took on an angered tone. "Of which Wilde declined by finding my son, killing him and nailing his hide to my warren!" The brown bunny launched himself at the fox, tackling the larger predator into the dirt. Bogo quickly went to separate them when a mighty roar echoed across the fields.

"ENOUGH!"

Leo stood, panting as he glared daggers at the rabbit and fox, both looking at the lion, frozen in place with paws around each other's throats. The feline pointed at the two mammals, his eyes burning with a fury that no mammal would dare deny.

"I have _had it_ with the two of you!" he roared. "Not only do neither of you seem to care about what we are trying to accomplish, but you are having your families suffer through your foolishness and ignorance."

"But he-" Stu attempted to speak, but was silenced by another roar, one which nearly blew him upon his back from the force of it.

"Shut it! You two _will_ get along, and you _will_ be best friends about it. I don't care what you have to do to get there, but you will or else I'll revoke the law against eating other mammals specifically on your two tribes."

Both fox and rabbit blanched at the news. That law, signed a year before, had helped keep many smaller species safe from being meals of predators while mammaldom attempted this transition to peaceful co-existence. Having it re-instated would mean that any tribe could go back to their primitive, savage ways and feast upon both the fox and rabbit tribe to their content without retribution or consequences.

It was the harshest punishment that Leo the Stouthearted could think of that _might_ keep the two warring tribes in line. He began rubbing his temple, annoyed at just how much of a problem some of the smallest mammals in the land were to him. _Almost would be worth it to just eat them and move on..._ he thought darkly. Looking around at many of the tribes, including the prey ones, it seemed that sentiment had a large following of adherents as well.

"I may have a solution, Leo."

The lion raised an eyebrow as he looked at the cape buffalo standing near him. "Oh? Speak on Chief Bogo."

The buffalo nodded, pointing at the fox. "Chief Wilde lost his daughter, correct?" Leo nodded as Bogo continued, pointing at the rabbit this time. "And Chief Hopps lost his son." It was more of a statement than a question, so the massive mammal continued to speak. "Then here is the idea for an accord. We all want peace in our lands and under the old laws, tribes could unite by marrying the eldest son to the oldest daughter of two tribes, uniting them by blood. Hopps lost a son, Wilde a daughter. If I remember correctly, Chief Hopps' oldest is a daughter, and Chief Wildes' a son. Let us correct the injustice by giving them back what they lost through a Bonding ceremony."

Leo blinked once...then twice, as he pondered the idea. It certainly wasn't new, as most of the tribes in the region had done this to become stronger, and a Bonding ceremony wasn't something new to any of them. The original propagators of the idea was the powerful Rammington clan who merged with the Woolther clan through marriage. That, combined with the wealth they made through trading their wool to make clothing for the various tribes, predator and prey alike, made them a powerful tribe indeed. One which only the lion tribe under Leo could say was more powerful.

"Hmm...that could work," Leo finally muttered, scratching at his chin. The lion grinned as he appraised the two shocked mammals staring wide eyed at him. Clapping his paws together, he made up his mind.

Though it seemed as if the other two mammals he was watching had also made up theirs.

"There is no way my daughter is marrying the son of a butcher!"

"There is no way my son is marrying the daughter of a murderer!"

Leo chuckled. "Oh, do you think I am suggesting such a thing?" Both nodded vigorously, though jolted backwards as the lion reached out to both of them and placed his paws on their shoulders, which nearly encompassed both of their them completely, and offered them a scowl of the darkest magnitude possible. A snarl escaped his lips as he flashed his teeth as he lightly squeezed their shoulders, the Chieftains feeling the lion's claws.

"Oh I'm not suggesting it...I'm _demanding_ it."

* * *

Carl...

Edith...

Larry...

Dean...

Four dead, nine wounded...including her twin sister Jessica who had a new scar along her back from a fox that slashed her from behind.

The coward...

Judy kept watching the fields to the west, waiting for her father to return from the meeting as the names of those who passed ran through her mind. Her tears had long since dried against her fur as she recited the list of dead and injured again and again. She had found Jessica herself, her twin weeping and curled into a ball just inside the warren. One of the foxes, who three of her brothers were in the process of dumping onto a burial pyre, had managed to get into the burrow itself and found her near the entrance, bringing up logs to brace the door against assault.

 _Don't think about it Judy...don't think about her..._

The images came anyways. Unwanted and unheeding to her feelings.

 _At least that fox is dead for what he's done..._ she thought. Eyes flickering to the burning pile of wood, she saw the outline of a pointed muzzle currently sitting ablaze in the center of it. The sun was just setting, stars beginning to twinkle in the burgeoning night sky as the smoke rose towards the heavens. _The celestial Destiny must be enjoying tonight..._

Judy sighed deeply, leaning against the palisade with her ears drooped behind her. Hopefully her father would be home soon. All she wanted to do was go visit her sister in the infirmary, clutching the worn blanket that Jessica had made for her several years earlier.

"He's coming! Papa's coming!"

The shout rang out along the walls, as dozens of rabbits gazed upon the setting sun to see a lone figure walking towards them. Judy let her instincts kick in and leapt over the walls, hitting the ground running towards her father. Barely having the time to look up from his feet, Judy embraced him in a massive hug.

"I'm glad you are back," she whispered into his neck as she hugged him close. Pulling away, she saw the dejected look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

The elder buck sighed, though he didn't look at his daughter when he spoke.

"Judy, come with me...we...have a lot to talk about."

* * *

" _And you're letting this happen!"_ Judy roared, her whole body quivering in anger. She ran a paw across her ears, stomping away from her father as she began to pace. "There is no way that I will be forced to marry that filthy pelt! Do you now know how many of us he has killed? Do you think nothing of the kits you have lost?"

"It wasn't my decision to make," Stu sighed, the fight gone out of him way before he even begun the trip home from the peace treaty. "It was either that or the old laws would be put back into effect on our tribe and I wouldn't want to lose all of us."

"So you've agreed to just lose another daughter with this deal when he slits my throat the first chance he gets, hmm?" Judy hotly replied.

"His tribe is under the same orders."

"Hasn't stopped them before."

"Judy..."

" _Chief.._."

The buck flinched. His eldest daughter almost always referred to him as pappa, father, or Stu if she was angry. Never just his title. Ignoring the slight, as well as the glare she shot his way, he continued. "Judy, he can't do that. It would endanger his whole tribe. Even if he laid a paw on you..."

"Oh, so you think that the _Fox_ tribe would be trustworthy about an 'accident' that may have happened to me then? I'm sure with their slick tongues and conniving ways they could contrive one to get rid of yet another rabbit."

"They wouldn't. It's aga-"

"Against the treaty, I know. You keep saying that like you trust them."

Stu groaned. "We don't have a choice in this..."

"We _always_ have a choice," Judy snarled back, her paws bunching into fists at her side. Ignoring the raised paws Stu pushed towards his daughter, Judy fled the room, slamming the thick oak door behind her as she stormed out.

 _How could he care so little or understand nothing about what he had decided upon! This would only lead to more death, as you can never trust a fox father than you can kick one!_

Her family moved aside for the angry bunny as she passed through the burrow, many eyes following her as she marched on, ears lowered and anger flickering in her amethyst eyes. Reaching her room, she waltz right in, slamming the door behind her before letting out a frustrated scream. She slammed her paw into the compacted dirt wall of her room, letting out a hiss of pain as her paw began to throb. Muttering curses, she paced her room, growing more and more frustrated at what her father had agreed to without the Burrows consent...without _her_ consent.

Her father had told her that Leo the Stouthearted would be at the Burrow in the morning to conclude the deal, picking Judy up and meeting up with Bogo, who would be picking up the son of Chief Wilde. They'd meet at the boundary of their two lands to enact the marriage and bonding pact.

One, which she decided then and there, would be absent of a certain rabbit.

Judy grabbed a few of her possessions that would be useful, her sling, flint, tinder and chew stick, before poking her head out the door of her room. Normally she wouldn't have a second look cast her way . But with a pack over her back, she was bound to attract unwanted attention. Darting from her room, she made her way to the pantry. Only one bunny was in there, Jethro, her brother who handled the family meals, and thankfully the hard of hearing rabbit was facing the other way, preparing what smelled like carrot soup for any rabbit who was still awake this late at night.

Taking two loaves of bread, some lettuce, carrots and blueberries, she snuck back out of the pantry with her spoils. She made her way to the back exit of the burrows, only running into a few of her brothers and sisters along the way. None asked questions thankfully, and everyone seemed much too downtrodden with the deaths they had experienced at the paws of the Wilde Clan that day to seem to care about her.

The infirmary was the last place she stopped at. The welling note of guilt that swept through her breast at the sight of her injured family members laying on makeshift beds was nothing compared to the sight at the far end of the room. Four shrouds covered four familiar shapes, surrounded by incense, flowers, and several members of her family, her mother included, weeping over the dead.

Judy almost stopped in her mission from the guilt shaming her, yet she pushed back those feelings and snuck the bare minimum from a supply chest; only a few poultices and ginger roots that she saw were in mass supplies. The rest she could find herself once she left.

The trip out the back entrance of the Burrow was non-eventful. Making her way quickly out of the warren, she just as quickly darted through the shadows of the late evening which covered the land.

 _If I'm not there for this sham marriage, then they'll just have to think of a new plan..._ Judy thought as she climbed a ladder that still leaned against a far point of the wall where the sentries were furthest from.

 _But what if they simply chose another?_

The thought froze Judy in her tracks. The 'what if' chilling her soul. What if they _did_ just chose the next eldest in line for the bonding ceremony? Could she live with the guilt on her conscious if she left and one of her sisters had to be forced into the deal? The thought of one of her siblings being forced to bond with _that fox_ was nauseating. She shook her head. _They wouldn't. The next ten eldest are all brothers. They'll simply have to make a new deal._

Justifying her actions with a final nod, and ignoring the tears streaking down her cheeks, she bounded over the wall and in a few quick strides, disappeared into the long grass, only two black tipped ears viewable in the sky as clouds rolled in over Zootopia.

* * *

The sturdy chair smashed against a wall, splintering into dozens of fragments and littering the floor of the den with wooden bits and pieces. The fox stood above the broken furniture, one of its broken pieces still in his paw as he panted heavily. Snarling, he threw the piece down, watching it bounce off the floor and join the rest of the broken splinters of wood covering the floor.

 _I can't believe he'd do something like this...make peace with those dumb bunnies? And by having me..._

Nick couldn't even complete the thought, his fury rising to new heights. Raising his fists, he brought them down upon the table in his room, the desk meeting the same fate as his chair as it easily snapped in half from the force of the blow. Kicking one half of the desk, Nick yipped at the sudden pain in his foot. Hopping around, he stumbled and tripped over one of the chair legs laying on the dirt floor.

His muzzle met the ground with a harsh thud. The fox groaned, anger temporarily displaced by pain flooding his mind and spots hampering his vision.

"Why would he even agree to this?" Nick said with a groan as he pushed himself off the floor. "We were so close to avenging our fallen clansmammals and ending this conflict today."

Nick's rage found a temporary dwelling, focusing on the stubborn and obnoxious cape buffalo that had interrupted what would have been a glorious victory for Karma over the forces of Serendipity. The bunnies had started the war, and Nick felt they were simply fulfilling the canine Celestial's wishes in wiping them from the face of the earth.

 _Another few seconds and she would have been dead at my paws and we wouldn't even be having this deal._

Nick's thoughts again flew back to the doe he had nearly defeated that day. He had stared into her lavender eyes, unspotted by fear as they had fought. His ear flicked, the sliver of pain pulsing through it reminding him of the power and skill the bunny had. It would have been a glorious victory to add to his record. Another story to enamor the vixens with who would sigh as the recounting of how he defeated one of the proudest warriors of the lapine race.

 _You still can you know..._

The thought gave him pause, halting the fox in his tracks. _Could I?_ He turned his gaze from his rooms, his eyes tracing a path through the rough dug walls of the Wilde den to the place where he knew the infirmary would be. His twin lay in there, a fever now causing his brother to be delirious from the pain he was in thanks to that doe.

Karma demanded that a debt be paid.

Making up his mind, Nick hurried to the corner of his room. Picking up his bow, quiver filled with arrows and his obsidian knife, Nick rushed from his room, carefully avoiding others throughout the den by hiding in unused rooms as he made his way outside. The darkened, candle-less hallways of the Wilde home helped his cause and in no time at all he was out, rushing low to the ground through the tall grass filled plains near his home. One thought was on his mind, his actions centered on the form of his brother writhing in pain from his fever...

...he would kill that rabbit doe...even if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

 **AN: Okay...so maybe the fluff will be coming in a bit longer time... XD ;) Big thanks to Lapis, Star and Kittah4 for their help in this chapter. So go check their stories out! :D**


	4. The First Bonds Part III

**Chapter 3 Fighting the Bond**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42 & Starfang's Secrets**

 **Reviewed and approved by Kittah4**

* * *

It had been two days since Judy had left the Burrow. She knew that her parents were most likely looking everywhere for her, so she opted to not even stop the first day. She kept jogging well into the night, when the moon was far above her, bathing Judy in its ethereal light while crickets chirped their midnight serenades to the stars above. The scene would have been enjoyable...pleasant, even, if her mind wasn't too busy conducting a civil war with her heart.

 _You should have stayed Judy. When have you ever run away from a problem or a fight?_

"Quiet..."

 _One of your sister's probably has already paid the cost of your foolishness with her life. Jasmine? Becky? Which one do you think was the unfortunate sister who took your place?_

"Be quiet..."

 _Whose blood do you think is on your paws?_

"Shut up!" Judy roared into the night sky, silencing the crickets as she slumped to her knees. Tears broke forth as she allowed herself to weep. The weight of her choice fully fell upon her after she had pushed it aside as long as she could. She didn't know how long she had wept, only that she stirred from her slumber as the sun slowly began crawling towards its place in the sky, the first radiant beams of reds and yellows replacing the hues of purple and black.

That had been yesterday.

Judy paused her steady jog long enough to rifle through her pack. Slowly, she pulled a corn biscuit from the pouch and sat down on a nearby rock to eat. The sun was still blazing overhead, and with nary a tree in sight, just endless green rolling hills surrounding her, she knew there would be nowhere to escape the heat.

The doe was surprised at the lack of any mammals in sight, as even the eastern paths away from the watering hole and her family's lands held trade routes that were frequented by distant clans. She'd heard rumors of the wealth found in the east among the sheep clans, and it was that destination she had in mind. She didn't know what exactly she'd do when she reached those distant lands, heard only through stories around campfires, but she had long before decided she couldn't go back home. Her haste and anger had clouded her judgment, and she knew that it had only made things worse for her family.

Shaking her head from such distressing thoughts, Judy produced a few strawberries from her pack and popped them into her mouth. She was glad to have found them earlier that morning in the small bushes next to a small, gurgling stream that floated into an equally small pool before disappearing back into the ground. The pond had been a joyous find, and she had dove straight in while praising Serendipity for the find, drinking up the water while making sure to soak her tunic and skirt as much as possible. She didn't know the next time she'd find water or food along her path, so the doe made sure to make the most of it to keep herself hydrated and cool throughout the day.

Now, as she chewed the soft berries, their tart juices flooding her mouth with their delicious flavor, she couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. With the clouds floating slowly along, and a zephyr breeze gently swaying the long green grass around her, she almost forgot why she was out here.

And just as quickly, the reasons flooded back in. Resigning herself to the flood of painful memories, and the thoughts of what damage she had caused to her tribe, Judy pushed herself up, let out a deep sigh of regret, and pushed forward once more.

Several hours later, long after the sun had reached its zenith in the summer sky, the sounds of shouts and commotion from over a rise ahead of her caught her attention. Ears flicking in that direction, Judy darted to the ground, ears splayed back as she crept forward, one paw hovering over her knife while she slowly crawled up the hill. The long grass hid her well enough, though she knew if any mammal were to crest the rise, her grey fur and brown tunic and skirt would instantly give her position away.

 _Bad place to be Judith..._ she chided herself. _Reach the crest, observe, then create a plan...and pray that Serendipity either gives you the strength to fight, or escape._

Reaching the top of the rise, a raucous, cackling laughter sounded again while the din itself grew in volume, growing until the noise of what must have been hundreds of mammals reached her ears. As she parted the grass in front of her, what she saw down the slight rise, her jaw dropping in utter shock, was a massive encampment. Tents covered in fur-skins stretched throughout the valley encampment, dwarfing any single tribe's number in Zootopia while a single, massive yurt dominated the center of the camp. Dozens upon dozens of mammals of all sorts wandered about, most holding spears or bows, while others carried deadly looking bronze swords and plated armor.

 _This is a camp of war..._ Judy realized. Gazing down to the mammal covered field, she grimaced at how many predators were in the camp, as well as the stench of cooked flesh tickled her nose, causing it to twitch. Near her position, down at the bottom of the hill were several hyenas, laughing riotously as one of them turned a spit over an open flame. The panicked cries of a mammal sounded in her ears, tearing a gasp of horror from her as she realized that the hyenas were roasting a mammal alive below her.

Judy turned to leave, abandoning her idea of heading east and deciding to go south to avoid the camp as much as possible, when the pleadings of the mammal below reached her ears.

"Please... _please..._ let me go. I'll...I'll join you... _anything!"_

The terror in the voice tore at her heart, the yearning desire to help whoever the mammal in need was overriding the desire and frantic alarms of her brain that were telling her to flee...hide...do anything but go down to the camp.

Curiosity and her desire to help the terrified mammal won, and Judy scampered down the hill, careful to stick to the tallest patches of grass and keeping low to the ground. She reached a large boulder at the bottom of the hill, hiding behind it before slowly glancing around it. The smooth stone provided ample cover for one as small of her, and the slight overhang that brushed her ears as she walked under it, hid her perfectly in the shadow beneath the rock. Her vantage point allowed her a perfect view of what was happening at a safe enough distance where her scent wouldn't give her away.

Though to err on the side of caution, she quickly covered herself in a layer of dirt from under the stone, again grateful for the plunge into the pool of water earlier that would have washed away most of her scent. One of the hyenas moved, jostling one of the others and she was finally able to get a clear view of who was being tortured.

A frown instantly crossed her lips and she offered her thanks to Karma at the fox rotating on the spit.

 _Of all the mammals to run into...how did he get out here?!_

Judy cursed her luck, as well as the celestial Drive, for ever finding this encampment. Though to be honest...

Judy leaned back against the rock, folding her arms against her chest as she watched the fox, tied to the pole, slowly rotating over the fire. Was it cruel of her to be enjoying the sight of a mammal that had killed several of her family members being cooked alive?

Maybe...

Would Karma pay her back in the future for this?

Probably...

Was she enjoying it?

Judy thought she was...until the screams the fox made sounded too much like those her siblings had made several years earlier when part of the burrow had caught fire. The smile died on her lips at the sounds of the whimpering fox as she imagined her siblings in his stead.

She was better than this. No mammal, no matter how cruel they were...or even if they were a fox, deserved to be burned alive like this.

Realizing that she had already made up her mind to help the... _fox_...she whispered a quick prayer to Fervor for the courage to do what was right and to Fortitude to give her the strength to overcome the three hyenas.

And then prayed to Serendipity that what she was doing wasn't absolutely nuts.

Loading a stone into her sling, she knelt beneath the overhang, giving her enough room to duck down and hide behind the grass if she needed to, as well as to give her sling more room to launch a stone at the hyenas.

Winding up, she again gauged the distance before timing the exact moment to let the stone fly at its target.

It hit with her expected accuracy, nailing the left most hyena turning to spit directly beneath his ear. The solid crunch of bone breaking reached her ears, and the mammal dropped to the ground as blood oozed forth from the wound.

It took several seconds for the other two hyenas to realize what was happening, and when the hyena facing her stood from her makeshift seat, she was greeted with a stone smashing into her face, in between her eyes.

She too, fell to the earth to rise no more. Rustling in the grass behind him startled the third hyena, who picked up an obsidian axe near his feet. Turning towards the sound rushing at him, he only saw a grey blur, leaping down on him from above as he squinted into the glare of the sun. His last sight was that of a bunny and a large dagger descending towards him.

Judy drove her dagger into the mammal's skull, then used her downward momentum to swing forward from the hilt and smash her legs into the mammal's neck. The resounding crack sent a shiver through her body as the hyena stiffened, then collapsed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Staring at her handiwork, Judy worked at removing her dagger from the dead mammal's skull, working it back and forth until she freed it. Wiping it on the flattened grass around the campfire, she advanced towards the still panicking fox, whose back faced her at the moment.

"Who's there?" he cried between blowing at the fire. Judy replied by jumping at one of the support columns holding the spit above the flames. The fox yelped in dismay as the spit started descending towards the crackling fire, only to feel some weight crunch into the wood near his head. He began spinning madly, catching a glimpse of something small and grey before he landed harshly on the ground.

Nick kept his eyes closed after landing, fearful that if he opened them some new horror would be upon him. Soft pawfalls near him, followed by the sound of ropes being sliced finally gave him enough hope to open one green eye.

He still couldn't see the mammal who had rescued him, but he could see the damage they had done. His three captors lay in the dirt, their blood mixing into it and created a thick, viscous mud coating the earth. He let out a held breath and praised Karma for the good fortune.

"Thank you," Nick cried, struggling against his bonds. "Now please, don't just stand there, get me down before anyone else comes!"

"No," came a voice from beyond the reach of his vision, and Nick could have sworn he had heard it before.

"Ah come on!" he whined. "I can do anything for you if you cut these ropes so-"

A sudden snap, and a moment late the pressure upon him released, the ropes falling limp around him.

"Oh thank you!" Nick said in a sing-song voice. Turning, he bowed himself before the mammal who rescued him, muzzle pointed at the earth with paws splayed in front of him. "Karma bless you for your help and..." Nick looked up, ready to continue his praise of the mammal when he finally saw who they were.

Grey fur...

Black tipped ears...

A bunny doe...

His praise died on his lips as a scowl replaced it.

" _You!_ "

He watched the rabbit took a step back with the dagger in her paw glinting in the sun. Nick may have had his weapons taken from him when he had been captured and beaten by the hyenas, but he didn't need them.

All foxes came equipped with claws after all.

With a snarl, Nick leapt at the bunny, claws out and fangs bared. Judy darted to the side, letting the fox fly past her as she beat a path away from the fire and circle of death, Nick following closely behind. The only issue was that with the direction she had dodged in, led her straight through the camp of the warriors she had just killed.

"Come back here so I can tear you apart rabbit!"

 _Better than going back..._ she thought nervously, before nearly being stepped on by a massive polar bear. The bear let out a confused grunt at the fast disappearing grey speck of fur darting away.

 _Oh sweet cheese and crackers..._ Judy thought as she blew past dozens of different species of mammals, all predators besides a few of the larger species of prey. The snarls behind her pushed her to run faster, dodging between the legs of several lions before turning to use a flagpole to spin her body, throwing herself at a 90 degree turn down another past as the paws of the clan Wilde fox swiped through the air where her head had just been, nicking her cheek and drawing blood.

Tumbling when she hit the ground, she burst forward, keeping her eyes trained for anything that could help her. The massive tents and haphazard path of the chase made all knowledge of where she had come from disappear. Spotting a hole in the side of a tent that was barely large enough for herself, she changed course, making in the other direction before crossing back across the path, flying directly through the hole before tumbling onto a carpet on the other side. Turning onto her back, she saw a russet toned paw fly through the opening, grasping at her as she pressed herself backwards. The arm disappeared, quickly replaced by the face of the fox.

"You think you can escape, Hopps filth?" Nick spat. Judy was grateful for the entrance being as small as it was as his head withdrew. She managed a soft laugh, one which soon died in her throat as a knife plunged into the fabric of the tent just above the hole, ripping downwards. With her nose twitching, Judy sprung away from the widening hole just as the fox pushed his way through the now much larger opening.

Judy dove beneath a bed covered with a massive covering of furs, hoping the pungent odor of the skins would help drown her already dampened scent. The doe pulled her blade from her belt, waiting anxiously for the appearance of the fox who she could hear silently stalking her within the giant tent.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, filth," Nick said, sniffing the air while looking for his sworn enemy. "Why don't we settle this like grown mammals, hmm? I mean, you've already made an oopsie in coming into a tent thinking you can hide from a fox. Oopsie number two was when you thought you could hide your scent from me..."

Nick sniffed the air, head flicking towards the bed as a cruel smile lit up his muzzle. He padded silently towards the bed, grinning as he licked his lips. "And oopsie number threesie..." he started, before a cold feeling of dread filled every fiber of his being. Feeling a tremor shake his core, Nick dove under the bed as the flap of the tent opened, a massive male hyena marching into the tent, eyes a piercing golden hue sweeping the room.

"Where are we at with the preparation?" the massive spotted hyena growled as he reached a table at the center of the tent. "Are the soldiers prepared for the invasion next week?"

Nick shook at the sound of the voice, trembling under the bed next to the rabbit who was doing the same, her nose twitching endlessly. Their fight forgotten under the feeling of terror that the mammal standing in the center of the tent exuded. Judy could have sworn she felt the fox's tail wrap around her, yet in her fearful state did nothing but move closer to the other mammal.

"What news have our spies brought?" the baritone voice commanded. The shuffling of paws reached both their ears, and both fox and bunny had to do their best to keep from peeking out from under the covering of furs to see what was happening.

"Your exultant one, oh Calamity," they heard the voice began. Nick glanced at Judy, who seemed just as perplexed at the title as he was. They continued to listen as the voice droned on. "The spies of clan Cheetara bring joyous news. The Zootopians are fragmented. Two of their clans, the Hopps and Wildes, are nearing all out war with each accusing the other of kidnapping their eldest child, both of whom have disappeared. Many of the other tribes are starting to turn on the idea of peace between all mammal kind due to them. When our invasion hits, oh most glorious Calamity, our foes will be trodden beneath our paws, their blood filling our goblets and their flesh filling our bellies at the victory you will lead us to."

A deep, huffing laughter filled the room, causing the doe and tod to shrink back further under the bed. "One could say that this is a wonderful opportunity!" he bellowed as a series of cackling laughs met his own. "Inform our soldiers that we'll leave first thing in the morning, but tonight, we'll celebrate the impending destruction of those who wish to subvert the natural order of life, striking true terror into those who believe that predator and prey can live in harmony."

A chorus of cheers arose as both Judy and Nick looked at each other, nervously processing what the voice had said. Both shuffled backwards, further under the bed until they felt the pelts that lined the opposite end hit their hind paws. Judy brought herself around and lifted the fur as the conversation droned on behind her.

"Carrots, what are you doing?"

Judy turned when the fox hissed at her, fear evident in his eyes. His ears nervously flicked as she watched the rabbit with a cautious gaze.

"Getting out of here to warn Zootopia," she whispered right back. Poking her head out from under the bed, she viewed her surroundings to make sure the coast was clear, noticing the edge of the tent a few feet away. The bottom of the fabric fluttered slightly, giving Judy hope that she'd be able to escape from the murderous and terrifying presence of the mammal currently sharing the tent with them.

"And do you think they'll believe you? That a Celestial is coming to slaughter them all?"

"A what?" Judy asked, only to be silenced as the sound of dashing paw-falls reached their ears.

"Calamity! Calamity!"

"What is it?" the voice huffed in annoyance as the sound of the tent flap opening sounded throughout the chambers.

"Sire, three dead...ambushed," the mammal panted.

"What!"

The roar froze both Judy and Nick in place, the rabbit and fox whining in discomfort at the power of the sound. The bellowing voice snarled with a malice that forever would enshrine itself upon both their hearts.

"Find me the subverters and let me crush them myself," he ordered. "Now go and find them and avenge your fellow soldiers of Terror!"

The sound of many paws moving to and fro, as well as the sound of rams' horns trumpeting throughout the camp broke Judy from her fear induced trance. She bolted for the side of the tent, Nick not far behind as he didn't want to be left behind in case the rabbit was seen darting out of the tent. Being alone with the Celestial of terror was the last place he wanted to be stuck in.

Nick snuck out from under the tent, only to see a grey puff of a tail disappearing around the side of a yurt several yards away. Grumbling to himself, he followed suit, dashing across the path, following the scent of bunny until he ground to a halt, nearly stumbling over his quarry as he turned a corner.

A paw grabbed him by the back of his tunic, pulling him backwards as a line of grizzly bear barreled past the two of them.

"What are you doing, Hopps, you're going to get us both killed!" Nick half whispered, half yelped.

"You seem to be doing a good enough job for the both of us, Wilde," Judy retorted.

Nick huffed. "You mean like how you just scampered out of a tent that was occupied by a _Celestial's avatar?_ "

Judy's ears perked up as her eyes narrowed. "You keep mentioning that. What are you talking about?"

Nick looked absolutely flabbergasted, his jaw opening and closing several times before he shook his head and sighed. "Look, I doubt your parents are smart enough to teach you about the Celestials -ow!-"

A swift punch to his arm silenced the fox as she pulled him into the shadows of the yurt when another line of soldiers jogged past. Unfortunately for Judy, the weight of the fox pulled her off balance and she fell against the yurt, pulling the fox atop her. Their bodies pressed against each other and muzzles connected. Two sets of eyes shot open, a fox tail puffing out while rabbit ears shot up in alarm.

Nick quickly pushed himself away from the rabbit doe, though couldn't repress the feelings of her fur against his.

Both mammals sheepishly looked around the small, cramped space between the tents, laughing nervously.

 _Why am I nervous...why am I laughing?_ Judy thought.

 _What just happened? Did I just kiss a rabbit...oh Karma help me..._

The uneasy silence settled upon them until Nick coughed, bringing Judy's attention to him. She looked up, gazing into his emerald eyes before spotting the paw he extended towards her.

"What's that for?" she asked, warily glancing at the paw. Nick sighed and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Look Fluff-"

"Judy," the doe commanded. "It's Judy."

"Nice to meet you It's Judy, I'm Nick," the fox retorted, then continued, barreling over the bunny's objection. "Now, if you want to survive to get to your home to save your family as much as I do, I think we need to call a temporary truce where I don't try and kill you, and you don't give up your pathetic attempt to kill me, got it?"

"Excuse me?" she demanded, placing a paw to her hip while thumping her foot loudly. "Did you forget who saved your hide from those hyenas?"

"I was just about to free myself?" the fox retorted, leaning down towards the bunny.

"Right after you finishes screaming in terror?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Or after you wet yourself trying to put out the fire?"

The fox scowled, "I did not wet myself. That was slobber..."

"Uh huh..."

"...from the hyena's..."

"Of course."

"..and you don't want to know how much they drool."

"Just shut it already," Judy growled.

Nick paused mid comment, before noticing that with each snide remark they had made to each other, their muzzles drew closer and closer together. Letting out a heavy sigh, then grinning as Judy pulled away when his breath tickled her nose and she stifled a giggle, he again extended his paw.

"Fine, rabbit. Truce. I won't kill you. You won't kill me, and we both go and save Zootopia together. Okay?"

"Remind me of why I need your help again?" Judy snorted.

Nick smirked. "Because _I_ know the way out of this camp."

Judy scowled, letting her gaze harden over the fox for several moments before she finally extended her paw.

"Fine," she growled, shaking his paw. "I won't kill you. You won't kill me until we get back to Zootopia, deal?"

"Deal!" Nick chimed. He removed his paw from hers, then circled the rabbit three times, confusing the doe immensely.

"What was that?" she huffed. "You're wasting time."

Nick shook his head. "No, I was getting Karma's blessings on our journey."

"I'd rather have Serendipity's luck on our side," Judy replied.

"I thought you bunnies worshiped Fertility," Nick chided with a smirk, only until the rabbit doe punched his arm again.

"Shut up and lead the way, Nick."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 **AN: Well, at least they aren't wanting to kill each other at the moment, so that's an improvement. XD**


	5. The First Bonds Part IV

**Chapter 4 Growing the Bond**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42 & Starfang's Secrets**

 **Reviewed and approved by Kittah4**

* * *

It had been a harrowing day for both the rabbit and fox. Making their way out of Calamity's army camp the same way they had came was an exercise in futility. The area was swarming with soldiers combing the area for whoever killed the three hyenas, toppling over every barrel and leaving no stone unturned. The unlikely duo ended up escaping through the relatively quiet north side of the camp. Between Judy's ears and Nick's nose, they managed to sneak their way out through a grove of trees that abutted the massive encampment, then heading straight west as fast as they could.

Twelve hours later, with aching paws, burning lungs, and after running straight through the night and into the next morning, they finally stopped for rest near the pond that Judy had first come across heading east. Nick fell into the grass, his chest heaving while Judy flopped down next to him, too exhausted to care if she was brushing up against her former enemy.

 _No...enemy. He is still your enemy. Just...an enemy that you are in an uneasy truce with._ Rolling her head, she glanced at the fox, who would have looked quite serene and peaceful if not for his tongue that had flopped out of his mouth.

"Think we got enough miles between them and us, Carrots?" the fox asked between pants. Judy nodded, too tired at the moment to do anything else. The two lay in silence for several minutes, enjoying the quiet that permeated the area.

A quiet cough interrupted the silence and brought Judy's attention back to the fox.

"Thank you."

Judy's ears perked against the grass, tickling the appendages. "What for?"

Nick chuckled. "For saving me from becoming a Fox Flambé of course."

The rabbit doe found herself laughing easily at the pun. "You're welcome. Just don't get used to it. After we get back and warn everyone, the truce will be over."

The fox settled back into silence, though Judy saw his muzzle tighten in concentration. After several moments of watching him, he turned his head, gazing back into Judy's eyes.

"Is that so?"

Judy nodded, though somewhat unsure. "Of course. Your tribe has killed many of my siblings and we need to avenge their deaths."

"Only because your brother killed one of our tribe member," Nick shot back.

Judy pushed herself upon her paws."And we exiled him. What more would you have wanted us to do?"

"What we did to him," Nick replied. "Karma demanded a life for a life and that is what we gave her."

"So all my other siblings are just bonuses?" Judy snarled. "You're 46 over your limit. Maybe I need to start following Karma a bit more?"

It was Nick's turn to sit up and snarl. "We took care of your brother and we were satisfied. Karma's justice was no longer hanging above either of our tribes' heads. It was _you_ who attacked _us_ after that. Or did your tiny bunny brain forget that, hmm?"

"Excuse me?" Judy raged. "We went to your lands to ask for his body back only to find that you had destroyed it already and mounted his tail from your den!"

"Then who threw the first stone at us and hit my cousin Bartogh in the eye?" He leaned forward, pushing his muzzle into the bunny's face.

Judy, undeterred, leaned forward as well, her fists clenched at her sides. "That happened after my brother Stephen was assaulted, or did Destiny pass over your species when it came to intelligence?"

A growl issued from Nick's lips as he leaned in more, roughly pushing the rabbit doe back. Judy in response jumped forward, knocking her shoulder into his chest, pushing the wind out of him. Nick wheezed, then growled as Judy jumped at him again. Shifting his weight, he moved his body out of the way of her attack, and swung his arm down, swatting her into the dirt with a loud 'oomph' from the rabbit. Nick was on her in an instant, and the two tussled in the dirt, Judy elbowing him at every opportunity while Nick went to press her into the ground. Nick finally pinned Judy beneath him, his much larger paw pressing down on her chest. He tried holding on, but Judy's kicks into his arm loosened his grip until he wobbled backwards, holding his bruised paw.

Judy tackled him into the dirt, wailing on him with her paws, pushing him into the slight rise of the hill they were on.

 _Thunk_

Both paused as a brush of a spear flew in between Judy's ears and impaled itself into the dirt just above Nick's head. Fear filled their eyes as they turned and saw a rather large jaguar grinning at them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the feline purred as he advanced on the fox and rabbit. "Do my eyes deceive me or is a bunny trying to get frisky with a fox?"

The cat cackled with glee as the mortified doe availed herself of the fox, scrambling off of him in a panic. The jaguar merely laughed all the more.

"Oh, this is _delicious!_ " he laughed. "No wonder why Calamity had deemed Zootopian's a filth to be trodden under his armies paws if they are willing to practice such an abomination as what I've just seen. Destiny will truly have many souls to sort through in the coming days."

"Wait, you think that we were..." Nick asked, choking on the words as he said them before barking out a laugh. "Oh, you can't be serious can you?" the fox asked, covering his head with his paw. "Don't you know anything about foxes and their dining habits?"

The jaguar arched an eyebrow at the fox's words, then watched as the fox standing several paces away from him snatched the bunny roughly from the grass and brought the doe next to his face.

"Act afraid and _play along and please don't do anything stupid if we both want to make it out of here alive!"_ Nick whispered through his teeth as Judy struggled in his grip. Judy paused in her struggling, only to have Nick shake her, a none-too-gentle reminder of what she was supposed to be doing. Severely annoyed at being so roughly handled, Judy pretended to thrash about in his grip.

"So, there should be enough of this bunny to go around between the two of us, what do you say?" Nick held Judy out to the jaguar, watching in relief as her attempts to squirm out of his hold on her increased. _She's a better actor than I thought she'd be..._

The jaguar marched forward, drawing a short sword from his belt. "What's your ploy fox. I've been following the two of yours' scents across the plains and either you are terrible at playing catch the bunny or you two are together. Now..." he pointed his sword at Nick, its tip barely a few inches away from Judy's madly twitching nose.

Nick's smarmy grin faltered. Judy stopped moving to twist in his paw, her eyes connecting with his.

"Well, I thought this would have gone better," Nick chuckled nervously. "I thought that if I could throw you off enough that I could get the bun here close enough to stab you were her little knife of hers."

"What?" the jaguar growled in confusion. At the same moment, Nick winked towards Judy, then tossed her at the large cat. Her blade was already in her paw when she collided with his shoulder and she delivered a long slash down his left side from his shoulder all the way to his stomach. The jaguar hissed and swiped at the bunny, knocking her away and the knife from her paw.

"You little twits!" he shouted, before swinging his sword at the fox. Nick ducked beneath the blade, rolling to the side towards Judy. Picking up the groggy rabbit, he sprinted away from the feline.

"Well, you did good Carrots," Nick remarked, "Though I was hoping you would have, you know, stabbed him a little deeper and more in the instant death kind of area."

"My knife!" Judy shouted, flailing in the fox's arms as she realized she no longer had her weapon with her.

"Forget the knife, we're out of here," Nick growled. Checking behind him, he saw the feline giving pursuit, pausing only to put his blade back into its sheath before switching to running on all fours towards him.

"But that was my grandfathers!" Judy yelled frantically. That blade had been in her family for generations, and was passed down from the oldest of each generation to their children. It was a family heirloom, and Judy was acting like a rabbit possessed to get it back.

"Well now it's not, so we are out of here."

Judy turned and saw the feline gaining on them. She whirled on the fox. "And you think you can outrun a jaguar?"

"Could you do better, Fluff?" Nick shot back angrily.

"Yes!"

"Not with that new fashionable scar of yours donated by the cantankerous kitty back there."

"My what?"

"Look at your leg!"

Judy did so, and stifled a gasp at the line of crimson streaking down her right leg. She couldn't tell how deep it was, but knowing that she couldn't feel it, was a bad omen.

"Serendipity help us," Judy groaned as the jaguar let loose a loud roar behind them. She felt the fox holding her stumble over a large rock, the distance closing between the predator and his quarry.

 _Rocks...rocks!_

"Nick!"

"What!"

"Do you trust me?"

"No!"

"Good!"

 _"What?!"_ Nick yelled. "Why is that a good thing!"

"Because if you did you'd never let me try what I'm about to do."

"That doesn't even make sense, Fluffbutt!"

"Think of it as me trying to save my hide," Judy shouted back. "Now put me on your back and start running on all fours unless you want to meet Karma tonight!"

Nick growled in annoyance, but did as the bunny asked. He swung her onto his back in the same fluid motion as he switched to running on all fours. The rocking motion of the fox speeding along jostled the rabbit, but after several strides she got used to the rolling motion.

"Alright," Judy shouted into Nick's ear. "When I say, 'jump', jump as high and as far as you can, got it?"

"You better know what you're doing rabbit!" Nick snarled.

Judy grinned, something she knew the fox wouldn't see. "I don't. Just do it."

Nick shook his head and pushed himself further and faster than before.

"Jump!"

The command was sudden, energetic and came faster than he expected. Nick groaned, coiling his legs beneath him before jumping into the air. He didn't dare look back as he heard a whirling sound, then a sudden 'crack' split the air. A howl of pain ripped across the plain the moment Nick landed. His curiosity peaked, he slid to a stop, nearly throwing the bunny off his back in the process.

"What did you do Fluff?" Nick asked, panting heavily as he turned to find the jaguar, but instead saw nothing...

...until he finally spotted the cat crumpled into a mound in the tall grass. His gaze flickered to the rabbit, who was putting away a sling into a pouch on her belt. Slipping off his back, she limped towards the cat, making only a few steps before crying out in pain.

"Carrots!"

Nick was at her side in an instant, holding her up and helping her towards the feline. Once they reached the unmoving predator, Judy ripped a strip of fabric from the tunic he wore and begun wrapping her leg. Nick rolled his eyes and went to examine the cat more closely. "You gotta teach me how to use one of those," Nick said, grimacing as he saw the stone lodged in between the feline's eyes. "You hit him while midair and him moving?"

"No," Judy said, pausing in her wrapping of her injured leg. "A rock serendipitously fell from the sky and lodged in his skull."

Nick looked at the rabbit for a second before frowning. As he walked around the cat, he could have sworn the bunny quietly said, 'Dumb Fox', under her breath. Nick stepped over the long tail, whistling as he came across the soldier's scabbard. Untying the straps, he removed it from the feline's belt, and slung it around his shoulder. The weapon, small to a jaguar, was a long sword to the fox.

"Sword's mine," Judy suddenly said, appearing at his side.

"I saw it first," Nick shot back.

"I killed him and saved your life, the sword is mine as is anything he has. That's the celestial law of Fortitude."

"Well, it's the celestial law of Drive that finder's keeper."

Judy grinned, crossing her paws across her chest. "Fine...then we're getting my knife back. _That's_ the law of Karma. One who owes another his life, owes them a debt. And I believe that I've saved your life _twice_ now."

Nick opened, then closed, then opened his mouth again. Finally, he shook his head before offering his paw to the grinning rabbit. "Fine, we'll get your little pin-pricker."

"Smart fox," Judy chirped.

"Annoying bunny," Nick retorted.

"You know you hate me," she cooed, giggling softly.

"Absolutely, 100%."

* * *

Judy's leg injury and the brief tussle with the jaguar cost them quite a bit of time making it back to the borders of Zootopia, but both let out a sigh of relief once they reached familiar grounds. The two stumbled into the field in front of the Watering Hole nearly a day after their flight from the camp of the warlord Calamity in little less than half the time it had taken to make it there in the first place.

Their entrance caused a massive disturbance throughout the camp of mammals. Hundreds of whispers raised around them, rumors swirling as quickly as a raging river as the two known enemies walked close enough that if they had wanted to, they could have gripped each other's paws.

The encampment ahead them was abuzz in activity. Nick could see a cheetah conversing with Leo, the lion's eyes widening in surprise, then turning to a scowl as he sat back in his massive wicker seat. Her attention was then drawn to the hulking form of Chief Bogo beside the lion, whose hoof pointed to the pair of them, his roar was heard over the entire field.

"You two...where have you been! Do you not realize your clans have nearly gone to war over your disappearance. What do you have to say for you-"

"Calm down Adrian," Leo said, waving his paw like the whole matter was of little consequence. "I'm sure they have a relatively good explanation for why they nearly destroyed a peace deal a hundred moons in the making."

Both rabbit and fox winced at the retort, Judy's ears lowering in shame while Nick's tail curled around his legs.

"We apologize Chief Leo," Nick began, only to be cut off by Judy. The fox sent her an annoyed glare as she spoke.

"Chief Leo, there is an army on their way here to destroy all of us."

Dead silence met her pronouncement. For half a minute nary a mammal spoke a word...until the cheetah began chuckling. A hurried glare from Leo brought the other feline's laughter to an abrupt halt. "So, tell me...what is this army that is coming our way? I have heard of no such tribe in existence that would fight us in our own homeland. And certainly none that could have enough warriors to even challenge our numbers."

Leo waved his paw across his field of vision. "Zootopia is strong, and will only be stronger once you two agree to being Bonded to secure this peace." The lion pushed himself up out of his seat while calling over a badger. "Honey, do you have the Bonding bracelets for these two?"

"Chief Leo-" Judy interrupted, only to be silenced by a raised paw. The bunny shrunk back in annoyance, her foot beginning to tap feverously.

"I believe what my companion is saying," Nick began, only for him to be curtly stilled by the lion glaring at him.

"Not one word out of the two of you until we can complete the ceremony," he snarled. Leo gazed upon the surrounding group of mammals, spotting the two he needed next. A male impala and a female cheetah.

"Antlerson, please check in on the DeClawe clan that is guarding the Hopps compound and bring Chief Hopps here quickly with a guard from the lynx tribe. Jackie?" The previously laughing female cheetah stood at attention as Leo continued. "Please escort Chief Wilde here and make sure that my clan has been keeping them in check."

"Understood," the cheetah and antelope said in unison before racing off.

"Good, now that _that_ is done, I think we can-"

 _Ka-thunk_

 _Thwump_

The massive lion paused, the two mammals coming into view as he turned to focus on them...then onto the items they had dumped onto the table in front of him. A rather, vicious looking short sword of curious make and a small medallion, an inscribed 'C' in the center of it.

"What are those?" Leo commanded, pointing at the objects.

"The emblem of the army coming to kill every last Zootopian," Judy began, pointing towards the medallion.

"And the weapons of which they will commence the slaughter with," finished Nick, his paw pressed against the handle of the sword.

Leo the Stouthearted was neither a complicated mammal, nor was he unlearned in the ways and workings of the world. He had travelled far to visit many lands and tribes over the past three decades, though never in his life had he come across such curious artifacts as the ones presented to him. The sword especially caught his attention. Very little metal could be found in Zootopia proper, and any to be found had to be mined out of the mountains to the northeast. Even then, the metal was of low quality and broke easily compared to the tools made from the obsidian quarried from the Blackrock Fields to the east.

Yet as Leo ran his paw across the blade, he recognized the craftmammalship immediately. "Whoever made this blade has been blessed by Industry and Phantasm to produce such a blade."

"And there are hundreds more like it," Judy recalled, remembering the barrels full of similar blades that were scattered throughout Calamity's camp. Judy walked forward, clasping the medallion she had torn from the jaguar's clothing she had killed. "And this, is the symbol of Calamity, the Celestial of Terror."

The lion had brought the blade off the table, examining it more closely when the mention of the Celestial's name caused such a start that he dropped the iron sword to the table, the weapon clacking loudly.

"Did you say, Calamity?" The lion gulped, eyeing Bogo for a moment who had also paled slightly before turning back to the rabbit and fox. Taking a step backwards, he then turned and motioned for them to follow him into his tent.

The pair quickly obliged the soon to be ruler of a united Zootopia, gaining quizzical stares from their fellow mammals at the lion's odd behavior. Slipping into the tent soon after the feline, they found him opening a chest, removing scroll after scroll while his tail twitched behind him.

"Not this...is it this? No...Wait...not that one..." Several terse moments went by before an exultant cry came from the larger mammal. "Ah, found it."

Lion turned, showcasing a large papyrus tapestry which he had unfurled. The scale of it being so large that Nick could probably use it as a blanket if he had wanted, along with several of his siblings. His massive paw followed along the words written on the manuscript until he came to a certain line.

"Um, sir?" Nick finally spoke up after a full minute of silence passed by without the lion seeming to notice. "Could you give some mammals a clue as to what is going on?"

"Raitherhell."

"Gesundheit," Nick said smarmily, earning an elbow to the ribs from the rabbit.

"What was that?" Judy asked much more respectively.

"Raitherhall." Leo repeated. "An old legend that the elders used to tell my siblings and I when we were younger. The Celestials keep a balance in our world between Chaos and Order and they have kept it fairly well without interruption for thousands of years. However, if that balance is ever disrupted, then it would have to be restored through an avatar of one of two Celestials, Destiny a daughter of Order...or Calamity, a son of Chaos. That event, whatever it is, is known as Raitherhall."

"Wait, an avatar?" Judy asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Leo said with a sigh, looking much more forlorn than before. "That the Celestial will imbue a mammal with their power to pull back the balance of life from too much Chaos, or too much Order. I...I think with what we've tried to accomplish here in the peace accords, we may have tipped the scales too much in Order's favor."

"Thus signaling the start of this, Raitherhall, with Calamity bringing Chaos?" Nick finished, scratching at his chin. "So, basically what you're telling us is that this Hyena leading the army coming to destroy us has the power of a Celestial on his side?

"A hyena you say?" The line was nearly a whisper, causing Judy to strain to hear what the lion spoke. "You've seen the avatar of Calamity?" Nodding, the bunny stepped forward to catch the attention of the lion.

"Yes, a hyena. Taller than any I've seen before. His eyes were like the sun, flaming yellow in their brilliance and his aura brought a fear upon us as we saw him."

Leo the Stouthearted, for all the bravado he exuded, slumped to the ground, limbs quaking and eyes fearful.

"We are all doomed then."

"Wait, what?" both Nick and Judy shouted at once in alarm.

Leo's head slowly turned to face them, yet his eyes held a vacant expression. "The avatar of a Celestial does not grow to enormous heights, or craft an aura around them. No, an avatar of a Celestial could be like you or me, and we'd never know who they are." The lion shook his mane, his voice catching as he looked at the unrolled parchment before him.

"No...we aren't facing the avatar of Calamity." The catch in his voice was now overflowing with emotion as his words themselves seemed to exude fear. "This is worse than Raitherhall."

"Worse?" Nick asked nervously, cautiously looking at the bunny at his side. Leo nodded.

"This...no Celestial is allowed to come to Earth in physical form. Calamity has broken this rule. We are facing Gnarlbrask... _the end_." His voice finally broke and the tears flowed freely.

"We're all going to die."

* * *

 **AN: *blinks* Well, that sounds...terrible. Now what will these two do? Again, massive thanks to Lapis, Star and Kittah4 and again, check out their stories! You will not regret it!**


	6. The First Bonds Part V (finale)

**Chapter 5 Defending the Bond**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42 & Starfang's Secrets**

 **Reviewed and approved by Kittah4**

 **Artwork by Caliosidhe on DA (check her out!)**

* * *

A trembling bunny and shaking fox left the tent of Leo the 'Stouthearted'. Yet not with fear like the trepidacious lion within. No...they were angry. Vibrating with rage at how easily the lion had given up at the news that a Celestial was wanting to kill them all.

"You'd think that Chaos would intervene and stop Calamity," Nick growled. "He's his son after all."

"Chaos breeds more chaos," Judy reprimanded as they came to a stop several yards outside the tent. Even though they could still hear the lion weeping inside, they chose to ignore the sound.

"This coming from a follower of Serendipity?" Nick asked quizzically. "I would think you'd revel in chaos and want more."

Judy glared up at the fox. "No, I prefer there to be a balance between them."

Nick hmmed. "Well, seems like you should have been born a fox then."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you like a balance and that is kind of Karma's thing," he replied with a smug look. Before she could object, he continued. "So, with Leo the Kit-Hearted back there weeping his pride away, what should we do now? I'm not for waiting around to be butchered by a Celestial."

The question gave Judy pause. Her foot thumped the dirt as she thought, going over different ideas, scarping them, then searching for more. "How far away do you think Calamity's army is?"

"Two days," Nick replied. "Give or take. We did kind of book it here rather quickly and an army of that size would take time to move and take down each day. They seemed quite sure of themselves to have brought so much baggage and tents with them instead of roughing it."

Judy snapped her fingers, a grin growing on her face. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage! If we can figure out where they encamp for the night, we could possibly raid them-"

"And destroying their supplies would be a huge blow to morale-"

"-which they might not recover from." Judy finished. The two mammals were grinning at each other, their mischievous looks catching the attention of several nearby mammals. "So," Judy added, placing her paws on her hips. "Which tribe has the best archers?"

Nick smirked. "Why Carrots, I never thought you'd ask..."

Judy spun and walked away, speaking over her shoulder with a smile. "Good. Because I think a little bonfire might be in order tonight." Nick began walking after her.

"So, what's the plan, O Fluffy one?" the fox quipped as he joined by her side, the duo making their way down to the watering hole.

"Once our fathers get here," she began as she found a rock to sit on and stretched out, letting the sun warm her fur. "We're going to commandeer our families for a little... _bonfire_ activity."

Nick grinned as he stretched out next to her, letting the sun warm his fur as well. "Sounds good to me, Fluffbutt."

Judy slapped him in the stomach, getting an oof out of him. Rolling his eyes, Nick shoved her off the rock, earning a loud 'hey!' from the rabbit. Wiggling to get a better position, he didn't notice the angry grey doe leaping at him until she tackled him off the rock.

* * *

The next morning, Calamity looked over the smoking ruins of part of his camp. A fierce growl exited his muzzle as he kicked the charred remains of a fish barrel, the food inside entirely inedible.

"How did this happen!" he roared, staring over half of his camp which lay in ruins. "How could the Zootopians have been so organized to pull this off when you stated they were in disarray and almost at war with each other.

"It...it was so sudden, Calamity," a nervous leopard stated. "I...I don't know how they would have pulled together like-"

The movement was so swift that none of the mammals around the Celestial caught it. The stuttering leopard's eyes widened, a paw reaching for his neck as Calamity re-sheathed his sword. A thin line of crimson appeared circling just below the feline's head before the cat slumped to the ground, his head toppling from his body.

"I want every soldier, injured or not, to be ready in the next ten minutes," Calamity snarled, his hackles bristling. The hyena Celestial glared murderously in the direction of Zootopia. "We are going to slaughter every last one of them even if it's the last thing any of you do."

The animals around him nodded before hurrying off. Calamity looked up into the sky and snarled. _You think you can stop me Chaos? Order?_ he thought with a malicious grin. He trudged off towards his tent, his armor bearer already preparing his weapons.

 _Well, think again..._

* * *

The raid against the hyena Celestial's camp went much more smoothly than anyone had thought, even if the rabbit and fox leading the raiding party needed to threaten their clans with physical beatings to accomplish it. Under Nick's leadership, archers from the Wilde's clans made swift work of the sentries along one side of the camp while Judy led the rabbit clan forces to smear pitch across that side of their tents. Their padless paws making sure they were unheard from the slumbering predator army. As soon as every last rabbit was back over the hill they were hiding behind, they had lit the torches and lit the tips of the fox clan's arrows.

The inferno rose into the sky and the screams of terror throughout the camp had been deafening. Nick and Judy thought it slightly ironic, as their group of saboteurs fled back towards the watering hole, that the only terror being inspired that night, was in the Celestial's of terror's own camp.

The group was greeted with thunderous applause, trumpeting and roars from the different clans who had gathered around the watering hole to participate in the celebratory homecoming. Though Judy and Nick enjoyed the small sense of relief knowing that part of their foes forces had been destroyed and their morale weakened, they should still be prepared. However, the mammals surrounding, would not stop in their revelry, no matter how much the rabbit and fox told them to prepare for battle. After several hours of pleading, both doe and tod grew nervous, and a feeling of worry began to nag at each of them.

Calamity was the Celestial of Opportunity after all, and what better time to strike than when the enemy has thought they've won.

It was in the middle of the day, at the height of the Zootopians celebrating that a cry of alarm rose from across the hills to the east. A lone figure, a cheetah, rushed across the plains shouting the alarm.

"Calamity is coming!" she shouted, causing a wave of fear to enter into the celebrating mammals. The cheetah, Jackie, halted to catch her breath when she reached the mammals celebrating around the watering hole. Nick and Judy wormed their way towards the front of the group, sneaking in between the legs of the larger mammals.

"Where is he? How far away is he?" they asked in tandem, before giving each other incredulous looks at both speaking identical questions.

"Seven miles is my wager," Jackie breathed, leaning on her spear. "Acceleration may have blessed me with speed once I saw their army in the distance, but that army seems imbued with Fervor's conviction to be moving towards us so fast."

A panic swept into the crowd of leaders gathered around the watering hole. Judy searched and finally found Chief Bogo, the massive cape buffalo speaking with the leader of Clan Trunkaby.

"Chief Bogo!" she yelled, gaining the larger prey's attention. "How many mammals can we ready before they arrive?"

The cape buffalo snorted. "Not enough. It would appear that none of the Chief's here thought to rally their warriors after the raid last night. They all felt that they would be no need to do so."

Judy's ears dropped, her nose twitching in fear. "We've sent our warriors home to rest...we have nobody here besides us?"

The buffalo nodded solemnly as Nick joined at the rabbit's side, his own tail twitching behind him. "The warriors we have now are those that were preventing your two clans from going into war against each other. The lynx clan and my clan should be on their way, but it will take time for them...where are you going?"

Nick glanced at the rabbit speeding off towards the east. "Where are you going, Fluff?" he shouted. The rabbit looked back and shouted her reply.

"To give us some time!"

Nick and Bogo blinked, before the fox started after the rabbit, swiping his bow from the previous night off a nearby table. "That rabbit's crazy," he muttered as he snatched his quiver off the bench as well, then bolted off after the bunny.

Bogo watched the two mammals speeding off towards the east and scowled. _Those two are going to get themselves killed..._ he thought in annoyance. Staring over the group of mammals, he felt his resolve starting to build. _If they are going to sacrifice themselves to save all of us, I should at least try to save them._

Bogo began bellowing forth orders as the rabbit and fox disappeared into the tall grass of the Zootopian Prairie.

* * *

Judy and Nick stood together at the top of the rise, staring down at the massive army streaming towards them. The sun at their backs and shining off the weapons of the invading horde which marched less than a mile away. They chose the best spot they could for the oncoming battle. The rise that they were on was steep enough to where the oncoming army would have to slow down considerably to climb it and long enough to wear out any mammal coming their way. At the bottom of the hill a shallow river, wide, but not deep, flowed along at a leisurely pace. It was perfect for further slowling down the mammals, who'd have to slog through the channel before cresting the hill.

It was the best they could find that was still in the path of Calamity's army, which was close to reaching the stream. They had already spotted several of the mammals pointing up at them, and the howls and snarls of their enemy had already reached their ears.

"Well, this will be a glorious battle," the fox declared, gripping his bow between his paws. "Short, but glorious."

"We could still win," Judy stated, though she couldn't for the life of her think how they could. It was the two of them against an army. An army led by the Celestial of Terror himself. "Who knows what the Celestials could be planning. I'm sure they aren't happy that one of their own has betrayed their laws. Though if we don't succeed..."

Her gaze dropped to the ground as she trailed off, the realization this was most likely the last few moments of her life hitting home. She hoped that Serendipity would bless her family somehow to escape the coming war, or at least for most of her siblings to survive it, even if she would have to be watching out for them from above.

She was startled from her thoughts by a russet paw placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Nick smiling down at her. "Never thought I'd see today."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked after a moment's hesitation.

"The day I teamed up with a rabbit of all mammals to halt an invasion by a Celestial."

Judy snorted, a smirk coming to play across her muzzle. "I think the least likely of that was teaming up with a fox. I still owe you for the scars you've given me."

"If we survive this, I promise to let you win our next fight," Nick quipped, earning a punch to his side from the rabbit.

"Oh I'm sure I'd win, Slick," she replied, earning a grin from him in return. She looked back over the fields and now saw, and felt, the horde coming towards them. "Just after I slaughter more of our enemies than you."

Nick chuckled as his eyes scanned the oncoming masses as he picked an arrow from his quiver. "Well, if you manage to get Calamity, just know that he still only counts as one." His cheeky reply came as he drew back his bow. Judy watched as he let loose, the arrow flying true and hitting the chest of an oncoming cougar. The feline toppled forward, tripping a black bear behind him and causing a chain reaction in the line of soldiers following.

"Good shot," Judy quipped as she loaded a rock into her sling. "Almost could beat a bunny with that." Eyeing an oncoming rhino, one of the few prey mammals in the marauding horde, she let loose the stone with deadly accuracy, striking the mammal between his eyes. The rhino let out a pained bellow before stumbling to his right, crashing into several predators before landing on top of them, crushing several of them with his weight.

Nick let out a low whistle before notching another bow as the enemy reached the river and began to ford it. Taking aim, he fired it off. Judy laughed when it impaled itself into a tree just on the opposite side of the creek.

"Great shot," she said, loading another stone and slinging it into a wolverine, the creature slipping into the water, only to be trodden down by the ones behind him. "Remind me why I brought you along?"

Nick hummed as he lined up another shot, hitting a cheetah that tried to speed across the river. For his eagerness, he was rewarded with an arrow in his shoulder, spinning him around and landing him face down in the river. "Might want to check the mammals near there."

Judy slung another stone before checking on the tree, only to snicker at the sight of several dozen of the toughest looking warriors fleeing and clawing at themselves; a massive beehive lying shattered on the ground near them. Pausing only to recompose herself, she quickly joined in with Nick as the two began taking down the enemy one by one. They had no thought they could take out the entire force...not even a fraction of it. But they could stall the army long enough to at least save a few lives.

Nick's arrows ran out about the same time that Judy reached into her pouch and found her sling bag empty. By then the army moving towards them was swarming the hillside, roaring in triumph as the fox and bunny laid down their sling and bow.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you Carrots," Nick stated flatly, letting out a sigh as he pulled his long dagger from its sheath. "Even if you are a rabbit."

Surprisingly, Judy felt herself hold back a sniffle at the fox's words. "And it's been nice fighting by your side, even if you are a fox." Judy was surprised to see the corner of his lips drop into a frown.

"You know," he began. "I'm sorry that life worked out the way it has." His statement perked Judy's ears up, as the bunny wondered what he meant. Was he apologizing for something? He caught her looking at him and offered a sad grin. "Maybe we could be friends in our next life and not enemies?"

This time, Judy actually did feel tears threatening to be released, though she tried to blame it on the idea that she wouldn't be seeing her family again and not her sworn enemy asking her forgiveness and acceptance. Not feeling able to speak, she nodded, withdrawing her own dagger as the horde descended upon them.

Judy dashed forward, Nick by her side as they ran down the hill towards the oncoming predators. Both released a feral war cry at the same moment before plunging into the midst of the foe. Nick went low, slashing at a tiger's legs, slicing an artery while dodging beneath a sword strike. Judy leapt above the sword, placing a kick into the face of the bear who swung at Nick, then stabbed him in the shoulder, twisting the knife before ripping it out and pushing off the bear's back towards her next foe.

The bear roared, swinging his poleax which caught the neck of a nearby lion, who nearly toppled on top of Nick who leapt out of the way with barely a moment to spare before he would have been crushed. The fox tripped over his own tail, yelping as a badger's spear caught his side, nicking him just below his arm. Nick grasped the spear, yanking it and the enemy soldier charged forward at the same moment he stabbed it between two pieces of un-connected chest hide armor. Nick pulled away as Judy appeared, jumping off the badger's skull and using it as a trampoline to land a double kick into the chest of a nearby polar bear. The bear grunted, but that was all before he swiped the rabbit out of the air with a massive paw, flinging her into Nick's chest as the fox tried to dodge.

The pair of mammals collapsed onto the grassy field with groans of pain, Judy laying atop the fox. The rabbit tried to raise her head, only to have the massive weight of the polar bear's foot crush onto her from above. Judy let out a cry of pain, nearly as loud as Nick's pain filled yelp as the polar bear laughed deeply.

"My kills, my dinner!" the bear roared as he pressed his foot harder onto them. Nick let out a whimper and could feel his chest slowly being crushed under the massive weight.

The bear roared again, and without warning, the weight disappeared from off them. Both let in a deep gasp of air, spluttering and coughing as they could once again breath. Unconsciously, Nick wrapped his arms around the rabbit, patting her back gently as she cried and coughed into his chest. Trying to see what had caused the bear to not kill them, Nick was surprised to see an arrow lodged in the bear's left shoulder. Then was shocked to see another zip into his chest, sending the mammal tumbling to his knees.

A loud horn rang across the field, and both Nick and Judy could feel the army come to a halt around them. All the taller mammals around them prevented them from seeing what the cause of the noise or halt was, but they were relieved that, for at least a moment, nobody's attention was on the bunny and fox curled around each other in the grass. Another horn sounded, somewhat different than the first...then again as dozens more answered the call of the first.

The last two brought tears to the eyes of doe and tod, as the horn blasts were those of their tribes.

The ground around them began to shake, and the army around them began moving once more as a cacophony of sounds came from higher up the hill. The shrill cry of thousands of mammals sounded in their ears, as well as that of cries of pain and battle.

Staring up into the sky, as both mammals were too spent to do much else, they saw arrows by the hundreds soar over heard, the screams of mammals coming from further down the hill. The rumbling sound came closer to them. A trumpeting blast of an elephant sounded in their ears. The enemy army around them began moving back, cries of fear sounding through their ranks as the massive form of Chief Trunkaby barreled through their lines on all four, crushing all in his path as he passed directly over the bunny and fox, swinging his tusks from side to side as he went. The bull elephant had several spears stuck in his hide, yet charged forth, either oblivious to the pain, or more likely, the rage seen in his eyes drove him forward.

"Are you two alright?" A gentle paw was placed upon Judy's shoulder. Grimacing from the pain of even moving her body to look at the mammals above her, she saw the cheetah Jackie, as well as Chief DeClawe of the lynx tribe above them.

"You guys look terrible," Jackie said, helping Judy into a sitting position as Chief DeClawe did the same with Nick.

"Looks like you saved at least a few for us," DeClawe said. Nick noticed that the sword the lynx held was already coated in blood. Turning to Jackie, the cheetah was missing half her spear. She shrugged.

"Lost it in a tiger."

" _In,_ a tiger?"Judy asked, to which Jackie nodded.

"Come on, let's get you to safety, " Jackie said as she scooped up the bunny in her arms. "You've done enough for today."

Judy squirmed in her grasp. "No! I'm not going to leave until everyone is safe!"

"See reason, Judy," DeClawe stated as he picked up Nick and tried to pull the fox toward the back of the Zootopian army. When he encountered resistance, he paused. Turning, he saw Nick shaking his head.

"If a bunny can stand being crushed by a polar bear, Karma would have my hide if I left her now."

"You two..." Jackie muttered, before her ears flickered to her right. In a flash, her spear struck out, jammed into the chest of an approaching wolf. The lupine snarled, reaching for his knife when DeClawe jumped past the cheetah and tackled the canine. The two tussled in the grass before the lynx ended the wolf with a dagger to the chest.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

The roar that echoed across the battlefield tore into the hearts of all who heard it, soldier and Zootopian alike; like an icy tendril of fear creeping into the very soul of every mammal. The aura was palpable, like a heavy smoke filling the air...

...and it was heading right towards them.

All soldiers from both sides of the conflict parted as a massive male hyena, taller than any polar bear, strode towards the foursome. Jackie gulped and took a step back as DeClawe produced another dagger, twirling both in his paws.

The hyena stopped several yards away from the group and even Nick and Judy had to nervously look at one another as this was not the Calamity they had seen before. A physical aura surrounded the hyena, the mammal glowing like a fire as his yellow eyes burned with the intensity of the noon day sun.

 **"SO...You are the ones who dare defy the will of Calamity!"**

The hyena was staring solely at the rabbit and fox, his paws gripping two scimitars that were larger than either of them. Smiling cheekily, the fox nodded. "Well, defy means that we just stand against it. What I think you mean is another 'd' word, defeat. We are the ones to _defeat_ the will of yourself."

 **"Silence!"** Calamity roared, sending most of the mammals around him cowering back. **"If you intend to joke-"**

"Oh, I think he succeeded," Judy sniped, gaining a snicker from Jackie who quickly fell silent when the hyena snarled.

 **"You are unworthy to challenge me, rabbit,"** Calamity snarled. **"Nor you fox. I have been given charge to set the balance in this world, and I will start with the two of you!"**

The hulking hyena took a stride forward, as a blinding light shot from the sky. The beam fell upon Nick, Jackie and DeClawe stumbling away from the blinding light as a second, multi-colored beam, blasted down from the sky and surrounded Judy.

 _"Mortals may not be able to stand against you,"_ a canine voice rang from the heavens.

" _But a little help from other US can help out with that problem!"_ came a giggling tone that sounded whimsical and almost rabbit-y.

The beams of light dissipated, leaving a very confused Nick and Judy standing there, blinking quickly in confusion.

"What just happened, Fluff?" Nick asked as he felt a surge of power within him.

"I don't know," Judy replied, "but whatever it was, I like the golden eye look."

"The what?" Nick asked, blinking in surprise as he stared down at Judy. "And why are your eyes now red...wait, green, no...is that rainbow?"

A snarl broke them from their confusion.

 **"So Karma and Serendipity have favored thee?"** Calamity snarled. **"Doesn't matter as your blood will soon enough water the earth."**

The hyena broke forward into a run at them. Nick leapt out of the way, his motions much more fluid and quicker than usual. Judy went to leap out of harm's way, but found herself floating in the air and not coming down.

"Woah, this is strange!" Judy cried, waving her paws around like she was trying to swim through air. Each stroke sent her flying further around the massive hyena. Another swing of the hyena's scimitar at her and she jumped, pushing off from nothing and flying backwards. "Strange, but fun!" Judy shouted as she loaded a stone into her sling and fired it at the hyena Celestial. The stone crackled and glowed, whizzing through the air and leaving a fiery, multi-hued trail in its wake. Calamity snarled in rage as the stone smashed into his snout, a loud crack sounding through the arena.

"Why you little!" he shouted, only to howl in pain as a pain from below caused him to stumble to his knees. Nick stepped back, his knife glistening with golden blood as he pulled it from the right calf of the hyena. Calamity swiped the fox away, slicing the canine's shoulder.

"I shouldn't be bleeding purple, right?" Nick grunted, placing a paw to the wound, noting the magenta smear covering his paw.

"Just go with it, Nick!" Judy shouted, flinging stone after stone at the hyena. "Why don't you try to see what you can do?" she said, floating out of reach of another of Calamity's attacks.

Nick closed his eyes and focused. A calmness filled his mind and after several quiet moments, his eyes flashed open. The fox drug himself to his feet, then sprinted towards the hyena. He circled him once, twice, than a third time before slamming his dagger into the hyena's chest as he was distracted by Judy. A prism of light surrounded the hyena, freezing him in place.

 **"What are you doing!"** Calamity roared.

"Finishing this," Judy and Nick stated together. Giving each other a smile, the pair darted towards the Celestial, their daggers aglow in light as they leapt at the trapped hyena from two sides. A blinding flash lit the field, blinding everyone who didn't look away.

Slowly, as the dust settled and mammals blinked away the spots from their eyes, they turned their gaze upon the rabbit and fox standing in an empty circle of scorched earth; twin scimitars laying at their feet. The two small mammals noticed the looks of the enemy army.

Both grinned.

"So..." they exclaimed together, each picking up one of the fallen Celestial's scimitar and giving each other a quick grin.

"...Who's next?"

* * *

Judy yawned loudly, stretching her paws out above her head as her eyes fluttered open. She momentarily wondered where she was, before her mind jogged her memory.

 _Fitwick's Arcade...in the PIXAR machine, with Nick._ _On lunch...break..._

 _Oh sweet cheese and crackers!_

Judy pushed off the helmet, her eyes scanning the room for a clock. "What time is it?" she cried, startling the fox just waking up next to her. Nick pushed his visor up, blinking tiredly.

"Wow, what was...bloody," the fox stated, wiping at his eyes. He couldn't remember most of what had happened, only that the whole experience felt like a dream, and he felt more than a little drained from the experience. Judy, on the other paw...

"We have to get back to patrol before Bogo finds out!" the rabbit yelled. She grabbed his paw and yanked him from the seat. Nick stumbled before gracefully catching himself as the bunny pulled him past the curtains surrounding the PIXAR machine and dashing through the arcade.

"This is Officer Hopps, coming back from 10-7," she declared into her radio as the fox offered a good-natured salute to Fitwick who waved them goodbye.

"Wait, don't you want a copy of the experience?" he asked.

"Maybe later!" Nick shouted over his shoulder as the bunny officer dragged him out the door and back to their vehicle. Nick did want to find out what happened in the experience, as whatever it was, sent a chill down his spine. Fitwick had mentioned that it would be a like a dream, with all sorts of scenario's that could happen but the fox hadn't expected anything quite like the bits and pieces he could recall at the moment.

 _Guess we'll just have to try this again some other time. I wonder what the rest will be like._

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end for the first story that folks voted on through a combination of votes on Deviantart and here. Next up, Carrot Farmers! Written by the talented Midnightopheliac who writes the absolutely amazing "Safe Paws" story. Get ready for that fluff I know you're all wanting because she is the Empress of it! Big shout out to LapisLucius42, Starfang's Secrets, and Kittah4 again for helping to edit and draft these scenes. If you haven't read Celestials by Kittah4, it is a must read so go check it out! And check out Lapis' Christmas story! It's a good one!**


	7. Carrot Farmers Part I

**Carrot Farmers – Chapter 1**

 **Written by Midnightopheliac**

 **Here is the second story, contributed by the amazing Midnightopheliac! So go check out her stories! :D**

* * *

"Come on Slick, it'll be fun!" Judy insisted, her grip on Nick's paw tightening.

"Carrots, I don't know about you, but I can remember snippets of last time. It wasn't fun. There was blood, lots of it, and gore, and death." Nick tried not to shudder as the wisps of their last shared dream floated to the forefront of his mind. The tod was okay with horror, enjoyed movies in the genre and had seen his fair share of gruesome scenes while hustling on the streets, but it wasn't exactly suitable for date night.

Judy could remember snippets of their dream too, but for her, it hadn't been so bad, and the memories were so weak that every time she tried to grasp them, sought to examine them more carefully, they fluttered away. "Well we were new to it, it was to be expected that we wouldn't pick the right thing." Her ears fell and she gave him a sheepish look. "Plus I was kind of mad about using our lunch like that so maybe that affected it?" Her ears rose again though as a new smile crept upon her face. "We can pick something different this time. Something more fun! Something..."

"Romantic?" Nick waggled his eyebrows, nudging the bunny by his side. The tod wasn't known for being overly romantic, didn't like huge, grand gestures of love, but he knew his bunny was a sap for all things mushy and cliché..

"Incorrigible fox," Judy teased, rolling her eyes. She knew Nick tried to be romantic for her sake, and she appreciated his efforts. He was always rewarded handsomely for going above and beyond for her.

"Beautiful bunny." Nick shot back without a seconds pause, admiring his doe and the pretty dress she'd put on as they walked down the street, holding paws.

Judy blushed at the compliment, ears flushing a light shade of pink as they drooped. They'd been heading out to the 10-7 for drinks, but Judy wasn't in the mood for overpriced beverages and a sticky, packed venue, even if it was one of their favorite places in the city besides the ZPD and their home. Taking matters into her own paws, Judy changed direction, pulling Nick down another street and towards Fitwick's Arcade.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, and the pair made their way straight towards the PIXAR machine. It was exactly as it was the last time they had visited, with two lounge chairs that reclined back, an assortment of buttons on the armrests and a mousepad on the right armrest. A couple of armadillo's were just leaving and no other mammal was in line.

"Seeing as how you want something romantic, you can pick this time, you big softy," Judy decided, sliding into the seat that she'd claimed as hers on their last visit.

"I'm an officer of the law, Carrots. I'm not a 'softy' as you put." Nick shook his head, the corner of his lips quirking up into a small smile. Gesturing to himself, he spoke. "Bad cop," he gestured to Judy, "Good cop."

"Shush you, get your fluffy butt in that seat." Judy pointed to the vacant spot next to her, excitement bubbling up inside of her at the plethora of possibilities they could live out this time around.

Unable to help himself, Nick smirked. "You like my fluffy butt."

"Nick," Judy warned. They were in public, and while she did indeed like his fluffy butt, it wasn't the place to hold such a conversation...until the curtains were drawn around them at least.

Suitably chastised, Nick took his seat, grinning. "Yes, dear." He pulled his wallet from his pocket, feeding the machine the required amount before he tucked his wallet away again.

Picking up one of the helmets Nick made quick work in placing it on Judy's head, flicking the visor down. "Hey! I can't see what you pick!" Judy protested, small lips tugging down into a frown.

"That's the point, it's a surprise." Nick stole a quick kiss, grateful the visor only covered her beautiful eyes and not her luscious lips. His bunny's frown was too adorable not to sneak a swift smooch. Grabbing his own helmet, Nick slid the device on, picking something from the list of experiences that he thought sounded suitably romantic before he flicked his visor down, settling back into the chair. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, visions of trees passing by, coming into view...

* * *

Running. He had to keep running. The city wasn't safe. Not anymore. Wheezing, his lungs burned, legs ached, and heart hurt. He couldn't stop. Daren't stop. He didn't know what day it was, what the time was, or even _where_ he was. All he knew was that he had to keep going.

The sprawling city of Zootopia was far behind him, but the tod still didn't feel safe. The rolling countryside around him might be just as dangerous. He'd tried hitchhiking, had tried to flag down a few cars and trucks, but no one wanted to give a ride to a predator, let alone a fox. His hind paws hurt, the rough, loose stones of the country roads digging into his paw pads. He was hungry and cold, tired and heartbroken.

His city, the very city he'd been born in and grown up in, had turned on its predator population. The political coup that had seen Mayor Lionheart overthrown and replaced with Mayor Bellwether had been a devastating blow to the city's predators. Bellwether had struck fear into the hearts of the prey population, who outnumbered predators 10-1. It had culminated in the rounding up of predators and the forced wearing of shock collars.

Nick shuddered. His old friend, Finnick, had been one of the first predators forced to wear the abominations. They were made to keep predators from acting out of aggression and potentially hurting prey animals by delivering a shock when they were enraged or overly emotional. Bellwether had made it sound like a grand idea, like predators were uncivilized and unable to control themselves as well as their prey counterparts could, and did. It had won over the prey population, and the collars had been implemented immediately. Nick had been furious at first, had tried to protest the collars and force the Mayor to change her paw, but when they'd come after him, he'd had no choice but to run.

The Mayor's ram police force, more like her personal army, had stormed his family home on a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Nick and his mom had been forced to flee. They'd escaped through his bedroom window, climbing down the creaky, metal fire escape before running once their hind paws had hit the ground. The streets had been packed with prey mammals though, and in the chaos, he'd lost sight of his mom. With the ram's closing in, Nick had been left with no choice but to keep going, and with every step he'd taken since he'd beaten himself up about leaving his mom behind, abandoning her like a coward. He prayed every night that she was safe, that she'd managed to make it out of the city too. The rams had come for them with no warning, and they'd been forced to leave with only the clothes on their back. Nick had nothing to his name anymore, and he could never return to the city so long as Mayor Bellwether was in charge.

Focusing on the present, Nick knew he'd need to stop soon. His whole body ached and having gone days without food he could feel his energy sapping away. He'd never gone so long without a meal before. Though he was in his late twenties, he had lived at home with his mom, taking over the role as the male of the house after his father's untimely passing ten years ago. Though he hadn't paid too much attention at school, Nick had earned a job in one of the Nocturnal districts many factories, manufacturing furniture for the cities small to medium sized population. It hadn't been well paying, but he'd been good at it, and it had kept a roof over his and his mom's heads while ensuring there was food on the table. _"What I'd give for some of mom's cooking right now."_

As exhaustion crept up on him, Nick slowed his run to a jog, trying to conserve as much energy as possible. There was nothing but the open road ahead of him and lush green fields around with trees seemingly randomly dispersed throughout, but the dark clouds gathering in the sky were ominous and Nick needed to find shelter soon. In the distance, a sign came into view. It was shaped like a rabbit, painted bright yellow, and as Nick drew closer, he could make out the words on it. _'Welcome to Bunnyburrow, population: 081,435,805.'_ Nick gulped. Bunnyburrow was filled with rabbits...and rabbits weren't known to be accepting of his species.

Passing the sign, Nick continued down the road, remaining alert and on guard. He'd never come face to face with country mammals before, and the tod was confident they wouldn't take well to him. The sky darkened above him, and before Nick knew it, the heavens opened. Rain poured down, drenching the city fox in seconds. His clothes were saturated, sticking to his fur which was as equally wet. Miserable emerald eyes scanned his surroundings. Nick, shivering and his paws wrapped around him in a feeble attempt to stay warm, tried to find some shelter, and over in a nearby field, spotted a big red barn. Hopping over the fence, Nick was grateful for the soft soil beneath his hind paws and the brief respite from the rough road.

Weaving amongst the wheat in the field, Nick skittered in places as the soil soaked up the rain, turning to mud. By the time he made it to the barn, he was filthy, but as Nick pulled the barn door open and slipped into the dry space afforded by the barn, he could only feel grateful.

Shutting the door behind him, Nick sighed, leaning against the wood. The barn was dry, the perfect shelter from the rain. Taking a few steps inside, Nick glanced down at his clothes, realizing they were ruined. Stripping off, he hung them over a piece of wire which ran the width of the back of the barn, hoping the dry air would harden the mud and he could then brush it off. Left only in his wet underwear, Nick set about scouting his surroundings. The large space in front of the doors, where Nick currently stood, housed a tractor, the wall to his left was covered in farm tools and to his right was a storage room, a ladder next to it leading up to a mezzanine level. Nick stole a glance into the storage room, finding it full of hay bales. "That'll do." He grinned, picking up one of the bales. Carrying it out of the room he held onto it with one paw as he climbed the ladder up to the mezzanine level. Though he would be backing himself into a corner being so high up, Nick wanted to tuck himself away as much as possible, to hide his presence in the barn. The last thing he wanted was an angry farmer chasing him away.

Picking the corner of the split-level furthest away from the barn doors, Nick spread out the hay. It didn't take long before the fox collapsed in a heap on the dry material, nose wrinkling as he caught a whiff of himself. He smelt like death, most likely looked like it too. His stomach ached with hunger, and his body felt like it was on fire, but as his eyelids grew heavy and the sound of the rain filled his ears, Nick was powerless to stop himself from falling asleep.

* * *

As the sun rose, Stu woke. Having spent his whole life on the family farm, his body was perfectly tuned to the rising and setting of the sun, no matter the season. Stealing a glance to his left, he watched for a short while as his wife slept. She was so beautiful, and the buck often wondered how he'd been so lucky as to win the heart of such a magnificent mammal. She'd given him 276 kits, and as Stu stole a glance to his wife's belly, he didn't bother hiding his grin. _"276 and counting."_

Careful not to wake his love, for she needed as much sleep as possible while carrying his kits, Stu changed quickly into his outdoor clothes, pulling on his dungarees over his pants and shirt. Jamming his favorite carrot cap onto his head, the buck crept from the bedroom, ready to start his day.

After devouring a stack of toast, Stu scooped up the keys to his truck, making his way out to the vehicle parked at the back of the Hopps warren. Once he was seated comfortably, he put the keys in the ignition, starting the rickety old truck. Ready for the day's work, he headed in the direction of the barn to collect his tools. Today was the start of the harvest season, and Stu would need to put in countless hours and enlist the help of nearly all of his able-bodied kits to collect as many carrots as possible. Stu's suppliers had upped their quota for this year, and he would need every Hopps rabbit available to help him meet it.

As his truck came to a stop outside of the barn, Stu disembarked, leaving the keys in the sun visor. No one would steal from the Sheriff's father afterall. Whistling an old tune, Stu heaved the barn door aside, making his way indoors and towards his tools on the left wall. First, he picked up a shovel, which he put in the cab of the tractor, and then he picked up a pitchfork. Turning towards the buckets at the back of the barn, Stu caught sight of some clothes strung up over a wire. Abruptly, his whistling stopped, and the buck's paws tightened on the pitchfork. The clothes were masculine and far too large to belong to one of his sons. _"Someone's in here."_ Stu crept around the back of the tractor, quickly checking the storeroom. He couldn't see anyone, but he noticed on of his hay bales were missing. There was only one other place the intruder could be, if indeed they were still present. _I hope they aren't..._

Keeping a firm grip on his pitchfork with one paw, Stu climbed the ladder up to the mezzanine level. Padless hind paws touched down on the wooden flooring, and the buck crept forward, both paws tightening on the pitchfork which he held in front of him, sharp points facing outwards. Taking a few more steps forward, he peered around the edge of some more hay bales, his heart racing.

There, in the corner of his barn, slept a semi-naked fox, curled up tight with his tail around him, reaching his snout. Shaking, Stu wished he had his taser on him. Foxes were the _worst_ , and they caused trouble wherever they went. He needed the mammal out of his barn, but he didn't want to call his Sheriff daughter Judy to come and take care of it. Stu didn't want to risk her being hurt. Creeping forward, the buck kept his steps as light as possible, hoping to spook the fox and wallop him with the pitchfork before he could swipe at him with his big, sharp claws.

Still a safe distance away, Stu pushed the pitchfork forward, letting the sharp prongs poke against the sleeping fox. The buck watched with baited breath as the fox woke, emerald eyes appearing from behind the bushy tail. It took a moment, but those sleepy eyes soon widened in fear.

Nick had been enjoying his rest, pleased to finally have somewhere warm, dry, and reasonably comfortable to sleep. He'd been sleeping up trees since escaping the city, so having the opportunity to curl up into a ball had been a blessing. He'd been in the midst of a wonderful dream when he'd been rudely awoken, the digging of metal into his tail irritating and foreign to the tod. As he lazily blinked back sleep, his eyes finally focused on the source of the metal. Eyes widening in fear at the sight of the pitchfork and the farmer waving it at him, Nick skittered as far back into the corner of the barn as possible, lifting his paws to protect himself. His heart hammered; pulse racing as he tried to make himself as small as possible, to not end up skewered by the pitchfork.

"Who are you?" Stu demanded, sounding braver than he felt. The fox was seemingly afraid of him, and now that he could get a good look at him, Stu realized that he didn't know this fox. He looked nothing like any of the Grey family either, so he couldn't be related to Gideon. "Why are you in my barn? What do you want?" He took another step forward, pitchfork now shaking as Stu's nerves started to get the better of him.

Nick glanced between the pitchfork and the buck, swallowing. "N-Nicholas Wilde, Sir." He introduced himself, his tail swishing to cover his semi-naked body as much as possible. "I was running, trying to get away from Zootopia, and it started raining. I needed somewhere to sleep, and your barn was the first building I saw. I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to trespass. I'll go, and you'll never see me again." Nick pleaded, slowly creeping along the back wall of the barn as he tried to get closer to the railing. He'd happily jump the distance, snag his clothes, and run.

"Why are you running from the city, Nicholas?" Stu continued his questioning. The fox would have had to travel hundreds of miles to make it to Bunnyburrow and Stu questioned what was going on that would drive a mammal to flee such a distance.

"Collars, Sir. Mayor Bellwether is collaring all of us predators, like we're savages." Nick spat, unable to keep the venom out of his voice, the anger and hatred he felt towards the ewe indescribable. Nick's stomach chose that moment to growl, and the tod dropped his paws to his tummy, embarrassed by the noise and reminded once again of his hunger.

"When did you last eat?" Stu heard the fox's stomach grumble and he frowned. The tod looked gaunt, his fur straggly and unkempt, covered in mud. Stu had heard about the events in the city, but it was too far away to be much of an issue for the mammals of Bunnyburrow.

It took a moment for Nick to respond, the tod having to rack his brain for today's date. "I don't know Sir, I can't remember."

Though the fox looked filthy, Stu could see the strength in his frame, could tell that though it had been a while since he'd last eaten anything, he would probably have decent stamina. An idea struck the buck, and though he was sure it would come back to bite him on the butt later, he decided to strike a deal with Nicholas. An extra set of paws during harvest season would be extremely useful. "Now I ain't one to usually make deals with strange mammals, especially those who turn up unannounced and make themselves at home in my barn," he leveled his best scowl at the fox, one he had practiced on all his sons. It worked as the tod shrank into himself and Stu continued. "But it's harvest season, and I need as many sets of paws as possible. You look like a strong mammal, Nicholas, and there ain't anywhere else for you to go unless you want to end up in Podunk and let me tell you that place is the worst. So, in exchange for you working the fields for me and helping my family with the harvest, I'll give you food and lodgings."

Nick blinked, caught off guard by the bucks offer. He'd been pretty confident he was about to be chased out of the barn and threatened with the pitchfork again. The rabbit was right, though. Nick had nowhere else to go. At least if he took him up on his offer, he'd have food in his belly and a roof over his head. How hard could farm work be anyway? "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate your offer. It would be nice to not have to run anymore."

Stu nodded, pleased that the fox had accepted the deal. "Good, then this barn will be your lodgings from now on. I have a lot of kits, and I don't need you in the warren with them." He lay down the first rule, happy to see Nick nodding his agreement. The tod was grateful for anything at present, and sleeping in the barn was better than being exposed to the elements. He hadn't' expected the buck to allow him into the warren, as most mammals were still apprehensive about his species. "You can't work on an empty stomach, so I'll go and fetch some food for you. I'll see if I the Grey's have any spare clothes you could borrow for the time being too, they're the only other foxes in the district. You wait here, and I'll be right back." Stu backed away slowly, lowering his pitchfork ever so slightly. He descended the ladder, taking the tool with him as he headed towards the doors.

"Sir?" Nick watched the buck leave and called out to him as he approached the doors. Nick's paws were resting on the railing of the mezzanine level, his tail still wrapped around him to hide as much of his body as possible.

Hearing Nick calling out to him, Stu turned and looked up at him. "Yes?"

Nick licked his lips, the tip of his tail flicking with nerves. Though he would be working for his food and lodgings, Nick was still thankful for the buck's kindness. "Thank you. I want you to know that I appreciate your compassion and that I wouldn't dream of hurting your family, but I understand your apprehension. I'm grateful for you giving me a chance, though."

Stu felt his shoulders drop as his paws loosened on the pitchfork. The earnest expression on the tod's face and the sincerity in his tone made Stu feel momentarily bad for threatening him with one of his farming tools. _"You old idiot. He's just a kit, a scared and lonely kit. Still, until I know more, I can't get let him get near my family. Maybe Judy might be able to run his name through the police database and tell me more."_ Deciding to leave the pitchfork, Stu let it rest against the wall of the barn next to the door. "You're welcome, Nicholas. Welcome to the Hopps Family Farm."

* * *

 **AN: So, give a shout out to Midnightopheliac for the amazing start to this story! And get ready for Part II!**


	8. Carrot Farmers Part II

**Carrot Farmers – Chapter 2**

 **Written by Midnightopheliac**

* * *

The sound of frantic knocking pulled Sheriff Judy Hopps from her slumber. Grumbling under her breath, she hauled herself out of bed, pulling open her bedroom door to find her father standing there, paws grasping at the straps of his dungarees.

"Mornin' Jude. I need you to run a name for me quickly, please," Stu greeted his daughter. He'd hoped that she would become a carrot farmer and join the family business, but Judy had dreamt of joining the police force. She'd spent a year training and had returned as an officer, looking over the residents of Bunnyburrow. Stu had been relieved that his little girl had been assigned their home district and hadn't been shipped off to the big city as crime was almost non-existent in Bunnyburrow, making his daughter's job extremely safe. With limited crime and few officers in the district, Judy worked her way up to Sheriff far quicker than she would have done in the city. The job came with the same perks as the city workers though, something that Stu loved – healthcare, safety, a good pension, safety, and access to all police records...

...and did he mention safety?

"You want me to what?" Judy frowned, letting her dad into her room as she crossed to her desk, lifting the lid on her police issue laptop. They knew everyone in the district, why would he need her to look up someone?

Stepping into his daughter's room, Stu closed the door behind him before he dropped his voice to a whisper, knowing that all of his kits had excellent hearing. None of them needed to know about their new guest just yet. "We had a visitor last night, he's in the barn. I want to make sure he's not a criminal."

Confused, but willing to oblige her father, Judy logged onto the secure police network. "Okay, do you have a name?" She poised ready to type, her curiosity piqued. They rarely had visitors in Bunnyburrow, and given that the Hopps farm was on the outskirts of the district it was even more unusual for them to have guests.

"Nicholas Wilde." Stu reiterated the name the fox had given him, stepping closer to his daughter so he could peer over her shoulder at the screen.

Judy typed in the name, hitting the enter key. It took a moment for the system to catch up, but soon she was staring at a photo of a red fox. "Our guest is a fox?" Judy hissed, head tipping so she could look at her father.

Stu checked the photo on the screen; pleased to see it matched the mammal in the barn. "Mhm. That's him alright. Found him in the back of the barn. The kit was soaked right through, scrawny as hell. I offered him food and lodgings in exchange for him working the farm."

"Are you nuts! We don't even know him!" Judy gestured to the screen, her gaze returning to the picture of the tod. She couldn't deny he was easy on the eyes, but he was a fox. Foxes were trouble. They lied frequently, were known to have sticky fingers, and once upon a time they'd eaten Judy's kind.

"Which is why I'm having you look into him. What does it say?" Stu asked. He couldn't leave the fox in the barn for long, and there was a lot that needed doing before he could go back to him.

Sighing, Judy started to scroll through the results. "All he has is a misdemeanour for trespass," she informed her father, which earned an amused snort from the buck. "Other than that, he's clean. Driving license says he's 28, lives in Zootopia on Cypress Grove Lane with a Marian Wilde, and going by her age I'd say it's his mother. He works for Fur-nature Ltd as a laborer, pays his taxes every year, and no fraudulent activity has been flagged on his bank account."

"So he's a good kit?" Stu clarified, eyes skipping over the information on the screen. From the sounds of it, Nicholas wasn't a bad mammal.

"He's a fox, dad," Judy pointed out, rolling her eyes. Her mother had drilled it into her when she'd been a youngster that foxes were nothing but trouble, and a confrontation with Gideon Grey, one of Bunnyburrow's few fox residents, when she'd been nine years old had cemented that idea in Judy's mind.

"True, but overall he's not as bad as some foxes can be," Stu countered. The kits record was clean for the most part, and he'd been very polite towards Stu when he'd cornered him. That didn't mean the buck trusted him, but it was enough to make him consider being a little warmer towards him.

Judy shrugged, conceding. She'd seen her fair share of worse. Gideon Grey's rap sheet was miles long, after all.

"Alright, I'm feeling a bit easier about him being here now. I want you to keep an eye on him though, Jude. If he even gives you the smallest vibe of trouble you're to cuff him and kick him out of here, okay?" Stu assigned the job to his daughter, knowing she would be able to deal with Nicholas should he step out of line. Judy's police training had involved taking down larger mammals and he had absolute faith in his daughter.

Turning to her father, Judy lifted a paw to her chest in surprise. "Why is he my responsibility? You're the one who offered him food and lodgings!" she protested.

"Because you're the sheriff and my daughter, and I trust your judgment. Besides, trouble is at an all time low during harvest season, so it'll give you something to do." Nearly all of Bunnyburrow's residents were busy bringing in the crops during the day, and by the time night came around they were too exhausted to get into any mischief. It was the quietest time of year for his daughter, and rather than having her sitting around doing nothing, watching over the fox would give her something to do and would keep her occupied. It would also ease the old buck's concerns about having Nicholas on his property.

"You're too kind," Judy responded sarcastically; paw falling from her chest to land on her desk.

"Mind your tone, Judith," Stu admonished his daughter. She was an adult, yes, but he was still her father, and he expected a certain level of respect from her.

Having the decency to look apologetic, Judy dipped her head. "Sorry, dad."

Accepting his daughter's apology, Stu gave the fur on her head an affectionate ruffle. "It's fine. I'm going to take Nicholas some food, I want you to change and head over to the Grey house, see if they have any clothes they'd be willing to lend our guest."

Frowning, Judy looked up. "What happened to the clothes he arrived in?"

"They're filthy and torn, and your mother will have to wash and fix them before we can give them back to him. He can't work the fields in his underwear." Stu hadn't had the chance to properly examine Nick's clothes, but they'd looked tatty and worn. There was only so much his wife, Bonnie, would be able to do to repair them, but the buck hoped she'd be able to salvage them. Few places in Bunnyburrow sold clothes for foxes, and they didn't have the funds to order anything from the city for the tod. _Still not sure how we're going to pay for 7th litter's college tuition next year..._ the buck contemplated.

"What if they Grey's won't lend us any clothes?" Judy wasn't that friendly with the Grey family. They caused a lot of trouble in the district, and she was always arresting Gideon for one thing or another. Her appearance on his family driveway often led to a confrontation.

"Then you'll think of something. You're the sheriff." Stu turned and left the room, striding back towards the kitchen to rustle up some food for the fox. He'd have to get used to vegetarian meals, as there was no way on earth Stu or Bonnie would be handling fish or bugs.

Groaning in frustration, Judy closed her search, logging out of the secure network and shut down her laptop. She had some clothes to find.

* * *

Judy had managed to convince the Grey's to lend her two outfits, and with them in paw, she'd made her way back home. Her father had been waiting for her in the kitchen, and once Judy had handed them over he'd headed out, clothes in one paw and a basket of food in the other. Her mother was busy preparing breakfast for herself and her 275 siblings. "I take it dad told you about the guest in the barn?" Judy set about helping her mom, stacking slices of bread next to the toasters.

Bonnie sighed. Stu had come back home and informed her about the guest in their barn and the deal he'd made with him. "Yes, and while I'm not best pleased, another set of paws during the harvest would be useful. At least your father had the foresight to leave him in the barn."

"Dad wants me to keep an eye on him." Judy chewed on her lower lip, placing the jumbo tub of butter down next to the bread, along with a pawful of butter knives.

"There's no one better for the job," Bonnie reassured her daughter with a tight smile. The Hopps matriarch didn't want one of her babies being around a fox, but Judy had experience with the sly species, she was most suited to the job.

Sighing, Judy's response was interrupted by the arrival of her siblings, who all piled into the warren's huge dining room, organizing themselves into a somewhat neat line, ready to enter the kitchen and get their breakfast. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, Judy pressed a kiss to her mom's temple. "I'll eat and then I'll go and see our guest."

"I want a full report when you get back!" Bonnie called out as her daughter made her way to the dining room. Giving her belly a quick rub, Bonnie shifted her focus to the fluffle waiting for food.

Judy ate quickly, eager to get out to the barn and see the fox who was causing such a fuss. She already had her trusty service belt on, complete with fox repellent should he try anything funny, so once her bowl was empty and stacked in one of the dishwashers, she headed for the back door.

The journey to the barn didn't take long, but upon her arrival, she found the door wide open and their guest nowhere in sight. His clothes were still strung over a wire at the back, though, and Judy made a mental note to collect them later and take them back to the warren to join the mountains of laundry. The doe decided to snoop around, to see if the fox had brought anything with him. A quick search of the barn turned up nothing except the small area he'd set aside for sleeping, and it appeared like he'd arrived with nothing more than the clothes on his back. As Judy left the barn, trained violet eyes spotted large hind paw prints in the dirt, the telltale sign of claws making small divots with every step the fox had taken. He couldn't have gone far, but Judy still took the farm cart she'd driven to the barn. If it came to it and he tried anything funny, she could at least mow him over with the vehicle to subdue him.

Keeping her eyes on the paw prints, Judy drove alongside them towards one of the larger carrot fields. Pulling over, she climbed atop the cart to give her some height. About halfway into the field, surrounded on all sides by carrots, she spotted a reddish-orange mammal. _"Bingo!"_ Stepping down from the cart Judy double-checked her belt, paw finding her fox repellent, and she set off into the field.

When the buck had returned to Nick in the barn, he'd brought with him two clean sets of clothes and a basket of food. The rabbit had even shown Nick where the hosepipe was, and the fox took great pleasure in washing the mud out of his fur. Once he was clean and dressed, he'd eaten the food provided, savoring every bite, thanking the rabbit profusely for the delicious meal. With the food consumed, the tod had asked to start working right away, wanting to prove to the buck, that had introduced himself as Stuart Hopps, that he was hard working and appreciative. Stu had led him to a carrot field, handed him a bag of tools and a large basket, and set him to work.

Nick was struggling, but he was determined to do as much as possible. He was a city fox, and though he was good with furniture making tools, farm tools were new to him. Nick only had a few carrots in his basket, his method of removing them from the ground slow and tiring. He couldn't find the right way to harvest them, so had resorted to using his claws and digging the carrots out, slowly revealing them before he scooped them out of the dirt. Entrenched with his task, the shadow that fell over Nick spooked him, and the tod looked up quickly, worried he'd find a pitchfork in his face. Instead, he was met with the sight of a beautiful gray bunny that had the prettiest violet eyes he'd ever seen.

Judy loomed over the fox, who was down on his knees in the dirt, picking carrots. Folding her arms across her chest as she looked down at him, Judy was surprised when the tod looked up. Objectively she'd known he was easy on the eyes, the photo on his driving license had shown her that much, but seeing him up close, being on the receiving end of those emerald eyes, it made the doe falter for a split second. "So you're the mammal causing all the fuss," Judy finally said, finding her voice after clearing her throat.

Blinking, Nick took in the rabbit's demeanor. Her folded arms suggested defensiveness and Nick sank back onto his haunches. Wiping his right paw on his newly acquired pants, he offered it out to the doe. "Nicholas Wilde, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Glancing down at the paw offered out to her, Judy pursed her lips. Nick, feeling the sting of her rejection, let his paw drop, and nervously he grasped at the fabric of his pants.

The tod's body language made Judy feel like a jerk, and the doe felt a flash of shame. It was her job to serve and protect, to look out for all mammals, and here she was judging the fox before her without getting to know him. Tentatively she unfolded her arms, offering out a paw. "Sheriff Judy Hopps."

Nick had half a mind to reject Judy's paw, to give her a taste of her own medicine, but his mom had raised him to be the bigger mammal, so he reached out, shaking the offered paw. Her surname told the tod that she was more than likely Stu's daughter. "I apologize if I've caused any trouble, Sheriff." Nick spared a quick glance around as he took his paw back. _"Is she here to arrest me for trespassing and seeking shelter in her family barn? I can't afford to be caught up with the cops."_

"No trouble so far Nicholas," Judy crossed her arms back over her chest, not entirely comfortable being out in the open with him and having no one to back her up. "But I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't step out of line or get sticky fingers, and if I see anything that concerns me, I will not hesitate to arrest you."

"Please, call me Nick." The use of his full first name made the tod cringe. Only his mother used it, and only when he'd done something wrong. The mention of her keeping an eye on him in case he stole anything made the fox frown, insulted by the insinuation that he was a thief. "I don't intend to steal anything from your family, Sheriff. Your father has been very kind to me, and I don't bite the paw that feeds."

Reading the foxes body language and micro-expressions, Judy could see that he'd taken her words to heart. Her warning still stood, though. Moving her gaze to the basket of carrots and the clean farm tools, she frowned, arms unfurling and falling to her sides. "You're not using the fork and spade?" She gestured to the paw tools, noticing that they were clean.

Eyes dropping to the tools, Nick bit the inside of his lip, moving his gaze to his dirt-covered claws. "I've never used them before, never harvested anything in my life. I was just using my claws, Sheriff," he confessed.

Ears drooping, Judy silently cursed her father for not showing Nick the ropes. City mammals weren't used to country work and in the end it would only slow down the work if he didn't know what to do. The fact that Nick had been using his claws, had been digging the carrots out and exhausting himself, getting filthy in the process, tugged at the doe's heart. _"Watch yourself, Judy."_ She dropped to her knees opposite the fox, a carrot plant between them. "Judy. Please call me Judy." Rolling up her sleeves, she grabbed the fork.

"Here, let me show you how to do it." She offered, capturing the tod's attention. "First you need to loosen the soil around it with the fork." Judy demonstrated, gently breaking up the earth around the carrot. "Then gently grasp the green top and lightly pull, wiggling a bit." She put down the tool, following her own instructions until she'd plucked the carrot from the ground. "Give it a quick brush with your paw to get rid of some more soil." Judy cleaned the carrot before placing it in the basket at Nick's side. "Then use the spade to fill the hole back in." She finished up, offering the tools out to the fox.

Nick watched Judy carefully, following every move she made, memorizing the correct way to harvest the carrots. He appreciated her kindness, offering a small yet warm smile as she handed him the tools, careful to keep his mouth shut and hide his sharp teeth. Following Judy's instructions, Nick quickly harvested the next carrot plant. "There you go," Judy grinned. "We'll make a farmer out of you yet."

* * *

 **AN: Have I mentioned that you should check out Midnight's stories before? Because you should.**


	9. Carrot Farmers Part III

**Carrot Farmers – Chapter 3**

 **Written by Midnightopheliac**

* * *

Judy had spent the last two weeks keeping an eye on the fox as he worked the fields. Once Judy had shown him the correct way to harvest carrots he'd fallen into a rhythm, and now he could clear hundreds of plants a day. He was the most productive mammal on the farm, and Judy felt a strange swell of pride at how well Nick had adapted to country life. Her father still kept Judy's siblings away from him, and the closer her mom got to her due date the more angsty her father became about having a predator on their land. While Judy had initially been allowed to leave Nick alone during the day as he worked the land, that was no longer the case. She was on Nick-sitting duty all day, every day, to placate her father.

"I know you can't stay away, Carrots, but I don't think I need protecting from the produce." The teasing was a new thing between them, but Nick felt more comfortable around the rabbit cop now. He'd even given her the nickname after knowing her a few days when he'd caught her sneaking a carrot from his basket to munch on for lunch. Watching the beautiful bunny nibble on a carrot he'd harvested had given the tod pause. Nick hardly knew her, yet his heart had clenched seeing her eat something he'd pulled from the earth with his own two paws. The fox had forced the feeling away, locking it down. It was inappropriate, not least because she was the daughter of his boss.

"Har har." Judy rolled her eyes, lounging in the bed of the truck they'd taken out to one of the fields. After her breakfast she'd headed out to the barn, taking Nick some food before they'd headed out to one of the many fields. Judy had helped the tod for a while, plucking carrots side by side, but her paws and knees had started to hurt from all of the physical work. She'd left farm work behind when she'd decided to become an officer, and her body was built more for chasing down perps than kneeling in the dirt picking carrots.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Nick continued to work diligently. He'd always been a hard worker, but there was more at stake now. Nick needed to keep Stu happy so that he'd be able to keep living in his barn and receive food, and not end up shipped back to the city. The tod knew he was lucky to have made it out of Zootopia and to not have a collar around his neck, to have found sanctuary on the Hopps Family Farm. Nick still prayed every day that his mom had made it out of the city, that she'd found somewhere safe too. News was slowly filtering out to Bunnyburrow about the events in the city. Many of the predators were running away, and some of them had even made it to rabbit district. Nick had recognized a few of the faces and had vouched for a couple of them, prompting other farms in the area to hire them and offer them food and lodgings in return for work, knowing how much help Nick had been to the Hopps family. The district and its residents still held a general distrust towards predators, but Nick could tell that Judy was slowly warming to him. It enabled the fox to drop his mask a little, to joke some more, and to not be as frightened.

Tipping her head sideways, Judy watched the fox as he dug up the produce, muscular arms flexing, clawed paws wrapped tightly around the tools. The dirt clung to his clothes and fur, and Judy's gaze traveled over his body as she subconsciously licked her lips. He was still a little thin, but the doe could see the silent power in him. His fluffy tail sat in the dirt behind him, the tip flicking lazily while he worked. The doe felt a flash of heat course through her, breath catching. _"You can't be attracted to him, can you? He's a fox for cripes sake, Judy! Sneaky, sly, untrustworthy…strong, funny, handsome..."_ Judy gasped quietly, forcing herself to look back up at the sky as she swallowed, trying to push away her thoughts. " _No! You're not attracted to him. You just haven't been on a date with a nice buck for a while, that's all."_

The feeling of being watched made the tod a little uneasy. He was used to mammals keeping their eye on him, used to them surveying him and making a judgment about him because of his species, but the weight of Judy's gaze was stifling. Plucking the last carrot of the row out of the ground, Nick brushed the dirt off of it and added it to his basket, filling in the hole the carrot had come from afterward. With the row plucked clean, Nick stood, bones creaking from having been knelt in the dirt for so long. Reaching down he scooped up the basket of carrots, lugging it over to the truck and sliding in onto the bed next to Judy. "All done with this row, Fluff," he declared, trying his hardest not to enjoy the sight of the gray bunny stretched out, the heat forcing her to wear a pair of shorts and a matching tank top.

Judy snorted, the sound unladylike. The fox had a strange sense of humor. When he'd first called her Carrots the bunny hadn't been sure whether to be offended or not, but the more he used it, and the more Judy realized it was used with fondness rather than maliciousness, the more it grew on her. She was yet to come up with a suitable nickname in return for the tod. "Fluff? That's a new one. If anyone should be called Fluff, though, it's you. I mean have you seen your tail?"

Quirking an eyebrow, the tod stopped brushing his paws clear of dirt. His tail swished, and he stole a quick glance at it. It wasn't that fluffy, in his opinion. Turning back to the bunny, Nick leaned against the side of the truck, paws resting on the edge of the bed as he looked down at Judy sprawled out, looking up at the sky. "You've been checking out my tail?" he teased, able to hide the light thump his tail made against the ground.

Eyes widening, Judy scrambled to sit up, facing the fox. "What? No, I didn't say that!" Judy protested. It was dangerous for the tod to start thinking that she was attracted to him and that she'd been checking him out. He was an employee of her family, a predator, and a refugee. She couldn't get involved.

Judy's reaction and response amused the tod, and he didn't bother hiding his smirk or the way his eyes twinkled with mirth. "It's okay Carrots, I know I'm irresistible." Nick continued to tease, lifting a paw to brush over his face and head dramatically. Judy was too easy to wind up.

"Imperious, more like," Judy shot back, one of her small paws reaching out to give Nick's shoulder a light shove. It was the first bit of physical contact between them, the doe having kept her paws to herself until that point. She knew she wouldn't catch cooties from the fox, but the thought of him touching her in return, of those long, sharp claws catching her skin, made her shudder. His species was built for hurting her, and though he hadn't given her any reason to fear him over the past two weeks, she was still on her guard.

Faking hurt, Nick staggered back as if he'd been shot. "Assault, Sheriff, assault!" He called out, paw rising to his shoulder as if he were holding a wound. The corners of his lips tugged up into a playful smile, oddly at ease with the Sheriff. Though Nick held no ill will towards cops, he'd always been cautious of them in the city. Profiling was a genuine danger, and as a fox, Nick was targeted with being the worst.

"No one can hear you scream out here," Judy laughed, enjoying the overly dramatic antics of the red fox. During his first few days on the farm, he'd been highly reserved, skittish and guarded, but Judy could see him opening up to her more, showing his true personality, and the doe liked what she was seeing. At first, Judy had painted him as trouble and a thief. Though the doubts still lingered in the back of her mind, she was starting to understand that he wasn't a bad mammal, that he was happy to put in the work asked of him and grateful for the safety he received in return.

"Come on, we'll head back for some lunch," Judy offered, bringing her laughter under control. Working the fields in the blazing midday sunshine was never a good idea, and Nick looked in need of a rest.

"What're you gonna bring me to eat today?" Nick inquired as Judy jumped from the bed, circling the vehicle to slide into the driver's seat as Nick took the passenger space beside her.

"We're heading back to the warren so that you can pick for yourself." Judy had made up her mind. At first, the doe had been okay with forcing Nick to live in the barn, but having grown closer to the predator, she could see now how cruel his arrangements were. He was still a mammal, still had feelings and thoughts, and forcing him to sleep on a pile of hay in the stuffy barn, to hose himself down instead of enjoying a hot shower, and have to do his business around the back of the building was appalling. Nick had taken it all with grace, had happily accepted what he'd been given, but to Judy, it wasn't enough. He deserved somewhere comfy and cool to sleep, somewhere with actual plumbing to take care of his needs. Her parents would protest, but Judy would fight in the tod's corner. She took an oath when she became an officer.

The news that they were heading to the warren put Nick on edge. Living in the warren hadn't been part of his deal, and the last thing the fox wanted to do was upset his boss. Stu had been more than kind to him, and Nick didn't want to look ungrateful. Opening his maw to complain, the hard glint in Judy's eyes had him shutting it quickly. He knew that look. He wouldn't win if they argued. Instead, Nick kept quiet, slumping in the seat and watching the countryside as it rolled past them. Folding his arms, Nick pulled them tight to his chest, his brows furrowed, and lips pressed together in nervousness.

They rode in silence, and Judy was first out of the vehicle when they arrived at the back porch of the Hopps warren. Nick lingered, staying in the truck for another few seconds until Judy beckoned him out. "It's alright; I'm not going to let them hurt you." The doe reassured the tod as he climbed out of the car, the agitated swishing of his tail hard to miss.

"It's not that," Nick murmured, following behind Judy as she took the steps up the porch and entered through the back door. The room that met him was a huge kitchen, the walls lined with cupboards, fridges, and ovens. In the middle of the room was the largest island counter the tod had ever seen, and sat at a pair of stools at the counter was Stu and an older doe, flicking through a recipe book as she cradled her stomach. _"Pregnant. Great. I'm sharing a room with a pregnant prey mammal."_ Nick braced himself for being chased out, for being hurt. The instincts of prey animals were amplified when they were with kits, and unfortunately, his species would deem him as a threat. Forcing himself to remain as small as possible, Nick pulled his tail close to his body, keeping his paws at his sides as he stood behind Judy, letting her shield him.

"Hey mom, dad," Judy greeted her parents with a smile, though the friendly grin fell the moment her parents looked up.

"What the heck is he doing in here, Judith?" Stu was up and out of his seat the moment he spotted the fox behind his daughter, instincts driving him to shield Bonnie from the potential threat as he moved around his wife, blocking her from Nick's view.

Frowning at her dad's actions and the harshness of his tone, Judy gestured to the large clock hanging above the row of fridges. "It's lunchtime."

"You can take his food out to the barn." Though Nick had been working hard and hadn't caused the buck any problems, and Stu had been contemplating giving him access to the bathrooms to take care of his needs, he didn't want the predator in his warren with his wife so close to giving birth. His instincts screamed at him to protect her. Stu felt a rush of annoyance towards his daughter for her blatantly disobeying him and bringing the fox into their home.

Frustrated with her father, Judy figured she'd bite the bullet and voice her concerns. "I want Nick to stay here. It's unfair for him to be out there, sleeping on hay, showering with the hose, and doing his business out back." The doe understood her fathers need to keep her mom safe, to protect her younger siblings, but Judy had a gut feeling about the fox behind her. Though her father was polite to Nick and knew that as far as criminal history went, he was a good mammal, Judy knew he was still apprehensive given the vulnerability of their family at present.

Having been silently watching and listening to the conversation, Nick finally found his tongue. He didn't want to cause any problems, was more than content with what Stu had already offered him. Pushing his luck wasn't wise. Gently reaching out, the tod brushed a clawed paw against Judy's shoulder, sensing her growing anger. Tail flicking out to brush against the does ankles Nick tried to soothe her. "It's okay, Carrots. I'm grateful for the barn, honestly," he whispered, emerald eyes finding violet as Judy turned to look at him.

"No. It's not okay, Nick. You deserve better than thatm" Judy disagreed, shaking her head. The light brush of his tail against her ankles was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Switching her gaze back to her parents, Judy offered a compromise, feeling the light weight of Nick's paw still against her shoulder. "He can stay with me in my room so that I can keep an eye on him." She hated insinuating that Nick was trouble, knew in her gut that he wasn't, but Judy figured it would placate her parents. "I took an oath to serve and protect all mammals."

"Our kindness has protected Nicholas from the collars in the city, Judy," Stu argued. The deal he'd struck with the fox had benefitted both of them, and Stu wasn't in a hurry to change the terms of it anytime soon. Once the harvest season was over, Nick would be sent back to the city. There would be little work for him then, and he wouldn't be allowed a free ride. Every mammal on the Hopps Family Farm pulled his or her own weight.

"You're right, but we aren't protecting his fundamental rights as a citizen," Judy counter argued. It wasn't right, in her mind, for them to force Nick to live in such squalid conditions in exchange for working himself to exhaustion every day. They might have well of just gotten a collar for him by this point as it would have been just as degrading as doing his business behind the barn.

Having remained silent, letting her husband deal with Judy and Nick, Bonnie decided it was time to step in before her husband and daughter started shouting at one another. Gently pushing her husband aside so she could look at the fox her husband had been hiding in the barn, Bonnie appraised him. She'd heard a lot about him from Judy, and though his species made her uneasy, she figured it wouldn't hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt, to offer him somewhere proper to sleep, eat, and bathe. The way he stayed behind Judy, slouched down and pulled in to be as small as possible, all pointed to the tod being uncomfortable and nervous. Bonnie disliked seeing any mammal feel anxious around her family.

Nick remained quiet while Bonnie observed him, knowing he was mostly hidden behind Judy. The tod felt conflicted. Part of him liked the idea of finally getting to finally sleep in an actual house and have access to proper plumbing, but on the other paw Nick knew he was fortunate to have what he already did, and he didn't want to anger Stu. The city still wasn't safe, and the thought of being forced back there, forced into wearing a collar and subjected to abuse and electric shocks, filled the fox with an endless amount of fear.

Having made up her mind, Bonnie turned her attention to her husband. She could understand his apprehension, his need to protect her, but Judy seemed to trust the fox, and as sheriff of the district and her daughter, Bonnie trusted her judgment. "Judy makes a valid point, Stu. She's had nothing but good things to say about Nicholas. It wouldn't hurt to let the boy stay in the warren."

Sighing, Stu pinched the bridge of his nose. The buck had a feeling he was fighting a losing battle. Nick had been instrumental on the farm, and deep down the buck had felt a little sorry for keeping him out in the barn. However, his family came before anything else. Licking his lips, he dropped his paw back to his side. "Fine, he can stay inside," he conceded.

Hearing that he would be allowed to stay inside the warren, where it was cooler and more comfortable, Nick couldn't stop his broad grin. "Thank you, Sir. I promise I won't cause you any bother."

Stu sat back down on the bar stool with a thud, sighing. "First sign of trouble, and you're back in that barn, understood?" He gave Nick an ultimatum, hoping the threat would be enough to keep the tod in line.

Nodding, Nick knew he'd agree to anything if it meant he'd get to stay in the warren. He'd never expected Judy to argue his corner, and he had been content with what he'd been given, but the fox couldn't deny his excitement at the prospect of bedding down somewhere safer. "Yes, Sir."

Smiling, Judy couldn't believe that she'd won the argument and that Nick would get to stay in the warren. Figuring they needed to get out of the kitchen before her father changed his mind, Judy grabbed Nick's wrist, dragging him from the room and further into the warren, through multiple twists and turns until they eventually entered her bedroom. She'd have to go and find a spare mattress for him soon, along with some sheets.

Nick took in the room, Judy's scent strong and heady in his nostrils. The walls were painted yellow while her furniture was white, a little loved and worn looking, but sturdy. A bed, nightstand, desk, chair, dresser, and floor length mirror were all she had. Judy's bed sheets kept with the yellow of her walls, little daisies embroidered on the quilt cover. A soft cream rug had been placed on the floor beside her bed, which was pushed up against the far wall. There was little on her desk save for a few notebooks, a pen, and her sheriff's badge. On top of her dresser were some photo frames, filled with pictures of her family. Shelves had been put up on the walls, lined with trinkets and some rabbit teddies, a few trophies and books too. "I promise I won't steal anything." Nick fell back on humor, uncertainty filling him. The tod knew he owed her. Judy had helped him out of the barn, had bettered his situation.

Guilt coursed through the small bunny as her shoulders slumped. Leaning against her desk, Judy's gaze dropped to the floor as her ears drooped. "I should never have accused you of doing such a thing, I'm sorry."

Shrugging, Nick took a slow stroll around the room, getting more of a feel for the does personality. "I don't blame you, Fluff, most mammals think the worst." It was a sad fact of life for the fox. The stereotypes of his species were hard to shake, no matter how much Nick tried to prove to others that he wasn't sneaky, or sly, or untrustworthy.

"I don't think the worst about you, Nick." Judy protested, gaze lifting to find the tod walking around her room. He looked a little anxious. Judy figured this was a lot of change for Nick, and that he was under a lot of pressure to be on his best behavior.

"Mhm," Nick hummed, coming to a stop at the shelf next to her desk, emerald eyes observing all of her awards - spelling bee, bunny scouts, judo, and a few more. Nick couldn't remember ever receiving an award as a kit.

Not liking Nick's tone, Judy reached out for him, her small paw wrapping around his wrist once again as she captured his attention. Now she'd broken the touch barrier with him, the doe no longer felt so afraid of his paws, of his sharp claws. Once Nick met her gaze, she spoke. "I mean it. You're a good mammal, Nick."

Judy's touch and her soft gaze made Nick relax, and he felt at ease offering her a smile that showed just a hint of sharp teeth. "Thanks, Carrots."

* * *

 **AN: Getting enough fluff? Good! Again, many, _many_ , thanks to Midnightopheliac for writing this story. So please let her know and check out the story on her page and thank her for it. :)**


	10. Carrot Farmers Part IV (finale)

**Carrot Farmers – Chapter 4**

 **Written by Midnightopheliac**

* * *

After moving into the warren and sharing a room with Judy, the tod found his days and nights much more enjoyable. He had company now, someone he could talk to in the evenings and share stories with. Judy had plenty of tales for him about her family and time as an officer, and in turn, Nick shared stories of his life with his mom. What used to be Nick falling asleep as early as possible while living in the barn, turned into late into the evening discussions with the grey doe.

The more time they spent around one another, the closer they became, and soon, they fell into a pattern that had them moving together like a well-oiled machine. It became a running joke in the Hopps warren that wherever one of them was, the other wouldn't be too far away. Judy had tried with all her might to keep a modest level of distance between them, had tried not to make it evident that the tod affected her, but it had been futile. He was charming and witty, handsome and strong, and the doe was screwed. She'd resigned herself to the fact that Nick had, somehow during the past month, become the most important mammal in her life.

Judy had introduced Nick to her hundreds of siblings, starting with the eldest and working their way to the youngest. The last of her siblings the fox had met had been the newborns, Bonnie having brought six new little lives into the world two weeks after Nick had moved into the warren. It had been a somewhat tense meeting, with Stu on edge and Nick fearful, but with Judy's calming influence the meeting had proceeded with a hitch. Though it didn't help Judy's fast beating heart when the thoughts fluttered through her mind of how good a father Nick could be as he beamed at the young kits.

There was still another month left of the harvest season, and this year's crop yield was immense for all of the farms across the district. Thankfully, more and more predators had started to arrive from the city, and more and more farms were opening their doors to them, offering them work in exchange for safety. With the increase in the predator population had come an increase in the workload for Judy. She'd vetted every new mammal, checked their details on the police database, and had asked Nick for his opinion on them. So far there hadn't been any problems, but Judy had been forced to spend more and more time away from Nick and the farm, to work from the small sheriff's department in the middle of the district. Stu had been uneasy about letting Nick work unsupervised, but when the tod had returned home at the end of every day with the back of the truck loaded with harvested produce, the buck had felt sorry for ever doubting him.

Now, Judy sat at her desk in the small sheriff's office, paperwork strewn out in front of her, computer on and logged into the police database, and the line of predators outside slowly dwindling. She'd spent all day working through them, finding them temporary accommodation and farms to work for. Nose buried in the paperwork for the ocelot that Judy had just spoken to, the doe waved in the next mammal. Scribbling her signature on the form, she slid it into her out tray before she lifted her gaze. A red fox sat opposite her, similar to Nick but looking a whole lot worse for wear with filthy clothes and a thin physique. "I'm Sheriff Judy Hopps, and you are?" The doe took the lead, offering the mammal a reassuring smile. Most of them were frightened, thrown off balance by being hunted by Mayor Bellwether in the city limits. A little bit of kindness went a long way.

The fox looked over the bunny, remembering the whispered gossip she'd heard upon arriving in the district. She couldn't believe her luck. "Marian. Marian Wilde."

Judy froze; jaw dropping as the vixen's name sank in. The pen she'd been holding in her paw clattered to the desk. "Wilde. As in…Nick's mom?"

Marian gave an eager nod; pleased the gossip had been true.

"Oh my goodness…" Judy breathed, shocked. She broke out into a large smile, excitement filling her. "Nick is going to be so happy! He's missed you so much." Every night before bed Judy heard Nick whisper a small prayer, asking for his mom to be safe and well, for them to be reunited soon. Judy silently joined in every time, laying in her own bed and praying too. The doe couldn't wait to bring them back together, couldn't wait to see the look on the tod's handsome face when she arrived with his mom back at the warren.

"I'm so glad my baby got out of the city," Marian sniffled. She'd feared the worst, that the ewe Mayor had gotten hold of her boy and hurt him, or had forced him into wearing a collar and was subjecting him to endless pain. Occasionally the thought that perhaps he'd escaped the city had crossed her mind, but that had opened up a whole new can of worms – had he died from hunger? Been hit by a car? Lynched by a gang of angry prey mammals? When the vixen had made it to Bunnyburrow and had overheard a few otters talking about a red fox with emerald eyes and a lazy smile living with the Hopps family who was helping them harvest the fields, hope had flourished in her heart that they'd been talking about her baby. Now, hearing that he was safe and being taken care of by the sweet bunny Sheriff across from her, Marian felt nothing but overwhelming relief and gratitude.

"I only have a few more mammals to process, I'll take you to him then if you'd like?" Judy offered, already knowing the vixens answer. As much as Judy wanted to finish work now and rush Marian back to the warren, she knew she had a duty of care towards the final three mammals waiting outside of her office.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Marian felt like she might cry. When she'd lost sight of Nick in the crowds after they'd fled their home, she'd thought the worst. A kind timber wolf, who had once been an officer in the ZPD before Bellwether had banned all predators from public services, had helped her escape the city, using the sewers to circumnavigate the rams patrolling every street. It had taken much longer than anticipated for them to get out of the city limits, and it had taken them even longer to trudge towards Bunnyburrow. Food had been scarce, showers more so. Marian couldn't wait to bathe and eat.

Delving a paw into one of her desk drawers, Judy grabbed a few protein bug bars. They weren't a lot, but they would ease Marian's hunger until later this evening. Sliding them across the desk, Judy offered the vixen a gentle smile. She still couldn't believe that Nick's mom was sitting across from her, that she'd made it to Bunnyburrow. "There's a small washroom just down the hall, and there's a rack outside of it. You should be able to find some fresh clothes there," Judy offered. As the predators had started to arrive, the districts clothing makers had spotted an opportunity to help. Armed with fabric, needles, thread, and patterns from the internet, they'd set about making a variety of clothes for the many different species arriving.

Reaching out, Marian picked up the protein bars from the desk. While she wanted nothing more than to shove them in her maw and devour them, her mother had raised her to be a lady…at least in public. They wouldn't last long once she had the door to the washroom shut. "Thank you, again." Marian smiled, rising from her chair and headed back to the door she'd entered through. She would go and freshen up, eat the provided bars, and then wait for Judy to finish work.

Grinning as she watched Marian go, the doe was positively vibrating with excitement. She still had the last few mammals to deal with, though. Knuckling down, Judy summoned the next predator into her office, ready to start their paperwork. She'd fill in Marian's later.

After an hour, Judy finally signed the last bit of paperwork, handing the lynx opposite her a map of the district, highlighting where their new temporary home would be. The lynx having been assigned to the Cotton Family Farm. As the predator thanked her and left the room, Judy let out a small sigh, paw rising to wipe her forehead. She could feel a headache starting and her paw hurt from all of the writing she'd undertaken but she was happy with a full day's work accomplished.

Shutting down her computer and storing her documents in the locked safe at the back of her office, Judy yawned. Picking up her bag from next to her office door, Judy stepped out, locking the door behind her. Throwing her keys into her bag, Judy slung the item over her shoulder, turning to find Marian dozing in one of the soft armchairs. The vixen had changed into a clean set of clothes consisting of a soft pair of cotton pants and a matching blouse, and her fur had been washed and cleaned, brushed smooth. The pearl necklace she'd worn earlier was still firmly in place around her neck. "Mrs. Wilde?" Judy spoke softly, taking a step towards the sleeping fox.

Hearing her name being called, Marian woke, emerald eyes finding the little bunny. "Sheriff," she greeted, sitting up in the chair, embarrassed at having been caught snoozing.

"Please, call me Judy," the doe insisted with a soft smile. "Are you ready to head to my home?"

Nodding, Marian pushed herself up and out of the armchair, old bones creaking. She'd been incredibly comfortable, pleased to have somewhere safe to rest after spending so much time running.

Judy led Marian out to her truck, helping the vixen into the passenger seat before she rounded the vehicle, sliding in behind the wheel. Starting the car, the doe headed home, a comfortable silence falling over the pair. Marian spent her time looking out of the window, enjoying the rolling countryside. She'd been born in the city, had lived there her whole life, and had never set paw outside of the city limits until she'd been forced to flee with the timber wolf. They'd arrived at the Sheriff's office together, and Judy had seen him after Marian. Wolford had been relocated to the Hare Family Farm, and they'd promised to keep in contact.

The drive home didn't take long, and soon Judy was pulling around the back of the warren, turning off the engine. The truck next door was the one Nick usually took out to the fields with him, and its position out back suggested the tod had finished for the day and was home. "Are you ready?" Judy stole a glance to the vixen, noting the apprehension in her posture. The sound of the back door opening captured Judy's attention, large ears swinging towards the noise. Habit had her exiting the vehicle quickly, rushing over to Nick as he stepped down from the back porch.

The tod stooped a little as Judy reached up, the pair of them embracing. Hugs were a new thing, having only started a week back, but for the touchy-feely doe, it felt right to reach out for the tod, especially now that she knew he wouldn't hurt her. The first time Judy had embraced him, Nick had been rooted to the spot. Very few mammals embraced foxes, so for a rabbit to do so had been incredibly surprising. Nick had returned her embrace, though, enjoying the feeling of holding another mammal, of physical contact.

"How was your day, Slick?" The nickname was new too. Nick had been tasked with collecting some apples from one of the orchards, and Judy had gone with him one evening to show him the ropes. She'd clambered up onto one of the old rickety ladders to reach the branches, and the wooden structure had given way beneath her, rotten and weak from having been left out in the elements. Before Judy had hit the ground, Nick had caught her, and Judy had complimented him on the slick move. It had struck her then that it would be a perfect nickname for the fox.

"It was good, thank you. I brought home enough carrots that your mom is currently baking a giant carrot cake." Nick pulled back from their embrace, standing back to his full height as he offered the gray bunny a loving smile. "How about you?"

Judy grinned, teeth sinking into her lower lip. "Probably the best day ever." She bounced on the spot, excitement bubbling up inside of her. She couldn't wait to see the look on Nick's face when Marian joined them.

"Yeah, why's that?" Nick indulged the small bunny, lazy smile firmly in place as he watched her practically vibrating. The tod would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what had pulled such a reaction from the rabbit he was incredibly fond of. The past month with her had been indescribable, the best month of the tod's life so far. Sure he wasn't pleased about spending all day in the fields without her, but coming back to the warren to find her waiting for him, spending their evenings together on the back porch chatting, made every hour laboring away in the dirt worth it. The hours alone had given the tod the opportunity to think some more about the bunny, about their friendship, and the fox had come to the logical conclusion that he wanted to try for more with her. He'd wait, though, until harvest season was over. The last thing he wanted was to lose his job or face Stu's wrath.

"I've got a surprise for you," Judy teased in a singsong voice, rocking on the balls of her hind paws.

Surprise painted Nick's face before his brows furrowed. "For me?" he clarified, unused to any mammal surprising him with anything.

Turning around to look at the truck, Judy lifted a paw, motioning for Marian to leave the cabin. Nick's gaze shifted from bunny to the truck.

Marian had watched her baby and the bunny interact, unable to move from her seat, breath catching at the sight of them embracing. Was something going on between them? Marian made sure to look her son over as he spoke with Judy. He appeared well, seemed happy and healthy, and Marian knew she owed the little rabbit and her family for taking in her son. As Judy motioned for her to leave the vehicle, Marian took a deep breath, feeling tears stinging in her eyes and the almighty thudding of her heart ringing in her ears, her palms sweaty as she reached for the door handle.

Finally getting the door open, Marian slipped out of the passenger seat, a paw still nervously holding onto the open door as emerald eyes found the matching pair she had stared into every day for the past twenty-eight years, the pair she'd thought she'd never see again.

"Mom?" Nick felt like his heart had stopped beating, like the world had come to a complete standstill. His mom. Alive. Well. Here. "Mom!" Nick bolted across the yard, racing towards the vixen.

"Nicky! Baby!" Marian called back, tears finally falling as she ran towards her kit, needing to hold him, needing to feel that he was okay. She was exhausted, body close to giving up after spending so much time on the run, but she found a burst of energy to push her towards her son.

They came together in the middle of the back yard, arms wrapping around one another as they sank to the grass, sobbing as they held on to each other tightly. "Mom. Mom." Nick whispered, burying his snout against Marian's throat, inhaling her scent.

"Nicky, my son." Marian pulled her kit closer, smoothing her paws over him, subconsciously making sure he was uninjured. She couldn't believe he was here, that he was okay, that he'd made it out of the city unharmed. It was a miracle.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so sorry," Nick sobbed, clutching at his mother's shirt, paws scrabbling for traction as he sniffled. "I left without you. I'm so sorry." The guilt had been eating away at the tod, had been slowly consuming him the longer he'd gone without hearing from the vixen.

"It's okay Nicky, it's okay. We're safe, we're both safe," Marian soothed, trying to pull her tears back under control, to be strong for her kit. Pulling back from their embrace she grasped Nick's face, gently wiping away his tears before she leaned in, rubbing the side of her muzzle along his snout, covering him in her scent.

Nick whined, feeling like a small kit again as his mom smothered him in her scent, comforting him.

Watching Nick and his mom reunite, Judy felt warm tears rolling down her cheeks, soaking her fur. She'd hoped for a sweet reunion, but nothing could beat what she was witnessing. Head turning at the sound of the back door opening, Judy was surprised to see her mom and dad exiting the warren. "You were taking a while, we were wondering what was going on," Stu explained, frowning at the sight of his daughter's tears.

"Nick's mom found me," Judy whispered, glancing towards the pair of foxes. Bonnie and Stu turned to observe Nick and Marian; the older does features softened at the touching scene and Stu gave a small nod.

"I'll set up a room for her," the buck offered. Nick was a good kit, a good mammal, and in Stu's mind, he'd been raised right. He believed that Marian shared the same qualities. He wasn't concerned about having her in his warren. She'd done a good job raising Nick.

Once Marian had been shown to her room and had settled in, Bonnie had brought the vixen into the kitchen, and the two had fallen into easy conversation, preparing dinner together. Though Bonnie was an excellent cook, Marian was full of helpful tips and new recipes. The two ladies knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Stu had headed out to the barn to tally up the day's harvest, leaving Nick and Judy to spend their evening together like usual. They'd grabbed a few blankets and had headed out into the cool evening air, sitting together on one of the wooden benches on the back porch.

Getting comfortable, Nick pulled Judy's legs up, letting the doe rest them over his lap. She was snuggled between the tod and the bench armrest, and the doe relaxed. Large paws finding Judy's legs under the blanket, Nick gave them a gentle rub. He could feel the lingering tension in her body, knew her days taking care of the growing predator population was tiring. "I'm glad I found your barn." The fox broke the comfortable silence, emerald eyes focused on the horizon and the rapidly sinking sun. Nick didn't like to think about what would've happened to him if he'd have stumbled across another farm, if he hadn't met the Hopps family and Judy.

"I'm glad too, Slick," Judy whispered in return, watching as the tod turned to look at her, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. In the dying light, he looked even more handsome than before, the fading sunshine further warming his reddish-orange fur.

Subconsciously, both mammals leaned towards one another, drawn to each other like moths to a flame. Nick made the first move, giant paw sliding out from under the blanket to tentatively cup Judy's cheek, clawed thumb smoothing over her cheekbone. Judy leaned into the touch, the warmth of Nick's paw seeping through her fur, caressing her skin. Nick was so close, his touch not as platonic as it usually was. Judy's nose twitched, nerves making her swallow. Emerald and violet met, locking onto one another.

They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the physical contact, before Judy slowly pulled away. A flash of sadness on Nick's face gave Judy courage, and before she could stop herself, she'd stretched towards him, paws grasping and tilting his muzzle. Her lips met the soft fur of his snout, millimeters from his own lips. It was a bold move, one the doe had never thought she'd do, but Nick had looked so sad, so upset with their loss of physical contact, and the rabbit never wanted the fox to feel that again.

Nick's heart hammered against his ribcage, eyes widening as the rabbit he adored pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his snout. It caught him off guard, set his pulse racing, and made it hard for the fox to think straight. Judy had kissed him.

"Turns out you did steal something, Slick." Her whispered words took a moment for the tod to process, but soon he was frowning.

"I don't remember stealing anything. What did I take?" Nick had never stolen anything in his life. Sticky paws were not something attributed to the red fox.

Judy's paws stroked along the fox's snout and she lowered her mouth once more, this time, kissing Nick's lips. Pulling back just enough so she'd be heard, nearly giggling as Nick followed after her with his lips, a silly grin on his muzzle, the doe smiled softly. "My heart."

* * *

Nick woke first, lazily blinking as sleep started to slip away. He stifled a yawn with a paw, sitting up slowly. Though the chairs were designed for comfort, laying in the same position for an hour could become a little uncomfortable. Lifting the visor, Nick pried the helmet from his head, mind a little fuzzy as he tried to snatch hold of some of the dream. Wisps of it teased him – scorching sunshine, the smell of dirt, Judy, his mom. Nick paused. Judy had yet to meet his mom, and somehow the vixen had made her way into their shared dream. _"Well, that killed any romance I'm sure."_

Placing the helmet back down on the stand it had come from, Nick forced himself out of the chair and across to the country bunny at his side. The small yawn she gave, showing off blunt prey teeth, was enough confirmation that she was awake. Gently he pried the helmet from her, and when her violet eyes opened Nick was smacked with a memory from their dream. He was down on his knees, in the dirt, Judy looming over him.

"Slick?" Judy watched as the tod's eyes glazed over for a moment, and it wasn't until she reached out to touch his chest that he jolted out of whatever memory he'd been lost in.

"Sorry, I was distracted by your beauty," Nick teased, setting Judy's helmet aside before he offered her a paw, helping her out of the seat.

"Har har." The words were out before Judy could stop them, and they made her pause as she went to take Nick's paw. Snippets came back to her. A field on her family farm, a truck, harvest season, and Nick teasing her like always. The doe smiled, pushing herself up and out of the seat, grasping Nick's paw as he helped her down. She had a feeling this experience had been much more romantic than the last. "What do you remember?" Judy twisted to look up at her fox as they stepped out of the machine.

Holding Judy's paw, Nick led them over to the register, where a bored fox sat playing on his phone, oblivious to any customers. Tail flicking out to brush against Judy's legs, Nick tightened his hold on her paw, eyes narrowing at the other tod for a moment before he gave Judy his full attention. "I remember you, and me, and the sunshine, and…" Nick paused, suddenly hit with the memory of Judy checking out his tail. Too good an opportunity to miss, Nick drew them to a halt, pulling Judy close, one arm sliding around her waist, the other rising so he could stroke her cheek, enjoying the way she blushed at the intimate hold he had her in. "You were checking out my tail," he whispered, the fluffy appendage in question brushing against the back of Judy's ankles once again.

"Nope, I would never do that. Don't lie." Judy denied it, though she faintly recalled checking him out. The doe figured she couldn't be blamed for her actions, though. Nick was a good looking mammal and her husband after all...and at present, putty in his paws.

Dropping his voice an octave, Nick leaned in, the scent of Judy's floral perfume filling his nostrils. "Ouch, Carrots. I may have made my living by lying, but you've made an honest mammal out of me now."

"An honest mammal who lies to his wife about her checking out his tail," the doe whispered back, pushing up on the balls of her hind paws, desperate to close the gap between them and take a kiss from her mate.

Tutting playfully, Nick slid his paw from Judy's cheek to the back of her head. "If you're going to be this way Fluff, then I'm going to have to prove I'm right." He closed the distance between them, pressing a sweet kiss to his does lips before he pulled back, letting her go. The slightly dazed expression on the bunny's face stroked Nick's ego, and the tod gently led her over to the bored fox.

Fishing in his wallet, Nick pulled out some cash, throwing it down onto the counter. "Think we could get that experience on a flash drive, and something to view it on, please?" The tod wanted the chance to relive the experience, the opportunity to add to the faint memories that swam through his mind. With a scowl, the fox behind the counter fulfilled their order, and Nick entrusted the flash drive into Judy's care.

"Ready to head out Fluff?" Nick held out a large paw, a small noise of contentment slipping through his lips as Judy took the offered appendage. In his other paw, the tod held onto the bag containing their own at-home helmet.

Taking Nick's paw in her own, Judy offered her fox a warm smile. "Born ready, Slick."

* * *

 **A/N time: Hey my loves, midnightopheliac here. I had a whole heap of fun writing this short story based on the prompt 'Nick flees Bellwether's collars in Zootopia, choosing to rather be a carrot farmer for a family called the Hopps as their daughter, Sheriff Judy Hopps, keeps a close watch on him.' I've never been part of something like this before so it was an interesting challenge for me. I hope you enjoy my take on it! Disclaimer; I take no responsibility for any cavities you may develop from the fluff.**


	11. Introductions Part I

**Chapter 1 Introductions: Meet the Hopps'**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

"That was an excellent movie!" Judy was bouncing up and down as she and Nick ambled down the sidewalk. "Why didn't we see Beauty and the Wildebeest earlier?"

Nick chuckled. "It _might_ be because some-bunny decided to clock in some overtime at work regarding the Hoofson case, hmm?"

Judy gave him a bashful grin, playfully hip-bumping him as she jumped ahead of him, walking backwards to gaze up into his eyes. "So, what do you have planned for us now?" she asked. It had been their weekly date night, a tradition the young couple vowed to keep at all costs. It was advice that Stu and Bonnie adhered to, and considering that they could still keep it up even while taking care of over 300 children, Judy believed Nick and her had no excuse not to do the same.

"You think there is something else planned?" the fox asked, grinning cheekily as he noted the huff from his mate. They had already gone to dinner, a fancy Italian place where they ate by candlelight while serenaded by a wolf, followed by a nice romantic movie to set the mood for the evening. It was their three month anniversary of being married, and Nick had made sure that it would be one to remember. "I don't know about you, Fluff, but I think I'm ready to head home for the night and get to _bed._ " He shot her a wink as he emphasized the last word, causing a wave of red to creep up Judy's ears.

" _Niiiiiick_ ," Judy huffed. "It's only 9pm on a Friday night and tomorrow starts our three days off." Nick had to stop himself as Judy halted in front of him, her paws on her hips. "We have three days to lay in bed all we want, but I want to make something of the rest of tonight."

"Three days in bed?" Nick stated with the beginnings of a smile.

Judy's eyes narrowed as a smirk appeared on her muzzle. "What, do you have a problem with that? Think you can last three days in bed with me?"

Knowing a double edged question when he was asked one, Nick chuckled politely before offering a playful grin. "Alright, Carrots, I _do_ have something else planned for tonight." Grateful for the change in conversation working, he offered her his paw. "Since the evening has been such a lovely, romantic time thanks to a certain handsome tod..."

Judy laughed. Nick ignored it.

"...I decided that we should try out Litwick's again and have a special anniversary-themed experience."

"Really?" Judy was bubbling with excitement. Leaping towards Nick, she grasped him around his stomach in a massive bunny glomp before leaning up and peppering his cheek with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated over and over again as Nick laughed.

"Alright, alright," Nick finally got out as he pushed Judy off him, momentarily messing with the fur between her ears. Judy let out a _chirr_ , leaning into his paw before he moved it to her lower back.

"Now come on, Fluff. We have a date to get to..." It only took fifteen minutes to get to the arcade before they were headed on a trip back in time.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Carrots?"

"Should you meet the parents of the bunny you want to marry before you propose? Yes, yes you should."

Judy grinned at him, eyes flickering to Nick's uneasy posture before she refocused on the road ahead. It had been a long four hour drive to get to Bunnyburrow, but it would be worth it. The pair had just finished a grueling, two week case involving dozens of hours of overtime and several sleepovers at the precinct. They had finally caught their bank robber, a mole named Funder Miner, as he drilled his way into the Furst National Bank on Fifth and Broadneigh. Bogo had promised to give them three days off for the overtime they had put in once they had finished their paperwork.

They had finished within three hours after Nick called in nearly every favor he had with the officers in the precinct and were on the road an hour after that.

Nick fidgeted with his seatbelt. _Could I survive if I jumped out of the car right now? Wait, no...better question. Could I outrun Judy if I jumped out right now and make it back to Zootopia before she catches me? Not possible...she chased down Fursain Bolt a month ago. Maybe if I feign having calicivirus..._

"We've all gotten our shots for that, so that won't work."

Nick flinched, turning oh so slowly towards Judy who was grinning while watching the road. "Did I..."

"Say that out loud?" Judy finished for him then nodded with a giggle. Nick groaned and fell back into his seat.

"Carrots, you know they are going to skin me alive right? I mean, have you even told them you're dating a fox yet?"

A bit of pink toned Judy's cheek. "Uhhh, I may have...left that...bit out?"

Nick groaned even louder, placing a paw over his eyes as he reclined the seat. "I'm dead. I'm dead, you're dead. We'll both be dead." Judy smacked his arm with her paw, rolling her eyes at the fox's theatrics.

"You'll be fine, Slick. My folks loved talking with you last week over the phone and they were excited when I called them earlier and said we were coming to visit."

"Talking is different than meeting your girlfriend's parents, Fluff," Nick replied. "And if I recall, half the conversation was listening in on your father trying to find his shotgun and fox taser."

Judy winced. It wasn't the most pleasant of memories from the conversation. To be honest, she was _slightly_ worried about what might happen, as her family may or may not have raised her with pre-supposed thoughts on the a certain canine species.

 _It will be okay. They will love him. The Kerfluffle won't smother him. Dad won't tase him. Mom-_

"Wait, 'Kerfluffle'?"

Judy shot Nick a look, seeing him peeking out from between his fingers. "Is that some sort of secretive rabbit torture device for foxes?"

Judy stifled a groan. "You'll see."

As the car drove past a large bunny-shaped sign signaling their entrance into Judy's hometown, the fox and rabbit were oblivious to the brown rabbit wearing camouflage with a pair of binoculars in one paw and a radio in the other.

"Judy has been spotted," the young buck repeated into the radio. "And she's bringing her boyfriend."

The radio crackled to life as an elderly voice issued from the device. "Great Harold, what's he like?"

The young buck's nose twitched as he slowly brought the walkie-talkie to his muzzle.

"He's a fox, Dad. I repeat...Judy's bringing home a fox."

* * *

The door to the warren's living room burst open and a livid Stu Hopps stormed into the chambers, gathering the attention of all in attendance.

"Why that no good, shifty, carrot plucking, cabbage mauling-"

Several of the younger kits gasped in shock at the language, while the older ones near them covered the younger rabbits' ears.

"-shittake mushroom eating, carp-faced little-"

"STUART HOPPS!"

The yell from the door to the kitchen stopped the buck in his middle of his tirade. Bonnie stormed towards him, the spoon in her paw already waggling at him. "Now don't you go using that kind of language!"

"I can't help it Bon," the buck replied, storming into a seat in front of the fireplace. "We'll be disgraced...publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes before walking over to the now miserable-looking rabbit. "Now, now Stuart, I'm sure whatever it is that you're mad about isn't really that big of a deal. I'm sure-"

"Judy's dating a fox!"

It may have come out as a murmur, but every rabbit ear in the entire room heard it. Several dishes were heard crashing to the floor while hushed gasps and whispers crisscrossed the living area.

"A...a fox?" Bonnie stuttered, a paw covering her mouth. "Are you sure?"

Stu nodded. "Harold confirmed it just now."

Sensing her husband's distress, Bonnie placed a paw on his shoulder. "Want some carrot juice, hun?"

"What for?" Stu cried, waving his paws in the air before slumping back into his seat. "Nothing will help. We'll be disgraced."

Bonnie sighed. "You? Never. Stuart, you need to pull yourself together!" Turning the chair to face her, Bonnie clasped her husband's cheek. "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Stuart, looking so down in the dumps. Every buck in town wants to be you, Stuart. Even when taking your lumps."

"Yeah, dad," one of the older rabbits piped up. "There's no buck in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite rabbit."

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you," another sibling, a younger daughter said. "And it's not very hard to see why." Several more kids stood up and approached their miserable-looking father.

"No one farms like you, Stu."

"No one's nice as you, Stu."

His eldest son chuckled. "No one farms carrots right quite as quickly as you."

Jade, one of the daughters in Judy's litter: "There is no buck in town half the farmer. You're perfect, a rabbit paragon."

John, one of the rabbits from the seventh litter piped up. "I've asked my friends Tom, Dick and Stanley. And they've told me which farm they prefer to work on."

A door crashing open at the opposite end of the room halted the ego-boosting compliments to the patriarch of the Hopps' home. A frantic-looking Jessica stood in the open doorway, a phone held up in her paw and a single image on it:

 _"Alex just got a picture of them kissing at the gas station!"_

The silence that permeated the room was terrifying. After several moments, the slight whimpering of several kits could be heard, as well as the slight creaking of the chair from which Stu arose.

"We've got to do something about this fox," he growled. "Or else he'll make off with my children. He'll come after them in the night!" he bellowed as several kits gasped. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

 _Here we go...again._

"We're not safe until his tail is mounted on my wall! I say we chase this fox away!" Stu stormed over to the back door, grabbing his pitchfork as his children began murmuring around him.

"We're not safe until he's gone," whispered one buck nervously.

"If he stays here, he'll come stalking us at night," the doe he was talking to whimpered back.

One of the Hopps' older children who was trying to shush several crying kits spoke up. "He's going to gobble up our children with his foxy appetite!" she wailed.

Bonnie went around trying to shush the group, but to no avail and eventually reached into her pocket, grabbing the phone within.

 _Probably should warn Judy that Stu's getting the warren into a furor over another boyfriend being brought home._ She slipped out of the room quietly, hearing another of her children speaking up.

"He'll wreck havoc on our warren if we let him wander free-OW!" Bonnie snapped her spoon across the grey buck's paw, glaring at him as she walked past.

It was at this moment that Stu spoke up, jumping onto a table in the middle of the room.

"Oh Stuart, not the coffee table," Bonnie groaned, split between trying to calm down her husband or warn her daughter. Her husband took no notice.

"It's time to take some action, Hopps'! It's time to follow me!"

The crowd of rabbits roared in approval as they followed Stuart out of the warren through the back door towards the barn. Several grabbed the lanterns set next to the door, lighting them as they headed out into the dusk.

"Through the fields, cross the roads. To the Bunnyburrow station, it's a long walk but it's one exciting jaunt! Say a prayer when we're there, stopping that car from advancing, and there's something truly terrible inside."

They reached the barn and Stuart flung open the doors, pointing towards the rows of pitchforks along the far wall. The rabbits swarmed forward, grasping them and marching out in a group while others grabbed various other farm implements.

Stuart encouraged their march from the door. "It's a fox! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for bunnies.

"We'll see him yip, see him roar, but we're not coming home 'til Judy's free. Good and free! Now chase off the fox!"

The group cheered the order as Stu mounted a tractor and turned it on. It rumbled to life as nearly the entire Hopps' clan surrounded him. Standing in the seat, he yelled to the crowd. "Now, who's with me to chase off this fox that no doubt has your sister in his awful clutches!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

Stu grinned as he started the tractor forward. "Then raise your torches and pitchforks and follow right behind me!"

"We're counting on you Pa to lead the way!" Jessica yelled out from the crowd.

* * *

"Hey Carrots, do you think they'll meet us at the door or will they let me inside before mounting me above the mantel?"

Judy rolled her eyes, gripping the wheel tighter. " _Nick..._ " she said in a warning voice. "They aren't going to stuff you, beat you, poke you with pitchforks or chase you out of town."

Nick sighed, focusing on the passing countryside as the nervousness inside him swelled to new heights. Unbeknownst to him, Judy felt the same feeling growing within her as well, and both thought the same thing at the same time.

 _I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Spotting a car heading down the highway towards them, Stuart yelled for the mob to listen to him. "Down the road, just a mile, where within that old Chevgrowlet, something's lurking that you don't see every day. He's a fox, who's as tall as a cougar."

"We won't rest 'til he's chased out of town," the mob of rabbits roared.

"Sally forth, tally ho. Clutch those pitchforks and your hoes," cried out several bucks.

"To Judy's safety we will go!" shouted Stu. "We'll run off that fox and bring back his tail!"

* * *

"Hey Carrots..."

"Hmm?" Judy's ears flickered towards Nick as she spotted a series of flickering lights far ahead on the road.

"Is there supposed to be a welcoming committee for us?" Nick asked, peering ahead and seeing shapes emerging from the darkness.

Rabbit shapes...lots of them.

"I don't believe so, why?"

* * *

A chorus of Judy's siblings broke forth in angry shouts. "We will fight, for our sis, since we just don't understand why she would want to date a fox in the least bit."

The eldest of Stu's sons hopped onto the back of the tractor, waving his lantern high above his head. "We've brought our hoes and pitchforks. We'll save our sister from his lies."

Jessica shouted above the crowd. "We'll save our sister and her life!"

"Run off the fox!"

* * *

"...Do you have that many pitchforks on your farm?" Nick asked as the car slowed when they approached what seemed like a massive angry army of rabbits. Nick shrunk into the seat, trying to hide as best he could as the rabbits swarmed the car.

Judy clicked the doors locked as dozens of paws began pulling on the levers. The car began shaking back and forth.

"Run off the fox!" the group roared as one pounded on the back window with the back end of a pitchfork.

Nick whimpered. " _Carrrrrotsssss..._ "

"I'll talk them down," Judy said, anger filling her voice as she undid her seatbelt.

"Run off the fox!" the crowd roared again as the back of the car window cracked, a spiderweb of splinters splayed across it.

"Judy don't-!" the words barely left his mouth before Judy opened the door, only for several sets of paws to pull her fully out of the car.

"JUDY!" Nick roared as the mass of the crowd pushed the door shut again, jamming the locking mechanism shut. Now alone in the car, Nick hugged himself tightly, whimpering as he folded into a ball on the seat as the glass behind him cracked more.

"RUN OFF THE FOX!"

The glass behind him, and the windshield, both shattered as bunnies began flowing into the car.

"RUN OFF THE FOX!"

* * *

Nick shot upright, tail bristling as he let out a frightened whine. He yanked the helmet off and tossed it to the ground, panting heavily as he placed a paw over his chest.

"That is _not_ how I remember meeting your parents, Judy!" Nick gasped, panting heavily as his paws trembled while he removed the helmet. Judy was already by his side, the memories of the experience fresh in both their minds. She did her best at soothing her husband, running her paw down his cheek before scratching underneath his muzzle. The tenderness of the touch soothed him and he nearly collapsed into her, holding her tightly as the experience slowly began to fade away from the recesses of his mind.

The curtains flung open and a worried looking looking white tail deer peered inside. "Are you guys alright?"

Judy offered him a hard stare, nearly buckling the poor mammal's knees under her withering glare. "I thought you said this was set for a happy memory?" she said in a furious tone.

The deer gulped, then moved towards the settings module in front of both seats. A few seconds passed before a nervous chuckle escaped his lips.

"Oh, um...it would appear that the settings hadn't changed from the previous users of the PIXAR device."

"Which means?" Nick asked warily.

"It means," the deer gulped. "That it was set to 'nightmare' mode. I can refund your money and since you still have a half hour, I can set it to something much more cheerful."

Judy looked to her mate, who let out a heavy sigh. "Only if you want to," he said distantly. "Though I don't want to end our anniversary on an awful note."

Looking from her mate, to the deer, Judy made up her mind. With narrowed eyes and a forceful tone, she sent her hardest glare at the worker. "It better be the fluffiest setting possible or else..."

The hanging threat had the much-needed effect as both fox and rabbit put their helmets back on, the bunny slowly lowering her visor while pointing at the deer. Frightened, and suddenly much more ecstatic to be off in ten minutes, he quickly changed the settings, cranking the happiness meter up past fifty.

He then parted the curtains and left, wiping his brow and wondering how a bunny could look so savage as the fox and rabbit slipped back off into the dream inspired by the PIXAR machine.

* * *

 **AN: Did I just parody a bit of Beauty and the Beast with a Zootopian flare? Absolutely, 100%. Not ashamed of it either. XD**

 **Also, quick announcement. I will be in Disneyland and at D23 for the next week. Thus, I will sadly not be posting a chapter a day during that time as I will be out and each and every day so I most likely won't have time to post stories here. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up before I head out. I'll post Part II of Introductions (which is the final one for this arc) and then coming up after will be a special, Non-PIXAR machine related story that still falls into this stories overarching timeline written by Bluelighthouse! :D So get excited for next week!**


	12. Introductions Part II (finale)

**Chapter 2 Visiting the Vivacious Vixen Vivian**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

"Uh, Carrots, if you try and smooth your dress down any further you might just wear through it."

The rabbit paused, giving Nick a frustrated look. "I know, but, it's Founder's Day and...I want to make a good impression with your mom."

"We've been to my mother's countless times before," Nick laughed. "I mean, I could probably make it your third home address behind our home and then our cubicle at the ZPD."

Judy blushed lightly. The casualness with which Nick always referred to their apartment as 'their home', caused all sorts of happy feelings within her. Smiling at _her_ fox, she offered a cheeky reply. "I guess I could always just move into the ZPD. Put a bed underneath my desk, put in a fridge..."

Nick shook his head. "Sorry, but you aren't getting out of sharing our bed that easily. What would I do without my fluffy bed warmer beside me?"

Judy laughed as they pulled up to a familiar house and just as quickly as they pulled to a stop, Judy's nervousness increased. "Nick, I know we've been here dozens of times, but..." her paw fell to her belly, rubbing it gently. "But we're bringing someone else along with us this time."

The softness of Nick's smile warmed her heart as he reached over and gently ran his larger paw over the tiny belly bump Judy had. "And to think in just a month we'll be parents..." Judy nodded, chirring in delight at the thought. She had initially been afraid when she'd found out; wasn't sure what would happen but together, they knew they could do it.

"Well, better get inside before your mom starts calling us about being-"

 _ring...ring_

Both mammals chuckled at the sound, as to Nick's mother, if they weren't ten minutes early, they were late and therefore had suffered some sort of terrible fate on the drive over. It was both endearing and exacerbating to the young couple, but they endured it with love. Nick decided to let it ring as they stepped out of the car, Nick rushing around to the passenger side to help his wife out. She rolled her eyes but appreciated the gesture and gracefully took his paw in hers.

Together they walked paw in paw up the walkway to the elderly vixen's door and rang the bell. Nearly instantly the door flew open and a flustered vixen embraced both bunny and fox in a hug.

"Oh, dearies, I thought something terrible had happened when you didn't pick up!"

Knowing it was futile to mention they were actually fifteen minutes early for the scheduled dinner, they offered their apologies and were ushered inside the room. Instantly their noses were assaulted with an assortment of delicious scents and smells.

"Is that..." Judy's eyes widened and a bright smile lit up her face.

Vivian nodded. "That would be your favorite carrot casserole. And a nice arugula spinach salad on the side."

"Would you like some help getting it all ready?" Judy asked, though her actions spoke otherwise as she was already making her way to the kitchen. Vivian just laughed and invited the bunny to join her in setting up the food. Nick ambled after them, grabbing the dishware and setting the dinner up for the three of them. Before long, the table was set, dinner was served and pleasant conversation began between the three of them. Work was discussed, as well as Vivian's activities with the ladies club, all while Nick and Judy kept quiet about the announcement they so desperately wanted to share with her. It was starting to get to Judy though, as she had to mentally keep her foot from thumping while waiting to tell the vixen the news. Her eyes glimmered with happiness, and it was only Nick clasping her paw discreetly under the table that helped keep herself in check.

After dessert was served, the blueberry cobbler being as delicious as always and both Nick and Judy complementing Vivian on it, the vixen folded her paws in front of her, a glint of a smile on her muzzle.

"So," she began, smiling mischievously. "Do you two have something to tell me?"

Judy's ears perked up as Nick's tail began to wag behind him as a lazy smirk broached his muzzle. "Is there something we're supposed to tell you?"

Vivian's smile grew. "Oh? You mean you don't know yet, Nicholas?"

"Know what?" the tod asked quizzically.

"She hasn't told you?" Vivian glanced at Judy, giving her a knowing smile. Nick glanced over at Judy, quirking his head and flopping an ear. His lazy smile brought a giggle to the bunny.

"Told ya what?" Judy asked, playing coy with the vixen and her husband. "Is there something I should be letting Nick in on?"

Vivian laughed while placing a paw over her muzzle. "Oh you two are just adorable." Pausing in her laughter, she tapped her nose. "A mother knows certain things about marriage and there are certain smells that a nose like mine can catch, now..." she leaned in as her smile broadened. "Forgive me if I'm prying, but, I can smell something different about you Judy." Her voice wavered a bit as her smile broke for a second, only to come back even more fully. "Am...am I about to be a grandmother?"

Judy could hold her excitement no more after a comment like that than a mouse could stop a wave of the ocean. The rabbit grinned broadly and nodded excitedly. "YES!" she stated gleefully, though it came out more as a squeak than anything else. She instantly wrapped her arms around Nick, who rumbled pleasantly while hugging her back.

Vivian clapped her paws together. "Marvelous! When's the due date?"

"Nef mont," Judy murmured from within Nick's embrace.

"Next month," Nick fixed for his wife. "We're not sure on the date, as none of the doctors knew what to expect. They kind of just aimed at a target between a fox's and bunny's pregnancy period."

Vivian wiped a tear from her eye as she rose from her seat. "Come here you two, and give this happy grandmother a hug."

The two obliged, Judy relinquishing her husband only to storm into Vivian's arms, giggling from the joy of the moment as she wrapped her paws around the vixen. Nick promptly joined her, relishing the moment that he knew his mother had waited so long for. The moment lasted for several minutes, the three absorbing the happiness of the moment. Finally, they pulled apart, Judy still giggling from her joy.

"Well," Vivian finally said. "Have you told your parents yet, Judith?"

Her ears flopped around behind her as she smiled and shook her head. "We were going to tell them soon, but we don't have any time off to head up to visit."

"Oh, that is dreadful!" Vivian exclaimed. "When is your next time off?"

"We've had to take overtime and pull hours on our days off due to the summer petty crime wave," Nick exclaimed sullenly. "I don't think we'll have time off until the kits arrive..." His paw wrapped around his mate's back, his tail around her legs as she dipped her head.

"We really want to tell them in person, but..." Judy trailed off, the rest of the sentence as obvious as her sorrow.

Vivian cracked a smile, then let out a few soft laughs.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked, head cocking to the side as Judy did the same. Vivian rolled her eyes at just how alike her son and daughter-in-law were. _They really are the best for each other..._ she thought.

"Well, I might just have a solution to your problem..."

The pair of downtrodden mammals looked at the vixen with hope in their eyes and their hearts fluttering. "You do?" they exclaimed at once.

Vivian nodded. _And oh what a surprise this will be..._ she thought, mulling over what she had planned that evening. She checked her watch, surprised at how quickly the evening had flown by. "But oh my...look at the time. I'm afraid that if I don't go to bed soon, I won't have any energy for my 5 o'clock yoga class so I think we'll have to call it a night."

The doe and tod gave her a saddened look, but took up hopeful smiles. "Alright," Judy answered for them. "Though I hope you'll tell us what you are thinking?"

Vivian shook her head as the bunny huffed in annoyance. "I can't say or else it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?"

"Please?" Judy asked. Nick pressed his paw against Judy's back, moving her towards the door, chuckling all the way.

"Let's go Carrots. If you can't get a secret out of me, there is no chance you'll get it from mother." Nick grinned and ruffled Judy's fur between her ears, chuckling as she sighed in defeat.

"Alright..." the doe muttered before allowing her husband to lead her to the door. Vivian was already there and gave them both a hug goodbye before they left. Waving them goodbye from the door, Vivian found herself leaning against it as her son and daughter in law drove off. The smile on her face was a real one, and as she flipped out her phone and dialed a number, it only grew.

After two rings a very familiar voice answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello there Stu, how are you, Bonnie and the kits doing?...Fine? That's great to hear, now, I was wondering if I could ask a question of you and your lovely wife..."

* * *

The next day was a long one for both Judy and Nick. It was going to be Judy's last day on the job before her maternity leave started and she'd enter the Honeywell Center for the duration of her pregnancy so they could watch her carefully. Hybrids were already a rarity in Zootopian society. Death of the child in utero was common between even closely related species, so having a bunny and fox conceiving?

Neither Nick nor Judy were going to take any chances with her, or the kit, or kits', health. Judy had declared she'd spend the month or however long her pregnancy lasted at the center and Nick would be by her side the entire time. Dave and the other doctors there related to them all they could do for them, letting them know about the offered leave for both parents considering the special and unique circumstances, and both Judy and Nick wouldn't have had it any other way.

So they spent most of the day at the precinct filling out the necessary forms and paperwork regarding the maternity and paternity leave required of them. Clawhauser had thrown a party for them before they left in the afternoon, as massive carrot cake with blueberry frosting trimming around it. The center had a massive edible drawing of a fox and bunny cuddling, hearts floating above them while two bundles, one pink and one blue, were held in their arms.

"I just know you're going to have twins," Clawhauser had whispered to them in quite the loud voice which reverberated around the break room. Several mammals chuckled politely as Judy smiled, bathed in a heavenly glow while Nick wrapped his arms and tail around her from behind. The absolute adorableness of the scene was too much for the cheetah, who let out a high pitched _'awww_ ' before fainting face first into the cake.

Now, the bunny and fox were at home, enjoying their final evening in their apartment. Judy had packed their belongings while Nick had fixed a fine candlelit dinner for the pair of them. After putting on some soft, classical music, they dined, very little said as they each held each other's paws while feeding each other with their free paw. As dinner finished, Nick drew Judy up by her paw, leading her towards the living room where he wrapped a paw around her back, placing the other on top of it and drew her in close to him. Judy's ears fell behind her under the protective feeling Nick gave off as he danced in softly glowing room, lit only by the candles and the love for each other dancing in their eyes.

Judy chirred in complete and utter bliss as she snuggled into the chest of her husband while the two swayed to the gentle music. Rubbing her cheek against his chest, she smiled. "Nick, thank you for being the most loving, caring husband a bunny could ever hope for." Looking up, the soft gleam of the candlelight danced in his emerald eyes. The pair leaned towards each other, meeting in such an elegant, yet simple touch of a kiss that both called it divine. Judy moved her paws from where they were against his chest to around his neck, deepening the kiss.

 _Knock, knock, knock-knockity knock._

Judy's ears flew up, bopping Nick on the nose. A very vulpine-esque sneeze filled the room, causing Judy to giggle as his nose twitched in its aftermath. "I'll get the door," Judy cooed before waltzing towards their apartment's entryway, feeling like she was walking on clouds.

"Who do you think it is?" Nick asked, a little miffed at the moment being lost as it was. _Whoever it is better be important..._ he grumbled mentally as he started off after his wife, tail swaying quickly behind him.

Judy looked through the peephole and let out a surprised gasp. Hurriedly, she undid the lock and flung open the door to the apartment.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried, jumping into their arms and letting out a soft chitter of laughter.

"Hey there Bon Bon," Bonnie greeted.

"How's my Jude the Dude doing?" Stu asked, grinning as he hugged his daughter back. Glancing behind the grey doe, he saw Nick approaching with a smile on his face. "And how's my favorite fox son-in-law doing tonight?"

Nick laughed. "I'll have to tell Finnick and Jessica that next time I see them," he shot back with a wink. "Unless you've had more of your daughters fall for foxes without me knowing."

"Well..." Stu laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously while Judy jumped back, her paws covering her mouth and ears shooting up.

"Don't tell me...Jack?" she energetically gasped.

Bonnie nodded. "Right on the corn husk. He proposed to Skye last week. You should have seen him. Poor buck about fainted when he saw her in that red dress for their date. Shaking like a leaf on a tree in a wind storm I'll tell ya."

Both Judy and Nick offered laughs and congratulations. They had been rooting for Judy's white-furred brother to date for a year now, and he had finally told them he had found someone, but wouldn't say who. Judy had tried to pry with her other siblings still living at home, but all had been tight-lipped. Apparently all she had to do was just ask her parents.

"What brings you to our lovely home?" Nick asked as he snuck up behind Judy, placing his paws tenderly on her shoulders and squeezing them lovingly while placing a kiss between her ears.

Bonnie smiled at the site of how loving Nick was towards their daughter. It always made her beam with pride at just how much adoration he showered here with. Between the flowers he constantly bought for her, to the surprise visits he planned for her siblings to visit her when she was lonely...Nick was the perfect husband for their daughter.

On the other paw, Judy was the sweetest darling towards Nick that Bonnie had ever seen. While she heard Nick gushing about how endearing Judy was and how supportive she was in his goal to be a good partner, both on and off the beat, to her, she also had made sure that he made friends in the precinct and out of it with her family. She'd introduced nearly every police officer to him on the first day with so much energy and merriment that she made even Bogo smile. Then she had made him the most popular mammal at the 10-7 after dragging him in there one day to meet her friends.

 _These two are just meant for each other..._ Bonnie thought with a smile before she answered. "Well, we got a call from Vivian. She said you had something that you wanted to tell us, but that your job kept you from coming out to visit so..."

"...We're here visiting you!" Stu completed for his wife while clutching the straps of his overalls. "So, tell us Jude, what's the news?"

Nick and Judy glanced at each other, the brightest smiles lighting up their faces. Both knew they had to thank the vixen for her kind-hearted act and love they showed towards them. After gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, they turned as one to face Judy's parents. With a deep breath, they exclaimed as one.

"You're going to be grandparents."

Bonnie clasped her paws over her mouth, trembling at the news as a smile crossed her muzzle. Stu blinked once...then twice, then a curiously bemused smile flickered across his face.

"We're...they're...parents," he stuttered, grinning so broadly that even a hyena couldn't match the smile before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted to the floor.

* * *

Both Judy and Nick awoke at the same time, eyes blinking wide as the effects of the dream stayed with them.

"Carrots?" Nick took off the helmet with one paw, while reaching out for hers with the other, finding the smaller grew paw already out towards his own. Judy was smiling, and he could see the beginning of tears in her eyes as she rubbed her fingers over his own larger digits. "Do you think...do you think that dream...is possible?"

Judy hiccuped, laughing slightly as she offered the fox a grin. "I don't know, Nick. I mean, a bunny and fox..." She trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished for both knew what it entailed. Judy wasn't going to let Nick know yet she had been doing research on the subject, even going so far as to contact the Honeywell Institute with her questions. They had been gentle in letting her down, and though Nick had come in from his errands later that night to a morose rabbit shoveling ice cream into her muzzle, he didn't question her non-committal answers.

A tear graced her cheek, sliding down her fur before a russet-colored paw brushed it off. The same paw lifted her face to stare into the familiar emerald eyes of her husband.

"Doesn't mean we can't try everything," he declared with so much love in his words that Judy felt them hit her in waves of warmth and caring. Not caring they were in public, Judy leapt onto her fox, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce and loving embrace.

"You adorable, dumb fox!" she hiccuped, laughing as he nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"But I'm your adorable, dumb fox," he replied, giving her a quick kiss, savoring the taste of her lips on his. He leaned back to stare lovingly in her eyes. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

 **AN: Now there's the fluff we all know and love. Big thanks to BeecroftA for editing both these chapters. Now, I wonder which story will come next...**

 **But for now, I'm off to Disneyland and D23, so I'll see you all in a week! :)**


	13. Barkeeps I

**Barkeeps 1: First Round**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

 **Cover art by Ocerydia**

 **Note: Happy Birthday gift from me to you guys. Hope you enjoy as this story is amazing!**

* * *

"There it is!" Judy exclaimed as Nick drove up to a parking spot near a large black door with a neon sign glowing with a set of numbers above it.

"Really Carrots? I couldn't tell," The fox said from the driver seat as he parked the car and looked over at the excited gray doe next to him. Judy's eyes shined as she looked ahead at the numbers. They didn't designate the address as several mammals assumed. No, these simple numbers indicated that one had arrived at the famous 10-7 bar. A kind of watering hole reserved specifically for a unique group. The bar had a very exclusive guest list of sorts. In order to get in, a mammal had to be a member of either the ZPD, ZFD, or ZMS. In other words, it was the cities only first responder bar.

Nick and Judy had frequented there many times before, and it had become a sort of staple to them and many of their ZPD coworkers. Whenever the police department had a reason to celebrate, you better believe that the 10-7 bar was the place to hold it.

Tonight, however, Judy was excited to be at the bar for a different reason. Lately, overtime at the ZPD had all but dried up. This wasn't the end of the world since Nick and Judy made enough to live comfortably. Nick had actually planned on spending much of their time off together and looked forward to it. That was until a particular brown pain in his side had mentioned that the 10-7 bar was going to be short staffed for the next couple of days with their main bouncer going on vacation and a few workers needing time off.

One thing led to another and before Nick could even stop his partner, Judy had gone off and volunteered them to help out. Originally, the plan was for them to play security at the front door to make sure that only members of certain departments entered. The crowd inside normally behaved themselves, and security inside wasn't needed. Well at least most of the mammals did, the firefighters however tended to get into trouble sometimes.

That plan changed, however, when that same brown pain in Nick's side who got him into the current mess mentioned that they would need help at the bar all week as well. So now, Nick had the daunting task of playing door mammal on his own. The only reason he agreed to the task was the thought of him getting to spend time with Judy as they turned away a few nosey mammals and gave anyone in a firehouse uniform a hard time.

But it wasn't all bad. Judy had been hooked up with a few shirts from the 10-7 bar that Nick admitted made her look especially cute in. Of course to this day the fox was still hesitant to use the C word out of fear of the possible repercussions. The shirts were a little tight on Judy and she was a slightly hesitant to wear them at first. Nick had reminded her of the doe who gave her the shirts though. They were most likely tight on purpose. One to show off the bunny's fit form, two to help with tips, and three…

"Ahh! You look amazing!" a bubbly voice exclaimed as the two off-duty officers stepped out of Nick's car. Being on the driver's side, Nick didn't see the impact but heard a thud against the side of his car. The fox strolled around casually, already knowing what had happened. The scene was actually kind of amusing. Judy was somewhat pinned against the passenger door by a brown bunny wrapping her arms around her and squeezing the gray doe while pushing her against the car.

"Trisha!" Judy exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek against her friend's which made the brown doe purr happily.

Nick just stood and watched the scene as he leaned against the hood of his car with his arms crossed.

Trisha and Judy had a unique bond even for bunnies. The two does had hit it off right away the first time Nick brought Judy to the 10-7. Trisha admitted to having a small crush on the bunny in blue. But it was all in fun and Nick trusted the bunny…most of the time.

Trisha released Judy from her grasp and then turned to Nick with a wicked grin on her face. Nick tensed up as his green eyes met Trisha's bright blue ones.

"Don't…" Nick said trying his best to sound firm.

But the order fell on deaf ears as the brown bunny lowered herself and shook her rear slightly, preparing to attack.

Trisha was slightly shorter than Judy and though not as fit as the police bunny, had a rather slim figure. Where she lacked in muscles she made up for other assets. Ones which got her a lot of attention from a few male patrons. One thing that Judy and Trisha did share though physically was their strong legs. Nick watched in terror as Trisha flexed her muscles and before he could turn to run, the brown doe propelled herself into the air directly at the fox.

Nick only had enough time to turn to his side, but it wasn't enough to escape Trisha who wrapped her paws around the fox's neck.

"You look so handsome!" Trisha exclaimed as she nuzzled against his neck and showed him some affection. Nick, however, tried to wiggle free of Trisha's grasp which only strengthened when the doe wrapped her legs around him. The fox knew what came next and was helpless to stop it.

Trisha was a very affectionate mammal, even for a bunny, and she made friends rather easily. Not just because of her beauty but also her bubbly personality.

The brown bunny took in a deep breath and then pressed her lips to Nick's cheek, blowing against his fur and giving him a rather loud raspberry.

The fox groaned as he tried to swipe Trisha away but in the end relented to his fate and decided to let the bunny have her way. Something he had grown used to since he started dating Judy. When a bunny wanted to show you affection, you just stood there and took it.

There was a clicking noise to Nick's side, and he could feel his eye twitch as he slowly looked over to see Judy holding out her cellphone. The gray bunny obviously taking a picture of the moment. She admired her handy work and to Nick's relief, Trisha released her grasp around the fox and scurried over to take a look at the picture.

"Awww, we are so cute Nick," Trisha said as she admired the picture. "If I lowered my standards a little, Judy would have to worry about me sneaking you away."

This earned a chuckle from Judy and an eye roll from Nick. The group knowing full well that Trisha would never do anything to get in the way of Nick and Judy. The fox, however, noticed the way Trisha was eyeing his bunny and made a mental note to make sure they weren't left alone for extended periods of time that night.

Judy held up the phone and wrapped an arm around Trisha's waist and beamed at the camera. Trisha struck a pose and smiled at the camera as well.

Nick watched the two does as they continued their photo session. He had to admit they looked good. Trisha was wearing her standard blue 10-7 shirt which showed off some cleavage and her stomach. Her tight khaki shorts hugged her legs and gave a nice view of the bunny's dark brown fur. Judy was in a similar outfit. Though the shirt kept her stomach covered, Nick couldn't help but notice there was a little more gray fur revealed up top than he would have liked to see. Sure he enjoyed the view, but he was a little worried at who else might. The gray rabbit had gone with a pair of black leggings which she normally wore on long workouts.

"Ok! One of you two next!" Trisha instructed as she ushered Judy over to Nick.

Judy skipped over and wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and beamed at her fox who smiled down at her. There was a snapping noise and Judy looked over with a confused look. "We weren't ready!"

"But it was such a cute pose!" Trisha said happily as she looked at the picture.

"Trisha!" came a female's voice which caught the three mammals attention. They all looked over to see an otter in a firehouse red shirt. "You done with the newbies? I got some cases I need to move behind the bar!"

"Sorry Em! One sec!" Trisha shouted back. The brown bunny then looked back at the two officers and grinned. "You two ready to earn your keep around here?"

A few minutes later, Judy was standing behind the bar as Em showed her where everything was. "It's really easy, Judy. We just need you to handle beer orders. Let Trisha and I deal with specialty drinks." The otter explained as she noticed the rather hesitant look crossing the gray doe's face.

Judy had no experience as a bartender and was already realizing that she may have bitten off a little too much here. She was a little more relaxed though as Em explained that all they needed her to do was run drinks to tables, pour beer, and occasionally help clean a table or two. Judy insisted she could try and do more to earn her keep, but Em just smiled and informed her that she was very confident the doe would be a great help that night.

Meanwhile, Trisha was walking back and forth in front of Nick, who was standing with a rather amused look on his face as Trisha tried to prepare him for his bouncing duties. She acted like a drill instructor but failed miserably at putting on a serious face whenever she started to giggle at the fox's antics.

"And if they ask if they can come in?" Trisha asked as she looked at Nick firmly.

"I let them in without question." Nick teased, knowing full well it wasn't the answer the doe was looking for. Nick quickly corrected the answer before Trisha could say anything. "Ask them for credentials. If they are ZPD or ZMS, then I let them in no problem."

"Don't forget ZFD," Trisha added.

"I didn't," Nick said with a Sly smile, "I just plan on giving them a hard time that's all."

Trisha rolled her eyes, "What's with ZPD and ZFD?"

"Nothing. We just like to remind them who is better is all," Nick shot back with a smug look. The words were all in jest though. Most members of the ZPD and ZFD respected one another and the vital services they provided to the citizens of Zootopia. That, of course, didn't stop them from giving each other a hard time.

"What if a cute vixen walks up and asks to come in and starts laying it on pretty thick?" Trisha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay bad example," Trisha said while waving her arm lazily about. An evil grin crossed her lips as she looked past Nick, "What if a super cute bunny asks to come in? Like the most beautiful doe you have ever seen."

"Why would Judy be asking to come in when she is already working at the bar?"

Judy and Em heard a yelp from the other side of the bar, and both mammals looked over to see what caused the noise. Nick was standing with his paws in the air as Trisha squeezed her arms around the fox's waist and nuzzled.

"What he do?" Judy asked as she put a paw on her hip.

"Reminded me why he is the best fox for you!" Trisha yelled happily as she gave the fox one last squeeze.

Once Trisha and Em felt that the two off duty officers were acclimated to the work, they got them into position. Trisha was leading Nick outside, the fox helping her move a stool normally used by the resident rhino bouncer. Nick insisted he would be fine standing, but Trisha convinced him to at least have it ready since he would be outside for a few hours and probably need to rest his paws occasionally.

Judy, meanwhile, was behind the bar looking through the many different mini fridges as she tried to memorize the location of each beer. The bar offered a wide selection which was a gift to the patrons but a curse for the bar staff. Judy finally lost track after reading the label of the fortieth beer.

As the sun set and cast the city in the warm glow of dusk, the citizens of Zootopia started to head home. But in reality, the city never really slept. While some mammals headed home for the night, new groups started taking to the streets. Couples on dates, girl nights out, business mammals celebrating a new deal. No matter where one looked, they would most likely see a group on their way to a bar.

Nick leaned against the frame of the door as he scanned the sidewalk. His phone in his paw and a rather bored look on his face. "So much for a day off," He grumbled as he looked down at the screen. The fox detected movement nearby and guessed it would be the first set of patrons for the night.

"Oh geeze, they will hire just about anyone these days won't they?" Came a strong females voice. The fox instantly recognized the owner of the voice and smirked.

"Sorry ladies," Nick said as he looked up and saw a pair of felines approach, "But this place only caters to upstanding officers of the ZPD, not the trouble makers."

The two females stepped into the light as they shared a laugh and looked at the fox. One was a strong looking tigress still in her ZPD blues. Her amber eyes looking at the fox with amusement.

The other female was a cheetah who was currently fumbling with her cellphone. Nick groaned and let his head fall back against the door frame as the feline brought the device up to her face and snapped a picture of the fox.

"I think you missed your calling Nick," The cheetah teased as she admired her new picture.

"That your subtle hint of getting me to leave the ZPD Tammy?" Nick asked with a wink.

"Oh no you are not allowed to leave," Tammy said as she stuck out her tongue, "If you and Hopps left, who can I torture?"

"How about Lylah?" Nick said with a smug look as he nodded over at the Tiger.

"Watch it Foxy. Don't need anyone giving her any ideas!" The tigress said with a toothy grin.

"Awww, I could never do that to my pretty kitty," Tammy said sweetly as she leaned against her partner and began to nuzzle her head under Tammy's chin, purring lovingly.

"I wonder if bouncers get a discount on drinks," Nick grumbled.

"Hey! We are cute and loveable," Tammy shot back at the fox who rolled his eyes.

"Especially after a few drinks," Lylah hinted as she took her cheetahs paw and headed towards the door of the 10-7.

"Excuse me!" Nick said as he stepped in front of the door and held out his paw. "Forgetting something?"

Both felines looked at the fox in shock. They all worked together at the ZPD. Lylah and Nick had even gone to the academy together. Yet here Nick was, asking for… "I need to see some badges if you intend to enter."

There was a muffled roar of laughter that caused Judy and Trisha's ears to shoot up as they looked at the door. They both heard an "awww" behind them and turned as one to see Em gushing as she stared at the does who had been going over where certain glasses had been kept.

Judy gave Em a confused look who just smiled, "Ya'll are just adorable is all."

Trisha rolled her eyes, "Well duh! Tell me something I didn't know."

The brown doe then turned to smirk at Judy and gave her friend a playful wink.

The front doors burst open, and Judy turned to see a very annoyed looking Lylah followed close behind a giggling Tammy. Judy managed to peak around the felines and saw Nick giving her a handsome smirk followed by a wink. She beamed and waved at him as the door closed, cutting off her view of her fox.

"You need to think about hiring a new bouncer," Lylah grumbled as she stomped up to the bar and slouched into a seat.

"He ain't permanent," Trisha said playfully as she placed two coasters down in front of the newly arrived couple. Without even waiting to hear an order, Trisha turned to Judy. "Rain wheat please. Third fridge."

Just didn't question Trisha and started to search for the beer in the third fridge. Trisha, meanwhile, started to gather a few different bottles as she created a concoction.

Judy found the fridge behind the bar labeled "3" and rummaged through the different beers. She bent down to check the lower shelf but came up empty pawed. She bit her lip as she did one last check and sighed.

"Hey Trisha, I can't find the beer.." Judy said as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she noticed three different sets of eyes all looked over at her. She realized the way she bent over and the pants she wore was probably giving all three mammals quite the show. Judy felt her cheeks warm as she blushed furiously. The gray doe stood up and turned to face them, trying to think of something to say. She then noticed that both Tammy and Lylah had two mixed drinks glasses placed in front of them.

"So how long is she gonna be working here?" Tammy asked as she smiled over at Trisha who never looked away from Judy. Her bright blue eyes looking the embarrassed gray bunny up and down.

"Not long enough," Trisha said as she gave Judy a rather hungry look.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** _ **Fox in the hen house**_ **for the use of his OC Lylah who can be read about in his awesome story:** _ **A Bunny Can Go Savage.**_ **Oh and I would be remise if I didn't mention the wonderful tale:** _ **A Ghostly Love.**_

 **If you liked Lylah's date Tammy you can also see her in some of Fox's work. Tammy is a collaboration character between myself and that rather charismatic stallion of a writer.**

 **Trisha is an OC of my own creation and will be causing some more silly hijinks in the coming chapters. I mean what would the 10-7 bar be without that brown ball of energy? If you enjoyed her and all the craziness she caused then check out some of my work:** _ **We Just Call Them Nighthowlers, Zootopia: Firewatch,**_ **and** _ **A Bar, a Bunny, a Bond.**_

 **Special thanks to one of my favorite artists OceRydia for her hard work on the new cover for this story. She was truly amazing when it came down to this. We had a very short window and the request was made by me last minute for the cover. She took on the challenge and not only delivered but made a truly amazing cover that I feel honored to have! Thank you so much my dear! I cant tell you enough just how awesome you are and how wonderful it was working with such a talented individual such as yourself. If you all get the chance please go check out her account on DA and tell her how awesome she is!**

 **Cya next time.**

 **-Blue**


	14. Barkeeps II

**Barkeeps 2: A Wilde Bartender**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

 **Artwork by Ocerydia**

* * *

"Awww come on, Nick! You would look great showing off some of that fit stomach of yours!" Trisha teased as she reached over and pulled at the fox's black button up shirt that was currently untucked, as was his style.

The fox swatted the brown doe's paw away and shook his head, "Paws off the merchandise there, Petals!"

Trisha groaned at the given nickname and retreated back into the bar to prepare for the night ahead.

Judy giggled at her friend's antics before turning her eyes to her fox. She bit her lip and couldn't help but notice at just how handsome he looked that evening. They were now on their second night of moonlighting at the first responder watering hole, which meant it was Judy's turn to protect the front door to the 10-7 while Nick played bartender, something he continued to gripe about.

"Come on Slick," Judy said as she stepped closer to her fox and played with one of the buttons on his shirt, "You are gonna do great. Plus you already know how to mix half the drinks on the menu."

Nick smirked as he looked down at his bunny. Judy was wearing a black shirt with the 10-7 logo across her chest and a pair of black jeans that hugged her strong legs in all the right ways. Since Judy would be playing bouncer, Trisha had gotten her a special black shirt similar to what Petey normally wore black while working the door.

"It's not that, it's just-"

Trisha shouted from behind the bar before Nick could finish the sentence, "Oi muscles! I got some boxes that need moving! Get that foxy butt over here!"

"It's that…" Nick said as he looked over at the bar where Trisha was giving him a playful look.

"You know you love her," Judy said as she beamed up at Nick.

"Do I know that?" Nick began with a small smile, but it quickly disappeared and he answered his own question in an annoyed tone, "No….no I don't."

Judy rolled her eyes as the fox strolled away. She knew he was only teasing and was secretly excited to work the bar. Judy had caught Nick looking over a few recipes online, and she had a feeling he was looking forward to trying some out.

"We will keep an eye on him," Came a sweet voice to Judy's side.

The gray bunny turned and smiled at Em, the other 10-7 bartender. She was currently wearing the same ZPD blue 10-7 shirt that Trisha was famous for wearing. From the looks of it, the bar looked to be a little more blue line tonight.

"Thanks, keep an eye on Trisha while you're at it too!" Judy said with a wink.

Em chuckled and shook her head, "I do that every night. When do I ever get a break?"

Judy smiled at the otter and took one last look at Nick, who was currently lifting a large box and heading towards one of the mini fridges near the center of the bar. Catching Judy's look, he gave her an excited smile which she returned with a kiss and a wink.

Trisha came skipping from around the bar and right up to Judy, "Have I mentioned just how grateful we all are to have you two here?"

Judy beamed and nodded, "You could stand to mention it more."

"Well we are," Trisha said happily. "And I am not just saying that because I enjoy a little eye candy."

"He does clean up nicely doesn't he," Judy said, chancing another glance at Nick.

"I wasn't talking about the fox," Trisha teased.

Judy rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's comment. "And on that note…I better get outside."

Trisha helped Judy push the large black bar stool outside. The brown bunny performed one last check to ensure Judy understood her job and reminded the bunny that they were inside the bar if she needed anything.

"I didn't tell Nick this," Trisha began as she looked up at the gray bunny getting comfortable on the stool, "But you don't have to stay out here all night, don't hesitate to come inside to hang out."

"And why didn't you tell this to Nick?" Judy asked as she tilted her head, already expecting the answer to be silly.

"Because I wanted you all to myself," Trisha said with a wink before heading back inside.

Judy made herself comfortable and lazily kicked her feet back and forth as she scanned the street in both directions, making sure that the sidewalks were devoid of threats. She had a feeling Nick had spent a majority of his time outside on his phone. She, however, intended to deny access to any mammals that didn't belong in the 10-7.

It was still very early in the evening, and the sun casted the city in a warm orange glow as it set in the distance. Judy was anxious at who would be her first encounters. She ran over different scenarios in her mind. Maybe some fire mammals from one of the local fire stations. Or a pair of paramedics just finishing with a day of saving lives. Or maybe she would see some of her coworkers from the ZPD.

Judy's heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing some of her friends in this capacity. Maybe she could even play a little joke on them by refusing to let them in at first.

Little did Judy know that the first pair of mammals in ZPD apparel would be the last two she would ever want to stop.

Judy heard them before she even saw them. Her large ears shooting straight up when she heard a deep voice laughing down the street. She took a big gulp as she suspected at who the owner could be.

"Oh geeze! Really? Tonight of all nights?" Judy thought as she suddenly stood up and straightened her shirt. She reached up and instinctively made to straighten her badge until she remembered that it wasn't there and she was technically off the clock.

A large cape buffalo in a ZPD uniform appeared on the sidewalk, walking alongside a gruff looking bear in a similar outfit.

"I tell you Bogo! You have no idea of the cuts they made. I think if they could, they would ask our mechanic to use duct tape on the jeeps!" The bear explained with a chuckle.

"At least the mammals in charge of your budget aren't across the street," Bogo began to explain causally. "Every time we go over budget, they come over to my office and spend almost an hour talking to me about effective fund management…I swear if I have to watch another pawerpoint..."

The buffalo trailed off, however, when he spotted Judy standing at attention on the stool in front of the 10-7.

"Hopps?" Bogo began. Judy could feel herself starting to sweat as she imagined just how much her boss was about to berate her. Overtime wasn't illegal or against the rules, but it was a gray area when it came to working security off the clock. There were sometimes legal problems which could arise and hurt the ZPD. Judy readied herself for an ass chewing. "Where's Petey?"

Judy hadn't realized the breath she had been holding. She released the air from her lungs and looked up at her superior officer. "He is on vacation, Sir. Trisha asked if Nick and I could help out around the bar."

"Good to hear that he finally got that vacation he kept talking about," Bogo said with a nod. He raised a paw in the direction of the grizzly he had been talking to.

"Tom, this is Officer Judy Hopps," Bogo said as he introduced the mammals. "Hopps, this is my counterpart from the Deciduous-District, Chief Tom Urzo of Precinct 7."

Judy stood at attention and was about to salute when the grizzly bear chuckled and held out his large paw instead. Judy took it and was surprised at how firm yet gentle the bear's grasp was. He could have easily thrown the bunny about but chose to give her paw a small squeeze instead.

"A pleasure Officer Hopps," Tom said in a somewhat formal manner, "I have heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope sir," Judy said with a smile.

The grizzly looked at Bogo and smirked, "Very good things."

Judy blushed as she realized that Bogo must have been talking her up to other chiefs. She looked over at her boss and gave him a thankful smile. Bogo tried to remain neutral, but Judy noticed the way his lips curving slightly in a smile.

"You know. If you are ever looking for a change of scenery," Tom said rather quickly as he looked back at Judy.

"Oh no you don't!" Bogo said with a laugh as he put a hoof on the bear's shoulder and began leading him towards the door.

"We have plenty of jobs at Precinct 7, Hopps! Lots of forest out there that need rangers, officers, search and rescue...firewatchers too!" The bear's sales pitch was cut short as he was pushed into the open door of the 10-7. Bogo took one last look at Judy and gave her a curt nod.

"Firewatcher?" Judy asked herself as she sat back down on the stool. "Hmm, maybe..."

"Quit trying to steal my star officer!" Bogo barked at the grizzly who gave the buffalo a weak grin. The two large mammals both shared a laugh and proceeded to the bar.

"So you even have your own bar? I swear Precinct 1 has all the fun," Tom muttered as he admired the scenery. His eyes going across the sea of pictures on the walls, all of them containing images of first responders from around the city.

"One of the perks," Bogo said as he took a seat at the bar, "Course the bar itself is only half the appeal. Some of the hardest working mammals work here. They look after my officers whenever I can't. I must say they are some of my favorite bar….."

Bogo trailed off as he looked forward and noticed a smirking fox leaning on the bar right in front of him. A pair of bright green eyes looking directly at Bogo.

"Hi Chief!" Nick said with the biggest of grins. "Sex on the beach?"

Judy heard the muffled yell but couldn't quite comprehend what was said. She recognized the chief's voice and tone. It was Bogo's "Stupid Wilde" tone that he used whenever dealing with Nick. Judy let out a chuckle and began to wonder what exactly her fox had done.

The bunny's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tune that was approaching her from down the sidewalk. Her ears twitched and she felt her heart lift as "Try Everything" filled her senses.

Judy looked in the direction of the music and noticed a red panda in a light purple shirt and dark green skirt skipping along as she sung out loud the famous Gazelle song. The panda had her eyes shut as she enjoyed her music. Judy giggled at just how bubbly the mammal seemed.

"Love that song!" Judy shouted just loud enough for the red panda to hear as she passed by.

"Me too!" The mammal replied as she looked over at Judy with a pair of brilliant teal eyes before continuing on her way. Judy smiled, enjoying the brief interaction, when she heard a commotion and looked over to see the panda stop mid skip and turn around.

"Oh my gosh!" The red panda practically screamed.

Judy's training kicked in and she started to look around for threats as she tensed up. "What?!"

"You're Judy Hopps!" The predator squealed with excitement as she ran over to Judy and stopped just inches away.

Judy had grown accustomed to mammals recognizing her and giving off different reactions. She was a kind of celebrity in the city these days thanks to the Missing Mammals case.

"Yes ma'am," Judy said with a nervous smile.

The red panda looked Judy up and down with the biggest of smiles on her pretty face. She then broke the silence and held out her paw, "I am Velvet! I am just a huge fan of you and your partner Nick!"

"Oh why thank you!" Judy said nervously as she shook the predator's paw.

A sudden look of realization came over Velvet's face and she took a step back, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I must seem like a complete spaz right now! I mean screaming like that and running over…but you're Judy Hopps! I mean….JUDY HOPPS!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Judy teased.

"Sorry, just…nerding out here," Velvet said as she fanned herself.

"Don't be sorry," Judy said kindly, "I think it's actually kind of sweet."

"Would…umm…would you mind signing something?" Velvet asked. Judy could tell it took the panda a lot of courage to ask.

"Of course, I mean I was just doing my job," Judy began to explain, reciting the same lines she used many times before. She was, however, happy to make a mammals day if all it required was an autograph. "You want Nick's too?"

The sound emanating from Velvet was the mix of a gasp and high pitched squeak rolled into one as she tensed up. Judy eyed the panda nervously but smirked when Velvet's head started to nod up and down so fast that it may break off.

Meanwhile inside the bar, Nick was listening to Bogo's friend Tom with a mildly amused look across his face.

"We have trees for as far as the eye can see. You would be responsible for patrolling the forest, ensuring folks are following fire safety, assisting in search and rescue," The grizzly explained as Bogo nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like an amazing opportunity Wilde," Bogo said encouragingly, "I would really think his offer over."

Nick looked from the grizzly bear and over to his grinning superior, "Now I couldn't do that to you Chief. I know you would miss me too much."

"Wilde as your commanding officer I order you to take this job far away from me!" Bogo shot back.

"Did I mention the trees?" Tom said jokingly as he took a swig of beer.

"And did I mention I wanted a beer? Not…" Bogo began as he waved his hooves about one of the brightest and most vibrant drinks he had ever seen. "Whatever the hell this is!"

"Oh Nick," Came Judy's sweet voice from the bar door.

"Yes Carrots?" Nick responded without breaking eye contact with Bogo.

"When you get back to work…" The chief growled through gritted teeth.

"Can you come here a minute?"

"On my way," Nick said as he tossed a towel over his shoulder. "You two enjoy your drinks."

As Nick strolled away he heard Bogo call out for Trisha who looked at the buffalo with concern.

The chief raised the fruity drink into the air and gave Trisha a pleading look. The brown bunny giggled and hopped over with a bottle of what she knew the buffalo would enjoy more.

"I heard you all were desperate for staff," Bogo began as he eyed the fox strolling by, "But Trisha….you have better standards than this."

"Yeah, but he is kinda cute," Trisha said and gave Nick a sweet wink. She then turned her attention to Bogo's friend. "I'm Trisha by the way."

"Tom, Precinct 7." The grizzly said as he raised his glass towards Trisha in a kind of salute.

"Oh a tree patroller?" Trisha asked, "Now tell me, what does it takes to become a ranger in 7?"

Nick reached the front door and poked his head out and looked over at Judy. Before the fox could say anything, he winced as a high pitched squeal pierced the air. Nick slowly looked over at a red panda who had both her paws to her mouth and seemed to be shaking.

"Everything ok Carrots?" Nick asked as he looked back at his bunny.

"Oh my gosh!" Velvet exclaimed, "He calls you Carrots?! That's…that's just….oh my gosh that's just too sweet!"

"Nick, I would like you to meet my friend Velvet," Judy said with a smile.

Nick exited the bar completely and held out his paw which was quickly taken by the red panda who shook it vigorously.

"Huge fan!" Velvet explained.

"Rightly so," Nick said smugly, "I am pretty awesome."

Judy rolled her eyes at Nick's comment, but Velvet giggled and blushed. Something Judy took notice of and caused her to raise an eyebrow in concern.

"I just had to get your autograph Nick," Velvet explained as she held out a notebook. Nick noticed Judy's autograph was already present and he signed just beneath his partner's paw writing. "Thank you so…wait!" Velvet was about to take the notebook from Nick, but the fox was already flipping through the pages.

The fox's eyes went wide as he noticed several sketches. "Wow!"

"What?" Judy asked as she looked over Nick's shoulder.

"These are really good," Nick said as he showed Judy several of the images.

Velvet blushed as she began to mumble out an explanation on how she liked to sketch in her free time.

"This stuff is awesome!" Judy said as she studied some of the work.

The door opened up suddenly and Trisha poked her head out. "Hey, two things." All three mammals looked at Trisha who smiled when she noticed Velvet. "Okay, three things."

"What's up, Trisha?" Judy asked as she looked down at the brown doe.

"One, there is a bear in here offering some pretty kick ass jobs over at Precinct 7 if anyone is interested." Trisha began but her friends both shook their heads. "Two, Nick, sorry but I need some help with a few drink orders."

Nick nodded and began to head back into the bar when he stopped and turned to Velvet. "Nice meeting you, Strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"Red and sweet," Nick said with a wink as he returned the notebook to the now blushing panda. Judy gave Nick a look which the wise fox picked up on. Before entering the bar, he leaned over and gave Judy a gentle peck on the cheek which earned an "aww" from all the ladies present.

"What was the third thing?" Judy asked.

"Who is your cute friend?" Trisha asked as she eyed Velvet and gave her a playful smile.

Back inside the bar, Bogo and Tom were both discussing some non-work topics now that they had a few drinks. The two chiefs had worked together on countless operations and had grown close over the years. However as it has been pointed out, they never the opportunity to just sit down, drink a beer, and discuss non work topics. Both of them seemed to be enjoying a chance to get to know their counterpart.

Bogo set his beer down for a moment as he listened to Tom talk about how one must trust their instincts out in the forests. When instincts fall sometimes crazy things can happen. The buffalo reached over for his beer once more but was confused when he felt the stem of a glass touch his hoof. The buffalo looked down and felt his eye begin to twitch as a bright pink drink with cotton candy sat in front of him.

"WILDE?!" Bogo roared as he looked down the bar at a fox who couldn't look happier about taking this moonlight job.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** _ **Upplet**_ **for the use of his cool character Tom Urzo. If you enjoyed Tom you should go check out** _ **When Instinct Falls.**_ **Of course you are probably already following that awesome story anyways. I mean if you don't where have you been? I knew about WIF before I even started writing.**

 **Velvet is the creation of Red Velvet Panda who let me use an awesome character I think we can all relate to. I mean admit it, you're walking down the street and see that gray bunny with the purple eyes and you would totally let out a squeal of excitement. Red is also awesome because she has drawn some amazing work that is floating out there. For my Firewatch fans keep an eye out for a picture of everyone's favorite ranger.**


	15. Barkeep III

**Barkeeps 3: Shots!**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

* * *

At night Zootopia was a tapestry of vibrant colors and vivid images. It was no wonder so many mammals traveled to the city to just take in the sights. When the sun went down the metropolis looked like a kind of brilliant light up show.

While some mammals appreciated the sights and wandered around with their mouths agape, others went about their business or focus on what was ahead of them. One mammal in particular was currently focused on beating his high score in Candy crush.

Nick was so close to getting to his current best score when he heard coughing in front of him. The fox, who normally liked to think of himself as being pretty sharp and hard to sneak up on, nearly jumped from his stool in front of the 10-7 bar.

The vulpine grabbed his chest and felt his heart racing as he looked at the mammal responsible for him falling just short of a perfect victory on his phone.

Before Nick could begin to berate the mammal, his eyes brightened as a broad smile crossed his muzzle, recognizing the mammal before him as not only a member of the ZPD, but as a good friend.

"Spots!" Nick exclaimed as he hopped from his stool and looked up at the cheetah currently clad in a black ZPD workout shirt. Jackie, or Spots as Nick called her, was one of his close friends from Precinct 1.

The slender mammal gave Nick a friendly smile as her amber eyes took in the fox. The vulpine was wearing what he called his "bouncer black" outfit and looked rather handsome to a few of the female patrons. Something Judy had taken notice of during their short tenure at the bar. The gray doe would constantly show her fox affection and glare at any mammal dumb enough to ogle the handsome tod.

"Heard the 10-7 lowered their hiring standards, but I didn't think it was this bad," Jackie said playfully.

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend. "You should have heard what Bogo said the other night," He chuckled as the memories resurfaced.

"Who do you think sent me to give you a hard time?" Jackie asked with a giggle.

"Makes sense..." The fox grumbled as his attention went to the mammal beside Jackie.

A somewhat shy looking desert cottontail was studying the fox with one bright blue eye and the other that matched Nick's own emerald ones. The fox inspected the rabbit for a moment before Jackie cleared her throat.

"So I got a favor to ask Nick," She was giving the fox a nervous smile.

"I do like it when mammals owe me favors," Nick said with a smug smile up towards Jackie.

The cheetah rolled her brilliant eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"So this is Jake," She nodded down at the brown rabbit standing at her side. Nick turned and nodded at the smaller mammal while giving him a friendly smile.

Jake opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but thought it would be best to let Jackie do the talking.

"Oh I know Jake very well," Nick said with a wink.

The rabbit's eyes widened at the knowledge that Nick remembered him.

"This guy right here is the only reason I am awake during Buffalo Butt's drone fest every morning," Nick explained.

Jake beamed and finally spoke up, "Dark roast, strong, no additions," repeating the Fox's order from memory.

"Always has a cup waiting for me," Nick explained to Jackie who had a somewhat confused look.

The rabbit worked at a coffee shop right by the ZPD precinct 1 building. A great deal of officers from there frequented the establishment Nick and Judy included. The fox always ordered the same drink to help him through the shift.

"So what brings you to the 10-7?" Nick asked, already having a feeling where this was going.

"Came for a drink…"Jackie began to explain and continued before Nick could say anything. "Listen Nick, I know the rules are first responders only and all, but I was hoping you could make an exception for Jake here. He just got his papers from the ZPA and will be starting classes there soon!"

Nick gave Jake a surprised, yet happy look. He tried to step into the conversation, but the cheetah continued on the defensive. "I know it doesn't make him full ZPD yet, but I really think he has a chance and he is a good kid."

"Jackie," But Nick's words continued to be drowned out by the cheetah.

"Plus it will give him a chance to unwind!"

"Jackie…" Nick said in a sweet voice.

"Also it will give him something to look forward to, you know, a kind of drive to get through the academy..."

"Jackie!" Nick finally had to shout to get the cheetah to stop talking.

Both mammals in front of Nick stood and eyed the fox nervously, wondering what was about to happen. There were always other bars to go and celebrate at, and Jackie wouldn't mind taking the future cadet to one of those. But her heart had been set on showing Jake on what the 10-7 was all about.

"You could have just said he was your date," Nick suggested as he gave the cheetah a playful wink. "I mean I won't judge."

Jackie blushed as she remembered the 10-7 had a policy about letting dates in. Even if they weren't first responders, exceptions could be made sometimes. The predator put a paw to her head and began to laugh as she closed her eyes.

"D…d...date?" Jake asked in surprise.

The outing had actually been more of a chance for the two friends unwind and celebrate Jake's start at the ZPA. Nick being Nick; he couldn't pass up the opportunity to suggest something. Jake looked wide eyed up at the slender cheetah and then to Nick.

"You better get in there and buy your date a drink," Nick said with a wink.

"D…d…date?" Jake asked again.

"Just ignore him Jake. He likes to joke around with fellow officers," Jackie said with a wink to her friend, "Which is why he is on parking duty most days."

At being called a 'fellow officer', the buck beamed at Nick, "Thanks Officer Wilde."

"It's Nick," The fox said as he pushed the door open for the two mammals. "And congrats on making the ZPA. Come talk to me and Judy before you head out ok? I have a few pranks I want to try on your drill instructors."

"Don't corrupt him!" Jackie said with a laugh as she strolled by.

"I won't," Nick shot back. "Gonna leave that to you." Nick gave Jackie a suggestive wink.

The cheetah gasped but soon a sweet laughter escaped her lips as she followed her friend into the bar.

Once inside, Jackie took a moment to look down at her friend from the coffee shop. She smirked as the small cottontail's mouth fell open at the sights inside the bar. His multi colored eyes scanned the walls, taking in all the different pictures that adorned the bar.

"This….this..." He stuttered as his eyes fell on the flags on the far end of the bar. Each one representing a different department.

"This is the 10-7," Jackie said happily. A wicked grin crossed her face, "Now come buy your date a drink. First round is on the rookies."

The cheetah burst out laughing at the stunned look on Jake's face as she strolled over to a small table against the wall. Jackie was known in the ZPD for being a playful tease sometimes as a way to break the ice. Jake, however, was still getting used to all of this.

As the light brown buck walked over to their table, he heard someone shout and turned suddenly to the source of the commotion.

"Sneak attack!" Trisha shouted as she bolted past Jake and jumped onto the seat from across Jackie, only to propel herself at the cheetah.

"Oh gosh!" Jackie screamed as she braced for impact. There was a loud yet soft thud as Trisha impacted with the larger predator and wrapped her arms around Jackie's chest and squeezed. "Trisha, it's not a sneak attack if you announce it." The cheetah laughed as she patted the doe on her head.

Trisha looked up and beamed at Jackie with her own bright blue eyes. "My bar, my rules."

The cheetah rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend's antics. Most members of the ZPD were friends with the bubbly brown doe, and they had learned that Trisha made her own rules in life and it was best to just go with it.

Jake took a moment to hop up onto the seat Trisha had just used as a bouncing board and watched the two friends exchange pleasantries. The cottontail looked Trisha over and smiled at the doe as she gushed over the cheetah, chuckling at how the bunny made herself comfy on top of the predator. The laugh didn't go unnoticed by Trisha whose black tipped ears twitched and turned in the small mammal's direction.

Trisha looked over at Jake and tilted her head. Jake froze, like an animal suddenly picked up by a predator. The doe slowly crawled down from the cheetah and across the table on all fours.

Jake gave Trisha a nervous smile. He had heard about this doe and how intense she could be. He also heard she wasn't one to take anything from no one and had a lot of…

The cottontail's thoughts were cut off as a pair of brown paws squished his cheeks together and brought his face close to the brown bunny in front of him.

"Oh my gosh!" Trisha exclaimed as she looked directly into Jake's eyes. "You have the coolest eyes!"

"Thank you?" Jake said as he looked right at Trisha, his words sounding funny as the brown doe squished his face.

"Trisha, this is Jake," Jackie said with a chuckle as she watched her friend be handled by the rather bubbly doe.

"Judy!" Trisha shouted as she looked over at the bar.

Judy was currently helping Em with some drink orders, but her ears twitched and she looked up from the bar with a smile.

"Come meet my new friend Jake! His eyes are awesome! It's like if me and Nick made a beautiful kit!"

"Wait what?" Jake asked as his eyes widened.

Outside the bar, Nick was unaware of the mischief being caused by the pair of doe barmaids. He was far too focused on his phone. He was so close to getting to where he was before and he knew if he just got one more-

"They will hire just about to anyone here won't they!" came a strong voice using the same joke Nick had heard over a dozen times since picking up this gig. The fox lowered his phone, resolute that he wouldn't get that high score during this shift. His eyes went to the owner of the voice, ready to berate whatever mammal had caused him to actually work that night. At first, his emerald eyes were sharp and ready to attack. However, when he noticed the mammal before him the look on his face softened.

"Alex!" Nick exclaimed in some concern as his worried eyes looked over the gunmetal lynx then fell on a cane the predator before him was currently leaning on for support.

Before Nick stood two mammals. A dark gray lynx in a dark blue ZPD shirt and black BDU pants. A badge hanging around his neck, showing off a well-polished badge and pair of dog tags. The other...

"Kira, how are you doing kiddo? Saw your smiling face on the news the other day," the fox said to the rather beautiful black doe standing next to Alex. Kira was one of Judy's many siblings that had moved to Zootopia a while back. The doe picked up a job as a combat reporter for the ZNN and had been sent all over creation. Sadly, not all of Kira returned with her. She had a fair amount of scars and was missing a third of her right ear. She had been a little self conscious about the wounds after returning to Zootopia and even more so when meeting Nick for the first time. Kiara didn't want to admit it openly, but she didn't see herself as pretty anymore and would constantly question her looks. But leave it to Nick to make the doe forget about all of that. The two hit it off wonderfully when they first met, and now the bunny saw Nick as an older brother.

"Oh gosh, tell me you didn't let Judy record it..." Kira groaned.

"Carrots has already made DVDs for the family," Nick said slyly with his signature wink. His attention then went back to the lynx. "When did you get out of the hospital?"

Alex gave the fox a weak smile as he did his best to keep his eyes forward, knowing full well his date was currently staring daggers at him. The predator was part of the ZPD tactical unit at Precinct 1, which carried a great deal of risks. One of those risks was getting shot. A bust recently had gone a little south and Alex had paid the price by taking one to the chest and was still recovering from it.

"Few days ago," Alex muttered, feeling the heat from the doe's gaze. Kira had been berating the feline about the incident since it was obvious the mammal would survive. She, of course, was very relieved he would recover, but she was also mad that he had gotten himself shot in the first place.

"Sounds like someone can use a drink then," Nick said quickly. Realizing the subject was still somewhat touchy. He had a feeling though that once inside the black doe would calm down and cuddle up to her mate like she normally did.

Nick didn't need to see any credentials for this pair, knowing Alex was ZPD and Kira was pretty much family either way.

"So where is she?" Kira asked. Her mood suddenly brightened as Nick opened the main door.

"Bar detail, just ask for her and I am sure Trisha will send her your way."

"Is Trisha her boss?" the black doe asked as she looked at the fox.

Nick began to shake with laughter, "Trisha is everyone's boss."

"Oh gosh Trisha…" Alex grumbled as he led his date inside, using the cane and the bunny for support.

"What?" Kira asked, a hint of jealousy in her tone. One thing the Hopps girls had become known for among their family and friends is the fact they could be very territorial of their mates. Kira especially since she was worried that Alex would leave her for a less damaged bunny. Of course, Alex reminded her constantly that was the last thing she had to worry about. But the thought was always lingering in the back of her mind.

"Oh nothing, I just know that she will probably give me a hard time for getting hit is all," Alex muttered as he wrapped arm around the black doe and led her over to a cushioned booth that was the perfect size for the couple to get cozy.

Meanwhile across the bar, Jake was starting to feel his face go numb as Trisha squeezed his cheeks together once more. The bunny had already taken their orders and returned with the two mammal's drinks, only to climb up on the table and bring Jake close to her face once more. She was obviously mesmerized by the buck's rare eye color.

"Trisha, the poor guy's cheeks are gonna get sore at this rate," Jackie teased.

Trisha picked up a small cardboard coaster and tossed it at the cheetah without looking, hitting the predator in the nose with the small object.

"How do you do that?" Jackie asked between fits of laughter.

"Bunny secret," Trisha said as she gave Jake a wink. The bunny giving the doe a nervous smile. "Ok handsome you enjoy that drink. I'll be back to terrorize you more later!"

Trisha then hopped off the table and skipped away.

"You get used to her," Judy explained as she leaned on the table and gave Jake a friendly smile. "You excited to go to the ZPA?"

Jake took a sip of his drink and nodded. His eyes widened as he tasted his Long island and let out a pleased noise. "This is amazing. So sweet."

"Just like me," Trisha whispered into Jake's ear, causing the buck to jump. Apparently, the doe hadn't gone far and had to get one last scare in before hopping back to the bar.

"She must like you. I haven't seen her take to a rookie this early," Jackie said as she raised her own glass and tasted her mixed drink, smacking her lips at the pleasant taste. "Take the drinks slowly now Jake. The bunny behind the bar knows how to make them sweet which makes it easier to lose track of your drink count. Isn't that right Judy?" Looking at the off duty officer who had come over to help drop off the pairs drinks.

At the last part the gray doe's cheeks turned a shade of pink. She looked back at Jackie with a pair of eyes that told the cheetah to keep that private. Jackie, however, wasn't planning to let the doe off so easily and began to tell Jake about a certain night at the 10-7 involving Judy and Trisha. Judy did her best to cover Jackie's mouth, but it was of little use. Jake, meanwhile, felt his ears raise up as the embarrassing tale involving his idol was shared.

Trisha skipped around the bar and checked on a few of the patrons, making sure everyone's glasses were either full or close enough. She then spied the new couple and bounced on over. When she was close enough to Alex and Kira, she stopped and let out a gasp that caught the couple's attention.

"Oh no..." Alex grumbled as he saw Trisha dart his way. The bunny climbing up onto the large cushioned seat so she was eye level with Alex.

"You!"

"Me…?" Alex asked hesitantly. He had a feeling the conversation was about to go one of two ways. The first way would be Trisha gushing over him and trying to see if he was alright. She had obviously heard what had happened. Not much went on without Trisha finding out about it. Plus since many medics frequented the bar, the lynx had a feeling someone must have slipped the news of his injuries. The other way Trisha could react was…

"I didn't give you permission to get hurt!" Trisha shouted as she grabbed pawfuls of Alex's shirt and brought him close to her. The lynx noticed a fire in the bright blue eyes belonging to the doe.

The display was rather amusing to watch. The small doe was roughly half the size of the lynx who could had easily overpowered the small bunny. Instead, it almost looked like he was trying to hide as he huddled down and did his best to scoot away from Trisha.

It took a few minutes but Trisha soon changed from angry to her regular caring self. The whole while Kira was eyeing the doe with a great deal of contempt. She wasn't exactly a fan of the slender bunny being so pawsy with Alex.

Trisha must have taken notice of this and quickly released her grasp on Alex and turned to the black bunny. The bright blue eyes widened, however, as she eyed the bunny up and down. Kira was feeling slightly nervous, worried that Trisha was either sizing her up or staring at the bunnies damaged body.

"Oh my gosh..." Trisha said as her mouth fell open.

Kira winced and felt a slight anger boiling inside her. First this doe comes over and puts her paws on Alex, and now she was about to make fun of the black doe for the body she already knew wasn't-

"Alex, how the hell did you convince a beauty like this to be seen with you?"

Kira was in shock at the words and looked over at her lynx with a surprised expression. Alex just smirked and gave Kira a knowing look.

"She lost a bet," he suggested.

"Must have," Trisha whispered as she climbed over Alex and then sat on his lap. Kira thought it was odd and was about to speak up when she noticed the dream like state that had come over Trisha. She wasn't using Alex as some kind of plaything or trying to feel his body. She was literally using him as furniture as she stared at Kira.

"I'm Trisha," the brown doe said in a rather warm and inviting tone.

Kira was still a little reserved and eyed Trisha hesitantly, "Kira….Kira Hopps."

Trisha nearly jumped off Alex as she heard Kira's last name.

"Hopps?! As in a relation to Judy?"

Kira smirked and nodded.

"No wonder I can't take my eyes off you."

"Wait…what?" Kira blurted out and blushed.

"Oh yeah, me and your sister go way back," Trisha said with an evil grin. "You should ask her about this one night we drank together here."

Right on cue, a pair of gray paws covered Trisha's mouth as Judy arrived to the table.

"I don't think anyone else needs to hear that story!" Judy shouted as she dragged Trisha off Alex. "Hey sis."

"Hi Judy!" Kira said as her mood suddenly brightened at seeing her sister. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Judy said as she put an arm around Trisha's neck and did her best to contain the small brown fluff ball of energy. "I see you met Trisha."

"Oh yeah we….met," Kira said as she looked at Trisha who began to shake with excitement, her mouth still covered by one of Judy's paws.

"Well just know she is pretty harmless," Judy explained. Trisha suddenly froze and her eyes slid towards Judy who realized she may have just made her night a little harder. "Mostly…harmless?" Judy asked, hoping it was enough to keep the bunny in her arms from exploding. Judy suddenly shivered and her eyes twitched. The reason became clear as she pulled her paw away from Trisha's mouth, a small trail of drool coming with. "Trisha! That is gross!"

The brown doe giggled as she raised her arms in the air. She then looked at the couple who had been watching the whole event and winked. "Regular?" She asked Alex who nodded, knowing what Trisha was getting at. "And what about you cutie?"

The word cutie threw Kira off a little but she smiled at Trisha, starting to get used to the bubbly brown bunny. "Pina Colada?"

"And getting caught in the rain?" Trisha asked, quoting the famous song.

This earned an eye roll from Alex but a sweet smile from Kira who nodded.

Trisha then skipped away as she started to hum a familiar tune.

Judy took this moment to grab a napkin from the table and wipe the drool from her paw.

"Sorry about Trisha. She can be a little intense," Judy said as she smiled at her sister.

"Is she always like that?" Kira asked.

Both Alex and Judy answered as one with a simple, "Yes."

Kira let out a sigh as she leaned against Alex who wrapped an arm around his doe.

"So, how have you two been?" Judy asked as she leaned against the table and gave her sister a warm smile.

Judy spent a few minutes catching up with her sister but sadly had to get back to running drinks to tables. She promised to return a little later to chat with them and resume catching up. Both bunnies agreed that they needed to do a double date soon with their boys. Alex was more than happy to join and looked forward to giving his buddy Nick a hard time. Judy, however, pointed out that if anyone would be having a hard time it would be Alex. She then looked at the lynx's chest, eyeing the spot she knew the mammal had been hit.

It didn't take long after Judy excused herself that Trisha came bouncing back to the couple who were getting rather cozy on the cushioned seat that was normally made for one large mammal. But Alex and Kira had no problem squeezing into the seat as the lynx kept a strong arm wrapped around his date.

Trisha passed out the drinks which were received happily, but she remained at the table with a rather goofy smirk on her face.

"What?" Alex asked hesitantly as he eyed the brown doe. Her beauty had been somewhat a nagging worry in the back of the predator's mind. Kira was normally very protective of her Alex, and the lynx was worried that there could be trouble if the brown doe lingered around much longer.

"Just admiring the view," Trisha said with a playful wink. "You are one lucky mammal."

"He is spoke-" Kira began but Trisha's smile told Kira everything she needed to know. Mind you, Trisha still had to throw in her own words.

"I wasn't talking about him cutie," Trisha said with a wink.

Alex snorted into his drink as he watched Kira's ears turn a shade of pink as the doe blushed at Trisha's words.

"Told you," Alex whispered lovingly into Kira's ear. "The ladies dig scars."

"Oh that we do," Trisha said as she took a seat on the table and scooted over till she was right in front of Kira.

Alex watched in amusement as Trisha eyed the beautiful specimen in front of her, but Kira was at a loss. No matter how often Alex complimented her on her looks, she always felt he was just being nice, or trying to get lucky. But to have a doe like Trisha sitting in front of her and eyeing the black doe the way she was certainly helped the bunny's confidence.

Over on the other side of the establishment, Nick had taken a moment to come inside to get a drink. Being on door duty didn't mean he had to spend the whole night outside. He came in occasionally to grab some water, bug Trisha, and of course see Judy. This time the fox was busy chatting with Jake and Jackie who were both chuckling at his hijinks.

"Now the beds over at the ZPA are designed for a lot of different mammals, but I find the elephant size ones are just right and also offer the most support," Nick explained a few tips that were more jokes than anything to Jake who at this point was a little too tipsy to care.

"It also helps to have the extra space if you want to get cozy with any cute cadets," Nick suggested as he threw a wink over to Jackie who blushed.

"Quit trying to corrupt him," the cheetah said as she gave Nick a playful shove.

"I am just making sure he enjoys his time as much as I did at the ZPA," Nick said defensively.

"Oh like you got cozy…." Jackie trailed off as Judy strolled by with a tray of drinks. The gray doe looked over at her fox and bit her lip as she gave him a suggestive wink. The cheetah put two and two together and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "No way!"

"What?"

"You and Judy?!"

"Wow, took you this long to figure out about us?"

"No not that," Jackie laughed. "You two were together while you were at the academy?"

"I have no comment!"

"I do," Jake suddenly joined in. The poor buck hadn't taken Jackie's advice seriously and sadly was already feeling the effects of the strong drink Trisha and Em had made. The two predators stared at the buck who smirked, "I am going to build the biggest pillow fort at the ZPA!" The words were slurred but thrown out with such confidence that Jake's two friends couldn't help but laugh.

"You are gonna fit in just fine kiddo," Nick said as he patted Jake on the shoulder and then excused himself.

"So how is everything?" Nick asked as he took a moment to check in with Judy who had just finished another run of drinks.

The gray bunny sighed as she took a moment to stretch her arms. She then looked right at Nick and smiled as she lowered her arms and held them out towards Nick. The fox took the hint and brought the bunny into a warm embrace.

"I like it here," Judy mumbled into Nick's chest as she nuzzled into him.

"Well if the ZPD doesn't work out, we could always see if they want us on fulltime." Nick suggested.

Judy giggled at the thought of making this a permanent thing. She then looked around the bar and smiled. Jackie was busy telling Jake a fun story from her days at the academy. Across the bar, she spotted Kira who was giving Trisha a playful slap on the arm as she giggled uncontrollably at Trisha's shenanigans. Alex was doing his best not to spit out the jack and coke he had ordered, but it was a losing battle as he joined in on the laughter.

"Maybe," Judy chuckled as she watched all their friends enjoying a well-deserved night together. "Till then we have a few more shifts."

"Good," Nick muttered as he pulled out his phone and held the screen level with Judy. "It will give you a chance to beat the new high score."

"Oh come on! No fair!" Judy groaned as she took the phone from Nick's paw and eyed the rather high set of numbers.

"You know you love me."

"Judy, could use some help," Em interrupted from down the bar as she opened a few bottles.

"Coming Em!" Judy shouted back. She then looked over at Nick and gave him a sly smile, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

 **Lots of new friends showing up in this chapter!**

 **Special thanks to the following awesome people.**

 _ **Libious**_ **for the use of her character Jackie Spotters from** _ **Wilde Heart**_ **. This author is amazing and has done some great work. I don't get a chance to reads too often and I have to avoid their stories because OMG…too late…I am hooked…there goes all my free time.**

 _ **Lucario389**_ **for the use of his creation Jake Thumpings. This was a fun character to play around with because at first he was this hesitant buck that wandered in. But of course walking into the 10-7 means you aren't a stranger for very long. Thanks for letting me play around with Jake bud!**

 **That lynx and bunny couple was kind of cute right? Course I had to throw Trisha over to rock the boat. Thanks to** _ **Zeronone**_ **for the use of Alex Declawe and Kira Hopps. Such a fun couple to write into this fic. If you enjoyed them then you should go check out** _ **Highlander.**_ **Really dude? A Highlander AU in zoo…..oh wait…firewatch… nevermind. I love this fandom! We manage to Zootopify everything. Thanks again dude for the use of your characters and all the help!**


	16. Barkeeps IV

**Barkeeps 4: Make it a double**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

* * *

Judy scanned the street for what must have been the hundredth time that night. When on patrol, she normally kept her head on a swivel and that particular trait crossed over to her bouncing duties at the 10-7 bar. Tonight however she was also looking for someone in particular in addition to her assigned duties. Judy had gotten a text from her sister Sarah that she would be visiting her and Nick at the 10-7 that night.

Sarah was the head trauma surgeon of the ER over at Savannah Central Hospital. This meant that her schedule was normally booked and hectic. Rarely did the poor doe have any proper time off to spend with her family and loved ones and when she did manage, she tried to get in as much face time with those she cared about. Sarah was able to end her shift early and currently was speeding over to the 10-7 to see her sister and her favorite fox working at the exclusive bar.

Judy was excited to see her sister as well. She had been a kind of protector to Sarah when they were little and that job continued even into adulthood.

Judy heard a pair of rapid paws moving towards her and looked in the direction of the approaching sound. To her happiness she saw her sister jogging over towards the bar. A broad smile on her face. Sarah had obviously just gotten done with her shift, still in her working clothes. She normally wore a pair of black leggings and a comfortable shirt, not really caring to dress up and then get medical fluids all over her nice clothing. The only thing missing was a doctor's coat. Add in that and she would have looked ready to go right back to mending the sick and injured mammals of Zootopia.

Judy hopped off the stool in front of the bar and opened her arms as Sarah ran up and brought her sister into a warm embrace. Judy closed her eyes and breathed in her sister's scent as she gave the bunny a loving nuzzle. She then took a step back to examine the tired looking doe.

Sarah had a unique fur condition. Any color a bunny's fur could be was splattered all over Sarah in a series of odd shapes. While her strong legs were brown, her chest was white. She also had a black mark that covered one side of her face and went up one ear while the other ear showed off a gray that matched Judy's own fur. Sadly, this was considered to be a bit of a taboo in rabbit culture. A bunny with that many different fur colors was considered bad luck, and many of her kind avoided her like the plague. Judy refused to see it that way and grew up as Sarah's protector, even against some of their own siblings.

"How are you?" Judy asked, ready to spend a few minutes catching up with her sister.

"I'm good," Sarah said rather quickly as she eyed the door behind Judy.

"And how is work?" Judy asked, surprised to have gotten such a quick response.

"Good," Sarah said just as quickly as she looked from Judy and then back to the door once more.

"I'm pregnant," Judy said in a monotone voice. It was a lie, but she wanted to see Sarah's response.

"That's good," The multi colored doe responded.

"You aren't here for me or Nick are you….?" Judy said. Knowing now that Sarah had other motives for visiting the bar besides coming to say hi to her and her fox.

"That's good," Sarah said playfully and gave her sister a wink. The bunny then burst out laughing and brought her sister into a warm hug once more. "Sorry Judy, couldn't help it."

Judy rolled her eyes, "You've been hanging out with her too much that she is starting to rub off on you."

"That's not all that's been rubbed off," Sarah whispered jokingly.

"Sarah!" Judy blurted out as she blushed at her sister's words.

"Oh come on, we are both adults," Sarah said as she pulled away and stuck her tongue out at Judy. "I'm sure you and Nick get a lot of rubbing and..."

Judy jumped forward and put a paw to Sarah's lips as a couple of sheep strolled by and eyed the two bunnies in concern.

The two remained frozen until the mammals had all passed by. Judy was still a bright shade of red as she glared over at her sister whose pink eyes shined with a playfulness that reminded Judy of a certain other bunny.

Judy removed her paw and put it on her hip as she eyed her sister. "You two are definitely made for each other you know that?"

Sarah beamed and her ears shot up at the compliment. "Thanks sis. You know, I did really come to see you and Nick though. She is just a little bonus."

"Sure Sarah," Judy said as she sighed. "So really, how was work?"

As the two bunnies outside of the door shared pleasantries and caught up, another bunny was waiting inside the bar, neglecting her bar duties…somewhat.

The work was slow in the 10-7 that night with only a few patrons present. All of them having been served and were busy enjoying themselves. During down times like this, Trisha would normally be restocking the bar, cleaning glasses, or bugging Nick to no end. However at the moment, she sat cross legged at the end of the bar closest to the door, staring at the entryway to the establishment with wanting eyes.

Nick meanwhile, was cleaning some glasses behind the bar. The fox looked up from his current chore and chuckled as he noticed Trisha's tail twitching slightly. "Staring at that door won't make them show up any faster."

The fox's laugh was cut short when a small coaster landed right on his head. Trisha having never broken her gaze from the door as it happened.

"How does she do that?" Nick asked in a hushed tone as he removed the small cardboard circle from his head and stared at it in disbelief. Trisha had a knack for tossing coasters and landing them perfectly on the fox's head, something Nick always seemed to forget.

Trisha looked down at her phone and let out a sad sigh as her ears began to droop. She had received a text message from a certain someone that they were on their way to the 10-7 and would be there soon. But soon wasn't soon enough to her.

The door to the 10-7 slowly opened and a sweet laughter filled the air as two bunnies walked into the bar. Judy wanted to see her sister inside and make sure she was settled. Since it was a pretty slow night, she wasn't too concerned with watching the door as vigilantly as she had the last time she was on bouncer detail. She also wanted to see a certain brown doe's reaction when she saw-

There was a loud thud followed by a surprised yelp from Sarah as she was tackled to the bar floor. Trisha having propelled herself like a rocket at the multi colored cutie. Sarah began to laugh as she was suddenly pinned to the floor and attacked by a pair of soft lips that planted a series of small pecks all over the bunny's face.

"What took you so long?" Trisha asked between soft kisses that caused Sarah's cheeks to warm in a slight blush.

"I was busy saving lives!" Sarah managed to get out between fits of laughter as she squirmed under the oddly strong for her size Trisha.

"Not a good enough excuse!" Trisha shot back as she sat up and looked down at Sarah with a pair of blue eyes filled with a mix of longing and hunger.

There was a soft coughing noise and both bunnies looked over at Judy who held a paw in front of her eyes. "As much fun as it is watching this nightmare fuel…"

"Hey!" Trisha shot back as she pointed a digit at Judy. "Aren't you on door detail?"

"It's so slow and I wanted to see Sarah inside," Judy began to explain. "Besides no one was outside when I left. It's not like anyone is going to come crashing through the door..."

As if the universe wanted to prove Judy wrong, there was a loud tire screeching noise just outside the door followed by the quick blare of a squad car warning horn. All eyes went to the door as a pair of strong footsteps grew louder and louder.

Suddenly the door burst open and a rather angry looking canine barged into the bar. The predator in question was a painted dog, his dark brown fur covered in a series of odd splashes of different colors, a mix of gray, black, and the occasional white spot here and there. Clad in a pair of dark green BDUs and a tactical vest, the canine looked like he was ready for war. His dark brown eyes had a fire in them that made it clear he meant business.

Judy and Nick both looked at one another in mild panic before their eyes went back to the canine and then to the two bunnies still entwined on the floor.

"Where is she?" Delta barked as he scanned the bar. His eyes then went down to the pair of does in front of him and he growled. With a determined stride, the canine walked right up to Trisha and grabbed her by the nape of the neck. The small doe let out a surprised squeak and looked at the canine with a weak smile.

"Hey sweetie…" She said with the most innocence she could muster as she batted her eyelashes.

It was no use as the canine brought the bunny close and looked right through her. "Care to explain?"

Trisha's bright blue eyes looked down at Sarah in a worried manner before going back to Delta.

"I thought it would be fun…?" The brown bunny admitted with a small smile.

"Fun?" Delta growled. "Fun?!" The canine reached behind him and pulled a metal clipboard he had stuffed onto his belt. He held it up in front of the doe who gave a hesitant giggle. "These! These are official reports that I had been working on for over a week!" The canine explained as he dropped the bunny to the floor where she landed on her large feet. Delta then grabbed the bottom of the stack of papers and lifted them up. He used his digits to let each page fall down quickly.

Everyone looked at the papers and suddenly noticed a drawing start to form. It was a crudely drawn bunny carrying around a bazooka. It then started to fire missiles at some mammals that had black marks over their eyes and were in striped shirts, obviously depicting some kind of criminals. The missiles flew at the bad guys and a large explosion finally filled the last page.

"I call her Bazooka Bunny…" Trisha said with an evil smile as she looked up at Delta.

"I call it a week's' worth of documents ruined….do you know how long it took to write all this stuff up?" Delta barked.

"Do you know how long it took to draw all that?" Trisha shot back and put her paw on her hip. Staring right back at Delta with a determined look.

The two remained silent for a moment as they stared daggers at one another. The silence however, was ruined as another canine came barging into the bar. This one was a painted dog like Delta, though the base of his fur was almost a blondish color. His eyes were a bright yellow and his mouth was in its standard open grin as he looked around the room for a target.

The pair of bright yellow eyes finally fell on Judy and the canine lunged forward, scooping the surprised doe into a warm hug.

"Atom!" Judy exclaimed as she nuzzled into the canine who snorted with happiness. The painted dog then set Judy down and looked for another mammal to hug. Sarah just managed to stand up in time before she too was lifted into the air and squeezed.

"Oh gosh…hi Atom," the multi colored doe managed to get out as she was given a rather strong nuzzle. She actually enjoyed the attention and gave off a soft purr as the canine continued to show off his affection.

Atom was Delta's partner and a bit of an oddball. He was a mute and didn't speak. His main form of communication was through hugging and a series of paw signals that only Delta seemed to understand. So when trying to communicate with anyone besides Delta, he would put on a big smile and hug to his heart's content. Many of the mammals at the bar were familiar with the rather affectionate canine and would just sit and wait for their turn.

Nick wasn't excluded from the hugs either as Atom literally climbed over the bar and brought the vulpine into a warm embrace.

"Hey bud," Nick managed to say as he felt his ribs start to give way. "Good to see you too."

While Atom had been busy greeting every mammal he could get his paws around Trisha and Delta had remained frozen in a form of staring contest. As a series of grunts and squeaks emanated around them, thanks to Atom, the couple's staring contest began to falter. Trisha's eyes twitched as she tried to contain herself and Delta was shaking as his eyes darted from the bazooka bunny drawings and then back to Trisha.

As one, the couple burst out laughing as they could no longer pretend to be angry at one another. Atom took this as his cue and bounded over to Trisha, scooping her up into one of his famous hugs.

"Atom saves the day," Trisha cheered as she nuzzled her head just underneath the canine's chin. She then reached up and gave the painted dog a gentle peck on the cheek. This caused Atom to freeze for a moment before a fit of sneezes came out of the canine. He let Trisha go and began to wipe away at the spot he had just been kissed, making a few gagging noises as he retreated.

Trisha watched as Atom moved away and admired her work, only to be scooped up from behind by Delta. The doe let out a surprised squeak followed by a fit of giggles as Delta rubbed his muzzle into the brown fur of Trisha's neck.

"You know I am going to have to get you back for that," Delta whispered in a suggestive manner as he gave the doe a slight nip on the neck.

Trisha gasped as she let her arms fall behind her and wrapped them around Delta's neck. "Really now?"

There was the sound of paper being shuffled and both mammals looked down to see Sarah holding the clipboard Delta had dropped, admiring Trisha's short flip book story. She then looked up and smirked at Trisha, "Is this a sequel to bomb bunny?"

Trisha giggled and blushed as she tried to look away, "Don't know what you are talking about…"

"Bomb bunny?" Delta asked as he tilted his head in curiosity, his circular ears flopping slightly.

"She did the same thing to one of my thesis papers a while back," Sarah explained as she gave Trisha a knowing smirk.

"Wrecking Sarah's work too?" Delta asked as he squeezed the bunny in his arms, causing her to squirm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did I would never admit it," Trisha teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh really?" Delta asked as a sly smirk crossed his face. He then looked down at Sarah and gave the doe a wink. "Hear that Sundae? This one thinks we can't make her talk."

"Really now Splots?" Sarah asked. Using a nickname she had given Delta a while back due to the odd splots of color on his fur. Sarah having received her own nickname from Nick who thought she looked like an ice cream sundae. "Think we should try anyways?"

Trisha suddenly froze and her eyes widened with fear as she looked from the canine and then the doe. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Delta asked evilly as he squeezed Trisha close.

"Don't you two dare!" Trisha demanded.

"Don't what?" Sarah asked as she took a step closer.

The two mammals worked together. Delta holding onto Trisha while Sarah grabbed one of the brown does legs.

"I swear I will end both of you," Trisha said as she raised her voice.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked as she looked past Trisha and up to Delta.

"Make her squeal," Delta said firmly and gave Sarah a determined nod.

The multi colored doe pulled one of Trisha's feet down and then ran her digits on the underside. Trisha squirmed and kept her mouth closed for as long as she could, which turned out to be only two seconds. Laughter began to fill the bar along with pleas of mercy as Sarah tickled Trisha relentlessly.

"Stop! Oh my gosh please stop! Bahahahahaha! No no no! Please! Hahahahahaha" Trisha squealed as she tried her best to free herself from Delta's strong grasp. It was no use however. "Atom help! Save me!"

Atom's ears shot up from the other side of the bar where he was currently holding Em in a strong hug. The otter chuckled as she looked over at Trisha who was doing her best to escape. "Atom is busy hon."

"Judy! Tranq them!" Trisha barked between fits of laughter.

The pleads for assistance finally convinced Judy to step in. She strolled over and tapped Sarah on the shoulder, the multi colored bunny stopping her attack to look back at her sister.

Judy put a paw on Sarah's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as her vibrant purple eyes met a pair of pink ones. Sarah let out a deep sigh and let go of Trisha's foot, allowing the brown bunny a moment to catch her breath as she heaved for air. Delta however, kept a hold of Trisha and gave Judy a knowing look. Trisha must have caught on as her black tipped ears slowly raised and her eyes widened in realization.

"No…please..." she said meekly as she looked down at Judy. It was too late as the gray bunny grabbed hold of Trisha's other leg and ran her fingers down Trisha's foot. "Traitor! I thought we had a bond!" Trisha blurted out between fits of laughter.

"We do my sweet bunny," Judy shot back as she bit her lip, refusing to relent however.

"This bar is weird," Nick grumbled he returned to his duties behind the bar.

The fox left the others to their antics and proceeded to pour a few drinks and take a pawful of orders. He had actually become quite accustomed to bar work and was making himself useful in many aspects. Em had made a few comments about asking the owner of the 10-7 if they could keep Judy and Nick on. Nick chuckled at the thought but turned down the offer. This was only temporary and though he enjoyed the extra pay, he would prefer to have time off to spend with a certain bunny.

There was a crashing noise from one end of the bar. Nick and Em looked over to see Trisha charging down the bar, her eyes frantic and her large ears flying behind her head. Much to everyone's surprise, Sarah was close on her tail chasing after the brown bunny. Normally, Sarah wouldn't have done something as brash as run down a bar top. When around a certain brown doe though, everyone seemed to act a little goofier.

Sarah was just inches behind Trisha and she reached out to try and grab the ears flopping in front of her. But both bunnies, however, let out surprised squeals when they were both scooped up by Atom who squeezed them close to his body and twirled around.

Nick looked down the bar and noticed a rather disheveled Delta leaning against the bar.

"What happened?" Nick laughed at the exhausted look on the painted dog's face.

"Bunnies…gotta watch those legs" Delta muttered as he rubbed his side.

The fox laughed as he popped the cap off a bottle of beer and slid it down to the other canine. Delta picked the beer up and took a swig before setting it down and stomping over to Atom who was still happily hugging both the squirming does. Trisha took notice of this and suddenly looked up at Atom with a mischievous look on her face.

"Atom!" She barked, catching the canine's attention. "I will give you a whole pint of ice cream from the back if you stop your partner from getting me!"

Atom's bright yellow eyes widened at the word ice cream. The canine was well known for his addiction to the sweet concoction. Since the 10-7 served a variety of drinks, there was sometimes the need for ice cream and Atom was aware that they kept several pints in the back. Up until now, the painted dog had been told he wasn't allowed to have any of it as they were needed for drinks. Trisha's offer was too good for the painted dog to pass up and he accepted it. What he did next would go down in history at the 10-7.

Atom released Sarah from his grasp only to toss her in the air and catch her with a paw around her waist. Holding the multi-color doe like a spear.

"Atom?" Sarah asked as she looked down at the canine in pure shock.

"Atom wait!" Judy shouted as she tried to run and stop the ice cream crazed canine.

Nick meanwhile, fumbled for his phone when he realized exactly what was about to go down. The fox managed to pull the phone out just in time to watch the painted dog throw Sarah through the air like a fur covered missile right at Delta.

The other painted dog didn't have time to react or stop. His face was one of pure shock as he watched a multi colored rocket fly directly at him and smack him right on the face.

Sarah reacted as any small mammal would when thrown through the air and suddenly making contact with a solid object. She wrapped her arms and legs around the canines head and squealed. The now blinded Delta threw his arms forward and waved them about, trying to gain some control. However, thanks to his momentum and the sudden hit from the Atom propelled bunny, Delta fell backwards and hit the floor of the bar with a thud. A very surprised and shaken looking Sarah was still grasping the canine's head for dear life.

The bar was silent as everyone tried to process what they had just witnessed. Judy looked from Atom and then to her sister. Her family instincts taking over as she rushed over to Sarah.

"Sarah are you ok?!" Judy asked. She felt an anger begin to boil inside her at Atom, something she never thought was possible.

Sarah was silent for a moment before suddenly bursting out laughing. She loosened her grip on Delta and sat up, resting her bottom on the canine's chest and looking down at the tactical officer.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could ever be used as a weapon," Sarah laughed hysterically as she wiped a few tears from her eye. "You ok Splots?"

Delta was shaking now as he tried his best to contain his own laughter. He merely raised a paw and gave a thumbs up. "Taken out by a bunny in my prime…" he managed to get out between chuckles.

Judy then looked behind her at Atom and Trisha. Both of whom had surprised looks on their faces. Trisha however was the first to break the silence, not that Atom would anyways.

"Guess who just earned themselves a pint of ice cream?" Trisha asked as she looked up at the painted dog who started to shake with excitement at the reward. Trisha squirmed out of Atom's grasp, only to climb up on his shoulders. "To the freezer!" The brown doe cheered as she steered her painted steed to the back stock room.

Judy shook her head in disbelief. Of course a night at the 10-7 involving Sarah, Trisha, and Delta would end like this.

The gray doe then looked to her own fox. Knowing full well he would have some kind of witty comment to toss in. Nick however, was busy staring at his phone as Em leaned against him, staring at the screen as well.

"Play it again," Em said playfully.

Nick obliged and pressed play. The two predators sharing a laugh as the image of Sarah flying through the air and smacking Delta in the face played over and over on the phone.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** _ **Fox in the hen house**_ **for the use of one of the sweetest bunnies out there: Sarah Hopps. If you enjoyed reading about the multi colored beauty and want more you should check out Fox's work** _ **A Bunny Can Go Savage**_ **where we first meet Sarah. Of course Fox didn't stop there. He has written an amazing story called** _ **Sweet Treatment**_ **that follows the fun relationship of Trisha and Sarah. If you think they would make an awesome couple you should go check out those stories.**

 **Of course Sundae isn't the only sweetness that Trisha gets. Delta and Atom are two of my own OCs who I have loved creating. Trisha and Delta get along really well too. Like really well. Like super duper well. Like….ok so I ship them in almost all my stories. Want to see Delta and Trisha have fun? Check out** _ **Zootopia: Firewatch**_ **and** _ **We just call them Nighthowlers.**_ **Of course it wouldn't be fun without that sweet Atom who also shows up in those stories one way or another.**


	17. Barkeeps V (finale)

**Barkeeps 5: Last Call**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

 **Artwork by OceRydia**

* * *

All good things must sometimes come to an end. Tonight was the last night that Judy and Nick would be needed to help over at the 10-7. They had made quite the impression on the management and had received invitations to work full time at the bar if they ever grew tired of working at the ZPD. Nick made a comment about not wanting to leave Buffalo Butt all alone at Precinct One while Judy turned down the offer for now. Though she enjoyed every second of her time playing bouncer and barkeep at the 10-7, she couldn't see herself leaving the ZPD anytime soon. Echo, the painted dog who owned the bar, understood and made sure to compensate both Nick and Judy handsomely for their help at the establishment. The bar had actually seen a rise in attendance over the past few nights thanks to the crime fighting duo. A lot of their friends had made time to come visit the bar and enjoy the craziness that seemed to follow the fox and the bunny no matter where they went.

Of course some of the madness was thanks to a certain brown doe who seemed slightly down knowing that her favorite bunny and third favorite fox would be leaving soon.

"Come on now Trisha," Judy said as she patted the brown bunny on the head. Trisha had wrapped her arms around Judy for what must have been the fifth time that night and the shift had only just begun. "It's not like we are leaving the city. We promise to visit you all the time."

"Well maybe not all the time," Nick teased as he set a case of beer down near the does. Judy gave Nick a look that told the fox now was not a good time.

"You don't have to Nick," Trisha grumbled as she looked over at the fox. Her eyes brightened however when she looked right at Judy's, "You though have to all the time!"

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I see how it is..."

Trisha giggled, picking on Nick seemed to cheer the bunny up to the point to where she skipped over and wrapped her arms around the fox's waist. Nick patted the doe on the head and even rubbed the base of her ear. Normally such affection would have been reserved just for Judy. But she didn't mind and knew full well that even though Nick cared about Trisha, his heart belonged to her.

After receiving her fill of affection from the couple, Trisha's mood seemed to return to its regular bounciness. She beamed at her friends and let out a satisfied sigh. "Thanks so much for helping us here." Trisha said for what must have been the hundredth time since the ZPD couple started working at the 10-7.

"Don't mention it," Nick said with his signature smirk.

"Always happy to help you out," Judy added.

"Well I did get you something as a thank you," Trisha said with a sly smirk. "Well...it's more for Judy, but I am sure Nick will enjoy it too."

The couple tilted their heads as one, a look of curiosity on both their faces. Trisha reached out and grabbed Judy by the paw and led the surprised looking doe away, leaving Nick to his bar stocking duties.

Nick and Judy would be working the bar tonight. Petey, the rhino bouncer, had returned from his vacation, however, the inside of the bar was still in need of some help. So while the front was covered, the fox and bunny would be helping the bar staff serve drinks, take care of patrons, and keep Trisha from causing too much trouble.

Nick was actually very excited since he would get to spend a majority of the night with Judy behind the bar. He had enjoyed playing bouncer during his time at the 10-7. Turning away some nosey mammals, seeing his friends from work and of course, making the firefighters dance for his amusement. He also had enjoyed playing bartender alongside Em and Trisha. Knowing he would get to work close to Judy though kept a big grin on his muzzle. Despite being married _and_ partners at work, he could never spend enough time with his bunny and suspected Judy of feeling the same. Nick had seriously been thinking of taking their leave time to plan another vacation to Pawaii as a second honeymoon of sorts.

A few moments later, Nick became slightly concerned when he heard Judy yelp, but he had a feeling it was Trisha being her goofy self and had surprised his bunny somehow. Trisha came skipping back to Nick with the most devious of grins he had ever seen cross the cute bunny's face. She then nodded to the edge of the bar where Nick stared and waited. A few seconds passed and there was still no sign of Judy. Trisha rolled her eyes and scoffed. She hurried down to the bar and around the corner that led to the back stock rooms. There was the sounds of hushed whispers from both bunnies and Nick couldn't help but wonder what Trisha was up to.

The answer finally presented itself when Judy came around the corner. Nick felt his jaw hit the floor as he stared at his gray beauty. Apparently, Trisha had taken the time to make Judy a more proper 10-7 outfit. Gone was the blue shirt with the bars logo and Judy's normal leggings. Instead, the bunny was now clad in a dark purple shirt that showed off her figure in all the right ways. The fabric covering what it needed to in order to keep the bunny modest, but Nick's eyes wandered over Judy's body and took in the extra gray fur that was now available for his viewing pleasure. The shirt was cut so Judy's firm stomach was exposed. Her leggings were now gone and replaced with a set of black jean shorts that allowed Nick to see those strong legs a little better. The color of the shirt matched Judy's brilliant eyes so perfectly which, to Nick, was wonderful since he always found himself lost in the brilliant amethyst.

"Ok, now show him the other side," Trisha instructed to the nervous looking Judy. A bright blush had been stuck on her cheeks during the whole presentation. Obviously a little shocked at what she had been talked into wearing. The past few nights working at the bar Judy had been wearing some plain t-shirts that while looked very lovely on the bunny, never compared to anything Trisha or Em rocked. Now though, the bunny looked right at home with the other barkeeps.

Judy turned around slowly to show Nick the back of the shirt. A set of giant white numbers covered the top part of the shirt. Just beneath the 10-7 was a phrase that caused Nick to hold in a laugh. _Foxy Lady_

"Now do the thing," Trisha said as she stood next to Judy and gave her a nudge.

"No I am not..."

"Do it. He will love it!"

Judy rolled her eyes and then took in a deep breath. She placed a paw on her hip, let her ears droop behind her back while giving Nick a seductive stare from over her shoulder. The fox felt his heart racing as he eyed the beautiful bunny in front of him. Then she did it. She did the one thing she knew would drive him absolutely crazy. She gave him a quick flick of the tail and a suggestive wink while biting her lip.

Trisha giggled and had a blush cross her own cheeks at the sight. She then looked at the speechless vulpine and skipped over. She hopped onto the bar and pulled the fox close as he tried his best not to drool, never taking his gaze from Judy.

"You like Nick?" Trisha asked in a whisper. Nick actually whined at this point as he started to breathe heavily. "Want to know what your other present is?"

Nick nodded quickly as he licked his lips.

"I'll stock the bar..." Trisha said sweetly.

Nick was a little confused at first and gave Trisha an odd look. Why was that a gift exactly? He then looked back at Judy and it hit him.

"Trisha…"

"Yeah Nick?"

"I love you."

"Yeah I know," Trisha responded with a laugh.

Nick instantly darted at Judy and scooped her up. The doe letting out a surprised squeak followed by fits of giggles as she was carried away to the back stock rooms of the bar.

Trisha chuckled as she hopped from the bar and proceeded to pick up where Nick had left off. "I am a good friend," Trisha mumbled as she placed a few bottles in a mini fridge under the bar. There was a thud that came from the back room and Trisha grinned, "I am a very good friend."

"Yo Trish," Came a deep voice from the front of the bar. Trisha grinned as her head popped up and looked over at the open door where a strong looking rhino stood.

"Yes handsome?" Trisha responded as she looked right at Petey, glad her giant friend had returned from his vacation well rested.

The rhino chuckled at the words. Trisha always finding time to mess with the large bouncer.

"You order some entertainment?"

"If it's those boys from Firehouse 3 in just suspenders, tell them I ain't interested." The bunny thought for a moment and then grinned, "Okay maybe a little interested."

Petey put a large hoof to his chest as he roared with laughter, "Not that kind girl, get out here!"

Trisha tilted her head slightly, causing her large black tip ears to fall to one side. She then hurried around the bar, her curiosity getting the best of her as she trotted over the door. She peeked her head outside and squinted slightly at the sun which was currently setting. As her bright blue eyes adjusted, she took in an odd sight.

A truck with a large piano on its bed had backed up onto the sidewalk and was currently parked in front of the large doors of the 10-7 bar. Trisha groaned as she realized what was going on.

"Not him….oh gosh…" She grumbled as she stepped outside.

At Trisha's words, a torch key raccoon, who had been busy working on some straps securing the bar piano to the truck, suddenly perked up and grinned. The mammal hopped off the back of the truck and strolled confidently over to Trisha who put a paw on her hips and shook her head with a knowing grin. The mammal in front of her was in a black polo shirt and a pair of nice slacks. His green eyes staring right at the brown bunny.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Trisha asked with a light chuckle.

The raccoon grinned with a confident smile, "Hello Trisha, now before you say no..."

"Max…" Trisha groaned as she let her head fall back on her shoulders and looked up at the sky.

"You said that if I could find a proper bar piano like they used to have in the olden days I could play here," The raccoon explained as he took a step to the side and held his paws out. "Well here it is! Took a while to find it."

"Max, I didn't mean for you to go out and buy one," Trisha said as she looked at the raccoon and sighed, "Now I feel terrible."

The raccoon quickly stepped forward and took Trisha's paws in his own and gave them a squeeze, "Don't be like that! I've wanted to play here for a while! If this is what it took then so be it."

"We ain't the orchestra Max…we got a bunch of drunk cops and medics in there…they may not..."

Max held up a paw to Trisha's lips and gave her a smile. The bunny's words fell silent as the raccoon darted to the back of the truck and hopped up. He had to maneuver himself so he could reach the keys to the piano. He then began to play a few keys.

There was no denying that Max was an amazing musician. He had visited the 10-7 bar a while back and offered to play for the patrons at no charge. The only problem was that his particular style just didn't wow Trisha or Em as a kind of music that would fit in the bar. Most of the patrons were just looking for a chance to relax and unwind. Though Max was an amazing jazz pianist, his style and music didn't seem to be upbeat enough for the bartenders who were concerned that it could bring down the vibe.

Trisha had told Max it was a no go, but he remained persistent. Claiming he wanted to give back to the heroes of Zootopia somehow. After a long conversation at the 10-7 doorstep, Trisha had suggested that if he found a bar type piano and learned some more upbeat tunes then maybe they could talk. Trisha thought this would be an impossible task, but Max had just proved her wrong when showing off his newly acquired instrument.

Trisha and Petey watched as he began to strike up a tune and both of them were surprised as the familiar keys to _Try everything_ echoed from the truck.

"You learned that song on the piano?" Trisha giggled as Max gave her a wink, changing the tune to another pop song. "I thought you only did jazz?"

"Try everything right?" Max said happily as he stopped playing and gave Trisha a questioning look.

Trisha took in a deep breath, "Petey, you mind helping him unload?" The bunny asked as she looked over at the rhino who was already moving towards the truck.

Max whooped as he hopped from the back of the truck. Happy that he had found a way to finally play at the 10-7.

Meanwhile inside the bar, Em strolled over to the stock room, absentmindedly humming to herself. She opened the door to the stock room and her eyes widened to the sight of Judy pressed against the wall by Nick as the two shared a rather passionate kiss. Looking like a pair of teenagers who had been caught making out by a parent, the couple froze and pulled away for a moment, still holding onto one another.

There was a muffled "My Eyes!" that emanated from the back room, causing some of the patrons to look up in concern, only to return to their drinks.

An hour later, the piano had been set up on the far end of the bar and Petey had even managed to move a light to illuminate the area so all eyes would go to the torch key raccoon as he played. A few soft keys could be heard as Max prepared a few songs.

The raccoon detected movement behind him and turned to see a somewhat disheveled and out of breath Judy beaming at him, "Hey Max, I'm Judy. Trisha asked me to see if you wanted anything to drink. On the house of course."

Max eyed the doe and chuckled at the tuffs of fur sticking out. The doe's shirt looking slightly wrinkled as well.

"Would love a Malizoo and Coke if you got it," Max asked kindly to the doe who smiled back at him and nodded. He noticed Judy skip away to the bar where a rather pleased and equally disheveled fox took the order and prepared the drink.

Meanwhile across the bar, a group of officers from the ZPD administration branch were getting settled. The mix of mammals taking up one of the larger tables in the bar. Trisha, standing in the center of the table, was turning to each mammal and taking drink orders. A few of them she knew by heart but still liked to confirm from time to time. There were also a pawful of newcomers that Trisha had to introduce herself to. Something she did all too happily.

Finally, Trisha reached the end of the table where a handsome kangaroo with a set of blue eyes like her own sat waiting.

"And for you cutie?" Trisha asked sweetly as she prepared to pen down a drink order.

"Water," the tall mammal said with a slight hesitation.

Trisha lowered her pen and gave the kangaroo a knowing smirk.

"I warned you Ramic," a polar bear sitting next to the water drinker mumbled playfully.

"Water?" Trisha asked as her ears raised up.

"Water," the kangaroo repeated with a hesitant smile.

"You come to the 10-7. My bar. After a hard day protecting and serving and you ask for water?!" Trisha asked as she flung her tiny arms about.

"I don't drink…" the kangaroo admitted.

"Maybe because you haven't found the right drink," Trisha suggested.

"I just prefer water."

Trisha trotted over and sat cross legged in front of the kangaroo.

"Ramic?" She asked and looked to the polar bear nearby who nodded. She then looked back at the trouble maker. "I can make you any drink you want. Anything at all. Nothing is too hard or fancy here at the 10-7. So how about I make ya something fancy?"

Ramic sat for a moment as a look of contemplation crossed his face. His eyes lit up when he had a sudden idea and Trisha scooted closer with excitement.

"Fancy water," The kangaroo announced happily, a slightly cheeky grin on his face as he spoke.

Trisha fell back onto the table and groaned. Only to sit back up with a sly smile to match the kangaroo's. "One fancy water coming up."

Ramic gave the bunny a curious look. He had heard about this doe from many of the officers at the ZPD and she was known for being somewhat of a prankster when the opportunity presented itself. Trisha however, didn't give the kangaroo a chance to ask what was going on as she hopped off the table and skipped off to the bar to start preparing everyone's drinks.

"Nick, I need your help," Trisha said as she hopped up onto the bar right in front of the fox. The vulpine gave Trisha an odd but happy grin. Normally Trisha could handle any drink order thrown her way and didn't require the assistance of the fox. So to hear she needed help with a drink order caused the fox's curiosity to perk up.

Judy was interested as well, but Max's drink order had been completed and she didn't want to keep the raccoon waiting. She scooped up the drink and some napkins and headed back over to the piano which currently had a rather beautiful but solemn tune.

"One Malizoo and Coke," Judy announced, alerting the other mammal to her presence. Max didn't stop playing and gave Judy a nod towards the end of the piano where there was room for his drink.

"Thanks Judy," Max said kindly as he continued to play.

Judy was about to head back to the main bar but decided to take a moment to speak to the torch key raccoon. She leaned against one end of the piano and studied him for a moment before her purple eyes brightened with a realization.

"Do you play at the Orchestra?" Judy asked simply.

Max smirked and nodded, "Part time yes."

"That's where I recognize you from!" Judy exclaimed. Nick had surprised her a while back with tickets to the Zootopia Orchestra. She remembered the night fondly. She always enjoyed the chance to dress up and spend time with her handsome fox. Listening to such beautiful music was just a bonus.

"You've been there?" Max asked excitedly, looking up at the bunny before looking back at the keys as his digits played across the instrument.

While Max and Judy caught up, a pair of devious looking bartenders strolled over to the large gathering of ZPD officers. Trisha having recruited Nick to help serve some of the drinks. There was an excited series of greetings as many of the officers recognized Nick and threw a few comments, most likely at the request of Bogo towards the fox. Nick however, just smirked and decided to make a mental note of the officers present to prank at a later time.

When it came time for Ramic's drink, Trisha had Nick lift one of the largest glasses they had, normally reserved in case an elephant wanted a margarita. Had Trisha wanted to, she probably could have taken a dip in the glass herself. The drink was covered in tiny umbrellas, fruits, vegetables, and even a small blue flag. It was one of the tackiest and over the top drinks anyone at the bar had ever seen. The kangaroo stared at the drink as if it were about to explode in front of him. Trisha stood next to the drink with the largest of smug smirks she had ever had.

"One fancy water," she teased before skipping away, deciding to let the kangaroo enjoy his drink in peace.

The rest of the table roared with laughter as Ramic poked at some of the fruit in his glass. The drink was so tall that he would normally have had to stand up to partake in the contents. Nick had thought of that thoughm and gave the kangaroo a straw before he too retreated back to the bar.

"How….what?" the officer asked as he looked at the straw and then to the drink towering in front of him. Upon further inspection, Ramic had to guess there was at least a pitcher or two worth of water floating around in there. But there was also enough fruit to make several smoothies stuffed deep inside the glass. In the end he shrugged before popping a piece of pineapple in his mouth, mentioning with a smile how he'd have to come to the bar more often if he got this much free pineapple with his 'fancy water'.

Judy returned to the back of the bar to find her fox and favorite brown bunny giggling like a pair of kits who had just rung a doorbell and scampered away. She gave them both a knowing look as she put a paw on her hip. Something that made Nick quiet down, but only because a dream like state crossed his face. Judy made a mental note to save this shirt when she needed Nick to do house work, giving him a little incentive would probably get him off his tail and do some work for once.

"What are you two up to?" Judy asked as her eyes went from one mammal to the other.

Both the bartenders did their best to keep straight faces before Nick finally caved. "Just making sure Ramic is hydrated."

"Wait Ramic is here?" Judy asked as her ears perked up and she scanned the bar. "But he doesn't drink."

"We found him an extra fancy water that is just his style," Trisha giggled.

Judy's eyes fell on the table where an amused kangaroo was currently standing on his chair, using the straw to suck up some of his drink. The rest of his table chuckling at what a good sport the officer was being.

"Oh you two!" Judy snorted, "Really? After all he has done?"

Ramic had helped organize several cases in the past and on more than one occasion, had saved Nick and Judy a lot of time in their research by helping fill in missing details himself. In one instance, he even managed to organize a research group filled with ragtag and goofy officers who all had a different way of doing things. Much to everyone's surprise, he managed to get the team of rowdy mammals to focus on their work which resulted in an amazing project that is still talked about to this day in the ZPD.

Both Trisha and Nick looked at one another and then burst into a series of kit like giggles. Judy rolling her eyes once more at her immature friends.

But the giggles however came to a stop when Trisha's ears twitched and perked up. She listened to the sounds coming from the piano across the bar and growled.

"I told him none of that classical stuff," The brown bunny grumbled as she stormed away.

Nick and Judy watched Trisha head towards Max, looking like a doe on a mission.

"So fun fact, he plays at the orchestra," Judy said as she looked up at Nick.

"Really now? The one we went to?"

Judy nodded as a glazed look crossed her face and she took a few steps forward. She wrapped her tiny arms around the fox and looked upwards. "You remember that night?"

"I remember every night with you," Nick said sweetly as he ran a paw down Judy's ears.

The pair of bright purple eyes shimmered as they looked up at Nick. The fox could tell he had just said the right thing as Judy nuzzled into him and purred.

While one bunny continued to cuddle with her mate, another bunny was darting in between tables towards the piano currently putting out a soft and calming tune. Max nearly missed a key when he heard coughing coming from above him. The startled torch key raccoon looked up to see Trisha with her legs crossed as she sat on top of the piano, looking down at the musician.

"You remember when you first came here?" Trisha asked as her lips curled into a smirk.

Max nodded as he continued to play.

"And then you remember what I said?"

This caused the pianist to stop playing as he rolled his eyes, "This isn't a sad song!" He tried to explain, but it fell on a pair of large deaf ears.

"I have mammals falling asleep back there," Trisha said as she waved her paws about.

This caused Max to turn around and eye the crowd. No one seemed to be protesting the music as the patrons of the bar continued with their own conversations and drinks. Max turned back to Trisha and raised a brow, indicating he wasn't exactly agreeing with the doe. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets however, as he came face to face with an upside down face. Trisha was now laying on top of the piano, her head hanging over the side so her beautiful blue eyes could stare directly into Max's green ones.

Trisha smirked as she was reminded a little bit of Nick.

Max meanwhile, was a little reminded as to how fast his heart rate could go up, not expecting to see Trisha so close.

"Come on…don't you know something with a little more pop? What about _Try Everything_? Like you played when you were outside."

Max rubbed the back of his neck and gave Trisha a weak grin.

"Don't tell me…you only learned that one part..." Trisha grumbled as her eyelids drooped, figuring out the other mammal's scheme.

"I'm still learning it. However next time I will be-"

"Next time?!" Trisha blurted out, her own eyes going wide. "Who said this was going to become a thing?"

"Well I just thought it would be fun if once a week I could..."

"What? Come and put my customers to sleep?"

Max's eyes narrowed as he put on a firm smirk. He then cracked his digits in front of Trisha as if to prove a point. The pale cream colored mammal placed his paws just above the keys and began to play a new tune. This one was one he had learned several years back that-

"Boring!" Trisha groaned.

Max looked right at Trisha and then back at the keys as he tried a new tune. This one would surely be popular. He had played this one at several-

"Snorsville!" Trisha barked and even threw in a fake yawn.

Max could feel his eyes twitch in frustration as he tried another tune that would-

"Sorry, dozed off for a second there..." Trisha said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Max threw his arms in frustration and glared at Trisha who just smirked and closed her eyes. Humming a sweet tune that popped into her head. Only half paying attention as she was more focused on giving Max a smug look.

The raccoon however, studied the tune for a moment and then smiled as he placed his digits on the keys once more and mimicked Trisha's tune.

The brown doe's eyes opened wide and a broad smile crossed her face as she recognized an upbeat tune: Jesse's girl.

Popular in the 80's, the song spoke of a mammal who may or may not have had a crush on a friend's mate. The music video was always worth a look as well. The song had inspired a lot of spin offs through the years, now with Trisha making up one of her own on the fly.

The brown doe suddenly stood up on the piano and pointed towards the bar. The action mixed with the sudden change in the piano's tune caught everyone's attention as they stared at the beautiful brown singer.

" _Nicky is a friend,"_ Trisha began to sing, her eyes on Nick who was behind the bar as her finger pointed directly at the surprised fox. " _Yeah you know he has been a good friend of mine"_

Nick chuckled at his friend's hijinks and stared at the bunny, wondering what she had planned next.

 _"But lately something's changed and it ain't hard to define, Nicky's got himself a doe and I wanna make her mine"_

There was a roar of laughter as all eyes suddenly went to Judy who was currently just a few tables away from the piano and the singing doe. The gray bunny stared in both amusement and embarrassment as her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

" _Yeah she's got those purple eyes, and her body is rocking and we all know it, and I love holding her in my arms late late at night!"_

Judy was so busy watching Trisha make a scene that she hadn't noticed Nick come up behind her. The fox caught her off guard as he pushed a small chair underneath her. Judy falling back against it, which was then pushed into the space in front of the piano. Trisha taking it as a cue as she hopped down just in front of Judy and leaned in front of her. Her brown paws on Judy's knees as the doe leaned close and beamed.

 _"You know I wish that I was Judy's doe! Yeah I wish that I was Judy's doe! Why does she date a fox like that?"_ Trisha sang out as she gave Nick a playful wink over Judy's shoulder. The fox busy fumbling for his phone as he filmed the scene, already knowing he would get a slug on the arm from his partner later that night.

As the songs continued to play and the drinks continued to pour, the mammals at the 10-7 continued to enjoy their night. Sure, a lot of the brave mammals at the bar had been through hell and back again. Many of them would do the same thing the next day. For now though, they enjoyed their time off, all thanks to a group of rather rowdy, comedic, but all around wonderful Barkeeps.

* * *

 **Special Thanks time.**

 **That smooth musician Max Thrash is the creation of** _ **DrummerMax64**_ **. This one was a little hard at first. I was sitting there wondering how we can make this work but then Drummer gave me some wonderful ideas and this character just fit in so well. I have to say this character was so well thought up that I had a blast having him in the story. So thanks again dude!**

 **Okay guess that's it.. Yup no one else to thank or anything. Might as well just move on to the next chapter.**

…

…

…

 **Nah! I am just messing!**

 **So first let's cover Ramic. Thanks to** _ **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**_ **for the use of Ramic. The only mammal to visit the bar and order water. Really dude? You had to see that one coming. When you show up and order water from Trisha. Ramic was a fun character and if you enjoyed seeing him you should go check out** _ **Always my sly Bunny, Always my dumb Fox.**_ **Which is totally not done…nope not over…lalalalala…can't hear you!**

 **So this is the final chapter of Barkeeps for the amazing** _ **What If**_ **story that Cimar here has organized. I don't know if we have all thanked him enough but it can't hurt to throw some more thanks his way. He did an amazing job getting all of us together and has got some big plans for this story coming up. I know I can't wait to see what he has arranged for us next. Thanks again dude for allowing me to take part in this awesome collaboration. To my fellow authors it has been a pleasure and honor to write alongside such talented individuals.**

 **If you enjoyed** _ **Barkeeps**_ **then you may be happy to hear it ain't over yet. These chapters were just the beginning. Look for** _ **Barkeeps**_ **under my stories. Lots more drinks to be had and friends to make in future chapters. Also come by and see how Nick and Judy ended up working at the 10-7 in the first place.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Blue**

 **AAN: Hey guys, its Cimar. Huge thanks to Blue for writing these amazing chapters. So thank you Blue for writing these! I absolutely loved the character cameos as well as our favorite duo and brown bunny. Trisha brings a bubbly happy personality to your stories and I've really enjoyed her happiness in here. That and I know in Blue's stories she only has eyes for Delta. ;) Everyone else she'll mess with just like they mess with her. XD**


	18. Assassin I

**Chapter 1 Target Acquired**

 **Edited by amx**

* * *

"Candy makers?"

"Too sweet."

"How about...oh! Long lost couple reuni-"

"Too cliche."

"Farmers?"

"You must really like carrots for you to want to do that one again."

Nick groaned and leaned back into the chair. They had come back to Fitwick's to try out another scenario, the past few being quite entertaining for the fox and rabbit. It was an enjoyable way for them to spend time together and relax after the craziness of their jobs. They had decided to make this a weekly date night of sorts. The PIXAR machine was cheap, the discount offered to emergency workers helped quite a bit, and they could even hit up the arcade after a session.

The fox grumbled as he realized he still needed to pay Judy back for her creaming him in Super Bash Mammals. _Maybe she won't be as good at Wreck-It Rhino..._

"Nick!"

Nick blinked, then looked towards his wife who was staring at him impatiently. "I asked you a question."

"Pinecone?" Nick offered, spouting off the first word he thought of.

"You want to do the forest ranger one?" the rabbit asked, raising an eyebrow. Her paw went to the mouse next to the computer screen to select it when the fox shook his head.

"Not feeling the outdoors tonight."

The bunny shrugged, somewhat annoyed and continued to go through the options as Nick contemplated the forest ranger one.

 _I bet Judy would look good in a ranger outfit. Those cute little green shorts and beige button down..._

"A city one then?"

His wandering thoughts were broken by Judy's question, and Nick could tell by the tone of her voice that she was starting to get annoyed. Her nose was twitching, (not in the adorable, cute way which he loved), her foot had begun thumping against the chair and he could almost see an eye twitch developing. Scanning the screen in front of him, Nick decided drastic measures were to be taken in order to forego a bunny bomb from going off in the arcade.

He ran his thumb down the screen and flicked it. The scenario's whirled by for several seconds before Nick placed his digit back on the screen, halting the choices. Picking up his thumb, he grinned at the title.

"Carrots...want to be an _assassin_?"

"What?!" Her eyes went wide and she sputtered several incomprehensible words. "Are...are you joking?"

Nick shook his head. "No, they have a choice here to be one, want to try it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"All right, we're doing it."

"Nick!"

Her objection was too late as the fox pressed the icon, then hit okay on his monitor. "And...it's done!" He looked at Judy with a smirk, who returned a frown. "It isn't like we're actually assassins in this Judy. Remember what Fitwick said? The machine chooses a scenario and you're placed into. You aren't using your memories, just living that scenario. I don't think this machine could corrupt you anyways."

"Fine..." she agreed angrily, jabbing a finger at the fox. "But next time I'm choosing."

Both put their helmets on, Judy grumbling the entire time about how this was absolutely against what they had sworn to uphold before both became enveloped within the PIXAR machine and slipped off into a new adventure.

* * *

The streets were quiet as the lone figure, a tall, lanky fox, wandered down a wintry Tundratown boulevard. The flickering lamp lights shining down upon him afforded him less comfort than the hidden entryways and darkened alleys. So he did just that, taking to the side streets where the lights were broken, or gone altogether. Better for his long term health to be out of the light he'd always say.

The broken glass matched the dirty street, and the fox made sure to avoid it as well as the denizens of the alley.

 _Harold is still asleep_...he thought, rolling his eyes, as he approached a drunken bobcat leaning against the wall. _Bob is right where I saw him last._ The fox skulked by a haggard looking deer holding his hooves. Nodding as he passed, he made a quick left, followed by a lazy right, ducking through a cut wire fence before arriving at a nondescript building. Despite butting against the climate wall, the snowfall in this section of the district had been limited. The massive air conditioners did a great job of keeping the district cool, yet had the added effect of blowing all the snowfall far away from that section of the town, creating a cold, frigid climate that resembled a frozen city stuck in time than a wintery wonderland. Some of it managed to sneak through, such as in the small field surrounding the building.

Popping his neck and squaring his shoulders, the fox jumped forward, avoiding the snow entirely as he leapt up at several low hanging power lines. He easily grabbed the wire, flipping himself up between them with remarkable agility. Using his weight, he tested the slack. With a satisfied smirk he slinked forward, remaining vigilant to not alert any mammals of his presence as he headed toward the building.

An open window at the side of the building greeted him at the end of his easily accomplished tightrope walk. Silently popping inside, the fox rolled his eyes looking back at his entryway to the building. _If anyone with half a mind looked at this they'd wonder why the lines break off there...or even end at a window of all places._

Leaving the thoughts alone for now, the fox straightened his clothes and marched toward a flight of stairs. With feather like footsteps, he ascended three flights of stairs until he reached the top floor of the building. A frosty draft was much more pronounced at this height, yet it was the physical cold that chilled him.

A single door lay before him, halfway across the dusty building. He strode forward confidently as he always had, making sure to keep his eyes forward and paws in the light that coursed through the sunroofs. He didn't need to make his boss angry, and knew what even the slightest provocation could do to upset the mammal he had never seen behind the door he'd never opened.

Nor did he care to ever open it.

He was happy with his job. It was a good one, as far as jobs for foxes went. He wasn't working sanitation like his cousin James, hadn't been forced to make bugga burga in a factory like Randolph, and he was definitely happy he wasn't pushing up daisies like many in his family were now doing, having fallen victim to the stereotypes all foxes faced.

At least with this job he had managed to pay back their brutalizers with a taste of their own medicine.

Sure being an assassin had its downsides as well he figured. Short lease, random assignments, fear of being caught, of being killed. The murder aspect of it was near the top of the worst parts of the job yet far and above them all was the horrible thing called a conscience that he constantly had to stifle when a mammal, whose life he had been called upon to end, was begging to be spared on their knees before him.

It wasn't glorious work, but it was better than being dead, and he had grown quite fond of living.

He came to a stop five feet away from the door. Not an inch more or less, as the dust and slight snowfall that had built up upon the floor could attest to his many visits to this room. Only a single line of pawprints walking in, and he made sure to backtrack in them precisely when heading out.

In the darkness, he waited. In the darkness, he fretted. In the darkness, his mind trailed to last month's assignment. Some ram named Doug whose location was listed in an abandoned subway tram near Baobob avenue. It had been an easy job once he'd found the large sheep. The poor slob had already set up a way to destroy the lab by himself so all he'd needed to do was sneak in, snap the ram's spine, close the windows, turn on the propane tank and let the open flame on the Bunsen burner finish the job for him.

He'd been far enough away to feel the ground rumble, and that was that.

So he stood and waited for the assignment to arrive, pondering amusing scenarios while he waited. The first thoughts were of where he'd go if a police raid showed up...

 _Rooftop exit, slide down the drainpipe to the third floor then jump into the neighboring building's window._

Next came if the door actually opened...

 _Stand still and pray that they aren't mad._

As his mind began to wander, other thoughts became more amusing. What if his mission was to turn himself in? Or travel out to some far fetched district like Podunk. He'd always wondered what it would be like out in the open fields. Fresh air and smogless skies allowing him to see forever. The stars twinkling in the heavens as he lay in a field, waiting to see a shooting star. He'd never seen one before, and it was something on his bucket list that he wanted to do before he died. Though in this line of work, he should probably fulfill that wish sooner rather than later.

The fox almost checked his watch as the minutes passed, his only movement being to bend his knees every so often so they wouldn't lock in the cold. The minutes ticked on and just when he was starting to become curious for the delay, which was about the deadliest decision one could make in his line of work, a chime came from the pager on his belt.

Nick reached up as a envelope shot out of the mail slot of the door. It still being a foot above Nick's head, he had to stretch himself to reach it before it would pass his paws and land on the floor. He'd heard stories about what happened if your assignment touched the ground...and they made Mr Big's icing chamber look like a merry swim in comparison.

Reminding himself to check in with Fru Fru the next day, he crept back slowly, backtracking over his steps. He did so cautiously and expeditiously, making sure that nobody could tell what had happened to the mammal who had wandered in, but never left. Reaching the stairs, he let out a breathe of relief, while sliding a single claw along the edge of the envelope. He didn't even look at the picture or accompanying note as they landed in his paw, going quickly into a secret pocket of his jacket.

He made his way out the same he came in; hurried yet careful, exact yet cocky. The tightrope walk was easier on the way out as he could amble all the way across it this time to the opposite building where he took the stairs out to the limitless back alleyways of the frozen district. Taking a left, then a right, he arrived back at the alley where he had passed the two mammals near the fire barrel. Both watched him approach, their paws hidden within their coats and eyes narrowed in concentration.

Nodding politely, Nick opened his coat slowly, keeping a wary eye on both homeless looking mammals and withdrew the items from his inside pocket. It was only then he actually took to looking at them.

Opening the note, he saw a series of numbers, random letters and a few dots and lines added in. To anyone else, it would have seen like complete gibberish, something only a kit or a teenager would doodle, but to the fox, the scribblings were a puzzle that he easily deciphered.

 _That's a terrible part of Savanna Central..._ he thought, noting the address and apartment number of his next hit. _Thin walls and creaky floorboards...definitely won't do the hit there._

Eyeing the rest of the information, he processed it and then dropped the paper unceremoniously into the fire barrel, the flames consuming the paper in milliseconds.

 _Now for the hard part..._ the tod thought, looking at the back of the paper in his paw. He never liked looking at the pictures and it was by far the worst part of the job. The pictures had names, families, loved ones, maybe even children. Pictures had history to them. Stories of a mammal's life and what their hopes and dreams might be. Pictures contained the past, and a glimpse of the future.

He hated them.

It's why he only had one picture in his possession. One of his mother and him hidden within a secret pocket of his wallet.

The click of a gun brought him back to the here and now. Nick looked up to see both mammals pointing silenced Berettas at him. Glancing down at his paw, he saw the picture had crumbled, his thoughts turning to anger in the moment. Relaxing and taking several deep breaths, he gave the two mammals a smile, though they didn't relax or lower their weapons.

Slowly, inexorably, he turned the picture over. He knew he was wasting time but to him, there was a certain preparation one needed to take before knowing the identity of who would be meeting their untimely demise at your own paws. So the tod took his time, and after several moments, the picture was revealed.

"Hmm..."

 _She's cute..._ he thought first, eyeing the amethyst eyed bunny in the picture. She had one of those perfect smiles that just seemed to light up the area around her. Even though it was only a face shot, the fox knew she was in some sort of military or police force, judging by the raised blue collar just barely visible at the bottom of the picture and the salute she was giving to a mammal out of the picture.

 _She's obviously proud of something here...perhaps she just graduated?_ He scanned the rest of the picture, committing it to memory before looking at the few, blocky words at the bottom of the picture. Letting out an amused huff, he flicked the picture into the fire, then walked between the two gun toting mammals who relaxed as the fox passed them by.

 _Well Nicky boy, you have a lot of work cut out for you on this one. I wonder how she managed to tick off the boss enough to get a target on her head like this..._

Reaching the edge of the alley, Nick saw the beginnings of a snowstorm heading for the empty quarter of Tundratown, almost as if an omen of things to come. Pulling his coat a little tighter around him, he began the long walk home, plans already being constructed about how to eliminate his latest target.

Walking to the nearest train station, he boarded and rode it to Savanna Central. When given a new mission, he liked to make sure that the mammal actually existed and still lived at the address. It would do him no good to make plans for catching them, only to find out they had moved or had already fled. He'd managed to track them down, but, that just involved more work.

 _Besides..._ he thought to himself with a chuckle. _Did the ZPD really hire a bunny to be a cop? This I have to see for myself._

Leaving the train thirty minutes later, he skirting around the known traffic camera locations, carefully avoiding lit areas while sticking to the shadows. He'd been born in Happytown and had grown up learning how to avoid detection. Even more so as a fox. Nick easily made it to his destination, assured in his clandestine operation. Standing across from the Grand Pangolin Arms, he gave the apartments a quick once over.

 _Grand my tail.._.he huffed. Staying hidden in the shadows between two apartment buildings across from his target, he leaned against the wall and waited. He wasn't even sure if she'd be arriving soon, even if the message he had read showed her scheduled shift as ending fifteen minutes earlier, but it was worth a shot. Besides... _to know one's enemy, is to know how to destroy them._

The mantra was one that he'd been taught as part of the organization and had committed to memory. It's why he was so successful after all these years. Though if he was honest with himself, he was only doing this for a completely different reason. A certain green eyed vixen strayed into his thoughts. The warmth of her smile and the quiet laughter he always loved, a foregone memory from a happier time, echoed in his heart and mind. He found himself closing his eyes, letting out a sigh at the memories.

A car horn honking startled him awake, his paw already in his jacket pocket and holding the concealed beretta within. Thankfully, the vehicle in question was honking much further down the road, yet Nick cursed himself mentally for having his focus stray, especially when he saw a bunny slowly trudging up the steps of the Grand Pangolin Arms.

 _Speak of the rabbit..._ he thought. The poor creature looked miserable; her ears drooped low and her gait more fitting for a sloth than a cute little bunny. Her slumped shoulders portrayed a deep sadness, or the weight of her work crushing down on her.

A tiny twinge of empathy coursed through him at the sight of her and for a fleeting moment he felt pity for the rabbit. He crushed it down deep within him, burying the thoughts of how he momentarily found himself wanting to ask the doe out. To cheer her up and see that smile he had seen in her picture than put a bullet between her enchanting, purple eyes.

 _Make a mental note to not look at her when you kill her, Wilde._

When he had glanced back up again, the doe was gone, the door to the apartment complex closing behind her as the bustle of the city swallowed the sound. _Sounds just like how this city's going to eat you alive..._ Nick thought darkly, shaking his head at the thought. He hadn't minded his mission when he'd been tasked with taking out a pimp ruling half of Happytown, nor the job to take out a factory owner who was employing slave labor in the Nocturnal District. But this one...

He let out a heavy sigh as he slunk deeper into the alleyway. _A job's a job, Nicky boy..._ he reminded himself. _And right now...it's you or the rabbit._

Nick had already decided he liked living, and wished the rabbit good fortune and sweet dreams, as they'd most likely be the last she'd ever have.

* * *

 **AN: A bit of a different take on these two. Just a clarification on how the PIXAR machine works before folks start writing about OoC'ness. While in the machine, they may be Nick and Judy, but they don't have the memories they do, as the experience builds up a history for them. So in this, the scenario's history is decided upon by the PIXAR machine.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean that their personalities don't bleed through. They just have to overcome the history the machine made for them. Its why even in "First Bonds" where the machine made them mortal enemies, they still managed to become friends by the end of it. Their personalities beat the machine. So these characters are still "Nick and Judy", just placed under different circumstances that changed bits of their behavior. It would be like if you suddenly had a different past. You'd still be you, but would be different due to the changes now present.**

 **Hopefully that makes sense, if you have any questions, please let me know and hopefully you'll enjoy this story. :)**


	19. Assassin II

**Chapter 2 Death Date**

 **Written by Cimar**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

It was a typical day for Judy. Bogo had yelled at her for not getting her 400 tickets a day that he'd upped her quota to; she'd made it to 322 before being called back to the precinct to be cornered by her boss about it. The DMV called her,asking her to stop writing so many tickets because they were getting swamped with work. Said call ate up nearly three hours of her shift and then to finish the icing on the cake, when she had finally gotten to take her lunch break nine hours into a twelve hour shift…

...she'd found Clawhauser had accidentally eaten her lunch...again.

Which was why she found herself in the small cafe, nursing a carrot juice and small salad, her fork playing around with the spinach leaves and every now and then actually eating one.

A single ear swiveled towards a coughing sound next to her and her eyes soon followed to spot a fox standing next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the other side of the table she was at. Judy shrugged, then shook her head. The tod sent her a warm smile before sitting down opposite of her. She smiled sheepishly before digging back into her salad.

"Come here often?"

Judy blinked as her gaze wandered to the fox. He held a curious expression, his elbow on the table while leaning his muzzle onto his propped-up paw. "Uh..." She wasn't sure how to react as the, by her standards, a handsome tod, smiled at her.

"I'm guessing you're pretty quiet, then? Though I'd have to say pretty and quiet, with a space in the middle."

A blush rose through Judy's cheek as she stared down into her lettuce. "No," she finally stated as she found her voice. "To all three. I only come here when my lunch vanishes at work, I'm your run of the mill rabbit and my siblings would say otherwise."

She didn't know why she was telling him all this, but she cracked a wry smile at the fox. "Though I should be asking what a tod like you is doing in Veggie Chalet of all places. I know foxes are omnivores, but there isn't even fish on the menu here," She threw a paw across the table, "Officer Judy Hopps, by the way."

"Nick, Nick Wilde," the tod replied, shaking her offered paw before both returned to their tasks, Judy trying to focus on her salad and failing, while Nick focused on apparently trying to make her uncomfortable. _At least maybe now he knows I'm an officer he might…_

"I'm here for the pretty doe across from me."

Judy nearly spat out her carrot juice. Now choking, she grabbed a napkin and coughed into it, attracting a bit of attention to herself. Finally recovered, she settled a glare on the fox across from her. "What are you trying to pull, Slick?"

"Haven't heard that one before," Nick chuckled. He let out a sigh, then clasped his paws on the table in front of him. "You want the truth?"

Judy nodded.

"Well, you can't handle the truth," Nick replied with a broad smile before laughing uproariously at his own joke. He pounded the table a few times as Judy rolled her eyes, grumbling ' _dumb fox_ ' under her breath as he calmed down.

"Seriously though," Nick continued. "One, I was walking by when I saw an ad for the delicious looking blueberry smoothie in the window..." he pointed towards a sign that indeed showed the related advertisement. "Reason number two," he stated, holding up two fingers, "was that I saw a lovely doe seated all by herself and looking quite glum. Now, a gentlefox like myself can't have a lady looking so downtrodden, can I?"

"You could have," Judy stated. _Everyone else does._

"Sorry, can't do that, Carrots."

" _Carrots?_ " Judy hissed, her ears lowering behind her. Who did this fox think he was that he could call her that?

Nodding, the fox grinned. "Of course I can call you that, since that then focuses your anger, sadness and stress onto a figure that you have no relation to at all instead of whatever mammals around you are causing your anxiety to rise. You release that on me, you don't on them and maybe save your job."

Judy was flummoxed by the explanation, her nose twitching as she stared at the fox who continued to speak across from her.

"Now, judging by your introduction, I'm guessing that your boss doesn't think too highly of bunnies working in the ZPD, am I right?" Before Judy had a chance to reply, he continued. "Well, I'd say that is his loss for losing out on somebunny who, if they made it through the ZPD Academy, a curriculum that I'd wager was made for larger mammals, must be extraordinary compared to her coworkers which means..."

He leaned forward, that dashing yet petulant smile ever on his muzzle. "...they are jealous of you, Officer Hopps. So don't let anything they do bring you down, as each day you are there, you are proving your worth with every deed you do. You, Judy, are an extraordinary mammal."

The only reaction Judy had was to snort at his statement. "Writing tickets on parked cars isn't really fulfilling my dream of making the world a better place."

"Still, you're there, aren't you?" the fox inquired.

Judy paused as she was about to stab another piece of salad onto her fork. She _was_ still on the force. It had been nearly a year of meter maid duty but she was still there.

"You're still proving that a bunny _can_ be a cop with every day you're there, and that, my friend, is something to be proud of. So don't forget that smile, alright?"

Judy blinked, but felt a smile creeping upon her muzzle at the tod's words. A waitress came by, a dhole, stopping as the fox ordered the talked-about blueberry shake, as well as two slices of blueberry cobbler. After writing down his order and leaving, the fox smiled warmly at the doe.

"So, where are you from?"

* * *

Nick was pleasantly surprised, as well as annoyed, at how well off he'd gotten along with Judy... _no_ , he reminded himself. His target. Not Judy. Targets didn't get names as that grew attachments, which led to a guilty conscience and he couldn't have that.

His initial plan of hustling the bunny into becoming his friend, maybe asking to walk her home so he could take her out and dump her body in an alley, was becoming harder and harder to accomplish. The more they spoke, the more he was enjoying himself. He found himself unwinding a bit, even going so far as to smile for real, not forcing it as he had during his introduction. After years of doing his tasks and fighting down his emotions, he found himself unable to push his emotions down around this...this cute, little bunny.

 _What is happening to me…_

Feeling joyful around the rabbit, who had gone from sullen to perky, from downtrodden to downright bubbling with joy, wasn't the biggest surprise of the night either. It was nearing 9pm when he'd noticed Judy...no, the target...was growing quiet, biting her lower lip as she fidgeted with her fork, drawing circles on the empty plate that had contained her blueberry cobbler Nick had ordered for her.

"What's up?" Nick asked. "As I can see it's not your ears anymore."

Judy's eyes widened slightly, before she placed her fork delicately on the table. "Well, I was uh...wondering, if I could...ask you something?"

Nick nodded, finding himself thinking the vivacious bunny's nervousness quite, dare he say it, cute.

Judy took in a deep breath, steadying herself in her seat and reopened her eyes, amethyst staring directly into emerald.

 _"Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogoonadatetomorrownight?"_

Nick blinked several times, and Judy watched in nervous anticipation. She couldn't believe she had just asked a fox out on a date. _Cheese and crackers what did I just do?_ the doe thought. As the silence drew on, her worry only increased. _Maybe he didn't hear what you said and he is waiting for you to say it again? Or maybe he did hear it and is annoyed that you'd even ask him out? He's a fox after all and you're a bunny. He couldn't possibly-_

"Sure."

Judy blinked, her mouth dropping open slightly at the reply. "Really?" she replied, a bit of hope slipping into the single word. Across from her, Nick nodded. "Absolutely, one hundred percent."

 _This is the perfect opportunity_...Nick thought. He was beginning to wonder exactly how he'd get the bunny alone by herself. She had taken public transportation from the ZPD to the diner, and he imagined she'd do that again to get home as a subway line ran a block away from her residence and was one of the busier ones in the city. A date meant they'd be alone, together. Hopefully far away from other mammals if he could get her to agree to it. He could-

"Do you like mini golf?"

Nick nodded without thinking. The only time he had gone was years before with his mother, and he'd been so small that he'd needed to use the tiniest clubs they had outside of the rodent ones. He watched as Judy's smile broadened while the bunny asked about what time would work and if she could meet him here again after her shift. He simply nodded to all of them, too stunned that he was actually agreeing to this.

 _What am I getting myself into…_

Before he knew it, Judy was off the table, money next to the empty plates and was standing in front of him. Again, the sheepish rabbit re-emerged, wringing her paws and ears splayed behind her.

"Nick, I...I just wanted to thank you...for talking to me today. You didn't need to yet you did." She continued, a soft smile playing on her lips that only made alarm bells go off in Nick's mind, warning him that he was getting too close.

Before he could do more than slide off the seat, he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Thanks for being a friend, Nick." She pulled away, the fox blinking in surprise at her action. "I think it is safe to say you are the first mammal to treat me like one in the city and...sorry, I'm rambling again." Nick caught a blush rising in her ears as she took a step back.

"See you tomorrow?"

Nick finally found his voice. "Yeah, see you then."

With a wave of her tiny paw, she was gone, leaving a flummoxed fox in her wake. Nick took his seat back, placing his head in his paws as he let out a groan.

"Coffee?"

The waitress from before had returned, her pad and pen already out. Nick nodded. "Yes. Black, no sugar or cream." She nodded and hurried off as he resumed his previous position and began to realize one important thing about this mission.

He, Nick Wilde, was in utterly over his head.

* * *

It had taken most of the day for Nick to push down the emotions from the previous day, slipping back into his mask of indifference he could usually wear without problems. That was, until a certain bunny decided to mush up his life with emotions, which until then he had been able to clamp down on.

And so he was standing outside the corner of Veggie Chalet, waiting for a grey-furred doe to arrive and he actually felt...nervous? He shouldn't be feeling that way. None of his previous hits had stirred that emotion within him. He hadn't even felt the barest twinge of nervousness when he'd taken out the hit on that arctic vixen working at the ZBI a few years back.

So why was it that this bunny of all mammals was getting him all worked up?

"Hi Nick!"

 _Speak of the bunny..._ he thought. Turning around with a smile, he saw the purple-hued eyes of Judy Hopps, _no...target...the TARGET..._ staring up at him.

"Well if it isn't Officer Hopps," he replied with a mischievous grin. "And here I was thinking that all officers were punctual."

Judy could sense the sarcasm in his voice, but the smile and twinkling in his eyes betrayed his true sentiments. "A bunny is never late," she replied sweetly. "They arrive precisely when they mean to."

Nick was surprised to find himself laughing along with the joke, then even more surprised as he offered out his arm to the doe. She clasped her paw around his elbow as they started off down the sidewalk.

 _Too close...too close...you're getting too close…_

"So, how was work?" Nick asked.

 _THAT'S NOT HELPING YOU!_ His mind screamed at him.

"Better than yesterday," Judy replied with a smile. "Again, thank you. Your words really helped. I actually caught my first crook today and Bogo didn't yell at me." Her smile was exultant and Nick couldn't repress the swelling of pride that another mammal had succeeded because of him.

It was a unique feeling, one that he wished he could grow accustomed to if not for his line of work.

"That's great news!" Nick replied. "Please, tell me all about it."

And so she did. In every exact detail and Nick couldn't help the smile which crossed his face as Judy described just how she managed to capture Willy the coyote, a mammal who had been outsmarting the precinct for weeks with his theft of birds from local shops. She had managed to boot his getaway car as he ran from a poultry shop with an armful of pheasants and from there, it was a simple task for her to chase him down as he fled on paw.

"Well look at you!" Nick laughed, messing up the fur between Judy's ears with his paw. "Looks like _someone_ finally reached their goal of becoming a real cop. What was it like?"

Judy paused, deep in thought judging by her expression, which gradually softened as she turned to face him.

"Grateful."

Nick's head quirked to the side. "That's not the feeling I was expecting."

The doe laughed, a sound which Nick actually found he liked. "At first I was excited, thinking that finally I had made a difference and that I could now become something more than just a meter maid, but..."

"But?" Nick questioned after the bunny had gone quiet. She looked up at him with smiling eyes.

"I realized that I should be grateful for what I have. I worked my entire life to be a cop, but this past year, I just realized I hadn't been grateful for any of it. I had just wanted more. More opportunities to rise through the ranks. More chases. More difficult cases...more, anything. And I only realized it yesterday, thanks to you."

Nick was truly humbled by her words. She said them so honestly, and with such conviction that he felt...no, knew...with every fiber of his soul that she, even in her moment of success, was giving him the credit for it. And not just some, but all of it.

"You really inspired me last night, Nick," she continued quietly while looking ahead as they neared their destination. A smile crossed her lips. "You should have seen Bogo's expression when I simply told him I was doing my job and was going to head back out to finish my metering after bringing Willy to booking."

She laughed again, the sound making Nick's mission that much harder.

"I even managed to break my record at parking tickets today," she said, beaming up at the fox.

"And that is?" he questioned, almost afraid to know the answer considering she had mentioned yesterday her daily quota was 400.

"783."

His mouth dropped open. "Seven hundred, eight-...are you some kind of machine, Carrots? How do you even get that many?"

Her smile did a horrible job at concealing her mirth. "Sloth convention downtown."

There was silence between the two as they stood in front of the doorway to their destination, which lasted nearly a minute as Nick processed her words. Then, with a true smile gracing his muzzle, he opened up the door to the mini-golf arena.

"Hopps, you are one sly bunny."

* * *

"Hopps, you are one devilishly evil bunny."

Nick was lugging around a massive, smiling carrot as the rabbit next to him offered him a grin.

"It wasn't me who wanted to make a bet on who'd win at mini-golf," she replied, hip-bumping the fox in the process. "What was it you said? That a sly fox like yourself could easily best a bunny?" Judy placed a paw against her muzzle, feigning shock. "Gosh, if only I knew a sly fox so I could test that theory out..."

She turned her gaze onto the tod, smiling wickedly.

"Sly bunny," Nick groaned, shifting the stuffed carrot in his paws so the massive googly eyes were staring at him.

"Dumb fox," came the giggled reply.

As Nick rolled his eyes, a cougar walking towards them bumped into the fox.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the feline replied, looking embarrassed, eyes briefly flickering to Nick's paw before he wandered off. Nick palmed the note as Judy glanced from him to the retreating mammal. She finally shrugged before meeting his gaze.

"I'm going to use the restroom, don't run off with my carrot now, alright?" she joked. Nick laughed, without any emotion behind it as the doe wandered off towards the restrooms. Only when she was safely out of sight did he open the note, reading just two words written on it.

 _Do it._

Nick felt like the world was continuing on without him at that moment. He went to look for the cougar, but found the mammal had vanished into the crowds. His instant thought was to look for Judy, but he knew that his unknown associate wouldn't take over his assignment. It was a rule among the assassin group that an assignment, once given, was not to be messed with.

The note was obvious in its intention though. He was being watched, and whoever it was, wasn't pleased with his results.

Nick didn't know how long he had been standing there, the note long since disappearing into his pocket by the time Judy came back from the restroom, finding a slightly different Nick as she returned.

"Hey, something happen?"

The comment startled the fox from his daze. He gave the bunny a brief look, and Judy could almost see a type of sadness momentarily in his eyes before the vim and vigor of earlier returned.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, feeling a twinge of pain in his chest at the blatant lie.

"Are you sure?" she pried, taking a step forward and placing a paw on his arm. "I mean, if you'd like to talk about something we could-"

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park nearby," Nick interrupted. He briefly smiled, hoping that the idea could be what he needed to accomplish the task given him. The weight of the syringe in his pocket suddenly felt a thousand times heavier than before that moment.

Judy's ears perked up. "That sounds great! I'd love-"

A buzzing sound suddenly went off in Judy's pocket, cutting the rabbit off. Taking the phone out, she gave Nick a sheepish look. "Sorry, work..." she muttered before checking the message.

Her eyes widened and she shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"I have to go," she stated in a hurry. "Emergency downtown and Bogo needs me there specifically." She began to run off, but stopped, returning back to the fox's side. "I'm sorry that we have to cut this short, but, could we maybe go out again tomorrow?"

Nick nodded, stunned at the sudden string of bad luck. He whipped out his phone, and gave Judy his number. A text appeared nearly instantly, a smiley face emoji winking up at him from his phone. By the time he looked up, she was already speeding out the door. Nick sighed as he watched her disappear. Walking over to an abandoned bench, he sat down roughly on it, placing the googily eyed carrot plush next to him.

He looked at the doll with a mixture of sadness and worry. "Do you think I'm in over my head?"

The doll stared at him and the fox let out a groan. He knew what he'd have to do, the words on the note being absolutely clear about that. The price he'd pay if he didn't…

He shuddered, a spine-tingling fear tracing itself along his spine. In the end, if he didn't assassinate Judy soon, then he'd be finding himself pushing up daisies while the doe would be assigned to another killer. She might last a few days, a week tops before she'd meet the same fate as if he had done the deed himself.

In the end, it was either him or her, Nick decided. And he hadn't gotten this far in life by putting others first.

 _"_ I'm sorry Judy, _"_ he whispered as he got up from the seat, leaving the stuffed carrot plush behind. "But this will end tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, I think things are about to hit the fan.**


	20. Assassin III

**Chapter 3 Pulling the Trigger**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

"You can do this, you've done this before many times. It isn't that hard. One bullet is all it takes."

Nick paced back and forth across the floor of his apartment. It wasn't shabby by any standards, but the carpeting was getting a bit old and worn and while the furniture wasn't exactly considered 'gaudy', it wasn't necessarily up to the latest trends either.

Nick sat himself down into one of those 'less than posh' armchairs. It had been a cheap buy from a garage sale and was large enough to be considered a rather comfortable bed whenever he fell asleep in front of the television. But right now, it was not the restful spot he so enjoyed after a long day, even if it wasn't even noon yet.

Nick groaned as he slumped further into the cushions, rubbing his temples with both paws. This latest assignment of his was beginning to get to him. He'd gone to bed certain of what he'd do today, only to have dreams of a soft-furred doe sashaying towards him, a loose sleeping shirt two sizes too big for her slipping off one of her shoulders as she looked up at him, asking if she could stay at his place as she couldn't sleep. He'd woken up panting heavily, and then taken a long, cold shower to wipe the memories of the transfixing sight dream-Judy was as she slipped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into the exposed fur of his chest before leaning up towards his lips…

 _NOT HELPING!_

Nick let out another groan as the dream invaded his mind yet again, unheeded and unwanted. _I'm going to need another shower at this point..._ he groaned inwardly. He was amazed at just how much this bunny had invaded his mind and wrapped herself around his heart in so little time. He'd never been attracted to any of his targets before. Even Skye, who most considered a lovely vixen, didn't cause him to bat an eye when he had gotten her as one of his first targets.

But this bunny...

Shaking his head again, he pushed himself off the couch and went to grab his phone which lay on the coffee table in front of him. _Might as well set this up and finish the job before I can't..._ A quick dial of the phone and he connected to the desired contact, 'Dumb Bunny'. Smirking at the contact name, he waited four rings before a familiar bubbly voice answered.

"Nick!" Judy joyously stated. "How are you? How'd you sleep last night?"

 _Not good at all..._ he grumbled inwardly. "Fine, perfectly fine. How about yourself? How did that emergency meeting go?"

"Fine, it went fine," she replied, though a little too hesitantly in Nick's mind.

"Want to talk about it?" Nick asked.

"Can't," Judy replied. "It's an ongoing investigation so I can't comment."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

The pair slipped into silence. Both wondering what to say next.

"So I was thinking-"

"I was wondering if-"

Nick paused. "You go first." He practically heard Judy's nod over the phone.

"Alright, I was wondering if...you'd like to go out again tonight? I know you're probably busy with work but..."

"No, tonight's fine," Nick replied in a hurried tone. "It's great even. I was looking forward to seeing you again."

Silence greeted him on the other end of the line. "Is something wrong, Carrots?" He heard a release of a held breath, as well as a slight sound come through the phone. _Is she...crying?_

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes..." came her hushed reply. "Just...could we meet out at the old ' _Wild Timez_ ' building at 6pm? I think we have something to...I'll talk to you later."

With a click the call disconnected, leaving Nick blinking at the device in both concern and bewilderment. With a slowly-building feeling of dread welling in his gut, he pulled up the internet and looked up 'Wild Timez'. As soon as he saw the structure, the feeling only worsened. _It's like she's setting herself up for me...why would she chose that location?_

The building was a dilapidated factory that at one point was going to house an amusement park. After a construction accident that had left four workers hospitalized, the project was abandoned as building inspectors descended on the place. It had one road leading in, and a wide open field surrounding it. A line of trees blocked the line of sight towards the rest of Zootopia and behind it was just more empty fields and buildings.

All his senses were telling him this was some sort of trap. That the bunny had somehow figured out what he did and was planning a ZPD ambush. But even with that thought lingering in his mind, he figured that this would be the best opportunity to silence the rabbit, complete his task, stay on the good side of the group...and then most likely drown himself in alcohol and hope the dreams of a beautiful grey doe with captivating amethyst eyes wouldn't come back to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Nick made up his mind. Walking to the cabinet, he took out the bottle of scotch that he kept for special occasions and downed half the bottle in one go, wincing as it burned his throat on the way down. Tossing the bottle into the trash, he set himself to work, studying the geography and layout for the planned assassination of Judy Hopps.

* * *

Judy arrived early to her meeting with Nick Wilde. She'd gotten approval from Bogo to leave for the day after meeting her ticket quota early. He'd been a bit skeptical as to why she needed to leave, but gave in once she offered to fix the coffee machine in the break room before roll call the next morning.

Which is why she stood in an abandoned field, waiting next to a bridge that had seen better days, waiting for a fox that was most likely coming to…

To what, exactly? She really couldn't get a glimpse into why this fox had taken an interest in her. She had seen a cougar slip him a note as they bumped him at the mini-golf course the night before, which sent off several alarm bells in her head. Dead drop for the mob, doctor's appointment note from a friend, note to call his mother...all sorts of situations came up in her mind at what might have caused him to go from friendly and outgoing to nervous and cold.

She knew meeting him out in a place like this was a gamble. If he was involved with something shady, there was nobody around that could help her if he attacked her. Judy trusted her police training though, and also made sure that under her coat she still had her ZPD radio, police baton, cuffs and, just for extra precaution, a bottle of fox repellant.

On the other paw, maybe there was no malevolence behind the fox. Maybe he was just unusually shy around a crowd. If that was the case, the doe was hoping that a place like this would allow him to be comfortable enough for him to reveal his feelings. She had found it while metering one day, and the emptiness of the fields reminded her a bit of home. Judy often found herself coming here when she'd try and figure out if what she was doing with her life was worth it, and hoped that feeling could persuade her vulpine friend to do the same.

Maybe she could as well, if she could figure out the jumbled mass of emotions that were flying all over the place within her. Nick made her feel wanted for the first time in nearly a year. His constant smiles, ringing laugh and kindness he treated her with weren't simulated, at least, they weren't until that note passed into his paw.

 _Whatever that note said, maybe I can help him with dealing with it._

The soft pawfalls and clicking of claws on gravel came to her attention. Her ears swiveled towards the sound, the rest of her body following shortly as she watched a fox walking nonchalantly up the path towards her. Both mammals remained silent until he stopped a few feet from her.

"Evening, Judy," he said in a kind voice, though his eyes showed a hint of sorrow in them.

"Nick," she replied with a bit of sadness, moving forward to give him an uneasy hug. She wrapped what warmth and emotion she could into the embrace, hoping it would ease him into the conversation that was to come. Yet all it did for the fox was bring his mind back into a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions.

Trying to distance himself, Nick pulled away from the embrace, though was surprised by how much his body wanted to rebel against the movement. His mind won out, however, and the bunny was left to herself as he shoved his paws in his pockets. "So, what's with the abandoned field?" he asked, glancing about, looking for hidden ZPD sniper nests or places where a SWAT team might be hiding. He'd already planned several escape routes for after the deed had been accomplished, so he just needed to double-check after combing the perimeter the past hour.

To his knowledge, she was here all alone.

The part of his mind that lived for the job was screaming at him at how perfect the situation was. The forest would muffle the sound of the gunshot from being heard from that direction, and the same would go for the abandoned factory building. He just needed to find the perfect place...

Nick yelped as he felt Judy take his paw, removing it from his pocket as she led him down the road, stumbling the first few steps. He heard that pleasant giggle come from her as she laughed, and again his heart threatened to betray him.

"This is one of my favorite places in the city," Judy replied, finally answering Nick's question. "I come here when I want to figure things out, or be reminded of home."

"Back in Podunk?" Nick asked, earning a groan from the bunny.

"No, I grew up in Bunnyburrow. It's much better than Podunk."

"There's a difference?" Nick chimed, gaining a frown from the grey doe.

"Har, har..." she drawled, yanking on his arm a little to cause him to stumble. The chuckle that escaped his lips wasn't of his own doing, and he found himself once more trying to clamp down on his emotions.

It was becoming a lot harder to deal with Judy here he found. There was such a big difference between planning this out back in his apartment to her actually physically being here. To feel the way she gripped his paw, to listen to her melodious laughter. To see the twinkle in her eyes or smell her sweet scent, her tail flicking…

Nick reached for his gun, trying to halt the flow of thoughts that were going to make his job harder, only to nearly tumble into the bunny when she stopped.

"Sorry," he said, hastily pulling back his paw from his jacket. "Was admiring the scenery."

 _Her tail isn't scenery..._ his mind reminded him.

Judy's eyes wilted for a moment as her gaze travelled from his eyes to his jacket. But only for a moment before her grin was back on. "Come on, we're almost there."

And again they were moving.

Nick's curiosity got the best of him as they wandered around the area, Judy pointing out the areas that reminded her of home while they walked. It was entertaining to say the least, watching the grey bunny excitedly point towards a grove of trees, or tell him stories about games of tag in the wheat fields back home with her siblings.

Eventually, the pair reached a dry creek bed, where a single lawn chair and overturned bucket were the only items that showed that civilization even touched the area. A bridge further down ran across the empty stream, the rocks making up the edifice crumbling slightly, returning to nature.

Judy flipped the bucket onto its top, sitting on it as she motioned for Nick to do the same in the chair. He weighed the intelligence of the decision, again his mind and heart waging a war within him.

 _It's the perfect time, she can't escape! Do it or you're dead!_

 _You know you don't want to do this! You can come clean! You can start now! Let her live!_

"Nick?"

The small, sweet voice tore him back from his inner battle. "Oh, sorry...what was that, Fluff?"

Judy was staring at him with sad eyes. "I was asking if something is wrong. I noticed last night when I came back from the restroom you seemed more down than usual. I know we've just met but...is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Nick lied, surprised at how much it hurt to say those two words. "Just work..."

"What kind of work?"

"Hard work."

"Emotional work?"

"Why do you care?" Nick finally snapped, only to wince as the bunny's ears drooped and her nose twitched.

"Because..." she began in a wilted voice. "I want to be your friend. I want you to know that you don't have to suffer alone through whatever is haunting you."

Nick's fingers twitched. "Yes, I do."

"No, you don't," Judy replied sternly. "You have a friend, Nick Wilde. I am here for you, that is what friends do. I want-"

The movement was so quick that if Judy had blinked she'd have missed it. Though she couldn't miss the silenced gun that had suddenly appeared out of Nick's jacket and was pointed between her eyes.

" _You_ are the problem," Nick whined, sadness tinting his words. He wiped a paw down his face as he growled. "So don't be calling me your friend!"

"Nick..." Judy whispered, leaning forward while her nose twitched a mile a minute.

"Don't you _Nick_ me!" he shouted, gun wavering in his paw. "Gah, this is why you don't get close to your target!" he growled, more to himself than to the rabbit. A movement in front of him caught his eye and as he turned, he saw that Judy was silently approaching him. The bunny could have gone for the gun, could have easily splayed him onto the ground and arrested him there and then. He'd noticed the outline of pawcuffs in her pocket, and the little pink bottle on her belt.

Bu...she didn't.

Instead, she walked straight up to the pointed gun, the muzzle of it placed directly between her eyes.

"Nick," she repeated, "Please, tell me what's going on. I can help."

Nick took several steps back, his mind racing and body trembling as he clamped both paws over his ears. "Stop it!" he growled.

"Nick..."

"STOP IT!" he yelled, much louder causing several nearby birds to fly from the dry grass into the air. Even the crickets went silent as the vulpine shout.

The fox was left panting, the gun pointed at the ground. "You don't know what it's like," he whined. "To be at the mercy of the syndicate. To have to do everything they say, like a puppet on a string,to be... _toyed_ with at their leisure. You don't know what it's like to have to stare a mammal in the face before you take their life."

Judy took a step forward. "You don't have to do that anymore, Nick," she replied. "I can help you escape that."

"You _CAN'T_! _"_ Nick growled. "Why can't you see that you... _dumb bunny_!"

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "The ZPD has witness protection we can place you in. I'd even volunteer to guard you with my life." She took a step towards him, her words soothing. "They won't get to through me."

"They've already gotten to me," he snarled, pointing the gun back up at the rabbit who halted her advance, paws placed pleadingly before her.

"How?"

"Don't..." he warned.

"How?" Judy repeated. "Why can't you escape this life? I can tell you don't want to be in it, so why? Why don't you just come in. I can help-"

"They have _MY MOTHER_!" the fox roared. The hammer was drawn back on the gun as he pointed it unsteadily at the doe. Tears soaked his cheek fur as he wept. "They have...my mother. And there is _nothing_ I can do about it!"

Judy nodded, releasing a heavy sigh as her lips trembled. Slowly she got on her knees, placing her paws behind her head as if being arrested, her eyes on the ground.

"What...what are you doing?" Nick asked in confusion.

Judy's eyes slowly, inexorably rose to meet his. Emeralds danced with amethysts one last time.

"Because I want to make the world a better place. And if I can do that by giving you the chance to escape this world you've been stuck in, to eventually rescue your mother, by...by doing this for you..." she hiccupped as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Then that's what I will do. That is what I do, for my friends. I'd lay down my life to give any Zootopian a better chance at theirs. It's what I pledged myself to do in the ZPD, and also pledge to do for my friends."

Nick was stunned. No, completely taken aback by Judy's comments. His paw trembled more and more as he tried to raise the gun once more until it was shaking like a subway car was racing past him. Here was a bunny, that not only thought of him as a friend, but was willing to give up her life, her dreams, her aspirations...just to give him, an assassin...

...a chance?

The war within him raged to new, towering heights. His heart beat at a frantic pace as his emotions swirled as if he was in the middle of a hurricane, no protection around him but his own fur and skin as the wind and rain battered his mind and body.

He took several steps forward until the gun was placed against Judy's temple, the cold, grey steel touching the fur, melding together until they looked as one. Judy could feel the weapon trembling against her forehead, but didn't move. She knew she could have knocked the weapon from his paws. Knew she could have easily dispatched this weeping, horrified fox in front of her. She could have taken him in and gotten recognition for bringing in an assassin...but all at the cost of this poor fox's mother. An innocent victim in all of this.

So she sat on her knees, paws behind her head as she heard the fox weep before her. Finally, she found her voice.

"Save your mother. I believe in you."

Nick felt her leaning into the gun, the pressure on his arm tightening. The struggle between his heart and mind ended with the bunny's words spoken in resignation.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy...what's going to happen next?**


	21. Assassin IV

**Chapter 4 Shot through the Heart**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

Nick barely glanced at the prone form of the rabbit doe lying face down on the ground. He knew what he'd done, and didn't need to see the matted grey fur, already being stained by his handiwork. He holstered his gun, walking away from the mammal he had considered almost a friend over the past few days. He kept telling himself he had done the right thing, that everything would work out fine in the end. Though the nagging thought of why she had been chosen by the organization to be assassinated made him hopeful he'd be able to get an answer about it. For how much he was trying to not care about what he'd just done, his long dormant conscience betrayed him.

 _She didn't deserve this..._

He finally paused, eyes towards the ground as a pitiful whine escaped his muzzle. The thought kept hammering itself into him again and again, until finally...he dared to look back, thinking that things would have somehow, magically been different. That he had made a different choice.

Reality slapped him in the face when he saw Judy was still laying in the dirt at the bottom of a ditch. In an abandoned lot that nobody ever ventured to.

And so he left, heart pounding steadily as he meandered the streets. Only when he finally made his way back to his home, the door locked behind him, did he slump against the door frame and weep.

Someone, had finally gotten to him...and oh how it hurt.

* * *

The wind whistled through the field, the shafts of dried grass crafting a rustling, natural symphony that blended well with the sound of cicadas buzzing in the mid-afternoon heat. All blissfully unaware of the un-moving bunny laying in the blood toned dirt at the bottom of a dry creek bed. The world continued on, as if what transpired had no effect...

...an inconsequential blip in time.

It would have continued, the environmental orchestra never ceasing in its natural sounding beauty if not for the groan that came from the grey doe. Judy blinked as she rolled over, wincing as she stared momentarily directly into the sun. It burned her eyes and the pain made her hiss in displeasure.

 _At least I'm alive..._ she thought, slowly opening her eyes once more to become more accustomed to the noon-day sun. She patted herself down, the sounds around her not registering with the ringing in her ears that was still reverberating from the bullet that shot straight between them. She'd opened her eyes when she'd heard Nick let out a sob and saw him move the gun just a tiny fraction of an inch as the grief stricken fox's paw trembled. He'd then closed his eyes and fired. That _tiniest_ fraction of movement had been enough to save her life, and Judy knew, that it couldn't have been accidental.

Nick Wilde, had just saved her life...most likely at the cost of his own.

The rabbit doe pushed herself to her paws, ears still ringing and probably would do so for a very long while. Her hearing would probably be permanently affected. With how the shock and noise of the shot and at a close enough range had been loud enough to knock her out, she would be lucky if she came away from this totally unscathed.

Her idea had worked, though. It had been a very foolish idea. A very, _dangerous_ idea...but it had payed off. She knew that something had been bothering Nick, knew that a _random_ fox coming up to a _random_ bunny in a _random_ cafe couldn't have been, well, random. She had believed that no matter what history Nicholas Wilde had, that he was a good mammal. A decent mammal, and that he wouldn't kill her.

She didn't know why she felt that way, but she just knew from the moment she had found out who he really was, that he wouldn't kill her.

She had done her homework on Nicholas Wilde after their first meeting. She had felt something towards the fox, and not just because of the way he helped lift her out of her sorrows the way he had. There was a certain, intrinsic quality to him that she found palatable. It was probably why she asked him out before even asking for his phone number, something she had kicked herself over once she got back to her tiny, cramped apartment. She had, as she had put it, tried to get to sleep for work, yet a certain russet-furred mammal with emerald eyes kept waking her, invading her dreams with his silken tongue and calming smile.

It had been her first assignment of the day to investigate exactly _who_ it was she had asked out. She had taken to searching for him through the database while ticketing cars, and as her search deepened, her feeling for the fox grew.

Lost his father when a ZBI raid in the neighborhood went awry and the ensuing firefight sent a bullet through their home's window, paralyzing Wilde Sr. while he sat reading the newspaper and causing him to die of complications from the injury two months later.

His mother arrested several times for prostitution afterwards, apparently forced into it to try and keep their house. Then she simply vanished into thin air, leaving the young tod without any family or a home.

Judy had found Nick had a sealed juvenile record, then an actual record of petty theft; four reports from supermarkets where he'd been stealing food when he'd been caught. Then he, too, seemed to disappear about a decade ago, the last detail being an old address she doubted was good anymore.

So she dug further once she had arrived back at the precinct. Then even more earlier that morning after their date at the mini-golf course. It was only when she stumbled across an article in the archives about a string of unsolved murders in the neighborhood he'd grown up in that the clues clicked together.

The pimp his mother had worked under had been found murdered.

The ZBI agent who had launched the raid, found paralyzed in her home.

Four supermarket owners finding their stores torched to the ground.

A week before meeting Nick she had been asked to file paperwork, when a paper slid out of a folder she was handling. It was about a criminal syndicate that had been suspected of hiring assassins to take care of their rivals or enemies. She had asked around the precinct, speaking to several officers who she thought might be familiar with the case file about how the gang operated, what their motives were, or when they had emerged. She'd only learned that most officers didn't even have a clue to what she was even talking about, but those on the force the longest mentioned an uptick in violent acts starting twenty years ago.

It all made sense.

She had put on a brave face, tried to wave her burgeoning worry off as simple coincidences, even if she didn't believe in those. So she had called him to meet and taken the rest of the day with a request from Bogo. She wanted to put her fears to rest, to assuage those growing nervous feelings within her that she was dating a criminal…

...an assassin. One that had been sent after her.

She didn't dare go back to the precinct now. Who could she trust? She had been tasked with filing paperwork, had asked a few questions about previously unsolved murders in the city that had solid leads that hadn't been followed up on, and now had been targeted for assassination. The thought that there was a crooked cop in the precinct unnerved her. Her paw rested upon her badge, tracing the word _integrity_ over and over again as she kneeled in the dirt. She now knew why she had been targeted.

But she didn't know why she had been spared.

If Nick had indeed been the mammal who was behind all those crimes, those killings...then why had he spared her?

After an indefinite amount of time sat kneeling in the soil, worry plaguing her thoughts, the bunny cop finally decided to do what she had vowed to herself all those years ago when she knew she wanted to make the world a better place. Judy pushed herself off the ground, eyes filled with a determination that she _would_ make the world a better place.

And she knew just where to start.

* * *

Nick flung only the bare minimum into his bag. He had already had one packed, it was a necessity to have a go-bag for someone in his line of work. One change of clothes, side identities, a wad of cash, credit cards listed under assumed identities...all of it was already packed. The only reason why he was fretting now, and not already gone was…

Was it guilt?

Nick wearily sighed, rubbing at his eyes before pinching the point of his muzzle. _Why does this have to be so difficult…_

He hadn't killed Judy... _the target...THE TARGET..._ like he had planned to. At the last second he shot wide, grazing her cheek before booking it out of there. He hadn't stayed to see what the bunny would do, couldn't have handled those large, beautiful eyes staring up at him with concern and love, things he hadn't seen in years. To think that a bunny of all mammals would actually care about him? Even when he was about to kill them?

The fox let out an angry growl, swiping a few papers and pictures off his desk, the picture frames shattering against the wall while the papers flew into the air around him. Nick leaned against the desk, panting heavily as tears once again stained his fur for the second time that day.

"Why..." he murmured. "Why a bunny of all mammals?"

He hadn't heard the door behind him open, nor the creaky floorboards cracking behind him. But he did hear the voice. The one voice that he had not expected to hear.

"Why not?"

Nick whirled around, coming face to face with Judy Hopps. The bunny stood with her arms folded across her chest, one foot gently tapping the carpet created a distinct ' _whoomf whoomf_ ' with each press of her padless paws into the soft and foamy material.

"How..."

"...Did I find you?" Judy finished, arching a single eyebrow. "I'm a cop, it's what I'm trained to do."

Nick stared at the rabbit unblinkingly as she walked further into the room. Her gaze darted about the room, taking in the spotless appearance. "I looked you up, Nick," she began, idly picking up a fake potted plant, eyeing the plastic rose set within before her gaze settled on him. "You seem to be a very sentimental mammal so I only assumed that you'd have wanted to be where you remembered being the most loved...at your home."

Nick cursed himself and his stupidity. He had hoped that he would have been able to get away with living here. Nearly every house on the block had been abandoned, windows broken and graffiti being more colorful than the dulled paint on the walls of the dilapidated homes. His old home had stood abandoned since he had left, the broken windows downstairs and peeling wallpaper proof of its years of neglect.

Lost in his memories, he didn't notice Judy approaching until he felt her paw gripping his own.

Looking down was a mistake, as he saw those oh-so-tender eyes looking up into his own.

"I came alone, if you're wondering," she stated softly as his eyes wandered to the blackened fur of her cheek, his stomach twisting into a knot at the sight. "I may not know exactly what you've gone through, but, I want to be there to help you get out of it."

Nick found himself shaking his head. "It's too late," he muttered, head bowing and tail curling around his legs. "I've already failed them. They are probably already after me...after you. They'll come for me first, to right my failure, and then they'll be after you."

The fox found his voice straining, his paw rising to Judy's cheek, not understanding why he would hold her in such a tender and intimate way. _How has this bunny affected me so..._ he wondered as she surprised him further by leaning into his touch. "Run, little bunny. Whatever you've done to warrant an assassination will have them gunning for you until they find you. Disappear. Just...don't let them find you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Slick," Judy stated in a stronger tone. "And neither are you." Her paw forced down his own that was holding his bag, gently untwining his fingers until the object dropped from his paw.

"Why?" he asked, in complete and utter disbelief. Nick couldn't understand anything that had happened the past three days anymore. From his first meeting with this bunny to now, his life had been thrown into nothing but absolute chaos. "Why are you sticking around?"

To his surprise, Judy shrugged, a smile playing at her lips. "I don't know," she calmly replied. "Just have a feeling, I guess."

"A feeling?" Nick said in actual amusement. "Do you enjoy the idea of defying death or being the target of assassins and murderers?"

"You only live once, right?" she joked, and to his surprise, he found himself chuckling along with the bunny. Her expression softened once again as she gripped his paw tighter within her own. "I swore to serve and protect the citizens of Zotoopia, from whatever challenges they face. So consider yourself my project." Her lips formed a wry smile as Nick groaned.

"What is with you, bunny?" he rumbled.

The bunny smiled. "It's called a-"

She suddenly paused, her ears flitting up to attention and swiveling behind her. Nick straightened himself, and a smell wafting through the window caught his attention.

" _Get down!_ " he whispered at the same moment he shoved Judy to the floor. A second after the pair hit the ground, a bullet whizzed through the air where his chest and her head had been perfectly aligned with the window. A second bullet zinged lower as Nick grabbed Judy and rolled her to the side of the room, just as the round implanted itself into the floorboards.

Judy pushed herself to her paws at the same time as Nick, both nodding at each other before going in separate directions. Nick went to the wall, flipped over the table and placed it against the window, blocking the shooter's view inside. A bullet shot through the wood next to him, grazing his suit jacket before he jumped to the side. At the same time, Judy heard near-silent pawpads sounding in the carpet on the opposite side of the wall in the hallway outside. Creeping alongside the noise from within the room, she withdrew her taser, waiting just outside the door.

Hearing the silent click of a hammer being drawn back, she leapt through the doorway, already aiming the tazer up and firing at into the chest of a stunned looking cougar. The feline shuddered for several seconds before collapsing to the ground. She removed her pawcuffs and walked over to the prone mammal who was laying face-up in the hallway, groaning in pain. Leaning against the wall, she pushed her feet into his side, grunting as she forced the larger mammal over onto his chest. She easily secured the knocked-out mammal with the cuffs as Nick exited the room, gun drawn, raised and sweeping the empty corridor.

"We've got to move, Fluff!" he stated harshly as he grabbed Judy's paw and tugged her along the hallway towards the stairwell.

"Not that way," she hissed, yanking back on the fox's paw.

"Do you know a better way out?" he shot back. "This is my home, Carrots, and that front door is the only way out of here!"

Judy smirked. "To an unimaginative fox, maybe." Nick stared at her as she jerked her head towards the end of the hallway where a window looked out into a neighboring home, its own window looking directly into Nick's childhood home.

* * *

The front door of the home burst open as two mammals, a wolf and a male rabbit, darted in with guns drawn. The buck had a large sniper rifle on his back and glared around the room as he pointed towards the upstairs where a creak was heard.

"Sergeant Wolvington," the bunny whispered, pointing towards the stairwell. The grey wolf nodded, weapon raised as he approached the stairwell. A sound of shattering glass and heavy footfalls coming from above.

" _Go, go, go!_ " the reddish toned rabbit hissed. The two mammals rushed up the stairwell, guns aimed down the hallway towards the broken window at its end, the drapes fluttering across the broken glass. The pair hurried down the hall, oblivious to the open doors on either side of them until it was too late.

The wolf caught a vase to the side of his head, Nick using the pottery to its greatest effect as it knocked the wolf out cold with the antique shattering against the canine's skull. The rabbit was marginally faster than his companion, barely avoiding the leg of a chair that Judy swung at his head. The furniture nicked his ears, causing him to wince slightly as his paw shot out towards his assailant. Still mid-swing, Judy had no room to dodge and the fist connected with her shoulder, numbing her entire limb when he hit a nerve. She ducked under the second punch aimed at her head, sweeping her leg out and knocking the larger lagomorph onto his back.

A red and black paw swung down, chopping at the rabbit's head as he went to rise, knocking him back into the ground and into the land of dreams as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Think there are any more coming?" Judy asked, rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

Nick shook his head. "We're a special circumstance it seems. They only ever send one." Judy nodded, accepting the fox's statement as she went to withdraw her radio from her belt.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, worry sounding in his voice.

"Calling it in," Judy said, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. _That rabbit hit harder than I thought…_

Walking over to the unconscious wolf, Nick flicked back the wolf's trench coat, revealing a ZPD-issued bulletproof vest, complete with radio. Judy simply nodded, putting her radio back on her belt. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"We'll still go to the cops," Nick said with a grunt as he dragged the wolf into the side room where they had put the cougar from earlier. Judy joined him and dragged the rabbit behind her, accidentally bumping his head into the wall. Nick took some fishing wire from his pack and tied the two mammals up, binding their feet and hands together.

The fox fished around through the wolf's pockets until he produced a phone. Grateful that it wasn't passcode protected, he flicked open the contacts page and showed it to Judy with a smile on his face.

"Just not to any of _these_ officers."

A smile formed upon Judy's lips. "Well, look at you," she declared as she walked towards him, the fox suddenly growing wary of the predatory look in her eyes. Before he knew it, she had grabbed him by his tie and dragged him down to eye level. "Stopping assassins, revealing corrupt cops and saving my life...I think I owe you a favor of some sort for making my job easier." She patted Nick's cheek and was about to release him when the fox spoke up: "Would the beautiful bunny like a kiss from a handsome fox as a reward?"

A sudden worried look crossed Nick's face as he realized what he had said. He tried pulling back, but the bunny's grip on his tie strengthened.

"What was that you just said?"

"I, uh...um..." the usually suave fox was at a complete loss for words. He wasn't sure why he had just said what he thought he said. The words had slipped out, sliding off his tongue like they were something that he'd naturally say to the lovely doe standing in front of him. A rustling sound from far down the hallway brought his paw to his jacket. In a flash, he had drawn his gun, raised it around the rabbit and fired two shots at a puma slinking up the stairwell. The cat crumpled against the wall, leaving a crimson trail as his back slid down the wallpaper before tumbling down the stairs.

Both mammals were breathing heavily, Judy staring at Nick and Nick staring at the red smeared stain on the wall near the stairs. He finally lowered his gaze to the bunny, licking his lips at the look she was giving him.

"How about a rain check on that kiss until we're out of here, darling?"

Judy, to her credit, blinked only once before smashing her lips into Nick's, the heat of the moment overwhelming the doe. Nick soon fell into seduction's embrace and deepened the kiss, his mind nearing bursting as she let out a groan against his lips. It took several minutes of his brain struggling to control the situation, especially as both of them found their paws starting to wander to the buttons of each others shirt. Only the thought of danger taking the life of the doe in his embrace broke his love enduced trance enough to break away from Judy's lips. He stepped away, a glazed look in his eyes as well as Judy's. She seemed to recover faster than he did as she reached up towards him and re-buttoned his shirt.

"Alright," she stated quietly, patting his chest, though leaving her paw there for much longer than need be. "Now we can leave."

Nick watched her finally turn and walk down the hall, taser in her good paw, though that wasn't where his attention was focused. No, it was on the little puffball of a tail that was twitching with every step she made.

"Are you coming?" she yelled over her shoulder, flicking her tail and making the fox fall more deeply into the abyss that was his love of Judy Hopps. Nick nodded before jogging after her to join by her side…

 _Two can play at that game my lovely little bunny..._ Nick though as he grabbed Judy's arm, spun her around, and pulled into a kiss once more.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like the 'bleeding effect' as I call it from their personalities is leaking through. :D And good thing too as otherwise this would have been a tragic story... Now how on earth will this story end? And does anyone still hate me after this chapter? XD**


	22. Assassin V (finale)

**Chapter 5 Will you wait for me?**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

 ** _(Four months later)_**

A grey rabbit walked through bland tiled hallways. The concrete walls provided little in the way of aesthetics, but that wasn't what the building was built for. Her path met another steel gateway and the wolf next to her glanced at the camera mounted into the ceiling and waved before swiping a keycard and typing in a passcode. The steel door slide open without a sound and the two continued along their path.

"So..." the wolf stated, breaking the silence. "Is it true?"

Judy looked up at the wolf, curiosity in her expression. "What do you mean?" she asked as she they rounded a corner and met another barred gateway.

"About you and him?" the wolf asked before repeating a pattern he'd now done countless times. "You know, the whole...dating...thing..."

The bunny scowled, mentally checking her frustration at being asked this same question a multitudinous amount of times in the past few months.

" _Yes,_ " she huffed, tempted to let her foot angrily pat against the ground but managed to restrain herself. "Yes to him being assigned to kill me. Yes to him changing his ways. No to any plans being made between us and as to the other rumors...maybe."

Judy was quite pleased by the frantic expression on the wolf's face. His skin paled underneath his coppery fur, giving Judy even more satisfaction at mollifying her escort as they made their way to a final door. The doe was starting to become nervous once more. It happened every time she came to this place. Every time she came to see... him.

She didn't know why her paws would fidget, or lips would become dry. Nor why she so suddenly smoothed down her ears, or caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror above the door so she could check to make sure her uniform had no spots or wrinkles.

A final buzz from this door and Judy walked through, the wolf waiting on the opposite side.

"I think I'll be able to watch you two from over here," he stated with a wink. "No privacy is our motto."

Though the door stayed open, the wolf leaned against the wall a few yards behind it, humming to himself. Grateful for the tiny act of kindness he was giving them, Judy prepared herself for the following half-hour. A tiny seat awaited her in front of a plastic window, and a short ledge led away from it. Placing herself into the chair, smoothing out any last wrinkles she could find, the rabbit waited for the chair on the opposite side of the divider to be filled.

It didn't take long until the door leading to the other room opened. A black bear and a kudu walked in, a familiar red fox walking in chains between them. Judy felt her smile grow at the sight of him, even if the orange jumpsuit he wore clashed terribly with his fur color. He caught her gaze and returned it with one filled with just as much warmth. Judy flicked on the speaker built into her side of the counter as the guards on the other side attached Nick's pawcuffs to the counter on his side. He flicked on the speaker, an excitement in his words as he spoke.

"Hey Carrots, how's life on the rough side of the tracks?" She heard a grunt and a snort come from the two guards on either side of him. "Thank you," he said as they finally secured his cuffs to the table. "Say hello to the family for me willya Steve...and John?"

The bear turned to look at the fox with a raised eyebrow. Nick gave him a rather large smirk in return.

"Don't forget my advice about Sandra. Trust me, sunset walk in Meadowlands park about halfway down the trail. The spot between the two boulders where the sun will be setting perfectly between them. Best place to propose."

"Thanks," the bear grunted, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "I'll make sure to do that. She sends her regards, but I snarfed all the cookies."

Nick made an attempt at snapping his fingers, the pawcuffs getting slightly in the way. "Darn, maybe next time. Has she tried out the recipe for those ginger snaps I gave you?"

 _thump thump thump thump thump thump._

"Uh oh," Steve grunted. "I think you should be paying attention to your girl, Wilde. She's thumping again."

Nick paused, his ears dropping in embarrassment as he returned Judy's gaze. The two guards chuckled as he turned to face the smiling face of Judy Hopps. "Sorry, don't get much time to talk in solitary."

Judy's own ears drooped. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a better deal Nick."

Nick waved her off with his paw. "No worries. You did the best you could and frankly, I deserve to be in here for what I've done."

"But..." Judy attempted to say, only for Nick to give her a scowl.

"No, I deserve this, Judy. No matter how much right we did and what we accomplished, I still killed mammals. Their blood is on my paws and I need to pay restitution for my crimes."

"I know," Judy huffed. "I just don't like seeing you on the other side like this."

"Feeling's mutual." Nick let out a heavy sigh. His eyes momentarily lost their brilliance before he forced a smile back upon his muzzle. "So, what have you been up to? Saving the city again? Rescuing baby squirrels from trees? Oh, arrest any more police commissioners?"

The last one brought out a laugh from the bunny. "Not yet. Trials still pending on Commissioner Freemammal though. It's crazy that he could have prevented all this if he had simply not hidden those police reports about assassinations in the city."

"Reports," Nick chimed in, "that a certain bunny managed to find hidden in the secret lair of the guild itself? A building she nearly took down single-pawed, might I add?"

Judy looked a bit embarrassed. "I had backup."

"Ten minutes away from what I've heard," Nick chuckled, though the laughter soon lost its mirth. "Judy, please don't put yourself in that kind of danger again. I know you wanted to do it for me, but...I don't want you to be injured or even killed doing something that reckless again."

"But she was the one who ruined your life!" Judy stated loudly through the speaker. "I couldn't let her be free for another minute while you were in jail because of what she did. Your own _mother_ lied to you, forced you into her service by faking her own abduction!"

"I know..."

"...And _then_ used you to do her bidding in her 'family business', all the while threatening to kill, well, herself if you ever rejected an assignment...

 _"I know..._ " Nick growled in frustration.

"And you just wanted me to let her go?"

"No, not that...just, you could have waited for help. Not like what I heard you did from some of the guards, where you tranqed or knocked out twenty mammals including my mother...while the building was on _fire!"_

Nick settled a hard stare upon the bunny who nearly wilted under his gaze. "I didn't want to lose you, Judy. Not so soon after you saved my life." He leaned back as far as he could until his chains rattled, reminding them both of his limitations. "I still don't understand any of this. I might not have been happy with my life, and my decisions, but...I had accepted them. Didn't question them because of what I knew that would mean."

He chuckled to himself, eyes focused on his paws locked to the table. "And then some dumb little bunny comes into my life and for some reason, or some bun-tacular power that I have yet to divine, she upsets everything. Then with a single meeting..."

Leaning forward, he placed his head against the window. "How did you do it?"

Judy sighed and leaned forward until her head thunked against the window. Two mirrored individuals sharing similar thoughts and passions, not quite yet understood.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Your honeyed words might have had something to do with it. Didn't think a fox could be so sweet with their words. Pop-Pop always said you had a forked tongue, not a silver one."

Nick let out a rumbling laugh which Judy felt through the divider, soothing her somewhat. "I don't think that was it. Something else happened there for us to just..."

"...click?" Judy added as Nick searched for a word. Again he laughed, and again, Judy felt a wave of calm run through her. "It does kind of feel like that doesn't it?"

"Mhmm."

A silence fell between them, each leaning against the thin plastic that kept them apart. Judy, after several moments, sighed and moved away from her fox. She looked up to see his eyes cast downward.

"It's okay, Carrots," he began, his voice trembling. "If you aren't there when I'm released...I'll understand. You have a lot going for you and I don't want you to be hung up on a criminal fox." Judy couldn't believe the words coming out of Nick's mouth, feeling confused as to why he would even say something like that as he continued. "Besides, I don't think it would be good for your career as a cop to be even friends with a hitmammal."

" _Former_ hitmammal," Judy finally said in a strong and unwavering voice. "A former criminal who was coerced into it by his mother, threatened with death if he didn't comply and who when given an opportunity to destroy the operation that had enslaved him, did so."

Judy sniffled as she smiled at the stunned fox on the other side of the plastic divider. "You are so much more than just a criminal fox, Nick. And I'd gladly give up my career to be with you."

"You...you would?"

Judy nodded, sniffling while wiping away a tear. "I'll be waiting..." she said with a soft titter of laughter. "If I can, I'll be the guard to bring you out so I can hug you all the sooner. I'm not going to give up on you, even if I have to come to your cell to drag you out of it when the time comes."

"Oh, daring rabbit, going into solitary with a ferocious fox." Nick smiled, loving the laughter coming from the bunny opposite him.

"It would be worth it to see you again...and not through this." Judy held her paw up to the barrier, with Nick returning the gesture. Though their paws were greatly mismatched, they still seemed to fit against one another.

"See you in a few years then," Nick softly exclaimed.

"I'll be waiting," came Judy's reply.

* * *

 ** _(Ten Years Later)_**

The clang of the cell doors reached the fox's ears, waking him from his slumber. Emerald eyes blinked open, paw going to shield his eyes from the bright lights flickering on in his cell. It was as normal a wake-up as ever after ten years in this place. This single cell had become his home, every inch of it memorized within the first few days.

"Morning John," Nick said while wiping the sleep from his eyes. The bear had been working at the prison as long as he'd been incarcerated and the two had developed quite the friendship. The black bear had even delivered the fox an invite to his wedding, glumly stating that he wished he could attend since the fox had been the reason the bear even had the courage to ask his future-wife out to begin with.

The invite still sat on the table in the corner, the couple smiling at him for the past nine years. The edges were frayed from near-constant handling, the invite always giving him a smile as he remembered watching it live from the prison after getting approval from the warden to have it televised into his cell.

"So," Nick called out, snapping his jaw several times to get the dry taste out of his mouth. "How's the missus? Getting used to the new cubs yet?"

"I wouldn't know," came a much softer, smoother voice than the one from the bear that he was used to.

Nick's eyes popped open immediately, widening at the sight of, not an enormous and powerful black bear that he'd become used to, but a grey rabbit in a blue uniform, three stars on each shoulder and a tearful smile on her face.

The two mammals stared at each other, each mesmerized by the sight of the other. Both felt a tug on their hearts as Judy stepped into the cell, a smile gracing her lips. Judy was the first to break the silence.

"It's time," she said.

Nick eyes flicked down to her paw bereft of rings.

He smiled.

"You waited."

"Did you ever doubt?" came her reply, before the rabbit rushed at him. The two embraced, tears quickly staining their cheeks and sob-filled laughter filling the cell. "I told you I'd wait forever for you," she whispered, nuzzling into his chest, finally happy to feel her fox holding her once more.

Nick wrapped his arms around the doe, placing his muzzle between her ears, relishing the sweet and intoxicating scent of Judy that he had missed for a decade. After several minutes, they broke apart, Judy grabbing his paw.

"Come on, let's get you processed and out of here."

"Sounds good, Captain," Nick rejoiced, noticing the stars on her shoulder. The rabbit smiled. She had visited him once a month for the past decade, regaling him with all the tales she could tell about what was happening in the city. She had made Captain the year before after leading a raid that finally broken Mr. Big's mafia ring, the doe herself escorting the shrew from his manor and reading him his rights.

The two left the cell, paw in paw, heading towards a new life...finally together.

* * *

Nick woke from the latest simulation, puzzled at what he could remember. By far it felt like the longest he had experienced, not that it was a bad thing in itself.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Nick turned to see Judy smiling at him, her helmet already removed and placed on the stand next to the seat. "What did you think of the choice you made?"

Nick scratched the back of his head. "It was...interesting. I mean, and don't get me wrong but, how did that ending happen?"

A look of deep thought passed over Judy's face. "I was wondering that myself. I would have expected a much different outcome from a projection called, 'Assassin', but was never expecting what happened."

"So you remember it?" the fox asked.

Judy nodded. "Bits and pieces." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Like how you tried to kill me."

"I did?" Nick replied. "I only remember falling in love with a gorgeous bunny."

Judy smiled, "Nice save, Slick, but I think you're going to need a reminder about why choosing a simulation where you tried to assassinate your wife is a bad idea, even if it wasn't _you_ at the beginning of it like how Fitwick told us."

Nick's ears lowered as a nervous expression took hold over his face. "You're not thinking..."

Judy's grin widened. "Sparring day, tomorrow," she stated gleefully, before leaning over to pat Nick's cheek. "If either of us were going to be an assassin, I don't think it would be you."

"I have the marksmammalship for it," Nick huffed, smirking only so very slightly. "How much did I outrank you by at the sniper training for SWAT? Ten points? Fifteen points?"

" _Twelve..._ " Judy grumbled under her breath. "But only because..."

"Uh uh uh," Nick chided, cutting off the bunny and watching how she growled at him. "It was a fair competition. And how about I make an offer."

Judy folded her arms across her chest. "An offer?"

"One that you can't refuse, might I add," Nick added, relishing the groan that his pun had gotten from Judy. "How about the next time we do a simulation like this, we _both_ get to be the bad guy?"

Judy's ears shot up. "Is that possible? I thought the simulations were entirely random and we had no ability to craft them ourselves until we were in them?"

Nick's smirk broadened. "I may have spoken with Fitwick a few times about that and he may have mentioned he could mess around with the PIXAR machine to make it work like that."

"Really?" Judy said, surprise and excitement in her voice. Her tail flicked in joy and Nick had to suppress the desire to 'aww' at the sight.

Nick nodded. "He said it might take a few months, but he'll give me a ring when it's ready. So, how about it, Carrots? Want to both be hitmammals together next time?"

Judy gave him a wide grin. "Sounds good to me, Slick."

The pair left the arcade, making sure to buy the experience along with a second helmet so they could both relive the simulation together again at some point. As they walked out of the arcade, a nervous smile crept upon Nick's muzzle.

"So...is tomorrow really sparring day?"

Judy could only grin. "Absolutely, one hundred percent."

Nick groaned.

* * *

 **AN: Special thanks to Kittah4 for letting me use his OC Freemammal in this. :)**

 **And that ends Assassin! I wanted to write a bit of a different take on these two, and after an idea from Zeronone, this is what came from it. A very different "What if...?" scenario so I hope you enjoyed it. Next up, we get to see what would happen if Judy decides that parking duty isn't enough justice for her to dole out on any given day, and decides to do a little extra 'vigilante justice' at night. ;)**


	23. The Vigilante Rabbit I

**Chapter 1: A Crazy Idea...**

 **Edited by Starfang's Secrets**

 **Artwork by Knoton**

* * *

The sight was one that a majority of the city had become accustomed to, a rabbit and fox, walking paw in paw, their other paw holding ice cream cones as they walked amiably outside Winter Park. Their wedding had been a city wide affair, even if it had been held in secret to prevent the massive gathering of mammals that were wanting to attend to see the two celebrity cops wed.

That was years ago, and today, was Tuesday; aka, date night, for the fox and bunny. The conversations were no longer just about them and how new their relationship was to the city, but had turned to other issues with how normal they acted while in public. They made themselves available to answer questions and their happy responses to the public showed how likable they were.

Two years ago they couldn't have enjoyed this simple walk without being bombarded by questions, but now?

Now they relished the time spent with one another with fond stares, held paws and enlightening conversations.

"So if a woodchuck, could chuck wood...how much wood, would he chuck?"

Or maybe not so necessarily that last part.

"Really Nick?" Judy laughed, rolling her eyes before pushing her ice cream cone into his muzzle. The fox jerked away, but still took a large amount of the sweet treat with him, a vanilla goatee around his muzzle and nose. The doe's laugh intensified as the tod's eyes crossed as she attempted to lick the cream from his nose.

As Judy wiped her eyes of the tears in them, she saw a white blur coming at her nose.

"Oh cheese and-"

The ice cream covered her muzzle, nose and Nick cackled with laughter as Judy blinked, nearly her entire lower face now covered in a creamy beard.

The ice cream war went back and forth, the conversation of woodchucks and wood completely forgotten as a bunny chased a fox down the sidewalk, waving an ice cream cone in her paw at the fox sprinting ahead of her. It was only a matter of time before she caught up; two streets and a sidewalk clogging mass of wildebeest spelled the tod's demise.

After helping each other clean up, peppering each other in sweetened kisses, did they find a bench to relax onto.

"Who knew ice cream could be so fun," Nick joked, glancing down at Judy. She smiled up at him, leaning into his side as his arm wrapped around her instinctively.

"I think we have a history with it," Judy replied. "Seems to be the one thing that can bring us together like this."

Nick nodded. The two sat in silent contemplation, enjoying each other's company until Nick broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Judy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had never met at Jumbeaux's ice cream parlor?" Judy perked up, slowly moving so she could look into the tod's eyes which were unfocused. Nick continued, still deep in thought. "Not that, exactly. I mean, what if you never had to seek out Mr Otterton, finding him with that popsicle. What if Bellwether and the Night Howlers never happened? If the anti-predator sentiment didn't take root like it had?"

"Deep thoughts stemming from a pawpsicle," Judy mused, smiling at her fox. "You do realize there is a way we can find out, right?"

Nick's ears perked up as his eyes refocused onto his bunny. A slow smile crept across his face at the thought. "You know...I think you're right."

Scooping up Judy in both his paws, holding her bridal style, Nick began jogging towards a familiar arcade, never releasing the bunny who was whooping and hollering all the way there.

* * *

 _"Valedictorian of her class, our very first rabbit officer...Judy Hopps."_

"Hey Hop-a-long, get my papers filed on the Hyenadez case yet?"

 _"We're excited, yet terrified..._ "

"Do you think she'll ever get out on the beat?"

"Really?" *snort* "I doubt Bogo likes even sending her out on parking duty. She can stick to her chair there."

 _"Welcome to Zootopia...where anyone can be anything."_

...

...

...

Or not...

Judy sighed as she clicked send, pushing her paws over her eyes as she rubbed her head. She'd been sitting at the computer for the past five hours digitizing other officers paperwork. She'd read up all the files. Solving a domestic dispute off Palm and Tropical between two cheetahs was what Officer Rhinowitz did today. Officer Snarlov and Higgins sat tagging speeders on the motorway.

Judging by the stains on Officer Growlawitz report, the lion had been mainly sticking next to the Bugga-Burger on 12th and Mane.

 _Why can't I go out there doing anything like this..._

"Hey Hippity Hopp."

Judy looked up as another stack of papers were dropped on her desk. She looked up in surprise, ears perked as Officer McHorn chuckled. "Just wanted to make sure you felt like a real cop."

The rhino walked away chuckling, shaking her tiny desk with his thunderous steps as he moved back out of the cubicle farm her rather cramped workplace was in. Letting out the hundredth sigh of the day, Judy slipped the latest form off the top of the pile and began entering the data.

"Tomorrow's another day."

It was a mantra she had been repeating whenever she felt down. A mantra, that she was frankly getting tired of. Her first day on the force she had been excited for the job. She had accomplished her dream of becoming a police officer and she was going to make a world a better place. When her boss, Chief Bogo had marched in and began handing out assignments, she was hoping she'd be paired up with a good trainer, someone who could help her in her quest.

What she got, was a vest, hat, and three wheeled meter-mobile.

After several days of ticketing parked cars, she had managed the courage to ask the Chief if he was going to be giving her a partner anytime soon. Entering his office, she soon found that asking the Chief anything was a bad idea. She was only halfway through explaining how it was standard procedure for all rookies to be paired with senior officers when the cape buffalo had slammed his hoof on the desk, and in none too subtle terms stated...

"If you were a real officer, then I would have assigned you a partner. But you're not. So double your tickets and get out of my office."

That had been five months ago. Two months of parking duty passed before she'd seen any action, when she'd spotted a robbery taking place in a nearby cafe. The hyena waving a crowbar and swinging it at the barista, a terrified gnu, while demanding money. Judy had swung into action immediately, radioing in the robbery before heading towards the cafe. Using her small size, she snuck easily into the building through an open window while the hyena watched the door. A single tranq round to the back of his neck had put the perp down and by the time another officer had shown up, the hyena was already in cuffs, Judy calling it in and requesting a pickup.

The barista and those in the cafe had cheered her.

Bogo, and those at the precinct, chewed her out.

She hadn't been on parking duty since. Instead, she had been stuck inside Precinct One, typing up other officer's reports and digitizing old records.

"Well, Mom and Dad," she groaned, finishing this latest report of a stolen vehicle in Tundratown. "You got your wish. Can't be much safer than the cubicle farm..."

Staring around the room briefly yielded only a pawful of officers so with a stretch and pop of her shoulders, she readied herself with filling in more paperwork. The sound of laughter rang out from a nearby cubicle. Judy rolled her seat back until her head poked out of the cubicle she was in. She spotted three officers strolling down the aisle in between the cubicle walls.

"Hey guys!" Judy chirped happily. Even with the monotony of her job, she still tried to make friends with the officers she met on a daily basis. However, it always seemed like an exercise in frustration as in each past instance, and now including this one, her fellow cops simply walked by, ignoring the tiny bunny in her compact cubicle with her tiny badge.

Ears falling and a sullen, morose look in her eyes, Judy rotated her chair, pushed off the cubicle walls and back towards her desk...only to have a wheel snap, tipping the chair over with the rabbit tumbling out of it onto the ground.

Pushing an ear from over her eye, Judy let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the chair, now missing one of its wheels.

"It's okay, Judy. You can fix it."

Fifteen minutes, a roll of duct tape, some paperclips and an elephant sized stapler later, the chair was still broken, but at least was level, even if it no longer rolled. She began typing in reports again, making it through several before the chair leg snapped, causing the bunny to sit askew.

"This is not my day..." she groaned.

* * *

Judy had never been more grateful for the end of her shift than at the moment she walked out of the precinct. The paperwork had just kept coming and even though she was able to keep up with all of it, the tediousness of staring at a computer screen all day was wearing on her.

Thankfully the subway train to her apartment was rather empty; only a few dozen mammals filling the train instead of a hundred it could contain. She took one of the standing grips, her legs aching from sitting all day.

 _I'm going to lose all the muscle from the academy at this rate..._ Judy thought wryly. She still managed her two hour morning workout, jogging several miles before lifting the small weight set she had bought at a garage sale outside of Little Rodentia a few weeks after moving to the city. All the physical records in the training room were now held by the first ZPD bunny, besides the weight lifting record of course. Her sparring record was still perfect which made for lonely practice sessions as nobody wanted to get in the ring with her anymore.

"Hey! My watch!"

Judy's gaze found the location of the shout, an elderly goat pointing at a stout dashing off towards the open door of the subway car, which in the poor thief's case, led him directly past Judy.

He didn't stand a chance.

It was less than ten minutes later that Judy, hauling the unconscious thief over her shoulder, walked back through the front doors of the ZPD. The elderly goat followed after her, praising the little bunny for her amazing take down of the burglar.

"One for booking," Judy stated as she reached the front desk, the stout groaning as he began waking up. The jaguar on duty rolled his eyes, pressed a button and spoke into the microphone on his desk.

"Chief Bogo, the bunny thought she could be a cop again."

A door slammed from upstairs and an enraged looking cape buffalo appeared, gripping the railings as he glared down at the bunny. A single hoof pointed towards his door. Judy sighed, then leapt up onto the desk, dumping the stout onto the table.

"He tried to steal Mrs. Baahndi's watch on the subway train towards Elm Street station."

Met with an eye roll, Judy sighed, hopped down from the desk, was again thanked by the goat before she made her way upstairs. She was not looking forward to this meeting with Bogo, no matter what would happen during it.

"You're making the world a better place," she muttered to herself before knocking on a familiar door.

* * *

Judy face planted onto her bed, placing her head into her pillow and groaning loudly. One of the portraits on her wall rattled.

"Hey bunny, keep it down over there!"

A second picture joined in its compatriots movements.

"Hey shut up! It sounds like she had a bad day at work!"

"She always has a bad day at work! And don't tell me to shut up."

"Oh shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Judy grabbed her pillow and thumped it against the wall, scattering the mass of her stuffed plushies that littered her bed in the process. The two neighbors paused in their nightly ritual, though she did hear much quieter grumblings coming through the wall.

Bogo had, like she had thought, torn into her for _'acting like a real cop when you are only good for being a meter maid or desk duty'._ She had brought up the fact that she had graduated from the academy, had a badge and that as such, she was just as much a cop as any of the other officers at the precinct and wanted a partner to train her like all the other recruits had been given. What Bogo had said next infuriated her to no end.

"A bunny could never measure up to a real cop so why should I waste the time of one of my competent officers and drag them down to please a tiny little mammal that is good for two things; farming, and making more rabbits."

Judy's paws were clenching in anger at his comments. She already knew he didn't think small mammals should, or could, be a cop, but she hadn't thought he'd delve into speciest comments like that. She knew it wouldn't help to bring it up with HR as she'd already brought up the point of not having a partner after so long on the force, which was a requirement under police statutes. The ibex behind the counter had simply shrugged, saying she should bring it up with her boss.

 _You could always transfer to Bunnyburrow..._ she thought with a heavy sigh. She almost instantly discarded that. Sheriff Tobearon, though a sweet bear, was far too laid back for her. When she had gone on ride-alongs with him, she had almost torn off her ears in frustration at how many coffee and donut breaks one mammal could make in a four hour ride along. That and she'd have to live back at home and have to deal with her parents setting her up with buck after buck, trying to get her to settle down...

 _No...I can work through this...I can be a real cop. It might take time, but I can do it._ Her good mood lasted about as long as her short pep-talk. If she couldn't even bring in a thief, a witness in tow to describe that she did an excellent job as an officer, what could she do to start making the world a better place?

With nothing better to do, and needing a distraction, Judy changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed, rolling under the covers as she brought up Furbook. She smiled at several pictures her siblings had taken at the lake near their home. A link to a carrot cooking blog posted by her brother Sal had her rolling her eyes while seeing a post from her littermate Jessica about 'not being in a relationship' with Jack Pawson had her heart clench. Judy typed out a quick message of support to her sister, saying she could call at any time if she wanted to talk.

A few minutes later she had nearly reached the end of her news feed as a large yawn escaped her lips. Blinking back sleep, she scrolled one last time and saw a video that her friend Trisha had posted, tagging the police bunny in it along with a smiley face and message saying, 'Making the world a better place, right?'. Wondering what she had been tagged in, Judy clicked the video link and began watching. It showed an elderly bear she recognized as Mrs Bearson walking down main street in Bunnyburrow in the far distance of the video. Two deer on a moped stopped next to her, spraying her with something. She clutched at her face, earning a scowl from Judy as the two jerks grabbed her dropped purse and drove off on the moped.

Then she saw something totally unexpected happen.

At the bottom of the video, a lone, young cougar was walking his bike down the sidewalk and had seen what had happened. Watching the two deer approach, he stopped, then just as they were about to pass him, he picked up his bike and tossed it into the path of the moped. Judy's eyes flew open as the moped hit the bike and flipped, sending the two deer sprawling into the road. The two mammals appeared dazed as the cougar waved someone off camera towards him. The video ended a few seconds later as predator ambled into a nearby alley, but the image of the cougar standing over the two dazed deer before walking off into a nearby alley and disappearing sparked something in her mind.

She didn't know who the cougar was. She doubted anyone else would be able to know who he was expect maybe a close friend. His hoodie prevented anyone from knowing his identity.

Judy looked down at the title of the video...

"The Vigilante Mammal..." she read aloud. Leaning back into her pillow, she placed the phone on her chest. "The Vigilante Mammal," she repeated, a soft smile crossing her muzzle. Judy glanced at her phone, smiled, then turned it off as she placed it on her desk. Double checking her alarm clock to make sure it was on, Judy went to sleep for the first time in months, knowing what she was going to do.

She was going to make the world a better place, whether the world wanted her to or not.

* * *

 **AN: Well, its finally here. Took me a while to get to this story (over a year), but here it is and I hope you enjoy. :)**


	24. The Vigilante Rabbit II

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

 **Edited by Starfang's Secrets**

 **Artwork by Knoton**

* * *

Judy finished the next day of her job fairly easily and with a spring in her step that raised eyebrows across the precinct building. They'd expected after the tongue lashing they'd all heard about from the chief a day prior would have gotten the bunny down. That or her being assigned to parking duty in the Canyonlands, the area nearest the massive heater wall and hottest place in Zootopia, would have drained her enthusiasm for life.

But no...

It hadn't...

She was as perky as any rabbit any of them had ever seen. "Think she just found a boyfriend?" was a common question asked around the office regarding her happy behavior. Once the rumor had reached Clawhauser, everyone had known as he'd instantly called Judy over the radio to confirm the theory. Judy, in her stereotypical fashion of the day had replied with a very enthusiastic one word response.

"Nope!"

Thus is was befuddling to the entire precinct how the bunny they had beaten down after months, that they all felt didn't deserve to wear a badge...was suddenly so _happy_.

"Have a good night, Clawhauser!" Judy said in a sing song, cheery voice as she skipped past the reception desk, a spring in her step.

"Oh, bye Judy!" the hefty feline replied, waving the bunny off before going back to the latest Gazelle news on his phone. She left a trail of surprised officers in her wake until she disappeared out the medium-sized mammals door.

"What was up with her today?" McHorn grunted as he pointed at the disappearing visage of the doe descending the steps outside the building. The tiger he was talking to shrugged.

"Don't really care," came his terse reply. "Just as long as she leaves the real police work to us, she can be as happy as she wants writing tickets. Her cheer will be gone soon enough...and hopefully her as well."McHorn grunted in approval as the bunny finally disappeared from view within the crowds outside the precinct.

After finishing her dinner, Judy went about her plans for the next few hours. She forced herself to take a quick nap, knowing that her activities would keep her up past a reasonable hour and she absolutely did not want what she was about to do to affect her job performance. She still wanted to be a cop, after all, and doing what she was going to do wouldn't help pay the bills in the least bit. Finishing off her "Carrots for Two" meal, (she'd found that the single variety of the meal was vastly disappointing), she'd opened her closest and stared at the suit she'd bought with cash at a thrift store earlier in the day.

The jet-black clothing was perfect, and the moment she saw it, she knew it would make for the perfect disguise. Memories of her favorite action movies growing up, Roar Hard, The Spy who Groomed Me, The Furtrix...all of them she remembered watching a hero fighting in a dapper looking suit, protecting those he loved, all while looking quite good in them. And it wasn't just that Keanu Leaps, a bunny that almost _all_ her sisters had a crush one, was the star in one of them.

The suit slid on easily over her neoprene uniform and as Judy testing it out, leaning this way and that, jumping a few times and stretching in every which way imaginable, she found it actually didn't restrict her movements too much. It was a one less worry she had, as she had only realized that fact that she possibly couldn't move in it after she'd bought it.

 _Costume...check._ Eyeing herself in the floor length mirror of her apartment, she found herself smiling at the image she presented. She did look quite nice in a suit, but...

 _Squash and cucumbers..._ she cursed mentally, rolling her eyes as she stripped off the suit and pants. _Forgot the dye._

An hour and a quick trip to a store later, Judy was back in her apartment, putting the finishing touches on the fur dye she'd applied to her face, ears, and paws. She'd bought several colors, not knowing which to use before settling upon a white dye. Now, fully clothed in the suit once more, she smiled at the mirror.

"Looking good Judy!" she told herself, smiling at the white furred bunny staring back at her. "Though it feels like something else is missing..."

Putting her paw to her chin, she scratched for a bit until a sly grin filled her muzzle. Hopping back over to the fur dye, she chose a black fur marker and carefully traced three lines across her cheeks and another across her ears.

"Perfect!" she declared after finishing the final touches. Stepping back to admire her handiwork, she couldn't help but binky in joy at the sight.

 _I'm really doing this..._ she thought with a smile, a slight 'eep' escaping in her excitement. She didn't have a plan on where she'd go to start her vigilante career that night, but she figured that the Herd Street area downtown would be a good start. Close enough to the tallest skyscrapers, but with its back to Sahara Square, the place was easily one of the most compact areas of the city. Skinny streets and a plethora amount of alleyways provided the ZPD with a hard time of policing the area as the criminals seemed to know the streets better than anyone else.

 _Except maybe a bunny who'd been studying the maps for years to prepare for this job..._ she said to herself. Part of her test at the academy was to memorize the various streets and areas she might be policing, and memorize she did; pouring over the maps with a gusto that had surprised all of her academy teachers. She knew nearly every street on the books, so the alleys would just come naturally, right?

Shrugging, she made her way to the door after hiding all her costume supplies. Putting her ear to it, she didn't hear anyone out and about on the floor. Creaking the door open, she lowered her ears and stuck her head out, scanning the hall before darting towards the stairwell, her door locking behind her. Within moments she was on the roof, the setting sun casting long shadows across Zootopia. She placed her paws on her hips, relishing in the feeling of her undertaking.

"I'm finally going to make the world a better place," she said to herself as the sun settled over the bay. With a grin on her face and a skip to her step, she darted off across the rooftops towards Herd street, using the closeness of the buildings and telephone wires across streets to her advantage. Her years of balancing during gymnastics growing up made the high wire acts relatively easy, and as the sun had finally set for the day, the moon rising in its place, she reached her destination.

Judy hopped onto the wall around the roof she was on. Leaning onto one knee, she gazed at the crowds below, searching for any type of behavior that stood out to her. She watched several couples coming out of a nearby cinema across the street, while a theater across from her was fairly vacant. This section of the city was known for its entertainment venues. It wasn't Broadleaf by any stretch of the imagination in the Gnu York section of the city, but still was known for hosting better shows. Not spying anything out of line, she moved down a few more buildings, jumping from roof to roof while searching the alleys below.

Nearly an hour went by before Judy began to grumble. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._ She plopped down upon the rooftop right above an alley near her original location. The cheap wristwatch she had bought showed it was nearing 11pm. The theatre across from her just emptied and with her adept hearing she was able to hear the gushing reviews of the play from those exiting the building.

 _If only I made enough to see it..._ Judy thought, watching the well dressed mammals vacating the building. Three zebra's left behind most of the group, the two parents swinging their child between them, who was whooping and giggling in joy. Judy smiled as she watched them turn, cross the street towards her and begin walking away from her.

A car honking brought her attention back to the other side of the theatre, where two drivers were yelling at each other in the middle of an intersection. Rolling her eyes, she went back to scanning the street, hoping to find something to alleviate her boredom. Something was missing though when she went back to scanning the streets below.

"Where'd they go?"

Judy's ears perked as she sat up from the wall. She lightly jogged across the roof, speeding up to jump across the fifteen foot gulf between buildings, tucking and rolling once she hit the other side. She heard nothing from the alley below, even through the din of a city just falling asleep. Another building, another leap.

Yet this time a whimper from below caused her to skid to a stop and return to look over the edge of the building to down below.

The zebra couple was huddled against a trash heap, a lion holding a gun blocking the exit of the alley. Her hearing picked up the frantic pleas of the family below.

"I'm scared..." the child whimpered, huddling closer to his mom and dad.

"Please, let us go, you can have our wallets, anything...just let us go."

The lion waggled the gun towards the male zebra, who clamped his muzzle shut immediately. "Just give me the diamonds and the wallets and noboda' gets hurt, kapesh?"

Judy watched the situation unfolding beneath her, eyes narrowing and grin widening. This was her chance to actually do good in the city for a change. Spotting a nearby fire escape, Judy lightly hopped onto it, her weight barely registering on the elephant sized contraption. She scurried down the ladders, hopping from floor to floor until she was just two stories above the fidgeting lion.

The zebra was shaking as he passed over his wallet, his paw trembling so much that the object dropped onto the dirty and wet alleyway.

"You little trash piece of prey!" the lion shouted, reaching his arm back to pistol whip the startled mammal. Judy's eyes widened and before she knew it, she had already leapt over the banister, aiming directly at the lion.

The predator only saw a black and white blur as Judy's powerful legs smashed into his face. The lion went stumbling back as Judy flew back, deeper into the alley. Rotating through the air, she landed deftly on her paws, skidding on her hind-paws to a stop. She slowly stood, dusting off her paws together as she marched towards the lion who was shaking his head. Seeing the crook disoriented, Judy bolted towards him, leaping up and delivering a bicycle kick to the slumped over lion's jaw. The following, resounding crack filled the alley as the lion arched up, straightening to his full height before stumbling backwards once...then twice...before toppling to the ground.

Judy stood at the lion's feet, watching him carefully for any movement. After she was sure he was out cold, she turned, straightened her coat, and walked towards the zebra family.

The three shocked mammal were completely stunned by what they had seen. They watched in fear as the lion was about to attack them, only to see a small, blurry figure smash into the lion's face, then, in another daring attack crushed the lion's jaw, knocking the mammal out cold in barely five seconds. The small mammal stood for several moments over the prone predator before turning and facing them.

It was only then they could see the figure was a white bunny with black stripes across their cheeks. The rabbit walked towards them, picked up the wallet from the ground, dusted it off, then presented it back to father. Offering the family a salute and a smile, the rabbit ran and jumped against the far wall, using her momentum to propel herself further up and onto a nearby fire escape.

"Wait!"

The bunny halted, ears flicking to focus upon the zebra family below.

"Thank you."

Nodding, the bunny took off up the stairwell and soon disappeared from view.

* * *

Several hours, Judy slipped into her apartment, her excitement showing in the massive grin she had. Thankfully she was able to keep herself from binkying in joy, as she was fairly certain the jumping and shout would annoy her neighbors at such an early hour. Eyeing the clock and seeing it was nearly 2am, Judy quickly removed her suit, placing it gently into her closet before heading off to the bathroom to clean off the fur dye.

Fifteen minutes later and feeling quite refreshed, Judy jumped onto her bed, a grin going from ear to ear.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She clasped several of her nearby stuff animals and squeezed them tightly against her. _I can't believe I am finally making the world a better place!_

The feeling of euphoria after saving the zebra family was amazing. She had stuck around to see what would happen after she'd left, watching from the rooftop as the family snuck around the lion, calling the cops and waiting nervously until they showed. She recognized Officer one of the two officers that showed up at the scene, grinning as she saw his disbelief while taking the statement from the family that a bunny had knocked out the lion. His partner, a rhino, actually laughed at the family, letting them know that no bunny could have done what they'd said they'd done.

 _Make a mental note to spar with him next time you see him at the precinct's gym..._ Judy noted to herself at the time. After that, she had managed to stop one more mugging before deciding to call it a night. She'd have plenty more opportunities to help the mammals of Zootopia, but still needed to get ample sleep for her day job.

Shuffling under the covers, Judy played with her alarm, setting it for 7am in order to be at roll call at 8:30am. She figured she would no longer need the extra two hours to exercise considering what she would be doing at night now.

And so, with a smile on her face and a warm feeling radiating from her heart, Judy fell asleep, feeling for the first time in months that she had actually done some good.

* * *

" _The Vigilante strikes again!"_

 _"Drug runners found tied to pole, claims victim of the Vigilante Rabbit"_

 _"Who is the Vigilante Rabbit?"_

A cheetah counted down on his paws, several cameras pointed at the two newsmammals in the brightly lit room. When the countdown hit zero, the moose began speaking.

"Good evening, this is Peter Moosebridge," the mammal began. "Our top story today is again about the Vigilante Rabbit that has been taking the city by storm these past few weeks as several bank robbers, fleeing from Sahara Square's Furst National Bank on Adobe street, were found tied together in an alley a few blocks away from the scene of the crime."

The moose turned to his co-anchor, who stoically continued the monologue. "All four mammals claimed the same thing, that a white rabbit with black stripes and wearing a suit incapacitated all of them. Our ZNN news vans were on scene to capture the arrests."

For those watching the report all around Zootopia, the image shifted to a film of the street, police lights blazing all around, yet not affecting the view from what must have been a giraffe holding the camera. A wolf could be seen being led from the alley in cuffs, a muzzle over his mouth while a boar behind him was cursing and shaking as police led him away.

"He was a savage, man!" the boar yelled at the camera. "That bunny is savage! Arrest him, man! You gotta arrest him!"

The film cut off as the news anchors reappeared, with the snow leopard continuing where she left off. "It would appear that this is the 17th sighting of this Vigilante in the past month, and the 14th such arrest after a sighting. The ZPD has been tight lipped about this daring mammal, but has vowed to capture the Vigilante."

* * *

The bullpen was as raucous as always when Judy walked in. She already knew what Bogo would give her as an assignment, so she wondered why he still made her come to them. Judy took up her normal seat at the front of the room, listening in on the conversations around her.

She could barely suppress her grin when she noticed several were on the mysterious Vigilante Rabbit that had been eluding the ZPD for a month now. She had some close calls, managing to disappear barely a moment or two before the ZPD showed up to apprehend her, only to find several crooks tied together or in one case, hiding in a dumpster to, in their words, "keep that mad rabbit away from them".

The bullpen opened and Bogo walked in, his usual gruff appearance seeming even more annoyed than usual.

"Alright, shut it!" he roared, calming the room down in an instant. "As you've probably already heard, last night the Vigilante struck again. This time, making complete and utter fools out of us _again!_ " He slammed his hoof down on the lectern, bending it slightly under the pressure. "I want this bunny found, and I want him found NOW!" His eyes glared out at the room, settling upon each and every officer. "Since this bunny seems to be getting the best of Precinct One, we've requested help from other precincts to deal with this vigilante and will be having all paws on deck for this until he is found."

A lion from the back spoke up. "You mean you're even going to put Hopps on this?"

Every eye turned towards the bunny in the front row. Judy's eyes widened, the beginning of a grin forming on her muzzle.

"I wouldn't do it boss, if she'd found that buck, she'd probably have to go out on maternity leave right after."

A round of laughter burst across the room as Judy's smile wilted.

"No, do it! We could finally get the bunny out of here for a change," McHorn bellowed from the seat next to Judy. A new chorus of laughter broke out, though eventually Bogo managed to calm the officers down. Judy, meanwhile, with her ears hung low, slunk back into her seat, awaiting her inevitable assignment to Records.

Bogo held up several red folders in his hooves as the room quieted. "Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato. I want you to cover the crime scene from yesterday. Find me anything you can to identify who this rabbit is so we can bring him in. Francine, McHorn...I want you two to canvass the area to see who you can that might have seen this bunny hopping around. Find them, talk to them."

The elephant and rhino left the room. Two by two, Bogo called out officers until Judy, as always, was the last in the room.

Bogo let out a sigh, "And finally, Officer Hopps..."

Judy cast a melancholic glance at her boss, who seemed much more irritated than usual. Though she noticed something was amiss when she spotted one last red folder in his hooves

The back door to the room opened, causing Judy to turn. She stood to see over the back of the chair she was in, but couldn't see anyone walking up the aisle. Turning, she glanced at Chief Bogo, who returned her inquistive look with a glare.

"Since we're needing all paws on deck for this...I've been forced by City Hall to even put you out onto the streets."

A new grin split Judy's muzzle. "Really?" she shouted in excitement. Bogo nodded.

"And as such, you'll be needing a partner for the investigation. So let me introduce your partner..."

Judy turned, hearing the soft clacking of clawed paws against the carpet. She leaned over the chair, waiting for the mammal to come into view. She wasn't sure who it could be, as she hadn't heard of any other small mammals graduating from the academy. The only other bunny she'd heard of that had entered had quit within two weeks and the next smallest, a dhole, only lasting five months before an injury prevented them from continuing.

Her nose twitched in nervous anticipation as a pair of black tipped ears could be seen above the tables, moving slowly down the walkway between the tables. Judy hopped down from her seat as the set of ears neared her, putting out her paw to greet her new partner.

Violet eyes met emerald eyes, and Judy's eyes widened when she saw a fox staring down at her. His uniform was slightly rumpled, his tie loose and shirt untucked. Both paws were shoved into his pockets, and a look of severe boredom on his face as he glanced down at her. Though that look seemed to turn quickly to one of annoyance at spotting the bunny.

"I have to work with a bunny?" the fox spoke, his voice smooth and if not for the speciest comment, Judy might have found attractive.

"Excuse me?" Judy asked, dropping her paw before placing it against her hip.

"Meet your new partner. The first fox officer and pain in the tail to Tundratown's Precinct Three," Bogo said, his voice dripping with delight. "Officer Hopps, meet Officer Wilde."

* * *

 **AN: Well, that doesn't seem like the best of first impressions. Wonder how this partnership will turn out?**


	25. The Vigilante Rabbit III

**Chapter 3 Teachable Moments**

 **Edited by Starfang's Secrets**

 **Artwork by Knoton**

* * *

The rest of the day did not go smoothly for Judy. Her, _charming_ , partner seemed to delight in mocking her just as much as her colleagues in Precinct One did on a daily basis and disagreed with her decisions just as often. It hadn't helped that when asked who was the senior partner, that Bogo told them to, 'figure it out', before slamming the door to the bullpen closed behind him.

"Charming fella, ain't he, Officer Hippity Hopps," Nick had stated cheekily before shoving his paws in his pockets. "Now, which way to the Bunny Burrow so we can get cracking on the case?"

And thus their partnership began. Judy bringing Officer Wilde up to date on the case with what information she had, and the fox providing snarky dialogue and such a casually relaxed manner to him that it was growing quite annoying to the enthusiastic bunny who refused to allow his obnoxiousness to deter her first case.

Even if her first case was about herself.

She had been slightly worried about what the other officers might have gleaned about her nighttime activities. Thankfully, it had been little, as when she had pulled up the case file for, "The Vigilante Rabbit", all she found were a few blurry photos taken at a distance, or news reports about the bunny daring to fight crime across Zootopia.

"And to think that a bunny is giving all you Precinct One mammals such a hard time," Nick tisked as he leaned back in his seat, taking a long slurp from his coffee. His muzzle drew into a grimace, coughing as he drained the cup.

Judy glared at the fox sitting next to her. "I wouldn't underestimate what bunnies can do," she replied with a huff. The fox met her glare with a smirk.

"Right," he said smoothly, leaning forward until their noses almost touched. "Being cute and cuddly isn't something that can take a perp down, Officer Fluff."

Judy swatted away his muzzle, turning to refocus on her computer while letting out a huff. She heard a squeak as the fox leaned back in his own chair, paws placed behind his head with one foot resting crosswise over his other leg. Several minutes passed by in silence before the squeak of his chair reminded Judy that he was still in the room with her.

"You're not going to find anything on this scary wittle wabbit," he scoffed, idly looking at a claw on his paw. "If the so called best and brightest in Precinct One can't find this bunny, I doubt their meter maid mascot could either."

Judy halted mid key-stroke, shoulders hunching as she tried to control her building annoyance at the fox. "What is your problem?" she finally asked, not deeming to look at the fox. "Do you care in the least bit about being a police officer?"

"Absolutely," came his quick reply. He waved his paw around the empty room. "But being _here_ , won't get us anywhere. If this little leaping lagamorph hasn't been caught in nearly a month, were all just wasting our time with catching them."

A strange feeling came with the fox officers' words. For one, Judy was slightly thrilled at the complement, given to her in ignorance, at how well she'd covered her tracks. She clamped down on a grin that threatened to spill across her muzzle, hoping he wouldn't catch the welling feeling of joy inside her chest. On the other paw, his words reminded her of where she currently stood on the totem pole at Precinct One.

At the bottom.

Well, probably more likely down the hall and in the broom closest away from the bottom of the totem pole.

"What would you suggest then?" Judy asked, the brevity and her clipped tone showcasing her annoyance at her realization.

Scooting his chair forward, he waved her away from the keyboard. Judy frowned, but pushed away gently from the desk, allowing him access to the computer. Within a few strokes of the mouse and a few keys clicked, he brought up a map of the city on the screen.

"Alright Fluff," he began, stretching his paws out in front of him. Judy was surprised to hear his knuckles pop at the gesture before he began typing away. "Be prepared to see actual police work for once."

"You know how to do that?" Judy quipped, leaning back in her seat while folding her arms across her chest.

Nick actually chuckled at the joke. "Looks like the bunny finally bites back. Now, I'm amazed that nobody so far has actually created a map of where the locations where the Vigilante has appeared as it isn't in the database so it would appear you all are completely clueless-"

Nick went to click the mouse, but found it gone from its place. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw it in Judy's paw, the bunny guiding it across the screen to a single document in the upper right corner of the screen. With a click, it opened, showing off a plethora of red dots scattered across Zootopia. Judy allowed a smirk to grace her lips

"What were you saying?" Judy asked, her grin broadening. "I've updated this list since the first sign of this vigilante appeared on our radar, but nobody seems to ask the _mascot_ for help, even when I've emailed it to everyone."

Nick raised an eyebrow, changing his gaze from the bunny to the map. "Well, I guess you aren't entirely useless after all, Carrots."

"It's Officer Hopps," Judy said with a scowl.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up, Officer Fluff. Now, I believe that there is a stuffed mammal exchange happening down the block, so why don't you hop along and trade yourself in for a less annoying stuffed animal, hmm?"

Judy wanted to yell at him. She really did. A whole cascade of sarcastic quips and jibs against him lay on the tip of her tongue, waiting to excoriate the increasingly smug mammal sitting next to her. The only thing that halted the deluge of spite was her desk phone ringing. Giving herself mental reminders about great zingers to send the fox's way in the future, she picked up her phone.

"Officer Hopps speaking."

Nick watched from the corner of his eye as she nodded along to whatever was being said over the line. Slowly, her ears drooped, eyes lost their sparkle and grin turned to a frown. The fox raised an eyebrow, wondering what could have gotten the little fluffball next to him down so quickly.

"I see, sir. Thank you, sir."

Judy hung up the phone, sighing heavily. "Chief has a special assignment for both of us."

Nick's ears perked up. "Oh?"

Nodding, Judy continued. "He...wants you to go out and search for the vigilante while...doing parking duty."

Nick's ears lowered just as quickly as they rose. "Are you serious?"

Judy nodded. "And he wants me down in records...to see how many white rabbits live in Zootopia."

"Good luck with that," Nick huffed in irritation. "At least you can treat your work like a dating app. Maybe you can find one to settle down with. Make a few dozen babies with."

Judy's anger flared as the fox pushed away from the desk, slipping to the ground. He clicked a few buttons on the computer and Judy's printer came to life. A few seconds later Nick had a copy of Judy's map in paw and was walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked, jumping off her chair and starting after him.

"What does it look like?" he quipped back, waving the map in his paw. "I'm going to find this rascally rabbit and get out of this place if it's the last thing I ever do."

Judy's steps slowed as she neared the door, coming to a halt just outside the cubicle and in the hallway. "See you later Officer Fluff," Nick shot over his shoulder. Within a few steps, he was gone, heading towards the parking lot. With a forlorn sigh, Judy let her ears slip down across her back and trudged her way towards the archives in the basement.

* * *

Several grueling hours later, Judy emerged from the archives, a stack of papers in paw to carry upstairs to Bogo's office. In it, were contained each and every male rabbit that was white within the city limits. She even tossed in every arctic hare as well, just to further increase the volume of paperwork her boss and the detectives would have to go through.

It wasn't like she wanted to get caught after all. Mere steps outside Bogo's office, the shouts from inside it were enough to give her pause.

"...look Chief, I think I have a pattern. I can find-"

 _Is that...Officer Wilde?_ Judy thought? She slunk closer to the door as Bogo's voice cut off the smaller mammal's comments.

"I don't care what you think you can do!" the Chief shouted. "I want a shifty, low life fox here even less than I want that diminutive bunny here."

"Now hold on here-"

"SHUT IT! Now, I don't care if the mayor thinks that you can help us here. He only cares about his mammal inclusion initiative and not the troubles it causes within the ranks. If it were up to me, I'd have you kicked out the door or in a cell within a minute. Now don't you dare go near this case again. Understood?"

"You told Officer Hopps that I was to watch for the vigilan-"

Bogo's next shout actually rattled his glass door, causing Judy to step back and away from it.

"I don't care! I said that in order to cover my tail if the mayor asked if you two annoyances are on the case. Now, that doesn't mean you can touch anything regarding this and you are to be a meter maid until further notice, understood?"

Several quiet seconds passed by and Judy could feel the tension within the room.

"Do I have to repeat myself, fox? Or do you not understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand, _sir,_ " Officer Wilde replied, a cold air of indifference in his voice.

"Good...now get out!"

Judy took several steps backwards as the door swung into the office and a rather irritated looking fox walked through it. Nick's tail dragged across the ground behind him and his ears drooped low behind his head. She saw him let out a heavy sigh as the door behind him closed.

Then his eyes caught hers and for the briefest of seconds, she saw the sorrow and pain that lurked deep within those emerald pools. The glimpse was brief as a cold indifference settled upon the fox's features.

"What do you want, Fluff?" he snarled, glaring down at the rabbit while folding his arms across his chest. "Come to say how I'm useless in catching the Vigilante as well?"

If she had arrived a few minutes later than she had, she would have returned his insult tit-for-tat. However, after the conversation she just heard, even the very thought of doing something like that broke her heart. She recognized that look that was in his eyes when he left Bogo's office, as it was the same she held in her own each and every time he chewed her out for doing her duty as an officer. For proving to him that a bunny _could_ be an officer.

The papers in her paws prevented her from reaching out to grab his paw and say everything will be alright. That he shouldn't let what Bogo said get to him. So she did the only thing she could.

"Offic.. _Nick_ , I..."

"Save it, Fluff," Wilde shot back, voice trembling while holding up his paw to stop her. "I don't need any of your pity or anyone else's."

The fox stormed off, ears hanging low as he marched around her and back towards their now shared office. Judy watched him leave, ears wilting behind her as he walked down the stairs until he disappeared.

"Hopps! What are you doing here?"

The shout from behind her caused her to freeze, nearly losing the topmost papers on the pile she held in her paws. Quickly gaining her attention back onto the massive cape buffalo glaring at her from behind, she gathered up the few papers that fell and scurried into Bogo's office.

* * *

Nick paused going down the stairs, heaving out a sigh. He had been so incredibly happy to have been called up to work in Precinct One, and especially on this specific case. He had done nothing but work in the archives, work the meters or metal detectors in the precinct's detention area. That was until an attempted jail break by some of Mr Big's cronies was blamed on him. Thankfully the video camera's had proven his innocence, and instead showing Officer Polarsky was the one who had tranqued him from behind to led the break.

Yet the other officers still blamed the fox for not being more aware.

Nick strode a few steps back up the stairs, peaking his head above the final landing so he could see the bunny scurrying into Bogo's office, the cape buffalo hollering at her the entire time. A twinge of guilt coursed through him, a frown replacing the scowl that was a near permanent feature on his muzzle since being forced to partner with a bunny cop of all mammals. Of course he'd heard of Officer Judy Hopps' records at the ZPA. Who hadn't?

As he turned and strolled down the steps, paws in his pocket and head down, he thought back to the wall of records that was placed in a side corridor of the academy. He'd found it his second week in while trying to hide from McGrowler, Fangton and Wolvern's latest prank on him. He'd been first amazed at just how many records there were at the academy, then even more amazed when a picture of a bright, cheerful, smiling bunny filled most of the plaques. Some of them had surprised him more than others.

 _Ice Wall...nine seconds. Jungle climb...12 seconds._

He'd memorized each and every one of the plaques that she held, a total of seventeen out of twenty seven.

 _Highest scores on verbal exam...99%. Code exam...105%..._

He'd still been amazed at that one, until he found that she not only had memorized the police codes, but also those for the ZFD and ZEMS.

 _Fastest knockout...six seconds?_

That last one he couldn't have believed, wouldn't believe. Then he saw the video and the raw power and focus that bunny held. It was amazing to watch her videos to see just how well she did and how hard she had worked to get where she ended up...as valedictorian.

So he had promised himself that if a bunny could do it...he could. Every day he trained himself harder than everyone else, pushed himself longer, and studied longer. He just kept repeating his mantra.

 _If she can do it...I can do it._

So he did.

By the end of the fifth month in the academy, he managed to beat one of her records. Sniper accuracy...97% at 25 yards. It would also be the only record of hers that he'd beat. The last four months of the academy he pushed himself even harder, trying to take down just one more of her records.

But no matter how hard he worked, he simply couldn't live up to the bunny. He may have graduated valedictorian, but staring up at that wall of a grey rabbit looking down at him, he really didn't feel like he had proven anything. What had stung even more was that even as valedictorian, he wasn't assigned to Precinct One like each previous one had been. No, he had been sent to Precinct Three in Tundratown.

The past two months had been a frozen hell for him. He hadn't even been given a trainer, just thrown into things in the icy streets of Zootopia's second worst district crime wise. So when Chief Arcturn, a massive grizzly bear, told him he was being transferred to Precinct One to help out with a case. He had been elated! Finally, some actual police work that he could do! Finally be part of a pack! He'd been told to head to the bullpen where he'd receive a partner, which filled him with so much joy! He'd finally be able to learn from the best of the best. Those with years of experience who would help him to be the best officer he could become. Walking into the bullpen, he'd been excited to know that in just a few seconds he'd have a partner to work with.

He'd walked up the eisle between the desks, wondering who'd he be with when he saw...her. The amethyst eyed, grey furred rabbit that had beaten him in nearly everything at the academy. He couldn't contain the anger that flowed through him, hiding the awe of seeing the bright eyed bunny that he'd been in a contest against, one that she didn't even know existed.

Nick reached his and Judy's workstation before he knew it, sitting down on the wolf sized chair and resting his elbows on the desk, then his face in his paws.

"I need to apologize to her..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I've been such a jerk."

With his mind made up, Nick swiveled in the chair, ready to leave the room and apologize when he saw a pair of grey ears round the corner, the rest of the grey bunny appearing from behind the cubicle wall. Her eyes met his...her steps slowing, nose slightly twitching and eyes losing a bit of their sparkle.

"Hey, Nick..."

"...Hey..Hopps."

 _Great job Nick..._

The fox winced inwardly at how cold his greeting had come out, a byproduct of working with the frozen hearts in Precinct Three. Letting out a sigh, he'd done more of that today than the past three months combined it felt like, he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Look, Judy..I just want to-"

 _Bzzzt Bzzzt_

Both mammals eyebrows raised, one in curiosity and one in alarm. Judy fumbled with the pouches on her belt until she unlatched one and brought out her phone. Nick's eyebrow raised all the more when a look of embarrassment stained her cheeks with crimson, ears drooping behind her.

 _That's actually kind of cute..._

"Sorry..." she exclaimed before checking her phone. Her eyes flickered across the screen several times. Nick leaned over just to peek at what would cause her to break protocol, only for her to pull the phone closer to her chest.

"I get alerts from my family," the bunny proclaimed, sticking the phone back into her pocket before nervously laughing. "I have over 300 siblings and some of them just can't remember not to buzz me at work."

From the way she laughed to the twitching of her nose, Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Hopps, you are one bad liar, you know that?" Nick said with a chuckle, trying to clear the air between them.

Judy placed her paws over her chest, her nervousness increasing. "What? Me? Lie?" She laughed anxiously. "No idea what you're talking about, Slick."

He leaned forward. "Really?" he asked, the smugness practically radiating off the single word.

Judy appeared to switch tactics and glowered at him. "Are you really going to just continue to verbally insult me all day?"

Nick paused, realizing that his whole idea to apologize to the bunny was going nowhere fast. Well, it was probably speeding backwards faster than a Furrari at full speed by this point.

"Right, sorry," Nick said. "Look Fluff-"

"Officer Hopps," she said with a glare.

Nick nodded. "Sorry, Officer Hopps. I guess I've been a bit of a jerk today and I'd like to apologize for that." He put out his paw. "So what do you say, start fresh, hmm?"

Judy glanced at his paw, then his eyes, then back to his paw. Nick could visibly see the gears shifting in her head as she thought over his offer. Finally, after several tense moments, her shoulders sagged and she shook his paw.

"Fine. I accept your apology."

Judy was surprised by the recent turn in her new partner's attitude. This entire day seemed to be one gigantic mess of strangeness and oddities that just piled on top of each other. The entire day he had been belittling her, complaining and just being obnoxious. She tried to respect him, see things from his point of view, but overall she about had it with him.

Then, all of a sudden, he's apologizing?

 _What is going on with this fox?_ she wondered. She looked back down at her pocket, feeling slightly bad for lying to him about who had texted her, but nobody could know that information. The zebra she had saved her first night had turned out to be Colton Mane, owner of Mane Enterprises. His son, Bryce, had been so obsessed with the bunny vigilante that he had ordered his father to find him so he could thank him again.

Judy had been surprised two weeks ago by a knock at her apartment door. When she opened it, she was even more astonished to see the zebra father and son duo she had rescued standing before her. She'd of course feigned innocence until Colton had dropped pictures from several store cameras of her entering her apartment dressed as the vigilante. Her shock had grown to horror at the revelation, and thankful that her neighbors weren't home, begged him not to go to the police and turn her in.

She'd almost gone into shock with what he'd told her next.

"We'd like to offer you our services as a gift for saving my family. Nothing I can do can truly thank you for saving my beloved and son, so please, let me help you help others in this city."

The offer had reduced her to tears, ones which young Bryce Mane was happy to offer his pawkerchief to dry. Since then, she'd set up with the Mane family, and their resources and technology helped her immensely in her work as the Vigilante Rabbit.

Her mind drew back to the present as she watched the fox clap his paws together, a grin covering his muzzle as he looked down at her. "So, Hopps," he began, and Judy watched him carefully as his tail wagged behind him. "I've had a question I've been itching to ask you since I saw your wall of records at the ZPA."

Judy's ears perked up. "You know about those?" she asked. She hadn't been aiming to take all those records at the academy, only had pushed herself as hard as possible to show what a bunny could do.

Nick nodded. "I did. It's kind of hard to miss with how much Major Friedkin kept telling us how badly a bunny was beating us at each of the courses and tests.

The doe couldn't help but smile brightly at the fox's words as he continued. Leaning forward, his voice lowered to barely a whisper, though with her excellent hearing she easily heard his lowered voice.

"So..." he began in a conspiratorial voice. "How did you knock out a rhino in six seconds?"

Judy saw the wonder in Nick's eyes when an idea flashed through her mind. Her smile quickly grew into a smirk as she placed a paw against her hip, tilting one leg just a bit as she leaned forward. Judy wasn't one for revenge, seeing it as petty, but this was just too perfect an opportunity for her to get back at the fox for all the rudeness he had sent her way. Even if she had forgiven him.

Glancing down at the phone in her pocket, going over the text she'd received in her mind, she figured she had a few minutes to spare before she had to head to the Mane manor to prepare for her nightly ritual of fighting crime.

"So, you want to know how I knocked out a rhino in six seconds?" she said in a hushed tone. The quick nod from the tod was all she needed. Judy twirled on her paws, heading towards the exit of their office space while waving an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on and I'll show you how a bunny from the burrows can do just that."

Judy smiled hearing his pawfalls behind him as she popped her neck. _He'll never know what hit him._

* * *

 **AN: *snickers* So it looks like these two share common ground after all, though Nick just needed to overcome his original hurt for the beginnings of a friendship to bloom. I wonder what is going to happen next...**


	26. The Vigilante Rabbit IV

**Chapter 4**

 **Edited by Starfang's Secrets**

 **Artwork by Knoton13 & TheBlueberryCarrots**

* * *

It had been a bad idea to ask about Judy's sparring record. A week later and Nick was still sore from the unexpected beat down that he'd accrued at the paws of the grey doe.

 _Now I know how she managed to knock out that rhino in six seconds..._ he thought, popping his neck again as he walked into Precinct One, ready to start the day with his partner. The grey doe was already at the front desk, speaking animatedly with Clawhauser. He raised an eyebrow, not because of the conversation, but because of a white bandage covering part of Judy's left cheek.

"New uniform there, Carrots?"

Judy turned, ears perking at the sound of Nick's voice. "Oh, um..." Judy's paw unconsciously went to cover the bandage. It had been a smaller cut, given to her by a margay the night before trying to rob a thrift store after hours, but deep enough to need the covering. She'd managed to knock out the feline soon after, as well as swept for any trace of blood and fur before tying the cat to a nearby lamppost.

The doe had ran back to the Mane mansion, making sure her JCJ, jam cam jammer, was working as she sped towards the more ritzy part of town. The butler, Pawford, a rather lean and aged cougar, put in several stitches, applied some polysporin and patched her up, but she still felt stitches would attract more attention than a simple bandage.

 _Apparently that didn't work..._ Judy thought with a sigh.

"An accident in the kitchen this morning," she stated, cringing at yet another lie told to yet another mammal. It was the one part of her job that she was growing to despise. She'd been raised to never tell a lie, and yet here she was, not able to tell even her own parents about what she was doing.

 _I'm sure Dad would faint from shock..._

"What happened?" Nick asked. Leaning down, he gently placed a thumb over the gauze, as if touching it would make it better.

If it had been a week earlier, she would have shied away from the touch, swatting his paw away. But that was seven days ago. Today...she felt a slight shudder go through her at the gentle touch. She didn't know why, but it felt good to know he actually cared about her well being enough to ask. Their first day together had been absolutely terrible. Even with his apology, and then sparring practice for both of them to vent with, the second day was still rough. Both were trying to figure out how to work with a partner as they hadn't been trained with one before. Several times they'd both printed off the same pages of a report, finding themselves arguing over who was supposed to print what until Sergeant Higgins would yell at them to stop arguing or he'd get Bogo to assign them to Archive duty. Several more spats had happened between them, yet they slowly became accostumed to the new working condition and their relationship had improved slightly.

Which made lying to the fox all the worse to Judy.

"Slipped while washing some dishes and caught myself on the counter," she fibbed, feeling the guilt well within her gut. She saw Nick frown, pulling away his paw and staring up at her sitting on Clawhauser's desk. "Are all bunnies this clumsy? Or is it just you?"

Hiding a snort, she slapped the back of her paw against his shoulder as she leapt down from the desk. "Come on, Slick. Bullpen in five."

Nick offered a lazy salute to the cheetah manning the desk before heading off after the bunny.

* * *

The day had gone by smoothly for the duo. Only three arguments in total. One about mixing up each other's coffees, the second about drinking each other's coffee, and the third blaming each other when Higgins had told them to quiet down.

So all in all a productive day.

They'd been assigned jam cam duty on the Vigilante case and after nearly seven hours of staring at video footage going blank, both were starting to grow bored. And Judy had learned that a bored Nick, was a bad Nick.

"Hey, Hopps?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you call...a three humped camel?"

Judy glared at her partner, eyes already narrowed from looking at the computer screen. The smug grin on Nick's face was absolutely insufferable at the moment. "What..."

"Pregnant!"

The tod laughed, slapping the desk once and nudging Judy's shoulder lightly. The bunny swayed with the touch, annoyed at the joke but couldn't keep a smile off her face from it. It was a bit funny, at least under present circumstances.

"So," Judy stated, trying to refocus her giggling partner back onto the case at paw. "Find anything on your screen?" She had to ask, but she was hoping his answer would be nothing. She was still slightly uncomfortable with being the officer assigned to a case to catch a vigilante, which nobody knew was her.

"...hmm."

Judy's ears perked. "Is that a good 'hmm', or a bad, 'hmm'?

"hmm..."

"Really, Nick?"

"Mhmm."

Judy cast the coldest look she could at the fox who seemed to revel in the annoyance he was causing in the grey rabbit. Hearing the rapid tap, tap, tapping of her foot finally broke the smug grin on his face.

"Well, you know how we can't seem to track the Vigilante, right?"

"That's right," Judy answered. "He just seems to vanish around the city and reappear randomly."

"Do you think it's random?" Nick asked. "Or do you think there is a pattern to his behavior?"

Judy froze, sensing the subtle nuance to Nick's words. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Nick clicked his computer screen a few times, bringing up a map of the jam cams in Zootopia. "What I mean is-"

He was cut off by the desk phone ringing. Both turned, looked at the device, before reaching for it at the same time. Their paws connected for the briefest of moments. Widened eyes of amethyst and emerald met before both withdrew their paws.

"You get it."

"No, ladies first."

"I insist, you answer it, Nick."

Nick gulped, tail flicking behind him as he picked up the phone. "Officer Wilde speaking. What can I do-"

Nick nearly threw the phone away from his ear as a yell loud enough for Judy to hear came through the telephone. Nick held a paw over the speaker, but Bogo's voice still sounded quite audibly through it.

"Wilde! You're going to cover for Wolford tonight and pull an extra shift so get your tiny tail into the bullpen now for your assignment!"

Bogo hung up without Nick having to say another word. The fox just grimaced at the phone, dropping it onto its receiver with a huff. "Guess that ruins my night plans."

"You had plans?" Judy asked, a hint of snark to her words.

"Oh contraire, Fluff. I had quite the plans for tonight." He held up his paw, counting off his fingers. "First was to go home and eat dinner. Second, fall onto my couch and third, not move until my alarm goes off in the morning."

"Sounds like you just got an improvement in your activities then," she retorted, just as a buzzer went off on the desk clock. She expertly tapped the button to turn it off without looking at it, only her ear swiveling to pinpoint the sound.

"What about you?" Nick asked, folding his arms across his chest while leaning back. "Any big plans for the big city bun?"

 _If only you knew..._ Judy thought. She'd found out about a massive drug shipment that was going to take place in the Rainforest Districtn from the Mane family who had learned about it through their computer technician, aka, hacker, Madge "Honey" Badger. It would be the toughest job yet, with most likely five to ten mammals guarding it according to Madge, but if Judy could halt the shipment, it would stop a massive amount of catnip from entering the city. She would have to make a pit stop at the Mane mansion to get more supplies to take everything out, but she was an officer and had sworn to serve and protect, so protect and serve she'd do.

"Not really," Judy replied lazily. "Probably about the same plans as you."

Nick placed a paw on his chest over his heart. "You mean we could have been bored together if I had invited you over?"

Judy and Nick started to laugh until they realized the meaning behind his words. The laughter turned to nervous chuckles, then to strained 'ehehs'. Nick scratched the back of his head while Judy nervously smoothed out her ears which had drooped behind her head and over her shoulder.

"I've gotta go," Judy said suddenly, jumping from her chair and rushing towards the door. "Lots to do and little time to do it in to make the world a better place!"

"Judy wait!"

The doe froze at the entrance to the cubicle farm, her ears catching the fox's frantic plea to stop. She angled her head to look at him, his arm outstretched towards her and his mouth semi-open.

"Yes, Nick?" she asked softly with a hint of nervousness. Her tail flicked as she turned to fully face him, running her paws over each other.

"I..." he began.

"WILDE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Both mammals jumped at the sound of Bogo's shout and stomping hooves.

"Coming, sir!" Nick yelled, leaping off the chair and scrambling towards the door. He mouthed a silent, 'later' to Judy before dashing out the door.

The bunny stood there, confused beyond belief and wondering what exactly just happened. Several seconds passed by before her phone buzzed in her pocket. The sound and vibration shook her from her daze. As she checked the message, she saw it was an update from Madge.

" _Shipments early, gotta get here quick!"_

Judy shoved the phone in her pocket before hurrying out the door herself. Keeping her countenance cheerful, she waved goodbye to Clawhauser and jogged out the door. Once out however, a look of determination flickered across her face as she bolted towards the nearest train station.

She had a drug shipment to stop.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Judy arrived at the warehouse. Garbed in her disguise, Judy kept low to the rooftops, hiding her now whitened ears from being seen from below. Using an air conditioning unit to hide partially behind, she looked down at the activity below. She brought out a pair of small night vision goggles, sized for a bunny and incredibly compact compared to public versions. She stopped herself from wiping at her brow. The humid environment made working in this district at any time of the day in her costume strenuous. The fur dye she used never lasted long in the wet climate and she'd have to make this a quick job to not give away her identity.

 _Pays to save a billionaire_...Judy thought with a smile as she put what basically looked like a pair of thick sunglasses over her eyes. The instant addition to her sight was wonderful and she could finally see what she couldn't in the dim light below.

 _Four wolves...easy. The two rhinos might be harder to take out..._ Judy thought as she scanned the perimeter. The four wolves were in pairs, meandering about the outside of the warehouse while the two rhinos were unloading the crates from a truck into the warehouse itself, one in the truck pulling the crates out while the second stood on the raised loading bay door, placing them inside. A polar bear and elephant ambled out of the warehouse and onto the bay area, both smoking cigarettes while chatting about the shipment. Judy frowned, realizing that with that many larger mammals around, it would be much harder to take out this shipment than the last one.

Judy leaned back against the AC unit to think. She knew the wolves could be easily taken out with the scent solution Colton had developed. One spray from the small black bottle on her belt would overwhelm any canine's ability to smell to the point of knocking them out. It was the hired muscle that she'd have to strategize for.

"Alright, we're half unloaded boss."

The shout brought her back to the edge of the roof. One of the rhinos was leaning against the truck waving the polar bear and elephant over.

"Keep it down ya nitwit!" the elephant droned, stomping towards the slightly smaller mammal.

"Trunks, nobody was talking to you," the other rhino spat, dropping a crate and heading to his partner's side. The three mammals began a heated argument while the polar bear just shook his head and walked back into the warehouse. The bickering had attracted the attention of two of the wolves, who jogged over towards the truck.

 _As good a chance as any..._ Judy thought. Dashing across the warehouse' roof, she reached the fire escape and slid down one of the supporting beams, hopping lightly to the ground. The doe peaked her head around the corner of the building, spotting the last two wolves nearby. She licked a finger and held it up, smiling when she found she was downwind of the two canines.

 _Perfect._

In the rubble that was scattered about the edge of the building, Judy found a small chunk of mortar that must have fallen off the brick facade. Tossing it in her paw a few times, Judy lobbed it several yards away from the warehouse.

The noise as it hit the cement and shattered captured the two guards attention.

"Did you hear that, Gary?" the blackish grey wolf said, cocking his head to the side while staring towards where Judy had tossed the bit of stonework.

"That ka-thunk sound, Larry?" the white wolf replied.

The first nodded, then tilted his head towards the warehouse. "I'll go check it out. Get Barry and Harry over here." Giving a thumbs up, the white wolf darted towards the truck and the arguing mammals while his partner slowly approached the spot near where Judy was hiding.

The bunny waited. She'd found a hole in the warehouse wall, made by the roots of a massive tree sneaking its way into the crumbling facade, and crept through the hole. The scent blocker should do its job and she simply waited for the wolf to pass her position, peaking out through the small hole in the crumbling brick and mortar.

The wolf brought out a tranquilizer gun, turning the corner quickly and sweeping the area with it. Not seeing a soul, he continued on, right past Judy's position. She saw his foot and lower leg move right past the hole she'd crawled through and waited a second before moving. In a flash, she'd leapt through the hole feet first, kicking out the wolf's shin. The mammal collapsed in a heap and before he could move to push himself up, Judy sprayed him. The canine's nose twitched furiously for a second before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed the rest of the way.

Judy checked his breathing before moving back to the corner. Seeing none of the other mammals had come for her yet, she darted across the alley between the warehouse she'd used to survey them and the one they were loading the drugs into, hiding behind a pile of crates stacked as high as a giraffe. She'd barely scampered behind it when the other three wolves rounded the corner of the truck's cab, coming into view. Judy darted up the stacked containers until she'd almost reached the top.

"Boss says to make this quick. He's gettin' antsy about this shipment," the wolf named Larry led the other three, all with their tranq pistols out and sweeping the ground in front of them.

It was a shame they hadn't looked up, otherwise they might have seen the bunny playing with a small round, plastic ball with a pin in its top. The three wolves rounded the corner and spotted their compatriot on the ground. They whipped around, forming a perimeter, their pistols aiming all around them as Larry checked the pulse of their friend.

They never heard the pin pulled, or saw the small, black object landing in the middle of them. There was a flash of light as the ball exploded, consuming the plastic casing entirely and dispersing the item's contents into the air. At once the three began coughing and wheezing before each dropped like a lead sack to the ground.

She knew the flash of light from the scent grenade would attract unwanted attention, so Judy crawled to the top of the box pile and through a broken window of the warehouse. Careful to avoid the broken glass littering the floor of the catwalk just inside, she leapt to the ground and silently made her way across the warehouse, hearing voices yelling at each other.

"That's it, we're outta here. I ain't taking no chances with that bunny stalking about here. I ain't facing no jail time."

A bellowing laugh sounded. "You're afraid of a little wabbit, Horace? Thought you'z was only afraid of mice?"

"Shaddup!"

Judy's ears perked up. She had always known how to take advantage of a situation. Even in some of the rougher spots she'd found herself in, a sudden insight or her great situational awareness helped to turn the tide more than once. She found herself grinning as she slunk towards the open warehouse bay doors. The doe pulled her phone from her pocket and searched through her sound files. She'd made sure to download a massive quantity of natural mammal sounds to be able to intimidate foes who hadn't seen her yet as a tiger's roar could frighten away a badger thug much more than the sight of a bunny.

After finding the audio file she'd been looking for, she crept as silently as she could towards the elephant who was standing half in and half out of the warehouse. His trunk was fidgeting as he yelled at the two rhinos standing just outside. Only a few feet away from him, she turned her phone's volume up as loud as possible, curled up as small as possible and prayed that an elephant's eyesight was as bad as everyone said it was and pressed play.

 _Squeak!_

The elephant froze, trunk freezing still as his head slowly angled towards the sound. His eyes widened when he saw Judy, a very small white mammal. She pressed play again.

 _Squeak!_

"Oh banana pancakes!" The elephant let out a terrified trumpet and stumbled backwards away from the warehouse, trying to escape from the 'mouse'. Judy had already put her phone away and darted after him, watching in amusement as he stumbled off the ledge of the loading bay door. His foot caught the lip of the warehouse's edge and he stumbled back into the truck and on top of one of the rhinos. The massive amount of weight buckled the truck, causing them both to smash through it. The back axel was crushed under their weight and the truck collapsed under them, trapping them both inside the now destroyed truck and the raised platform.

 _That only leaves one rhino and a polar bear to deal...with._ Judy's ears flickered and she jumped to the side as a massive white furred fist crashed into the ground where she'd just been. She then leapt again, rolling towards the wall when a rhino's foot tried to stomp down upon her.

"It's the blasted vigilante! Squash him!"

The two larger mammals barreled after Judy, who sprinted further into the warehouse, zig-zagging back and forth between crates and forklifts. The rhino simply smashed through the crates while the polar bear slowly drew further and further behind, the meandering chase slowing him down considerably.

Judy heard the crashing sound behind her growing closer the further in she went. It wasn't until she found a rope hanging from the ceiling did she get an idea of what to do. Grabbing a metal crowbar leaning against a chest, she made for the hanging ropes on a curve and leapt into the air. Grabbing them was easy, and with her momentum and the small size of the rope, she easily managed to swing off the rope, gaining speed with the upward momentum of the swing as the rhino halted below her.

As always, what goes up, must also come down. When Judy hit the pinnacle of her swing, she felt gravity pulling her back towards the rhino. The mammal grinned, pulling back a fist and aiming for where he thought the rabbit would arrive, hoping for a lucky shot.

Unfortunately for him, luck was on the side of the doe with the two lucky rabbit's feet attached.

Judy leapt into the air just as the rhino went to punch, missing her by several feet as she flew next to the rhino's face. As she passed, she caught his surprised look as she swung the crowbar into the side of his head.

She winced at the resounding crack that split the otherwise quiet warehouse. The momentum of the hit through off her flight path and the bunny twisted in the air to right herself, landing on her two feet and one hand paw, the other still holding the crowbar up and behind her. The rhino stood for a moment, wavered slightly, then collapsed onto a pile of crates, crushing them beneath his weight. Judy brought out a cloth and wiped the crowbar before leaning it back where she'd found it. Going to check the KO'ed rhino to make sure he was still okay, she missed the stealthy steps of paws behind her.

Two spotted paws wrapped around her neck, earning a gasp from the doe. She saw the world turn as she was lifted off her feet, watched the ceiling fly by, before her head crashed into the cement floor. Stars flooded her vision as she let out a moan, trying to push herself to her feet, only to have a foot crash into her sternum, flipping her into the air and onto her back as the wind rushed from her lungs.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers..._ Judy groaned. She blinked, watching a smaller feline walking towards her, who was soon joined by an arctic fox. Judy did a quick count in her head and groaned. _Ten...Madge said there were ten of them..._

Judy struggled to her feet as the polar bear joined in behind the other two mammals. She quickly took stock of the situation.

 _Three mammals...two mediums, one large. I've got one taser blast and one dose of blind-powder._

Judy smirked as the three mammals lunged at her. She played off her weakness, limping slightly as she made a turn, as if she would flee from her attackers. Bring them in closer and lower their guard as nobody would expect a limping, groggy bunny to be a challenge. The polar bear actually slowed to a stop, maybe thinking he wasn't needed to take down the injured vigilante.

 _His mistake..._ Judy thought as she brought out a small plastic balloon like object from her pocket. Flicking a switch on it, she whipped around and sprayed its contents into the face of the fox charging her. A vulpine howl of anguish filled the warehouse as he tripped and fell, clawing at his face as the powder Judy applied to his face took effect.

The margay paused, staring at her friend. The arctic fox was whimpering in pain, rubbing at his eyes painfully. "Mi amore?" the margay shouted in fear, changing direction and rushing to the side of the fox. Judy took the distraction and charged the polar bear, leaping up at his chest while bringing her fist back for as massive a punch as she could muster, a small rubber glove on her paw and a small device across her fingers.

Judy had learned well at the academy that in taking out larger mammals, one could not attack with simple brute force. She could wail on a polar bears stomach as much as she wanted and the worst he'd feel is a slight tickling sensation before swatting her away. So after her first terrible round against a rhino that left her discombobulated for the rest of the day, she had delved into books on animal anatomy, learning the pressure points and weak spots of every mammal in her class, then moved onto the most prevalent mammals who lived in Zootopia.

The polar bear, still wide eyed at seeing his colleague collapsed in pain, didn't even see her coming. Her fist slammed into his chest, directly above the spot where she knew the heart and lungs to be. A buzzing sound came from her fist and as she connected, the bear jolted once, standing straight and stiff. A slight groan came from him before Judy kicked off his chest, backflipping to land on her feet as the bear tumbled backwards to the ground. She stuffed the now used tazer-fist into an inner pocket of her jacket. The bear would most likely be out for around 15 minutes. She pressed another button in her other pocket, and an automatic 911 call went out from her location, calling three times before disabling itself.

With two of the mammals down, Judy turned to see the margay shaking the fox, the gold band around her finger now clearly evident.

 _I can use that information..._

"You want your mate to wake up?" Judy yelled across to the feline. The cat stiffened, ears perking towards her location. The margay turned to face her, rage settling into her features as Judy relaxed into a fighting stance, one foot back and fists raised. "Beat me and I'll give you the cure."

It was a fallacy, of course. All the fox had to do was wash the powder off and he'd be back to normal in about an hour.

But his mate didn't know that.

With a ferocious hiss, the cat leapt at Judy, baring her fangs and claws. Judy easily sidestepped the attack, and as the feline passed, dropped her arm into a judo chop along the cat's back before dodging back, narrowly avoiding a haphazard slash of the feline's claws. The margay winced as she stood, a paw naturally going to her back as she attempted to turn and face the vigilante.

It was too late.

Judy had already dashed towards her and jumped. Wrapping her legs around the feline's neck, she spun fully around the feline before pulling back. In a movement close to what had been done to Judy before, the inverse now occurred. The margay flipped over Judy, crashing onto her back on the hard cement floor. The move dazed the feline, knocking her breath from her as Judy reached back around and landed a punch to the cat's face, knocking her out.

Judy moved to her feet, surveying the area. She already knew there were too many thugs to tie up before the ZPD would arrive thanks to her automated call to them. She probably only had about ten minutes before the first responders would be showing-

"ZPD! Paws in the air!"

 _Or not..._ she thought. The gruff yelled filled the warehouse, making it hard to know where it was coming from or how far away. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, spotting a dimly lit figure walking towards her from the shadows.

 _Fifty feet..._ she glanced down at the margay behind her.

"I said paws in the air!" the shout was much more familiar now, but Judy already put her plan into motion. Flicking her feet, she pushed the margay up behind her, then twirled to catch the cat and cover her frame completely as a hiss and a pop sounded. The tranquilizer dart landed directly in the center of the feline. Judy heard a curse behind her as she dropped the doubly unconscious feline and bolted for the exit.

The sharp scrapping of claws behind her signaled the chase was afoot. Judy slammed the door to the warehouse open, running out into a twisting maze of back alleys and massive trees that filled the Rainforest District. Sparing a glance at her watch, she nearly stumbled noticing the time. _Only two minutes until the next rainfall..._

That was the one hazard of working in this district. In order for her to use the fur dye she used, while being able to take it off quickly if needed, was that it wasn't waterproof.

 _I'll just need to lose him quickly..._

Judy bolted for a nearby tree, a massive vine sneaking up its form at a low enough angle she could run across it. She'd noticed it on the way in from the sky trams, noting how it led straight towards the inter-district transportation. As the first splotches of rain began to fall, she grinned noting how the ZPD officer behind her was losing ground. A flash of a streetlight showed the figure, a red-furred predator in ZPD blues chasing after her.

 _Is that..._

Her thoughts were halted when an absolute deluge of water cascaded down the massive vine towards her as the system's sprinklers opened up. The slick vine was made even more slippery and Judy found herself losing her footing as her forward momentum came to a grinding halt. As she began to slide down, she saw several caution signs, warning not to use the ramp during a storm for exactly what she was experiencing now.

" _No, no, no, no!"_

Even her suits foot grips failed to give her the traction needed against the water rushing around her. The vine, though looking like a shortcut, also seemed to act like a river for the water hitting the tree and Judy found herself being carried back down the way she came, tumbling and rolling in the now riotous stream of water. Several times she found herself spiting up water she'd accidentally swallowed, her vision blurred by the tumbling and rolling the water was forcing upon her body.

She finally landed onto the ground, hacking and sputtering water as she stared blankly up into the branches of the massive trees above. A pointed muzzle blocked out the nearest streetlamp and Judy found an auburn foot being placed upon her chest. She groaned at the weight pressing down on her, coughing out more water as she found herself staring into a very familiar set of green eyes.

"Looks like I've gotten myself a vigilante after all," Nick chuckled, staring down at the white furred rabbit laying on the ground. He'd seen pictures of the vigilante and had expected him to be taller, faster, smarter and...well, anything more than what he saw. The buck beneath his foot looked more absolutely miserable, and not the type of hard-fighting mammal like he'd seen at the warehouse a few minutes prior. As the rabbit's nose began to twitch, Nick shrugged as he flicked out a set of pawcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

* * *

 **AN: This doesn't look good for Judy...I wonder what Bogo will think of this next chapter... O_O**


	27. The Vigilante Rabbit V (finale)

**Chapter 5 Decisions**

 **Edited by StarFang's Secrets**

 **Artwork by Knoton13**

 **Artwork by TheBlueberryCarrots**

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a..."

Nick fell silent as he went to flip the rabbit that was beneath his foot onto his back. The falling rain splattered against the vigilante's face, but what was bothering him was that it seemed to be taking the face with it.

"Why is your face melting?"

It was all the stunned vulpine could ask as he watched the white and black on the rabbit's face become distorted and muddled, mixing together until a hazy grey formed. He didn't expect the bunny to speak, as he'd been silent so far, but Nick himself was struck silent and unmoving as the colors literally drained from the vigilante's face. The fox reached down, touching the rabbit's cheek, dabbing the colors onto his fingers as he rubbed them together and brought them before his eyes.

"Fur dye?" It was an observation as much as a question. His gaze caught the blue eyed bunny beneath him and the vigilante nodded.

"That isn't all."

Nick froze at the sound of the voice as the rain poured down around the two mammals. He knew that voice. It was a voice that had been both a pleasure and a pain to hear for the past week.

"H...Hopps?"

"Right in one, Slick," replied the doe. Reaching towards her eyes, she briefly played with them before removing her contact lenses, revealing the two bright amethyst orbs beneath. She looked at the lenses before letting them fall to the muddy ground. "Guess since this is the end for me I won't be needing those anymore," she added with a slight hiccup to her voice.

Nick was brought back to reality with his partner's statement, though he was still thoroughly confused by the situation. His training helped him in flipping her over onto her chest to cuff her.

She didn't resist in the slightest. All the fight he had seen in her at the warehouse was gone. As he lifted Judy to her feet, the drooped ears and slumped shoulders revealed a very different doe than the one who had taken down a polar bear, fox and a margay within a single minute. And he knew from personal experience that if she could easily take him down after their spar a few days prior. But all she did was gaze at him, those lavender eyes filled with remorse as she sent him a sad smile.

"The sky trams are the fastest way back to city central." She turned, her back facing him once more, yet Nick could have sworn he saw her body shudder. Nick nodded, and not knowing what else to do, led the soaking wet and dejected bunny towards the sky tram platform.

It was a painfully quiet walk to the platform. Neither officer said a word to the other, though Nick could easily tell the other's mood. Just because she didn't speak, didn't mean she was quiet. The subtle sniffles and coughs every now and then to hide her welling sadness did little to help Nick's mood. Here he was. He, Nick Wilde, had captured the Vigilante. The one mammal that had been giving the entire city's police force the slip for over a month and he had caught her with barely any effort.

He should have been elated. Enthused beyond belief. In just a few hours he'd be the most famous officer in Zootopia.

And all it would cost him was the bunny at his side.

They reached the trams without a word, Nick opening the door and Judy shuffling in, her paws still cuffed behind her back. She sat down wearily; more slumping into the seat than sitting. Nick sat beside her as the tram took off. The mist and rain clouded the path ahead of them, though it seemed much more clear than the thoughts within the fox's mind.

"How did you find me?"

Nick jolted at the words, surprised to hear Judy speak after the taxing silence.

"The jam cams," he replied. He watched the raised eyebrow she sent his way. He shook his head, trying to offer her a smile. "Not what you're thinking. You blocked yourself really well, Hopps. Couldn't find a single trace of you in any of them, but I noticed a pattern."

"Which was?" Judy asked quietly, casting her eyes towards the floor of the vehicle.

"You hid _too_ well. All I had to do was follow the path of the cameras that went offline to find you. I began realizing that if I followed that path and the timing between cameras, I could find out where the vigilante would strike next."

Judy blinked. She'd never even thought of that before, only thinking that if she'd prevented anyone from seeing her, then she'd be in the clear. "That's..." she began, laughing once before meeting Nick's emerald eyes with her own. "You'll make a wonderful detective one day, Nick."

Another sledgehammer to his already cracking facade.

"Thank you," he muttered softly, no longer able to meet her gaze. "You would have made an excellent detective too, Judy."

"Guess we'll never know now, huh," she replied, before the car once again fell into silence. If not for the moody atmosphere between the two partners, the ride might have been called romantic as they cleared the haze of the rainforest district, the stars twinkling down upon them and the moon showering them in its luminescent gaze.

Judy pondered her fate carefully. She knew the list of laws she'd broken. She'd been careful in being as wary as possible, always erring on the side of caution. If she was lucky she could plead citizen's arrest for most of the cases, and hope that the jury would be on her side. She was no dumb bunny. Each time she watched the nightly news, another story popped up about the vigilante, who had been nicknamed Jack Savage, gaining popularity with the populace and making the world a better place.

How ironic, she found it to be, that her dream and the dream of the city's law-abiding populace, was also her downfall. She'd dreamt of making the world a better place, and saw being a vigilante as a way to do it after running into obstacle after obstinate obstacle with the ZPD. Judy knew the risks if she was caught; knew she'd have a terrible feeling welling in her gut, knowing that her parents would be shocked learning what she'd done. Bunnyburrow would make her a pariah, that she knew for sure. Her family?

She didn't dare think about their reaction to seeing her mugshot plastered across every television station from Zootopia to the Tri-Burrows. She imagined the face of her niece Cotton, the small white bunny looking tearfully up at her in her orange jumpsuit and manacled paws, wondering why she couldn't give Aunt Judy a hug.

 _Why did I ever think this was a good idea..._ Judy thought, rolling her right shoulder as it became sore from the position her arms were in. She should have just taken the punches, rolled with everything that had been handed to her. Maybe, eventually, she would have been given a partner. Maybe, eventually, she could have been a real cop.

Maybe...eventually...she could have accomplished her dream in making the world a better place.

All that was gone now.

She let out a heavy sigh, head hung low, not daring to look at the encroaching skyline that would signal the end of her life of freedom; the beginning of her sojourn behind the walls of Zootopia's Pawcatraz prison.

 _At least I only have one criminal who would recognize me as a cop that busted them in there..._ she thought wryly. One of the inconsequential perks of never being allowed to do actual fieldwork.

The buzz of nighttime grew louder, and the popping in her ears told her they were descending from the high altitude border while entering into Savanna Central.

"What made you do it?"

"Hmm?" Judy looked up at the questioning fox, his gaze not moving from the approaching city while he leaned against the railing.

"Why did you become a vigilante?"

Judy had to stifle a snort. It was an easy question. "To make the world a better place," she responded quickly. "That had been my dream since I was a kit; to become a police officer and give hope to those mammals who needed it. To be there for those who needed a helping paw. To put those who would injure others behind bars so that families could sleep safely at night."

She looked up at the bright lights of the city, the view blurred by her tears that again threatened to be released. "I just wanted to help..." she whispered, feeling her emotions threatening to rob her of her ability to speak. "...and...I was going to be re-assigned to Sahara Square so...why not take a risk and maybe help at least one mammal, right?"

Nick was silent in the face of her words, and she resigned herself to her fate. Watching the first of the high rises passing by, she knew she only had a scant few minutes of freedom left to enjoy. The thought of leaping from the gondola as it passed closely over the roof's of several apartment buildings was tempting, but what would happen next? If she didn't break a leg from the fall, more than likely she'd be caught within the hour.

Instead, she slump even further forward, head bowed and hopes crushed as a ' _ding'_ signaled their arrival in Sahara Square, and the end of her dreams.

"Here's our stop, Judy."

Judy nodded, waiting at the door for Nick to open it, resigned to letting him lead her to her fate.

A second ' _ding'_ sounded, and the gondola began moving once more, throwing her slightly off balance as it arched around the turntable before gaining altitude once more. Nick's paws surrounded her, holding her steady and Judy took a second to look up, blinking in surprise at her partner as the pair began heading back towards the rainforest district.

"Darn it..." Nick said with a snap of his fingers. "I think we missed our stop."

Judy blinked again. _What was he doing? Nick could lose his job over this?!_

"Nick, why didn't we get off?" Judy asked in a worried voice. "You could lose your job over this. You could have had promotions, advancements, a partner you actually enjoyed." Her voice rose in pitch as quickly as they gained altitude. "You could have seen success, realized your dreams! You can't just throw all that away for a dumb bunny like myself! Think about what you want in life! What -"

"I _am_ , Judy."

Her tirade halted mid-sentence, her voice catching. "What did you say?" she asked, nervously.

It was then the fox turned, finally meeting her gaze, his arms still wrapped around her. "In all my life, I've only met one other cop like yourself. He was my hero. Officer Donovan Scamperton, an elk."

Judy noticed a warmth filling his eyes as a smile crept upon his face. She dared not interrupt him, seeing him becoming so much warmer than usual, though his gaze drew distant.

"He was the reason I wanted to become an officer in the first place. It was when I was around eight, that I tried joining the junior ranger scouts. It...it went poorly. They pushed me down, forced a muzzle on me and told me that nobody could trust a shifty fox like myself. Officer Scamperton found me outside and pieced together what happened. He...he helped me, Hopps. He brought me hope and found a troop that I could join that didn't care I was a fox." Nick chuckled. "Turned out he was the assistant troop leader there in his spare time so I got to see him often. All until...he wasn't there anymore."

Nick felt a shudder course through his body, a tremor that he hoped the doe in his arms couldn't feel. "I saw him a few months later. He was in a wheelchair, his...his entire left leg just...gone. He'd been hit during a traffic stop by a drunk driver. They had to take his leg and...he just wasn't the same. He still had that smile, but it never seemed as broad as before. Though he told me something I should have always remembered."

Nick took a moment to look out over the city, marveling in the outward beauty, as well as the hidden darkness and shadows. Two sides to the same coin.

"He told me; _Nick_ , _no matter what life throws at you, always remember that when you are helping others to succeed and be their best selves, it is always worth the sacrifice, no matter the cost._ "

Nick found a weight leaning against him. His gaze travelled downward to see Judy leaning into him, doing her best to attempt to hug him and share the moment with him. Nick swallowed, knowing full well of his next actions' consequences.

The pawcuffs fell off Judy's wrists, falling to the floor of the gondola.

Nick found himself enveloped by Judy's arms instantly, the hug so massive he felt his chest would burst and his own tears he hadn't known he was crying falling between Judy's ears. He gently patted her head, before letting his paw brush down her grey ears.

"I'd forgotten that until now," Nick continued. "Until a little grey bundle of fluff decided to make me realize that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stand up for the citizens of Zootopia, even if it was a little, _different._ "

Judy let out a half sob, half chuckle. Feeling Nick's paw beneath her chin, she moved back, letting him raise her eyes to meet his own.

"So," he began, clearing his throat. "How would one begin to be a vigilante? Is there a place to sign up? Any tests I should know about? I mean, that is if a certain some-bunny believes that her and her partner could possibly make the world a better place?"

Judy giggled, her eyes shining with the mirth she was feeling as she wiped at her eyes. "Well, I guess I'm taking applications. Though I think only a certain fox could potentially apply."

"Oh, I'm glad I check that box," Nick said with a grin, making a check mark with his paw in the air. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Well..." Judy began as they reached the height of the sky tram, allowing them a view of all of Zootopia. "You should probably have to get some fur dye as well."

"Waterproof this time?" he said with a light chuckle. Judy nodded. "Would I get my own secret lair?"

Judy smiled. "Just you wait and see..."

* * *

"Alright, shut it!"

The bullpen calmed down as Bogo stomped to the podium. "We have three items on the docket for today," he began calmly. "First, Trunkaby, Rhinowitz. There's been a series of burglaries in the Marshlands with the cretin behind it dressing in green and leaving riddles at the scene of his crimes. I want you to find him and shut him down."

The elephant and rhino left the room, grabbing the red folder on the way out.

Bogo readjusted his glasses. "Fangmeyer, Wolford!" A wolf and tigress stood up. "There have been reports of someone meddling with the climate wall, a polar bear by the name of Victor Fureeze. See if you can find him and bring him in."

The two mammals grabbed the file and left, the tigress hip-checking the wolf before leaving. Bogo rolled his eyes and snorted in annoyance at the couple's antics.

"And finally..." he said with a disapproving huff, "Thanks to them catching the Muchachos Boys Gang, though their original target was the vigilantes Jack Savage and Skye Winter, Officer Hopps and Wilde, you're to at least _try_ and capture the vigilantes without getting sidetracked by solving other cases this time, got it?"

Officers Wilde and Hopps gave Bogo a quick salute, sliding off their shared chair before grabbing the case file and heading out the door. Nick flicked it open, two pictures greeting him. One a police sketch of a white bunny with black stripes on their face, and another a sketch of an arctic fox smirking up at him.

"Well," Nick said with a huff. "They still can't get my muzzle right..."

Judy took the file from him, chuckling at the fox's vanity. "Maybe next sketch, Slick."

It had been two months since the fateful day in the sky tram. Judy had shed her suit, wearing her lycra uniform before getting off the sky tram with Nick, several stops away from where they'd hopped on. She'd then led Nick up to the Mane mansion, helping the fox learn all about how she'd become the vigilante known as Jack Savage. He'd only had one question the entire time...

"Will I get a cool vigilante name as well?"

Thus, a beautiful friendship began. Judy trained Nick in the use of the high tech tools the Mane family offered them, and Nick helped Judy learn about the secrets and back alleys of Zootopia so they wouldn't have to rely on the jammers so much. It was a match made in heaven. Together, the two plotted each night out, combining their knowledge until they had become a force to be reckoned with.

Judy smiled at the recollection of their latest, daring feat from the night before as she put the sketch of Nick back into the file before clamping it shut.

"So," Judy began, her voice smooth as she hip-bumped her partner. "Have any plans after work?"

"Which one?" he replied, smirking as Judy playfully rolled her eyes. He stared ahead as they made their way into their office, each plopping down into chairs that were actually the correct size.

Proper policemammals needed proper equipment after all...at least that is what the police commissioner had said to them after reassigning Nick permanently to Precinct One a month prior. That, and given them a rather generous raise for their dutiful work to helping make Zootopia a safer place. Though they hadn't managed to catch he vigilantes, they had still caught dozens of other criminals.

"Well," Nick began, shutting the door to their office, the click echoing in the near empty room. His smirk was fully in place as he strutted towards the rabbit doe sitting in the chair several feet away. Judy leaned forward, crossing one leg over the other, leaning her elbow on her leg while resting her chin in the palm of her paw. "I was thinking that we hadn't fully celebrated last night yet..."

"Oh?" she asked with a bemused smile. "What would the completion of our celebration be then? I thought it was quite divine how you asked me to be your girlfriend on the sky tram." Nick was directly in front of her, muzzles nearly touching as she traced a line along Nick's chin with a finger. She ended just under his lips, drawing him closer as she curled her finger towards her.

"Maybe we can start like this..." he whispered. Their lips met in a kiss, one that neither mammal wanted to end anytime soon. It was filled with longing, passion...and with each passing second the fox and bunny pressed further into each other's embrace until...

 _Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt!_

Both mammals groaned, though it only seemed to heighten the passion of the kiss.

 _Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt!_

Nick groaned again, separating their connection as Judy giggled.

"You'll get more of that when we go on our _second_ official date tonight, Slick," Judy cooed as she checked her phone. A frown suddenly appeared as she shoved the device back into her pocket.

"I'm guessing some mammals just ruined your dinner-date idea?" Nick asked, while checking his own phone.

"Mini-golf," Judy grumbled. "And I was going to totally kick your tail at it."

"Maybe this won't take too long," the fox replied, pressing a quick kiss against the bunny's lips, smiling as she followed him as he pulled away. Judy frowned even more as she hopped off the chair towards the door. "I mean, there's no overtime left so we have to go home at seven tonight.

"But it closes at 8pm..." Judy muttered darkly.

"Good, focus your anger," Nick chortled good naturedly as he held the door open for Judy. "Strike those criminals down and your turn to the cop side will be complete."

Judy glared at Nick as he shut their office. "Did you really just quote Emperor Pawpatine to me?"

A sly grin crossed his muzzle. "Maybe...though when you're angry you do look rather..."

"Don't say it!"

* * *

The darkness of the alleyway was quickly broken by the arrival of police cruisers, their flashing red and blues lighting the area in their glow. Chief Bogo stepped out of his personal cruiser, scowling at the site in front of him. Two gazelles were tied to a streetlamp, unconscious. Next to the two prey mammals lay several bags, money and bills sticking out of them at odd angles with the monogram of "Zootopia Credit Union" emblazoned across them.

"When did we get the call?" he asked a nearby wolf officer.

"Three minutes ago," she replied before stalking towards the two crooks. The canine halted just shy of the pair.

"What is it?" Bogo grumbled as he watched his officer kneel down.

"Looks like we've been left a note."

Bogo snorted. Taking two gloves from his pocket, he quickly donned them and opened the card. In massive, blocky print was left only nine words.

 _"Thank us later, Uncle Bogo."_

 _Love, Jack and Skye"_

Bogo crumbled the letter, tossing it to the ground as laughter echoed down from the rooftops above them. He barely caught the silhouettes of the second most annoying fox and bunny duo he'd had the displeasure of crossing paths with.

"You can't outrun us forever Jack Savage and Skye Winter!" the cape buffalo roared to the heavens while shaking his fist at the two disappearing figures. "I _will_ get you!"

* * *

Nick awoke from the dreamlike state the PIXAR machine left him in. His first reaction was to yawn as the flickering images of him and Judy jumping across rooftops in at night began slowing disappearing from his memory. _Is that Judy though? Why is she all white and have those black stripes?_

Nick put away that thought, intent on buying a copy of the experience before it was deleted when they'd leave the booth. Judy seeme invigorated as she awoke, smiling broadly at the fox as they left the PIXAR machine. The pair left Fitwik's Arcade, ambling down the sidewalk. The thumb drive to their latest experience in Nick's pocket.

"Judy, for the last time, no." Nick was frowning as apparently Judy remembered much more of the experience than he had, and was positively giddy with the idea of moonlighting as vigilantes.

"Come on," Judy whined, her eyes alight with mischief. "It would be fun."

"No."

"I'd make you a nice costume?" the bunny promised.

"Tempting," Nick stated, before glaring at her. "...but still no."

The mischievous glint grew in its intensity as she used the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I'll give you two bushels of blueberries from my family's farm if we dress up like our Vigilante selves for Halloween."

"..."

"So..."

" _Judy..._ "

"Please?"

"...four bushels and it's a deal."

"YES!"

* * *

 **AN: And thus ends Vigilante's...for now. I hope you enjoyed this story and the craziness that came with it. This, along with First Bonds, was one of the original story ideas I had well over a year ago. I kept putting off writing it, and eventually Masked Fox became my secondary story instead of either of these.**

 **But it is finally written and hopefully you were able to enjoy a much briefer version than I had planned it to be. Though, I mean, I could always write more later...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...which after I finish off 'The Masked Fox', I will. ;) Tomorrow will not have an update, but the following day will be the final story, if you will, in this arc of ideas. So look forward to "Hitmammals", coming to a inbox near you soon!**


	28. Hitmammals I

**Hitmammals Chapter 1**

 **Written by Eng050599**

* * *

The following day, Nick and Judy found themselves parked across the street from Fitwick's arcade once again. The previous visits had been a revelation to the pair, and both knew that this locale would become a mainstay of their lives for the foreseeable future. They had completed their morning patrol of the downtown core, but aside from a few speeding tickets, it had been an uneventful morning.

Although both partners knew that an uneventful morning was technically a good thing, it also meant that the hours had progressed slowly, and they couldn't hide their impatience as they waited to clock out for lunch.

"Are you sure you want to do this again, Nick?" Judy asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and prepared to exit the cruiser. "You didn't seem as impressed with yesterday's trip."

Nick looked over to his partner and rolled his eyes before replying. "Carrots, yesterday was ninety nine percent you. I barely got to be a sidekick," he said as he likewise undid his seat belt and reached for the radio. "Today, I'm picking the scene, and I think we'll both enjoy it."

Clicking on the transmit button, Nick raised the pickup to his mouth. "Dispatch, this is three two seven, are you there Clawhauser?"

The cheetah's enthusiastic voice came over the speakers a few moments later, "Right here, Nick. What do you have?"

"Nothing exciting, Hopps and I are just going 10-7." Nick said in reply, formally taking the two of them out of service for lunch.

"Roger, three two seven. Enjoy!" Clawhauser said before the radio went silent.

Looking back to Judy, Nick smiled and nodded his head towards the arcade. "Shall we go and have another glance through the looking glass?" He then opened the door and hopped out of the cruiser.

Judy did likewise, and the two officers jogged across the street before entering into the arcade, just as a pair of beavers with stunned expressions on their faces were leaving.

As before, the PIXAR was set up and ready to use, with no other mammals present at this time. Nick and Judy looked to each other and they shared a knowing smile as they made their way onto the padded recliners and placed the helmets over their heads.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing today, or is this going to be a surprise, Slick." Judy asked, feeling her body relax as the PIXAR came online.

"I thought we'd explore the darker side of things today, Fluff," Nick said as he entered in the variables for today's experience. "I already got to play the role of a killer, but I think we should both get to experience being on the other side of the law."

He finished entering the variables for the simulation and then relaxed in his chair. Just as his eyelids were getting heavy, he told his partner what he had selected.

"Today, Carrots, we're going to be hitmammals."

* * *

The rat was walking down the rodent-sized sidewalk in Tundratown, his attention predominantly focused on the phone in his paws. On the screen was the face of adult wolf, his grey muzzle fixed in a serious expression.

"You're sure that your information is good? The shipment had better be coming in when you say it is." The wolf's voice was clear through the earbuds the rat was wearing, and there was no mistaking the underlying threat conveyed in the undertone.

The rat sighed and nodded his head in reply. "The info's good, Alex. I saw the manifest on the boss' desk this morning. Just remember our deal. I walk away scott free, and no one ever finds out that the intel came from me." He stopped walking for a moment as his brows furrowed in thought. "Do you have the account set up? I'm going to need to skip town pretty quick if this goes south."

The wolf waved a paw dismissively. "It's all set up; you'll get access once the raid's happened, and we can confirm the hardware's actually there. We've even arranged for a car to pick you up and get you to the airport under an assumed name." The wolf allowed a small smile to creep onto his muzzle. "Don't worry, Jimmy, by this time tomorrow, you'll be sipping drinks on a beach far, far from Zootopia, and Mr. Big's goons."

Jimmy gave a sigh of relief and reached into his pocket to retrieve a small cigarette. He awkwardly lit it with one paw, while he continued to look at his phone. After taking his first drag, he nodded his head. "Good, just let me know when you're pickin' me up."

"I will," Alex replied. "Just keep your head down, and this will be over before you know it. The ZPD has been trying to nail Big's operations for years, and if this arms shipment pans out, you may have provided the key to bringing him down."

Jimmy, snorted in derision. "Yeah, yeah, send the medal in the mail. Just make sure the money's there when I need it," he said and disconnected the call.

Pocketing his phone, Jimmy took another pull from his cigarette, and continued on his way. His apartment was just around the corner, and once there, he could hole up until everything went down.

" _I'm taking a big risk in selling out the boss,"_ he thought to himself as he reached the next intersection, and checked to see if there was any traffic...or larger mammals to be concerned with.

Being a rodent outside of districts like Little Rodentia meant there was always the chance that you'd end up being inadvertently crushed by some inattentive mammal, but it was a necessary part of life for the majority of small mammals in Zootopia. Jobs inside Little Rodentia were few and far between, outside of the service industry, and Jimmy had bigger aspirations in mind. He had been a courier for the Big family for almost five years, and he had made a good living from it, but he had climbed as high as he was ever going to get in the organization, and he knew it.

" _It's time to light some fires, and move on to something new,"_ he thought as he dashed across the intersection. The information on the arms shipment has just been another piece of information he had been tasked with delivering, but this time, the file had been left open when he arrived. Normally, all the material he was given was in a sealed envelope, or nothing more than a micro-USB drive. He had been able to glean the important details in an instant before snapping the folder shut, and going about his usual deliveries.

What it had also sparked was the memory of a certain detective at the ZPD, who had been trying to get Jimmy to roll over on the Big family for months. He hadn't been willing to offer much in return for Jimmy's help, as the rat rarely was let in on any of the details of the Big's operations, but that had all changed when he picked up the folder.

Alex had been more than willing to sweeten the pot for something like a shipment of unregistered handguns concealed inside various children's toys; supposedly bound for Zootopia General hospital as a charitable donation to the pediatrics ward.

He had almost made it across the intersection, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He had barely registered the presence of another mammal, when he was lifted into the air by a firm set of paws and unceremoniously tossed into the back of an eerily silent sedan, that had glided up behind him without him registering its presence. Even as he flew through the air, he twisted to look at his assailant, and the blood froze in his veins when he saw the red furred face of Nicholas Wilde, one of Mr. Big's enforcers, and quite often, the last mammal that anyone saw if they made the mistake of crossing Mr. Big.

...as Jimmy had just done.

These thoughts filled his head as he was caught by another mammal inside the vehicle, and the rat twisted his head to confirm his worse fears. As expected, the gloved paws belonged to Judy Hopps, and Jimmy knew that he had truly made his last mistake. The two partners were rarely tasked with settling petty disputes, and the rabbit gazed down at Jimmy with a cold detachment in her eyes. He recognized the look, and it made him shudder involuntarily. _'Mercy',_ wasn't in the vocabulary of Ms. Hopps after all.

She maintained the firm grip on Jimmy until Nick hopped back into the car, and took a seat beside her. Only then did she release the rat, seating him firmly between the two.

Jimmy, glanced between the two of them, his mind trying to find some way to escape from this predicament. The two enforcers were wearing identical black suits, and neither one of them said a word as the car started moving.

"L...Look I can explain everything," Jimmy began impotently, but his jaws clacked shut when Nick's eyes locked onto his own.

Nick said nothing initially, and merely reached over and removed Jimmy's smartphone from his pocket before reaching beside the seat, and revealing what Jimmy recognized as a signal blocking bag, which his phone was quickly deposited into.

Once that was done, Nick spoke directly to the rat. "Oh really, Jimmy?" The fox asked, the sarcasm rolling off of his tongue like silk. "You have a good excuse for betraying your employer, and trying to sell him out to the ZPD? That has to be a good story, and I'd just love to hear it."

"I didn't do it! I swear it on my mother's grave," Jimmy stammered, the fact that the enforcers knew about him dealing with the ZDP was an impossibility. He had only reached out to them this morning, and he had been careful to use a burner phone, as well as only make calls when he was away from any of Mr. Big's operations.

His thoughts were brought back to the moment when the artificial sounds of a rewinding tape came from his right. Looking over he saw Judy holding a carrot-shaped pen in her paw. When she released the button, he recognized his own voice projected through the tiny speakers. "...I saw the manifest on the boss' desk this morning. Just remember our deal. I walk away scott free, and no one ever finds out that the intel came from me."

Judy clicked her tongue at the rat. "What would your mother say about you being a liar, Jimmy?" She leaned back into her seat, and looked over at the rat. "The file was a test, and you failed, Jimmy. There's not going to be any guns, and the ZPD is going to have yet another embarrassing failure on their paws...all thanks to you."

Jimmy didn't have a chance to reply before he felt something press against the side of his neck, followed by a hiss and stinging sensation. His paw flew up to the wound, as he looked over to see Nick holding up some kind of autoinjector. Jimmy's eyes widened in shock as he realized that his life could probably be measured in seconds now.

He pulled his paw back into view, but saw no blood. "What did you do?" He asked, fear radiating from his words.

Nick's smile was anything but kind as he placed the injector off to the side. "You seemed a bit down, Jimmy, so I decided to lighten things up for you by giving you some extra air."

The rat shook his head, not understanding the implications, but inside of him, the tiny bubbles of air Nick had introduced into his bloodstream were even now blocking off arteries, veins, and capillaries all over Jimmy's body. He was still processing the information when the right side of his face sagged. He started to slump over, only to be held up by Judy.

"Uh oh, Jimmy," Judy said theatrically. "All those years of smoking seem to have caught up with you. I think you're having a stroke." The doe reached out to check the rat's pulse, a cruel smile plastered on her face.

Jimmy tried to speak, but his tongue was leaden in his mouth, only an unintelligible moan escaped his muzzle.

Nick brought up his paw, and patted the rat on the back. "Now don't you worry, Jimbo. Your death means all your debts are paid. Mr. Big will look out for your family, and your sins will not taint them."

Jimmy was about to reply, when a crushing, burning sensation wrapped around his chest like a vice, and he gasped in pain.

"Your night just keeps getting worse, Jimmy," Judy said, noting the rodent's distress. "I think you're having a heart attack."

The two hitmammals might have said more, but Jimmy could no longer hear it. His vision was fading to blackness, and the sensation of the car coming to a stop was the last thing his mind registered before plunging into oblivion.

* * *

Nick and Judy made a quick vehicle transfer to another unremarkable sedan, waving their driver off, and taking control of the new vehicle under their own paws. They returned to the intersection where they had first picked up poor Jimmy. Knowing that this precise location was just outside of any surveillance cameras made it a perfect spot for a snatch and grab, but also made it ideal for a body dump...at least for a body that you wanted found, anyways.

Being careful to keep the car in the ruts worn in the snow by the other cars, they briefly came to a halt at the empty intersection before carefully lowering Jimmy's body onto the very same crosswalk that he had been taking, after returning his phone and ensuring that there were no telltale bits of fur to give away their presence. To all appearances, he had simply collapsed on his way home, and no one would be the wiser. His body would freeze in short order, and the tissue damage from that would mask any trace of foul play.

Jimmy had never been one to live a healthy lifestyle, and the drugs that had been planted in his apartment would only reinforce the thought that he had simply died due to a stroke and or cardiac arrest. Both mammals could already see the coroner's report in their minds.

" **Cause of Death: TIA and Myocardial Infarction"**

As they drove away, Judy dialed a number from memory using the touch-pad on the main console. It was picked up on the second ring, and a quiet yet gravely voice could be heard on the other end.

"Has the message been delivered, my child?" Mr. Big asked, not one to waste time when dealing with these matters.

"It has, sir. There were no complications, and the bait was taken without any issue." Glancing to the clock on the dash as she drove, she continued. "I think the package will be noticed in about two to three hours, but word of it won't interfere with the second delivery."

"Very good. The two of you have my gratitude yet again," the shrew said, and there was an odd kindness to his old voice. "I have another favor to ask of you two, if I may?"

"Of course sir, whatever you need," Nick replied without hesitation. He had been a part of Mr. Big's operation since he was sixteen, and had been the one to recruit Judy into the family when her skills had been overlooked by the ZPD. Nick had noticed the droopy eared doe at a coffee shop in Sahara Square, nursing a not even touched carrot smoothie, and their relationship began there. It wasn't long before Judy joined her friend, then soon after boyfriend, in Mr Big's service. Both mammals owed everything they had to the shrew, and would have given him their lives if he had asked...which fortunately, he never had.

"I'd like you to be there when the second package is delivered," Mr. Big said, and there was no hiding the amusement in his voice.

"Really, sir?" Judy asked, her curiosity plainly evident in her expression. "Wouldn't Nick and I's presence create more suspicion on the part of the ZPD?"

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the line before Mr. Big answered. "Not at all, my child. You see, this delivery is for a very new charity, the Wilde-Hopps Children's Benefit Fund, of which you two are the founding members."

Nick and Judy shared a look between the two of them. "Ummm, sir," Nick began, "Is it a good idea to have our names so prominently associated with this?" In reality both he and Judy were significant patrons to quite a number of charities in Zootopia, but they prefered to keep their contributions quiet...given their actual occupations. They may have worked for the mob, but they weren't heartless, and Judy had never truly given up her goal of making the world a better place. It just, _morphed_ , a bit.

"In this case, it's very much important to my plans, Nicholas," Mr. Big said confidently. "By having you attached to the charity, it makes the presence of two rather tiresome officers almost a certainty."

Understanding flashed across both mammals faces, and smiles began to spread across their muzzles. "I take it you mean that your second favorite rabbit and fox couple will be taking part in the delivery, sir?" Nick said, not even trying to hide his amusement at the thought of once again humiliating the pair.

"I do, Nicholas, and I would very much like for you to be there to greet them," Mr. Big said. "Be sure to call me once the delivery is complete, and be safe."

"Of course sir, have a good night," Judy said before disconnecting the call. Looking over to Nick she shrugged at the new task before them. "Well, I guess we'll grab some coffee and then help bagging the toys until the guests of honor arrive."

Nick chuckled at the thought of two hitmammals preparing gifts for sick kits, but nodded his head. "Sounds good, partner. We've got three hours before the raid is scheduled to happen."

"Good, and you're paying, Slick," Judy said as she turned into the parking lot of a local diner.

Nick gave a bark of laughter at the comment. "Carrots, we have a joint account. It all comes from the same place."

"It's the principle of the thing, Nick," Judy said, batting her eyes at her partner. "You need to treat your girl to something special every now and then you know?"

"Do I know that?" Nick asked, placing a paw over his chest before leaning over and cupping Judy's cheek. "Why yes, yes I do."

The two moved together, sharing a quick kiss before exiting the car and making their way into the diner.

* * *

"Okay mammals, SHUT IT!" The commanding voice came from the front of the bullpen, and the mammals quickly quieted down and took their seats. The cape buffalo at the podium had an ever-present scowl on his muzzle as he looked over his officers. They were all good mammals, but this case had been a fiasco from day one, and now they had finally gotten a break that could crack the case wide open. They couldn't waste this opportunity with locker room banter.

"Early today, Detective Wolfowitz received a tip about an arms shipment moving through one of Mr. Big's warehouses." He pointed to the board behind him where the known member of the Big crime syndicate were pictured. The arctic shrew was at the top of the pyramid, with the less notorious members all interconnected with pieces of string. It was a labyrinthine maze that the ZPD had been trying to untangle for years without success.

"The shipment is coming in on three tractor trailers that, according to the manifests, contain childrens toys for the…" he paused briefly as he double checked the name of the organization before poignantly looking towards the rabbit and arctic fox officers sharing a seat in the front row. "...Wilde-Hopps Children's Benefit Fund."

Jack and Skye's eyes widened at the pronouncement, and the reason for their presence in this raid was now clear.

"I've given you two almost six months to bring down those two killers, and you've found nothing!" Bogo stated angrily, motioning to another board covered with the images of mammals that the two were suspected of assassinating. "If we can't pin the murders on them, maybe you two screwups can at least make trafficking weapons stick. You're to move in with the T.U.S.K. squad, secure the shipments, and collar those two, or I'll have both your shields."

"Yes, Sir!" both mammals said simultaneously. They had been outmaneuvered by the hitmammals at every step of their investigations, but this was an internal leak from Mr. Big's operation, and it could very well prove to be their undoing.

Bogo nodded, but continued to glare at the two for a moment before shifting his gaze to one of the rhinos in the room.

"McHorn! Go over the assault plan," he said, and yielded the podium to the larger mammal.

McHorn turned on the projector, and a schematic of the warehouse appeared on the screen. "The building is a standard industrial warehouse in Tundratown's dock district. There are a total of eight entry points, so we'll have teams Alpha through Hotel split into fivemammal squads and…"

* * *

The plan quickly came together, and within the hour a team of close to sixty mammals was en route to the warehouse in a convoy of ZPD Light Attack Vehicles. The search warrant had been obtained, and they would be making a breach entry from all sides. Leading the way with flashbangs and ultrasonic screamers. Both Jack and Skye had managed to find tactical uniforms, but were visibly uncomfortable with the amount of gear they were carrying.

There were no small mammals in T.U.S.K., and although this didn't appear likely to change in the near future, the ZPD had at least made some effort to prepare for their arrival by acquiring appropriately sized gear.

The rabbit and fox were both armed with a semi-automatic tranq rifle clipped to their chests, and loaded with medium-dose darts. Their armored vests also contained multiple pouches, keeping the magazines of heavy and light dose darts at the ready, as well as a variable charge taser holstered at their hips. They, along with the other mammals with keen hearing were also wearing ear protection under their helmets, knowing full well that their entrance would be loud in the extreme.

As soon as the vehicles came to a halt, the rear hatch opened, and the squad hustled out into the cold air. The sun was just setting, but they still had enough daylight to work with. The climate control systems had been altered to cease the nearly constant snowfall in the district for the raid, and the final flakes were settling onto the ground. They converged around each of the entrances, noticing that even the loading dock doors were closed.

Each squad had a large mammal holding a mobile ram, and that officer took position in front of each of the doors, the remaining member of the squad lining up against the wall by the door.

"Alpha, in position," McHorn called out over the radio, and the other squads signalled their readiness in order.

"Bravo, in position."

"Charlie, ready to rock!"

"Delta, in position."

"Echo, in position. One mammal visible through the window, but our position isn't compromised yet." Came Wolford's voice over the comms.

"Foxtrot, good to go!"

"Golf, in position."

"Hotel, in position."

Bogo's voice came over the radio once the final squad had checked in. "This is command. Breach! Breach! Breach!"

McHorn swung the ram back and brought it forward with every ounce of force he could muster. The reinforced door crumpled at the impact and was violently wrenched off of its hinges, the door itself flying several meters into the warehouse. Officer Snarlov, the first mammal in line, quickly pulled the pins on the flashbang and ultrasound grenades before tossing them into through the now gaping doorway.

"Fire in the hole!" the white wolf cried out, while similar yells could be heard from around the building.

With a staccato series of bangs, the flashbangs went off in quick succession, but the ZPD officers were shielded from the effects by the walls of the building. The ultrasonic screamers had just started going off, each one emitting a deafening shriek that would stun many keen-eared species.

Knowing the effects wouldn't last long, the ZPD quickly moved into the building. Jack and Skye coming in right after Wolford, taking up a diamond formation with McHorn bringing up the rear. Jack scanned to the left, and took note of several mammals stumbling through the residual smoke.

"Tango left" he called out over the radio, and he fixed his rifle on the targets. "ZPD! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!" he yelled into the chaos, his cries echoed by the other officers.

Surprisingly the various mammals all complied once the effects of the grenades had receded, and they had a chance to process the situation. The ZPD, moved in from all sides, only pausing to bind the various mammal's arms with zipcuffs. It was at the center of the warehouse, that Jack and Skye found their prey, and both mammals smiled when they saw Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps on their knees, paws behind their heads, under the watchful gaze of Detective Wolfowitz.

The wolf had already relieved the pair of their IDs and was idly flipping through their contents. He looked up at the approach of the fox and rabbit officers, and he made a sweeping motion with his paws.

"Here you are, officers," he said, pointing to the pair of assassins. "I figured you'd want to be the ones to cuff these two."

"Oh, this has been a loooong time coming," Jack said as he released his rifle, letting it dangle from his combat harness. The buck went so far as to theatrically crack his knuckles as he made his way over to the two hitmammals.

Judy looked up as he approached. "Awww, Jackie Boy, it's been too long. Are you still holding a flame for me sweetheart?"

Jack laughed at the comment, and moved behind the other rabbit, quickly zipcuffing both paws behind her back."You wish, Hopps. You two finally screwed up, and seeing the two of you go down is going to be sweet." He looked over to see that Skye was similarly engaged with Nick Wilde, and the pair shared a glance at their successful collar.

Sky took that moment to speak up. "Nicholas Wilde, Judith Hopps, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. You have…" the vixen's words were cut off, as Nick cleared his throat.

"On what charge are you arresting us, Officer?" he asked innocently, the familiar smirk quickly spreading across his muzzle.

"Arms smuggling, wise ass," Jack said, walking over and roughly cuffing the fox on the side of the head.

"Hey there, police brutality!" Judy called out, and Jack rolled his eyes at the doe in response. "And we have no idea what you're talking about, Officer. This is a children's charity that my mate and I set up. There's nothing here but toys...that you monsters are destroying!" she added, noticing that the ZPD had started emptying the container trucks, and were busily opening the various crates, and tearing apart the stuffed toys inside.

"What do you think you're doing!" Nick cried out, and Jack was surprised to hear real shock in the fox's voice. "Those toys are for the kits at Zootopia General!" Nick looked back over his shoulder, and called out to another mammal. "Are you seeing this Fabienne?"

A sense of dread came over Jack and Skye at the name, and they both turned to look in the same direction as their prisoner. The sight of a very familiar snow leopard, and what was probably her filming crew seated on the floor with their paws zipcuffed behind their backs sent a chill down both mammal's spines.

"Oh, crap," was all Skye said, as the implications came crashing down around her. Quickly reaching for her radio she keyed in the private command frequency. "Chief Bogo, you need to get in here ASAP, sir."

There was a loud snort over the comms as the chief replied. "Winters, what are you going on about? The building's been sealed off, and no one managed to escape. Did you apprehend Hopps and Wilde?"

"Yes sir, we did, but there's a situation," she said calmly. "It would appear that there was a ZNN crew filming when we breached the property, and both Hopps and Wilde are quite adamant that there are no firearms in the building."

The chief clued into the situation instantly. "It was a set up. Damn their hides!" The radio cut off for a moment, and Skye saw several of the squad leaders suddenly clutch their earpieces in pain. Both Jack and Skye could see both confusion and anger cloud the faces of their superiors, but they quickly moved and began gathering the detainees in the center of the warehouse. Unless Skye was mistaken, they would be letting all of them go rather shortly.

Bogo was quick to take in the scene when he entered. A single glance at the officers going through the piles of toys told him that they had been well and truly played. He could feel the vein in his temple throbbing with each beat of his heart at the realization that, once again Mr. Big's goons had played the ZPD for chumps, and that this would be a PR nightmare once the ZNN segment aired.

* * *

" _The mayor is going to be right up my tail on this one,"_ he thought, the realization causing another spike in his blood pressure.

He first sought out McHorn, who was in the process of questioning Ms. Growley and her crew.

"So you were invited here to interview Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps about their new charity?" the rino asked, as he continuously scribbled in his notebook.

"Yes that's right. We were just wrapping up the interview where you all barged in." The snow leopard gave her head a sharp shake. "My ears are still ringing from the hell that you put us through. What were you thinking?"

Bogo took that as an excuse to barge into the conversation. "Ms. Growley, we had solid intelligence that this warehouse was involved in criminal activity. I'm sorry that you were involved in a police matter, but this is still an ongoing investigation. I'm afraid that I'll be needing to seize the recordings of the interview as evidence until we can clear up this unfortunate event."

Fabienne cocked her head in confusion. "What recordings? The interview was airing live."

A short distance away, Skye overheard the reporter's comments and she once again groaned at just how sideways this entire operation had gone.

Not only had they failed to obtain any evidence against the two assassins kneeling in front of her, but the ZPD had on camera raided a children's charity, and in front of said news crew, proceeded to destroy a shipment of toys destined for sick kits.

The only thing that they had accomplished was to make saints out of the two enforcers, and looking down at them, Skye caught Nick's eye. The red todd had a smirk on his muzzle when he spoke, and it was a phrase that he had used against the vixen many times over the past few months.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone, this is eng050599 and I hope you've enjoyed this contribution to the What If collaborative effort. Hitmammals was quite different from my usual work on Lost Causes and Broken Dreams, but it was nice to switch things up...and actually make use of Nick and Judy as opposed to the OCs that I'm used to.

Now as the readers of my other stories probably know, I'm a scientist IRL, and I like to try and explain some of the underlying science that gets used in anything I write, and although there nowhere near as much of it as in Lost Causes, there's still more than enough for a bit of an abbreviated **Science Time!**

 **Embolisms:** The fear of SCUBA divers everywhere, an embolism is the blockage of a blood vessel by anything ranging from a blood clot to an air bubble. In this chapter an air embolism was used to kill poor Jimmy, but they are also a risk factor during surgery, or when diving. The air bubble becomes lodged in the vessel and cuts off circulation for anything further along. If this happens in the brain, or heart, the tissue becomes started for oxygen and starts dying. The effect of this can be as described in the story, a stroke or a heart attack.

 **Freezing Tissue:** When tissue freezes slowly, as would be the case for Jimmy's body, ice crystals form throughout the corpse. These cause cells to lyse (break open), damage organs, and basically destroy or mask much of the physical evidence for an attack of this kind. Normally, freezing a body takes hours in the outside environment, but a rat is much smaller than a human, and in an environment like Tundratown, would probably freeze within a hour.

That should draw things to a close for this chapter. I'd like to thank Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for letting me take part in this gigantic project, and also for editing the chapters.

For those of you who are interested in looking at my main story, Lost Causes and Broken Dreams, I'll just include the usual disclaimer; it's not a happy story. In fact, it's downright heartrending at times. It's a medical drama centered around a medical clinic that specializes in interspecies couples and the hybrids that can sometime develop. Genetics isn't kind however, and all too often tragedy is all that these couples can look forward to.

It's available on FanFiction and Archive of Our Own under the same username, eng050599.

Also, if anyone ever has questions relating to science, feel free to message me directly. I can't promise to be able to answer every question, but I will at least try.


	29. Hitmammals II

**Hitmammals: Chapter 2: Gathering Intel**

 **Written by eng050599**

* * *

Jack and Skye sat nervously in the chief's office as the cape buffalo fumed at the television mounted on the wall. As expected, the coverage of the raid earlier in the day had not been kind, and the fallout was already being felt by the ZPD. In the brief time that the officers had been 'debriefing' with Chief Bogo, there had been no fewer than three phone calls from the mayor, the commissioner, and ZNN. The two former calls, Bogo had handled with his usual gruff demeanor, the latter however had been coldly rebuffed, with little more than a "No comment, as this is an ongoing investigation."

The answer had obviously not been enough for the news agency, as the first report was airing while the three mammals watched.

"Our top story today is the questionable actions of the ZPD during a raid on a children's charity in Tundratown." The words of Peter Moosebridge were measured and professional, but everyone could hear the underlying anger. "Our own Fabienne Growley suffered minor injuries during the assault, while she was interviewing the founders of the Wilde-Hopps Children's Benefit Charity, Nicholas Wilde, and Judith Hopps."

The image on screen switched to one that was obviously at the end of the interview. Wilde and Hopps were seated against a backdrop of stuffed animals, with the snow leopard anchor seated across from them.

"…and we just wanted to give something back to the community for all that they've done for us." The rabbit's voice could clearly be heard over the background noise of the warehouse. The doe reached out to grasp the paw of her mate before continuing. "We both try to make the world a better place, and if we can do anything to make things easier for the kits at Zootopia General, we're going to try."

Nick leaned forward, nodding his head in agreement. "We're starting off relatively small, focusing on kits who are undergoing medical treatment, but we hope to build this into something that can support after school clubs, and eventually even scholarship…"

The todd's words were cut off by a series of crashes as the ZPD began their assault. Fabienne's head whipped around towards the closest sound, and a look of shock was plainly evident on her face.

"What the hell?" Was all the snow leopard was able to say before the concussive blasts and blinding light of the flashbangs cut off any further words. The camera jolted sharply and fell to the floor, as static momentarily flickered across the display. When it cleared, Nick, Judy, and Fabienne could be seen staggering about, all three unsteady on their paws, and clasping paws over their ears. One of the film crew had just entered into the frame, the wolf also clutching his ears in pain, before collapsing to his knees.

The ultrasonic shriekers operated at a frequency that was outside the range of normal audio pickups, but the effects were plainly evident to the audience. Ms. Growley collapsed onto her side just as the voices of the ZPD officers could be heard in the background.

"ZPD! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

The video cut off as a squad of T.U.S.K. officers entered into frame, their rifles trained on the now kneeling forms of Nick and Judy.

The screen changed and once again Peter Moosebridge occupied the screen, his expression still serious. "ZPD officials have declined to comment on the operation, and we now go to our own Fabienne Growley, who has remained at the scene while members of the Wilde-Hopps Children's Benefit assess the damages. Fabienne."

The camera cut to an exterior view of the warehouse. The snow leopard was standing in front of an open loading dock, which was crisscrossed with police tape. Through the opening a large pile of shredded stuffed animals was plainly visible, and Nick and Judy could be seen staring towards the destroyed toys, the fox even going so far as to wipe an apparent tear from his eye, as Judy reached out to touch her mate's arm in support.

"Oh come on!" Jack said angrily, motioning towards the onscreen pair. "What idiot is going to believe this crap?"

"SHUT IT, SAVAGE!" Bogo bellowed before reaching into his desk and retrieving a bottle of aspirin, he quickly tossed back a hoofful of the pills while his attention remained on the news report.

"Thank you, Peter. I'm here with Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps, the founders of the Wilde-Hopps Children's Benefit Charity. Earlier today we were subjected to a violent raid at the paws of the ZPD, who severely damaged the toys meant for the pediatrics ward at Zootopia General during the operation. Miss Hopps, how will this affect your charity?" Fabienne turned and pointed her microphone towards the rabbit.

Judy turned, and motioned towards the destroyed toys with her paws. "I don't know, Fabienne. I'm pretty sure that the entire shipment was destroyed by the ZPD. Where they got the idea that this was an arms shipment, I have no idea, but we won't be able to do much until we have a chance to fundraise." The doe looked back into the warehouse, and sighed sadly. "We'll probably replace some of the toys on our own so that we can at least offer them to a few kits at Zootopia General. As for the rest of the kits..." Judy trailed off as her ears fell behind her head.

"And we will be speaking with our attorney, Ms. Growley. Make no mistake about that," Nick chimed in, anger at the forefront of his voice.

Fabienne motioned towards the warehouse. "An arms shipment? The ZPD has refused to comment on the case. Are you sure that was the reason for the raid?"

Nick nodded his head in reply. "Officer Savage mentioned it when he told us we were under arrest." The fox reached out, and wrapped an arm around his mate. "Whatever their reasons, the ZPD made a big mistake today, and it's the kits who are suffering the most as a result. The charity will move on, but our trust in the ZPD will never be the same. They're tasked with protecting the mammals of Zootopia, not terrorizing its citizens."

"Well said, Mr. Wilde," Fabeinne said turning back to face the camera. "This has truly been a disturbing development for the city, and ZNN will be covering the story as it develops. This has been Fabeinne Growley, back to you, Peter."

Bogo gave a snort of anger and turned off the TV before rubbing a hoof over his face. "This is an absolute nightmare." He muttered to himself, before directing his attention at the two other mammals in the room, his tone changing to one of feigned kindness. "Now, I know that neither of you could have predicted this _unfortunate_ event..." The buffalo suddenly slammed his hoof on to his desk, causing the files on its surface to scatter around the room. Jack and Skye jumped in their seats as Bogo's expression twisted into a familiar scowl and he loomed over his desk at them.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU TWO DO IT, BUT I WANT THOSE ASSASSINS OFF THE STREETS!" Bogo hollered at the pair before returning to his seat. "Find something, _anything_ so that you can collar them. There is _no_ chance that mammals like them can keep their paws completely clean. Everyone makes mistakes, you two screw-ups just need to follow them until they make one!"

Skye looked at her boss plaintively. "But Sir, we _have_ been following them for six months. They haven't so much as garnered a speeding ticket." She looked over to her partner who had an equally frustrated expression on his face. "We haven't even been able to determine how exactly they even _get_ to their targets."

Jack shook his head. "We know that they generally live in the Royal Casino in Tundratown, in addition to having a home in the Rainforest District, and we've had surveillance on every entrance and exit for weeks. We've spotted them coming and going all the time, but they've _always_ apparently been somewhere else when they're supposed to have been murdering some poor mammal."

Bogo shook his head. "I don't care. Tail them until you find something to nail their pelts to the wall with, and I don't want any excuses about them slipping through your paws. They made fools of us today, and it will _not_ happen again on my watch."

With that pronouncement he pointed towards the door. "You said that the two of them spend most of their time in the casino? Get your tails over there in plain clothes and start digging."

"Yes, Sir!" Both Jack and Skye called out as they jumped from their seats and scurried out of the room.

* * *

"Well what do we do now?" Jack asked, once the two had made it to their shared cubicle. "Infiltrating a casino with no plan, no resources, and no idea where our targets are going to be? Do ya think the Chief's trying to make us fail, hon?" the rabbit asked, allowing some of the affection he felt for his mate to filter through his words. The two of them avoided any overt displays of affection while on duty, but they were partners both in and out of uniform, and Jack could tell that the day's events were gnawing away at Skye.

The arctic fox sighed heavily and cradled her head in her paws as she slumped against her desk. Jack hopped up onto a neighboring chair and reached out to rub her back. Sky initially stiffened at his touch, but then relaxed and leaned towards her mate, who quickly wrapped her in a warm embrace.

She sighed contentedly, but quickly motioned for Jack to let her go. "Thanks, Jack, but we need to figure out how to catch those two."

"Catching them isn't the issue; it's keeping them in custody," Jack said with no little resignation. "Unless we can actually pin a crime on them, we're just going to end up letting them walk…again."

"Well then, I guess we better get looking," Skye replied, reaching over to grab her jacket from the wall. "The chief's right that they can't be perfect. We just need to follow them until they finally slip up." The vixen moved to leave the cubicle, but looked back towards her mate. "Go and get changed into civvies, we have a ZPD-sponsored date night at the casino after all."

A grin spread across Jack's muzzle at Skye's words, and the buck gave a short bark of laughter as he made to follow his mate to the locker rooms. "Bogo's going to have our pelts if he gets wind of this."

Skye spoke over her shoulder as she walked. "Well then, we just need to make sure he doesn't find out."

* * *

The officers had commandeered an unmarked vehicle from the motor pool, and had quickly made their way over to Tundratown, after first doing what they could to alter their appearance. A quick temporary fur dye had dulled Skye's white coat to a striking silver-grey, while Jack had merely applied enough dye to mask his telltale stripes. Combined with their normal clothes, they were almost new mammals…except for the whole, rabbit-fox-couple thing. They would still stick out, but less so if they just acted as friends out for a night on the town.

The Royal Casino was one of the newest gambling establishments in the city, and the rumors of the mob's involvement in its management was very much an open secret on the streets. Casinos as a whole were an ideal way of laundering illicit funds. No questions were asked when a mammal walked through the gilded doors with a suitcase full of cash, and when those same mammals left with significantly lighter luggage, the mob had merely made a balance transfer of sorts. What was once the illegal gains from any number of criminal activities, was now dutifully reported income for the casino.

…they even paid their taxes on time.

Jack and Skye had only a limited set of intel about Wilde and Hopps on the premises. The pair had a suite on the 21st floor, and could often be found lounging in one of the many bars and restaurants located in the casino proper.

As Skye pulled the sedan into the valet parking, she looked over to Jack. "My money's on them being at the sushi bar," she said confidently. "What sources I've been able to verify seem to indicate that they frequent there quite a bit."

"Hopps eats sushi?" Jack said, the disgust tangible in his tone. He gave a shudder at the thought of consuming the flesh of _any_ other animal, even a fish. "She really is a degenerate."

Sky gave a small chuckle at her mate's distress. "Don't knock it until you've tried it, and they do have vegetarian options. We will need to order something or we'll look out of place. I'll find something safe for you, but you're missing out on something wonderful." The vixen dramatically licked her chops, as she brought the car to a stop. "Fatty tuna is a true delicacy."

"I'll pass, thanks," Jack said as one of the attendants opened his and Skye's door, and both mammals stepped out in the garishly lit entrance way. It was an assault of colors and lights, and Skye needed to shield her sensitive eyes from the glare for a moment before she could fully take in the sight.

The awning leading to the main entrance was a single huge display, showing a chaotic waterfall of chips, money, cards, and dice. Jack took a moment to scan his surroundings. He could see the general design of the entrance was to funnel mammals quickly onto the gaming floor. Everything from the flow of the lights to the pattern of the carpeting was subtly designed to direct the eyes and feet of the casino's patrons. Merging with the steady stream of mammals arriving for the evening, they were quickly surrounded by the bells and digital cacophony of the casino floor.

Sky looked down at her partner, and she motioned towards the bank of elevators. "Come on, the sushi bar's up one level."

The pair entered into an elevator with a Zebra couple. The two equines were practically bubbling as the elevator.

"Can you believe it? We're up five thousand bucks!" the stallion said to his female companion, who was awkwardly trying to maintain a grip on a rather sizable bucket of chips. The container was not a hoof friendly one however, and the mare couldn't help but spill some of the chips in her excitement.

"I know, the counter just went up and up when I hit the jackpot!" The mare replied, not bothering to retrieve the chips.

Skye looked over at the pair, and then to the chips on the ground. Bending down she retrieved them and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Miss? I think you dropped these." Offering them back to the mare.

Both zebras looked down at the pair with a slightly surprised expression. Apparently they had been so caught up in their celebrations, they hadn't noticed the smaller mammals. The mare gave Skye a suspicious glance, and Skye felt her ears redden. It was an expression she had grown used to over the years. Even with all their progress, foxes were still met with distrust and suspicion, and she could already picture the mare's thoughts in her mind.

" _Is she trying to scam me?"_

" _Did she steal them and will only give back some so she looks innocent."_

Fortunately, the mare's motions caused another chip to fall from the bucket, and Jack rolled his eyes as he picked it up and added it to the small pile in Skye's paw.

The stallion cleared his throat and waved a hoof at the pair. "Thank you," he said simply, and his mate lowered the bucket so that Skye could return the chips to the pile.

"I might be able to help you with this," Skye added as she motioned to take the handle of the bucket.

The mare once again eyed her warily, but nodded her head. Skye took the not inconsiderable weight of the jackpot in hand and lowered it to the floor of the elevator which had finally started moving. Retrieving her multi tool from her pocket, she quickly bent the rather flimsy metal handle into a more oblong shape.

Standing back up, the fox lifted the bucket and motioned with her head towards the mare's hoof. "Just stick your hoof through this, and hold it like a purse," she said, smiling.

The zebra did as was instructed, and the reshaped handle fit snugly just behind her hoof. The mare examined the alteration momentarily, and then looked towards the vixen with genuine gratitude on her face.

"Thank you for that," she stated simply. "You didn't need to help out."

"But I did anyways," Sky said with a twinkle in her eyes. As the chime sounded and the elevator door opened, she made to leave with her partner. "Not all foxes are shifty, after all." She added with a knowing wink, and the two zebras shifted uncomfortably as the doors began to close.

"Now that was just cruel, my dear," Jack said as the pair made their way to the bar, the rising sun emblem prominently displayed over the richly lacquered door frames.

"What? I'm always helpful," she said, and then leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "It comes with the badge, you know."

Jack chuckled at the comment. "Now no more of that. We might not be officially undercover, but we don't want to broadcast our professions here."

The restaurant was dimly lit, but Sky's keen eyes were already scanning the interior for the two assassins. It seemed as though both Karma and Serendipity were favoring them tonight, as she caught a glimpse of a pair of black tipped, grey lapine ears protruding from a booth towards the back of the main dining room.

Motioning with her paw, she directed Jack's attention, both to the pair of hitmammals, but also to the empty adjoining booth. Nodding the pair quietly made their way to the empty booth, relying on their small stature to keep them concealed behind the high booth walls.

They were so tall in fact that, as far as Skye could figure, the only way that Ms. Hopps' ears should be would be if she was standing on the booth seat. Knowing the two were mates, she was probably either giving or receiving a morsel of food. The fox shook her head at the thought, it was a common enough behavior for mates to take part of, and even she and Jack had performed the act.

" _Seeing two professional killers share such a tender moment just seems so wrong,"_ she thought to herself as she settled into the booth. Jack taking the side closest to the hitmammals, his long ears cocked to hear any conversation between the two.

Skye's own ears were similarly primed, but she was also on the lookout for the waiter, so as to free up Jack to do the real heavy lifting…well, listening, as it were.

Noticing the female red fox waitress heading their way...or rather the Hokkaido fox from her coloration and style of dress, Skye put on her best smile as the other female came a placed menus in front of her and jack.

"Irasshaimase!" she intoned jovially. "Ikaga nasaimashita ka? How may I help you?"

Skye made an effort to pitch her voice slightly higher than she normally did, and also reverted back to her native northern twang of an accent. It wasn't all that much different from the normal inflection used by the mammals of Zootopia, but she hoped that the slight alteration in the emphasis of the vowels would hide her identity from the hitmammals were they to overhear.

"Hi! We'll just start with some Genmai-cha, and we'll need a tad with the menu to decide what to have," she said good naturedly. "It's my friends first time having sushi."

Her eyes shifted to the hitmammals booth, and she had to fight the urge to sigh in relief that the still visible rabbit ears didn't even twitch in her direction. The waitress seemed oblivious to her reaction, and bowed slightly before retreating back towards the main sushi bar.

Skye, kept the smile on her muzzle, but looked back to her mate. They had long ago devised surreptitious hand signals for just such an occasion, and she made to examine her middle claw, while forming it into a circle with her thumb.

To jack the question was clear, "Anything?" She had asked, and Jack replied by first placing the palm of his paw on the table then twisting it ninety degrees to stand straight up before returning it to a more natural position.

"Nothing yet, they're just talking." Skye interpreted from the motion, and this time she did sigh. It had been too much to ask that the assassins would tip their hand right away, but it only made sense that they wouldn't spend _all_ their time working for Mr. Big. They were, at least from the intel that the ZPD had, some of the Big's top enforcers and wouldn't handle the minor issues that crept up in the criminal enterprise.

" _Oh no,"_ she thought _"they'd only be called in when a mammal needs to be frightened...or removed."_ The thought was accompanied by a sense of resignation, and so she took the chance to look at the menu, her eyes bulging slightly at the cost printed beside each item. _"We might be here for a while, but thank the Celestials that we can expense this."_

When the waitress returned with their tea, Sky had picked out a selection of vegetarian options for Jack, but had decided to spoil herself a little. _"He's the one missing out, after all,"_ she thought as the other fox poured, first Jack's cup, and then her own.

"Are you ready to order?" The vixen asked once she had placed the pot onto a small stand in the middle of the table.

Skye nodded and began picking out various menu items. "My friend will have the vegetarian miso soup, the edamame, the avocado maki, and the spicy shiitake maki. As for me, I'd like to have the full mid-mammal omakase tonight."

The waitress nodded approvingly, and, after retrieving their menus, once again retreated back to deliver the order to the chefs.

Jack had an incredulous look on his face as he looked towards his mate. In a voice that was barely a whisper he spoke "Did you just order a $300 meal for yourself?"

"Yep, and I'm going to enjoy it," she said, with no hint of remorse in her voice. "Just enjoy what comes. If you ask nicely, I'll even share some with you if you want."

The rabbit squirmed involuntarily at the thought, but quickly brought his focus back to the hitmammals behind him.

" _This is going to be a long night,_ " he thought to himself, as the waitress arrived with two steaming bowls of broth for the two of them.

* * *

Skye leaned back in the booth and hummed approvingly. _"Even if we don't catch those two, I can die happy after that meal,"_ she thought as the tamagomaki melted in her mouth.

The final dish of the eight course meal had been as much of a revelation as the previous plates, and Jack had looked askance at her several times during the meal, as the vixen nearly moaned with delight at the tastes and textures she was experiencing.

For Jack, the food had been very good, but nothing so cathartic. " _Well at least one of us needs to keep our focus on the two killers behind us!_ " He thought somewhat ruefully. Skye was normally the more professional one of the two of them, but tonight, she appeared to be on a slightly different wavelength.

Regardless, the two killers had been talking about everything _except_ their jobs. He had overheard their plans to visit her parents in Bunnyburrow in a few months, their plans for rebuilding the Wilde-Hopps Children's Benefit Charity war coffers, and even their...personal plans for the evening once they retired to their quarters, which had caused him to redden slightly under his fur at the extreme detail Wilde went into describing exactly how he wanted his rabbit served that evening.

He was almost ready to call the whole evening a bust, when he heard the telltale rumble of a phone coming from the assassins booth. Both of his ears were focused on their targets, and he concentrated on every word he could.

"Yes, sir?" Wilde's voice came through clearly, although Jack couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the line. The use of the title 'sir' made it a very small number of mammals who the two assassins would be so differential to, but the tone made it clear that this call was work-related.

There was a pause, as Wilde was probably being conveyed the instructions for him and his partner. "Yes, sir, I understand and will take care of that personally."

There was another pause, and Jack clearly heard the fox sigh in resignation. "Are you sure that's a good idea, sir? The last time she had to go down there, it was a real mess for everyone involved."

Once again there was a pause, after which Wilde replied with a simple. "Yes, sir, I'll send her down right away."

The beep of the call connecting was a clear as day, and Jack strained to hear every last detail. _"Could this be it? Is Hopps being sent on a hit?_ " he thought, his mind racing through the possibilities.

"Well, Carrots, it looks like our plans for the evening have changed,." Nick said, the resignation in his tone abundantly clear to Jack.

"Oh, what does the boss want of us tonight?" Hopps' voice was more jovial, but there was a hint of disappointment in her tone as well.

"I need to oversee something in Operations, and the boss needs you down in, _the Dungeon_." Wilde said, his tone indicating a strong distaste for the location...whatever it was. "There's a mammal making the boss...uncomfortable, and he'd like you to take care of it personally."

Jack's paws quickly made the motion that they had something, and Skye quickly motioned for the check from the waitress. Quickly paying for the meal...and being sure to collect the receipt, the two made their way out of the restaurant before the two hitmammals.

"So what's happening?" Sky asked when they were safely out of earshot.

"Hopps is being sent down to someplace called _'the Dungeon'_ to _'take care'_ of some mammal." Jack said, occasionally looking back to the entrance of the restaurant to see if the pair had left yet.

"Seriously? Somewhere called, the Dungeon?" She paused for a moment, mulling over the information. "It seems too obvious, there's no way that these two would talk about that stuff so openly."

Jack shrugged and looked up at his mate. "It's all we've got, babe. Wilde is going to somewhere called Operations, and Hopps is heading down to The Dungeon."

"Do we split up, or just tail one of them." Skye said, finally seeing the two hitmammals exit the restaurant and split apart, WIlde heading for the elevators, and Hopps towards the stairs leading back to the lobby.

"Let's tail Hopps," Jack said after a moment. "Somewhere called Operations is probably going to be under high security."

"And somewhere called the Dungeon isn't?" Skye asked, already moving to follow the rabbit at a distance."

Jack gave a small chuckle at his mate's observation. "There will probably be cameras outside, but I have a feeling that they don't want to keep too close an eye on what goes on inside, if you get my drift."

Skye nodded in understanding. Although they would want to keep tabs on who went into a presumed torture chamber, the actual goings on inside those rooms would be more or a liability than an boon. They would need to be careful getting inside, but being fairly small themselves, it should be possible, and so the pair set about following Judy...wherever she was heading to.

* * *

 **Notes:**

The game's afoot for our favourite duo. I wanted to use this chapter to delve a bit more into Jack and Skye's personalities, as I didn't want them to just end up as simple antagonists for Nick and Judy. Hopefully they've become more than a simple foil as a result.

Now on to a minor scientific musing, specifically regarding mammalian digestion. The general convention in the public is that carnivores eat meat and herbivores eat plants, right? Well reality has a way of blurring the lines, and food selection is no different. In the wild, although their diets do tend to lean towards one end of spectrum or another, most animals will consume a mixture of plant and animal matter if it is available.

Deer have been observed eating scavenging carrion if they can, and nature is full of instances of females consuming their placenta after giving birth. We also see that many herbivores will consume insects when they can. Most animals are opportunistic feeders, and will consume anything that they consider palatable...or even if it isn't, as the consumption of rancid meat does occur.

On the other side of the fence, carnivores have been observed consuming a variety of plants, and this is even more puzzling than the herbivores eating meat. It's easy to get nutrients out of meat, as it's easily broken down, even in the stomach of ruminant animals, it just takes longer than it would in a carnivore's stomach. With plant matter, a lot of the nutrition is tied up in long polymer molecules like cellulose, and these can't be easily broken down without special conditions that aren't present in the carnivore digestive system.

So why do they do it? Well it depends on how they've evolved. Most obligate carnivores don't eat plant material for nutrients, they eat it to help clear out their digestive tract. This is the case for felines who eat grass to help alleviate hairballs and the like. For many other species, they only eat things like fruits or tubers that contain more digestible carbohydrates.

They key thing to remember is that these alternate food sources are not the main part of their diet. A herbivore consuming only meat would fare poorly, as would a carnivore only eating plant material. In the former case, their digestive tract is too long, and large amounts of meat would literally putrefy in their guts, leading to illness and death. In the latter, their inability to digest the plant material would lead to starvation. In the case of groups like felines and foxes, they would also face the hurdle of being unable to obtain all the essential amino acids (such as taurine) from plants.

Anyways, Judy eating sushi isn't as odd as it may seem. She can certainly enjoy it on occasion, just as Nick can have his love of blueberries. According to the director's Nick's actually a vegetarian, and this would mean that he'd need to be eating foods that have been supplemented in some way to avoid malnutrition, but it is possible in an advanced society, such as Zootopia.

Regardless, I'll close things off here, and once again thank Cimar for allowing me to contribute to this Herculean project.

eng050599


	30. Hitmammals III

**Hitmammals: Chapter 3: A Swing in the Ring**

 **Written by eng050599**

* * *

The path that they took wasn't a straightforward one. Although the doe initially had cut through the casino, she had quickly made her way through an unremarkable side passage and headed deeper into the building. Both Skye and Jack were wary of an ambush or cameras, but they noticed none aside from those on the floor of the casino itself, and there were no indications that this passage was for staff only.

Gingerly, they followed Judy down one corridor, and then another. The pair had to stay considerably far back, to avoid Hopps' sensitive ears betraying their presence, but still the various corridors, although utterly unadorned, were fairly straight, and as such keeping track of their prey war easier than anticipated.

It was only when they went down an unmarked stairwell, descending at least 3 stories underground as best Skye could figure, that they lost sight of their quarry. The bright lights that normally adorned the casino halls had given way to stark cinderblocks and intermittent fluorescent lighting along the ceiling, but looking both directions down the hallway, neither mammal could spot site of Ms. Hopps.

Not willing to give up the chase just yet, Skye closed her eyes and lifted her muzzle to try and catch the scent of her prey in the air. It worked, and she quickly had a mental image of the doe turning left at the base of the stairwell and heading down the hall in that direction.

Motioning with her paw, she and Jack crept forward, quickly coming to an L intersection, the hallway once again turning ninety degrees to the left. Sparing a glance down the hall, Skye cursed quietly. Although there was no sign of Hopps, there was a large metal door at the end of the hallway, along with two VERY large polar bears guarding it.

Ducking back around the corner, Skye shrugged. "Well now what?" she asked her mate.

Jack was already scanning the doors along the highway, when he suddenly clicked his tongue, and motioned for Skye to follow him. He quickly padded over to a door marked 'Maintenance: Return Air Plenum' and waved Skye forward.

"Do you have your lockpicks on you?" he asked, and smiled when she reached for her pocket without hesitation.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked sarcastically, while retrieving a small pouch and quickly selecting a tension wrench and W rake. "I have to take off my wedding ring more often than I'm without these babies. Can you give me some light?"

Jack nodded and pulled out a small penlight from his pocket and directed the beam towards the door handle.

Fortunately, it was a simple lock to pick. This room obviously not high on the list of security threats. Within thirty seconds, the lock popped open, and the pair quietly made their way inside.

The room was utterly spartan inside, with little more than a desk crammed against the wall, and the rest of the room filled with ventilation ducting, branching off in multiple directions, feeding the return air for the HVAC system.

Jack immediately made his way to the desk, and began looking at the various diagrams arranged in an orderly fashion on its surface. Looking back over his shoulder to his mate, he beckoned her forward. "Skye, you're better at this mechanical stuff than I am," he said, motioning to one of the schematics. "Do any of these vents move past that door we saw?"

The vixen's eyes lit up at her mate's intuition, and she gazed down at what she now recognized as the layout of the local ventilation system. They were in the main return plenum, which probably meant that it was the central hub for this floor, or even multiple floors.

For once she was happy that the mammal behind these plans had been a rather anal retentive individual, and they had handily labeled both the room that they were in as well as the numerical code used for each branch of the duct system. Looking between the plans and the vents, she quickly had a route that would take the pair past the door, and lead them to either a rather gloomy office, given its subterranean local, or merely another maintenance room.

She frowned slightly at one disruption in their plans. Although Jack would be able to make it through the vent on the other side of the door, Skye would need to travel another 100 meters down the vent before she could exit into what appeared to be a washroom...although wich gender wasn't listed, which could make things dicey if another mammal walked in.

" _We'll have to split up, and try to meet back together ASAP,"_ she thought to herself, as she memorized the twists and turns she would need to make.

After a moment, she nodded her head and looked up to her mate. "Got it!" she said confidently, and moved to one of the ducts, once again removing her multitool and starting to loosen an access panel on the side.

"I have to take a more roundabout way to get out of these vents, but I can get you out almost as soon as you make it past the door." She said after poking her head into the duct and seeing that the way was clear. Turning to face Jack, she cupped he paws in front of her to give the smaller rabbit a boost to the access panel.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Skye?" Jack asked hesitantly as he placed one foot into the makeshift platform and was lightly heaved up into the air, the rabbit easily pulling himself into the duct, and reaching back to lend his mate a paw. "Getting separated in a place like this is right out of a bad gangster flick."

Skye sighed as she took Jack's paw and crawled into the duct. "I know, and no, it's not a good idea, but it's all we have to go on." She motioned forward with her paw down the shaft. "Come on, but be quiet. We don't want to attract any more attention than we already have."

* * *

As the two started to make their way down the shaft, another fox standing in a room many floors away was smiling at the monitor in front of him. "Carrots, the mice are in the walls. It looks like I owe you a foot massage tonight." The tod glanced at the clock in the room. "Estimate five minutes until Briar Rabbit stumbles in and crashes your party. I'll move to intercept Snow White, but estimate seven minutes before she's in the room as well."

Judy's voice came through the coms along with a hefty amount of background noise. Some kind of pounding heavy metal was being played, and it nearly drowned out her words. "More than enough time for me to finish playing with my toys." The doe said, and then there was the clear sound of snapping bones over the fox's earpiece followed by the bleating of another mammal. The cries were cut off by a meaty thump while Judy exhaled sharply in time with the blow. "Just give me the signal when you're ready."

"You know it, Love." Nick said, before turning off the monitor and heading towards the elevator; his paw motioning for two arctic wolf security guards to follow after him.

" _The mice have taken the bait,"_ he thought to himself as the elevator doors closed. _"Now it's time to spring the trap."_

* * *

As Jack and Skye made their way along the ventilation duct, that same pounding music began to filter into their ears as well. Jack glanced back at his mate, who shrugged as to the implications. Was it to drown out the screams of the hitmammal's victims, or was this merely a recreational event for the rabbit. Either way they would soon find out.

Reaching the first vent, Skye pushed Jack aside, as she peered into the room. Her eyes were better able to pierce the darkness, but she saw nothing untowards, and after taking a few moments to listen attentively for any signs of life inside the small room, she shifted onto her back, and kicked one side of the vent lose. The noise was deafening in comparison to the low thumping of the music, but there was no sign that the intrusion had been detected...yet.

The fox, reached out and finished detaching the grate from the duct, and then placed it back in the duct before motioning for Jack to clamber down. The buck only just managing to fit through the opening. "Remember, keep out of sight if you can, Jack. We don't know what we're dealing with here, and we have no cell phone or radio signal down here."

Jack nodded, and quietly moved to the door. Before opening it, he looked back to his mate, and blew her a kiss. "Don't worry about me, Love. I'll be like a shadow," he said, and with that he opened the door and slipped into the hallway.

Skye shook her head at her husband, but then sighed and began the long crawl to where she could exit out of the vents.

* * *

Aside from the music, there were no signs of life in the stark hallway. Jack couldn't see any signs of life. His nose, although nowhere near as sensitive as Skye's twitched as he tried to tease out the scent of the various mammals that had made use of this corridor in the recent past.

The scent of his quarry was definitely present, and no more than a quarter hour old, but there were also a lot of other scents from earlier intermingled with it. He couldn't tell them all apart, but there were over a dozen different species...at least he thought that was the case.

Things didn't become any clearer as he approached the door at the end of the hall. Like the one they had seen being guarded previously, this was a heavy metal door, but painted red. There were no guards, and merely a simple control panel on the side with a single button on it.

Glancing around, Jack shrugged and pressed the button. The action was followed by several loud clunks as the locking mechanism disengaged, and the door began to swing open. Jack's senses were immediately inundated with sensory overload, and the pounding music swelled in his ears, combined with a dazzling display of light...and the unmistakable roar of a crowd on the edge of their seats.

When the buck's eyes adjusted to the lights, he saw that he was standing at the entrance to...what could only be described as something right out of a modern gladiatorial flick. Seats surrounded a large octagonal cage in which Jack could clearly see Judy Hopps engaged with a rather hulking moose.

One would think that there couldn't be a more one sided fight...but you would be wrong. By this point, the moose was already on the ground, one gangly leg twisted in a grotesque mockery of its proper shape. It had been dislocated at the knee...and possibly at the hip. Jack could barely tell, but even still the moose was trying to get back to his feet.

On the other side of the arena, Nick stood in the shadows of a private box, watching as Jack entered into the arena. Bringing one paw to his earpiece, he sent the signal to his mate. "Briar Rabbit has arrived. Time to stop playing around, Carrots."

In response, Judy suddenly jumped back from the struggling moose, leaping high and twisting in mid air to come feet-first against the side of the caged arena, from there she sprang off with all the strength she could muster, twisting to deliver a tornado kick just below the moose's ear. The effect was instantaneous, and the ungulates eyes rolled back in his skull as he slumped to the mat.

Hopps ignored the roars of the crowd, and after grasping the much larger mammal by one of its antlers, twisted the moose's head so that his throat was fully exposed. She reached up with her right paw, its digits ramrod straight, and pointing directly at the exposed flesh of the unconscious mammal's larynx.

Jack recognized the maneuver instantly, and his mind flashed through his options. _"She's gong to kill him! I've got no choice."_

His mind made up, he reached into his coat to retrieve his badge, and took advantage of a sudden silence that came over the crowd when Hopps was posed to strike.

"ZPD, NOBODY MOVE!" He cried out as loudly as he could, and was pleasantly surprised when it seemed as though all the eyes in the arena turned to face him. Even Hopps, glanced in his direction before releasing the moose's antler, and shaking her head moved to lean against the side of the cage.

Jack made his way down the stairs, hanging the badge around his neck as he did so, and was quickly face to face with the doe; only the chain link fence separating the two of them. "Judith Hopps, you are under arrest for attempted mammalcide," he stated confidently, and was only moderately surprised when Judy laughed in his face.

"Oh, Jackie Boy, I knew you still had the hots for me, but interrupting a cage match? Wow, Officer Skye must really be neglecting her wifely duties if you're this pent up," she stated loudly enough for at least half of the arena to hear, and the catcalls began instantly. Most of them seemed to be similar insults to the ones that Hopps had made, but there was also more than one offer of 'assistance' for him in this regard from both male and female voices in the crowd.

Jack's countenance darkened at the insult, and he sneered at the hitmammal. "You've got one hell of a mouth, Hopps, but I know what I saw there, and you were about to kill that mammal."

Judy once again laughed in the buck's face. "I may have a mouth, Savage, but at least I know how to use it effectively," she once again looked the other rabbit up and down, not even trying to keep the smirk out of her voice. "Maybe I should show you how to use it properly, or at least give Skye some pointers...provided of course Nick isn't already handling that particular lesson with her."

"You Bitch!" Jack spat at her. "You're going down this time. Everyone here saw you…"

"Take up her trademarked victory pose," a smooth but unfamiliar voice chimed in from behind the pair.

Jack spun around to see a middle aged cheetah in a tuxedo flanked on either side by obvious polar bear muscle. The big cat looked down at Jack, and the rabbit could practically feel the disdain radiating off of him in waves.

"Officer Savage, I don't know what you _think_ you saw here, but all you've done is interrupt…" The cheetah, paused for effect, and then turned around to face the crowd "MFC 39!" The announcer cried out to the adulation of the crowd who gave up their silence to loudly cheer the proclamation. The cheetah raised his paws, playing to the audience, for a bit before continuing. "Now gentle mammals, we'll have this misunderstanding taken care of shortly, but for now, let's hear it for our winner, the still undefeated Judy, the Hurricane, Hopps! For those of you tuning in at home...all 55 _million_ of you, we now have a word from our sponsors."

Once again, the crowd went wild, and Judy took that to engage in an acrobatic display in the ring, ending the display with a triple flip that landed on the chest of her fallen foe, bringing about a quiet grunt from the slowly recovering mammal.

Jack looked around and only now noticed the camera aligned along the ceiling of the auditorium, many of which were focused now on him.

" _The chief is going to skin me alive,"_ was the only thought running through his head, until Hopps' voice called out to him.

"Looks like you lose again, Jackie Boy," the doe sauntered her way back to the fence separating the two of them. "Unless of course you want to climb in here and give it a go?" The other rabbit looked him over and laughed. "Who am I kidding, you couldn't take me on your best day, let alone now that you're a washed up beat cop who, unless my sources are wrong, is about a fur's breadth from getting shitcanned as it stands."

Something inside of Jack snapped, and he let loose a growl that was utterly incongruous with his lapine form. "I might not be able to arrest you tonight, but I will teach you a carrot-plucking lesson."

Jack started towards the entrance to the arena, only to be stopped by the announcer. "Hold on there. You can't just jump in there, we have a scheduled fight coming up."

"Let him in, Albert. I've been looking forward to this for a long time," Judy said from the opposite side of the ring.

The cheetah nodded differentially to Judy, and snapped his digits at one of his bodyguards, who produced a ream of paper. "Officer Savage, I need you to sign these waivers before you can compete in an Mammalian Fight Club match." He handed over a pen to the rabbit and pointed out several locations where the ZPD officer either had to sign or initial.

Jack barely paid attention to the paperwork, his mind was fully focused on the female rabbit in the cage, and he was already picturing how sweet it would be to leave her bloodied on the arena floor. She was right, he couldn't arrest her, but he could use his training to make sure that her career as a hitmammal was at an end. MFC matches had very few rules. No eye gouging, and the fight stopped when one opponent submitted or was rendered unconscious.

" _There's a lot that I can do with those rules,"_ he thought to himself, having seen some of Hopps' previous performance, he was already formulating a strategy. _"She relies on rapid movement, and quick strikes. Jam her up, and get her onto the ground, and she'll break."_

He finished the final bits of paperwork, and one of the polar bear guards, opened the gate for him. The larger mammal muttered something under his breath, and for most mammals, it would have been inaudible. To Jack however, it was as clear as day.

"Dead mammal walking."

* * *

Skye was still struggling to make her way out of the air duct, the internal structure had contained several considerable narrowings along her route that had required some real effort to squeeze through. At any other time, a joke about her figure might have crossed her mind, but first, she was fighting against her skeleton more than anything else, and she just knew that Jack would find some way to get into trouble without her.

She finally reached the proper air duct, and after a cursory glance around the room, she once again kicked the corner of the vent to loosen it, before fully removing it and lowered herself to the ground. The room was, as indicated, a restroom, and Skye sighed in relief that it was unoccupied at that moment, and also was for females.

" _The less questions I have to deal with the better,"_ she mused, moving to let herself out of the room.

The door opened smoothly, and Skye quietly slipped out into what appeared to be a private office. _"No,_ " she thought to herself, " _It's like a private box in...an arena."_

Her eyes whipped to the padded seats in front of her, just in time for the rooms sole occupant to pivot his chair around to face his new visitor.

"Officer Winters, what a pleasant surprise," Nick Wilde said smoothly, as the vixen's blood turned to ice in her veins.

" _It was another trap,"_ her mind screamed, as Wilde motioned her towards the adjacent seat.

"Of course you'd want to see how your mate does in the ring, so I prepped this room just for the two of us." He smiled, reaching over to retrieve a bottle of Champagne as he spoke. "Think of us as being in the Mates and Friends club, watching our partners on the field of battle."

"What are you talking about, Wilde?" Skye asked, moving over to look out the window, but maintaining her distance from the assassin.

Nick leaned back and steepled his digits in thought. "Well, your partner decided to interrupt a MFC match...that Judy won with ease I might add, and then he decided to take his chance with her in the octagon." The todd shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure at which point exactly he lost his mind, but the show's just about to begin."

"Get him out of there!" Skye yelled at Nick as she saw her husband warming up in the ring. Hopps was just leaning against the far wall, a bored expression on her face.

When Skye looked back towards Nick, she saw him shake his head. "He went in there of his own volition Officer Winters, and he even signed the waivers and contracts to that effect." The red fox shrugged before continuing. "I don't know why he decided to go in there, but if I had to guess, I'd say that he's grown frustrated at being unable to find anything on my mate and I." Nick's expression grew cold as he stared Skye in the eye. "Perhaps you should consider that there is nothing to find about us Miss Winters. You've been at this for months, and have nothing to show for it."

Nick stood, and moved over to the glass, leaning against it and looking down at the arena. "I don't mind saying that Judy and I are also quite frustrated at your continued harassment of us _Officer_ Winters. The ZPD has been tailing our every move for years, and we've held our noses out of respect; yes respect, for you, officer."

He pushed off from the wall and faced Skye once again. "But that respect ended when you destroyed those toys. You and the ZPD's hatred has now hurt those most vulnerable, and we're not going to take it lying down any more." The todd motioned back to the arena. "Consider this an example of what we're willing to do when you've backed us into a corner."

Skye was rendered mute at Nick's words, and with a growing sense of dread, she fixed her gaze on the ring.

* * *

"Tonight we have a special exhibition match for you gentle mammals," the announcer began, the house lights dimming, rendering only the arena floor illuminated in stark white light. "Our champion, Judy, the Hurricane, Hopps has agreed to answer a challenge from the floor. I give you, Jack, ZPD, Savage!"

There was a smattering of applause from the crowd, but Judy shook her head. "No way, Savage. I'm not dumb enough to hit a cop. Lose the badge, or this fight's over before it begins."

"Like I need a shield to deal with you," the buck snarled, removing his badge and tossing it into the corner. The act was caught by several of the cameras, and broadcast live across Zootopia.

The announcer's voice came over the PA system, as the door to the cage slammed shut, and was locked with a heavy chain. "You both know the rules." At which point there was another round of laughter from the crowd. "Let the best mammal win!"

Jack took up an aggressive fighting stance. He had been drilled in Adaptive Mammalian Close Quarters Combat from the moment he entered into the academy, and had taken all the lessons to heart. He was somewhat surprised to see Hopps smile and take up a mirrored stance...no it wasn't a mirrored stance at all, it was a counter to his own. Her weight was more on her rear leg, and her paws were ready to deflect his attacks.

" _She knows AMCQC?"_ The thought rocketed through his mind, and Hopps saw the look of recognition in his eyes and gave a laugh.

"What? Didn't they tell you?" the doe laughed. "You may have been the first rabbit to _join_ the ZPD, but you weren't the first to _try_ , Jackie Boy." She had an utterly malicious smile on her muzzle when she continued. "When you see her again, tell Carol that I miss our one-on-one sessions."

The doe didn't even twitch before she exploded forward. Jack was caught off guard, Judy's earlier comments shattering his focus, and his stance was unprepared to play defensive. He was quickly brought back to the present when Judy's palm smashed into his nose.

He jumped backwards, trying to create distance between him and the assassin, while at the same time shaking his head to clear the tears that were welling as a result of the blow. He knew from experience that his nose was broken, but the damage was minimal, and it was more a distraction than anything else.

He was right in that regards, when his breath left his body in a rush as a foot solidly connected with his midsection. The blow lifted him from his feet, and slammed him into the cage wall, before he slumped to the ground. Fortunately, he was able to compartmentalize the pain, and focus on his opponent who was, as he expected, hell-bent on continuing the assault.

As Judy slid forward on her hindpaw, Jack quickly rolled under the oncoming roundhouse kick, and wrapped his own legs around the one she was using for support. Before he could rotate the grapple into a proper take down, she redirected the roundhouse into and axe kick, trying to drive her heel directly into his skull.

The buck brought up both paws in an X block to block the blow, taking the not insubstantial hit on his braced wrists. He quickly moved to grasp onto the momentarily stopped limb, but Hopps used his block as a springboard to hurtle herself upwards, freeing both her legs in the process before completing a full 360 flip rotation and landing precisely in the midpoint of the arena.

The doe bent her knees as she landed, and the smirk never left her muzzle as she once again sprang forward.

* * *

"Ouch!" Wilde said in response to Judy's acrobatic escape. "That was very sloppy of him...and probably the best chance he was going to get you know," he said, looking over at his ' _companion_ ' for the evening.

"You don't know what you're talking about Wilde." Skye said dismissively. She had been as surprised as her mate appeared to have been at Hopps' choice of combat styles, but she still had confidence in her mate's abilities.

"I don't know Winters. _I_ certainly don't have any problem pinning Judy _whenever_ I want to." His eyes became slits as he looked over at the vixen. "Perhaps you'd like a few lessons yourself."

Skye gave a barke of laughter. "Ha! That won't work on me Wilde. We've both bonded to our mates. It wouldn't matter if you were a cover-model for MQ, you wouldn't have a chance, and you wouldn't want to regardless."

Nick laughed and tipped an imaginary hat at Skye in reply. "Touche, Officer Winters, but my previous comment does stand. Officer Savage is out of his league in this one. He's hotheaded, and he's bitten off more than he can chew on this one."

Nick pushed away from the window, and made his way to the main door. "This won't be much longer, and he'll probably need your help getting out of here," he said, motioning with his paw to the concerned vixen. "It might not mean much, but Judy really won't injure him too badly. She's more frustrated about your continual harassment, and will use this as a chance to blow off some steam."

Skye said nothing, and when Nick reached out to place a paw on her shoulder, she glared at him until his paw dropped by his side.

"You can't fool me Wilde," she said callously, not breaking eye contact with the tod. "You may have set this up, but I can smell the blood on you. You're a killer for hire, and we will bring you down."

Nick shook his head sadly, and started walking down the hallway, the two wolf guards, taking up position precisely five paces behind the two foxes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Officer Winters," Nick said, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. "It probably means very little, but both Judy and I do have some respect for you and Officer Savage. The two of you pushed against the barriers that kept our species from entering into professions like the ZPD when we tried years ago." He looked over his shoulder at the vixen. "It really would be a shame if you two chose Judy and I to be your hill to die on, career wise, at least."

Skye snorted in derision. "It means less than nothing, Wilde. You work for a crime boss, so don't try to take any moral high ground, or move for sympathy," she didn't even look towards Nick as she walked, never once moving her gaze from the hallway in front of her. It was as if the tod were truly beneath her notice. "You're a just another thug, with an over-inflated sense of self worth, and I will relish the day when Jack and I bring you down."

Nick's nose twitched, and he couldn't help but smile. Her words were full of bluster, but her scent told another tale.

She was scared.

* * *

Jack was once again forced against the wall of the cage. He threw his paws out low, expecting for Hopps to strike with her dominant leg against his increasingly bruised ribs. He caught a flurry of movement above his head just in time to see Judy leap up and twist herself into a horizontal position before completing a full body rotation and striking down at the buck's exposed head with her right leg.

He managed to roll with the blow, taking the majority of the force on the side of his head, the doe's foot sliding roughly down his cheek before painfully connecting with his collarbone. Fortunately, the blow lacked to force to break the bone, but there was little that the buck could do as Judy landed lightly on her left foot, and roughly grabbed his ears before driving her knee into his face.

Once again, he managed to turn away from the blow, but he felt something give in his cheek, and he saw stars just before Hopps shifted her grip to the front of his shirt before rolling backwards, planting both feet into his midsection, and heaving the buck backwards towards the center of the ring.

The wind once again rushed out of his lungs as he hit the ground. He had no time to react, and was only dimly aware of his surroundings as Judy coiled her body and thrust both feet into the air, springing back to her feet. She wasted no time and lept into a backwards flip before driving both her feet into the prone buck's stomach.

The weight was crushing, but Jack was only dimly aware of it. His vision was swimming, but it cleared just in time to see Judy right paw raised in a knife hand suddenly swing down between his eyes before blackness claimed him.

* * *

Skye arrived on the main floor, just as Judy was completing her acrobatic assault on her mate. She just barely had time to cry out her mates name, before the female rabbit rendered him unconscious.

" _Please be okay. Please be okay."_ Her professional demeanor crumbled as she ran towards the cage door, which was already being opened by the security mammals. Regardless of their tough demeanor, one look at the expression on the vixen's face had every one of the stepping back as she entered into the arena.

She was somewhat surprised to see Hopps, carefully checking her mate's vitals as she approached, and was moving him into a recovery position. The doe's ears twitched as she approached, and she backed away from the injured rabbit without prompting.

Sky saw the blood covering her husband's face, and she moved to cradle his head in her lap. She was dimly aware of a white coat wearing mammal kneeling beside her, and beginning to assess Jack's injuries. She could see that he was breathing steadily, and that was enough for now.

They had once again underestimated the two hitmammals, but this time they had gone too far. They had hurt the one mammal she care the most for in this world, and she would see the two of them burn for it.

She couldn't keep the rage out of her gaze as Wilde entered into the ring, and the smirk on his muzzle only made her anger burn more fiercely. The red fox tossed a piece of paper onto her mate's chest, and she looked down at it cocking her head to the side in curiosity. It was a check for $25,000 made out to Jack Savage.

"That's the standard purse for the loser of a championship bout, Winters. As your husband is now under contract with B.I.G. entertainment, he's entitled to the full amount." The tod retrieved a stack of folded papers from his front pocket and offered them to the vixen. "Jack signed a standard twelve month contract, and our representatives will be in contact regarding any future fights."

With that, Nick retrieved his smartphone from his pocket and snapped a picture of the arctic fox with her battered mate, making sure that the check and the contract were plainly visible.

Only then did Judy cross over and wrap one arm around her mate. She wasn't even breathing hard, when she looked down at Skye with pure malice in her eyes. "Whatever will Bogo say about that. Having an officer under contract with a known mobster?"

"The scandal!" Nick said with mock sincerity before turning on his heel and walking out of the ring with his mate.

The announcer came over the PA system, once again riling up the crowd for the next bout, but Skye heard none of it. They had been well and truly played, but this was far from the end. She held her husband's form all the more tightly, as she lifted him from the ground, against the protestations of the fight doctor.

She didn't care. She would take her husband home, she would nurse him back to health, and then the two of them would put an end to the two hitmammals...one way or another.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I don't have much to add to this chapter aside from a few comments about the fight. Some of you might be wondering how on Earth a rabbit could destroy a moose in combat, and it is a bit of a stretch, but still possible. It all comes down to where and how you strike a target.

For any of you who have trained in hand to hand combat, you know that technique is utterly key in regards to how effective your strikes and blocks are going to be. Bad form will rob your blows of power and render your defenses inadequate. In Judy's case, I was careful to have her always striking where the body is its weakest, namely locations like the joints and the throat. In the case of the knee, it's quite resilient to pressure from the front, but is quite weak to lateral force, and even a light blow can cause severe damage to the tendons and ligaments present there. Although she would need to but her full body weight behind such a blow, it is entirely feasible for her to be able to deliver such an attack.

It all comes down to training, practice...and being more than a little crazy.

As for who is this Carol?

Sgt. Carol Latrans (Ret) is an OC from Lost Causes and Broken Dreams. She's the mate of the main protagonist, and a close combat instructor for the Zootopia Armed Forces as well as a civilian liaison to the ZPD and other government agencies. As part of the world building that I did for the story, I considered the challenge of designing an adaptable fighting style that could be modified to accommodate different body sizes and anatomy. AMCQC was the result.

As is the case with modern military close combat, it's a melding of multiple styles, focusing on what works in a given situation, and doing away with a lot of the "art" portion of the martial arts. For small mammals, like Judy and Jack, speed and mobility are the focus. They need to move in and out of range quickly, not giving larger opponents a chance to strike or grapple. As mentioned above, targeting the joints, pressure points, and soft targets (eyes, throat, and groin) is the priority.

For more of Carol's story, be sure to take a look at Lost Causes and Broken Dreams on either FinFiction or AO3. They're listed under my username, eng050599. The usual caveat applies in that it's not a happy story. There are brief moments of joy, punctuated by profound anguish. The interspecies couples who come to the Honeywell Centre in the hopes of bringing life into this world are all too often left with little more than the ashes of loss.

It's not all doom and gloom, and I also try to dig a bit deeper than most authors into the underlying science that goes on in a research, or clinical setting.

I'll wrap things up here as we move into the end game. What will Skye and Jack do to try and take the hitmammals down? All will become clear soon.

Thanks once again to Cimar for letting me take part in this, as well as for editing this and the other chapters.

If anyone has questions relating to this work, or any other science-related questions, don't hesitate to send me a message.

eng050599


	31. Hitmammals IV

**Hitmammals: Chapter 4: A Desperate Gamble**

 **Written by Eng050599**

* * *

Nick and Judy made their way out of the arena well ahead of Skye and the unconscious Jack. They didn't take the main entrance however, and instead slipped into an unmarked side passage. Halfway down the corridor, the pair stopped at what appeared to be an utterly blank wall. Nick reached up and placed his thumb on a small discoloration in the paint, and a low chime sounded before the walls parted, revealing a hidden elevator. The hitmammals glanced back the way they had come to ensure they were alone before boarding the elevator and pressing one of the unlabeled buttons on the control panel.

They remained silent until the doors closed, and then Judy looked up at her mate. "Do you think that was enough to set them off?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head after her exertions in the ring.

Nick took a moment to admire her form, a real smile on his muzzle as he considered Judy's words. "Winters was ready to skin you in the cage, so I think that she's primed to say the least. As for Savage, I can only assume that he'll be wanting revenge sooner rather than later...provided he's not eating through a tube for the foreseeable future."

Judy gave a snort of derision at the comment. "Trust me, the worst I did was break his nose and his left zygomatic arch," she said with confidence, having maintained a detailed inventory of the blows she had delivered to the overconfident buck. "He'll be sore as hell, and have black eyes to match his stripes, but he'll be back up to speed within a day."

Nick nodded in agreement; his own estimation of Jack's injuries matched his mates. "Then either that will be enough on its own, or when the Chief chews him out for his new employment, it should be enough for us to move this into the end game."

Judy looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "You know they'll try to kill us after this, right? They're not going to take the chance that we'll weasel our way out of their custody again."

"That was the goal of all of this, Carrots," Nick said, reaching out to wrap one arm around his mate. "They have no idea how close they've come a couple of times, but we need them off this case, and out of the ZPD if possible."

Judy sighed, and leaned into Nick's one armed embrace. "I know, but the fact that we can't take the chance of killing _them_ makes this a really dangerous game to play."

The two had required some concessions from Mr. Big before agreeing to take up their current roles. One of those had been a blanket promise; they would never be asked to kill any member of the ZPD, other first responders, or their immediate family. The arctic shrew had accepted this condition without reservation, and had honored their request over the years.

It might have seemed twisted after a fashion, but the pair did want to make the world a better place, they just used more permanent methods than the ZPD.

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening to reveal a spacious penthouse apartment. This place was normally their refuge from the world, but tonight it would be a place for planning. The end game was approaching, and they needed to make sure that all the pieces were in place.

Nick made his way through the living room, and into their office. Multiple monitors were affixed to the wall, showing the live feed from the security cameras peppered throughout the building. Taking a seat at the workstation, he tapped a few keys as the screens cycled through the various feeds. Judy walked up behind her mate, her eyes focused on the images.

They were both hunting for their prey.

"There!" Judy stated, pointing to one of the monitors. Skye was still making her way out of the sub-basement, carrying the inert form of her husband. As the pair watched, Jack twitched in Skye's arms, and his eyes fluttered open. There was no audio from the feed, but they could see the concern on Skye's face as she looked down at her mate, her mouth moving in what were probably words of comfort.

"He doesn't look too bad from here," Nick stated, his eyes flicking towards the on screen clock. "He was probably out for only seven minutes or so."

"I told you I was being careful," Judy said, reaching up to ruffle the fur on her mate's head.

On screen, Jack motioned for Skye to put him down, the buck initially wobbling on his feet. Reaching out to his mate for support, he took several hesitant steps before he smiled up at Skye, who cupped his cheek with her free paw, only to jerk it back when Jack winced in pain. The rabbit gingerly prodded his face, taking stock of his injuries before reaching out and taking his mates paw, placing it on his uninjured cheek, the beginnings of a smile returning to his muzzle.

Judy sighed and shook her head at the pair. "I wish this could work out differently," she said sadly.

Nick nodded his head in reply. "I know. They're basically our doppelgangers but for the whims of fate. The lucky ones who got the jobs we wished we had."

The two assassins watched the ZPD officers make their way out of the casino and enter their car.

"Do you think they'll head straight to the precinct?" Nick asked, switching the camera feed to the supposedly secure city Jam Cam feeds so they could track Jack and Skye's progress through the city.

Judy took note of the pair's direction as they merged onto one of the district's main thoroughfares before replying. "With those two, it's a certainty. Even though we played them for fools, they won't try to sweep it under the rug." Pushing away from her mate, Judy made her way out of the office. Pausing at the door she looked back towards Nick. "Come on, we need to get prepped. They won't waste time once Bogo chews them out. We need to be in position for this to go as planned."

There was a soft chime from the workstation, and Nick raised one digit at his mate, indicating that he would be joining her shortly, before opening the incoming message. A smile spread over his muzzle as the message directed him to the profile page of the MFC's newest fighter, Jack, ZPD, Savage. The PR mammals had done their work perfectly, and the buck was pictured in full dress blues, further implicating his conflict of interest.

Nick pushed away from the terminal, and made his way over to Judy, gently lifting the doe's chin before bending down and giving her a brief kiss. Pulling back, the tod shared a knowing glance at his mate. "Let's end this, Carrots," he said, motioning back to the still displayed profile page. "The press release will be going out soon, and once that happens Bogo will have no choice but to suspend Savage, and probably Winters as well. We've pushed all the right buttons, and this should be the final push to make them fully unhinged."

Judy returned her mate's loving gaze. "Just remember, Slick, we've backed them into a corner. We need to be on our toes if we want to come out of this alive."

"I know you have my back, Carrots, and that's all I ever need," Nick said as he placed his arm around Judy's hip and the pair walked back towards the private elevator. Their plan would require some prep to pull off, but they had years of experience to draw upon. By this time tomorrow, the ZPD officers would either no longer be a concern…or the two hitmammals would be dead.

Either way, they would face their fate as they did everything in this life, together.

* * *

Skye once again glanced over at her husband as they made their way back to Savannah Central and the precinct. Although he had repeatedly stated that he was fine, she couldn't help but be worried for her mate. Judy had methodically pummeled the rabbit, and although the damage didn't seem severe, Jack had lost consciousness, which was never a good thing.

"Are you still with me, Love?" she asked, not even trying to keep the worry from her tone.

Jack gave a rough chuckle at the question. "I said I'm fine, Skye. I got roughed up a bit, but it's no worse than what we went through at the academy."

Jack paused and looked over to his mate as she pulled the car to a stop at an intersection. "You know that I'm going to be suspended for this, right?" he said succinctly, knowing full well the consequences for his action. "Bogo's not going to have a choice in the matter, and I was an idiot to get baited like that."

Skye sighed heavily as she looked over at her mate. "We'll get through this, but we can't let those two get away once again." The vixen returned her gaze to the road as her expression hardened. "We need to end this; one way or another."

Jack looked at her askance. "What are you thinking, Love?" he asked hesitantly.

Skye's eyes never left the road, but there was the undertone of a growl in her voice as she spoke. "We need to end this, Jack. No more playing around. We report in to Bogo, and then we hunt those two down." Her voice was firm, and Jack could hear the rage that his mate felt. "No badges, no rules, no compromises. We don't stop until those two are dead."

Skye's words kindled something deep in the rabbit's chest, and his paws clenched into fists as he mentally took in the implications for the two of them. "There's no coming back from this, Love. If we take this road, we might not like what comes out on the other side," he said quietly, wanting his mate to be fully aware of the consequences of this decision.

Skye nodded in reply, "We joined the ZPD to make the world a better place. Those thugs are a threat to the city and every mammal in it. We take them down, and then we tear down Mr. Big's operation brick by brick if we have to."

"That might be a wee bit ambitious, Skye," Jack said with a small laugh. "Let's focus on Hopps and Wilde for now," he said, leaning back into his seat. They were approaching Precinct One, and they would need to move quickly to secure the necessary hardware. "When we head in, I'll sneak into the armory and get us some hardware while you report to Bogo."

Skye nodded her head in understanding. "Just be careful that you're not seen, and only take stuff that's easily hidden." Although she would have preferred to be armed with more substantial firepower, getting even handguns out of the precinct would be enough of a challenge as it was. Fortunately, their targets weren't large mammals, and even a .22 would be up to the task.

"I know," Jack said, having reached the same conclusion as his mate. "I'll just try and grab two pistols with suppressors if possible. I'm small enough that I can get in and out without being seen and I'll stash them in my locker before joining you in getting reamed by the chief."

Skye simply nodded, focusing on the road ahead of them, both the literal one they were traveling on, as well as the new path they had set themselves upon. Part of her mind reached back to a quote from Friedrich Nietzsche that seemed quite apt for their new direction in life.

" _If you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."_

* * *

They made the rest of the drive in silence, both of them mulling over their upcoming tasks. When Skye pulled into the motor pool, Jack wasted no time in bolting for the station's doors. He would need to move quickly to secure the weapons before his presence was noticed. Fortunately, being the smallest mammal on the force had its advantages. Namely that he could make his way through almost the entire station unseen.

As was normally the case, the armory was staffed by Sargent Scrofa, one of the T.U.S.K. officers stationed at the precinct. Jack was silently grateful that the boar was the one on duty, as he had a tendency to nod off…which fortunately was the case today, as Jack silently crept past his snoring colleague. He didn't waste time, and immediately went to retrieve two handguns for Skye and he to use.

As was standard protocol, they were neatly arranged in racks, complete with matching shoulder holsters, and he selected two of the smallest models they had as well as four magazines each. The odds are they wouldn't need more, and keeping the theft to a minimum would help to conceal it until they were out of the building.

After placing the weapons into a satchel and once again sneaking past Sargent Scrofa, Jack made his way to the locker room. As was normally the case, it was occupied, but with the handguns concealed, he didn't need to worry, and he quietly stashed the weapons into his locker.

He was just closing the door when his ears twitched towards an approaching mammal. Looking to his left, Jack saw Officer Wolford walking towards him. There was concern written on the big wolf's face, as he noticed Jack's injuries.

"You okay, Savage?" he asked while kneeling down and reaching out a paw to check the rabbit's condition.

Jack waved the paw away dismissively. "Yeah, I'm good," he said allowing his frustration to weave its way into his tone. "I just got roughed up a bit, that's all."

The older wolf shook his head in disbelief. "Getting knocked out on live TV is a bit more than getting 'roughed up a bit', Savage. What were you thinking?"

Jack groaned that the news regarding his humiliation were already making the rounds of the station. "How many know?" the buck groaned in resignation.

Wolford gave a snort of laughter and placed a paw on Jack's shoulder. "Everyone, Savage. Everyone." The wolf motioned towards the main lobby with his free paw. "Clawhauser had the fight playing at his desk, and when you showed up? Well, you had a bit of an audience. We were cheering you on, but, that bunny tore you apart."

Jack rolled his eyes, before motioning to the swelling around his left one. "Believe me, I know. Did you know that she and Wilde tried to join the ZPD? She was better at AMCQC than anyone I know except for the actual instructors, and she knew Latrans by name."

Wolford cocked his head to the side in confusion. "It's the first I've heard of it," he said questioningly. "As far as I know, you were the first rabbit to make the cut."

With a sigh of resignation, Jack leaned heavily against his locker. "And the odds are, I'll be the last as well." Straightening himself, he turned to leave the locker room. "No sense putting off the inevitable."

"Good luck, Stripes. We're all still rooting for you two, but Bogo was not impressed to see you on TV again." Wolford's expression suddenly darkened, and the wolf punched a nearby locker in frustration. "That raid and that fight were setups, and we all know it. I don't know how, but those two need to go down."

Jack nodded his head in reply, but knew that his colleague needed to remain oblivious to his plans for the two hitmammals. "We'll find a way to get them, Wolford. It just might have to wait until after my, unfortunately well deserved, suspension."

The grey wolf sighed, and waved a paw dismissively. "Take your lumps, and then get back on the streets. We'll keep your seat in the bullpen warm for you."

"Thanks," was all he said as he left the locker room. He knew the truth was that he would likely never carry a badge again. Even if they were successful, he and Skye were going to kill the two assassins, and there would be repercussions for that. In the case of a miracle, where they were able to duck the murder charges, they would probably need to be able to walk on water before they'd be trusted to carry a shield ever again.

" _If we can get those two off the streets for good, it will all be worth it,"_ he thought with determination, as he made his way upstairs to the Chief's office.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking, Winters?" Bogo yelled at the arctic fox sitting across from his desk. "I sent you out there to find something to book those hitmammals on, and instead your partner decides to take up a new line of work? Now, even I'll admit that even I didn't think he'd consider _joining_ Mr. Big's organization, but apparently I've been wrong about both of you."

Skye's expression never changed from one of stoic resignation as she spoke, "Sir, with all due respect, you ordered us to catch them at _something_ , and we thought we had when it looked like Hopps was going to kill that moose."

She had been filled in on the details by Jack on their drive back to the station, and she couldn't fault her husband for acting when he did. "They've always been three steps ahead of us, and I think we both know why," she continued on, voicing the conclusions that she had reached as a result of their continued failures in capturing the two hitmammals. "Mr. Big has someone, or _someones,_ in the ZPD feeding them intel, probably on a real time basis. It's the only explanation for why they're constantly able to avoid detection."

Bogo snorted in both annoyance and derision at the comment, but was forestalled from any reaction by a knock on his door. Not glancing away from Skye, he bellowed, "SAVAGE! Get your tail in here!"

The door immediately opened, and Bogo winced at the condition of his officer. The rabbit had screwed things up by the numbers, but he was _still_ one of Bogo's mammals, and the chief added on yet another debt to the tally that Mr. Big would be forced to settle one day.

"Take a seat, Savage," The cape buffalo said in his normal gruff fashion, raising a hoof to stop the rabbit from speaking. "I don't want to hear it," was all he said until the rabbit took up his position beside his mate and partner.

"Winters has filled me in on the details of your _training session_ with Hopps, and also about your theory that there's a leak in the ZPD," Bogo said before looking back towards Skye. "Do you think I don't know that, Winters?" Bogo stood and walked over to the particle board adorning the wall of his office, where the known hierarchy of the Big crime enterprise was laid out. "The ZPD has had leaks for as long as I've been on the force. Oh we've managed to catch a few of them every couple of years, but the leaks have persisted."

Suddenly, he balled up one of his hooves and punched the particle board with enough force to shake the furniture throughout the room, as well as leave a sizable hole in the board…and the underlying wall. With a snort of anger he turned back to face his officers.

"The whole reason I put you two on the case was because you were the only ones I could be certain _weren't_ in Big's pocket." He stomped back to his desk and then sighed while cradling his face in one hoof. "Every precinct, every officer, every civilian employee of the ZPD, the mayor's office, even the ZIA, and ZAF are potentially compromised."

He motioned towards Jack's injured face with his free hoof, "As you've had first paw experience with, those two have managed to obtain training that isn't supposed to be available to the public, and yes, before you ask, they both did try to join the ZPD before you two."

Bogo let out a heavy sigh. "I can count on both hooves the officers that I know are clean, and there are maybe another dozen or so that I can _probably_ be certain of," he paused before continuing, releasing his head to look at Jack and Skye. "From your backgrounds I knew that you and your families had no contact with the Big's, and your records since you started have shown this to be true."

Both Jack and Skye's eyes widened at the revelation. They had suspected that things were bad, but this? This was unheard of!

Jack regained his composure first, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sir, how could we be expected to accomplish _anything_ if we're this screwed up?"

Bogo shook his head, "You couldn't, but it was our best chance for doing things by the book." The cape buffalo once again stood up and loomed over his officers. "Unfortunately, that's no longer an option for the _two of you_.

Jack and Skye's eyes narrowed at the chiefs change of tone at the end of his statement, but they didn't have time to ask for clarification before the chief held out a hoof towards both of them. "I have no choice but to suspend you both pending an internal investigation. Hand over your badges and get out."

The order had been expected, but both mammals still flinched when Bogo said it. They looked to each other and then removed their badges from their pockets and placed them in the Chief's outstretched hoof. The two then hopped off of their chairs and gave Bogo a brief salute before turning to leave.

"Before you go, Savage. Don't forget the satchel in your locker." Bogo's voice was uncharacteristically pleasant when he spoke, "You'll probably need it tonight."

Jack froze mid-step, turning back to face Bogo. The Chief had rotated his monitor so that the buck could see the image, and Jack's eyes widened when he saw the armory clearly displayed. His eyes flicked up to meet those of this boss, and the buck nodded his head stiffly.

"Yes, sir! I will remember to grab that," was all he said before turning back, seeing the shock plainly visible on Skye's face as well. The two quickly made their exit, and Bogo sighed heavily to the empty office. He had crossed a line, but his conscious was clear. He reached out and picked up a photo from the corner of his desk, and once again looked at the cost of letting those two killers prowl _his_ streets.

The photo had come from the autopsy of one Jimmy Stell. A rat who had just happened to be Detective Wolfowitz's informant regarding the warehouse raid, and who coincidentally had died of a heart attack at the age of thirty two shortly after sharing the information. The coroner hadn't found anything incriminating from the autopsy, but the coincidence was simply too much for Bogo to stomach.

Standing up and once again heading over to the particle board, he pinned the photo up amongst the dozens of other suspected victims of the hitmammals over the years.

Looking at their faces, Bogo made the same vow he had after each one had crossed his desk.

"Never again."

He silently hoped that this would finally be the end.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well that escalated quickly. When I was planning out this story, I thought that taking it down a ends justify the means route worked the best from a narrative standpoint. On that note however, I wanted to be clear that there would be consequences on the characters for doing so.

All too common in media, the heroes go off the rails, catch or kill the bad guy, and face no consequences for their actions. Well that's not the case here, and Jack and Skye know full well that they probably won't make it out of this without severe consequences. In their minds however, it's worth the risk in order to protect the citizens of Zootopia, and even Bogo knows it.

There's only one more chapter to go for this part of the What If series. I once again will thank Cimar for letting me play around in his world, and giving me the chance at creating something very different from my usual fare.

As always, if you have questions regarding this story, or Lost Causes and Broken Dreams, feel free to ask. I'm also more than willing to help out any authors or artists who need assistance with technical or scientific topics, so don't hesitate to reach out!

All the best,

eng050599


	32. Hitmammals V (finale)

**Hitmammals: Chapter 5: A Final Solution**

 **Written by eng050599**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

"They've taken the bait, Nick," Judy said simply, as she read the text message on her phone while resting in their living room. It was now just past eight o'clock, and they would need to move quickly to get into position. "They're going to be armed, but we don't know exactly what they'll be packing."

Nick rubbed his chin and leaned back into the couch as he considered the possibilities while idly reaching down to stroke his mates ears as she rested her head on his lap. Judy sighed contentedly, and leaned into his touch.

" _This may very well be our last day together…although we'll both do our best to make sure is isn't"_ Judy thought to herself with conviction, but she knew from experience that they both needed to treasure the time that they had all the more fiercely because of how quickly everything could be lost.

"It's not going to be anything big," Nick said after a moment looking down into Judy's eyes, "They can't be seen toting around any big guns, and with their size, even handgun options are going to be limited."

Judy nodded in agreement as she considered their own counter against Jack and Skye. The irony being the two hitmammals would need to keep all their responses on the right side of the law, while the ZPD officers had free rein. That fact was not lost on the doe, and she gave a slight chuckle at the threads of fate that had led them here.

"Semi-formal dress for tonight then?" she asked after a moment, and Nick nodded in reply before motioning for her to sit up, which she did after a minor grunt of annoyance.

"That's going to be the best option," Nick said as he made his way to the master bedroom, and their wardrobe. Opening the door, a vast array of clothing options were on display, but Nick moved and picked out two conservative black suits for Judy and him.

Although of a modern style, there was more to these suits than meets the eye. They were lined with carbon nanotube and Kevlar armor layers, and should resist whatever firepower Savage and Winters would be packing. They couldn't do anything to protect their heads without giving themselves away, but most ZPD training involved aiming for the body's center mass, so the suits should be enough.

The pair quickly changed into their formal attire, and spent several minutes making sure that all the concealed plates and fabrics were in place. These suits cost a small fortune, but were also completely legal, and were mainly used by business moguls who needed discreet protection. Even Mr. Big himself made use of them from time to time, although for a mammal his size, the kinetic impact of _any_ bullet would almost certainly be lethal.

That was what Koslov was for after all.

Once they were satisfied, they made their way out of the penthouse, this time using the normal entrance.

After all, they wanted the ZPD to know where they were going.

* * *

"Got them!" Skye said, as she spotted the two hitmammals leaving the casino. Although she and Jack had officially been suspended, they login accounts still gave them access to the surveillance and traffic cameras around the city. The two had been glued to their laptop screens since they had left the precinct and headed home to prepare.

"Any idea where they're going?" Jack asked as he looked up from his own laptop. His injuries were still painful, but they had receded to a dull ache, and didn't impede him any longer.

Skye shook her head in reply, "I can't be sure just yet. They're heading out of Tundratown, and if I had to guess, I'd say they're going to Sahara Square."

Jack looked over to the map of Zootopia that the pair had hung when they had first started tracking the two assassins. Mr. Big's enterprises extended to every district in the city, and there were several possible destinations where Wilde and Hopps could be heading. The very fact that they had seen the pair leave probably meant that they were not heading out on a hit, but were just engaging in personal business or recreation.

They followed the two of them on the cameras as they made their way downtown, where they stopped in front of an Italian restaurant and made their way inside.

"They're eating again?" Jack said in surprise. It had only been a few hours since the two had been at the sushi restaurant, but it would appear that the two would be having a late supper.

Skye looked over the surroundings and then pointed to an alley just across the street from the restaurant. "There, that's where we'll hide. Once they come out, we move in and attack." She looked over to her mate. "We move fast, and take them out before they have a chance to react."

Jack nodded, and then reached into the satchel, retrieving the pistols and holsters, already loaded with extra magazines. He passed one to Skye, while he donned the shoulder rig, and then drew the pistol to chamber a round. The metallic sound of the action quietly echoing in the room.

Sky repeated the procedure for her own equipment, and the pair shared a knowing glance at each other before moving together in an embrace, with Skye leaning down to share a passionate kiss with her mate. Even if they succeeded, the odds are that they would be headed to jail, and it could be decades before they saw each other again in the flesh, but this was the cost to save Zootopia, and although it was a heavy price, they would gladly pay it. They had taken a vow to protect the citizens of the city.

After a quiet moment, the two headed out after putting on light coats to conceal their weapons, quickly making the drive to the restaurant. After parking a block away, the two jogged over to the alley, and took up position behind a mid-sized dumpster. They didn't know how long their prey would remain in the restaurant, but it didn't matter.

"We're going to finish this tonight," Jack whispered to his mate, and he nodded in response, squeezing his shoulder affectionately before returning her attention to the restaurant's entrance.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Judy and Nick were idly nibbling on a shared tiramisu. Their being at the restaurant had little to do with food, and it was more the location that was a necessary part of their plan. They had received a notification that Savage and Winters had arrived on scene a few minutes ago, and now they just needed to give the pair time to get in position.

The two hitmammals knew there were three possible ambush locations that could be used just outside the restaurant. The most obvious one was the alley across the street, and the pair had guessed that this would be the best avenue to use. They had parked their car strategically to partially block a direct line of sight and to provide cover during the initial confrontation if that was the chosen locale of the two barred ZPD officers.

The other two locations were less optimal, but had also been carefully prepared. The sidewalk sign announcing the daily specials just outside the door was made out of the same material as the trauma plates used in ballistic vests, and could be used for cover if the former ZPD officers chose to use the doorway of the adjacent building as a hiding place. In the other direction, a public mailbox had been surreptitiously moved earlier that day to provide cover if the two chose to hide in the small park next door.

If Jack and Skye chose that ambush location, things would become more complicated, as Nick and Judy needed to go through that park to proceed to the final location of their trap. They had to lure their attackers through the small copse of trees, which would also provide additional cover in order for their plan to work.

After several minutes, Judy looked up at her mate and a familiar smile spread across her face. "Are you ready to start the festivities, Nick?" she asked as she hopped down from her seat and started towards the entrance.

"Am I ready, Carrots? Yes, yes I am," he replied as he placed a generous amount of cash on the table to pay for their snack…as well as help cover the probable damage that was about to befall the poor business.

Nick stretched out his limbs, as he knew that both Judy and he would need to move fast once things started. There was a good chance that their suits would stop whatever firepower Jack and Skye had, but being mobile and _not_ getting hit at all was a much better alternative.

The two reached the door, and calmly exited the building. They needed for their surprise to appear real, so they acted as normally as they could, while at the same time scanning the exterior, looking for any sign of their attackers.

* * *

Across the street, Jack's ears stood up ramrod straight as the door to the restaurant opened. Both he and Skye started moving as soon as they saw their targets exit. The two drew their pistols and made to cross the street, crouching low, so as to conceal their approach behind the hitmammal's car.

They'd made it halfway across when they heard Hopps' voice cry out in alarm, "GUN!" and they saw the pair bolt to the left, abandoning their vehicle, and making a beeline for a nearby park.

Jack and Skye wasted no time, and fired off a rapid series of shots at the retreating pair. The two hitmammals moved in a chaotic pattern, juking from side to side randomly, and moving to interpose any object they could between themselves and their attackers.

Sky was sure that she hit Wilde at least once, having seen the other fox stumble and fall, only to roll to his feet in a fluid motion and continue running. Skye smiled as she heard a cry of pain from Judy, but the doe didn't stop her panicked dash, and the two made it out of effective range at a sprint.

Jack and Skye chased after the two, swapping out magazines as they ran. They wouldn't be able to shoot accurately at a run, but they did fire sporadically to hary their prey.

The two hitmammals weaved in and out of the trees, mindful of each other's location, and using the sound of their pursuers' footfalls, and occasional gunshots, to try and gage their distance from the pair. This was a chase, but it wasn't one that Nick and Judy wanted to escape from.

Judy winced in pain as she ran, a bullet having grazed her left ear during the initial volley. She couldn't tell how bad the damage was, but it felt like a minor wound and certainly wasn't going to slow her down. She stumbled slightly as she felt something strike her back like a clenched hoof, some of the wind knocked from her lungs as she fell forward.

Two strong paws grasped her, halting her descent, and lifting her into the air. Nick cradled his mate in his arms as he continued to sprint. Sparing a single glance down to wink one eye at her as they broke through to the other side of the park. They could see their destination only a pawful of strides away, and Nick leaned forward, sprinting as fast as he could towards the Spring Breeze Laundromat and Dry Cleaning, another one of Mr. Big's ' _legitimate'_ business ventures.

They had taken the time to prepare everything leading up to this moment, and Nick didn't pause in his stride when he reached the door, seeing puffs of mortar pepper the wall as Jack and Skye continued to fire on the two hitmammals. At the last moment, Nick leapt towards the glass door, curling his form protectively around Judy as he did so, and he smashed through the specially prepared safety glass, the door shattering into thousands of small fragments.

An alarm went off at the destruction of the door, but Nick paid it no heed as he rolled to his feet, releasing Judy as he did so. The two of them quickly ran to the rear of the facility, each one grabbing a black case from the front counter as they did before disappearing into a maze of conveyors, vats, and machines, all laden with a variety of garments. As she passed by a control panel, Judy flipped a switch, the conveyors coming to life, cycling the hanging garments in an endless pattern, while creating both a visual and auditory distraction. The lights were oddly bright in the back room, but this was all part of the plan.

"The trap is set; now all we need is our guests to arrive," Nick said with a smirk, as he and Judy opened the cases and put on the night vision goggles. His own night vision was very good, but they needed every advantage they could muster.

Judy's gaze swept over her mate, searching for any injuries. She knew that he had been hit at least once during their flight.

Nick paused when he noticed that he was the focus of Judy's attention, and he waved a paw dismissively.

"Don't worry, Hopps. The armor caught it." He said with as much confidence as he could muster, then motioned towards Judy's ear. "I'll be sore tomorrow, but unlike you, I'm not going to be making any new fashion statements with stylish piercings."

"Har, har, wiseguy." Judy said before self consciously reaching up to touch her injured ear. Nick was exaggerating, and she was relieved that it truly was just a graze; an angry but already scabbing line of red just running along the back of her ear.

The two hunkered down and waited. They knew it wouldn't be long, but the ball was in Jack and Skye's paws now.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jack cursed as he saw Wilde leap through the door of the dry cleaners.

"Would it be asking too much that the glass kills him?" Skye asked breathlessly as she sprinted alongside her partner.

Jack gave a short bark of laughter at the thought. "Karma's not that kind to us love. Let's finish this."

The two stopped when they reached the front door, each one taking up position on either side of it. They shared a glance before Jack spun into the building, his pistol held in a two pawed grip. Skye followed behind him, using her larger stature to keep Jack out of her line of fire. The two scanned the lobby, not seeing any sign of their quarry except for a small patch of blood halfway towards a doorway leading to the rear of the facility. They could hear the sound of machinery working back there, but were unable to make out many details from here.

Skye padded her way forward, scanning every corner and washing machine for any sign of the two hitmammals. When she reached the spot of blood she leaned over and sniffed it before moving on.

"Hopps has been hit," she whispered to her partner, glad to have at least inflicted some damage on the assassin. "Not much blood, but at least we've hurt them."

The two reached the doorway, and once again Jack took the lead, entering into what was obviously the dry-cleaning portion of the business. Garments were traveling along a series of overhead conveyors, creating a constant barrage of movement and noise. Jack scanned the room moving cautiously, focusing on the right side of the room, and trusting Skye to cover the left.

A flash of movement drew his attention, and he instinctively aimed and fired, seeing a spark erupt from where the round smashed into some kind of control console. He cursed quietly, and continued deeper into the facility.

"Do you see anything?" Skye asked, as she scanned her side of the room, trying to make out anything in the whirling mass of fabrics.

"Nothing." Jack replied succinctly. "Do you think they ran out the back?" he asked, but Skye had no chance to reply as suddenly all the lights went out, and the room was plunged into almost complete darkness.

Jack and Skye whirled around, trying to gauge both where each other was, as well as to prepare for what was obviously about to be an attack. They didn't have to wait long, as Jack felt someone strike his paws, coming from above and below his firearm, expertly hitting the pressure points in his wrist, disarming him in an instant. He had no time to react before an elbow thundered into his temple, and he stood there dazed for a minute before a foot drove into his midsection sending him crashing to the floor.

Skye was similarly disarmed, although her assailant settled for simply using a hip throw to drive her into the ground before a hind paw to her head left her reeling on the floor beside her mate.

The two were jolted back to reality when they were unceremoniously doused with frigid water, then some kind of powder that made both their eyes sting. The lights came back on, as a sudden commotion came from the front of the store. The sound of sirens filtered into Jack and Skye's ears as the realized that they were now covered in a soapy mass of detergent as the two struggled to rise.

They blinked, clearing their eyes to see the two hitmammals, calmly seated on one of the large industrial vats, both mammal's faces plastered with a knowing smirk. Their expression didn't change when the cries of "ZPD! Everybody put your hands up now!" came from the entrance way, and Jack saw Officers Wolford and Snarlov move in, their tranq guns aimed squarely on the two hitmammals, but both of them sharing confused glances when they saw Jack and Skye laying on the ground, drenched and covered with suds.

"Stripes, you better have a good explanation for this," Wolford said as he proceeded to zipcuff the two hitmammals.

"Those two tried to kill us!" Judy shrieked as she was placed in restraints. "Look at my ear, they shot me!"

Snarlov took one look at the wound, and then his gaze was drawn to the pistols laying a few feet away. Bending down, he recognized them as being standard issue ZPD .22's. He looked up at his partner in shock.

"You better radio this in to the chief," he said before grabbing another two sets of zipcuffs and moving towards his two _former_ colleagues.

* * *

Bogo arrived on scene shortly after the call was made, his temple once again throbbing with each beat of his heart. He already expected the worst, but what he didn't expect was to see the two suspended officers kneeling in a puddle covered in soap with their paws zipcuffed behind their backs.

His gaze traveled to the two hitmammals, who had once again managed to avoid their well-deserved fate. The two of them both had smiles on their muzzles, as they were questioned by officer Wolford, and Bogo was sorely tempted to finish off the two of them right then and there, but the arrival of a ZNN truck just prior to his made that an impossibility.

He had just reached where Jack and Skye were kneeling, the two of them hanging their heads in defeat. He was about to speak when he clearly heard Wilde's voice call out. "Yes officer, my mate and I would like to press charges."

* * *

Consciousness filtered back into Judy's mind as the PIXAR machine released her from its generated dreams. The doe took a moment to collect herself before sitting up and removing the helmet, looking over to where Nick was also waking.

"Well that was certainly different," Judy said once Nick removed his own helmet. The details of the event were becoming hazy, as they always did, but some moments still stood out in sharp contrast, as she reached out to grasp her left ear, where a phantom pain from the dream still remained.

Nick gave a small chuckle at Judy's reaction, as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "You know, for hitmammals, we had a very low body count," he said once he had recovered.

"That one was enough for me, Slick," Judy replied, shuddering slightly at her actions in the simulation. "I almost feel like we need to treat Jack and Skye to dinner or something just for experiencing that."

"It would be an excuse to see them again, and we should tell them about this place," Nick said as he hopped down from the recliner, offering a paw to Judy to help her down. "Then again, the two of them probably have enough wild adventures with the ZIA as is."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Wilde," a familiar voice called out from the adjacent booth. A pair of white furred paws, parted the curtain of their booth, and Nick and Judy both recognized the forms of Jack and Skye, the latter still rubbing the sleep from her eyes…and a thoroughly unimpressed expression on her muzzle.

Nick looked aghast between the PIXAR beds in their booth and then to the ones Jack and Skye had been using. "Wait! That was really you two?" he asked after a moment, a deep sense of regret filling him for what he and Judy had inadvertently inflicted on the pair.

Skye nodded her head in reply, before slipping down to the floor. "I think so…unless there's another fox and rabbit couple in here that wanted to see what it was like to be on the other side of the law." She motioned towards the PIXAR units with a paw before making her way over to stand with Jack. "I think the system recognized that our two scenarios were compatible, and kinda…melded the two together."

Judy looked horrified, and looked towards Jack, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was really you, and the PIXAR just makes things so…different."

The buck laughed lightly, and made his way over to Judy, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Hey now, you couldn't know, and you acted exactly according to how you set up the scenario."

He stepped back and motioned to his striped visage, "See, no real harm." He paused briefly and thought back on the fading memories. "I did learn that I need to book a few more sessions with Latrans," he said before laughing at the experience.

Skye joined in and walked over to embrace her mate before looking Judy over from top to bottom. "Judy, I have to ask. Are you really that good, or was that the PIXAR?" She shook her head, and tried to grasp at the details of the fight. "Jack's no slouch at paw to paw, and you took him apart."

Nick gave a laugh and wrapped an arm around Judy before looking at Jack. "Sorry, Stripes, Winters, but that part was accurate. Hopps is just that good," he said as Judy sheepishly looked up at him. "She's the terror of Precinct One, and some officers have been known to call in sick if they're scheduled to spar with her."

The two couples laughed at the admission, and started to make their way out of the arcade. Skye lightly punched nick in the arm as they approached the door. "And we accept Judy's offer of dinner as a way of apologizing, Wilde," she said and pulled out her smartphone to make a note. "Does tonight work for you two? After all our shifts are over, of course?"

"That sounds nice, Skye," Judy said, after sharing a glance with Nick. "Where did you want to meet up?"

Skye smiled with an expression that was equally friendly and predatory, but there was pure amusement in her eyes when she spoke. "I just so happen to know a great sushi restaurant in Tundratown."

Jack and Skye continued out the door, the arctic fox looking back over her shoulder towards the slightly stunned pair of ZPD officers. "I'll send you the address in a few minutes. See you at sevenish."

The sound of laughter filtered in through the closing door, and Judy shook her head at the ZIA agents.

Nick gave a small chuckle at their recent events, and looked down at his mate. "If they both go for the omakase, we're going to be eating instant noodles for a month," he said, but there was no malice in his tone.

Judy gave herself a shake, before briefly checking the time on her phone, Judy motioned towards the door, passing by a pair of sheep waiting for their turn in the PIXAR. Reaching for her radio, Judy called in, "Dispatch, this is three two seven, Hopps and Wilde are 10-8.

"Roger that, three two seven," Clawhauser's voice replied after a moment.

"Come on, Nick, let's go and make the world a better place," Judy said as she made her way back to the cruiser.

"So, what do you think, Carrots?" Nick asked as he walked around to the passenger side of the cruiser. "Should we indulge our darker fantasies again tomorrow?"

Judy considered if for a moment, and then shrugged in reply. "That depends on how much the bill for tonight's going to be, but no, I think something different is in order," she said as she started the car. "We've been back in time, but I think we should look forward a bit."

Nick looked at her quizzically, "Oh, what are you thinking?"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Judy said as she pulled into traffic, and they once again returned to trying to keep Zootopia safe.

* * *

 **Notes:**

And so the Hitmammal arc comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed the story, and that you'll continue to be enthralled by the other arcs that are included in this project. There are so many amazing writers who are contributing to this series, and it has truly been an honor to be counted among their numbers.

One additional note that came up as part of chapter 4. I had a reader ask what a zygomatic arch was, and I realized that it wasn't included in the end notes, so here's a brief explanation. The zygomatic arch, sometimes called the cheek bone. If you feel just under your eye, and follow the bone that's located there all the way back to the temple. That's the zygomatic arch. As the name implies, it forms an arch structure, due to several of the jaw muscles, anchoring to the skull beneath it.

In the fight, Jack twisted his head to avoid taking a knee directly on his muzzle, but the blow broke this rather thin bone. In a fight, it would be painful, but nowhere near debilitating.

I'll close things off here by once again mentioning my main story, Lost Causes and Broken Dreams, which is available on FanFiction and AO3. As I mentioned in the first chapter of Hitmammals, it's a medical drama/tragedy set at a maternity clinic, specializing in interspecies couples and the hybrids that can result from their unions. Unfortunately, genetics is not kind, and all too often these couplings bring with them only sorrow. This is a story about the mammals who dedicate their lives to trying to help these mammals bring new life into the world...and to console them when they are all too often unable to do so.

It's not a happy story, but it is a realistic take on what would be a very real issue in Zootopian society. Be sure to read the endnotes where I have a chance to really dig into the underlying science, and also give some insight into the kinds of research that's being done in present times.

A final thank you to Cimar and the other authors who are working to put together the What If series, and I look forward to reading the forthcoming chapters.

All the best,

eng050599

 **AN:** Hey there, this is Cimar! I wanted to thank Eng for writing this amazing story, as well as changing up the ending here as a reviewer provided a hilarious way for this to end and when asked, Eng rewrote the ending bit to match that scene. So thank you so much for that Eng, I think it turned out amazing! And please, go check out his story, Lost Causes and Broken Dreams as even though it is sad, it is such a beautifully written story! So go check it out!


	33. Clear to Launch

**Story: Clear to Launch**

 **AN: A few more scenes added into the story so if you've read this already, you can read it again as it is now almost twice as long. :)**

* * *

"Your turn this time, right Fluff-Butt?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, you said it, not me. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Judy exclaimed in sudden realization. "Let's be... Something adventurous. Something unique. Something... Out of this world..."

Nick thought for a brief moment. "Astronauts?" He suggested. "That's about as out of this world as you can get."

"Great thinking, Slick! That's a brilliant idea! Let's do it!"

Strapping themselves in for their next adventure, the duo plugged in the proper reality identification before clicking the button and taking one great leap for mammalkind.

* * *

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read our collaboration.**

 **I am Upplet, and I will be writing this story prompt for the collaboration. I hope that you enjoy what I have to offer. Before we get started, I'd like to make mention of the fact that I am not the biggest fan of the whole PIXAR machine plot, as I believe it undermines the realism used in the original movie, and has the potential (With each simulation) to manipulate the characters and personalities of Nick and Judy. But I still have great faith and hope in this story, and that's why I'm writing for it. And so, that is also why the coming chapter will be written in a style more suiting of my own whims, than that of what you've seen before: If you're familiar with my literary work, that means lots more detail, sensory descriptions, a single quote relating to the overall subject of the chapter at hand, a introductory exposition, and an author's note at the end of it all. It will be a bit different, if not short, but I do hope that you enjoy.**

 **That is also why the above introduction is so minuscule.**

 **Do please enjoy.**

* * *

"That's one small step for man; One giant leap for mankind." - Neil Armstrong

* * *

For as long as mammalkind had drawn breaths into the dark of the night, they had looked to the sky above with awe and with wonder.

Beneath the dark and shadowy blanket of an endless, plumbless night sky, there was always one celestial body that shined with an even greater radiance than any other: The single moon of planet Earth, Luna. Unlike its fiery daytime counterpart, the moon continuously gave off a softer, more luminescent glow that was easier on the eyes and more soothing to the soul. Ever since the first conscious being had lain their gaze upon the disc of gray light that hung above their heads at night, the collective imagination of all things had been driven, by curiosity and by greed, to make new discoveries over the meaning and purpose of its existence. There was much to wonder, but even more to learn.

Some cultures called it a god or spirit, if only to romanticize those bleak barren craters that filled their vision, or to provide an unquestionable explanation for their existence.

Others deemed it to be some sort of ancient formation, leftover from the bubbling chaos and broken debris of a long-forgotten age in the distant past.

And yes, there were even those that saw it as a technological fallacy projected across the sky on the orders of some unsung organization to instill confusion and fear.

But in truth, the moon was whatever those that gazed upon it wished for it to be. To some, it was a god, and to others, a creation of science and history. No matter the true reasoning behind its conception, the moon would remain as it always was; Immovable, silent, and hanging wordlessly in the night sky. The bickering and quarreling of mortal life on the surface of another planet entirely was not of its great concern. It is the story of the infatuation and the arrival of said mortal life, however, that is worth the telling.

* * *

10:29 A.M

"Clear to launch!"

 _Here it goes, here it goes! The countdown is starting!_

"T-Minus ten... Nine... Eight..."

 _Okay Nick, just relax, and let the rocket do its thing._

"Seven... Six... Five..."

 _Crap_ , _what are the chances of this thing exploding?_

"Five... Four... Three..."

 _Moment of truth. Just whatever you do, don't scream!_

"Two... One..."

An earth-shaking rumble enveloped the land, sending tremors wreaking across the world, as though the Earth itself were a monster waking from an eternal slumber. But this was no monster; It was all too real. With a fiery blast, the rocket ship that held Nick and his fellow associates begun to rise off of the launch pad, slowly at first, but quickly accelerating at a pace that made each crew member dizzy. The fox's bones rattled within him, and with all the strained strength that he could muster, let out a pained shriek;

"AAAAHHHHGGHH-HA _HA_!"

Farther down below, upon the surface of the very world in which the crew was leaving, vast crowds of mammals cheered in excitement and awe, watching as the comet-like fireball tore through the blue sky high above. Shaped like a missile in structure and design, the pointed rocket easily punctured a puffy-white cloud that had been hanging in its trajectory path, causing a portion of the cloud to melt away like cotton candy in water, and raining down on the land far below. It had torn a literal hole in the sky itself.

Such was the power of perfected rocket science.

Packed tightly into the confines of the command pod, built just beneath the pointed nose of the rocket itself, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and the commander of their mission, Sharla Ariess, all braced themselves physically and steeled themselves mentally for the journey ahead, and all that it would bring. Interestingly enough, Sharla herself, being the very same black sheep that had accompanied Judy herself on that silly stage play from decades past, had always wanted to be an astronaut, if only to explore the very greatest unknown: Space itself. Long had mammalkind sought to reach that fabled celestial body. Now, it was time to fulfill not only Sharla's goals, but all of mammalkind's.

As the commander of their mission, Sharla was willing and prepared to do what it took to see the endeavor succeed and its crew achieve their long-term goal: To reach the moon, and to establish a lunar base, in which the trio of astronauts would reside and work for the coming six months of their lives, that is, until the next crew arrived, and they transitioned on the journey back to planet Earth, leaving the new astronauts to tend to what they had left behind for the next six months of _their_ lives. It was a stable and dependable system designed to keep one crew from getting too bored or homesick while away from their homes and stuck on the surface of another planet entirely.

Soon enough, the rocket had reached the outer layers of the Earth's atmosphere, where it gave the trio of astronauts perhaps the most enthralling view in all of existence.

Ancient beyond comprehension, the polychromatic surface of planet Earth was visible for the three small mammals to behold in all of its celestial glory. Vast sheets of clouds were strung together, enveloping large sections of the planet's surface like webbing, with some of the darker ones flashing with purple lightning that illuminated the blackness of the surrounding area, but through the thick of the atmosphere, a whole world could be seen, with rolling blue oceans and flowing aurora borealis around the edges of the planet. The northern lights flickered and waved around, reaching outwards like ghostly appendages before dissipating and being reformed in a consistent cycle of creation, radiance, and destruction, but for as long as the sun stood at its current angle, the auroras could be seen. Past even them, the ice-tipped wastelands of the arctic flourished.

Though the constant shaking and oftentimes rather violent trembling of the rocket ship prevented much talking in fear of accidentally biting their own tongues, Judy fawned;

"Whoaaa!"

Meanwhile, Nick took his sweet time admiring what little that he could see out of the considerably small confines of his window. After over three hours of sitting strapped on the launch pad, it was refreshing to get a change in scenery, at least, so he took what he could get and didn't complain whatsoever. Far below, on the Earth's surface, he could see differently shaded patches of green, marking the changes between environment ranging from temperate forests to humid jungles, and even sprawling sand deserts.

One large slice of the visible surface was coated in darkness. Nighttime, for that side of the planet. Within that shroud of darkness, beacons of mammalian civilization could be seen; Cities, glowing with the collective light of a million homes, buildings, and appliances, illuminating their little corner of the Earth. Luminescent streams of roadwork and highways could be seen branching out from the brighter glowing cities like cracks in the ground, or bolts of lightning in the sky, stretching onward into the darkness until they either faded away or connected with another nearby city or road. It gave off the prospect of just how interconnected mammalkind was in its civilization and endeavors.

"Amazing." Nick found himself muttering beneath his breath, so soft that he barely even knew that the words had left him.

There was a whole wide world out there, constructed over entire eons on end, all for the use and exploration of mammalkind. But this world wasn't enough; They needed far more. They needed the moon. For science, exploration, and pride, mammalkind would claim the barren surface of that mysterious planet no matter what it took. There would always be setbacks, tough moments, and regretful scenarios, but in the end, it always brought them one step closer to their final and ultimate goal, to an extent. Every single setback was a learning experience; Every tough moment a chance to improve, and every regretful scenario the perfect opportunity to make amends and do what was needed for success. After years of work and training, Nick, Judy, and Sharla were ready to be the first mammals to set up a permanent lunar colony on the vast surface of the moon.

Eventually, the rocket reached its intended trajectory, and with the moon in its sights, began its journey through the cold reaches of space. As Judy and Sharla made frequent communications back to mission control on the surface of Earth, Nick took the privilege of admiring the astounding view through his tiny window. Over time, he watched as the very planet that he called home slowly faded into the background; Shrinking ever smaller as more and more distance was put between it and them. On the other side of the spectrum, the fox knew that their intended destination was approaching faster with each passing second, and that it would only be a matter of time until they reached it.

Hours passed like this, with each astronaut buckled tightly into their assigned seat all the while. Far from the reaches and forceful pulling of gravity, they all felt somewhat lightheaded, and of course, completely weightless; As though the very tether that had grounded them all to their lush and distant home-world had been severed like a knife through string. A few small items that would have hung loose on the ground, such as the ends of straps and buckle pieces, were now floating around in the air, completely untethered to the forces of gravity, now a seemingly distant memory in this dark and hostile environment. The only thing that protected them from it was their space ship.

All three could only hope that it would hold together properly for the entirety of their mission.

Over time, the rocket segments separated, as they intended, until it was finally just the single pod that contained the three astronauts, and the additional containment bay that held their supplies and instruments for survival, including foodstuffs, shelter, and water recycling devices, allowing for maximum efficiency. Unmanned supply ships were planned to be sent to the base on the surface of the moon every month or so, with each one containing new foodstuffs, medical equipment, and schematic parts used in the building of the lunar colony. It would take time for the colony to be one hundred percent completed, but until then, there was plenty of work to do to keep each of them busy.

The landing came with a rocky settlement upon the surface of the moon, with clouds of gray dust being blown out from beneath the fiery excretions, that was, until the large command pod settled, and the world grew silent save for the humming and whirring of the ship's machinery. The astronauts made their calls back to mission control, stating that the flight and landing to the moon was a success, and now, it was time to abandon the ship and set up the camp that would serve as their home for the next six months.

When all was said and done, and the trio of mammals first set foot out from their space ship, the reaches of the moon and all of its celestial glory was theirs alone to behold.

Before them, a vast and expansive landscape of dust, craters and crumbling boulders spread out for as far as the eye could see. Miles upon miles of utter wasteland stretched outwards, with the plumbless sky above being supported by cracked sheets of powdery stone from below. There was no wind, nor water, nor even atmosphere; Just endless gray desert. Tracks left by old lunar rovers that had been sent to the planet in the past were still visible within the layers of dust and debris, completely untouched since their conception. Without the weathering and erosive power of the elements, every mark left on this planet was permanent. Eternal. Forever. It was a silent and a deserted world.

The surface of the moon seemed both an enticingly beautiful, and cryptically haunting place.

Being a smaller planet than that of Earth, gravity on the moon was far less powerfully, ultimately allowing for the trio of astronauts to have much greater physical strength in comparison to their home world. Selecting samples of old stones and fragmented moon rocks, the three of them soon made themselves a fine collection of extraterrestrial artifacts for the taking. They all noticed that with each bound and step through the lunar soil, particles of silvery powder would stick to their space suits, practically turning them as gray as the very surface of the moon. The dust was terribly adhesive, sticking to everything it made contact with. All three mammalian astronauts had been warned beforehand about this very problem; Told that due to the static currents on the planet's crust, the dust was electrostatically charged, but nothing could prepare them all for just how messy the surface of the moon really was. Within hours, the very vacuum that they had brought along with them to clean up said dust had been clogged up with it!

Thankfully, they had many more to work with that were stored back in one of the rocket's cargo bays, and plenty of time to clean themselves up, too.

Six months, it suddenly dawned on them all: They would be here for six whole months.

Half a year's worth of work, data-collecting, and dealing with lunar sediment that was clingier than Nick's ex-girlfriend. It was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

3:31 P.M ; _Three Earth Months Later_

Time flies when you're having fun, as they say.

Over many lunar days, the crew of mammalian astronauts carefully put together the pieces of their temporary home away from home on the surface of the moon, starting small at first, that was, until a large camp had been set up. The main place of residence was a large, tube-like structure made from thin metal and thick wrapping, almost like a giant paper-towel roll, and practically just as flimsy: Without any erosive elements such as storms, wind, floods, or rain, there was quite literally nothing to knock the many structures in the camp settlement over and onto the ground, save for the plight of an astronaut not looking where they were going, admittedly. Things were looking up for all.

It seemed that their work was only just beginning, however.

Lunar rovers, a small communications tower with big wires and other technological obstructions sticking out from it, a storage room, and even a tiny greenhouse had all been erected over the course of their adventures on the surface of the moon. Judy herself took great pleasure in the tending of the plants, some of which were for scientific testing purposes, and others simply to be eaten. With her own background in botany back in the expansive green fields of Bunny-Burrow, the rabbit made fine work of what she put her mind to. She performed tests with the plants, including the manipulation of water consumption, and the acidity of both lunar and Earth soil that was brought with them.

Though, that wasn't to say that moments of fun weren't abound.

" _Weeeeee_!" Nick cried out as his lunar rover sailed over the ridge of a dusty outcropping in the lunar crust.

Due to the lessened gravity, the vehicle, despite weighing nearly five hundred pounds on Earth, easily flew forward with considerable distance, eventually landing hard on the ground, throwing up a thick cloud of dust and debris in its wake. Here, the rovers that the astronauts used weighed less than one hundred pounds, even with the astronauts upon them. Nick and Judy, with the former donning the wheel (Some might say a bit too irresponsibly) while the latter sucked in heaving breaths of rich oxygen from the tank that was strapped to her back, clearly somewhat anxious due to her partner's antics. Once the vehicle came to a full halt, Judy whirled around and faced her partner.

"Are you _trying_ to break this thing?" She grumbled loudly, causing the fox that sat beside her to snicker with amusement.

"Just enjoying the moment." Nick claimed in his defense.

"I nearly fell out of my seat back there!"

"Oh, you're such a spoilsport, sometimes; You know that, right?"

"Yes, and nearly-falling-out-of-my-seat aside, these things aren't meant for rigorous activities, Nick. The last thing we want is to have one break down on us." Judy chided.

"Don't worry, we have, like, two more back at the base, and another two coming in the next refueling ship, right?"

"True, but you should at least consider just how expensive these things are, Nick."

"And just how much are they, Fluff-Butt?" The fox questioned?

"Fifty-eight million." Judy replied flatly, smiling to herself as she watched her partner's rambunctious expression evaporate almost instantaneously. She continued;

"And unless you want the aeronautics committee to bill you, I suggest that you don't drive us over any more craters like that."

Nick swallowed hard, and stifled a nervous chuckle. "Noted." He claimed as he started up the vehicle once more and steered it off down a somewhat safer route.

Having departed from the lunar base nearly half an hour ago, leaving Commander Sharla to clean up the remnants of a recent satellite disk malfunction by herself, Nick and Judy both set out on a mission to explore the terrain around them, and to gather a decent supply of moon rocks for study, though, neither of the two small mammals would deny their simple desire to get out and go on an adventure, if they were asked. Their destination was a nearby lunar basin known as the Mare Crisium; A place where many unmanned mechanical rovers had been sent in the past, but had yet to be fully explored by the likes of true living, breathing mammals, and Nick and Judy would be the first.

Seizing the moment to tease his associate, Nick cleared his throat audibly before sporting his favorite news anchor voice impression and beginning his explanation;

"So, what does it feel like to be one of the first mammals in all of history to explore this section of the moon, Miss Hopps?"

Blinking in apprehension, Judy took a moment to snicker to herself before responding to the fox's inquiry.

"I'd say it feels pretty darn good." She responded proudly and with gusto.

"You best watch your language, young lady. This news outlet does not condone offense words."

"Oh hush, you." Judy groaned as she crossed her arms across her chest, though not without bearing a smile that egged at the edges of her lips.

"Just doing my job." Nick claimed innocently, closing his eyes and holding his head up in a gesture of ignorance.

"You mean annoying me?" The bunny retorted coyly. "Your job is to drive the rover, Slick, not to make jokes about-"

Her words were suddenly cut off when the rover bumped up slightly before taking a stark dip downwards, all in a moment's notice.

" _LOOK_ _OUT_!" Judy hollered in place of her previous statement.

Before he could even register what was going on, Nick felt his body jerk upwards and nearly get flung out of the rover's cabin. Opening his eyes and quickly taking in the current situation around him, the fox realized that in his bantering with Judy, the rover had been turned slightly off course and must have tipped over the ledge of a crater. Nick cursed his irresponsibility, but before much else could truly pierce his conscious, he found himself gritting his teeth as braced for impact, all while the rover slid down the slope, bringing the two mammals within it deeper into its depths. Judy momentarily screamed out in fear as her side of the rover nearly plowed into a nearby lunar boulder.

Meanwhile, Nick's attention was momentarily diverted as a beeping noise claimed it in its fullest: Upon his right left wrist, the small, screen-like device that informed him of the outside temperature began to drop fast, only getting lower and lower as the rover and its two inhabitants sank into the crater's cavernous maw. It was of no surprise to him. The surface of the moon was chilly enough on its own, but hidden within the shadows of the lunar craters, where even the sun's light couldn't be seen, the temperature dropped starkly; Completely plummeting to as low as minus two hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Knowing this, the twin astronauts realized the true danger of their situation.

Once the rover finally came to a steady stop, it was nearly halfway down the full depth of the crater, and was partially buried in the thick sediment. It had a few dents in its hull, but was other wise just fine, if not a little dirty. Promptly checking eachother's suits for holes, the two astronauts both came out without a single scratch to show at all.

Now, it was only a question of hauling the rover back to the top of the crater before the froze to death. No pressure.

"Carrots, we need to get out of here, right now."

"I know!" Judy exclaimed as she pressed her weight against one side of the rover's hull. "Now help me push this thing!"

"On it!"

Approaching the side of the partially-submerged vehicle, Nick swept away a few strokes from the pile of dust that had swallowed one of the rover's wheels before digging his hands beneath the rim and lifting with all his might. Thankfully, the rover was as big as they were, fitted for two small mammals, and with the lessened force of the lunar gravity on their side, it was no problem for the two of them to haul their vehicle out of the dust, though, it would be quite a workout to take it back up to the crater's surface.

Planting one foot in front of another, one after the other, Nick and Judy slowly but surely trudged up the side of the slope at an angle, making progress every step of the way. It was a literal uphill battle, and the fox's temperature-reading device only seemed to rise and rise with each step forward, a sign of their progression and productivity. Judy's muscles burned, fighting against the weight of the rover and the looseless nature of the lunar sediment, but with Nick's help, they made their efforts count, for after fifteen minutes of hauling, wheezing, and groaning, they at last reached the top of the crater, where the surface was safe and the ground was solid. Nick fell over and onto the soil.

"Ugh... That was... _Awful_..." He panted, rolling over onto his side in an effort to regain his footing. "I'm sorry... For getting us into that mess..."

Judy gasped a breath of air as she sat down beside Nick. To the fox's great surprise, instead of getting mad at him, she started to laugh. Giggling, at first, but soon erupting into a chorus of reverberating chortles until she was wheezing. She tried to wipe away the tears of amusement from her eyes, but as her gloved paw clunked against the side of her space helmet, she simply snickered once again at her own mistake. Nick wasn't sure what to make of her actions, but didn't move until Judy had recomposed herself.

The bunny shook her head from side to side. "That... Was amazing... Nick..." She claimed wearily.

"It was?"

"The way that the rover fell in, and how you helped me carry it out of the crater, taking responsibility for your actions... Now that's far from awful."

"You really think so?" Nick interjected.

"Yeah, I do. Sure, you may have gotten us into that situation in the first place, but if it had just been me down there, I would have frozen to death by now."

Silence encompassed the two of them for a few short minutes, with the only sounds being passed between the two of them being their wheezing pants of exhaustion. Soon enough, though, the two mammals helped one another up, started up the rover, and began the journey home, for Judy's oxygen tank was nearing its last few drops of life giving sustenance. Once they had arrived back at their lunar base, they promptly patched up the rover and cleaned themselves up from their little adventure, washing away the physical remnants of it, dust, debris, and small pebbles, but forever carrying what lay nestled safely within the confines of their mind: A truly unforgettable expedition.

* * *

7:40 A.M ; _Six Earth Months Later_

As time flowed, experience bolstered.

For the previous six months, many problems were abound in the work that the crew underwent. Consistent malfunctions, broken items, and parts in need of some fixing. Just another day on the job, as it were. Under the leadership of Sharla, whom always seemed to know what to do no matter how big or dire the situation, Nick and Judy were able to make each and every single situation a valuable learning experience, and never ceased to fix, and oftentimes improve upon whatever they were working with and towards.

But now, their camp was long since complete, their mission nearing its end, and their jobs done at last. It was finally time to go home, and to leave the moon for the next batch of astronauts to take care of. It had been an incredible experience, and one that none of the three mammals would ever forget. There were tough moments, like the time Nick got moon dust in his eyes, and there were fun ones, like the stroll that he and Judy took around the edge of a nearby crater while on a routine area patrol mission, the very same that had nearly claimed their life on that one botched rover expedition. The two of them still talked and laughed about it even to this day. They had beaten it.

It was all nothing that any of them would be forgetting anytime soon, least to say.

When the space ship touched down on the lunar surface, and the three astronauts swapped places with another trio, it was only a matter of time until they were homeward bound. Setting up the proper communications with mission control back on Earth, there was always that one string of words that accompanied every rocket launch procedure.

"Clear to launch!"

 _And here we go again._

* * *

 **Hey everyone.**

 **I do so hope that you enjoyed this short story of mine. I know that it was a bit different than the ones you previously might have read, and was even a fair bit shorter in terms of overall length, in comparison to what has been posted under this collaboration before, but I certainly hope that it didn't retract from whatever enjoyment you may or may not have scrounged up, here. Remember what I said earlier about the whole PIXAR machine concept? As I mentioned, the whole PIXAR machine concept was never an idea that settled well with me, but alas, I still found myself writing for this project, and to that, you might ask why. In answer, I'd say because I just wanted to try my own on this whole project, and write the best that I could for it, because I believe in it even despite my own personal opinions on it. Although there's plenty of room for improvement, and although it also may seem a bit chaotic (As you might expect from a collaboration, especially one of this scale), but don't get me wrong; I still believe in the project and what it stands for: Cooperation, joy, and fun.**

 **Everything has its ups and downs, eh?**

 **Any and all comments, regardless of intention nor meaning, are most appreciated, I might add. Not only would I like to know what you think of this chapter, but the writing behind it as well. I've always adored constructive feedback, so feel free to make a comment detailing your thoughts and opinions on all of it.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to make mention of the fact that I have a story of my own, you see, known as 'When Instinct Falls'. If you liked what you read here, you are more than welcome to delve into it, of course. I greatly appreciate all new readers, and would love to see some of you there, reading my work. It always makes me happy to know that people find enjoyment from what I create. The story itself is quite long, currently standing at over half a million words, but is no less of an enthralling storytelling experience, I assure you. It has recently hit over a million and a half views, so feel free to join the fun and check it out.**

 **At that, I am out of things to say, so I'm going to hand off the slack to my good friend Cimar, whom will be continuing the announcements for this chapter.**

 **Thank you all.**


	34. Detachable Tails I

**Chapter 1 Prank Wars: First Strike!**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **AN: Extreme sauciness approaching. ;) Also, this does not take place in the PIXAR machine.**

 **AAN: The previous story, "Clear to Launch", has been heavily edited by Upplet last night and is now nearly TWICE the length with some absolutely amazing scenes added into it regarding Nick's, Judy's, and Sharla's time on the moon. So I'd go back and re-read that one, then read this so you don't miss a thing!**

* * *

"Now remember, Nick: bank, dry cleaners, library, groceries. You got all that?"

"Yes, yes, I know Carrots, I did not forget your list." Nick pulled said list out of his pocket and waved it in front of Judy's face.

The fox and rabbit pair were standing outside their car in the parking lot of the newly opened Savannah Central branch of Mousey's Department Store. Unlike the Little Rodentia branch, this outlet catered to both rodent-sized and small to medium-sized mammals like Judy, so she and Fru-Fru had decided to enjoy a day of clothes shopping together. Nick had been given a choice between joining them and doing the weekly errands that afternoon, and like all sensible males he had chosen the latter. The two were feeling oddly sentimental at the moment, because between their shared careers and home life it was rare they spent as much as an afternoon apart.

"Good, okay then. Bye Nick!" Judy kissed her fox's cheek.

"Bye Carrots."

"And bye, Nick!" Judy bent down and waved at somewhere behind Nick.

Nick glanced behind himself, confused. "Uh, you just said that."

Judy gave him a faux-annoyed look and pointed downwards, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to _him_."

"Him? Him wh-" Nick cut off when he realized who, or what, she was referring to. He groaned. "Carrots, let's not do _that_ again."

Judy put on her best innocent face. "Do what, Sweetheart?"

" _You know…_ " Nick muttered.

"Oh _pleeease?_ " Judy gave him the Bambi eyes, which he could never resist.

" _Fine,"_ Nick groaned. He turned his back to Judy, and raised his tail as best he could up to her eye level. "Say bye-bye to Carrots."

The tip of the tail waved bye-bye in front of Judy's face, making the rabbit squeal with delight. "Tail hug!" she suddenly cried out. And before Nick could stop her she grabbed the fluffy appendage in both paws and nuzzled her face in it, delighting in its softness. Nick didn't mind when Judy handled his tail, in fact he loved it since that was a privilege reserved for mates, but he still didn't like it when she pretended his tail was alive; he had somewhat painful memories of the first time she did that, even if it had all been a hustle to get him to cuddle with her.

Judy gave his tail one more nuzzle and finally released it. "Okay Nick, Fru-Fru's waiting, I'll see you at dinnertime!"

"Seeya Fluff!" Nick waved bye as Judy scooted off across the parking lot and into the mall. He sighed, got into the car, and drove off. A couple of hours later, with all of his errands done, the lonely fox decided to just head home and watch Game of Packs or whatever was on the TV until Judy came back. Turning a corner towards the route back to their building, Nick suddenly realized he was driving through the very neighborhood he had grown up in. Puttering along down the street, on the left he saw a bakery he and his mother had used to go to, and coming up on the right was a furniture warehouse that used to be a cinema she had worked in. Feeling somewhat nostalgic Nick considered stopping at his mom's house for an impromptu visit before remembering she would be at work now.

And then he noticed something else on his right, a store he had spent many happy hours of his childhood in: Zoonko's Joke Shop. Surprised to find the old place was still open, Nick pulled over in front of it. He had several fond memories associated with that place, like the magic set he had bought there when he was ten and used to put on a show for his mother, or the industrial-strength superglue he had bought and put on that bully Billy Ramsey's seat in the cafeteria. He chuckled at that memory.

The sales display in the window then caught his eye: it was a row of life-sized animal tails, the specimens ranging from the wormlike tail of a rat to the fluffy cottontail of a rabbit to the long tufted tail of a lion, and right in the middle was a fox tail that looked uncannily like Nick's own. Each had a little piece of Velcro attached at one end, and the sign above them read _DETACHABLE TAILS – SHOCK YOUR FRIENDS!_

 _Detachable tails, eh?_ Nick suddenly got an idea. A wonderful, awful idea. One that might make Judy think twice the next time she decided to act like his tail was alive. With a sinister grin spreading across his face, Nick parked, turned off the car and went into the shop.

* * *

"Nick, I'm home!" Judy called out.

"Be right there, Honey!" Nick called back from the bathroom. He had spent over an hour browsing through Zoonko's before buying the fake fox tail, and while it had attached with velcro to the rear of his pants just fine, there was a problem the storeowner had failed to mention: how to conceal his real tail. The best he could do was wrap the appendage around his midsection and hide it under his shirt, but no matter how much he sucked in his gut his tail still left a noticeable bulge under his shirt that went all around, making him look positively pear-shaped. And Judy saw him every day, so he could hardly say he had spontaneously gained a potbelly from eating too many doughnuts. Suddenly he had an idea – he grabbed his emerald green bathrobe off the hook on the door, wrapped it around himself, and stuck the fake tail through the hole on the back. Perfect. The bulky robe concealed the bulge completely and nobody could tell the difference. He strolled out of the bathroom to the kitchen, where Judy was putting her shopping bags down on the counter.

"So Nick, what do you want to do toni-" Judy suddenly paused as she turned around and noticed Nick's attire. "Why are you wearing your robe now?" she asked.

"Oh, this? Uh… I thought a quiet night in tonight would be nice," Nick replied. Deliberately swaying his hips to make the fake tail move like it was real he strolled over to his armchair and plopped down in it. "For a change of pace, you know? Instead of going to the arcade I thought we could just… hang out in our jammies and watch a movie or play a game or something. Just the two of us."

That sounded somewhat lame coming out of his mouth, but Nick figured suggesting a cozy atmosphere would be the best way to get Judy in a tail-hugging mood. Fortunately, the bunny seemed to love the idea, for a large smile was spreading across her face.

"Hmm…" Judy tapped her lips thoughtfully. "You know, I'm really glad you're up for that, because I feel the exact same way!" Suddenly she grabbed one of her parcels and started towards the bedroom. "And I know just what to wear, for I just bought it today."

"Ooh, uh, I mean, okay," Nick stammered, sudden intrigue replacing thoughts of the tail prank in his mind as Judy disappeared through the bedroom door. He stared longingly at said door for a few minutes before Judy called out from behind it: "Nick?"

"That's m'name."

"Would you please close your eyes?"

Further excited by this request Nick obediently shut his eyes, but listened with all his might as their bedroom door creaked open and Judy's light and soft footsteps could be heard approaching him. "Okay," she called out. "Open your eyes!"

Nick eagerly opened his eyes, only to be greet with the sight of Judy wearing her usual cream-colored robe patterned with carrots. This was not unwelcome for she looked positively adorable in that robe, but it was still a letdown after all that buildup.

"Uh, it's nice, Carrots. Could've sworn you already owned a robe just like that, but-"

And then the fox's words died in his mouth as his wife opened up her robe and revealed exactly what she was wearing underneath. Nick's eyes bulged, his throat went completely dry, and any further thoughts of the detachable tail instantly evaporated from his mind. He tried to say something, anything, but all he could sputter out was " _Oh…_ " Judy smiled in delight, and quickly closed her robe again. Nick couldn't even protest he was so stunned.

After a few more seconds of flatly staring, Nick started to find his voice again. "Is _that_ …"

"The one in the 'catalogue' I caught you looking at the other day? Yes," said Judy with an impish grin.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "I'd hardly call it a 'catalogue', Carrots, since I found it in one of those males-only barber shops."

"If it had prices listed, it was a catalogue," Judy replied.

Nick nodded, finding no will or reason to argue, "Err, speaking of prices, wasn't that one really-"

"Expensive? Don't worry, Fru-Fru got me a discount."

"Oh, how nice of her," said Nick, fanning himself with his paw as he suddenly felt very warm. "Still… with such a, uh, price, you'd think they could afford to give it a little more, uh…" he was still having difficulty forming words, "…fabric."

Judy chuckled. "Haven't you heard, sweetheart? The 'minimalist' style is very in right now."

Nick nodded again, this time very much in approval. "I gotta say Fluff, the fuzzy pawcuffs are a nice touch."

"Thanks, I had it personalized a little for you."

"Oh? Well in that case, I also love the little fake police badge on your right-"

"Thank you."

"And those two cute little bows on your-"

"You sure got an eyeful in that one second, didn't you?"

"What can I say? I've got a photographic memory for your beautiful bunny bod."

Judy giggled and blushed, immensely flattered.

Nick started pinching himself, "Is this a dream? Wait, that's it! I'm back in the arcade hooked up the PIXAR machine, and it must be in sexy mode and the dial is set to 10 because only in my greatest dreams have I ever seen you wear anything like that."

"Don't you remember, Nick? If you think you're in the PIXAR machine, then you're not in the PIXAR machine." She then grinned and flashed open her robe at Nick for another second before closing it again. "But isn't reality so much better at times like these?"

"Yeahhh…" Nick sputtered, almost drooling. He still wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't some elaborate PIXAR experience. "Err, what brought this on, Carrots? Not that I'm complaining or anything, goodness no, I just… never saw you wear anything like _that_ before."

And then, to Nick's surprise, Judy sighed, and her ears drooped a little. "Well, the truth is, Nick…"

She walked over to Nick and climbed onto his lap, looking into his eyes. "You remember that… call to the Honeywell Institute I told you about?"

Nick nodded solemnly, well-remembering his and Judy's desire for children, and her morose reaction to the news that conceiving kits of their own was practically zero.

"Well, while Fru-Fru and I were out shopping today, she showed me this article that mentioned the Institute, and one of their interspecies patients, a wolf and fox couple, just announced they're pregnant. _A wolf and a fox_ , Nick. And I know that they are still somewhat related but...that just…filled me with hope." Judy smiled, and started fondly scratching the underside of Nick's chin, her usual cheery self returning. "So what do you say, Slick? Feel like giving Mother Nature a shot tonight?" She moved her paw to a special spot under his ear and scratched harder. "Or two, or three…?"

Nick let out a deep purr, and started stroking her little tail in a way that immediately affirmed a yes. "You didn't have to buy a new outfit for _that_ , Carrots. If you'd just asked, I'm _sure_ I would have come around."

"True, but the look on your face was _so_ worth it." Judy got off Nick's lap and started backing away in the direction of the bedroom. "I was going to wait until after dinner to show you this, but suddenly I'm not very hungry." She raised an eyebrow seductively. "At least, not for _food_."

"Oh, well _I_ am _very_ hungry right now, Carrots," said Nick, slowly and provocatively sliding off the chair and onto all fours on the floor, bearing his teeth at her in a special way. "And do you know what I'm hungry for?"

"What?" Judy asked, stiffening with anticipation and not caring how corny they both sounded right now.

" _Rabbit."_

Nick let out a playful growl and pounced at his mate. With a squeal Judy dodged, and hopped onto the couch. This was one of their favorite games, playing predator-and-prey, and tonight Nick was determined to catch his prey as soon as possible. Nick leapt after her and Judy dodged again, flipping over the back of the couch and making a beeline for the bedroom. Nick scurried on all fours after her, delighting in his wife's decision to cut to the chase. Judy made it to their large, tall bed and scrambled up onto it, but before she could make it all the way up Nick grabbed her by the back of robe, "GOTCHA, FLUFF!" With a squeal Judy quickly undid the string on her robe and wiggled out, finally exposing her new outfit for Nick to see in its entirety. But he only got a second to stare at it from the back and take in the way it accentuated her fluffy tail and rear before she vaulted over the side of the bed. Hungry for another look he scrambled over the bed and looked down, watching one of Judy's grey feet scoot on the bed as the giggling bunny crawled under the sheets on her stomach to get away from him. Without another thought Nick quickly crawled over to the other side to intercept her the moment she emerged, but then he heard movement behind him that signalled all too late that his wife had doubled back and was about to pounce on him from behind. He stiffened for impact…

"Tail Hug!" cried Judy.

" _Tail hu-"_ Nick started before the memory of the fake tail currently stuck to his rear came crashing back, "Carrots, WAIT!"

 _Shrrrip!_

" _WAHHH!"_

But he was too late. Nick whipped around to see a look of pure horror on his wife's face as she stared down at the lifeless tail in her paws, clearly not seeing it was a fake. Nick reached out his paw to try and calm her:

"Judy, it's okay…"

" _AHHHHH!"_

Judy screamed again and dropped the tail like a live snake and stumbled back trying to get as far away from the thing as possible. "W-WOAH! _Oof!_ " and in her haste she tripped over the sheets and fell off the bed with a thud.

"Carrots? Carrots, you didn't break my tail! Look!" Nick unwound his real tail and pulled it out of the hole in his robe to show her, "It's still good, see? Carrots-"

" _Oww…"_ moaned the bunny down below. Nick's blood turned to ice.

* * *

An hour later, the pair were in their car driving back home. After Judy had fallen down, Nick had gone into panic mode and picked her up and taken her to the hospital, the bunny too stunned to even protest until they were already in the car. Nick's panicked reaction had quickly turned to relief when he learned that she had suffered nothing more than a sprained ankle and a bump to the head. But that relief quickly turned to a bruise to his dignity once he had explained to the doctor just how this injury had occurred. Judy was now hunched over in her seat, holding an ice pack to her swollen ankle and seething at him.

"You didn't have to take me to the hospital, you know." She grumbled.

"Sorry Carrots, but I panicked. You were lying on the floor, clearly in pain and clutching your leg, I was scared you had broken something."

"If you had remembered your cop training, you would have remembered that if I can still move my foot, the ankle is not broken."

"You could have told me you could move it."

"I did! But you were so busy driving like a maniac nothing could get through to you! It was a miracle we even got to the hospital in one piece!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm sorry about the fake tail. I really did forget I had it, and I'm sorry that I panicked for my mate's well-being and wanted to be sure she was okay. Sorry."

There was a stony silence between them for a moment, and then Judy muttered:

"You could have at least let me change out of this _negligée_ first."


	35. Detachable Tails II (finale)

**Chapter 2 Prank Wars II: Judy Strikes Back**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

The rest of the evening was a sombre affair. Judy had not said a single word to Nick since the drive home from the hospital, nor had she accepted any help from him when they got home but instead hobbled on her sprained ankle into their apartment alone. She also showed no response to any of his apologies other than a flick of the ears and a shrug, and when dinner time came around she had simply nuked one of her Carrots-for-One packs and eaten that without so much as asking Nick if he wanted one (not that he would have anyway).

Nick was stunned; he had seen Judy mad more times before than he could count, but never once had he seen her give him the cold shoulder like this. He could handle angry Judy and sad Judy, but this was a whole new ball park. Now it was bedtime, and she showed no sign of letting up, which meant that any further nocturnal activities were off the table for tonight. To further demonstrate that, Judy had long-since removed her beautiful new _negligée and replaced it with the oldest and frumpiest nightgown she owned (not that it made her any less attractive to him)._ But when Nick got under the covers and laid on his side and opened his arms to accept Judy as the little spoon as usual, to his surprise she just shoved a pillow between them and turned on her side away from him without so much as a goodnight. That was the last straw for Nick.

"Alright, Carrots, how long is this gonna go on?"

"I dunno, check with me in the morning," Judy responded without looking at him.

"I thought we had a rule never to go to bed mad?" Nick asked.

"I am not mad, I'm just not happy with you," Judy contradicted.

"But Carrots, I've apologized over a dozen times already! Please, tell me what I can do to make this up to you!"

"For now, just give me space."

Nick threw his paws up in exasperation, before remembering another arguing point. "Fine. But what about trying to make a baby tonight?"

"We rabbits can conceive any time of the month. Waiting a few more days won't matter."

 _A few more days?_ Nick couldn't bear the idea. It was time to plead.

" _Pweeease,_ Carrots? Just one little cuddle?You know I can't sleep without my favorite snuggle bunny cuddled up next to me."

And then, to his surprise and delight, Judy started shifting and then turning over. But when she was on her other side facing him, her expression was still one of nothing but disdain mixed with mock disgust. " _Bleeech_ , is that what I sound like to you all the time?"

Nick's heart sank. "I'm serious, Carrots, I wanna cuddle! Just give me a chance! _C'monnn_ …" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'll make it worth your while."

Judy remained unyielding. "Nice try, Slick, but I already have a cuddle buddy in mind for tonight, and I'm sure he'll be _every_ bit as good as you." Judy then leaned over her side of the bed, reached under it, and pulled out the fake tail Nick had used with such disastrous results. She wrapped her body around the thing and turned away from Nick again. "Yep, just as soft, just as warm, and he even still smells a little like you. I think I'll call him, "Little Nicky"."

Nick was not amused. "Now that's just cold, Fluff."

"Don't be sore, Nick. If it helps, you can have Judy junior tonight."

Nick frowned, confused. "'Judy junior'?"

Judy opened a drawer in her bedside table, pulled out something grey and blue and tossed it to Nick without looking at him. Nick examined the thing: it was an old stuffed rabbit with grey fur like Judy, wearing a blue outfit with a fabric badge on the front that read _Junior ZPD Officer_.

"Hardy, har, har." said Nick.

"Sorry pal, but that's all the rabbit you're getting tonight," said Judy. With that she switched off her lamp and burrowed deeper into her pillow and Little Nicky. "Goodnight."

Nick let out a _hmph_ , plopped Judy junior on his own bedside table, and turned over to try to get to sleep. But a few minutes later he reached up, grabbed the doll again, and pulled it close to his chest, sighing deeply.

This did not go unnoticed by Judy senior.

* * *

The next morning, Judy sat up in their bed with her sprained ankle propped up on a pillow, reading a book and still wearing her nightclothes, in contrast to Nick who was now just finishing putting on his ZPD uniform.

"Are you _sure_ you're not coming into work today, Carrots?" he asked.

"I can't run, remember?" Judy replied with a frown. "With my ankle like this they'll just put me put me on desk duty. Seems as good a day as any to use one of my sick days."

"Yeah, but I know you, Fluff. You never take a sick day. Even last year when you got snuffles, remember that? You tried to come in when you were sneezing and hacking all over the place and it took two of us to drag you home and cuff you to the bed to make you stay there."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." With that Judy simply crossed her arms, pouted her lips and looked away from him without another word.

Nick sighed as he finished tying his tie. "C'mon Judy, I've said I was sorry a dozen times, what more can I do?"

Judy said nothing. With that, Nick simply gathered his wallet and phone from the top of the bureau and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Judy didn't move until she heard the front door slam. And then, quick as a flash she got out of bed, hobbled over to the bureau and grabbed her own phone. In truth, she had forgiven Nick by now, even found the whole fiasco a little funny, but that didn't mean a little revenge wasn't in order. Climbing back on the bed as carefully as possible, she unlocked her phone and started searching through her contacts, selecting one. The phone on the other end rang several times before it was answered:

" _Ulloo_ …?"

"Hello, Finnick? It's Judy." The rabbit mentally slapped herself when she realized how early it still was. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

" _Yes."_ Finnick spoke with a great deal of irritation at being awoken, but he didn't hang up. " _What do you want, Fluff?"_

"Um, well, look, Nick pulled this practical joke on me yesterday, and I would really, _really_ like to get him back, and I can use your help."

There was a short pause on Finnick's end. And then:

" _Let me get this straight: YOU want to play a trick on Nick?"_

"Yes."

" _Your husband and my ex-partner who used to make me dress up like some dumb toddler? And you want MY help?"_

"Uh, yes."

" _Where are you?"_

"Our apartment."

" _I'll be right over."_ And the fennec hung right up.

Clutching her phone, Judy got out of bed and hobbled to the kitchen. If she guessed right, when Nick had bought that fake fox tail he had gotten a receipt, and he had thrown it in the recycling bin when he got home, which meant if she found the receipt, she could find where he had gotten the tail.

And see if she could find something like it of her own.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

Nick sat at his desk in his cubicle at the precinct, glumly filling out paperwork he had been putting off all week. When he had shown up alone today the chief had given him the choice of this or parking duty, and this was the oh-so-slightly more bearable of the two, or so he had thought. Sighing, he glanced backwards at the desk that was usually occupied by his wife, which was littered with pictures of her rabbit family and of the two of them together.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. Startled out of his reverie, Nick snatched it up, and to his surprise and relief, it was a text from Judy:

 _I'm bored, I think I'll come in after all._

Nick's expression immediately brightened as he typed out a response:

 _Just couldnt stay away from me and work could u?_

He could almost feel Judy roll her eyes from wherever she was. The rabbit quickly responded:

 _Work yes, you I can still do without._

That stung a little, but Nick didn't let it get to him.

 _Face it fluff, you cant last a day without me._

 _No, I just can't stand boredom._

Something then occurred to Nick:

 _How r u getting here? Dont tell me your riding subway on that ankle._

Judy's response was quick and concise:

 _Don't worry, I got a ride. Meet me at the parking lot in ten minutes, would you?_

 _Sure thing fluff._

Nick pocketed his phone and left the cubicle for the precinct's parking lot.

* * *

Outside, Nick didn't even have to wait five minutes before he heard a loud vroom coming from around the corner, accompanied by familiar rap music blaring. He was startled; expecting a taxi or his mom's car, NOT the shabby red and brown Lobos Z1 van he immediately recognized. The painted vehicle fishtailed around the lot and screeched to a halt in a nearby stall. Nick ran over to the driver's side window, which rolled down to reveal his miniscule friend and former partner Finnick, wearing his usual sunglasses, grumpy expression and a black knit cap on his head, his oversized ears protruding from holes in the top.

"One bunny cop, special delivery." Finnick announced in his deep gruff voice.

Nick was pleased to see his old friend again, even though the circumstances were a little odd. "Morning big guy, what brings you here today?"

"Your wife called, seemed to think I was some kinda personal taxi service. I said no, but then she started telling me this GREAT story about last night. Way to get yourself knotblocked, ha HA!"

Nick glared over at his wife, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. "Carrots, you _told_ him?"

"I needed a ride, and he wouldn't give me one unless I told him why," Judy answered. When Nick noticed she didn't sound as frosty towards him as she did that morning she leaned over and gazed into his eyes: "Nick, I've thought it over, and maybe I overreacted to that fake tail joke. I forgive you."

Nick's ears perked up, "Really?" And then his look darkened. "Wait, you told him the story of last night and then you decided to forgive me all in less than ten minutes? I'm not buying it Fluff."

"It's true, Nick! And as a token of my forgiveness, I'll even give you permission to pet my tail out in public this one time, okay?"

"Uhh…" Nick did like petting Judy's tail, but this seemed a random thing for her to give him permission for; he felt his suspect-o-meter go up another notch. "…Thanks, Fluff?"

Judy nodded. "Great, let's get to work. Thanks for the ride Finnick!" Judy opened the passenger door and then stopped. "A little help here Nick?"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" said Nick, having forgotten about her sprained ankle. He moved around the van to her side and held out his arms for her. Judy turned around and started climbing out, Nick putting his paws on her hips to help her down, her bunny butt and fluffy tail staring him in the face, just waiting to be petted…

" _Waaiit_ a minute!" Nick exclaimed. Something was off about Judy's rear. "Now what do we have here?" He reached down and pulled on her tail and it came off in his paw, the sound of Velcro ripping as he did so. He put Judy down and waved the detachable tail in front of her nose, "Care to explain, Fluff?"

Judy snorted in disappointment. "How did you know?"

"Like I told you Carrots, I have a photographic memory for your bunny body. And that includes noticing little details like when the grey in your fur is off, or when your tail has a price sticker attached," He peeled off the orange sticker for emphasis, "And I might add, this was in the window at Zoonko's yesterday." With a mocking air he put his paws on his hips, clearly enjoying himself: "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Judy took a moment to adjust her furtight trousers, allowing her real tail to poke back through the hole, before putting her own paws on her hips and glaring up at him in defiance,

" _Fine,_ I know you like to touch my tail whenever you get the chance, so I thought I'd get you back for last night."

"Aww, and I thought you had really forgiven me! Fluff, haven't you ever heard the phrase 'two wrongs don't make a right'?"

"Yeah, but I've always preferred 'turnabout is fair play'!" Judy countered.

Nick shrugged, "Whatever. Call it even then?"

"Sure, fine, whatever." The two started walking away from Finnick's van towards the precinct building before Judy added, "I really do forgive you though – Finnick gave me some helpful advice while we were out shopping for a fake tail."

"Izzat so? Hey!" Nick turned and walked back up to the van. "Never figured you for a marriage counselor, Finn! You truly are a fox of many talents!"

Finnick snorted in annoyance. "Yeah, well, I been in enough therapy to know a thing or two."

Nick smirked at him. "Aww, let me guess: you realized you liked playing my son after all and you just couldn't take it?"

" _Shut up_ …" growled Finnick.

"And you were too ashamed to tell me? Your own father?"

"THAT'S IT!" The fennec hopped out of his booster seat and started climbing out the passenger side, "Now, you listen here, Wilde-" he landed in front of Nick and slammed the car door beside him-

 _Slam!_

"Y _OOOWW!_ "

His ear was trapped in the door! Finnick let out a guttural scream and started instinctively yanking his head back to pull his ear out, squealing like a piglet.

"Finnick, omygod, _FINNICK!_ " Nick rushed to his friend's aid. Quick as a flash Nick yanked the door handle and opened the door, freeing the fennec. Finnick collapsed to the ground, grunting with pain and clutching his crushed ear.

"Hold still buddy, let me take a look-" Nick gathered up his friend and supported him in his arms, but no sooner did Nick hold up the fennec's ear to examine it when it came off right in his paws!

"AHHH!"

" _YAAAAHHH!"_ Both Nick and Finnick screamed at once as blood gushed out of the large gaping hole in Finnick's head and Nick dropped the disembodied ear like a live snake as his nose filled with the overwhelming tang of… ketchup?

" _Blaagh_ ," groaned Finnick suddenly. His tongue lolled out dramatically and he started waving his arms about. "Blood, blood, blooood, _annnd_ …" Then he broke character and peered over at Judy, who was grinning wildly. "Sorry Fluff, but this hammin' it up just ain't my style." He looked up at Nick and smiled. "HA HA HA!" he laughed with all his might. Getting out of Nick's arms Finnick dusted himself off and removed his knit cap, revealing his real ear folded inside along with a headband that attached to the fake ear and a small supply of ketchup for fake blood, which he started wiping off with a cloth from his pocket. Nick's heart was still pounding from his moment of shock, and he noticed he was panting. Hoping to prevent Finnick and Judy from seeing this he casually bent down to examine the ketchup-covered fake ear on the ground; Nick didn't know where they got it from, but he had a sneaking suspicion there was now a one-eared life-sized fennec fox doll lying around somewhere. His panting subsided so he got up and faced his compatriots with his best smirk of indifference.

"Well, that was a really nice set-up you two – too bad it was all for nothing, you didn't get me."

Finnick and Judy both smirked back at him, clearly not buying it. It was Finnick who spoke:

"I heard that scream, Nick – we got you for at least a second, and that's good enough. Fluff and I got big ears, we heard you."

"You can't prove it."

"Can't we…?" Finnick turned to Judy, "Fluff?"

Judy held up a phone Nick hadn't noticed in her paw before, which showed an image of Nick bent over Finnick. She pressed the screen:

" _AHHH!"_

" _YAAAAHHH!"_

Nick felt his smirk of indifference fade. Judy passed the phone to Finnick, who snickered smugly up at Nick. "I don't know about you, but I heard two screams. And I think that one that sounded like a girl was you."

He checked the clock on his phone, "Well, love to stick around and laugh at you some more Nick, but I gotta go, horse races start at noon. Nice catchin' up with you Fluff!" He hopped back in the van, turned it on and put on his sunglasses, "You ever do get that fox-bunny kit you want, I got a one-eared fox doll it can play with. Chow!"

And the fennec zoomed out of the parking lot, leaving Nick and Judy alone. Once again the pair started walking towards the doors of the precinct, Judy leaning onto Nick for support. Nick held up the ketchup-covered fake ear. "Your idea, Carrots?"

Judy shrugged, "Sort of – I was going to do the fake ear in the door, but Finnick said you wouldn't go for it and insisted he do it instead. And then he suggested using the fake tail to throw you off, and I just couldn't resist the part with the ketchup."

"Nice touch," Nick said as he tossed the thing in a nearby trashcan. "Where did you get _that_ idea?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know how many times I got caught in the cruiser doors while I was training at the academy."

"And you just knew Finnick would get out and slam the door in anger?"

"We knew you'd try and provoke him sooner or later, it's like your favorite hobby."

"And your saying you've forgiven me – twice now – was that all a ruse too?"

"Oh no, I'd actually forgiven you before you walked out the door today. But Finnick really did give me some great advice – on how to get you."

Nick smiled. "Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

"Call it even now?"

"Yes please."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without further incident. Nick and Judy spent the whole shift working together in their cubicle, Nick aiding her whenever she needed and when the clock struck six Nick scooped Judy up and carried her through the precinct in his arms to their car, attracting only a few onlookers. He had insisted on cooking dinner that night so Judy could stay off her injured ankle, and when bedtime rolled around Nick carried Judy to their bedroom and laid her on the bed bridal-style.

"So, how was it sleeping with, 'Little Nicky' last night?" he asked.

"Oh, he was great," Judy replied, "He didn't snore, he didn't kick me in my sleep, he didn't twitch and tickle my nose…" She gave her husband a look of great fondness. "But he just wasn't you."

"Aww, Fluff…" Nick crawled into bed beside her and leaned in close. "Come here, you." They embraced, and Nick wrapped his long arms around his beloved bunny and softly placed his gentle paws on her back…

 _BZZZZZ!_

" _AAAAA!"_ Judy shrieked and recoiled at the fox's touch.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Nick laughed in unbridled merriment as he lifted his paw off Judy's back to reveal a silver joy buzzer in his palm. Judy was not amused.

"Ooh… You big _dope!_ " she exclaimed as she punched Nick in the shoulder, not stifling the fox's laughter in the slightest. "You just never learn, do you?"

"Nope," Nick stated proudly. "And it is one of the things you love most about me."

He took off the buzzer and put it on the bedside table, and snuggled back up to Judy. "You'd better hide that thing well," the rabbit muttered. "Because the next time you feel like sleeping in I know _just_ how to wake you up."

Nick chuckled, and then a thought occurred to him:

"You know, if we ever do have a kit, I hope it's a boy and he inherits my sense of humor."

Judy rolled her eyes. "If we ever have a son with your sense of humor he'd better have your dashing good looks too, because that's the only thing that's going to save him."

"Save him from _who?_ You?"

"No no, his sister, of course."

" _Sister…"_ Nick was stunned by the thought. He knew the chances of him and Judy having just one child together was slim at best, but two or more kits might go beyond a miracle. "Do you really think that could ever happen, a son _and_ a daughter? Or even more?"

Judy shrugged. "I'll take whatever we get, Nick. But if anyone can do it, we can. You know how good we bunnies are at multiplying."

Then she reached up and started scratching at that special place just below Nick's ear. "And speaking of which, where were we before we were so _rudely_ interrupted last night?"

Nick let out a deep purr.

* * *

 **A/N: BeecroftA here. For those who have been wondering, yes, I am indeed working on the next story in my little series, I've just been preoccupied for a while with this story and with my sister's wedding last month. Also, my next story has grown, almost twice the length I originally conceived it in, so it's been harder to put together but will also mean twice the satisfaction from writing it in the end. I should have the first part up within the month. The tentative title: It's called a Surprise, Sweetheart. (I'm not just saying that, that IS the title). In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this little change of pace from all the different AUs in this story, and thank you Cimar for your patience and letting me take part in this very exciting project!**

 **AN:** I hope everyone enjoyed this saucy tail and the amazingly fun story that it is. I hope you also noticed this didn't contain the PIXAR machine, as around 7 of the 50 stories do not happen in there. Hopefully you guys like all the upcoming stories. :) Lots of good ones on the horizon with works by Zanrok, Kulkum, Anheledir, Euphonemes, Fox in the Henhouse, Beserker88 and many, many more. Also more art coming up as well, including some for previous chapters! So lots to look forward to in the common months with the "What if...? Collaboration Project. :) Going to have another day off or so to recollect everything (and my mind lol) and then will be back with more amazing stories!


	36. Teach Me I

**Teach Me**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Written by Anheledir**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Koraru-san on Deviantart**

* * *

"And Evelin didn't mention what her scenario is about?" Nick raised his eyebrows suspiciously when they entered Fitwik's Arcade. Judy's little sister, who had moved with her husband and four kits to a suburb from Zootopia a few months ago, had called them on this Saturday morning. She had started a part-time job for Fitwik to design new scenarios for the P.I.X.A.R. machine and as Nick and Judy were regular visitors anyway, Evelin asked them to try out her very first scenario that she had worked on for several weeks. It wasn't officially available, but only with a personal invitation for picked out testers.

"She just said, that it would fit us perfectly." Judy shrugged with a grin. It was no secret that her only one-year younger sister was a teaser and quite cheeky. Even when she did not say anything, no police officer was needed to guess that their scenario today would be rather more frisky and romantic than action packed.

Nick sighed but still smiled. "Well, seems as if we're lucky and can start right away." He nodded to the empty P.I.X.A.R. machine and sat down on one of the both lounge chairs with all the buttons on the armrest. "Do you have that invitation code to load her scenario?"

"Are you kidding?" Judy looked at him with that challenging grin. "Take that helmet so we can finally start." She winked while putting on her own helmet, entering their testing voucher code into the machine and finally flicked down the visor after some small adjustments.

The flickering light was putting them quickly to sleep, and the distant sound of voices becoming more clear… The shapes of a big building emerging – at first somewhat blurry, but finally ...

* * *

"You should just ask him out and bring his suffering to an end, Chloe," Judy said while sitting at a table in the large staff room. The inner ears of the thylacine turned bright pink before she could set them back while she looked down at her paws. Before she could answer the gray rabbit, though, the school bell was ringing, announcing the end of third period. Judy dropped her ears in a quick movement as hundreds of hooves and paws started walking or running into the corridors of Meadowland High School and all kind of shouts and other sounds reached her sensible ears.

"I thought they made improvements to the acoustic insulation since last year," Chloe said with a sympathetic smile. She could relate with the rabbit's sensitivity of her ears; her olfactory sense was regularly challenged during classes. More than two dozen students of different species in a small room is anything but odorless. But after a while, she was able just to block out the offensive scents. However, Chloe Dapperclaw didn't have to be teaching Zoology and Animal Science to know that it was way harder for her coworker and friend to not listen to all the sonic waves reaching the large ears of the Math and PE teacher. It was an uncommon combination of subjects, but Judy Hopps was way too energetic to just be in a classroom every day, juggling with mathematical equations. Her further training as a PE instructor allowed her to not only keep herself in peak condition, but it also made sure that those motion-lazy students had some minor work out from time to time.

After a few minutes, most of the noises faded away when the students had left the building or went to the cafeteria during their break. While Judy raised her ears again, most of the other teachers were gradually entering the staff room, talking with each other in small groups or just relaxing on a chair with some mediocre coffee. The gray doe, however, turned her ears in the direction of the door and a small smile was adumbrating on her muzzle. Chloe noticed out of the corner of her eye how the little tail of her friend was starting to twitch and began to grin. She was sure that the bunny wasn't even aware of her little telltale sign.

"Your Prince Charming is right around the corner, Chloe!" Judy turned her head and winked at her friend. "And I think he brings along a tasty treat," she snickered.

When a large and athletic wolf entered the staff room, the thylacine grinned and nudged Judy with her elbow. "Oh, I see what you are talking about! But I think I will leave this tasty treat to you."

This time Judy's inner ears were the one that turned bright pink. Her comment had referred to the large coffee mugs that the wolf and fox, who just entered the room were carrying, as she had caught their conversation before they'd entered the room. Eliot Fanghanel was a teacher for applied arts and typically foaming over with emotions – with the exception for his feelings toward Chloe. Nearly everyone who witnessed his behavior when near the beautiful thylacine immediately knew that he was head over tail in love. His tail was wagging like crazy, and Judy could hear how his heart was starting to race like he just ran a marathon. But he still had not asked her out for a date, and just watching him struggle when he was talking with Chloe was enough to drive her mad.

But her friends leering wasn't directed at Eliot or the two large cups of coffee he was carrying. Chloe was pointing with her snout to the second coworker who entered together with Eliot the room. Nick Wilde was a teacher for social studies in Sociology, Economics, Rhetoric, and Civics – and he was a beautiful red fox with such a charming and sly grin, that it always caused some warm and giddy feelings inside of Judy. She and Nick had been best friends for several years now, despite their different species, and even living in the same apartment building. Species aside, they supplemented each other on so many levels that they both enjoyed hanging out together, even outside of Meadowland High: Ice skating in Tundratown, racing with quad bikes through Savannah Desert, visiting museums, relaxing in the cinema or just some gossip and tittle-tattle while sitting in a café. But Judy's highlight was their weekly movie night each Friday when they met up in his or her apartment, cooking dinner together and watching their favorite DVDs until late at night. Of course, they were just friends and nothing more! The bunny just enjoyed the time while she was hanging out with Nick. Like _really_ enjoyed it!

"Hey, Carrots! Hey, Chloe," Nick said and interrupted Judy's musing over that fluffy, long tail of his, that was wagging back and forth. "Eliot and I thought you two could need some decent coffee, so we got your favorite blends from Snarlbucks next door." He passed the medium sized cup with a wink over to the doe who was smiling brightly at him. Eliot gave his second cup to Chloe with a stupid grin; his tail was wagging as if he was trying to lift off the ground with it like a helicopter. The thylacine had a hard time trying not to giggle and took his gift with a wide grin.

"Thank you," she smiled while trying to ignore Eliot's tail, that now seemed to move even faster – if that was possible at all. Judy snickered quietly, not noticing Nick's looks on her and how his tail was also somewhat twitching despite his efforts to not turn a hair.

"Already made plans for the summer holidays or you are revisiting your pack?" the rabbit asked with her most innocent voice when the two male mammals sat down at their table. She'd heard from Nick that Eliot didn't fancy another summer holiday with his family at home. The prospect of not seeing Chloe for six weeks played a vital role, too. But although there was no doubt that he was goopy for the thylacine since she started to work at the Meadowland High at the beginning of this school year, he had not asked her out. Instead, the gray wolf always acted like a tensed up coiled spring when she was nearby.

"Actually," Eliot's voice sounded jittery and at least a few nuances too high. "I planned to stay here this year. The honorary guest on the Zootopia Book Fair this year is Tasmania. A beautiful country with a st-stunning his-history…" he started to stammer on the last words when he took some sidelong looks at Chloe – whose homeland was Tasmania. However, the thylacine was somewhat distracted, watching how Nick had put his tail on the little bunnies tights and she was stroking her paw through his tail while listening to Eliot.

 _Maybe Eliot is a loveable featherhead for not realizing my affection for him_ , Chloe thought. _But watching those two lovebirds being blind for each other's strong love is just ridiculous._

Chloe's less poetic and more rational voice intervened her thoughts: _Well, be fair. Not every mammal has studied the courting behavior of different species. For a rabbit, there is nothing to get excited about touching each other among friends and family. She just doesn't recognize it as some blatant flirting when a fox is doing it._

 _Then maybe we should nudge her a bit into the right direction!_ Her giddy voice spoke up again _. It's not like she isn't interested, and Nick would never take the first step._

Both voices in her head sighed. _The traditional dumb behavior of Vulpines; the female has to accept his courting. But that's only reasonable with another vixen, not with that love-blind doe of a Lagomorpha!_

Chloe snickered about her thoughts at the moment, slowly shaking her head, when Eliot had begun to stutter. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how the wolf was blushing slightly, turned around and quickly tried to recover what he just said. _Summer Holidays, Book Fair, Tasmania, beautiful, stunning, … Wait, what?_ The thylacine widened her eyes and now started to blush somewhat in turn.

Judy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat while watching first Eliot, then Chloe blushing. She took another big gulp from her cup of coffee before she leaned conspiratorially forward. "You know, Chloe comes from Tasmania. Maybe she can join you and give you some deeper insight to her beautiful … country." She winked shamelessly at him, ignoring Chloe's nagging glance on her.

"I don't," Eliot looked doubtful but with a glance of hope in his eyes to the thylacine. "…I guess it's quite annoying for you? A literature professor surrounded by books on a Book Fair." His voice sounded excited, but in Eliot's eyes was still this flustered glance. In the same second the school bell rang, he jumped off his seat and rushed out of the staff room without waiting for an answer from Chloe – just to return a few seconds later to grab his bag he left behind and … froze.

Just when Judy got up from her chair to get to her PE class, Nick leaned forward to her and quickly licked over her muzzle, removing some leftover coffee cream. His sly grin was bigger than before, and Judy just snickered in amusement. But both Chloe and Eliot were staring at them as if he had just tried to bite her neck or something.

"Are you coming, Eliot?" Nick spoke as careless as always, but his tail was now wagging noticeable faster before he left the staff room together with the now madly grinning Wolf.

While Judy was still snickering and wiping with the back of her paw over her nose to make sure no more coffee cream was left, she grabbed her tracksuit top from the dresser and wanted to leap off to the sports ground. The slightly bewildered look on Chloe's face, however, made her stop, looking somewhat worried.

"Everything okay? Do I have more creamer on my face?" the rabbit wiped over her muzzle again with her free paw, but the thylacine just slowly shook her face. "What?!" Judy started to pound with her feet impatiently on the floor. She didn't want to be late for her class – she was never late!

Chloe's shocked facial expression changed to a wide grin before she finally started to snicker. She had grabbed her own books and documents before she patted Judy on her shoulder While they walked over to the door, she said with a knowing smile. "You nearly managed to pull a fast one on me! Since when are you two together and why didn't you tell me before?" the tasmanian tiger snickered amused.

Judy froze in place immediately on her words, her ears blushing heavily until she managed to drop them. "W-what?! No! We are n-not… I mean… We are best friends, Chloe! B-b-but not … You know…", The gray doe dragged nervously on her ears and avoided to look into her friend's direction. How could she just assume something like that?

 _Not that you would be reluctant against the idea._ Some sassy voice inside of Judy's head answered her unspoken question.

 _Maybe, but those are only unconstructive daydreams!_ Another voice responded to the first one.

 _That's right, they are unconstructive! You should just ask him out on a date. Gosh, let alone those emerald eyes… We love those eyes, and you know it!_

 _Hello?! Bunny – Fox – you know that they are not quite of the same species, right?_

 _And even more, this long and fluffy tail! Just thinking about cuddling with it gives me some warm and cozy feeling! And his smile!_

 _Oh, yes, this tail. By contrast with those tiny stubby tails of us rabbits it is just so purrfect and… Hey! Stop distracting me! He is a Fox and not interested in a dumb, crazy and lovesick bunny._

 _Maybe he is? At least he is still single, and I bet he could have had any Vixen in our apartment house already!_

 _Oh, shut your mouth, or I will muzzle you!_

 _That wouldn't change anything, you know?_

 _Last warning, smartypants!_

… _!_

"Wait, you two are not in a relationship?" Chloe's irritated, but now even more amused sounding question disrupted Judy's thoughts. "And what was that licking all about then?"

The rabbit twitched with her nose and muttered flustered: "That was nothing. Just Nick's usual sly act. It's not even uncommon for rabbits, at least for close friends and family. But that doesn't mean we are d-dating or something like this!"

"We should have a coffee together, today after school. Just us two girls, just talking about this and that, what do you say?" Chloe snickered when they arrived at the stairwell. That little bunny really had no clue as it seemed. Well, she would try to maybe bring up a few little facts about canine courtship later, and how it is different – just for example – from that of Lagomorpha.

"Okay, let's meet at the side exit after fifth period?" Judy suggested, nearly back to her normal fur-color again. "I first want to take a shower after two hours of PE. But we cannot stay too long, maybe an hour or so? Today is the weekly movie night with Nick, and I still have to go shopping for our dinner."

 _And maybe I can even make him his favorite Blueberry Cream Cake. Mom sent a whole package of our fresh blueberries for him yesterday!_ The rabbit snickered at the very thought of the red fox praising those little fruits gushingly. She didn't notice her ears popping up, swaying back and forth at this thought, and her tail wiggling excitedly.

The tasmanian tiger winked and nodded. "That's okay, let's meet after fifth then." They waved each other goodbye, and while the Biology teacher was heading to the second floor, Judy rushed down the stairs and left the building towards the sports ground.

"Man, you're really into that little bunny, aren't you?" Eliot snickered. They were walking together through the corridors on the second floor that was gradually filling up again with all kind of mammals, mostly in their teens. Eliot's Literature class was just a few rooms away from Nick's Sociology class so they could share most of their way together.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," came the Fox's lame answer, but his inner ears were already starting to get somewhat pink.

Eliot punched him against his shoulder and grinned even more. "You literally licked all over her face, I nearly expected that you try to leave your scent mark all over her muzzle!"

Nick sighed and tried to play it cool with his sly smile."Come on, Eliot. We're just good friends, that was nothing special. And she really doesn't mind." But his wagging tail was betraying him again. Did he like that twirly little rabbit? Well, of course. They were already friends for so many years, and he really enjoyed being near her. But she still was a rabbit with quite a large family – something rather uncommon these days – and would never consider him as something more than a good friend and colleague. That was okay with him.

 _At least I can spend time with her, and as she is no vixen, she never would consider my constant closeness as courting behavior._ The Fox thought to himself with a slightly longing sigh but smiled.

 _Oh, you would be in real trouble otherwise._ Another voice in Nick's head answered snickering. _Not only would she kick your naughty rump including that tail up to the moon, but working together would become quite awkward._

He sighed again – this time more dispirited – and noticed, that Eliot was still talking insistently to him. That wolf wasn't even able to ask out Chloe even when everyone could clearly see that she likes him back. Hence there was absolutely no reason to listen to his relationship advice! When they finally arrived at Nick's classroom, he put his paw on Eliot's shoulder.

"You should try to get your own relationship with Chloe started instead of trying a shot in the dark with your untenable suspicious facts, buddy." He winked and before Eliot could answer – his ears starting to blush again – the fox entered his classroom where most of his students were already present and talking with each other.

Then, with a quick motion, the wolf put his head through the door and called after Nick with a wide grin. "I will do it! Today! And then I will ensure that you and your cottontail will finally get together!"

Nick groaned while most mammals already in the classroom started to laugh or giggle, but before he could say something, Eliot was already gone again, laughing and howling gleefully.

"Alright already!" Nick groaned, raising his voice slightly to silence his class again after a few minutes. "Last week we talked about the ever-expanding numbers of Predosexual, Preysexual and other interspecies communities in Zootopia, that are even gradually spreading all over the rest of the country. More and more mammals become increasingly engaged in interspecies affiliations. Many variables, like relationships, parenting, changes in diverse biological processes and community interactions are influencing the community of mammals at large. As shown in the research paper of Dr. Viktor Vandyke I handed out to you, the level of acceptance has evolved over the years. The study aimed to determine the factors that lead to the acceptance in society for the interspecies couples; who can give us a brief summary of it?"

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, something tells me this might be a loooong school year for these four. XD Special thanks to Koraru-san for drawing up the amazing artwork for this story! :D Also, Viktor Vandyke is the OC of Starfang's Secrets, so please thank her for letting him be used here. :D**


	37. Teach Me II

**Chapter 2**

 **Written by Anheledir**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Koraru-san on DeviantArt (and Chloe and Eliot belong to her too.)**

* * *

"Thank you, that's really flattering," Judy said with a polite smile that was quickly giving away that the reverse was true. She was leaning against the dark blue painted palings that were surrounding the Meadowland High School, the fur on her head and ears still a bit dampish from a quick shower after she had led her class in some artistic gymnastics and wrapped the lesson up with a basketball match. While waiting for Chloe, she was checking her phone and answering a few messages of her siblings.

Jessica: "I had a dream Mom set you up with this total babe that was probably thirty, and you ditched him, so I started dating him! 3"  
 _Judy: "Ooookay, thanks for acting as a stand-in then :D"_

Evelin: "You know what?"  
 _Judy: "What?"_  
Evelin: "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! 3 Just thought I'd tell you cause you're the best smartass big sister an awesome little sister could ask for!"  
 _Judy: "LOL Love you, too, Eve! 3 :-*"_

Sascha: "I passed the driving test for scooters YIPEE."  
 _Judy: "Congratulations! I'm proud of you *hugs him* :-)"_

Clara: "HEY JUJU! Are you coming home next week for the Carrots Fair? We prepared new T-Shirts for our litter, you still got S-Size? Answer ASAP, Ralph wants to send the order today, so they are shipped in time!"  
 _Judy: "You betcha! Someone has to watch out for you ;-) I'll take one size larger this time, the last one shrank quite a bit from washing! Thanks and lots of love to our litter-siblings! 3"_

Mom: "Hey, Ju! How are you, my dear? I hope my little package with some fresh vegetables and fruits already arrived. Those ready-to-eat meals you told us about are inedible for sure! Give us a call this weekend? Love, Mom & Dad."  
 _Judy: "Hi Mom, thank you! Yes, they arrived yesterday. I will try to cook your great scalloped potatoes this evening for our Movie-Night. I bet, Nick is going delirious again about the blueberries you packaged. I never witnessed a fox or any other adult mammal being so giddy with excitement for some food *giggle* Will call you on Sunday! Love you! :-*"_

Jenny: "SWEET CARROTS AND CABBAGES! JOHN FINALLY ASKED ME OUT FOR THE PARTY AT THE CARROT FAIR! YEEESSSSSS! 3 3 3 3"  
 _Judy: "It's about time, that Hare had a mad crush on you since Junior High! I'm SO HAPPY for you sis! 3 :-*"  
_ Jenny: "You are coming, too, aren't you?! His brother is also a CUTIE and asked about YOU a FEW TIMES ALREADY! Let's make it a DOUBLE-DATE, what do you think? ;)))"

Judy was reading that last SMS and snickered quietly. Maybe she could ask Nick this evening if he would be in the mood to visit the Carrots Fair with her together? Not as her boyfriend, of course, but as her 'Bunny's Best Friend' as the doe had named him once.

 _Maybe we could still pretend that it is some kind of date, though…_

 _Or, you could actually ask him out and make it one?_

 _Please don't start that again. I just assumed it would be more fun with Nick attending, too. Maybe I can even avoid being hit on by every second male rabbit on the fair this way, too._

 _You mean, nobody would dare with that slick grinning, handsome fox at your side, putting his strong arms protectively over your shoulders and…_

 _Ohhh, shush!_

Over her thoughts, the unwittingly grinning rabbit didn't notice until the very last moment that a slightly larger hare with dark stripes on his ears and head was approaching her. She put her phone into her pocket and turned to him; her facial expression being friendly but uninterested. Neither his way too large ears nor that self-pleased grin appealed to her, and even less his shameless tries to kiss her hand as a greeting. There was absolutely nothing even slightly attractive to her.

"Excuse me," he spoke with self-assurance as if he was sure he could seduce everyone just with the sound of his voice. "Do you have a pencil you can let me borrow?"

Judy's uninterested look turned to a quizzical expression. "What? Eh… No, sorry."

"Too bad, I wanted to erase your past and write our future with it." The hare answered with a smug wink, stroking her arm. "My name is Savage. Jack Savage, and you are…?"

"Not interested," the bunny answered, still smiling composedly and removing his paw from her arm.

"Oh, you should give me a fair chance, Miss… may I call you Ariel? Cause we mermaid for each other!" Jack turned the wattage of his smile even a few shades higher.

"Er… that's a compelling offer, but no, thanks," Judy said with an even cooler but still polite smile that was quickly giving away that the reverse was true. "Now, if you'll excuse me, …"

"Hey, at least give me the chance to invite you to dinner! I'll eat your peach if you try my zucchini, what do you say?"

The hare had started getting really obnoxious, and Judy considered going back to the school building. _I have to remember to get a new bottle of scent mask when shopping for some dinner ingredients later._ As an unbound bunny that little sanitary article helped her most of the time to avoid the pushy behavior of any unbound male rabbits or even hares. At home in Bunnyburrow, it was all the worse because everybody knew nevertheless that she had no mate, yet. But nobody seems to understand or even care that this was a conscious decision by her. And the only male she was maybe interested in, would never consider her as his mate, so just staying single for the moment seems to be the best option.

 _At least until I can get over him._ Judy thought with a muted sigh.

 _Aha! So you are finally admitting, that you are totally in lo…_

 _Shut up! I did nothing like that! Just a little rhapsody, nothing more!_

 _Yeah, sure. By the way, that 'charming' hare is touching you again._

 _Wait, what?!_

Being lost in her own thoughts, she nearly forgot about that latest encounter with an overeager hare, who was now not only leaning against the palings beside her but also had somehow managed to put his arm around her shoulders. Judy shuddered, that was ultimately stretching a point. She grabbed Jack's paw that was embracing her, and with a twirl of her own body, she managed not only to uncouple from him but now also holding his wrist in a painful judo hold.

"Eeeks! That hurts! Let me go for cabbage's sake!" the once so greasy, eloquent hare shrieked with pain.

"I. Said. I'm. Not. Interested. You finally got that?" she pushed his paw a little more until her unwanted admirer finally nodded eagerly. With a huff, she released her grip on him, pounding angrily with her feet on the ground. With arms crossed she finally said, with a slightly menacing voice: "Now run you dull boy and don't forget I'm not interested!"

Jack winced and leapt away in a hurry. _That_ , he thought, _didn't work out a quarter as good as I had imagined_. And yet, even when his right paw was hurting now, he was still grinning and feeling somewhat dizzy from that pleasant scent and those gorgeous purple eyes…

* * *

Nick had a free period and was taking a break until his last class for today would start, and he would have to explain to some bored mammals how governments worked and what rights and duties they had as citizens of a community like Zootopia. Well, at least theoretically. The reality was less distinct and everyone – including the government – was sounding the legal gray area of the law to take advantage of a situation.

 _Speaking of gray areas_ , a snickering voice in his head was turning to look in the direction of the side entrance. A lovely small area of gray fur was leaning against the blue palings and using her phone. The red fox wagged his tail quickly instinctively and already wanted to offer his friend some company. But after a few steps, he noticed another rabbit approaching Judy. Nick's tail paused immediately, and he froze in place when that rabbit started a conversation with her. He got an uneasy feeling he couldn't explain to himself but watching his best friend talking with a male rabbit didn't sit well with him.

 _You should be delighted for her that she is finally meeting some nice rabbit! After all, she is still single, and you know well enough that this isn't characteristic of their species. It's likely not as easy as on the countryside to meet some suitable mates in the city for her. You are her best friend and should be happy for her!_

 _Oh, you know exactly why this is bothering us. This male fuzz is just looking like he wants to have any bunny, but decided to court for our bunny!_ Another voice was answering the first one in his head, and Nick started to snarl quietly.

 _Our bunny?_

 _Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!_

 _Well, I know for sure what you are talking about. Do you?_

While the last voice was still snickering in his head, he saw, how that rabbit was leaning beside Judy and slowly put his arm around her shoulder; but his friend didn't seem to care in the least. The Fox sensed an unknown sharp pain in his chest and forced himself to look the other way. All he really wanted was Judy to be happy. She was his best friend and her happy smile when they were together was always giving him wings. With a drooping tail, he headed back to the school building and to his classroom.

 _If she is going to be happy, I'll be as well –_ an inner voicetried to assure him, but with little success.

 _Liar._

 _If I'm lying to myself, it's my privilege to do so! Better listen to that Civics lesson I'm going to lecture in half an hour, too! Maybe you can still learn something._

 _But you are still aware that I'm you, and you are still arguing with yourself, right?_

Nick groaned but decided to ignore that snickering voice in his head for now.

* * *

Judy was still fuming with arms crossed, her foot pounding madly on the ground, gazing after that shameless hare.

"You should try to settle down, or the earthquake early warning system of the Zootopia Emergency Management Agency will be issuing a city-wide alert." Chloe stood a few meters apart from the gray bunny and chuckled.

The doe turned around and stopped the pounding when she saw the broad smile on her friend's face, relaxing her posture eventually. Judy breathed deeply and made a quick leap in the thylacine's direction.

"Sorry, Chloe," she shrugged with a small grin, "But I had to clarify my stance to a jerk. You're ready to go?"

"Sure, hon. Let's go, I have a craving for some cake!" the tasmanian tiger answered and linked the right arm with Judy's. "And tell me more about that jerk that got your blood up!"

The both females made a short walk over to Snarlbucks while the gray bunny was reporting about her awkward encounter. After getting some café au lait and a piece of pumpkin-cake for Chloe together with a hot chocolate and a carrot-muffin for Judy, they took a seat on some armchairs near the window. The thylacine twitched slightly with her nose and started to snicker quietly while her friend was finishing the story.

"To be honest, your scent is somewhat more apparent since this morning, but I guess that's just because of PE and the shower."

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy blushed, and she started to twitch her ears. "I'm so sorry! Forgot to get a new bottle of scent-mask," she muttered, pulling her ears in front of her blushing face.

Chloe laughed cordially. "Don't worry, it's still subtle, but you cannot fool a canine's nose." She smiled while tapping against her snout with a wink. The doe giggled still somewhat embarrassed, but eventually both started to eat their dessert. "While we're on it," the sand-colored thylacine continued their conversation after the first two bites; she decided, that it would be best to get straight to the point. "We've been friends for more than half a year now, and you seem to be single all that time. Actually, as far as I know from all our conversations, you never even tried to meet someone. I really don't mean to pry, but you don't have to teach Zoology and Animal Science to know, that this is quite unusual for such an adorable doe like you. Unless of course, you're already in love with someone, maybe at work?"

Judy's nose had started to twitch rapidly as she nearly dropped her muffin, blushing even harder than before. "Chloe! Y-you cannot just …" she blurted, but fell silent immediately hearing the high-pitched sound of her own voice. The gray bunny's ears fell down to the side of her face, staring at the plate on the table and her thoughts dashing through her mind: _She cannot know it. That was just a lucky guess! I never said anything to anyone! Oh, roaring radishes, what if anybody else noticed, too? What if she can somehow guess with whom I'm actually in l… Wait, what?! No, that's not even true, I'm not … Or am I? Sweet cheese and crackers!_

Chloe had a hard time not chuckling audibly.

 _She has no idea how cute she looks when she is embarrassed! Like she was actually caught with her paws in the cookie jar. Oh, and that pulling the ears in front of her face as if she could hide behind them, how gorgeous! But why is she even so embarrassed, never thought she could be so tight-laced? Maybe…_

"Judy? Everything okay?" Chloe asked with a soft smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot." The rabbit shook her head slightly, letting her paws down and Chloe could see those big purple eyes, having this somewhat sad and desperate look of one who was crossed in love. The thylacine stretched out a paw and put it in a reassuring gesture onto the smaller gray one. "Does the fact that he is a predator make you uncomfortable?"

"What?! No! Not at all!" Judy straightened herself at once with an aghast look. She only realized that her friend had not mentioned any name when she saw the sly grin on Chloe's snout. _For carrot's sake, that was a hustle! And this satisfied smirk! Well, not as sweet as Nick's, but … Argh, no, stop thinking about him now!_

The Tasmanian beauty squeezed Judy's paw softly. It was nothing more than an assuring gesture, but the doe slumped down as sudden as she had straightened up just moments before.

"What's eating you, Ju?" Chloe asked, but the bunny just shrugged her shoulders. "We are friends, did you actually believe I'm so unmindful to not recognize it? Your feelings for him are quite evident, which leads me to the question why you haven't told him yet. Please don't say you haven't noticed how important you are to him."

"We are just best friends, Chloe, and get along swimmingly. I don't want to lose this. I … I can't."

"What makes you believe you would lose him?" she snickered.

"Oh, come on. Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true!" Judy said in a huff. "And if it did, I'm not even a great singer…"

Chloe looked somewhat confused: "What has your singing voice got to do with …," she hesitated when she saw Judy's soft roguish smile. "Oh, you!", she snickered. "Nice comeback, I hadn't planned on that."

Judy's smile widened a bit more; she sighed eventually and leaned back in her armchair, sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Just promise me, that you won't tell him anything, okay? He will break my heart early enough."

"Don't worry, my dear. But you really should not be afraid to fall in love."

"Oh, Chloe, it is not that I fear to fall in love." Judy smiled a bit shyly. "I am in love with many things: I love nature, I love my family with all their craziness, I love my friends, I love sunsets, I love my job, I really love a lot of things! What I do fear, however, is falling so deeply in love with someone and investing my life into theirs only to discover that they do not feel the same about me." The doe sighed and took another sip from her hot chocolate. "That is like you're dying while your whole body is still alive. Maybe you are still breathing, but you're more or less a lifeless shell without a soul. And no matter how hard you try, you're never recovering from that completely. That's what I'm afraid of."

The thylacine watched her friend for a minute in silence.

 _So that's the crux of the matter._

 _Somehow even_ _comprehensible_ _, given the_ _promiscuousness_ _of unmated_ _Lagomorpha. She probably had some bad experiences with an early love. And is now afraid of being rejected again._

 _But Nick isn't a rabbit and playing by other rules. Canidae mate for life and are quite selective regarding their courting. And that fox's behavior is definitely more than just being playful with his best friend, she just doesn't know how to interpret it._

 _Well, good on her that we can actually take some remedial action then._

"I get your point of view on this, Ju." Chloe started pondering. "And with species like hares, pikas or rabbits that would be a valid objection to a certain degree. But don't forget that foxes are members of the family of Canidae."

Judy sighed, her ears drooping again. "How could I ever forget about this, Chloe. It's making everything even more complicated. We've been friends for such a long time, and I never considered that there might be more than just friendship. But in the meantime, this dumb fox somehow managed to sneak into my heart like no one ever did before. Our ancestors were natural enemies, for carrot's sake, I should be satisfied with being chums with him. Those feelings are going to break everything!"

"You said it's not making you feel uncomfortable with Nick being a predator?" the canine cocked her head slightly.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, certainly not! But Nick… He would just sneer at me with this enchanting smile and wouldn't stop mocking me about it. And that would break my heart for sure. So I just have to try to get over it."

"Well, I query whether he would actually sneer or even mock you about your feelings."

Judy snorted, "Ha! Yeah, because that would be so out of character for him, right?"

"You forget, that his behavior is that of a Canidae, and they…" Chloe wanted to explain, but the gray Doe interrupted her.

"Apropos Canidae," she nodded her head to the shop window. A gray wolf with a big mischievous smirk was heading to their Snarlbucks. When he saw that his two friends noticed him, he waved with both paws while crossing the street. "Your wooer seems to be churning, I fear he has something planned for you," Judy snickered and winked at her friend. "But don't tell him anything we talked about, no matter how much he ogles at you, okay? You know those male mammals, he would disclose it to Nick without hesitation!"

Chloe blushed; that whimsically smile of that gray wolf was attracting her looks like a magnet. For a moment she nearly forgot what she wanted to say to Judy, but now they had not enough time anyway for an extensive explanation.

"Just a quick suggestion… From a Canid to a Lagomorpha, if you like. You are going to see Nick this evening for your movie night, right?" – Judy was sitting in the direction of the entrance and watched Eliot entering the shop. With an urging look, she put her finger in front of her lips but nodded quickly. "Well, I would suggest leaving your scent mask off for today. I bet he will appreciate it!" Chloe winked at her.

Judy wanted to ask her, what that was supposed to achieve short of maybe some discomfort for Nick's sensible scent. But Eliot had arrived at their table by then, and she just shrugged with a sigh, drinking the last sip of her hot chocolate.

"Hey Eliot!" the doe chattered cheerfully. "Are you stalking your inamorata again?"

Chloe's fur around her cheeks blushed even more, but her tail was wagging slowly. "Shush! He just casually came around, he isn't stalking us! I'm right, aren't I?" she looked a bit sheepishly to Eliot who was still smirking and wagging his tail.

"Actually, Judy is right," Eliot said with a purring voice that made the thylacine blush even more.

 _Wait, did he just admit that he was stalking me?_

 _He called us his inamorata!_

 _Technically that was Judy - Oh, I will pay you back for putting that knife into me, you cheeky little scamper!_

… _and he confirmed it!_

 _But stalking us is a bit extreme nevertheless!_

 _We are quite often at Snarlbucks after work, you cannot call that lucky guess stalking._

 _But…_

 _Apropos of nothing, all that talking about being in love made you think of him all the while._

 _That's not true! At least not all the while…_

 _No need to fool yourself, just try to relax now. At least he eventually plucked up some courage, judging by this mischievous smirk. There is not much left to get out of this now, anyway._

 _*internal nervous squeaking*_

"Eh… you actually followed… us?" Chloe was nearly stammering, fidgeting with her paws some napkin.

"No," he beamed at her, bopping her muzzle with his finger which made her squint and quietly squeak. "I followed you!"

"Oh…," She blinked nervously and turned to Judy seeking for help. But the gray bunny wasn't sitting in her armchair anymore but ready to set off.

"I think you two want to have some time to yourself, and I need to go shopping nevertheless." The Doe winked over to them. The Tasmanian Tiger returned the look somewhat indignantly while Eliot turned around and grinned with a broad smile.

"Thanks, but that wouldn't be necessary. Actually, I want everybody to know, that I'm crazy about that beautiful thylacine!" the gray wolf's voice was charged with emotions, and his words made Chloe gasp for air. Eliot turned around immediately again, his tail now wagging sweepingly. "You heard that right, I was a fool to keep this to myself for so long! And I'm not only talking about every beautiful single stripe on your perfect fur, but I love just about everything about you, Chloe Marie Dapperclaw! And from now on I will follow you everywhere you go until you either say that you also love me, or that I should drop dead!"

Chloe was in an emotional conflict. Yes, she really liked him, but why must he finally confess to her in public? By now they were attracting the attention of every single mammal in the café. Even Judy was grinning with a bold smirk as if she wanted to rub all that well-intentioned advice now back into her face.

"Well…" Eliot was still standing in front of her with that sweet, silly smile. "You didn't reject me, yet." His tail wagged even faster now. "I will kiss you now if you don't raise an objection, pumpkin!" he winked and slowly leaned forward.

 _We should stop him! Right now!_ A slightly panicked voice in Chloe's head squeaked.

 _Are you silly? We should seize him by the collar and drag him towards..._

 _Wow, keep it down! Maybe we have the hots for him, but we aren't that desperate, are we?!_

 _Take another deep look into those eyes and say that again…_

 _But we are still in public, he cannot walk up to us and just expect t…_ The voices in Chloe's head ran dry the very moment Eliot's snout met her's – emotions sparking and flashing through her whole body like a dazzling and hot lightning.

Judy watched them for a short moment, then walked off snickering. "About time!" she muttered to herself, leaving the shop with a grin. At least Chloe's great love became real! With a longing sigh, she took a look at her phone. If she wanted to go shopping and make that Blueberry Cream Cake for Nick, she had to hurry now.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy...anyone care to wager what might happen next? :D**


	38. Teach Me III

**Chapter 3**

 **Written by Anheledir**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Koraru-san on DA and Ao3**

* * *

Nick rang the bell to Judy's apartment nearly ten minutes after their usual time. With anybody else, this would be nothing remarkable, but Nick was usually a bit early. As was Judy, when they met at his apartment.

"There you are! I already wanted to send a search party for you. Did you get lost on your way up the two floors?" the gray doe snickered while giving him a hug.

"Something like that, Carrots," He smiled at her with his usual sly grin. "I got lost in my thoughts on my way home and missed the tram. So I took the opportunity and just walked."

"You walked all the way?" she grinned at him with a wink and walked over to her small kitchen. "I didn't think that you are capable of such a long march."

"Ouch, that hurts!" the fox put his paw onto his chest. "I'm in peak condition, just so you know."

"And you are late. Make yourself useful and peel the potatoes and onions while I'm preparing the sauce and grate the cheese." She winked while throwing his apron to him. It was only now that Nick noticed the apron she was wearing: Black cloth but with a printed body of a bunny in a bikini on it. It was a gift from him a while ago to tease her, and he never actually saw her wearing it. Judy noticed his puzzled look and grinned even more. "See something pleasing?"

It took Nick a short moment to sort his thoughts – this was not one of his fantasies, only a printed photo on some cloth. "Just being surprised that you eventually did go into rapture, actually wearing my little gift." He winked at her, striving to seem unruffled, but couldn't fully control his now more than slight tail-wagging.

Judy giggled, "It took me a while to return the favor, but I eventually found something appropriate."

Nick unfolded the piece of cloth in his paws and finally held up an apron with a printed torso-photo of a red fox, only wearing some black swimming trunks. He chuckled, put the cloth over his head and tied it behind his back. The rabbit watched him, a bit thrilled, her ears erect and twitching with her muzzle. Yes, it was only a funny photo on an apron. But with Nick's head on top and just a little bit of imagination, it nearly looked so real. When she finally noticed that she was blatantly eyeballing him, she dropped her ears immediately behind her head and turned around to mix the ingredients for the sauce – her tail still flicking unwittingly.

* * *

The dinner preparation didn't take very long. While Nick and Judy had to wait for their scalloped potatoes to cook in the oven, they played some cards and talked about their day at work. But the fox seemed to be distracted, as he was losing one game after the other and even when Judy played a wrong card deliberately, he didn't notice. After the gray bunny had finished her detailed description of what happened between Eliot and Chloe a few hours ago at Snarlbucks, she put her cards down and leaned against the back of her chair.

"Nick?"

"Mh?" The fox was still looking in his hand cards, not noticing that his friend already ended the game.

"What's the matter with you?" her voice and also her look seemed a bit worried.

"What do you…" he raised his head, noticed her posture and look and finally her discarded cards. "Oh – you already won! Then it's my turn again to shuffle the deck, right?" he collected all cards from the table with a quick smile, but the doe put her paw on his arm when he tried to get her cards, too.

"Nick, please. We are best friends, and it hurts when you are lying to me." Judy looked a bit sad, her paw gently stroking his fur. "You have not been yourself this whole evening. At midday today everything was still fine, what happened that it is still dragging you down?"

Nick sighed and looked down at his paws. How should he possibly explain to her that he was jealous on that rabbit she had met this afternoon after school? That would sound ridiculous, they should be happy when one of them finally found a potential mate! But he wasn't…

 _Heck, just seeing her flirting with that rabbit got you pretty badly._

 _Oh, shut up already…_

 _Hey, I'm you, remember? Why not simply ask her what's up with that other rabbit, just to ensure some clarity. What's the worst she could say?_

It was Judy's caring voice that stopped his inner dialogue: "If I did or said something wrong and hurt you, I'm really sorry, Nick. It wasn't on purpose, I promise. But please, don't say nothing or – even worse – give me a petty excuse." She carefully squeezed his paw and smiled encouragingly.

Nick snorted – maybe a bit forced – and raised his head to smile at her. "You did and said nothing _wrong_ , Carrots." He collected the remaining cards and started to shuffle them. Judy's ears twitched slightly.

 _Nice try, slick._

"But I did or said something that's bothering you!" the bunny suddenly leaped from her chair and walked over to him, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Hey, it's me, your Carrots. We can talk about everything, remember?" she said with her cutest smile.

Nick groaned, his little bunny wouldn't allow him to just drop the subject now.

 _She can be more dourer than a hinny!_

"It's just…" he started, but when he turned his head to face Judy, he paused and sighed slowly.

"Yes?" Judy was still smiling, knowing exactly that her fox had no chance against that look of hers.

"I'm just wondering why you haven't mentioned your new boyfriend. As you just said, we're best friends and can talk about everything. That made me wonder if he isn't approving you being friends with a fox and as a result, you maybe want to cut off our movie nights and…"

"Woah, steady on, Nick!" the bunny had put her paw over his snout to interrupt him, now staring at him without understanding. "What are you talking about? What boyfriend? Are you nuts?"

It took a few seconds until the information was processed by Nick's brain and in doing so, his ears – until now leaned against his head – slowly bobbed up again, too. "But I saw you talking with him after school while I took an occasional walk across the schoolyard. That rabbit had his arm around your shoulders, and you seemed to be well acquainted with him. I just thought that…"

Judy smacked his shoulder – not very hard, but it was enough to put Nick immediately to silence.

"You dumb fox!" the doe said irritatedly and rolled her eyes with a groan. "Okay, let me get this straight. First, he wasn't a rabbit but a hare. A subtle, but for us rabbits, important distinction. Second, I don't know him, he just came over and talked to me while I was waiting for Chloe. Third, he tried to get off with me several times despite my explicit rejection after the first try. I nearly broke his wrist just seconds after he put his arm around me. Fourth, in case I ever consider someone calling my boyfriend, be assured that you are one of the first mammals I will inform."

 _Mainly because I wish that you were that someone_ , Judy thought and took a deep breath before she continued with a soft smile, stroking with her paw over his shoulder where she had smacked him.

"But the most important thing is this, Nick: I would never ever abandon you or our friendship for anyone." The tod's green eyes were beaming, and by a whisker, Judy would have let herself get carried away – confessing to him all of her restrained feelings. But the moment her hesitations were on the brink of finally caving in, Nick started to laugh lustily.

"Oh, I'm really a dumb fox, Carrots." He put his arms around the gray bunny and hugged her firmly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed something and even showed you the cold shoulder for it."

"It's okay, I'm just happy we could resolve that tiff quickly." She smiled happily while returning his hug.

"And by the way, I like that earthy and somewhat sweet-tangy new scent on you. It's subtle and fits you quite well. A new deodorant or some kind of perfume?" Nick took a long sniff and hummed contentedly.

"Y-Yeah… something like that…" Judy muttered, being glad that Nick couldn't see her heavily blushing cheeks right now. "Just experimenting with something Chloe had suggested to me."

 _Oh, that devious chipmunk of a thylacine!_ Judy thought embarrassed.

 _Can't you just enjoy the moment? He likes your natural scent, so stop complaining already and be glad for Chloe's recommendation! Maybe she can even help you to seduce that handsome Red Fox? She has some insider information after all._

 _That's just wishful thinking, though. Nick and I are best friends, and I'm not going to risk – and probably lose – that for some theoretical possibilities and an inconsiderate flirt!_

 _Aren't you holding up some kind of double standard here? You just said to Nick, that you two can always talk about everything. And yet you refuse to talk with him about your feelings._

 _That's… Something different! The whole situation occurred only because you didn't warn me that this hare was almost groping me but preferred to daydream about Nick! What kind of subconscious mind are you?!_

 _Oh, I'm more like the naughty little part of it since you are never playing out on your fantasies. But just to get you right, you want to be warned well enough in advance when someone is groping you?_

 _Hell, yes! Of course!_

 _Well, in that case, I would like to point out that you two are already hugging for nearly a full minute and that soft and fluffy thing around your hip is a foxy tail – though, I'm unsure if that's still groping when you like it?_

 _Oh, shut up… *internal growling*_

The timer squeaked and informed them about the finished dinner in the oven. "Sweet cheese and crackers, it's already ready! Can you quickly set the table? I will look after our gratin!" Judy uncoupled a bit hesitantly, lingering in his embrace before, she leaped into the kitchen to hide her blushed cheeks from her friend.

* * *

After their talk, Nick was back in his usual mood, being all chatty and giving sly comments to Judy's story about Chloe and Eliot.

"So, he actually acted on his threats when he said that he would ask her for a date today." He snickered while finishing his dish and leaned back in this chair.

"Oh, he was gone head over paws for sure. Not quite sure where from that sudden confidence came though. For a second I even contemplated that he gave himself some liquid courage."

"Hm, unlikely. Not only that, Eliot wasn't drinking a lot when we had a night out, but Chloe would have smelled it for sure. And even more so when he actually planned ahead on kissing her." Nick chuckled. "You should have recorded that scene with your phone, Carrots! That must have been a sight for sore eyes."

"That would have been rude, dumb fox," she snickered, then added with a wink: "But with all those other mammals watching it, I'm pretty sure someone will put it on EweTube nevertheless."

"I would even believe that this mad stalker wolf recorded it by himself with a hidden camera. I hope you two didn't discuss too sensitive of topics beforehand." Nick laughed and started to clean the table, bringing the used dishes into the kitchen – not noticing Judy's terrified facial expression on his suggestion. "So, what movies did you select for today?"

"Eh…," Judy needed a few seconds to sort her thoughts. "Yes! Movies! Well, I thought we'd start with the animated movie RaBunzel. You promised Amie that you will watch it, remember?" the rabbit snickered when she heard Nick's groan from within the kitchen. Judy's little sister's fourth birthday was last weekend, and while she had a Muzzletime with her in the staff room to congratulate her, Nick teased her all the while to make Amie laugh: Grimacing, holding up two fingers behind Judy's head, … Since Amie met the red fox during her visit with a dozen other siblings in Zootopia, she was quite a fan of him – and his fluffy tail! And on her birthday she made Nick promise, to watch her favorite movie so they could talk about it the next time she would visit her big sister.

"Well, I love fairy tale movies…!" Nick answered a bit sarcastic and entered with a wide grin the living room. "Okay, what else?"

Judy chuckled and took two more DVDs out of a small bookshelf. "I bought the new SpiderFox with Tom Howland. As we didn't make it to the cinema when the movie came out, I thought you would appreciate it. And the last one would be Furtanic."

"You must be kidding, you really have a copy of that old schmaltzy movie?" he groaned while rolling his eyes. The gray doe laughed at his acting as he knew already that she owned that DVD. After all, it was a present from him after they had taken a cruise along Zootopia's shoreline and he had replayed the 'King of the world' scene at the bow of the ship. When Judy admitted she had never seen the movie, he bought her the DVD, and at that evening they made their first mutual movie night – and since then, every Friday for more than a year now.

"I would never have bought it by myself, you know? It was a present I got from a friend who seemed to love that movie and wanted me to watch it so bad, he not only bought me that DVD but also watched it with me together." She winked at him with a smug grin and put the RaBunzel disc into the player.

"Well, in compensation for watching a fairy tale and a romantic movie on the same evening I should be allowed to draw you like one of Jack Pawson's French females. How does that grab you?"

"Don't get fresh with me, slick!" Judy snickered and walked back into the kitchen. "Besides, you cannot draw so that would be a waste of time."

"But I could take a photo. There is a new picture filter for the Zoogle app making it appear like a real painting afterward!" Nick giggled quietly, and when Judy returned from the kitchen with a Blueberry Cream Cake in her paws, he made a quick snapshot of her – before he realized the cake and eventually stared at it wide-eyed and with his jaw dropping. "I-Is… t-that…" he could only stammer, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Is that your favorite cake I made as a small surprise for you? Yes. Yes, it is." She winked at him.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 _Hey everybody, Anheledir here! Well, writing this story was quite an experience. Given nothing more than the story name, the stage directions "Judy + Nick as teachers" and the surrounding setting of the P.I.X.A.R. machine, it took me a while to piece together a plot that is – hopefully – interesting and entertaining to read. This was the first time that I participated in such a group project, and if you had only half as much fun when reading as I had when writing, I count my contribution as a success. :-)_

 _Some last Disclaimers:  
Many thanks goes to Cimar/WildeHopps as Raiders of the Lost Orthography aka edit/review.  
Chloe Marie Dapperclaw and Eliot Fanghanel are OC's by Koraru-San (Comic "_ _The Mark_ _").  
Dr. Viktor Vandyke is an OC by Starfang's Secrets (Story "_ _Embrace it_ _")  
Sven Brook, Evelin Hopps and other siblings are OC's from my story "_ _Chronicles of Zootopia_ _"._ _s/12254372/1/Chronicles-of-Zootopia_ _  
_ _The really great cover picture was drawn by_ _Koraru-San_ _– Thanks a lot again! :-)_

 **AN: One more chapter to go. ;)**


	39. Teach Me IV (finale)

**Chapter 4**

 **Written by Anheledir**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Koraru-san on DA and Ao3**

* * *

"…and on Sunday we went to a picnic at the waterfall within the Bromeliad Park. Oh, it was so romantic! We should repeat that with you and Judy next weekend!"

It was Monday Morning and Eliot had been talking the last ten minutes to Nick about nothing else but what he and Chloe did this weekend.

"Sorry, already have plans next weekend. Also, there are more enjoyable things I can do on the weekend than watching you and Chloe the whole day purring and making out." Nick rolled his eyes, hoping that class would start soon so he had an excuse to get into his room and leave Eliot. He really liked that gray wolf, but he always was a bit … over-enthusiastic. But since he was dating Chloe, it had gotten a lot worse.

"This is why I said you and Judy have to accompany us! You two could just take us as an example!" Eliot beamed at Nick who just sighed.

"It would be just cringe-making for us! Even if I would be interested in more – and I don't say that this is the case! – She mentioned a few days ago how important the difference between a hare and a rabbit is. And those are rather familiar species. And I'm not only a different species or even a predator, but in the old day foxes were even the natural enemies of rabbits. I'm just a turnip if I try to cherish this idea."

 _Don't rabbits love vegetables?_

 _Shut it!_

"And you think that concealing your feelings is going to work in the long run? You are only beating yourself up. Better just heed the advice of the famous writer and lecturer Mark Mane: Honesty is the best of all lost arts."

The bell rang, and Nick was glad that he could now end this conversation that was leading nowhere. He waved goodbye to the mischievous smirking wolf and entered the classroom where already a few mammals of his rhetoric class were standing together and talking about their weekend activities. The fox waited for another ten minutes until most of his students had arrived – then raised his voice.

"Okay, good morning everyone! I know, starting the week on a Monday morning with rhetoric can be boresome. But I want to remind you, that finals are coming closer. That's why I was asked last week if we could make a roundup of the most important topics of this year. So, let's begin with the teachings of Aristoadle: He identified three steps of rhetoric and three different types of rhetorical proof. Can someone…" Nick paused when the door to the classroom was opened, and about two dozen mammals entered the room without a word. "Excuse me? I think you are on the wrong track. This is Rhetoric I, what class are you searching for?"

The twenty-or-so mammals were arranged in a semicircle around the teacher's desk, looking at Nick. Some of them he recognized from other courses or by sight. But before he could say anything else, they all started to throw something in his direction and yelled in unison: "The best of all the lost arts!" Nick tried to shirk from whatever they were throwing. The foreign students repeated their throwing and shouting three times before running away, leaving a confused fox behind. When Nick looked around, he saw dozens of origami flowers laying all over the floor and the desk as well as colorful, glittering confetti. Not only that, but his fur was also full of that glittering confetti – it would take hours to get rid of that stuff again!

 _The best of all the lost arts… Eliot, I'm going to strangle you with your own tail for this!_ He thought and his internal voice started to snarl, enraged.

When his own students didn't stop their not-so-quiet laughing and whispering, Nick lifted up his voice: "Okay, who of you are watching 'Game of Packs'?" – still amused, most mammals raised their paws. "Well, I read all of the books. If you are not settling down right now, I'm going to write on the blackboard the names of those who will die next…" That threat wiped the smirk off everyone's face, and within seconds it was quiet again. Nick put on his sly smile and, while dusting down his fur, repeated his last question about Aristoadle.

* * *

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy covered her mouth with her paws. "How could you two… I mean, you just started dating on Friday and only one day later…?!"

"Not so loud!" Chloe's ears and cheeks were blushing really dark while both colleagues walked toward the staff room after they both started today with a free period. "Besides, it's not like we marked each other, yet. Even if it were somewhat difficult to bar Eliot from it, he would have loved nothing better than to do it even while we still were at Snarlbucks."

"He is really a daredevil, you lucky thing!" Judy laughed, and they both sat down at a table beside the windows in the nearly empty staff room.

"Apropos lucky thing, how was your weekend?" Chloe winked.

"Don't worry, nothing like yours!" the doe snickered.

"Oh… What a pity! Come on, please tell me more. Did you at least take my advice and kept that scent mask off?"

Judy sighed, her ears drooping somewhat embarrassed. "Yes, I did, and it was rather awkward. He thought it is some kind of perfume or deodorant and said how much it pleased him."

"Guessed it," Chloe chuckled. "I assume Nick is a city kit and has no idea how rabbit's smell naturally as they all wear those scent masks all the time."

"Our noses are quite sensitive. You have no idea how annoying it is when each and every rabbit and hare is ogling and drooling over you, just because of some primal instinct to multiply. But I admit it was flattering to be told that Nick somehow likes it. It made me even forget the fact that we nearly argued because of that withered cabbage head of a hare!"

"You told him about that?" Chloe looked surprised. Judy shrugged and told the thylacine what had occurred last Friday while they were playing cards. The sand-colored Tasmanian tiger snickered quietly but kept listening until her friend eventually finished.

"I know what you want to say, Chloe, but he wasn't jealous!" Judy rolled her eyes. "He was just worried, that if my boyfriend wouldn't approve a friendship with a fox, that I would give in and would end our friendship."

"Oh, Judy…," the thylacine laughed lustily, and the bunny looked embarrassed out of the window. When she calmed down again, she continued. "But if he liked it, it's confirming my assumptions so far. You must know, scents play a significant role for all Canidae, and subliminally he already linked that distinct scent with you."

"What assumption are you talking about?" Judy asked without turning around.

"There are no marks for guessing, hun." The thylacine snickered. "Really? No idea?"

Judy shook her head with a sigh, then turned around to face her friend. "I think I might have done another stupid thing…"

Chloe snickered and patted her friend's paw. "What else happened, hun?"

"I… I asked Nick if he would like to accompany me to the Carrots Fair in Bunnyburrow next weekend. Just as a friend of course! Because I think it would please him!" she added quickly.

"So?" the large female mammal winked amusedly.

"He agreed, that's not the problem. But when I wrote Jenny, my younger sister who wanted to set me up again with her boyfriend's brother, that I bring a friend along, she may have misinterpreted me. I wrote just BBF and meant my 'Bunny's Best Friend' of course! But she…" Judy groaned and pulled her ears in front of her face in embarrassment.

Chloe started to laugh again, "Let me guess, she read it as 'Best Boy Friend'?"

"Uh-hu." Judy wailed and dropped her head onto the table. "And instead of objecting immediately, I even teased her and played along!" she pounded with her forehead repeatedly on the table.

"I think, I will ask Eliot if we can go to that Carrots Fair, too. I have to witness this!" the thylacine already had tears in her eyes from laughing.

"Not helpful, Chloe," Judy said with a snarl. But the moment she wanted to add something, her ears raised up, and she cocked her head. Seconds later a laughing Eliot ran into the staff room, followed by a snarling and sparkling Nick. The bunny gave a high, bright laugh at that funny sight and Nick stopped immediately.

"What's so funny, Carrots?" the Fox grumbled and made a sidelong glance to the gray wolf, who was now hugging and kissing his new girlfriend.

"You look hilarious, Nick! Just like those vampires in those awful Dawnlight movies…" she started to giggle again and wiped some tears from laughing away with her paw.

"Really?" Nick walked up to her and crossed his arms. As Judy was sitting on a higher stool, she was nearly at eye level with him, now covering her mouth with her paw but still snickering. With a smooth move, he managed to wipe his tail all over her face, leaving quite a lot of glitter behind in her fur.

"Eeeks, stop it, Nick!" she laughed and tried to grab his tail, but to no avail. Chloe grinned somewhat while viewing the spectacle, but Eliot was all of a tizzy again, poking with his elbow excitedly into Chloe's side.

"Now we are both looking like those stupid teeny vampires!" Nick said with a content smirk when he poked Judy's face with his tail for one last time, just like an artist who is signing his creation with a brush.

"Dumb fox!" the now also glittering doe snickered, but when she heard the distinct sound of a phone-camera, she turned around. "Hey, jester, knock it off!" Eliot was gleaming with pleasure, taking another picture of Judy while she was giving him the evil eye – _How cute!_ – and hurried to put his phone away before the rabbit could whip it out of his paws.

"What have you done yet again, Eliot?" Chloe snickered amused, watching how Nick and Judy tried to get rid of some glitter in their fur – to little avail.

"Just tried to make my position clear to a stubborn lovey-dovey fox, pumpkin." He snickered beaming and started to kiss her zealously.

Judy's ears raised immediately, and she turned back to Eliot. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, come on!" Eliot laughed happily and ignored Chloe poking him with her elbow into his side. "Only watching his frenetic courting behavior is driving me crazy! Any Vixen, Wolf or other Canidae already would have shown some mercy and finally accepting or rejecting him!"

"Do me a favor and shut up, Eliot!" Nick snarled, his emerald eyes glinting to the gray wolf.

"Wait… you are… actually courting someone?" Judy looked dashed and somewhat sad to Nick. The red fox didn't look in her direction, his tail all bristled and his ears twitching. But the moment the rabbit tried to put her paw on his arm, Nick turned away and dashed out of the staff room.

"Well done you!" Chloe punched the gray wolf on his shoulder, looking at him reproachfully.

"Ouch! What have I done to deserve this, my little pumpkin?!" Eliot pouted and tried to hug her. But the thylacine just shoved him away, walking over to her friend.

"Judy? Are you okay?" she asked, a bit worried and squatted to be at eye level with the doe. Her friend tried hard not to cry, her mask already starting to crack. With a quick look around Chloe stood up again and put her arm around Judy's shoulders. "Come on, let's look for a quiet place to talk."

The little rabbit was tagging along with the thylacine who stopped first, frowning at Eliot to keep him from following them, then headed to the ladies' room that was reserved for the teaching staff. After locking the door from the inside, Chloe hugged the now sobbing bunny.

"Sorry, Eliot can be really a dork. I didn't want you to hear about it that way." She sighed but smiled softly. "But eventually that's also something positive, isn't it?"

"Positive?!" Judy blubbered out. "Not only that I have a desperate crush on my best friend, but now I learned that he is secretly courting someone else, crushing all my secret hopes and dreams! And obviously, you all knew that already long before me and still decided not to tell me!" she turned around angrily and started to wash her face with cold water.

"Eh…," Chloe looked at her stunned. "I think it's finally time to explain to you the courting behavior of Vulpines. Apparently, I have to clear up some misunderstandings…"

* * *

It was difficult for Judy to concentrate during the following Math class. She had given some exercises for her students to work on and now was sitting thoughtfully at her teacher's desk. Chloe had explained to her, that a fox would never actually ask a potential partner bluntly for a date. They aren't even on the lookout for some short-term affairs, often searching for that partner they want to mate for life. Only when one of them dies at an early age, the outliving Vulpine sometimes seeks a new partner. But even more interesting was, that the male fox is demonstrating his interest and intents to a vixen by staying close and spending a lot of time with her – but most importantly by allowing a lot of gentle and close contact. It starts with seemingly casual and timid touches, and at an advanced stage of the courting, the male fox is trying to cuddle with his potential partner more often, allowing them to even cuddle up with his tail. As Vulpine are usually reserved regarding touches, it's their ultimate proof of affection. And only the vixen is allowed to either accept or decline the courting – the male would never volunteer to do more than showing his interest.

Judy couldn't think clearly right now. Nick and she were always messing around. Touching her or being touched by her – it never seemed to bother him, quite the opposite. She never pondered about it, a sense of closeness and feeling in a friendly way was quite common for her as a rabbit. That it might be something completely different with Nick was nothing she ever contemplated. Especially since he never said a word! But if all of that was true, then…

With a sudden determination, Judy leaped from her chair and left the classroom. Nick was teaching his Sociology class right now on the second floor. With some quick jumps, she arrived the staircase and rushed up to the next floor, heading to the classroom of the red fox. Her emotions were a mess between anger, happiness, anxiety, and excitement; and when she finally opened the door without even knocking, she had no idea what she was going to do or say.

* * *

"Actually, interspecies couples aren't something new. And while it was common knowledge that it happens with plants, recent research indicates that breeding between different species of animals even occurred thousand of years ago and…" – Nick paused for a moment when the door opened. He was surprised to see Judy entering the class, but before he could ask how he may help her, she made a gesture with her paw for him to just continue. Somewhat confused, he watched how the gray doe leaned against the wall, looking at him with an uninterpretable look, as he slowly continued his lecture.

"Eh… and that this hybrid speciation has been a significant force in our evolution." He slowly looked around. "Another question?"

A black sheep in the second row caught his eye and asked: "In his paper, Dr. Vandyke wrote about the predosexual and preysexual orientation as an enduring pattern of emotional, romantic, and/or sexual attractions. But he actually never gives a definition when and how someone can be called predo- or preysexual."

"Actually, most interviewed mammals had very different experiences regarding their sexual orientation. Some of them just knew that they are predo-, prey- or mixed-sexual for a long time before they actually pursue relationships with other mammals. Some animals engage in sexual activity with same-species and/or inter-species partners before assigning an explicit label to their sexual orientation. Prejudice and discrimination made it difficult for many mammals to come to terms with their sexual orientation identities, which resulted in a slow process of rethinking. Today's society, fortunately, is more alive to those who acknowledge their sexual preferences openly."

"What about relationships between species that were natural enemies in previous days, are they as common as between other species?" Judy asked as if she was just another student of Nick's class.

The red fox tried to stay as calm as possible, keeping his neutral mask on. The gray doe still knew him good enough to notice his slightly higher and more nervous voice when he answered her. "The research study from Dr. Vandyke we talked about didn't differentiate between these particular pairings of species and interspecies in general. But he made another research study with this leading question. The result was in short that prey and predator who are attracted to the species formerly known as their natural enemy are in a higher-than-average percentage not confessing their sexual orientation. About 27% are living in a same-species relationship, 42% are in another predo-, prey- or mixed-sexual relationship. Only 21% are actually residing in a relationship according to their sexual orientation. The remaining 10% are living in celibacy. The research paper is suggesting, that the underlying cause are mental boundaries within the affected population."

"Does that include relationships between wolf and sheep for example?" a gray wolf in the last row asked somewhat shyly.

The tod nodded, "Wolf and sheep, pigs and tigers, beavers and bears, …"

"Rabbit and fox," Judy added, making Nick cringe a bit.

"More questions?" he asked a bit lower, but after a few seconds the school bell rang and released everyone into the break.

After the students had left the room, Judy walked over to the door to close it and continued to walk up to the teacher's desk where Nick sat sunk down in his chair without a word and stared at the table.

"Nick," the gray doe said eventually after standing for a while beside him without either speaking.

"Mh?"

"Were you really courting me the whole time?" Judy's voice wasn't upset or loud, but calm and soft. She waited for an answer, but her friend seemed to be unable or unwilling to speak.

"All that teasing and messing around, our cuddling while watching movies, spending so much time together. Were you courting me all that time?" the rabbit's voice shifted slightly. "Or did you do all of that just for my sake because we are friends and I'm a bunny?"

It took Nick more than two minutes before he was finally able to turn around and return her look. "I could just seize your suggestion, that I only did all those things for your sake. And… I want to thank you for giving me the chance to grab this straw. But…" he hesitated, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But that would be a lie, Judy. Everything you mentioned is considered as courting behavior for a fox. And I did it very deliberately, knowing that you would misinterpret it without grasping my real intention. I'm just a pretender and an awful friend to you. It was wrong to keep you in the dark about the significance of my behavior. I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you - I wouldn't forgive me either. And if you hate me now that'll be all right - I really am just a dumb fox and…"

Judy smacked him – maybe a bit harder than last Friday, but only because she had some difficulties in keeping a stiff upper lip this time.

"Didn't we agree on the fact, that we can talk about everything?" Judy's voice was shaky.

Nick nodded and muttered quietly, "I'm sorry Carrots."

"Do me a favor and shut up you dumb fox!" she started to laugh and cry at the same time, grabbed his collar to pull him close and – finally – kissed him passionately.

* * *

Judy woke up first, slowly blinking away the by now familiar feeling of a good night's sleep and slowly fading impressions and images. She removed the helmet, rubbing her ears and eyes and turned around to the second chair. To her surprise, Nick was not only already awake but had turned around and was watching her.

"Hey, sly fox." She smiled and yawned, her mind still a bit fuzzy. "I have to admit, this was somewhat different. What do you still remember?"

Nick stood up from his chair, walked over and squatted in front of his little rabbit with a soft smile. "I remember, that we were waking up when it started to get interesting." Before Judy could realize what her husband was up to, he already leaned forward and gave her an affectionate kiss.

When he backed off slowly, she sighed, displeased with her mind still half-dreaming but started to blush immediately when she realized that they were awake and still in Fitwik's Arcade. With a light punch against Nick's arm, she leapt from her chair and tried to recall as much of their experience as possible.

"Can you imagine us as two love blind fools, not realizing they are already in love with each other?" she snickered quietly.

"As far as I remember, the details about the courting behavior of Vulpines was entirely accurate. I wonder how Evelin got at all those details. But that your character didn't realize those efforts…" he scrunched up his nose and pouted somewhat. "I'm shaken!"

Judy winked. "But I loved your apology speech, as far as I remember it was quite emotional. You should show your feelings more often." The gray doe linked her arm with his, and they walked over to the cashier.

"We will take a copy of it," Nick said while pulling his wallet from his pocket.

The honey badger turned around and handed them a USB stick and an envelope. "I was instructed by Fitwik, that you don't have to pay for this particular scenario as it is still under testing. But he asks you to fill out those questionnaires and bring them around within the next few days."

"Oh…" Judy said with a smile to Nick. "Evelin actually mentioned that survey on the phone. She needs it to optimize the scenario further."

"Sounds manageable," Nick gave her a short kiss between the ears and put his wallet, the USB stick and the questionnaire in his pants. "Okay, thanks and have a good one!" he said to the badger, who was already playing with his phone again.

"What do you think, Carrots. We could invite Evelin and Sven this evening for dinner. I'm sure, they are already eager to hear our opinion." Nick suggested after they had left the shop and headed towards the subway.

The rabbit nudged him with her hip and grinned. "You can just admit that you love playing with their little kits. But I like that idea, too. I will write her a quick message. What do you think, six o'clock?"

Nick leaned forward and whispered suggestively: "Better at seven o'clock. I think I need first some tutoring in math…"

Judy shivered and muttered. "Sly fox!"

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 _Hey everybody, Anheledir here! Well, writing this story was quite an experience. Given nothing more than the story name, the stage directions "Judy + Nick as teachers" and the surrounding setting of the P.I.X.A.R. machine, it took me a while to piece together a plot that is – hopefully – interesting and entertaining to read. This was the first time that I participated in such a group project, and if you had only half as much fun when reading as I had when writing, I count my contribution as a success. :-)_

 _Some last Disclaimers:  
Many thanks goes to Cimar/WildeHopps as Raiders of the Lost Orthography aka edit/review.  
Chloe Marie Dapperclaw and Eliot Fanghanel are OC's by Koraru-San (Comic "_ _The Mark_ _").  
Dr. Viktor Vandyke is an OC by Starfang's Secrets (Story "_ _Embrace it_ _")  
Sven Brook, Evelin Hopps and other siblings are OC's from my story "_ _Chronicles of Zootopia_ _"._ _s/12254372/1/Chronicles-of-Zootopia_ _  
_ _The really great cover picture was drawn by_ _Koraru-San_ _– Thanks a lot again! :-)_


	40. How's the Weather?

**How's the Weather?**

 **Written by Euphonemes**

 **Edited by AngloFalcon**

* * *

Rabbit umbrellas were an interesting contraption. They sloped backward, giving some space for Judy to lay back her ears and keep them dry. As she headed into work at the ZPD headquarters, it rained in sheets, and the loud plops of fat raindrops echoed in her little plastic bubble of dryness.

She tilted her umbrella enough to peek at her partner, following alongside. He had chosen to actually listen to the weathermammal on ZNN today, who had promised 'sunshine as far as the eye could see.' She couldn't stop her giggle at seeing him thoroughly soaked.

"I don't want to hear it, Carrots. Not a word."

She slipped a paw out from her cocoon, wanting to squeeze his, but retracted as the chilly rain pelted her fur. Another, louder laugh was bubbling within her, but the trained police officer knew how to control her emotions. She would save that laugh for later.

The imposing doors of ZPD HQ slid apart, and Nick and Judy were saved from the rain. A wave of accumulated water crashed to the ZPD's lobby floor as Judy fastened her umbrella. Nick shook a bit, probably more of a shiver as he entered the air conditioning. His exposed fur would dry quickly, but his uniform's shirt had turned four shades of blue darker. He would be unpleasantly damp for most of their shift.

Nick was grumbling on the way to their desk. After an overloaded week, the chief had been lax with their scheduling. The generic 'desk duty' permitted Nick and Judy to spend most of the day however they pleased — provided all outstanding paperwork was completed.

They nestled into their chairs before Nick opened up. "I'd _love_ to be wrong almost every day and still have a job."

Judy rolled her eyes while logging into the computer for the day. "If you think it's so easy, Nick, why don't _you_ try being the top weathermammal in Zootopia?"

"Carrots, they couldn't _afford_ me," Nick said with a sly grin. When they had first started spending time together after hours, Judy had foolishly shared that his grin was one of her favorite parts about him. Before then, the grin had popped up often. But now, he took every opportunity to flash it at her. And a part of her loved it every time.

"Well then, how about we find out what you're made of?"

Nick cocked an eyebrow while Judy peered around the station and, seeing every other officer preoccupied, reached into the bottommost drawer of her desk. "I just carried this in the other day so the paperwork wouldn't drive either of us mad." From the drawer arose a boxy black console and two helmets with opaque visors, connected via a series of thick black cords.

Nick pawed at the console. "Ah, yes, the PIXAR Machine. When did you bring it from home...oh, hold that thought." Nick was easily distracted by McHorn passing by with a box of freshly fried doughnuts. While the rhino chatted on the phone, Nick smoothly plucked out a caramel and powdered sugar monstrosity and began munching.

While tangling with the cords, she gave Nick a disapproving headshake. "With an attention span like that, maybe you _would_ make a better weatherman than detective." She let that sink in before continuing. "Brought it here yesterday, but since I figured we'd eventually have a slow day, I left it here for us. Nice and safe in this drawer. I'm surprised you didn't notice my extra bag when leaving the house." Judy added with a smirk worthy of Nick himself.

"Mhmm," was all Nick got out while filling his mouth with delicious doughnut goodness, oblivious to the light-hearted jab.

Judy let her envy at the doughnut, and the peeved feeling of Nick not getting one for her, slide away. "Let's take this thing somewhere and test your weather skills, Mister Wilde."

" _Officer_ Wilde," he said with a few crumbs spilling from his mouth. With one paw clutching the machine, she used the other to practically drag him into a supply closet. And in only a few minutes, the device was powered on and whirring.

She shoved the helmet in his sticky paws and pointed to his head. Wordlessly, he nestled his head in the helmet.

"Let's put you to the test, _Officer_ Wilde."

* * *

"You're looking pretty fine at that desk, Carrots."

Nick's normal morning greeting carried a bit of an edge as he swung over the anchor desk. Having just gone through makeup and wardrobe, ZNN's chief anchor Judy Hopps wanted nothing to mess up her perfect look. Still, she craved Nick's usual peck on her cheek. When he obliged, he came away with a small dot of makeup on his nose.

He wiped at the dot while she giggled. Between the pawing at his face, Nick said, "Hmm, it seems when I'm around you, _everything_ gets painted."

The reason for his tension was obvious: Judy had painted Nick's teeth green three nights ago in the luxury apartment they shared in Sahara Square. Nick typically loved the color green. He sported his favorite green shirt around the newsroom, changing only at the last second into attire that wouldn't vanish with the green screen as he delivered Zootopia's weather report.

While on the air, Judy had barely stopped her laugh in time when Nick flashed a devilish grin that disappeared behind Savannah Central's rain map. She had waited eight excruciating hours, an incredible exercise in patience for the excitable bunny, but the payoff had been tremendous. The video of Nick's disappearing mouth had gone viral in a matter of minutes.

Nick leaned in and whispered, his heavy breath tickling the inside of her long ear. "I have a feeling you'll have a _memorable_ show today." And with a flick of his tail and a whiff of his scent, he headed toward the row of desks that made up the weather station.

The little part of her mind, way in the back where her deepest and most delightful feelings for Nick rested, expected retaliation. Surely, a wily fox like Nicholas Wilde, Zootopia's Most-Watched Meteorologist, would have something up his blue jacket's sleeve. His whispered words stank of a devious plot, and a wary Judy kept her ears up as she prepared for the morning broadcast.

She and Nick had been brought to the station within a week of one another. And in the year that had passed since then, Nick and his silly antics had confounded, baffled, frustrated, and finally won her over. He had asked seven times to take her on an evening out, and when she had finally agreed, he took her for _cricket burgers_. It was a miracle they had lasted this long together.

And yet, as her fox directed other newsmammals to gather information for the weather report, she couldn't help the small smirk that lifted her cheeks. His tail swished gently in the busy newsroom air, and she nearly dropped the printouts of her script as she watched. The shuffling sound of falling papers brought her back to work, and she perused the opening lines of her broadcast.

But it wasn't long until a familiar scent wafted past her twitchy nose, and she felt his snout pressing on her blazer's shoulder pad. "What's in the news today, Carrots?"

With a few shakes of her shoulder, she knocked off his snout. "You and your nose will find out soon enough!"

"Making me _wait_? Oh how you _hurt_ me so," Nick said with fake pain. Being on television required a certain type of personality, a mold Nick fit perfectly. Smooth, calm, collected, with a hint of the theatrical.

Judy wasn't moved. "Then go patch yourself up. _Some_ of us have work to do."

"Oh, but I want _you_ to fix it. Can't you kiss it and make it better?"

His nose started nuzzling into her neck fur, and she had to swat him away, with determination and a smidge of playfulness. She also had to stifle the giggle rising from her ticklishness. "No… _you_ go take care of it. You're a big fox."

With expert precision, Nick brought his tail across Judy's nose. She held back her sneeze at the strands of his fur and her soft gasp at the power of his scent. "Suit yourself. Leave me to my fate, Carrots. Let there be _blood! Blood! And death!_ "

Nick delivered the lines with such gusto that he was actually able to pull Judy away from her news script. She gave him a wicked side-eye. "Oh, come on, I was seven years old. Can't _believe_ I told you that story…."

With a smoothness only Nick could manage, he slid on top of the hallowed news desk and leaned in toward one of Judy's ears. "Hey, you were born to be a star, Carrots. _Embrace_ it."

A soft chime sounded throughout the newsroom: the signal that they would soon go live on the air. Nick had successfully wasted Judy's prep time with distraction. A tiny tremor developed in one of her paws as she shooed him away with the other. "Don't you have clouds to go watch?"

"That's right. And…oh, that one!" He pointed toward his monitor with a webcam view of the studio's exterior. Above the city's magnificent skyline rolled puffy white clouds whose types Judy could never remember. "It looks like…I know, a wounded fox, sad that a bunny wouldn't help him in his time of _great need_."

Part of her was disappointed that she gave into him at that line. Super cheesy, definitely not his best work. Yet, he flashed his maddening grin, and it turned out to be enough. She picked up his paw with excessive delicateness and planted a soft kiss on the back of it. "There. Better?"

Judy knew a bit about Nick's life before his tenure as a weathermammal. When he was younger, he had orchestrated cheap and ridiculous cons to make ends meet. They had depended on incredible composure: one wrong twitch of an eye, and the jig would have been up. The smile he popped after Judy kissed his paw would have blown any of his cons wide open. "Good enough…for now."

While he scurried back to the weather desk, Judy returned to her notes. She read speedily as the start of the broadcast neared. By now, Anchor Judy Hopps had dozens of newscasts under her wide and fashionable belt. But she still had to swallow a bit of nervousness before going on the air. Her notes review was part of her process to relax, but recently, Nick's behavior had made that part much tougher.

One eye wandered over to Nick, and she half-watched his preparation "routine." The doughnut he had left there last night was back in his paw, and he gnawed on it while spinning around in his desk chair. His staffers put together the maps, the temperature readouts, all the information that Zootopians would care about when they walked out the door in the morning. Really, all he had to do was stand at the screen, point at invisible numbers, and make it interesting. And if Nicholas Wilde had any talent in this world, it was making things interesting.

The studio's outer doors opened with a groan and in strode their producer, Peter Moosebridge. He had been an anchor at ZNN too, before Judy succeeded him. Moosebridge had grown restless in retirement, and ZNN had been all too eager to bring him back on board to manage production. After four months with him, Judy had found she enjoyed his semi-serious style off-camera. He didn't work much with Nick, and while they seemed pleasant together, Nick's deeper feelings about the moose were still a mystery to her.

"Hey, Pete!" Nick shouted from across the room, too entranced by his doughnut or too dizzy to get out of his spinning chair.

Moosebridge offered a curt wave to the fox before he swung his lumbering frame around the desk and peered over Judy's shoulder. His antlers cast a shadow that coated Judy. Moments like these reminded her just how large her fellow Zootopians could be. "ZPD just made an arrest on that wallet snatching thing."

For three weeks, no wallet in Zootopia had been safe from a mysterious pickpocket. Even Moosebridge's had been stolen away from his rather large pants pocket. Judy perked up, scrunching the corners of her notes. "Oh?"

"Indeed. A career criminal. Duke Weaselton. The team is tracking down his most recent mugshot. We're gonna bump this to the opening segment."

Perhaps she imagined it, but Judy could swear that behind Moosebridge, Nick smirked at Weaselton's name. She made a note to ask about that later, when they had some more _personal_ time together. "Okay, I can do that, sir."

"When will you just call me Pete? I _am_ getting tired of asking, you know."

Judy had grown up watching Peter Moosebridge deliver the news. Seated in front of the Hopps family television, vying for space between a few dozen older siblings, Judy had stared wide-eyes at the moose as he shared the events in the great big city of Zootopia. And now here she sat, with Moosebridge himself over her shoulder. To call him something as simple as "Pete" seemed wrong on a deep level.

"Maybe next time, sir," Judy said with a chuckle as she returned to her notes. Moosebridge's amused snort spread over the nape of her neck before he headed back to his well-worn spot in the production booth. The typical tiny whine sounded in her ear once her producer activated the earpiece.

"Check one, two, Judy."

"Copy, sir," she said delicately. When the show went live, Moosebridge usually sat back and let Judy do her thing. Most of his chatter kept her on time; she had a habit of running long in interesting interviews. Judy rather enjoyed the radio and the feel of the piece in her ear.

"Excellent. Okay, Lead Anchor, we're going on in thirty seconds. Get set."

She nodded and set aside her notes. After a lot of practice, Judy had mastered the art of her posture. In a snap, she could sit up straight, planting her clasped paws on the desk, and sport her award-winning smile. Every morning, she could make a first impression on someone new in Zootopia. And she intended to make each one memorable.

The morning news music swelled throughout the newsroom as various staffing mammals took their places. Judy peeked over at Nick, who was wearing the slyest grin as he eyed her. She remembered his words from earlier and had to squeeze her paw to stop the slight tremor. _Something_ lurked behind those pretty eyes of his, and Judy wanted to be ready.

"Knock 'em dead, Carrots," Nick whispered his customary wish for good luck. Judy would wink in response before Nick tugged on the sleeves of his blue jacket and took his place in front of the green screen. The weather report always fell after top stories — mammals could set their watches to it. Between Judy and Nick's reports, those first fifteen minutes were the most-watched television program in Zootopia.

"Five seconds…four…three…." The background lights dimmed and the sounds faded away. Judy adjusted her smile as the stage lights flared to life and shone across the ZNN desk. She spared her fox a final glance, and she nabbed the glimmer reflecting off his shiny white teeth. Judy had a feeling she would soon discover what that grin meant, but for now, it was her, the camera, and all of Zootopia, ready to begin the day with her.

"Good morning! I am Judy Hopps, and this is ZNN."

While the introduction played for the viewers at home, Moosebridge chatted in Judy's ear. "Looks like the Weaselton story will run long, so after that and the update on the road construction projects, we'll go right to Nick for the weather."

She nodded and then straightened herself for the end of the musical intro. She thought she heard Nick whispering something, but the break ended before she could address him.

"Our top story today…" she said before delivering the report on Weaselton. The details were still coming into the studio, so she filled time with some of Weaselton's background: petty theft, larceny, bootlegging movies, all kinds of petulant little crimes. Nick's smirk was starting to make more sense to her.

A field reporter was standing by at the courthouse, and Judy smoothly turned it over to her. Moosebridge stayed silent during the two minute break, but another sound murmured near Judy. Withholding a groan, she turned to discover that Nick was whispering at her.

"Carrots… _Carrots_ …" he said while he cupped his paw around his snout.

" _What_?" she whispered back harshly, though that only made the fox smile.

"Do you want to get a cricket burger after this?"

She managed not to gag, letting it pop out of her as a weird hiccup instead. She had a stomach battle-hardened by all manner of odd carrot dishes, but the thought of those gross patties always brought bile up her throat. She had told Nick as much when he bought her one those many days ago. That had been her mistake.

While Nick snickered at her reaction, Moosebridge spoke in her ear, his tone laced with concern. "Judy? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, fine, sir," she said with surprising difficulty. She took a long swig of water from the glass positioned off to the side of the desk while firing off a withering glare toward her fox. He laughed while he fiddled with one of the buttons on his jacket.

"Okay then. We're coming back from the field, so get set."

Moosebridge wouldn't need to say it twice. "Of course, sir."

An exasperated sigh poured through her earpiece. "For the love of…just Pete. _Please_ , Judy."

She allowed herself a quick smirk before nodding. "Certainly…Pete." It didn't taste right on her tongue, and she hoped he would forget about this request tomorrow. "Sir" was definitely more pleasant.

The camera trained back onto Judy, and she finished out the Weaselton report and breezed through the segment on road construction. Her producer had been right about their timing. Fortunately, Nick looked as ready as ever to do his thing. Despite his silliness, a special glint in his eye would appear when it came time for the weather report. He had a passion for it that Judy really enjoyed. She had to focus to keep her tail from wiggling when Nick was so totally prepared.

Moosebridge gave her the signal, and like dozens of times before, she gave the show to her fox. "And now, to ZNN's Chief Meteorologist, Nick Wilde. Nick?"

His usual sly grin vanished behind a determined and concentrated look. His smooth and controlled voice would pull viewers in with ease. "Thank you, Judy. Okay, folks, let's get right into it."

Today's weather report was mostly uneventful: rain in the Rainforest District, snow in Tundratown, sun in Sahara Square. A few clouds were encroaching upon Savannah Central's pristine blue sky, but Nick assured the public the fluffy cumulus clouds would disperse by midday. Temperature readouts flashed up on the heat map, and Nick guided his paw around the city and then the bordering areas. Bunnyburrow could expect a light thunderstorm, which Judy knew to be perfect timing for the carrot harvest.

Judy had to be careful not to stare at her fox. His tail swished as he talked, and Judy could easily fall into a deep trance if she watched the strands of fur shift and sway for too long. Despite the childishness Nick often showed, he had his moments where he could be impressive. She let herself imagine what life would be like if she and Nick were more serious, a small glimmer of wonder if a future lay in that. Under the stage lights, her warming fur started to show as she envisioned what Nick and Judy could be.

His report was always friendly and warm, but right to the point. That made it fast. Judy stayed aware enough to notice he was wrapping up. Breaking from the pleasant daydream, she straightened in her chair, ready to take back control from Nick. Moosebridge was already telling her about the next three stories in line. She was so engrossed in preparation with her producer that she nearly missed Nick's final addition.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nick said with a laugh. Once Judy heard it, her blood chilled. But, it was too late to do anything. Nick grinned while he spoke. "This morning, we have one last _special_ segment of our report."

Although the screen behind him stayed green, the weather map on TV went dark. Judy's throat dried as Nick's widening grin looked like it might tear his head in half. Her suspicion welled in her chest, but she couldn't move. Trapped in her chair by her own heavy body, she could only watch as Nick laid out his revenge.

"Here at ZNN, we take our duties very seriously. After all, it's _your_ news." He started pacing thoughtfully in front of the screen, which drove Judy even crazier. "But, every so often, we have a little fun and explore some of our… _hobbies_. And did you all know that our esteemed rabbit anchor is quite the actress?"

He flicked his wrist and, as if on cue, grainy sound filled the newsroom. Judy's time in the news world had taught her that the sound was the scratchy noise of a cheap microphone, like one found on the end of a camcorder. While the sound quality wasn't stellar, she could pick out some words, spoken in a high tone. A little screechy, like…children's voices.

Her blood froze. She thought her iced veins might crunch when she slowly turned toward the nearest monitor. Gone were the rain maps and temperature readouts the Zootopians relied upon every day. In its place was a low-quality video from an era long past. The lines squeaked out of the speakers.

"Fear, treachery, blood lust. Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world."

Every strand of fur on Judy's body wanted to flee. But dozens of newscasts had trained her well. She maintained her poise, even as every instinct told her to run…or to pummel Nick.

"A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable, biological urge to maim and maul, and..."

She allowed herself to slip out of her composure and bury her face in her paws as Nick's favorite line blared.

"Blood! Blood! And _death_!"

The ketchup erupted from her tiny body on camera, and her tongue lolled from her mouth, before the video switched off. The glass walls of the production booth were thick, but they couldn't hold back the raucous laughter. Even Moosebridge cracked a cheeky grin before corralling the studio hands and putting them back to work.

Nick beamed with satisfaction as the video wrapped and he finally, mercifully, closed his segment. "A fine performance, indeed. Now then, back to you, Judy."

Judy Hopps was a professional. Even when the news got weird — or the mammals who told the news acted strange — she would keep her class and dignity. After Nick's addition, she about hit her limit. Her fox grinned and swished his tail with such happiness, and it was beyond difficult to hold back the _many_ thoughts she wanted to share.

But, it was her job. "Well, seven-year-old me wanted to be a lot of things! It was a fun hobby, but I sure do enjoy being here at this desk."

Nick looked like he wanted to say something else, but he wasn't going to get the chance. She immediately rolled on. "And at this desk, we do the news. So let's get back to it. The mayor today commented on the growing graffiti troubles that plague Sahara Square…."

Moosebridge guided her through a few more stories and the two or three "interest pieces" that ate up the rest of the broadcast. Normally, Nick would go sit down and twiddle away on his phone while Judy wrapped. Today, though, he just stood around backstage, perhaps too pleased with himself to sit and relax. Little puffs of his scent would float past her while she finished her stories, but she kept her nose from twitching. It took a _lot_ more effort to ignore Nick before the outro music played and the camera switched off.

The moment they went off the air, she flew from her chair. She must have made record time in clearing the distance of the newsroom. Nick still had his giant grin, still gleaming under the stage lights. Undeniably disarming, but it would not dissuade Judy now.

"Y'know, Carrots, I think you had a future on the stage. Your prop work was _excellent_."

Her glare could have melted the steel of her ZNN desk. "Put that _grin_ away."

"Oh, this one?" His grin brightened. "The one you painted green? I mean, that was funny. But now I wonder whose video will have a higher view count."

For a passing moment, her anger cooled. "What do you mean?"

Though she visibly seethed, Nick moved closer to her. "You think _I_ was the first to share that video? How adorable." His paw tapped her right on the tip of her crinkled nose, a dangerous move with her in this state. "You know it's been online for _years_ , right?"

Still trying to hide his smile, Moosebridge was on his way over to her. But she intended to solve this first. As the crew shuffled around to prepare for the next newscast, she nabbed Nick by his paw and pulled him aside. With her other paw, she opened her phone and typed in the proper keywords. Up popped the original video, its view count climbing exponentially.

And Nick was not the original poster. She squeezed his paw tightly, mostly out of anger but with a little bit of relief intruding. Judy almost let herself smile, but a quick peek at his cheeky grin kept her scowl firmly planted on her face. She looked down at her phone and dug into the poster's profile, breathing heavily as she hunted for the mammal who would soon earn her wrath. And with a few more taps, she found his profile picture: two long ears and the top of his head, with the telltale cap planted firmly between them.

Her producer's shadow was sneaking up when the look of horror seized her. For the first time in a very long time, Anchor Judy Hopps was stunned into silence.

And she could feel Nick's words dripping down her shoulder as his snout poked forward. "Looks like Papa wanted to make his little girl a star."

* * *

As the whirring of the PIXAR Machine slowed, Judy ripped off her helmet and stared down Nick.

"You really think my dad would post that video online?"

He chuckled while removing his helmet. "I figured he already has. Even if by accident. No offence, Carrots, but he doesn't seem the most comfortable around this new-fangled technology business."

No part of her was willing to argue against that. She quickly unplugged and packed up the machine. In reality, she had enjoyed watching Nick portray a weathermammal. He seemed comfortable doing it...and something about those whiffs of scent seemed very real. Naturally, she couldn't tell Nick he passed this test, not right away.

As they exited the closet and walked back to the desk, Nick kept munching on the latter half of his doughnut. Little flakes of powdered sugar were trailing him, a clue for any of the other detectives in the building to follow back to them. Once they reached the desk, she stowed the machine in the drawer and wiggled her way back into her chair.

Resuming their work, Judy decided to needle Nick. "So, not so eager to be a weathermammal now, I'll bet."

Nick dropped the last smidge of doughnut on their desk and turned his attention to his wet shirt. "Oh, yeah, weather reporting is _tough_ work," Nick said as he wrung out his shirt, still incredibly soaked even after their time in the machine. "Though it's hard to get the job done with such a _fine_ distraction sitting at that desk."

Judy smirked, eager to play with Nick a bit. "You mean your doughnut?"

He picked up and popped the last delicious morsel in his mouth while Judy frowned. "Exactly." He leaned in and gave her a light peck, right on the tip of her nose. And when he came away, he left behind a small dot of powdered sugar. Judy crossed her eyes while pawing at her nose to try to clean it off.

"Not as good as makeup, but that'll have to do."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hey, Euphonemes here. Cimar pulled me out of hiatus for this project, and I'm glad he did :).**

 **When I was a kid, I dreamed of being a weatherman. Going on camera, talking about something I love, it sounded cool. I took a different path in life, but it was fun to relive that feeling through Nick. And it seems he ain't half bad at it either ;)**

 **Thanks for reading this little tale, and for supporting everyone involved in this outstanding project!**


	41. Two Left Feet Part I

**Two Left Feet 1: Why Do You Dance?**

 **A/N: Hey! This is Starfang's Secrets here, and this is the AU I worked on for this awesome collaboration! You can also find this story on my profile, as well as check out my other works^^**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **~Star**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia is not mine.**

~o.8.o~

* * *

"So, we're really going to do this again?" Nick asked as he and his wife walked down the sidewalk. "How many times would that make it now?"

Judy rolled her eyes at the tod. "Yes, Nick. We are, for the _nth_ time. You thought it was a good idea earlier. What's the deal now?"

The tod smirked at the bunny. "Nothing, Carrots. You're just cute when you're frustrated." He booped her on the nose before she could retort, causing it to twitch. "Especially when your nose twitches just like that." As he watched his wife's cheek flush, a smug smirk stretched across his muzzle.

He was unprepared when Judy stood on her tiptoes, closing the distance between their lips. The doe managed to give the fox a smug look despite her blush. "You look cute when you're surprised."

Nick let out a shaky laugh at that, his ears heating up a bit. "Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox," Judy grinned.

The two continued their walk to Flitwick's Arcade paw-in-paw. It wasn't much longer until they reached the establishment, making their way to the PIXAR machine. Practiced movements had the two getting comfortable in their seats rather quickly, they probably had spent enough time there that they could claim partial ownership by now, and soon they were sifting through the selections.

"What do you want to do this time?" Nick asked as he gazed at the screen curiously.

"How about...this one?" Judy asked, pointing to an option as she turned to Nick.

Seeing what she wanted to do, Nick grinned. "Sure, why not? Maybe I won't have two left feet in this experience."

"Pfft, I highly doubt that." Judy chuckled as she selected the option before putting the visor on.

"We'll see," Nick challenged playfully as he followed his mate in his actions. Soon, the both of them were asleep, the machine sending them off into another adventure.

~o.8.o~

* * *

Heart pounding, paws shaking slightly with nervousness, Judy Hopps felt frozen in place before the suddenly ominous door in front of her. _'You can do this, Hopps.'_ She thought encouragingly to herself as she stared at the door knob. _'You're the first bunny cop. You can take down a rhino, and you solved three cold cases in your first week!'_ That being said, she felt very naked in her civilian clothing, her pep talk not amounting to much.

"Are you going to stand there all day and stare at it?" A male voice suddenly spoke from behind her, causing the doe to jump slightly. She whirled around, coming face to face with another rabbit. He was white with odd black stripes on his face and ears, dressed in a brown muscle shirt and black jeans. His blue eyes were slightly curious as they observed her.

"What? No." Judy stammered out with an embarrassed chuckle, a paw reaching up to tug at one of her ears. "I just…" She sighed. "I'm not very good at this."

Understanding dawned on the buck's face, and he offered her a soft smile. "Most people that come here aren't to begin with, but that changes quickly." He offered her a paw. "Name's Jack Savage, and this is my dance studio."

"Judy Hopps." She smiled as she took his paw and gave it a firm shake.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. " _The_ Judy Hopps?" At her nod, he whistled as he opened the door for her. "Wonderful! Well, come on in." Judy followed the buck into the studio, the sign above the door reading: _Savage Steps Dance Studio_.

The buck continued as he led her in. "I will admit, I'm curious as to why you want to learn how to dance."

A long-suffering sigh left Judy. "The ZPD is having its Annual Charity Gala in a month, and since I'm the first bunny cop…my presence is mandatory." She grumbled the last part, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. Having spent her whole life trying to achieve her dream job, she had never given attention to pursuits other country does often pursued, such as cooking, music, or dancing. It just wasn't in her agenda, and her tomboy disposition made it unappealing.

Now, she was kind of regretting not giving them at least a peeking glance.

Jack gave a soft chuckle. "Well, you came to the right place then," he said as he led her across the studio.

Judy took this moment to take it in. It was fairly large; the space being rented in a part of Savannah Central that was occupied mainly by larger mammals. It made the "small" studio more than spacious for small mammals like themselves. The hardwood floors were waxed, the gleam adding a warm feeling when in contrast to the soft yellow walls. A large mirror with a balance bar took up an entire wall, and there were already a few mammals practicing in front of it.

"This place is very homey," Judy commented as they reached the reception desk.

"Thanks." Jack smiled as he made his way back behind it. She noticed the slight blush on his ears, his expression suddenly sheepish. "My business partner picked out all the decorations. I think she did a good job."

Her lips tugging into a knowing smile, Judy couldn't help herself. "She?" The doe could admit to herself that she'd been expecting the polite buck to come on to her. Ever since she'd made it as cop, bucks had been trying to date her. It was annoying, painful in an embarrassing sort of way, and sometimes, downright demeaning. She was glad that would not be the case here.

His blush deepened as he coughed into his fist, averting his gaze momentarily. She giggled. "Anyways, we have five teachers at the moment, including myself, and only one is available to take another student. His name is Nick, and he'll be here in another hour or so, if you don't mind waiting." Jack gave her an apologetic smile. "He's not much of a morning mammal, so his shift starts at ten."

"That's fine. I'll just go grab a snack, then. How much will these classes cost? And..." The two rabbits took the following moments to hammer out the details and decide which package Judy wanted to buy, before settling on the one that seemed to meet her needs. It entailed two classes a week for three weeks.

She hoped it would be enough.

When Judy came back to the studio fifteen minutes to ten, the door no longer caused her irrational fear, though she did still feel out of place. Now that it was a little later in the morning, there were a few more mammals in the studio, and she watched as they gracefully moved across the dance floor.

Making her way over to the reception desk, she noted that there was an arctic vixen occupying it, rather than Jack. The vixen was beautiful, her fur a dark brown since it was summer. Her eyes were a striking blue as she smiled at the doe.

"Hey there! My name's Skye, how can I help you today?"

"I purchased a three-week lesson plan with, uh, Nick? I think that was it?" Judy muttered the last part to herself, feeling unsure once again, and it frustrated her. She was never unsure, for pea's sake!

"Yes, Jack told me." Skye said as she typed away on her computer. "Nick should be here soon, so you can do some stretches until then, and I'll direct him to you once he arrives."

Not sure what the vixen meant by stretches, and not wanting to make a further fool of herself, Judy decided to take a seat at the benches on the opposite wall, and wait until her instructor arrived. As time ticked away, she began to wonder what type of mammal Nick was, and realized she forgot to ask what species he was. _'Not that it matters.'_ She thought idly. _'I'm just curious. I mean, it would be awkward if he was a large mammal.'_

Lost in her thoughts as she was, she snapped back to reality when the door to the studio opened, and in walked a red fox tod. He was dressed in black sweatpants and a white tank top, a forest green duffle bag draped over one shoulder.

Her nose twitched.

While Judy no longer had an issue with foxes, her friendship with Gideon a testament of that, she was suddenly apprehensive of this fox. Why? _'Because he's…he's…_ hot _.'_ She thought with a blush warming her ears as she cast her gaze away from the predator as he made his way to the reception desk. Having no experience in that department, she always felt like a kit when in the presence of a mammal she found attractive, and this was no exception. She just hoped he would go away quickly so she could focus on her dancing.

So focused was she in ignoring the hot-fox, as her mind had helpfully labeled him, and everything around her for that matter, Judy started slightly when a male voice sounded from in front of her. "Judy Hopps?"

Her head jerked up at the sound of her name, and wide amethyst met friendly emeralds.

The red fox smiled as he held out his paw to the rabbit doe gazing up at him with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "My name's Nick Wilde, and I'll be your dance instructor for the next three weeks."

"N-nice to meet you." Judy managed to get passed her suddenly dry throat, her paw disappearing within his much larger one. Her nose wouldn't stop twitching.

Seeing her reaction to him, Nick's smile became strained as he released her paw. "Well, let's get you started, shall we? We'll be occupying the space over there." He pointed to a small section of the studio floor near the mirrors that would be more than enough for them.

Getting up, Judy followed Nick as she tried to get her nerves under wraps. She felt herself heat up even more with embarrassment as he gave her a once over.

"What you're wearing today will have to do, but I recommend coming to the next session in clothes that will allow for comfortable and easy movement." Nick instructed, and his professionalism calmed her slightly.

Glancing down at the jeans and pink flannel shirt she was wearing, she saw his point. "Okay."

Pleased with her compliance, he then led her into a series of stretches that were both similar to and different from the ones she did for her own training. Having something a bit familiar gave her a slight confidence boost.

Sensing that her nervousness around him lessened a bit as they worked through the stretches, Nick decided to break the ice with some small talk. He found it helped a lot with the smaller mammals he taught. "So, just to be sure, you're _the_ Judy Hopps, right?"

Judy allowed herself to chuckle at that as she moved out of a stretch and into another one, following Nick's lead. "Yes, but it's not that big of a deal, honestly. I'm not even the only rabbit in the ZPD anymore." And it was true. After just hitting her one year mark a few days ago, another rabbit had joined the ZPD at precinct five in Tundratown. His name was Jeffrey Leaps, and while she hadn't met him yet, she heard he was promising.

"It's because you're the first." Nick said as he stood to his full height, bringing one arm over his head, his other paw coming up to further pull it down to stretch out his arm muscles. "The firsts of anything are always memorable since they're the ones who break the molds placed upon them." He glanced down and their eyes met and held, a bit of his admiration shining through. "I'd say that's a big deal, Ms. Hopps."

"P-please, call me Judy." The doe stammered, her ears and cheeks flushed with warmth.

"Very well, Judy." Nick smiled, paws on his hips. "Now that our stretches are done, we can begin planning out the next three weeks. But first, let's talk goals. Why do you want to learn to dance, Judy?"

"Well," Judy felt her cheeks warm even further at having to admit it for a second time that morning, "I'm not very good at dancing, and the ZPD is having their Gala in a month…I don't want to make a fool of myself." _'Especially when it took so much to prove myself to them.'_ She thought with determination.

"I see." Nick said, a slight frown on his face. _'No passion. This is going to be boring, no matter how pretty she might be.'_ A smile replaced the frown before she could notice. "Since those events are usually filled with mammals who care more about flaunting their wealth than dancing, we can start with the basics, and work our way from there."

Judy had a retort on the tip of her tongue at that, but found it twisted when the tod placed his paws on her arms. She squeaked, her ears red as they pressed against her back, nose twitching as Nick quickly removed his paws from her.

Now, the tod openly frowned at her. "Judy…"

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me!" The doe explained, flustered. Tugging at one of her ears, she averted her eyes with embarrassed shame.

Nick took her in, the defensive body language, her twitching nose, and sighed. "I don't think this will work, Ms. Hopps."

"What?" Her head snapped up to look at Nick, surprised by this turn of events. "Why?"

"Because I can't teach someone who is afraid of me." Nick said softly, his expression one of resigned disappointment.

"That's not—I'm not afraid of you, Nick." Judy asserted as she frowned up at the tod, confused as to how he could have come to such a conclusion.

Charismatic as he was, Nick was especially sensitive to the body language of those around him. Particularly that of prey. "I know the signs of when a mammal is afraid of me, Ms. Hopps." He pointed to his nose, giving her a pointed look. While he hadn't scented fear coming from her yet, he could scent her nervousness and uneasiness to his presence.

"But I'm not." She insisted. "I'm…" Judy blushed at the thought of telling this tod she found him attractive. In fact, she'd rather die than admit that. Instead, she decided to go for a little white lie. "I'm just nervous about dancing…I'm…I'm really bad at it." Okay, so it wasn't much of a lie. She really _was_ bad at it, but it wasn't the whole truth. He didn't need to know that, though. "But I want to learn. Please...give me a chance."

Giving her a dubious look, Nick stared at her for a good moment, taking in her determined expression. Her nose was still twitching, and her scent was still nervous, but she seemed adamant about ignoring it. It was the spark of passion he saw within her amethyst eyes that made him give in. _'The moment I scent fear, I'm ending this.'_ "If you insist, Ms. Hopps."

"Please, call me Judy." The doe insisted, giving him a tentative smile.

He couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at his lips, nor did he fight the desire to tease her. "I don't know, you look more like a 'Carrots' to me."

"Carrots?!" Judy laughed, not at all insulted by the name. In fact, she was relieved by the play at some humor. "My name is Judy!"

"Nah, definitely Carrots." Nick nodded to himself seriously, paw under his chin, before he gave a soft chuckle. "Alright, let's get started. First, the frame." Remembering how she reacted to him touching her, Nick tried a different route. He brought his right arm up to shoulder height, his elbow bending and his paw positioned higher than his elbow. His left arm was in a similar position, with his paw on the same level as his elbow.

"This is the frame for females." The tod informed the doe. "You want it to be strong."

Taking in his pose, Judy did her best to imitate it. Lifting her paws in the air, she felt silly without having a mammal there, but trusted Nick and his instruction.

Spotting a few weak points, Nick dropped his arms and came up beside Judy. Paws hesitating in the air around her arms, he met her gaze. At her nod, he placed his paws on her arms, adjusting their position in the air and testing their strength. When he was satisfied, he nodded. "This is the base and frame for every dance."

"Okay." Judy nodded, her face full of determination. _'I can do this. I can do this. I can…'_

Nick then did something unexpected once again. He took her right paw in his, and then took her left paw and placed it on his shoulder, the difference in height forcing her to adjust the frame slightly. He then placed his free paw on her waist, their bodies moving a bit closer to make up for the height difference.

Heart pounding, ears burning, Judy looked up at the fox.

Nick smiled down at her apologetically. "I'll see if I can find a mammal more your height for you to practice with when you know more. This will have to do for now. I'm going to take a step forward with my right foot, and you'll take a step back with your left, okay?"

"Okay..." Judy said, her voice wavering a bit as her eyes lowered and zeroed in on their feet. She felt her confidence fading as Nick began to take the first step.

Somewhere between Nick taking that step forward, and Judy taking her step backwards, their feet got tangled, and with an undignified yelp from the fox, the two of them went plummeting to the floor.

Amidst the giggles from the others in the room, Nick managed to get his arms under him and hoist himself up. "How…?"

"I'm sorry!" A voice squeaked from under him.

Tipping his muzzle downward, he realized Judy was under him. Even with her ears draped over her face, he could see the blush in them.

"I told you I was bad at dancing." Judy continued, her paws coming up to tug at her ears.

"But...that was one step!" Nick protested in disbelief as he moved off of her, still unable to comprehend how they ended up on the floor from _one simple_ step. Judy's embarrassed squeak had the fox's ears pinning down against his head. _'This is going to be more work than I thought.'_

~o.8.o~

* * *

For the second session that week, Judy ran down the hallway to the dance studio, more than a bit flustered as she clutched her duffle bag closely. _'I can't believe I'm this late!'_

Everything had been going according to schedule, and it was nearly fifteen minutes to the end of her shift when they had gotten a call for a bank robbery on Elm Street. Fortunately, they had been able to catch the robber-a platypus who had been in their bingo book for a while now-with no casualties. However, it had taken up more time then she had thought, and after a quick text message and an apology to Nick, the tod had been very understanding and agreed to keep the studio open for her so they could have their lesson.

Dressed in pale lavender workout sweats, she arrived at the door and crouched by the potted plant by the entrance, her paw digging around in the fake soil for a bit, as per Nick's instructions. Loud music could be heard playing through the door as she quickly found the key. Opening the door, the loud music made her wince slightly as she made sure to close it behind her. Turning around, she was mesmerized by the vision before her.

There was no one inside the studio save for herself and Nick. She wasn't sure what type of music was currently playing; some oddly hypnotic combination of rock, orchestra, and dubstep. Whatever it was, the fox moved to it with fluid grace and passion. Each gesture was focused, driven with such force that the almost angry element to it made the doe wonder if perhaps he had had a bad day. Most of her focus, however, was stuck on the thought that the tod was topless, and she was privy to every ripple of lean muscle under his russet fur.

Her nose twitched.

As the music came to a sudden climatic ending, Nick spun himself before ending in a crouch with his paw pressed against the floor as the song ended, panting heavily.

There was a beat of pure silence before Judy realized she needed to breathe, her gasp filling the silent room save for Nick's panting. The sound caused the fox's ears to perk up and his eyes to meet hers through the mirror. He gave her a smile as he panted, slowly rising to his feet as he did so.

"Hey, you made it, Carrots." Nick panted as he walked to a stool to the side where a towel and several water bottles rested. Grabbing one, he chugged it swiftly before grabbing another. This one, the tod upended over his head, the water saturating his fur before he shook himself out. He then grabbed the towel and passed it roughly over his fur. Once he was done passing it over his head, he caught Judy staring at him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "We can't sweat, and I hate panting. I find this to be the quickest way to cool off."

"It's...fine." Judy tried to say passed her suddenly dry mouth. She then flicked her gaze to the radio on the floor by the stool. "What were you doing?"

"This is going to be more work for me if you can't tell I was dancing, Carrots." Nick teased as he grabbed the ends of the towel and looped it around the back of his neck, holding on to them as he turned to face the bunny. There was a smirk on his maw and a twinkle of mischief in emerald eyes.

Judy rolled her eyes at that, her own lips tugging into a smile. "You know what I meant. What were you dancing to?"

"That? It was a routine for an audition."

The doe's ears perked with interest at that. "Audition?"

Nick gave a breathless, almost bitter chuckle. "What? You thought this was my career choice? To be a dance instructor?"

Judy flushed at the patronizing tone the fox had taken. "I-I-"

"Don't worry about it." Nick said dismissively as he waved a paw at her. He then proceeded to pull the rolled up towel from around his neck, working the slightly damp cloth through the fur of his chest to further dry it, his back to hear.

As her amethyst eyes watched him absently, Judy mulled over the words of the fox. After a beat of silence, the doe asked a question. "Why did you want to be a dancer?"

The fox paused in his motion, back still to the doe, his ears angled towards her. She stared at his back silently, waiting for him to answer. When she thought he would continue to ignore her, NIck let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the opinion most mammals have of foxes." Nick began in a somber tone. He was still facing away from her, so he didn't see how guilt flitted across her face for a moment, for at one point in her life, she had shared those feelings. "Shifty, sly, can't be trusted. It's made finding honest work difficult for a lot of us."

Feeling for the tod, Judy opened her mouth to say something-anything-when he turned around, and she was stunned back into silence by the passion setting his eyes ablaze.

"But when I dance, they're forced to acknowledge my skill. They can't accuse me of cheating, because you _can't_ get good by taking _short-cuts_." Nick placed a paw on his chest. "When I dance, they don't see a _fox_. They see _me_." Sometime during his passion-induced spiel, the tod had closed the distance between them, less than a foot keeping them apart. Judy watched transfixed as the light in emerald greens dimmed slightly, their gazes locking. "When I dance, it's the only time I feel...free."

The last part was said in a whisper, their gazes fixed on the other's eyes. Something in the air changed; a spark zinging between the two mammals. Judy couldn't stop her eyes from dropping for a second to his lips, before bouncing up to meet his gaze. She felt a deep flush swamp her ears as she found Nick's eyes settled on her own lips.

Abruptly, Nick's eyes widened and he turned his face away from her. It was then, as the fox brought a paw up to his maw to cough into it awkwardly, that Judy noticed just how close the two of them were.

"Let's, ah," Nick cleared his throat, his ears a bit red. "Let's begin the lesson."

And so, an embarrassed fox and bunny began their second dance lesson together.

~o.8.o~


	42. Two Left Feet Part II (Finale)

**Two Left Feet Chapter 2: Let The Music Guide You**

 **A/N: Hello! Starfang's Secrets again! This is the second and final chapter for "Two Left Feet", and I hope you enjoy my little adventure into the realm of fluff. You can also find this story on my profile, as well as my other stories!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Star**

 **Disclaimer : Me no ownie Zootopia**

~o.8.o~

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Judy muttered to herself as she hugged the sweater closer to herself. She was currently making her way to a club called _La Rosa Negra_ , dressed in a dress she was completely uncomfortable in, all at the suggestion of her dance instructor.

 _"Obviously you watch too much ballroom dancing."_ The tod had said after the nth time she'd managed to get them to tumble to the floor. _"While that's good, it's making you too stiff; too unnatural. Meet me at this club, and wear something spicy. Let's see if I can't make a dancer out of you yet."_

That had been a week ago. At first she had been against it, but after another week of no progress and the Gala right around the corner, she finally acquiesced to the fox's request, and agreed to meet him at the Latin club that night around six. It was her day off, so she's had all day to regret her decision.

 _'I'm Judy Hopps.'_ She thought stubbornly. _'I never give up!'_

She began to rethink that declaration as she finally came upon the entrance of _La Rosa Negra_. It was a rather spacious establishment, set up between a twenty-four hour dive restaurant and a Jazz night club that she didn't bother to get the name of. She could hear the Spanish music flowing from the building, overpowering everything else. Above the doors was a sign shaped like a rose, it's color black, and nothing else. No words, but she knew it was the club, because she'd Zoogled what the name meant.

"The Black Rose." She said to herself as she gazed up at the sign. Nervous amethyst flicked to the bouncers-a male tiger and male black panther-who were giving her a curious eye. Giving herself a mental shake, she forced her nervousness to the side as she made her way to the doors.

Once inside, Judy felt her eyes widen by what she was seeing. There were mammals everywhere, and they were moving in ways she'd never seen before. In ways she never thought were possible. In ways… A gazelle couple caught her attention, and Judy couldn't help but tilt her head to the side.

A large paw on her shoulder had her jumping, her cop training kicking in as she grabbed a hold of said paw and hauled the larger mammal over her. With a startled yelp from the mammal, she was left with a surprised Nick looking up at her from the floor.

"Nick?" Judy asked in surprise, before she let out an embarrassed meep. "I'm sorry!"

"Cop. Right." Nick grunted as he slowly sat up. "I forgot." He rubbed at his back from the floor, his emerald gaze rising to meet her worried eyes as he gave her a genuine smile. "I also keep forgetting how strong you are."

She barely heard him over the loud music, but it was enough to get a blush out of her at the hidden compliment. _'Stop it.'_ She quickly helped the tod up from the floor, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. While they did garter a few glances from the other dancers-she had just _flipped_ someone-the various couples in the club were too busy enjoying themselves to really pay them more than a cursory glance.

As the tod dusted himself off, Judy took a moment to take in what he was wearing. It was not his usual sweats that he wore to practice. Instead, he wore fitted, tan jeans, and a green Hawaiian button-up shirt without a tie that oddly seemed to fit the whole vibe of the club. Overall, it made the tod very attractive.

Once he was sure there was nothing on him, Nick turned his attention to Judy, and quirked a brow at her. "Cold?"

"What?" She nearly shouted.

He gestured to her sweater, and leaned in closer to her. "It's hot in here, Carrots. Take it off, or you'll overheat."

Flushing slightly at his proximity, and the idea of removing her sweater, but the doe ultimately complied as she removed the article, revealing the dress underneath. It was something Fru-Fru-an arctic shrew she had saved from a runaway tiger-sized basketball-had gotten for her as a gift at her one year anniversary at the ZPD, and the doe had been too embarrassed to wear it. Until now.

The dress was made of soft material, the color a pale blue. It was a sweetheart neckline held up with thin straps, the bodice accentuating the subtle curves of her upper body with a ribbon around her middle emphasizing her small waist. The skirt flowed loosely around her generous hips, the material flirting with her knees as she walked. It was revealing without being indecent; innocent almost, yet completely out of her comfort zone.

Nick couldn't help the grin that stretched his maw as he took her in. "You clean up nicely."

Judy rolled her eyes, even as her ears flushed at his perusal. "Let's just get this over with." She said as she made to venture further into the club. She was stopped by a paw on her smaller one. She paused and turned just her head to look back at the tod.

"I mean it." Nick said as he leaned in closer to her ear, his breath warming the fur there. "You look beautiful."

The doe's ears flopped down against her back at the sincerity in Nick's face and tone, and found herself speechless. Since the near incident that first week, the fox had gone out of his way to present a professional atmosphere between them. She had been both grateful and frustrated by the fox's efforts. The two feelings did not mesh well, and she found herself staying up late at night, her thoughts plagued by the talented tod.

With him being so close after a week of distance, she didn't resist it when the tod took a firmer grip of her paw, and led her further into the club and onto a section of the dance floor reserved for mammals their height. It was cramped, it was hot, and Judy would've felt claustrophobic if her focus wasn't on Nick. She nearly let out a squeak of embarrassment as the tod drew her in closer; closer than they'd ever been during one of their sessions together.

Nick leaned in close so he could be heard once more. "You see how they feel the music?" He gestured to the mammals around them as he placed his paws on her hips. "Let the music guide you. Feel it in your body, and let it move you."

It was with determination that Judy tried to do as instructed, giving it her all. The result was Nick yelping slightly in pain as she stomped on his feet. "I'm sorry!" She blurted, completely embarrassed. "This is useless. I don't know why I thought I could learn to dan-"

"Hey, easy, Carrots." Nick shouted to the humiliated doe. He placed a paw on her cheek to coax her gaze to meet his. Normally he would never do such a thing, the attraction between them dangerous to his current job; but the music made his blood sing in his veins, and he couldn't bring himself to care in that moment as their eyes met. "Let's try something else. Trust me?"

Searching his eyes, Judy gave a hesitant nod. She was confused when the fox then made his way behind her, and turned to ask him what he was doing when she felt him press his chest to her back. It effectively shut her up, her ears popping up in shock as Nick once again placed his paws on her hips. She felt the warm puff of his breath against the base of her ear as he leaned in close to be heard.

"Don't think, Carrots. Just move with me."

It took a moment for her limbs to unfreeze from the shock, but Judy managed to get out of it and start to mimic as best as she could the movements of the tod behind her. His paws remained where they were, gently guiding her hips from side to side. Once she mastered that, they moved to her arms, leaving behind a trail of heat up her sides. Taking hold of her paws, he guided her through some motions. It took her a bit to manage moving her hips at the same time as her paws, but once she got it, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Look at that, Carrots." Nick said into her ear as he continued to guide her through a few additional moves. "You're dancing."

Indeed, she was. There was no toe-stepping, and they had yet to tumble to the floor-a new record for her. It filled her with a sense of giddiness, the same feeling she had felt when she had read her acceptance letter into the ZPA.

She had done it.

"Nick-!" She twirled around to thank the fox for helping her achieve this much. It may have been miniscule to other mammals, but to her, it was one step closer to her goal that didn't seem so far away now. In her excitement, she didn't take into account how close his muzzle was to hers, and their lips collided as she turned her head.

Both their eyes widened at the contact, amethysts meeting emeralds amidst the moving bodies around them. For an infinite second, they stared at one another, unsure of what to do. Unprepared. Then, a slow heat spread from her lips, and Judy found her eyes fluttering close just as Nick's eyes darkened slightly.

 _'Finally…'_ Judy thought as she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Once she had gotten passed her initial attraction to the tod, she had thought that had been it. That that was all she'd like of the fox. She had been so very wrong. He was witty, intelligent, and with a sense of humor that knew no boundaries in regards to how many bad jokes he could dish out. Underneath it all, she had found a caring mammal with a passion that matched her own.

The crush had turned into something more for her.

The sudden absence of his lips against hers had her eyes flying open. Nick had the back of a paw pressed against his muzzle, his ears pinned down against his skull as he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Nick…?" She asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, that was unprofessional of me." The fox blurted out, suddenly unable to look at her. He glanced at his watch. "Oh! Look at the time; it's late. I better get going, bye Carrots!"

"Wait, Nick!" Judy called out at the fox's rapidly retreating form, but he was quickly lost within the sea of moving bodies. In a matter of seconds, Judy was left confused, hurt, and alone.

~o.8.o~

* * *

Breath coming out in pants and heart pounding, Nick quickly made his way to the alley next to _La Rosa Negra_. Pressing his back firmly against the wall, the tod brought a paw up to clutch at his chest.

 _'That was so stupid!'_ The fox closed his eyes as he pressed the back of his head against the wall. Amethyst eyes, grey fur, and a bright smile danced across his mind's eye, and a low whine left his mouth. Ever since she first came tumbling into his life, the bunny had been consuming his thoughts. He had already admired her prior to their meeting, her tenacity and the strides she had made as the first of her species in the ZPD inspiring a tentative hope within him. Then he met her, saw that determination in action as she tried to learn how to dance, how her passion for it grew, and he was a goner. _'No, you're not.'_ He thought vehemently.

As soon as he had realized he was attracted to Judy, Nick had done his best to keep things professional. This was one of the better jobs he'd ever had, and his profession was something he took very seriously. To possibly lose it because of a lack of professionality…

"Dammit…" Nick muttered as he gently bumped the back of his head against the wall, his gaze staring straight up. Despite his reservations, he shouldn't have acted like that. It was poor manners to leave a female by herself, especially in a nightclub.

Resolving to go back inside to find her, the fox pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the mouth of the alley and back into the club. After spending more than thirty minutes looking for her, Nick cursed to himself.

She was gone.

~o.8.o~

* * *

It was the night of the ZPD Charity Gala, the avenue for the event the _Palm Hotel_ 's extravagant ballroom. With its opulent decor, high raised ceiling, and exquisite catering, it was fit for the wealthy mammals of Zootopia who desired to show off as they broadcasted the "good" they were doing by donating to the charity of choice for that year.

All looked as if they belonged there, save one grey rabbit doe.

Judy was a bundle of nerves as she bounced on the balls of her feet, dressed in a dress she felt entirely uncomfortable in, waiting outside the ballroom for a buck her parents insisted she take as her plus one despite her protests. Dressed in a dark violet evening gown with a low back Fru-Fru had forced upon her, the doe felt exposed and kept the matching shawl tightly around her shoulders as she waited.

Scanning the crowd, her eyes landed on a rabbit buck heading her way, and she suppressed the need to roll her eyes outwardly. He was handsome, she supposed, with dark brown fur and striking blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue tuxedo the same shade as his eyes, and had a cockiness about him that was the source of her inner eye roll.

Jonathan Leaps. While she had never truly interacted with him during their high school years, she hadn't needed to. The rumors about him, as well as the tales her sisters told her, were more than enough to paint the buck in a negative light. A fact that went right over her parents' heads, as they were only focused on the fact that he was in _Zootopia_ for the weekend, and single.

"It's been a while, Judy. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," he said as he adjusted the bow tie that was only slightly darker in color.

"Of course not, Jonathan," she lied, face straining under the smile she forced on it. Judy felt like punching him as his eyes slowly glanced over her form, not liking the gleam in them at all.

"You look beautiful," Jonathan said as he finally met her eyes, and she noted that the words did not incite a blush like they had coming from another mammal's mouth.

"Thanks!" She smiled, even as the thought of emerald eyes and orange fur shot a pang through her heart. "Let's head inside." Judy quickly suggested, before leading them into the ballroom without bothering to take Jonathan's paw. Having already taken a look while she had been waiting, they arrived at the table with her name plate on it, and took their seats.

"So, how have you been?" Jonathan asked as he took a look at menu the catering company had provided.

"Oh, I've been well," Judy answered as she also perused the menu. "You know, keeping the city safe. Making the world a better place. Cop stuff."

"Yes, I had heard that you managed to make your childhood fantasies a reality." Jonathan said as he set his menu down. Judy raised an incredulous brow at him. He didn't seem to get it as he continued, not acknowledging her reaction. "While it is admirable, it is not suitable for a fine doe such as yourself to be in constant danger. If something were to happen, your fine breeding stock would die with you." Throughout the dinner portion of the event, the buck went on about how it was important for extraordinary does like herself to pass on their genes with equally fine bucks, and then went on to embellish his own accomplishments, outlining why he could be such a buck for her.

By the time it was time to dance and mingle, Judy was just about done with the evening.

"Would you like to dance?" Jonathan asked as he watched many couples take to the dance floor.

"No," Judy said without thought, her mood souring further at the thought of dancing. Ever since the kiss at _La Rosa Negra_ , Judy had not seen Nick. While she had been hurt by him leaving her alone, after she had cooled down, she could understand why he'd reacted the way he had. Dancing was his life, his first love, and his passion. Just like her own career was to her. Because of their mutual attraction, she was a threat to his dreams. Dreams that could be put to a halt if he had unprofessionalism attached to his records. So, out of respect for him and his dreams, Judy had called in to cancel her last week of lessons, but had declined a refund. After stepping on his feet so much, he had managed to teach her something, so he deserved the full pay.

She just didn't think she could ever dance again, not when it reminded her of the fox.

Ignoring the buck's irritated grumblings, and resigning herself to further torture, Judy watched the mammals on the dance floor. It was different than the type of dancing she had seen at the club, but it was graceful, and she longed to be a part of it. She barely noticed Jonathan leave the table as she continued to watch the other mammals dance, nearly mesmerized by their movement.

Movement in her peripheral snapped her out of her slight trance, and zeroed in on a large, familiar, reddish brown paw in front of her. Her eyes slowly trekked up the arm connected to the paw, finding it covered in a black material, until her eyes met apprehensive and hopeful emeralds.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Hopps?" Nick asked, paw outstretched to her as he kept the other behind his back. He waited with baited breath for her decision, knowing full well she had every right to deny him. After he had found out she had cancelled their sessions, he hadn't been surprised. But it did not stop him from longing to see her again. Terrible as she had been at dancing, there was a chemistry between them that he could not fight against, even if he tried. Which he had, and fallen for her completely in the process.

As little as it may amount to, this was his way of apologizing. When she slipped her dainty paw into his, he felt his heart speed up a bit as his smile softened.

Gently leading her out onto the dance floor, the two settled into the frame they had managed to make work for them despite their height difference. When Nick went to take a leading step forward, something miraculous happened. Judy did not stumble, nor did she step on his foot. Instead, the doe was able to follow his lead, and let the soft musical notes guide her. Admittedly, they were dancing at a much slower rate than the other mammals on the dance floor, making it seem as if they were walking to the music flowing around them. However, it was more than enough for them.

"I want to apologize," Nick said softly, his eyes trained on hers. "For leaving you that night," he explained when Judy had sent him a questioning glance.

Understanding softened her gaze. "It's okay, I understand. Dance means everything to you."

"It does." He nodded. "It still doesn't excuse how I acted. I went back in to look for you, to apologize, but...you were already gone." Nick looked away as he whispered the last part.

Judy's sharp ears caught it, and she stopped dancing, making Nick stop. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she placed a paw on his cheek to get him to look at her. She gave him a gentle smile. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Searching her eyes, he gave her a smile, which she returned. It then morphed into one of a teasing nature. "You're just glad I saved you from that dud over there," the fox said as he jerked his head behind her.

Confused, she turned to see who he meant, and groaned. Jonathan was watching them with an expression that was simultaneously livid and fearful. It was obvious he wanted to storm right over to the couple and give them a piece of his mind, yet his obvious fear of Nick kept him at bay.

Turning back around to face the tod, she gave him a sheepish smile. "Maybe."

The two resumed their slow dancing, content to do so in silence, when Nick spoke once more. His ears were red as he spoke. "So, now that you're no longer my student, I was wondering-"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Nick?" Judy interrupted with a growing smile.

"No," Nick deadpanned. "I was stating a fact until you interrupted me." That got a giggle out of her, and he smiled. "Impatient bunny."

"Shy fox."

Nick glanced away, not denying her statement. "So, will you? Go out with me?"

"Only if you kiss me." Judy said softly, her ears flushed red as they laid limply against her back.

His own ears burning up at her words, the fox couldn't help but grin as he faced her. "Who am I to deny a lady?" He murmured as he leaned in slowly, closing the gap between their lips.

~o.8.o~

* * *

It was with a sigh that Judy awoke from her dream, slowly taking the P.I.X.A.R. gear off of her head. Turning to her side, she saw Nick doing the same, and gave her husband a smile he returned.

"I suddenly want to go dancing." The bunny doe said with a teasing smile. "At a Latin club."

Nick snorted. "Not happening, Fluff. This fox can't dance to save his life." Standing on his feet, the tod gave a stretch. Letting out a soft, canine whine, he smirked at his wife. "Whatever happened in there, that's a one time deal. No exceptions."

Standing to her own feet with Nick's help-though she didn't need it, but it was sweet-the doe gave a small stretch of her own. Taking Nick's paw, she grinned up at him. "We'll see."

"Is that a challenge?" The fox teased as the couple made their way out the door, the machine still displaying the dream category they had selected.

 _Dirty Dancing_.

FIN


	43. Being Civil I

**Written by DrekkDeina**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **How did I get here? What If?**

 **I stepped into another portal again didn't I? Well let's have fun with this. Who wants a story from me for this whole thing here?**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **At least the crickets are on board…**

 ***crickets stop chirping***

 **Oh, you guys are pawful…**

 **Well… TOO BAD! I'm writing one.**

 **Enjoy, fav, follow, review, and grab that strange snack (that's right, I'm still doing that, Cimar's story or not). Today I have some pasta drizzled in blueberry syrup and frosted with powdered sugar and chocolate chips.**

* * *

"Would you get in there?" a feminine voice grunted.

"I'm trying to get in," a male retorted.

"Just lift a leg and get in!" Judy demanded.

"We're not in any rush, so why are you?" Nick asked in kind.

"I'm just excited… Okay?" the doe nervously replied. The tod rolled his eyes with a smile, finally hopping in the P.I.X.A.R. machine. At first, he was just being annoying by being sloth-like, but now… he was darn near laughing at the inadvertently risqué mentions she was making.

"So who picks this time?" Nick inquired as his mate jumped in, trembling with excitement. Judy looked at him with a smug smirk, raising a clenched paw and putting it on her other open one.

"Usual game?" she asked, to which her fox nodded, his own smirk growing.

"You're on," came the red fox's confident answer. The two began their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock," Judy said.

"Paper," voiced Nick.

"Sci…" the grey rabbit began, being cut off by her fox putting the helmet over her head. Before she could remove it to tell off her fox, the lights and sounds began. "You cheater!" she seethed.

Nick apparently took the chance where she was focused on her own paw to slap the headset on her and select a random choice, not even properly looking himself as he donned the set.

"It's called a hus…" he began. Her furious furry fist of fury found his arm, with stunning accuracy considering she couldn't see him.

"Shut up."

The two laid back, smiling, as the world around them became foggy, though it wasn't the type that one usually saw during a humid morning.

* * *

The setting sun left a painted sky in its wake, almost making the clouds themselves look lit aflame. A rolling fog wisped its way through the trees and fields. It was like a blanket over the land…

And that was likely a good thing, at least in that moment.

Judith slammed her shutters closed as tight as they would go, willing the acrid and sour stench of the fog to stay out of her room. In any other circumstances, she might have liked the 'fog', but it was no fog like those misty mornings that left a cool dew on the grassy fields of her family's farm.

It was a fog of war. Cannons were blazing and gunfire occasionally popping off in the distance. Howls, screeches, and screams echoed through the air.

This particular battle had been raging for the better part of a week, though the war had been going on for nearly three years. The once great nation of Animalia, split down the middle as the southern regions seceded due to differing ideals, political sway, and the increasingly unbalanced prosperity happening in the North from an industrial revolution that threatened the economy of the South.

Her family's farm was in one of the regions that was on the border between the split nation. Even now, multiple soldiers, wounded from days past, were resting and healing in the large foyer area.

On this wondrous evening, the bunny was trying to drown out the sounds of battle by humming and keeping her paws busy with a most tedious task. Whilst frustrating, her younger siblings did need to have their clothing regularly patched and repaired, being as active and rambunctious as they were. Judith's eyes squinted, as the candle in the now darker room was no means to sew by.

Turning back to the window in a huff, the angry doe flung open the shutters once more, cursing internally that responsibility trumped her comfort at this juncture.

Why couldn't the mammals out there live in peace? Why couldn't they realize this was a war for the same things that history lessons always warned against? Why couldn't they all just get drunk and fall asleep for a night, leaving her in peace?

At the very least, they could find a much more remote region to duke it out, instead of…

There was a rustling of movement in the distance. A few bushes near the edge of the homestead were moving. Judith looked around, gauging the wind by observing the other plant life nearby. Nothing. There was almost no wind. Certainly nothing strong enough to shake some low- lying bushes into shivering like they were cold.

The grey doe sighed heavily, figuring this was another poor soul, crawling their way to the nearest homestead to receive treatment. She knew she should probably warn the others, but she wanted a distraction. This would suffice.

Silently padding out of her room and down the hall, Judith made her way quietly out of the house, making a short detour to swipe her father's gun from the mantle of his study. She had absolutely no idea if there was any danger from the mammal but better safe than sorry.

It was a strange thing, supposedly of its own kind, the gun looked like the pistols she'd seen some soldiers carry, though they called them 'revolvers'. Whatever the case, it was simple to use and easy to aim.

Taking off, out the door and into the fields at the fading light, Judith went towards the source of what she previously spotted. The bushes were still now, but she approached with caution. Holding the gun tightly in one paw, using the other to part the leaves and branches for a better view….

Nothing…

The rabbit's face contorted into a motley collection of emotions. Confusion, anger, and a tepid amount of relief. She sighed heavily, relaxing her arms and letting the gun point harmlessly at the ground.

A snapping twig perked the bunny doe's ears, her head whirling around to view its origin. Though her ears were sharp, her vision wasn't, affording her only a shady blur of a mammal darting away from the brush and towards one of her family's barns.

With as much of a growl as the bunny could muster, Judith pumped her legs as hard as she could, determined to catch up with the obvious intruder. The blur was becoming clearer in her vision, as her eyes adjusted as best they could. All she could make out was some rusty- looking fur and blue attire.

Noticing the intruder was almost at the open doors of the barn, Judith skidded to a stop and took aim.

' _Crack!'_

The gun went off and sent the arms bracing the grip up, the kickback far more powerful than she would have surmised. The sudden shock also threw off her sense of balance, the rabbit teetering backwards and landing heavily on her rump.

The grey doe had clenched her eyes shut at the pain of her landing, though not before seeing her inexperienced aim somehow hit her target, making the mammal in question trip and roll into the barn over the last few feet between the intruder and the open gate of the barn.

Judith also picked up a whining yip right after the shot rang out, making her feel a slight swell of pride in hitting her intended target.

She got up and brushed herself off, walking quickly, but still carefully, to the barn, gun again at the ready. While dark, her exceptional hearing helped to pinpoint the stifled grunts and whines of pain.

Judith looked down to see small drops of blood decorating the well trodden dirt floor if the barn. A lantern sat upon a table just inside the gate, to which the doe wasted no time lighting with nearby matches. She closed the little hatch after properly lighting the wick, holding the gun in one paw, lit lantern in the other.

Following the sounds of pain around behind a stack of hay bales, the grey bunny found her quarry.

A red fox, dressed in Northern blues and wheezing in pain, lie clutching his side before her. Blood seeped slowly from the wound he covered with a black and red furred paw.

"What are you doing here?" Judith asked sternly, setting the lantern down to hold the gun with both paws.

The fox looked at a loss for words for a moment, catching his breath from the injury to his side.

Finally, he breathed out, "I'm a messenger. I was cutting through your farm to avoid the battlefield."

"Coward?" she snipped at him.

"Priorities," he fired back. "I must… deliver a correspondence…" There was grunts of pain between his words.

"Name?" Judith demanded. The fox shook his head in the negative.

"Not telling," the tod vented in a pained hiss. The doe stepped slightly closer, her intention being to make the gun more menacing by being in his face. He sighed.

"Tell me… or I shoot you."

"What importance does my name have for you anyways, bunny?" the red fox sassed back at her, the pained whines still permeating his words.

"I… it just does!" Judith fired back.

"No matter," he remarked as evenly as his heavy breathing would allow, "you won't be shooting me either way."

"Oh, really?" the doe questioned with a slight smirk. "Because I'm a bunny? Or a female? You think I don't have the guts?"

The fox shifted and made a deadpan expression at her, pointing with a free paw at her gun.

"No, I'm well aware the you have the guts to shoot me, thus indicated by my wound, however…"

"Yes?" the doe smugly enticed him to continue.

"...you have to pull the hammer back on the gun," he finished.

Judith blinked and looked down at the gun. Sure enough, the hammer that hit the shell in the revolver wasn't pulled back. She heard a click and looked back at the fox in mortified realization.

"Now then…" the fox started, his own gun in paw and pointing it at the bunny doe, hammer pulled back, "please drop it and kick it aside."

Judith grumbled but did as told.

To her great surprise, the fox smiled and put away his gun, then holding out a paw.

"Now that we're on the same level of conversational exchange, with no ice breakers pointed at one another, my name is Nicholas Wilde."

Her eyes darted to the gun, still wary of the red fox, but choosing to internally groan and shake his paw.

"If you'll excuse me," Nicholas then said, attempting to get up, "I'm going to find my troops for medical attention." He then wheezed and fell back, the pain renewing itself upon trying to stand and knocking him back down. The grey bunny instantly felt a bit guilty at having caused the wound to the mammal, who still tried to retain a sense of civility and politeness in her presence. Most of the wounded soldiers she tended to, or even perfectly healthy ones that passed through, were quite foul of the mouth and just as much with the eyes.

"Just… hold on a second," the rabbit demanded, darting off go grab some supplies from the other side of the barn. Having tended to a few wounded in the barns, when the foyer would be full, it wasn't entirely out of place for her family to keep medical wrappings and few other needs nearby. The property was quite large after all.

Upon coming back, Judith saw the blood drops on the floor of the barn. With her arms full of medical supplies, she deigned to kick some dirt and stray straw over the blood, hiding it from whoever may come to investigate.

When she arrived back behind the hay bales, she frowned upon seeing the stubborn fox trying to stand once more. Padding forward, she pressed a paw to his shoulder.

"Down," Judith commanded him. The tod did not comply, at least not at furst. "Comply with me… and I'll tell you my name. Deal?" The grey doe half expected him to make a remark about why he should care about her name but, surprisingly, he laid back down and allowed the bunny to do her work.

Lifting the side of his jacket and undershirt, Judith put the lantern next to him, lighting up the wounded area. A small bullet hole bleed slowly at the outermost edges of his side, just above the hips. Pressing a paw to the area, looking for an exit wound, she made the tod whine in response.

"Oh, relax, Nicholas," the grey rabbit chided, grabbing a small, corked bottle from her medical kit. "It's just a through and through." She then pulled out a tongue depressor, wooden slat. "Open."

The tod complied, if not reluctantly, thinking the bunny had other ideas. Instead of examining his throat or tongue like doctors, she put the slat in sideways. Before he could comprehend everything, Judith's paws worked in a practiced flurry, having done this a few times with the wounded mammals and her own siblings if need be. She clamped his muzzle shut around the depressor slat, uncorked the bottle and doused a small bundle of gauze, then used her paw to press it around his wound and let the alcohol- soaked fabric burn into his side, effectively cleaning the entrance and exit.

Nicholas's eyes bugged out as Judith held his muzzle shut, a whimper tickling her ears and the sound of claws instinctively unsheathing reaching her as well. To his credit, the doe had to admit he was doing rather well, only digging his claws into the ground or kicking a leg sporadically. Other mammals she's administered attention to usually needed helping paws to hold them down when they would thrash and jerk around.

Not wanting the alcohol to do too much to him, considering it could cause some inflammation if left sitting too long, the grey bunny pulled the gauze away and grabbed another corked bottle, full of boiled water. She gently rinsed the recently sterilized wound and started wrapping a long roll of fresh gauze around his middle, leaving a cloth patch over the wound.

Barely a couple minutes later, she was finished and the fox collapsed in a heap on the bed of loose hay beneath him.

"Ugh… you are both a demon and an angel," Nicholas seethed in pain. "Thanks… even if it was your fault in the first place." Judith furrowed her brow and scowled at him.

"I'm not apologizing," the bunny doe deadpanned. "I thought you were a vagabond here to steal our stores or something, after throwing out the first idea that you were another injured soldier."

"What stores?" he bluntly asked. The rabbit gestured around her ambiguously.

"You have nightvision."

In response, Nicholas gazed around, his eyes adjusting to what Judith knew was there, but she couldn't currently see.

"Oh…" the tod breathed. Crates of freshly harvested produce was placed up in the upper level of the barn. "You sure love carrots, don't you?" Judith rolled her eyes.

"We farm plenty of other things, too," she rebuked him with a tinge of venom to her voice. Ready to list off everything they could and had farmed, Judith's ears perked as she suddenly doused the lantern light, but not before picking up the gun she cast aside unwillingly.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, a little panicked.

"Shh…" the doe hissed at him. Nicholas scowled but complied.

"Who's in there?" an authoritative voice called out. The tod noticed that the rabbit before him ever so slightly lowered her ears at the dominant call. She sighed and left the cover of the hay bales, the fox tensing in a bit of fear. He hadn't a clue whether the others in her family would have her same level of bedside manner… or much worse.

Approaching her father, Stuart Hopps, who was accompanied by two of her older brothers, Judith padded her way from the shadows.

"Hello, father," she evenly greeted him, to which his face scrunched up in confusion, sighing in relief and resignation.

"What are you doing out here?" the patriarch Hopps asked in frustration. "One of your sisters saw you coming in the barn with a gun, then heard it go off."

The grey doe froze, unsure how to explain this away. Her mind went into a frenzy, trying to come up with something, anything, that could deter her father and brothers from accidentally finding the wounded fox. Fox or not though, her father was a firm supporter in the South's cause, likely more than happy to dole out judgment on a soldier from the North.

"I… was… trying to scare a flock of birds…" the bunny began, her brain scrambling to piece something together and follow up with sensible reasoning. "I saw a bunch heading in here and didn't want them eating our produce, especially since someone didn't close the barn…"

It was by sheer luck that the most amazing thing happened, favoring the doe. Furst, her father softened his gaze on her, mulling over the idea in retrospect, then turning to one of her brothers accompanying him. The brother's body tensed, eyes darting around and averting as he suddenly looked very… very uncomfortable.

"Marvin… did you forget to close the barn… again?" Judith's father slowly, angrily seethed.

"I'm… sorry?" Marvin squeaked out in sudden fear. The patriarch sighed.

"Just… get it locked up," he chided his son. "Properly." The buck nodded frantically. Stuart then turned back to his daughter, gesturing at the gun. She instantly placed its hurriedly, but still softly, in his paws.

"I would chastise you for taking my gun and not letting anyone else know before paw… but I'm much too tired," remarked her father. "Please make a point to correct that thinking in the future."

"Yes, father," Judith replied in a low voice, turning her head in mock shame. She was just glad that everyone was leaving without a search, distracted by a most fortunate of circumstances.

The next worry she had, was how to slip away to check on the fox without being seen. Annoying or not, she now had an obligation to finish.

* * *

Later that night, Judith snuck away from the house, without a gun this time, and made her way back to the barn.

She thanked the stars above that this one had a side door with a latch, lifting it up and opening the door.

"Nicholas? You still here?" the doe called, ears perked to pinpoint where he was, in case he moved.

"Quite so," the tod evenly replied. "Same place, in case you can't see."

"I can't… can you light the lantern?" She heard him grunt in reply and heard some muttered curses as he tried to strike the rabbit sized matches. A smile broke out on her muzzle, her paw now holding back a giggle as something like, 'Bouncing Blueberries' left his maw as a curse.

Finally though, a flame sparked into existence, growing slowly brighter as the wick in the lantern became encompassed in the fire.

"Who would've known you could lie so well," came Nicholas's voice, his grin barely visible to the bunny in the flickering light of the lantern.

"I have my moments," the grey doe murmured.

"So," the tod began. "Do I get to know your name now?"

The rabbit was rather surprised. She didn't even think he cared. The thought made her a little happy, but she hid it beneath a faux sigh of indifference.

"I suppose… you were a good fox during that whole travesty," she vented slowly.

Nicholas waited patiently, watching with perked ears as the doe took a breath.

"Judith Hopps."

"Please to meet you, Judith," the red fox tod voiced politely, holding out a paw, to which she tentatively shook.

An awkward silence fell between the two, like some sort of muffled cotton barrier.

At least until Nicholas's stomach made an almighty gurgle to signify his extreme hunger. The tod's ears pinned back and the doe's lips turned upward in a wide grin.

Judith belted out a series of strangled laughs, trying her best to keep herself stifled, and failing utterly.

As soon as she snorted, time still as she froze in mortification, to which the fox started laughing in high yips and barks.

"Ugh… you seriously found that funny?" Judith half-heartedly chastised him with a deep blush permeating her cheeks and ears.

"Yes… yes I did."


	44. Being Civil II

**Edited by BeecroftA**

 **Ready for another dose of my oddities?**

 **Well…. TOO BAD! Suffer more of my horrendous work and regret ever knowing me!**

 **Mwahahahahaha!**

 **Sorry… I'm off my meds and everything is so purple and pudding. (both good things)**

 **Anywho, Have fun because I know I did. Read, Review, and Enjoy! Also, grab that strange snack. Mine today is purple plum pawpsicles. I made them a thing! They are quite delicious.**

* * *

Groans and wails lined the walls as much as the portraits hung upon the walls themselves. A few dozen mammals lay injured or possibly dying in the main foyer of the Hopps homestead.

Judith attended to a wounded bunny, tan in color and sporting blotches of buttercream fur. The buck's thigh had a stab wound from a bayonet, having caused significant bleeding and missing greatly vital areas, though not precluding death as a close result of the future.

The doe changed his wrappings, seeing the discoloration that marred the edges of his wounds. It was likely an infection accompanied the blade on its way into his flesh, with the current affliction being the result.

Placing a soaked bandage to the exposed injury, the buck thrashed and wailed in kind, biting down on a slat that was effectively placed in his mouth by another sibling of Judith's.

"You should really allow them to catch their breath more easily," chided Heather, a brown doe and Judith's older sister. The younger grey bunny offered a tepid grunt in response. The older rabbit sighed, "You don't need to be so blunt with them…"

"And what good would that do them?" Judith replied with a false grin. "I baby them and give them time enough to steel their nerves, only for those nerves to make the fear of what I'll do worse. Best to get it over with and let them feel relieved, even if a bit annoyed."

"And you wonder why you can't get a buck…" Heather sassed to her sister. The violet eyed doe let loose a short laugh.

"None of them could handle me," she jibed to no one in particular. The brown rabbit chuckled, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Who could then?" Heather asked her. The two were now carrying baskets of leftover materials, having helped who they could and walking off to dispose of what they needed to. "You don't exactly entertain a lot of courting offers."

"That is because I am not afforded the respect I believe all of us does deserve," Judith retorted. "We're not all some females who are going to wait on them, paw and foot, willing to make them dinner and rub their feet just because they expect it."

"Fair enough," was her sister's reply. Her hazel eyes became curious and inquisitive as she looked to her younger sibling. "So… what kind of male _would_ interest you?"

The grey doe drew in a breath…

* * *

Judith groaned, a long and drawn out release of breath following.

She was carrying a small crate full of tools. The thing was small but heavy for its size. The grey doe had to kick in the door of the barn to properly make her way inside, the door nearly falling apart as the hinges creaked.

"Quite a kick you've got there," voiced a slightly pleasant, but recently increasingly annoying fox. Nicholas steadied himself from a leaning position, using a crutch tucked under his arm to limp over to the bunny doe. He reached out with a good paw, attempting to take the item from her. She twisted to the side, rebuking him and his offer to assist her.

"I can take care of this myself," Judith told the red fox. He chuckled.

"Alright then," the tod responded, shrugging his unoccupied shoulder. "For all your effort, I wanted to ease your burden." Judith stopped and gave him a once over.

The past week had been rather… interesting for the conflicted doe. Attending to his injuries as she had was nowhere near the infuriation that she expected it to be. Despite their meeting, the fox was oddly polite and respectful, excepting the occasional sass and joking remark at her expense. She was quite used to hearing such things, but usually in reference to herself in a more… disrespectful manner.

Nicholas was certainly mindful of his words and actions around her, not that he had much room to enact the latter. His wound would open back up if he moved around too much.

The barn they were in now was a completely different one to the barn that the fox and bunny met in previously. Being closer to the warren, it would have been visited often. That's especially so, considering that a whole lot of produce was being stored in it. Her family wouldn't leave the produce there for long and the tod had no real means to remain stealthy for the long period of time he would need for proper healing.

The very next night, Judith helped the poor fox trudge and shuffle his way to another farm on a portion of her family's stead that was not in use. When asked, the doe merely said it was a rotating crops thing, explaining in short that certain crops were planted for the purpose of revitalizing the soil for future use. In this instance, clovers lined the fields around the barn and would for the current season, needing little attendance or general watering.

That made it the smart choice to attend to Nicholas. None of her family would need or care to visit the barn, save for some strange circumstance that she hoped wouldn't arise.

Currently, Judith's reason for coming here was finding replacement tools from one of the old barns to replace the ones that were a bit worn, of which she brought within the small crate.

She was wearing an apron over her summer dress, setting down the crate to dust it off. The bunny doe then reached into the pouch on the apron to pull out a small sack of food.

"And give you further reason to be cared for by me by extending your stay? I think not," the grey rabbit snarked at him. Letting out a scoffing snicker, Nicholas held out his paws for the food, having settled into his impromptu chair made of a pile of hay and a wood board settled on top. "Sorry I can't provide you with anything… meaty… but you know."

The red fox began to pop in some blueberries from the sack, giving Judith his own once over and shrugging. Taking a few seconds to devour food and satisfy his complaining stomach, the fox tod swallowed.

"It matters little," he stated, brushing off her worry. "Not every predator needs to eat meat all the time. I'm perfectly fine without it for a long while." Nicholas dove into the bag, pulling out a pretty generous piece of fresh bread and giving it aggressive bites.

Judith was suddenly thrown into a tense and anxious state, having never really seen a predator's fangs so closely before. Now, they were in full view with every open maw bite that the fox had of his food, sinking his long canines into the crust of his bread, or flesh of an apple, after he'd devoured the bread. A mixture of fear and tentative curiosity pervaded her mind.

On one paw, she'd been taught all her life that predators were not exactly to be trusted and were all aggressive, impatient, and prone to savage outbursts mammals. On the other paw, she hadn't much actual exposure to other predators. So, the sight of fangs was something of a discoverable experience. Her eyes locked onto the pearly white fangs as she gulped slightly.

"See something you like?" came the jarring statement from the fox, snapping Judith into awareness and nearly falling over. She hadn't noticed the tod staring at her own gaze. Words failed her as she murmured to herself and felt like a young kit with her paw caught stealing cookies or some such sweets from the kitchen.

"I…" Judith mustered, "...it… I haven't seen fangs often. Not this close."

"Oh?" came his short inquiry. "Haven't met many predators I take it?" The grey bunny nodded slowly, eyes narrowed a bit, making Nicholas hum in amusement. "You're not missing much. We're all the same really. Some of us just have bigger claws, bigger ears, or even smaller hearts, but personalities are pretty much similar things across the board."

"Ha! In comparison to all the bucks who vie for my attention, you are far more polite and respectful," the doe began, with the red fox raising a brow in interest. "And all that even considering I shot you." Judith started laughing hysterically. Wiping a tear she looked over to Nicholas, saying, "Sorry… I'm not laughing at that…"

His grin turned devious, eyes falling into a half-lidded gaze.

"Sounds like you have an interest in this fox," the tod mentioned. And it wasn't a question. "And I know."

Judith blushed profusely, aiming an accusing paw at the smugly smirking mammal before her. It shook as the fox merely grinned at her, never faltering in his piercing gaze.

"That is NOT what I said," Judith seethed. "I never said I was attracted to you, you...arrogant idiot."

Nicholas barked a good, throaty laugh, full of mirth and amusement, his eyes turning a bit devious as he calmed down after.

"While that's a shame, since I actually find you quite entrancing," the tod divulged without any shame or real filter. "I never said anything about attraction. Just interest." The grey bunny doe was suddenly shocked into speechlessness, woefully flabbergasted by the unabashed admission of the fox she was taking care of. Her own slip up on the mix up of her wording also jammed the gears in her head from turning properly. Much to her reluctance, the rabbit's cheeks and ears started burning, suffusing with a surplus of blood and infuriating her further.

"How… but I'm…" she stuttered out, eyes unable to properly look at the fox, whom she knew was still gazing at her with that teasing grin.

"A bunny? Yeah, I noticed," Nicholas supplied, seemingly unwavered by her flustered state. "Why shouldn't I find you appealing to look at?"

Judith could barely help herself as frantic denial took over, her voice breaking as she spoke, "Because it's… not right."

"It's left?"

"There's quite the size difference…"

"I can stoop down to make somebunny feel taller."

"There's a lot of hate and opposition for it…"

"Eh… I've always been a good swimmer. I can fight the current."

"You just have an answer to everything, don't you?" inquired Judith, her voice full of sincerity.

"And you're acting like I proclaimed my undying love for you," retorted Nicholas. "I only said I found you entrancing and appealing. Leave those other concerns for if you actually try courting a fox or something." His tone sounded a bit devoid of his usual energy as he went on, making the rabbit feel a bit guilty at her over-reactive statements and assumptions.

She tried to reach out to place a paw on the tod's shoulder, wincing slightly as he shirked away from her in response. He turned over, putting his back to her as he found a position lying on his side. A large amount of hay with a thick sheet over it had become his bed for the time being. Another week and Judith figured he would be able to walk or even run properly on his own.

A look to the light bleeding between the wood boards making up the walls told the doe that dusk was quickly approaching. She chose to murmur a 'good night' and take her leave, feeling rather ashamed of her short outbursts.

* * *

Judith tossed and turned in her bed, the recent smell of a blown out candle smoldering the air. A small and well worn book lay on her night stand. She desperately tried to take her mind off her fresh faux paw by reading, but could barely get through two words without feeling a massive headache from attempting to go further.

The moon was rather bright this night, at its apex and waxing to near its fullest, giving the bunny a very clear view out her window. While far off, the doe could see the barn that Nicholas was residing in. She clutched a paw to her chest, a dull pain only supplementing her guilt.

In all seriousness, Judith hadn't actually said much, but she knew something in there probably felt like salt on the wound for the fox.

Flashes of light cascaded in the distance, a faint echo of small pops reaching her ears. The grey doe tensed up and bolted to sit upright. Nearly tripping over herself to reach the window, she pressed her paws against it and looked out, attempting to strain her vision to its upper limit. More flashes followed by resounding pops made her ears twitch.

Suddenly, much larger flashes reached her eyes, with pervading booms resounding across the fields.

Cannonfire.

A night battle was happening on the clover fields. It wasn't unheard of. With enough mammals in a garrison that had night vision, opposing armies would attempt to take advantage of that fact and meet on the battlefield to exert that potential edge.

Judith's legs became locked in nervousness, as the idea that Nicholas's current abode could be threatened by all the fighting. All these flashes and cannon fire were dangerously close to the barn.

Each resounding pop and boom set her teeth on edge as she despaired over the decision to pursue him. The grey doe was determined to keep him safe and promote his recovery, so she couldn't just leave him.

The rabbit didn't have time to contemplate why a battle was ensuing directly on her family's farm as she bolted from her room in a rush, attempting some guise of stealth by avoiding letting her claws skitter over the floor. The members of her family that were still awake were finding a place in the warren to hunker down, knowing full well that keeping close to walls or windows might expose them to stray gunfire.

Keeping clear of common areas and the hallways with rooms full of other siblings, Judith made her way as hastily as she could muster to the back door. The door would have noisily creaked, had the doe pulled it open slowly, but her jerky tug only let a short and low grind sound out. Having the presence of mind to close the door without slamming it, she then turned on her heel and ran in a dead sprint towards the battlefield.

Judith hadn't run this hard since she was a kit trying to make the dinner call from the edge of the property, quickly resulting in her panting and heart wrenching pain as she pushed herself further. The sharp pops and bangs of gunfire became louder as she drew closer to the barn, her vision aided by the waxing moon.

A large boom from a cannon reverberated across the field, making the small doe crouch down in response and cover her ears. The echoing thrum faded away over several seconds, sounding like rolling thunder on a stormy night. Before the next could go off, Judith slicked her ears back to keep the sound from stunning her like that again.

It felt like an eternity approaching the barn, not even wasting time to somehow let Nicholas know it was her as she barreled through the door. The click of a cocked gun reached her once again raised ears, turning to see the fox's prone form aiming a gun in her direction before his features softened.

"Rabbit…" he sighed in exasperation, lifting the barrel of the gun away from the bunny's direction, "You will be the death of me."

"Funny… I thought I was the one with a gun pointed at me," Judith sassed at him, slightly out of breath and recovering. A stray round from a rifle burst through a wood slat in the wall of the barn, kicking up hay from a bale as it embedded in it. Both mammals turned to survey the damage, scowls apparent on both muzzles. "We need to get you out of here."

Nicholas grunted as he lifted himself up to stand, gesturing around the barn, saying, "Where? From what I could see when I peeked out earlier, we're pretty much surrounded. I'm not even sure how you got by without drawing attention to yourself."

"All the more reason we leave… NOW," the doe stated in finality. It didn't quite take as effectively as she would've thought, with the tod shaking his head and settling in, holstering his revolver once more.

"I don't think so," he breathed. "I'm pretty sure this place, as old as it is, has a much better chance of protecting me from rifle fire. Outside, I wouldn't rely on the stray tall piece of grass or the gentle sway of the breeze to protect me from a potential cannonball. You know what they do to a mammal like me?"

The rabbit scowled further at him.

"Let's just say I'll be less mammal than I was before."

Judith was tempted to call him a coward, but still felt quite emotionally sore from her recent guilt over the things she said before. She took a deep breath and figured it wouldn't do well to hold back now.

"I'm sorry," the grey doe simply stated. "I didn't mean to insult you with the things I said before. They were rude and insensitive…" The red fox appeared ready to respond to her, until she continued from having trailed off. "But right now, I would prefer to keep you alive and well. It was my fault you were injured and I'll be darned if my actions get you killed here because you couldn't properly escape. We're going and I'm helping you. Or… I could stay here and chance the gunfire, same as you."

Silence would have permeated the barn, if not for the shouts, cries, shots, and thunderous impacts of cannonballs hitting the ground nearby. Nicholas's eyes darted around, seemingly mulling over her words and figuring a way out of this mess. The rabble outside grew ever louder, letting them both know that the fighting was likely closing in on their location. It was a smart choice, seeing as the troops of either side could use the barn and surrounding equipment laying around as cover.

The fox tod finally let out a groan, getting up and pointing to Judith as he said, "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" The bunny shrugged, withholding a grin she wanted to display at the small victory.

"Didn't I already try and fail at that?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Angel and a demon," Nicholas muttered with a light chuckle, gathering himself and shaking his head as he started walking for the door. The grey bunny doe helped him, though he had been faring quite well on his own, if he didn't push it. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Judith nodded, both mammals opening the door and making a break for the unkempt brush a few dozen yards away. The doe was grateful for the slower pace, but was greatly fearful of stray rounds piercing her flesh. The same trepidation made her keep her ears down to avoid that end. The fox tod kept a good pace, heaving his breaths in pain, but focused and determined on reaching the brush.

A thunderous boom shook the very air, followed by a very high pitched whistle and resulting impact of a cannonball. The two looked back very briefly, but didn't need to look very long. The shell bounced from the ground blasting through the side of the barn and making a ruckus inside.

Not a few short seconds later, a large portion of the barn exploded outward in a spray of fire, hay, and splintered wood. Luckily, it was focused on the other side of the building, but the fox and bunny took to the ground all the same.

Judith was more or less thrown under Nicholas, with his body curled over hers and keeping her protected from any falling debris.

"Can you stop being right?" the tod snarked shakily, trying to exude some level of calm and collected nature. "I'm starting to really feel like a dumb fox here." A light chuckle followed from his maw, the breath tickling the doe's ears pleasantly.

"Yeah… that's… let's keep moving then," she spoke, gently pushing the fox to his feet and reestablishing her support. "I don't mind the closeness presently… but I prefer to be out of the firing line before letting our fur meet."

"Are you seriously making those jokes? Now?"

"Just shut up and move it," Judith demanded of him with a nervous smile.

The duo made their way into the brush, crouching low to crawl on all fours and avoid the ensuing battle closing in around them. If both could make it out of the center of the conflict, it would be so much easier to follow the treeline to another barn and let him recover there.

Nicholas had wondered why there were so many barns, but his intuitive nature, and mentions from the grey rabbit helping him along, told him that with all the siblings she had and massive amount of land to work, it was prudent of them to have various barns to store equipment nearby.

"Nicholas," the rabbit called out to him, making him turn his head to Judith, who was looking in his general direction but not entirely focused on him. "I need help finding the barn itself."

"You were doing fine before," he fired back softly. "What could have changed to affect your…." He stopped talking upon seeing the grey doe's paw extended up, a digit pointing at the sky. The tod entertained her, scanning the sky.

"Oh," was his only reply. Cloud cover had set in, obscuring the moon from painting the fields in its glow. It made sense now. With the light from the moon above diffused by the clouds, it was all that much harder for a bunny like Judith to see. "Alright, keep a hold of me and… don't. Let. go."

Grasping his paw with her own, Nicholas could see her nod. Limping along, keeping as much weight off his injured side that he could, the fox pulled out his service revolver, cocking the hammer back. He didn't want to chance being confronted by another armed soldier separated from the garrison. Even if it happened to be one his own, the possibility of a misfire from fear of being shot was too high.

"We're going to the barn nearer to the house," Judith explained. "Anything further away is too much a distance to walk to and I don't know where all the fighting has spread to."

"Got any path I can follow? I see a few barns from here."

"Uh… yeah. I think it's the one that has a skewed wind vale," the bunny revealed, gesturing out towards the general direction of a barn that was closer than the rest. Nicholas saw it. The wind vale twisted in the light night breeze, turning just enough to show its deformity.

"Got it."

The red fox picked up the pace, his pain less of a problem as before. It was like the workout and adrenaline was making things easier to take for now.

It felt far shorter than their previous journeys, with the barn approaching at a much more decent pace.

"Finally," he sighed. "I think I can feel my wound giving me trouble now." A short laugh escaped him.

Judith was about say something, the light from the moon coming back as the clouds made way, when a large, blunt, object swung through the air and cracked across the back of the fox's head.

He fell in a slump on the ground, a few feet short of the barn door, much to the doe's horror. Turning about and looking for the source of the strike, Judith was shocked to see her father standing over her and the tod.

"Are you alright, Judith?" he cooed to her, helping the younger rabbit up. She nodded, still stunned as to what had happened and why. Not only why her father knocked him out but why he was out here in the first place.

"How?" was all she asked. The elder Hopps pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I saw you from the house being pulled around by that filth…" Her father mentioned. "I don't know how he got a hold of you but you're safe now. We'll take care of him." Judith's eyes went wide with worry at her parent's insinuation.

"What do you mean? Aren't we just going to kick him out? Send him back to his troops?"

"Of course not!" he fired back, voice laced with venom. "He threatened one of my daughters… so, he'll face my justice."

A lump formed in the grey rabbit's throat, her vision able to see a couple of her siblings closing in with rifles. Before she could properly protest, something else in her mind proposed a more sensible idea, so she stayed quiet.

"Tie him up, boys," the elder Hopps commanded his sons, as they came in close. They slung their rifles over their shoulders, pulling out rope and tying the tod's wrists together in front of him.

An empty eyed stare was cast down from Judith's father onto the red fox in a heap as he spoke in a low, menacing tone, "Keep this cur locked in the cellar until the battle is over… then we'll hang him."

Judith's paws clenched on her skirt, mind racing. She had to come up with a plan…

Or Nicholas would lose his life because of her.


	45. Being Civil III (finale)

**Edited by Cimar**

 **DrekkDeina here.**

 **Or over there…. I'm really not sure. I recently got my mind blown apart by a really good stack of blueberry pancakes and I think bits and pieces of said mind are all over the walls and such.**

 **Anywho, I hope I didn't disappoint. Not gonna pretend all of you will like my style of writing or my jokes/strange plot devices, but I do hope I entertained you all the same.**

 **If not… well better luck with the next author. XD**

 **And now, enjoy, read, review, fav, follow, and grab that strange snack. I tried these meatballs deep fried in batter with crushed nuts in it. Rather delicious.**

 **Now I present the finale to my little What If segment.** _ **Gestures wildely.**_

* * *

A fog obscured his vision, a headache coursing through him like a storm across the landscape.

Lifting his head, Nicholas tried to clear away his eyes, still adapting to the new environment and pervading pain in his cranium.

The light wasn't bright but, with his head aching as it did, the candle burning dimly felt like the glaring sun.

He was in a dirt caked room, probably underground or at least sunken into the soil. The upper half of the walls were actual wood instead of dirt and stone. Nicholas surmised this was a small room within a cellar. Only one door led out and shelves were mounted on the upper portions of the walls. Nothing was in there, but fresh drag marks on the shelves from dust said it was emptied in a hurry to hold him.

There were also indentations in the floor from crates and barrels that had been removed. All that occupied the space now was himself and a small table with the candle on it.

Before the tod could examine the room further, footsteps could be heard coming his way. He looked around in a panic, quickly trying to decide his course of action. If he pretended to be unconscious still and fight back, he might have little clue how to get out of his current predicament. Rabbit warrens were notably large and winding in design. He might get captured once more or just disposed of. Not a pretty thought. His other most prevalent option was to remain visibly awake and see if they would escort him somewhere else.

He froze. Then again, Nicholas hadn't much of a clue how he ended up here or if this was even a rabbit's warren.

The red fox decided the latter course of action was best. At least he could learn something or delay until he had a more solid plan.

The sound of a large wooden bar being lifted from the outside tickled Nicholas's ears. A couple errant grunts joined the mix, with the door shaking on its old hinges.

The door swung open to reveal a few younger bucks and one older, heavily disgruntled one. The younger ones all had pitchforks or rifles trained in his direction, looking for any excuse to 'defend' themselves.

"So, you're awake," he gruffly mentioned, more to himself than anyone else. "You have some nerve, taking my daughter hostage and trespassing our land."

"I was only transporting a correspondence to my troops," the tod began to explain, quickly piecing together something that left out Judith's involvement in hurting and helping him. "Your daughter was in the line of fire, for reasons I haven't the slightest clue, and I tried to escort her back to the house."

The older bunny pulled out an envelope, the wax seal broken on it. He waved it around with a smug expression. Flipping open the flap and taking out the letter, he unfolded it to read it aloud. Nicholas stepped forward reflexively, feeling dutiful obligation to protect the information.

He gulped when every armed rabbit narrowed their eyes in warning, tightening their hold on their respective arms aiming more accurately on the fox. A familiar click sounded as Nicholas looked down to see his own service revolver being lazily aimed at his abdomen by the cantankerous old bunny. With his paws up in surrender, the tod slowly stepped back again.

Clearing his throat, the patriarch Hopps began to read, "Dear Major Lionheart, it appears that the rebel scum has raided our latest supply convoy and stolen a fair amount of our new explosive ordinance for cannons. Be warned of the danger and try to plan accordingly. Signed… some mammal I don't care about." While the last part was obviously not to script, the information did make the fox feel a sense of failure. It was too late to matter telling anyone now, if the barn exploding was any indication of that fact.

Upon remaining silent, the elder bunny chose to speak once more, "If I even believed you were 'saving' my daughter, which I don't, it doesn't change the fact you are with the North. We're not exactly on their side and I'm not letting even one of their troops go back. You'll be hanged later." As if that were the final word, he left, taking his entourage of sons with him.

He mumbled something to the effect of 'No northern fox cur touches my daughter and gets away with it…' as he walked away and around the corner. The door was once again barred shut.

Nicholas probably should've felt some burgeoning sense of horror bearing down upon him, but all he felt was an empty pit at having failed at every turn. Shot by a rabbit in defense of her farm, delayed from delivering his correspondence and possibly labeled as a deserter, and now sentenced to death outside legal boundaries by a family whose loyalties lie with the opposing side.

As if on cue at the peak of his disparaging thoughts, the bar scraped the door on the other side as it was lifted. Small grunts and other such sounds leaked through the door, several seconds passing by before the door finally opened to reveal a smaller, panting rabbit in very loose overalls and a straw hat pulled low on their face. A glint of violet caught the red fox's eye.

He remained silent, taking in the tray of food the buck appeared to be carrying. The tod then eyed the open door, seeing an opportunity to just walk out. There didn't appear to be anyone guarding the door. The fox could only assume they thought the bar would do. His nose twitched as he caught a most familiar scent, rolling his eyes in response as he smiled. Tilting his head, Nicholas stared with a contemplative look at the smaller 'buck' in his presence.

"Who do you think you're fooling with that get up?" he bluntly inquired, watching in slight amusement as Judith tensed up upon setting the tray down on the table.

"Well not you… that's for certain," she sighed. "How did you know?" the grey doe removed her straw hat, tossing it aside for the time being.

"Well most 'bucks' don't have hips like yours, loose clothing or not," jibed Nicholas, feeling a sense of humor returning. Judith placed her paws on her hips, as if somehow covering her shame. The tod laughed in kind to her reaction. "Also, your scent is something I've come to know for the past week and such. Hard to miss now that I have it imprinted in my memory." The bunny's ears perked and her face twisted in an odd expression.

"I thought one could only imprint on a fox through something familial…" she began, seeing the red fox open his maw to say something, before she continued, "...or a potential mate." Nicholas went eerily quiet and closed his mouth, turning to the side and averting his eyes.

"What are you here for?" he deflected, ears flicking in annoyance, whether at himself or Judith was unclear. "I doubt you're going to try sneaking me out past what I would guess is half your siblings."

"No…" the doe breathed. "I had a different idea, but I need your help to pull it off." The tod knelt down, plucking a biscuit from the tray and giving it an aggressive tear with his teeth.

"Prey tell, funny bunny," Nicholas snarked. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"Get hanged."

Instead of gagging, sputtering, or showing any real dramatic reaction to the statement, the red fox tod barked out a short laugh and set the remains of his unfinished biscuit down, eyeing the violet orbs of the grey bunny with a devious grin.

"I'm all ears, Sweetheart."

* * *

Nicholas did _not_ feel as strangely confident as he did before about his involvement in the supposed plan that Judith had concocted. Too many things could go wrong and too many factors were dependent on him trusting her beyond what he usually could muster in that respect.

The red fox was being escorted through the warren by two bucks, with a few others bringing up the rear, guns pointed at his back. His paws were bound from the front, another rabbit tugging at a rope attached to the bindings and walking just forward of him. For the bunny doe's plan to work, he couldn't resist in the slightest. That might make her siblings or father suspend all due ceremony and just shoot him. The hanging would be a public spectacle and that meant everyone was watching.

He gulped and tried to walk slower, earning himself a prod in the back with a rifle from behind.

"Easy on the back!" he shot back, briefly disarming the offending buck… metaphorically. "If I'm going to die, I'd like to do so in _pristine_ condition." Surprisingly, the bunny buck backed off and gave him leeway enough to not be stabbed by a rifle barrel. "Thanks," the fox murmured with sincerity.

After several minutes, many twists and turns through the underground tunnels, and the many treading steps from dirt caked burrows to more civilized constructed flooring, Nicholas finally saw the shreds of sunlight from outside. From the angle on the floor and ambient light outside, he assumed it was near high noon, if not a little before.

He didn't get to enjoy the indoor decorum of the homestead for long, being shoved out into the open via a side door, leading into an open clearing with a well constructed gallows displayed in the open, with an overhanging tree providing shade. The tod figured it would look hastily made and poorly crafted. It was actually quite meticulously done, though that sentiment did nothing to dissuade the lump in his throat.

"You guys work fast, huh?" Nicholas snarked with a nervous chuckle. "My guys can't even pitch a tent without spending hours arguing over where to put the darn stakes."

"Families as big as ours can usually construct something pretty quick when we need it," a buck to his side said plainly.

"And you consider this a necessity…?" the tod inquired, nodding sarcastically.

"Just get up there," another rabbit ordered.

The red fox complied, though trepidatiously so, trudging up the steps and taking his position over the trap door. Another bunny stepped up to a stool, to reach his neck, and roped the noose around it.

"Ugh… I hate neckwear," Nicholas muttered. "I imagine this is how some mammals who hate wearing ties feel like. I like it a little loose." The tod barked a laugh. "Ha! Loose the noose."

In response, as if to spite him, the rabbit getting him all set up tightened the rope around his neck.

Looking around, Nicholas could see the damage from the attempted night raid. It was unclear who actually won the night, with equal spots of Southern gray uniforms contrasting the Northern blues lying across the battlefield. Smoke billowed from the remains of the burnt out barn that was hit, while smoldering spots pitted the fields around the decimated structure.

A group of bunnies was gathering, mainly consisting of the males and a few of the older females. No kits were present, as far as Nicholas could see. That was one good sign. Wouldn't be very nice to make kits witness this type of thing as some sort of entertainment or rite of passage.

Either way, Nicholas's eyes were able to make flickering looks up to the overhanging tree. While he couldn't see what the bunny had set up for her plan, he could see the glint of her amethyst eyes with his cursory glance. She was there, waiting in the tree.

"Now then," a voice cut through the murmur of the gathering, "I, Stuart Hopps, am here to condemn this trespasser to death by hanging." The fox couldn't resist, clearing his throat and cutting off the older rabbit.

"What a coincidence!" Nicholas exclaimed. "My name is Stuart, too! Stuart Pidd, but you can call me Stu for short."

"Stu…. Pidd?" the elder buck said slowly in inquiry. "Stu Pidd…" A disturbing scowl warped the features on his muzzle, paw gripping the lever to the trapdoor and bracing it with a venomous stare towards the fox that ired him so. "Anymore jokes, fox?"

"Well actually I have one mo…"

Stuart pulled the lever back with a deadpan expression, clearly done with the tod's antics.

The trapdoor released and dropped Nicholas through the gap, with him bracing for the inevitable…

There was a pull and a snap.

"Oh by the blazes it worked!" the red fox bellowed with a pervading sense of relief. All in audience to the happenstance were justly confused. Nicholas, however, wasted no time, taking the knife tucked in a hollow behind a support and cut his bindings from his wrists.

Judith had worn down and pre cut the rope used for his hanging, making it so that a sufficient force would instantly snap it. All he felt was a slight tug on his neck until only a few pounds of force strained what was left from near the source to break.

Looking up above, he saw the grey doe sling down on a rope of her own, the force of which was pulling several small strings and unraveling sacks hanging from various branches. Bursting forth from the sacks, was flour. With a moderate breeze and the height they were placed, the flour exploded outwards in a white cloud.

The swinging bunny let go of her rope on its downward arc and rolled under the gallows' decking with Nicholas.

"That should cover us," Judith told him, looking him up and down. "So, we won't have to outrun them too hard with your recovering wound. Now, let's go." The tod nodded and both took off.

The flour 'smoke' cloud covered the area, with various rabbits yelling and rushing around to find the fox. Looking back, he saw the encompassing cloud was quite dense and far stretched.

"Goodness," he breathed. "How much flour did you use and how did you get them up there?" Nicholas breathed steadily, his wound aching but not threatening to open up. He felt he was keeping a good pace, though he knew that once they were out of danger, he was going to collapse with a purpose.

"I honestly don't remember, but each bag was like… twenty-five pounds?" the doe panted while running alongside him. "I spent all night stringing them up. Just glad my family was too scared to come outside and see me, with that battle going on."

They cut through the dirt roads nearby and made their way into the corn fields that stood tall. It would be easiest to lose their tail in there and avoid being shot, at least for Nicholas. He wasn't even sure why Judith was accompanying him. It wasn't like they knew it was her who did all this. She was the victim to her father.

"Why are you coming with me?" the red fox asked, with the two running at a far less frantic pace. With how far away all the shouting sounded, it appeared that they were unseen in their escape. Flour in the eyes must be pretty uncomfortable, he wanted to surmise.

"Why do I need a reason?" the fiery bunny sassed back at him. "Maybe a doe wants a little adventure."

"Fair enough."

The rest of their run was made in relative quiet. It wasn't too long, thankfully for Nicholas's aching side, before the duo reached a river with a rather steady flow and steep banks. There was a small raft down by the bank, tied to a large stone and bobbing with the current.

"Our chariot awaits," Judith stated between heaving breaths. "I know it's not exactly…"

"...a real boat?" the red fox tod finished for her. She nodded with a shrug. "Yeah, I've slept on a literal bed of dirt and moss. As long as I can collapse on that thing in peace, I only care that it floats." Gesturing to the craft, the fox and rabbit boarded it without another second's delay.

It was old looking but sturdy as well, with tied together logs and a short mast protruding from the center. The mast had a small canvas rolled up on the boom, looking more worn than the raft. A small rudder bobbed at the rear, waiting for a mammal to pilot it. The tod assumed it was used to traverse the river from bank to bank.

Disengaging from the coast, both mammals began to steady themselves on either side, letting the current take them downriver.

As he had claimed, Nicholas collapsed in a heap on his back, heaving and holding his side.

"I'm sorry," the doe vented out in a flushed breath. "I know you still need to heal."

"Well… a broken neck has a pretty long recovery time by comparison, so, I'm fine with this."

Judith began to snicker and giggle, a much warmer smile light up her face than the previous several days combined. It spread like a welcome infection to the tod's muzzle, making him smile as well.

"So," he began, "what now for you?"

"Pfft…" came the odd noise, her mind now clear enough to think that possibility through. "I have no clue. Once my family figures out I did all this, I'll either be disowned or trapped in that house forever. I'm not entertaining either of those ends… so… anything else. You?"

"Well," Nicholas started, "I'm pretty sure by now, that I'm either labeled as a deserter or just dead. Maybe both. My superiors never really liked me anyways. I think I'll shed this uniform and huff it with you, if you're willing."

"I'll agree to that, on one condition."

The red fox groaned, "What would that be?" He closed his eyes for a brief moment, expecting to hear some strange but possibly reasonable demands.

The tod was shocked into opening his eyes rather abruptly, when the grey doe cast a shadow over him, pressing her lips to his in a short kiss. If he hadn't been lying down, Nicholas might have needed the respite, with the way he felt breathless.

Judith leaned back, sitting with her legs together and eyes giving him a curious look of expectation. Not wanting to disappoint, the tod leaned up, supporting himself on his elbows and gave the violet eyed bunny a roguish, lopsided grin.

"Are you saying…"

"Yes."

"And now you want…"

"Yes."

"So, does that make us…"

"Nope."

"What?" the fox sputtered in disbelief. "But… you just kissed me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," the grey doe told him, "I do think you are rather… handsome, but I'm not that easy. You have to work for it."

Nicholas flopped back onto the raft with a groaning sigh.

"You are a demon and an angel." Her warm laugh followed, joining the calming sound of the water, as it flowed and sparkled in the sunlight.

"Yeah, but I'd like to think I'm…"

"Worth it," the red fox tod finished. "Yes… yes you are. Now where is this thing heading?"

"I have absolutely no clue," Judith unabashedly admitted.

"Of course," Nicholas replied with all due sass, the two contentedly smiling as the raft drifted almost aimlessly along the river.

* * *

The simulation ended and both fox and bunny lifted off the headsets to stare in silent contentedness.

"You were very sweet and sour in that one," Nick mentioned bluntly.

"Shut up, you're making me hungry," Judy told him, grabbing her fox's paw.

She saw him tugging at his tie for a few seconds as they got out of the P.I.X.A.R. machine.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked simply, raising a brow.

"I suddenly feel the urge to not wear this thing now…" was the tod's murmured response. "But… uh… food? Right. I know a place."

"Ugh… no, Nick. Not another one of your 'friends'. Last one was a bit iffy and I am pretty sure I got food poisoning from them."

"Fine," relented the red fox. "What do you want?"

"Brownies…" Judy said, nearly drooling.

"Brownies? For a meal?"

She locked her gaze with his, sternly boring her violet stare with his emerald one.

"Brownies."

Nick let out a deep breath, saying, "Brownies it is."


	46. Competitive Much? Part I

**What If? – Competitive Much? Chapter 1**

 **Written by MidnightOpheliac**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **AN: Hey loves, MidnightOpheliac here. This is my second piece for the collab and I hope you'll enjoy it. Writing our favourite pair playing Pawnopoly was seriously tough, there was a lot of elements to consider that I hadn't thought of before! I mocked up the board so you can get a basic idea of what's going on and/or follow along too.**

 **This is my last entry for this project, so I want to thank everyone for reading! I also want to give a special thank you to Cimar for inviting me to be part of such an awesome collab. Its been a joy to step away from my usual work and try something new. :)**

* * *

"Really, Slick?" Judy sighed, removing her vest and belt now that she and Nick were home. It had been a long day, the pair of them forced to catch up on all the paperwork they'd been neglecting for the past two weeks. All Judy wanted to do was have dinner, watch a bit of mindless television, and fall asleep. Instead, her fox had decided that tonight would be board game night. She'd only suggested it in passing a month ago, but Nick had latched onto the idea. Judy figured he wanted them to have some weekly tradition.

Undoing his tie, Nick removed it from around his neck, making his way to their bedroom to hang it up and change. Before he'd met Judy, he would've just left his clothes on the ratty couch in his old basement apartment, but since they'd moved in together, had a lovely home, and he didn't want to incur his wife's wrath, Nick was more than willing to be a tidy fox. "Hey, board game night was your idea, and you decided to let me pick first. Pawnopoly is my choice."

Large ears honed in Nick's voice as he moved their apartment, Judy rolled her eyes. He was right. "Urgh, fine." She conceded, grabbing the old game out from the cupboard in the dining room. Placing it down on the coffee table, she passed Nick on her way to their bedroom, now sporting his usual home attire of sweatpants and t-shirt. "You set up; I need to change."

"Yes dear." Nick couldn't resist the playful jibe, grinning as he heard Judy muttering under her breath as she entered their bedroom something about 'stupid handsome fox.'

Returning to the living room once she'd changed out of her work clothes, Judy took her seat on one side of the coffee table. Nick had cleared the surface and set up the board for them. "Alright, who's the banker?"

"You can be, Fluff." Lazy grin firmly in place, Nick wasn't phased about who took on the role. It was less work for him if he passed it on to Judy. "What does the winner get?"

Confused, Judy stopped sorting out the money, staring at Nick like he had two heads. "What do you mean what do they get? They get boasting rights."

"I think the winner should get to dare the loser into doing something." Countless ideas raced through the tod's mind, the chance to push his wife out of her comfort zone too great to miss. He'd always been the rebellious one; it was time for the tables to turn.

Rolling her eyes, Judy shook her head. "What are we, kits?"

"If you don't think you can handle it, Fluff, then that's cool." Nick leaned back, resting against the couch. He knew his bunny. She would bite.

Scowling, Judy threw Nick's starting money down onto the board in front of him. "Of course I can handle it!"

"In that case, if I win you have to switch out Buffalo Butt's glasses to ones that'll make it even harder for him to see." As much as Nick wanted to make Judy the subject of his torment, he knew the doe would give him the cold shoulder for weeks if he had her do something embarrassing. Wolford had given him a golden piece of advice before he'd married the rabbit sat opposite him – 'happy wife, happy life.'

Placing down her pile of money in front of her, Judy reached out to collect the player tokens from the box. "That's cruel."

"Yes, but it'll be funny to see him get angry about the fact his briefing is suddenly blurry when it was fine the day before." It wasn't one of Nick's most creative dares, but he would start Judy off small. The buffalo wouldn't suspect that goody-goody Judy Wilde would pull such a trick on him.

Thinking of her dare in return, the doe finally settled on one she knew would annoy her fox. "Fine. If I win, you have to tell Clawhauser that you were the one who broke his beloved Gazelle mug. You'll learn honesty somehow, Mr. Wilde."

"I'm a fox, honesty isn't in my nature." The tod pointed out, finding Judy's dare adorable. Sure Clawhauser would be mad at him if he found out, but a few doughnuts and the big cat would be okay. Not that Nick intended to lose anyway. Pawnopoly was all about making money, and if there was any mammal in the city of Zootopia who excelled at that, it was him.

"We'll see about that." Judy offered out the player tokens and wasn't surprised when Nick picked the fox shaped counter. She went for the rabbit one, placing it on the 'Go' square next to Nick's. Depositing the other tokens back into the box, she offered her mate the dice.

Holding up a paw, the tod shook his head. "No no, ladies first." He insisted, his mom having raised a gentlemammal.

Giving the dice a shake, Judy threw them down onto the board, rolling a six. Moving her counter, she landed on Rocky Road. Contemplating what to do, Judy ultimately decided she didn't want to buy it. "I'll pass."

"You know that means it goes up for auction, right?" Pawnopoly had been one of his favorite pastimes when he and Finnick had been kicking back in the van. Sometimes they'd had to lay low for a day or two to throw the cops off their tails, but the urge to make money and hustle never went away, even if it was fake money.

Making the first bid was always difficult, so Judy settled on a third of the properties value. "Bidding opens at $50."

Pursing his lips, Nick worked out how much he could afford. He was yet to have a turn, but his long-standing strategy with this game was to buy as much of the board as possible during the first few rounds. "$110." He countered.

Debating whether it was worth it or not, Judy shook her head. She was focusing her attention on the higher-valued properties, wanting to snap them up and put hotels on them to cripple Nick financially. The tod handed her $110, which she put in the bank, giving him the property card in return.

Pleased with his purchase, Nick scooped up the dice, chucking them down onto the board. Reaching for his counter, he moved it seven spaces along, landing on Chance. Cautiously he picked up a card from the middle of the board, relieved to find he was being sent to the nearest railway station. Moving his fox token to Savannah Central, Nick paid the $300 to own it.

"You sure you have the right strategy here, Slick?" Judy questioned, reaching for the dice in anticipation of her turn.

Nudging the dice towards the doe, Nick shook his head. "You just play the game your way, and I'll play it mine, Carrots."

"You must really want to tell Clawhauser about his mug." The rabbit teased, hiding her smile.

Finding Judy's attempt at riling him up adorable, Nick leaned across the coffee table, his arms resting on the edge of it as his lips curved into a smirk. "Are you questioning your former hustler of a husband's decision-making process when making money is involved?"

"Touché." Judy shook the dice in her paw, throwing them down onto the board. She couldn't argue with Nick's point. Hustling had been his forte, and very lucrative for him. How on earth she'd managed to convince him to swap it for an honest, lower-paying civil servant job she would never know. Rolling a five, Judy moved her counter to Olive Street, deciding to buy it.

Nick rolled, this time getting a seven, and once again landing on Chance. "Bank pays me $50." He turned the card to show Judy, holding out his other paw for the cash.

Scowling, Judy handed over the money from the bank. "Bank's giving out free money, as if." She muttered, snatching up the dice. Letting them land on the board as Nick put the chance card at the bottom of the pile, the doe groaned when she moved her token the required four spaces and ended up on Savannah Central. "You've got to be kidding me." She'd thought she had been lucky rolling doubles, but having to hand over $25 to her smug fox was annoying. Swiping up the dice she gave them a shake, throwing them again. Moving her counter eleven spaces, Judy landed on Cloud Alley. Without giving it a second thought, she purchased it.

"Now she wants to buy property." Nick teased, picking up the dice.

Judy wasn't about to let the tod own more of the board than her. Whenever he bought, she'd match him. There was no way on earth she was going to lose. "You forced my paw, Wilde."

"I couldn't force you to do anything, my dear, sweet wife." The tod started to shake the dice in his paw, more focused on the rabbit opposite him than the game for the time being.

Nick was smart, making money was something he was good at, and tricking other mammals into handing it over was like taking candy from a kit for him. Judy refused to fall foul of his tactics. "Stop trying to suck up to me, I'm not going easy on you."

"You never do." Nick acquiesced, rolling a seven, which took him to Tujunga. "Oh, it would be criminal not to buy this one." He handed over the required monetary amount, taking the property card from his rabbit. "Remind me again how not to pronounce it?"

A small noise of irritation slipped past Judy's lips as she folded her arms over her chest. "I was new to the city."

Lifting a paw to his chest, Nick adopted a playfully mocking tone. "My little country dumpling. So small and naïve."

"I can still kick your tail, Wilde." The doe pointed out, knowing he had seen the video of her taking down a rhino when she'd been enrolled at the ZPA. Major Friedkin had made it part of the introduction video to the boxing classes.

Paw falling from his chest, Nick lazily reclined against the couch, head tipping sideways as he observed his mate, the corners of his lips quirking into a smile. "You wouldn't. See Fluff, I know you better than anybody else."

"If you continue to buy the properties in the colors I want, then yes, yes I will." Judy huffed, her arms still folded over her chest. She was hoping that by working the angry wife routine, he'd let her win.

Chuckling, it now made sense. "Ah, so that's what this is about. What can I say; it's the luck of the roll. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll sell it to you later on." Nick winked, pushing the buttons he knew would frustrate his wife further. As much as he loved her, the hustler in him refused to back down even if it were only fake money involved.

"Maybe I'll just tell mom to stop sending over her blueberry care packages every month." Judy pulled out the big guns, picking on Nick's ultimate weakness.

Caught off guard by the sudden threat, Nick's jaw dropped. He couldn't think of anything worse, save something happening to Judy. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." The doe challenged, rolling the dice. Moving her counter five spaces along to Haymarket, Judy decided to pass. As she passed, the property went up for auction, and Nick paid the original price of $300 for it. Stealing a glance at the tod's financial situation, Judy was relieved to find he had less cash than her. She would let him spend all his money on property, buying one of every color he purchased herself. That way, he couldn't put houses or hotels on them, and then when he kept landing on her full sets and having to part with cash, she'd offer him a deal for some of his locations.

Rolling a seven, Nick landed on 'Chance' again, this time having to move back three spaces. The 'Community Chest' card he picked up made him nervous, but as he turned it over to see he owed street repairs on all houses and hotels, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have any of those _yet._

Taking her turn, Judy moved her counter nine spaces, landing on Go. The rules stipulated that she received double the money, and she purposefully counted it out from the bank slowly, making sure Nick could see her growing pile of cash.

"If only you were this slow when driving." Nick couldn't resist the jibe. He'd lost count of the number of times his wife had slammed on the brakes suddenly and sent him flying towards the dashboard.

Nick didn't complain about much in their life, but he enjoyed whining about her driving whenever he had the chance, yet he never accepted her offer for him to drive. Therefore, in Judy's head, he had no room to complain. "I'm a lovely driver."

"A wonderfully bad one. Remember when you ran out of road?" That was one of Nick's top five most terrifying days at work. They'd been chasing a street racer through the Meadowlands when the road had gone from three lanes to two. The lane they'd been in had suddenly ended, and Judy had been forced to shove another car out of the way to stop them hitting the median strip.

Embarrassed that Nick had brought that up, Judy scowled, finishing counting out her cash. "That was one time!" She lifted her gaze from the money to find the tod's emerald eyes. "Would you like to walk tomorrow 'cause I can arrange that? All those doughnuts you keep stealing from Clawhauser are starting to show." She gave as good as she got.

Paw coming to his heart, Nick gasped in mock offense. "Oh ouch Fluff, you wound me! That's just my winter coat, and I know how familiar you are with it." He winked, letting his paw fall to the table.

Judy didn't need the reminder of how fluffy Nick's winter coat was. It was perfect for snuggling into when it was cold out. Feeling flustered, she scoffed. "I will not let you distract me with dirty talk." Unfortunately, she didn't sound convincing.

"Sure, don't let me get in the way of you winning." He reclined, noticing smugly that he had thrown her a little. Taking the dice, the tod rolled a seven and victoriously moved his token to join Judy's on the Go square, earning double.

Jaw dropping; disbelief crossed the doe's face. "I demand that you re-roll. That was rigged."

Confused, the tod snorted. "How can it be rigged, Fluff?" He questioned. Pawnopoly was one of the hardest games to cheat at.

"I don't know, but it is. The dice must be weighted or something." Judy didn't need Nick earning more money and then using it to snap up more of the board. She needed to keep him poor and with as few properties as possible. It was her only way of winning against him.

Eyebrow lifting, Nick licked his lips, trying his hardest not to laugh. "You're clutching, Carrots."

Grumbling, Judy handed over Nick's money before her turn. "I'll show you clutching." Judy rolled a two, landing on Community Chest. Picking up the top card, she turned it over, and her heart sank. "You've got to be kidding me! This game is totally rigged!" She seethed.

Taking the card from Judy, Nick read it, unable to stop his laughter this time. "Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200." He picked up Judy's token, moving it to the prison space. "The law abiding bunny is in the slammer." He placed the card at the bottom of the pile, gaze lifting to find Judy scowling at him, eyebrows drawn together and jaw clenched. She was getting more and more worked up. The tod hadn't realized how seriously Judy took board games, or he would've suggested something a little lighter like Eels and Escalators. Nick was sure in his strategy and ability to make money, even fake money, so little fazed him, but Judy was taking this very seriously.

Unbelieving that she was having such a run of bad luck when rabbits were supposed to be lucky, the doe lifted a paw to point the finger at her fox. "I'm blaming you." She was a little angry with the turn of events, but it didn't hurt to amp it up a bit in the hope of tricking her husband into letting her win.

"Me? What did I do?" Nick's paw came back up to his chest as he frowned, lips pursed in reflection.

"You suggested this game!" Judy declared as if it were obvious, dropping her paw to the table, careful not to disrupt the board.

Eyes widening, Nick's lips parted as he leaned forward. "You think the game and I conspired against you?"

"Maybe." The bunny crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh my sweet wife, you're too adorable." Nick cooed, knowing he had to try and salvage their conversation before Judy became too irate. "Tell you what, I'll be a good husband and post your bail." Leaning over, he placed $50 from his pile of money into the bank, planting a tender kiss on Judy's cheek as he sat back. It did the trick, Judy's shoulders dropped, and her arms unfolded, a small smile weaving its way onto her lips as she touched her cheek. The tod still wasn't going to go easy on her, but it paid to be sweet every now and then. _"Happy wife, happy life, Wilde."_


	47. Competitive Much? Part II (finale)

**What If – Competitive Much? Chapter Two (finale)**

 **Written by Midnightopheliac**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

Now that it was his turn, Nick picked up the dice. Throwing them down on the board, he rolled a 5. Moving his counter to Bunnyburrow Station, the tod bought it, enjoying the indignation on Judy's face that he'd bought yet another property.

Free from jail because of her husband's generosity, Judy scooped up the dice. Giving them a vigorous shake, as if she could transfer all of her annoyance into them, she flung them down on the table. Rolling and rolling, they finally stopped. Doubles. Picking up her counter, Judy moved four spaces to Vornay Plaza, which she purchased without a second thought. As she'd rolled doubles, it was her turn to go ahead. This time, she rolled a five. Pack Street ended up being the location of her counter, and as it was un-owned she bought it too.

Rolling a seven on his turn, Nick landed on and bought the Electric Company. He had his eyes on the Water Works now.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, stop thinking it." Judy warned, not liking the slow grin that was crossing Nick's lips.

Raising a paw to his chest, Nick gasped in mock hurt. "Oh come on now Carrots, I swear I wasn't thinking of all the ways I'm going to take your money."

"You'll have to fight me for it, Mr. Wilde." Judy pulled her stack of cash closer, eyes narrowing. Her husband had a plan, she could tell, but even after all their years together she couldn't figure out what that plan was.

Picking up the dice, the tod handed them to her with a wink. "Challenge accepted, Mrs Wilde."

Taking the dice from her mate, the doe rolled a four, moving her counter to Watering Hole. As it was un-owned she bought it, noting with pride that her pile of properties was starting to grow. She now owned 5 properties and Nick owned 6. She was catching up.

Aware that Judy was starting to match him, Nick knew he'd have to watch his game plan carefully and adjust accordingly. Picking up the dice, he watched as they rolled over the board, finally stopping. Moving his counter ten spaces, the tod tried not to groan aloud as he landed on Chance. Gingerly, he picked up a card, and when he turned it over he laughed. "Bank pays me $50, Fluff." He turned it around so Judy could see.

Blinking in disbelief that Nick seemed to always strike lucky, the doe grumbled under her breath as she handed over the cash. Now that it was her turn, she prayed for some of Nick's luck. She was almost tempted to rub her hind paws. Casting the dice down, she moved her counter along seven spaces.

The sound that left Judy could only be described as a screech, and Nick winced at the high-pitched sound, his ears flattening back against his head.

"Jail! JAIL!" She shrieked, glaring at the board before she looked up at her husband.

"You've been a very bad bunny." He teased, hoping to diffuse the situation. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Disbelief marred Judy's face as her husband prattled on. "Don't you dare quote the Miranda warning at me, Wilde!"

Smirking, the tod shrugged his shoulders. He'd never been one to pass up an opportunity, especially when it involved tormenting his rabbit. "I'm a cop, it's only natural."

"And yet every time we arrest someone, you let me say it." Judy pointed out. She didn't mind being the one to read a perp his rights while Nick slapped on the cuffs, but occasionally it would be nice to swap roles, just to add a bit of variety. That, and Judy always loved the look on mammals faces when they realised they were being cuffed by a rabbit who was just shy of 3 feet when her ears were up.

Spotting an opportunity to butter up his mate, Nick offered her a charming smile. "It's more intimidating coming from the city's star cop."

Having spent enough time in Nick's company, Judy could tell right away when he was laying it on thick. Stereotypically she was a dumb bunny, but not much got past the doe these days. "You mean you're too lazy to say it yourself."

"That too." The fox admitted, picking up Judy's counter and moving it to the jail. Swiftly, he scooped up the dice and moved onto his turn. Rolling a seven, he ended up on Tujunga, narrowly avoiding jail too. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with.

Not wanting to sit in jail, Judy placed $50 in the bank to free herself. Shaking the dice, that came to land on five, and Judy moved the required number of places, her counter coming to rest on Savannah Central Station. As Nick owned it, along with Bunnyburrow Station, the doe was forced to hand over another $50. Looking at their respective piles, Judy had an idea. "I'll trade you. Cloud Alley for Rocky Road."

Surprised by Judy's offer, Nick mulled it over. Rocky Road was of lower value than Cloud Alley, so financially it would make sense, but the randomness of the offer made the tod question Judy's motives. "Appreciate it Fluff, but I'll have to pass." He declined, watching Judy scowl at him. With a grin it was his turn, and he rolled an eight. The move took him to Oasis Hotel, and Nick had to stop himself from fist pumping the air at the fact he'd landed on one of the most expensive and sought-after properties on the board. Counting out the $350 to purchase it, he enjoyed the pout that Judy wore as he collected the property card, adding it to his collection. As he'd rolled doubles, he went again, and this time ended up with a two. He landed on Go, earning double money.

"It's so rigged." Judy hissed, folding her arms over her chest after she'd handed over his money from the bank.

"Luck of the roll, Carrots. Tell you what, I'm feeling charitable. I'll take Olive Street and Vornay Plaza off your paws for $400." He could see that Judy was struggling financially, and though it was only a game he still felt compelled to help his wife. It didn't hurt either that by purchasing those two pink properties, there as only one left to acquire.

Judy knew that handing over two properties of the same colour could come back to bite her in the butt, with her funds low she needed to make a quick buck. She could always buy the last pink property to stop Nick owning the whole set. "$400, and a kiss." She bargained.

"Oh Mrs. Wilde, you drive a hard bargain! Deal." He counted out the cash, handing it over in exchange for the two properties. His own cash pile was now dented, hit he owned more of the board. With that part of their transaction sorted, he slinked around the table, reaching for his wife to pull her close. Lips meeting, their kiss was slow and gentle, mouths exploring and lips caressing. Nick wanted more, wanted to abandon their little game for something much more fun, but he had a feeling he'd end up sleeping on the couch if he called it off now.

As they parted, Judy needed a moment to catch her breath. Even after all their kisses over the years, her fox could still make her knees weak and send her heart rate skyrocketing. Regaining composure, the doe licked her lips as she reached for the dice, noting the smug grin Nick wore as he took his seat on the other side of the table. Rolling snake eyes, Judy shifted her token to Community Chest, and when she flipped the card over to see her fate, she squealed, hind paws rocking as if she were happily thumping the floor. "Straight to Go." She turned the card so Nick could see, letting him take it from her as she moved her token, taking double from the bank. There was a hint of frustration in Nick's eyes, and Judy loved it. She made it her goal for it to appear a few more times in this game.

Nick rolled a four, passing Go and collecting this money before landing on Banana Lane. He purchased it, not really caring as it wouldn't provide him with much money, but it would stop Judy from getting her paws on it. Having rolled doubles he went again, this time moving his counter ten space to Olive Street. Thankfully, as he owned it, he didn't have to part with any money.

Taking her turn, Judy moved seven spaces and landed on Chance. Sighing, she reached for the top card, slowly turning it over. Her face fell when she saw what was written on it. "Get Out of Jail Free. Yeah, could've done with this card earlier." She whined as she stashed it with her property cards, figuring that she'd inevitably end up prison _again_.

Hiding his snicker behind his paw, Nick rolled the dice and they came to rest on snake eyes again. This time, however, it meant his counter landed on Cactus Grove. Loud, boisterous laughter left him as he put the money for the property into the bank, unbelieving of his luck. Gaze moving to Judy, he wished he had a camera. Jaw slack and eyes wide, the doe was staring at the board.

"I hate my life." She whispered, kicking herself for having sold Nick the other two properties of the set. He could put houses and hotel on them now, and she'd be screwed.

"Oh Carrots." Nick tutted, counting out his cash. He had enough to put one house on each, and he did so with a grin. " _Now_ you can hate your life." Rolling again the tod moved five spaces, landing on the un-occupied Hill Street. Feeling charitable, and in need of reminding his wife just how wonderful life was, he declined the purchase, putting it up for auction. "$100." He started the bidding.

"$150." Judy countered.

Stealing a quick glance at his mates cash situation, the fox kept his next bid low. She had a fair amount of cash, but not enough to survive a few more trips around the board unless she started completing sets and buying houses. "$165."

"$175." Judy knew she was stretching her budget, but with Nick now owning a full set and houses, she needed to try and match him.

Forcing himself to appear contemplative for a few moments, Nick eventually shook his head, letting Judy win the property. "You know Fluff, you're looking a little low on funds there." He commented as she paid for Hill Street, adding the property card to her growing pile.

"You just play the game your way, and I'll play it mine, Slick." She parroted back his earlier words, the corners of her lips quirking up as she tried to stave off her grin.

With a roll of his eyes and a fond shake of his head, Nick handed Judy the dice. "Touché."

When the dice came to a stop they added up to six, and the doe moved her counter the required spaces. Cactus Grove. "Why?!" She groaned, head falling forward for her to face-plant the table, large ears barely missing the board and counters. She didn't want to lift up her head, didn't want to see the irritatingly smug smile on her stupid, handsome fox's face.

"Oh there's a house on that one! Let me see." Nick made as much noise as possible as he shuffled through his property cards, until he finally found the right one. "Cactus Grove with one house comes to $50, please." Holding out his paw, he waited for Judy to lift her head and pay him. The doe grumbled throughout the whole exchange. "You know you love me."

Wanting to get her own back, Judy brought a paw up to her face to hold her chin, tapping a finger thoughtfully on her face. "Hm, do I know that?" She paused for longer than usual, using Nick's physical reactions as her cue. She could see worth starting to tinge his gaze, and as guilt crept up on her for tormenting him, she nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

The tension left Nick's body and his shoulders sagged. He knew Judy loved him, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she could do better than some former con-mammal. "Give me the dice please, Carrots." The doe had scooped them up and had been holding them, but when Nick finished his sentence they were being hurled at him. Snatching them out of the air, the tod turned wide emerald eyes to his mate. "Oh, someone's getting a little aggressive." He commented, spotting an opportunity to throw Judy off her game. "I like it." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Mind on the board and out of the gutter, Nicholas." Judy admonished, shaking her head. She couldn't let his mind wander that way or else they'd never finish the game.

"Of course, Judith." Nick couldn't resist using his mates full name either. She know how much 'Nicholas' annoyed him, and he knew how much 'Judith' annoyed her. He was only being fair and paying her back. Rolling a ten, the tod moved his counter to Watering Hole, and the sudden appearance of Judy's open paw in front of his face had him leaning back in surprise.

"Pay up, Slick." She watched as the fox counted out the rent, and when she was satisfied Judy took her paw back, adding the cash to her pile. It was back to Judy's turn and this time she rolled a three, which took her to Flock Street. Without a second thought she purchased it, grinning with delight as she now had a full set and could start demanding more money from her opponent. With her remaining funds she put a house on each, grimacing at the fact she only had $100 left by the end of it.

Rolling a five, the fox counted out the steps, landing on Water Works. He bought it. Now he owned both utility properties. The small noise of despair and the whispered 'no' as Judy realised how costly it would be to land on one of them made him grin.

Judy's next turn took her to Pack Street, which she already owned. The same happened to Nick as his turn took him to Haymarket, one of his existing properties.

The dice tumbled onto the table once again, and this time Judy moved her counter eight steps, landing on Shady Place. "Remember that time we were patrolling here and we spotted that shifty caracal?"

"Fluff, it's in one of the most dangerous parts of town, of course it's full of shifty characters." Nick had been a little apprehensive when Buffalo Butt had assigned them patrol in one of the roughest areas of the city, so he'd remained on high alert the whole time. Judy was more than capable of taking care of herself, but as her partner both at work and out of it, her safety was paramount to Nick.

Shrugging, the doe knew she couldn't buy the property with her remaining $100, so Nick purchased it for market value. "Still, there's something off-putting about how sweet the tufts of fur on their ears are, contrasted to their creepy nature." Judy shuddered, remembering how the cat had looked her up and down when they'd walked past him.

"Catstro's always been creepy." Over the years, Nick had crossed paths with the caracal on several occasions, and none of them had been pleasant. He'd owed money to Mr. Big and back when Nick had first been working for the mob boss, he'd been tasked with collecting payment. The tod had learned pretty quickly that the cat was wiley, almost as sly as him.

Triumph crossed Judy's face as Nick answered her. "Ah ha! So you do know him!" He'd told her he had no idea who he was when they'd spotted him, and Judy had gotten the distinct impression that Nick had been lying to her. She still didn't know why, but she figured it didn't matter.

"I'll say it again, I know everyone. I also know you're currently losing." Nick grinned as he changed the subject as he rolled a six, taking him to Oasis Hotel, which he already owned. Having rolled a double, he went again, this time getting seven. As he moved his counter around the board, his grin suddenly evaporated. Income Tax.

Unable to stop herself, Judy broke out into laughter, doubling over with the force of her chuckles. "Oh the irony!"

"I'm an upstanding citizen, Fluff. I pay my taxes." The fox declared, counting out the right amount of cash, his gaze down and ears back flat against his head. It still niggled at him that Judy had managed to hustle him with his confession. He'd known he was lying on the form, so mentioning his income to a cop had been asking for trouble.

Snorting as she took the money and added it to the bank, Judy couldn't resist leaning over to boop her husband on the snout, as if he were an unruly kit. "Yeah, now you do, and only because I make you sleep alone if you don't."

"Forcing your poor, loving husband to sleep on the couch. For shame." Nick brought a paw to his forehead, palm facing Judy in a dramatic fashion as he sighed.

Used to Nick's antics, Judy snickered. "The only shame around here is that I have to let you back into bed when the forms submitted, so I'm no longer able to starfish." Before Nick had come along, having the whole bed to herself had been bliss. Since their decision to become a couple though, Judy had been forced to give up half of the bed. It wasn't a compromise she'd made lightly.

"You love our cuddles." The tod pointed out. There was no use in Judy denying it. Every night she snuggled up with him, gently pulling his tail over her like it was a blanket. The first time she'd done it, Nick had yelped, caught off guard by her sudden grab, but now it was second nature.

Not wanting to torment Nick further, or make him question her adoration, Judy conceded. "Do I love them? Yes, yes I do."

The duo continued to play, making their way around the board until all the properties had been snatched up. Nick managed to control ¾ of the board, including the two most expansive lots - Oasis Hotel and Palm Street. For Judy, the game turned into a procession of rent, taxes, and jail. On occasion Nick would make her deals so she could earn back some of her money, but properties never changed paws. Instead, the tod would ask for a kiss, or for her to finish his paperwork at the precinct. It kept Judy in the game right up to the moment she landed on Palm Street, with its three houses.

Having no other choice than to give Nick all of her remaining money and mortgage her properties, Judy was still short. Eyes closing as the realisation sank in that she'd lost, the doe sighed in defeat. It was only when her eyes opened that her annoyance set in. "That wasn't fair! You bought nearly all of the board and never had a lot of money!"

"That's the point, Carrots. I didn't have a lot of money because I invested it as soon as I got it, and the returns were marvellous." Nick didn't want to gloat too much, but the situation called for it. He played the game by the same basic strategy each time, tweaking it if the dice rolled something disadvantageous.

"I demand a rematch." Judy knew she could win, that she could beat Nick at what was seemingly his game.

Stretching, the tod yawned. The game had gone on longer than he'd anticipated, but even though it was late the fox's nocturnal nature meant he wasn't really that tired. It didn't hurt to play it up, though. "Eh, I'm all tuckered out."

"You only won because you were a con-mammal." The doe's brain to mouth filter refused to cooperate. Realising how rude her comment was, Judy clamped her paws over her mouth, amethyst eyes widening.

It would've been a crime for Nick to let such an opportunity slide. Lifting a paw to his chest, he placed it over his heart, calling on all his years of acting back when he'd been hustling. "Oh Carrots, you wound me! There was nothing deceitful about this game, we played by the rules."

"Sorry, Slick." Judy knew her husband was just being a drama king, but she still felt the need to apologise for her below the belt comment. "I get to pick the game next week, right?"

A ball of dread settled in Nick's gut. The look on Judy's face made him nervous and his earlier smile fell. "Whatever it is your thinking, stop thinking it." His bunny could be just as crafty as a fox when the situation called for it, and the tod had a feeling next weeks game could see him losing. "Anyway, you know the rules." He gestured to the board and the fact she had lost.

"Do I have to? If Chief finds out I did it, he'll kill me." Judy gulped. She liked her job, loved it even. Bogo could be a nightmare when he was made the butt of someone's jokes, and if he handed her parking duty as punishment she would make sure Nick knew her displeasure.

Leaning back, Nick raised his arms behind him, cradling his head. The smile he wore was of pure satisfaction. "I can see it now, death by Buffalo Butt. Bets a bet, Fluff."

"How about another deal?" Judy offered, having thought of a way to try and worm herself out of pranking their boss. She was fine with pulling pranks on others, you didn't grow up in a warren with hundreds of bunnies and not pull a prank or two, but Bogo could have a short fuse at the best of times.

Quirking an eyebrow, Nick dropped his arms, paws coming to rest by his side. Playing with the carpet, he shook his head in disbelief. When would Judy learn? "You want to make another deal?"

"Next week I chose the game. If I lose again I'll go through with the bet, if I win then it's off." She declared, narrowing her eyes in challenge. She was sure that this time, if she got to choose their game, she'd win.

Not too worried about what Judy had in mind, Nick couldn't see the harm in letting her try and salvage the situation. "Sure. What've you got in mind?"

"Poker." Judy was dead serious.

Nick blinked, caught off guard by her response. There was no way on the planet his wife really wanted to challenge him to the game that was a con-mammals pièce de résistance. "The emotional bunny wants to challenge the former con-mammal to a game of poker?"

"Don't underestimate me, Slick." She warned. Growing up in a large household had meant Judy had never been short of other mammals to play against, and her ability to suddenly become highly emotionally had helped her win many games. It was easy to trick ones opponents when they couldn't get a solid read on how you were feeling.

Curious, Nick offered out his paw. "Alright, deal." They shook on it. Another idea struck the tod, and he offered his wife a cheeky grin. It would certainly up the stakes of their little game. "Can we make it strip poker?"


	48. Ring the Bell I

**Chapter 1: Ring the Bell**

 **Written by Fox in the Hen House**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **AN: Good evening and welcome to "What If..." Where everything is made up and the plots dont matter. I am your host, Fox in the Hen House. You may know me from several of my movies. You may not. Today we get to glimpse at Nick and Judy Wilde as an ordinary but extremely happy married couple. Driven towards very different careers but still with some underlying dreams.**

 **Featuring several of the movie's cast as well as an OC of my own from ABCGS. Cue music. No dont write that part down. Wait! Stop it! Youre still writing this arent you? Sigh. Just press play already. Jackass. I WAS ONLY THINKING THAT! GAH!**

 **Disclaimer: I was coerced, Disney! I blame Cimar! Oh and Bluelighthouse too.**

* * *

"C'mon, Slick! I want to get to the good seats." Sometimes being small was a blessing to the gray rabbit, especially in large crowds. Her ability to weave in and out between the legs of larger mammals gave her quite an advantage over some of the even more slightly bigger ones. Much like the fox trailing behind her who was laden down with popcorn, veggie dogs and a couple of large sodas.

"Carrots! Wait up!" Pushing into the crowd, he constantly was apologizing to every mammal he had to squish past. Thankfully they had parted, realizing he was chasing after someone. His elbow accidentally catching the shoulder of a young buffalo calf, he glanced up at his mother mouthing that he was sorry before leaning down and offering him the brand new package of skittles he had just picked up. Judy was going to kill him, he thought, however making sure the calf felt better was more important. He looked up once more at the mom to reassure her. "At the front you can exchange those for a new box if you wish."

"That's alright. I can see that it's still sealed. Thank you for making him feel better. Although," she regretfully mused, "he's going to be hyper the entire show." Nick gave her a sympathetic look and hurried after his wife. Thankfully he was at the end of the crowd and was able to just make out the black tips of her ears waiting by the escalators that would take them to the other side of the Palm Hotel. While the side closest to them, most likely where the mother and young calf were headed, was showing Floatzen on Ice, the married couple was currently heading to one of their guilty pleasures.

"C'mon Nick! The fight starts in ten minutes!" The fox could only shake his head as the lagomorph nearly skipped down the escalator making him chase her down the stairs. He was tempted to slide down the railing but he figured he had a five percent chance of making it to the bottom, food intact. Thankfully she stopped at the bottom and waited for him. "We're not going to get the good seats if we don't hurry!"

"Carrots, we have tickets. Tickets means assigned seats. Which means the two chairs in the front row, where we will plop our butts down onto to watch mammals beat the snot out of each other, will still be there." He had a hard time not smirking at his beautiful bunny who seemed unable to keep herself calm, though he knew how she felt. It had been a long time since they had gone to a fight live, the tickets just being too expensive. However, due to a large order being filled as well as Judy getting a raise, they managed to scrape some cash together to get front row tickets to that night's event.

As he had predicted, their two seats remained empty until the usher had led them there and they occupied them before quickly diving into the popcorn. Turning to the doe, Nick gave her one of his genuine smiles, a rare treat for anyone else, but a common sight for her. "Happy 'When we first met' Anniversary, Fluff."

Judy seemed amused by the sentiment. "Hate to break it to you, Slick. But that anniversary isn't for another five weeks."

Nick could only shrug, his smile still firmly in place as well as a crinkling around his eyes when it grew slightly wider. "I know. But we met during an MMMA match, remember? And there isn't one in five weeks, so I'm doing it now."

Judy couldn't help herself, tears welling up in her eyes as two paws clasped over heart. "Aww. Nick, you are so swe-." Her words were interrupted when blaring music echoed over the loudspeaker, strobe lights flashing. "Shh! It's starting!" Nick could only roll his eyes and chuckle, finding it especially amusing as she had been the one talking, not him.

By the time the first fight had started, the popcorn was nearly half gone, though they didn't seem to care much as their attention was focused on the ring where the rhino heavyweight champion Don 'The Wall' Budour was currently grappling his longtime rival, the hippo Samuel 'Boulder' Hancock. Most of the crowd was chanting for Budour to retain his title, though they could see there might be an upset in the making. Hancock hit The Wall with a heavy uppercut that rocked the rhino back, however his countering left hook hit the hippo directly on the temple, causing his eyes to roll back and his legs to fall out from under him. Judy leapt out of her seat so violently the popcorn flew from her lap and spilled all over the floor. _Well that's nine bucks gone,_ Nick thought sadly. Though as his gaze met the excited squealing bunny his face softened. _So totally worth it._

Several more matches had passed, some of them being huge upsets including a tiger getting knocked out by his lion counterpart in just under eight seconds. Finally though, the moment had arrived. The headliner match between two of the smallest yet possibly most skilled and terrifying mammals in the MMMA. The announcer grabbed the microphone and tapped it, getting the audience's attention. "Finally, ladies and gentlemammals. The match you've all been waiting for. The Fluffweight Championship match between two of the greatest small mammals to ever grace the ring. First, the challenger, weighing in at thirty one pounds, Harley 'Thunder' Corday!" The crowd instantly was on their feet, stamping and roaring, cheers echoing off the steel walls so loud that Judy would have need to cover her ears if she were not screaming herself at the black rabbit doe that bounced into the ring.

"And the current champion, weighing in at thirty pounds, a mammal that needs no introduction but I'm doing one anyway... Jade Warren!" At this the stadium erupted, causing Judy to temporarily go deaf. It did not stop her from watching her favorite fighter stalk up to the cage, her heart pumping a mile a minute. Nick became so concerned she might rush the ring to tackle the other bunny in a hug that he wrapped an arm around her and hauled her fluffy self into his lap.

"Nick! This is amazing!" she shouted above the crowd. Nick could only give her a toothy smile in response, though he agreed wholeheartedly.

For months the two of them had been watching Jade's performances and while Nick was more of a fan of the canines, he could definitely see the appeal in watching two extremely fast rabbits landing blow after blow on their opponent. He had originally been a bit shocked at how close Jade and his wife appeared in looks, though the ripped abs and tight biceps of the fighter were much different than the cuddly and soft bunny in his lap.

"You ever think about that sort of thing, Carrots? Being a fighter again?" The doe gave him an amused stare, knowing exactly what he was referring to, something he teased her about every now and again.

"You know perfectly well I was never a fighter, Nick. I wanted to be in blue with a gold badge on my chest but we both know that kithood dream vanished at fourteen. I wouldn't last five seconds against one of these trained bunnies and the kits all have a pop quiz on Monday and the school already has the substitutes lined up for other classes so I can't afford the hospital stay. Now hush. They're about to ring the bell." Rolling his eyes playfully, the tod endured a light smack in response before they both turned towards the ring, waiting for the match to begin.

With a harsh ring of the bell, the two fighters were moving. Each one circling around, trying to gauge their opponent's weak spots, looking for any openings they might exploit. They both were very skilled however and neither could find an advantage. That's when it became a waiting game. Should one wait too long, they could find themselves in a defensive lock, pounded up against the steel cage repeatedly, subject to multiple unanswerable blows. If they struck too fast however, they left themselves open to counters and risked the same thing.

Almost simultaneously the two fighters rushed each other, each throwing strong jabs at their opponent, neither connecting knuckle to flesh. They were too fast to let themselves get hit which meant stamina would become the key. Judy, as an extreme fan of the sport, knew that in a match of distance, Corday was much more likely to last longer, with Jade's strength laying in fast attacks with strong combos. She would need to make something connect and soon to rock Corday and put her off balance.

No sooner had she thought it then a feint of Jade's worked, landing a devastating short uppercut to the dodging head of the black bunny. Reeling back, Harley found herself slightly dizzy as her ears rang. Shaking her head to clear the fog, she barely managed to dodge the hard straight punch coming at her head. The miss gave Harley her first opening and she swept her leg out to take Jade off her feet. Landing hard on the mat, the gray rabbit rolled quickly out of the way, barely being missed by the strong kick aimed downward at her torso. Sensing herself at a disadvantage while on the floor, Jade quickly sprang back up, using her front paws as a springboard to right herself.

The crowd cheered loudly with the show of athleticism, Judy and Nick included. Snacks and drinks lay forgotten around them as the action and pace increased. The two does were out for blood and would only rest once the other lay on the mat. Looks of intense concentration lined their faces, though Corday had a small smirk on her lips, a result of the gray rabbit having been laid out on the floor.

Expecting her to be a little more defensive, Judy gasped as Corday rushed her still unsteady opponent, her arm stuck out like a clothes line ready to slam it into the back of her head. Somehow, though still slightly dazed, Jade sensed the oncoming attack ducked just in the nick of time letting the arm go wide. Before the black doe could regain her footing, her knee was struck by a hard fist the to the back of it, forcing the bunny to one knee momentarily. She didn't have time to climb back to her feet as a gray kneecap caught her directly under the chin sending her backwards onto the mat.

Jade moved in for the kill, however her overconfidence was her undoing. Landing a solid punch to the black rabbit's face, Jade was suddenly thrown backwards as two powerful legs had planted in her stomach and kicked hard. Nick could feel Judy tense as she watched her favorite sports rabbit tumble hard. Jade managed to roll with the kick, though she appeared hurt as her paw moved unconsciously towards her stomach before she stopped herself. Harley, sensing weakness, moved in for her own match ending blow. With a running leap, she brought her foot down upon Jade's head. Expecting her to keel over, she instead opened her eyes wide as the current champion held her ground and put a fist into her sternum.

Now gasping for air, Corday tried to back away but suddenly found herself being hit with multiple fists, almost a blur at the speed they were coming in to maliciously pound on her torso. Staggering back, she attempted one last blocking motion as her vision started to cloud, only to see a gray bunny in mid-air, her body twisting as she brought her foot to connect directly with Harley's chin. The last thing the black doe saw before she hit the mat was the lights overhead before her own lights dimmed completely.

"Ladies and gentlemammals! There you have it! Winner, by knock out, Jade!" With a roar louder than anything that had been heard all afternoon, the mammals in the stands rose and stomped their feet, cheering for the terrific match they had been treated too. If the din had been even an iota quieter, Nick was sure his wife would have been heard as she was cheering as loud as her small body was able to.

With a wave to her fans, Jade left the cage and headed back to the locker rooms for a well deserved rest, her belt hanging over one shoulder in triumph. Harley meanwhile was slow to rouse but was finally able to stand on her feet and walk with the help of her trainer. She seemed put out and rightfully so, as she would not get another chance at the belt for quite some time.

All around the married couple, mammals began to exit the arena. Small mammals were required to go last for safety reasons but as they stood Nick suddenly swore. Concerned, Judy turned quickly to see what had caused her tod to curse, only to roll her eyes at the small tear in his shirt that came from the jagged edge on the side of his seat. Seeing him reach into his pocket, she groaned heavily. "Seriously Nick? Here?"

Unrolling the packet of matching thread he had taken from his pocket, he gave his wife a look of overdramatic shock. "Dare you suggest I walk around with a damaged shirt? My reputation in this city would be ruined." Reaching into his other pocket, he found a small case filled with a small pair of scissors and several needles which he quickly set to work tying the thread through.

"Oh c'mon. You have a thousand machines back at the shop. We're gonna get stuck behind everyone in traffic! Please can we just go?" Clasping her paws together, she opened her eyes wide and gave him her sad pout. The fox tried to look away but found himself transfixed by the violet orbs that appeared to be tearing up in front of him.

"Gah! Alright fine! But you're driving. I need to fix this or I'm going to go mad." Intertwining paws, they headed for the double doors ready to leave. "That look would have been all you needed you know. To be a cop? Every perp in the city would be unable to resist that look."

"Hmm, maybe. But I'd much rather use it on you." Giving him a light tap, she grabbed his tie and brought him down for a kiss.

"Heh. Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

* * *

 **AN: Yes, if you were slightly confused, this is in the PIXAR machine. Fox and I decided to be sneaky and not put an intro to see what would happen. Hope you're enjoying this and there is much more to where this came from! Also, the title will refer to each of the three characters in this, so lets see who can figure it out in the coming chapters. ;)**


	49. Ring the Bell II

**Chapter 2: Ring the Bell!**

 **Written by Fox in the Hen House**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Cover Art over on DA by Alamarus**

* * *

"Can't...get...this damn... _needle_!"

Though the words were muttered, almost unintelligible in fact, they still were picked up by the long ears of the bunny sitting in the kitchen. Used to the small fits of her husband, the younger doe took a sip of her coffee, not bothering to look up from her work. Checking off a few more answers, she raised her voice to call out as she heard a loud crash. "Everything okay, Nick?"

A sharp yip came from the other room combined with a second banging sound. "I'm...fine! I just can't get this, I mean I swear why would he come to me? I'm a fox, not a shrew! I don't have anything here for such small mammals." Judy grimaced. Now she knew what was causing her fox so much trouble and she felt awful as it was technically her fault he was dealing with such an annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Nick. When Fru asked me if you would be willing to make some suits for her, I thought for sure it was for Kevin, Raymond and the rest of the polar bears, not her father." A shrew, Mr. Big was one of the smaller mammals that existed in Zootopia. While Nick's business, Suitopia, was equipped to handle any mammal from otters to elephants, nearly all of the business with the very small species was handled by other small species such as mice though squirrels, with their highly dexterous paws, were fairly competent as well. Since Nick was so much larger, none of his machines were designed to handle such small fabric, so most of it had to be done by paw. Threading such a small needle was the cause of his sudden outburst.

"No. No it's fine, Carrots I can handle it just fine. May be taking me a little longer but thankfully he's given me a fair amount of time-OW!" Judy was half out of her chair ready to hasten towards the front office where he was working before he spoke out to calm her down. "It's alright, Judy. I fumbled the needle. Pricked my thumb. If I could just...thread...Haaaa! Got it!" Judy put a paw over her mouth to hide a smile as she heard her husband dancing around letting out shouts of triumph.

"You're such a kit, Nick." Shaking her head, Judy bent over the papers on the kitchen table. Circling wrong answers and checking the correct ones always seemed like a poor way to teach children in her eyes. Instead she took to writing out how the answers were incorrect and how to properly solve math problems or spelling issues. It took a lot more time but she felt the kits in her class were worth it. This morning it was spelling and she found a large number of her class had fallen victim to an old adage.

Her quiet laughter piqued the vulpine's interest. "Alright, spill. What did one of the kids do to give you the giggles this morning?"

"Oh it's nothing really. I'm just grading their spelling and almost all of them misspelled the easiest word to misspell in the English language. They put two "s's" in _misspell_." Her chuckles went unanswered by a concerned fox who stopped his work to tilt his head.

"Carrots? I don't know how to tell you this, but there _are_ two s's in 'misspell'."

Judy shook her head, amused by her husband being mistaken as well. "No there aren't. Here, I'll even look it up on my phone." Nick caught a few taps coming from the kitchen as the bunny put in the word in the Zoogle search. The giggles ended abruptly causing him to let out a small grin before opening his mouth. "Don't even, Nicholas Wilde. You close that mouth of yours or so help me you'll be on the couch tonight." Nick snapped his jaw shut, though his smugness did not evaporate in the slightest. Attempting to change the subject as she started redoing all of the grading, she brought up their nightly activity. "So what did you want to do for dinner tonight? I hear they're having a special at the Ocean Garden."

"I don't know, Carrots," came the muffled reply from the other room. Nick struggled with a piece of fabric he was trying to lay just right as it was so small. Taking the needle from his lips, he began stitching the seams. "The MMMA event kinda tapped us for the moment. That was most of our 'extras' funds. Even if Milos could get us in, I doubt his family discount would be enough to cover the cost without dipping into the savings."

Neither of them regretted having gone to the event. It gave them both a much needed relaxing day and helped them reconnect a little, being around one of their guilty pleasures. The cost was merely having to 'cinch the belt' for a week or so as the saying goes. "That's okay. I just harvested some ripe veggies from our garden out back and we still have a little bit of frozen chicken strips that we can make a Caesar salad out of."

Sticking his head around the corner, he was able to just make eye contact with his wife. "You're too good to me, Fluff. Remind me to shower you with kisses later."

"Reminder added," she teased, pretending to type away at her phone. The two continued giggling until the bell from downstairs alerted them that someone had just entered the store. "At this hour?" Judy looked at the clock, seeing it was only a few minutes past seven before looking at her husband questionably. Though they technically were open as the locks were turned at seven AM, there was almost never a customer out so early. Though it did not stop Nick from getting as giddy as he did every time that bell rung.

"Welcome to Suitopia," he exclaimed merrily, walking out into the front room. "Tailoring for all, mammals big and small. How can I-...Uhm...Carrots? You may want to come out here." Concerned by the hesitation in his voice though curious at the same time, Judy made her way from the kitchen down the hall to where the storefront was. Just as she was coming through the door, stunned by Nick's wide-eyed expression, the small mammal, another bunny, was turning to face her.

"What's wrong Ni- Oh my god, you're _Jade_!" The sudden appearance of her favorite fighter, and perhaps her all time favorite athlete, altogether had the rabbit freezing in place. She couldn't help but squeak in excitement as her two paws clasped over her mouth. She wanted so badly to say something, to rush forward and maybe shake the doe's paw, but before she could, the fighter ran her eyes over Judy's choice of attire. Following her gaze, the bunny squeaked again, this time in embarrassment. As school did not start for another two hours, she had not seen fit to dress yet and was still in her bathrobe. Looking up in horror at the amused rabbit, she quickly turned and fled back down the hallway before slamming the bedroom door shut.

Nick shook his head, a frown on his muzzle in sympathy for his wife. "Sorry about that," he said to the other gray rabbit. "She's a huge fan of yours and I think she just embarrassed herself into oblivion."

Jade simply shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile. "Not the first time I assure you. Though I do find most rabbits tend to veer away from the fighting sports. Not much stomach for it. Very few fans out there in the lapine society."

"Well, you definitely have one in her. Myself as well. We were at the fight on Saturday, front row even, and I gotta say we loved your performance. It was quite the thrilling match." Jade raised a brow at that, intrigued by the oddly mixed couple showing up to a live MMMA match.

"You don't say? Of the few bunny fans fighters like myself and Corday attract, even fewer are willing to show up to a live fight, especially when bunnies are being hurt."

"Well, it was sort of a special day for us, though I had to do it a few weeks early. We met at an MMMA event four years ago so it's been kind of our thing." He suddenly looked embarrassed as the realization of exactly why she had come into the store had slipped his mind. "I am so sorry. Here I am prattling on when you obviously came in here for a reason. What can I do for you?"

A warm smile did much to ease his nerves and he relaxed as she brought out a clothing bag. Here was what he understood of the world. Opening the black bag, she hauled out what looked like an official uniform of some sort. "Well I was looking around on the net last night for a tailor and you had some of the highest reviews in the city so you must do great work. Plus I'm a sucker for puns," she said with a wink, referencing the name of the store. "I need this repaired if possible. Took a rhino horn last week and it ripped it right down the side."

A little concerned at why she would have been fighting a rhino, especially as they were out of her weight class by a long shot, Nick unfolded the garment. He could easily see the eight inch long gash down the side and knew it would be an easy repair. What caught his eye however was the letters along the back of the one piece neoprene suit. The large yellow letters spelling out 'ZPA' took up nearly the whole back of the suit. "ZPA. You're going to the academy?"

"Well, close. I actually work at the academy outside of my MMMA career. I'm a combat instructor that handles most of the smaller mammals although occasionally I cover for the others whenever they are sick or get hit a little too hard the day before. Hence the giant gash. One of the cadets got a little overenthusiastic because Jones, the normal stallion trainer, was out sick for the day." She let a grin he could only describe as evil pass across her lips as her eyes glinted with amusement. "I bet he felt pretty proud when he woke up in the infirmary with a rabbit paw shaped bruise on his chin." Nick gave her an appraising look. It was one thing, he felt, to take on another mammal of the same size, but for her to instruct mammals far larger than another rabbit takes someone with a lot of guts, skill, and a fair amount of madness.

"That's impressive. I can imagine it must be difficult to lay a paw on you. Your speed is incredible." Indeed, though Nick was certain one blow would annihilate the rabbit even knowing her skill, he would be surprised to see one actually manage to touch her. The rhino must have gotten very lucky to snag her suit, though even luckier he wasn't dismissed from the Academy for attempting to gore a bunny. "I can have the suit repaired in a couple days. Neoprene requires a special thread and I'm out at the moment, but I can have it shipped in by tomorrow."

"That sounds great. I'm off this week anyways. Part of the deal. I get a small break the week after a match." Bringing out a small purse, she dug around in it for her debit card. "How much do I owe you?" She was never short on cash between her bouts and the steady income from the ZPA, but she preferred to keep digital records of all her transactions rather than pay with what she called 'useless pieces of paper.'

Glancing quickly down the hall towards the bedroom, seeing it still closed, Nick leaned in conspiratorially close before gesturing Jade towards him. He kept his voice to a whisper so that Judy would not be able to hear him. "I'd be willing to do the job for free but I would like something in return." Raising her brow, Jade frowned heavily before crossing her arms and stamping her foot. His own eyes raising high, he waved his paws frantically. "No, no. Nothing like that. I just need a favor," he added quickly, then continued. "See, when my wife was a kit, she wanted more than anything to be a cop. She gave up that dream in her teens when she decided she instead decided to be a teacher to help her siblings. And though she keeps saying otherwise, I know she still wonders what it would be like. Would it be _possible_ to get her a day to run with the cadets at the academy? Do all the fun stuff like the obstacle course and whatnot?"

Finding the request intriguing, Jade mulled it over. Though she knew the obstacle course was not a 'fun' activity, she supposed if she cleared it with the Major it wouldn't do any harm. And knowing how soft she was towards the smaller cadets she was sure she could get her to agree. Holding out her paw, she had to stifle a chuckle at how quickly the vulpine grasped it. "It's a deal, Mr. Wilde. I'll see you in a few days for my suit and I'll give you a date for your wife to attend the academy."

She turned to leave when a high pitched yell brought her up short of the door.

"Wait!"

Judy was racing down the hall, now dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink flannel shirt. Stopping just shy of the superstar, Judy rubbed her paws together, her eyes now looking at the floor. "Would you...would you sign this for me?" Bringing out the program from Saturday's event from her back pocket as well as a marker, she waited with wide eyes. Though stunned at first, Jade quickly relaxed, her mouth forming into a smile before giving Judy a wink and a quick scribble over the page.

With a casual wave, she left the store, pulling out a pair of designer shades that Judy figured cost more than her weekly salary before putting them on to face the now rising sun. All the gray bunny could do was watch as her hero strode away. Turning to her husband, her jaw dropped in both shock and excitement. "She. Was. _HERE_! She signed my program! Her paw touched my paw when I gave her the marker! I can't...I can't..." Nick leapt forward to catch his bunny as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head before she slowly collapsed.

"Jeez Carrots. Hero worship much?" he chuckled heartily as he moved her to the couch. "Five minutes to come around, Fluff, or I get the water." Still laughing, the tod headed back into his workshop before making a call. He needed a very important roll of thread.

* * *

 **AN: Cimar here. Just wanted to say that t** **his chapter marks the 200,000 word mark for the story! So HOLY COW! Thank you for supporting all these amazing authors and artists in this collaboration project!**

 **Stats so far:**

 **Reviews: 599  
**

 **Favorites: 218**

 **Follows: 284  
**

 **Views: 56, 361**

 **I do want to remind folks that each author/artist who has helped with this project can/will be posting this to their own site here, on Ao3, or DA. So please follow, fav and read their stories on those pages. This project is made to bring the community together over all these amazing authors and artists, so please support all of them and their stories. :)**


	50. Ring the Bell III

**Chapter 3: Ring the Bell!**

 **Written by Fox in the Hen House**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

There were very few things Judy disliked about being a teacher. The rewarding feeling of teaching the kits in her class was certainly not one of them. She enjoyed seeing their little faces light up as they realized how to solve a problem or work out some of their science experiments. The glowing progress reports she was able to give their parents during conferences thrilled her to no end. She loved her students.

What she _really_ didn't like were Fridays. Especially when Friday hit with perfect weather outside. Much like today. It was hard enough keeping the children in line when it was the end of the school week and the start of their two-day freedom, but with the sun shining bright and nary a cloud in the sky, their attention was so far gone Judy might as well have pulled the curtains and put on 'Wreck-it Rhino' for as much work as they were currently getting done.

"Jordan, eyes on your workbook. I know for a fact you're still three pages behind on your math assignment so I don't want to see your gaze out that window until they're all done." Looking embarrassed at having been caught and rightfully chastised in front of the class, the small ram ducked his head and began scribbling furiously on his paper. "You too, Michael." The young antelope ceased his sniggering at his friend.

"Sorry Mrs. Wilde." He too bent low over his assignment, though for him, it was spelling. At the end of each week, Judy gave the kids an hour to make up any classwork they may have missed or were behind on. She found that it tended to keep the kits less stressed about coming back to school each Monday. She also was willing to give them any help they needed whether it was spelling, science, reading, math, history or social studies.

"Mrs. Wilde?"

 _Speaking of..._ Judy made her way over to where a small group was huddled in the corner. These mammals, she knew, were a tight-knit bunch. Most of them were too shy to make a lot of friends but thankfully for all of them they weren't the only shy ones in class. She moved behind a young jaguar who was furrowing her brow at what Judy recognized as a history paper they were supposed to do on the founding of Zootopia.

"Yes Caitlyn? What are you having trouble with?" She couldn't help but notice an otter and a rabbit were leaning in as well, copies of the history paper laying in front of them. It seemed there was more than one student having trouble with the assignment though only the young feline had gathered enough courage to ask.

"Well...I'm not sure who started Zootopia first."

Judy gave her a soft smile. "What do you mean?"

"My daddy says that predators, once we became evolved, were the first to offer an 'olive branch', he called it towards peace. But Peter," she waved at the bunny next to her, "says that his parents said it was them that did it. Who's right?" The doe froze as not only did the mammals at what she affectionately called 'the shy table' pick their heads up, but most of the rest of the class as well.

"Well, I suppose that's a very good question. Unfortunately I don't think anyone truly knows who came up with the idea for Zootopia originally, nor what species actually were there when they declared peace, although most historians believe it was two of the most common enemies that were very family oriented. Wolves and sheep. The idea that if two species, natural enemies and a key food source for one, could bridge the gap then others would follow." She paused wondering if she should go any further considering they were all children, yet once again underestimated today's youth.

"What about the pact?" Heads turned towards a young kudu girl who blushed heavily and ducked her head before peeking through her hooves. "My grandmama used to tell us the story of, 'The Time of Peace', and it always ended romantically with a pact between the two groups when the oldest children were married." Most of the boys in the class scoffed while several of the girls giggled behind their paws and hooves.

"Well, your grandmama might be correct. The researchers into that time do believe that there was a marriage pact, although they didn't have marriages back then, only mating ceremonies. The eldest child of the wolf pack was said to be a male and the sheep herd's eldest was a female. Though I expect it was not done with a lot of enthusiasm, the two were said to have been mated with each other to secure the peace."

"A predator and a prey? Like you and Mr. Wilde?" piped up Caitlyn, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, I suppose that would be true," the doe replied, a small smile on her lips. "Although we didn't do it for a peace treaty. So to answer your question, I would say both stories are right. Without predators and prey coming together, there would have been no peace back then, although I imagine there would have been one eventually. We eventually had to all move on from being savages." Giving the young cat a big smile she moved on, making her way back to her desk. Once seated, she gave the children a few seconds to finish what they were working on before clearing her throat and getting their attention. "Okay class, free study time is all done. Now we're moving onto math. Who can tell me..."

* * *

Standing back from the table, Nick couldn't help but admire his own pawwork. Each suit could barely fit in his palm, yet he could see the attention to detail, things no other tailor his size would have considered including such as the inside pockets and holes for cufflinks. Pursing his lips and kissing the tips of his digits in a gesture of perfection, he quickly sent out an email letting Fru know that her father's suits were ready. It had taken him a full week, nearly twice the amount of time it would normally take him for a medium sized mammal. It was also his most challenging job since his childhood friend Finnick had ordered a customized onesie for his little boy who had such a strange dream of growing up to be an elephant.

With a final flourish of boxing them up, he set the suits aside before turning to his other latest completed project. Letting his paws roam over the neoprene fabric, he let them linger for a few seconds, admiring the feel of the thread. It was not something he was able to work with very often as it was too expensive to tailor an outfit from scratch and most were not cut as clean as Jade's had been for repair to be practical. Repair costs to neoprene were low if one were to use quick adhesive but it would not stand up to the abuse the rabbit likely saw at the academy each day. For a quality repair, he had taken to re-stitching the area, merging new synthetic rubberized thread with old. It had taken several hours of painstakingly patient paws but in the end, one would never know it had ever been torn. The seam not being hard to see, but instead, not even there. _Can't even feel a raised edge_ , he mused, running his paw pads over the area.

There was something to be said in admiring one's own pawwork, and Nick was no slouch in that department. He would like to be able to claim he was humble and modest, but that would be a complete and utter lie. He knew he was good at what he did and though he didn't shout it from the rooftops, he still loved hearing praise from his customers. Though he was not interested in any sort of compliment from the mammal coming through the door just then. The words he hoped to hear were of much greater value.

"So. What's the word from your very large, very white furred friend? Is she in?" Practically bouncing on his paws, Nick's face was all of excitement. Amused by the predator, Jade found herself smiling wide, giggling almost uncontrollably.

"Well Mr. Wilde, you certainly are an unusual mammal. But yes. I managed to talk the Major into letting her have a day pass." Pumping his fist into the air, Nick leapt up on top of his counter and started swaying from side to side, rolling his paws around in what would normally be a very embarrassing dance move, if the fox had the capability to be embarrassed that is.

"Yes! Oh this is going to be amazing. She can climb the ropes and do that crawly thing through the mud, oh you gotta get me pictures of that. _Please_. Wait," he was suddenly looking fearful and hopped down from the counter. "She doesn't have to fight bigger mammals, does she? I know that's one of the requirements trainees have to go through but she hasn't done sparring much since she was in her teens."

"Don't worry, Mr. Wilde-" Nick cringed slightly and interrupted her.

"Please, Jade. Call me Nick. I'm not very fond of being addressed so... _formally."_ She looked thoughtful for a moment, not used to addressing mammals by their first name unless overly familiar with them such as her friends and co-workers. _Though this fox certainly is growing on me. And knowing my luck his wife will too._ Internally she sighed.

"Okay, Nick. Well, Mrs- _Judy,_ won't be doing any of the advanced training the other cadets have to go through. You don't need to worry about her facing any rhinos or grizzlies. I did arrange for her and myself to have some light sparring, just to see what she can do. And I'm sure she'll love the chance to say she fought with one of her favorite MMMA fighters." Catching his eye, she cocked her brow. "I am one of her favorites, right?"

"Oh you bet. You are her _absolute_ favorite. She never misses one of your bouts when it's streamed. I swear she cost us more than a hundred and fifty bucks during the summer pay-per-view events. One time," he remembered fondly, "she was in the hospital overnight for a rather nasty case of strep and she made me bring her laptop from home so she wouldn't miss your championship bout against Corday last year. Never been told off by hospital workers due to a bunny shrieking 'hit her with a jab!' before so that was an experience."

The sound of high-pitched giggling brought him out of his trip down memory lane. Hearing the childish noise coming from one of the toughest mammals had him beaming. It was when she began laughing, eventually with it turning into a snort, that Nick couldn't help himself and joined in. _Her laugh is so much like Carrots'. Hard to believe under that impressive physique and tough exterior she's just as much of a bunny as every other._

"Well. That certainly gives me some ammunition to use against her in our bout." For a moment Nick was worried what might happen when Judy found out he had told her idol one of her not so proudest moments, but he shrugged it off thinking it will be worth it.

"What else will she be doing? I want to know if I should have some ice packs ready and waiting along with a nice tall glass of carrot juice." Jade smiled at the sentiment. Judy had found herself a very caring mammal and she envied her. Being a celebrity, even one focused in a niche part of the sports world, meant she attracted a lot of undesirables. _I wonder if Nick has a brother_ , she pondered.

"She'll be going along with the obstacle course and I have to tell you that won't be easy. There are a few pieces to the course that aren't designed with small mammals in mind. Even with as much training as I put myself through, I doubt I could handle the ice wall or the Rainforest simulator." Jade couldn't help but shudder as she remembered the last mammal she had seen flop down into the icy water. The wolf had been absolutely soaked, his teeth chattering so fast she thought they would break.

"You didn't have to take the exams or do the courses?"

"Nope. I'm a fighter, not a cop. I teach the advanced moves most officers need to learn, especially the SWAT teams. But I never actually entered the ZPA. They came to me in my second year in the MMA. I guess one of the higher ups decided my skills would be of some use to them. So for the last four years I've been helping to train the ZPD's best and brightest. To make the world a better place," she said beaming.

"My Carrots says that all the time. About making the world a better place. Is that a bunny thing or just you two?" he teased. Jade couldn't help but let out another giggle.

"Must be a J-name bunny thing." Picking up her suit, she stuffed it under her arm. "I'll be back Saturday morning. Make sure Judy is ready to go by five a.m. at the latest."

"Well I can tell her, but I ain't getting up that early so it's all on her. Although knowing my bun bun she won't be able to sleep Friday night at all." Stopping with her paw on the door handle, she turned back to the vulpine.

"I can personally guarantee that she'll sleep in until noon after a day training with me," she offered with a grin. "Have a good week, Nick."

* * *

"Is Jade coming by to get her suit?" Spooning out a bowl of vegetable medley, Judy set it down at her place on the kitchen table before turning back to the skillet. Blackening a few strips of chicken, she added it to the second bowl before placing it in front of her husband.

"Thanks, Carrots." The tod put away the newspaper he had been trying to read, though he was too distracted for it to sink in. After reading the first line for the twentieth time he decided just to call it quits. "Actually she came by while you were at school."

"Oh. That's nice." Though she managed to keep a smile on her lips while she took a bite of her dinner, Nick could tell she was disappointed. Missing a chance to meet their idol was never a fun thing to experience for anyone. And though he had promised himself he would keep the whole thing a surprise until later that week, he couldn't resist trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Fluff. You're gonna see her again real soon. In fact, do I have a surprise for you..."

* * *

 **AN: So, this chapter marks the 50th chapter in the "What if...? Collaboration Project"! I can't believe it has already grown to this point and it has been such a hectic yet amazing experience to bring you these stories that all these writers and artists have worked on for your entertainment. This chapter marks roughly the 1/3 mark for the series, so there is still almost 100 more chapters of various, "What if...?" scenarios to go, including some adorable little balls of fluff coming up soon, so I hope you will stick around for all of them! :)**


	51. Ring the Bell IV

**Chapter 4: Ring the Bell!**

 **Written by Fox in the Henhouse**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

Ever since her childhood Judy Hopps had been fascinated with her dreams. When she was five, where most children played with blocks, Judy raced around toy fire engines, putting out imaginary fires in the cardboard buildings she would build and decorate. Even cutting out tiny stick figures to 'rescue' from the flames. She would get so into it that she would research the proper guidelines and make sure they were adhered to, even going so far as to create a perimeter so her siblings wouldn't be in danger.

When she was six, after having watched footage of firefighters carrying large mammals and controlling the giant hoses and deciding her size may be an issue, she switched to the idea of becoming a doctor. Her size would not be an issue in that capacity, and in fact, she could be a very big help when dealing with smaller mammals. She pored over every medical textbook she could get her paws on. It was extremely challenging for her parents to understand why she was willing to read The Oxenford Textbook of Medicine but refused to even glance at the children books her siblings enjoyed.

Unfortunately for her, that particular dream had ground to a halt after her parents were called into the principal's office, accompanied by the school counselor. Apparently Judy had been using her knowledge of the medical text to tell her classmates what illnesses they had. When the fourth kit who she told had cancer started crying, it turned into a full on, school-wide panic. That night she officially stepped back from that dream and handed off her textbooks to her little sister.

When she had turned eight, she decided she would become a lawyer to defend innocent mammals after watching reruns of 'Paw & Order'. At first her parents had been rather supportive. Lawyers rarely got into any dangerous confrontations and the more successful ones usually lived quite comfortably. It was when she had pulled all of her siblings together to hold a trial for her brother over missing cookies, complete with a judge and jury, that Bonnie put her foot down.

Not surprising to anyone is what happened the very next day. Frustrated that her 'courtroom' was unable to seek out justice against the _real_ cookie thief, Judy decided to investigate it on her own, becoming a self-taught detective. Following unseen trails of cookie crumbs through the house and out to one of the tool sheds, she discovered it was not just one, but _six_ of her siblings that had been sneaking cookies and blaming it on their younger brother. Her parents couldn't help but be proud of her, though they were not very thrilled at how strongly she wanted to be a detective, eventually the idea morphing straight into becoming a police officer.

At nine years old, Judy discovered the downside to being an officer of the law. Rescuing her friends had earned their respect, which she greatly accepted since most mammals in Bunnyburrow thought the poor doe crazy, however it came at a cost. Scratched and left to bleed by a local fox, it scared her parents to no end, though it only stiffened her resolve to be the best cop she could be.

She memorized the laws and police codes, got up before dawn every morning to train. It seemed as if nothing was going to stop her from becoming a police officer and, just like every other dream she had, to make the world a better place. However, one fateful afternoon was all it took for that train to jump the tracks onto a completely different path.

 _ **11 years earlier...**_

Barely fifteen years old, young Judy was training behind the barn, using the mini-obstacle course she had built to enhance her reflex time and endurance when a small group of her much younger siblings came around the side. Though they had seen her train before, the small kits were still astounded by how she moved, the fluidity and speed she demonstrated. On her third pass she finally realized she had an audience and came to a halt. Slightly panting and out of breath, she drained her bottle of water before sitting down in front of them. "What's up, guys? And girls," she smiled, nodding to a few of the young does in the back.

"Judy, we need some help," came the first comment.

"Yeah, Ms. Woolstein is sick this week and-"

"And the su-sud-sub-the one taking her place isn't good."

"Yeah. She doesn't know that Ms. Woolstein is making us take a quiz on Monday and she won't listen when we tell her."

"Hmm...well that's not good. Does Ms. Woolstein still teach math?" Seeing the numerous nods from her younger brothers and sisters, Judy gave them a reassuring smile. "Well luckily for you all I aced fourth grade math. Joshua? Can you give me your textbook? Thank you. Okay everyone," opening the book, she gave them the indication to follow along. "Let's learn some math."

 _ **Present day...**_

"And that's what made me decide to be a teacher." Looking over to see her hero traveling along the backroads she normally took to head back to Bunnyburrow, she found the contemplative look on the other doe's face amusing. "I know, I know. Going from training to be a cop to having aspirations teaching fourth grade students. Quite a jump, huh?"

"Well, if I were honest, I would say yes. But if I was _really_ honest I would tell you that I followed a similar path."

"Wait, you wanted to be a teacher too?!" Judy was beside herself with glee. Her favorite athlete wanted to be the same thing she had growing up? It was incredible hearing that from her own lips, especially as she had never seen it mentioned in any interview or articles she collected.

"Yeah. Although I was interested more in little kits. I loved helping my siblings during their kindergarten years. I used to play school with them and I was always the teacher. It wasn't until my teens that I found my passion for boxing after joining the local gym. That seems so long ago." Thankfully her wistful expression did not interfere with her driving for they were getting into the twisting roads through the forest. "Anyway, now I get to teach AND kick ass. At the same time even! Couldn't ask for better."

Yawning heavily, still tired from being up so early, Judy sat back and slipped an ear bud in and triggered her iPod. Knowing that Jade was a fan of rock and heavy metal, Judy attempted to keep the Gazelle song she was listening to as low as possible. While a fan of rock just as the gray doe beside her was, Judy always loved playing Gazelle when she needed to get pumped up. The positive messages in the music always had her feeling as if she could do anything.

She had nearly listened to the whole album when the large gates of the academy came into view. Though the car began slowing down, Judy's heart rate began to quicken. Suddenly for all of her confidence and bravado, she began to feel slightly overwhelmed. She wasn't scared as much as concerned she may embarrass herself. She hadn't trained to be a cop in over a decade and now she would be out on the course with those who had been doing it non-stop for months.

As she got out of the car, a massive shadow blotted out the sun that was just rising over the horizon. Gazing up at the mammal, taking in the white fur, sharp claws, and large teeth, Judy couldn't help but feel a bit excited. If what Jade told her was true, this was Major Friedkin, the one who oversaw the training of all the cadets. The fact that _she_ had come to meet _her_ felt like a great honor and she could not wait to introduce herself.

Staring down at the second gray bunny to ever step foot onto her grounds, Ursula sized her up. Jade had already informed her of their 'guest' for the day, explaining her aspirations for joining the ZPD but ultimately becoming a teacher. She gave the young rabbit credit, though, when she didn't even flinch at her massive paws or razor sharp smile. _Perhaps this bunny may have some moxie after all. But first..._ "You're dead, farm girl!"

Taken aback, Judy reeled from the loud shout that threatened to give her a headache. "I'm sorry?"

"You think that you, a small, _cute_ little bunny," amused by the way her nose twitched and the slight narrowing of her eyes, the Major continued, "has what it takes to just waltz in here and pass this course? Mammals spend _years_ training in order to pass the fitness exams and months waiting to see if they get accepted. And now, just because my combat instructor decided to give you a pity pass, you expect to run with these cadets easy peasy? If you fail this course, you fail out in the real world. And guess what happens then. _You'll be DEAD_!" Staring down at the rabbit, the polar bear watched gleefully as the pale look on her face quickly turned to one that was red with frustration before morphing into something akin to anger.

"Look here miss North Pole! I didn't show up to just wash out for your amusement. And if you think Jade gave me some sort of 'pity pass' as you so called it, then I'll just have to make sure I whip all of your cadets' asses on this course. I may have become a teacher, but that doesn't mean I didn't train for this for _years_ on my own. And just _because_ I'm a teacher doesn't mean I just sit at a desk eight to five. Now, step aside before this _cute_ bunny makes you!" Stomping forward, Judy walked right underneath the large mammal, heading for the locker room Jade had pointed to before they got out of the car.

The Major couldn't help but admire the little gray mammal as she walked away, her nose turned up in a haughty anger. Ursula turned back to the MMMA fighter and gave her a bold grin. "You may have picked a good one, Jade. I like her spirit. Nice and fiery. Of course now I'll have to break her."

Jade watched as Judy disappeared into the changing area with a lot more respect for the rabbit. "Honestly, Major? I don't know that you _can_ with this one."

* * *

Though the academy had been accepting smaller mammals for several years, ever since the mayor's Mammal Inclusion Initiative, not a single rabbit had ever signed up. Even Jade had never gone through the cadet process, having instead been approached by the committee independently. As such, they had no gear fitted to her size. Instead, Judy was currently outfitted in one of Jade's spare neoprene uniforms.

She had to admit, as she gazed in the mirror, she looked rather good in it. The chest area was slightly loose and the hips and butt kind of tight, but luckily for her the fabric stretched and molded to each mammal's figure well. Taking a few mirror selfies, she picked the one she liked best and texted it to her husband as a wake-up present. While she couldn't take her phone out onto the course, she was sure at lunchtime she'd have a few replies with some choice words in them.

She was surprised how well it breathed. Even in the brightening and warming air she felt rather cool. Taking a few high leaps, she was pleased to see it moved smoothly and didn't cause any bunching that jeans or other pants would. She casually wondered if anyone would miss the suit at the end of the day.

Leaving the locker area, she came out to the field to see the cadets already lined up and getting a dressing-down by the Major. She hurriedly ran to take her place at the end of line, noting the tiny smirks from some of the other mammals or a glint of amusement in their eyes. Her movement did not go unnoticed by the Major, much to her chagrin. "Well nice of you to join us at last, bunny bumpkins. If you were one of my cadets you'd be doing a lap for each minute you were late. But since you aren't, I think _two_ laps would be best. And since you were five minutes late, that's gonna be five miles. I'd start running."

The class started laughing at the bunny who muttered a few words not meant for delicate ears before glowering at the polar bear, heading off on her run. Turning back to her class, Major Friedkin bellowed at the laughing mammals. "I don't see what's so funny. You all are gonna take ten laps too, and whoever finished _after_ the bunny will be doing the obstacle course through to completion, _twice!_ Now move it!"

Suddenly it was a race against an imaginary clock, none of them wanting to be stuck on the field for double time. It would be especially damaging since the afternoon was written exams and missing those could cost placement points. Judy, who had been nearly halfway through her first lap, felt a trembling in the ground. Looking behind her and seeing a horde of massive mammals, she suddenly knew the real fear of being trampled. Unwilling to get crushed by the stampede, Judy leaped to the side, tumbling off the track into the grass.

Now on her paws and knees, she lifted her head to watch the cadets storm past her. Some of them looking triumphant, others smirked or sneered at her as they ran past. Seeing them made her blood boil. _No way am I letting these grasshats beat me._ Gaining her feet once more, Judy chased down the closest mammal to her, a coyote nearly twice the size of her husband. Leaping up, she let her large feet balance on his shoulders while the shocked canine attempted to throw her off.

Luckily, or unluckily as the case may be, she wasn't interested in sticking around. Springing off of his narrow shoulders, she made her way to a wolf who was currently stuck behind a few of the bigger mammals and unable to pass. His surprise was just as evident, obviously never having had experienced a smaller mammal jumping on them. From there she leapt to a tiger, than a rhino, and then the class's only elephant who stood head and shoulders above everyone else. This time, rather than aiming for another cadet's shoulders, she set her sights on the large patch of open field in front of them.

Taking a very risky move, Judy slid as far forward on the elephant's tusks as she could and jumped, pushing with every ounce of muscle she had in her legs. Soaring through the air, she easily cleared the mammals though she needed to tuck her legs somewhat to avoid a rhino's errant swing of her horn. Seeing the ground rushing up to meet her, the doe quickly braced herself, knowing that a roll would slow her down too much. Though she felt a slight jar traveling up through her long, powerful legs, it wasn't enough to slow her even for a moment.

Kicking up dust and with a mock salute to all of the cadets behind her, Judy took off, driven more than ever to cross the line first.


	52. Ring the Bell V (finale)

**Chapter 5: Ring the Bell Finale**

 **Written by Fox in the Hen House**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

Sitting back with a smug look on her face, Jade couldn't help but grin at the stunned bear. Not only had Judy beat all of her cadets, but she had also posted the best time all year. "So much for 'breaking a little bunny', huh Ursula?" She was rather surprised at how well her guest had done, but after speaking with Nick about bringing her along she really shouldn't have been.

"But...how..." Still shocked into near speechlessness, Ursula looked as if a few fuses in her brain had short-circuited. "These cadets have been training for months and this...this... _teacher,_ just comes along and not only beats them but jumped _over_ them to do it!" Turning with a suspicious glint in her eye, the polar bear eyed the other instructor. "What kind of rabbit did you bring me?"

"Oh she's just an ordinary teacher. Who runs to and from school each day. Eight or nine miles one way." Taking a leaning stance, Jade couldn't help but goad her friend even more. "Even as hardened as I am, I doubt you'll find another bunny as fearless as this one. Though I'm certain she won't do quite so well at shooting or in combat. However these runs and even the obstacle course I'm betting she'll be crazy good."

Pondering for a moment, the bear decided to bring up something that she had noticed when the bunny arrived. "Fearless you said. Is that why she wasn't bothered by the predators' teeth and claws? Especially mine? I tried to intimidate her a bit and she didn't even blink."

"Oh that." Jade giggled which caused the Major to raise a brow. "Yeah, you won't find that working on her at all. That girl is married to a fox. And from what I know of canines, they _really_ get into using their teeth in the sack. Most you or any predator out here is gonna do is rev her up so bad she jumps her fox when she gets home."

More than a bit surprised by the news about the bunny being married to a fox of all mammals, she decided to bury her personal opinions as they really didn't matter. Not that she saw any issues with that union, just the oddity was a bit shocking. "Alright. Well... Guess that answers that part. So why do you think she'll be good at the course?"

"Honestly? She gave me her whole life history on the drive over. You wouldn't believe the things she did as a kit. One of them though was recreating the obstacle course here in her backyard, though the pond wasn't freezing and she never did get the sand to fly except when storms hit. Apparently she ran it ten times a day for nearly five years. I'd be shocked if she wasn't able to do this blindfolded." Ursula simply huffed.

"Well, we're about to find out. CADETS!" her shout rang across the training yard, making every mammal, even those currently gasping for oxygen after their run, snap to attention and charge over to stand in front of their instructor. "Since you all seem unable to beat a fourth grade teacher in a five-mile run," the whole class turned to stare at the pleased bunny, their expressions a mix of embarrassment and admiration, "I've decided that anyone who fails to beat her time climbing the ice wall will be scrubbing the barracks with their toothbrush. Now MOVE IT!"

Caught off guard, there was a momentary stumble from some of the smaller mammals in the front as the rhinos began charging forward. Judy, having been rocked slightly by the loud shout, flinched heavily and took a moment to regain her bearings before chasing off after the other cadets. Ursula, seeing the gray bunny falter slightly, turned back to Jade with a grin of satisfaction on her lips. Her moment of triumph was short lived however as Jade waved her paw behind the bear.

Turning just in time to see Judy weave her way through the assembled mammals and tear off across the ice, leading ahead of the larger and slower mammals. With a mighty leap, she easily cleared the freezing water, however the slick ice and her stubby claws made for a rather ineffective way to scale the mound. Feeling herself sliding back, she positioned her feet against the wall and shoved hard, propelling herself back and over the hole in the ice.

Taking a moment to analyze her situation, Judy ran back in the opposite direction, gaining herself a few confused looks as well as some remarks about 'being scared' sent her way, figuring she was headed back to the lockers to change and leave. Instead, Judy turned on a hindpaw and raced back across the ice, nearly double the speed from before. Coiling her legs, she shot up into the air, grabbing hold of a hippo's shirt and using it to push herself off before bouncing on his head. She ignored the protest from the mammal and leapt over to one of the rhinos and used his agitation and attempt to throw her off into the energy she needed to clear the wall.

Major Friedkin had to work hard not to collapse into a puddle of disbelief. Her paw simply ran up over her face and head, knocking the giant hat onto the ground. Jade for her part was over the moon with glee. However, when neither saw the bunny coming around the back, they exchanged some confused looks until a familiar yell caught their attention. Turning their gazes to the top of the wall, both mammals watched as Judy began calling out to the other cadets.

"Hoofson!" A zebra looked up in alarm, not expecting to be yelled at by a bunny when he was halfway up the ice, let alone said bunny knowing his name. "There's a few chips in the ice to your upper right. If you can break off a few chunks the missing pieces will handle your hooves and you can pull yourself over the top." Noticing her plan would actually help him complete the course in far less time than it normally took him, he quickly nodded his thanks and began punching the crevices.

"Hank! Sorry about your head. Are you okay?" Seeing the hippo nod, Judy felt some of her guilt vanish. "Oh thank goodness. I didn't want to hurt you. If you look to where Dave is, you'll see a large outcropping under him. As soon as he passes over it, you can use it to get up a few feet closer. Okay?" Mumbling a thank you, the large and very heavy mammal turned to stare at the llama who gulped audibly and did his best to scramble out of the hippo's way.

One by one Judy moved to each cadet, instructing them on where best to put their paws and hooves. Soon nearly everyone had cleared the wall, posting some of their best times yet. A few of the more stubborn mammals were still trying to climb upwards. They refused any help from 'a cute wittle wabbit' they said, however, by doing so they couldn't use the easy methods they normally relied on as it would seem like they were using Judy's suggestions after all.

Merely giving them a shrug, Judy slid down the back of the ice wall and trotted over to the Major, joining the other cadets in line. A sudden loud roar from behind them followed by a very large splash had the stoic faces cracking slightly. Jade had started rolling around in mirth which brought a smile to Judy's lips. She never imagined her idol would be so much like a regular mammal, but then again, she really only knew her from the fights, not her downtime. _Maybe that can all change,_ she thought silently. _Maybe it doesn't have to be a one day thing. Sure wouldn't mind another rabbit doe for a friend that didn't include the other teachers. Maybe she'd want to go bungie jumping!_

The Major stomped over to them. "Well. It seems that since Wilde over there didn't leave the wall ahead of you all, you _technically_ get a pass on the barrack scrubbing. However _you_ three," she yelled, pointing her paw at a coyote, a rhino, and a soaked tiger, "you'll be going through quite a few toothbrushes tonight. I guarantee that. Now. Let's see how you all do today at one thousand foot falls."

* * *

Ursula Friedkin was speechless. For the first time in years, she had experienced her world being turned upside down. Ironically it was another bunny who had done it the first time when Jade had beat her in the ring and earned herself a job as the combat instructor. It was even more astonishing though to have watched a bunny from the country, a fourth grade _teacher_ even, complete the course with ridiculous speed and ease.

She first thought the rabbit would fail while swinging from bar to bar in the wet and muddy rainforest simulation. Expecting to see her climb her way out of the muck, a 'you're dead, fluff butt' poised on the polar bear's lips, she was once again stunned when she used her one remaining paw on the bar to swing herself up and between them, choosing instead to run along the tops, speeding past everyone else. It was technically a way to make it across and so earned her no fouls. No mammals as small as a rabbit had attempted to join so no one had ever considered running on _top_ of the course.

It was at the sandstorm part that she expected the rabbit to have gotten in over her head. She kept waiting to see her fluffy white tail poking up out of the sand. She did _not_ however expect to see the doe crawling behind the hippo who was purposefully shielding her from some of the harshest winds. When she stomped over to admonish them, Judy had simply looked up at her. "I thought police officers were supposed to have each other's backs?" Not having any response to that point, she'd grunted and moved on to another pair of cadets who had somehow knocked over the fans.

Now, after having replenished her energy with a lunch she wouldn't classify as 'good' but better than her own cafeteria at school served, Judy was ready for the part she had been waiting for all day. With the other cadets all in classes learning the rules of law, the doe was about to go one on one with her idol. Her hero.

And she was absolutely petrified.

"What's this? I thought Judy Wilde didn't fear anything?" Tapping her gloves together, Jade began dancing around the ring, making sure to keep herself loose while watching the other rabbit hesitate.

"I'm not scared," she shouted, a little louder and sharper than she had meant to. It only caused Jade's brow to raise and a look spread across her face that basically told Judy her idol knew she was lying. "Okay, I'm a _bit_ nervous. I mean I haven't done any sparring since I was fifteen! And even then the Bunnyburrow sheriff wouldn't let me _really_ box because he didn't think a bunny should be a cop. I don't want to...you know...look dumb."

Halting her jumps at seeing the embarrassment on the other doe's face, Jade walked over and placed a comforting glove on her shoulder. "Judy, listen. You nailed that course so well today that I think Ursula wishes you had applied to be a cop. I can't even begin to think about climbing that ice without shuddering. Put me up against an eight hundred pound buffalo, but I draw the line at fighting against mother nature. We all have our strengths, Judy. Now," she tapped the bunny on her head, forcing the padded body part to the side playfully, "show me if you've got any other strengths other than just bouncing all over the woods."

Now feeling a bit more confident, Judy started hopping in place before moving around the ring, following Jade's moves. _Just like chess,_ she thought. _Black always mimics white. Takes em by surprise nearly every time._ Unfortunately for Judy, Jade must have played chess at some point in her lifetime. Rather than let Judy copy her simple moves, the fighter added in some very advanced footwork. It had the other doe tumbling forward with how fast the movements had been.

Seeing her advantage, Jade rushed forward and laid the doe out on her back with a vicious clothesline. With a groan and a slight bit of double vision, Judy opened her eyes to see two smiling rabbits looking down at her. "You okay?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Which one of you said that?" Now chuckling, Jade reached down and linked their arms together while hauling her up. Letting her steady until her head stopped spinning, Judy then moved towards the ropes, hanging on tightly. "Think we could go over that a _little_ bit slower?"

Laughing, the rabbit's green eyes glinting in amusement, Jade moved back. "Sure can. We'll go half speed. Now, when I rush you..."

* * *

The sharp clack of keys in the lock had Nick sitting up and looking down the hall toward the front door. He had promised himself he would stay awake until his wife had gotten home but at some point or another he must have fallen asleep in his chair while watching the Harry Otter weekend Marathon that they ran just about _every_ weekend. Cracking his neck, he hopped up and made his way towards the store entrance. Glimpsing a pair of gray ears with black tips through the window, he casually sauntered over wanting to greet her at the door.

Judy stepped past the threshold while turning back towards the idling car. "Thanks again for the day and the suit, Jade!". Judy held up the folded garment in one paw while waving tiredly with the other, though her voice carried a large amount of happiness. "I'll see you next Sunday, yeah?" Getting a double beep in response, the doe hopped in place excitedly while watching the vehicle speeding off. Turning into the store, she was suddenly swept up by the large russet furred arms of her husband.

"Hey, Carrots. How was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" He knew she was still in very good shape but he wasn't sure how she would fare at the academy after so many years of not preparing.

Judy beamed brightly before grabbing his paw and tugging him towards the back. "You aren't gonna believe what happened. But first, there were a _lot_ of claws and fangs there..."

* * *

"Well, that answers that question, huh Judy." Nick stretched as he slid his legs off the chair.

The rabbit nodded as she removed the helmet, though quickly brought out her phone and began rapidly typing on it. Nick had nearly pressed back the curtains when he noticed she wasn't by his side. "Judy?"

"Just a minute..."

Nick walked back towards the bunny and leaned over her shoulder. "What'cha doing?"

A slight blush ran across her cheeks. "I...I just wanted to see about something..."

"Hmm...indeed," Nick chimed in when he saw her Zoogle search. "MMMA bunnies, eh? Should have known that you'd have a thing for that."

"Oh hush, you," she said, lightly pushing away his muzzle as he let out a chuckle. "I just wanted to see if there were any bunnies in the MMMA."

"Well, are there? As if there aren't, I'm sure you could easily be the first."

"I'll always be a cop," Judy said instantly, a smile on her face as she scanned through the results. "Yes!" she jumped up and pumped her fist in the air.

"What did you find?" Nick asked as Judy walked towards the exit.

Judy shot him a grin as they departed the PIXAR machine. "Our next date night." She showed the phone to Nick. The fox's ears shot up, an incredulous look on his face as he stared at Judy, then back to her phone.

"Wow..." he muttered as they left the arcade. "There really is a bunny in the MMMA named Jade."

"And we," Judy stated happily. "Have seats for it next Saturday."

"Well look at you." A smirk graced Nick's face. "Is somebunny excited to see if the Jade in their experience lives up to the hype?"

A nervous but happy smile graced Judy's lips. " _Maybe_...Or maybe I can learn a thing or two about take downs to help me with our police work!"

Nick let out a riotous laugh. "Of course you'd bring this back to police work." The fox ruffled Judy's ears, laughing as she let out a 'hey' and hip checked him. They were silent for a while until, finally, Judy decided to ask the question on her mind.

"Do you think she could teach private lessons?"

* * *

 **Post A/N: So there you have it. With how many times I have put them through hell I figured I owed it to Nick and Judy to give them a perfectly normal and happy existence. I hope Jade Warren, my OC, was a lot less hated this time around. Look for her again in an upcoming story from me. Make sure to tip your waitress, bartender, and me (especially me). Thank you and goodnight!**

 **AN: Cimar here, I want to thank Foxy for writing this amazing story, and want to let folks know that this story will be posted on his account as well. Such an excellent story and I wonder how their first date went, or where this friendship went. Anyone else wondering that as well (go ask Foxy). XD**


	53. Life, Cameras, Fiction! I

**Life, Cameras...Fiction! Chapter 1 "They're what?"**

 **Edited by Eng050599**

* * *

Nick hung his set of keys next to the front door of their apartment. With a dejected sigh, he shuffled over to the nearby couch and threw himself onto it headfirst. It may have been a few seconds, or a few minutes that had passed when the door opened up a second time, revealing a haggard Judy, who was loaded down with a sizable pile of flyers and junk mail.

"Any _real_ mail?" Nick asked, his muzzle unmoving from the couch. A slight 'hmm' was his answer as Judy tossed the pile onto the coffee table in front of the tired fox.

"Don't know.." she replied. Making her way to the kitchen, she grabbed the carrot juice out of the fridge and after taking a slight peek at husband to make sure he wasn't watching, guzzled it straight from the carton.

Tonight was not a moment for wasted movements.

"Carrots, tell me again why we took two shifts in a row, and then decided to chase down those impala?"

"They had spray painted that alley with slurs," she replied, plopping down next to Nick and propping her feet up on the table.

"Couldn't we have called it in to Jackie? She likes to chase mammals, right?"

Judy rolled her eyes as she reached for the pile of mail on the table. _Water bill...delousing notification for next week...Bearna Vista Entertainment..._

"Huh?"

Judy's singular expression perked Nick's ears in her direction. "Huh?" he repeated. "Is that a good or bad sign?"

"Don't know..." she replied. Judy sliced open the letter with her small claw, unfolding the note within. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps. We would like to extend an invitation for you to join us on the set of the upcoming movie celebrating your exploits during the Missing Mammals and Night Howler."

"Wait...what?" Nick was up like a shot, looking over Judy's shoulder as she read on. Both mammals were shocked by the invitation, but very much intrigued as well.

"We will begin filming next week and have already contacted Chief Bogo and the Mayor regarding the project, so if you decide to accept our offer of supplying your first paw knowledge to the movie, your time off from work will be compensated."

Nick gave a chuckle at that. "You mean all we have to do is just nod and say, 'yeah, that looks good' and we both get paid _and_ don't have to chase criminals for a while? Sign me up!"

Judy stifled a giggle of her own while playfully shoving his shoulder. "Nick, That wouldn't be all we would have to do. Though this does sound intriguing. What do you think? Should we do this?"

Nick scratched his chin. "Well, it sounds like they're going to make the movie with or without us, so why not tag along and see what others think we did on our little adventure, hmm?"

Judy smiled, pondering the thought over. If they did take them up on this offer, they could have some time off of work, which after clocking in 70 hour weeks for the past month they sorely needed. Fitwik had been doing renovations to his arcade, an incident with the ZPD, Nick and Judy included in the call, shutting down a drunk elephants unscheduled frat party causing quite extensive damage. It had meant they couldn't quite enjoy the arcade the past two weeks while the cleanup happened, new arcade machines ordered and the spilled remains of the elephant sized slushie pool cleaned up.

"You know," Judy began as she turned and crawled onto Nick's lap, wrapping her arms around him. "I think we both know what our answer is that to question."

* * *

A week later, both fox and rabbit found themselves walking onto the grounds of the studio lot located on the outskirts of the Meadowlands. The guards at the entrance, two southern elands, had already checked their credentials and reminded them that they were authorized anywhere on the lot, though specifically 'Lot A' would be where they were expected. A golf cart had appeared moments later to shuttle them across the production studio to where they'd be working with the director on the film, tentatively called, "Savage Love".

Neither had been happy with the name, and were wondering exactly what they had gotten into with this project.

"So, the title..." Nick droned as they sped past several large, hanger-like buildings. He raised an eyebrow as they passed a group of mammals around a grey wolf in an Indiana Bones outfit.

"I don't li-" Judy began, but Nick's attention was focused on the wolf, and his head swiveled to track the actor as the cart drove by.

"Are they really making another one of those?" Nick interjected, tapping Judy on the arm as the fox pointed towards the actor, Harrison Furred. The rabbit looked, rolling her eyes and huffing when she saw the aged mammal walking slowly towards the set.

"Looks like it," she grumbled. "Couldn't they have just left the originals alone? Raiders of the Lost Bark was one of my favorites growing up."

They turned a corner, quickly losing sight of the group, passing by lot after lot, mammals of all shapes and sizes running around in all types of dress. Finally, after a few more turns the driver of the shuttle slowed the car to a stop.

"We're here," the zebra stated merrily, placing an elbow over the head rest and arching his neck around to view his passengers. "And by the way, thank you two so much for what you've done for this city. YoutwodeservethismoviesomuchforallyourwonderfulworkaswellinthecityandcouldipossiblyhaveyourautographsorsinceIdon'thaveanypapercouldyousignmyforeheard?!" His voice kept rising in excitement until he let out a whinny at the end. Both Nick and Judy chuckled at the herbivore's enthusiasm. It reminding them of a certain cheetah's back at the precinct.

"What can I say but, you're welcome," Nick replied merrily, reaching out both paws to his sides while smiling.

"Awwwwwwww!" the zebra gasped loudly, attracting the attention of a whole slew of mammals within earshot. "You like Meowna too?"

Judy pushed her husband out of the cart. "He's a big fan," she declared for him. "Thank you for the ride!" she chirped as she grabbed Nick's paw and walked towards the doors, the fox walking along at a steady pace behind her.

"Well, that was interesting," Nick finally stated as they reached the side doors of the set, labeled 11-3. He waved to the zebra who was enthusiastically waving back, so much so he had forgotten to look ahead of him before starting the cart and ran it headlong into several crates. Judy swiveled around, her instant reflect with her paw going to her hip where her radio and tranquilizer were kept.

Nick winced, shoulders raising while offering a grimace at the site.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad! Totally my bad!" the zebra shouted before backing up...into a cart that was now waiting behind him. "Oh sorry! Sorry!

"Let's go..." Nick said calmly while pointing towards the door. Nodding in agreement, Judy flashed the identification card they'd been given under the security device on the side of the door. It blinked green and both mammals entered quickly as another crunch sounded.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Once inside, the pair marveled at the sights around them as their eyes adjusted to the darker insides of the building. Multiple sets had been constructed all along the walls of the building on both sides with massive dividers up in between them. As they walked along the center of the buildings, expertly dodging cameras and props being wheeled about and jumping over electric cables, they recognized several places instantly.

A rainforest scene had been set up nearest to them, replicating the biome so perfectly that both wondered if it was actually real. Nick's nose twitched as he tried to answer what sight alone could not. A ways down from that was a massive snowy forest scene while the set at the end of the titanic building looked to be an exact replica of the subway where they'd found Doug and the night howler lab.

"This is amazing," Judy whispered, eyes filled with wonder as they spotted more scenes set up, some familiar and some...peculiar. One in particular caught her eye. "Why is there a sauna set up over there?" she asked, pointing out the scene to Nick.

He offered a shrug. "Don't know, Carrots, but..." he saw a beret wearing jaguar waving them over, a bright, crisp smile on his muzzle that matched his articulately designed designer jeans and red polo. "...I think we're about to find out."

"Welcome!" the jaguar boomed across the floor as he bounded towards them. "Welcome, welcome, _welcome_ , you two!" He offered his paw, and when it had been taken by Nick, shook the fox's paw furiously. "I'm so delighted that you two decided to come and watch us film a movie about your exploits as a couple."

"Uh..." Judy stammered, ears alert while Nick's eyes widened.

"We weren't..." Nick began.

"...a couple..." Judy continued, her eyes roaming back towards the sauna with some trepidation given the director's statement.

"...when this happened," they finished together. The jaguar gave them an appraising look before waving his paw at them.

"Of course you weren't, silly me," he purred. "Well, lets' introduce you to everyone. I am the director, Arthur Purran and my co-director over here," he waved over to a moose who smiled at the couple, "...is David Antlerson."

"Nice to meet you," Judy stated, recovering slightly from the faux paus from earlier.

"Good to meet you two as well," the moose enjoined. "If you'd like to meet the ones playing you two, you should head over to that building in between the Tundratown and Subway sets. I think you'll enjoy meeting them as they have been wanting to meet you two for a while once they heard there was a possibility of you two showing up on set."

"Right," Judy replied. Together, she and Nick left the director and co-director and walked towards the trailer that had been settled between the two sets. It was rather large, probably built more for medium to medium large sized mammals, and quite exquisitely made. "This thing must have cost a fortune," Judy remarked as they walked along side it, reaching several steps which led to a landing in front of a large door. Two stars appeared on it, one labeled "Ace Foxner" while the second was "Genny Thumper".

Nick knocked on the door. He was a bit giddy at the name of the actor who'd be portraying him. "Do you think it is really him, Fluff?" he asked excitedly. " _The_ Ace Foxner who starred in 'MacFurland' and 'Fur Love of the game?"

Judy was taken aback by his sudden question, but not for the reason he expected. "You like Furball?" she asked with a smile. "Why hadn't you told me this before? I would have bought those tickets to see the Gnu York Yakees when they came into town last year."

"Never came up," Nick answered with a shrug as the door opened and his attention was riveted onto the open space before him where he saw...

Both Nick and Judy blinked several times at the rabbit who opened the door. She was roughly the same height as Judy, same black ear tips, same grey fur, the only real difference being the attitude she held herself with and her eye tone, a deep green not unlike Nick's own. Her outfit matched Judy's ZPD uniform to the stitch, complete with a badge and all.

"Judy? Do you have a clone?" the fox asked, staring back and forth between the two rabbits. "Or a long lost sister? As either of those would seem to work in this case."

The rabbit in the doorway grinned. "Genny Thumper, pleasure to meet you two." She extended her paw, first to Judy, then to Nick, before heading back inside, waving her paw behind her in a motion to have them follow her inside. Once they had entered, Genny plopped herself down on the comfortable looking sofa. "I'm sure you've come for introductions?"

"Yes, absolutely," Nick began. "That as well as learn a bit more about this movie that is being made about us."

Judy nodded. "Exactly. What's with the sauna scene across from this trailer?" She paused to look at Nick who had on a bemused smirk. "I don't remember _that_ particular detail from solving those crimes."

"That?" a voice commented from behind a door at the far end of the trailer past two makeup stations. The sound of running water was heard before the door opened and a red fox walked out. "That's for my favorite part of your story that I've heard so far."

It was Judy's turn to be surprised as the fox that walked towards them looked exactly like Nick had during their adventure, complete down to his tacky Pawaiian shirt. The only real difference was his fur was more coarse than Nick's and the tod in front of them had vivid golden eyes. The tod walked over and reached his paw out, gently shaking both Judy and Nick's paws before placing his paws on his hips. "I can't believe you guys hit it off like that.

Judy and Nick looked at each other. "Hit it off?" they said simultaneously, each remembering their initial few meetings. Judy let out a nervous laugh, as her suspicions surrounding the presence of the sauna appeared to be validated. "I don't think we really-"

The door to the trailer opened at the same time a knock sounded. A wildebeest poked his head through the door. "Hey dudes, the boss man says it's time for the first scene since the cool dudes are here. The wildebeest glanced over at Nick and Judy and waved. "Hey cool dudes!"

Nick offered a friendly wave back and an amused grin as Judy just became more and more confused by everything happening as Ace offered his paw to Genny and the two walked towards the door. Not wanting to be left behind, and wondering what on earth was going on, Judy and nick followed.

Within minutes, Judy and Nick were situated behind the director, watching the chaos around them as everyone put the last minute details into preparing for the shoot.

"Alright, places everyone!" the director yelled through an old megaphone.

"Is that really necessary?" Nick asked, pointing out the device to Judy. "I haven't heard of anyone using one of those since Alfred Hitchcamel.

"Oh shush," Judy said with a wave of her paw. "I want to see what will happen here." She recrossed her arms again as she looked over the set in front of them. The insides of a familiar looking hospital had been recreated within the massive hangar. Lines of cells on either side of the set piece already had several actors walking back and forth on all fours, while others appeared to be limbering up, stretching their paws before settling down on all fours. Several cameras had been set up at different angles and the hallway was much wider than either Judy or Nick had remembered it being. Genny and Ace were in the middle of the hallway, seeming to rehearse their lines, though Judy couldn't make out what they were saying over the din of the production.

"Alright, quiet on the set!" the director yelled. Several seconds passed before silence pervaded the hanger. "And...action!"

"We don't have much time!" Ace told Genny, panic filling his voice. "The wolves will be here any second. You have to go, I'll stall them!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" an almost tearful Genny proclaimed, latching onto Nick's arm. "You mean so much to me and I won't let them turn you into one of them!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang. Nick and Judy turned to see a steel door being smashed with a hammer off set. The noise caused both Genny's and Ace's ears to upturn at the sound. Nick pushed Judy back from the sound, placing his arm in front of her in a protective stance.

"Go," he whispered, the sound easily picked up on the microphone boom placed above him.

The slamming sounded again, but this time Genny pushed past Nick. "If you think I'll be leaving my one true love behind, you have another thing coming, Foxy."

Genny yanked down on his tie and laid a passionate kiss upon his lips, one which the fox returned graciously. It continued through four more bangs on the door before a louder screeching metallic sound filled the set. The fox and rabbit turned towards the camera and the sound and Genny grinned."Now let's finish this, love."

"Aaannnnd cut! Wonderful job you two! Absolutely brilliant!" The director turned in his seat. "So, what do you two think? Did you...like...the...scene?"

His words died on his lips at the horrified looks on both Judy and Nick's faces. Their jaws were hanging open and eyes wide with a mix of shock and horror. Judy's left eye twitched once while Nick's tail was frozen out behind him. A full minute went past before either bunny or fox moved a muscle, and even then, it was only to look at one another.

Judy was the first to recover somewhat from her shock, yet her words summed up both of their feelings all too well,"Sweet cheese and crackers...what was that?!"

* * *

"How did you even come up with that? Our accounts of what happened at Cliffside are public records!"

It was several minutes after the ending of the scene, and the two police officers were still drilling the director over the gross negligence his film had towards accuracy. Nick now simply settled for glaring at the director, his ears lowered and paws crossed against his chest. He hadn't needed to say a single thing as Judy was saying plenty for the both of them. She had been on a roll the past fifteen minutes in the trailer for Genny and Ace, which with the director, co-director and scriptwriter, a none-too-small deer, was starting to feel a bit crowded as the rabbit tore into them.

"We wanted to spice things up a bit," the deer replied, smiling brightly at Nick and Judy. "We felt that the scene needed some pizazz and since you two are married, a little bit of fluff worked perfectly for what we wante-"

"Peas and carrots!" Judy shouted in frustration. Her gaze was levelled at the doe and even though the rabbit was three times shorter than the deer, more so since Judy's ears were lowered, the rabbit filled the small space with her presence. "We weren't together back then! Just the next day I hurt Nick more than anyone should have to go through so you need to take that out!"

"I agree on all points," Nick chimed in, nodded slightly. "Cliffside was not a time for romance between us. More like a time for fear and a whole lot of Judy here saving the day."

The corners of Judy's lips twisted up into a smile. She could trust her husband to know what to say to level with the mammals in the room.

"So…" the director began. "You want us to drop the kiss?"

"Do we want you to rewrite the entire scene?" Nick began. "Yes, yes we do."

The director let out a huff. "Fine, we can do that, but…" he raised a single finger. "I want you to see what he had planned after that bit and approve it."

"We have the time to do that," Judy stated calmly. "I mean, it's not like you can mess up what actually happened more, right?"

The director and co-director looked at each other and nervously laughed. Judy's ears drooped as she once again had the sinking feeling that the two mammals were more than capable of making things far, far worse for her and Nick.

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

"And….action!"

Judy and Nick watched as five armed wolves stormed onto the set, racing towards the stunt doubles for Genny and Ace. Judy had been impressed when she'd learned that the stunt double for Genny was none other than the MMA bunny Jade Warren. The grey doe was thrilled to meet another bunny who had broken through the barriers that most placed upon their species, and Jade was happy to have met the first police rabbit.

Nick's stunt double Max Vulpino wasn't a name they'd heard before, but the fox seemed to know what he was doing...even if it wasn't even close to what either Judy or Nick ever remembered doing during their brief visit to Cliffside.

"Nick" lunged forward, sliding under the legs of the lead wolf, who leaned his head between his legs to see the fox now behind him. He looked up briefly, only to catch a spinning roundhouse kick from "Judy".

"What the…" Judy could hear Nick murmur as the action scene progressed. With the lead wolf down, "Judy" leapt off the stunned canine's muzzle towards the wall, using it as a bracing point to attack the next wolf in line.

"Catch Nick!" 'Judy' yelled, flinging a small red bottle at the fox currently trading punches with a wolf twice his size. 'Nick' caught the bottle and grinned as he aimed it at the wolf.

"You can't be serious…" Judy gasped, covering her mouth with her paws as her eyes went wide. She could hear Nick nervously laugh next to her, then saw him cringe when the bottle of fox repellant was sprayed in the wolf's face.

The rest of the action progressed much the same way. Several shots were lined up to showcase the moves of Judy and Nick in fighting off the pack of wolves until both fox and rabbit, after a ridiculous action pose between the two of them, KO'ed the final wolf.

"Aaaannnndd….cut! That was perfect you two!" Max and Jade smiled as they helped up some of the wolves from faking being out cold. The director turned towards the real Judy and Nick, a million dollar grin on his muzzle. "So, what did you two think? Does it match what you two did perfectly or what?"

It took several seconds for either mammal to respond.

"Well...uh…" Judy stammered, before Nick coughed into his paw.

"Was it a nice action scene for a movie that is based wholly and entirely _not_ on what happened? Yes, yes it was."

"What do you mean?" The director was giving them a puzzled look. "I took the moves you both did right from the transcript of what happened. He held up a ream of paper and passed it over to the duo. "You can look at it yourself."

"I'm fairly sure we knew what we did there…" Judy said in a neutral tone while glancing at the proffered papers. After a few seconds she let out a groan. "Nick...this isn't our police account of what happened...this is some mammal's fantasy of what we did at Cliffside."

"You mean some sort of fiction written by a fan of ours?" Nick asked, perusing the documents. Judy nodded as Nick flipped more pages over. "Wait…" He placed his finger on a part of the script as he looked with wide eyes at the director. "Why does it say Lionheart challenges us to a personal duel?"

"Wait, what?!"

Judy was quick to grab the papers from Nick, her eyes widening and ears falling. Only a few seconds passed before she let the script fall from her paws to the ground. She rubbed her paws over her face and groaned.

"That's a good groan, yes?"

The director was looking at them, brandishing a smile.

"Was that a good groan?" Nick chimed in, letting out a heavy sigh. "No...no it was not." He grabbed Judy's paw, garnering her attention before nodding his head in the direction of the stage. "How about we show them what we really did here, Carrots, and _flush_ this script down the drain, eh?"

Judy shook her head and groaned. "Really, Nick?"

"You two would act out what you did for us?"

Nick and Judy turned to see an excited Genny jogging towards them, with Ace following on her heels. Not far behind were Max and Jade, who were both curious as to what the actual heroes of Zootopia had to say.

"Aboslutely, one hundred percent," Nick chimed with a grin. "Can't let this movie go down the drain now, can we?"

"Nick…" Judy groaned.

* * *

The next several hours were passed by Judy and Nick inside the trailer with a copy of the script, Genny, Ace, Max and Jade. Together with the entourage of actors and stunt doubles, the police partners when line by tedious line through the script, marking out each reprobate line and scene that didn't match what actually happened.

Four hours after they had entered the trailer, the three pairs of rabbits and foxes emerged, Judy and Nick leading the group, as they advanced on the nervous looking director. As they reached the jaguar, he glanced at them with a hopeful expression.

That expression died like the dinosaurs of old as Judy hefted the script over a trash can and dumped the entire thing into it.

"Fix it…" the rabbit stated bluntly.

The director stared at the script in the trashcan. His gaze momentarily flickering to the doe's. "Which part?" he tentatively asked, his nervousness more than apparent.

"All of it," Nick answered for Judy, staring down the director even though the feline stood several feet taller than the fox. "I'm sure that everything past the fifteen pages we went through is excellent, and, by they way, I am a huge fan of the steamy hot tub scene at the naturalist club between Carrots and I, and of ninjas in general," his comment came with a quick shove from Judy, "...however, none of it came even close to what actually occurred."

"Oh…"

The jaguar's face fell as his shoulders slumped. "And we hadn't even gotten to the good part of this scene yet…" He waved a paw around the mock set up of Cliffside.

"We read that part," Judy interjected, crossing her arms across her chest. "And last time I checked, Nick's never had his arm snapped in half by a lion before, so that scene is definitely out."

The director looked sullenly at a large, shirtless lion in suit pants stretching next to the set. The lion caught the director's eyes, and at a shake of the directors head, the lion's shoulders slumped, and the big cat broke down sobbing as a nearby rhino patted him on the back. "Hans Lejon is going to be so distraught as that was his premier scene in the movie."

"Who?" Nick asked. The director pointed at the massive lion. "He was going to play Lionheart in the fight scene between you three." The director's ears perked up. "Can we keep the ninja's at least?" the feline mewed.

The looks that Nick and Judy shot at him should have been enough, but they quickly replied as one. "No…"

"Maybe just one?"

Nick offered a harder stare while pointing one paw at the director. "I believe what we said was... _no_. You will not be putting ninja's into a movie about us."

"Aww, fishsticks…"

* * *

Nick and Judy arrived home exhausted, both plopping onto the couch without the least semblance of decency.

"Why us…" Nick groaned. "Why did we accept to help with the shooting of this film...and for the next four weeks!"

Judy mumbled something into the couch, and if Nick had heard correctly, he wasn't sure he wanted her to repeat it. The fox rolled over from his front to his back, still laying over the arm of the couch as he stared at Judy who was splayed out over the cushions. Sighing in both exhaustion and a heaping spoonful of regret for thinking that dealing with Hollywood would have been a fun experience for either of them, Nick gently moved off the couch and scooped up Judy in his arms.

The rabbit was too annoyed to care about being moved at this point, her frustration having been aired more in the past few hours than the entirety of her career at the ZPD. Instead, she relaxed into the arms of her mate, knowing that at least he was real, and not some Hollywood warped version.

"Come on," Nick said as he trundled over to their room. "Let's get your mind off that script for a bit with something I know you will enjoy."

"You?" Judy murmured, snuggling into Nick's arms and giggling as Nick stumbled as he pushed open their bedroom door with his back.

"Well, I was thinking more of an hour of Nick's famous foot and ear rubs..."

For the second time in as many moments Nick was startled as Judy leapt from his arms onto the bed, placed a pillow beneath her head and arms and smiled as she looked back at her husband. "I'll have to pay you back, you know," she whispered as he drew close and began to massage her feet. A thrill ran up her spine at the pressure and relief she felt from his paws caressing her foot paws.

'And what would that be?" Nick asked inquisitively. Judy waggled a finger for him to come closer. He leaned in as Judy whispered into his ear, his eyes widening as a silly grin appeared on his face.

"Deal, Carrots," he said, excitement tinging his words. "And for that you get double the time for your massage."

Nick hit a sensitive area of her foot, relieving a sore spot and sending a wave of relief flooding through her system. Judy couldn't help but sigh in relief and begin to purr. "That is fine with me, Nick," she began, all thoughts of the terrible day or the days to come, on her mind. "That is fine with me..."

* * *

 **AN: Jackie Spotters is an OC of Libious. Ace and Genny Thumper are RobertFidler's OC's from DA and** **Jade Warren belongs to Fox in the Henhouse. The rest are made up. XD**


	54. Life, Cameras, Fiction! II (Finale)

**Life, Cameras...Fiction! Chapter 2 - How….!?**

 **Edited by Eng050599**

* * *

"Sorry, but there won't be the hot tub scene...No! I will not...look just… _Trisha!_ "

Nick chuckled, though quickly turned it into a controlled cough as Judy shot him a dirty look. They were currently out on lunch a week into their four week stint of overwatching the making of the film about their exploits. Judy felt like she had a migraine for the past four days straight, as each scene they were shown was so objectively off base that at one point she had threatened to take over directing the film herself, as well as destroy every film can and hard drive that had been produced to date.

Thankfully Nick had been able to calm her down, and the offer of taking her to Jackal John's for sandwiches had placated her well enough to where she wasn't giving off an aura of 'don't come near me'. "Trisha still wanting us to include the hot tub scene?"

Judy nodded in frustration as she continued to listen to the brown doe on the other side of the line. "Sorry, Trisha, I gotta go….look."

Nick snickered, moving Judy's alfalfa and cabbage sandwich slightly to the left as Judy groaned and plopped her head on the table where her food had just been. Rolling his eyes and giving a slight shake of his head, he took the phone out of Judy's paw. She gave him no resistance, and he swore he heard a whispered thank you as he took the phone from his favorite bunny.

"Hey Trisha, sorry but there won't be a hot tub scene and if you want one of those, you'll have to come to our next pool party in our apartment building."

Nick winced as he moved the phone away from his ears momentarily at the shriek of delight Trisha let out. This time hearing Judy giggle, he put the phone back to his ear and smiled. Though that fell quickly. "No, you cannot bring your camera into the hot tub and ask us to replicate that scene for you and Delta."

At this point, Judy looked up, just as mortified as Nick was. "Nick... _no..._ That scene was just... _bad._ "

"Sorry Trisha, that's a no. Just bring your pretty little wild dog and Atom when you come next Saturday and I'll tell you about the ninjas."

Nick hung up the phone just as an ear splitting "What?!" came through the line. Judy was still looking at him, aghast. "Why did you tell her about the ninjas? We scrapped that three days ago."

Nick shrugged as he took a bite of his veggie burger. Chewing for a bit, he let a shrug of his shoulders answer for him until he swallowed. Giving a glimpse of his pearly whites, he shot Judy the most impish grin he could. "Would you rather have Trisha focusing in on that _steamy_ sauna scene, or ninjas?"

Judy paused for only a moment before sighing. "Nick..."

"What I believe you are trying to say, is thank you." Nick replied with a smirk.

"Thank you?" Judy asked.

"You're welcome!" Nick said with a rather good deal of amusement before chomping into his sandwich. Judy blinked several times before placing her food down.

"Did you really just quote Meowana to me?"

"Did I happen to use a line from one of your favorite movies? Yes, yes I did." Taking a glance at the clock, Nick dabbed at his muzzle with a napkin before taking a healthy slurp from his Pawpsi. "Gotta run, Carrots. We have the Bellwether scene to watch today."

"Great," Judy huffed. She wrapped up the last bits of her sandwich and hopped off the counter stool, joining by Nick's side as they made their way out of the restaurant. "What do you think the great Steven Felineberg will change in _that_ scene."

Nick let out a grimace as he pressed the crosswalk button outside the restaurant. Thankfully the Jackal John's had been just across the street from the studio lot so they hadn't needed to go far for lunch, although the two of them would have walked for miles if it meant giving them a break from the set. Some of the cast and crew had given them odd looks from the craft services table, but the respite from being off the lot was a grateful distraction for them. Even with Nick growing up in the city and Judy in a warren with 275 siblings, both felt a little overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle that was taking place on the set pieces.

"I can see a lot of things being changed, though can't a fox hope that for once this director _doesn't_ decide that his version of events is better than what happened."

Judy nodded, though smirked slightly. "Well what do you know. That actually sounded like you were optimistic there for a moment."

"Har har," Nick replied, lightly bumping into Judy with his hip.

Together they made their way towards the studio, deciding to walk rather than take any of the proffered shuttles. As they reached the studio entrance, they swiped their cards and entered, only to be nearly crushed by a herd of sheep in black robes huddled around the entryway.

Glancing around nervously, they crept around the group, all of which were staring at them unblinkingly. Being slightly unnerved, they managed their way around the rather large group, walking swiftly towards the director who was talking with a…

"Is that…" Judy began, nose twitching and eyes widening.

"...supposed to be Bellwether?" Nick finished for her. The two looked at each other, then gave the ewe another long stare. The glasses and necklace indeed matched those that the former mayor of Zootopia had worn but...that was the only thing that matched. Neither Nick or Judy would have thought that the actress Jessica Eweba would have made for a good Bellwether, as she was taller than Nick and much, much less fluffy than the ditzy ex-mayor had been.

The two approached the long legged ewe, noticing that instead of a dress like Bellwether had preferred, she was in a rather risque short pencil skirt. "Uh, what's going on?" Judy asked. The director and actor both looked over, smiles on their faces.

"Ah, purrfect timing my dears!" the feline purred. "I was just talking with Jess here and she is so excited to be playing Bellwether, well, more excited to meet the two of you I should say."

The ewe strode over, offering a hoof to both smaller mammals. "It is an honor to meet both of you, and I can't wait to be a part of a movie celebrating your accomplishments." She offered a cheeky grin and a giggle. "Even if I am playing the villain in it."

"Thank you," Judy relied, shaking the star's hoof. "I'm sure that it will be wholly accurate to what happened after the script revisions we gave Mr Purran here." Both rabbit and fox gave a good long glare at the director, who suddenly gulped nervously.

"Well, uh, I...guess we'll have to see as we are shooting in five." He quickly leapt from his chair and darted towards Genny and Ace, both of whom looked to be reviewing the script with their stunt doubles, leaving a bewildered Judy, Nick, and Jessica behind.

"Yeah, I think I'm suddenly not so optimistic as before," Nick stated flatly.

* * *

"Alright, places! Places everyone!"

Judy and Nick gave each other worried looks as the massive gathering of sheep lined up just out of the camera's on set. Each held a flickering candle in their hooves, otherwise they were entirely encased in black robes. Nick and Judy were up on a stand overlooking the entire natural history museum set. They had already filmed the scene of Judy hurting her leg, both Genny and Jade had performed their roles perfectly, the scenes of the train car exploding and the chase through the museum to the injury on the mammoth tusk all being performed flawlessly by the two fox and bunny pairs.

Judy and Nick had only stepped in once, eliminating a hug and make out session between Genny and Ace after their stunt doubles had successfully leapt from the burning hulk of a train on set. After fixing that scene, putting in Nick's successful grabbing of the nighthowler pistol rewarded by an exuberant shoulder slug from Judy, the rest proceeded without a hitch.

Which is why this current scene was worrying them so much. At the sound of "action", Jessica Eweba let out a wicked sounded cackle. "Oh Judy, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm. it really is too bad. I did like you and was thinking of offering you the position of Chief of Police if you wouldn't have paired up with this fox."

Nick glanced over at Judy, the bunny's ears shooting up at the comment. "She never said that," Nick stated. Judy nodded in agreement, watching as the scene progressed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Genny shouted from inside the pit. The crews had two cameras set up, one on a boom recording what happened above, and another filming at eye level within the pit. The screens that Nick and Judy were watching broadcasted what they couldn't see within the hole.

"Oh, of course not…" Eweba laughed, taking light steps around the edge of the exhibit. "I'm offering you one last out before he does." Eweba's soft voice suddenly took a darker turn as she snapped her hooves. The rams in dark clothes began marching on screen, lining the sides of the sunken exhibit. They began chanting, soft and slow at first, but gaining volume as they wrapped around the pit.

" _One of us, one of us."_

"Join me Judy!" Eweba cried out as she popped open the nighthowler pistol and withdrew the prop serum pellet within. She tossed the pellet down towards Ace, who caught it easily. "And we can rule Zootopia together as Mayor and Police Chief!"

Both Nick and Judy shared disbelieving glances at each other as they took in the scene. Both their minds were fixated in the way one was when an accident was imminent, but there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

"No!" Genny shouted. "I'll never join you!" She grabbed a hold of Ace's paw and stepped in front of him.

"There is no escape," Eweba continued. "Don't make me destroy you."

Genny turned, casting a smile at Ace. "I've abandoned you once, and I'll never do it again."

Ace smiled, raising a paw to Genny's cheek before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Up on the platform, both Nick and Judy's jaws dropped even further.

 _What…_

 _...the…_

 _...carrot sticks?_

"Fine!" Eweba snapped as the chanting around them grew louder.

" _One of us...one of us…_ "

"Then I'll have to speak directly to the mongrel. If the fox doesn't eat that pellet to go savage…" Eweba withdrew another gun from her jacket, producing a small round metal sphere and placing it inside it. "Then I'll just have to kill you myself."

Judy and Nick watched in a grotesque sort of horror mixed with anticipation. On one paw they were mortified that this was what the director had thought of this event while on the other, both were drawn to watching the scene play out, like a train wreck in motion. They watched as both Genny and Ace acted horrified, before Ace began lifting the pellet to his lips.

"Nick!" Genny yelled, grabbing his paw. "You can't eat that. You'll...you'll go savage and…" she began crying, wiping at her eyes with one paw. "And I can't bear to lose you like that."

Ace's performance was just as impressive. He lifted his free paw to dry Genny's tears, cusping it around her head as she nuzzled into it. "To keep you safe, I would do anything, my love...my Judy."

Up on the platform, Nick scoffed as Judy let out an audible 'awww' at the cheesy line.

With a fluid motion, Ace popped the pellet into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Remember darling, I will never hurt you."

"Aaaannnndddd cut! Jade. Max, we need you on set!"

Genny and Ace quickly left the scene, high fouring Jade and Max on their way out. Nick and Judy heard the clamoring of paws on the ladder rung behind them and in just a few short seconds, Genny and Ace had joined them.

"Somehow I doubt this is actually what happened here," Ace said with a grin as he leaned against the railing, placing a paw against his cheek as he looked down at the stage crew preparing the set for the next shot.

"Not even close," Judy huffed before turning to face her new-found friends. "But both of your acting skills are amazing to watch so even if that," she waved a paw at the scene in front of them, "Isn't at all what happened, it was enjoyable to see you two together like that."

"Even the sappy love lines," Nick chuffed, giving them a smirk. Ace and Genny looked at the fox, matching his smirk with their own.

"Who said we were acting?" Ace said as he clasped Genny's paw in his own. Genny looked up at Ace and with a smile, kissed him under his muzzle, then scratched the area gently. The tod let out a rumble of approval as his tail swished behind him.

"Awww!" Judy put her paws over her mouth, then jumped the couple, wrapping them in a huge hug. "When did this happen?"

Genny giggled, returning the hug. "When we were practicing for the savage Nick scene that was scrapped earlier in the film. Ace here, the loveable tod he is, noticed I had some, _issues_ , and helped me through them."

Nick nodded, smiling at the other fox and bunny couple. "Called it."

"Hush you," Judy stated to her husband, though with an obvious smile on her muzzle.

"Everyone, places please!" The director called out. "And...action!"

Max jerked suddenly, faking the serum effects as Jade jumped away from him. "Fight it, Nick! You can fight it!"

"Oh, he can't," Eweba giggled from above, doing a rather spot on impersonation of Bellwether's nasally voice. "Since preds are biologically inclined to violence." She dialed her phone. "Help! There's a savage fox loose in the Natural History Museum. He has Officer Hopps cornered and I can't get to her!"

"Nick…" Jade soothed as Max growled fiercely at her, kicking out at the grey doe. Jade somersaulted backwards, landing on her hind paws with ease as she glared at Eweba. "Your plans won't work!" she yelled.

"Fear _always_ works when you're one of us…" Eweba growled.

" _One of us, one of us…"_ the cloaked rams chanted.

"Fear will _never_ conquer love!" Jade shouted back as Max leapt at her…

...only to throw his arms around her and toss her high into the air as she whipped dual tranquilizers out from her belt.

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart," Jade laughed as she fired off two darts at the rams next to Eweba. The darts connected right on the plates beneath their shirts, though for all effects and purposes, it looked like they had been hit. The rams reacted somewhat clunkily, gracelessly falling into the pit while the second bleated out what sounded like an, "Aaaayaaaa!"

Jade managed to twist in mid air as she flew up and behind the line of rams directly in front of the cameras, landing perfectly before swinging around to dart two more cloaked figures.

"I wish we had tranq guns like that at work…" Judy stated in awe as she watched Jade fire off several more darts into the enclosing rams until the guns clicked empty. Just as she was surrounded, the eight or so rams all flew backwards, some falling back into the pit, landing on hidden cushions, as Jade let out a mighty bellow.

"Now that's a little overkill," Nick chuckled. "I've never once seen you do that before."

"Wish I could," Judy grumbled. "Would make it easier to bring down perps."

Nick shook his head then brought Judy next to him, squeezing her in a warm side hug as the scene continued. Max attacked the rams that Jade would kick into the pit, all while Eweba was screaming at the rams to take down the two smaller mammals. After several minutes of filming, in which all four mammals on the platform watched in curious amazement at what the director had expected to occur instead of what had indeed happened, it was only Eweba and Jade left above the pit as Max took out the last of the rams in it with an uppercut.

"Now, it's just you and me," Jade said, wiping away some fake blood across her cheek from a 'cut' the ram had given her.

Eweba grinned and flicked off her jacket, tossing it to the side as she got into a fighting stance. "It will be my pleasure to crush you."

"Aannnd that's where I'm calling it," Nick stated as he walked towards the ladder. "I think I've seen enough to know that this scene needs a total overhaul."

"Wait!"

Nick paused at the ladder as Judy looked at him, a sheepish grin on her face. "I...kind of want to see what Jade can do…" she muttered softly. Nick shot her a raised eyebrow as the battle commenced on the stage, with Jade slipping between the ewe's legs, kicking them out for under her before going for an armbar . "I want to see if I can learn anything from her for work."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Course you would," he said with a chuckle. "My dear Carrots, always thinking of the job." Nick returned to Judy's side and the four mammals watched several takes occur for the fight scene between them, especially as Max joined in after tossing the rams into a giant pile to climb from the pit to aid Jade in the epic battle above.

"This is so not going in the final cut," Nick said as the battle finished, with both Max and Jade roundhouse kicking Eweba into the pit together, then as they stood over her 'unconcious' form, engaged in a rather lengthy and passionate kiss that Nick was certain he and Judy only had ever exchanged on the most heated of nights between them.

* * *

The theatre was packed with mammals as Judy and Nick found their assigned seats. It was the premier of the movie they had consulted on, and as such, they were given an exclusive, first access viewing to it along with the staff and actors who worked on it. They were happy to note Genny and Ace were placed next to them, the other fox/rabbit couple holding paws while sharing a large bucket of popcorn between them.

The movie itself played out rather well. In the end, the police couple had managed to either coerce, or in many early cases, force, the director to change scenes to be more correct. Several times throughout the film they leaned over to congratulate Genny and Ace on their acting skills, saying they did a wonderful job on recreating the emotions that Nick and Judy had felt at those times.

"What can we say," they had replied with. "We had great coaches."

As the bridge scene neared, Judy reached out and held Nick's paw, sniffling already from the break up scene between her and Nick that even had Genny and Ace in tears. Seeing the familiar bridge come into view, she was suddenly very glad that they had decided to film on location rather than on the set. The emotions of the scene, caused a new swelling of tears to come as she looked up at Nick.

"It's alright, Carrots," Nick said, rubbing back her ears and gently kissing her lips. He knew that Judy still blamed herself for the three months that had preceded this particular event, and as always, he was there to steer her away from the despair that followed. "I forgave you long ago."

Judy sighed and leaned into him. "I still wish I hadn't pushed you away in the first place."

Nick said nothing, but silently wrapped his arm around his wife as they watched the climax of the film, thankful it including neither hooded rams or kung-fu scenes. They had those on tape though, as Judy had asked to have them for 'educational purposes', along with a promise of some one-on-one training with Jade in the near future.

Finally, the concert at the end of the movie came, and with it, the credits began to roll as a cheer went up amongst the audience. The director and co-directors were announced, then, on a screen all by themselves, six words appeared that caused a gasp to come from Nick and Judy.

 _Guest Directors_

 _Judy Hopps_

 _Nick Wilde_

"It's us! It's us!" Judy said excitedly, hitting Nick's arm as her feet thumped the floor. Ace and Genny smiled and began clapping for them, as several other mammals nearby did the same.

Nick waved to the mammals who cheered for them, hugging Judy close. "Now wasn't this worth it?"

Judy looked up at him. Alighting on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Was it worth it to see you on the silver screen? Yes, yes it was."

Judy's comment went unheard as the dozens of mammals applauded them. Little did many of the other mammals shooting the film knew, but for several of the shots, including the climactic bridge scene, Ace and Genny had switched places with Nick and Judy, allowing the pair of police officers to film the scenes only as they knew they should go. It was a secret that only the four knew about and as the two fox and rabbit couples watched the credits ending, they knew it was something only they'd ever know.

…

…

Judy's ears shot up in alarm… "Sweet cheese and crackers!" she muttered in horror as she looked up at Nick. "My parents are so totally going to know!"

* * *

 **AN: Huge credit to Fox in the Henhouse for allowing use of Jade Warren, as well as giving me the ideas for the over the top lovey dovey-ness in several scenes, especially the ending there. Also huge thank you to RobertFiddler on DeviantArt for allowing the use of his OC's Genny and Ace. So thank you to both of you guys!**


	55. Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney I

**Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney**

 **Chapter 1: The Wilde Guess**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack**

 **Cover art by Quirky Middle-child**

* * *

"Okay, it's official. I hate lawyers."

Nick stormed out of the chief's office in a huff, quickly followed by Judy. Neither of them were in a particularly good mood after what just happened, so it was a good thing they had been given the rest of the day off to cool down. "We work our tails off chasing down 'Rosco the Rascal', then some suit comes in and gets him off on a technicality! How's _that_ for making the world a better place, Fluff?"

Not very good. She hadn't felt this useless at her job since getting out of parking duty, but at least traffic citations tended to stick. "He'll slip up again. Guys like that don't stay out of trouble for long." It was a pitiful attempt to cheer herself up.

It didn't work on Nick either. "Sure, if he doesn't go off the grid like any _smart_ criminal would do. But maybe you're right. Maybe he'll go burn down a few more homes, ruin a few more lives, to give us another crack at him. Any way you look at it, we lost this one."

She couldn't argue that. Judy just sighed as they exited the precinct. "I'm really glad to be on _this_ side of the legal system sometimes."

"I hear ya, Carrots. If you came to me at that press conference with an application to law school, I would have thrown it back in your face long before your sordid little speech."

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "I'm surprised to hear that," she said, smirking up at him. "With all that slyness and charisma, I think you'd make a _great_ lawyer."

She'd once said something similar about him being a cop. But he didn't even dignify _this_ with words, just pointed a finger to his throat and made a loud, gagging sound. Poking fun at Nick, as it turned out, did a much better job of brightening her mood. "Come on, there are good lawyers too, you know," the rabbit giggled.

"Like dead ones?"

"Like ones who defend those who can't defend themselves, fight to overturn false accusations and protect the innocent." She got that old starstruck look in her eyes, the same kind she always got when she talked about her ideals. " _That's_ the kind of lawyer I would want to be."

Nick snorted. "No way. I've seen you in the interrogation room, Hopps. You'd be a prosecutor for sure."

The look vanished. Though she had to admit, with a passion for justice and desire to punish the guilty, she could go either way. "Hmm, maybe. What about you, Nick? Defense or prosecution?"

"Yeah, I'm still in the 'better off dead' camp actually."

"Oh, _really?"_ With a speed befitting of her species, she was suddenly standing right in front of him, grinning deviously. "Maybe we should see what PIXAR has to say about that?"

His eyes widened as Judy took off, the fox quickly chasing after her in pursuit. "Carrots, no! I am putting my foot down on this one! No lawyers! Carrots!"

"Hopps!"

"JUDY!"

* * *

 _The Mystic Spring Oasis had always been one of Zootopia's most unusual attractions. Tonight, it would become the site of an equally unusual crime._

 _Under the dark, cloudy sky, the large form of Nangi the elephant lumbered towards the center of the Oasis, where the famous Pleasure Pool resided. Taking a moment to find her center, she slipped into the water and closed her eyes in relaxation. She was at peace._

 _And thus completely unaware of the sinister shape that slowly crept up behind her. The figure raised a long weapon above its head...and brought it down onto hers._

 _THWACK!_

 _"No...how could this happen? I can't be caught like this! I have no choice.I...I have to hide it…"_

* * *

 _July 14th, 10: 17 AM_

 _Zootopian Central Courthouse - Defendant Lobby No. 3_

It was a new day and a new trial. That sentiment could be felt all around the courthouse, from clerks rushing back and forth to make sure all the necessary paperwork was in order, to members of the gallery slowly flooding in to watch the day's events like the spectacle it was. But even among this crowd, no one missed the arrival of one particular mammal, for he himself could be considered a spectacle.

Dressed in a sharp blue suit and indigo tie, clashing greatly with the tacky shades on his face, one of the greatest oddities known to mammalkind walked through the front doors. He was a fox lawyer, a hybrid of stereotypes so maligned and distasteful it was a wonder he ever made it through law school, let alone passed the bar exam, let alone strolled right into court as the picture of perfect confidence.

But of course, that was only the picture he _wanted_ them to see. The truth of the matter was a bit more complicated.

 _My name is Nick Wilde. I'm still not sure exactly how it happened, but I'm a defense attorney. Not the easiest job for a guy like me, but nothing about my life has been easy. This trial certainly won't be._

Ignoring the distrustful glances from every side, Nick adjusted his grip on the large briefcase he was lugging in and kept his eyes peeled for the one mammal he actually wanted to see.

Though that mammal didn't particularly want to see _him._ A fennec fox in a dark brown suit paced back and forth across the floor, not noticing him just yet. Smirking a little, Nick snuck up beside the inattentive fox and dropped the case to the floor with a loud thud. "Hey there, Finn."

He jumped almost high enough to reach his waist (not including ears). Whirling around on him, he snarled angrily. "There you are! How many times are you going to be late to your own trial?! I'm warning ya, Nick, one of these days they'll mistake me for you and I'm just gonna roll with it!"

 _This cheerful fellow is Finnick, my legal sidekick, also known as a co-counsel. Despite his rough demeanor, he's got a good head on his shoulders. He just has trouble getting it above the defense's bench sometimes._

"And will you stop swiping my shades?!" Finnick yanked Nick down by his tie and snatched the glasses from his face, sticking them into his front pocket. Grunting in annoyance, he pulled the case over to him and flipped it open, rifling through the unnervingly-thin contents. "I hope you've at least studied the court record. We don't need you forgetting the defendant's name again."

"That was _one_ time," Nick protested. "Besides, I don't think it's going to be a problem today. Right, Mr…?" He frowned, looking back and forth. "Where's our client?"

"Currently getting fitted for a suit after the deputies decided his current state of dress wasn't appropriate for the courtroom," Finnick growled, snapping the case shut again. "A problem I had to deal with _myself,_ by the way."

"And I'm very grateful that you did that-"

"Bite me."

"-but what I really want to know is if you found out anything about who we're up against today."

It was as if his anger had suddenly drained away, and been replaced with pessimism. "It ain't looking good. Our opponent is a rising prodigy from out in the sticks. From what I hear, they've been undefeated in Bunnyburrow for about five years now, with a reputation for being cold and ruthless to criminals and defense attorneys alike. Not only that, but apparently they have a special talent for getting into the mind of any species, thinking like they would. Some crazy kind of empathy."

"Ooooooooh, beware the killer rabbit!" Nick chuckled, wiggling his fingers with a scary voice.

"And you wonder why no one takes us seriously."

He waved off the remark. "Come on, Finn, you worry too much. We'll be fine, even if we have to wing it in there."

"You mean like we always do?"

"Exactly!"

"Hey, man, _I_ believe in you." From behind the two foxes came another voice, though more noticeable was his smell. Their client had arrived, dressed in a bead necklace and what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable suit. Underneath the suit was a veritable mop of fur, including a mane so thick it completely covered his eyes, only allowing his nose, mouth, and a pair of curved horns to escape. Not to mention the whole gaggle of flies above his head, emphasis on _gag._

"You see?" Nick asked, pointing to the mammal. "Yax believes in us."

"How reassuring," Finnick said dryly, watching him scratch and bite at his new wardrobe.

"You gotta lighten up, little guy," Yax smiled at him. "Life's too short to get so worked up."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Repeat after me," he said, taking up lotus position right there in the middle of the lobby and slipping into a trance. "Ohhhhhhhm...ohhhhhhhhm...ohhhhhhhhm…"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrrrr...grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…!"

Nick quickly stepped in before this turned into another incident. "Look, if the guy on trial here can be this chill, you can too. Let's dial it down a bit, Finn."

All this really accomplished was focusing Finnick's ire back on the taller fox. "That zen naturalist bunk might be good enough for _him_ , but the two of us need to actually come up with a plan here!"

"Mr. Wilde," a bailiff announced. "The trial is about to begin. Please enter the courtroom."

Finnick muttered a few choice words unfit for a court of law, causing Yax to shake his head. "Sounds like someone hasn't found his center."

"That's it!"

"Okay, I think it's time to get going now!" Nick scooped up his briefcase in one arm and his furious co-counsel in the other, then swept through the double doors into the courtroom.

 _Today, I'm taking on a murder trial, one which I have barely investigated and am completely unprepared for. Believe it or not, that's just business as usual at the Wilde Crimes Law Offices. Makes you wonder why anyone would ever hire me, huh?_

 _You're about to find out._

* * *

 _10: 31 AM_

 _Zootopian Central Courthouse - Courtroom No. 2_

Nick found himself the center of attention as soon as he stepped inside, eager onlookers from the gallery staring down at him from every angle. It was a sensation that might unnerve a rookie, especially when most of them were expecting to see him fail as with any defense lawyer, but he had always taken it in stride. It wasn't that different from just being a fox after all.

Or maybe they were staring because of the small, yet feisty fennec currently biting at his arm. In any case, Nick just smiled and waved as he padded across the tile floors and took his spot behind the defense's bench. A small flick to the head was all it took to remind Finnick that he had a job to do, after which he hopped off of Nick's arm, straightened out his suit, and stood beside him on a prepared milk crate.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Yaxley Matton," announced a portly cheetah sitting on the judge's bench overhead. He wore the typical black robes of the profession, but this judge was anything but typical. For one, he went the extra step of sporting a powdered wig, and his fur was speckled with the crumbs of many donuts. Honorable Judge Clawhauser had long struggled to combine his love of pastries with his legal obligations, but it seemed he had finally found a way, a half-eaten donut stuck on the handle of his gavel for convenient snackage between testimonies.

Below him stood the significantly more imposing figure of Bailiff Bogo, arms behind his back and eyes solidly forward. The water buffalo perhaps took his lowly position just a _bit_ too seriously. In another world, it was easy to imagine their roles reversed, and Bogo gave off the distinct impression that he wished they were.

But Nick wasn't paying much attention to either of them, because on the other end of the room stood his opposition. A rabbit, a _female_ rabbit, stared back at him coldly, purple eyes boring into him. Her ears stood up rigidly straight, as did the rest of her, enough that it took Nick a second to remember that she must have been standing on some kind of support as well. Her suit was a dark lavender with a carrot-shaped brooch, cleaned and pressed to perfection. Squinting a bit, he could just spot three faint scars on her left cheek.

 _(Won't be expecting any jokes out of this one.)_ Now Finnick had to remind _him_ to do his job, with a not-so-gentle elbow to the side. "T-The defense is ready, Your Honor!"

"The prosecution has _been_ ready, Your Honor," the rabbit said, her expression unwavering.

Clawhauser was quick to acknowledge her. "D'awwwwwww, aren't you just the cutest little-" The glare she shot at him could melt steel. "You are Prosecutor Judy Hopps, correct? What a pleasure it is to have you serving our fair city."

Either she was quick to forgive or respected the authority of a judge too much to care. "Thank you, Your Honor. I must admit, the crowds here are a lot bigger than the ones I'm used to in Bunnyburrow. Nevertheless, I will fulfill my duty to its fullest."

Nick couldn't resist. "You know, if you get too intimidated, there's no shame in calling it quits."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be just fine," she shot back. "Especially against _you_ , Mr. Wilde."

He blinked in surprise. "You know my name?"

"Of course." She smiled calmly. "In preparation for my move to Zootopia, I studied up on all active defense attorneys operating in this city. You were one of the more...memorable examples."

"Really?" he smirked, leaning over the bench. "They call me charming, witty, irresistible?"

"More like sneaky, underhanded, phony. A charlatan who bluffs his way to victory," she said distastefully. "Some have even taken to calling you 'The Wilde Guess'."

"Heeeeey, that's kinda catchy!" He rubbed his chin, turning to Finnick. "Think we can put that on our business card?"

"I don't think it was intended as a compliment."

"Regardless," said Judy, "I won't let your trickery stop me from making the world a better place. And today, that starts with putting a killer behind bars."

"Well said, Prosecutor Hopps," Clawhauser agreed, trying hard to stay professional. That was undermined slightly by his high-pitched giggle afterwards. "You can go on ahead and deliver your opening statement now."

"Gladly." She reached under the desk and pulled out a manilla file, which she opened with one paw. "The murder occurred at the _Mystic Spring Oasis_ in Sahara Square. It's a...natural health resort, with a focus on...recreational activities." She frowned in clear discomfort.

 _(Guess they don't have naturalist clubs in Bunnyburrow.)_

She was quick to shake it off. "The victim was an elephant known only as Nangi, a yoga instructor for the residents. She was found dead in the resort's Pleasure Pool early yesterday morning by another employee, a large gash on the top of her head from a blunt weapon."

Clawhauser gasped loudly, his paws clapped on his cheeks. "Murdering someone while they're taking a bath? _Heinous!"_

"Indeed. However, blunt force trauma was _not_ the cause of death. The blow merely rendered the victim unconscious, afterwhich her head slipped under the water and she drowned." She shook her head in disgust. "A cowardly method to kill a mammal you can't beat in a fair fight."

 _(Murder typically doesn't involve a fair fight, no.)_ But there were bigger issues with what she just said.

"Hey, what gives?!" Finnick suddenly shouted. "That bit about the cause of death wasn't in _our_ autopsy report!"

Judy put a paw to her chest in what _looked_ like surprise. "My apologies. You must not have gotten the latest update. I shall rectify that posthaste." She signalled Bailiff Bogo over to her bench, where she just so happened to have an extra copy of the report, then sent it over to the defense.

Finnick snatched it up with a scowl. "Gee, thanks."

 _Autopsy Report added to the Court Record_

Nick watched this exchange with clear interest. "Looks like someone isn't above playing dirty herself."

"Glad you find it so funny."

"Estimated time of death is between 10 and 12 PM," Judy continued as if nothing happened. "I have here a photo taken of the crime scene." She pulled out a small photograph and passed it to Bogo, who then passed it to Clawhauser. Only after the cheetah hemmed and hawed over it did Nick finally get a look.

The Pleasure Pool looked the same as it normally did, a paradise for nude mammals wanting a dip. It was surrounded by lush grass and small rocks used for decorative purposes, with larger rocks at the back forming a small waterfall. And slumped against it, head bowed, was Nangi. She almost could have passed for asleep if not for the gaping wound on her head and the blood still soaking the water around her, along with a copious amount of mud. He couldn't help but shudder. To think that such a tranquil place as Mystic Spring had been home to this grisly sight. Where the killer had struck from was obvious, as there was a considerable lip where the rocks jutted out directly behind her head. On that lip was a few hard splotches of gray he couldn't quite identify.

Oh, and on top of all that, there was the fact that Yax was laying right next to her, unconscious. Another detail he would have really liked to know about beforehand. "Yax...were you seriously found like that?"

"Uh-huh. Why, is it important?"

Sighing, Nick quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the picture for reference before returning it to the prosecution.

 _Crime Scene Photo added to the Court Record_

And Judy still wasn't finished yet. "I would also like to present this diagram of the Mystic Spring Oasis." This time she had a large, folded up sheet to share with the court.

The diagram was simple, but telling. It showed an overhead view of the resort's front lobby, with a single entrance into the lounge through a pair of double doors. The lounge itself had an open roof, but was surrounded by thirty foot walls on each side. The Pleasure Pool was positioned square in the center, facing the doors. At the opposite end was another room, labeled as the storeroom, and an office positioned in the upper-left corner. Also labeled on the diagram were minor attractions like the volleyball court and mud pit.

 _Oasis Diagram added to the Court Record_

Finally done showing off the fruits of her investigation, Judy was quick to vocalize what he was already thinking. "The only plausible entrance into the lounge was through its front doors, and the only other mammal there at the time of the murder was the defendant, serving as a night guard in the lobby."

 _(Okay, this is bad already.)_ "Then what does the prosecution believe his motive to be?" Nick challenged. "Yax had no reason to kill his own co-worker."

"Co-worker? It seems you aren't as informed about this case as you should be." She almost sounded sympathetic. Or was that pity? "Nangi was not merely the defendant's co-worker, but the official _owner_ of Mystic Spring Oasis."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Nick reeled back, gaping.

From the defendant's chair, Yax nodded eagerly. "Eeyup, Nangi used to run the place. And I was right under her, so now that she's gone, I guess that would make me the new boss. So it's a good thing I'm not the killer, huh?"

 _(Well I know who we're NOT putting on the stand.)_ More troubling was the fact that this prosecutor had conveniently left that fact out of her opening statement. Was she testing his knowledge of the case or just setting him up to make a fool of himself? Either way, he knew then and there this was not going to be an easy opponent.

"I have to admit, that sure sounds convincing," Clawhauser agreed, taking a bite out of his gavel donut. "But not much in the way of real evidence. Can't go giving it to you _that_ easily, Ms. Hopps, no matter how adorable you are."

"I understand," she said through gritted teeth. "Then as my first witness, I call the detective in charge of the scene. He should clear up any doubts you may have, Your Honor."

"Oh yes, that should do nicely," he nodded, still chewing.

"You don't think it's _him_ again, do you?" Finnick half-asked, half-groaned.

"Going by our luck so far, I'd say our odds are about 1 in...1."

Sure enough, the sound of clopping hooves began to approach. Both foxes looked on with a mix of horror and exasperation as a tall, auburn horse came to the stand. He wore a white detective's coat, tie, and a badge that hung from his neck. He seemed completely oblivious to their displeasure as he turned his head and shot them a friendly smile, swiveling a piece of hay around in his teeth.

Nick remained deadpan. "Look, everyone, it's the famous Mister Fed."

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," Judy requested.

The horse bowed his head with a neigh of greeting, and probably would have tipped a hat if he were wearing one. "Detective Bailey Oates, at your service, ma'am."

Both Nick and Finnick groaned loudly in unison.

 _"What_ is your problem?" Judy snapped at them. "Detective Oates is a respected member of the Zootopia Police Department and I will not have you two disparaging him!"

"No worries," Oates said. "The dark horse is always underestimated before he crosses the finish line."

Judy nodded, smiling at him. "Yes, I can relate."

 _(Why am I not surprised that she's fluent in crazy?)_ "How about we hear his testimony before we make any judgement calls one way or the other?"

Clawhauser looked just a bit too interested himself. "Detective Oates, please tell us about what you found on your investigation."

Oates didn't even look at him, too busy polishing his badge. "Of course. You folks pay attention now."

"This outta be good," Finnick muttered.

 _Witness Testimony - Murder at Mystic Spring_

 _The sun set on the Oasis as it did on our victim, between the hours of 10 and 12._

 _It was only her and the defendant there under the light of the moon, no one else._

 _Yet the next morning, she was gone to pasture and he was just gone with the wind._

 _As we looked upon the scene, we found the weapon that done the deed._

Finnick let out a loud, irritated sigh. "Yep. Another classic Oates testimony..."

Nick shut his eyes and pinched his brow. "If he spent half as long investigating as he did waxing poetry, this case would already be solved."

Even Judy seemed to be quickly reevaluating her opinion on the detective. "Well...that was...sure something."

But Oates couldn't look more proud of himself. "What do you think? A good testimony is like a good sugar cube: short and sweet."

Judge Clawhauser managed a polite clap. "...Mr. Wilde, you may begin your cross-examination."

 _(Why me?)_

"Good luck, buddy," said Finnick, genuinely sympathetic.

"I'll be fine." Nick tried to convince himself as much as his co-counsel. "Just gotta dig through the manure until I find that lost nickel of truth."

"Not you too!"

 _Cross-Examination - Murder at Mystic Spring_

 _The sun set on the Oasis as it did on our victim, between the hours of 10 and 12._

 **Hold it!**

"Ignoring the fact that sunset was _way_ before 10 PM, why exactly was the victim there after hours in the first place?"

Oates smiled at him, completely ignoring the thinly-veiled insult. "It seems this was a normal routine for her. One of the perks of owning a health resort is the privilege of getting to use it after hours. I have to admit, bathing in that serene atmosphere alone at night, it sounds pretty romantic."

 _(Sounds more like something out of a horror movie, and it ended like one too.)_ "So she was completely alone out there?"

"For most of the night anyway. You see…"

 _It was only her and the defendant there under the light of the moon, no one else._

 **Hold it!**

"I distinctly remember it being cloudy that night, but how do _you_ know there was nobody else there? Mystic Spring is too old-fashioned to have security cameras."

"From the defendant himself actually. He was on watch that night and he made it clear that no one else entered the lounge but Nangi." Oates stroked a hoof through his mane. "Sometimes the biggest hurdle in the race is your own loose shoes, and that boy is as loose as you can get."

Nick slammed his paw down on the desk. "But you still can't _prove_ there was nobody else there!"

The horse bit his lip. "W-Well…"

"The prosecution concedes that we can't prove it," Judy admitted. "But the burden of proof is on _you_ , Mr. Wilde. Either prove that another mammal was there or stop wasting everyone's time."

Oates looked pretty smug for someone who just got bailed out. "Before you go throwing all your money in the pot, you best make sure you're betting on the right horse."

 _(I'm not betting anything on YOU, that's for sure.)_

 _Yet the next morning, she was gone to pasture and he was just gone with the wind._

 **Hold it!**

"What are you talking about? The defendant can be seen right there in the photo!" _(As much as I wish he wasn't.)_

"Allow me to clarify," he said slowly. "I didn't say he _left,_ I said he was _gone."_

Nick stared at him blankly. "...Could you clarify a little more?"

Oates sighed, clearly not understanding the need. "The boy was passed out on the scene, i.e. _gone._ Guilty conscience, or just too tired from hammerin' folks, you decide. Anything else you got a problem with?"

At least this part he could comment on. "Yes, actually. If Yax really _had_ tried to kill Nangi during the night, wouldn't she have seen him?"

Clawhauser titled his head. "What do you mean, Mr. Wilde?"

"Just think back to the diagram. If Nangi was where the police eventually found her, she would have been on a direct line of sight with the entrance to the lounge. If Yax had come in at any point, she would have spotted him!"

"So what if she did?" asked Oates. "The defendant was a trusted employee after all. You don't know there's a saboteur until he rigs the race."

"But he's got those big, cloppy hooves! I'd think she would have at least noticed him coming up behind her on those rocks!"

Yax was quick to chime in. "Nah, Nangi goes into a total trance when she's bathing like that. I could yell right in her ear and it still takes her a second sometimes."

Judy smirked. "Normally, I would object to the defendant speaking out of turn, but I think I can live with this."

 _(Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Fluffbutt.)_ Though it didn't change the fact that he was quickly running out of straws to grasp.

 _As we looked upon the scene, we found the weapon that done the deed._

 **Hold it!**

"Care to enlighten us on what that weapon _is?"_ Even the autopsy report had only said a blunt weapon, but that was probably just something else waiting to be "updated".

"The weapon was a sledgehammer," Oates answered. "Big, powerful, just like my granddad used to have on the farm. And just like my granddad himself, come to think of it."

Now _that_ was unexpected. "A sledgehammer? At a naturalist club? Seems a bit out of place, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Judy said, looking through another file. "You see, the day of the incident, Mystic Spring suffered from a burst pipe in the lounge area. A construction crew has been making renovations to fix it."

"You mean to say that Mystic Spring _sprung_ a leak?" Nick grinned.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. In any case, _that_ is where the sledgehammer came from. Detective, can you tell us where the weapon was found?"

"It was dredged up from the pool itself, soaked like a newborn calf."

"And covered in blood like one?" Nick asked.

Oates looked horrified.

"To answer the defense's question," Judy replied, "the hammer still held significant blood splatter on one side of the head, consistent with an overhead strike. It's likely the culprit only intended to hide the weapon, or remove any of their own traces left on it. How unfortunate for him that he happened to pass out right next to it."

 _Sledgehammer added to the Court Record_

 _Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record_

"Does that explanation satisfy you, Mr. Wilde?"

 _(If it does, that's it for me. I gotta find something…)_ "Not so fast! You've told us where the weapon was _found_ , but not where it was originally. Let's hear more about these renovations you mentioned."

Judy looked back at him...and slowly smiled.

 _(Crap.)_

"If you insist. Detective, you may show it now."

"It would be my pleasure." And indeed, he looked absolutely thrilled to get one up on Nick. "This right here is a photograph we took of the renovations."

That didn't sound so bad at first. Not until Nick actually saw the picture.

The workers had left quite a mess to be sure. Sectioned off by yellow tape was a large pipe dug up from underground, a significant hole in its surface that was undergoing reconstruction and still appeared to be flowing. To that end, a large pool of wet concrete filled the area. And that was where the problem lay, for he could see two clear hoofprints embedded into the surface. "...Oh."

 _Renovations Photo added to the Court Record_

"And before you ask, the police have confirmed these prints to be an approximate match with the defendant," Judy said quickly. "Now why would someone not on the construction crew be stepping around in wet concrete?"

"Oh! Oh!" Clawhauser waved his arm excitedly. "Because they're the killer?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I should also mention where exactly these renovations were taking place." She calmly circled a spot on the diagram in red pen, then showed it.

Nick blanched. The spot she had circled was directly behind the Pleasure Pool...and its solid rock wall. He didn't find his voice again before she continued. "As you can see, the victim could _not_ see anything being done back there. This allowed the defendant to easily walk right past her, retrieve the weapon without her knowledge, and then bring it down on her head."

 _Oasis Diagram updated in the Court Record_

"Then...those grey splotches on the crime scene photo are…" He didn't want to look.

"That's right," Judy answered anyway. "Concrete residue."

 _Crime Scene Photo updated in the Court Record_

Nick gulped, sweating bullets as he tried to come up with something, _anything_ else. "Did you find any residue on Yax's hooves?"

"You ask that like it matters. As it was still wet at the time, it could have come off at any point between there and the Pleasure Pool just by walking through the grass. There was enough splotched around to support that claim. As for what was left at the scene, it could have flaked off of the hammer itself from prior use."

"T-That doesn't prove...uh…"

It was by sheer luck that the trial didn't end right there, and only because Oates went and opened his big mouth again. "Shame that hammer was the most convenient weapon around. Don't go branding yourself unless you want to leave a mark."

Nick's ears perked up, always attuned to the sound of a contradiction. "Detective Oates, could you add that to your testimony?"

 _Don't go branding-_

"The first part!"

 _Shame that hammer was the most convenient weapon around._

 **Objection!**

Finnick sighed loudly in relief. "Finally. I almost _wanted_ this trial to end just to shut him up."

Nick kept his focus on Oates, unable to keep down a smug grin. "The hammer was the most convenient weapon? Are you _sure_ about that?"

Taken aback a bit, the horse glared at him. "Why go lookin' for a needle in a haystack when the pitchfork's right there?"

"I'll do you one better. Your Honor, can you tell me what Mystic Spring is most known for?"

Judge Clawhauser was flushed, trying his best to avoid looking at him. "W-Well, not that I would know or anything, but the mammals there have a great fondness for all things...natural. Just a guess, of course."

 _(Be thankful you're not the one on trial here.)_

Judy noticeably flinched at the word "natural". "You'd better have a point, Wilde."

"But of course. See, in order to create the _natural_ feel, the Oasis is made with _natural_ grass, _natural_ water, _natural_ trees...and _natural_ rocks."

Her eye twitched.

"Rocks…?" Oates started to sweat a little.

"Naturally," Nick smirked, crossing his arms. "In fact, I believe we've all seen a good number of rocks just recently. Where was that again? Oh yeah, the crime scene photo!"

Clawhauser nodded in understanding, relieved for the change in topic. "That's right! There were decorative rocks all around the Pleasure Pool!"

"Decorative, yes, but very real. If the killer was in the market for a blunt weapon, there was a whole bargain bin sale right in front of them." He looked back at the eccentric equine. "So answer me this, Detective. Why settle for a pitchfork…" He pointed sharply at him. "...when you've got the keys to the tractor!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Oates staggered back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The strand of hay once held there slowly drifted to the floor.

"Why the long face, Detective?"

Finnick glared at him. "Wasn't funny the first time."

The gallery was abuzz with chatter. Clawhauser almost choked on a piece of donut trying to calm them down. "Order! Order!" He swallowed. "The defense has a point. But Mr. Wilde, why would the killer choose the sledgehammer instead?"

"This contradiction doesn't mean squat unless you can answer that," Finnick warned. "You better have something good, Nick."

His smile didn't waver. "Of course I do…" _(...as of right now.)_ "This evidence shows why they used the hammer!"

 **Take that!**

"The answer is simple, Your Honor. And it lies in that very same picture of the renovations we just saw." Clawhauser quickly took back the picture and stared at it closely, fully enraptured. "The hoofprints you see there do not show the killer retrieving the weapon, but rather their attempt to make it _seem_ like they did. For a simple rock doesn't allow you to leave behind evidence so easily."

The cheetah scratched his head, dislodging a few crumbs. "They... _wanted_ to leave behind evidence?"

"As long as it doesn't point to them, sure. The killer ignored the easiest method to commit the murder and instead chose one that was both obvious and left telling clues behind. The only reason they would do that is to frame my client!"

 **Objection!**

Judy sighed, slowly shaking her head. "I knew I should have stepped in earlier. How like a fox to think only of himself."

He tilted his head. "Wha...What does _that_ have to do with-"

Judy slammed her paw down. It was surprisingly loud. "Maybe _you_ would kill someone with a rock, but not everyone could do the same."

 _(Glad to know you think so highly of me.)_

"Whatever do you mean, Prosecutor Hoops?" Clawhauser's attention had left Nick as quickly as it came.

"Let's do an experiment." Judy lifted her right paw, keeping it flat as she split her fingers apart in the middle, two on each side. She kept her joints stiff and inflexible. "All of you imitate this pose with both paws."

 _(I knew rabbits were weird, but this takes the carrot cake.)_ He did so anyway, feeling only slightly ridiculous after seeing Finnick reluctantly doing it too.

"I think the prosecutor has officially snapped," the smaller fox muttered, too confused to be angry.

"This is fun!" Clawhauser giggled, proudly displaying both paws. "It's like we're making our own secret pawshake!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we're all wondering what this is about, so mind filling us in, Carrots?"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, quickly regaining her calm. "Now, with your paws still in this position, imagine trying to pick up a large, smooth rock, like you see around the pool."

 _(I've already ridden the crazy train this far, might as well get to the station.)_ Nick pantomimed lifting a rock with his new, stiffer paws whilst making robot noises. He had to admit, this _did_ seem a little tricky. And now that he was starting to see what the point of this was, a little unnerving as well.

There was a loud thunk. "Oops! Bailiff, can you pick up my gavel? My chocolate deluxe didn't fall off, did it?"

Judy mercifully put this charade to an end. "What you have just experienced is a sensitivity test designed to give you a feel for what it is like to have hooves. Without the aid of pads, claws, and opposable digits, even the simple task of lifting a rock becomes much more difficult _Especially_ if you need the control to murder someone with it." She looked down at her own paws, almost sadly. "Mammals like us take much for granted."

Detective Oates nodded sadly, placing a hoof to his chest and closing his eyes.

 _(Oh, you poor ungulates. We get it!)_

"This must be that empathy of hers in action," Finnick noted. "Frankly, I'm not impressed."

"Maybe you would be if it was _your_ contradiction she just flattened."

Just to pour a little more salt in the wound, Yax offered his insight too. "Thanks for understanding, Ms. Prosecutor. With how slippery those rocks around the pool get, I have trouble just moving them around."

Sensing that the tide was quickly turning against them, Nick struggled to counter her point. "Even _if_ you're right, that only means the killer is of the hooved persuasion. You can't prove it was Yax specifically!" _(Maybe it'll sound less desperate if I shout it real loud.)_

But Judy was not moved. "Do I need to? As we have already discussed, Mr. Wilde, you still can't prove that anyone else was even at the scene while we have clear evidence that Mr. Matton was." She lifted her arm and pointed harshly at the fox. "As long as those facts remains true, your conjecture is meaningless!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGH!" Nick was pushed back by the force of her logic, only just digging his claws into the bench to steady himself.

"Alright, I admit it. She's good," said Finnick. "We might be screwed here."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Judy cleared her throat. "Now that that's settled, I would like to call my next witness."

"Huh?" asked Oates, eyes wide. "B-But I thought you wanted me to go over the rest of our investigation..."

Judy casually looked over her claws. "That was before you made a fool of yourself in the name of justice. I don't need any more testimony from an addle-brained detective. We will discuss this further during your next salary review."

For the first time, Nick saw Detective Oates bow his head in shame. "Yes, ma'am…" Then he turned around and skulked off, not exactly the picture of riding into the sunset as he would've liked. _(I guess her empathy is selective.)_

Brushing it aside, Judy raised her voice once more. "The prosecution calls to the stand...Ms. Dawn Bellwether!"

* * *

 _Berserker88 here. Thank you all for reading the start of my Ace Attorney What If. As you can probably tell, I'm a HUGE fan of the games and intentionally structured this story as if you were watching gameplay footage more than reading fanfiction. So if you're visualizing everyone as sprites or 3D models and hearing epic music at every turn, you are getting the most out of this experience. For those who aren't as familiar with the series, I still tried to make it clear what's going on so you don't get too lost._

 _On the Zootopia side of things, I'm guessing that what stands out to you most is Prosecutor Hopps. Her personality is a blend of several Ace Attorney prosecutors, particularly Miles Edgeworth, which is probably a bit off-putting for some of you. Rest assured, there is an in-story explanation for why she is the way she is (which is hinted at even in this part if you've eagle-eyed enough), but for now, I hope you can at least love to hate her._

 _Since I am trying to make this like the games, listed below is the Court Record for (relatively) easy reference. It will be updated with every new part, so be sure to keep an eye on it if you want to try solving this case along with Nick. :)_

 _Court Record:_

 _Attorney's Badge_

 _The symbol of my profession, icon of my status, yadda yadda. It's not exactly pretty, but it does let me keep my job._

 _Nangi's Autopsy Report_

 _Death caused by drowning after being struck with a sledgehammer. Estimated time of death is between 10 and 12 PM on July 12th._

 _Crime Scene Photo_

 _Shows the victim slumped over in the Pleasure Pool, small and large rocks surrounding her on each side. The victim's blood can be seen mixed into the water along with a large amount of mud. Hardened concrete residue can be seen behind the victim. Yax is lying nearby, unconscious._

 _Oasis Diagram_

 _A simple diagram showing the lobby and the main lounge, with the doors connecting them. The Pleasure Pool is shown in the middle of the lounge. The storeroom is at the back and Nangi's office in the upper-left corner. The renovations area is directly behind the pool, obscured from view. Other attractions like the volleyball court and mud pit are also labeled._

 _Sledgehammer_

 _Used to render the victim unconscious. Blood splatter and location of the wound shows that it was swung from overhead. Was found submerged in the Pleasure Pool._

 _Renovations Photo_

 _Shows the area the workers were reconstructing after the pipe burst, the pipe itself with a giant hole left in it. A pool of wet concrete shows clear hoofprints. Water is still flowing through._

 _Profiles:_

 _Nick Wilde_

 _Age: 32_

 _Me, myself, and I. I've been a defense attorney for a long time now, but I'm still not exactly what you'd call a professional. Good thing I'm not asking you._

 _Finnick_

 _Age: 35_

 _The ray of sunshine who serves as my co-counsel. He may not be very confident in the job, but he knows how to keep me going in his own special way._

 _Yaxley Matton_

 _Age: 28_

 _A long-time member of the Mystic Spring Oasis, and a firm believer in all things natural. He's a nice guy, but could do a better job keeping his mouth shut. Was found konked out at the crime scene, which is how he got himself arrested._

 _Judy Hopps_

 _Age: 24_

 _The prosecutor on this case. Apparently a big deal out in the sticks, and not exactly the sweet, cuddly bunny I would expect. Seems to have some weird knack for being able to empathize with any species, but clearly not me._

 _Bailey Oates_

 _Age: 46_

 _A veteran detective on the ZPD, but that doesn't mean he's wise with experience. I'd say his old age is getting to him, but it sounds like he's always been kind of a kook._


	56. Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney II

**Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney**

 **Chapter 2: Lyin' and the Lamb**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack**

 **Cover art by Quirky Middle-Child**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: This story is not based on American law. It is a parody of a parody of Japanese law. Reading this from an American legal perspective will likely give you an aneurysm. Please do not attempt it. Thank you._

* * *

First impressions had never been trustworthy as far as Nick's career was concerned. He had faced numerous witnesses before, of various species, occupation, and mentality, enough that he considered himself well-versed in how to deal with them. Even so, the ewe who approached the stand now was enough to give even him a slight pause.

She was dressed in bright, leafy green attire, somewhere between a business gown and hippie robes. A pair of large glasses adorned her face and she wore the usual bead necklace of a Mystic Spring member. A pencil was wedged behind her ear while a pink flower stuck out from the puff of wool on top of her head. It was like she couldn't quite decide who she wanted to be today.

Judy expected an answer though. "Please state your name and occupation."

The ewe gave a polite curtsy and smile, shaking a bit as she did so. "S-Sorry, this is my first t-time in a courtroom. I'm a l-little nervous.."

Clawhauser nodded in sympathy. "Oh, I _completely_ understand. First trial I was on, I fainted right before I could hand down my verdict! How embarrassing!"

Judy frowned. "Name and occupation, please."

"I know right? It's so nervewracking! Don't get me wrong, it's exciting too. There's just so many people…"

Judy slammed on her desk to get the sheep's attention. "Name and occupation!"

She jumped a little, nearly dropping her glasses. "Eep! D-Dawn Bellwether. I'm an intern at the Mystic Spring Oasis."

 _(This should be fun.)_ "So you're the employee who discovered the body?"

"That's me!" She shuddered a little. "Gosh, it sounds so scary when you put it like that."

"Ms. Bellwether, can you testify about what you observed when you came to work that morning?" Judy asked, a bit more gently.

She clapped her hooves together and smiled. "I'd be happy too. Anything to do my part for the community."

"I don't like this," Nick said quietly. "All the witness did was discover the body, so why is Prosecutor Fluff so confident about her testimony?"

"I don't know, but I look forward to watching you find out," Finnick smiled wickedly.

 _(Why did I hire you again?)_

 _Witness Testimony - A Very Baaaaad Morning_

 _I arrived at Mystic Spring at about 9 AM to start my shift._

 _Everything seemed fine until I entered the lounge and saw Nangi._

 _She was slumped over in the pool, and lying next to her was the defendant, I'm sure of it._

 _I couldn't believe he was capable of something like that, but the proof was right in front of me._

 _So of course I immediately called the police._

 _Then I sat down and meditated until they arrived._

"You...meditated? Right next to her body?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Oh, of course not!" she laughed it off. "I was at least ten feet away."

"How the witness deals with grief is irrelevant," Judy stated. "What's important is what she saw."

 _(Which wasn't much. I can definitely work with this.)_

And then she spoke again. "Ms. Bellwether, can you just clarify one thing for me? You testified that you saw the defendant, Yaxley Matton, there at the scene?"

Bellwether nodded eagerly. "Yes, I did."

"And did you find anything strange about that?"

Nick narrowed his eyes. _(What is she up to?)_

The sheep frowned, idly pulling on a piece of her wool in thought. "Well...now that you mention it, I did find it strange that he had gotten there before me."

"Why would you think that?" she asked, in a tone of voice that implied she knew exactly why.

"Because Yax would've unlocked the front doors to get in, but when I got there, I had to open them myself. So I guess he must've locked himself in there all night."

Nick tensed. "Urk!"

"Thank you. Nothing further." She made no attempt to hide her smirk. "You may proceed with your cross-examination, Mr. Wilde."

The gallery went into an uproar, needing several slams of Clawhauser's gavel to settle down. But even the judge was squinting suspiciously at Yax now.

Nick forced himself to keep smiling, a very noticeable effort. _(And that's how you get crucial testimony from a useless witness. That sly bunny…)_

Finnick didn't need to be a mind reader to get the gist. "Damn. What do we do now? Prove someone else could've snuck in?"

"No." Nick shook his head firmly. "But she's hoping we'll waste the effort trying. We need to find another avenue of attack, and fast."

 _(If this testimony is just to trip me up, then maybe she hasn't studied it as closely as she should have. That's the only chance we have left.)_

 _Cross-Examination - A Very Baaaaad Morning_

 _I arrived at Mystic Spring at about 9 AM to start my shift._

 **Hold it!**

"What exactly is it that you do at the Oasis anyway?"

"I work in the storeroom at the back, keeping inventory on supplies and things like that."

"Indeed, you can see this storeroom on the diagram of the building," Judy confirmed. "The witness would have passed straight through the crime scene to get to it." Nick felt the need to check that for himself just to be sure. Couldn't chance anything now.

 _(Nope. That's a storeroom, alright. Right where they said it'd be.)_ "Um...anything _else_ you do at the Oasis?"

The sheep looked down, blushing visibly as she twiddled her thick hoof-fingers together. "I don't participate in any of the club's _usual_ activities if that's what you mean. I'm an intern, not a naturalist. This getup is really just to fit in."

"Wouldn't you fit in more with _no_ getup?"

"EEEK!" she gasped.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Nick said quickly. "I can assure you that no one in this courtroom wants to see you naked."

"I do!"

 _(Shut UP, Yax!)_

 _Everything seemed fine until I entered the lounge and saw Nangi._

 _She was slumped over in the pool, and lying next to her was the defendant, I'm sure of it._

 **Hold it!**

"Why did you assume only Nangi was dead? From that perspective, it seems like neither of them would look too hot."

"He didn't seem dead though, just _seriously_ out of it, like someone waking up from a long nap. I would've given him some first aid and smelling salts, but Nangi…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

"It was very brave of you to come to the stand today," Judy said softly.

"You're doing the right thing," Clawhauser reassured her.

"Thank you." She wiped a small tear from her eye. "I never thought I would have so much support."

 _(Great. Now she looks like a hero and I look like a jerk.)_

 _I couldn't believe he was capable of something like that, but the proof was right in front of me._

 _So of course I immediately called the police._

 **Hold it!**

"About what time would you say this was?"

 **Objection!**

"What time the witness called the police is irrelevant," Judy protested.

 _(Oh no, you don't.)_ "This testimony _is_ about the discovery of the body, right? I'd say knowing when the call was made is quite relevant."

"I agree," Clawhauser said, taking another bite from his donut. "Mmm, that's good! Objection overruled. Ms. Bellwether, please amend your testimony."

 _I remember it clearly. I called the police at exactly 9:28 AM._

 _Then I sat down and meditated until they arrived._

"You got some more info out of her, but I don't see much in the way of a contradiction," Finnick said.

"Me neither." Nick smiled anyway. "But that doesn't mean we're out of options. I think I've found that weak spot I was looking for."

 _I arrived at Mystic Spring at about 9 AM to start my shift._

 **Hold it!**

He slammed the bench firmly. "Now wait just a minute. Or do you not remember how long that is?"

"What are you talking about?" the ewe asked. "Of course I do."

"Then please enlighten me," Nick said curiously, "as to how you came to work at 9 AM, but didn't call the police until 9:28. That's hardly what I would call an 'immediate' response."

Bellwether stiffened, sweating nervously as she tugged on her collar. "I...er...you see…"

"The witness was clearly in shock from seeing the body," Judy argued. "Nothing more."

He wasn't buying it. "For nearly _half an hour?"_

"Wait, I remember now!" Bellwether called out. "I went into my calming mediation _before_ calling the police. I'm so sorry for the mix up. I just...couldn't think straight with...with…" She suddenly burst into tears.

 _(I'm not sure which one I want to strangle more right now.)_

"Can you please testify just a bit more for us?" Clawhauser asked, clearly struggling not to cry himself.

She sniffled. "I-I'll try."

 _Witness Testimony - Screaming of the Lamb_

 _I admit it, when I saw the body, I freaked out._

 _I had to just close my eyes and calm down before I could do anything._

 _The sight of Miss Nangi in such a state, done in with that grisly sledgehammer…_

 _It was all too much for my poor, fragile mind to bear._

 _Can you please find it in your hearts to forgive me?_

Clawhauser had lost his battle against the waterworks. "Of course we can, you poor thing!" the big cat sobbed. Bailiff Bogo passed him a box of tissues, and needed at least one for himself.

Judy probably would have gone over to hug her if she could. "I know this has been very traumatic for you, but don't worry, you'll be done here soon." She shot a pointed glare at the defense team, as if daring them to say otherwise, then continued to comfort her.

Clawhauser blew loudly into a tissue. "We don't need to hear anymore. You can go home and rest now."

 **Hold it!**

"Uh...I still want to cross-examine her, you know," Nick insisted.

"Haven't you done enough already?" Judy asked scornfully.

The gallery was quick to add their own input.

"Yeah! Leave her alone!"

"I knew foxes were cold-hearted!"

"Get out of the courtroom, jerks!"

"Order! Order!" Clawhauser brought the noise back down, though not because he disagreed.

Finnick practically gagged in disgust. "You think she's actually buying into that crap or just trying to put pressure on us?"

"Hard to say," Nick admitted. "Maybe she really doesn't want us to cross-examine this testimony because she's worried for the poor thing. Or…" He smirked. "...because she's spotted the same glaring contradiction that I have."

"You found a contradiction in that sheep's sob story?"

"Sure did. Hopps wasn't expecting this testimony and it shows." He flexed out his fingers. "It's time to turn the tables."

 _Cross-Examination - Screaming of the Lamb_

 _I admit it, when I saw the body, I freaked out._

 _I had to just close my eyes and calm down before I could do anything._

 _The sight of Miss Nangi in such a state, done in with that grisly sledgehammer…_

 **Objection!**

"Well, well. What you just said is awfully revealing."

"I told you, I'm not revealing anything!" She blushed furiously, trying to cover herself up even more.

"Not about that!" Nick pulled up his info on the murder weapon, looking it over carefully. "That sledgehammer you mentioned...about thirty inches long, wooden handle, big honking bloodstain on it?"

"That's the one," she hissed. "I think I would know."

"Yeah, that's the thing. Actually, you _shouldn't_ know." Nick slammed his paw down, making her jump. "Because that hammer was at the bottom of the Pleasure Pool until the police pulled it up!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Bellwether's wool puffed up violently and without warning, sending her glasses, pencil, and flower flying in different directions.

 **Objection!**

"The witness must have heard about the hammer before the trial!" Judy yelled, pointing at him.

"I don't think so! Even _I_ didn't know about it until just a little while ago!"

"That's not something you should be bragging about, Nick," whispered Finnick.

Nick ignored him. "And that was _before_ Lambchop here even came in. We haven't so much as mentioned it since." He pointed right back at her. "So there's no way she should've known about it!"

"Urrrrrgh," Judy growled, clutching one of her ears tightly.

Clawhauser furrowed his brow in thought. "Then how _did_ she know about it? Do you have an explanation, Mr. Wilde?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I believe that the sledgehammer was _not,_ in fact, submerged at the time of the incident." He now pointed accusingly at the witness. "It was Ms. Bellwether herself who chucked it into the Pleasure Pool!"

"Witness!" Judy was glaring far more viciously than a bunny should be capable of. "Did you lie to me?!"

 _(So even Hopps didn't know about that little tidbit, huh?)_

Bellwether tried her best to avoid that fierce gaze. "I wouldn't say _lie_ exactly, but I may have...withheld some things…"

"You will tell us the truth. _Now."_

"O-Okay…"

 _Witness Testimony - Ewe Have to Believe Me!_

 _After I saw the body, I was worried that someone might have stolen from the storeroom._

 _I went to check it, but, this is so embarrassing, I realized I had lost my key._

 _So I saw that hammer sitting there and gave the padlock a good ol' whack._

 _As it turned out, no one had gotten in after all._

 _But I was worried about getting pulled into this, so I threw the hammer into the water._

Nick and Judy shared a look of silent disbelief, for once in total agreement. Nick spoke first. "So let me get this straight. You showed up to work to find your boss dead and a co-worker unconscious, but instead of calling the police, you used the murder weapon to break into your own storeroom?"

She giggled. "Well when you say it like that, it just sounds insane."

 _Sledgehammer updated in the Court Record_

"You think maybe your priorities were a _bit_ off?"

"I knooooow...but I've only just started working there and my boss up and croaks on me! I had to know how much damage this was going to do to the Oasis."

 _(And your job.)_ "I'm sorry your employer's brutal murder was so inconvenient for you."

"Aww, thanks!" She smiled brightly. "Maybe you're not so bad, after all."

"Something tells me you're not gonna get your point across," Finnick advised.

"Something tells me you're right…"

Clawhauser promptly scarfed down the rest of his gavel donut, knowing he was going to need it. "Mr. Wilde, you may proceed."

Finnick couldn't even muster up anger. "How are you supposed to tackle something like this?"

"It's fishy as all heck, yet somehow still solid. Guess there's only one thing to do."

 _Cross-Examination - Ewe Have to Believe Me!_

 _After I saw the body, I was worried that someone might have stolen from us too._

 _I went to check the storeroom, but, this is so embarrassing, I realized I had lost my key._

 **Hold it!**

"Then you have a separate key for the storeroom?"

"That's right. I usually keep it on a keychain, so I didn't realize until then that it was gone."

"Any idea when you lost it?"

She looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "I definitely had it the day of the murder. I performed my job as usual, was wrapping up...oh! Maybe it happened when we were evacuated."

"Evacuated?"

"You heard about the pipe bursting, didn't you? When that happened, Nangi ordered everyone out of the building due to the flooding. Good thing I wasn't naked like most of them…"

 _(That must have been a sight to see.)_ "About how long was the building empty?"

"Approximately one hour," Judy answered first. "That's when the construction crew moved in and started working on it."

"Hiding information again?"

"Please. This is all basic knowledge that anyone who actually studied the case would know." Her tone was dripping with condescension. "The only reason I didn't mention it before is because I saw no relation to a murder that happened hours later."

He was not deterred. "We'll see about that. Ms. Bellwether, do you know where you might have left your keys at that time?"

"I was attending a special aerobics class before it happened. I put my keys down for a while, so maybe someone there swiped it."

 _Storeroom Key added to the Court Record_

"Hmm...in that case, maybe our killer was a member of that class."

"Was the defendant a member?" Judy immediately asked.

"Oh yes, I think he was!"

From condescension to just plain smugness. "Perhaps you were onto something, Mr. Wilde. This may be related after all."

"You're welcome." _(I knew rabbits were good at jumping, but I didn't think it applied to conclusions.)_

 _So I saw that hammer sitting there and gave the padlock a good ol' whack._

 **Hold it!**

"Did you really have to use the _bloody murder weapon?"_

"To be honest, my first thought was to use one of the decorative rocks around the Pleasure Pool, but with hooves, it's a little hard to-"

"Yes, I know, thank you!" Nick cut her off. "But that same quality also makes you a potential suspect."

"So predictable," Judy sighed. "Did you really think the prosecution had overlooked that fact?"

Nick smiled cheekily, a paw on the back of his head. "Uh...I was kind of hoping?"

"Shame, but we've already compared the witnesses's hoofprints to those left at the scene. Hers are far too small to be the culprit's."

"I see…"

Finnick slapped a paw to his face. "Every time we gain a bit of ground, she drags us further back down. How like a rabbit."

 _(Or an antlion.)_ Still... _was_ Bellwether a suspect? He wasn't about to discount the possibility just yet. Not with what he'd noticed.

 _As it turned out, no one had gotten in after all._

 **Objection!**

"Just one more question…" he spoke slowly. "Why exactly were you expecting something to be stolen in the first place?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Judy replied. "The witness just testified about that."

"Oh, I was paying attention alright. Especially that part about the storeroom key and how only the witness had one."

"Didn't she say it was stolen from her?" asked Clawhauser. "Wouldn't that explain how someone could sneak in?"

"Yes, Your Honor, but _when_ was it that we came to that conclusion? Just now, when we were talking about it. Before that, she only believed the key to be 'lost', not stolen." He slammed the desk with gusto. "And before _that_ , she didn't even know she had lost it in the first place! So she had no reason to fear that someone had gotten into the storeroom!"

Bellwether flinched. "...I didn't say that."

To his surprise, Judy actually seemed to be considering it. "Hmm...but why would she lie about something like that?"

Nick smirked. "Obviously, because that was not her real reason for breaking into the storeroom."

"Then what _was?"_ she challenged.

"Well, she must have...uh…" His smirk disappeared. "Maybe...she could've…no...but what if…"

"Did you seriously have no idea where you were going with that?"

"I got it!" he yelled confidently. "It can only mean something _was_ stolen from the storeroom! By _you_ , Bellwether!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" He had to shield his eyes as her wool imploded once again.

 _(Oh hey, looks like I actually got it right.)_ "You can't hide your secrets from me!"

"That's preposterous!" Judy was quick to argue. ""The ZPD searched Ms. Bellwether as soon as they arrived on the scene. They found nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well of course. If she's smart enough to hide the sledgehammer, she would do the same with whatever she took out of there. Something she didn't want the ZPD to find."

Judy pinched her brow, trying to stave off a migraine. "You don't even know what this 'something' _is_ and yet you're trying to build a case out of it? Your reputation is well-founded, Mr. Wilde Guess."

"Nick, be straight with me here," Finnick said dryly. "Is this all just a giant bluff?"

"I wouldn't say _giant…"_

"What a fun theory!" squeed Clawhauser, who actually seemed completely genuine about it. "But can you tell us where this hiding place is?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilde, _can you?"_ Judy asked.

 _(No pressure or anything.)_ But Mystic Spring prided itself on being an open and transparent environment. Was there really any place to hide something around there? "Actually...I believe I can."

"Then show us," said Judy, unconvinced. On cue, Bailiff Bogo unfurled the Oasis diagram for all to see. Thankfully, Nick knew exactly what he was looking for as he extended his arm and pointed.

 **Got it!**

"I'd like to conduct a search of the mud pit. No better place in a spa to exfoliate your evidence."

"NO!" Bellwether screeched. "I-I mean, there's no need to look there."

Clawhauser looked slowly from her to the bunny. "Hrmmm...what do you think, Prosecutor Hopps?"

"Because I am quickly losing faith in my witness, I will consent to this search," Judy conceded, already pulling out her phone.

"Really?" Nick was stunned. "Well...thank you."

"But if it turns up nothing, I do hope you are prepared to face the consequences."

 _(Yep. Thought so.)_

Judy finished punching in the number and held the phone to one of her large ears as it rang, being quickly answered. "Detective Oates, have you returned to the crime scene yet?"

 _"A good stallion always returns to the stable after the morning run."_

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I need you to search the mud pit for...well, we don't actually know yet."

 _"Wilde?"_

"Wilde."

 _"You got it, ma'am. My boys will sweep the hay until it-"_

She hung up. "Your Honor, I hereby request a 15-minute recess while the crime scene is searched."

Clawhauser nodded eagerly, all too quick to agree. "Request granted!" He then not-so-discreetly leaned down and whispered into Bogo's ear. "I bet you twenty bucks they find something."

He snorted. "No thanks. I've been in too many of Wilde's cases to take a bet like that."

 _(Am I really that predictable?)_

Not that he was worried. One look at Bellwether's panic-stricken face was enough to tell him he was right on the money. "Oh, mutton chops…"

"Until then, court is adjourned!" Clawhauser slammed down the gavel with finality. He went to take another bite before remembering he had no more donut on there. The feline narrowed his eyes at the empty space. "Bailiff...I need you to conduct a search of your own."

Bogo sighed. "Yes, Your Honor."

* * *

 _11: 09 AM_

 _Zootopian Central Courthouse - Defendant Lobby No. 2_

"Well that was just _fantastic!"_ Finnick yelled the second the doors closed behind them, once again dragging his briefcase through the lobby. "Fifteen minutes of sitting around while the outcome of this trial rests inside a pool of mud! Frankly, it seems pretty fitting for us."

"Hey, I think that prosecutor was slinging way more mud than the two of us," Nick said, much more calmly.

"You sure seem relaxed about this."

"Come on, you can't tell me that sheep isn't hiding something."

"Yeah, but how do you know she doesn't just want to keep anyone from reading her diary?"

"Because the mud would ruin the pages." He swiftly sidestepped Finnick's attempt to swing the briefcase into his groin. "Woah there! If you have an objection, you can just yell it like normal people."

"Hey now, there's no need to fight. We're all friends here." Yax stepped out behind them, mellow as usual and oblivious to all the trouble he'd caused during the trial.

"Hope your cellmate feels the same way," Finnick muttered.

"Huh?"

"What my partner means is that we're not out of the woods yet," Nick amended. "We still need to figure out what kind of piece Bellwether's holding onto before we can put this puzzle together."

"Better be a signed confession with video evidence at this rate," Finnick grumbled again.

"The point _is,_ we can't make any conclusions yet one way or another. But whatever's underneath that mud pit, we'll be ready for it."

"Are you always this insufferably optimistic?"

"Finn, seriously-"

"Did that _sound_ like me to you?"

Blinking in confusion, Nick froze as he suddenly picked up a new scent in their midst. One that his instincts identified as meek prey, but the rest of him already knew better. "Hello to you too, Prosecutor Hopps."

The rabbit stared back at him. Well, more like stared _up_ at him. Actually, she was really staring _into_ him, as if hoping to see what he was all about if she just looked hard enough. _(Good luck, sweetheart. I haven't lost a poker game in twenty years straight.)_

Sure enough, she soon gave up the effort, frowning in dissatisfaction. "Hmph. You're not like other defense attorneys I've met. There's something different about you that I just can't put my finger on…"

"Great deductive skills. I can see why you're such a revered prosecutor, Carrots."

"I _said_ don't call me that!" It was almost cute the way she stood up on her tiptoes to gain more height, but he didn't dare say as much, not without the gavel to get away with it. The two lawyers locked eyes, engaged in a battle of wills.

"Hey, we're kinda in the middle of something here!" Finnick forcibly pulled them apart. "And we don't have to tell you _anything,_ so about you scurry on back to your own side?"

"Now now, let's not be hasty." Nick looked down at him patiently. "Ms. Hopps wants to know more about me and it is a gentlemammal's duty to oblige."

Judy glared. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, what can I do to help the fuzzy wuzzy bunny put things together?"

Another battle of wills had begun, this one to see whether or not Judy would slap him before the recess was over. "You can start by answering my question. _Are_ you always so optimistic about your trials?"

He had to stifle a laugh on that one. "Oh no, not at all. I'm not even optimistic about _this_ one, just..confident."

"Is that so?" She seemed disappointed. "With all due respect, your particular skill-set does not strike me as one to inspire such confidence."

"I'm not talking about my skills."

"Oh?"

"I mean that I'm confident in my client," he said, pointing over to Yax. The bovine smiled and waved at her as if she weren't currently trying to put him in jail. "And no matter what you say or do, I believe in his innocence."

"I hope you realize how naive that is."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but that's always been my motto. Because I know better than anyone the value of having someone who believes in you."

"I see..." Judy wasn't looking at him, yet clearly interested. "That's all I needed to hear. Thank you." She spun on her heel and made to leave.

"Wait, that's it?"

"That's it." She stopped in place, but kept her back to him. "I now know for sure that you are a different breed of attorney. Nevertheless, I have a duty to fulfill and I will see it through to the end."

"Even if the end is an innocent mammal going to jail? Is that really what you want?"

He couldn't see her reaction, but she gave it away, subconsciously reaching up to touch the scars on her cheek. "...It doesn't matter what _I_ want."

He didn't get to ask for clarification before she stormed off. When he saw her in the courtroom again, he knew that brief moment of weakness would be long gone, replaced by the same hardened prosecutor he'd become familiar with.

Finnick spat. "Geez, what was _her_ problem?"

"I don't know," Nick said, watching as she disappeared around the corner. "But I think I'd like to find out."

* * *

 _The hardest part about this whole thing was not coming up with a murder mystery to solve, but doing so with only a handful of evidence from the getgo, then having to introduce it seamlessly into the trial. I know a lot of Ace Attorney fans aren't crazy about the investigation portions, but I almost wish I could have added one here. Small hints of Judy's alternate backstory in this chapter, as well as Nick's. Expect to see more on that as we go along._

 _Court Record:_

 _Attorney's Badge_

 _The symbol of my profession, icon of my status, yadda yadda. It's not exactly pretty, but it does let me keep my job._

 _Nangi's Autopsy Report_

 _Death caused by drowning after being struck with a sledgehammer. Estimated time of death is between 10 and 12 PM on July 12th._

 _Crime Scene Photo_

 _Shows the victim slumped over in the Pleasure Pool, small and large rocks surrounding her on each side. The victim's blood can be seen mixed into the water along with a large amount of mud. Hardened concrete residue can be seen behind the victim. Yax is lying nearby, unconscious._

 _Oasis Diagram_

 _A simple diagram showing the lobby and the main lounge, with the doors connecting them. The Pleasure Pool is shown in the middle of the lounge. The storeroom is at the back and Nangi's office in the upper-left corner. The renovations area is directly behind the pool, obscured from view. Other attractions like the volleyball court and mud pit are also labeled._

 _Sledgehammer_

 _Used to render the victim unconscious. Blood splatter and location of the wound shows that it was swung from overhead. Was found submerged in the Pleasure Pool after being used by Bellwether to bash open the storeroom._

 _Renovations Photo_

 _Shows the area the workers were reconstructing after the pipe burst, the pipe itself with a giant hole left in it. A pool of wet concrete shows clear hoofprints. Water is still flowing through._

 _Storeroom Key_

 _A key used by Dawn Bellwether to open the storeroom. Went missing the day of the murder and is believed to have been stolen._

 _Profiles:_

 _Nick Wilde_

 _Age: 32_

 _Me, myself, and I. I've been a defense attorney for a long time now, but I'm still not exactly what you'd call a professional. Good thing I'm not asking you._

 _Finnick_

 _Age: 35_

 _The ray of sunshine who serves as my co-counsel. He may not be very confident in the job, but he knows how to keep me going in his own special way._

 _Yaxley Matton_

 _Age: 28_

 _A long-time member of the Mystic Spring Oasis, and a firm believer in all things natural. He's a nice guy, but could do a better job keeping his mouth shut. Was found konked out at the crime scene, which is how he got himself arrested._

 _Judy Hopps_

 _Age: 24_

 _The prosecutor on this case. Apparently a big deal out in the sticks, and not exactly the sweet, cuddly bunny I would expect. Seems to have some weird knack for being able to empathize with any species, but clearly not me._

 _Bailey Oates_

 _Age: 46_

 _A veteran detective on the ZPD, but that doesn't mean he's wise with experience. I'd say his old age is getting to him, but it sounds like he's always been kind of a kook._

 _Dawn Bellwether_

 _Age: 36_

 _A neurotic sheep who interns at Mystic Spring in the storeroom. Doesn't have much of a commitment to the lifestyle. May also be slightly insane._


	57. Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney III

**Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney**

 **Chapter 3: Bad Mojo**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack**

 **Cover art by Quirky Middle-child**

* * *

 _11: 25 AM_

 _Zootopian Central Courthouse - Courtroom No. 2_

"Court is back in session," Clawhauser announced cheerfully, clearly because of his passion for the law and not the new strawberry-flavored, heavily-sprinkled, jelly-flooded donut stuck on his gavel. "Prosecutor Hopps, what was the result of the ZPD's search?"

And that was the only question that mattered to Nick right now. He shared an uneasy glance with Finnick, both knowing their case rided on the answer. Dawn Bellwether had returned to the stand as well, visibly hoping for a different one.

Judy's response wasn't reassuring for either of them. "I am pleased to report that they have found something."

 _(Pleased? I have a bad feeling about this..._ )

"I knew it!" the feline exclaimed. "That'll be twenty bucks, Bailiff."

"I told you, I wasn't betting!"

The gallery immediately took interest, filled with speculation and astonishment that the defense was actually onto something. Nick wasn't feeling particularly satisfied, not until he knew what he was dealing with. "So, uh...what exactly did they find then?"

"A box," Judy answered calmly. "Small and wooden, ancient Pandese in design."

 _(Is she trying to build suspense or just screwing with me?)_ "Can I assume something was _inside_ the box?"

"I believe what you mean to ask is _may_ you see-"

"What's in the damn box, lady?!" Finnick snarled.

If she was intimidated, she didn't show it. What she _did_ show was the contents of the box. "Here. Maybe this will help to calm you down."

In Judy's outstretched paw were a set of long, stick-like objects that Nick recognized instantly, to his great displeasure. "Is that...incense?"

"There! Are you happy now?" asked Bellwether, two parts annoyed and satisfied. "I wanted to keep my special set of incense onhoof to cool my head after the murder and knew that the nosy cops might confiscate it from me. I'm sorry for lying about it, but I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal!"

 _(I hate her. I hate her so very much.)_ "Then...this entire line of questioning was…"

"Pointless, yes."

Finnick at least wasn't surprised. "You think they allow incense in prison?"

"Finn!"

"What? I'm just thinking of our client. Ain't that what we're supposed to do?"

"If all of this is settled now," Bellwether said impatiently, "I would like to go home. I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

Clawhauser pouted. "This was awfully anticlimactic, but I guess you can go. Thank you for your time."

Bellwether smiled, and with another curtsey, she turned to leave the stand.

 **Objection!**

"Nick, seriously, I think it's time to let this go," Finnick urged quietly.

"Did that _sound_ like me to you?"

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave," Judy said, her glare stopping the ewe in her tracks.

"W-What? I thought we were done here."

"Far from it. I was just waiting for you to confirm that this is, in fact, yours."

"Do you have some kind of problem with the witness's incense?" Clawhauser asked. "Don't worry if it smells funny, they all do. Not...that I would know or anything."

"Oh, I have a problem with it alright. Observe." She casually lifted one stick in front of her...and snapped it in two. The purpose soon became clear as a dark purple powder spilled out onto her bench.

Finnick leaned as far across his own bench as he could manage. "What the heck is that?"

"I've never seen anything like it," Nick admitted, despite his wealth of experience in such matters.

"I have," Judy said simply. And so did Bellwether, judging by the sudden horror on her face. "For the past few months, the ZPD has been investigating a new street narcotic believed to originate from the Mystic Spring Oasis."

 _(Haven't you only been with them for like, a week?)_ "And that...demonic-looking stuff there is it?"

"It's been given the moniker 'Mystic Mojo'." A roll of her eyes showed just how much she cared for that name. "It's a powerful hallucinogenic drug with dangerous side-effects, but that's exactly why Mystic Spring and its lack of inhibitions is a perfect venue to sell it from. The ZPD have been searching for a lead, but were never able to get anything solid on where it was coming from. That is, until _now."_

 _Mystic Mojo added to the Court Record_

Clawhauser was nothing short of awestruck. "Wow, so the darling little lamb is actually totally evil? You're as incredible as they say, Prosecutor Hopps!"

"Just making the world a better place."

 _(Excuse me? Hello? Did we all forget who actually flushed this out in the first place?)_

"But of course, it's really Mr. Wilde we should be thanking. After all, he's the one who actually flushed this out in the first place."

Nick tried not to let his surprise show. He was getting increasingly uncomfortable with how easily this bunny could catch him off-guard. "Uh...you're welcome?"

 **Hold it!**

"Now wait just a minute!" Bellwether snapped, her hoof stomping loudly on the tiled floor. "I had no idea something like that was in there! You can't prove a thing!"

Nick shook his head, almost pitiably. "Don't even need an objection for that one. Didn't you just say that this was your 'special set' to 'cool your head' after the murder? If you had used that incense even _once_ before, you would know what it really contained."

Her bout of confidence evaporated quickly. "I...er...just...bought them?"

"Bought? No, it sounds to me like you were more of a _seller._ And that's why you so desperately tried to hide this from the police." He smirked, the full picture finally coming together in his mind. "No wonder you don't like working at a naturalist club, Ms. Bellwether. Because in the end," he pointed fiercely, "you're just a liar in sheep's clothing!"

It was the first time he had ever seen "deer in the headlights" on a sheep. "I...I...I-I-I-AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" This time, her wool didn't

puff out; it outright _exploded_ off of her body in a shower of fluff that enveloped the entire courtroom. When it was over, all that was left was a shivering, hairless ewe.

From somewhere behind her, Yax cheered loudly. "Yeah! Way to embrace the naturalist spirit!"

"Oh my!" Clawhauser shouted. "Bailiff-"

"On it," Bogo said, already doing his best to sweep up the wool.

"Hmph." Judy casually flicked a piece of wool off of her nose. "I believe that about settles the matter, wouldn't you, Mr. Wilde?"

Nick hacked up some wool that got stuck in his throat. "Ugh...I'll say. But why are you suddenly so interested in helping me?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah, I know, you're just making the world a better place and stuff."

"You misunderstand," she replied, her tone suddenly a lot more confident. "What I meant is that nothing I just presented helps your case at all."

"You can't be serious," Nick shot back. "Your witness is a drug dealer! If that doesn't make Hellwether a murder suspect, I don't know _what_ does!"

"On the contrary, that very fact has eliminated Ms. Bellwether as a potential suspect." Ignoring his look of disbelief, she flipped open a folder and continued. "We now know that Bellwether's true goal was to hide her contraband of Mystic Mojo from the ZPD, a move she was forced to make due to stumbling in on a dead body. But if she had been the one to kill Nangi in the first place…" Judy snapped the folder shut, "...she would have removed it _then_ , safely away from prying eyes."

 _(I'm starting to wish she HAD just taken credit for this.)_ "That's...a tragically good point."

"Which means that our only suspect remaining is the one found at the scene...Yaxley Matton!"

"COME ONNNNNNNNNN!" Nick screamed, reeling back.

"So I guess this whole thing really _was_ pointless, huh?" Finnick asked.

"Not helping!"

The gallery went wild, but not for Wilde. "Order! Order! The prosecution makes a compelling point," Clawhauser stated. "Unless you have anything more conclusive, I can't allow you to indict this witness for murder, naughty as she may be."

 _(But...but this was supposed to be my big turnabout! I had the music playing in my head and everything!)_

"Don't feel too bad," Judy said. "You still helped to catch a dangerous criminal today. It's more than I expected out of you."

 **Objection!**

"Aren't you forgetting one thing, Carrots?"

"Like how you keep forgetting my name?"

He pointed a thumb towards the frightened ewe. "Like how we're supposed to analyze any and all new facts that come to light during a trial. If Lambchop really is behind this Mystic Mojo thing, I want to hear it straight from her."

"Such facts will be analyzed at her own trial. There is no need to hear anything more about it now."

"That has yet to be determined. Coincidence or not, that case overlaps with this one and we owe it to the court to see if there's any further connection."

Judy was not amused. "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

 _(Don't think I know how either.)_ "Am I wrong?"

It was a few more seconds facing that steely glare before she relented. "...No, no you are not. Very well."

 **Hold it!**

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?!" Bellwether yelled, no longer shivering from cold but trembling with rage.

"No, no you do not. The only thing I want to hear you say is what really happened. Now talk."

That shut her down remarkably fast. "Fine. It's as you said: I found Nangi dead in the water with the defendant _and_ a sledgehammer next to her. Since I couldn't just ditch the scene of a crime, I knew I had to hide my Mojo somewhere before calling the police. But I had lost my key to the storeroom, so I pulled out the hammer and-"

 **Hold it!**

"Wait, what do you mean you pulled it out?" Nick interrupted. "I thought you said it was lying next to the victim?"

"It was," she insisted. "Mostly, anyway. It was sticking up out of the water."

"Why didn't you say that the first time?" Judy asked harshly.

"Because I didn't think you lawyers would be so dang obtuse about every little detail!" she yelled back. "If I had, I might still have my wool!"

 _(I think the wool is the least of your problems right now.)_ "That's certainly an odd way to leave the weapon. Was the killer trying to hide the thing or not?"

"How should I know?! As we've _just_ established, that wasn't me!"

 _Sledgehammer updated in the Court Record_

"Is there anything else that stood out to you?" Nick pressed. "Anything at all?"

She seemed about ready to chew him out again, but a quick look at Judy's face stopped her. "No point hiding it now. There _is_ something else." She sighed, her anger fading away into resignation. "When I busted the lock and went to move my stash, I noticed...some of it was missing."

Nick was taken aback by that...and a little amused. "Wait, so you really _were_ robbed?"

"Yes, yes, I get the irony. But I'm certain there was less than I had the day before! They hired me as inventory manager for a reason, you know."

"Interesting, but hardly surprising," Judy said dismissively. "We already suspect someone stole the storeroom key, but that still isn't necessarily connected to this case. For all we know, one of your customers just needed a bit extra that day."

"I'm so sorry that my confession isn't good enough for you."

 _(I'm the one that's sorry. Now what am I going to do?)_

"Anyway, that's when I buried the rest of it. I knew I couldn't afford to take chances now, so I sunk the hammer and washed the mud off my hooves."

"So that's how the mud got in the water," Finnick noted. "She must have really dug it in deep to leave _that_ much though, yikes. Like a freaking landslide in there."

Not a detail Nick cared about too much right now. "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Nope! Sorry, fox, you're out of luck." She smiled at him coyly, knowing exactly how much she was screwing him over.

"Now then, I would like to bring this cross-examination to a close," Judy announced. "Unless, of course, you've got anything more to add, Mr. Wilde."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Clawhauser chuckled. "That guy always has another trick up his sleeves."

"She sure knows how to put us on the spot, huh?" Finnick grumbled.

"Yeah, and it's not a nice spot to be in. We need to find some way to connect Mystic Mojo to the murder or that's it."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's _not_ connected?"

"Well, yeah, but I'd really like it to be."

"And I'd like for Buddha Boy not to go to jail, but we can't always get what we want."

 _(Hey...wait a minute, that's it!)_

Judy almost looked disappointed. "It appears that his sleeves are, in fact, empty, Your Honor. So without further ado-"

 **Objection!**

"Not yet, they're not!"

"Were...were you just waiting for me to start talking again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The point is, I know a way that Mystic Mojo might be connected to this case after all!"

"You do?" asked Clawhauser.

"You do?" asked Finnick.

"Another ridiculous bluff, no doubt," said Judy. "Show us then, just where you think this connection lay."

"Not _where_ , dear Carrots, but _who,"_ Nick clarified. "I would like to call to the stand...Mr. Yaxley Matton himself!"

"Wait, what?!" Finnick looked nothing short of horrified. "Are you crazy?!"

"Like a fox. But it's not like we have anything left to lose. Except our dignity."

"You mean _my_ dignity! _Yours_ is curled up in a little ball and crying!"

"I knew it." Judy smiled. "This level of desperation is almost saddening. But I won't allow you to drag out this trial just because I feel sorry for you. What does the defendant have to do with this drug?"

"Let me answer your question with a question: what exactly are these 'dangerous side-effects' you mentioned?"

Judy returned him a look he recognized. It was the same look she had given him back in the lobby, still trying and failing to figure him out. Sighing in annoyance, she pulled out a file to answer him. "Like I said, it's a powerful hallucinogenic, one that can even distort a mammal's memory and the passage of time through prolonged use. If inhaled for too long, it overwhelms the user and causes them to fall into a semi-conscious state before passing out completely...oh, you have got to be kidding me. You can't possibly suggest-"

"That our good buddy Yax may have been drugged by this stuff?" he asked innocently. "I can, I will, and guess what, I _have."_

 _Mystic Mojo updated in the Court Record_

"If you insist on embarrassing yourself, go right ahead." She leaned in comfortably, looking forward to the show to come. "The prosecution accepts the defense's proposal. Defendant, please come to the stand."

Even just seeing Yax walk up to them weakened Nick's resolve. The bovine kept that goofy smile on his face the whole time, continuing to scratch at his forced suit while using his other hoof to wave to the crowd.

The crowd was not moved.

"Look at him, acting all innocent!"

"Not the least bit sorry about what he did!"

"Mommy, are naturalists bad mammals?"

"Hey, it's good to be here, guys! Thanks for having me!" he called back eagerly.

 _(Ten seconds in and already regretting it.)_ "I'm...starting to think this may have been a bad idea."

"Gee, I can't imagine what gave you _that_ impression," Finnick said, just trying not to throttle them both. "He's here now, so might as well get it over with. Like tearing off a really hairy band-aid."

Nick forced down his rising sense of dread. "Yax, do you know why I called you up here?"

"Not really. I was kinda zoning out for a while there."

 _(Sure, not like this is going to decide your entire future or anything.)_ "Well...we were talking about Mystic Mojo and-"

"Oh yeah, I know all about that stuff! Ask away!"

Judy was struggling not to laugh, something Nick would appreciate if he wasn't struggling not to cry. "I have to say, this is turning out even better than I'd hoped."

Nick slammed the desk in a futile attempt to calm his own nerves. "Yax! Tell us about what happened the night of the murder! Every last detail you can think of!"

Yax used the hoof that wasn't scratching his body to scratch his head. "Okay, sure, but I have to warn you, my memory about that is a bit fuzzy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be enough," Judy said. "To seal your fate, that is."

"Alright, sounds good!"

 _(No. Please. You've already helped soooooo much.)_

 _Witness Testimony - What I Remember_

 _I went to the front desk to work the night shift at 9:23 PM._

 _Nangi came out to check in on me at 9:47, about two and a half minutes earlier than usual._

 _Then she went back to take her bath at 9:50. As she was going, I spotted this mole on her left cheek that kinda looked like my mom._

 _Anyway, I didn't see anything else weird, aside from this big spider web on the ceiling. It was like...34 inches in diameter._

 _So I just meditated with some incense until 10:00. Well, more like 9:59:57 I guess._

 _After that, I'm not really sure. Told you my memory was fuzzy._

The entire courtroom was silent. Nearly everyone in attendance found themselves afflicted with wide eyes, a gaping jaw, or both. Even Judy had caught the former, one of those eyes twitching uncontrollably.

"What the hell?" Finnick asked, dumbstruck. "Has he seriously been able to do that this whole time?"

"Huh. Guess this worked out better than I thought…" _(What is he, a cyborg?)_

Clawhauser had froze in place, donut nearly inside his mouth, but not quite. The ability to halt such a journey was impressive indeed. "...You...may cross-examine...the witness now...mmmph!" But it couldn't stop him for long.

Finnick finally shook the shock off. "I hate to say it, Nick, but as detailed as that was, I'm not sure any of it is actually gonna be useful."

On the other end of the courtroom, Judy had also recovered and was back to that same, unnerving smile. "As a matter of fact, I believe it's _already_ proven useful. "

"As much as I'd rather not ask," Nick said hesitantly, "what do you mean?"

"For someone with such an exceptional memory, it's quite _convenient_ that it should fail him within the very timeframe of the murder, don't you think?"

"You said yourself that Mystic Mojo exposure could cause memory loss, and Yax has testified that he mediated with incense during his shift. Sure seems like a clear connection to me."

"No, I agree. I now believe your theory to be partially correct."

"But let me guess, I'm also partially wrong?"

"So you _are_ learning," she said condescendingly. "Indeed, this does not prove the defendant was drugged, only the possibility that he may have been inhaling Mystic Mojo at the time of the murder. Now the question remains...whether or not he was doing so intentionally. We _do_ have a potential drug thief on the loose, remember?"

The gallery remembered.

"I knew it! He's a murderer AND a thief!"

"That filthy junkie!"

"Mommy, what's a junkie?"

"Oh, is _that_ what that stuff was?" Yax furrowed his bushy brows in confusion. "Would explain a couple things fer sure."

 _(I finally gain another foothold and she's already found a way to turn it back on me. Which means this is either going to be my second wind or the final nail in Yax's coffin.)_

 _Cross-Examination - What I Remember_

 _I went to the front desk to work the night shift at 9:23 PM._

 _Nangi came out to check in on me at 9:47, about two and a half minutes earlier than usual._

 **Hold it!**

"Usual? So this is what she normally does?"

"Yup. She teaches her late class from 6-8, then the place closes to the public, so she has dinner in her office, a tuna casserole that night by the smell of it, then comes to see me before her bath."

"I...see. Did she say anything unusual that night?"

He put a hoof to his chin, as if actually having trouble remembering. "Can't say she did. All she said was, 'Good evening, Yax,' and then I said, 'Evening, Nangi,' and then she said, 'Lovely weather tonight,' and I nodded and said, 'Sure is,' and then she sort of-"

"Okay, okay, we get it! Nothing unusual!" _(Besides you.)_ "So what happened next?"

 _Then she went back to take her bath at 9:50. As she was going, I spotted this mole on her left cheek that kinda looked like my mom._

 **Hold it!**

"About how many mammals would you say know that?"

"Anyone who got a good look back there, I imagine."

 _(TMI, buddy.)_ "About Nangi's schedule!"

"Oooooooooh!" He nodded fervently in understanding. "Seven."

"Why...that very specific number?"

"Because that's how many members we have on staff. Actually, I guess it's six now."

"Screw you, hairball!" shouted Bellwether from the sidelines.

"In other words," Judy said, "those are the individuals most capable of pulling this off. Which of course includes _you,_ the only one there with her that night."

"That is correct, ma'am."

"What else?" Nick asked, suddenly not wanting to stay on this line of questioning any longer.

 _Anyway, I didn't see anything else weird, aside from this big spider web on the ceiling. It was like...34 inches in diameter._

 **Hold it!**

"Then nobody else came in? At all?"

"Like I told the big horsey guy, no one."

"But what if someone just hadn't left?"

"That's also a negatory. I checked the whole building before setting up out front. There wasn't a soul to be found. I'm very vigilant."

 _(Unfortunately, you've proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt.)_ "You really checked _every_ room?"

"Sure did! Can't be too careful."

"Not careful enough apparently," Finnick shot back.

"Wait a minute, Finn," Nick said, paw raised to stop him. "Don't you think there's something odd about that?"

"What, like 'every day of this job' odd, or 'add that to the testimony' odd?"

"Yax, please add that last statement to your testimony."

"Well okay then."

 _(Things are going to get worse before they better, but...I think I can finally turn this around.)_

 _I checked every room of the building, but there wasn't anyone else there._

 **Objection!**

Nick decided to cut to the chase this time, knowing how bad it looked to object to his own client. "Yax, you say that you searched every room, but I'm afraid that's impossible. There's one room you could _not_ have entered."

"Huh?" The bovine's mane rippled, sending flies scattering. "Like what, man?"

"Bailiff, you know the drill," Clawhauser whispered. The buffalo muttered bitterly as he once again retrieved the diagram to display.

Nick gave him an encouraging thumbs-up, then pointed. "The room Yax could not have entered is _here!"_

 **Got it!**

"The storeroom, of course. According to Ms. Bellwether, that room should have been locked at the time as business hours were over. Which makes you being able to enter _very_ interesting indeed."

"Do you practice yoga, Mr. Wilde?" Judy asked. "Because you seem quite capable of sticking your foot in your mouth."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean, Carrots?" He tried to ignore Finnick nervously nudging his arm next to him. Turning just slightly, he winked at the smaller fox, then turned back to her.

"You really don't get it? I actually expected more out of you. Think, if the defendant could gain access to a room that should have been locked, then the most likely conclusion was that he had the means to unlock it." She smirked, pointing at the confused ungulate. "Which proves that he _is_ the thief of the storeroom key!"

"Woah, woah, I didn't steal anything," he defended, though not very defensively. "Yeah, the door was open, but that's because it was already unlocked. I don't know _why."_

"Hmph. You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Don't be so hasty, Carrots," Nick smiled. "Maybe he's telling the truth."

 _"You_ stay out of this!"

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya…"

Clawhauser was beside himself. "Prosecutor Hopps, do you mean to indict the defendant with larceny _and_ possession of an illegal drug on top of the murder charge?"

"I do indeed, and the proof is right in front of you, courtesy of Mr. Wilde."

"You're welcome, by the way," the fox said. "But before you get too ahead of yourself, there's something I would like to present."

The cheetah's attention shifted just as quickly. "Oh, what's that?"

Judy's smile slowly faded, realizing too late that something was wrong.

 _(You're not the only one who can lay a trap, Hopps.)_ "Just a piece of evidence I thought might be relevant."

 **Take that!**

"The storeroom key?"

"Let's recap. Lambchop loses the storeroom key the day of the murder, but because of the evacuation, she doesn't notice it's missing until the next morning. That means that when she left the Oasis, she thought it was still safely locked. But that contradicts what Yax just told us. Yax, when did you check the storeroom?"

"9:16."

"Thank you, Yax. Meaning that sometime _after_ the theft occurred, but _before_ Bellwether discovered the body the next morning, the storeroom was locked once again." He crossed his arms, staring challengingly at the bunny. "But if Yax is the thief, then I need you to answer one question for me, Fluff. Where is it?"

Her smile was gone now. "W-Where's what? The Mystic Mojo had already been-"

"I'm not talking about the Mojo. I mean the storeroom key that my client allegedly stole it with. I'm sure you won't argue that he was passed out at the crime scene for the rest of the night, so if he really _had_ just committed a theft…" He slammed his paw down, as if to close the trap he had set up. "...that key would have been found on his person!"

"Ummmmph!" Like a rubber band, both of Judy's ears whipped back into her face in unison. They slowly peeled back off, revealing the most hilariously indignant expression Nick had ever seen.

"Which proves that the defendant is _not_ the thief. If he was high as a kite that night, it was not by his own right."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't matter," Judy countered.

 _(She sure changed her tune fast.)_ "How so? This means that a third party was clearly involved."

"The prosecution concedes that the defendant seems to have been unintentionally drugged." Very reluctantly, by the sounds of it. "But what you have yet to answer is _why._ Perhaps this was simply a mean-spirited prank on behalf of a co-worker."

"On the _very_ _night_ of the murder?"

She scowled. "Don't even try to tell me that's too farfetched after what you've pulled so far. Can you deny the possibility, Mr. Wilde?"

Before he could answer, Finnick suddenly burst out laughing. "She's using your own tactics against you! That is _gold!_ Bwahahahahaha!"

"I'm just gonna choose to take that as a compliment…"

"Take it as the end of the trial," Judy continued. "Because if your client can't remember anything else, there remains nothing to prove his innocence."

"Hey now, I didn't say _that,"_ Yax pointed out.

"...Excuse me?"

"I just said my memory was fuzzy during that time. So I still remember stuff, just like, not as clearly."

Her large teeth gritted."And you didn't think to mention that earlier?!"

"You guys said to tell you what I was doing before the murder, right? Well, the murder happened sometime after I went all far out, so I didn't think that, you know, counted."

Judy was trying very hard to keep her cool, and she wasn't the only one. _(How can he be so smart and so stupid at the same time?! Yax is the biggest contradiction of all!)_

"So just to be clear, we're _not_ done yet?" Clawhauser asked for clarification, eyeing an empty gavel. Several shaking heads answered him. "Then it's a good thing I brought extras this time!" He popped on another donut and took a bite. "Defendant, please testify for us once more."

"A lost cause, but you may proceed," Judy sighed. "I can't believe this still isn't over…"

"Well...okay," Yax said, "But I should warn ya, things might get a bit weird at this part."

 _Witness Testimony - What I Sorta Remember_

 _So I was just minding my business in the lobby, chilling with my incense…_

 _...when suddenly, Nangi comes back in! Except now she's all pink and glowy._

 _Then she starts talking to me about my past and stuff, no idea how she knew about the jellyfish incident._

 _She tells me she wants to take me somewhere, and suddenly we're both flying through the clouds. Weeeeeee!_

 _All these images were floating past us of guys I used to know. I tried to wave, but Nangi had a really tight grip on me._

 _After that, we finally landed. Then Nangi turns into a statue and just stops moving._

 _Then I guess I must've passed out. Man, what an experience though._

For the second time in less than an hour, Yax had rendered the courtroom speechless. _(What is this testimony I don't even)_

Clawhauser tried several times to bring the donut to his mouth, but this time he couldn't manage it. "I'm suddenly not hungry. Mr. Wilde, you may cross-examine...that."

"I will certainly try, Your Honor."

 **Objection!**

"No," Judy said firmly. "No, no, no! I've forced myself to stomach your shenanigans all morning, but cross-examining the defendant's drug trip is where I draw the line!"

 **Objection!**

"I have the right to cross-examine whatever I dang well please! Even a parrot if I have to!"

 **Objection!**

"It is a needless waste of the court's time and a potentially corrupting influence on the children in the gallery!"

"Mommy, what's an objection?"

 **Objection!**

"The pursuit of the truth knows no bounds!"

 **Objection!**

"Not even moral bounds? I can't say I'm surprised, coming from you."

 **Objection!**

"And _I'm_ not surprised that you've got a stick so far up between your bun buns that-"

"ORDER! ORDER!" Clawhauser screamed, banging his gavel more vehemently than anyone in the history of the Zootopian Central Courthouse had ever seen. "Do I have to get Bailiff Bogo to come discipline you two?"

The buffalo cracked his knuckles. "Just give me an excuse."

Both attorneys were cowed instantly. "No, Your Honor."

"Good. Now I have a compromise. Mr. Wilde, you may cross-examine the defendant. _However,_ there will be no needless pressing just for fun or you'll face the wrath of a penalty." He added a surprisingly-threatening hiss for emphasis.

 _(Note to self: do not deprive Judge Clawhauser of his sweets.)_ "I don't do it for fun…"

"So you admit that you press things needlessly?" Finnick grinned.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and get on with this now."

"You do that."

 _(Definitely the most surreal testimony I've ever dealt with, but this IS Yax's recollection of what happened. Just gotta find something to make sense of it.)_

 _Cross-Examination - What I Sorta Remember_

 _So I was just minding my business in the lobby, chilling with my incense…_

 _...when suddenly, Nangi comes back in! Except now she's all pink and glowy._

 **Hold it!**

"Do you mean to say that Nangi came back out during her bath?"

"Totally!" He paused, no longer so sure. "I mean, except for her color...and the glowing...and she was a lot smaller...and I think she had a third eye…"

Judy shook her head. "In other words, you were visited not by the victim, but a hallucination. Your Honor?"

"Sorry, Mr. Wilde, but you _were_ warned about this nonsense." He struck his gavel hard against the podium, signaling a penalty.

The fox winced, as if it were him that had been struck. _(You can't give me a mulligan on something like THIS?)_

 _Then she starts talking to me about my past and stuff, no idea how she knew about the jellyfish incident._

 _She tells me she wants to take me somewhere, and suddenly we're both flying through the clouds. Weeeeeee!_

 **Hold it!**

"Then you left your post at some point?"

"Of course he did," Judy answered for him. "How else would he have made it into the lounge when we found him?"

"W-Well, I mean _how_ did he get there?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Yax asked. "I flew!"

"I...feel like this isn't going anywhere."

Clawhauser disagreed. "Au contraire, it's a one-way ticket to a penalty!"

 _(I wonder who he hates more right now, me or Yax?)_ "This could be going better."

"Sure seems like you're having trouble there, champ," added Finnick, still snickering.

"This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to tell what's the real life and what's just fantasy?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to cross-examine it so bad, _you_ figure it out."

"You know, for a co-counsel, you could stand to do a little more counseling."

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, playing that card again? Fine, then here's my suggestion. Stop focusing on what Yax _saw_ , and try a different approach."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm an assistant, not a damn walkthrough."

 _(Actually...I think that might just be enough. Even for a hallucination, there's something off about this. No, ESPECIALLY for a hallucination.)_

 _All these images were floating past us of guys I used to know. I tried to wave, but Nangi had a really tight grip._

 **Hold it!**

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Yax, but would that mean you actually _felt_ Nangi?"

"Yeah, she was holding me from above as she carried me across the sky."

"Then you weren't both flying?"

"Of course not! Yaks can't fly!"

 _(Ignore it, Nick. You have a case to win.)_ "Can you describe what she felt like?"

Yax took an uncomfortably long time to respond. "Hmmmmmm...well, she was a lot hairier than I expected. With long claws too. And she was wet, going by how damp my fur felt afterwards."

"What is the point of this?" Judy asked. "Were you really expecting that description to sound _anything_ like the actual Nangi?"

"No, I didn't. And that's exactly what the point of this is."

Clawhauser was just as confused. "Nope. Not following. I guess I should just give you another penalty."

"W-Wait, hold on!" He quickly got to said point. "Just pay attention to Yax's testimony so far..."

"I was trying not to."

"...and you'll see that he only references things that are familiar to him. Nangi, past memories, mammals he knew before. But for a hallucination vivid enough for him to feel who he thought was Nangi, isn't it odd that his impression of her should be so distinctly wrong?"

"I have no idea! Not like I've ever been high or anything before!" He stared uncomfortably at his still untouched donut.

 _(That answers one question and raises several others.)_ "It's inconceivable that Yax's subconscious would dream up such a weird construct for no reason."

Judy leaned in, narrowing her eyes. "Then what _is_ the reason, Mr. Wilde? Because you'll need to do better than that to convince me."

"If you insist. The reason is because Yax did _not_ leave his post of his own volition. Rather, he was dragged into the lounge in his drug-induced state...by the real killer!"

"That's stupid," Judy replied bluntly. "And you can't prove it."

"Maybe not, but if Yax's hallucinations really do line up with what actually happened, I believe there's even more clues to uncover."

Finnick stared blankly at him. "Are you seriously putting all of our hopes on Yax being coherent?"

"Sure, just think about what happened next. He and Nangi landed in the same spot, and then she was suddenly still as a statue, which I can only assume is when he saw the real Nangi, dead in the water."

"Because that's what you _want_ to assume," Judy insisted, gritting her teeth even harder.

Yax raised his hoof. "Actually, that reminds me, I think there _was_ water around the statue."

"You mean around the dead body."

"Yeah, that. I wasn't sure what it was until just now though. It was all red and brown and purplish, not what you'd expect from water."

"Thank you for the insight," she said sarcastically. "Now if this farce of a testimony is done with, then-"

 **Objection!**

"Will you stop interrupting me?!"

"Carrots...did you hear what he just said?" Nick gulped. If he'd heard that right, he almost wished that Yax _was_ just imagining it. "If the red Yax saw represents the victim's blood, and the brown represents the mud, then what about the purple color? There's only one thing that comes to mind."

She understood instantly. "N-No...you can't be serious…"

Clawhauser did not. "What? What's everyone getting so dramatic about?"

"You never finished explaining the side-effects of Mystic Mojo, Carrots. I really think you ought to."

"Yes…" she said hesitantly. "While intended to be burned and inhaled, it is believed that long-term exposure to the physical powder can cause a sudden closing of the airways, resulting in...asphyxiation."

 _Mystic Mojo updated in the Court Record_

Finnick's eyes widened. "You serious? Then, the autopsy report…"

"That's right," Nick confirmed. "If Nangi suffocated underwater, she likely would have taken some into her lungs before she died. Anyone would think she had simply drowned."

"Th-That can't be." If only he could add the look on Judy's face to the Court Record. "That can't be! My entire theory can't be wrong!"

"First time for everything, Carrots."

"Then the sledgehammer...why the sledgehammer?!"

"Simple. To throw us off of the scent and make us come to a totally different conclusion. You know, just like you did."

"Kh!..." She could only let out a choked gasp.

"We'll need to study the water in the pool to know for sure, but Yax's testimony plus what we know of the crime is something we can't just write off as a coincidence. Get it now, Your Honor? I propose that Nangi's true cause of death was Mystic Mojo poisoning!"

It was as if the entire courtroom had come down with some kind of poisoning with the way the crowd was yelling. "Order! Order! Order!" Though Clawhauser was hardly any better. "Prosecutor Hopps, order an analysis of the pool water immediately!"

She barely budged, her only movements the result of her shaking with poorly-concealed shock and rage. "How? How did you flip my entire case upside-down?! Just who do you think you are?!"

"Chill, lady," Yax said calmly. "All he's saying is the truth. And the truth will set you FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Without warning, he reached up and tore the suit clean off his body, baring it all for the courtroom.

"MY EYES!" Judy yelled, stumbling back until she fell clear off of whatever support she was using. As the bunny tumbled behind her bench, several sheets of documentation flew up into the air.

"Well well." Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like the prosecution no longer has a leg to stand on."

The gallery screamed even louder and Clawhauser joined right in. "Bailiff, do something!"

"On it!" Bogo careened across the floor and tackled the dancing naturalist to the ground.

 _(Hope that doesn't damage his credibility, not like he had much to begin with. Still...I should probably make note of that testimony.)_

 _Yax's Testimony added to the Court Record_

"Bellwether!" Judy pulled herself slowly up to the bench again. It was the angriest he had ever seen her. "Answer me this and I _may_ just lighten your sentence...how many employees of Mystic Spring did you sell your supply of Mojo to?"

"Are you crazy?" the hairless sheep scoffed, stepping around Bogo and Yax to get back to the stand. "Selling it to the employees would be the fastest way to get myself caught. I limited myself to the local nutjobs who came in looking for more than just spiritual enlightenment or whatever."

"But is there a way any of them could have known about it?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I tried to stay away from most of the long-term mammals because of, well…" She pointed at Yax, now being escorted out of the courtroom. "The only employee I spent any real time with aside from Nangi was the aerobics instructor from that class I mentioned. He seemed like another fish out of water, so I chatted with him for a while, even if it was a bit hard to keep a conversation going…"

"What was his name?!" Judy demanded.

"Weston, I think. Mr. Weston." She smiled at her hopefully. "So, can we discuss that lighter sentence now?"

"Bailiff, take her too."

"H-Hey!" In a heartbeat, Bogo grabbed Bellwether as well and dragged her out.

 _(Weston. Why does that name sound familiar?)_

"This seems like as good a time as any for a recess," Clawhauser said, sighing in relief that he finally had the excuse. "I'll give you twenty, no _thirty_ minutes to get a lab result on that pool water and to subpoena this new witness in the interim. Court is now adjourned."

"Heh. Looks like we've finally gotten a real lead on the perp," Finnick said, for once actually confident. "I don't know how you keep doing it, but we're still in the game, Nick!"

But Nick was suddenly not so confident. "Actually...I think we may have just lost this one…"

"Wait, what? How?"

"Because I just remembered where I've heard the name 'Weston' before." He let out some combination of a sigh and a whimper. "It's Flash's last name."

Clawhauser's gavel struck, bringing an end to the session.

* * *

 _And the plot thickens. At this point, it got so thick that I had to start going back and changing things in earlier chapters to make sure everything flowed correctly. Seriously, this whole thing has given me a new appreciation for the guys who put this stuff together in the games. It's no small feat._

 _Court Record:_

 _Attorney's Badge_

 _The symbol of my profession, icon of my status, yadda yadda. It's not exactly pretty, but it does let me keep my job._

 _Nangi's Autopsy Report_

 _Death caused by drowning after being struck with a sledgehammer. Estimated time of death is between 10 and 12 PM on July 12th._

 _Crime Scene Photo_

 _Shows the victim slumped over in the Pleasure Pool, small and large rocks surrounding her on each side. The victim's blood can be seen mixed into the water along with a large amount of mud. Hardened concrete residue can be seen behind the victim. Yax is lying nearby, unconscious._

 _Oasis Diagram_

 _A simple diagram showing the lobby and the main lounge, with the doors connecting them. The Pleasure Pool is shown in the middle of the lounge. The storeroom is at the back and Nangi's office in the upper-left corner. The renovations area is directly behind the pool, obscured from view. Other attractions like the volleyball court and mud pit are also labeled._

 _Sledgehammer_

 _Used to render the victim unconscious. Blood splatter and location of the wound shows that it was swung from overhead. Was found submerged in the Pleasure Pool after being used by Bellwether to bash open the storeroom. Before which, it was partially submerged already._

 _Renovations Photo_

 _Shows the area the workers were reconstructing after the pipe burst, the pipe itself with a giant hole left in it. A pool of wet concrete shows clear hoofprints. Water is still flowing through._

 _Storeroom Key_

 _A key used by Dawn Bellwether to open the storeroom. Went missing the day of the murder and is believed to have been stolen._

 _Mystic Mojo_

 _A powerful hallucinogen illegally peddled out of the Mystic Spring Oasis. Potential side-effects include memory loss, distortion of time, and asphyxiation through long-term exposure to the physical powder._

 _Yax's Testimony_

 _As Yax was dragged from the lobby to the lounge, he identified the mammal who dragged him as hairy, wet, and with long claws. He also spotted that the water around Nangi was a mix of red, brown, and purple._

 _Sometime_

 _Profiles:_

 _Nick Wilde_

 _Age: 32_

 _Me, myself, and I. I've been a defense attorney for a long time now, but I'm still not exactly what you'd call a professional. Good thing I'm not asking you._

 _Finnick_

 _Age: 35_

 _The ray of sunshine who serves as my co-counsel. He may not be very confident in the job, but he knows how to keep me going in his own special way._

 _Yaxley Matton_

 _Age: 28_

 _A long-time member of the Mystic Spring Oasis, and a firm believer in all things natural. He's a nice guy, but could do a better job keeping his mouth shut. Was found konked out at the crime scene, which is how he got himself arrested._

 _Judy Hopps_

 _Age: 24_

 _The prosecutor on this case. Apparently a big deal out in the sticks, and not exactly the sweet, cuddly bunny I would expect. Seems to have some weird knack for being able to empathize with any species, but clearly not me._

 _Bailey Oates_

 _Age: 46_

 _A veteran detective on the ZPD, but that doesn't mean he's wise with experience. I'd say his old age is getting to him, but it sounds like he's always been kind of a kook._

 _Dawn Bellwether_

 _Age: 36_

 _A neurotic sheep who interns at Mystic Spring in the storeroom. Doesn't have much of a commitment to the lifestyle. May also be slightly insane. And a drug dealer._


	58. Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney IV

**Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney**

 **Chapter 4: Slow and Unsteady**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack**

 **Cover art by Quirky Middle-Child**

* * *

 _12: 07 PM_

 _Zootopian Central Courthouse - Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"Yep. It's hopeless." Finnick's brief burst of optimism didn't last. "Seriously, a _sloth?!_ Who's ever going to buy that he's the killer?! All of this based off the testimonies of a hallucinating hippie and a drug-dealing sheep! This is completely, absolutely-!"

"Hey, can you keep it down?" Nick shushed him, staring down at his phone. His eyes hadn't left it since court was adjourned.

It was a wonder how quickly Nick could defuse Finnick's temper through sheer confusion, but that was just one of the reasons why they made a good team. "What are you even doing?"

"Research," he said, skimming through page after page with no end in sight.

"On the case? Who are you and what have you done with Nick Wilde?"

"No, not on the case. On Prosecutor Hopps."

Talented as Nick was at cooling the fennec down, he could incite him again just as easily. "You're doing that _now?!"_

"Doing it during the trial would be rude, Finn."

And back down again. "...Whatever, not like we can do much else anyway until Flash shows up, which could be another few hours. Might as well get some intel on the enemy."

 _(Probably best not to tell him that he was only doing this out of personal curiosity.)_ "Right. You have to know your enemy to win battles for yourself, or however that goes."

"Find anything so far?"

"Not much, aside from a bunch of reports about how great she is. Let's try dropping the prosecutor part and just Zoogle 'Judy Hopps'." He felt much like his predatory ancestors in that moment, just hunting through the web instead of the woods. And it was just as hard to sift through. "Junk...junk...clickbait...junk...oh dear."

"What? Don't tell me your cheap phone crapped out again."

"Not that, just, well...look." Nick turned the screen so his partner could see what he'd come across. It was a scan of an old news article, dated many many years ago.

"The Bunnyburrow Blabbermouth? They have internet in Bunnyburrow?"

Nick found himself unusually annoyed for reasons he couldn't fathom. "The _headline."_

 _Potential Policemammal Pulled Painfully From Pedestal_

"Hopps wanted to hang with the cops? Seems like kind of a step down from prosecutor if you ask me."

"Maybe, but that was her dream," Nick said solemnly. "And it looks like she didn't get to fulfill it."

"Keep reading," Finnick pressed, more interested than he would've liked to seem.

 _(The wonders of the internet.)_ Nick had to squint just to read the old, tiny print.

 _Just this morning, eight year-old Judy Hopps performed at this year's Carrot Days Festival with other members of her class. As they each revealed their lifelong passions, this young girl loudly proclaimed that she would one day be a police officer and make the world a better place. Foolish, perhaps, but noble._

 _Sadly, it was not to be. Barely an hour had passed before this shining beacon of justice challenged local vulpine scoundrel Gideon Grey to protect her friends, already trying to live up to her dream._

"Geez, who wrote this sensationalist bunk, Detective Oates?"

"Actually, it looks like a guy named Stinkman."

"Fitting. Now keep going."

 _According to witnesses, the altercation started over stolen fair tickets and escalated when Judy attempted to swipe them back. It was only natural that a cunning fox would see through such a trick, and in retaliation, savagely attacked her. Even now, she is being treated at the local clinic, in stable condition. While she is expected to make a full recovery, a set of gashes_

 _on her cheek from Grey's claws will most likely scar._

"Guess now we know why she's been so aggro against you from the beginning. Can't be easy to face another fox under these circumstances."

Nick just nodded slowly and continued reading. He couldn't stop himself now if he tried.

 _And those aren't the only scars that will remain. The victim's parents, Bonnie and Stu Hopps, shared with us their own opinions on the incident. "We tried to warn her about how dangerous it was for a rabbit to be a police officer," said Stu, "but Judy has always been a fighter, too much for her own good sometimes. It's only now we see how dangerous that kind of attitude really is."_

 _"We could have lost our daughter today," added Bonnie, an air of unshakeable tension around them both. "And we can't let something like this happen again. As much as we know it will hurt her now, we have no choice but to forbid her from ever being a cop, or even leaving Bunnyburrow. She'll understand one day. It's for her own good."_

 _With such devastating news waiting for her, only time will tell if Judy Hopps can ever truly recover._

"That's it," Nick finished. "According to everything else I've read, she started training to become a prosecutor barely into adolescence. That must've been the closest she could get to actually being out on the streets."

"What about that other fox, Gideon?"

His claws clicked across the screen with another quick search. He could almost laugh at the result. "In jail for an unrelated assault charge. And guess who was in charge of _that_ case?"

Even Finnick didn't have anything to snark about. "How's about that. To think, she ended up a prosecutor because she wanted to defend the innocent. Fate is funny that way."

"Sure is. Between this and the Junior Ranger Scouts-"

"Enough about the freaking scouts already! That's over and done with now!"

Nick looked down at him, uncharacteristically serious. "Think about it. What if no one had come to my defense back then, and those scouts were actually able to...muzzle me?" He shuddered, thankful he only had to imagine that. "Maybe instead of wanting to do the same for others, I would be just as bitter and jaded as her. I bet she sees that connection too. Sees in me what she wishes she could do herself. No wonder I piss her off so much." He put the phone away, unable to look at it anymore. _(Now I know the enemy AND myself. I guess that's a victory?)_

"Not to spoil your philosophy hour, but we do need to figure out what we're going to do about Flash."

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Nick smirked, returning to his usual self in no time as he ruffled Finnick's head, and quickly withdrew before he no longer had a finger to point with. "We're going to kick his butt, legal style, then celebrate with some Bug Burgas!"

"So you don't actually have a plan?" Despite everything, he laughed. "Some things never change. Alright, Nick, let's do this thing."

"Hi-four?"

"Don't push it."

 _(This is it. The trial is about to end, one way or another. You want to know what it's like on this side of the courtroom, Carrots? You're about to find out.)_

* * *

 _12: 38 PM_

 _Zootopian Central Courthouse - Courtroom No. 2_

"Court is back in session!" Clawhauser announced, much more exuberantly this time. "Even better, so is my appetite! To make up for lost ground, feast your eyes on my Double Jeopardy, Double Buttercream Surprise!" He proudly showed off the two donuts that now occupied his gavel before immediately digging into them.

 _(Happy Clawhauser is good for us, right?)_ He shared a shrug with Finnick, both agreeing it was better not to acknowledge it. "Then...may I ask the results of the pool analysis?"

"What do _you_ think?" Judy snapped, a bit more harshly than needed. If his analysis of _her_ was correct, this latest turnabout wasn't making her happy. "It is exactly as you surmised: the waters of the Pleasure Pool were contaminated with Mystic Mojo, enough that it certainly could have been fatal after a long bath."

 _(So the pool was filled with blood, mud, and crud. Hate to be whoever has to clean that up.)_

Clawhauser nodded, his mouth full. "I shee! Sho ta sedgehamma atta weally wath falth?"

The strain was becoming more and more evident. " _Yes,_ Your Honor. While it was assumed that the blow came before the victim's death, the events were close enough together that it is possible it could have been the other way around in light of this new information."

 _Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record_

He nodded again and swallowed, oblivious to her annoyance. "And what about the new witness, Mr. Weston? Were you able to subpoena him?"

At that, Judy's frown turned upside-down, an instant red flag for the defense. "Indeed I have. In fact, it was easier than expected. Mr. Weston has been a member of the gallery this whole time."

 _(Meaning he's seen the events of the entire trial, which already makes him more dangerous than Bellwether...)_

"That sure makes things easy!" Clawhauser grinned. "Then you may call him to the stand, Prosecutor Hopps."

"I already have. About five minutes ago."

"Huh? Then where…?" He triailed off, comprehension dawning on him, and the rest of the courtroom. A familiar grey shape emerged, very slowly, from the gallery, walking towards the witness stand. It would have felt like an eternity regardless, especially with Judy's obvious pleasure at his discomfort.

Finally, the sloth made it to the stand and took a minute, literally, to wave at the defense. "Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick."

"Hi, Flash." _(Win or lose, trips to the DMV are going to be awkward.)_

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," Judy said. "And take your time, there's no rush."

He smiled in appreciation, taking those words very much to heart. "My...name is...Flash...Weston...and I...work at...the DMV."

"As well as Mystic Spring?" asked Nick, trying to at least keep the court on the right track. "I have to say, for as much as I've seen you, I had no idea you were a naturalist."

"Why...do you think...they call me...Flash?"

 _(Scratch that, it's already awkward.)_ "A-Anyway, you teach aerobics there, right?"

"...No."

"No?" _(Was that a hesitant pause or just a normal one?)_

"The witness lost his job the day of the murder," Judy explained. "I have the supporting documentation right here." She proceeded to pass around yet another piece of evidence she had stored away, though Nick was a bit more hopeful about this one.

It was a simple notice of termination addressed to Flash, marked with Nangi's signature and a large, hoof-shaped stamp with red ink. It didn't list much in the way of specifics, only that the sloth had been fired for "disturbing and unnatural teaching methods." _(Do I even want to know what that means?)_

 _Notice of Termination added to the Court Record._

Clawhauser pulled out a full box of donuts and placed it on the bench, followed by two more, knowing they would need to last him a while. "And you believe this to be a motive for murder?"

"No, Your Honor, but I'm sure Mr. Wilde does."

"Of course I do!" Nick said shamelessly. "Not only that, it tells me exactly how Flash could have gotten into the crime scene in the first place. Because if he was fired that day, he still might have had his keys on him!"

Flash didn't even twitch. "So what...if I...did?"

"...Huh?" _(He's just flat-out admitting it?)_

"Indeed...I had to...return...my keys...that night," he said. "But that...is all...I did."

"You think we're just gonna buy that?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do,"_ Judy stated firmly. "Even after I considered the possibility of him being a suspect."

"You were just as gung-ho as I was about getting him up here," he pointed out. _"More_ actually. So why are you suddenly dismissing that possibility now?"

"Allow me to demonstrate. Mr. Weston, do you have anything to say about the allegations that you killed Ms. Nangi?"

"...I...did...not…"

"Do you expect me to back down?" Nick asked. "Because I don't care what-"

"...kill her…"

"Because I don't care what-"

"...that night."

"Because I don't care what species he is, he's a suspect all the same to me!" _(Okay, so maybe I care a LITTLE bit.)_

"I expected nothing less," she said, shaking her head. "But if that won't sway you, then perhaps this will." She looked towards the witness, who was still processing her first sentence. "If you could, please explain for the court what you told me outside."

His expression shifted slowly from sadness, to understanding, to smiling. "You see...I was...a witness...to the…"

There was complete silence as everyone leaned in just a bit closer.

"...murder."

"WHAT?!" _(How much time did she HAVE with him?)_ "And you're just coming forward with this now?!"

"If you were a sloth, perhaps you would understand," Judy said shortly, "just how stressful it would be to face a police interrogation when it takes such an effort just to speak. They have a hard enough life without being accused of murder, you know."

"I told you, I'm not backing down!" he insisted. "So let's hear a testimony already! Er...when you're up for it, Flash."

"No...problem…"

 _Witness Testimony - The Night...of the...Crime_

 _I came...to the club...at about…_

 _...10:00...to drop off...my keys._

 _But I saw...that no one...was there._

 _So I...looked around...and opened...the door…_

 _...to the lounge._

 _Inside...I saw Yax...and Nangi._

 _He was...holding...the bloody...sledgehammer._

 _I was afraid...so I…quickly…_

 _…._

 _...left._

Clawhauser was snoozing peacefully, only to be awoken by a quick jab from Bogo. "Huh? O-Oh, is the testimony over? That was very, uh, informative, witness."

Finnick yawned a bit himself. "For someone who takes so long to make a point, he sure can talk."

"This could take a while, and not just because he's a sloth. I'm not sure I have a way to refute that."

"In the spirit of fairness, I will give you all the time you need," Judy told him. "Because no matter how you look at it, a sloth could _not_ capably murder someone. Let's see you try to twist _that_ logic around, Wilde."

 _(I don't even get a 'Mr.' anymore? This bunny seriously has it out for me.)_

Flash let out a series of low, single laughs. "Yes...let's see...if you can…"

"I don't need to hear it again! Your Honor, I will begin my cross-examination."

"Okaaaay," he said wearily, seconds from falling asleep again.

"...twist this…"

"I'm starting, I'm starting!"

 _Cross-Examination - The Night...of the...Crime_

 _I came...to the club...at about…_

 _...10:00...to drop off...my keys._

 **Hold it!**

"Carrots, can you confirm if the witness's keys were actually found on scene?"

"I hate to burst your bubble…"

 _(Liar.)_

"...but we did indeed find them inside the front desk."

"Alright, then maybe Flash can tell us how the front door was still locked when he left."

"That's because...you can...lock the door...behind you."

If Nick thought he was on a roll, it came to a screeching halt instantly. "That...that's seriously it?" _(If only more mammals had doors like that, there'd be a lot less locked room mysteries to solve.)_

"Well?" Judy asked. "I believe you were about to make a point of some kind?"

"Uh...I think that's worth adding to the testimony."

Finnick paled. "You want to make this _longer?"_

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. Mostly."

 _The door...could be locked...without them._

 _But I saw...that no one...was there._

 **Hold it!**

"According to Yax's testimony, he should have still been on guard duty at that point."

"But this was also around the point when he was high on Mystic Mojo," Judy replied. "One of the drug's side-effects is a distorted sense of time. So it's also possible that he had left the room before the witness showed up."

"Even so, I can't help but notice that the witness's physical description matches up well with the assailant Yax spoke of. What do you have to say to _that_ , Mr. Hairy Long-Claws?"

"...No comment."

 _(Did he really need that long of a pause just to blow me off?)_

"The witness won't respond to that because he doesn't need to," said Judy. "Which is more credible: an eye-witness account or the defendant's flights of fancy?"

"You seriously gotta stop using that as evidence," Finnick advised.

"But it's the best evidence we have."

"Which sums up our law firm in a nutshell."

"Nevertheless, Flash, please clarify that statement for us."

 _Yax...must have...already...been gone._

 **Hold it!**

"If that's the case, then the incense that contained the Mystic Mojo should have also been there."

"Actually...it wasn't."

"Then you must have stolen it to cover your tracks. That's the only way it could have disappeared."

"So little imagination for someone with such a penchant for nonsense," Judy mocked. "Who knows what the defendant could have done with the incense in his state? He could have even eaten it."

 _(Honestly...I wouldn't be surprised to see him eat glass.)_

"Even if the witness _did_ take the incense, it doesn't prove he put it there in the first place."

Finnick smirked. "Really thought you had something there, huh?"

"...No."

 _So I...looked around...and opened...the door._

 **Hold it!**

Nick lowered his finger, realizing he had jumped the gun. "Heh, sorry. Thought I timed that better."

"Perhaps you'd like to rewind and try that again," Judy said sardonically

 _(I think I'd rather a fast-forward.)_

 _...to the lounge._

 **Hold it!**

"Which would put you where that door was located on the diagram?"

"That is...absolutely...correct...Nick."

 _(Just say yes!)_ "But nobody saw you?"

"No...it was...only open...a crack."

"Hmm, think you can add that to the testimony?"

"Nick, are you trying to break some kind of record here?" Finnick asked impatiently.

"All part of the plan, Finn."

"Well, just so you know, His Honor has fallen asleep again."

Clawhauser snored loudly.

"That won't be a problem once-"

"So has the bailiff. And the gallery."

Many more snores filled the air.

"I work better with a smaller crowd anyway."

But Prosecutor Hopps remained alert as ever. "It'll be even smaller when you lose your badge."

 _...to the lounge...I was...standing...right at...the entrance._

 _Inside...I saw Yax...and Nangi._

 _He was...holding...the bloody...sledgehammer._

 **Hold it!**

"Can you describe that in more detail?" He tried to ignore Finnick's groans of despair.

"He seemed...dazed...and unaware...of his...surroundings."

"And yet he was able to hide the weapon in a way that wouldn't implicate him?"

"...Yes."

"Did you see him hide it?"

"...No."

"Then you're just basing this on what we already know?"

The delay made it hard to tell, but somewhere along the line, Flash has started to frown. "What...is with...all these... _questions?"_

"Just trying to get a clear picture," he said innocently. "I mean, you say you _witnessed_ the murder, but isn't this all just hearsay? Not really what I'd call decisive…"

Judy was ready to fire back, but to her surprise, Flash beat her to the punch. "I saw...the defendant...I saw...the hammer...I saw...the hoofprints...do I need...to say...more?"

"Actually, yes. Please add that bit to your testimony."

"... _Fine."_

 _I saw...the defendant...I saw...the hammer...I saw...the hoofprints..._

 **Objection!**

It was hard not to sigh in relief. "Flash, Flash, Hundred-Yard Testimony, I've finally got you."

"How...do you...figure?"

"As you clearly stated before, you were watching this from the entrance to the lounge, right where the door is located on the diagram." He tapped his forehead. "But therein lies the problem. Because from that spot, the renovations area would've been concealed by the rock wall!"

Flash did not react. Yet.

"Wait, so you dragging this out like that actually had a point?" Finnick asked skeptically.

"Of course. Even the most stubborn witnesses let their guard down eventually. It was just a matter of pressing him for info until he finally slipped up." _(Granted, that only became the plan halfway through…)_

The sloth remained expressionless.

"You mean to say you got a _sloth_ to lose his patience? That's...actually kinda impressive."

 **Objection!**

"The witness got the events of the trial mixed up with his own memory," Judy explained. "Your incessant badgering doesn't prove a thing."

"All I did was press for info, Carrots. Nothing wrong with that." The pure smarm that radiated from his voice was an added bonus. "But if that's not good enough for you, I can prove the witness was the one who actually wielded the hammer."

Flash's face shifted into a frown.

"What?! Now you _have_ to be bluffing!"

"I didn't make the connection at first, but there's something that ties Flash to that very spot. And you yourself showed it to us."

 **Take that!**

"The...letter of termination?" she asked curiously. "Even if that serves as a motive, it's no evidence."

"I beg to differ. It's not the words I'm focused on, but the stamp."

"The...the stamp?" It didn't take her long to see it herself. "That big, hoof shape...You mean to say that's what was used to create the hoofprints in the concrete?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And from that position, it would be all too easy for him to grab the sledgehammer and complete his frame job."

Flash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

Clawhauser, who had finally been woken by all the shouting along with the rest of the court, needed a moment to catch up. "Oh, I get it now! That totally makes sense!"

Judy slammed her fist hard onto the bench. "No it doesn't!"

"Just look at him!" Nick pointed to the frozen shock on Flash's face. "Does that _look_ innocent to you?"

They all watched as Flash gradually lost that expression, and in half a minute was back to normal. "What...are you ...talking...about?"

 _(I'm guessing he never plays poker.)_

Clawhauser nodded right along with all of this. "So those hoofprints really were just fake after all?"

"Of course, Your Honor. With that fabrication, Flash threw off the entire investigation to disguise the real murder method. Maybe he thought the Mystic Mojo would be more easily pinned to him. Slow-acting murder, slow-acting mammal, it's only natural."

 **Hold…...it!**

Sometime during Nick's latest monologue, Flash had taken in a breath to shout, and now he finally released it, instantly silencing the courtroom.

 _(Eesh. Gotta remember he's slow, not silent.)_

Despite the increasing suspicion around him, Flash remained calm as he raised a paw into the air. "Prosecutor...I want...my...special request."

"Already?" she asked, hesitantly. "Alright...I will respect your wishes. Bailiff, fetch the pot."

Bogo sighed and headed out of the room. "I'm a buffalo, not a gopher," he muttered.

Nick was immediately suspicious. "Special request? What is he talking about?"

"When I was prepping the witness in the lobby, he wanted me to prepare for him a certain beverage to help him in case he had difficulty getting his points across."

"We don't allow alcohol in the hall of justice," Clawhauser cautioned.

"Nothing like that, Your Honor. Just a specially-made coffee from Snarlbucks."

Nick laughed. "Coffee? I'm sure he appreciates your amazing empathy, but there isn't enough caffeine on the planet to speed _this_ up."

"Regardless, he has requested a pot of the experimental new 'Super Lightning Blitz 2000'. According to the witness himself, it really does the job."

"Uh huh."

Bogo returned shortly thereafter, wheeling out a cart with a large pot of coffee resting on it. He poured a cup and handed it to Flash, straining his patience as he waited for him to grab it.

"Thank...you…" the sloth said, raising the cup up to his lips and starting to drink. Before Nick could even wonder how long this was going to take, the slow gulps of Flash's throat began to get faster and faster, until he was practically chugging the beverage down. With a contented sigh, he slammed the cup back onto the cart. The whole court watched as he took a few, deep breaths, then raised his head to the sky and, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With that shout, Flash's fur was suddenly standing on end and turned a vibrant red. He reached up and spiked the fur on top of his head into a distinct lightning bolt shape, then pulled out a headband and snapped it on underneath. When he was done, he shot a wide smile and thumbs-up at the stunned crowd. "Alright, everyone! Let's get those bodies moving!"

* * *

 _As you can probably tell, this final witness is going to be a handful. What exactly made me decide to use Flash for the role of the killer? Nothing really, except I tried to think of the most bizarre Zootopia character possible and that was that. If you don't get the joke behind his last name of "Weston", you just don't know your comics well enough. (I have since become aware that his official last name is "Slothmore", but that wasn't as fun and would've spoiled the reveal.)_

 _That aside, you're probably more interested in the vaguely-revealed backstories of this Nick and Judy. I'm afraid that's about all you're getting, but it does touch on something I find fascinating about this entire compilation. More on that next time._

 _Also, you may have noticed a cameo from a certain pun-gent reporter. Though if you ask me, the reality where he works at ZNN seems like the better deal._

 _Court Record:_

 _Attorney's Badge_

 _The symbol of my profession, icon of my status, yadda yadda. It's not exactly pretty, but it does let me keep my job._

 _Nangi's Autopsy Report_

 _Death caused by Mystic Mojo poisoning, prior to being struck with a sledgehammer post-mortem. Estimated time of death is between 10 and 12 PM on July 12th._

 _Crime Scene Photo_

 _Shows the victim slumped over in the Pleasure Pool, small and large rocks surrounding her on each side. The victim's blood can be seen mixed into the water along with a large amount of mud. Hardened concrete residue can be seen behind the victim. Yax is lying nearby, unconscious._

 _Oasis Diagram_

 _A simple diagram showing the lobby and the main lounge, with the doors connecting them. The Pleasure Pool is shown in the middle of the lounge. The storeroom is at the back and Nangi's office in the upper-left corner. The renovations area is directly behind the pool, obscured from view. Other attractions like the volleyball court and mud pit are also labeled._

 _Sledgehammer_

 _Used to render the victim unconscious. Blood splatter and location of the wound shows that it was swung from overhead. Was found submerged in the Pleasure Pool after being used by Bellwether to bash open the storeroom. Before which, it was partially submerged already._

 _Renovations Photo_

 _Shows the area the workers were reconstructing after the pipe burst, the pipe itself with a giant hole left in it. A pool of wet concrete shows clear hoofprints. Water is still flowing through._

 _Storeroom Key_

 _A key used by Dawn Bellwether to open the storeroom. Went missing the day of the murder and is believed to have been stolen._

 _Mystic Mojo_

 _A powerful hallucinogen illegally peddled out of the Mystic Spring Oasis. Potential side-effects include memory loss, distortion of time, and asphyxiation through long-term exposure to the physical powder._

 _Yax's Testimony_

 _As Yax was dragged from the lobby to the lounge, he identified the mammal who dragged him as hairy, wet, and with long claws. He also spotted that the water around Nangi was a mix of red, brown, and purple._

 _Notice of Termination_

 _A notice from Nangi informing Flash that he was fired for "disturbing and unnatural teaching methods". Marked with a hoof-shaped stamp._

 _Profiles:_

 _Nick Wilde_

 _Age: 32_

 _Me, myself, and I. I've been a defense attorney for a long time now, but I'm still not exactly what you'd call a professional. Good thing I'm not asking you._

 _Finnick_

 _Age: 35_

 _The ray of sunshine who serves as my co-counsel. He may not be very confident in the job, but he knows how to keep me going in his own special way._

 _Yaxley Matton_

 _Age: 28_

 _A long-time member of the Mystic Spring Oasis, and a firm believer in all things natural. He's a nice guy, but could do a better job keeping his mouth shut. Was found konked out at the crime scene, which is how he got himself arrested._

 _Judy Hopps_

 _Age: 24_

 _The prosecutor on this case. Apparently a big deal out in the sticks, and not exactly the sweet, cuddly bunny I would expect. Seems to have some weird knack for being able to empathize with any species, but clearly not me._

 _Bailey Oates_

 _Age: 46_

 _A veteran detective on the ZPD, but that doesn't mean he's wise with experience. I'd say his old age is getting to him, but it sounds like he's always been kind of a kook._

 _Dawn Bellwether_

 _Age: 36_

 _A neurotic sheep who interns at Mystic Spring in the storeroom. Doesn't have much of a commitment to the lifestyle. May also be slightly insane. And a drug dealer._

 _Flash Weston_

 _Age: 30_

 _A sloth who works at the DMV, and once at Mystic Spring apparently. He was an aerobics instructor, which didn't work out, but not for the reasons you'd think._


	59. Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney V (finale)

**Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney**

 **Chapter 5: The Naked Truth**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack**

 **Cover art by Quirky Middle-Child**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Any humor Nick saw in Flash chugging down a cup of coffee quickly turned to horror. _(And they say I'M a different mammal before my cup o' joe.)_

"Holy crap, he's talking at normal speed," Finnick said, staring wide-eyed at the...being in front of them.

"Correction, he's talking at sloth super speed."

Judy struggled to keep her cool demeanor in check, which was hard enough for her already. "I must admit...this reaction is more extreme than I expected."

And then, to their shared wonder, he started doing jumping jacks. "Come on, don't be shy, just follow after me! One, two, one, two, one, two…"

"One, two, one, tw-aaaaaaagh!" Clawhauser didn't make it very far before he collapsed on his bench. "I'm cramping up! Bailiff, save me!" Bogo just rolled his eyes.

"Impressed?!" Flash asked, now gripping the witness stand and running in place like he was on a treadmill. "So was I! Never did I think I would find such a perfect stimulant to get even a sloth movin' and groovin'! I've finally reached my fullest potential!"

Nick was just trying to find his voice again, not helped by getting shouted at. "I take it Nangi thought otherwise?" _(Because 'disturbing and unnatural' certainly comes to mind here.)_

"Yeah, can you believe it?! But I don't need that old hack anyway! This is the way of the future!"

The fox slammed his desk, glaring at him. "Sorry, but the only future you're going to have is behind bars. Unless you think you'll squat thrust your way out of this."

"And streeeeeeeeeeeetch!" Flash extended his arms high into the air, then let them fall at his sides. "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, Nicky Boy! I've barely broken a sweat so far!"

 _(Nicky...Boy?)_

"While the witness's behavior is certainly unusual, it is hardly proof of anything," Judy stated. "Other than the fact that Mystic Mojo may not be the only drug we need to worry about..."

"That's right!" Flash laughed. "You've got nothing but conjecture and I've got...I've got…...I've…" He trailed off, both his speech and movements starting to slow. As quickly as he could, he refilled his cup of coffee and threw it into his mouth. In an instant, he was back. "I've got evidence that I _can't_ be the killer!"

 _(He needs a recharge already? It must take him like 17 cups to get through a class.)_ "Really? Care to enlighten us?"

"Of course!" He whipped out an exercise bungee, pumping his arms back and forth. "I'm here to enlighten your minds and bodies! Now listen closely!"

 _Witness Testimony - Let's Start With a Warm-up!_

 _You're saying that I whacked ol' Nangi with that hammer, right?!_

 _Too bad there's no way I could've done that!_

 _See, I wasn't like this the night of the murder!_

 _And as my usual, slothy self, I couldn't muster the speed to land that kinda blow!_

 _That's the power of exercise for ya!_

"While I am uncomfortable with the witness's attitude," Clawhauser said slowly, "and the power of exercise, his reasoning is sound."

Nick glared at the sloth incredulously. "You expect us to believe that you weren't using your stimulant the night of the murder?"

"What, you think I just carried around this whole pot with me?! As you've already seen, this stuff wears off way too fast to rely on for long bursts like that!"

"What if you just put it in a water bottle or something? If you timed it out well enough, you could still pull it off."

"Sorry, but no," Judy answered back. "According to witnesses at Mr. Weston's last class, he went through his entire supply before he was fired."

"And it wore off soon after!" Flash added. "Guess I really gave it my all! Shame Nangi didn't see it that way!"

"How did you even have time to ask about that?" He shook his head in annoyance. "Well, whatever. I'll find a way!"

"I dunno, Nick," Finnick said. "I don't think he's lying about the coffee."

"I don't either," he admitted. "But in that case, the question isn't how Flash could've gotten a boost, it's how he might have delivered that blow even if he couldn't."

"You really think that's possible?"

"To quote Slylock Holmes, once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. That, and I've already figured it out."

"You better not tell me it's elementary."

"Nah, more like junior high."

 _Cross-Examination - Let's Start With a Warm-up!_

 _You're saying that I whacked ol' Nangi with that hammer, right?!_

 _Too bad there's no way I could've done that!_

 _See, I wasn't like this the night of the murder!_

 _And as my usual, slothy self, I couldn't muster the speed to land that kinda blow!_

 **Objection!**

"Now who said anything about speed? There's more than one way you could strike her with that level of force."

"The witness couldn't so much as throw a ball," Judy argued. "Which is terrible, by the way. Point is, he would be unable to build up enough momentum to leave such a strong blow on the victim's head. Unless you're trying to contradict the laws of physics now."

"Not at all. In fact, let's do an experiment."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Nick lifted both arms into the air, high above his head. "Repeat after me, everyone."

"Hey, _I'm_ the instructor here!" Flash protested. "You can't...just…" He could no longer argue on account of needing another cup.

"Heeeeey, everybody!" Clawhauser called from his spot up top. "Come on, Bailiff, join the fun!"

"No."

"Come on, Finnick, join the fun," Nick said.

"No!"

What is this supposed to prove?" asked Judy, following after him anyway. "I know you're dying to tell us."

"Patience, Carrots. Now, imagine you're holding up a heavy object in this position. Such as, just off the top of my head, a sledgehammer."

Clawhauser squeed loudly. "Oooooooooh, I can even replicate that!" He lifted his gavel up high, waving the sugary weapon around menacingly.

"Your Honor, say those donuts were about twenty pounds each. If you wanted to bang your gavel right now, how much effort would it take you?"

"Let's see...WOAH!" He let out a shriek as the gavel swung down and struck the bench of its own accord.

 _(He knows that was only hypothetical, right?)_ "You may recall that the victim was struck by an overhead swing, exactly what you just performed."

"What are you saying?!" the feline panicked. "I'm not the killer, I swear!"

Judy sighed. "I believe what Mr. Wilde is taking too long to explain is that it wouldn't matter how fast you could swing the hammer. From that position, with that kind of weight, gravity and momentum would do the job for you. Is that correct?"

"Well...yes." _(Even when I'm right, she has to show me up.)_

Flash was sweating, so profusely that he stretched out and squeezed his headband trying to get it out. "Ermm...maybe it's time we took a break?"

"The only thing I'm planning to break is your web of lies." Nick pointed savagely. "Because I've now proven that even a sloth could commit this murder!"

Mid-stretch, Flash's eyes widened and he lost his grip on his headband, causing it to snap back into his face. "YOOOOOOOOW!"

Judy was pensive, glancing uncomfortably down at her desk. "Is it...possible? Could he really have…?"

"I guess anyone really _can_ be anything, even a murderer," Clawhauser mused, trying to see how many more donuts he could fit on his gavel now. "Gazelle would be so disappointed."

"Hey!" Flash shouted. "HeyheyheyheyHEY! Break time's over! Let's get back into the groove!"

"I'm surprised you still have any groove left in you," said Nick. "Let me guess, you want to revise your testimony again?"

Flash leaped up, landing on a giant exercise ball that rolled in from...somewhere. "You bet, Nicky Boy! And this time, I'm on the ball!"

 _(That was bad even by MY standards.)_ "By all means, please keep digging yourself deeper."

"I admit, that's some well-toned logic you're flexing there! But there's one thing you haven't accounted for!" He smirked widely, balancing on his new platform. "Listen up, everyone! It's time to move on to the next stage of the program! Try to keep up!"

 _Witness Testimony - Now Streeeeeeetch Those Thinking Muscles!_

 _Maybe I could have used the hammer, but I couldn't have even made it that far!_

 _The lobby was unguarded when I came in, but what if it wasn't?!_

 _Drugged or not, I couldn't risk Yax getting a good look at me if I wanted to murder someone!_

 _Even if I got past him, Nangi would have seen me too!_

 _So the idea that I just waltzed in there and did all this is ridiculous!_

The doubt cleared from Judy's face as she thought this over. "Yes...yes, he's right. Such a plan would be far too risky for anyone to attempt, especially a sloth."

"I prefer to deal in facts, not assumptions, Carrots."

"Since _when?"_ Finnick asked.

"So I'll be starting my Cross-Examination now."

Judy frowned, but otherwise made no attempt at banter. "...Proceed."

 _(What's with her?)_

 _Cross-Examination - Now Streeeeeeetch Those Thinking Muscles!_

 _Maybe I could have used the hammer, but I couldn't have even made it that far!_

 _The lobby was unguarded when I came in, but what if it wasn't?!_

 _Drugged or not, I couldn't risk Yax getting a good look at me if I wanted to murder someone!_

 **Hold it!**

"According to Yax's testimony, the perpetrator grabbed him from behind. If you had done that, you could have dragged him into the lounge without him seeing you."

"Yeah?! Then how did I get in, smart guy?!"

"Clearly, you must've already been on the scene and come out from the lounge."

"Again... _how?!"_

 _(Bluff servers online, executing program.)_ "You could have hidden yourself somewhere in the lobby, waited for Yax to fall under the Mojo's influence, then slipped in when he wasn't watching."

"Not bad!" he laughed. "Like me, you really know how to work things out!" His laughter started to slow and he threw down another cup to pick it back up again. "But then…"

 _Even if I got past him, Nangi would have seen me too!_

 **Hold it!**

"What if Nangi wasn't yet in the room? She could have still been having dinner in her office."

"Ah, but Yax was patrolling the whole area at that time! No way would he have missed me then!"

 _(Urgh, if it's not one, it's the other.)_ "Maybe he just didn't notice…" He watched Flash's eye twitch uncontrollably. "...nevermind."

 _So the idea that I just waltzed in there and did all this is ridiculous!_

"Not exactly the stealthy type, is he?" Finnick grunted.

"I'm sure he's quiet enough, _without_ the coffee, but unless he could stay out of sight from both Yax and Nangi, he would have been caught long before he could do anything. Emphasis on _long._ "

"So when could he have gotten in there to pour the powder? Sounds like _someone_ was going to be lurking around the lounge no matter when he tried it."

 _(When could he have done it? While Yax was in the lounge, or while Nangi was?)_ As Nick pondered this question, the answer occurred to him almost spontaneously.

 _Maybe I could have used the hammer, but I couldn't have even made it that far!_

 _The lobby was unguarded when I came in, but what if it wasn't?!_

 _Drugged or not, I couldn't risk Yax getting a good look at me if I wanted to murder someone!_

 _Even if I got past him, Nangi would have seen me too!_

 **Hold it!**

"Actually...Nangi would have already had to be in the pool when she was poisoned. That's the only way this makes sense."

Finnick raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How does _that_ make sense? I don't care how relaxed she was, he couldn't just walk up and dump that junk in her bath."

"Sure...unless that's just what he _wants_ us to think."

The fennec stared at him for several seconds. "You know what, I'm not even gonna ask. Just make your case and get it over with."

"I'm inclined to agree with your diminutive co-counsel," Judy said, ignoring the death glare he shot at her. "But I suppose I'll bite. Why must the victim have been poisoned during her bath?"

 **Take that!**

"Yax's testimony should tell you that much. Recall that the Mystic Mojo turned the pool purple on the night of the murder. Would _you_ climb into a bath like that?"

"Hmmm...a fair point. However, it doesn't prove how the witness could have done it."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I believe this proves _exactly_ how he did it."

She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "How?"

"I think she's learned to trust my hunches," he whispered over to Finnick.

"I think she's just resigned to the insanity."

 _"Today,_ Wilde!"

"Let's say that Flash was able to get by Yax and into the lounge when Nangi was bathing. By that point, she would have been in the middle of her trance and thus, couldn't see him."

"This bears a striking amount of resemblance to an assumption, but do go on."

"Now, like you said, going right up to the victim to poison her was another matter entirely. There's no telling how easily she could have been alerted to his presence or that of the Mystic Mojo. But if we combine that with what I've theorized already, it suddenly makes sense."

"You mean your dribble about the witness making the hoofprints? How is that connected?"

"If I may draw the court's attention back to the renovations photo," he said, glancing down at it himself. "There's one particular area I think we should reexamine."

 **Got it!**

"Specifically, the exposed opening you can see in the pipeline. Am I correct in assuming that this pipe flows directly into the Pleasure Pool?"

Judy squinted at the image. "Yes, I do believe that is...arrrrrrrrrgh!" Her poor ears were really getting mangled today.

"I see both your eyesight and insight are as good as expected, Carrots. For if Flash were to pour the Mojo into this opening, he could distribute it straight into Nangi's bath while safely hidden behind the rock wall. And in her current state, she wouldn't even notice the water changing color until it was too late. What do you think of _that_ , Flash?"

The sloth was suddenly having trouble keeping his balance, wobbling around like he would fall any second. "I...I think the intensity of this program is set higher than expected..."

But he didn't fall. What he did was reach down to grab himself another caffeinated shot, down it in one gulp, then scream like a banshee. "THIS IS _MY_ CLASS!"

"Funny, you seem to be the only one getting sch-ack!" Nick quickly ducked the incoming projectile Flash had just punted at him. Finnick didn't need to, lazily watching the exercise ball barely brush his ears, then roll away into the ether from which it came.

Clawhauser weakly banged his gavel. "Uh...I don't think that's allowed…" Bogo snorted in agreement, and probably would have done more if it was anyone but Nick.

"Sorry, must be all this pent-up energy!" Flash said, as if that explained anything. "I just get soooooo into the groove sometimes that I gotta let it out!"

 _(Which I'm sure also contributed to you being fired.)_ "Then do you have a _less_ violent response to my claims?"

"Actually, I think it's about time I came clean!"

"...Excuse me?"

He didn't exactly _look_ defeated. "That's right! One of my earlier testimonies! I told a lie!"

"One...singular...lie."

"Yeah!"

"Well, don't leave us in suspense," Judy said dryly. "What lie did you tell?"

His giant, shit-eating grin didn't look very defeated either. "I lied...about when I returned my keys!"

 _(He wouldn't. He SERIOUSLY wouldn't.)_

He did. "You see, I didn't actually come back that night at all! I returned my keys before I left the Oasis and never looked back! Sorry about the confusion, I just thought it would be fun to be a witness!"

Clawhauser banged again, harder. "I'll have you know that perjury is a serious crime!" He burst out laughing. "Sorry, couldn't say that with a straight face."

"I'm not buying it," Nick said, trying hard to remain confident. "You wouldn't have let things go this far if you really had an alibi."

"Oh really?! Then how about one last testimony to send you off?! Let's see you run your mouth after this, Nicky Boy!"

 _Witness Testimony - Gonna Kick Ya in the Glutes!_

 _That's right, I was never actually at the scene!_

 _I returned my keys to the front desk before I left!_

 _So I couldn't have gotten back in commit the murder!_

 _Which means that the drug theft, the poisoning, the hammering…_

 _...It was all done by Yax! That's all there is to it!_

He finished it off with an air of finality that exerted supreme confidence. And a belch.

Nick tried to ignore the feeling of dread that crept over him. _(Ugh, that DOES sound pretty convincing.)_

But more shocking to him was that Judy remained silent, even though she should have been rubbing this in his face right now.

"Nick, focus!" Finnick yelled, literally slapping some sense back into him. "We've come too far for you to give up now! So get in there and tear Richard Simoose a new one!"

He smiled. "Thanks, Finn. You really know how to cheer a guy up."

"Whatever."

He took one last look at Judy, who didn't seem to be paying him any attention at all, then prepared for the fight of his life.

"Mr. Wilde, you may begin the cross-examination," Clawhauser said, also curious how this would turn out.

"So you're still not burnt out, eh?!" Flash taunted. "Then let's make this one special!" He pulled out a small radio and placed it on the stand before flicking it on. The machine started to play an intense, rhythmic beat as the sloth moved in sync. "Just try to keep up!"

 _Cross-Examination - Gonna Kick Ya in the Glutes!_

 _That's right, I was never actually at the scene!_

 **Hold it!**

"Then why were you trying so hard to pin Yax as the killer?"

"Because he _is_ the killer! I was just trying to do my civic duty, even if my methods were a bit dishonest!"

 _(It's a little late to try to make yourself look good.)_ "By wasting our time with a made-up testimony?!"

"Hey, if you just accepted it to begin with, we'd still be at this same point regardless! You're the one who kept derailing it by labeling _me_ the killer!"

"I think...you may be missing the point."

"Well at least I've got one!"

 _(Ouch.)_

He grinned back at him smugly, striking a pose. "I should've warned ya, exercise with me and you're gonna feel the _burn!"_

 _I returned my keys to the front desk before I left!_

 **Hold it!**

"Can you prove that?"

"What, do I look like I have the records on me?!" Still dancing, he pointed two thumbs over his shoulders. "Maybe you should ask Yax! I'm sure he could tell you the _exact_ time that I left my keys with him!"

"It was...Yax that you gave them to?" That dread was coming back again.

"Go ahead, see if I'm bluffing!" he challenged.

 _(As a renowned expert on the subject, I'm inclined to believe...that he isn't. Damn.)_

 _So I couldn't have gotten back in commit the murder!_

 **Hold it!**

"What if you used a way other than the front door? Like the open roof?"

"I teach aerobics, not rock climbing! I may be arboreal, but that's better suited to an _actual_ jungle than the concrete one!"

He was getting really sick of all the yelling. "Then...you could have used a ladder or something."

"And what, _jump_ into the lounge?!" He took the time to jump into the air as high as he could, then pantomime himself splatting against the ground before resuming his dance. "One dead body is enough, thanks!"

 _(Guess a stepladder wouldn't help either.)_ "...Continue."

 _Which means that the drug theft, the poisoning, the hammering…_

 **Hold it!**

"Now who's to say for sure this is all related?" _(Okay, now I KNOW I'm getting desperate.)_

 _"You_ did, Nicky Boy! Are you going to go back on your own theories now and take a page out of the prosecutor's book?!"

Judy herself had no comment, aside from a look of complete disdain.

"H-Hey, I'm just saying, maybe we need to rethink this a bit. I mean, some of these connections are tenuous at best and the evidence is somewhat lacking…" He stopped abruptly.

Clawhauser tilted his head. "Were you going to continue, Mr. Wilde?"

"You know what, I think I'm actually just going to quit while I'm behind."

"Good idea."

 _...It was all done by Yax! That's all there is to it!_

 **Hold it!**

"There's still no clear evidence that Yax did it, aside from those hoofprints that I've already proven could have been faked!"

"That's just a theory! A _lame_ theory! Maybe instead of trying to overcomplicate everything, the murder really was just as simple as it looks! Face it, a guy getting high on illegal drugs and offing someone is about as basic as you can get!" Flash stopped dancing for just a moment to give Nick what could only be described as a complete mockery of his own finger point. "So I hereby declare the defendant guilty! GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY!"

"Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to say that," Clawhauser noted.

"Then hurry up and say it! Unless of course, the defense has anything _else_ to scream **Hold it!** about! Come on, Nicky Boy, bring it on!"

But he couldn't. Nick slumped over on the bench, head low, ears drooped, and shaking ever so slightly. _(He's right. I don't have a lead, I don't even have a LEAD to a lead. I've got nothing...nothing at all.)_

"Nick?" He only vaguely registered Finnick reaching up to grab his shoulder in a rare show of comfort. "You...you've got something else to present, right? An objection to hurl out?"

Nick couldn't even look at him. "It's over, Finn. My entire case hinged on Flash having his keys on him that night. If he couldn't get to the scene of the crime, that's it. There's nothing more I can do."

"Wha...hey, come on! Snap out of it! After what we've been through back on the streets, you can't lose to this punk!"

"Don't bother!" Flash mocked. "No matter how many reps we go through, you're never going to top me!" He lifted another cup of coffee high before drinking it down. "A toast...to your failure!"

The gallery wasted no time in twisting the knife even further.

"Wait, so that aerobics guy really IS innocent?"

"Of course! There's no way that nutjob fox was actually right!"

"Yeah, his kind probably just makes up evidence as he goes along!"

"I can't believe he even managed to pass the bar exam. He must have cheated!"

"You shut your filthy mouths!" Finnick roared. "Nick Wilde is more noble and honest than ANY of you!"

Clawhauser slammed his gavel loudly to silence them, with some difficulty. "Be that as it may...this trial does appear to have come to a close. Do you have anything else to add, Mr. Wilde?"

 **Objection!**

The cheetah blinked in surprise, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this. "P-Prosecutor Hopps? _You_ have an objection about the case?"

"No, Your Honor…" she said darkly. "It's the defense I object to. Mr. Wilde, is this really all you're capable of?"

The fox was just as stunned. "Huh?"

"You heard me. You've come this far, pushed me to my absolute limits, even...made me rethink a few things." She looked away for a second, but only a second. "And after all that, you're just going to throw in the towel? Unacceptable!" She slammed her desk with more force than he'd heard yet. "As a defense attorney, it is your job to stand up for your client! So you fight to the bitter end or so help me-!"

 **Hold it!**

"What do you think you're doing?!" Flash was boiling with rage, and the coffee he held boiled right along with him. "Just whose side do you think you're on here?!"

"This isn't about sides," she answered. "It may not matter what I want...but what I want is to make the world a better place."

"That was a very nice speech, but it doesn't change a thing! If you guys don't have anything on me, then I'm outta here!" He gulped down his last bit of coffee and waved at the crowd. "Sorry, folks, but you'll have to catch my next show on DVD! Toodles!"

 **Objection!**

"You're not going anywhere!" Nick pointed with passion. "Not while I've got anything to say about it!"

"Ha, that's more like it!" Finnick cheered.

Judy tried to hide a smile. "Hmph...took you long enough."

 _(What am I doing getting bent out of shape now? So what if I was wrong? If even Prosecutor Hopps believes in me, then I can't afford to lose! I have to show her...what being a defense attorney is really about!)_

What happened next was a sensation Nick had never been able to explain. It was like everything around him just vanished into a white haze, until all that was left was him and his logic. It was time to solve this case for good.

 _Okay, let's take a look at everything from the beginning. Flash has proven, quite thoroughly, that he couldn't have gotten into the crime scene. But if he was so willing to lie about that in the first place, there must be a reason. Maybe...because he had another way._

 _Is there any other way Flash could have committed the murder?_

 **Flash was already on scene**

 _Yes, there was no need to sneak into the crime scene if he simply never left it in the first place. That must be what he's been trying to keep from us all this time. Even so, he would've been kicked out unless he found some way to hide himself. And it had to be a point when no one would be watching him._

 _Did he have any opportunity to hide on the premises?_

 **The building had been evacuated**

 _Due to the burst pipe, Mystic Spring Oasis had evacuated everyone from the building. It was at this point that the killer stole the Mystic Mojo and enacted the first part of his murder plot, but maybe that's not all he did._

 _Wait, Mystic Mojo...that reminds me, there IS a place he could have hidden himself!_

 **Flash hid in the mud pit**

 _Of course, the mud pit that Bellwether hid her stash in. That's more than large enough for a sloth to hide too, especially when they move so little anyway. Urgh, but that's still just conjecture. If I'm going to win this, I need proof!_

 _Yax is the only one who could tell us what the killer was like that night. Is there anything he said that could help me out?_

 **The killer was wet**

 _According to Yax, the one who grabbed him was soaking wet. If Flash really had covered himself in mud, then he would have needed to wash it off before he could leave. And if he was really using the same mindset as Bellwether...then there's something we've all been overlooking from the very beginning!_

With the violent surge of an epiphany, Nick's logic and evidence finally came together into one, crucial conclusion.

 **The mud in the pool came from Flash**

 _That's it! We thought all of that mud came from Bellwether's meddling, but Flash washed himself off in that same place! And with that...I can finally prove that he killed Nangi!_

Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Nick found himself back in the courtroom like nothing ever happened.

And to those around him, nothing had. "Yo, Nick! Earth to Nick!" Finnick snapped his fingers repeatedly in front of his face. "I hate it when he does this."

 **Objection!**

"GAH! We heard you the first time!"

"Maybe, but now I've got some merit behind it," Nick said, shooting his trademark smirk. "Flash, Flash, Hundred-Yard Dash...you done screwed up."

"All of that waiting for another bluff?!" he laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, either hit me with some evidence or shut up already!"

"I can do better than that. I'll tell you the story of _exactly_ how you killed Nangi, from beginning to end. It even has some interesting footnotes."

"H-Hey, you're totally avoiding my question here!"

"I'll allow it," Judy said. "But this is your last chance, Mr. Wilde, so it had better be good."

 _(What happened to all that encouragement?)_ "The day of the murder, our witness here had just been fired from his position as aerobics instructor. Dark thoughts began to form in his head, but they might never have come to fruition if not for a stroke of fate. BOOM! Suddenly, a pipe bursts in the peaceful Mystic Spring! The building is evacuated, creating the perfect scenario for our culprit to plot his revenge."

"Your storytelling skills are adequate, but when are you going to tell us something new?" Judy asked impatiently.

"Just building up suspense. Gotta set the scene, you know."

"Mmmm, anyone with a theater degree could tell you that," Clawhauser agreed, happily chewing on some donuts like they were popcorn. "Not that...I have one of those…"

"The first thing he did was swipe the storeroom key from Ms. Bellwether," Nick continued. "With that, he broke into the storeroom and stole some of her stash of Mystic Mojo. However, in his haste, he made one crucial mistake. He forgot to lock the door again, which is how Yax was later able to open it. He then moved into the lobby, where he switched out Yax's usual incense with the Mystic Mojo variety, then swiped the stamp used to mark his letter of termination, intending to frame him for the murder."

"Bah! This is the same crap you've been spouting this whole time!" Flash snarled. "I already told you, I left my keys with Yax before that stupid pipe even broke! I couldn't have done _any_ of this!"

"Oh yes you could, thanks to one little detail you've been trying to conceal from us...about how you concealed _yourself._ "

Judy paused, the meaningful kind. "I'm listening."

He kept going, not wanting to keep his audience waiting. Even if she _was_ all ears. "After Flash was done with the first stage of his plan, he took the time to hide within the one place we know even the ZPD didn't check: the mud pit. In doing so, he effectively disappeared from the crime scene, as anyone else would assume he had simply left for the day. Having just been canned and all."

"Urk!" The sloth was suddenly a lot less smug, and gulped down another cup of coffee to avoid responding.

"Interesting indeed," Judy nodded. She sounded neutral, but he knew she was hoping for an explanation. "And how do you intend to prove this?"

"Simple. How did Bellwether hide her involvement when _she_ was on the stand?"

"You mean…?"

"From his place under the mud, Flash watched and waited as Nangi held her evening class and then retired for the night, then Yax made his usual rounds and prepared for guard duty. During this time, his stimulant had long worn off, but that didn't matter now. Soon enough, Yax entered the lobby and Nangi entered the pool, both about to become victims in his plot."

Clawhauser was still snacking away. "Mr. Wilde sure does know how to spin a yarn. Bailiff, fetch me some yarn!"

"After the trial, Your Honor."

"Awwwwww."

"Once Nangi entered her trance, her fate was sealed. Flash emerged from his hiding place, wiped his feet off on the grass, then headed over to where he had observed the renovations taking place. There, he used the stamp to implicate Yax for the crime, then poured Mystic Mojo into the open pipeline. By the time he grabbed the sledgehammer and approached the Pleasure Pool, Nangi was most likely dead already, which made it all too easy to walk right up behind her and THWACK, inflict that gaping wound on her head. All while leaving a convenient concrete trail behind, I might add. He then slipped the hammer into the water, handle first. The true purpose of this odd placement? To wash away the mud prints he had no doubt left on it. And then, to top it all off, Flash himself jumped into the Pleasure Pool, which is where all that excess mud came from in the first place. Only in there for just a moment, and covered in a thick expanse of fur, he suffered no ill effects."

"Huh." Finnick clicked his tongue approvingly. "I don't know how you do this sometimes, but when you put a case together, _you put it together_. Now let's wrap up this case _and_ this sloth, Nick!"

"Afterwards, it was just a matter of tying up loose ends. He made sure to lock the storeroom this time, then went back to the lobby, grabbed Yax, and dragged him out to the pool to complete his frame job. Then he simply walked out the front door, locking it behind him. _That_ is the true story of what happened that night at Mystic Spring Oasis."

Nick gasped, leaning over the bench as he tried to catch his breath. _(Never...going on...that long...again!)_

The whole courtroom was silent for several long moments, until…

 **Hold it!**

"That's a lie! A sham! All of it!" Flash's demeanor did not match his words. The sloth was chugging down cup after cup in quick succession, to the point that he now appeared to be literally _sweating_ coffee. "You already checked that stupid pool and found nothing to link it to me! And even if you did, it wouldn't matter! I'm still a resident of the club! I use it all the time! Nothing in that water is going to pin me as a killer!"

"I agree," Nick said, far too smugly for his liking. "It's not the water that I want to examine. I've got something even better."

"W-W-WHAT?! You're b-bluffing! Y-You have to be!"

"Not this time." And with a deep breath, he knew he had finally won. _(Enjoy your freedom, Yax. It sure didn't come easy.)_ "The evidence that will exercise the end of your exercise is this!"

 **Take that!**

"YOU, Flash! Even if it was for the briefest of moments, you shared a bath with the victim. I wonder what interesting things we would find in your fur if we put it under a microscope. Nangi's blood? Mystic Mojo? Concrete residue from that sledgehammer? Any of those things would be pretty decisive, don't you think, Carrots?"

"While I still object to that nickname," she answered, an unfamiliar warm smile crossing her face, "I do not to your reasoning."

Flash was somehow downing it even faster. "NONONONONONONONONONO!"

"Drink all the coffee you want, Flash." Nick twisted his whole body, pulling his arm back, then extending it firmly outwards, clawed finger pointed directly at the culprit. "Because no amount of fast-talking is gonna get you out of this one!"

All eyes were on the stuttering sloth now. "Ah...ah...ah...ahhhhhhhhh!" Quick as a him, Flash grabbed the entire pot and ripped off the lid, downing every last drop right in front of them.

After that, he more or less exploded. Flash shifted rapidly between his entire repertoire, going from jumping jacks, to cardio, to stretches, to sit-ups, even squat thrusts, not slowing down for a second. "DoyouhaveanyideahowharditistobeaslothallIwantedwastogetoutofthestinkingdmvunlikeeverysingleoneofmypeerstoactuallymakeanameformyselfassomethingotherthanjustanotherslowpokeslothIevenfoundthisnewcoffeeblendtocompensateformyweaknessbutnoNangiwouldn'thaveitIjustwasn'tgoodenoughforherandherridicolousideasofbeingnaturalwellnaturalsucksI'dratherjustgetsomerespectforonceinmylifeinsteadofbeingtoldbyeveryfreakingmammalinZootopiathatI'mtooslowtooslowtooslowtooslowTOOSLOW!"

It ended abruptly, like a record popping off of its needle. Flash swayed back and forth, growing slower by the second. "...It's….not…...faaaaaaaaaaaaaair…" Finally, he fell back and collapsed to the ground, out cold.

Nick sighed, shaking his head in pity. "Caffeine burnout. Happens to the best of us."

The courtroom gradually settled down, awed that the Wilde Guess had once again pulled a victory out of his bushy behind. One day, perhaps they would know better.

As Yax was brought back to the stand and Flash dragged out, Clawhauser cleared his throat. The bovine had been put back into his suit by force, still clearly torn in many places, but good enough for the time being. "I am now ready to hand down my verdict. Does anyone else have an objection? Just...gotta make sure."

His wandering eyes poorly hid the fact that he was talking mainly to Judy. If anything, she actually looked pleased. "No, Your Honor. Please proceed."

"Then on the charge of murder, the court hereby finds the defendant, Mr. Yaxley Matton…"

 **NOT GUILTY**

Despite mixed opinions on the defense, the entire courtroom erupted into cheers, confetti raining down onto Yax's head from some unknown location. That was one mystery Nick wasn't sure he'd ever solve.

But for now, he was content to just share a fist-bump with Finnick. "Who's awesome?"

The smaller fox chuckled and returned the gesture. "We're awesome."

* * *

 _5: 46 PM_

 _Zootopian Central Courthouse - Defendant Lobby No. 3_

In complete contrast to how they entered, the trio of Nick, Finnick, and Yax exited the courtroom with high spirits and loud voices. Not that Finnick wasn't usually loud anyway. "Oh yeah! We rocked the _heck_ outta that trial!"

 _(He's always so confident AFTER we win.)_ "Sure did. Guess all's well that ends well."

"Well, except for that public indecency charge Yax earned for his stunt on the witness stand."

The bovine shrugged it off. "Not the first time and it won't be the last. I'm a free spirit, man."

"As long as it doesn't get you accused of murder again, I don't mind," Nick said. "Much as I like you, I don't think I could take the stress a second time."

"You got it!" he replied, with the same, whimsical innocence that made Nick doubt he had even understood him.

"Forget about all that," Finnick laughed, "I say we blow this courtroom and go celebrate! Bug Burgas for everyone!"

"The thing is, I'm kinda more of a plant eater..." Yax started.

"Don't knock it till you try it! You're a free spirit, right?"

Nick smiled. "Now you're talking, Finn." _(Though I fully expect to be the one paying for them.)_

"Wilde!"

He flinched. "Might want to hold off on the celebrations for a bit."

For all of his experience dealing with her so far, Nick couldn't tell if Judy was hopping mad or simply trying to get his attention. Finnick certainly seemed to assume the former, trying to make some kind of defensive perimeter around him, while Yax was _still_ nothing but smiles. The bunny stopped just short of them, her nerve slowly evaporating like she had suddenly lost the will to speak.

Nick was quick to offer his assistance. "Fox got your tongue, Carrots?"

"Shut up, you...fox...guy." She needed a moment. "Look, I just wanted to make one thing clear. Despite what may have happened today, I am _not_ on your side. I am on the side of truth and justice, and that's simply where my interests fell in the end."

"Good to know." He leaned down to her level, almost condescendingly if he weren't such a gentlemammal. "But you should probably know, that _is_ my side. We both want the same thing in the end, even if we happen to stand on opposite ends of the courtroom. So even if you didn't get your guilty verdict, can you really say that you lost?"

She needed another moment. "No...I suppose I cannot. Perhaps that's why this turn of events feels so strange to me. I've suffered my first defeat in court, yet feel more fulfilled than I have in a long time. It's...disturbing."

Though not as disturbing as Yax wrapping all three of them up into a hug. "Nah, that's just your spiritual energies emerging from within. You gotta embrace that feeling!"

With several low-powered kicks to the gut, Judy freed herself, struggling to straighten out her mussed outfit. "Ugh...I will keep that in mind."

While Finnick looked ready to maul their newly-freed client, Nick remained focused on the rabbit. "Hey, if you're ever thinking of a career change, the Wilde Crimes Law Offices are always open."

"With all due respect, not a chance." Though her tone was more amused than annoyed. "For now, I will continue on the path I have chosen as a prosecutor. What that means for me is something I'll have to figure out for myself."

A familiar clopping suddenly approached. "Looks like someone's become the dark horse once again. Then does that make you no longer the dark horse? A question for the ages."

He forced a smile. "Detective Oates. A...pleasure to see you again." _(He couldn't just STAY at the stable? Crime scene, whatever.)_

The stallion nodded at him, a blend of disappointment that he'd been bested and genuine respect for a battle well fought. As per usual. "Ms. Hopps, we need to take care of the post-trial paperwork. It's not over till' the fat lady signs the check."

"Very well." She turned her back to the fox in a heartbeat. "I have no doubt we'll cross paths again. Despite my perfectly intact feet, I'm not that lucky. Until then...I'll see you around, Nick."

With one final wave, Prosecutor Judy Hopps left with Oates, not waiting for a response. _(Hey, a first name basis is progress, right?)_

Finding this more interesting than mauling Yax, Finnick sidled up beside him. "Didn't bring up how you snooped into her personal life, huh?"

"Never anger a lady any more than necessary. That's one of my rules."

"Based on what I've seen so far, I _highly_ doubt that. Now let's hit the road already. There's a baker's dozen of Bug Burgas with your name on it."

"I _knew_ you were making me pay for them!"

 _And so ended the case at Mystic Spring Oasis. Honoring my request, Yax never got himself in trouble with the law again. At least...not to THAT level. Finnick and I returned to our barely-paying jobs at Wilde Crimes, waiting for the next big, convoluted mystery to fall into our laps. As for Prosecutor Hopps, I too had no doubt that I would one day face her in court again. When that day comes, I hope she'll truly be able to define the law on her own terms._

 _To bad that's never going to happen because I am SO done with this!_

 _H-Hey, what are you doing in there-sir, you can't just yank it off like that!_

 _Watch me!_

 _Just wait for it to finish!_

 _What, so I can play the sequel? I've had enough!_

With far less grace than usual, the world of PIXAR evaporated around them, a loud beeping jarring them awake. Nick pulled off the helmet, which had gone full blue screen, and shook his head in an attempt to clear this latest experience from it.

"I really wish you hadn't done that…" Fitwick muttered, looking over the multitude of error messages now popping up on PIXAR's readout. "I'm not even sure _how_ you did that. It's supposed to be a completely immersive experience from start to finish."

"Guess that's one contradiction that will forever remain unsolved."

"Uggggh…" Judy had a bit more trouble readjusting. "What happened? I was just about to come to some kind of epiphany about myself...I think."

"Office Wilde broke the simulation," the panther said.

"He did what?!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'fixed' to begin with," Nick replied. "I may not know much about the legal system, but I am at least...90% sure that is not what being a lawyer is like."

"There _were_ a number of inaccuracies," Judy admitted. "I mean, why was everything so biased towards the prosecution?"

"Why did everyone scream so much?"

"Why did the witnesses get to keep testifying after repeatedly committing perjury?"

"Where did all those random objects come from and where did they go?"

"Why did _I_ get to keep prosecuting after repeatedly concealing evidence?"

"Who would ever trust Clawhauser with a gavel?"

"Hey, I didn't program this one!" Fitwick said defensively. "It was some quirky intern from overseas, Shu...Tanuki or something. I don't know why he made it that way."

Judy finally got out of the seat and stretched out. "Well I had fun, despite all that. I don't get why you're so bent out of shape about it, Nick. You even won the case. Are you _that_ distraught about actually making a good lawyer?"

"It's not that," he sighed, feeling silly just for bringing this up. "But while we were in there, I found out what big, dramatic event it took to turn Nick Wilde, future con-artist and all-around scoundrel, into a lawyer. And guess what? Apparently, all it took was someone standing up for me back in the Ranger Scouts. Could it really have been _that_ easy? Even if I didn't become a lawyer, I would've taken just about anything to avoid wasting twenty years of my life on the streets."

The bunny helped him out of the chair, a comforting paw on his shoulder. "That event shaped who you were, for better or for worse. There's no use worrying about what could have been."

"Like with you and Gideon Grey?"

She bit her lip. "You saw that, huh? It wasn't easy for me either suddenly having those memories, and I can't deny it as a possibility if things actually happened like that, but...I think I prefer _this_ reality." She wrapped him up in a dangerously affectionate hug. "Don't you?"

"We might not be in court anymore, but I know a loaded question when I see one," he chuckled. "Alright, alright, it was worth it. Mostly." She punched him in the arm. "Ow! Even that. But if Flash ever mentions wanting a job at Mystic Spring, I'm going to try _really_ hard to discourage him."

In the midst of making repairs to PIXAR, Fitwick couldn't help but overhear. "Guess I need to add another warning to the ToS: may cause an existential crisis..."

A sudden call on the radio ensured it would go no further. Chief Bogo's voice boomed out of the speaker. _"Hopps, Wilde, I need you both back at the precinct on the double! Rosco the Rascal is back in custody and we need each of you to fill out statements!"_

Nick blinked. "Huh?

 _"Also, there's a fresh mound of paperwork that needs your urgent attention. I'd say around...400 documents. Each."_

Even Judy was taken aback. "Huh? Huh?"

 _"And due to budget constraints, I'm putting you both back on parking duty for the time being. You're still my best ticketers out there."_

They were both floored. "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Suddenly, a smirk passed across Nick's muzzle, the kind of smirk that Judy knew meant serious trouble. "Nick, _don't."_

"Come on, you know you wanna…"

"I...I couldn't…"

"We'll never get this chance again."

"...Alright, but just this once."

"Deal."

In unison, the two officers brought the radio up to their mouths and yelled…

 **Objection!**

* * *

 _This has been "Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney", one of the most fun writing projects I've ever taken on, albeit at the expense of my actual ongoing fics. But I'd certainly say it was worth it, with reactions to the cover image alone ranging from "this looks cool" to "you'd better write this, you jerk". How could I resist?_

 _Just to answer this question right from the getgo, no, I am not planning on a sequel to this at the moment. However, I AM currently working with my co-author Mind Jack on another Zootopia/Ace Attorney crossover: Badge & O'Possum, Ace Attorneys, starring our own cast of lawyers, crooks, and other NPC's. And if you're just looking for this style of oddball humor and quirky characters, our main fic "Born to Be Wilde" is chock full of that. _

_Shameless self-promotion aside, I would like to extend a big thanks to all of you for reading through this surreal adventure, to Mind Jack for all of his input, and of course, to Cimar for giving me this opportunity in the first place (and for putting up with me repeatedly breaking the word limit guidelines). Now to check out that crossover fangame I've been avoiding like the plague while writing this. See ya around, guys! :D_

 _~Berserker88_

 _AN: Cimar here, and I just want to thank Berserker and Mind Jack for this amazing story. Please check out their story, "Born to the Wilde" as it is a great one!_


	60. I got one! I

**Chapter One: Gone Fishing**

 **Written by LapisLucius42**

 **Edited by Cimar & BeecroftA**

* * *

"Which one of these do you think is a good vacation spot, Carrots?" Nick asked while scrolling through the list.

"What are your preferences?" Judy asked.

"Sunny weather for starters. Adventure is good too."

"Police work isn't adventure?"

Nick kept his eyes on the menu. "Ten percent of it is. The other ninety percent is office work."

"It's definitely more than ten percent!" she chastised.

"Perspective is key, Fluff."

The bunny sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. She was growing impatient over how much time Nick was spending choosing for them. "We wouldn't have to take a vacation this way if you hadn't hustled me into that Objection! stunt and increased our workload."

"Still worth hearing Bogo's reaction." He smiled from the satisfaction and memories.

But Judy refused to let him continue enjoying those feelings. "If you don't pick something soon, I will for us."

Hearing her irritated tone was enough for him to back away from the menu with his paws up. "Be my guest."

"Thank you." The doe leaned forward and scanned over the options, quickly finding one that she liked, and hopefully Nick would too. "How about this one?"

Nick peered over and saw her choice. "Fishing? You like that?"

"I used to fish at a lake with my family back in Bunnyburrow. Catch and release."

Nick looked back and forth between her and the screen before leaning back in his seat. "Why not? It's got sunny weather and a bit of adventure to it."

Happy with their choice, Judy lowered her helmet and was about to hit the start button when Nick seized her paw.

"Say Carrots," he said. "Why don't we make it more interesting?"

The bunny lifted her helmet and shot the fox a curious look. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

He released her paw and continued. "Want to give nightmare mode another shot? It will make things more interesting."

Judy stared at him after hearing his suggestion. "We're trying to relax, not suffer."

Nick sat up in his chair and shot an eyebrow and a smirk at her. "Why? Are you scared? I hear you bunnies frighten easily."

The doe would have struck his shoulder were he not just out of reach, so she settled with a huff and her expression matched Nick's. "Do I need to remind of the last horror movie night?"

The tod conceded that she got him there and let out a chuckle. "Fair point. But the question still stands, Carrots."

The thought of experiencing nightmare mode again certainly piqued Judy's curiosity. Their first time was unexpected, but now they could experience it officially and decide if the mode was a future option. That thought convinced Judy to push onward. "Let's not overdo it this time." The smug reappeared on the doe's face. "But you'll still scream your head off."

Nick slipped on his visor and lay back in the seat. "We'll see."

Judy accepted the challenge and set the dial to the lowest setting in nightmare mode before pressing start. The two slipped on their visors and relaxed as they drifted off to warm weather and adventure.

* * *

 _June 30th,_

On a hot summer day on Outback Island, a jeep parked in an empty spot of the harbor lot. Nick and Judy stepped out of the vehicle with their fishing gear and a cooler full of drinks and snacks in tow. Nick pulled the cooler with the gear and tackle boxes placed on top while Judy carried the rods and nets. The fox was wearing a green Pawaiian shirt, brown shorts, and a pair of sunglasses. The bunny was wearing a pink flannel shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of sunglasses that Nick bought for her.

The docks were filled with activity from mammals on land and water, many of them whom Nick and Judy were friends with. The couple exchanged waves and greetings with them as they walked to their destination. Outback Island was fairly popular for fishing and sailing; both of which contributed much to the island's livelihood. It was the farthest port in the outlet that led to the ocean and also served as the main checkpoint for shipments entering and leaving Zootopia.

Along with Savanna Central and Sahara Square, Outback Island was surrounded by salt water, giving Zootopia a balance of freezing and warm, and fresh and salt waters. Salinity was one area the founders left alone since the waters already showed the distinct separation and provided another tourism site. It also allowed a larger variety of fish to be a part of the predators' diets, though limited due to the brackish waters away from the beaches and ports.

Nick and Judy finally stopped at a white fishing boat with the name Finnick's Folly painted in black on the transom. While the vessel appeared easily able to accomadate large or medium-sized mammals, it was the perfect for them and the owner. The boat also appeared outdated as a result of its time at sea. A ladder led to the wheel and controls above the cabin. The bow had rails along the edges to allow for fishing in front and prevent mammals from falling overboard accidentally. There was also a crow's nest on the mast.

"I'm surprised Finnick didn't paint his boat like his van," Judy said.

"Oh believe me," Nick said. "He would love to but performing two constant paint jobs discourages him from doing so."

"Makes sense. I'd wager he has a picture of the van's painting somewhere in the cabin."

Nick chuckled at the thought. "I believe that." He took a deep breath and shouted, "HELLO! Is anybody awake yet?"

No response came from the boat after a few moments, so Nick decided to board the vessel.

"Nick," Judy warned. "You know that's a bad idea. Especially with Finnick,"

"Yes, but someone needs to remind him of our arrangement."

The bunny sighed and set her equipment down to watch him enter the boat's cabin.

A few moments later, she flinched from a scream inside followed by Nick apologizing profusely and Finnick yelling obscenities. Judy then saw the tod running out of the cabin followed by a very angry Finnick, clad in only shorts and wielding his bat. Nick succeeded in escaping the boat, but Finnick threw the bat and nailed him in the back, causing Nick to fall flat on the docks. He scrambled back on his feet and quickly hid behind Judy.

"What's the matter with you, Wilde?!" Finnick yelled from the stern. "Ever heard of knocking?!" He then pointed to the bat lying on the docks. "Bunny, give me that back so I can hit him again!"

While Nick did deserve the reaction from his intrusion, Judy knew this was not the place to unleash punishment. "Alright, that's enough. You know why we're here, Finnick."

Finnick huffed and crossed his arms, still angry at Nick. "Yes, but why in all that is good, does it have to be at this unholy hour?"

"Because that's when the fish are active," Nick reasoned. "And you know Judy's an early riser,"

Finnick directed his focus at Nick. "And you choose to take out your frustration on me why?"

"Because I'm afraid of her more than you." He smirked.

Finnick narrowed his eyes at him before shifting his look to a smug Judy. The two held their ground before Finnick's tiredness finally returned.

"Fine," he begrudgingly said, relaxing his stance. "Can you at least return my bat and let me and my girl change clothes."

"Finnick! Did you beat the snot out of your friend yet?" his girl cried.

"Speaking of her."

A female otter appeared with her arms crossed. She was clothed in a pink shirt and green shorts with a pink flower on one of her ears. The otter saw the bat on the docks and Nick cowering behind Judy.

Judy picked up the object and returned it to Finnick. "Yes. Yes, he did."

The otter smirked as the fennec retrieved the bat. "Good."

"Care to introduce your girl to us, Fin?" Nick asked. Finnick had mentioned to him about a new girl and promised to introduce her to them the next time they met.

"The name's Kris," the otter said. "I bumped into Finnick after breaking up with my old boyfriend."

"And that's my cue to leave," Finnick said. "Kris will be coming along with us, and I don't care if you protest. Just let me know when you're ready to depart."

Finnick returned to the boat's cabin, leaving Kris, Judy, and Nick to themselves.

"As I was saying," Kris continued. "I bumped into Finnick and we got into a shouting match before I blurted out the break-up. For some reason, he took it upon himself to teach my ex a lesson and asked me where he was. Surprised and wanting a little revenge at the time, I gave him the location. Boy did that make me happy to see him get a beating. I didn't want to have another boyfriend right away, but Finnick and I instantly connected after seeing my ex running off screaming like a kit."

"Interesting," Nick said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kris!" Judy said. "Finnick must have told you about us."

"Nick and Judy. Am I right?"

The two nodded in confirmation. Kris then turned to Nick and batted her eyelashes at him. "You're awfully cute. If I'd ask you out if I wasn't already with Finnick."

Judy narrowed her eyes and immediately wrapped one arm around Nick and pointed at her with the other. Nick yelped in surprise from the wind being pushed out of him.

"Watch it, girl!" the doe spat. "You already have a boyfriend!"

Kris busted out laughing at Judy's reaction. "Calm down! Nick may have the looks, but he doesn't have Finnick's qualities. You can keep him." She then returned to the boat cabin.

Judy's glare remained even after Kris disappeared from her sight. She didn't appreciate the otter flirting with Nick even if it was a joke. Her current anger towards Kris was interrupted by Nick gasping and struggling in her grip.

"Judy…I…can't…breathe." He strained.

She squeaked in embarrassment and released Nick. "Sorry!"

Nick recovered his breath and dusted himself off. "But she's not wrong about my good looks."

Judy's scowl returned and she elbowed Nick in the stomach, causing him to bend over and knocking the wind out of him again. "Just for that, you're carrying all our gear." She hopped boarded Finnick's boat.

"Totally worth it." Nick picked their fishing gear and set it on the cooler before boarding the vessel with them. "All aboard the SS WildeHopps!"

"We are not calling my boat that!" Finnick yelled from inside the cabin.

Nick set their cooler and gear down before responding, "Then how about the SS FinnicKris?"

"No!"

"SS WildeKris?"

Nick ceased after Finnick chased him down on the docks and beat him a few times with the bat. Kris laughed the entire time the spectacle went on and quickly recorded what she could on her phone when she heard Finnick screaming bloody murder. Nick was still laughing when they returned, but his smile instantly disappeared when he saw the look on Judy's face.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I'm throwing you overboard myself. Got it?!"

Nick quietly nodded and boarded the boat.

"Good."

After freshening up, Finnick and Kris left for breakfast, leaving Nick and Judy in charge. Finnick warned of the consequences should he find any damages upon their return. While they waited, Nick and Judy checked their items and stored them in the proper places before settling down in the cabin. Judy noticed and pointed out to Nick that Finnick did have a picture of the van's painting hanging on the wall. He saw the picture and busted out laughing, vowing to tease his friend about it regardless of his threats.

An hour later, Finnick and Kris returned and the four prepared for departure. Judy and Nick untied the boat from the cleats while Finnick started up the engine and Kris guided him carefully from their spot in the docks. After checking the systems, Finnick gave the boat gas and they finally set sail for sea. As the vessel entered the waterway connected to the ocean, Nick decided the voyage needed entertainment and climbed to the crow's nest.

"You mind if I sing a sea shanty, Finnick?"

"Don't even think about it, Wilde!"

"Great!" The tod took a deep breath and began singing a horribly off-key.

Desperately trying to maintain self-control, Finnick grabbed the wheel in a death grip as he imagined all the scenarios of doing terrible things to Nick as the red fox continued to sing and attract the attention of anyone within hearing range. The other fishermammals and sailors hollered amusingly at Finnick's Folly and this only encouraged Nick.

"Is he always like this?" Kris asked, standing at the cabin entrance and looking up at the tod.

"You have no idea," Judy said, already used to Nick's sea shanties on their voyages.

Once the land disappeared over the horizon, Finnick stopped the boat and let the tide carry them from there. He and Kris grabbed two folding chairs and a six pack and moved to the bow so Nick and Judy could fish from the stern. Judy took the first shift while Nick kept a lookout on the crow's nest for any change in weather patterns. The two watched for birds circling over areas as it meant that schools of fish were below. That also meant the game fish were nearby to feed on the fish.

The two alternated every thirty minutes for breaks. Unfortunately, being this far out at sea meant no cell service. Growing up on a farm, Judy dealt with the lack of reception that occurred occasionally, but Nick grew bored out of his mind and did all he could to pass the time. His time spent on his shift barely alleviating the boredom. During one lookout, he finally disregarded his own safety and decided to bring Judy in with his misery.

"Will you stop fooling around?!"

Judy's right eye twitched as she tightly gripped her fishing rod out of frustration from another one of Nick's outbursts. They had been fishing for hours with no activity from the marine life so far. Not even a nibble. While patience was not normally her virtue, being a seasoned fishermammal taught Judy to be that and to use all that pent-up energy in reeling in the catch. But Nick continued to test her patience along with the sea.

"Judy! What are you doing, girl?!"

"Nick, stop busting my tail!" She growled.

However, this only further encouraged Nick. At this point, he was almost willing to be thrown overboard in hopes of having some activity and to cool off from the heat. "Aw don't be like that, Carrots. You've been sitting there all day with nothing to show for it. Your foot thumping from being impatient probably scared them away!"

"Leave me alone, Nick!" Judy warned. The only thing keeping her from throwing Nick into the water was that his splashing could scare away any possible fish in the area. Though, she wondered if his loud obnoxious voice hadn't already done so. Contrary to his statement, Judy learned to keep her foot still when fishing, something she learned during her trials at sea.

But Nick was on a roll and wanted to see how far he could push her buttons. "Listen you remember how to reel in a catch right? You pull back on the rod as you—"

"Sweet cheese and crackers! I know how to use a rod!" She yelled, finally at her limit with his teasing and not caring if the fish did swim away so as long she shut Nick up.

Knowing when to quit, Nick chuckled as he climbed down from the nest and stood next to her. "You know I'm just messing with you, Fluff." He ruffled her ears.

Judy snapped her head at Nick. Despite her scowl, the sunglasses she was wearing made it less threatening. "You're lucky I can't fish with one paw and hit you with the other right now."

Nick raised his own shades and wiggled his eyebrows. "Can you? That would be difficult while you're strapped down to the chair like that."

Judy was currently wearing a Velcro brace around her chest and shoulders that had two hooks attached to the fishing rod. The rod itself was placed in a slot between her legs on the chair. Knowing how heavy the game fish could be, the two decided to pull on the rod together to reel it in before the line broke or the fish got away. Judy knew she could easily unhook herself and place the rod in a slot on the sides of the chair, but she risked a bite occurring while away.

"Wanna bet?" The bunny warned as reached for one of the hooks.

"Well—"

"Will you two shut your yabbering back there?!" Finnick shouted from the bow. "We're trying to get a tan here and you're killing the mood!"

"Sorry!" Nick apologized. "Judy was exploring the back of her eyelids, and I needed to wake her up!"

"Nick!"

"Well I could care less what you two do so long as you keep it down and not damage my boat!"

At the bow, Finnick and Kris sat in the folding chairs. Finnick wore a black bathing suit with red lines on the sides, similar to one of his shirts. Kris wore a pink bikini, similar to one of her dresses and kept the flower on her ear. The two were also wearing sunglasses and the six-pack sat between them unopened.

"Finnick, calm down," Kris said. "They're being paid to do this."

The fennec scoffed. "If they're being paid, they would be using their own boat instead of borrowing mines."

"It's only for a couple days. Besides, they're your friends and promised us a cut of their catch."

Finnick sighed deeply. "I wish they find something else to do besides tease and argue with each other while they wait. They make us sound tame." He picked up a beer can and opened it.

Kris laughed as she picked up one herself. "With you as the captain of the boat, they will."

Back at the stern, Judy repositioned herself in the chair as Nick stood in front of her and faced the sea.

"Nick, I know our boat is in the shop for repairs," Judy said. "But remind me why we're using Finnick's boat instead of renting one ourselves?"

"The cash from the insurance is supposed to pay for the repairs. Even if we did, it will only be for a day and it will cost more to have it longer. Not to mention that we need the extra paws to actually reel in those heavy ones."

Judy groaned at Nick. "I hate it when you're right."

"When am I not?"

"You want the list?"

Nick turned around to see Judy with her sunglasses raised and smirking at him. "Ouch, that hurt, Carrots. I think I might fall overboard and drown." He leaned backwards with one leg up.

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Fine with me. I get the boat all to myself and everything else. Might finally get to look at all those secrets you hide from me."

Nick placed his foot down and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her. "Oh how dare you."

"It's called a hustle sweetheart."

Nick chuckled. "So it is. Alright, it's my turn. You must be eager to move around on this tiny vessel."

"Hey! My boat may be tiny, but it's home!" Finnick yelled.

Judy couldn't help giggling at Finnick's outburst.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I forget Finnick has good hearing like you, Carrots."

The fox entered the cabin as Judy unhooked herself and placed the rod in one of the side slots. She got up from the chair and removed the brace just when Nick appeared with his own sized brace and took Judy's place. He strapped himself in and reclined in the chair, ready to endure the long wait.

"You fall asleep and I'll make sure you regret it." The bunny warned while stretching.

Nick sighed at her threat. "Carrots, you forget that I've been a fishermammal longer and have more experience than you."

Judy stomped over and stood before Nick with her arms crossed and foot thumping on deck. "I'm not the same naive bunny when we first partnered up. I've learned."

"Be that as it may, Fluff. But years on the sea is one area that I'll always be ahead of you. No matter how hard you try to be better than me."

"Something I'm willing to concede, unfortunately," Judy said begrudgingly and walked to the ladder next to the cabin entrance. "I'll be up in the crow's nest if you need me."

"Will do!" Nick said as he placed one leg over the other and got comfortable.

The fishing boat returned to Zootopia near the end of the day. Finnick and Nick released the anchor and tied at the vessel to the docks while Kris and Judy gathered theirs and their boys' belongings. All four finished off the cooler and dumped the excess water overboard. Nick and Judy then stored their fishing gear in the empty cooler and carried the rods. With the vessel secured, the four walked down to the dock entrance where they stopped for some parting words before separating.

"Sorry you didn't catch anything today," Kris said in a more friendly tone.

Through Judy's persistence and boredom and being the only other girl on the boat, the bunny and the otter struck up a conversation to alleviate the boredom. Just as Nick had his specialty of knowing everyone, Judy had this specialty of making friends and by the end of the conversation, any animosity between the females was nonexistent.

"It's fine," Judy said. "Not the first time Nick and I came home with nothing."

"Same time tomorrow, big guy?" Nick asked Finnick.

"Yeah," He said. "But if you barge into my cabin like that again, I'll bite your face off." He slapped the bat he was carrying in his other paw to prove his point.

"With Judy, no promises." He said while nodding his head to her.

"Don't worry, Finnick," Judy assured. "After this morning, we promise to come a little later."

"You better, or I'll charge more for the trip," Finnick warned.

Kris waved them goodbye. "See you two tomorrow. Nice meeting you."

The couples went their separate ways for the night.

While walking to the jeep, Nick and Judy settled for cooking dinner instead of ordering takeout. Judy let Nick drive them home, having already driven them to the harbor in the morning. The drive was silent with the fox focusing on the road and the bunny falling asleep. When they arrived home, Nick went to wake Judy when he saw how cute she looked napping. He snapped a quick photo, careful to not let the flash from the phone wake her before shaking the bunny.

"We're home, Fluff."

Judy grumbled and shifted in her seat to stretch her limbs. She yawned and opened her eyes to see that they were indeed home. The bunny turned to the fox and smiled. "Thanks Nick."

"You're welcome. I'll put away the gear while you get the kitchen ready."

Judy nodded and the two trudge their way to the house. Inside, the bunny prepared the ingredients in the kitchen while the fox stored the cooler and fishing gear in the basement before entering the kitchen.

"I got the salad and dessert. You got the fish." Judy announced when hearing Nick's footsteps.

He put on his smirk and leaned against the kitchen entry. "Why? Is it because you can't handle preparing and cooking meat?"

Judy huffed while preparing the cutting board. "No, because the last time I let you handle the produce you ate most of the blueberries before we finished cooking." She turned to face Nick with narrowed eyes and a smirk. "Don't think you're that sneaky, Slick."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help myself, Fluff. You know how much I love your family's blueberries."

Judy threw one and nailed him right on the nose.

Nick scrunched his nose in a glower from the impact. "Ow! That hurt, and a waste of a perfectly good blueberry!"

"Serves you right," Judy pointed to the pan, plastic gloves, pieces of tuna, cooking oil and other ingredients near the stove. "Now get cooking."

"Yes, ma'am," Nick grumbled, still upset but more for the wasted blueberry than at Judy. He picked up the dirty fruit and went to throw it away when he stopped himself at the last second. The fox quickly cleaned off the blueberry and ate it.

Nick approached the stove and put on plastic gloves to prepare the tuna, being careful to not sheath his claws and rip them. After seasoning the fish with oil and other ingredients, Nick poured a small amount of oil in the pan and turned on the stove. He cleaned the mess while the pan heated up. When the oil started sizzling, Nick carefully placed the tuna pieces in the pan and let them cook to his preference. He then flipped them over to cook the other side.

Meanwhile, Judy chopped the vegetables and placed the pieces in a large bowl. After mixing them, she added the dressings and seasonings before mixing again. Unbeknownst to Nick, she snagged a few pieces of carrots for herself when he wasn't looking, but only when the fish began sizzling in the pan where the sound and smell overpowered his senses. Judy was prepared to use tasting as the reason should she get caught. After finishing the salad, Judy went over to the blender and made smoothies for dessert: carrot for her and blueberry for Nick.

Half an hour later, Nick and Judy sat at the dinner table with their meals and beverages dishes. They spent the first minutes eating and letting the hot and boring day melt away.

"It's that time of year again." Judy finally spoke.

"Mhm," Nick said, eating a piece of tuna steak. "Which is why Finnick is taking his vacation now before the tourism picks up."

"And when the fish populate the area. That means we'll see the bigger ones come in to feed."

"Yep. Mammals at the docks have been talking about it."

"You think we'll be able to catch a big one this time?" Judy said before eating a bite of salad.

Nick nodded his head. "Positive, Carrots. We have all summer and a whole ocean to search. Have your parents called you for your annual reminders?"

"Not yet, but I expect them to between now and our next trip." Judy was surprised when her parents let her become a fishermammal but remembered going on regular fishing trips she went on with prey and predators in Bunnyburrow. It was when the doe mentioned the ocean that her parents' fears surfaced, telling her of the dangerous weather and marine life. Judy reminded them that checking the weather reports was part of her job. For the marine life, Judy said that ocean predators are inevitable to fishing just as pests are to crops, but she promised to properly prepare for any encounters.

"Speaking of our friends," Nick said. "Finnick might take up fishing as a hobby this time." He learned of that information while the two were by themselves during today's trip.

"Oh, what made him reconsider?" the bunny asked.

"Mostly stories from his customers. And a push from his girl after seeing her happy from today's trip. That might be difficult with the summer tourists coming in."

Judy lowered her head and groaned in frustration. "I just hope our boat will be repaired by the time his vacation ends or we'll have to start paying him or ask someone else."

Nick chuckled. "I share your concerns, Fluff. We'll find a way, and renting one for the say is always available."

The two moved onto more lighthearted topics as they finished dinner. After cleaning up, Nick and Judy planned their next fishing trip and prepared their gear for the tomorrow morning before finally retiring for the night. They cuddled on the couch after deciding against turning on the television, simply enjoying the silence and their embrace. Physically and mentally exhausted, they ended up falling asleep on the couch, hoping tomorrow will be a more successful day.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hi everyone! Lapis here! You may have seen my name as the editor for First Bonds and Barkeeps if you hadn't heard of me. I want to extend my gratitude to Cimar for the opportunity to participate in the collaboration. Ironically, I had been thinking about a Nick and Judy story on the ocean when this appears.**

 **First things first. Yes I did pair up Finnick with Kris from Zootopia Crime Files. I came to the assumption that she has a thing for foxes and since Nick is taken, why not Finnick?**

 **Another thing is the return of nightmare mode. After its introduction early on, I decided to implement it in my What-If after trying to establish a direction. The lowest setting is because of the T-rating, but that makes it good challenge to write within the boundaries.**

 **For how I establish water salinity in Zootopia, it is all based on heavy assumption, maps seen in the film, and pictures from when Judy first traveled to the city. Until we get some confirmation, it is open to interpretation. So for this setting, Zootopia is partly surrounded by salt water.**


	61. I Got one! II

**Chapter Two: The Bigger One**

 **Written by LapisLucius42**

 **Edited by Cimar & BeecroftA**

* * *

 _July 1st,_

The next morning, Nick and Judy arrived at a later time and announced their arrival more openly as agreed on, resulting in the meeting going more smoothly. After departing out for sea, the four settled into their routine. It was Nick's turn at the rod and currently, the fish were not biting. During the wait, Judy decided to have a little payback at Nick from yesterday.

"Hey uh, Nick. I'm not hearing anything from you buddy," The bunny said in a patronizing tone. "Did you catch anything yet? Did you?"

The bunny stood at the wheel with Kris, who was sitting down next to the ladder and had her legs hanging off the edge. Finnick stood in the crow's nest as the tide carried the boat.

"Judy…stop busting my tail," the tod said in annoyance.

The doe rolled her eyes at him, repeating her comment from yesterday after he teased her over the lack of activity. "Yeah sure it's okay for you to drive me crazy, but not the other way, huh?"

"That's right, Carrots!" Nick said proudly. "I get exclusive rights. You'll need to license their use against me. And just you watch, Fluff. We're going to finally come home with a catch!"

But Judy wasn't finished yet, curious to see Nick's breaking point. "You better watch your tail there, Slick. If you're not careful and get pulled overboard by the large fish, it might accidentally confuse your tail as bait and take a bite out of it," The bunny felt she was on a roll. "Maybe that's what we needed all along. To be big, bright, and fluffy bait." She broke out laughing, having realized why Nick had fun doing it to her yesterday.

Kris couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Good one Judy!" The otter looked up at her boyfriend, curious about his reaction. "Finnick!"

The fennec looked down at the girls with a wide smirk. "Bunny's got you there, Wilde." He then joined along with the girls in their laughter.

After calming down, Judy noticed that Nick had remained silent, staring out at sea the entire time. "Nick. Nick. You know that was a joke."

The fox turned the chair slightly so he can look up at her, raising his sunglasses and giving the bunny a smirk. "And a terrible one at that."

Judy groaned and rolled her eyes that Nick still managed to get her even when it seems she has the upperpaw. But the doe was glad that he took no ill with her teasing.

"Now," Judy said. "The little bunny comes out of the burrow. Goes into the hole. Comes out of the hole. And goes back into the burrow again."

Kris carefully followed her instructions as she moved the rope through the series of loops. At the last sentence, the otter pulled the ends together, intending to create a special knot but instead got a single one. She looked at the bunny's successful attempt and groaned at her own failure.

"Not easy is it?" Judy asked. "It's okay. You'll get it."

Kris started untying the knot. "How is tying a sheepshank a part of basic seamammalship?"

"It's used mostly in sailing to shorten the ropes, and it comes in handy when you don't want to cut them or repair the damaged ends."

"Hmm, I might just use the latter." She imagined a few scenarios where the knot could be useful.

"Just don't rely on it too much. Sheepshanks aren't meant to last long and will break under heavy weights." Judy set the rope down and stood up. "I'm going to check with Nick. Do you remember what to do?"

"I think so." Kris worked on tying a sheepshank again with more concentration and looking to Judy's example for reference.

Judy climbed down and stood by Nick. She was about to speak when the two heard the fishing line being pulled. The fox and the bunny became alert and focused on the reel. Finnick and Kris were too occupied to hear the noise, the otter busy with the sheepshank and the fennec at the bow. Another series of clicks from the line confirmed their suspicions. The slow pulling meant that the fish was testing the bait. Nick and Judy quietly looked at each other and nodded.

They got to work as the line continued to click. Judy carefully tiptoed inside the cabin to retrieve the hooks and the nets. Even inside, the bunny was cautious to not make any loud noise from her footsteps. The anticipation was eating at her, but she forced herself to remain composed. Taking deep breaths as she slowly approached their fishing gear. Judy released a sigh of relief when she finally made it and quietly searched for the items.

Meanwhile, Nick carefully prepped himself for the upcoming battle. He slowly moved his paw to check that the left hook of the brace was attached to the rod and did the same for the right. The fox then looked down to check if the rod was in the center slot of the chair and properly secured. With everything in place, Nick leaned forward in the chair to get into position with both paws tightly gripping the rod and a look of determination on his face.

As Kris moved the rope through another loop, the otter realized that she finally achieved the sheepshank and pulled the rope together with glee. She rose up her accomplishment and shouted her success, "Hey! I got it!"

At that moment, the line started being pulled rapidly and finally caught Finnick and Kris' attention. The fennec quickly came over from the bow to see the scene before him.

"About time!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we can celebrate after reeling it in!" Nick cried before going into fishing mode. "Finnick, start the boat and shift in reverse! I'm losing a lot of a line! Kris, I need you to get the scoop from the side and pour water on the reel!" He turned his head and yelled back into the cabin. "Judy, where are you?!"

Kris dropped the rope and hurried down from the wheel. She did as told and grabbed the scoop. The otter drew the water from the ocean and poured it on the reel.

Finnick climbed up to the wheel and started the engine. He steered the vessel in the direction of the line before shifting into reverse.

Judy finally exited the cabin with hooks and rope and joined alongside Nick. As soon as she heard the line pick up speed, the doe hurried to find the gear and assist Nick.

"Nice of you to join us, Fluff," the fox said after picking up her scent.

"Better safe than sorry, Slick."

Nick glanced down to see what Judy brought with her. "We might need more than that."

"Not until we see what we're reeling in."

"Fair point," Nick grunted as he shifted in his seat and tried to pull back. When the speed of the line finally slowed down, Nick took the opportunity to reel in. "Now into neutral, Finnick! And that will do with the water, Kris."

The otter tossed the scoop to the side and watched as Finnick shifted gear and stopped the boat before joining the others. Judy, Kris, and Finnick watched Nick lean forward and back, pulling on the rod as he struggled to reel in the fish. Because of the time of day, the ocean gave off a glare from the sun in their direction , forcing them to put on their sunglasses.

"What do you think it is?" Finnick asked.

"Definitely a game fish from the strength I'm feeling. Any guess, Carrots?" Nick said as he fought on.

"Marlin, Sailfish, Swordfish, Tuna, Wahoo. Take your pick," Judy speculated.

"Look!" Kris shouted as she pointed in the direction of the line.

Far out among the waves, a large figure leapt from the water in all its glory. Because of the glare, they couldn't see the specific features but the size and bill significantly narrowed down the list and told the mammals had themselves a billfish.

Finnick fist pumped excitingly. "Woo wee! We got ourselves a big one!"

"Put on your gloves," Nick ordered. "It's going to take all of us for this one."

Judy quickly retrieved the gloves for herself and the others. They put them on as Nick focused on the billfish.

"What do you reckon it is now?" Kris asked.

"It's too far from here to tell and the glare isn't helping," Nick explained. "If we can see the dorsal fin, we'll know." He relaxed momentarily before leaning back and resumed reeling.

"Be careful, Nick," Judy warned. "These things have been known to fight for hours."

"Hours?!" Finnick said, exasperated at the time.

"Have you seen the size and strength of these things?" Judy stated bluntly.

It only took a moment for the fennec to remember how small they were compared to the average game fish. "Fair enough."

Judy, Kris, and Finnick watched Nick battle with the billfish in a game of strength and endurance, waiting until it was closer and weaker to join in. Nick looked to be succeeding as the billfish appeared closer. All four were eager to identify the species and take its measurements. During the battle, they caught a peculiar sight through the glare of the billfish suddenly thrashing about violently that lasted a few seconds before it disappeared under the surface.

"Hey, did you all see that?" Kris asked, hoping she wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah, what was that?" Finnick was glad he wasn't the only one who saw the sight.

Suddenly, Nick experienced a surge in strength from the billfish that jolted him out of his seat.

"Nick!" Judy panicked.

His friend's quick reactions and the Velcro brace he wore prevented the brace from breaking and the fox being pulled into the water. Judy and Kris held Nick down while Finnick grabbed onto the rod to prevent it from breaking and losing the catch. All of them grunted as Nick reeled in and the others pulled back. In the midst of the struggle, the fish suddenly stopped fighting and the four jerked backwards, with the girls and Finnick falling on the deck.

Finnick groaned as he lay on his back. "What happened? Did it tire out?"

"No, they never tire out this quickly," Nick said.

"Maybe the line broke?" Kris asked, sitting back up.

Judy got back on her feet. "I hope not! Reel it in."

Nick rapidly reeled in the line, hoping to avoid the worst-case scenario. The other three recovered from the fall and waited for the fish to come closer. Judy, Kris, and Finnick finally saw the fish under the surface and not resisting, believing it to have been tired out.

Judy leaned over and placed her paws in the water. "Kris. Finnick. Help me grab the bill."

Once the fish was next to the boat, the three grabbed its bill and pulled it aboard with all their strength. They immediately noticed how light the fish was compared to the information read and seen from other fishermammals. Kris' sudden scream and the foxes' surprised yips rang out and the otter and fennec released the fish.

Judy had been focused on pulling that the sudden increased weight and noise caused her to drop the fish. The bunny looked down and gasped in horror as the four discovered why the fish ceased struggling and was suddenly light. It had been bitten in half below its pectoral fins.

Nick finally broke the silence. "Well…that's unexpected."

Judy knelt down by the dead fish to identify the species and inspect the wounds.

"What do we have, Carrots?"

The bunny sighed after she finished. "Blue Marlin and it looked to be about thirteen feet long and two hundred pounds."

The others groaned at the fish's value they just lost. A few moments later, Judy placed one paw on the carcass and reached inside the wound with the other, ignoring the smell coming from it.

"What are you doing, Bunny?" Finnick asked.

The doe grunted as she pulled something from the severed marlin and revealed it to the others. In her paws was a tooth larger than her paw.

Kris pouted and stomped her foot on the deck. "That's just great! A shark decided to make a meal out of your catch."

"At least you can know what species did this with the tooth," Finnick said.

Judy turned to Nick with the tooth raised. "I say we just found our big one."

"I think you mean bigger one," Nick clarified.

"What are you two going to do with the marlin?" Kris asked, curious of their plans.

"Please, don't tell me you're going to bring it back?" Finnick said.

"You never know," Nick said. "We might be able to salvage it somehow."

The fennec groaned and proceeded to the wheel. "Keep the deck clean. I just had it waxed and polished before the voyage."

"We're heading back in then?" Kris asked.

"Yes," Nick said. "Because that fight took a lot out of me and we don't know if that shark will come back for seconds if we caught another one."

"No argument there." The otter said.

"Get some rest Nick," Judy said. "Kris and I will hoist up the fish."

"Thanks Judy." Nick unhooked himself and entered the cabin, leaving Judy and Kris to themselves.

"Think you can handle moving the fish?" Judy asked while pocketing the tooth.

"After seeing a dead carcass like this, I'm not grossed out anymore. I also want to see if I can use the sheepshank with this."

The girls shared a laugh and worked to hoist the marlin up on the mast. Finnick started the boat and steered it back to Zootopia while Nick collapsed on the bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Outback Island,_

Summer is the most attractive, the most profitable and important season to Outback Island's economy and livelihood. Islanders worked extremely hard to ensure the island was a paradise for the tourists. Many mammals flooded the beaches to cool off and relax. In the water, swimmers waded around and boats roamed, some with skiers and parasailers. On the sands, beachgoers took part in the many activities or sat down to enjoy the view or get a tan.

A twenty-five-year-old deer named Charles Venisant had gone for a swim before meeting with his family for dinner at their hotel, who were currently on vacation to the island. The deer enjoyed the water as he cooled down from the heat bearing on him. After completing a few exercises and laps, Charles finally decided it was time to return to shore and began swimming back. He was just over fifty feet from shore when it happened.

The deer suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left leg and shrieked in pain. He then felt himself being thrashed around and started crying for help. The deer saw the water around him turn red before being dragged across the top of it. This display was seen by the many beachgoers. The terrified swimmers swam for their life back to shore. Lifeguards rushed into the water to rescue Charles, but the deer was being carried away faster than they could swim.

Meanwhile, Charles finally got a glimpse of his attacker, seeing the haunting fin barely breaking the surface. In a desperate attempt to free himself, the deer pounded his hooves against his attacker, but the creature would not let him go. Charles glanced forward and his eyes widened in horror at the incoming motorboat. He caught the terrified expressions of the two wolves aboard and resumed his beating before it was too late.

On the motorboat, one wolf hopped into the driver's seat while the other watched Charles' dangerous approach.

"Hurry, Larry!" One of the wolves yelled. "Start the boat!"

"I'm trying, Gary!" He said while fiddling with the keys.

After a few seconds of panicked attempts, Larry successfully inserted the keys into the engine and was about to hit the gas when he heard a loud thud against their boat. Larry faced in the direction of the sound and also saw the horrified look on Gary's face. The two wolves saw Charles frantically trying to climb aboard and gasping for air. Abandoning their escape attempt, the wolves immediately grabbed the deer and went to pull him aboard.

As Charles' legs were lifted out of the water, the smell of blood overwhelmed the canines, already getting an idea of how serious the wounds were. "Sh…shark." The deer muttered before going limp from loss of energy and blood. While pulling Charles aboard, a set of jaws sprung out of the water for the deer. It was all Gary and Larry saw before they yelped in a panic and fell over backwards. To the deer's fortune, the wolves' reaction pulled him out of reach just in time.

The mammals aboard felt another hit that rocked the boat for a few seconds before ceasing. The wolves frantically searched their surroundings and saw only calm waters. After recovering from the attack, the wolves gasped at the gruesome injury done to the deer. Wasting no more time, Larry turned on the engine and sped to shore while Gary tried to stop the bleeding. Once ashore, the wolves and other beachgoers quickly moved Charles for medical assistance.

* * *

The sun was setting when Finnick's Folly returned to Outback Island. Its captain moved the boat into its spot in the docks as the others secured the vessel to the cleats. Finnick and Kris stepped off with Nick and Judy's fishing gear, having agreed to do so while said fox and bunny carried their half-eaten catch. Judy held the fish by the bill while Nick held its fins and was exposed to the wounds, much to his disgust from the sight and smell.

"Thanks again for helping us," Judy said.

"As long as you're carrying the dead fish," Finnick said.

"You're hilarious, Finnick," Nick disdainfully said, trying not to gag from the fish's insides.

"Well I for one enjoyed today's trip a thousand times more than yesterday's," Kris said.

"It would be better if Carrots and I actually had a full catch," Nick complained. He turned his head to the side and finally gagged from overexposure. "Come on, Fluff! Why do I have to carry this side! And don't give me that prey card! I've seen you tend to fish guts before!"

"Do you know how heavy that side is?" Judy rebutted. "And count your blessings, Nick. We should consider ourselves lucky that we caught something."

"So, do you two plan on going shark hunting now?" Finnick asked.

"You're kidding right?" Nick exasperatingly said. "Can you imagine the size required to do this kind of damage?! We're going to need a bigger boat if we were to hunt _that_ monster!"

"Now that would definitely be an adventure," Kris said.

As the four reached the end of the docks, they encountered two of Nick and Judy's fellow fishermammals and friends, a timberwolf named Wolfard and a tigress named Fangmeyer. The two predators had surprised looks on their faces from seeing Nick and Judy carrying the half-eaten fish.

"Whoa! What happened there?" Wolfard asked.

"Some shark decided to make a meal of our catch," Nick answered. "I hope it enjoyed it."

"Yikes!" Fangmeyer said, feeling sympathy for their friends. "Sorry that happened and it looks like you had a big one too."

"At least it didn't take a bite out of you," Wolfard said.

Judy's ears became rigid, her curiosity peaked. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear?" Fangmeyer answered. "There was a shark attack earlier today. Poor mammal didn't make it." Sadness filled her voice from hearing the news.

Judy, Nick, Kris, and Finnick all looked at each other with worried and anxious expressions.

"We'll check it out," Judy said. "Thanks for the information."

The four waved Wolford and Fangmeyer goodbye and quickened their pace to Nick and Judy's jeep. Once at the vehicle, the four dumped the fish and the gear into the back seats and immediately took out their phones to search for the news of the shark attack. They all had a single thought as they tapped their devices through the articles.

"Here it is!" Nick said as he raised his phone for the others to see.

The others stopped their search and huddled around Nick as he played the news report and increased the volume for them to hear. The video began with the image of Peter Moosebridge.

"At 6:45 PM, 25-year-old Charles Venisant was reportedly attacked by a shark just off the beaches of Outback Island." An image of the victim appeared in the top left corner of the screen. "Beachgoers watched in horror as Charles was thrashed around and dragged through the water. Charles was dragged into a nearby motorboat where the owners managed to successfully rescue him before the shark reappeared for another attack. ZNN has obtained footage from eyewitnesses on the beach. Viewer discretion is heavily advised."

The news switched to a recording from the beach. The video began with screaming and cries for help being heard from the mammals around the recorder. The four saw the deer flailing his arms and splashing in the water. Two lifeguards were seen entering the water and swimming to Charles. The screams intensified as the spectators watch the deer be dragged further away from shore and peaked when they saw Charles slam into the aforementioned motorboat.

That action finally brought out a reaction from the four as they had been speechless since the start of the video. The girls gasped in horror while the boys cringed. Their hearts raced as they watched the deer surface and frantically tried to climb on. They felt relieved when the wolves pulled him aboard before being frightened again with when the shark appeared again. The footage ended with the wolves heading to shore as everyone else rushed to meet them.

"And now Fabienne will bring you to the wolves who were involved with the rescue."

The screen changed to an image of the snow leopard with Gary and Larry.

"Thank you, Peter. I'm here with timberwolves Gary and Larry, who rescued Charles from the shark and had an up-close encounter with it." Fabienne moved the microphone in front of the two wolves.

"It was coming straight at us and the guy screamed for his life!" Gary panicked, still traumatized from the incident.

Larry then spoke up. "I tried to move out of the way so he wouldn't hit us, but the shark was too fast and before I knew it," He slammed his paws together to simulate the sound they heard. "The thing slams the deer into the side of our boat!"

"I didn't think he could have survived that with how fast he was coming and how hard he hit," Gary said. "That was until he started climbing into our boat."

"Gary and I knew we had to get him out of the water fast and rightly so because the thing jumped out at us just seconds later!"

"So many teeth…and the eyes! I saw them turn white!" Gary said, shaking slightly as the memories replayed in his head.

"We got out tails out of there as soon as it calmed down. Besides getting the deer medical attention, we weren't going to stick around to see if that thing went away."

After their statement, Fabienne moved the microphone back to herself. "There you have it, viewers. Back to you, Peter."

The scene changed back to the studio.

"Thank you, Fabienne. Despite the best efforts from off-duty doctors on the scene, Charles died of his injuries on the beach before he could be taken to the hospital. According to them, he suffered massive tissue and blood loss on his left leg and had only minutes to live from the moment he was pulled aboard the motorboat. City Hall is currently speaking with island representatives on possible actions concerning the shark and the beaches. This has been ZNN with your daily news."

The video ended and Judy, Nick, Kris, and Finnick were left speechless, still processing the events that took place not too long ago. The news of Charles' death had hit them much harder than anticipated.

"Welp," Kris finally spoke. "Suddenly the excitement from today just went away." She had hoped that the deer survived and the news drained her joy away.

"I mean…" Finnick began but he had trouble coming up with the proper words to say about the situation. "That was just…I don't know what else to say."

"Nick," Judy said worryingly, her ears behind her head and nose twitching. "You don't think that's the same shark. Could it?"

"Nah, highly unlikely. I mean what are the chances?" But underneath, Nick had the same dreadful feeling the others felt.

* * *

 **AN: While we know sharks normally don't attack humans, does the same thing apply in a world where humans don't exist? I say no personally.**


	62. I got one! III

**I got one! Chapter Three: Without Sentience**

 **Written by LapisLucius42**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

 _July 2nd, early afternoon,_

"Good afternoon, Zootopia. I'm Fabienne Growley with my co-anchor Peter Moosebridge. Today, Mayor Lionheart met with the representatives of Outback Island this morning to discuss possible actions as a result of the fatal shark attack yesterday. After deliberating for hours, the Mayor is finally making the announcement. We now bring this footage."

A broadcast displayed Mayor Lionheart standing at a podium surrounded by town council members. Islanders and reporters were also seen in front of the city mammals.

"Before I reveal our decisions, the island council and I will first wish to extend our condolences and sympathies to the Venisant family. You have our support in this time of need. That being said, for the safety of the islanders and tourists, we hereby announce that the beaches of Outback Island will be closed until further notice, but the ports will remain open for operations."

The Islanders erupted in rage at the news and the reporters demanded answers from the lion.

"What plans do you have on dealing with the shark?"

"How will this affect the summer business?"

"Are the rest of the waters safe?"

"All we can say at this time is that we are taking the necessary actions. Nets will be installed along the beaches and patrol boats will roam the waters. Efforts will also be made to protect the city's fishing business. The shark is not expected to venture into the fresh waters of the Rainforest District and the frozen waters of Tundratown. Thank you."

The reporters and Islanders continued to voice their questions, concerns, and outrage over the decisions from City Hall as Lionheart and the other council members took their leave. The scene returned to the ZNN studio where Peter Moosebridge then concluded the news report.

"In addition, marine scientists are currently investigating the waters to determine what could have brought the shark into Zootopia despite the unfavorable conditions. No explanation has been given at this time. We will continue to bring you updates as more information becomes available. From the mammals here at ZNN, we wish you all safe fun and travels in the waters."

ZNN moved onto other reports, but Nick decided he had enough and muted the television. The fox let out a yawn and stretched his arms. He looked to his right and saw Judy on Muzzletime with her parents. Judging from the conversation, the doe was trying to calm down their anxiety. The call had been going on before the City Hall announcement.

"Mom, Dad, I know you are worried for me and it is unfortunate and sad that someone died from the attack, but I'm not going back home."

"Judy. Honey," Bonnie said. "This is exactly what we were worried about happening from fishing on the ocean. Not to mention it was very close to the city."

"It's only one incident," Judy said. "Do you and Dad stop farming because disease and weather strike the crops?"

"That's different," Stu rebutted. "They don't happen too often."

"So do shark attacks. I looked up the statistics," Judy could only sigh heavily over her parents' reactions. "If City Hall deems the situation a threat, then we will do something. But for now, nothing is going to happen to me and Nick. I promise."

There was a brief silence between the bunnies as Judy let her parents ponder her words before they finally relaxed, albeit slightly.

"You know we're just trying to look out for you, sweetheart," Bonnie said. "And you do make a point with the analogy."

"It still doesn't change anything about the dangers you face from your job," Stu said and quickly continued before Judy could respond. "But we understand there is no changing your mind. Bonnie and I just wanted to let you know that we care for you."

Judy smiled, happy that her parents understood her reasons. "Thank you, both. Nick and I promise to keep you updated on the situation."

"Okay, sweetheart," Bonnie said. "We love you."

"Stay safe now," Stu said. "Bye bun bun."

"Buh bye." Judy hung up and set the phone down before slumping back in her chair.

"You know," Nick said, trying to distract Judy. "I was certain that City Hall would try to deny the attack or at least downsize the severity in order to keep the beaches open. Then again, there is overwhelming video evidence and eyewitnesses against them."

"Anything short of acknowledgment would result in City Hall facing a lawsuit from the deer's family," Judy said. "Brushing the death off would result in severe negative public reaction."

Nick shifted on the sofa to see Judy on the computer with the shark tooth she pulled from the marlin carcass next to her. After receiving news of the fatal attack, the two decided to take time off from fishing and recuperate. Finnick also needed to return to his store and prepare the possible financial trouble from the announcement, leaving them temporarily without a boat.

Judy immediately wanted to get to work on identifying the shark and prepare for the hunt. But at Nick's insistence, she postponed those plans until the following morning when she was fully rested. So it was no surprise for the fox to find his bunny already on the computer searching the Internet.

"Any luck?" He asked.

Judy moved aside for Nick to see. "Take a look."

The fox got up and strolled over to her. He leaned down and saw the photo of the shark species, taking note of the distinct white belly. "So we're going to be hunting a great white?" He looked down at Judy with a serious face, making the doe worried that he might object. "You know we're not equipped with the right gear to hunt that type of shark."

The doe let out a sigh of relief at Nick's response. "I'm sure Finnick's store will have the supplies we need."

"He will. Just don't expect him to give us stuff for free since he does have a business to run. But I think I can convince him to give us some discounts."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? But you know it will take more than the two of us for this shark hunt. The average size is half the size of Finnick's boat and it took me, Finnick, and Kris just to lift _half_ a marlin aboard." She put emphasis on the word half to get her point across.

"I do, but we'll work on gathering a crew after acquiring the gear. But you should also realize that catching our shark doesn't prove it's the one responsible for the beach attack."

"Then we'll just have to cut it open and find out. If it's not, we keep searching, but we feel better at knowing the shark that ate our big catch the other day is no longer a threat."

It was at that moment Judy's stomach decided to voice its complaint causing her to cover it in embarrassment while bringing out an amused chuckle from Nick.

"Seems your body agrees with me about you needing a break. Come on. Let's go make lunch."

Judy sighed heavily, silently admitting to feeling hungry. "Okay. Let me save my work first."

* * *

 _July 6th, Bayou Bay, Savanna Central,_

At the beginning of the month, the Big family yacht set sail on a birthday cruise for Judy Big, daughter to Fru Fru, and granddaughter to Mr. Big. The itinerary involved making stops along the coast before sailing out to sea. They first docked at Sahara Square and later Savanna Central. Plans for Outback Island were canceled because of the fatal shark attack so the family spent extra time in Savanna Central and to pick up their special guest: the Angel with Horns, Gazelle.

At Fru Fru's request and being a fan of her music, Mr. Big arranged with her manager to have the singer join the cruise and spend time with her daughter and grandchild. Gazelle was more than happy to participate and enjoy a small vacation. Because of her schedule, she would join the cruise in Savanna Central and then be picked up by her agency in Tundratown. With Mr. Big's protection, she didn't need to have the tiger dancers accompanying her.

Little Judy squealed excitingly when she saw Gazelle board their yacht. Dropping anchor in Bayou Bay, the three ladies in their swimsuits launched a short distance away in a smaller sailboat that was connected to the main vessel by a rope. Little Judy sat in her mother's lap while Gazelle sat across from them and sang happy birthday to her. The young shrew squealed in delight and applauded the singer at the song's conclusion. Gazelle continued to play with little Judy as Fru Fru happily watched.

From the yacht, Mr. Big sat in a chair and smiled at the ladies enjoying their time together. But in the back of his mind, news of shark attack caused him to fear of it attacking during the cruise. He could not cancel the trip as a lot of preparation went into its planning. Instead as a precaution, the shrew ordered a rope to be tied to the sailboat so it could be a safe distance from the yacht. His fears were justified since small mammals like himself could be easily swallowed whole by such sea creatures.

As Mr. Big watched the ladies play, he slowly rose up in alarm when his eyes caught something in the water. His fatherly instincts took over from thinking the worst, but nothing happened after a few seconds passed. The Arctic shrew relaxed and let out a deep breath when he heard screams coming from the ladies. The shrew immediately shot up in his seat again, only to see that they were splashing each other, now assuming the scream was from a surprise attack.

Mr. Big relaxed again and began to reconsider his paranoia. He was supposed to be celebrating his granddaughter's birthday, yet the shrew had not been able to enjoy the festivities since the shark attack. He knew Fru Fru would chastise him for being overprotective, but he hadn't become the most feared crime boss in Tundratown by letting his guard down. His biggest fear has always been being powerless and helpless to protect his family when danger arrived.

In the midst of calming his mind, Mr. Big heard screams coming from the boat once again and opened his eyes to assure himself of no worry, only for them to widen in terror at seeing the sailboat being violently rocked and Gazelle protectively wrapping her arms around Fru Fru and her child. He quickly stood up and leaned forward to get a better look. To his worst fears, Mr. Big saw something thrashing under the sailboat and knew what it was.

"Bring them in now!" He commanded. "Get them out of there!"

Two polar bears reached for the ropes and started to pull in the ladies, bringing everyone relief. Mr. Big continued to calm Gazelle and his family down as they were pulled to safety. The sailboat was halfway to the yacht when the bears felt strong resistance. They pulled with all their strength before suddenly falling over backwards. Nearby polar bears quickly pulled the rope in. Their expressions became terrified when they saw that the rope had been snapped off.

The yacht could only watch as the shark tugged the sailboat away from them. The ladies remained huddled together as they were towed across the water. With such strength, the shark eventually flipped the sailboat over on its side, throwing Gazelle, Fru Fru, and Little Judy into the water. With his worst nightmares coming to life, Mr. Big helplessly watched as they surface and swim frantically to the overturned vessel for safety.

"Help us!" Gazelle cried.

"Daddy!" Fru Fru shouted in panic.

"We're coming!" Mr. Big yelled.

Realizing it would take time for the yacht to go rescue them; one polar bear, Stanley, quickly removed his tie and coat and jumped into the water. He swam rapidly to the distressed mammals. Time was not on their side since the shark moved faster than the mammals in the ladies continued their attempts to climb on the sailboat, frightened of the shark returning. Gazelle understood that Fru Fru and Little Judy were too small to climb aboard themselves and lifted them up.

Once the shrews were safe, the singer tried to pull herself up but kept on slipping back into the water. The shrews were crying from knowing that their size prevented them from being much help to the singer. After another vain attempt, Gazelle was suddenly seized by the abdomen and screamed, thinking the shark had gotten her until she felt herself be lifted onto the sailboat.

"Stanley!" Fru Fru cried joyfully.

An overwhelming wave of joy and gratitude flooded Gazelle, but she quickly pushed those feelings aside knowing the danger their rescuer just put himself in. The singer stood up and turned around to Stanley with her hooves out.

"Hurry! Take my hooves!"

As the polar bear reached for Gazelle, he was suddenly struck from his right and pulled away from the vessel. Stanley roared when he felt a sharp pain in his right thigh and was spun around in the water. Being trained to protect Mr. Big and his family, Stanley fought valiantly against his attacker with his paws. Fru Fru covered Little Judy's eyes as the child screamed and Gazelle froze in terror as the waters around Stanley turn red.

With the new threat arising, the captain of the yacht immediately changed course. The remaining polar bears brought out their weapons to kill the shark and rescue their friend. But the splashing caused by Stanley and the shark made it difficult for them to locate the creature and diving into the water for a rescue would only put them at risk at being attacked. Koslov took preemptive action to shield Mr. Big from seeing the carnage and was met with no reprimand.

Meanwhile, Stanley continued to fight with all his strength despite the wounds being inflicted on him. With his claws unsheathed, he went for the eyes and nose. He succeeded in clawing the nose and the shark finally released him, leaving the polar bear wounded in the water. As soon as the yacht reached Stanley, the polar bears quickly pulled him aboard before the shark could return. The crew assessed his conditions and injuries as the yacht went to rescue the ladies.

Gazelle and the shrews were promptly rescued and checked on for their conditions. They were shielded from seeing Stanley's injuries, but Mr. Big ordered Koslov to bring him by his side to comfort him. As they went to stop the bleeding, Mr. Big saw the massive injuries done on his right leg. He also took note of Stanley's violent seizure-like shaking and heard his fast breathing.

"How is he?" Mr. Big asked worryingly.

"He's going into shock." A polar bear said.

The shrew walked over to Stanley and placed a paw on his head. "Stanley my boy, you have my eternal gratitude for saving my family and Gazelle."

The wounded bear turned his head to his boss and weakly nodded before closing his eyes.

Mr. Big remained by his side as the yacht raced to the docks where an ambulance had been called and was waiting for them to take Stanley to the hospital. He looked at Gazelle and his family who were wrapped in towels. Little Judy cried loudly in her mother's arms as Fru Fru and Gazelle did their best to comfort the child. The mob boss glared towards the waters as if he could see the monster that attacked his loved ones and vowed retribution.

* * *

 _WildeHopps residence, two hours later,_

"And there's nothing you can do about it…Are you sure? Okay thank you." Nick hung up the phone and brought a paw over his face, sighing heavily.

"What happened?" Judy asked from the living room.

Nick joined the bunny and fell onto the sofa. "The mechanic said it's going to take longer to get the boat fixed. Owes it to the staff going on vacation."

"Huh, you would think that they would want the extra cash to spend for the summer."

"Then you underestimate the allure of vacation time. Not surprising for you. If it wasn't for winter, you would be dragging me out to sea every day."

Nick picked up the remote and turned on the television while Judy resumed planning the shark hunt. She had already written a list of items they believe would be most helpful in her notepad and was now searching behavior patterns on great white sharks.

In the midst of her search, she heard Nick call her. "Carrots, you need want to come see this."

Hearing the slightly panicked tone, Judy turned around in her chair to see Nick staring at the television. "Nick! What's wrong?"

She got up to investigate when her eyes caught the television screen. Her expression became the same as Nick's at the words displayed.

One Dead after Second Shark Attack

The television remained on mute as Nick and Judy watched the news and saw the picture of a familiar looking polar bear as the victim. Their hearts dropped at seeing footage of Gazelle, Fru Fru, and little Judy huddled together and wrapped in a towel. They felt chills through their bodies as the news played footage of the incident. From the point of the polar bear coming to the rescue to the fatal shark attack.

After the footage ended, Judy frantically searched for her mobile and after finding it, she dialed her friend. "Come on. Come on."

"Judy!" Fru Fru shrieked from her end.

"Fru Fru! Is everyone alright? I saw what happened." While Judy knew they were physically safe, it didn't discount the emotional damage.

"We're okay, but Stanley…" Judy could hear the immense sadness in her friend's voice. While she didn't know the polar bear personally, the doe understood that he was still a member of the Big family.

Despite having seen the news, hearing Fru Fru say it only saddened her more. Evident from her ears drooping. "I'm sorry."

"He performed his job, even at a great cost. We should all be thankful for that. Oh hold on," Judy heard a conversation in the background before Fru Fru returned. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

The bunny's ears shot up, surprised and curious as at the mob boss's request. "Oh, okay."

Before long, she heard the shrew's voice through the phone. "Judith."

"Hello, Mr. Big. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. You and Nicholas had an encounter with a shark before, correct?"

Judy looked Nick at who had been listening in since the beginning. They exchanged curious looks before Judy answered. "Uh, yes." The bunny mentioned the incident to the family shortly after the first attack.

At that moment, Nick's phone rang with an incoming call. He quickly apologized and excused himself. Once out of the room, he retrieved the device and saw Finnick on the caller ID.

"Hey buddy," Nick answered.

"Yo! You saw the news right?"

"Yeah. Just now. How are you holding up?"

"Everyone's freaking out over it and my store's being swamped right now with fishermammals buying up stuff to go shark hunting. Speaking of which, do you still plan on doing the same?"

"You know it. I assume you're calling about our current boating arrangements?"

"Yes, when are you and Judy heading out?"

That question was the last thing Nick expected Finnick to ask. "Huh? What?"

"You heard me, and Kris will be tagging along with us again. By her own choice mind you."

"Wait, I thought you were calling to back out?"

"Are you kidding? I want to get in on the action. Besides with my shop being cleared out for the bounty, it will take weeks to get restocked and I don't want to spend them bookkeeping. By the way, if you had planned on coming here for supplies, you're going to have to look elsewhere."

"Alright, Carrots and I will let you know the date, and we'll be fine with the hunting gear."

"Good. See you then."

 _July 10th, Outback Island,_

That morning, Nick and Judy arrived at the docks in a white van with two of Mr. Big's polar bears, Raymond and Kevin. All four unloaded the shark hunting gear and the polar bears took over transporting them, letting Nick and Judy lead the way and carry the bare minimum. The mammals observed the high activity on land and sea as a result of the shark bounty in effect.

Zootopia erupted in a panic after the attack on Gazelle and City Hall was forced to take more extreme measures. All beaches and ports bordering salt water were closed indefinitely with the exception of business ports. But even they were closely monitored. City Hall chose to leave the matter of shark hunting to the citizens and put out a bounty as an incentive. This resulted in a madhouse all along Zootopia's southern coasts. Reasons for participation included the bounty's monetary reward, the excitement of the hunt, and lastly for the livelihood for those who work at the docks and on the water.

Judy's parents called their daughter once they heard the news of the second shark attack and to say the word 'Beg' would be an understatement. After an extensive phone call that involved quite the convincing from Nick, Bonnie and Stu finally relented and halted their plans to forcibly bring their daughter home when she refused to waver.

After their phone calls with Fru Fru and Finnick, Nick and Judy met with Mr. Big, courtesy of his limo service. The two were surprised that the mob boss wanted them to capture and kill the shark considering he had many other mammals to choose from. When asked, the arctic shrew reasoned that they would be more motivated to hunt because of family rather than a stranger hunting for reward. Nick and Judy accepted Mr. Big's assistance without hesitation.

Through his resources, the two were able to acquire their shark hunting gear. When asked about a boat, Nick and Judy turned down the shrew's offer for a new one, thinking their boat would be repaired in time. Unfortunately, they discovered their mechanic had been slacking on other boats when the shark bounty went into effect, pushing the timetable for theirs farther ahead. In the end, Nick and Judy chose to stay with their previous arrangement with Finnick.

The four arrived at Finnick's boat where the fennec and his otter girlfriend were waiting for them on the stern. Seeing the polar bears brought concerns to Finnick and Kris. Mostly Finnick.

Kris smiled and waved with no fear. "Hi."

Raymond and Kevin gave a small bow to the otter.

"Uh, guys," Finnick said. "How big do you think my boat is?"

"Relax buddy," Nick assured. "They're just here to help move our gear."

Nick and Judy boarded the boat and faced the bears with their arms out.

"Boys. Please?" Judy said.

Raymond and Kevin each grabbed an item and passed down to Nick and Judy. Nick would then move them inside the cabin while Judy remained outside.

"Sheesh, do you really need all that just to go shark hunting?" Finnick said, seeing the different equipment the polar bears were transporting aboard.

"We're going after a great white, Finnick," Judy said.

"You're going in as we're fighting the Leviathan." Regardless of the exact size, Finnick was not far from the truth after being informed of the species they were hunting.

"It never hurts to be prepared," Nick called out from the cabin.

"Oh I think this should be plenty," Kris said.

The polar bears finished transporting the last of the gear.

"Thanks for the help!" Judy said. "And tell your boss thank you again for the assistance!"

Raymond and Kevin nodded and grunted in acknowledgment before returning to their van.

"You two ready to go?" Finnick asked, climbing up to the wheel.

Nick stood to attention and saluted. "Aye aye, captain."

"You just love taking the fun out of things don't you?" Finnick grumbled as he started the engine.

Nick and Judy untied the ropes from the docks and Finnick gave the boat gas. Before long, they were leaving from the harbor and heading away from Zootopia.

On the way, the four watched other fishermammals and hunters roam the waters in search of the shark. Small and large, commercial and recreational boats populated the area. Horns sounded and shouts were thrown to taunt the competition. A few explosions went off from the dynamite thrown into the water. A few vessels had close calls from near collisions resulting in more horns and insults.

"And I thought we outgrew our savage ways," Finnick said, watching two boats nearly collide with one another again.

"We must look like idiots going out to sea to hunt," Kris said, hearing more mammals shout.

"Don't worry about them," Judy assured. "I say we have a better chance of finding the shark in its territory than ours."

"Considering the city had cut off its food supply, I wouldn't be surprised if the shark decided to move away from Zootopia." Nick speculated as another dynamite explosion went off.

The action did not end when they exited the Zootopia Sound. Mammals scattered along the banks scanned for any sign of the shark. A few tossed explosives into the water in hopes of killing the creature if it tried to escape. Those mammals merely shouted at the four for getting in their way. Even when Finnick's Folly finally began moving out to sea, boats were seen patrolling along the coast. Nick, Judy, Finnick, and Kris watched as the land disappear over the horizon where a cloud in the shape of shark has overshadowed Zootopia.


	63. I got one! IV

**Chapter Four: Savage Seas**

 **Written by LapisLucius42**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

The skies were clear and gave them a perfect environment to begin the hunt. As the boat drifted along with the tide, Judy, Nick, Kris, and Finnick all stood out on deck, ready to begin.

"Alright you two," Finnick said. "How do we go about shark hunting?"

A wide smirk grew on Nick's face as he brought out a bucket and pulled the lid off. A putrid smell emanated from it that caused everyone to wince and nearly gag. "Chumming." The fox strained.

Kris and Finnick peered into the bucket and saw a red mess of blood and meat.

"What Is That?!" The otter yelled through her covered muzzle.

"Fish parts, bone, and blood," Judy muffled. She was happy no one else saw her nose twitching through her covered muzzle.

Even being a predator did not prevent Finnick from gagging in disgust. "I forbid you from having me and Kris from chumming and I will turn this boat around if you try to argue."

"I have to agree with him," Kris said.

Nick quickly spoke up before Judy could respond. "No sense arguing Carrots. We're already asking a lot from them."

Judy sighed heavily and conceded. "Fine. Then they can decide between us who gets to chum."

"We're cool with that," Finnick said with perverse satisfaction.

"So…" Nick asked, hoping he would not be selected.

Nick and Judy watched as Finnick and Kris raised one finger and after a few seconds of anticipation, they made their decision. Judy became horrified at them pointing to her, more at Kris than Finnick.

"Why?! Finnick I can understand, but Kris!" The others heard a hint of betrayal in the bunny's voice. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are!"

"Come on, Fluff," Nick interjected. "Don't tell me you can't handle a little blood and guts? I mean you did pull out a tooth from the guts of a marlin."

Judy's foot thumped irritably on deck as she stared down her friends. Unfortunately for them, they were right and she stomped her foot one more time, finally relenting. "Ugh! Fine!"

The doe stormed inside the cabin and returned with a pair of gloves on. To her surprise, Judy saw that her friends had placed the bucket on the transom with the scoop and the chum markers, which were made out of a flag stuck in a piece of Styrofoam. The bunny was thankful for them in setting up the chumming process. She stepped on the transom and picked up the scoop. Her nose twitched madly from the smell.

Judy faced away to take a deep breath before digging into the bucket. She pulled up a scoop of the chum and quickly threw it into the water, being careful not to get blood on her. After a few scoops, she placed the chum marker into the water and repeated the process as the tide carried them away from the starting point.

Soon, the smell became more tolerable to where Judy could face forward with the bucket right under her nose. She felt so relieved at finally reaching the bottom of the bucket and was more than happy to toss the remains away. Judy placed the scoop inside the bucket and came down with the items, placing them to the side. She stormed inside the cabin to see Nick tending to their fishing equipment.

"There!" she shouted.

The fox looked up and saw spots of blood on her shirt and paws and couldn't resist a smirk. "Now was that so hard?" He patronized.

Judy huffed and stomped her foot. "Easy for you to say! You're not the one doing it!"

"Hey someone needs to make sure we're ready when the shark appears."

"Isn't that what Finnick and Kris are here for? I thought they were supposed to help us out?"

"Finnick's the captain of the boat so he does what he wants."

Judy threw her arms in the arm. "Ugh! If you need me, I'll be washing the stench off my paws and face."

Nick watched Judy enter the bathroom and could hear the water running. He felt slightly bad she had to be the one, but the bunny should know better of how sensitive fox's noses are.

Later that day, Nick stood in the crow's nest on a lookout for the shark. Judy sat down on deck reviewing the plans for capturing the shark and checking their equipment for the umpteenth time. Finnick and Kris were relaxing at the bow waiting for the shark to appear.

After finishing another scan, Nick looked down at Judy and saw her radiating impatience. He knew just the thing to alleviate the boredom knowing full well how much she despised the task. "Carrots, start another chum line!"

Judy looked up at Nick and did her best to glare at him despite the sun shining in her eyes. "I already did it, Nick. It's your turn!"

"The smell is too sensitive for my nose and you did so well the last time. Besides, I know you're bored out of your mind. You could use the work."

"And I'm sure this has nothing to do with getting back at me for you carrying the eaten side of the marlin."

"One hundred percent."

Judy gave up trying to argue back and grumbled as she stood. The bunny put on her gloves and brought out another chum bucket. She groaned in disgust from being exposed to the fumes again. Pushing through the smell, she started the chumming the waters. Judy kept her face turned away as much as possible until the smell became more tolerable.

"Too sensitive for my nose…making an herbivore like me do the chumming…" she grumbled before turning her attention to Nick. "Next time I'm dragging your tail and making you do this!"

Judy heard splashing and turned to investigate, only to let out a startled squeak when she got a full view of a shark going for the chum. The rows of teeth were nothing compared to the predators the bunny had seen before. From the head alone, Judy identified it as a great white. But the claw marks around the nose and one of its eye signaled that this shark was responsible for the attacks. The creature disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Still shaken, Judy slowly backed away from the stern as if the shark would attack again.

Nick heard Judy's squeak and came out to see her frozen state. "Everything all right, Carrots?" He asked, concerned when seeing the bunny's panicked behavior.

"Nick…you were right. We're going to need a bigger boat." Her gaze remained focused at sea.

The fox looked in her direction and his expressions instantly changed to Judy's. Finnick and Kris joined them moments later.

"You two alright?" The otter asked.

"We heard Bunny girl's squeak," Finnick said.

The two saw their friends staring out in the distance and followed their gazes. Their jaws dropped at the dorsal and tail fins approaching them. The four were mesmerized by the shark's massive size as it approached the boat. They remained silent and moved closer to get a better look as the creature swam by and then away from the boat.

"That great white is humongous," Judy said in awe.

"Certainly bigger than the average size," Nick said.

The bunny and the fox hoped to find out its true weight and size when they captured the creature. The four realized the magnitude of the situation that the great white could easily swallow them whole.

"How do we even kill something that big?" Kris asked.

The otter's words snapped Nick and Judy from their trance.

"We got to get to work," Nick said before running inside the cabin.

"Hey, are you forgetting about us?!" Finnick exclaimed. "That creature is too big to take on with just the two of you!"

Judy closed the half-full chum bucket and placed it and the scoop to the side. "Keep an eye on the shark and let us know if it does anything."

The bunny also disappeared inside the cabin in a flash. Finnick and Kris looked at each other before the otter scurried to the bow with her boyfriend quickly following behind.

Inside, Nick and Judy were hard at work getting the equipment ready. The fox opened a case that contained several rods as the bunny opened another that contained electrical pieces.

At the bow, Finnick cautiously remained close to the wheel in case he was needed. But Kris excitingly stood on the pulpit and was taking photos of the shark with her phone as it swam around the boat.

"Come on, Fin!" The otter cried, motioning her boyfriend to come over. "I want to get a photo of us together with the shark!"

Finnick rapidly shook his head. "Are you crazy? I'm not going out there!"

"Please! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"At least take one of me with my phone!" The otter waved the device at him.

That last request finally got Finnick to move, knowing that this experience was the distraction Kris needed from her break up. "Fine!"

Finnick began moving towards Kris and stumbled a few times from the boat rocking on the ocean. When he reached the otter, the fennec felt Kris' arm around him and was pulled in close. He recovered from the surprise to see Kris preparing a selfie.

"Hey!" He protested.

Finnick saw the smirk on Kris' face from the camera view. "It's called a hustle sweetheart!"

"I'm going to throw those two overboard for telling you that…" He grumbled.

"Smile!"

Kris snapped the photo of her and a scowling Finnick just when the shark fin moved into view.

The otter released the fennec and moved back a bit. "Now one of you!"

"What? No!" Finnick yelled and started to retreat from the pulpit.

"Come on! Please!" She pleaded, not even trying to stop him.

"No! And that's final!"

Finnick hurried back as Kris rolled her eyes and decided to video the shark. The fennec reached the front windows at the same time Nick and Judy finally appeared. The fox held an assembled pole of his height and the bunny held a device with a pointed edge in one paw.

"About time!" the fennec exclaimed, taking note of the gear. "How are those things supposed to capture and kill the shark?"

"It's not," Judy said.

"Then what for?"

"We're attaching a tracking device to it," The doe continued. "I placed a monitor up at the wheel that will show its heartbeat and direction that gets stronger the closer we are to the tracker."

"There's a whole ocean out there for the shark and this will make it easier to locate and capture." Nick continued and extended the pole twice its length. "Finnick, we need you up on the boat and ready to move when we say so."

"You got it." He said, wasting no time going up to the wheel.

"Finish up Kris!" Judy said. "Nick needs the pulpit!"

Kris recorded a few more seconds of footage and snapped a few more pictures before returning to Nick and Judy. "Anything you need me to do?"

Judy pointed up to the wheel. "There's a monitor up there. Watch it and let us know if it makes any noise and shows an arrow."

"Got it." Kris proceeded to the wheel where she saw the device that currently displayed a flat green line.

Nick stood at the edge of the pulpit with a pole pointed outwards while Judy sat a few steps behind. Everyone else but her watched the shark approaching the vessel.

Nick brought his paw out to the bunny. "It's coming. Judy, is the tracker ready?" He looked down to see her making last minute adjustments. "Judy! You told me you were finished inside!"

"I just want to be sure. We only get one shot!" The bunny answered and continued working.

Nick glanced back and forth between the shark and her. "Judy, hurry up now."

The doe looked up to see the shark getting closer and increased her pace.

"Hurry up! It's coming towards us. Don't screw up now!"

"I'm almost done!"

The shark began to turn as it swam near the boat and the opportunity was slowly slipping away.

"Come on Judy! Hurry up!"

The shark passed right in front of the pulpit in its closest approach and Kris and Finnick felt Nick and Judy were going to fail.

"What are you waiting for?" Finnick cried. "Shoot it now!"

"You're going to miss your chance!" Kris shouted.

Judy finally finished and placed the device in Nick's paw. "Here!"

The fox quickly attached and secured the tracker to the pole. With little time to spare, he thrust downwards just when the shark started moving away. The pole hit its mark above the gills with the help of the extension and tracker stuck to the shark. At that moment, the monitor started beeping and displayed pulse waves and a directional arrow on the screen.

"It's going!" Kris shouted.

"Good, we did it," Judy said.

"Alright, Finnick! Start her up and follow it!" Nick ordered.

The fox remained at the pulpit while Judy joined Kris and Finnick.

"Where's he heading?" Finnick asked.

Judy looked down at the monitor. "Northeast,"

Finnick started the engine and turned the wheel in the shark's direction. The four watched the fin go under but the monitor continued to beat and give the direction as they chased the creature.

"What plans do you have on catching the thing?" Finnick asked.

"Carrots and I are going harpoon the shark and tie it to the stern cleats," Nick said. "The plan is to tow the creature with the boat so that it tires out and drowns."

Kris was slightly put off with the plan. "Sounds a little barbaric,"

"We don't have much choice if we want to prove it's the one when we cut it open," Judy said. "We need the shark in good condition or it will just be another one."

The boat continued to follow the shark as it picked up speed. Judy relieved Kris the duty of checking the monitor and reporting the readings. Finnick adjusted the speed and direction accordingly to the information. Seeing no sign of the shark slowing down impressed them as the wind and sea air blew in their faces.

"Fast fish," Kris said.

"Amazing isn't it?" Judy said.

Soon enough, the heartbeat began to slow down and the arrow turned, signaling that the shark had changed directions or was going deeper.

"Stay on course, Finnick!" Nick ordered, deciding they would not risk making the wrong decision and hope the shark was just descending.

The fennec maintained the current speed and direction but remained ready to make any changes. Kris, Judy, and Nick kept a lookout for the shark.

"Any sign of him?" Judy asked, looking between the sea and the machine.

"Nothing Carrots." He replied.

Finally, the heartbeat stopped and the line became flat on the monitor. The arrow also disappeared also.

"We lost him!" Kris yelled.

"Great! What do we do now?" Finnick asked as he slowed the boat down and killed the engine.

Nick started leaving the pulpit. "Carrots and I will go get the harpoon guns ready."

"In the meantime," Judy said as she climbed down the ladder. "You two keep an eye on the waters and the monitor. Let us know if it makes any noise."

The two were gone inside the cabin without waiting for a response from their friends. Finnick and Kris split the watch duties with the otter on the monitor and the fennec scanning the waters. Inside, Nick and Judy each retrieved another case that contained parts to a harpoon gun. Both were of the same size despite their own size difference. The fox and the bunny agreed this was necessary for the plan to work.

"Is the bait still fresh?" Judy asked as she assembled the weapon.

"Yep, Finnick and Kris will be helping us with that," Nick said after locking the harpoon in place.

The doe sighed heavily. "I hope this works because the alternatives require us to get close to the shark."

"I share your concerns, Fluff, but we need to have backup plans."

Back on the wheel, the monitor began transmitting the shark's heartbeat and the green line showed small pulse waves. Within seconds, the arrow appeared and the waves grew larger and more frequent with the sounds were more pronounced.

"Oh snap he's close," Finnick said.

Kris moved above the cabin entrance and shouted, "You two hear that?"

"Yeah!" Judy answered. "Where is he coming from?"

Kris and Finnick looked at the monitor and reported back.

"Southwest!" Finnick said.

With the shark in range, Finnick and Kris focused on their surroundings while Nick and Judy finished their preparation. Despite the close presence and given direction, no fin was spotted.

"How are you doing there, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Nearly done." She said, tying the rope to the line. "You know it will put up a fight."

"We'll be ready for that."

Finnick looked around for any sign of the shark as Kris watched the monitor. Their biggest concern was that it was underneath them and could attack the hull. Nick and Judy finally exited the cabin with their assembled guns and a cooler.

"Do you two want to help bait the shark?" Judy asked.

"Sure," Finnick said. "What you need us to do?"

Nick tapped the cooler that also had a rope set on top. "Tie the rope to the piece of meat inside. While one of you does that, the other can chum the waters. We'll leave the decision to you."

Finnick and Kris nodded and got to work. The fennec first asked what task the otter wanted. Kris ended up leaving the first choice to him and so Finnick took it upon himself with the task of chumming which the otter accepted. While Finnick went to retrieve the half-full chum bucket, Kris opened the cooler and saw a piece of fish. She tied the rope to the meat through the sheepshank and let Nick and Judy know the bait was ready.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned mammals tied the ropes attached to their guns to the stern cleats. They made sure the ropes overlapped and were secured. After hearing about the bait, Judy ordered Kris to tie her rope to theirs and throw the fish into the chummed area. Kris promptly obeyed and watched as the meat splashed into the bloody water. Finnick stopped chumming when he saw that and came down from the transom with the bucket.

"Finnick," Nick said. "When we tell you to, don't hesitate,"

"Better not damage my boat from this." The fennec climbed up back the wheel.

With everything set, Nick and Judy picked up their weapons and all four waited anxiously for the shark to come for the fish. The only sounds coming from the waves and the monitor. In a flash, the shark appeared and swallowed the fish.

"Now!" Nick ordered.

He and Judy aimed and fired their harpoons. The objects hit their marks on each side of the dorsal fin. The shark tore the fish from the rope and disappeared below the surface. The four watched the ropes tied to the stern cleats stretch and tighten as the shark swam portside. The direction caused the boat to turn and lean heavily that way and the mammals to tumble down onto the deck. This lasted for a few moments before the vessel returned to its position.

"Finnick!" Judy ordered.

"On it!" The fennec got back on his feet and started the engine.

Nick, Judy, and Kris recovered from the fall and the four waited for the shark's next action. The vessel moved forward a few inches forward before stalling. Finnick gave more gas in hopes of gaining the advantage over the shark, but the boat barely moved an inch. They began hearing the noise of metal strain from the cleats and cluttered sounds from the engine as a result of the ongoing tug-of-war.

"Cut the engine!" Judy shrieked. "We're losing the cleats!"

As Finnick did so, she and Nick grabbed their right cleat and desperately tried to unite the ropes.

"Untie us, or we'll lose the transom!" Nick demanded.

Seeing the ropes move and feeling their boat being pulled, Kris and Finnick quickly joined in the effort on the other cleat.

"Hurry before it starts pulling us!" Nick yelled.

"It's no good!" Kris cried, pulling on the ropes. "The thing's making a run for it!"

"We gotta try!" Finnick exclaimed.

Despite their best efforts, the boat began to turn again and then was pulled in the direction the shark swam in. The speed was slow at first before increasing enough to where water began splashing over the stern and into their faces, increasing their difficulty in untying the ropes.

"Quit fooling around and pull!" Finnick yelled. "Break your back into it! Come on! Pull your freaking heart out! Tie them off!"

"Argh!" Nick cried, pulling on the ropes. "How can the shark be this strong?!"

Even with four arms working on each cleat, the shark kept pulling the vessel and the ropes continued to tighten. Water also spilled inside the boat from the crashing waves and slowly reached the engine room.

"It's impossible! It's impossible!" Kris cried. "The ropes are too strong!"

"He's towing us!" Judy yelled. "We need to cut the knots before it pulls the transom out."

"We can't tie them off! We have to cut the ropes!" Kris shouted.

"Yes, do it! Do it!" Judy exclaimed.

Finnick and Nick looked at each other and nodded. The boys ran inside as the girls continued their efforts and shouted at the foxes to hurry. The shaking vessel slowed the foxes in their search. Judy and Kris eventually gave up and pulled on the ropes instead to where they can be easily cut, but they start to feel the cleats slowly be pulled out from their spots and the ropes slipping from their grip.

"Watch your paws! Watch your paws!" Judy warned.

"Nick! Finnick! Hurry we can't hold it anymore!" Kris yelled.

The girls heard the ropes snap and suddenly fell backwards on the deck. Judy and Kris looked to see Nick and Finnick on their knees with blades in the paws. The girls let out a sigh of relief that they cut the ropes in time and the four were breathing heavily in the aftermath. The monitor continued to emit noise before it finally became silent, signaling that the shark was out of range.

"Well that went just about as I expected," Finnick said. "You got a Plan B?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "But I think Carrots and I need to do more planning."

"We better check the engine to make sure the saltwater didn't damaged it," Judy said.

"Nick and I will get to that," Finnick said. "Which of you girls wants to pump the water out?

"I'll do it," Kris said. "I have no clue how to fix a boat so I'll just be in the way."

Judy tried to object but the otter stopped her.

"I don't mind, Judy. It's alright."

After a moment of hesitation, the doe resigned to the otter's choice and decided to save her the search by finding the pump for her. Kris gratefully accepted the bunny's help and started pumping while Judy and the foxes entered the cabin. Their feet threaded through the small layer of water that built up from the towing.

"What do you need me to do?" Judy asked before seeing a walkie-talkie being thrown in her direction. She fumbled with the object for a second before securing it.

"Go up to the wheel and listen for our word," Nick said. "And also drop the anchor please."

Judy nodded and left while the foxes retrieved the tool boxes and went down to the boat's engine. At the room entry, Nick and Finnick could already see smoke leaking through.

"I really hope the salt water didn't cause too much damage," Finnick said.

"Would that be added to our tab?" Nick asked.

"You bet it will. You're lucky the transom didn't get pulled out."

"That one Judy and I would be more than willing to pay for the repairs."

The foxes opened the door and immediately stepped back from the plume of smoke that engulfed and sent them in coughing fit.

"I take it that's not a good sign?" Nick said.

"Shut your mouth before I bite your face off."

Nick and Finnick entered the engine room and assessed the damages before getting to work.

Back outside, Judy came out to see Kris pumping the water out. The otter heard the footsteps and looked up to see the bunny standing there. The two exchanged smiles and Judy climbed up to the wheel and released the anchor into the ocean before reporting in.

"I'm at the wheel and have released the anchor. How does it look down there?"

She heard Nick's voice come through. "Read you loud and clear. We got light flooding but most of the damage appears to have come from that tug of war with the shark before it pulled us."

"Think you can fix it up so we can get back home?"

"Can't tell right now. We'll let you know and don't forget to watch the monitor."

"I will." She released the button on the radio and began the long wait.

Kris finished pumping out the water from the deck before retrieving an empty bucket and proceeded to remove water from the partially flooded cabin.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Judy asked, still concerned about Kris having to do the workload while she got to wait and report.

"I understand how you feel. If anything Judy, I'm the one trying not to be useless. You and Nick fish for a living. Finnick owns the boat. I'm the only one here without any maritime experience."

Judy knew that Kris had a point and finally pushed the matter aside, slight assured with the otter's answer. "Alright, but don't hesitate to ask for assistance if needed."

Kris nodded and entered the cabin to clean up. The otter managed to remove most of the water that hadn't already been absorbed by anyfabric material. She eventually reached the engine room where the boys were more than happy to let her remove the water. When the otter finished, Kris hung out with Judy and monitored for the shark.

As the boys worked on the repairs, they reported their progress to the girls and asked them to either turn the wheel or start the engine. Judy and Kris then reported the results back. Unfortunately, most were not very promising. The girls passed the time switching between the monitor, talking to each other, or running errands for the boys when needed.

In the middle of a conversation, Judy and Kris saw Nick and Finnick appearing on deck, slightly dirty from their repair work.

"How bad is it?" Kris asked anxiously.

"Good news is the salt water did minimal damage just as we hoped," Nick said.

"But…" Judy said, knowing his tone of voice.

Nick sighed heavily. "We need to wait until engine dries before we can do anything else."

"The salt could mix with the condensation from the engine heating," Finnick said. "Possibly getting into the machine or fuel and scorching the whole thing."

"Should we call for help then?" Kris asked.

Nick shook his head. "Not yet. The boat could still be operational after the water dries."

"What are we going to do until then?" Judy asked, not wanting to spend any more time waiting.

Finnick looked between Nick and Judy. "You two said something about having a Plan B right?"

"Well," Nick said as he and Judy entered the boat cabin.

Confused, Finnick and Kris followed after.

"Well what?" The otter asked.

The two saw Nick and Judy rummaging through their gear until retrieving two rods and a bag.

Nick raised the objects. "We can use these,"

Judy opened the bag and revealed a bottle the size of her paw. "To inject poison into him."

Finnick raised an eyebrow after hearing their plan. "Uh, I know you two are experts, but may I remind you what shark skin is made of?"

"Oh we know," Nick said. "We'd have to get it in the mouth or the belly for success."

"And you two do know what that means right?"

"Yep, Carrots and I prepared for such an occasion."

"If you have any better suggestions, let's hear it," Judy said.

"I say we go for it," Kris said.

Despite the concerns for his friends, Finnick knew ultimately Nick and Judy would go ahead whether he and Kris assisted or not. He sighed deeply and slouched. "Better than nothing."

* * *

AN: Now before anyone cites Mythbusters about sharks being unable to pull fishing boats to where waves splash over the stern, keep in mind a few things.

One, I'm pegging this great white to be between 19-20 ft. The largest verified length according to Google searches. I'm also pegging the weight to be 4000 lb based off the news report Peter Benchley read for the inspiration to Jaws.

Two, Finnick's boat is built for small mammals so the size will be significantly different for a vessel made for a 4ft fox than the average ones meant for 5-6 ft humans. With that information, it's not beyond plausible that this great white could pull the boat to where waves splash over. Just wanted to clear up a few things.

Looks like our mammals have themselves a challenge. I wonder how that will go.


	64. I got one! V (finale)

**Chapter Five: The Reality...of JAWS**

 **Written by LapisLucius42**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

After agreeing to their plan, Nick and Judy brought out the pieces to the shark cages they would be going into. In addition to the usual pieces, the cages came with two air tanks each to keep them buoyant. Finnick and Kris grabbed the toolboxes and joined Nick and Judy in assembling them. As the cages took form, Finnick and Kris noted how they took up most of the deck space and the height stopped just above the cabin entrance.

"Is it really necessary to have the cages this large?" Finnick asked, sitting on top of the hatch.

"Mr. Big just wants us to be adequately protected," Judy said from inside the cage. "I don't blame him."

"I thought you two were only bringing one cage to save space on the boat," Kris said, leaning inside through an opening.

"We considered it," Nick said. "But it's so that we can escape easier if the shark gets aggressive. Which will most likely happen when Carrots and I stab it."

When they finished assembling, the mammals connected the cages to the stern cleats with ropes and lowered them into the water. Nick and Judy then changed into their wetsuits and filled their rods with the poison while Finnick and Kris prepared the scuba gear.

Judy rolled her eyes when seeing the color of Nick's wetsuit. "You would buy one that matches that ugly shirt of yours."

"Hey we're trying to attract the shark not hide," Nick said, pointing out her colors. "Your wetsuit would blend in with the background at the right time of day."

The bunny stuck her tongue at him and resumed filling the rod, ignoring the chuckle from the fox. Once changed and armed, Finnick and Kris fitted the scuba tanks on Nick and Judy as they slipped on their masks. The fox and the bunny also attached underwater cameras to their masks to document the kill as evidence in case they are unable to bring the shark back to Zootopia.

"Any sign of trouble and you pull us in," Judy said.

"Will do," Kris said. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah, we're fine," Nick said. "Just going up against a creature that can swallow us whole."

"Always the jokester aren't you, Wilde," Finnick said.

With that, Nick and Judy placed the breathers in their mouths and entered the cages. Once fully in, Finnick and Kris gave them their spears, closed the hatches, and pushed them out away from the boat. The fennec and the otter chummed the waters with the remaining bucket and fish meat while keeping an eye on the monitor.

Underwater, Nick and Judy scanned their entire surroundings. With nothing but the vast and deep ocean in their sights, the shark could come from just about every angle. But having two sets of eyes on lookout decreased the chances of a surprise attack.

Judy heard the sound of metal banging and turned to see Nick giving the okay gesture. She promptly responded with the same, knowing he was just checking on her. The doe looked forward and immediately pointed in that direction for Nick to see. The fox did so and he and Judy clutched their rods tightly. Out in the distance and growing bigger by the second, the shark was swimming towards them.

Back on the boat, the monitor displayed the shark's direction and pulse rates. Finnick and Kris anxiously looked ahead and became worried for their friends when they couldn't see anything.

Underwater, Nick and Judy felt a strange feeling of awe from seeing the shark up close and personal in its natural habitat. They couldn't help admiring its magnificence and beauty. The creature circled around the cages before attacking the bait. Unfortunately for Nick and Judy, this all took place out of their range of attack and could only watch. After eating the bait, the shark swam away and seamlessly disappeared into the ocean blue background.

Nick and Judy remained on guard, knowing the shark could make a return. The only sight for miles was the vast emptiness of the ocean. The only sounds were from the creaking of the cages, the bubbles released from the breathers, and the small currents. Without assistance from above, Nick and Judy only have their senses to track the shark. They were fortunate that the scuba outfit hid their tense behavior.

Judy checked on Nick when she saw him waving his paws frantically while pointing behind her.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" She heard.

Judy snapped her head in the direction Nick was frantically motioning in just in time to see the shark ram into her cage. The bunny shrieked through her breather as she felt herself losing balance and grip of the rod. Before she could recover, Judy felt and heard another ram. She was knocked her off her feet and fell to the bottom of the cage. Her ears were ringing from the loud banging.

At the sign of the first attack, Finnick and Kris were trying to pull in Judy's cage but the shark prevented them from doing so.

The bunny finally recovered her bearings, only to shriek at the massive shark ramming her cage again and again. In the brief intervals, Judy frantically searched for the rod only to find it gone, realizing she must have lost it in the first attack. To her increasing horror, Judy saw the cage bars being bent slowly under the assault.

"LOOK OUT!" Nick cried, clutching the bars to his cage dangerously.

Judy had backed herself in one of the cage corners as the shark continued its assault and its mouth was slowly reaching for the bunny. It was so close that Judy could touch the snout if so desired. Seeing the rows of sharp teeth sent the bunny's primal instincts into a frenzy, forcing Judy to fight two battles. She knew fish weren't evolved as mammals, but the doe could never imagine them being this primal.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE!" Nick could only watch helplessly as he was out of range to stab the shark with his rod.

Judy was running out of time to escape as her defenses continued to weaken. After she finally regained control of her instincts, the bunny started formulating a plan. The only way out was through the top hatch. But in order to successfully escape immediate danger, Judy needed to coordinate her escape with the shark's next assault to buy precious time to swim to the boat. Gripping the metal bars, the bunny slowly moved upwards to the hatch.

Her plans were suddenly derailed when the shark swam over the hatch and got entangled in the ropes, effectively blocking off the hatch. The creature thrashed around violently to free itself. Judy frantically searched for an alternative and saw that the attacks had created an opening through the deformed bars. In mere moments, the bunny took one last deep breath before removing the breather and the air tank. She then managed to slip through the opening and breach the surface.

On the boat, Finnick and Kris had seen the shark entangle itself above the cage and pulled with all their strength until they saw Judy appear outside the cage. The two immediately stopped their current task and jumped aboard the transom. They brought out their paws and shouted as Judy removed her mask and made a break for the boat.

"Finnick! Kris!"

"Come Judy! Come girl! Swim for it!" The fennec shouted.

"Swim Judy! Faster!" Kris cried.

Judy swam for her life, knowing she only had seconds before the shark broke free and pursued her. The loud and frequent sounds coming from the monitor on the boat only increased her panic. The shark disappeared below the surface with the cage moments after Judy escaped. Having no sight of the creature despite its prevalent presence only increased the terror.

"Help me! Get me out of here!" The bunny screamed.

"You're almost there, girl!" Finnick yelled.

"Hurry, grab our paws!" Kris exclaimed.

Judy successfully reached the boat and Finnick and Kris wasted no time grabbing her arms and pulling her aboard, fearing the shark was in striking distance. All three mammals lay on the deck and were breathing heavily in the aftermath.

When Judy recovered, she looked around and her eyes widened in horror. "Wait, where's Nick?"

Finnick and Kris gasped when they realized they had forgotten about Nick. The three heard the sounds of metal banging and looked to see it bobbing up and down in the water. They quickly jumped to their feet and started pulling on the rope.

* * *

Nick felt an overwhelming relief at seeing Judy escape. But that feeling was short lived when the shark broke free from the cage and targeted the bunny. Desperate to distract the shark, the fox banged his rod and free paw against the cage, hoping that the sounds would attract its attention. When that appeared to fail, Nick could only slink down and hope that Judy reached the boat in time.

He let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes when seeing the bunny disappear above the surface. That feeling of relief returned, only for it to go away when he opened his eyes and saw the shark swimming straight for him. With only seconds before impact, Nick brought forward the rod to where the pointed edge can enter the mouth.

The last thing he saw was the rod connecting with the shark before his world rocked from the impact. The fox lost possession of the rod and fell on his back. Nick struggled to regain balance from the ongoing assault. Not taking a chance, he ditched his scuba tank and swam up. He quickly opened the hatch and removes his mask before scurrying to the boat.

Judy, Finnick, and Kris saw this and abandoned the ropes. The three reached over the stern with their paws out to pull up Nick when he came close. Without the shark being stuck in the cage, the fox only had seconds before the creature caught up to him.

"Come on, Nick!" Finnick yelled. "For crying out loud, swim faster!"

"Guys!"

"Come on!" Kris exclaimed.

"Get me out of here!"

"It's coming at you!" Judy cried. "Come on swim!"

Nick did not slow down to grab their paws, expecting the action to cost him fatally. As soon as he touched the stern, his friends wasted no time pulling him aboard. Nick laid on his belly and the others on their backs as they hear the monitor go silent from the shark swimming away.

"Did you manage to get it?" Kris asked, hoping their plan was not a total failure.

"I lost my rod when the shark surprised me," Judy said regretfully.

"I did," Nick said. "But I think it was in the wrong spot and only made it angrier."

"That's just great," Finnick said. "You got a plan C?"

"We do have sticks of dynamite," Judy said. "But the problem is the cages are damaged and without them for protection, there's no guarantee the explosives will kill it."

Nick and Judy slowly sat up.

"So instead," The fox said. "We're heading back to Zootopia and regroup."

"About time you said that, give me a few minutes to check if the engines are dry." Finnick got up and headed inside the cabin.

"Kris," Judy said. "Will you help us bring in the cages?"

The otter nodded. "Sure."

Nick went to one cleat and the girls went to the other. The three grabbed the ropes and pulled in the cages. They brought aboard the cages one at a time and saw the damage done to them.

"Cripes!" Kris exclaimed. "A great white did that?"

"Yep, saw it with our own two eyes." Nick answered.

"But I have to admit," Judy said. "It was exhilarating to see the great white up close."

"And we managed to get good footage to review," Nick continued, tapping at the camera.

"That will definitely help," Kris said.

At that moment, Finnick returned and gave the report, "Good news, the engines are dry. Now we can get our tails back to Zootopia." The fennec didn't give them a chance to respond as he climbed up to the wheel, raised the anchor, and started the engine.

Nick and Judy removed the air tanks from the cages and discovered the gauges were half-full. They decided to store them for a later dive. The two and Kris then disassembled the cages and moved the pieces inside before the otter joined Finnick at the wheel. After changing out of their wetsuits and drying off, Nick and Judy joined their friends as they headed back to Zootopia.

"You two upset about not catching the shark today?" Kris asked.

"Not one bit," Judy said. "We just underestimated its strength."

"Next time we'll get the creature for sure." Nick proclaimed.

"That's if it doesn't kill us first," Finnick said.

Nick and Judy had been expecting an average size great white, but now they had seen its true size, the two knew what to bring on the next trip. Kris and a reluctant Finnick agreed to come along when asked. Eventually, the mammals saw land over the horizon.

"Finally!" Finnick said. "I thought we would never make it."

At that moment, a haunting familiar sound rang out. Nick and Judy crowded the monitor and saw the pulse waves and direction.

"Guys," Kris said. "You all need to see this."

Nick and Judy followed her gaze to a terrifying sight. Finnick glanced back and quickly focused back on the controls. The others felt the boat suddenly sped up. Just a short distance away and maintaining speed, the dorsal and tail fins were slicing through the water in their direction.

"You have got to be kidding me," Judy said, exasperated.

"He's chasing us," Nick said.

Kris grew worried about the situation. "Have either of you seen something like this before?"

Nick and Judy looked at the otter and shook their heads together. "No."

"You two must have really provoked the shark that bad for it to respond like this," Finnick said.

"This actually might be a good thing," Nick said. "We draw the thing into Zootopia and if the hunters are still there, that will be the end of it."

"And you don't mind letting others taking credit for the kill?" Kris asked.

"After everything we've been through today, we just want it dead," Judy said.

Finnick remained focused on bringing them safely to Zootopia as his friends kept watch on the shark. Their main concern was it catching them before they could enter Zootopia. Those concerns were justified as the fins slowly became less visible until they fully disappeared under the surface. But the monitor continued to transmit the signals.

"He's gone under!" Kris shouted.

Nick, Judy, and Kris frantically search around for the shark as Finnick pushed the boat's speed to the limit. A loud thud suddenly rocked the vessel and causing the four mammals to stumble dangerously and nearly overboard. The boat slowed down momentarily before picking up speed. Another impact occurred followed by a loud boom coming from below.

"He's trying to sink us!" Kris yelled.

Finnick immediately stopped the boat. "Someone needs to go check if we've been breached! We'll lose the engine if we're taking water!"

"I'll go!" Nick volunteered.

"Then I'm going too!" Judy said and quickly continued before Nick could protest. "And don't even try arguing with me!"

Knowing they had no time for disagreement, Nick sighed and conceded, "Fine."

He and Judy climbed down the ladder and hurried inside. The first sign of trouble was when the water line reached Judy's ankle and Nick's feet. They hurried to the engine to assess the flooding and damages. The sounds of water rushing and the growing presence of smoke increased their panic.

"Nick wait!" Judy exclaimed before going off in a search.

"What are you doing?!" Nick yelled.

Judy returned with a pair of fire extinguishers and their scuba gear. "We need to be prepared."

"Smart bunny." Nick took an extinguisher and the two prepped them for use. They then slipped on their scuba gear. There was no time to change into the wetsuits so they settled for the masks and breathers.

At the entrance, Nick placed his paw on the knob and he and Judy were ready to jump back in case the worst happened. The fox flung the door open and like with Finnick, the two were engulfed in a plume of smoke. But the air tanks and masks helped minimized the smoke's effects. Nick and Judy rushed inside and sprayed down the machinery. While fortunate that a fire didn't break out, it was now certain they would need to radio for help.

"Finnick's not going to be happy when he sees this," Nick said through his breather.

"He can bite all the faces off when we get back to Zootopia," Judy said.

In their assessment, the two heard a loud crash from behind and felt a sudden increase of water. When they turned to investigate, Nick yelped and Judy shrieked at the horrifying sight of the shark successfully breaching through the hull. The two scrambled away and stayed as far as they could as the shark thrashed its head sideways and chomped its teeth.

"Judy! Nick!"

Kris and Finnick came down to the engine room after hearing their friends' screams and made the terrifying discovery.

"Oh my gosh!" Kris screamed.

"Holy cripes!" Finnick shouted.

"Help!" Judy cried.

"Do something!" Nick yelled. "We're trapped."

After recovering from the shock, Finnick and Kris scrambled away in search for weapons. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy remained pressed against the wall in a case of déjà vu. Except this time they didn't have cages and weapons to protect them. The only comfort was that they were not separated from each other. Judy hugged Nick tightly as he protectively wrapped his arms and tail around her.

Finnick and Kris soon arrived with Nick and Judy's fishing gear. The fennec had also brought his bat along with him. They were about to enter the water when they saw how high it came.

"The water's too high!" Finnick shouted. "We can't get to you without the shark eating us!"

"What about the explosives?" Judy asked.

"But you'll die too!" Kris yelled.

"Try something!" Nick cried. "We don't know how long we can hold out!"

Finnick and Kris searched through the supplies for anything to kill the shark long range, but nothing else was useful aside from the harpoon guns and explosives. With the boat sinking from the flooding, they were running out of time. The shark became more aggressive as it tried to free itself from the hull. Finnick and Kris tried throwing the useless items to force the creature back but only further provoked it.

"It's no good!" Judy cried.

"Just give us our weapons and get out of here!" Nick ordered. "We'll figure something out!"

"But!" Kris cried.

"Hold on!" Finnick yelled.

The fennec left briefly and returned with an undamaged side of the shark cage.

"Grab the gear, Kris!"

With Finnick holding up the metal bars and the bat and Kris towing the fishing gear, the two carefully approached their friends and halted a few inches away from the shark. Finnick exposed himself a little so he can retaliate if the shark went for them. Kris carefully timed her throws when the creature moved its head away from them, and she successfully supplied their friends after a few close calls.

Seeing this, Finnick grabbed Kris' arm and yanked the otter much to her protest out of the engine room as it completely submerged. The two retreated up to the controls as the boat slowly sank. The monitor's readings were off the chart with the great white just below them.

Finnick opened a box near the wheel that contained a rope set and an orange and black roll. He first tied the rope to Kris before setting the roll down. The fennec pulled the string and a rubber raft inflated from the roll that came with an oar. He tied the line on the raft to himself and then Kris to the raft with the rope.

"What about Nick and Judy?" Kris asked, worried for her friends' survival. She had been focused anxiously on the entry while Finnick prepped their escape.

"If there's one thing you should know about those two, is that they are resourceful and extremely lucky." Finnick placed the monitor and his bat into the raft. "Come on! Get in!"

Kris reluctantly tore herself away and entered the raft. Finnick jumped in just when the water line reached the controls and grabbed the oar to start paddling away. He stopped after a couple of strokes and joined Kris in watching the mast of his boat disappear underwater. With their own survival secured for the moment, they waited anxiously for Nick and Judy to surface alive. The device continued to emit the haunting sounds of the heartbeat.

* * *

After their friends retreated, the power went out, leaving Nick and Judy alone in the dark with the shark. Their escape was slowly being cut off from by the great white trying to free itself.

With Judy impaired by the darkness, Nick frantically searched for a flare among the items thrown their way. Through his night vision, the fox successfully located the object and wasted no time activating it. The dark room instantly became illuminated in red and the two were thankful to regain their sight. But the flare also attracted the shark and caused it to focus on them.

Nick and Judy knew they had a limited amount of time before the flare burned out and exhausted their air tanks. They concluded that it was now or never for them to kill the shark. Nick gave Judy the flare and the two checked their supplies for any weapons. Judy successfully located the sticks of dynamite and knew they would do it but now the question was how to get close to the shark and have a chance for survival.

The bunny felt a tap her shoulder and she turned to see Nick holding up the harpoon gun in one paw and rope in the other. Judy immediately understood his plan and gave him the flare. Nick was confused at first until he saw her rip part of the fuse off. He then understood her intentions and returned the flare in exchange for the dynamite.

Nick watched Judy bring the flare to the fuse and the two saw it ignite. Excited and hopeful at the result, Nick tied the dynamite to the the harpoon with the rope and aimed at the shark. Judy held the flare near the fuse and the two waited for the right moment to shoot inside the shark so it can take the brunt of the explosion.

When the great white turned in their direction once again and opened its jaws, only one thought crossed their minds at that moment.

 _Smile you son of a fish!_

Judy and Nick simultaneously lit the fuse and fired the harpoon. The dynamite entered the mouth just when the shark closed it and turned its head the other way. After seeing their plan succeed, they quickly threw the items forward and huddled as far away possible from the blast range. Judy covered her ears and closed her eyes as Nick wrapped his tail protectively around her and did the same. A loud boom was the last thing they heard before their worlds rocked.

* * *

The explosion startled Finnick and Kris and the heartbeats stopped abruptly. Moments later, bubbles and boat wreckage floated to the surface. Joy threatened to overwhelm them from seeing the area turn red and knowing the shark was finally dead. But Finnick and Kris remained cautious since Nick and Judy had not yet surfaced. As the seconds dragged on for an eternity, they started to lose hope for their friends when a familiar voice suddenly came from behind.

"Hey! Can you two give us a paw?"

Finnick and Kris' eyes widened in surprise and they turned around to see Nick and Judy floating in the water.

"You're alive!" The otter cried.

"Yep!" Nick exclaimed and raised his fist in the air. "WildeHopps lives!"

He and Judy swam to the raft and were helped aboard by their friends. The bunny and the fox removed their masks and air tanks before falling back in the raft.

"We're glad you made it," Kris said. But her cheerfulness was replaced with gloom. "But it's too bad we don't have any evidence of the kill." She felt that all their efforts in vain without proof.

Nick and Judy smiled before tapping their masks which still had their underwater cameras and revealed the remains of the upper and lower jaws of the great white they managed to recover.

Finnick and Kris released a sigh of relief that they managed to get some evidence.

"Can't wait to see the footage," Finnick said as he picked up the oar. "Let's go home." He began paddling them back to Zootopia.

The mammals remained silent during the first half of the voyage as the exhaustion from the entire trip finally overcame them. Knowing that their display would certainly draw questions, the four savored every moment of their current peace. The small raft reached the last leg of the voyage and the mammals prepped themselves for the incoming inquiry as they spotted boats in the distance heading towards them.

"Kris," Finnick asked, slightly timid. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I know you all you wanted was to get over the breakup."

The otter surprised and silenced him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be. You showed me these past ten days how much you truly cared for me. Something my last boyfriend clearly lacked. Thank you."

Her kinds words threaten to form a smile on Finnick but he was glad to help Kris move on.

"Way to impress the lady buddy," Nick shouted.

Irritated for ruining the moment, the fennec threw the oar at Nick which the red fox took the message as his turn to paddle. "And you two owe me a new boat!"

Nick waved his paw nonchalantly. "Yeah yeah. We can settle this later."

Before Finnick could respond further, Kris kissed him on the lips which calmed him down. When she broke the kiss, Finnick saw the look in her eyes. "Come on, Fin. Your girl needs some comfort right now."

Finnick relented and the two relaxed and cuddled in the raft.

While Nick paddled them towards the nearest boat, he looked down to see Judy snuggled up against him. "So uh, no more shark hunting Carrots."

Judy laughed weakly from his remark. "Yep. From now on, we're sticking to game fish."

* * *

When the simulation ended, Nick and Judy quickly sat up and removed their visors. They were breathing heavily as certain vivid details, good and bad, replayed in their heads. The two silently looked at each other before suddenly breaking out in laughter.

"That wasn't scary at all!" Judy said.

"Nope! Didn't faze me one bit!" Nick said.

Their laughter continued, albeit more forced and weak until it finally died down. While this nightmare mode was certainly different than the first time on the highest setting, the lowest setting was much more than they expected. Neither wanted to admit how much the experience had frightened them. After this, they would prefer to avoid unnecessary water or anything water-related for the time being.

Judy finally spoke after calming down. "So do you want to buy the experience? If you want to."

"Sure," Nick said, easily brushing off the emotions. "It might make a good horror movie night."

The two purchased the experience and decided to eat at the arcade afterwards. Nick and Judy would decide their future on nightmare mode later on a full stomach.

While in line for their food, Nick was checking Furbook when he noticed an interesting picture in his feed. "Carrots, check this out!"

Curious, Judy looked at his phone to see a picture of Finnick with a familiar female otter who had an arm wrapped around him. The picture was taken by the latter who tagged them both and the description read _GF + BF!_ The photo already had a number of comments, likes, and emojis. Including Nick's.

The bunny giggled at the photo and captions. "Wow, I didn't think they'd meet and get together in real life. Didn't she try to flirt with you the first time we met?"

Nick cringed slightly from the memories. "Still an awkward moment to this day…I guess she has a thing for foxes."

* * *

 **AN: WildeHopps survives the mighty ocean! But it has also gained their respect. Thank you again Cimar for the invitation. Writing this has been a lot of fun! Though with how this ended, I'm not sure how the story can be continued. I never did write Nick and Judy on their own fishing boat so that's a start.**

 **As you all know by now, the JAWS films were the inspirations. Even 3 and 4 have their moments. I do admit bias for 3 since it's the first one I watched and later 4, 1, and 2 in that order. The 1916 Jersey Shore incidents were also an inspiration. The names of the deer and polar bear and the nature of their attacks are based off the real life victims Charles Vansant and Stanley Fisher.**

 **I'll end it here with some shameless plugging. Check out them out on my profile if you're interested in any more of my Zootopia writings.**

 **First is a WWI AU (The Spirit series) that will span the entire war from different viewpoints with the focus mostly on WildeHopps. Second is Zootopia: the Paper Chase, a law school AU where our friends endure the three-year journey to become lawyers (No relation to Ace Attorney) Lastly, Assassin's Creed: Zootopia, my first Zootopia fic and also my first fic on FF. (Also on Archive which I still need to import)**

 **That's all from me! I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	65. Ski Patrol I

**Chapter 1 Ski Patrol**

 **Written by Johnsoneer**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

104 degrees...

Judy was about ready to resign herself to the sweet embrace of death. Zootopia was experiencing one of their worst heat waves on record and the air conditioning decided to break now of all times. She laid sprawled on her sofa, an ice-pack on her neck that had already melted away into a sickly warm and wet towel. She kept herself hydrated well enough, but the fan seemed to do little to cool her off. She even got into her workout clothes to stay cool, even though she had no intention of going outside.

She was already not feeling well before the air conditioning broke. It was only Nick insistence that she take a sick-day that kept her home and not at the precinct that day. What helped her feel productive was that she was able to sign for the delivery for their new fancy couch, which she was now using as a respite from any physical activity. How ironic that a sick-day ended up being the one day their apartment was uninhabitable.

Zootopia had climate-controlled districts, but even those were subject to the ebbs and flows of the greater climate around them. Some days Sahara Square was actually pretty brisk, despite the heat wall. Others, the snow in Tundra Town would melt and become rain before it ever hit the ground. Tundra town was located right along the river so that any snowmelt could run off easily without causing any flooding.

Today was especially bad though, the news reporting that only the areas close to the climate wall were actually holding any snow. The mayor urged those with thicker fur to stay inside where the air conditioning was working. Chief Bogo no doubt sent all his thicker-furred officers into Tundra town or on desk duty, which meant Nick was as snug as a bug in an ice bath. She rolled her head and looked at the thermostat one more time.

105 degrees.

"Screw it," she said and quickly pulled out her phone. She dialed her husband and kept her head against the couch. He picked up after a few rings.

"Heya fluff, how're ya feeling? Still nauseous?"

"Kill me," she groaned.

"Ah. I take it the air conditioning broke. Did they drop off the couch yet?"

"Yeah."

"And where are you now?" Nick asked.

"On the surface of the sun."

"You're _home_? Fluff, I'm just as excited for that new couch as you are, but it's not worth you getting heatstroke."

"The delivery guys doubted whether or not I could put it all together myself . . ." she explained, quickly realizing that talking made her feel even hotter somehow.

"And my crazy bunny just _had_ to prove them wrong, didn't she?"

"Euugghh," Judy groaned again, making her discomfort even more prevalent in her tone.

"Did you call a repair guy for the A/C?" Nicked suggested.

"Euugghhh!" Judy groaned louder. Thankfully, her husband knew her well enough to understand her when she communicated in groans.

"They're booked till tomorrow, aren't they? Well, temperatures are supposed to go down to the 90s tonight, so you should probably spend the rest of the day somewhere with A/C."

"I don't want to risk getting any of the neighbors sick," she argued and pinched her fingers on her brow. "Can you please take a break from work and come kill me please?"

"Fluff," Nick scolded her.

"I leave everything to Clawhauser."

"Carrots."

"I'd tell you to cremate me, but I'll probably be a pile of ash by the time you get home anyway."

"Alright, alright, Judy. I've got an hour lunch break coming up that I'm supposed to spend at the precinct, but I'll sneak out. I'm coming to get you and I'm taking you to Fitwik's to get your mind off this heat, my treat."

Judy's eyes widened as Nick's suggestion earned her attention. She grew an excited smile and sat up straight on the sofa, despite it causing her to feel a bit dizzy. It had been some time since their last excursion on the PIXAR machine, and her current reality seemed hell bent on melting her into a puddle. Perhaps this short break would be just enough to hold her over until things cooled down.

"You're a genius, Slick!" she said with an excited giggle.

"Of course I am. And hey, if you're feeling better, maybe after work could be a good time to 'break in' that new couch?" Nick suggested, his voice dripping in ribaldry.

"That PIXAR session better be pretty darn amazing if you think I'm going to be in any mood in this heat."

"Challenge accepted, Carrots," Nick said. She could practically _hear_ the smile on his face. "I'll pick you up in 10."

Nick was over in half that time. He picked her up and she immediately started to feel a little better as the police cruiser had the A/C on full blast. Normally she would disapprove of using ZPD property for personal use like this, but she was desperate. They quickly made their way over to Fitwik's establishment, which was thankfully not very busy in the middle of a weekday.

"What'll be today, you two?" he asked them as he guided them to the chairs under the alternative-reality device. Judy always thought the PIXAR machine felt a bit like the dentist's office because of the way the chairs leaned backwards and held them still.

"Something that will cool us off," Nick said to the panther and gave Judy a wink.

"I think I've got just the one for you. Care to see it first?"

"Surprise us," Judy said and laid her head back. Despite the air conditioning in both the cruiser and the building they were now in, Judy's head was still light from the intense heat before. She was eager to escape.

"Alrighty then, enjoy!" he said and executed the startup. Nick took a hold of her paw before the visors lowered down and covered both of their faces.

"Love you," he said softly.

"Love you too," she said, before the world went black.

* * *

The van jostled as it rolled over another pothole, arousing Nick from his third consecutive road trip nap. The road was getting rougher and rougher as they ascended higher into the mountains. The other passengers were more talkative now, discussing how beautiful the scenery was as they passed by the mountainous terrain. The entire earth seemed to be covered in crisp white powder, save for the occasional tree or rock formation. He yawned and brushed the fur on his face to shuffle out any nap-fur.

"Ah, he lives!" a friendly voice said from his side. Nick groaned and remembered why he took so many naps on the way up the mountains. He was not in the mood for any polite small talk with a stranger.

"No he doesn't," Nick said and closed his eyes again, wishing for sleep again.

"Hey, you don't wanna fall asleep right now. We'll be there in a minute and we're going to hit the ground running. Or, I guess, hit the slopes skiing," his neighbor said. The tall deer tweaked his glasses and smiled down at Nick from the isle seat.

"Hmm, I figured we'd be getting some kind of orientation at the resort," said Nick.

"First time at Royal Peaks?" the deer asked rhetorically.

"Do I look like I am swimming in cash?" Nick asked back.

"I figured you wouldn't be up here as a patrol officer if you could afford the lift tickets. Why else do you think this van is filled with university students?"

"Because a seasonal job like this lets you ski for free and drink like crazy once the lifts close," Nick stated flatly.

"True," the deer said with a nod. "But you're not a student. If you were, you'd be hitting on those wolf twins in the back."

Nick peered over his shoulder towards the back of the van where two rather attractive sisters were having fun teasing a rather buff cougar who was trying his darndest to impress them. "Looks like muscle-beach back there is way ahead of me," Nick mused. "Besides, maybe I will later. The night is young," Nick said and rubbed his eyes.

"It's 10am."

"The night is _very_ young," Nick corrected himself. "What about you? I don't see you making any moves. Unless you're into foxes and waking me up is your way of breaking the ice."

"Foxes yes, dudes no. I'm a grad student, and it's not exactly kosher for the T.A.s to flirt with the undergrads. Though there are plenty of opportunities up at the resort. This'll be my third winter break here and I haven't struck out yet."

"You have expensive taste in girls," Nick said with a scoff.

"Nah, I just use them to get into the jacuzzis. Everything else is a bonus," the deer jested.

"Such a swindler," Nick mocked. "Myself? I'm not here for the company."

"You're not here for vacation either. You're here to escape something," the deer concluded. This made Nick's brow furrow as he looked up at his deer companion.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Six hours in this van and you haven't called, texted, or even spoken with anyone until just now. I also spoke to the driver when we passed Bunny Burrows. He says you weren't added to the list until this morning. I doubt anyone even knows you're gone back in Zootopia."

Nick could not help from being a little impressed as this deer was able to figure out a lot of truth just by observation. It was true that he did not fancy returning home any time soon, though there were not exactly many back home who would come looking for him anyway.

"Can't say I blame you," the deer continued. "A job like this, with crew this young? It's a great way to start fresh. We'll all probably part ways and never see each other again after this, so there's no pressure at all to be overly polite or concerned about appearances. It's like a two month long hall-pass on life."

"What's your name?" Nick asked him with a cocked eyebrow. The deer smiled and extended a hoof.

"John."

"Nick Wilde," he said and shook his hand firmly. "Lookin' forward to the hall-pass you're talking about. Any advice for a new guy on the block?"

"Well, how's your skiing?" he asked.

"Been a while, but I used to ski all the time, so I'm sure I can teach these college kits a thing or two."

"Good. The only other things to watch out for are the owner and the Ranger. If you see a tall lion with a red scarf and a golden mane that shimmers in the sunlight, that's the owner of the resort so be especially nice to him. He likes flattery."

"Good to know. What about the 'Ranger'? Who's that?"

"That'll be our boss for the season," John explained.

"He a stickler on the rules?"

"No no, _she_ is lovely and an absolute joy to be around. She's got policy to follow, sure, but she's always been cool about us having some fun after hours."

"Then why watch out for her?"

"There's always one or two young males on the trip who try their luck at scoring with the Ranger, and it never ends well."

"So be nice to the owner, and don't try to nail the boss. That's some real 'insider scoop' there, Johnny," Nick said sarcastically.

"And have some fun too," John said with a light shove to Nick's shoulder. "Otherwise, what's the point, right?"

"Sure," Nick said and gazed back out the window. He saw the shimmering lights of a beautiful hotel resort nestled at the base of one of the most beautiful mountains he had ever seen. It looked designed, like a skilled smith had crafted it somewhere and placed it on display. Even the chairlifts that normally looked jagged and out of place on other mountains seemed woven in with the scenery beautifully. It was also taller than anything Nick had skied before, but that only got him anxious to stretch his legs.

They drove up and finally piled out of the van, picking up their ski equipment on the side and grouping up. After strapping on their boots and wandering about aimlessly for a minute, John finally got everyone's attention.

"Up here, everyone."

They followed him to an area nearby the closest ski lift. The snow crunched satisfyingly beneath their feet, and the cold breeze blew through the fur on Nick's neck soothingly. The others all seemed eager to chat about the after-work activities and jesting at each other's expense. _Let the kids be kids_ , Nick thought.

Soon enough, they were all grouped around the bank of a decent sized cabin that looked a bit like an office building above the lowest chairlift. Home base, if Nick had to guess. Though there seemed to be no one there to greet them. Just as everyone began to wonder where the welcoming party would be, Nick could hear the unmistakable sound of ski's carving through groomed snow, starting off softly and quickly growing louder.

Nick heard a yip, and looked up as a small figure catapulted off of the roof of the cabin and soared over the crowd. Everyone stared upward in awe, a few ducking down as the jumper flew over them and landed on the other side of the group on powerful legs. The skier stopped abruptly, kicking up a wave of fresh snow and slammed her poles into the ground.

"Wow," Nick muttered under his breath as the skier removed her goggles. Looking closer, he saw that the skier was a bunny, wearing a thick winter jacket and purple scarf that complimented her violet eyes nicely. She wore an energetic smile on her face as she surveyed the group of recruits for the season.

"Hi everyone!" she said with a wave of one pole. "Welcome to the Royal Peaks Ski Patrol."

The crowd gathered around her closer and a few of the taller mammals got down on a knee to respectfully listen as the bunny continued to explain things. She looked over the crowd with a satisfied smile, right up until she found Nick. Her smile wavered, looking surprised at first, then cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey John, who's the fox?" she said and pointed a pole in his direction. _Well she's direct,_ he thought.

"Joined up last minute," John explained. "He's not a student."

"Huh," the Ranger said and eyed him up and down again.

"There a problem?" Nick ventured as politely as he could.

"Not really," she admitted. "Just didn't have time to look you up, so you're a bit of a wild card."

"Hmm, 'Wildecard', I like the sound of that." John shot him a sour look, clearly annoyed though he could not fathom why. Nick shrugged him off, knowing full well it was meaningless flirt from a fox to a bunny. The bunny looked around at everyone else and resumed smiling.

"Alright everyone, there are a few things we need to go over, like your responsibilities, hours, lodging, and all that important stuff. But first things first, I need to know you can ski. So, if you'll be kind enough to buckle in and head over to this ski lift over here, we'll go up and meet back here at the office for orientation. Any questions?"

"Yeah," one of the wolf sisters said with a raised paw. "How are you testing out our skiing ability? Should we stick close to you on the way down?"

"Great question Darcy. The lift behind me goes to Glass Edge Peak, and the only way down from there are double black diamonds. If you make it down in one piece, you pass," she said and confidently smiled at the recruits, some of whom looked more than a little nervous. "If you are not confident that you can make it down, then please walk back to the van and head home. No shame in it, this is a tough job. But, if you go up there and need rescuing, then you'll need to spend the night in the infirmary which will cost the same as a night in the presidential suite in the resort. So please, for all our sakes, if you're not a strong skier, the van is waiting."

Nick was more than confident that he could hold his own, but he was still surprised the bunny would put new recruits through such a gauntlet this way. A few of the others nervously looked at each other. The only one who shared his confidence seemed to be John, so Nick guessed that he was the only there one who had done this before.

To Nick's surprise, the buff cougar stepped forward and bashfully made his way past the bunny and towards the parking lot. After talking a big game to those wolf sisters earlier, apparently he was more bark than bite. Though, he was probably wise to take the embarrassment now rather than risk injury and further embarrassment later, so Nick had to give him credit for that.

"There's one every season," the bunny said with a nod. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah," a nearby raccoon said. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh! How silly of me. I'm the peak ranger for this mountain. If you ever need help, just call for 'Ranger' in your radios," she said and gestured to the insignia on her jacket proudly. There was a shining mountaintop emblazoned in yellow on her chest that she wore like a police badge. Nick eyes shot up to John, who gave him a knowing smirk. No wonder he had been annoyed at his flirt earlier. It was literally the only thing he warned him not to do.

"Any more? No? Alright, Skis on!"

Nick was quick to jump into his skis and follow the bunny down the short hill and towards the lift. She was surprisingly fast, and caught a chair all to her own before Nick could catch up to her. John fell in behind Nick and joined him on the trip up the mountain. The wind was a little stronger a few meters in the air above the slopes. Despite the beautiful landscape, Nick could not tear his gaze away from the bunny sitting alone one chair ahead.

"You idiot," John laughed. "I told you not to fall for the ranger."

"You said not to _bang_ the ranger, and I'm not doing either. She's a bunny," Nick said and gestured to her chair.

"And?" John said with his arms folded across his chest.

"And bunnies and foxes don't have a long history of getting along."

"That won't matter to her. Did it not strike you as odd that she's the only bunny we've seen so far? How many males do you think she gets to see up here?"

Nick blinked. He did not realize it, but John had a point. The majority of mammals in the van were all thick-furred mammals like wolves or bears that could handle winter winds easier. In fact, he couldn't remember ever seeing a bunny on the slopes before, assuming it would be too cold for them. Bunnies did, however, hang around in large groups for the most part, so it was odd to see a bunny so isolated out in the mountains.

"Hold on there, Johnny. I thought you didn't want me to hook up with the boss. Why are you suddenly trying to get me to cross species lines here?"

"I'm just saying she wouldn't write you off because you're a fox."

"What's the deal with her anyway? She into females or something?"

"I don't think so. It's just that whenever I saw a guy make a pass, she shoots them down."

"Maybe she just hasn't met the right type yet. I am carrot colored, after all," Nick said with a smirk.

"Okay, she might write you off for being a smartass," John said and slugged his shoulder again. Nick was beginning to like this deer.

"Relax, I didn't take this job to get amorous with a cute girl . . . . though if her tail wiggles like that regularly, I might change my mind," Nick said as he caught a little shuffle from the small of the Ranger's back. John could only roll his eyes, resigning his efforts into an 'at least I tried' attitude.

Eventually they ascended the steepest part of the mountain, and Nick began to eye the icy slopes with a mounting sense of unease. As capable a skier as he was, he usually liked to warm up before getting to the dangerous stuff. But then again, they might need to be called into a dangerous situation without warning, so the exercise did seem appropriate, albeit bold. By the time Nick and John made their way to the edge of the first run, the bunny was gone.

"Huh," Nick said looking down what was essentially a cliff-face. "She wasn't kidding about the whole sink or swim thing."

"Age before beauty," John said and gestured for Nick to go first.

"Are you blind? Beauty is already halfway down the mountain," Nick said before he lowered his goggles over his eyes and kicked off after her.

God it felt good to get the wind in his fur again. The howling wind rushed up to meet his ears as he banked turn after turn. Thankfully there were not many other skiers on the slopes that morning, so Nick had all the freshly groomed snow he could handle. After a few more turns, the path flowed to the right past a few trees before leveling out a little.

Nick spotted the Ranger waiting around the bend at the top of the next slope, watching him closely. He figured he'd give her a taste of what he could do, since she seemed apt on observing his skiing ability. He abruptly turned and jumped off of a nearby tree stump, landing backwards and finishing out the rest of the run in reverse, looking over his shoulder to see where he was going. He turned again, swooping around the bunny and stopping just at the tip of the next slope, shooting her an arrogant, yet pleased glance.

"You get points for being fast," she admitted with a nod. "But none for being a show off."

"And here I thought you were looking for strong skiers. Maybe you were just eager to see me in action," Nick said with a sly smile on his face.

"You've got skill, I'll give you that. Where did you learn to ski?" she asked him sincerely.

"Never skied before. I just strapped on the boots and hoped for the best. I'm just naturally gifted I guess," he jested, causing her to roll her eyes adorably. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to really answer her question. He smiled and shook his head. "I spent a few years living with my uncle, who was a lift operator at Deer Valley. He got me a job as a waiter at the lodge that was halfway up the mountain, so I got good at getting from point A to point B," Nick explained. In truth, Royal Peaks reminded him a lot of his teenage stomping ground, only less crowded and more expensive.

The Ranger gave an impressed whistle. "Free lift passes at Deer Valley? You were a lucky kid."

"I wouldn't call my circumstances 'lucky', but the skiing was a nice perk."

"So you took this job to stretch out old muscles?" she guessed.

"Something like that," he said and decided to change the subject. "We waiting for everyone else?"

The Ranger was about to answer before the radio on her shoulder chimed and blared to life.

"Hey Hopps, you on the mountain yet?" a voice called out. She leaned into her microphone and hailed back.

"I'm halfway down Glass Edge, what's going on Mark?"

"We've got a pair of medium snowmobiles missing at the resort this morning," the voice said through the static.

"You think they were stolen?"

"I have a feeling it's a joyrider. The hotel staff says we've got a group of rich college kids that are raising all kinds of hell. Wouldn't put it past them to think they're above the rules, eh?"

"We'll keep our eyes peeled, Mark," the Ranger said confidently and signed off. Nick raised his eyebrows at her.

"That kind of thing happen often?" he asked her.

"Not too much, but we're the ski patrol, so it's our job to find them and bring them in," she said, letting a few ounces of pride shine through her voice as she spoke about her job.

"And if they run?"

The Ranger smiled wickedly. "Then we catch them."

As if on cue, Nick saw the rabbit's ears twitch and turn down the mountain. Nick followed her gaze and heard the distant sounds of screaming two-stroke engines cascading up the mountain side. He saw two tiny black dots as small as ants emerge from the trees at the bottom of the run. They were speeding up an easier run where there was much more skier traffic and recklessly veered from side to side.

The ranger kicked into gear immediately and leaned back into her shoulder. "Mark, I got a twenty on our snowbike jackers! They're headed up Fluff Bluff, I'm engaging."

"Roger that, I'm calling the sheriff's office now," Mark answered. The rabbit looked seriously at Nick, who was waiting for her to make the first move.

"There's a red plastic cord tied to the keys of the snowmobiles. If they try to run, yank on that cord and it will kill the engine. Got it?"

"What if they go up a slope? We can't chase snowmobiles uphill," Nick argued.

"Glass Edge is too steep for them to go up, and the next uphill route is a half mile away. Get those keys before they make it there!"

Before Nick could get another word in, the Ranger kicked off and zoomed down the mountain with blinding speed. He quickly fell in behind her and kept his nose low as the wind filled his ears again. This time, his speed and turns were much more careful and focused, rather than the fun trip he had down the first half of the peak. He saw the bunny's ears flutter in the wind like two small flags as she sped forward. Nick noticed her powerful legs and long feet made her a natural speed demon on skis.

They finally hit the bottom of the steep run and followed the two snowmobiles down a flatter path surrounded by cliff walls on either side. They caught up to them easily, and the Ranger saw fit to shout at them instead of sneaking up behind them.

"Hey!" she bellowed. "Pull over and stop the snowbikes!"

Nick saw both riders, a sheep and a rather large sea otter, look back at them over their shoulders. Their eyes widened as they saw the seal on the bunny's jacket, realizing they were in trouble.

"Gun it!" the otter shouted to his friend, and they took off. The engines screamed to life even louder and they accelerated. Nick pumped his skis a little harder, but since they exited the steeper slopes, he had a hard time keeping up. Thankfully, the path veered downwards and he was able to get some speed back up. The Ranger pursued the sheep, so Nick focused on the otter.

"You're only making this worse," Nick shouted as he got closer. He pulled the same move he did to show off for the Ranger earlier and bounced off a snowbank, turning around and skiing in reverse. He skillfully brought himself to the side of the snowmobile and rested an elbow on the front console as if they were completely still.

"Come on, buddy. I love a good time as much as the next guy, but don't you think you're pushing it?" Nick said calmly. The otter looked both stunned and aggravated at Nick's maneuver and turned the snowbike to one side hard, trying to shake him off. Nick held on and got himself in front of the vehicle, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Tried to be nice," he said and, in one fluid motion, swiped his paw over the console and yanked the key from the ignition. The engine immediately sputtered and died, coming to a stop so quickly, the otter actually lurched forward and flew off the seat, rolling onto the snow a few times. Nick continued to glide smoothly down the hill with one paw clutching the key and the other gently waving at the miscreant. With cliff-faces on either side of him, there would be nowhere for him to go but back down to the resort.

The he turned himself around and watched as the Ranger held onto the seat of the other snowmobile. The sheep tried in vain to shake her off a few times, swaying from side to side and break checking hard. When nothing worked, he grunted angrily and swiped his paw at the rabbit, trying to land a hit. His paw struck her shoulder and caused her to lose her grip.

"Hey!" Nick barked, suddenly very cross with the sheep as he sped forward. He pumped his skis harder and joined up beside the Ranger, who was catching back up with him. They sped by a few other skiers, some of whom yelped as they got out of the way of the belligerent thief. They were nearing the next crossing and would lose him uphill if they didn't kill the engine soon.

"Get his attention!" the Ranger shouted, and Nick nodded. The pathway rounded a turn to the left and Nick cut across the bend through a dense set of trees. He popped back out onto the path ahead of the snowmobile and reversed his skis again, starring the thief down. The sheep grunted and gunned the engine, seeming intent on running Nick over. Before he could, the Ranger pulled a stunt that Nick would describe as, 'crazy but effective' for years to come.

The bunny zoomed forward around the snowmobile and curled up the side of a nearby ice block. She used it as a ramp and leapt into the air, rolling upside down and flying towards the sheep, who ducked his head reflexively. She reached out, still upside down in the air, and snagged the key from the ignition before completing her roll and landing steadily on her skis on the other side. The engine died again, and the abrupt stop caused the sheep to fly from the seat and over the machine. He rolled and bounced on the snow with painful yelps before he finally came to a stop.

"Geughhh," he groaned with a face full of snow, looking up to find two ski patrollers looking down at him disapprovingly. He finally surrendered and dug his face back into the snow shamefully, not wanting to meet their angry gaze any longer.

"Good work," the Ranger said, turning to Nick. "Sneaky move cutting through the trees like that."

"I can be slippery when I want to be," Nick mused.

"Really," she said with cocked eyebrow. "You got a name, Slick?"

"Wilde. Nick Wilde," he said confidently.

"Huh. No wonder you liked the sound of 'Wildecard'," she realized. She removed her goggles and looked him over one more time. "So, Nick, I'll need a partner this season, and you're the only trainee in my height category."

"You want me to be your partner because I'm short?"

"You want the the spot or not, Slick?" she said and offered her paw. Nick looked over the bunny again, noting the fiery energy behind her eyes and the sincere expression on her face. Normal mammals would not have noticed, but Nick caught the slightest tremor in her paw, which struck him as odd. He was very good at reading mammals, and he could not help but think she was putting on a front. Deep down, there was something that was making her nervous. Curiosity for this new mammal drew him closer, and he shook her paw firmly.

"You got it, Ranger," he said and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Call me Judy. And for the record, my tail only shakes when I'm excited."

Nick's eyes widened and he promptly bit down on his tongue. His bashful expression seemed to be just what she was looking for as she confidently smiled at him with satisfaction.

 _Ears,_ Nick noted for future reference. _She's got very good ears._

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys are enjoying Johnsoneer's story here as it gets even better! You guys are going to love it! *grins happily***


	66. Ski Patrol II

**Chapter 2 Ski Patrol**

 **Written by Johnsoneer**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

Being a Ski Patrol Officer came surprisingly naturally to Nick. Not that the work was as easy as he was hoping for, but it never really felt like work to him. He expected there to be routine patrols and spending endless hours in one place checking lift tickets, but in reality, the job was much more fluid. Judy would take him to just about every corner of the mountain and assist skiers with various problems, everything from a lost child to an injured skier trapped in a crevice. Nick proved more than capable because of his ability to work mammals over and his impressive skill at charming and calming frantic skiers.

While Judy was much more 'by the book', Nick struck up conversation with the patrons of Royal Peaks, learning about their families and tastes in food. They were always much more amicable afterwards if they needed the skiers to follow certain rules or vacate the area. Nick found himself enjoying it unironically; the ins and outs of day to day work. While there were no more exciting fiasco's like the snowmobile chase on day one, Nick was still able to put his skills to use and keep his mind off of his life back in Zootopia.

The Ranger, or 'Fluff' as he called her, was a workaholic in the most admirable way. Even the annoying parts of work like the early start times and the menial patrol tasks she approached with an enthusiasm that began to rub off on him. Perhaps she had a harder time dealing with difficult skiers, but she always smiled as she greeted them regardless. She carried that energy throughout the day, and Nick began to wonder where she was getting it all from.

Nick wondered a lot about his boss and partner. There were times when they quipped and snipped at each other, but there were other times when she would do something that took him completely by surprise. One such time was when Nick was helping teach a group of kids about slope safety, he caught her stealing a glance at him while working with a young panther cub. The cub was sad because he missed his parents during the day, so Nick joked and played and tickled the youngster eagerly until a smile was a bit more permanent feature on his little face. Nick looked up to see Judy watching him intently, which she quickly realized and looked away bashfully before continuing her own work. She wasn't smiling, nor rolling her eyes, so the look was brand new to him, and it puzzled him just as much as it intrigued him.

What was also odd was how the Ranger's quarters were so far removed from everyone else. The entire platoon of patrol officers were housed in a barracks-style cabin which featured a warm fire, bunk beds, and a fridge full of beer...which the college kids made use of almost nightly. But while Nick enjoyed their lively company and roughhousing, the Ranger would bid them all good night and take a snowmobile on a narrow pathway further down the mountain. According to his newest and deerest friend John, she had her own private cabin where she kept to herself. It was always a little disappointing because right as the group was beginning to unwind and bond after work, she would disappear. It was a strange feeling to have for Nick, considering he spent all day every day with her on the slopes.

It was early one Wednesday morning when he decided to bring it up with her. The two of them were on the edge of Raven's Rift, which was a dangerous but exhilarating slope that only the most promising skiers could tackle. It was shaped like a giant bowl carved into the mountain side, and since it was so steep with so few trees, it was prone to avalanches. The ski patrol's job was to wake up early after a night of snowfall and drop small concussive explosives onto the mountainside using a drone. The idea was that the explosives would set the avalanches off before the skiers could get buried by them, and while Nick did not consider himself a morning mammal, he was always game to blow something up.

"We should give these bombs names," Nick said as he flew the drone higher along the ridge.

"Why would we give names to things we're about to explode and bury in snow?" Judy asked with a scoff.

"What better way to dedicate a memorial to old friends? I'll go first," Nick explained and held his fingers over the release triggers. "I'm gonna call this one Terry, after this stubborn elephant back in Zootopia who refuses to serve ice cream to foxes."

"Ahh," Judy said, catching on to Nick's idea. She hopped over to the snowmobile and opened up her thermise full of her usual morning joe. "To Terry!" she toasted.

"To Terry," Nick agreed and pulled the trigger. The small red stick of dynamite fell from the hovering quadrocopter gracefully, landing in the snow nose-first. A few moments later, they saw a red flash along the side of the mountain, followed by a loud pop that was more than certain to wake a few sleeping hotel guests in the name of 'safety first.' Nick was able to get a little snow to trickle down from the blast, but the miniature avalanche did not last very long.

"My turn," Judy said, taking the controls from Nick. "This one is named Lucy, after one of my sisters who ruined the only date I ever went on in college."

"How'd she manage that? I figured you'd have an easy time ruining a date all on your own," Nick jabbed.

"Keep talking, Slick, and the next one will be named 'Nicholas'," Judy said and hit the release. Once again the explosive sailed down onto the slope and erupted in fire and smoke, sending another line of snow trickling down the mountainside. "If you must know, Lucy came in drunk while we were having dinner and started ranting off all my poorest qualities, like how I'm a little boyish and work all the time, so he left me with the bill. I gave up on dating in college after that."

"Well," Nick said, pulling the controls from her and bringing the drone a little further down the mountain. "I'd say Lucy saved you a headache if the guy just up and left after hearing you're tough and determined."

Judy gave him a sideways glance, expecting him to slide some underhanded, quick-witted insult in with what was a very genuine compliment, but he never did.

"Alright, this one here is Chuck," he said with confidence.

"And who is Chuck?"

"Chuck is a beaver I knew back when I tried to join the junior ranger scouts when I was a kid. Trust me, I could name a stick of dynamite after each guy in that troop, but Chuck get's preference. Have a nice flight, Chuck!" he said and dropped another bomb. This one blew and caused a larger chain of snow to slide down the mountainside, kicking up a bit like white smoke as it drifted down.

"Nice one," Judy complimented her work. "What did Chuck do to earn such a special place on Raven's Rift?"

"He uh . . . he muzzled me," Nick said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Yeah, uhm. . . I tried to join the troop when I was a kid, but foxes aren't exactly trusted amongst most prey circles, so...he muzzled me and they laughed me out of the room."

"Nick . . . that's terrible," Judy said with a concerned look on her face.

"Not the end of the world," he shrugged. "Started hanging out with a bad crowd after that, so my mom sent me to live with my uncle at Deer Valley to set me straight. I met tons of prey and predators up there that were much kinder to me, so in a way I guess it worked, just not as much as mom might have wanted."

"Wow. You want to drop a few more Chucks while we're at it?" Judy offered.

"Nah we've only got two left, and it's your turn!" Nick said and thrust the controls back into her paws. She smiled and steered the drone towards the side of the mountain they had not touched yet, positioning it just above the tree line.

"Alright then, if we're brining up gradeschool dick bags, I dub this death-stick Gideon," she said firmly and released the explosive. She had to admit it was liberating to watch things explode in the name of old enemies.

"And what did Gideon do to earn such an honor?" he said, watching as the explosive set into the snow.

"He was a grade-A jerk, callin' me a dumb bunny and making fun of my dreams. When we were kids, he scratched me right across the face and left a nasty mark."

"Ouch. Maybe we could fly this thing back to Bunny Burrows and pay Gideon's house a visit," Nick said as the charge blew, sending another impressive slide of snow cascading downwards.

"Nick!" she said with a laugh. "That's terrible."

"It's okay, feline's have quick reflexes, so I'm sure he'd land on his feet."

"He's a fox, actually," Judy said. Nick dropped his smug smile and looked at Judy in surprise. All this time, she treated him like his species was non-existent, like she did not even notice he was a fox. It was her most endearing quality, so he assumed she had plenty of amicable experiences with foxes before. The truth was she had been bullied and actually attacked by a fox long ago, yet she never made it an issue with him once.

"Don't worry, Slick. Foxes are jerks, bunnies are jerks, everyone's a jerk. You're just a jerk that's easy to be around," she said with a light smile, watching the snow roll to a stop as Bomb-Gideon's work was now done. Nick hesitated, not sure of what to say to her. There was no way she could have known, but the casual compliment really meant a lot to him.

"Okay," he said after a moment, taking the controls again. He zoomed the drone to the highest point of the mountain he could reach and positioned the last bomb ready to go.

"Who's this one?" Judy asked.

"This one is named Judy," he said and hit the release.

"Wha . . . you hateful sack of horseradish!" she scolded him as 'Judy' flew down and plopped into the snow. "There had better be another Judy in your life."

"Nah, one is a pawful enough," he said with a smile.

"What on earth did I do to deserve that?" she said, folding her arms over her chest. Nick smiled at her and leaned down onto his knees.

"This is for every time you disappear right before the rest of us start having fun every night. They keep offering you to join in, but you always hop on that snowmobile and vanish."

"Well sue me for not wanting to get piss drunk with some college hooligans!" she spat.

"Hey, no one is getting 'piss-drunk', as you so eloquently put it. None of us would be in any shape to work afterwards if that were the case. Besides, John is a fun hooligan, and Mark showed up last time too. You're the only one I'm missing," he explained.

There was a slight pause. "That _you're_ missing?" she repeated with a smile.

"That we're missing, and yeah, we all wonder when you'll join us for some fun. So how 'bout it, Fluff?"

Judy looked down at the ground pensively, a little annoyed by Nick's insistence, but more timid than anything else. What confused Nick was that she was never shy around the other patrollers. In fact, she was downright gregarious, so he could not put a finger on why she was so hesitant to hang out with everyone after work. Just then, the explosive went off and sent the largest bank of snow yet barreling down the mountain. It roared as it tumbled past the trees and through the previous piles of snow they set off earlier. Bomb-Judy was the best one by far.

"I'll think about it," she said and downed the rest of her coffee.

* * *

"Okay, my turn!" John said and opened another can of beer with a crackle and fizz. The other's sat on the cozy furniture nestled around the fireplace as the wind lightly blew snow up against the dark window. Mark, a large moose sat by the fire on his side enjoying their game. The wolf twins, Darcy and Danny, shared a large chair across from Nick. John was on his feet, though noticeably stumbling as he walked from one side of the living room to the other.

"Think you'll beat the fox this time, eh?" Mark said with a smile.

"I've got him this time," John said eagerly. "So this was back in undergrad at ZU, I was a lowly sophomore majoring in business management at the time."

"Lie!" Darcy said eagerly and pointed an accusing finger at the deer. "You majored in biology. You're a bio grad student now!"

"I did major in biology," John nodded, a sly smile growing on his face. "But that was after I changed it from business Junior year, so it was not a lie."

"Drink!" Danny said and smiled as her sister rolled her eyes and took a large swig from her can. John cleared his throat and continued his story.

"I played a little guitar during the summer months at night to earn a little cash on the side."

"Where did you play?" Nick asked.

"Flake's Donuts," John answered.

"Lie," Mark said confidently. "Flake's closes at 6pm, eh? Drink."

John rolled his eyes and growled at the moose for calling him out. He raised the can up to his lips and took a hearty swig as punishment before continuing again. "Fine, I played on the street corner. So I'm playin' one of my favorite tunes by Fur Fighters and getting really into it before some lion places a few dollars in my case-"

John's story was cut short as the door to the cabin swung open, letting in a breeze of winter winds and snowflakes before the newcomer closed it behind her and removed her hat and scarf. Nick's eyes widened as he watched Judy shake the snow from her long feet and folded her jacket up neatly by the door.

"Could that really be the Ranger?" Mark said with a hoof on his head. "Up is down, left is right, eh?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, guys. Thought I'd join you for a little while, if that's alright," Judy said. She looked over to Nick and smiled at him. He didn't say a word back. All he did was smile back at her and pat the open seat next to him, inviting her up onto the sofa. She lept up and folded her leg across her knee. One of the twins fished into the cooler and took out a small-sized can of Royal Peaks' local brew. It was still a tad big in Judy's paw, but she took a few bountiful sips from it all the same.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Either sound asleep back there or trying to score at the resort bar. We're here just enjoying each other's company and playin' fib-catcher," Nick explained. "John's up now."

"Fib-catcher?" Judy asked, looking puzzled.

"It's a game of my own design," Nick said and proudly put his paw on his chest. "Basically, one person tells a true story about themselves, trying to sneak a few lies into the story. If you catch a lie and call him out, he drinks. If you call him out and it's true, you drink. At the end of the story, for every lie they successfully got past you, you have to take another drink."

"I see," Judy said with a nod. "So it's a game of stories."

"Yeah, but Wilde over here cheats," John complained. "Before I ever get to gloat, he'll call us out on every lie as if he heard the story already."

"Hey," Nick said with mock hurt on his face. "What happened to all of that energy before? I thought you said you had me this time."

"I do!" John said, slurring his words a little. "Okay, to catch the Ranger up, I was a sophomore in college playing guitar for spare change during summer nights. I was playing this Fur Fighters song when a lion came by and dropped some money in my case. Mark got me on one lie so far."

"Okay," Judy said and nestled into the warm sofa by the fire. "Go for it."

"Alright, so I'm getting so into this song that I don't even look up to see who it was. I play out the whole song, and right as I get to the end the lion starts singing the rest of it out with me. When I finish, I look up at him, and it's David Growl himself!"

"What?" Judy said, the twins gasping as well. "That one's got to be a lie."

"Think so?" John said.

"I agree, there's no way," Mark said and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well then, loyal staff of Royal Peaks Resort, I hereby command you both to drink!" John said with a huge grin on his face.

"No!" Mark said with a gasp. "You played a song with David Growl?"

"Less gasping and more drinking," the deer commanded happily. Judy laughed and took a swig from her beer before demanding more from John.

"What happened next?"

"He thanked me for the song and gave me two backstage passes to his benefit concert that night," John said confidently. The others were quiet, looking back and forth at each other, waiting for someone to challenge his bold statement. Eyes finally rested on Nick, who sat quietly rolling the beer can in his paw.

"All done?" Nick asked.

"Done," John said with a nod. "Would you like to know how many drinks you're taking?"

"Three," Nick said back and let his eyes droop down into a half-lidded smirk.

"Wha? How did you know?" John said with a frown.

"The David Growl part was real, which makes the rest of it seem believable too. But you were not playing a Fur Fighters song at the time. I'm guessing it was one of his other bands. Also, he did give you tickets to his show, but it wasn't that night, it was a different night."

"Gah!" John muttered, stomping his feet on the floorboards angrily to the amusement of the rest of the group, who each shared a good chuckle at his expense.

"What about the last lie?" Judy asked him.

"David Growl never thanked him for the song. He is too cool to be so polite."

"And how could you know all of this?" Judy asked with a skeptic eyebrow raised.

"Fox's intuition."

"Darn . . . *gulp* . . . You . . .*gulp* . . . Fox!" John cursed as he drank out his punishment with one final gulp and crunched the edge of the can on the end of one of his antlers.

"That can't be good for your horns there, deerest," Mark said with a shake of his head.

"He's too drunk to care. He's been losing too much," Darcy said, shooting a glance back to where Nick and Judy sat. "I think it's your turn, Ranger."

"Me?" Judy said bashfully.

"It's not hard, just think up a story and pepper in some embellishments," Nick suggested. "But you'll have to make it a story I don't already know."

"Huh, that won't be easy. I've told you a lot already," Judy said, putting a paw to her chin and pondering her choice of stories.

"You talk too much, Fluff."

"That's _Ranger_ Fluff to you, mister. And I think I've got a story for you," she said and slugged his shoulder. Nick laughed her off and nestled in for a story with a drink in his paw.

"The floor is yours, Ranger Fluff."

"Okay. . . so this was a few years back, after I finished college and started at the academy. I was bunking underneath this massive hippo named Higgins who liked to play practical jokes on me."

"I'm gonna say lie," Mark decided. "There's no way they'd bunk a rabbit underneath a hippo, otherwise you'd get squashed getting up in the morning, eh?"

"Nice one," Judy commended him. "His real name was Wolford and he was a timberwolf." She smiled at her co worker and took a swig from her can.

"Rewind a bit. What academy was this?" Nick asked her.

"The Zootopia Police Academy," Judy answered after she finished a tall gulp.

"Lie!" John said enthusiastically. "You'd be a cop right now if it wasn't."

"Drink," Judy commanded simply. The deer's jaw dropped at having lost another so quickly and got up to fetch himself another beer, grumbling under his breath.

"So what did this 'Wolford' guy do to prank you, eh?" Mark asked.

"Not just me, pretty much everyone. It was always pretty harmless, but he got himself a reputation as a jokester pretty quickly. One night, I noticed him sneaking out of the barracks, and instead of reporting him, I quietly followed him out."

"Lie," Nick said with confidence. "You tried to follow the rules first."

"Hugh," Judy sighed and took a drink. "Yeah, I woke up Snarlof and asked if we should report him. Snarlof was the one who suggested we follow him, so we tailed him quietly as he went to the training pool. Turns out he had a lady friend in town, a cougar, and they would sneak into the academy pool late at night and swim around."

"Hmmm," Nick said loud enough to catch her attention. "I'm betting this is all technically true, but from your blushing I can tell you're hiding something too."

"Ughh, fine. They were . . . skinny dipping," Judy said looked away bashfully. The poor rabbit was more than a little embarrassed by the memory. Mark's jesting was not helping either.

"Turns out you're a bit of a peeping polly there, eh?" he said with a laugh.

Judy tried her best to shrug him off and continued her story before any of the others could get one in as well. "Anyway, me and Snarlof hatched a plan to get him back for all his pranks, so we waited for just before he was about to kiss the girl before we struck."

"Struck? What did you do?" John asked with bated breath.

"Well . . . you know how timberwolves like to howl a lot? . . .Oh! I'm sorry if that was rude of me, girls," Judy said and covered her mouth in shame as she looked over at the twins. Darcy and Danny both shrugged her off and urged her to continue her story.

"You're not wrong. We howl a lot," Danny said, her sister nodding along.

"Wolford was a good example of that stereotype. So we waited for right before he was about to kiss her and we both howled as loud as we could!"

"Did he howl back?!" The Nick asked.

"Oh, he howled with gusto! The girl was furiously trying to shush him but he just kept going. Poor guy was belting it out so loudly he woke the drill seargent up. The last thing Snarlof and I saw before we headed back to our bunks is our drill instructor, this massive white polar bear, storm into the pool room in her jammies and start screaming at Wolford who is butt-naked in the pool with his girl."

"You clever bunny," Nick commended her prankery, offering her a light clap. The others all laughed and clapped along. "But," Nick continued, "The fact that you said 'white polar bear' was redundant, so I'm going to call that as a lie."

"Darn it, fox!" she said and took a stiff swig of her beer. "You are good at this. Yeah, it wasn't a polar bear, it was a Rhino, and he was pissed. Wolford got three weeks of kitchen and bathroom duty for that, and we all gave him the nickname 'Night Howler' after that."

"So is that the end of your story?" John asked, thinking back and wondering what lies he might have missed.

"That's it. I hear Wolford is doing well these days. He married that cougar and works as an officer in the city. . . so did I get you guys?" She wondered, her eyes darting back and forth

"If it wasn't the Hippo or the Academy thing, than I honestly have no idea," Danny remarked.

"Got me too," John nodded. Mark put a pensive hoof to his chin and thought for a moment, looking the rabbit he had worked numerous winters with up and down.

"One thing is not adding up, Ranger," Mark said. "If you did go to the Police Academy, then why aren't you an officer now, eh?"

Judy's face darkened a little, her eyes wandering down towards the fire. She swirled her drink in her paw for a moment before she forced a short smile as best she could.

"I flunked out," she murmured.

"Lie," Nick blurted out immediately. Judy looked up at him from her corner on the couch, noticing his confident glare. There was just no way a rabbit like the Ranger flunked out of the Police Academy. She must have quit for something better, or maybe she was making more money working for a rich resort. Nick's confidence was strong, right up until she smiled weakly at him one more time.

"Drink," she said simply. Nick's eyes widened, his smile fading from his face. The others got quiet as well, regarding their boss with concerned expressions.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," Nick mumbled.

"Course you are. You lost, now drink," Judy said, her smile growing on her face. She tilted Nick's beer up from it's end and forced a few heavy swigs down. He gracefully accepted defeat, hoping by the very least it would help brighten her mood back up.

"I'll be damned, Ranger. You beat the fox at his own game!" John said and toasted to the rabbit's victory. The others followed in suit and returned the toast as the mood in the room gradually began to improve. Even though Judy was beginning to seem just a little tipsy, Nick did catch her look at her watch.

"Alright rabbit, give this fox a chance to earn his honor back. I have a new game for you, and it's all of you against me this time," Nick said and looked around the room challengingly.

"What's the game?" Judy asked him.

"I call it 'Figure out why I took this job'," Nick explained. "The rules are simple. You guess why I'm here, and if you're right, I'll drink every last one of your beers AND I'll take tomorrow's shift watching the kids. Guess wrong, and you drink."

"I don't think that's really fair, eh?" Mark said with an accusing finger. "You could be here for any number of reasons. There's no way to tell if we're getting closer to the right answer or not."

"Yeah," Judy agreed. "I say we get to ask you one yes or no question before each guess. That way we'll get closer."

"I'd say his punishment more than makes up for it," Darcy argued.

"Fine then. If we lose, we cover for you and you get the morning off tomorrow. How's that to even things out?"

"Hmmm," Nick pondered her offer. There was no real way they'd get the right answer completely, given how drunk John was and how much the others had in their systems, so it was a pretty easy way to earn the right to sleep in.

"Deal," he said and nodded towards the rest of the group. "The game is over when you finish your drinks."

"Okay, I guess I'll go first, eh? My question is, have you ever worked a job at a ski resort before?"

"Wait, Mark," Judy began, but Nick was quick to cut her off.

"Yes," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Darn it Mark, I knew that already!" Judy said with frustration directed at Nick. "He used to live with is Uncle in Deer Valley."

"Did you really?" John asked in amazement.

"Uh-uh, only one yes-or-no question per guess, now let's hear it," Nick told Mark. The poor moose was at a loss and decided to throw a wild guess.

"Uhm . . . did you get fired from your last job?" he asked.

"Drink," Nick commanded to Mark's chagrin. The moose raised the can to his lips and finished it off.

"Me next!" John said and eagerly leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "I already know you're not here lookin' for love."

"How do you know that?" Judy asked.

"Because," John began, shooting a glance over to the wolf twins sitting across from him. "He hasn't laid the moves on either of them, and he'd be crazy not to." Darcy folded her arms across her chest and scowled at his ham-handed attempt at flirting.

"If that's your way of trying to get us to join you in the bunk tonight, it's not working," she scoffed.

"Speak for yourself sis," her sister said, smiling coyly at John who looked more than a little excited. Nick had enough of their flirting already.

"Ahem," Nick coughed and scowled at his friend. "Your guess?"

"I'm gonna say you're here because you can't afford vacation on whatever part-time gig you have back in Zootopia so this is your way of getting out of town," John guessed.

"Good try, but you still owe me some drinkin'," Nick said and pointed at the deer's beer. He sighed and downed the rest of it, looking the worse for wear by the second. There was more than a good chance this herbivore would pass out in his chair and never make it back to his bunk.

"My turn," Darcy cut in. "First, a question. Is there anyone missing you back in Zootopia? Anyone hoping to see you come home soon?"

Nick had to hand it to her for asking such a clever question. Either answer would write off lots of possibilities. He agreed to play the game, so he answered honestly.

"Mm-hmm," he said with a nod. Judy looked over at him for a moment hesitantly, right on the cusp of saying something else. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided better and instead sheepishly sipped her drink again.

"Okay then," the young wolfess said. "I think that this is a bachelor party of sorts. Maybe you're waiting to get married when you get back, or maybe you haven't popped the question yet, but I'd say either way you're here to do some soul-searching and find out if she's really worth it."

"My my, I must give you credit," Nick began. He could have sworn he saw Judy tense her grip around her drink in that moment. "You've got quite the imagination on you. But if I was ever so lucky to find someone like that, I wouldn't need a break to know she was worth it. You may now drink."

"Oh come on!" she cursed and lifted her drink up. There were only a few drops left anyway so she tossed the can aside with a 'harumph' and crossed her arms across her torso.

"Oh, oh, me next!" her sister Danny said eagerly. "That mammal who misses you back in Zootopia, is it your mom?"

"Yes," Nick said with a smile.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "Then I wanna guess you're here because you got dumped. Wife left, girlfriend cheated, fiancé broke it off, any of those! You might hide it well, but you're here to nurse a broken heart amongst strangers!"

Nick smiled again, shaking his head. "Best guess so far, I'd say. But not the answer we're looking for. No vixen has had the honor of my company for some time."

"You should work on that," John slurred, not having the strength to lift his head from from the headrest on his chair. Danny finished her beer as well and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Huh, all of you only had one guess left of beer, didn't you? I'd say this worked out nicely," Nick observed, looking at his drunken compatriots. John and Mark both resigned to defeat at this point, and the twins seemed content with looking on quietly.

"I've still got some left, Slick," Judy said, turning to face him directly.

"So I see. Care to venture a few guesses? You could just save us both the trouble and give me the morning off now."

"I've got at least two guesses worth in here, so let's not be so hasty. I get a question first, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, so my first question is this: do you like it here?" Judy asked him.

The question caught Nick off guard and made him furrow his brow. Her face was very genuine, like it always was, but it seemed like a silly way to waste her question. He had a hard time trying to figure out what her play was, so he instead decided to play defense and keep his smug grin on his face like normal, waiting for her next tell.

"Yeah, sure I do," he said. "Free skiing, beer, good times with good company? Who wouldn't?"

"Sure," Judy said, nodding along. "Okay, so I need to guess now, right? I'm guessing you did something less than legal and are laying low for a while out here until the heat blows over."

"My my, really thinking like a cop, aren't you?" Nick said, placing a paw on his chest in a show of insult. "How dare you think I would ever do anything illegal. You hurt me, Ranger."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt the foxy's feewings?" Judy jested.

"You did indeed," Nick answered. "It'll make me feel better if you take a _drink_."

Judy did as instructed and sipped her beer, stopping just short of finishing it and looking back up at Nick. Oddly, she did not seem the least bit annoyed by guessing wrong.

"Got one more left in here. So I get another yes or no question, right?"

"Yeah, same rules as before," Nick said.

"And you have to answer it, right?" she clarified.

"Yup."

"Alright. Nick, would you . . . that is, would you ever consider . . ."

If her play was trying to disarm him, it was working well. He looked at her in confusion as she glanced at the floor with a sad gaze. It was as if she lost most of her desire to win the game and was simply going through the motions for him now. Her normal competitive spirit gave way to a milder, more hesitant bunny who spoke softly. Finally, after another moment of looking at the fire contemplatively, she sighed.

"Do you like blueberries?" she asked simply.

"Fluff, are you even trying anymore?" Nick asked her.

"Yes or no, Slick," Judy answered back, keeping her eyes on the fire.

"Yes, quite a lot. But I get the feeling there is something else going on here." For some reason, the Ranger saw fit to ignore him.

"I'm guessing you're here because you just wanted to ski."

"I . . . no, that's not it. Fluff, are you-"

He was cut off by the sight of Judy downing the rest of her beer in one go and placing the can on the table beside her. She picked up her gloves and began to place them back on her paws.

"Well, looks like you get the morning off, Slick. I still expect you at the lodge by lunchtime. I better get back before the wind gets too cold," she said and moved to leave.

"Judy," Nick said and reached out instinctively, placing a gentle paw on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

She turned, looking up at him with wide, almost hopeful eyes. Nick could tell there really was something bothering her. The look on her face was both heartbroken and hopeful, like she was scared and happy at the same time. It was odd, he noticed, how such a small bunny could feel so warm to the touch. As quickly as her guard was dropped, it went right back up. She smiled at him, shaking her head and shrugging his paw off.

"I'm just beat, Nick. . . and it looks like they are too," she said and gestured to the others. Nick had practically forgotten they were not alone in the room. Every single one of their drinking partners had fallen asleep in their spots by the fire. The two wolves were nestled neatly together with one snout on top of the other. Mark was laying along the length of the fireplace on the floor with a pillow nestled under his large antlers and head. John laid back with his mouth wide open and breathing noisily.

"Amateurs," Nick scoffed. "You're sure everything is okay? Would you like some company on the way home? It can't be that far."

"Nah, Nick. I've done this too many times now to get lost, so don't worry about me. And uhm . . . thanks. Thanks for bringing me out here tonight. I had a great time," she said and smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming, Fluff," he said and returned her smile. She turned and made her way over to the rack where her coat and scarf were waiting for her. She wasted no time on ceremony, simply zipping up and heading out the door without another word. The cold wind blew in lightly for a moment before she closed the door behind her quietly enough so as not to wake everyone.

The outside air that took her place in the room wafted its way close enough to softly kiss Nick's nose.


	67. Ski Patrol III (finale)

**Chapter 3 Ski Patrol**

 **Written by Johnsoneer**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

That was the last Nick saw of the Ranger for a while. She was not there to wake him up early the next morning, but he figured she was just making good on their gamble from the previous night. Sadly, after many weeks on the job, his body was too eager to get going so he woke up naturally before sunrise still. He decided to take the morning for himself and meetup with the crazy rabbit on the slopes later. Then he could jab about how sweet victory tastes. She would roll her eyes and smile and soon he'd forget about that look she gave him the night before.

But a lazy morning only seemed to bring her back to his mind over and over again. She was going to say something important the night before, but she backed out. Nick could read mammals well enough, but it did not take a detective to deduce there was something wrong. Their drinking game was going perfectly well, then out of nowhere she stopped caring about winning.

 _Do you like it here?_ she asked him. At first, he thought it was a terrible waste of her question. After all, she had probably been wondering why Nick took the job as a ski patrol officer for some time, so no doubt she was at least curious. But it was as if she cared more about him liking Royal Peaks than about his past.

Then there was that look on her face. He had called her by her first name, and placed his paw on her shoulder; simple gestures to be sure. But she looked at him as if he offered a slave her freedom. There was a painful longing on her face that was now stained into his memory like red wine on carpet. Nick was a skeptic, but he was no idiot. This bunny was holding something out on him and, for the first time in many years, he dared to hope.

"That crazy bunny," Nick sighed as he finally rolled out of his bunk. He zipped up his jacket and found his skis without really thinking. Everything had become routine after the past few months. He glided down the first run, feeling grateful that the wind in his fur still felt the same. He needed the comfort of familiarity in a time like this.

On the chairlift ride up to the mid-mountain lodge, he had another few minutes to think. _She was scared, but not of me,_ he reassured himself. It was one of the things he liked about her the most, how she never showed even the slightest flinch from his claws or teeth. But what exactly was she scared of? Perhaps she was nervous about allowing her subordinates to drink so openly in front of her, since she played by the rules so often. But if that was the case, why join in? Maybe it brought up uncomfortable memories for her. Considering her story about flunking the police academy, that was definitely possible. But that _look._ She didn't speak a word, yet she told him so much in just a few short seconds.

"Not much else it could be," he murmured as he disembarked the lift and made his way to the lodge. The mid-mountain lodge had a lunch room just for the patrollers, and every Monday they'd meet up to discuss weekly assignments. Everyone respected the Ranger's authority, but she let everyone get a word in on their preferences before doling out tasks. Today would be the first day since he arrived that he didn't stride up with Judy by his side. Still, he needed to put on a show of lavish victory since that's what they'd expect.

"What a lovely afternoon we're having!" he boasted as he walked inside. John and the twins were already there with their food, and the other tables were filled with various patrollers as well. John rolled his eyes and placed a hoof to his forehead at the sight of the gloating fox.

"Aaand the headache is back," he grumbled.

"Awww don't blame me for having a few too many last night, Deerest," Nick said and slugged him on the shoulder, to which he recoiled further.

"Hey Nicky," Darcy said and patted the chair next to him. "Are you gonna tell us what happened last night after we all nodded off?"

There was more than a little suggestiveness to her tone, and Nick was keen on getting past the subject rather quickly so he tried his best to brush her off.

"Victory is what happened. Victory and sleep," he said and swiped a roll from Danny's tray.

"I'll bet," she quipped back.

"You don't honestly think he and Judy hooked up, right?" Danny said with folded arms across her chest. "I mean, I'd be happy for him, but I think she can do better."

"Oh har har, Danny. You're just peeved about losing last night. Speaking of losers, where is the Ranger anyway?" Nick asked. He got his answer when Judy barged in quite suddenly in a flurry of snowflakes and cold breeze. She wasted no time before handing out assignments, not even taking off her goggles before greeting the team.

"Glad to see everyone doing well today so far," she said quickly. "We'll have to keep this quick since I've got some business to attend to with the resort manager soon. Everyone is assigned their previous week's duty, with only a few exceptions. Danny and Darcy?" The twins' ears perked up upon hearing their names and looked down at the bunny rather timidly. "We've got more kids in ski-school this week, so I need you both helping out the other instructors this week."

"Sure thing," Darcy said with a nod. Judy's tone was just a tad more serious than usual, and her formality was catching them all off guard.

"Good. That'll spread our patrol officers a little thin near Raven's Rift, so I'll need John and Wilde to partner up and take that side of the mountain this week."

John, who had been nursing a hangover headache all day, finally had a moment of clarity and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. A few others caught on as well. This was the first time she assigned Nick to anyone but herself for the entire season. "Uhh, sure," the deer nodded along and shot Nick a sideways glance.

"Report anything irregular straight to Mark, and don't be shy with asking for some help if you have any rescues or difficult skiers. Alright everyone, enjoy your lunch and keep it up!"

With that, Judy departed as quickly as she came without so much as a look at Nick. The others seemed to notice as well and looked back at Nick with confused glances.

"What was all that about?" John asked him.

"I uh . . ." Nick stammered. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

The next week was strange to Nick. He was still just as good at his job as before, and he always enjoyed a few good runs during the day to clear his head, but without Judy there it was all lackluster. He learned that Judy spent most of her time at base-camp, so he figured she was busy with some important project between ski patrol and the resort. On Wednesday he wrapped up a little early and swung by base camp to see what was up with her, but when he got there Mark told him she was already home.

Thursday, Friday, and Saturday came and went without a word from her, and Nick was getting very cross, very quickly. For one, he did not like being avoided. Mocked, insulted, or slandered perhaps, but never avoided. Not by his friends. Secondly, this next week would be the last of the season, and soon the college kids would need to head back for classes and the others back to work. Presumably he'd be going back too, and while he did not like the concept of going back to Zootopia at the moment, he did not want to leave with things in the air like this.

She would know all that, yet she still ghosted on him and it hurt more than he would admit out loud.

Sunday was thankfully near blizzard conditions, which meant the lifts opened late and closed early. The white-out conditions made it very difficult to see while skiing with the sky the same color as the ground. Most casual skiiers elected to stay inside by the fire on days like this, save for a few daredevils. The workload was much lighter, and having a taller partner like John made it admittedly easier to spot from a farther distance. Nick was eager to wrap things up and see if he could catch Judy before she headed back to her cabin when John caught his moping.

"You okay there bud?" John asked him. They sat perched besides each other on top of the southernmost peak of the resort overlooking the more difficult runs, and apparently Nick's mood was visible through his goggles.

"That darn rabbit," he said with a scoff. "Nearly two months she strings me along for everything, now a week out it's like I'm a fox again."

"You were always a fox, Nick."

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"Bud, come on. Give her a little slack. She's been super busy this week helping wrap up the season and she needed us up here."

"Then why does she keep ghosting to her cabin at the end of each day?"

"How should I know? You're the one who won't tell us what happened after we all fell asleep that night!" John accused. Nick grumbled some more and looked away. "Look, I know you've got your secrets, but why is this bugging you so much anyway?"

 _Because I miss her_ , he thought. The answer was clear as day to him, but it was hard to put it into words. After this short time up on this mountain with that rabbit, somehow he grew fond of her, and he dared to dream that she felt similarly. It was painful to learn she wanted him far away from her in this way.

"If it really bothers you, why don't you go down there and knock on her door?" John asked.

"Can't exactly bum a ride on a snowmobile to go have a fight with my boss," Nick argued.

"You can ski to her place," he said. Nick's ears perked up at that.

"What?"

"Yeah. Last year, her snowmobile wouldn't start one day so I took one down there for her. If you wanted to, you could ski the backend trail down to her place. It starts by the lodge, though I wouldn't do it today since it'll be a dangerous trip in a white-out."

Nick was going to grumble some more before his radio perked up.

"Base camp to patrollers, anyone near the south peak?" Mark said through the static.

"Got John and Wilde here, Mark. Go for it," the deer said into his shoulder.

"We've got a family of pigs down here who say they're missing one. They came down the South Peak and were supposed to meet up at base camp 30 minutes ago, but he's a no show."

"Rodger that, can we get a description?" John hailed back.

"Teenaged male pig, on the slimmer side. His name is Russell and he should be wearing a grey jacket," Mark answered.

"Got it. We'll make a run through the glades and keep our eyes peeled."

"Gah," Nick groaned. "Why do we even let skiers up here wearing grey on days like this? Seriously, he'll be impossible to spot."

"Take it easy, Wilde. We'll find him. You're better at maneuvering through the woods, so you head that way, I'll peel off and check the terrain park. I'll bet a teenager just wanted some 'sick-air' before heading in for the day."

"Good thinking," Nick said and gave his friend a short salute before heading down the treeline. One benefit of cutting through the dense trees was that the snowfall was not so intense in the forest. Nick was much smaller than John was so he carved his way through the trees with ease. As much as he wanted to enjoy the fresh powder under his skis, he had a pig to find. The snow was falling down pretty hard, but not so much that it would wipe away a pig's ski tracks in a half hour, even if he was on the 'slimmer side'. After a few more turns and stopping every so often to inspect the snow around him, Nick brought his radio back up to his mouth.

"Johnny boy, you get our missing swine?"

"Nope, the terrain park is clear."

"Hmmm," Nick pondered. He kicked off a little towards the steeper part of the woods, still having no luck.

Finally, he struck gold as he ran over a set of ski tracks that could not have been more than a few minutes old. He followed them down away from the main slope and eventually stopped. He found two sets of skis and poles parked just outside of a small opening under a rock wall. Nick peered inside, struggling to see in the dark of the small cave. He was just about to call out when his ear twitched. He heard the sound of smacking lips and a short giggle.

"Eugh, not this," he groaned. Nick could vaguely see a thankfully-clothed pig playing tonsil hockey with a young female racoon, both blissfully unaware that they had been caught. "Hey!" He bellowed. The giggle turned into a gasp as a pig's head popped up into the daylight. The pig, presumably Russell, looked shocked and more than a little embarrassed in front of his lady friend.

"What the heck, bro?!" Russell squealed. Nick wanted to chew this little piglet out for causing such a ruckus in the name of a make-out session, but he remembered he was representing all of Royal Peaks, so he used as much class as he could.

"We're in white-out conditions and your family thinks your lost, kid," Nick explained. "I'm part of the Ski Patrol here and you both need to get back down to base camp because we're wrapping up for the day."

"I thought you weren't closing till four?" the raccoon whined.

"It is four," Nick explained. Clearly having lost track of time, they began hurriedly throwing their gear back on and shuffling out of the small cave. Nick gave them a bit of respectable space while they gathered their things and radioed John to meet him at the lodge. The three of them gently made their way out of the woods and Nick made sure they did not take any more romantic detours along the way down. Soon enough, they caught up with John, and Nick could see the lodge close enough to let the youngsters go, with just enough daylight left to make it home. John found the whole situation more than a little funny.

"I mean it's a blizzard!" John balked. "I know it's hard to get busy when you're a teenager, but have a little class, pig!"

"I know, I wanted to say the same thing. Gugh, I'm actually glad Hopps was not here for that. She'd call me a peeping todd till the end of time."

"Darn it Nick, I thought we got your mind off of her! What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Johnny," Nick said, which was regrettably the honest answer at the moment.

"Nick, I'll take your word for it, but by the very least, can you try to patch it up with her before the season's over? It's not good for either of you, and especially her, to leave bad blood in the air during goodbyes. Bunny's hearts aren't as strong as yours or mine."

"Psh, you make it sound like I'm leaving her on a deserted island," Nick scoffed.

"This mountain may as well be during the off season."

"She's got a pile of family members stacked to the heavens waiting for her in the Burrows. She'll be fine."

John paused for a moment, lifting his goggles up and glancing down at Nick. He looked surprised by the comment, and noticeably concerned as well. "Nick, she stays here year-round."

"What? No way, she would have mentioned that at some point."

"It's true, Nick. She's the mountain ranger. She runs the patrols during the ski season, but in the off season she's here watching over the property for the owner, and she's often the only mammal here for long stretches of time. That cabin is her year-round home."

Nick was astonished. The idea that a bunny so gregarious and friendly could go so long being alone in the mountains like that was surprising for sure. But he imagined it was peaceful in it's own way, and Judy would certainly find some duty to fill her time; something that helped mammals, knowing her. What made his gut sink was that he had no idea until that moment. Nick was good at putting on a face and wearing masks to keep others none the wiser, but Judy was in a different class altogether.

"She never said anything."

Nick wanted to say more, but his pocket buzzed. John felt a buzz as well and dug his cell out of his pocket. Nick could see his eyes squint to read the message, only to fall open in disbelief. He turned to Nick and held up a hoof, as if gesturing for him to hold still. Nick dug his own cellphone out and quickly read the mass-text.

 _Same assignments as last week. No need to meet for role at the lodge tomorrow. Thanks!_

 _Judy_

Nick shoved his phone back into his butt pocket and picked his poles out of the snow.

"Nick, wait a minute. The snow is too heavy right now. You don't know the way."

A few months this deer had known him, and yet he could still read Nick's mind. Impressive, sure enough, but he still needed to learn when physically restraining him was the only option left. Nick kicked off and headed down the mountain at a quick pace, carving through fresh powder as the wind howled in his ears again. The snow began to sting at his face as he picked up speed.

"That infuriating, cotton-tailed little coward," Nick cursed under his breath. He had quite enough of her avoidance tactics and was just about ready to kick down her door and ask what her deal is. If nothing else, the shouting would provide some catharsis.

He zoomed by the officer's barracks and quickly found the trail that veered away from the main slope. It was small and narrow, but it was well carved out from daily use. The sun was quickly fading behind the darkest, grayest clouds and the wind was slowly picking up as well. The trail bobbed and weaved around the mountainside and down towards a valley nestled at the foot of the mountain. Eventually it got so dark that Nick had to raise his goggles to see ahead of himself. Just before he was nervous about being lost in a snowstorm, he saw a dim light ahead. He stopped at the top of a steep hill that lined a very flat clearing in the trees. On the other side of the clearing was a modestly sized cabin with smoke coming from the chimney. It looked homey and cozy to no end, but not old and decrepit like he half expected. The owner of Royal Peaks must have set her up something nice to get her to stay year round.

Remembering why he was down here, he grunted and kicked off the slope. He was confident he could make it all the way to the front door in one motion if he caught enough speed. The wind howled in his ears again and Nick fixed his eyes on the cabin. But right as Nick began crossing the clearing towards the small wooden house, he began to hear cracking. His ski's drifted over something frigid and hard under an inch or so of fresh snowfall.

Ice. Nick was on ice, and it was cracking.

"Scat," was all he had time to curse before the ice gave way and his body tumbled into water. It took a moment for the water to snake its way through his clothing and into his fur, but as soon as it hit his skin, it stung like fire.

Nick yelped and grappled at the flimsy sheets of ice in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as the water penetrated deeper. He tried in vain to grab hold of anything solid to keep him afloat, but the ice kept breaking around him in his frantic attempts at pulling himself from the frigid water. The weight of his skis pulled him down deeper, his shoulders dipping into the water and causing an icy pain to roll over his chest.

Nick groaned in pain and kicked at his skis as best he could, but the buckles weren't budging. He could still see the faint light of the cabin window as he sank all the way to his neck.

"Hopps!" he called out in desperation. "Judy!"

His face finally dipped beneath the surface for a moment. The cold was so intense that his eyelids refused to shut to keep the water at bay. Instead his vision blurred and he gasped for air, trying to keep his head above water. Finally, the last piece of ice he was clinging to snapped and gave way as he sank beneath the surface completely.

His eyes still refused to close as he sank into blackness beneath the ice and snow. He held his breath and reached down to his feet, trying to undo his ski boots. If he could only get the skis off, he could swim well enough to make the surface. The cold was agony and it yanked at the breath in his lungs. He was able to get the first boot slipped off after a brief moment of struggling, but the other was still dragging him down deeper into the frozen lake. Panic began to set in as his breath began to run out. He yanked and cursed at the boot on his foot before his arms and legs began to refuse to move when he asked. He moaned in desperation, looking up towards whatever light was left.

A paw reached down and grappled his ski jacket by the shoulder. He could feel it snake it's way down his side and towards his boot. The clippings came undone and his foot was finally free. He instinctively kicked and used whatever strength was left in his body to grasp for the surface. The same paw dragged him upwards faster and practically threw him back above the ice.

Nick coughed out loudly and gasped in a painfully cold, yet relieving breath of air. He pawed at the water again, trying to keep his head above the water. The paw on his shoulder yanked at him.

"Grab hold of the line!" Judy said, pulling him towards her. She thrust a thin rope into his paws which he gladly took a firm grip of. He pulled himself along to where the ice was more solid and continued to gasp for air. The cold was omnipresent now and his teeth clattered as the ice broke underneath him. Each movement was slower than the last, and more than once did he consider just staying put because movement just brought more cold into his core.

"Come on, almost there!" she beckoned him as they both tugged at the rope, dragging themselves closer to the edge of the pond. Finally, after a few more tugs, Nick felt ground beneath his bare feet and did his best to stand. Judy continued to pull him up farther onto the bank and heaved heavy breaths that fogged up in the air around him. Nick collapsed onto the snowy bank and shivered maddly.

"Nick! Cheese and crackers, Nick! What were you thinking?" Judy shouted. He tried to tell her all about how he thought the clearing was part of the trail and how he did not expect there to be a pond, and how he came out there to yell at her, but neither his lips nor tongue were moving.

"Tried . . . . t-to . . see-you," was all he was able to mumble. His eyes teared up from the cold and he winced them closed as his extremities became very numb.

"Come on, let's get you inside," she said and threw his arm over her shoulder. Nick could tell from her voice that she was shivering as well. They past by a tree that Judy used as an anchor to tie the rope around her and eventually made their way inside.

The warm air inside the cabin actually stung nick's skin at first. He was still very much hyperventilating and now was causing a small puddle of pond water to collect at the base of her doorstep. Judy practically lept up to his eyesight and yanked down at his jacket zipper. His jacket and snowpants fell to the ground with a heavy thud and splash. Nick's arms wrapped around his core and squeezed a little water out of his fur. He was still soaked to the bone.

"Help me get the rest of your clothes off, Nick," Judy commanded. Nick looked at her with whatever would pass for surprise in the moment.

"D-d . . . .d-dinner and a mmmm-m-movie first . . ." he managed to mumble.

"Nick, do you want to keep your toes?" Judy shot back. "We need to get you dry and your fur is s-soaked through," she explained. Nick caught her shiver as well, but could not really think past trying to shuffle off the hateful liquid stuck in his fur. He could barely raise his paws over his head as Judy guided his undershirt off. It was not a graceful way to lose clothing in front of a beautiful female, but Nick could barely think, much less try to look dignified as he was stripped bare in her mudroom. By the time he was done, there was a small pool of icemelt settling on the floor of her entryway.

"I'll g-get some towels. Y-. . . you shake off what you can," Judy said with a wince, fighting to keep her own limbs moving properly.

"R-right here?" Nick asked.

"N-nick! You have to hurry and dry off!" she said and vanished into what was presumably the bathroom. Nick guessed he couldn't do much more damage to her floor, so he knelt over and began a full-body shake, starting with his snout and cascading down his back all the way to tail. Water frantically leapt from his fur, and he finally began to feel whatever warmth was in his body actually stay put.

"Ahhhh," he sighed happily. There was a tingly sensation just shy of being painful that resonated through his body, slowly warming him back up. He instinctively followed the sensation and created wet paw prints that led towards the fireplace. He sat his regrettably naked butt down on the cold ground in front of the fireplace and smiled as the delicious heat coming from the flames began to chip away at the frost on his toes.

A towel soon wrapped itself around his shoulders from behind him, solidifying his newly found comfortable state and tying it neatly down onto his body. He moaned happily as Judy made sure it was snug around his center. It was small for him, unsurprisingly, but it did its job well enough. She dropped another into his lap, presumably to cover himself up at least a little, so he carefully wrapped it around his waist.

He heard Judy huff as she sat down as well in front of the fire about a foot beside him. She had a towel wrapped around herself tightly, forsaking modesty for safety. He looked across his shoulder, observing her clutching her paws to her chest and trying to warm herself. She did not even look at him before she started berating him.

"W-what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking t-tonight seemed like a g-good night for a s . . . a swim," he said with a smile. His voice was still labored, but his movement was categorically better.

"You've never m-made that trip be-b-before. You know b-better than to try that in- . . . in white-out," she accused him through chattering teeth.

Nick suddenly remembered why he skied over in such a rush, and why he was cross with her. He had been so caught up with not dying that it slipped his mind. "And y-yyou know better th-than to shut m-me out like yo-u ha-ave ben," he said sternly. "Seriously, after e-everything? You're just g-ggonna pretend I don't e-exist and watch mm-me leave?"

Judy looked away. Nick noticed the water on the tips of her ears had frozen stiff, giving them ghostly white highlights as they drooped over her back.

"E-ever since that night in the b-barracks," Nick continued. "You've been flat out avoiding me. I've been spat in th-the face before and it was less insulting."

"I'm ss-sorry," Judy said softly.

"N-no. 'Sorry' is for spilling coffee, or for falling in a frozen pond uninvited. I'm not looking for s-'sorry', I want to know why."

Judy kept her head turned away, her arms continuing to clutch inward at the towel wrapped around her. She was in meek shape after the impromptu swim. Clearly the cold got to her much quicker than it did to him, having much thinner fur than a fox. Nick frowned and turned towards the fire himself, not wanting to gaze at her pitiful form much longer.

"So I don't even g-get that much, huh," Nick said with a scowl and another shiver down his spine.

"Nnn-Nick," she said, "I'm sorry. I just . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I was scared," she admitted. "I-I see mammals come and go every season. E-even if we become the best of friends, they always leave, and...and I always stay. I've had more hard goodbyes than I care to remember, so I find it better not to get too close."

"I know, Carrots. John told me all about it," Nick explained. "Trust me, I get it. You try not to fly too close to the sun, so you stay at arm's distance. "

"Mmhm," she nodded. "That's why I never join in at the barracks after work."

"If it hh-hurts so bad, why keep the job?" Nick asked her. She looked back at the fire thoughtfully and drew a deep, shaky breath.

"I always wanted to make the world a better place," she said weakly. "When I failed the academy, I thought I would n-never be able to, no matter how hard I tried. Like I was cursed to fail. But when I came here," she said and gestured to her own walls, her paw shaking steadily. "I found something I was good at, and mammals who believed in me. The resort staff, Mark, John, even the owner; they all believe in me here. So if I only get to make the world a better place during the winter, then that's what I'll do."

Nick took this moment to look around at her cabin. It was the embodiment of cozy, with a soft wool rug beneath his feet and wooden accents along the walls. She had a small sofa lined with plush pillows and blankets draped all over the place. The wind tacked snowflakes against the windows softly. He could see the appeal, even without any higher calling.

"But why send me to the opposite side of the mountain?" he grumbled. "You could have just said flat-out, 'Hey partner! I'd rather you vanish forever than get any closer, so why don't you buzz off?'"

"No! N-nick, that's not . . . I don't want that."

"Would have been more polite, at least."

"Nick! I was scared because I don't want you to go!" she said loudly. Nick finally turned and looked at her. Her eyes were wet, and he doubted it was from the frozen lake. "There! you happy? I want you to stay so bad that knowing you're leaving next week is keeping me up at night."

Nick's mouth fell open a little. He was honestly taken aback at how much hurt she bottled up. He always figure bunnies were emotional creatures by nature, but if she'd been feeling this way for a while, she did a pretty darn good job of hiding it. Judy looked back at the fire and pulled her knees up to her chest, shivering violently and sniffling loudly.

 _Dumb bunny. Why'd you jump in the water with such short fur?_

Nick gently rose to his feet and took a new spot right beside her. She didn't move or even look at him at first, but then she felt two large paws pick her up gently by her torso. She protested a little, but her frozen bones refused to cooperate, so she couldn't really fend him off. Nick placed her right onto the towel on his folded legs and held her close.

"Nick, stop it," she mumbled.

"Your ears are frozen, fluff. You'll warm up faster this way," he said simply. She continued to scowl and kept her eyes on the fire, but before long the now-dry strands of his soft fur began to warm her frigid skin. She leaned back, allowing his chest to thaw out her back and ears, and it felt heavenly.

She hated it...how comfortable he felt against her. She wanted to send him away and get to forgetting he ever existed sooner, but she did not have the strength in her to move a muscle when he gently laid his chin on her head. She could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed calmly, and it soothed her to no end.

"You would have made a good cop," he breathed. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Judy frowned, remembering all too well how it felt going home after nearly 20 years of training and studying to be a police officer. It was several years ago, sure, but it still stung.

"I passed the exams just fine. But the physical fitness test is graded by whoever the instructor is, and that rhino didn't think a bunny would stand a chance as a real cop," Judy explained. "Plenty of my classmates believed in me, but he didn't, and that's all it took." Judy felt his arms wrap around her torso and pull her inwards into his inviting warmth. He was now cozier than any blanket she owned, and telling him about her past had a cathartic relief to it. "I went home for a while, and I felt pretty lost. But then I was offered the chance to shadow the old Ranger down here by one of my classmates. Thought it better than sitting and moping, so I took him up on it, and I've been here ever since."

"I'm sorry, Fluff," Nick said softly. "I stand by what I said, that you would have been a good cop, but I'm glad you failed."

"You're glad? . . . why?" she breathed back.

"I never would have met you otherwise." Nick's arms draped over her shoulders and crossed over her torso. She immediately laid her own arms atop his and pulled herself in closer and tighter. She sniffled and could not fight back a soft smile pulling at her cheeks.

"Sure you would have, Slick. When I would be reading your Miranda Rights," she jested. He smiled back, thankful beyond words to have her mood brighten again. There was something criminal about letting this bunny cry.

"I told you, I did not come here to escape the law," Nick reminded her.

"Right, you're just here to ski, how could I forget?"

Nick took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. It was only fair at this point. He was a fox who believed in quid pro quo. She saved his life a few minutes earlier, so the least she earned was a little truth.

"I'm here because I failed too," Nick said softly. "My dad was a tailor. He owned a small shop at the corner of Herd and Beaker street called 'Suitopia'. Can't say I was ever any good at making suits, but I was a darn good salesman when he needed help behind the counter. He uh . . . he died a few years ago, complications from pneumonia."

"Oh Nick," Judy cooed and leaned her cheek into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. . . Anyway, the shop fell to me to run, so I did whatever it took to keep that place afloat," Nick continued. He could still remember the way the shop smelled of newly unpacked fabric and freshly pressed shirts. "But . . . well, I said I was never that good at making suits. I gave it my best, digging up my dad's old journals and guidebooks in the study and dusting them off. I got to work and pumped out whatever items I could. But without dad there, business was slower, and the rent on the place just kept going up. Eventually a chain coffee company offered to buy the place out, suits and all. I told them to go shove it, and carried on for almost another year. But I spent almost all my money running that place, and I needed to look after mom. The money from the coffee chain would guarantee her retirement, so I'm pretty sure my dad's ghost would choke me if I didn't do what I could for her. So, after fighting as long as I could, I sold the place in December. I bet it's already selling cappuccinos to hipsters by now."

Judy was beyond grateful to hear this story from him, even though it was bittersweet to hear. She nestled her head into his chest further, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. Another moment passed by in tranquil silence as she let his words linger in the air. After the air was calm enough, Judy spoke again.

"Your mother?" she asked softly.

"She's doing just fine," he said, nodding his chin against her head.

"I'm sure your father would be very proud of you, Nick," she said caringly. The sincerity of her voice felt like was water soaking into dry soil. Nick refused to let her see just how much hearing that meant to him. Not right then at least. There was a particular reason he told her this story, after all.

Nick looked down, finding Judy facing him and looking up at him with wide violet eyes. She had a pawful of his chest fur and was holding onto him firmly. It was that same look again from that night in the barracks, returning once more to haunt him. There was such terrible longing in her eyes and the slightest quiver from her nose. Like a moth to flame, he was drawn in closer. He rose his paw up to gently graze her cheek as he moved nearer. His nose was practically touching hers when she hesitated.

"Don't," she begged. Her eyes watered, pleading with him with all her might to end the heartache one way or the other.

"You don't need to be scared, Judy," Nick said softly.

"Why not?"

He smiled, not his typical self satisfied smirk, but instead a genuine smile that precious few had ever seen from him. "Because I found something I'm good at," Nick said, "and someone who believes in me."

Her eyes widened, and she gripped his fur a little tighter. Her nose twitched and her body stayed absolutely stiff.

"Nick . . . are you saying...you'll stay?"

"I never made a plan for what to do when I got back to Zootopia," he explained. "Now I won't have to. Besides, someone's got to make sure you don't lose your mind out here in the wilderness . . . if you'll have me."

Judy smiled, relaxing herself into his touch and wiping her eyes quietly on her forearm. She nodded, softly at first, then firmer as his paw grazed her cheek again.

"I'll have you," she said softly and pulled his chest towards her by the fur.

Their lips met, softly at first, barely even touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath softly caress her face. He could feel the soft fur on her nose graze against his. Testing the waters soon became diving in headfirst as he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her closer. She chirped happily as his fur warmed her center further, allowing her lips to roam freely on the surface of his. The fire kept them from freezing, but their bodies kept each other warm.

* * *

There was that familiar humming sound as the PIXAR machine began to wind down. Judy felt her senses return to her body. Once she was fully aware of where she was and what was happening, she reached up and pulled her visor off her face, blinking in the bright, artificial light of Fitwik's. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her back out a little. It took some getting use to, coming back down to the real world, and her memories of the experience were already sparse and fading just as quickly.

She did remember Nick, and him falling into a frozen lake. Sounds like something he would do, the dummy.

"You okay there, honey?" she said to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. Nick yawned with the visor still over his eyes and let out a frown.

"Awww it was just getting good!" he grumbled and fiddled with the visor lazily.

"I know, I know," she consoled her husband. "You're still technically on lunch break so we have to get you back to the station before Bogo figures out what you've been up to."

"Ugh, I have to go to work after all that?" He said and finally lifted his visor. Judy made sure she was the first thing he saw, leaning right over his chair and bumping her nose against his. She pressed into him and laid on a thick kiss that was very familiar to the one they were experiencing not moments earlier.

"Mmm," Judy cooed as she let him breath. "I don't care how hot it is back home, anymore. We're picking up where we left off as soon as you're done."

Nick smiled wickedly at her. "Feeling a little cooled off now?"

"Yes," she said in relief, before smiling at him like she knew something he didn't. ". . . and no."

"Easy there, crazy bunny. I can only do so much."

Judy smiled. "Nick, thank you so much for bringing me here," she said sincerely, placing a paw on his chest. "That was just what I needed. I'm actually looking forward to the heat a little now, after that lake part. Don't you think you overdid the whole 'cooling off' thing?"

"A little overkill never killed nobody," Nick said and picked her up as he lifted himself up off of the chair. He let her down after a quick peck on her forehead before thanking and paying their host, who waved them kindly out the door.

"Oh oh! Nick? Before you drop me back at home, can we get some Blue Bunny 'Carrots and Cream?'" Judy said excitedly as they approached the cruiser.

"Ice Cream, are you serious fluff? After all that ice?"

"Come on, Slick! I'm just dying for some Blue Bunny!"

"Carrots, only a rabbit could wake up vomiting only to turn around and shove ice cream down their throat by the bucket in the same day," Nick scoffed, shaking his head. "You'll turn into a Blue Bunny before long."

Judy simply laughed him off, knowing she had him bought and paid for at this point. Another thought popped into her head as they buckled in and set off for the nearest convenient store.

"Hey honey," Judy pondered. "Have you ever been skiing before?"

"Not a day in my life," Nick said flatly.

Nick smiled at his wife, knowing exactly what was coming next. She always had this eager energy whenever it came to trying something new, even if it meant humiliating failure. He was already looking forward to it, even if he would probably make a damn fool of himself in the snow.

"Me neither . . . . you wanna give it a try sometime?"

 **AN: I hope everyone now heads over to Johnsoneer's account, follow him, fav him, and then read his stories! He did a magnificent job with this story so please let him know that! :D**


	68. The Clueless Canidae Caper

**The Clueless Canidae Caper**

 **Written by Cimar**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by StarWisherMidnight**

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Judy, are you alright in there?"

"I'm..." * _huuurk*_ "...fine, but thanks for asking."

"Uh, that didn't sound fine. Sounded more like last night's veggie loaf."

 _*HUURRRK!*_

Nick winced. "And the carrot cake..." He looked at the door...the _locked_ door to their bathroom. "Are you sure you're okay, darling?"

The sound of their toilet flushing reached his ears.

"I'm alright, Nick. Just get some breakfast ready while I take a short, warm shower. I think that will help more than anything."

"Alright, you're the boss!" the fox replied. Worry still tinged his words though as he walked towards the kitchen to prepare their normal breakfast. Then he heard the sound of the door he had just left his vigil over opening, and arched his head around to see Judy glancing out at him.

"Do you think you could add some raisins to my oatmeal?" she asked.

Nick smiled. "As you wish," came his reply. Judy rolled her eyes at the sappy response, as he had been quoting that singular line ever since they had watched the movie "The Princess Bride" nearly two weeks ago. Judy ducked back into the bathroom with a 'thank you' as she disappeared.

Again Nick shook his head. He didn't know what was going on with Judy, but her behavior had been different the past week or so since the heat wave had happened.

"Oh, Nick? Could you add some diced cucumbers to it as well?"

Nick didn't even get to turn around before the door once again shut, leaving him with one eyebrow raised. "Cucumbers...in oatmeal? With raisins?" He was left staring at the closed door, half wondering at the next addition to their normal breakfast would be. "What is happening to you, Carrots?" Nick asked no one but himself as he made his way to the kitchen, the sound of the shower in the bathroom turning on causing his ears to twitch in that direction.

He leaned against their kitchen counter, drumming his claws against the marble surface, the repetitive ' _click, click, click, click'_ soothing his rampaging mind. His beautiful bunny had been increasingly moody the past few days, and the oddities of what she was ordering during their meal breaks was quickly ramping up. On Monday it had been fairly normal for her, asking if Nick could spare some of his shrimp from his curry for her veggie wrap while on lunch.

Tuesday had seen her ordering a side of curly fries with a cheddar biscuit, which in itself wasn't too odd...if it weren't for the horseradish she asked to have slathered all over both of them.

 _I still think that is somehow offensive to horses..._ Nick thought as he remembered how she had devoured the food, then looked at him, then at his plate of an untouched salad and cricket burger, then back to him.

"Are you going to eat that?" she had asked. Nick had nodded slowly, then grabbed the burger before sliding the salad towards his hungry wife.

She had devoured said salad before he'd even taken a bite.

Wednesday had seen a cucumber and spinach wrap, covered with ketchup and figs.

Thursday was a pumpkin soup with sliced radishes and pickle slices.

And today? Oatmeal with raisins and cucumbers...

"Am I being hustled?" Nick wondered idly as he stopped drumming his claws and began preparing the instant oatmeal. He scoffed lightly at the Qwacker Oats duck on the label; the white wool wig and tricorn hat always making him wonder who thought up that mascot for the brand. He tossed a pot onto the stove, filling it with milk, cinnamon, nutmeg and the oatmeal before letting it simmer for a while.

Then he got an idea. A wonderful idea. One that would ensure that by the end of the day, whatever hustle that Judy was pulling on him would be a secret no longer. A grin so large that it should have been declared its own zip code formed on his muzzle. Quickly making sure that the oatmeal wouldn't burn, as well as that the shower was still on, Nick dashed towards his and Judy's bedroom. Ducking under the bed, he brought out a large box and grinned.

"My dear Judy…" he said to himself as he flipped open the lid, "…You are in for an elementary lesson in hustling."

* * *

Judy hummed to herself as the fur dryer warmed her fur, body and mind. She had woken up and run to the bathroom, barely making it before hurling the remnants of the delicious dinner that both her and Nick had slaved over the night before. Well, more like made between bouts of flinging carrot cake batter at each other then licking and kissing it off. She smiled at the memories as the dryer turned off, leaving a rather fluffed up bunny.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her fur sticking straight out as she attempted to smooth it down with her brush, though not after picking out a few stray red hairs from the device. A gurgling from her stomach halted her brushing mid-stroke down her right side.

 _I hope Nick has breakfast ready..._ she thought as she hurried through the rest of her brushing, then quickly donned her police uniform. Rubbing her badge for good luck and to give it that luster and shine she loved so much, she darted from the bathroom.

"Nick," she began. "I hope you have breakfast ready because I am starv – _ing_..."

Judy paused mid-step at the sight before her. She glanced around the kitchen and living room area, noticing the dimmed lights and rather obviously missing husband.

"Nick? Are you here?"

A brief flash of red and black fur caught her eye, and she saw Nick's paw waving her over from over the top of one of their loveseats in the living room. What was even more curious was that the TV was on, but instead of the news like their normal morning ritual proscribed, it showed a glowing hearth, a fire crackling merrily on the screen.

Judy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Nick, as much as I enjoy when you're romantic, right before work isn't the best time..."

As she rounded the seat, ready to give her husband a verbal tongue lashing, the oddest of sights greeted her. Nick was sitting crossed legged in their lounger, a pipe to his mouth as he stared at the fireplace on the screen. He wore a green and black striped cap, his ears splayed out to the side. Even though the temperatures were projected to be in the high 70's for the week, he was wearing a grey scarf and a heavy wool coat that matched the patterns of his hat.

"Nick, what are you wearing?" Judy asked, eyeing the red and black striped kerchief that jutted out slightly from under the scarf, and the velvety red silken vest beneath the jacket. "Bogo is going to give us parking duty over this, you know that right?"

Nick glanced at her, a grin on his muzzle as he set the pipe down next to him. "I would believe to the contrary, my dear Mrs. WildeHopps. The Chief will have been well acquainted with this askancing of the rules over the deducement that needs to take place forthwith."

Judy's jaw dropped slightly. "What?"

Nick smiled and held up a bowl of steaming oatmeal. "Breakfast is served, milady. Questions and answers will be revealed later after you have sustained the requisite nourishment that your adoring husband has proscribed."

Judy's shoulders dropped as she folded her arms across her chest, the look she was giving Nick growing more annoyed by the millisecond as her foot began to thump the carpet, creating a ' _woomp woomp woomp'_ with each beat. "Nick, drop the act. And explain why you're dressed as Sherlock Hounds, and even more so how you even came across such an outfit without me knowing about it."

"Ah!" Nick said as he raised his paw, poking Judy's nose, making it twitch slightly. She batted the offending paw away as he continued. "Food first, riddles and questions later. And I can assure you that our dearest Chief will have no qualms with my attire today."

Judy glared at him a moment longer, before finally sighing and grabbing the bowl. "Fine. But you _will_ be explaining yourself, Mister Wilde."

"Indubitably, my dearest Mrs. WildeHopps. In due time." Nick went back to leaning in the chair, giving off an air of contentment as he placed the pipe back into his lips and blew into it.

 _Clack!_

Judy's spoon dropped into her now empty bowl, though she wasn't sure if it was from how quickly she had consumed breakfast, or at the latest sight before her eyes.

"Nick, where on _earth_ did you find a bubble pipe?"

* * *

The ride to the precinct had been a long one for Judy. Her expression was tired as she leaned forward, her arms hanging limp over her knees while Nick exuded an air of authority and dignity, leaning back into his seat while all the mammals on the train stared at him in wonder.

"Nick...you're causing a scene," Judy huffed.

"Nonsense," the fox decried. "The scene at which is being deduced is that I am simply dressed differently from said mammals, who share no familiarity with the..."

"Alright, enough Shakespaw," Judy groaned. "And you still haven't explained why you are wearing... _this."_

"Why, that is elementary my dear WildeHopps," Nick cackled with glee. "As there is a mystery apaw, and I intend to solve it through deduction."

Deciding to humor him, as he was clearly doing whatever he was doing to annoy her for some reason only he could understand, she replied, "And what would that mystery be?"

The sly grin Nick shot her caused a slight shiver to shoot down her spin. "Why you, of course."

Judy blinked. "Me?"

"Why yes, you," Nick replied calmly. "There has seemed to me to be a slight variation in how you have acted these prior days, and Nicholas P. Wilde will be finding out what those issues are. Now..." He leaned towards her, "I have noticed a slight modification in your dietary supplementation this prior week. And I would argue that such deviations are unnatural for a bunny such as yourself, no?"

"Uh..." Judy stammered nervously. "I haven't noticed anything different. I mean, it's not like anything isn't normal."

"And horseradish on a biscuit is, normal, to you, Officer WildeHopps?"

"Hey," a nearby male grizzly replied, who was chewing on a biscuit himself. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

Nick's attention turned back to Judy. "So are you saying you're part bear now? Interesting..."

Judy groaned... _this is going to be a long day..._

* * *

A few hours into their shift at the precinct, things only became worse for Judy: Nick had begun to narrate.

 _"The fox watched the grey doe with a serious expression. He couldn't understand what were causing the symptoms of her malignment, but he was certain he'd find out. She was a wily one, a bunny that even a vixen couldn't claim to be an equal to in cunning and the art of distraction. As she turned those amethyst orbs towards the handsome tod, she spoke those magical words that Nicholas Wilde loved to hear..."_

"Nick?"

 _"'Yes', the fox exclaimed."_

"Quiet or this _cunning_ doe will have you for sparring practice for the rest of the shift."

Nick nodded, then grinned. _"The tod understood the threat. Even the thickest of dolts knew and understand what the bunny dame could do in a New Yak minute. Just last week Nicholas had been on scene to-"_

" _Nicholas Piberius Wilde!"_ Judy shouted as she slammed her paws on the desk. "You are not helping!"

Nick sighed, his shoulder slumping. "Alright, Carrots," he mumbled before looking back at his computer screen. He had been correct in knowing that Bogo wouldn't have too much of an issue with his attire that morning, seeing as he had secretly called ahead and informed the Chief of Judy's illness and his wardrobe being an attempt to help her out. After a short chewing out, the buffalo had promised them desk duty so that Nick could observe his partner and wife, to make sure she was okay.

"Anything I can get for you darling?"

"That is the fifth time you've asked me that this morning, Nick," Judy groaned. Nick grew concerned when he heard her sniffling. "*Sniff*, why do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Uh..." he mumbled, suddenly sent off balance mentally by Judy's rapid change in mood. "Maybe because you're suddenly crying?"

" _I'm not crying!_ " Judy shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. Knowing that the glare she was shooting at him was inherently dangerous all by itself, he let the issue drop as he focused back on his computer.

 _Mood swings are becoming increasing frequent and increasing in magnitude..._ he typed onto a document on screen as Judy wiped at her eyes and nose, blowing loudly into a tissue. He paused his typing, enough to look over at his wife with concern before adding ... _Seems to not be aware of her situation. Perhaps a call to Mrs. Hopps is in order..._

"Actually..."

Judy's singular word broke Nick's reverie. "Hmm?"

"Well," Judy continued. "Could you possibly stop by Wallaby's to get a Furosty and some fries for lunch?"

"Of course!" Nick rose from his seat, donning his cap that he had removed and placed atop his computer. "That is elementary my dear Mrs. WildeHopps. Now, is there anything else that you would wish for me to get you?"

Judy looked rather nervous as she began biting at the blunt claws on one of her paws. "Well...I...have a slight craving for peanut butter and..."

Nick rolled his paw several times in the air. " _And._.."

Judy finally looked at him, her sheepish smile lighting his heart with worry. "...pickles?"

Nick's paw fell still. "Peanut butter...and pickles..." he spoke dryly. Judy nodded. "Well," Nick began, bowing deeply and with a flourish of his paw, filling the air with laughter as Judy giggled at the overly dramatic gesture. "I would gladly get the moon and the stars for you if you so ask. I'd give you my heart, but you've had it since we've met."

Judy placed a paw over her heart, sniffling already started as she wiped her eyes with the other paw. With a swish of his tail, and a light kiss placed between Judy's ears, Nick left the room and quickly jogged down to the one mammal he felt would be able to help him.

"Clawhauser!"

The chubby cheetah froze, a half eaten donut falling from his mouth as he stared at the empty area in front of his desk. He jumped back as a green and red blur hopped onto his desk.

"Clawhauser, my good mammal," Nick began as he brought a pipe out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth. "I have a quandary that I am in need of assistance of."

Clawhauser let out a long gasp. "The great Sherlock Hounds is asking me to help him on a case! Awwwwww!"

Nick frowned. "Clawhauser..."

"I can't believe that Sherlock Hounds is _here!"_

" _Clawhauser..._ "

"...I mean, I have to tell Bogo that the greatest..."

"Benji..."

"...detective in the entire world is at..."

" _Benji..."_

"...my desk and needs my help with a..."

" _Clawhauser!"_

The cheetah stopped rambling as he looked at the fox, who took off the hat and glared at him in annoyance. "As much as I enjoy being compared to a great literary hero, it's me, Nick."

The feline deflated. "Why didn't you just tell me that, haha. I mean, you do make for a really good Sherlock Hounds though."

"Thank you," Nick replied. "Now, about the help that I need..."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes...that, right! What's going on?"

Nick took a deep breath in. "I need you to research something odd that Judy ordered for our lunch break. Can you do that for me?"

Clawhauser nodded and brought out his phone, typing away at it already. Nick sighed.

" _Without_ telling Judy?"

Clawhauser stopped typing immediately..."Oh...okay." His bright smile came back nearly instantly as his tail swished behind him. "So, what is that cute little bunny wanting today?"

Nick ignored the comment, as both Judy and he had learned that there was no getting Clawhauser to stop using that word. "Peanut butter and pickles..."

Nick was left to wonder if time stopped, as everything about Clawhauser froze at that moment. After several seconds passed, Nick knocked on Clawhauser's forehead. "Uh, you there big guy?" It took only three knocks for the portly cheetah to tip backwards, his chair sliding away from him as he dropped to the floor like a brick, a look of complete and utter contentment on his face.

"That could have gone better..." Nick grumbled.

"WILDE!"

Nick froze, his fur standing on end as he turned around, facing an irate Bogo stomping towards him. "What have you done to our receptionist this time?"

"Nothing!" Nick stated, pointing at the passed out feline. "All I asked him was if it was normal that Judy was wanting peanut butter and pickles for lunch today."

Bogo paused, his hoof already pointing at the fox and a glare set on his face. His hoof dropped as he gave Nick an incredulous look. "Officer Wilde...?" he stated in a creepily smooth voice.

"Uh, yes, Chief?"

"Are you really that dense?"

"My sarcasm can be at times," the fox replied.

Bogo snorted. "If you can't figure that out by yourself, then you really are a dumb fox." Bogo reached over and banged his hoof against the reception desk, startling the cheetah back awake. Then he gave Nick the hardest glare he could. "Now Officer Wilde, from yours and Hopps' record, I would assume you would be smart enough to put the pieces together on your own..."

"Thank you for your faith in me, Chief. I always-"

"However," Bogo interrupted. "I have also learned to never underestimate you. In this case, however, if you are looking for answers, then there is only one mammal you should be asking to find the answers you're seeking."

Nick stood there flummoxed as Bogo turned and stomped off, glaring at nearby officers who scattered back to doing their tasks. Nick raised his arms before dropping them at his side. _Guess I'll just have to ask Bonnie then..._

* * *

Bonnie didn't help him either, basically telling him the same thing as Bogo, and Nick was getting annoyed at the mysticism surrounding Judy's sudden cravings. The rest of the day went by in relative silence, partly as Nick feared doing anything around Judy as she had become quite agitated with him in how long it had taken to get her a cricket burger and tacos made from lettuce, mayonnaise and ice cream.

Nick had learned quickly it was a bad idea to let her know that wasn't what she had ordered, and had swiftly fled their office, a Furosty flying just above his head as he ducked while speeding out of the room, an angry bunny hot on his heels.

The train ride home had been just as quiet, with Nick unsure of what to do anymore. It wasn't until he was home with the door shut that he went to speak.

"Judy... _oof!_ " Nick was pushed back into the door as Judy glomped onto him, tearing up into his chest.

"I'm sorry about today, Nick!" she wailed, sniffling loudly. "I know you've been trying to be so good to me, and I've been such a...a..."

"An emotional bunny?" Nick provided. "Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him. Nick sighed heavily as he rubbed her back gently, calming the rabbit doe down until her sobs were reduced to quiet mewlings, and then to silence as he massaged her.

Nick broke the reverent silence between them. "Judy, I'm worried about you. I don't know why you're having these cravings and mood swings like you've been having for a week. I thought that I could maybe figure it out by myself, but..." Nick removed the cap and jacket, looking forlornly at them. "Can I ask you a question?"

Judy nodded tepidly, her eyes brightening as a happy smile came to her muzzle. "Of course you can, Nick."

The fox nodded, took in a deep breath. "Are you..."

Judy could barely contain her excitement as her ears shot up. She would finally be able to tell him what the good news was. She had been holding it in for hours after calling her mother while he was getting lunch. The older doe knew _exactly_ what was happening, and what Judy had been thinking was indeed the answer. Now, she would no longer have to keep him waiting. She could finally tell Nick that she was...

"...going to see a doctor tomorrow so we can know what is happening?" the fox finished, a hopeful smile on his face.

Judy's ears wilted and smile faltered just a smidge before turning into a deep frown. "Nick, really? That's your question?"

The fox nodded. "Absolutely. I want to know what is wrong with you that is causing this errant behavior in my favorite bunny."

Judy glared at him, then after a sufficiently long time of making him nervously fidget, his tail swishing behind him, she sighed. "I'll go see a doctor tomorrow then."

"Good," Nick exclaimed, letting out a held breath of air. "Now, how about I cook up something for us. Maybe practice for the bake sale coming up in a few days, hmm?"

Judy moved to the side as Nick swept past her towards the kitchen, then, slowly, painfully, started thumping her head against the wall, muttering low enough that only she could hear herself say the same phrase over and over again.

 _bump._

 _"Dumb Fox."_

 _bump._

 _"Dumb Fox."_

 _bump._

 _Dumb Fox."_

* * *

 **AN: Hmm...anyone guess what might be happening to Judy to cause these symptoms, that are favorite casual clueless canine can't construe through considerable case studies and categorical evidence?**


	69. Enhancements I

**Chapter 1 - What's happening to us?**

 **Written by Zanrok**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Mr. Punctual**

* * *

"So, what will it be today, partner? Battling space aliens? Raiding the pyramids?" Nick paused at the snicker coming from Judy as they walked down the road towards Fitwik's Arcade. Leaning lower, he offered her a grin. "I thought I saw one for The Little Mermaid and I always wondered what you'd look like as one..."

Judy lightly tapped him, rolling her eyes as they both shared a laugh. "After what we've been lately in these scenarios," she began, "I would almost imagine that I'd end up being Fursula and you'd be one of my pet eels."

"At least I'd be with you at all times," Nick replied. "Though I don't think that Fursula would be quite so plump with you playing her role."

"Har har..."

Reaching the arcade, Nick held the door open for Judy as they entered. "Though seriously, Fluff, what would you like to try today? I've got nothing. And seeing as my detective skills as to figuring out your oddities has come to naught, I'll just let you decide."

Judy pondered for a moment, thinking back to the scenario's they've tried out so far. They had done quite a few so far, and many of them were rather interesting takes on different lives they could have lived. They reached the machine and stepped inside the curtained off area. Nick busied himself with settling into the comfortable chair, reclining back and placing his paws behind his head.

"Let me know when you chose something," he said mid yawn, his jowls opening wide and tongue lolling out. Judy shook her head at her husband's antics, and simply watched him relax for a few moments. Several thoughts went through her mind at that moment.

First, how amazingly handsome the tod was.

Second, how lucky they were to be able to work together and third...

...what would have happened if things hadn't worked out so long ago?

The thought alone made her shudder and she didn't want to think about it anymore. They were together, they were happy. They were working their dream job, _together_ , as partners, and nobody was going to change that.

Judy smiled once more at her husband before going back to the screen, scanning the options in front of her. She kept scrolling, none of the options perking her interest until she was halfway down the list.

 _Night Howler plot..._

Judy paused, staring at the option. She'd remembered that Fitwik had let them know he had programmed in several of her and her husband's feats into the machine. Her finger paused over the option. Biting her lip, she snuck a cautious look behind her at Nick, who had a lazy smile on his face as the subtle sound of snoring reached her ears. _Try everything, right, Nick?_

She pressed the button...and was surprised when another list popped open. "That's...odd?" she stated, scanning this new list of sub options. Some she recognized such as "Bogo's Deal", "Case of the Manchas", and "Badge!"...while others she could only raise an eyebrow at such as, "I love you", and "Love in the skytram".

"What do people think we did in during this case..." she wondered, shaking her head as she scrolled on until a new option caught her attention near the end.

"Enhancements?" Judy wondered aloud, half in wonder and half in annoyance. _What did mammals think we were doing on this case?_ Looking at the options before and after it, which so far had been chronological to their first case together, it had to have been right before they had met Bellwether in the museum, somewhere on the train ride. "What does that even mean?"

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to see, as their yearly passes to Fitwik's allowed unlimited use of the PIXAR machine, she tapped the button. She gently pressed her paw against Nick's arm, waking the slumbering fox.

"Picked one," she stated, with the fox nodding as he reached for his helmet. He blinked at the screen, snickering at the title chosen. Judy frowned. "It isn't what you're thinking, Nick." _Or at least I hope it isn't..._

The fox simply shrugged his shoulders before putting on his helmet as Judy did the same. Her last thought wondering what exactly would happen in this experience…

* * *

"I think this is our stop!" Nick yelled in alarm as the derailed train careened towards the bricked off end of the tracks, sparks flying as the metal grated against the rails. Both Nick and Judy clambered out of the burning hulk of the sideways train car, the screeching of metal and rancorous smell of burning night howlers nearly overwhelming their senses. Nick stumbled as he hefted the small case out of the car, yelping as his foot caught on the broken glass.

"Nick!" Judy yelled, frantically turning to help him limp to his feet before grabbing him and leaping towards the platform, just a second before the front of the train crashed into the wall. Both fox and bunny groaned as they scrambled to their feet only yards away from the wrecked train as purple tinged smoke began spewing from it and tried to put as much distance between themselves and the fiery wreck. The two held each other up, coughing and waving at the mist as Judy tryed her best to support her friend as he scrambled forward, limping badly. But barely a second passed before a massive explosion from the train rocketed them forward, sending them careening into the wall. Both heard a pair of cracks, before they blacked out.

* * *

Judy wasn't sure what was happening. Muffled sounds and a ringing in her ears were all she could pay attention to. She let out a groan, eyes fluttering open as she tried to figure out where she was. Only after noticing her red furred companion pushing himself up from the concrete next to her, realizing where _they_ were.

 _Train...nighthowlers...other train...explosion..oh…_

"You alright there, Carrots?"

Judy nodded, though the action hurt more than it should have. "Yeah...I'm okay. You?"

She caught Nick nodding out of the corner of her eye. The fox sneezed once, rubbing at his nose as he sat back against the wall of the train station. Stumbling over to him, Judy plopped down onto the ground next to the fox, leaning into his side as her gaze flickered to the burning remains of what once used to be the nighthowler lab they had wanted to bring into evidence.

"It's all gone…" she whispered, eyeing the now smoldering wreck.

"Not all of it…" Nick replied confidently. When she arched her head to meet his gaze with wonder in her own, he lifted up a paw, showing off a suitcase. He smiled when he noticed Judy grinning more brightly than a lit up Christmas tree.

"Oh, Nick!" the bunny cried in excitement, then winced and covered her ears as they fell behind her head. "Oww…"

"Judy!" Nick cried out her name, pulling her closer against his side as the bunny whimpered. "Are you okay?" He looked over her body, trying to find the source of her pain when he sniffed…

...and a wave of smells nearly bowled him over. "Gahh.." He coughed loudly, the sound causing the bunny to whimper once more as he tried to make sense of the scents assaulting his nostrils. There was the smell of his friend, though he hadn't thought her scent had been _that_ strong before, not that _that_ bothered him, but besides the smell of the bunny next to him there was a coppery scent and... _Karma save me. This station smells like a bad frat dorm at the naturalist club mets a Chez Cheese' backroom..._ he thought, trying to down his gag reflex. It would do no good to either of them for him to throw up onto the rabbit laying across her lap who was huddled in the fetal position.

The wave of malodorous odors soon passed and Nick felt like he could breathe once more. At roughly the same time, Judy stopped whimpering and groaned.

"What was that…" she said with a groan.

"I don't know…" Nick replied. He was about to speak more, when several voices cut him off.

"Where did Doug say they were? They should have been here by now!" Nick cocked his head to the side at the nasally, female voice he heard coming from the stairwell down the path. His eyes widened at the ram's name from the subway and he looked down to see that Judy had gone into full alert mode, ears stiffened upwards, rotating to find the source of the noise.

"We've gotta move," she said quietly.

"But where?" Nick added as Judy pulled him to his feet. "It's not like we have many exits here, and all of them are that way!" He pointed towards the stairwell. "And it seems like that is where the other nasties in this whole group of gloom and doom are coming from!"

Glancing around, Judy spotted their salvation. "Over there! Follow me!" she ordered, and pulled him towards a trash can that had been tipped over by the explosion. The fox grimaced, nose already twitching at the cacophony of putricity that would be assaulting his nostrils soon, then as he put weight on his foot, barely managed to stifle a cry of pain.

"Nick! What's wrong?" Judy asked in alarm before throwing his arm over her shoulder and helping him limp toward the trashcan.

"I think my paw pad is cut," he gritted leaning on Judy and almost making her stumble. The tod looked at his foot pad and grimaced when he saw a few crimson splotches staining the cement around it, a small shard of glass embedded in his foot. Judy's ears shot up when the sound of hooves clopping down stairs echoed in her ears. _We don't have time to do this carefully...I'm sorry Nick…_ Judy bent down and place her fingers around the shard.

"Carrots, what are you doinnnggAAAAAAh!"

Judy yanked on the piece of glass, pulling it out while at the same time trying to muffle Nick's yelp of pain with her other paw.

"Do you have something to wrap this?" she asked as he whimpered, though thankfully the wound didn't look all that deep. Nick withdrew a red bandana from his pocket, which Judy quickly used to tie around his foot.

The voices were growing closer and shadows appeared through the stairwell as Judy finished, the two scampering towards the trash barrels. The fear and dread filling the pit of his stomach made the awful smell from the refuse seem like a rather good option, and soon both he and Judy were hidden under several dirty elephant sized newspapers, hidden between the trashcan and the wall. Judy glanced at her improvised bandage on Nick's foot, and was relieved to see that it was holding.

"I think you'll be okay," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked, rubbing his foot, before his signature smirk appeared. "Maybe a kiss would make it better?"

Judy moved to kiss it, the impulse stemming from hundreds of brothers and sisters and kissing their aches and pains better when Bonnie wasn't around, but halted mere inches from his foot. Rolling her eyes, she placed her fingers to her lips, kissed them, then placed those against his injured foot.

"Better?" she asked. Before he could respond, the voices grew to shouts.

"What do you mean you were sheared by a train?!"

Nick leaned over and poked two holes in the elephant sized newspaper they were hiding behind right at eye level, then noticing Judy leaning up to try and see through them, used his claws to slice mini holes for her as well.

Together, the pair watched three shadows growing across the floor until two sheep in police uniforms appeared, along with an all too familiar ewe. Judy's grin grew at the uniformed officers, the doe temporarily forgetting what had been said, and feeling a flood of relief she almost moved out from under the papers to get their help when a mutter from Mayor Bellwether caught her attention.

"You'd think that Woolter and Jesse could have taken out a dumb little rabbit and fox."

Judy paused. _Did they just say what I thought they did?_ She traded glances with Nick, who gulped nervously as the rams moved aside for the ewe between them, whose hooves were shaking with fury at the site of the destroyed railcar. Judy carefully removed her carrot pen from her pocket and pressed record as the ewe stomped her hoof.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Bellwether screeched. "That lab took _forever_ to get up and running! How am I supposed to keep on darting predators and making them go savage with Doug's lab to make the night howler serum with!"

"Maybe we can just rebuild it Mayor Bellwether," one of the ram lackeys stated, scratching at the base of a horn. "I mean, it's only some plant bulbs and equipment. We can just have that weasel steal some more."

The ewe glared at the ram before storming towards the smoldering wreckage, leaving Judy's and Nick's view as she moved right past their trash can hiding place. Once all three sheep had passed, Judy tapped Nick's shoulder, and then with as little sound as possible, moved around the bin gesturing for Nick to follow. She could still easily hear Bellwether's angry voice echoing in the deserted platform.

"It is going to take _months_ to get a new lab back up and I need more savages _now_ to get my collar agenda through! And where is Officer Hopps and the dirty fox-toy she is playing around with?"

"Ummm… maybe they, ya know, died in that?" one of the rams offered.

Bellwether growled, silencing the larger animal. "I did not get to where I am by taking chances! I want you to find Officer Hopps and that dirty fox _now_ and if they are alive...END THEM!"

"But there's nobody else here," the second ram added. "We came through the only entrance so they mustn't have made it off the train."

Having heard enough Judy clicked off the pen while the sheep continued arguing. Then taking Nick's paw, gave it a tug and together they started slowly backing away from the trio. It wasn't until they'd almost reached the stairs did they bump into something.

Something fluffy…and as they both slowly looked up, their gazes landing on a very irritated looking ram. He grinned, cracked his neck, then opened his mouth.

Only to bleat in pain as Judy kicked his kneecap. A crack sounding as the ram went down onto his other knee, only for Judy to circle around him, jump up and double kick his back of his head. The ram went down hard, but the sound had attracted the attention of the other mammals in the building.

"Over there!" Bellwether shouted. "Get them! Tranq them! Ram them into a wall! Anything! Just don't let them escape!"

"Run!" Nick yelled, grabbing a hold of Judy and bolting for the exit, wincing with every step of his injured foot. Then a wave of nausea hit him as he passed the downed ram that made the bandaged injury seem rather inconsequential. The smell of the ram's strong body odor, unwashed wool and sweat mixed with an awful cheap deodorant that if anything, made it worse, caused him to gag and stumble as he made his way up the stairs behind Judy. The sheer strength of the smell was worse than anything he'd ever experienced before.

"We're almost there, Nick, you can do it!" Judy yelled over her shoulder tugging at his paw. Nick shook his head, trying to rid himself of that too strong scent behind him and followed.

 _Why is my nose acting up all of a sudden.._.he wondered, though only for a moment as the sound of hooves grew closer and louder. Nick and Judy ran past a large statue of a mammoth before turning the corner into the ground floor of the Natural History museum. At the other end near the massive doors and ticket booths were a mass of police officers, led by none other than Chief Bogo himself.

"Chief! Chief!" Judy yelled as they sprinted around the side of a massive hole in the floor, inside of which showed a stream scene with several prehistoric deer statues. The cape buffalo turned towards the sound and grunted. Putting a hoof to his muzzle, he shouted over to the running rabbit and fox.

"What are you doing here, Hopps?!" he thundered. His brows arched as two rams in police uniforms emerged from the subway stairwell, hoofing it towards the two smaller mammals. "And what are you two doing here Woolington and Bahton!? Why aren't you at your posts in City Hall!"

The thundering noise of Bogo's shout was deafening to Judy, the poor bunny stumbling as her ears rang and she nearly passed out from the massive barrage her ears just took. She knew the Chief could _shout_ , but this was at a whole new excruciatingly loud level she'd never heard before. Nick saw her tripping and leapt to catch her. But, as he did, all their combined weight came down on his injured foot and the hindpaw gave out, sending them skidding right over the edge and into the unfinished exhibit below.

"Hopps!" Bogo shouted, directing several officers towards the pit. The two rams finally saw the oncoming police officers and instead of running to meet them, bleated in surprise, and scrambled to turn and run in the opposite direction.

"Where do you two think _you're_ going!" Bellowed a voice so loud that it seemed to shake the very world and even with her ears clamped down tight behind her head, Judy's vision faded slightly under the force of the echoing sound.

The two rams froze in place, as motionless as the mannequins of ancient mammals around them. The entire building went deathly silent, the only sound being the footfalls of McHorn and Delgato as they made their way to the edge of the pit.

That is...until the grainy, electronic voice of Bellwether came from within the pit.

" _No, no, no, no, NO! That lab took forever to get up and running! How am I supposed to keep on darting predators and making them go savage with Doug's lab to make the night howler serum with!"_

Two seconds of utter silence passed before there was a zipping squeal from a recorder and the voice sounded again.

" _I did not get to where I am by taking chances. I want you to find Officer Hopps and that dirty fox_ _ **now**_ _and if they are alive...END THEM!"_

Another moment of silence, then Bogo made his way tepidly over to the edge of the pit. Leaning over, he saw Hopps curled up in the protective hold of the fox, paws over her ears and whimpering in pain. The fox, he couldn't remember for the life of him what his name was, was holding a carrot shaped device in his paw.

"Mayor Bellwether was the one behind darting the predators," the fox began, then halted when the bunny in his lap whimpered and seized up at the sudden sound.

Bogo glared at the fox, then towards his former officer. "What's wrong with Hopps?"

The rabbit flinched again and Bogo pointed towards Officer Fangmeyer. "Get her out of there. McHorn, call the ZEMS and get them here right NOW!"

His final shout seemed to be the final straw as the bunny mewled, then went limp in Nick's arms. Nick gently pushed her shoulder. "Carrots? Are you okay? Hopps? _Judy_?"

He heard frantic bleating from above him, as well as screeching from Bellwether yet couldn't see a thing except a massive tiger jumping down into the pit near him. He checked Judy's pulse and was relieved to find her still alive, only passed out. _Did the explosion damage her ears?_ he thought worriedly thinking of how she'd been flinching at all the sounds since.

It was the only thought he had, until the scent of the tiger hit his nose with full force, turning his olfactory gland into a warzone of overwhelming odors and aromas. The strong smell of tiger's natural scent along with the sharp, nearly overwhelmed wolf's marking that made his hind brain scream an instinctual canine warning. All that and a hundred other trace scents, not to mention the truly ridiculous amount of musk mask that failed to cover it all up, it's scent of pine only making the cacophony of fragrances worse.

"Oh my…" was all Nick could say before his eyelids fluttered and he slumped forward out cold, still cradling Judy.

* * *

Judy awoke to a beeping sound coming from her left. She groaned, not wanting to wake up as whatever she was laying on felt so comfortable and warm. Like a fluffy, fuzzy pillow. She grasped it closer, breathing in the wonderful scent of violets and happiness, sure this was what happiness smelled like.

The pillow moved, making her frown. So she followed it, wrapping her arms around it more tightly to prevent her pillow from leaving.

 _My pillow..._ she declared in her mind as more noises appeared. _Nobody can take my pillow._

The plush pillow moved again. This time, Judy growled and clamped her arms more tightly around the fluff. "Mine," she muttered before nuzzling into the softness.

"Actually, that would be _my_ tail, Officer Adorable."

Judy's eyes flew open. She stared at the 'pillow' in her paws, only to see a red, russet toned, furry tail in her arms. A tail, which led up to a smirking fox laying next to her in a massive gurney in what appeared to be an ambulance.

"And Sleeping Beauty has awakened!" he declared with a smirk.

Judy was completely mortified. Here she was, several paramedics looking down on her and snickering, while she clutched Nick's tail in a death grip. Her blush was nearing dangerous levels, to the point where she might have needed to go to the DMV and register a new, red fur color on her driver's license.

And that wouldn't be a pleasant experience…

Judy released the tail and pushed away from Nick, pulling her ears over her eyes and muffling the sounds and sights around her with them.

"What happened…" she whimpered.

"Before or after you declared your love for my fine tail?" Nick joked, earning a punch in the arm from the rabbit. "Alright," he chuckled. "You passed out in the pit at the museum and apparently I, not wanting you to feel alone, passed out as well."

"What? Why?" she asked, peeking out from behind her ears.

He shrugged. "Dunno, but the paramedics think it might have had something to do with the train car full of chemicals exploding next to us. Delayed sensory overload, or something like that."

Judy nodded. It seemed like a reasonable explanation due to how close they had been to the explosion. She was lucky they hadn't died and managed to escape from Bellwether…

"Where's Bellwether?!" Judy yelled, frantically sitting up on the gurney. The paramedics looked startled by her sudden movement.

"Hold it there, Fluffinator," Nick asked, placing his paws on her shoulders to calm the rabbit. "We're good, she's good. I'm good...we're all good," he stated towards the two deers staring at them. He gave them a thumbs up before turning his attention back towards Judy. "Bogo's got her in a cell along with Sergeant Shultz, Tweedle Deer and Tweedle Doe. They aren't getting out anytime soon."

Judy let out a sigh and leaned back onto the bed, carefully avoiding the fluffy appendage next to her. "That's good…" she declared.

"Yep, that was only the good news."

Judy's head whipped around. "What's the bad news?"

Nick offered a snarky grin. "Did I _say_ there was bad news? No, no I did not. What I meant to say was…" He flipped open a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket and Judy's eyes widened in shock.

There, in his paws, was a brand new, fully filled out ZPD application form. Judy sniffled once, eyes shining with tears as she leapt at her friend.

"Oh Nick! Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Nick laughed, patting Judy on her back. The rabbit jumped off him, standing on the gurney with an excited smile, her eyes lit up with joy. Her gaze travelled to the form in his paw, where at the bottom, it was signed by none other than Chief Bogo himself.

"The Academy started a few days ago," he stated, his smile wavering slightly. "But Bogo signed a waiver for me to enter after I explained everything about what you found-"

"We…" Judy interrupted, placing a paw on his. "What _we_ found out. We did this together." Her eyes shimmered as she wiped at a stray tear forming. She again found herself leaning forward, enclosing him with a bunny hug as tightly as she could. "I can't wait to be your partner, Nick."

Nick patted the bunny on her back, his nose twitching slightly at a new smell drifting through the air. He ignored it, along with the other new smells that came to his nose as he simply enjoyed the moment. His worries not long forgotten, but set aside for the moment. He'd have to leave in the morning for the academy, but with Bogo promising that Judy would be reinstated and if he graduated Valedictorian, that he could be her partner.

It was enough for him.

For Judy, she didn't know why, but the steady thumping of Nick's heartbeat in her ears relaxed her as all the other sounds seem to fade into the background. She'd given out plenty of hugs before, what, with growing up with now over 300 siblings you couldn't avoid them. But this one was different. She could hear the fox's heartbeat quicken slightly as she nuzzled his chest. The slight rumble he let out at the subtle motion. The whine and beep of the medical equipment and even the breathing of the other mammals in the ambulance seemed louder than normal, but somehow seemed insignificant against the steady tha-thump of his heart.

She pushed those thoughts away, deciding that for the moment, life was perfect the way it was. In nine months, she was sure life was going to be the best it could ever be...

* * *

 **AN: No way an ending like that could be ominous, right? And there's absolutely, positively no way that anything could go crazy in the next chapter with Zanrok writing it. Absolutely zero percent chance of that. *snickers***

 **Also, a huge shout out to Mr Punctual who drew the artwork for Enhancements. So go check out his page on DA under the name Mr-Punctual. A fantastic artist. :)**


	70. Enhancements II

**Chapter 2 - 9 Months**

 **Written by Zanrok**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Mr. Punctual**

* * *

 **ZPD Academy - 1st Month**

Nick watched in terror as the ground rapidly approached and was pretty sure he was dead...

 _SPLAT_

 _...again._

He belly flopped into the mud soaked ground under the Jungle Obstacle Course and the only thing that his mind could comprehend, besides how _everything_ hurt, was the shout.

"You're _**Dead**_ Fluff Tail!"

Yep, he was pretty sure he'd died and gone to hell. Nick groaned. He'd thought that the worst thing he'd have to deal with when he'd first gotten here was the smell of the dorms and the locker room (which to put it kindly could curl a mammals whiskers from a hundred paces with a single wiff). The smells had been even worse than he'd imagined they would be, and he'd had one hell of a good imagination... but his nose had been erratically over-sensitive since the train crash and seeme to be taking the longest of his injures to recover from, which had only made his academy experience so far all that much worse.

Now though, he wasn't sure if he could even _feel_ his nose beyond how every muscle and cell in his body was screaming in agony… that though, on second thought, might be a blessing considering how his mouth and nostrils were filled with mud. Mud that he was sure was probably some vile concoction of the sweat and tears of those poor mammals forced through this hell. He snorted to clear his nose.

 _Yep...jaguar, polar bear, musk ox *gag*, rhino, elephant and...Judy?_

"This ain't No Mud _Spa,_ Wilde! Now get up, and do it again!-"

Nick's mind wandered back to his predicament. He didn't think he could move, he didn't want to move, and being dead _in_ the mud was better then being _about_ to be dead as he fell back toward it… again. How could anyone be expected to do this? It was impossible, inconceivable, it wasn't even worth trying, why would anyone put themselves through this?

"-Do it again and do it _right!_ The real world is harder than this easy little obstacle course Mrs. Pretty Tail! Fail there and it's not just _you_ who'll be _**dead**_ but your **partner** too!"

Nick groaned and lifted his utterly exhausted and mud soaked body out of the muck, wearily starting back toward the beginning of the course. He couldn't do this… not if it was just for himself…

"WILDE! Savage mammal on your tail! 5 seconds to get to those vines or you're _**DEAD**_! MOVE! **MOVE!** _**MOVE**_!"

Groaning was too much effort and Nick put every last ounce of his will into forcing his body to sprint, which to others looked more like a forced slog through the waist deep mud back toward the vines at the beginning of the jungle course.

* * *

Even after being back on active duty for a few weeks, Judy had a hard time containing her excitement while she sat in the oversized chair as Bogo entered the briefing room. And she apparently wasn't the only one feeling more pumped up than usual by the truly deafening level of noise coming from the other officers' table pounding, foot stomping and riotous hooting as Bogo made his way to the podium. Today's cheering seemed nearly twice as loud as the normal amount but Judy joined in with enthusiasm even if she did wince at the assault on her ears.

"Alright, Alright! Enough!" Bogo shouted, taking his position at the front of the room but the noise if anything only grew and he glared at them all, "That means _Shut It Already_!" he bellowed and the room finally qui eted much to Judy's relief.

"We have a busy day ahead of us so let's skip the pleasantries and get right to the assignments! Wolford, Fangmeyer, Delgato; Tundratown had an entire cargo shipment of fish go missing, track it down!" Bogo said pulling a folder out of his stack and slamming it down in front of them. "Grizzoli, McHorn; Sahara Square…"

… "and officer Hopps," Bogo finally said after most of the other officers already had their assignments and gave her a appraising look. "Since you've shown yourself to be more capable than I originally thought, you will be working with Francine on the precincts most important case." Judy beamed at the praise and the Chief snorted, smacking down a folder in front of her with a resounding _thwack_ that made her ears ring. "Savannah Central, Parking Duty!" He bellowed and without another word turned and walked from the room, leaving Judy's smile feeling like it was blown away along with her ears.

 _Parking Duty?_ Judy's whole head along with her ears seemed to be ringing. _**Parking**_ _Duty?!_ For a moment it felt just like her first day in the precinct but before her head could clear and her spirit drop there was a friendly tap on her shoulder and Judy looked up at Francine who was grinning.

"You're still new here bunnygirl, it takes a while to get used to the chief's sense of humor," she said moving her trunk from Judy's shoulder and pointing toward the folder. "Might want to read that first."

Judy looked over at the rather thick folder and the assignment sheet labeled, 'Operation Parking Duty' and her sinking spirits stopped plummeting and began to rise as she reached over opening it.

* * *

Judy trudged up the stairs and through the door of her small apartment before taking the fluorescent orange vest and meter maid cap off and none too gently throwing them onto her desk. Then without any ceremony she back-flopped onto her creaky bed sending a few of her bunny dolls tumbling off, but glad to have finally escaped all the angry citizens complaining about being ticketed. At least in her apartment there was only the muffled sounds of the other residents, the constant background din of traffic outside, Old Ms. Hawthorne watching her soap opera 'All My Kittens' upstairs and down the hall, the sound of two sets of hooves clomping there way up the staircase…

"I told you not to park there!" Pronk's voice echoed through her apparently paperthin door from all the way down the hallway.

"No you didn't! You said the parking meter was good!" Bucky's voice responded angrily.

"I said the parking meter's time was about gone!"

"Well we were only there to get your special grass shake"

"Only because _you_ decided you wanted take-out tonight!"

"You said you wanted take-out too!"

"Ya, take-out, not Tick-et! Idiot! Have you seen how much that parking fine is?!

"I'm not an idiot because you're the idiot!

"Well if I'm an idiot you're twice the idiot! You got us that ticket!"

"Am not! How was I supposed to know we'd be _one_ minute late back to the car?"

"Because of the last three times we've gotten ticketed for being _one_ minute late back to the car! Those meter maids are like meter ninjas!"

Judy cringed at the sound of her neighbors door being yanked open then slammed closed.

"No they're not! We just got unlucky!"

"Oh yes they are! The news said that bunny next to us fought _two_ rams on a _runaway_ train car during that night howler _conspiracy_ thing! That's all sorts of ninja like and she's a _meter maid_!

Judy groaned and grabbed her pillow before shouting into it. "I'm NOT a Meter Maid! I'm a REAL cop!" there was a pause, then...

"HA! See that, _Idiot_! I was right!"

"Oh really, _Idiot? Who says_ cops can't be meter maid's?"

"Uh-huh, so meter maids are really ninja cops? _That_ doesn't sound idiotic at all!"

"Oh shut up! That's not what I said!"

" _You_ shut up! And yes it _was_!"

Judy groaned as the argument got louder and the light headache that had started earlier in the day resurfaced. Judy looked for anything around her apartment to distract her when when her vision landed on the clock and she realized with a start it was almost time to call Nick.

* * *

 _One month_ … That was all Nick could think about as he dragged himself toward his bunkbed in the dorms after Major Friedkin had _finally_ released them from training at the end of the week. _I've only been here_ _ **one**_ _month…_ it had felt more like a small eternity, _and I have to survive eight more months of this?_ He wasn't sure he could survive that, but even worse was the memory of the deal he'd struck with that sneaky old Buffalo. _Just passing seems impossible! How am I going to not only pass but be top of the class?!_

The thought was eating at him because if he wanted to be Judy's partner, that was what it was going to take, and he was currently dead last in the academy's rankings. Even behind Bucky Beaverton who was put on latrine duty for chewing down the jungle vines climbing station's wooden supports to ring the bell at the top instead of climbing the rope and who had somehow pawcuffed his paws together to a ceiling fan...

Nick flopped face first onto his bed and groaned… only to sneeze and cough as the harsh laundry detergent used with the sheets seemed to sear his nostrils bare, and he rolled over quickly to get his nose away from the sheets.

One month. Thirty one days of this hell. 744 hours without even seeing anyone outside of the academy. 44,640 minutes since he'd seen Judy. Well... 44,641 now. He could still remember the way she'd held onto his tail in that ambulance, the way _she'd_ smelled…

Not that he was counting or missing her that much or that he'd been awake at night and began counting the minutes since last time he'd seen her smiling face, the adorable way her eyes lit up, her fluffy puff of a tail...

Nick shook his head quickly to clear his wandering thoughts. He might not be able to see anyone, i.e. Judy, but he still talked to her every Friday like clockwork so they could share how things were going and he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her how badly he was doing. She'd put so much hope and trust in him and he _couldn't_ let her down, but he was, and that hurt.

 _Ring-Ring, Ring-ring…_

Nick nearly fell of the bed as his phone rang and he scrambled to get it, only to freeze with his finger already on the answer button as he realized he had no idea how he was going to explain his predicament to Judy

"Nick? You there?" Judy asked, sounding almost desperately hopeful amid the background noise of her neighbors arguing and Nick quickly bought the phone back up to his ear.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not there because I'm right here," he said automatically, but then actually smiled as Judy laughed. "So what has the world's greatest bunny cop been up to this week?" he asked, hoping he could maybe get her to laugh again.

Instead though there was a groan and a mutter before she added, "… and I'm the _only_ bunny cop, Nick."

"Sure, and that also makes you the greatest as well as the _cutest_ bunny cop there is," he said nonchalantly and then grinned at the, 'NICK!' that came shouting though the phone before a huff and a half playful, half threat soon followed.

"You know Major Friedkin and I our friends now on muzzlebook, I can ask her to punch you for me."

That got a reflexive shudder from Nick. "Gahh! Don't do that! I've already died figuratively a hundred and thirteen times this week. I don't need to die for _real_ , Carrots!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line as Judy apparently picked up more from his voice than he'd wanted to show and Nick winced. He kept forgetting just how acute her hearing was.

"Academy life a little harder than you expected?" Judy asked after a moment with an understanding tone.

Nick sighed, "You know… I heard that this little country bumpkin bunny breezed through the academy and thought, well how hard could it be?"

That comment did get another laugh which made Nick feel a bit better.

"I think 'breezed through' might be a bit of an exaggeration, Slick. I had a pretty rough time to start but maybe I can help out, give you some pointers or tips." Then she asked in an almost gleeful way, "Been having any trouble with the ice wall?"

Nick laid back back on the bed and snorted. "Don't rub it in Carrots. Friedkin uses your record time like a club on all of us." He imitated the polar bear's voice, "Is that the best all you can do?! Half of you all are _DEAD_ and the fastest time out of the lot of you sorry excuses for cadets is four times slower than a half-pint-fluff-butt bunny's! Now get up and do it again!"

There were some groans from other cadets in the dorm at Nick's over dramatized rendition of their instructor and even someone muttering. "I'm going to have nightmares about that damned wall."

"Well, maybe you just need an incentive to beat that 'half pint fluff butt bunny's' record then." Judy said smugly, adding in a almost childishly teasing tone. "Tell you what, if you beat my record, I'll kiss all your _boo boo's_ and _ouchies_ away from that _mean old polar bear's_ training."

"Oh really?" Nick asked, ears perking up as the first smile he could remember in days crossed his face. "You just remember that promise, Carrots, because I'm going to be collecting on that."

There was another one of her light laughts before a "In your dreams, Slick Nick!"

"You never know Fluff," Nick replied smoothly. "I do know everyone in Zootopia and I've got a friend that says she can give me some inside tips on how to beat your record. I hear she's pretty good too, has a few of her own records here on other courses, so I'd be worried about that ice wall record time of yours."

That got Judy giggling and they chatted pleasantly for a few more minutes until Nick asked her how her week had gone. Judy gave out an exasperated groan a bit of her happy mood eroding before bursting out irritably. "I've been stuck being a _**meter maid**_ all week Nick! A whole _week_!"

Before she could continue her outburst there was a muffled shout through the phone,

"You hear that Bucky! I _was_ right, she _is_ a meter maid!

"Wait, what? She just said that she was a cop!"

"Well she's on her weekly call with her boyfriend and just said that she's been stuck being a meter maid! Who's the idiot _now_?"

"Bucky! Pronk!" Judy's voice yelped through the phone. "Stop listening into my private phone calls! And I _am_ a cop _**not**_ a meter maid!" there was just the barest pause before she also added rather more embarrassed now. "And Nick _isn't_ my boyfriend!"

Nick could feel his own face heating up just a bit and kept silent. There was another pause and then he heard through the phone a not very quiet whisper from her neighbors.

"-sounds like she's pretty far into denial stage."

"Yep, calls him like clock work and stays on the phone forever laughing and chatting-"

"-yep boyfriend denial stage alright, how long do you think it will-"

"Aghhh!" Nick pulled his head back a little from the phone's speaker as Judy's frustrated shout erupted through it, followed by a thunk of something, a pillow Nick guessed by the sound, hitting a wall.

There was some shuffling and then after another minute Judy's voice came back, though a bit muffled now.

"Sorry about that Nick… um, you didn't hear any of that, did you?"

A half seconds thought and Nick replied, "Hear what?" and there was a audible sigh from Judy. "You were saying something about meter maiding all week, but are you alright Judy? You sound a bit funny now."

That got an exasperated, though cute, little snort. "That's because I'm hiding under my blankets right now so my neighbors will stop listening in and yes, I've been stuck on parking duty with Francine all week!"

"I thought Chief Buffalo Butt was going start treating you like the cop you are?" Nick said, a bit dismayed at the news but Judy sighed again before saying. "He is. It's not actually Parking Duty, well it is, but it's only a cover for what we're really doing."

"You might have to explain that one Carrots," Nick said, rolling his eyes at her answer. "because unless there's more it sounds a lot like your getting hustled."

That got a tired chuckle from Judy. "I might be. There's a major money laundering operation right in a busy part of Savanna Central that Bogo's been having trouble staking out to get any proof to justify a search and seizure warrant, so since Francine and I have the best ears in the department he has us pulling parking duty right in that area where we can walk right by the front of the business a couple times an hour and loiter, ticketing cars and hopefully overhear anything that might justify the warrants."

"So what's the catch?" Nick asked. "That sure sounds like daring-do undercover cop work."

"The catch is Bogo still expects us to get the two hundred parking tickets a day!" Judy said with exasperation and Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"I have to give the chief credit for that! Two birds with one stone and all," he snickered.

There was the cutest sounding growl from the phone before Judy nearly snarled. "Just you wait until _you_ get to do parking duty, Nick. I can't wait to see you talk your way around an angry porcupine in a huff over his ticket and I'm sooo going to take a picture of you wearing that meter maid hat.

Nick chuckled again before probing a bit more. "So what's _really_ getting to you Fluff? Parking duty can't be _that_ bad, especially with the whole undercover bit."

Another sigh. "Sorry about being so glummy Nick, but I really, _really_ don't like parking duty." There was a slight pause and he waited patiently for her to continue. "That and all the straining to listen in on the conversations amid all the hustle and bustle of the street while angry mammals complain over their parking tickets might be getting to me. My ears have been hurting a little and giving me headaches, I wish I could just rest them for a bit somewhere quiet but there's also the Bucky and Pronk show here."

Nick winced and wished he could go comfort Judy... in a completely platonic friends sort of way, he quickly added to that thought, before clearing his throat and saying teasingly. "You tried using your tv remote to turn that show off? If it's one of those universal remotes that should work, though then again if it's just the noise you could simply mute it, I've always personally enjoyed pantomimes."

"Nick, I don't even have a TV," Judy said and he could almost hear the returning smile in her voice.

"Well in that case, I think Finnick has a good line on some noise canceling headphones too, think that might help with your TV problem?"

"Nick…" Judy started off slowly, a mix of amusement and consternation in her voice. "When you say he has a good 'line'..."

Besides that one little awkward point in the phone call, though as far as Nick or Finnick knew, Fin's contact was straight player… well probably. He wasn't one of the mob fences anyway, and Nick was sure Judy would find out whether he was or wasn't anyway when she went to get her noise canceling sleeping aid tomorrow. They continued to talk and joke late into the evening and by the time they had finished, Nick had a whole slew of tips from Judy too and felt far better than he had in days. He fell asleep for once not bothered by the ache in his muscles or the irritating clash of the scents of all the mammals in the dorm and the industrial cleaning agents that tried to keep the smell to bearable levels.

* * *

 **ZPD Academy - 4th Month**

Nick couldn't really believe he'd been at the academy for 4 months. In fact he still debated with himself if during those hellish first few months whether he hadn't really died. In fact he was amazed at the sheer numbers of ways he'd apparently managed to get himself, 'Dead'. That, and he'd taken some notes from Major Friedkin on creative nicknaming because that polar bear had an amazing imagination. But the academy, along with some help and encouragement from Judy, had miraculously managed to change him, mold him into the beginnings of what might actually be police mammal material. That or it _had_ killed him and this was all just some purgatory dream.

Nick grinned though as the class headed over to the not- _sooo_ -dreaded-anymore pain-in-the-tail obstacle course.

Over the last month, he'd finally started to get the hang of the academy. While he'd never really been out of shape running around and hustling on the streets, the academy had done a hell of a job toning and hardening his muscles and he felt more limber and agile than he ever had before. He was actually looking forward to joining Judy on her morning workouts now, once he was out of here. Nick thought that he might even have a chance at beating her and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he did.

The only downside was that his sensitive nose hadn't handled the forging process of the academy all that well. While the injury to his foot from the train crash had healed quite fast, what ever damage that had been done to his nose had apparently only been aggravated by the ice cold dunkings at the ice wall, the sand blasting from the desert course, that little mishap with the oversized toilet (Judy had laughed hysterically when she'd found out about that though he hadn't thought it was that funny, his nose sure hadn't, to be sure.) the constant abuse seemed to make his nose hyper sensitive and tender and he'd had some difficulty keeping his lunch down a few times, like the first time he'd entered the sweat soaked boxing ring. (though getting K.O.'ed by the rhino instructor, Sergeant Buffinthehorn in the first 2 seconds had fixed that problem that day).

Hopefully though with how much less he was finding himself Dead! DEAD! _**DEAD**_!, now a days his nose might have a chance to recover. But Nick put that thought out of his mind as the class lined up at the feared ice wall obstacle course, waiting for Friedkin's command to start. With his claws and some tips from Judy he could make it over the course but he was still nowhere close to beating her record and he was sooo looking forward to claiming that prize from her. She might have thought it was a joke but a deal was a deal, and hey, maybe if she kissed his nose it would make it all better? Nick grinned wickedly thinking about it and his plan for today, then grinned even more. What with how bad his nose had been, Judy might need to kiss it a _bunch_ of times to make it better.

"You lazy excuses for cadets ready?!" Friedkin bellowed raising a stopwatch in her massive paw. "Now lets see how many mammal popsicle sticks we'll get today! GO, GO, **GO**!"

The class shot forward, slipping and sliding on the ice before jumping the gap and scrambling up the wall and there were a few splashes as some failed to make the jump right or slipped back down.

"Wolfscile! You're _DEAD_! Deerson, learn to jump you ice sculpture! McHornly, I don't even have words, You're _Double_ **Dead!** Otter-Ice-pop! _You're_ _ **Dead**_ -"

Nick, using his foot claws for purchase, slid to a stop right before the water gap in front of the wall and shouted over at one of his classmates.

"Hey Lylah, we still have our deal?"

The tigress skidded to a stop next to him and picked him up by the back of his shirt, "You'd better hold up your end Wilde! They're supposed to be serving chocolate cake tonight and I get your dessert!" The tigress adjusted her grip on him and leaned back like a pitcher cocking for a throw.

Nick Grinned manically holding his breath, half terrified at the insanity of what he was doing, and half trying to avoid the strong feline scent that hammered at his nose being this close to the other mammal.

 _And mammals say foxes have a strong musk?!_ Nick thought as even holding his breath he could smell the overpowering scent of the other predator. Then he didn't have any time to think more about that as the tigress snapped her body forward, launching him like a javelin toward the top of the wall.

* * *

Judy was just walking into the precinct when she was practically bowled over by a high pitched and delighted, " _SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ " from Clawhauser.

"Benji!" she shouted, holding her ears flat against her head and squinting through the stab of pain that lanced through her brain at the high pitched sound. "You don't have to do that every time Gazelle lets out a new album!"

Judy cringed as the squeal got louder before Clawhauser shouted. "The Horned Angel is putting out a new album?! I didn't hear about that! When? Where? How did you find out?!"

"Clawhauser, you're blowing out my eardrums!" Judy said pleadingly before asking. "And aren't you squealing _because_ you just found out about a new album?"

"Oh, sorry!" The cheetah whispered, wide eyed with his paws over his mouth as Judy worked a finger in her ear trying to get the ringing to go away. "Um… but, no, I was squealing because Major Friedkin just updated the academy course records on muzzlebook and your friend the flying fox just made the list!"

"Really? Nick made the records list?!" Judy said excitedly and hurried over to the cheetah, the ringing in her ears forgotten. "Which record did he take and what do you mean by 'flying fox'?" she asked rapid fire, as Clawhauser's delighted smile came back.

"Here, take a look!" Clawhauser said, twisting the monitor around as she jumped up onto his desk.

The screen showed a picture from one of the training cams Major Friedkin used to review every last little possible mistake a trainee made after the course. And while the picture showed the normal scramble of mammals slipping, sliding, jumping, and clawing their way to and up the wall, right in the center frame of the picture was the elongated form a wide eyed, grinning fox like he was diving skyward, ears and cheeks flapping back in the wind as his tail streamed out behind him like a fluffy russet streamer.

The text under it read, Flying Fox beats BunnyBumpkins record time on the Ice Wall course! Along with a note about looking into the potential for using the technique in second story entries for SWAT team raids.

Judy just stared for a second as exactly which record Nick had beaten registered. Clawhasuer giggled and asked with a gleefully wicked grin. "Didn't you say something about a bet you'd made with him since he'd _never_ beat your time?"

* * *

 **ZPD Academy - 8th Month**

Nick looked at the Boxing ring with no small amount of trepidation. He'd improved with leaps and bounds, which was why he'd practically _hopped_ up the rankings and was now in the top 10 of the class. But that was also what was worrying him, though he didn't let it show. The scores from the boxing finals could make or break his bid for the valedictorian spot and he _had_ to get it.

He'd sure improved a lot but fighting a mammal over 20 times his mass was still no joke and he needed a clear, undisputed victory here. That was what had him on edge, well that and the absolutely _horrendous_ smell of the boxing ring in the already odiferous rank foulness of the gym's mix of sweat and artificial aromas from the cleaning agents. It was enough to make any mammal with even a half decent sense of smell faint, and Nick wondered how the hell the wolves and others mammals with good noses could tolerate it so easily. It made his head spin and his stomach roll.

"Wilde! Hornson! Final match, get in the ring!" Bellowed Friedkin's voice and Nick grimaced and stood up along with the Bogo-sized Rhino on the other side of the ring who huffed and narrowed his beady eyes at Nick as he entered, smacking his gloves together.

"Just remember Judy's advice. Just remember Judy's advice. Use your strengths against their weaknesses," he mumbled to himself for a second before stopping a few feet away from the ring to take off one glove and pull a wooden clothespin out of his pocket, snapping it over his nose before entering too.

He grinned genially despite the way the smells seemed to work their way past the makeshift nose clip and fuzz his mind. The rhino looked puzzled for a second at his odd behavior before Nick spoke up.

"Sorry but you really need to wash those gym clothes," Nick said a little nasally, waving a gloved paw in front of his face with a dramatic 'Peww!' gesture that really didn't take much acting. "K.O. by B.O. is a little unfair don't you think?"

There was a round of laughter from the other cadets and Nick caught an eyeroll from the instructor but Nick's comment (while also true) had its intended effect on the notoriously thin skinned rhino and he snorted angrily, stomped a foot and gave Nick a death glare.

"That wit of yours is gonna get you into trouble someday _little fox_ ," the rhino snarled, lowering into a fighting position.

"Maybe," Nick said dismissively, then gave the rhino his best, most irritating grin. "But that's not going to be today!"

There was a shout of 'GO!" from the instructor and with a outraged bellow the rhino charged Nick where he stood in the corner of the ring, pulled back his massive fist and punched it forward like a piledriver.

Nick stood there nonchalantly until the very last second before springing upward in an agile leap right over the incoming fist which slammed into the corner post, rocking the ring.

Nick landed on the out thrust arm and quickly scrambled up it to the mammals shoulder and sat on it.

"You know, I'll never understand why most mammals seem to forget how good foxes are at leaping. You ask some mammal who they think can jump well and they'll tell you kangaroos or cats, or bunnyrabbits but never foxes. It's kind of unfair don't you think?" Nick said casually while leaning against the rhinos cheek.

The rhinos little back eyes focused on him and an infuriated snort ruffled Nick's fur, making him gag and almost fall off his perch.

"Dear Gods Hornson! What the hell did you eat? Your breath smells like rotten fish and rancid butter!" Nick wasn't even joking and had to work hard not to throw up, as he looked around and asked, "Okay can we get a timeout so he can get some chewing gum or something because that is some seriously foul smelling breath."

The rhinos only response was a truly terrifying roar as his fist came hurtling back toward Nick. The smell had been _so_ bad that Nick almost got hit by it, but at the last second he just gave into his reflect to hunch over and gag and the fist hurtled by the back of his head and cracked into the rhino's own jaw.

Nick's perch swayed for a second and he barely had time to get his feet under him and yell, "TIMBER!" as the rhino fell backwards.

* * *

 **Post Graduation**

Judy was having trouble getting to sleep the night after Nick's graduation as Valedictorian. She still felt energized from all the excitement as well as completely exhausted by it. She'd even invited her family down since she was giving the speech, but she couldn't remember much more than the proud happy look Nick had given her when she'd presented him with his badge. Everything else seemed a bit hazy and she kept thinking back to that moment, that smile. Well that and how Nick had embarrassed her afterwards during the party when he'd demanded his prize for beating her record right in front of her parents.

Judy blushed and pulled one of her stuffed animal dolls on her bed closer to her as she thought about how she might get him back for that kiss on his nose. But then again, she was going to have all the time in the world to get her revenge because they'd be starting work together tomorrow as police partners.

She smiled and curled up amid the pile of her stuffed dolls on her bed, and snuggled against the one she was holding as she started to drift off to sleep with a smile.

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"That's what I said already! _You_ shut up!"

Judy groaned as the sound made it's way through the noise canceling headphones she was wearing. The things had worked fine for the first couple of months but then the noise canceling function seemed to degrade. And this was the second pair she'd gotten. The stupid things just didn't seem to be working, that or Bucky and Pronk's arguments just kept on getting louder and louder, but one way or another it wasn't helping with painful sensitivity issue she'd been having with her ears that seemed to only be getting worse not better.

Judy whacked on the wall a few times.

"Guys, trying to sleep. Could you keep it down just a little?"

"Oh, sorry Bunny maid-ninja-cop! You're not going to ticket us are you?"

"Not as long as you keep it to a low roar," Judy replied and flipped back over. Even then though, she could still hear their now whispered argument continue through the apparently broken headphones.

Judy sighed snuggling into her absolutely-not-favorite new doll that absolutely did not look like a familiar red fox, and tried to get to sleep, thinking about all the fun tomorrow was going to be.

She would finally be getting to work with Nick as her partner on the force and it was going to be fantastic. Absolutely amazing. In fact, she was sure it was going to be the best day ever. And to those thoughts she finally managed to fall asleep, even with all the noise around her.

* * *

 **AN: Hmm, I wonder what is happening to our intrepid duo.**


	71. Enhancements III

**Chapter 3 - The Best Day Ever**

 **Written by Zanrok**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Mr. Punctual**

* * *

Judy sat in the precinct briefing room amid the noise of the other officers and concentrated on looking professional. Back straight, paws clasped in front of her, a 'let's make the city a better place' smile beaming as she waited for Nick and the meeting to start. She was sure that Nick was simply waiting until the last moment to make a dramatic entrance and rolled her eyes at the thought… in a completely professional manner of course.

And because she was _professional,_ she fought back the urge to tap her foot impatiently (as well as to bounce in her seat excitedly, continuously look at the door in anticipation, or let her professional smile turn to that of a giddy-teenage-high schooler grin).

She was concentrating so hard on _not_ doing any of that, that she even managed to ignore the loud din of all the other officers boisterously chattering in the room.

"-really think you can beat her, Delgato? Fangmeyer destroyed you the last time you challenged her at arm-wrestling."

"-you hear about the Gazelle concert? I hear that Clawhauser can get us VIP tickets…"

"-totally gonna beat her this time! Been using that strength supplement vitamin pills the TV commercials have been raving about!"

"-we have an issue, my packs been starting to ask questions about where I've been at night, I think they suspect that we're togeth-mmmhph"

"- _shhh!_ Not so loud or someone might hear! And do you really think they suspect that you'd be dating a _tiger_?"

"SQUEEEEE! YES! Already got tickets for the entire precinct to see The Angel with Horns! Did you doubt _this_ cheetah's speed to snatch those spots?"

"-He has to know those infomercials vitamins are just a scam right? She's gonna wallop him again-"

Judy flinched at Clawhauser's squeal but wasn't really paying attention to any of the conversations in the room. Instead her ears were up and swiveled around towards the door listening to the sounds outside the room. She could hear Bogo's heavy hoofsteps as he clopped out of his office a few stories above her and him slamming the door, but more importantly she heard the slight, almost silent, _click-click_ of foot claws tapping on the floor as a predator walked toward the briefing room. Judy stopped herself from looking toward the door but grinned even more and couldn't help but think that even the way he walked had a lazy, self-assured pace like he was leisurely strolling through the precinct without a care in the world.

"20 to 1 odds on Delgato? Oh I'll take that, the underdogs gotta win sometime."

"-Front row! _Front_ _Row_ tickets! SQUEALLLLLL-" Judy flinched again but kept her ears turned toward the door as the lazily confident _click-click_ ing and irritated stomps of two set of footsteps got nearer.

"-wouldn't it be under _cat_ , not underdog? Or is it under _lion_? Cats not P.C. right?"

"-been using the deodorizer right?… _Stupid wolves and your stupidly good noses_... Your pack didn't catch my scent on you did they?"

click-click-click Stomp Stomp

"Bogo even authorized everyone the night off! Said Precinct two 'agreed' to cover our shifts!"

click-click-click Stomp Stomp

"-didn't catch our scents, they noticed some _orange_ fur on my clothes. I don't think it's gonna stay secret much longer."

click-Click-Click Stomp _Stomp_

"-going to be a nightmare when it gets out. * _Sigh_ * maybe the fact that the bunny's foxy boyfriend is starting here today will make it easier for us- oh crap, Delgato's headed our way! He didn't overhear us did he?!"

Click-Click-Click _Stomp_ _Stomp_

Judy was so focused on the sound of footsteps that it took her mind a moment to process the phrase 'bunny's foxy boyfriend'. Her head snapped over to where Delgato was approaching Fangmeyer and Wolford by the door and gaped at them.

 _Bunny's foxy boyfriend?! They can't be talking about- they don't think Nick and I are-_

Judy's train of thought was derailed as the door to the room was slammed open by the Chief with one arm, his other holding a stack of folders while Nick casually walked in right under the chief's outstretched arm just as the sudden hush broke with the normal table pounding, foot-stomping-hoots that always accompanied the Chief's arrival.

"Well, that's quite the first day reception," Nick said with a confident smirk to the room as he waved for everyone to quiet down and the noise came to a confused and amused stop. Nick took a casual sip from his coffee and tilted his sunglasses down just far enough to send Judy a wink.

Head rocking a bit from the sudden start and stop to the deafening noise at his entrance Judy, realized that she was still gaping from the foxy boyfriend comment and snapped her mouth shut.

Bogo though, was looking down at Nick, with a half bemused and slightly irritated look of surprise while the other half looked like he was considering squashing an annoying fly when Nick cleared his throat to get the rooms attention.

"Thank you all, but I'm afraid that welcomes are going to have to wait," he stepped to the side of the door his posture changing from laid back to one of attention and saluted the Chief shouting out, "Room, Attention!"

Judy snapped her ears down against her back just in the nick of time as the halted hooting and table pounding started up even louder and more enthusiastically than before.

The Chief, still staring at Wilde like he was debating the 'squash him' option, let out a snort that seemed to nearly knock the fox off his feet before saying, "Wilde, take your seat before I decide to help you find one." He grinned down at the fox, though his grin looked more terrifying than helpful. "I've been wanting to try out that new SWAT breaching technique you started, though I have to warn you my aim isn't the best."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Nick said rather quickly, with another more hasty salute before hurrying toward the front of the room right past a few open seats before hopping up onto the chair Judy was sitting on.

"Are you _intentionally_ trying to aggravate the chief?!" Judy hissed in a low whisper even as she scooted over to share the over sized seat with Nick. "Because he's going to eat you up and spit you out and it's only your first day!"

"Right," Nick said almost sounding apologetic, for about a second. "That would be bad. I could survive the chewing out but his breath might kill me." Nick wrinkled his nose making a _phew_ gesture, "I swear there seems to be an epidemic of halitosis with all the large herbivores." He raised his coffee cup up and sniffed at it like he was using it as a fumigator for his nose before sighing in relief.

" _Nickkk_ ," Judy practically whined in exasperation as she tried not smile, "Can you atleast _try_ to be professional, it's our first day on the job as partners and I'd like to impress Bogo...not irritate him. We want to _stay_ partner's right?"

Nick turned looking at her and smiled; not a smirk or grin, but really truly smiled, as his chest with his meticulously polished new police badge puffed just a bit.

"Right you are Fluff," he said still smiling... actually, really, _smiling_... "You ready to make the world a better place?"

Judy didn't quite hear him, the sight of Nick in his well fitted uniform _smiling_ at her caused her breath to catch in her throat and for the first time in days - possibly weeks - every other sound around her that had been assaulting her ears seemed to fade to insignificance. It was like everything but the sound of her suddenly racing heartbeat and Nick's voice was muffled and unimportant.

Then Bogo's thunderous bellow for the room to quiet as he slapped his folders down on the podium broke the spell and knocked her off the chair.

* * *

"You have to admit," Nick said with a snicker, waving his pawpsicle he'd convinced Judy to stop for. "That Chief Buffalo Butt really got you good." He smirked over at Judy teasingly and she groaned again. An absolutely, adorably, cute groan of embarrassment that made Nick want to tease her more just so he could see it again. He leaned back enjoying himself, glad for the fact that due to the size modifications needed for them to reach the pedals, they'd gotten a brand new cruiser, one that still had that just out of the factory smell instead of the stale donuts, old coffee and overworked mammal smells of so many of the other cruisers. Nick could pick up faint traces of the ZPD mechanics that had worked on the car's modifications and another of the drive that must have dropped the new cruiser off at the precinct, considering the faint traces of other distinct new car smells that hung to that scent. But for once, those didn't bother him as the smell of their new cruiser and him and Judy buried all those trace scents.

In the best mood he'd been in in months, Nick let out another snicker, saying, "I thought when the Chief said 'Parking Duty' that you were about to fall off the chair… again!" He hid his smile as Judy made more cute noises and thumped her head against the steering wheel. He didn't even need to look at her to see that her cheeks had brightened a bit because he could smell the slight hint of embarrassment which tinged her giddily happy scent that was permeating the cruiser.

The combination of those two scents was actually quite pleasant and Nick breathed without fear of his surroundings' affect on his nose for what felt like the first time in ages. And for the first time since the train crash, Nick stopped trying to ignore every smell around him.

Then he caught the faintest hint of what he could only describe as 'smug anticipation' tinge Judy's scent. He looked over at her in time to see a hint of a sly smile on her face... right before she hit the brakes harder than necessary and he went flying forward. His seat belt stopped him right before he fell off the large police cruiser's seat, but caused his paw and pawpsicle to smack himself in the face

"What was that about falling off seats, Slick?" Judy asked, now the one grinning as Nick sat back up, his pawpsicle stuck to his fur.

He blinked for a second looking over at the smirking bunny, before a slow smile formed as he carefully peeled the pawpsicle away.

"Oh, you know I'm going to get you for that, you _Sly_ bunny," he said with a snicker, giving her a roguish wink.

"Dumb fox," Judy smirked back at him confidently as if challenging him to even try, her scent emanating a sense of pleased, unabashed enjoyment at the exchange.

Nick chuckled, making a touché gesture with his pawpsicle before waving it at her teasingly, adding a taunting snicker in hopes of getting a rise out of her. "Dumb fox eh? Well dumb fox or not, you _know_ you love me."

As soon as the words had left his mouth Nick, smirk and all, froze for just a fraction of a second. He instantly worried that his playful gibe had come out sounding wrong, and a thousand worries about how that might have been pushing his budding friendship with Judy too far rushed through his mind... only for him to freeze completely as Judy turned her head in a contemplative gesture and another subtle shift in her scent permeated the cruiser.

"Do I know that?" she asked using the mock interview voice he'd been helping her with for her public speaking. "Yes," she turned to look right at him, her eyes full of teasing mischief, "Yes I _do_."

Nick's heart which had stopped dead, suddenly seemed to be beating rather fast and irregularly and he had to work hard to force his next breath to come in normally. Nick thanked his lucky stars that his fur hid his sudden blush while his hustler training kept any other visible signs of how those words had affected him, hidden.

One of Judy's long ears twitched in his direction while Nick's heart still hammered away and the slight shift in her aroma from before suddenly wasn't so slight or subtle anymore. Judy's eyes got a little wide and she snapped her head back forward to the intersection they were stopped in front of.

"Well… I, um… we'd uh better get back…" the red light shifted to green and Judy hit the gas hard, only to slam on the breaks as a red convertible thundered across the intersection before them.

The shock of it seemed to break the unexpected awkwardness that filled the cruiser and Judy turned to him, her face shifting to full cop mode. He nodded as she revved the engine, flipping out his shades to put them on before reaching for the lights and siren controls just as Judy floored the pedal.

* * *

"Sorry! Sorry!" Judy shouted above the squeal of tires as Nick hung onto the door while she swerved the cruiser hard, correcting her over turn as they roared away from the intersection. "Siren startled me!" she said cringing a bit and trying to press her ears further into her back as the wailing noise right above her made her ears ring.

"You did know that was going to happen when I reached for the switch right?" Nick asked, his eyes a little wide as he watched the road, still clinging to the door handle, his pawpsicle stick now somewhere on the other side of the cruiser where it had been thrown by the violent turn.

"I mean, I thought we were totally in sync there, what with the look and nod and everything!" Nick said taking one paw off the door only long enough to adjust his askew shades.

"We were! I just wasn't expecting the sirens to be _that_ loud!" Judy replied, squinting her eyes a bit as the blaring of the sirens seemed to beat on her head and started to make it pound with an all too unwelcome headache. "The sirens on these new cruisers must be even louder than normal ones!" she shouted as she squinted at the road in front of her, trying to catch sight of the convertible that was now out of sight. She could still make out the sound of its engine somewhere ahead. She floored the accelerator, practically growling at her mistake… if they lost that car, messed up their very first assignment… but she could still hear the convertible's engine even above the roar of their own cruiser and sirens blaring and all the other noises of the city and traffic around them. Judy thought it was a convertible, a six cylinder Furrari in need of an oil change by the sound of the engine, she'd always had a knack for recognizing engine noises, what with having worked on so many vehicles on her family's farm, though she was surprised she could make out the details from so far away and with all the other noises assailing her pounding head.

The sports car's tires made a squealing sound somewhere ahead of them and the engine noise shifted to the left and dimmed behind a building.

"Nick! They cut left!" she shouted weaving around another car as she leaned forward, ears up despite the pain of the sirens, trying to find where exactly their query had turned.

"You sure?!" he said giving her one glance clearly having failed to spot the car.

"Yes!" she said dodging another car, "Do you know any shortcuts-" she didn't even need to finish the question before Nick was pointing toward a side street.

"Take Haymarket street! Then cut onto 7th!" he said sounding more confident now that she seemed to have the cruiser under control, he even looked over at her with a terrified exhilarated little grin, and with a nod of his shades like they where on some action movie added, "And floor it!"

* * *

Judy sighed with relief as she put the cruiser into park behind the red convertible and Nick finally shut off the sirens. She forced a smile onto her face, even as the pounding in her head from the noise continued, despite its absence, while she got out and walked over the driver's side window of the car with Nick.

"Sir you were going a hundred and fifteen miles an hour," she said as the tinted driver's window started slowly rolling down, "I hope you have a good reason..."

The window finally lowered all the way to show a worried looking _sloth_ of all mammals, and a sloth she recognized to boot. Judy gaped for a second, but Nick just laughed and then leaned in sounding delighted.

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash- ghaaa!" Nick had startled to lean casually on the car's window sill before quickly grabbing his nose as he gagged, and with his arm no longer supporting his casual lean, flopped ungracefully to the ground.

"Dear Karma, Flash! When was the last time you bathed?!" Nick said getting back to his feet, his eyes watering as he held his nose, only to gag again as his head got to the level of the window.

"Llllllaaaaaasssssttttttttttttt…." Flash started saying slowly, and Judy wrinkled her nose a bit, now smelling a wiff of the smell of fur that had gone to long without washing, "Mmmmmmooooonnnnnttttthhhh." Flash finally finished turning his head toward Nick who turned a little green and gagged again doubling over.

"Flash…" he wheezed, almost hurling before recovering. "I know you sloths like to do things in your own sweet time, but really-" he put his paw over his mouth and looked like he might be sick for a second before taking a step back and gagging again. "Really… a month?! Gah! And when was the last time you brushed your teeth?! You've been eating those onion and garlic kababos from Benny's!"

A slightly embarrassed look was crossing onto Flashes face, "Ummmmm…. Llllaaaaasssssssttttttt… Wwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk" he said to Nick who stopped gagging long enough to look up in surprise and catch the garlicky breath full in the face.

Judy watched in mild shock, her own head still pounding with her headache from the sirens, as Nick's nose crinkled. His whiskers seemed to go crooked and then his eyes crossed before he fell back onto the road out cold.

* * *

"Ugghhh…" Nick groaned, his vision coming back into focus as he stared at the police cruisers ceiling.

"What happened?" he asked a bit groggily looking up and seeing Judy rubbing at her ears with one paw as the other finished typing in the ticket details on the cruisers computer.

The awful, hideous, life leaching, garlicky, antivampire-and-everything-else smell that was all Nick could remember from a moment ago was gone, replaced by something comforting, something that smell nice… something he wanted to bury his nose in to smell and let it wash away all the other heinous scents that had battered and abused his nostrils recently.

"Well," Judy said giving him a slightly pained smile. "I put you in the cruiser after you passed out and then ticketed Flash for speeding. Wasn't sure if bad hygiene is grounds for a charge of assaulting an officer but I told him that he'd better keep to the speed limit or we'd see if it did."

"Oh…" Nick said and blinked, his head still feeling a bit groggy. Then he let out a short laugh. "Using a bit of stick and _carrot_ there eh, Officer Hopps?"

He took in a deep breath of the pleasant smell, then another, letting it calm his roiling stomach and muddied mind and tried to figure out what exactly it was, because whatever it was he like it. Liked it _a lot_. He sniffed the air a few more times, turning his head and following the scent till his nose bumped up against Judy's hip. Something clicked in his still slightly dazed mind and he realized just what that smell was. Or rather _whose_ smell that was.

Nick sat bolt upright in his seat, half panicking for a second and hoped like hell that Judy hadn't seen him sniffing her, but her attention was on the cruiser's computer as she finished typing.

"Glad to see your sense of humor survived your first assignment, Officer Wilde," Judy said, giving Nick a bit of a relieved smile now that he was sitting up. "You feel up to continue or do you think you need to go see the precinct's doc?"

Nick blinked and used all his self control learned from years of hustling to calm himself before he shook his head in negation. "No, no... I'm good to go, just wasn't expecting to get punched in the nose like that, caught me by surprise." He looked at her, smiling as confidently as he could. "Won't happen again, promise," he finished making a junior ranger scouts salute.

Judy smiled, but a note of worry flashed through Nick as he noticed the slight pained wince in it and how she was rubbing at her ear. But before he could ask about it the radio crackled.

"-domestic disturbance report over on Magnolia street-"

Judy looked at Nick questioningly and he grinned back confidently. "Only a minute away if we cut over on Ridge avenue."

* * *

 **10 Hours Later...**

"Oh great, I hope every day isn't like that…" Nick groaned as he helped Judy up the stairs to her apartment, her arm over his shoulder for support, though she might have been supporting him nearly as much as he was her.

"Owwww… not so loud, Nick," Judy whined, leaning a little more onto him, one paw holding her ears.

"Right sorry…" he whispered, then grabbed his stomach as another wave of nauseous swept over him. He'd barely been holding it together since they'd responded to the domestic disturbance report which had been a lovers quarrel gone nasty between two skunks. Nick nearly threw up again just at the memory of _that_ nightmare, though their chase later in the day with Duke Weaselton and his attempted escape through the sewers was almost as bad.

Judy still winced at the sound of his voice though, and he had to admit that she might actually be feeling worse at the moment. What, with their last call for the day being a noise complaint. The rather vocal and irritable elephant had trumpeted his innocence at her at point blank range. By the time they were finished Judy looked like Bogo had stuck her in an old brass bell and hammered on it. Nick had wanted to take her to the hospital, but she'd assured him that she was alright and just needed to get home to rest.

They reached the landing and Judy pointed down it. "Fourth… fourth door on the right." She managed with another wince and Nick helped her towards it though he almost fainted as they passed the old, moldy smelling bathrooms in the hallway.

He was concentrating hard enough on staying conscious, staying on his feet and holding Judy up (or was she holding him up?) that he barely registered the sound of her unlocking her door and them entering.

There was the sound of the door closing, a few steps, then Judy let go of him and flopped onto her bed sending up a splash of stuffed bunny dolls with a loud groan.

Nick stood there for a second his head spinning as he looked around the shoebox room and took in its scent. It was old and slightly musty but over all that it was filled with the smell of bunny, of one particular, familiar bunny. Comparatively, it was like a small oasis to his nose amid the hellishness of smells that had assailing him today. It was _**so**_ different from the rankness of the hallway and that pawsawful moldy bathroom they'd just passed that the sheer difference and rapid change was the last straw for his abused nose and stomach and had him scrambling, grabbing for Judy's waste bin.

Judy groaned from the bed at the sounds of his retching and with a pained sound raised her head to look over at him.

"N-Nick, you okay?" she asked and then winced, a paw going to her temples and rubbing at the migraine that spanned from ear to ear.

Nick looked up, and trying to smile confidently, "Sure Carrots, just… just-" his stomach gurgled and his complexion paled right before he ducked his muzzle back into the waste bin and heaved again. That was followed shortly by a rather less confident, "Not really…" and a dry heave.

"Nick…" Judy started, looking at him with concern, "I… I don't think you should be trying to drive back to your place if you're feeling like that." She tried to sit up then grabbed her head and ears and flopped back on the bed with a groan. "I've got some extra blankets if you just want to stay over for the night," she said gesticulating weakly at her dresser.

Nick looked up from the waste bin he was holding onto desperately. "You sure, Carrots?" he asked and after another second fighting back down the urge to retch again, tried smirking (only partially successfully) and said, "I mean, you know that this is literally the bunny inviting the fox into their den right?"

There was a groan from the bed and Nick barely managed to duck the stuffed bunny that came hurtling at him.

"Bunnies have burrows, not dens," Judy said, voice a mix of pain, irritation and humor, "and if you're staying at my burrow, you follow my rules, Mr. fox."

Nick looked at the window then back at the bed. "We're five floors up; for it to be a burrow doesn't it have to be underground?"

This time the thrown stuffed bunny doll hit his tail causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Rule number one," Judy said with a small laugh, that then caused a groan of pain, "no being a sly fox tonight, I'm not feeling well enough to keep up with your wisecracks right now."

Nick's gut rumbled angrily and he winced. "You might be in luck then," he said with a groan of his own. "I don't think I'm up for 'tease the bunny' tonight either."

This time the thrown bunny doll didn't even come close to hitting him and he thought he might have heard an amused snort from the bed.

Nick spent another minute with Judy's wastebin before he felt like he might be well enough for the epic trek to her dresser and stumbled the three feet over to it. Grabbing it for balance he opening the first drawer, then stopped dead.

After staring for a few seconds he couldn't help but snicker.

Judy rolled over on the bed and gave him a long suffering look of 'what now?'

Nick pointed down into the drawer and Judy's eyes furrowed for a second before going wide just as he spoke.

"Carrots, really? You have _carrots_ on your unde-offt." His snickered comment was cut off by a stuffed bunny doll to the face that knocked him over, followed by a flurry of several more in rapid succession as Judy squealed, "Stop digging around in there! The blankets are in the bottom drawer you _stupid_ fox! Ow ow Ow!" she flopped back onto the bed holding her head.

Nick for his part, with his stomach still roiling, decided that his position on the floor was probably the safest spot for the moment. Even so, he couldn't help but snicker once more, muttering, "Carrots," to himself.

He apparently wasn't quiet enough, because he got smacked in his upturned muzzle by another stuffed doll while Judy grumbled darkly on her bed amid her pile of stuffed bunny ammunition, mumbling about foxes, tasers and something about her father being right.

Nick couldn't help but smile at her mutterings, even as he laid there on the floor, felled by bunny dolls. And after a few moments just listening to the soft sound of her voice and taking in the comforting smell of Judy's room, his stomach seemed to finally be settling slightly. Nick turned his head to watch her grumble, his noses bumping against the stuffed doll she'd thrown and took another subtle breath through his nose letting the room's smell cleanse it... and was almost knocked over by just how _strong_ Judy's scent had suddenly become. The scent surrounded him, buried him, it was like being hugged by Judy and it made him momentarily forget about the torment his nose had been through that day and the state of his upset stomach.

Nick smiled, his thoughts wandering pleasantly for a second before it dawned on him that overpowering scent helping with his nausea wasn't coming from just the general background scent of Judy's room/burrow but from the stuffed doll that had whacked him in the muzzle.

He picked it up from where his nose was resting against it, wondering briefly why this doll in particular smelled _so_ strongly of her then blinked and looked at it again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Then he looked at the other stuffed dolls she'd thrown around the room; stuffed bunny, stuffed bunny, stuffed bunny… then he looked at her bed; whole pile of stuffed bunnies... and then Nick looked back at the doll he was holding above his head in perplexity.

"Um… Judy?" Nick asked, still confused, and the dark mutterings from the bed trailed off before there was a sigh and with immense restraint Judy replied.

"Yes, Nick?"

Nick looked at the doll again just to make sure one last time he wasn't seeing things.

"Why do you have a stuffed _fox_ plushy?


	72. Enhancements IV

**Chapter 4 - Rough Mornings**

 **Written by Zanrok**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Mr. Punctual**

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Judy cringed at the ear piercing sound and tried not to groan as she clumsily reached for her alarm clock… and missed…

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Even with her absolutely useless sound canceling headphones on, the noise seemed to drill into her head and she swatted ever more desperately at the alarm clock. She couldn't remember ever waking up feeling this bad before.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Her paw caught the corner of the clock and Judy raised herself up on the corner of the bed to look at the Carrots be darned device before she slipped on the edge of the bed and sent the still blaring alarm clock skittering across the room as she thudded into the floor.

"Oowwwwwww…"

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Defeated Judy gave in to the pain, groaned and curled up in a ball amid a small bunny doll avalanche she caused while falling to the floor.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

She let out a whimper. Just wishing that the noise would stop.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

The noise shut off and Judy momentarily thought that her wish had been granted, only for the noise of everything around her little apartment to come to her attention as if to fill the blessed silence from the alarm.

There was the traffic outside, cars blaring and honking, some mammal arguing loudly with the baker across the street shouting, 'I ordered Alfalfa not Whole Wheat!', a groaning sound from wherever her alarm clock had skittered off to and just to top it off, someone had turned on the Bucky and Pronk show and retched the volume up.

"-Potato salad?! _Potato_ salad?! Why by all the gods did you make _**Potato Salad**_ for breakfast?!"

"Hey, I like potato salad! _You_ even like potato salad!"

"For _**Breakfast!?**_ "

*Huff* "What's wrong with having potato salad for breakfast?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with having potato salad for breakfast?! That's just so wrong Miss Bunny Cop Ninja Metermaid will probably arrest us for it!"

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

"Nah-ahh! I'd even bet her not-my-boyfriend boyfriend would agree with me!"

"Don't you dare ask! He's a cop too! We'd totally get arrested for having _potato_ -"

Judy whimpered again and tucked herself into a tighter ball, desperately wishing for all that noise to disappear too. Wishing had worked for the alarm clock, so maybe she'd get lucky and it would work for everything else as well.

There was another groan from across her room and the sound of muscles creaking in protest before a few light, if staggering, footsteps and she was plucked out of her pile of bunny dolls.

"...thought you might be drowning in those things…" Nick mumbled half asleep, but rather than sounding humorous he sounded just about as bad as she felt.

"That might have been preferable…" Judy muttered unwilling to uncurl from her tight ball as she pulled her ears tighter against the side of her head, with absolutely no success in dampening the noises.

She barely heard Nick grunt in seeming agreement and grumble about having to get up so early. Nor did she really feel it as he slumped against her bed amid her pile of bunny dolls. But what finally made it through to Judy was the vibrating sound of Nick's low pervasive rumbling growl as he muttered about the early hour and the sun and how if they had another day like yesterday his nose was going to fall off.

Judy didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, instead she just leaned into the sound of his mutterings letting his rumbly voice drown out everything else… and slowly… very slowly… the spinning painful feeling in her head from all the noise faded as she concentrated on Nick. The sound of his grumbling. The sound of his breathing. The sound of his steady strong heartbeat.

 _tha-thump… tha-thump… tha-thump…_

All the other sounds faded away and Judy felt herself relax, felt herself start to drift back to sleep, a comfortable quiet sleep like she hadn't had in _ages_ … especially like she hadn't had last night…

She'd pelted Nick with a whole bunny barrage last night but the smug fox had adamantly kept hold of her stuffed fox plushy despite it all and she'd eventually given up, to worn out and exhausted to even participate in that little distraction. She'd sworn she'd get him back for that… just another day when she felt better… once she'd gotten some rest.

Nick, apparently just as exhausted, had barely managed to pull out some blankets before he'd collapsed in his makeshift bed on the floor and passed out. He'd actually looked quite cute snuggled up sleeping with her favorite stuffed doll, but even that hadn't been enough to take her mind off the noise induced pain in her head and let her get to sleep.

She'd spent nearly an hour twisting and turning, trying to block out the stray noises, but nothing had seemed to work. And eventually, reluctantly, in an act of pure desperation Judy had taken the bunny doll she'd been holding with no success at getting to sleep and slipped out of bed. Quietly tip toeing over to Nick, she'd stealthily switched that plushy with her fox doll Nick was snuggling, with his nose buried in it.

She'd been worried he might wake up, but he'd just snuffled a few times shifting until he seemed to reluctantly accept the bunny plushy replacement and settled back into his sleep with a discontented whining sound as his nose once again buried itself in the plushy.

Judy would have felt sorry, probably _would_ feel sorry, later, once she was feeling remotely well again, for taking the fox doll away from him, but she _had_ to get some sleep and her favorite stuffed plushy was the only thing she could think of to help her.

Part of her wondered, as she had slipped back into bed holding the fox doll close, how she was going to explain to Nick in the morning why she was sleeping with it. But it was a testament to just how awful she'd felt that she didn't care about that as with the stuffed fox doll's help, she finally fell into a fitful sleep, still with all the sounds around the inner city apartment battering her abused ears.

Sounds that now seemed to be blissfully distant as she snuggled closer against the warm rumbling oversized plush doll snoring lightly as it held her and nuzzled into her neck. She smiled, listening to the strong steady and comforting _thud-thump_ ing heartbeat, glad she'd stolen her favorite plushy back from Nick and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Carrot Blasted Alarm Clock!" Judy swore, snapping fully awake as the alarm went off again _just_ as she'd slipped into a luxuriously restful sleep.

Still cursing she started untangling herself from her russet furred sheets… only she didn't have russet furred sheets…

Judy froze, confused for a second as she looked up and realized that she was wrapped up in Nick's arms as he lay slumped against the side of her bed. The fox's ear twitched irritable as his light snore faltered and his nose nuzzled deeper into her neck, ruffling her fur as he breathed in a long breath and settled down again despite the blaring _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Of her alarm clock from across the room.

Judy's breath hitched for a second at the nuzzle and her mind scrambled to try and figure out how exactly she had ended up in this position snuggling against Nick, and why _why_ it felt _so_ carrot be plucked comfortable!

There was a part of her that wanted absolutely nothing more than to shoot her alarm clock and snuggle back against Nick's chest and slip back into that comfortable sleep… but then there was also that other part of her that was screaming, _OMG I'M SNUGGLING AGAINST NICK!_ _ **NICK!**_ _WHO IS A FOX! A VERY_ _ **VERY**_ _COMFORTABLE SNUGGLY FOX! WHO I'M CURRENTLY_ _ **SNUGGLING!**_

Judy let out a terrified meep.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Nick hated getting up early with a passion, and his conscious mind fought against it doubly hard this morning, sensing that waking up was going to be even more arduous than normal. His stomach gave an unsettling twist and he buried his nose in Judy's stuffed fox plushy that smelled _so_ much like her as he tried to hide away from the the suspected mornings pain in the unconscious depths of his sleep.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ _ **MEEP!**_

Something seemed to thump him in his chest and Nick was brought abruptly back to wakefulness as he crashed into a pile of bunny dolls.

He shook his head, trying to clear it as he resurfaced above the pile and blinked as he looked around in confusion.

"W-What, what happened?" he slurred then spotted Judy across the room, shutting off her alarm clock with a panicked expression.

"Nick! You hit the snooze button! Were going to be late, come on!" Judy shouted in a panicked voice, even as she winced and grabbed her ear in a motion that clearly showed that they were still hurting her.

Still groggy and with his stomach doing the occasional backflip with full spin and a _very_ shaky landing onto a wobble board supported on a tightrope in a hurricane, Nick was about to protest that they weren't well enough, but the sight of Judy determinedly starting to get ready and the thought of what Bogo might say if he called in sick on his second day as her partner, stopped him. Sighing, Nick got to his own feet right as there was a honk from outside that made Judy flinch and drop her utility belt right before the faint smell of a garbage truck passing through the street below curled his whiskers and made him gag.

* * *

"Hey Carrots?" Nick asked a half hour later as they stopped for coffee on the way to the precinct, though he honestly wasn't sure if he could actually drink any and keep it down this morning. He wrinkled his nose at a none to pleasant smell of a passing mammal that had, by what his nose was telling him, drank far too much last night; at least two flasks of whiskey and a bottle of tequila to much, not even considering the cheap beer he must have been guzzling.

Without breaking stride, Nick shifted to Judy's other side as they walked from their parking spot toward the coffee shop, and took in a shallow relieved breath now that he was downwind of his partner. Any other day he might have felt self-conscious about using Judy's soft femininely pleasant scent to mask the stench of the drunk's, but Nick simple felt to awful to care this morning. It had been all he could do to keep up with Judy as she rushed to get ready, and then hustled over to his apartments so he could grab a fresh uniform before they headed into the precinct. They'd barely had enough time to stop for coffee which even Judy desperately needed.

Judy looked over at him tiredly, after his simple question, and responded with a very un-Judy like lackluster, "Ya?" and Nick couldn't help the note of worry that shot through him at how worn out she seemed. His glance traveled up to her ears where he could still see two small tufts of cotton she'd stuffed in them this morning and wondered if he should ask again if she was okay. Then after looking back at her determined, if tired, face and concluding that that would be pointless, made an attempt to cheer her up.

"You know, " Nick started, forcing a grin onto his muzzle, "I never really believed Major Freaky Friedkin when she said that being an officer was actually going to be _harder_ than her training."

The corner of Judy's mouth twitched upwards, and she let out a small snort of laughter before she winced and rubbed at her ear.

Nick's momentarily feeling of pride at her almost smile disappeared just as fast and despite the futility of it, he couldn't help but worriedly ask.

"Carrots, you alright there? If your ears are still hurting that bad after-"

"No," Judy's voice was a little harder than normal but her paw reached out and touched his arm before she continued. "No… I'm- I'm alright, Nick. My ears are just a bit… sore… its really not that bad." She turned her head and gave him a smile that was _almost_ as bright as her usual one. "And anyway, I can't leave my partner hanging on his second day," she said with forced cheerfulness he saw right through.

" _Carrots_ -" Nick said in a low worried murmur, but her paw on his arm stopped him.

"Really, Nick, I'll be fine. If if you want to help… could you just keep… keep talking…" Judy said hesitantly and then gave him an almost shy smile. "Believe it or not, hearing your annoying jokes actually seems to help." Her paw left his arm only to give him a half-hearted punch on that same arm as she grinned a bit, her ears perking up a little too. "Maybe it's just that your jokes are so bad they make getting blasted by elephants seem like the lesser of two evils."

"Bad _jokes?!_ " Nick said indignantly, though Judy's jib had allayed some of his worries. "You think my jokes are _**bad**_ **!** Well in that case Fluff, I'll show you some _really_ bad jokes; forget about what you'd call a three humped camel." Nick waved his arm in a grand gesture and unintentionally pointed at a overweight middle aged camel with a large pot belly. The camel gave him a glare and an angry mutter before storming past them. Nick recoiled, nose scrunched again, only to accidently bump into Judy. For a second he' thought he might be sick again as the camel's breath reached him but he was so close to Judy that her scent seemed to beat back the camel's and with only a minor hitch to what he was saying Nick managed to continue, "So if you thought that was bad, what would you say is a bunny's favorite television show…?

* * *

"Hoppy Days!"

"Nick!" Judy almost snorted out her coffee as they walked out of the coffee shop, "That was just… just…"

"Brilliant, Amazing, Foxingly Awesome?"

"Foxing _awful_!" Judy mumbled though she was trying not to smile. But as awful as his jokes were, and he was making an extra effort today, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed listening to them, or maybe just listening to his voice. Not that she would _ever_ tell him that or he would _never_ stop talking; it was possible to have _too_ much of a good thing after all.

Judy smirked to herself, feeling just a bit better as Nick started in on his next joke, something about a bear, a beaver, and a shrew in a bar when a distant whiny voice she recognized irritatingly intruded into her thoughts.

 _He was just released yesterday on bail...how could he already be getting in trouble again?!_

' _It's not Weselton! Its Duke_ _ **Weaselton**_ _! Can't you even get_ _ **-offt**_ _!'_

"-So the beaver says, well if you think that's impressive, try eating it! And-" Nick cut off as Judy stopped and grabbed his arm. Something about Weaselton's voice had been off, there'd been a frightened note to his usual grandstanding and the way his voice had stopped. Judy's ears swiveled and despite the possibility of reigniting her headache which had finally started to recede, she focused on listening.

Nick looked down at Judy clutching his arm hard and the sudden shift in her posture as well as her scent had him alert and looking around for whatever had alarmed her.

"Judy, what-"

Judy's ears picked up a distinct _thud_ sound and a sudden exhale of breath before she heard the other colder voice.

"I'll call you whatever I want, now you know the rules, if you go doing business in our area you gotta pay your _taxes_. Now cough up the money before you cough up something else."

Judy was off and running even before she heard the next _thud_ with Nick following close behind her.

"Judy! What's the matter?!" he asked urgently still looking around but seeing nothing even as she cut across the street.

"I heard Weaselton!" she shouted back and Nick let out a confused snort even as he gulped in another breath.

"Could we at least finish our coffee before we stop whatever petty hustle he's-" Nick started only for Judy to cut him off

"It sounded like _he's_ being roughed up Nick!" she said, her ear twitching as she heard a few more thuds and a cough.

"Oh-" Nick said, an odd note of understanding in his voice even as he picked up his pace. "Where'd you hear him?"

Judy's ears swiveled even as she ran and pointed up the street.

"Alley on the next block over!"

"How the hell did you hear-" Nick started, looking at her in surprise before his nose twitched, then twitched again. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. Judy looked back at him in confusion, about to ask why he'd stopped her, then quieted as he closed his eyes and his nose twitched again.

"Badgers, three off them… Armammal cologne." Nick stopped and looked right at Judy talking fast, "Smells like the Howard siblings, Larry, Curly and Moe. Small time muscle that think they're gonna be the next Mr. Big, just too dumb to pull it off but usually with enough dumb luck to escape before getting arrested."

"Well they're not getting lucky today!" Judy said her expression hardening as Nick nodded.

"Right, just don't underestimate them Carrots, it's the ones that are dumber than doorknobs that will surprise you."

"You want to split up so you can block off their escape then?" Judy asked looking down the closest alley and Nick nodded, moving toward it… until the alley's smell of overfilled dumpsters hit him and he scrambled backwards toward Judy holding his nose, and squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Um… how about I just back you up instead!" As he neared Judy and her scent again, he finally took in a breath, flushing away the smell of rotten garbage.

Judy frowned but before she could ask him why she head another punch land and a cough from Weaselton.

"Right, come on! We got to go save Weaselton." And she took off, beelining for the alley up ahead, Nick right behind her and muttering ironically about what the world had come to.

* * *

"Since when have you three started collecting _taxes_?! None of the families are stupid enough to try that this close to the city center ya dim wits! Why do ya think an entrepreneur like me works here and not in Tundratown!" Duke spat trying to sit up while he coughed.

"Wait…" the largest of the three badges said in a confused voice. "I thought he was a hustler not a entraper… entreprar… entropano... entro-whatever."

There was a slap as the smallest of the three whacked him in the back of the head.

" _Entrepreneur_ dimwit, he's an entrepreneuring hustler, one which isn't under the protection of anyone else which is why he's gonna be under our protection."

"Ohh…" the mid sized one said, picking Weaselton up off the ground and putting him on his feet, even going so far as to brush some dust off his front. "Why didn't you say he's under our protection? I wouldn't have hit him then.

There was an exasperated noise from the first badger. "Not that kind of 'protection' you dunce! Curly would you smack some sense into him?"

The big badger smacked Weaselton, and the small one groaned before hitting him in the back of the head. "Not _Him_ ,Dimwit!"

"Oh… right," the big badger said, looking sheepish, before turning and smacking the badger holding Weaselton, who dropped him with a startled "Hey!" and kicked the other badger in the shin.

Weaselton landed with a grunt of pain, but as the three siblings started arguing amongst themselves he decided that it was time for him to get out of there. He reached over grabbing his briefcase of fake Growlexes. Trying not to groan at his bruises, he started scampering away before they badgers stopped bickering and whacking each other and remembered what they were bickering about. He thought he might be home free as he snuck around them toward the alley entrance, only for his least favorite mammals in all of Zootopia to round the corner in front of him.

"Oh _come_ _on_! Can't an honest weasel get a break around here?!" he groaned just as Hopps shouted "Freeze!" and Wilde shouted, "Paws where I can see them!"

One badger froze, the next threw his paws up and the third stopped and scratched his head asking, "Wait… which do you want me to do?"

"Neither, you dufus!" the first said smacking him. The one who'd thrown his hands up snickered with a annoying _nak, nak, nak,_ until he got smacked too. "Stop nattering and start running you idiots! No! NOT THAT WAY!" The smallest of the badgers screamed as the two others ran past Weaselton only for one to stop and start scrambling in the other direction while the other confusedly asked, "Why? It's just a fox and a cute little-"

"Don't call her that!" Both Weaselton and Wilde shouted at the same time, though Wilde's voice was more of a threatening growl, while Weaselton's was a fearful squeak.

But it was too late…

"-bunny"

The cute little bunny's ears twitched in a pained and irate manner.

Before the badged had quite finished the word, two small cute bunny hindpaws were snapping his muzzle around. His body followed his muzzle spinning like he was a doing a pirouette until he flopped to the ground in front of a wide eyed Weaselton who was clutching his briefcase. Judy efficiently cuffed the badger as he groaned and then looked up at the rest of them.

Weaselton gulped before shouting defiantly. "Hey, you got nothing on me this time Officer Floppsy! I gots me a vendor's permit this time!" he quickly pulled out a rumpled if official looking piece of paper and waved it at the bunny like he was warding off an evil spirit. "And it's a _real_ venders permit this time too! Cost me three times as much as that forgery! Check with city hall if you don't believe me! I tell you, you got _nothing_ -"

"Well then I hope you're not claiming to be selling _real_ Growlex watches" Wilde said from next to him, holding his briefcase open and looking at one of the watches almost admiringly, even going so far as to sniff the watch in question as he pulled it out, "Because these sure aren't Growlexes; That's painted plastic, not even metal, let alone gold."

"Hey! I never said I was selling _genuinely_ 'real' Growlex's!" Weaselton spluttered, glaring at Wilde, "And don't go saying that where anyone can hear! Stupid canines. Most mammals just want something that looks like the real thing, not _smells_ like it too!"

"Hey! _Get' her off me, Get' her off me_!" Judy's cuffed badger started squealing as he snapped out of his daze and Judy flinched, grabbing her ears at the high pitched noise.

Reversing again, the runaway badger bolted for Judy, now with the last one in tow behind, berating him about ruining their escape.

Paws still on her ears, Judy easily dodged the first badgers punch only to get whacked hard by the other as he tried slapping the first badger, and missed.

"Hey! You don't hit cute bunny's!" Nick shouted angrily running over to Judy and helped her up as the two free badgers picked the cuffed one up over their heads and started running away down the alley.

"Should have muzzled him too…" Judy grumbled as she got back to her feet, and went tearing off after the escapees. "Come on Nick let's get them!"

Nick started following but stopped by Weasleton,

"You gonna be okay there Duke or do we need to call an ambulance?"

Weaselton blinked, stunned for a second before frowning. "Need an ambulance?! What kind of hustle are you trying to pull on me Wilde?! Hell No, I don't! _Especially_ if it's you offering! Is this some sort of Nice cop, bad cop? Because the bunny makes a better nice… no I take it back, she doesn't make a better nice cop- Hey! Are you doing stealing my merchandise Wilde!?"

"Just making sure you really are all alright." Nick said grinning as he stood up with one of the watches from his case on his wrist and then bolted after the bunny.

"Hey, that's police extortion! I'll report you! Have you locked up! Stealing from another crook, What happened to honor amoung thieves!? I thought you were going straight you no good-" Weaselton stopped shouting as he snatched his briefcase off the ground and then noticed the twenty dollar bill stuffed in place of the cheap knock off watch the fox had taken.

"Those cost forty dollars each Wilde, eighty for you!" Weaselton shouted after the retreating forms, even as his paw covered the 'Real Growlexes On Sale! Only 10 Bucks!' poster taped to the case.

* * *

Bogo was in a good mood this morning so when he opened the door to the briefing room he, only scowled a little.

All the conversation in the room stopped and there was a pregnant pause, before the usual table beating hoof pounding started up with only half its usual enthusiasm.

Bogo's scowl increased back to its usual amount.

He'd never openly encourage the disorderly rowdiness of his officers but he didn't stop it either. He found it a good way to judge his officers morale... and something was off.

Hey started walking toward the front of the room, his scowl deepening with each step, until he got to the front and slammed his stack of folders down on the podium.

The halfhearted pounding trailed off as Bogo looked around the room and his eyes settled on an empty seat at the front. And not just _any_ seat, but _the_ seat. _Her_ seat… well now it was _**Their**_ seat he guessed. Whatever… _the hooligans_ seat.

His scowl deepened further.

They were just small mammals though...

Bogo rummaged in his pocket for second and pulled out his reading glasses and set them on his muzzle.

 _The_ seat was still empty.

He adjusted his reading glasses…

Still empty.

Bogo leaned forward so he could look down past the table in front of the seat just incase they were slouching or something.

Empty.

Bogo's eyebrows furrowed and his scowl upgraded to a glower.

"Does anyone know were Wilde and Hopps are?" He asked and everyone in the room looked at each other. Some shrugged, some looked toward the door almost hopefully, Francine even picked up their seat with her trunk and checked under it.

Bogo's hoof started tapping on the podium and he looked at the clock in the room double checking that it was time for the briefing.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Has anyone _heard_ from Wilde and Hopps this morning?" Bogo asked, his glower increasing and threatening to evolve into something truly unpleasant as everyone looked around at each other again.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap-*Crack*

Bogo looked down at the pen on the podium his tapping finger had just crushed and the spot of blue ink on his blue uniform.

Bogo's glower became a thin pursed line across his muzzle. It didn't matter that it was almost impossible to see. It was a blemish on his uniform. A blemish that shouldn't be there. A small blemish that was there because his smallest officers were not where they were supposed to be.

Bogo let out a long calming breath and daintily picked up the pen - instead of crushing it in his hoof - and calmly… _calmly…_ dropped it in the waste bin.

He looked up hoping that his missing officers would have materialized while he was preoccupied.

They hadn't.

Bogo's ear twitched in irritation and he, calmly… _calmly…_ walked back toward the door and opened it, almost breaking the door as it slammed into the wall.

" **Clawhauser**!" he bellowed, "Where Are Wilde and Hop-"

Bogo's roar trailed off as the Precinct's front doors opened, revealing a very ruffled looking fox stumbling in, one paw holding his nose before he stumbled and flopped onto the floor, only for a gaggle of badgers to stumble in behind and trip over the downed fox. 'Gaggle' was the only word he could think to describe it. One had his paw cuffed to another's foot who was back to back cuffed with the other and all three were making irritatingly irate noises through the muzzles over their snouts… well only two had muzzles on. The third had a rather nice watch, what looked like an actual Growlex, snapped over his snout keeping it shut.

Wilde gasped as the trio fell on him and then clutched both paws to his nose as they rolled off flailing amongst themselves; one managing to kick the other two in the shins and squeaked irately past the watch keeping his jaws shut, only to get swatted across the face by the short tail of another, while the last one snickered.

"That," Hopps said stumbling in through the door, her usual smile noticeably missing as she rubbed at her ears, "had to be the most ridiculous chase ever. I mean who runs into a mall and tries to hide as clothing mannequins?! And then starts throwing perfume bottles once they're spotted like they're water balloons!? Gah!" Judy wrinkled her nose," I understand now why Nick hates artificial flower scents!" Wilde seemed to curl up a bit more and whimper at that, while Hopps- Judy Hopps- Judy on Duty, the ever cheerful even as she cuffed and booked you- actually _frowned_ and glared at the badgers.

"You all are going to have to pay for all that merchandise you broke, plus the fare you stiffed that cabby after fleeing the mall!"

The badgers stopped fighting amongst themselves and one gave her a unrepentant look, while another gulped and the third pointed his cuffed paws at the first and squeaked, but was cut off by Judy.

"It wasn't all his idea! I even have you on tape saying it was yours!" Hopps replied to the squeak angrily and pulled out her pen clicking it.

The carrot pen let out a babble of noise like that of a large crowd, none of which Bogo could decipher. Hopps on the other hoof sniffed indignantly at the obstinate looking badger.

"Really, why would you brag about how great your escape idea was when you hadn't even escaped yet?"

The badger managed to get his tongue out between the watch holding his jaws shut and blew a raspberry at Hopps, who cringed at the, what was to her, loud noise, and turned to Clawhauser as she rubbed harder at her ear.

"Benji, I'll give you a week's worth of donuts if you book these… these… cabbage brained stooges for us. Nick and I are already late for the briefing." She started helping Wilde to his feet even as Clawhauser nodded. "Come on Nick, we just need to survive until the end of the day…"

Bogo took a closer look at his two small officers, and his scowl became rock hard as he noticed the weary worn and pained looks on their faces.

"Hopps. Wilde," he said and Hopps flinched like he'd bellowed at them. Well, bellowed all out, not his normal speaking bellow.

"Ah… chief!" Judy said looking up and trying to smile… without any success. "Sorry we're late, we just ran into some trouble on our way... here... this... morning…" She trailed off under his look and he extended one hoof down the hallway away from the briefing room.

"Medic's office. Now. Both of you," he said in a voice that brooked no argument even as he tried not to shout. Then satisfied that they his two officers had gotten the point, transferred the full weight of his practiced and award winning glower unto the three badgers, who all gulped and immediately stopped their squeaking, squirming and poking at each other.

"Clawhauser, tell McHorn to take over the briefing for me." Bogo pointed toward the briefing room, glaring at it for a moment. Nearly a dozen officers quickly tried scrambling back inside the room, climbing and falling over each other as they had apparently been watching the ruckus out front. Bogo snorted and offered them a hard glare before turning back to Clawhauser. "Assignments are on the podium, all labeled. I'll take care of booking _these_ three."

All three badgers tried to scramble away from his glower, but all in different directions to predictable results.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Bogo said frostily to the badgers as they tried picking themselves up after flopping on the floor, and then smiled broadly before asking, "So, do you stooges want to pull any nonsense on me?"

Two of the badgers started frantically shaking their heads while the third nodded hurriedly. There was yip as one of his compatriots smacked the back of the nodding badger's head while the other kicked his shin and his enthusiastic nodding turned to hurried shaking.

Bogo huffed, and looked back at the bunny and fox limping their way down the hall. He did not take kindly to mammals that harmed his officers and those two had apparently already had a rough day yesterday if Clawhauser's reports and rumors were anything to go by. Well, he would find out _exactly_ what trouble these three had dumped on them and then go to the medics office and see why his shiny, bright, new (if small) stars were looking so run down and ragged, and more importantly what needed to be done to get their shine back.

The department, the city, needed the bright optimistic attitudes and effectiveness that those two young officers brought to their work, and Bogo would make sure it got it.


	73. Enhancements V

**Chapter 5 - Down and Out**

 **Written by Zanrok**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Mr. Punctual**

* * *

"Oh this is _so_ not good…" Judy moaned as she sat on the examination table, looking thoroughly miserable after the doc's examination, "What if this makes Bogo change his mind, makes him think small mammals like us _can_ 't handle being officers!"

"The Chief won't think that!" Nick said, sounding a bit nasally through the tissues he'd stuffed in his nose. He tried to smile. "I mean we've managed everything that's faced us so far… and… and…" Nick gulped, "We're still ready to go, fresh as daisies, right? … Right?" Nick looked at her with a shaky smile, his ear and nose still twitching occasionally like it had ever since he took a face full of that flower scented perfume in the mall.

Judy's ears dropped. She didn't want to admit it, but even if Nick did smell like a daisy right now, he looked anything but. He looked more like he was about to fall over and as much as she wanted to push through and keep on going, to be the best cop she could possibly be, she wasn't in much better condition than Nick.

Then her ears dropped more as she heard the tapping of Bogo's hoof while the doctor gave him a run down of their condition in his office two floors and a hallway above them.

"...showing symptoms of extreme hypersensitivity to hearing and smell… no clear damage to ears or nose… but clear signs of pain… recommend take off duty… bed rest until symptoms recover… currently in a state of exhaustion… probable little to no sleep… pushing them too hard..."

Judy groaned again, slumping over on the table wishing she could block out the doctor's voice as he continued to describe just how unfit they were. Then, half out of misery and half on a whim, she grabbed Nick's tail and used the appendage as makeshift ear muffs. Nick gave a startled yip and looked at her wide eyed before spluttering incoherently. He stopped, then tried again with little improvement to his spluttering and the smallest of smiles ran across Judy's face as Nick's silver tongue seemed to fail him for once. She snuggled just a little bit further into her ear muff tail and listened to the pleasant sounds it gave off, glad for a distraction that was able to mute everything else for at least a few moments.

* * *

Bogo's hoof was rubbing his temple as the ZPD's staff medic finished giving him his report on Wilde and Hopps and he finished glancing through their reports from yesterday. For being the smallest mammals on the force they'd gotten almost twice as much done as any other team had.

"-Honestly Chief, I'm not surprised that this happened," the old armadillo said, looking up from his medical clipboard and adjusting his thick glasses that made his little eyes seem twice as large as his face. "I looked through their medical records and after the nighthowler incident and that train car explosion, neither of them took enough time off, well any time off really, to recover."

"I thought they were cleared medically?" Bogo asked, looking up from the reports (well down really), at Doctor Arzts. "Hopps seemed fine and she did a stellar job on her first assignment afterwards, managed to overhear some crucial information when even Francine couldn't."

"Yes, well… her hearing is good, off the charts actually when I performed a hearing test on her just now, but I don't think it ever fully recovered from the train explosion. It's also clearly causing her pain no matter how much she tries to hide it. They were cleared after that incident, but that doesn't mean they were exactly 100%, just that nothing was seriously wrong enough to mandate rest. Then both of them have been working nearly non-stop. Hopps hasn't taken any time off, in fact she's been working overtime whenever possible and Wilde opted not to take the usual break after graduation but to start immediately afterwards. If you don't give your body time to recover, even the little things can build up to a breaking point. Those two _need_ to take some time off to let their bodies recuperate." The little old Armadillo gave Bogo a pointed glare. "That's a lesson I remember having to beat into a head-strong young officer that didn't know when to take a break back when _you_ started here."

Bogo snorted, as he could remember that little lesson quite well without the reminder.

"Fine Doc. Point taken."

* * *

"Carrots! Thats- Come on! My tail isn't a scarf!" Nick spluttered, his voice still high and nasally from the tissues stuck in his nose as he tried unsuccessfully to detach the bunny from his tail.

"Not a scarf, it's an ear muff," Judy muttered. "And I'm keeping it… It works better than those stupid useless earphones I wasted my money on, and this way I won't have to hear the Chief when he says he's disappointed in us."

"I- That's- " Nick spluttered on and tried not to blush as she snuggled his tail around her again. "He's not going to- Well I don't think he would… _But you can't use my tail as replacement headphones_!"

" _You_ suggested I buy those useless ones. Gave me your guarantee they'd help and they don't, so I'm turning them in and taking this fuzzy set instead," Judy countered, still not releasing his tail. She seemed to be taking an almost perverse delight in getting one over on him and figuratively, (and literally), yanking his tail. It almost made her seem like her usual energizer bunny self.

"Thats... Thats… Hey you're not allowed to hustle me like that!" Nick said aghast. His voice sounded far too weedly, what with the tissues still stuffed in his nose, making it impossible to sound like his normal suave self. It was throwing his internal sense of balance off and in a fit of irritation and embarrassment he reached up and yanked them out.

But before he could make any sort of suave comeback, the full force of that gods awful artificial flowery perfume, seeming even stronger than before, slapped him again like Sergeant Buffinthehorn had done his first time in the boxing ring at the academy. His vision seemed to go fuzzy for a second and he felt lightheaded and dizzy.

There was the sound of someone saying something, his name maybe, and then again, this time sounding worried. His head was still spinning when he felt something touch his muzzle, something that smelled pleasant. He turned his nose, rubbing it desperately into the furry paw against it, sniffed all the while to try and rid his nose of the perfumed stench that clung to him and the antiseptics that clung to the examination room and a thousand other scents that bombarded his nose.

"Nick!" Judy meeped, and her scent was suddenly sweeter and smelled more embarrassed as he snapped back to the present, only to realize he'd been madly snuffling Judy's paw…

...and started snuffling down her arm toward her now blushing neck.

"Um... I, ah… Sorry!" Nick managed to squeak out, his voice even higher and squeakier than before without even the help of the tissues. He flushed even harder than Judy had. "Look, I ah, didn't mean to- it's just you smell nice and-" Nick facepalmed and groaned feeling mortified before rushing on as Judy's ears started turned pink and her scent spiked further. "Sorry Carrots! Please I didn't mean to start sniffing you like that! It's just… just… my nose has been giving me trouble and that perfume and all the other smells- I just needed something to clear away all that from my nose..." He finished in an incoherent mumble, feeling horribly embarrassed. Judy wasn't even looking at him and her scent was a chaotic mix, embarrassment chief amongst it.

Even still, Nick couldn't bring himself to pull to far away from her. He _hated_ artificial floral scents, and Judy's scent seemed to be the only thing that helped.

"Judy, look I-" Nick stopped suddenly, a stray air current through the doorway bringing a warning to his nose.

"Carrots, Bogo incoming!" Nick hissed, and her ears snapped up only for her to flinch and then snap them down quickly.

"Bogo and the doc are coming down the stairs," Judy whispered back, straightening up and trying to look professional. Nick copied her, but couldn't help but think that they failed more than a bit to strike the image of the ZPD's finest. Judy still lacked her usual perk and he could see bags under her eyes. And as for himself, Nick was having trouble keeping his usual grin in place.

They waited there for a few seconds before Judy shot him a quick look and quietly asked, "How could you tell by smell that Bogo was coming?"

Nick shrugged, "Good nose, and Bogo throwing open doors always causes a bit of a draft."

"Ya, but Bogo's office is three floors up, It couldn't be _that_ much of a draft."

Nick shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "Nose has been giving me trouble for a while now, just been really _really_ sensitive."

Judy gave him a concerned look, apparently having no trouble hearing his mumbling, "Is it really _that_ sensitive? I mean I don't think even Wolford's nose could pick up something like that from here."

Nick's nose wrinkled again, still burning from the perfume and other scents but he resisted the urge to cover it with his paw as well as the much stronger urge to scoot closer to Judy. Well, mostly. He didn't think she'd notice his slight shift on the examination table… though, given the slight rise of confused embarrassment in her scent she might have…

"Ehem, well I didn't know your hearing was good enough to pick him up leaving his office either," Nick said hurriedly, hopefully distracting her.

Judy blushed at that and then muttered something which he, without her radar bunny ears couldn't pick up. Something about the train explosion, overly loud noises, and headphones that didn't work as well as fuzzy foxy- she suddenly shut her mouth with a snap and her scent spiked hard with further embarrassment.

"Um… well I don't know about Wolford," Nick added quickly trying to fill the sudden awkward gap, "But ya… I can tell Bogo left his office, hell I could tell you what flavors of donuts Clawhauser is eating right now."

Judy looked rather dubious at that claim and he managed to dredge up enough charm to scoff theatrically before ticking of on his claws. "Chocolate frosted with sprinkles, maple, sugar, cream filled with slightly stale bavarian creme, raspberry jelly filled and glazed. At least a dozen." He sniffed the air cautiously, wincing as he did so. "Make that three dozen, delivered while we've been in here and if that stale cream gives anything away, it would be from Blargy's off Fifth and Mane."

Judy was looking at him with what might have almost been a bit of awe in her expression as Nick used the moment to slip just a bit closer to her… just so her scent could give his nose some relief from all the other less-pleasant-than-donut-scents he could smell as well of course.

"Hell, Carrots," Nick continued talking to keep her distracted from how close he'd scooted over on the table. "I can tell that Bogo got ink on his uniform sometime in the last half hour, a uniform he got dry cleaned yesterday judging by the slight starchiness scent that wafted by just now. Bit unlucky for him, but given that he got lucky last night, I'd say Karma is still doing her job."

"Wait, you can tell _that_?!" Judy spluttered, her eyes a bit wide at the little piece of gossip and Nick grinned seeing as she was fully distracted. She almost looked like a miniature Clawhauser hearing the latest office scuttlebutt, well... except she was cute in a completely different way than the friendly tubby cheetah, or so Nick thought.

"Sure Fluff. He wasn't the only one who got lucky, Wolford and Fa-*ehem*" Nick coughed into his paw. "Well I probably should say as they've been trying to hide it, even done a decent job of it, though the fact that they totally have the hots for each other is a huge give away if you know what scent clues to pay attention to."

Judy looked utterly shocked at this, and Nick summoned up the energy from somewhere to give her one of his grins, and tapped his nose. "Might not be as cool as your radar ears, but canine noses have their uses too."

"Y-You're t-telling me…" Judy squeaked, eyes huge, "That you can t-tell when a m-mammal g-gets t-turned o-on…" Judy's voice had continued to rise, sounding almost terrified now.

"I, um, _Noooo_ -" Nick spluttered quickly, his brain catching back up with his mouth, while his nose registered the sudden explosion of scents from Judy. Terror… mortification… attraction… embarrassment… extreme attraction… nervousness… more embarrassment… even more than extreme attraction… Nick's mind was trying to keep up with all the inputs while he panicked. But Judy's ears snapped up, trained on him like two lie detecting sensors and Nick gulped, voice squeaking like skidding tires as he shifted mid-word attempting to equivocate his falsehood. "- _oooot_ really! It all sort of depends, Carrots! Really! Scent clues like that can be really subtle and hard to pick up on! It's not something just any mammal can sense!" Nick tried smiling disarmingly but Judy didn't seem to be buying it. She was gaping at him with a sort of horrified bunny in the headlights look.

"Judy, I swear I'd never try using my nose to pick up on how you might be feeling!" Nick continued quickly, worriedly. Many prey mammals tended to freak out a little when they figured out just how much canines could pick up from scents. "I mean, that was just an accident that I sniffed you before!" Nick winced even before the last word was out of his mouth and his internal hustler screamed at his flustered mind to _Shut up! Shut Up Now You Idiot!_

Judy's eyes got even _wider_ as a heavy flush ran rampant across her cheeks and her scent spiked to new heights.

Nick opened his mouth, then remembered his own advice and shut it, feeling his own raging blush spreading under his red fur and up to his ears as his heart seemed to hit the panic button and went galloping off in panicked circles.

Judy's ears twitched almost like she could hear it and suddenly both of them were looking anywhere but at the other.

* * *

Bogo entered the examination room right behind Doctor Arzts and frowned as he saw his two officers, who looked even worse now then when he's seen them earlier. The way Hopps was staring across the room her nose and one ear twitching spasmodically while Wilde had his ears splayed back and a almost pained look on his muzzle didn't help their ruffled, exhausted looking state. In fact Hopps complexion looked unusually flushed, possibly Wilde's as well, though it was harder to tell with his fur color.

Bogo leaned over to the doc and whispered, "They're not running fevers too are they?"

Doctor Arzt's adjusted his coke bottle glasses and examined them, before snorting. "They weren't before but it's possible they could be starting to, what with the state they're in. Could also be signs of, oh what is that sickness called? I think my old medical books called it Fuchs Liebe Hase? No matter, with a bit of rest that will probably sort itself out too."

Bogo hid his worry for his officer behind his normal scowl and speared the two officers with it.

"Right. Hopps, you have all the makings of a good officer," he snorted, glancing over at the miserable looking fox. "And you too Wilde, if yesterday was anything to judge by, but both of you need to learn a lesson a lot of good rookies have trouble with." He increased his scowl to make sure they'd take the point, and added a bit of glare just for good measure, "You can't do your jobs _if you're not taking care of yourselves_." A little bit of extra displeased glare and both the fox and bunny wilted a bit.

 _Good, I think they got the point_. Bogo thought and snorted again.

"Both of you are off duty for the next three days. Go home. Get some rest. _Get_ better. I need you two in top condition, not muddling through your day where you're likely to get yourselves or someone else hurt because you're under the weather. And I'll have Doctor Arzts check both of you when you get back too just to make sure you are back in shape for work." Bogo pointed out the door with one last snort. "Francine will drop both of you two off at your homes. I don't want to see or hear from _either_ of you till your better. Now, _GO!_ "

Hopps was up and out the door before he'd quite even finished and Wilde wasn't too far behind. Bogo gave a short amused snort as he watched them disappear. Hopefully they'd listen to his order to rest and get better just as well as they listened to his order to go.

* * *

Nick ducked his head back under the stream of water in his shower as he tried for the sixth time to scrub all traces of the fake flower perfume off himself.

The ride back in Francine's cruiser had been the most awkward experience of his life. The only saving grace about it was that the elephant sized cruiser had given them plenty of space to awkwardly avoid each other. He wasn't sure if Judy was freaking out over what he'd let slip about canines and their insights into other mammals feelings or if she'd possibly caught on to his own feelings, but either way she'd been freaked out about something and he wasn't sure _what_ he could do to try and fix it. Maybe if he just gave her some time, it would all blow over? Maybe? Hopefully?

Nick finished rinsing the shampoo out of his fur and got out of the shower. Only for traces of the smell to still burn his nostrils.

Nick growled in irritation as he dried off and then flopped into his bed, burying his nose in his sheets, but that provided no relief. He growled and rolled over on his side. He still felt exhausted, mildly nauseous, and just wanted to drift off to sleep where he wouldn't have to think about his nose or his feelings or how his apartment smelled musty after so long or Judy or that awful stupid clingy perfume or how even sleeping on Judy's floor felt more comfortable than his apartment now.

* * *

 _hours later…_

Nick finally gave up tossing around in his bed.

Never, not once in his life had he _ever_ had trouble falling asleep. He'd even walked down to his old hangout by the bridge in the abandoned industrial facility, but not even lounging in the sun had been any relief and he'd slunk back to his basement apartment in dismay as clouds soon obscured the sun. He was exhausted, beyond exhausted really and feeling like warmed over road kill; that and his nose seemed to be worse than ever. There was only one thing that he could think of that might help at this point and it was a stupid idea; A horrible, awful, idiotically stupid idea, but he was _desperate_.

Maybe if he begged? Nick thought, his ears flat against his head as he grabbed his hawaiian shirt and threw it on. He'd never begged for anything before, not in his lowest moment, but he'd never felt quite this desperate either. Well maybe after the skunk butt incident, but running had been an option then. It wasn't like he could out run or even hide from the smells bombarding his nose. (he knew, he'd already tried).

With a sigh, Nick locked his door and headed out only for the muggy late afternoon sky to open up and the first drops of rain to pelt him.

Nick looked up at storm clouds and wondered if Karma had something against him in particular.

* * *

"I ordered dinner yesterday! It's your turn to order tonight!"

"You just dialed the number! I actually ordered!"

"Doesn't matter, That still counts!"

"What do you mean? _That_ doesn't count! Just shut up and order!"

"You shut up and order!"

"No, you shut up and order!"

"No _you_ shut-"

Judy groaned her head popping up from the pile of stuffed animals she was trying to hide under and threw one at the wall.

"Bucky, Pronk, could you please _please_ keep it down just this once?"

*whispered* "Uh oh, bunny girl doesn't sound very good."

"Think its relationship problems? Her boyfriend doesn't seem to be staying over tonight."

"Naww… She's not playing her melancholic radio sound track, must be something else."

"No, you're just as wrong about this as you are about who ordered! I tell you, it's got to be boyfriend issues."

"Fine, prove it and I'll order!"

There was a banging on the wall and then Pronk's voice.

"Yo, bunny girl, you aren't having problems with your foxy boyfriend are you?"

The _**Thump**_ as the bunny doll that hit the wall this time was considerably louder than before as Judy nearly growled from under her pile.

"No I am not! And he is not my boyfriend! And you two need to stop speculating on my dating life and quiet down!"

There was a few blessed moments of Bucky and Pronk free noise, in which she could only hear what sounded like every other sound in the apartment, before there was another hushed whisper.

"Don't say it! I'm ordering. Just don't say it. I mean it!"

"..."

"Don't!"

"Told you!"

"Gahh. Will you shut up! No, no not you- Damnit they resteraunt hung up on me because of you! Here I tried, now it's your turn to order!"

"No You order!"

Judy groaned and rolled out from under her pile of bunny dolls and tossed her useless headphones onto her desk, muttering darkly. She couldn't rest like this, and it wasn't only Bucky and Pronk that were driving her nuts, even over the rain outside she could hear the aardvark couple arguing two floors below her, the dhole watching the soap opera, 'All my Kits'... even the doors to the apartment squeaking shrilly as someone entered the building five floors below.

Judy looked at the fox doll she was still clutching in her arms and her embarrassment and confusion about how to handle her growing feelings toward Nick roiled and collided with the fact that he might be able to tell that she liked him and not in a, 'Do I love you? Yes, Yes I do (but only in a platonic way!)'. Carrot sticks, he, probably _could_ tell given how just being near him made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She wondered just how long he might have known and what it might mean that he'd never said anything about it. She could tell that he'd been panicking before in the examination room from the wild beating of his heart. Was he just trying to figure out how to avoid the subject? Maybe just not knowing how to let her down? Oh carrot sticks, did he just see her as another silly stereotypical country bumpkin bunny crushing on someone? But it wasn't like bunnies normally had crushes on _foxes_. Oh-sliced cucumbers-she-really-was-crushing-on-Nick… hard…

Judy flopped back onto the bed sending some dolls tumbling to the floor and looked up tiredly at the fox plushy she held above her.

She wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion from the unrelenting, never ending noise around her and the accompanying throbbing in her head it caused, or the questions regarding Nick and what he thought of one silly stupid bunny crushing on a fox that was keeping her up. Regardless, she hadn't been able to rest at all.

Finally coming to a long overdue decision, she put the plushy down and got up, heading for her door.

She didn't like sitting around and just worrying. She'd go and find out… and even if she was only ever going to be Nick's friend, he might let her stay over so she didn't have to listen to Bucky and Pronk and could _finally_ get some real sleep. That was something a friend would do, right?

Ignoring Bucky and Pronks ongoing and now not so whispered argument as well as the sound of some other resident dripping water on the floor as they slowly walked down the hallway, Judy grabbed her raincoat and opened the door… only to just about run into Nick as he stopped, paw outstretched to knock on her door.

Judy stared for a few seconds as some water dripped from his soaked fur, splattering on the ground, sounding like cannon shots to her in her surprise, and every sound around her seemed to fade except for the rapid beating of Nick's heartbeat.

Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-

"Hey… Carrots… I, ah…" Nick swallowed hard.

Tha-Thump- _Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-Tha-Thump-_

...and his heartbeat seemed to almost double before Nick, soaked and bedraggled, attempted one of his grins… and failed… before rushing on quickly.

"Carrots,-I-know-I-freaked-you-out-before-and-I'm-sorry,-I-didn't-know-you-didn't-know,-well-I-guessed-you-didn't-know,-but-I-didn't-want-to-tell-you-because-other-mammals-usually-don't-take-it-that-well,-and-I-didn't-want-you-to-freak-out-and-I'm-sorry-and-I-don't-want-this-to-come-between-us-because-you're-important-to-me-and…and Judy I'm _really_ sorry."

Judy just stood there for a second,

 _...you're important to me…_

The phrase seeming to repeat in her mind until the sound of a few more drips of water hitting the floor and Nick shifting uncomfortable brought her back to the present.

Judy looked at him, looked at the state he was in, ears, tail, even his grin drooping in exhaustion and his fur soaked through from the storm, and couldn't help but ask in a tone of confusion.

"You… you came all the way over here, in the storm, instead of resting… just to apologize?"

 _Tha-Thump - pause - ThaThumpThaThumpThaThumpThaThump_

Judy's ear twitched at the telltale sound of Nick's heart as he stood there, stock still, before finally saying, "I… ah… not entirely…" he swallowed and mumbled looking down at his feet, "I… I can't get to sleep at my place… the smells… I… I wanted to ask if I could spend the night... here..."

Nick wanted to spend the night at her apartment? The idea sent a thrill of excitement and warmth through her as well as a bolt of terror. If he didn't already know, if he only suspected, well spending the night with her mind now thoroughly stuck thinking about _him_ would certainly tip him off scentwise.

Nick's nose made a twitching noise and Judy looked up in time to see his eyes widen just a little as his heartbeat spiked again. He brought his paws up making quick gesturing motions.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Carrots, I can sleep on the floor again… I-"

Judy didn't quite hear the rest of what he said because two hushed voices very close to the wall caught her attention.

"Man… he's really in the dog house with her isn't he…"

"Has to be. At this rate they're never going past this stage two denial…"

"Yep, and consigned to sleeping on the floor, not even the couch…"

"Wait, does she even _have_ a couch?"

The comments from her neighbors were the breaking point for Judy. Her head hurt, she was exhausted, her feelings where a muddled confused mess and she was absolutely sick and tired of listening to Bucky and Pronk, _especially_ listening to them discussing her love life, or lack thereof…

"They want something to talk about, _I'll_ give them something to talk about." Judy muttered darkly as she clenched her fists.

Nick had stopped talking, apparently hearing the non-to-subtle voices as well, and Judy stopped giving the wall a Bogo glare and turned back to the dripping wet fox in her door way.

"Nick," Judy said in a clipped voice. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, but if you think you do then you can apologize by coming in and doing exactly what I say, understand?"

Nick looked confused at her sudden vexation, so she simply grabbed his loose, bedraggled tie and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him. She pulled him over to her bed and then with the tie, pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Follow along, Okay?" she said in a almost gleefully vengeful voice before giving the wall and its two irritating voices one more glare. Nick, though he still looking confused, nodded, and Judy, judging from the voices debating her dismal chances of a love life in anything but quiet voices went over to the wall where she judged their ears were pressed up against it and slammed her shoulder into it.

She grinned at the startled yelps from the other side and in a dramatically high falsetto voice that would have gotten her laughed off her high school drama club shouted, " _OH, N-Nick!_ " then thumped the wall a few more times before walking past a now gaping fox and jumped onto her bed. She starting to bounce up and down, making it squeak faster and faster. She could here Bucky and Pronk spluttering incoherently and what sounded like one of them tripping over and falling down on the other side of the wall.

She _wished_ she could see their faces right then. But since she couldn't, she bounced on the bed more enthusiastically and added some more sound effects just for good measure.

* * *

Judy was trying not to giggle manically as she listened afterwards to the stunned and confused sounding Bucky and Pronk. Nick once he'd caught on to her little game, had had some brilliant little additions to her little prank.

"No way-"

"But-"

"Even for a bunny!"

"Ninja cop metermaid bunny?"

"I- but- she-"

"Ninjad that fox?"

"She's no crouching tiger! She's a bunny!... right? _Right?_ "

"Um… ninja disguise?"

"No, no, no! Not possible! I just- she skipped stages!

"Bunny?"

"She hopped stages!"

"Is that allowed?"

"NO!"

"Check the dating guide?"

"I did!"

"Horoscope?"

"Has nothing!"

"There's gotta be something!"

Nick pulled his ear away from the wall and put his paw over his mouth to stifle his snicker while Judy buried her face in her pillow and started laughing.

* * *

As good as the bit of amusement and revenge against her neighbors was, Judy was left feeling bone tired when her laughter finally trailed off. She glanced over to see Nick sitting against the wall, still grinning but looking like he might pass out at any second, right before he sneezed. Then sneezed again and started rubbing his nose. Judy realized he was still sopping wet from the rain outside. Infact, not only was he soaked through but he'd left little puddles of water all across her floor.

Judy groaned, and careful to avoid the water, crossed to her dresser and tossed him a towel.

"Nick, we need to get you dry before you catch a cold on top of everything else," Judy said and then took a closer look at his soaked clothes and long russet cream fur before sighing. It was beautiful fur, and any other time her mind might have started wandering off in other directions thinking about that fur, but she was _so_ tired. It felt like her body was crashing and she simple couldn't spare the extra brain power to think past the fact that his long fur was utterly soaked and holding water like a sponge.

She grabbed another towel and tossed it to him before also pulling out her handheld fur dryer.

"Here…" she stopped and let out a jaw wrenching yawn before continuing, "Cover up with that and I'll throw your shirt and pants in the dryer down the hall while we deal with your fur."

Nick gave her an embarrassed look that had her flushing even in her exhausted state as she quickly turned around.

Even with the use of her small fur dryer it took close to a half hour to dry Nick's fur as well as his boxers, since he'd been to embarrassed to part with those in her small room, and have her toss them in the dryer with everything else. Judy wasn't entirely sure whether she was relieved or disappointed in that, though helping Nick dry off was its own little reward for her. His longer fur might be a pain to dry but it had the advantage of floofing to ridiculous levels, absolutely ridiculously _cute_ levels, and Judy was sure that when her brain wasn't so sleep deprived and actually functional, that she would very much enjoy thinking back on his floofiness. But today and the day before and the still pounding headache and tiredness was hitting her like a sledgehammer. It was all she could do just to finish helping Nick dry off.

"Thanks Carrots," Nick said as she turned her fur dryer off and let out another jaw popping yawn, "And thanks for letting me crash here… I'll just…" he gestured toward were he'd made his makeshift bed yesterday only for his already exhausted droopy ears to wilt.

Judy followed his paw and saw the puddles of water still all over her floor and groaned. She was too drained to do anything more. She hadn't been able to get to sleep earlier despite all her effort. But now that Nick was here, it was like a flip had been switched and she couldn't keep herself awake any longer.

Judy looked between the wet floor and Nick, then back at the wet floor and then at her bed as a wave of tiredness rolled over her and she fought not to pass out.

"Nick…" Judy said, already feeling like she was half asleep as he turned his head wearily toward her. She flopped back onto her bed, curling up on one side then raised her paw, finger outstretched, mustering as much seriousness as she could at that moment, though she could already feel herself drifting off. "Too tired, so just this once... if you promise… no funny business… you can share…" she gestured tiredly at the other half of her small bed.

Nick didn't respond for a moment and Judy was almost asleep when he finally did. Though she could hear his heart make a small skipping sort of sound. It brought a smile to her sleepy face. She rather liked the sound that Nick's heart beat had made.

"Y-you sure Judy?" he asked sounding a bit nervous, though his voice was edged with exhaustion.

Judy snuggled into her pillow a bit and mumbled, "No funny business…" before starting to drift off again.

There was the sound of slow hesitant movement and then the sheets crinkling as a weight settled next to her on the bed. A weight with a warm floofy presences and a strong pleasant tha-thumping heartbeat that made all the other noises around her disappear as she focused on it. And right before she lost herself to the first deep, unbothered sleep she'd had in far, far to long, she felt the briefest sensation ruffle the fur on her shoulder and neck, like that of a muzzle snuggling up, breathing in a long and slow and letting out a contented sigh.


	74. Enhancements VI (finale)

**Bonus Chapter - Better Mornings, Mostly...**

 **Written by Zanrok**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by Mr. Punctual**

 **AN: Surprise! We're breaking the rules and posting a _sixth_ chapter in this one. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Judy snuggled into the warm embrace of her bed as she started to awake. Something was different. She couldn't tell what it was as he mind slowly started stirring, which in and of itself was unusual. Usually, she had no trouble waking up, but this morning instead of popping awake it felt like her mind was slowly rising through molasses. Think, warm, comfortable molasses, through which all she heard was a slow, steady, soothing, _tha-thump… tha-thump… tha-thump…_

Judy smiled and snuggled closer to the sound. It was _so_ pleasant, to be able to listen to just that one peaceful sound instead of… of…

Where was all the noise? Judy suddenly thought with confusion as what was different slammed into her like the concussive blast from the train crash.

Judy sat bolt upright in bed blinking owlishly.

The noise was _gone_.

Well… not gone exactly, Judy thought concentrating. She could still pick up all the random noises around her, even Mrs. Dharma Armadillo down on the first floor giving a new tenant her usually cheerful welcome…

"-Complimentary delousing once a month. And, don't lose your key!"

Judy frowned though. As soon as she stopped concentrating the noise seemed to… disappear… to fade behind that soothing _tha-thump… tha-thump… tha-thump…_

Then another realization hit Judy. A wonderful, awesome, truly _amazing_ realization as she grabbed her ears.

They didn't _hurt_! Her ears _**didn't**_ hurt! Her _head_ didn't hurt! The painful jabbing misery from all those loud noises was gone. Carrot Cake! That nearly constant mild ever persistent headache that had started up she didn't know how long ago was _gone_! She felt… felt great. She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up feeling this good, feeling like a brand new bunny. Like she could take on every problem in the city! Carrot sticks and cabbage balls, she felt so good that even if Bogo told her right then and there that she had parking duty it couldn't have dented how wonderful she felt. She'd have ticketed every mis-parked car in the city, then gone back and asked him what else there was to do.

She felt _alive_ again!

Judy bounced and let out a whoop of joy.

There was the sound of grumpy stirring in the room next to her and a crabby voice muttering.

"Ughhhh… why does that bunny have to get up sooo early?"

"It's not that early…" replied an equally crabby voice

"Shut up, it is early, we only got to sleep and hour ago…"

"You shut up, we could have gotten to sleep sooner if we hadn't spent so much time zoogling for dating step skipping…"

"You shut up. And its hopping not skipping, we agreed on that."

" _You_ shut up. I don't care what its called, its-"

Judy snickered.

"Serves you two right for all the times you've kept me up!" she laughed, and stuck out her tongue at the wall, not even caring that Bucky and Pronk couldn't see it. "You should've remembered to never go up against a cute little bunny!" she said sarcastically while grinning madly. She felt truly absolutely giddy and wonderful this morning and with a giggle finished calling over, "Because the bunny _always_ gets the last laugh!"

There were two simultaneous, grumpily annoyed, "Shut up!"s, from the other room and some grumpy mutterings including, 'just a harmless little bunny, my right horn' and 'never go just for a flesh wound' that had Judy flopping back onto her bed in a giggling mess.

She was giggling so much the bed was creaking under her shaking body. Judy closed her eyes and tried to get ahold of herself, but she just felt sooo good that it was hard to.

Finally, she rolled onto her side, her giggles petering out though the bed still seemed to shift somewhat. Judy opened her eyes only to look into the face of her fox plushy.

It was a foxy face… a very handsome foxy face... expect it wasn't her plushy's foxy face with its glass bead eyes.

No, the russet furred face almost touching her nose looked back at her with half lidded sleepy eyes the color of new grass and clear emeralds and Judy's breath caught. A sleep drunk smile of pure undiluted contentedness was playing across the long muzzle and Judy could hear a soft thwumping sound accompanying the slow steady _tha-thump… tha-thump…_ of the fox's heart as his tail moved slowly in a happy manner as it thumped the bed a few times.

Still seeming more asleep than awake, Nick's eyelids drooped and his head shimmed forward, his nose brushing against her cheek before he stopped taking in a long breath that fluttered her fur as he let out a contented, rumbly sigh.

Judy squeaked, a sudden blush raging across her cheeks and promptly fell off the bed.

"Owwwwww…"

Judy groaned, rubbing at her sore tail only to stop when Nick, still sprawled on his side in a sinfully lazy looking manner, shifted and stuck his head out over the bed to look down at her. He blinked once, twice, and then his sleep clouded eyes seemed to gain a measure of awareness as the almost dopily happy sleep smile quirked up into something more roguishly happy as his tail thumped a few more times and those eyes seemed to pin her in place.

Judy tried to say something but Nick's smile grew as he watched her and her stumbling start towards putting sounds together into words fell apart.

She tried again but this time Nick spoke right before she did in a lazily happy, hustler-ishly confident and dramatic manner like he was Heath Hedger right out of Casanova.

"Marry me Carrots."

Judy froze, her mouth gaping and nose twitching while a warm heat seemed to bubble inside and caused her to flush. She _couldn't_ have heard him right. But she was sure he had; she could hear his every movement, his tail's slow happy thumps, the absolutely steady confident beat of his heart, the low rumble as he breathed…

Then Nick smirked and snickered and Judy practically exploded.

" _WWWWWHHAT_?! Did you just?! Nick! What kind of joke is that!?" Judy shouted, blushing furiously and feeling more flustered than she ever had in her life. He'd been sooo carrot picking smooth and calm and serious asking that. She should have been able to pick up _any_ hint of joking in his voice or the beat of his heart or… or… anything!

Nick just smirked as she continued to berate him. Then as she petered out, shifted, standing on all fours on her bed and _stretched_. His forepaws moved forward as his head dipped down as he closed his eyes for a second while his boxer clad rear popped up, tail wagging a few times.

"Can't just- marry- ask- to- sweet crackers- cheese..." Judy's tongue seemed to trip over itself as her eyes glued themselves to the stretching, mostly unclothed fox on her bed with his fluffy sleep mussed fur. Judy swallowed hard as another hot blush rolled through her, this one far less flustered and far more primal.

Nick finished smirking and flopped back down on the bed, his head on his paws, nose dangling just over the edge of the bed as he watched her with that carrots be darned smug grin of his that should have sent her running, but seemed to lure her in like a fish on a line.

Judy gawked, and for a moment wondered if she was still dreaming. Not only did she feel a thousand… scratch that, a million times better today, but the bedraggled weary sick friend of hers from yesterday had apparently been replaced with something right out of her fantasies about him. He didn't just look better, back to his normal hustler charming self, he looked… _good_ … good enough to eat.

 _Right, bunny thinking carnivorous thoughts… I've been dreaming about Nick far_ _ **far**_ _too much…_ Judy berated herself. _Got to stop doing that… after this dream is over..._

"Fox got your tongue Carrots?" Nick asked smoothly and Judy's hopes that this was just one of her fantasies disappeared as all her attention focused back on him.

"I- I- I- I- You- You can't just ask me to marry you like that!" Judy spluttered and he smirked.

Her ear twitched with a bit of peak at just how much that smirk made her want to tackle him and kiss that smirk away. It simply wasn't fair that he could do that with just a smirk! Judy gathered that little bit of anger and used it to beat down all her _other_ feelings as she leveled her paw at him. "You promised no funny business last night!"

"Yep-p," Nick said, popping the the end of the word. "I sure did. No funny business at all last night, but now its morning and I didn't promise anything about this morning…" His voice gained a rumbly note as he finished with a half lidded stare at her and that did interesting things to the butterflies in her stomach.

Judy heard Nick inhale through his nose as he continued to smirk at her, his tail still wagging playfully behind him and she remembered that he could probably tell exactly how flustered she was.

Was he toying with her? Was this just another one of his little games to rile her up?! Judy thought furiously as she blushed. She usually enjoyed their little back and forth games but this was touching on some of her deepest, most closely held feelings. Feelings that scared her because she wasn't exactly sure how to handle them.

With a bit of rising irritation to join her flustered embarrassment, she narrowed her eyes at the too smug fox lounging in her bed like he owned it.

"What game are you playing at Nick?!" She asked accusingly and glared. Glaring wasn't one of her strong suits but she gave it the good old Hopps try.

Considering how the glare bounced off Nick like he was a trampoline and she a rambunctious kit too hyped up on the four main food groups of candy, candy canes, candy corn, and syrup, she thought she might need to go ask Bogo to teach her how to properly glare at some point.

" _Moi?_?" Nick asked with a theatrical gesture of his paw pointing at himself. "Why on earth do you think _I'm_ playing any-"

"Spare me the innocent act Nick!" Judy snapped, giving the glare another try just to see if it might work with repeated strikes.

Nick shrugged nonchalantly as the glare bounced with no effect.

"Ah, well… you caught me Judy," Nick said and smiled winsomely. "You see, it was all part of this hustle, I had this whole hilariously devious plan to surprise you, then when you were distracted I was going to-"

"Carrot Fertilizer!" Judy snapped cutting him off again and crossing her arms. She'd been focusing all her very acute hearing on him, his voice, his heart beat, his breathing, and as smooth as his silver tongue was, for once she was able to hear right past all that charm of his tell _exactly_ how truthful he was being. Not just her usual intuition on how much was truth and how much was artful deception. She could _tell_ by all the little shifts she heard. The slight pause in his breathing and wording, the telltale little skip and slight quickening of his heart beat, how his tail jerked ever so slightly. She heard all of it.

This time it was Judy's turn to grin at Nick as she caught him off guard.

"Don't think you can pull one over on me Nick! I can tell you're selling me water and calling it moonshine!" Judy waggled her ears as if to say, ' _I'm onto you!'_

Nick's expression didn't so much as falter but she heard him swallow nervously before he continued.

"You wouldn't believe that I'm trying to marry you for your money then would you?" He said, giving her his best hustler grin.

Judy snorted.

"Try again Slick," she said, arms still crossed as she heard his heart rate pick up a bit more.

"Okay, okay, Fluff!" Nick said raising his arms like he was surrendering, then he smirked at her. "I want to marry you for your little broom closet of an apartment," he said in a teasing tone of voice that would usually set her off berating him for one two many bad camel jokes. (which was to say _any_ camel jokes)

This time though, she didn't. She'd been listening carefully to him, and while he wasn't exactly being truthful, there had been more than a little truth to what he'd been saying.

Nick looked a little off balance by her lack of a response and she let the fox stew for a few more seconds before speaking.

"You know, you told me a while back that you've got to be careful with hustlers because they always lie. Even when it sounds like their being completely truthful they're not, and that the best can even pull one over on you by lying _with_ the truth." Nick's heartbeat picked up more than a little now and Judy knew she was onto something. She looked right at Nick, "Why are my ears telling me that your snarky little joke about wanting my apartment isn't so much of a joke?"

"You might want to get your ears checked again Fluff," Nick said, a distinctive note of nervousness in his voice that she easily pick up on. "I think the doc was right to be worried yesterday that their might be something wrong with them, I mean why on earth would I want to live in a shoebox like this? Even my cheap basement apartment has more room than here!"

"Uh-huh," Judy said and threw one of his own smirks right back at him, "and why is your heartbeat suddenly so high Nick?"

Nick's hustler mask cracked and his paw went to his chest as if to check to make sure she didn't have a stethoscope pressed against it.

"How did- You can't hear my heartbeat!" Nick spluttered his eyes widening a bit.

Judy just smirked again and started tapping her foot on the floor in time to the rhythm of his heart

Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-tha-thump, _tha-thump,tha-thump,_

Nick's eyes got a little wider as the tempo of his heart increased and Judy's foot kept pace.

"So you want to explain that remark about my your secret desire to live in a 'shoebox'?" Judy asked, now almost enjoying herself as Nick squirmed.

And squirmed some more.

 _Tha-thump,tha-thump,tha-thump,tha-thump,_ Judy's foot kept tapping and to Nick's heartbeat and he finally broke.

"Carrots, I- okay look, my nose has been driving me crazy for… I don't know how long, since sometime after the train crash. It's been far more sensitive than usual, to the point it's driving me out of my mind! There's a lot of scents out there, too many and not a lot of them are good scents either!" He grimaced, looking at her almost pleadingly, "I know it's a bit weird, but… but... I wasn't joking around yesterday when I said I like your scent." Judy's eyebrows went up as she saw a visible blush creep up along the insides of Nick's ears

"You," Judy said slowly, as if checking to make sure she'd heard him right, "A _fox_ , like how bunnies smell?"

"No!" Nick said quickly before muttering. "Just _you_."

Judy's ears told her that he wasn't lying, not even equivocating in the least and they heated up a bit at the thought of what that might imply.

Nick squirmed on the bed and continued on quickly. "When I'm around you Carrots, when I can smell you, all the other smells just seem to… I don't know… they're just not as bad, they don't bother me as much. Heck, Carrots, my nose has been giving me so much trouble I've been having problems sleeping, but last night-"

Last night… Judy thought back to waking up feeling rested. Sleeping next to Nick, with the sound of his heartbeat to listen to, had been the best sleep she'd had since… since… well the train crash when all her trouble with her ears had started.

"Judy, sleeping with you last night was the best night I've had in forever."

Judy's ears flamed as heat suffused her body, mostly from the _other_ way a part of her mind was deciding to parse that phrase. She heard the slight shift in Nick's breathing as his inhale of breath turned into a half sniff of the air. And Judy flushed more as she heard the jump of Nick's heart beat.

"Ehem, let me rephrase that," Nick said with a cough and his voice gaining back a measure of that swarmy, charming, hustler roguishness that Judy thought should be outlawed for the effect it had on her. "Sleeping in bed with you last night gave me the best nights rest I've ever had." He smirked at her unrepentantly. "I woke up this morning feeling better than I have in months. My nose isn't irritating me and my stomach is back to normal. I feel so rested I'm not even grumpy about having to wake up." He grinned at her, blasting her with his most charming smile, even going so far as to puff out his ruff as he lounged back on her bed. "So yep," he added flippantly, giving her an almost theatrically seductive, smoldering glance. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat and move into a shoebox of an apartment like this if it meant I could get a good night's sleep like that every day."

Judy wasn't exactly sure just how much of that was Nick being Nick, and how much of that was true because she'd been a bit distracted by the display of foxy hunkishness. Maybe 25/75 she thought as she tried to refocus. There'd certainly been a good chunk of truth mixed in with all that hustler misdirection to go along with that huge slice of bunny melting foxish charm.

" _Nick_ ," Judy said raising a paw and rubbing her face, partly out of irritation and partly to try and scrub the distracting image of a certain sexy fox from her eyes. "Why didn't you just come out and tell me that to begin with instead of saying 'Marry Me'?" Judy huffed then muttered, not quite looking at Nick, "If rooming together helps you with your nose and sleeping issues, than you could have just _asked_. It's not like I mind that much since I find it a bit comforting." She blushed, adding in a hurried mutter, "Having you around makes the apartment sound more like home did, and helps me sleep better too."

Lie. Judy fought back her blush as she ran a paw over her ear. Nick wasn't the only one that could lie with the truth.

Nick let out an amused snort even as his tail thumped the bed in a happy manner.

"Well Carrots, I didn't really think asking if I could move in with you to alleviate my nasal issues would work. Asking you to marry me seemed like a much better way to hustle you into getting what I wanted, plus..." he added with a wink at her, "It was just more fun too."

"Unbelievable!" Judy growled as she threw her paws up. "Really?! Because you thought it was more _fun_?!" Judy asked accusingly and glared at Nick's self satisfied smug expression.

"Yep-p" he said popping the the end of the word again in a manner that made her ear twitch. He grinned and raised a paw up in a calming motion.

"Also, to be fair, Fluff, when I asked that, I was still half asleep and waking up to the sight of the cutest, best smelling bunny in the world and feeling particularly good. Given the circumstances, how could I possibly let an opportunity to tweak your nose a bit pass by?"

Judy's other ear twitched in irritation even as his 'cute' remark made her blush all over again.

Nick watched her reaction, smirk still in place then looked away and in a low almost shy voice added, "Plus I like you, and my nose tells me you like me too."

Judy froze stock still then let out a almost shrill squeal.

"You _do_ know?! I- But- You _can_ tell I like you?!" Judy spluttered accusingly, and Nick glanced at her before blushing enough that she could see it through his fur. He nodded before quickly glancing away again.

"He knows. O M Goodness He _knows!_ " Judy said in a shrill panic to herself before pointing her paw back at Nick. "You know, and you never said any- _You_ know I have a crush on you and you just come out and say 'Marry me'?! You haven't even asked me out, _Nick!_ Did you miss something in Dating 101 you dumb fox! You have to ask a girl out before you can go _proposing_ to them!"

Nick looked back at her, a sort of tentative smirk on his muzzle.

"Well, we kind of _technically_ have 'slept' together," Nick said with air quotes, "and that class said that the only _respectable_ thing to do after sleeping with female who's single is to offer to marry them."

Judy stared at Nick for a second before facepalming and muttering again.

"Unbelievable. Just unbelievable." She shot Nick a glare, mimicking his snarky smugness. "Any _respectable_ mammal would have at least take someone out to dinner before 'sleeping' with them!" She even air quoted as she glared and then rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I accept," Nick said smugly. "Do you want to pick me up tonight, or shall I pick you up? How does eight sound? I know this awesome little place right next to little rodentia, Mr. Big always highly recommends it. Claimed it had the best pasta in all of Zootopia."

" _What_?" Judy said blindsided and this time Nick rolled _his_ eyes.

"I thought you said that any respectable mammal would take someone to dinner before sleeping with them?" Nick repeated with a smirk.

"But- well Yes, but we're _not_ sleeping together Nick!" Judy stammered and Nick's grin widened.

"But you said that I could sleep over here tonight."

Judy blushed and sputtered, "I said you could ask!"

Nick beamed at her with a too charming smile, "And may I?"

"I-, yes," Judy swallowed and hurried on, "but that's only for sleeping! Sleeping as in 'no funny business' sleeping, not _sleeping_ sleeping!"

Nick smiled like he'd won the lottery.

"Well then, since I'll be sleeping with you at your place, even if its not _sleeping_ sleeping, I think you need to take me out to dinner." Then Nick added with a mockingly stern glare and a shake of his paw, "You wouldn't want mammals to think you're a unrespectable sort now would you?"

"I- Thats- That makes no-" Judy spluttered as Nick smirked like the fox who'd raided the hen house and gotten away with it too. "Aghhh! Fine you stupid fox!" Judy said throwing up her arms and making strangling motions.

Nick only snickered at her and the stretched out across her bed, his tail wagging behind him.

"Well Carrots, since that's settled, I'm going to grab a little more beauty sleep. I got a hot date tonight and I need to look my best."

"You know that's _my_ bed, right?" Judy asked, still flushed and irate (and a bit giddy too).

He smirked at her and then scooted over on her bed, making an offering gesture. "Care to join me?"

Judy sternly crossed her arms and glared (still ineffectually), trying to come up with reasons she shouldn't crawl back into bed with Nick.

She had to get up and get ready for work… well no, actually she didn't…

She needed to go work out… but the doc said she wasn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous while she recovered…

If her dad was here, he'd be freaking out about a fox in her bed and warning her… but even her father had admitted that he might be a bit prejudiced against predators...

"You know…" Nick said with a lazy yawn. "The doc said that we're supposed to be resting, and I'm not sure if I can get any rest if you're not here too…"

Judy bit her lip then, defeated, let out a long sullen "Fineeeeee." She wasn't sure if she was irritated that Nick had successfully hustled her into napping with him while she felt like she should be up and doing something, or because she really, _really,_ wanted him to succeed in hustling her into being lazy and lounging around with him.

"But no funny business!" Judy warned before slipping back under the sheets into the bed. She had to admit that while it felt odd _not_ to be starting on her day, that it did feel nice to taking a morning off. And maybe, just maybe, she really enjoyed listening to Nick's heartbeat and breathing too and wanted to listen to it just a little longer.

"I promise, Carrots, no funny business," Nick said in a overly smug manner. She rolled over to escape that too charming smirk so close to her.

"Don't get smug Nick, this is only because it's a medical necessity," Judy said adamantly though she felt like she was trying to convince herself.

"Right, Medical necessity…" Nick murmured.

Judy meeped as Nick's muzzle brushed up against her neck as he scooted closer.

"Nick! I thought you said no funny business!" Judy squeaked out as the fox snuggled up behind her, his arm and tail wrapping around her in a warm embrace until he was so curled about her that calling it spooning would have been a severe understatement.

"Mmmm…" Nick murmured into her neck, taking in a long, slow breath through his nose. "Pretty sure my doctor's note says that I need daily doses of cuddling…"

"You don't have a doctor's note!" Judy squeaked. It was about the best protest she could make because the rest of her mind was too preoccupied with enjoying the feeling of Nick holding her to give any resistance.

"Mmmm… I'm sure I can get a doctor's note saying so," Nick murmured into her fur and any remaining resistance Judy had crumbled and fell away.

"The fact that you're not lying in the least about being able to procure a doctor's note like that, _Nick_ , is troubling," Judy muttered in defeat and snuggled back into him just the tiniest bit.

It was just cuddling after all. Cuddling was fine. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her cuddling with a strong, warm _fox_. A strong, warm, _male_ fox… that she was crushing hard on…

Judy's mind contemplated that while Nick snickered into her fur, in a manner she was already finding addictively pleasant.

Fine, so even if it wasn't exactly okay to be cuddling with Nick like this, he was taking her out to dinner tonight, wasn't he? That had to make this okay, Judy justified to herself as she felt began relaxing into Nick's embrace. She'd been too tired yesterday to enjoy it and she was too comfortable at the moment to keep worrying about it.

"You really can tell when I'm lying can't you?" Nick asked in a lazily drowsy manner and Judy poked him.

"Yes I can, and don't go changing the subject, Slick."

Nick wiggled for a second from being poked, but settled with another snicker. "Would you be mad if I said that my backup plan yesterday was to show you a doctor's note saying I needed to stay over here?"

Judy's ear quirked up in interest. "And how on earth did you manage that?"

"Well…" Nick said slowly. "I know this hustler, a guy by the name of Nicholas Wilde that has a certificate of Veterinarian Medicine…"

Now both of Judy's ears were up as she rolled over to stare at Nick in shock, because she couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you telling me that you're actually a doctor?!"

Nick snickered again.

"Well, if you consider someone with a cheap online certificate from a thoroughly unreputable source a 'doctor', then yes." Judy's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and she was about to ask why when he answered the question before she could ask it.

"Just part of an old scam that Finnick and I planned once upon a time. Had this whole big idea about starting this underground predator amusement park, was going to call it 'Wilde Times', but the idea fell through." Nick shrugged then smiled at Judy. "Though I'm kind of happy it did. Who knows if I would have run into this cute little backwoods bunny trying to make it as a big city cop if it hadn't?"

Judy blushed and muttered about bunnies and 'cute' to which Nick only grinned. His tail curled a little bit closer around her.

"So Judy," Nick asked looking at her curiously after her muttering had died down. "Whats up with this lie detector ability you seem to be able to pull on me now? If you can tell when I'm trying to be slick, how _did_ I manage to hustle you when we first met?"

"Well…" Judy shuffled uncomfortable for a second. "I've always been pretty good at hearing when people weren't being truthful, though I have to admit that _you_ ," she poked him again and grinned as he squirmed a little, only to pull her closer, "Had to be the smoothest talker I'd ever met. The thing is, well…" Judy paused, her grin fading. She'd been wondering and worrying about her ears for a while now, and the whole topic made her uncomfortable because she really didn't understand what was going on with them. Nick though, seemed to sense her trepidation at opening up and she could feel his arms hold her just a bit tighter in a protective embrace that made the trepidation fade back.

"Nick," Judy looked up into his eyes. "Ever since the train crash, my hearings been off. Not damaged exactly, actually more like the opposite. Right afterwards I thought it was just part of the shock from it since everything seemed to be too loud, but… well, I've always had good hearing, even for a bunny." Judy waggled her ears for a second. "But ever since then, my ears have been even _more_ sensitive than they usually are. That's ah… why I've been able to sort of tell when even you're trying to pull one over on me now…" Judy glanced at Nick and was relieved to see that he seemed to be taking her explanation well.

"In fact," Judy continued, "They've been so sensitive, well... I think that's why I've been getting headaches… not necessarily from the workload I've been under, like I told you before when you suggested I get those headphones. It's just been that way ever since the crash."

Nick frowned for a second and Judy winced thinking he might be upset over her own half lie, but then his paw carefully touching her ear, examining it.

"But it's better now?" he asked, eyes intent as if looking for any sign of pain.

Judy blushed, then blushed even more and buried her face in his chest mumbling, "It helps when I'm near you, when I can listen to your voice or your heartbeat."

His heart gave a slight, startled lurch and beat just a bit faster, even as his arm still around her tightened ever so slightly, holding her against him.

There was a quiet moment, then she _heard_ Nick smirk.

"Welp, that decides it. I'm just going to have to stick _really_ close to you for now on, Carrots." He sighed theatrically, "Nothing else for it I guess. Looks like I'll just have to bear this heavy burden, this trial, for the sake of my- _offt_!" he even managing to make his sudden exhale sound over exaggerated as Judy whacked his chest, though he chuckled happily as she cuddled back against him, laying her ears right over his heart.

"Sounds similar to what happened to my nose to tell you the truth, Fluff," Nick said after a few more moments and placed his nose between her ears, breathing in for a long moment. Their was a warm sensation there and slight sound, and Judy blushed into Nick's chest, pretty sure that he'd just kissed her lightly between the ears.

"Don't worry fluff, I'm sure we can figure out how to handle all this, and you know your enhanced super bunny ears and ability to hear lies and all that might come in handy, what with us being cops and all. I can think of a half dozen ways right of the top of my head."

"And don't forget about your nose," Judy interrupted, looking up and tapping his nose lightly. "You I.D.'ed those perps yesterday before we ever got close to them, and I bet you got some other tricks up your sleeve."

"Well, maybe," Nick said, smiling at her and then curled around her as tightly as he could in a fluffy sort of fox ball. "My nose is telling me right now that you like cuddling with me, so I'm going to take full advantage of that," Nick said in a low rumbly voice, and since Judy couldn't come up with any good response, she decided not to say anything at all and just snuggled back, enjoying the feeling of Nick holding her and the strong beat of his heart so close to hers.

Judy was right on the verge of slipping back to sleep to the steady _tha-thump_ ing of his heart when Nick shifted slightly, his muzzle snuggling up at the crook of her neck and shoulder as he murmured softly.

"You know I love you, right?"

Judy's ears snapped up, and she was suddenly very, _very_ awake. She'd been listening to his heart beat, with her ear right there against his chest when he'd said that. She'd been able to _hear_ just how true it was, not a slightest trace of hesitation or embellishment.

It made a warm happy sensation build in her stomach as a hot flush swept her body and she was hyper alert for a second, listening to everything and nothing as what Nick had just said repeated in her mind.

 _He_ loved her. Really trully loved her.

Nick. _loved._ her.

Judy could hear Bucky and Pronk as they shifted in a light sleep in the next room, the traffic and pedestrians outside and even the complaints of a cabby as he drove away, muttering about stingy backwood's bunnies giving him tickets and miserly tips. Heard her landlady arguing on the phone with the delouser on the first floor and the conversation of two mammals in the hallway worrying about their sick daughter. But none of it mattered to her because her full and undivided attention was on the fox holding her in his russet arms. The fox who was blushing as bright as his fur and was trying to look anywhere but at her. The fox that loved her.

Judy reached up and with a careful paw on his nose and muzzle, turned his face to meet hers.

She looked right into his green eyes and listened to the frightened beat of his heart and then, before her nerves failed her, kissed him softly.

"Yes," Judy said, pulling away from the kiss after a second, blushing furiously and not caring. "Yes, I know that." She leaned in to kiss him again, then asked, "You know I love you too?"

Nick didn't respond. Well, not verbally at least. His kiss was all the answer she needed. It was the most perfect kiss Judy could ever imagine, right up until the knocking on her door.

"Judy? Judy dear! Are you home? Are you okay? We got a call yesterday from the precinct doctor about you being put on sick leave and we couldn't reach you on your phone!"

Her mother's worried voice came through the door with another loud knock that had Judy tearing her lips away from Nick's with a startled half choked squeak of terror.

"Jude? Jude! Are you alright in there?!" Her father asked and knocked on the door even harder having apparently heard her. "Bonnie, where is that emergency room key she sent us? She sounds like she's in there to sick to move! I knew she'd run into trouble moving to the big city all by herself!"

"Is that your _parents_?!" Nick whispered in a barely controlled frightened squeak of his own.

"Oh no! Oh no! I forgot that they're listed on my emergency contact form!" Judy whispered, feeling just about ready to panic.

There was the sound of her mother rooting around in her purse and Judy looked at Nick in terror, only for her eyes to go even wider than they already were.

"Nick! _Your clothes!_ " Judy managed to squeak rather than shout as she stared at Nick's russet and cream fur. Any other time she would have enjoyed the sight of him in nothing but his boxers, heck, she'd _dreamed_ about it, but this was turning into something more like a nightmare.

"I- oh crap!" Nick managed to throw his paws over his muzzle and muffle the curse before he whipped his head around her small apartment looking for them and Judy remembered where they were.

"Oh cucumber salads..., I left them in the dryer last night," Judy moaned into her paws, while Nick's eyes widened.

"Carrots, what do we do?!" he said in a panic whisper, then frantically turned to the only window in the room and tried opening it. The old window slid up a third of the way and then jammed with a squeal.

"What do you think you're doing Nick?!" Judy whisper/shouted as Nick tried again only, further jamming the window.

"What does it look like?!" Nick replied looking a little wild around the eyes. "Your father the Carrot farmer is at the door and I'm in bed with you nearly naked! I'm doing what anyone does in this situation!"

"We're five stories up Nick! You can't escape out the window!" Judy hissed back as her mother shouted through the door.

"Judy? What was that sound? Are you alright in there? Hold on, we're coming, just one- Got it! Here's the key Stu!"

Judy looked back at Nick and the window reevaluating. Five stories… maybe? … but the window was jammed to low for either of them to escape.

There was the sound of a key going into the doorknob and Judy panicked, giving one last quick look around the tiny room.

"Under the bed Nick!" she whispered, only barely managing to keep her voice from being a shriek.

Both she and Nick scrambled off the bed. But Nick, or her, she wasn't exactly sure who, got tangled up in the sheets and they tumbled to the floor in a heap and an audible thump, a few of her stuffed bunny dolls on the edge of her bed flopping to the floor around them.

"Judy! What was that?! Are you- _Oh…_ " Judy looked up from her spot lying on Nick's belly and gulped as she saw her mother raise both paws to cover her mouth while her father stared, jaw looking like it was about to drop off.

Nick's head tilted back so that he was looking at her parents upside down and gave a faltering grin and little upside down wave.

"Um… Well ah… Hello! Mrs. and Mr. Hopps! Its… um… so nice to see you all again! Did I thank you two for coming to the graduation ceremony?"

Judy's father was showing signs of breaking out of his frozen posture as his eyes focused on Nick.

"Ummm… right, I did… umm… " Stu's paw clenched reflexively like it was trying to find his pitchfork and Nick quickly squeaked out, "Umm, Sir, this isn't what it looks like!"

Stu's paw made a few more spasmodic grasping motions and Nick looked up to where Judy was on top of him, only for his face to freeze and his paw to shoot past her and pull on his boxers from where they'd slid down during their tumble from the bed.

Judy let out a startled meep.

"Really it's not!" She added, desperately, sitting up and pulling on the hem of her oversized nightshirt she was wearing over her underwear to make sure she was covered. Then blush harder than she ever had in her life as Nick's frantic tugging pulled his boxers back up, brushing the fabric against her tail and back up over the spot she was sitting on.

"You!" Her father finally managed to gasp out, pointing his shaking paw at Nick and even without his pitchfork looked like the definition of an angry farmer. "You Red devil! How dare you deflower my daughter!"

" _ **DAD**_!" Judy let out a mortified embarrassed shout. " _First_ , I'm old enough to make my own decisions! And second, _WE_ _ **WEREN'T**_!"

There was a banging on the wall next to them and Bucky's voice came through.

"Hey keep it down! Mammals are trying to sleep!"

"Right, stop shouting! They weren't doing anything!" Pronk added to Judy's relief.

Which lasted right till Bucky's voice came back.

"Well not this morning anyway, last night was a different matter."

"I swear, I thought they would break her bed they way it was squeaking!"

"Pretty sure they _did_ break the bed."

"No they didn't!"

"Yes they _did_!"

Oh shut up and go back to sleep! You have no idea what you're saying!"

" _You_ shut up! We both heard them going at it like-"

Judy's father started spluttering furiously, his face going red and Judy flopped forward, burying her face in Nick's ruff as she moaned, clutching her ears as if hoping that might drown out her neighbors embellished recounting of everything they'd 'heard' last night.

But it didn't, nor did it stop her from hearing her mother's astonished "Oh _My_!".

* * *

Judy usually found waking up from the PIXAR Machine was like slowly waking up after a nice nap on a day off, she usually found the feeling fairly enjoyable, usually...

"GAHHHH!"

Judy sat bolt upright, ears on end, looking around wildly before scrambling to yank off the visor over her eyes in a half panic. She felt slightly dazed, almost oddly disconnected, sort of like someone had just woken her up from a happy dream suddenly turned nightmarish with a shout and a splash of cold _cold_ water. Except it wasn't a shout, it was a knocking sound, a repetitive knocking sound… like someone knocking on her door...

"Nick!" she shouted, her heart jumping into her throat with the mortifying fear only getting caught by a parent can inspire. Judy turned to her side grabbing for her fox, knowing he was next to her in the bed... or was it a chair?

She couldn't recall at the second and it was unimportant. What was important was getting away before they were caught and Bucky and Pronk tattled on them. Not that they'd been doing anything… had they? They hadn't, cuddling wasn't… She'd only _wanted_ to… they'd just _pretended_ to... something about a joke or prank?

A wave of half recalled dreamish memories flashed through her mind.

Bouncing on a bed and laughing at her neighbors with glee, warm arms around her, Nick nuzzling her neck, his breath ruffling her fur, the sound of his heart, a wonderful kiss… the quick flash of vague-ish images mixed and coalesced, memories of foxily devilish kisses that made the heat wave they'd been enduring pale compared to the heat he'd stoked within her, memories of rolling around in the sheets of their bed, of rhythmic and frantic motions, of fur on fur and heated passion that would have had any of those old Bunnyburrow biddies scandalized and exclaiming ' _Oh My!_ ' before they ran off to gossip to all their neighbors about that Hopps girl who hadn't just been making some outlandish joke when she'd said she ' _Loved_ 'that fox of hers.

Nick was stirring next to her, his tail puffed out like a bristle brush beside him while he scrambled to take his visor off. Judy would have helped, but she was momentarily frozen in confusion as she tried to sort out past memories from the present and reality from the imagined, too caught up by the sudden flood of fictitious recollections and real memories mixed together in her jolted awake mind that had a new heat, far hotter than the city's record temperatures from a few days ago, flaring within her.

The buzzing, knocking noise came again, followed by a startled yelp from next to her.

"I won't fit under the bed!" Nick yelled, finally getting the visor off, head frantically swiveling back and forth before his bright emerald and very very panicked eyes locked on hers. "Judy! Where'd my clothes go?! Your dad is going to skin my tail and mount it over his fireplace! I'm too young to die! I just _finally_ managed to tell you I love you! If Bucky… and… Pronk… tell…" Nick trailed off, his ears splaying as a comical look of confusion crossed over his usually oh so smooth and smug features.

At any other time the look on his face would have had her rolling on the floor laughing, and some part of her mind made a mental note to remind Nick of how he looked right now at some later date just so she could, but currently all her thoughts were focused on those three words he'd said.

 _I love you..._

Even panicked, Nick had somehow managed to be melodramatic, but below all that she could tell just how absolutely ernest those words had been, like they'd been pulled out from the deepest part of his heart.

 _I love you..._

Momentarily confused or not, Judy was sure of two things, One this _was_ real, not some dream or imagining and two, and that her fox _did_ love her with all his heart.

Really, that wasn't a revelation for her. Judy knew Nick loved her. She loved him too, and he'd told her, showed her, plenty of times. No, she _knew_ that already. And yet, hearing those words again did nothing to stop the heat suffusing her body from flaring. It was a completely illogical reaction, something base and totally emotional, and Judy's normal mental control jumped in like a crossing guard waving a stop sign, yelling at her not to do anything rash.

 _Usually_ , Judy would avoid overt displays of PDA, would have heeded that part of her mind shouting about the rule book and telling her to think before she jumped. But it seemed that the heat wave that had rolled through Zootopia had damaged more than their home's AC because Judy had found that her self control had apparently frayed a bit under the assault of that cabbage-wilting heat and she'd been having an increasingly hard time reigning in her emotions lately. _Especially_ when those emotions involved a certain fox she loved.

"We're at Fitwick's…" Nick muttered, eyes still wide and ears splayed. He made a visible effort to reassert his usual suave nonchalance, though the inside of his ears were still tinged pink with embarrassment. He glanced at her with a look that was simultaneously chagrined and charming and tinged with what she could only describe as wicked amusement as he continued, "That… that… was all just part of - _mhhpt!_ "

He didn't make it any further than that, not that Judy had really been paying attention, what with the way that look he had given her had made the blood pound in her ears and drowned out the buzzing knocking noise as it came again. What ever bit of frayed self restraint had been holding her back snapped before the sudden surge of emotions, like a twig caught in a flash flood as Judy pulled Nick forward by his tie to kiss him desperately.

Judy had no idea where the sudden blinding _need_ to kiss Nick came from, only that in that moment she had too, needed to, feel his lips on hers and his arms around her, to know that he was hers. It was a completely irrational, unreasonable, and she didn't care at that moment, not with how Nick's surprised reaction to her sudden hard kiss was to kiss her back and pulled her closer.

In fact nothing else besides that kiss seemed really important.

"Wow," Nick murmured when the kiss finally ended. "Where did that come from?" he asked, eyes a bit wide though not from panic this time.

"I…" Judy started to reply as she caught her own breath, then had to pause and think for a moment. _Where had that come from?_ She looked up at Nick, now from within the circle of his arms and flushed deeply as the desire to kiss him again washed over her, and then inexplicably she teared up and hugged him, half from a need to still feel him hold her and half to hide her suddenly watery eyes while she tried to pull herself together

"I… you know I love you, right?" She said pressing her face into his ruff.

Nick was silent for a moment, but then his paw gently touched her under the chin and tilted her head up so that she could see him.

"Of course I do." Nick said and leaned down to lightly peck her lips before smiling roguishly, "Though I must admit, I didn't know you'd ever want to make out in an arcade." He stole another kiss as she blushed furiously.

"Nick!" Judy squealed, blushing more as he kissed her again and tried not to fall too deeply into it, with little success.

The buzzing sound of her phone in her back pocket as it knocked against the chair though, was far more successful at pulling her back to the present. A shot of pure adrenaline rushed through her, snapping her ears up, as the sound momentarily made her think of her parents rapidly knocking on her apartment door.

"Carrot Sticks!" Judy muttered, flustered by the hazy recollections as she fished her phone out and worked to control her raging blush and racing heart. They were at Fitwick's, Judy reminded herself sternly; that hazy, horribly embarrassing episode wasn't real. They were just at the arcade and Nick certainly had his clothes on this time and her parents weren't here.

Nick snickered at her fluster state and stole another kiss, a quick deep kiss, that had her cheeks burning and her paw fumbling her phone.

"Nick! Phone! Can't you at least wait until afterwards?!" Judy stammered, as she tried not to drop her phone or lean back and kiss that smirk right off his face.

" _You_ started it," Nick replied evilly, his tail wagging as he leaned in to whisper quietly in her ear, "Though I wouldn't mind taking this home if you want to, making out in arcades is for _teenagers_ and I think we both want something a bit more than a teen rating would allow."

The burning heat in Judy's cheeks traveled up her ears and down to her stomach were it exploded.

" _Niiick!_ " Judy said a half irate, half pleading tone as her paw not holding her phone clutched at him. She was just about to continue, probably to berate him and then drag him out of the arcade and back home as quickly as she could, when her worst nightmare turned into reality.

"Oh, my! I didn't mean to interrupt anything dear!" Her mother's voice came through her phone.

Nick's smirk and waving tail froze as they both looked down at her phone, with the now open muzzletime call displaying on the screen.

"MOM! I- ah- I wasn't expecting-" Judy stammered incoherently and felt like she might just die right there and then from embarrassment. She was blushing so hard that she should have just burst into flames.

"Oh, that's my fault honey, I thought you would be free right now, but you seem a bit busy..." Bonnie said waving at the screen in an apologetic manner, and even through the small phone screen Judy could see her mother's fur tinged with a slight blush as she started to ramble. "I'll just let you two get back to each other, I remember when Stu and I were that young too, could never keep our paws off each other! Seemed like we could go till we passed out from exhaustion,"

"Or till you got hungry!" her father's voice called in from somewhere off the screen in a teasing voice, and her mother's blush became visibly more apparent as her head turned and she huffed back.

"And whose fault was that, _Stu_? Hum? _You_ never had to deal with all those food cravings-"

"And mood swings, don't forget the mood swings!" Stu shouted back over with a laugh that had her mother's cheeks a rosy red as she muttered about 'Farmers'.

" _MOM_!" Judy managed to squeak out in horror, now for all new reasons.

"Right, Right, sorry dear." Her mother said turning back to the phone screen and giving her a smile and to Judy's undying embarrassment, a wink, "I'll leave you two be now! Make sure to call us later, It's been to long since we last got to talk to you our Nick-"

"We Muzzletimed yesterday!" Judy said her voice high, embarrassed and exasperated.

"As I said, too long!" her mother added as if that should have been obvious, "You two take care now and don't have _too_ much fun! Oh, and make sure that fox of yours eats some veggies too. The things I've hear about all those unhealthy city fast food cricket burgers-"

Judy's stomach gave a hungry rumble at that, though thankfully her mother apparently hadn't heard it and continued.

"-even a predator needs veggies for a healthy diet-"

"Right. Will do. Call you all later. Bye!" Judy cut in hastily before her mother's rambling goodbye picked up to much headway and closed the call.

There was a moment of silence and then Judy flopped forward and thumped her head against Nick.

"Just kill me now," she muttered and thumped his chest again. "I'm scared for life, just put me out of my misery."

"Oh, don't be melodramatic," Nick said and kissed her between the ears, "That's _my_ job." he snickered and Judy thumped him with her paw instead of her head.

"Hey, it _could_ have been worse," Nick said soothingly taking her paw in his and intertwining their fingers.

"How could that have _possibly_ been worse?!" Judy huffed darkly even as she curled into the comfort Nick was offering her.

"I could have been in my boxers!" Nick snickered quietly and tapped her nose.

Judy scowled, but her nose twitched at the touch…

Nick grinning fit to burst now leaned down and whispered, "You know, everyone really should listen to their parents. We better head home if we're gonna have any fun, but not _too_ much fun now!" he said and kissed her nose.

Judy tried scowling more, though the way her tail twitched at his kiss was counter productive to her attempt to stay sullen and wallow after what had to be the most embarrassing phone call of her life.

"Well then," Judy shout back in a last ditch effort. "If we're going to listen to my parents then _you_ are going to be stuck eating vegetables tonight!"

A look of pure horror crossed Nick's face and he clutched his heart gasping out in fear, "You wouldn't! Not… _Not… Veggies_!"

His performance was too much for Judy and she collapsed against him giggling.

Nick made a pleased rumbling sound as one of his paws ran over her back while she giggled. He gave another overly dramatic sigh before saying, "Fineeee… Just for you, I'll make sure to eat plenty of vegetables tonight," and then his tone turned smug and he added, "I rather do like Carrots."

"NICK!" Judy spluttered irately, sitting up only to flush deeply at the huge grin her very hungry fox was sporting.

She wasn't quite sure what she would have said next since that look was causing her brain to misfire and her body to heat up, but her stomach took care of the problem for her by rumbling rather loudly in a demand for food.

Nick snickered and Judy blushed.

"Uh… Nick…" Judy's stomach rumbled again, and such continued on embarrassedly, "Before we go home, um… could we, eh… get some…"

"Carrot smoothies? Cabbage pies?" The fox waggled his eyebrows. "A certain handsome..."

"...cricket burgers?" Judy said suddenly, thinking of her handsome fox's favorite bit of junk food.

Nick blinked, caught off guard by her request.

"Uh… okay? Are you sure?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I, guess?" Judy replied with a shrug. She generally wasn't a fan of fast food, but just the thought of the greasy cricket burger made her stomach rumble loudly again like a tiger on the prowl. She _really_ wanted one of those burgers right now.

"Umm…" Nick said scratching his head and looking at her.

"NOW Nick!" Judy said as her stomach sounded off an accompanying angry 'FEED ME!' sound.

Forget one burger, she wanted two. Then they could go home and she'd have a generous helping of handsome fox for dessert.

"Okay, okay, don't know what ruffled your fluff, Fluff." Nick said holding up his paws in surrender, then smiled and placed a paw behind her to rub her neck. The touch elicited a completely involuntary coo from her as she melted into the touch. "I can get my lovely bunny a…" Nick chuckled lightly, " _cricket burger…_ " He leaned in close, his muzzle resting next to her's, his breath sending a pleasant shiver through her that had her heartbeat racing. "And we won't ever tell your parents about it." He let out a happy rumbly laugh and kissed her.

"It'll be our little secret."

-FIN

* * *

 **AN: Give it up for Zanrok! This was such a fun story to watch and help develop, as he did such a wonderful job with it. So please check his other stories out here on FF. Also head over to Mr-Punctual on DA to check out more of his fantastic artwork!**


	75. Order Up!

**Order Up!**

 **Written by Lucario & Cimar**

 **Edited by BeecroftA & Eng050599**

 **Artwork by Alamarus**

* * *

The air was filled with the aroma of oats, grains, cookies, cake, and other baked goods. It was enough to make any mammal salivate with hunger. And salivate did one specific cheetah do as he couldn't wait for the ZPD's fourth annual bake sale to start. The entire lobby was filled with off duty cops, their spouses, friends, family and news reporters. It was just twenty minutes away from the start when a famous bunny walked in with her partner-in-justice right behind her. Judy was carrying a tray of random flavored cookies, from cherries topping on them to a bit of coconut infused.

"I can't wait to have everyone taste my cookies!" exclaimed Judy as her ears bounced right along with her light skip.

Nick chuckled at his excited little bun, watching her cute fluffy tail flicking as well. "I can't wait to sell some of these pies!" He was carefully carrying four pies; blueberry, chocolate, pumpkin and apple. He had spent nearly all day cooking these and was pretty confident he would sell more than Judy. A former hustler selling homemade food? He had no fears he was gonna win this.

"Say, Carrots," started the fox as he rushed to catch up with her.

"What's up Slick?" asked Judy as she turned to look at him, taking care not to spill the three baskets of wrapped cookies.

"Wanna make a bet? The first to one hundred dollars wins," he suggested as he finally passed her and made it to their designated table first. Placing the pies down, Nick turned back around to face her.

"What's the prize?" demanded the bunny, as she knew very well what happened last time she made a bet like this with him.

"Nothing serious, just the winner gets to do something for the loser. How about it, Fluff?" he asked, as Judy placed the baskets on the table.

It sounded enough like a simple bet, and one that didn't seem to involve any sort of prank. "You're on! Now let's go get the rest of our food. There should be another three baskets of cookies and another three pies, right?" asked the bunny rhetorically as she already knew the answer. Nick nodded as he followed her back outside to the car.

"Ahh yes, the bunmobile: red, compact and most importantly, what you wanted," chuckled Nick as his eyes fell upon the car that was big enough for both of them and a few small sized friends to sit in as well.

"I got it cause it was affordable, better than that sports car you wanted," Judy argued back as she pushed his shoulder playfully. Nick fell dramatically and claimed officer abuse, causing Judy to give him a playful, yet slightly annoyed look.

Sensing he may have overdone the joke, he got up and helped unload the final baked goods from the car. Looking down at his pies, he remembered earlier all the fun he and Judy had baking them earlier that day. With a content look on his face, his mind drifted back to the memories of early morning…

* * *

"We got till two in the afternoon to get all this done. We should be finished by noon and be on our way to the ZPD by one. Giving us plenty of time to set up and chat with other mammals. I'm so excited! This charity is going to be a good one!"

Judy went on and on as Nick stared at the wall, barely listening and sipping his coffee. He literally had been woken up at four in the morning and his heavy, drooping eyelids showed much of his exhaustion. He took a loud slurp of his coffee, startling Judy who frowned at his behavior. She was about to say something, when he held up a paw.

"Just let me drink my coffee in silence for a couple more minutes please? It's even earlier than our usual wake up time..." Nick said with a gravelly voice that was low and not ready for the day. His fur was ruffled with a tangle or two as he rubbed the side of his head in a way that suggests he might have a headache.

Judy couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes as she watched the sleepy fox attempt to wake himself up for the day. To be honest with herself, she hadn't been feeling quite up to snuff as well but managed to hide it better than the tod. Judy knew the reasons for it, and quelled the bubbling excitement building within her at when she'd be able to spring _their_ surprise on Nick.

The bunny quickly and quietly made her way over to the kitchen, mulling over when she could tell him the news today as she pulled out the cooking sheets and pie pans. She laid them out on the counter before pouring herself a cup of coffee. A minute later, Judy was sitting next to her fox, with a content sigh and smile. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip as she leaned against him.

The bitterness hit her taste buds quickly, as well as the soothing aroma of ground beans. The quiet sounds of the room were broken by a slight _shllp_ of coffee being sipped carefully. It was slow and peaceful. To Judy's surprise, she didn't want it to end too quickly. Sitting in silence, she looked over to see Nick sipping at his coffee carefully. Only after several minutes did they break the peaceful quiet between them.

"Alright, let's bake the cookies first since we need to wrap those up once they are done. We can prep the pies while the cookies are baking and then after they are finished, we can bake the pies," suggested Nick as he stood up.

Judy nodded in agreement and followed Nick into the kitchen where they both helped themselves to a second cup of coffee before starting to bake. Nick grabbed several ingredients from the cupboards and placed them next to the cookie sheets.

"I'll work on the batch with the cherry toppings, and you can work on the blueberry filled ones. You do remember how to make them right?" Judy asked as she pulled two clear plastic box packages from the fridge, one full of cherries and the other blueberries. She quickly set to work on making the fresh dough by paw.

"Of course I remember. Kinda hard to forget when you talked all day about how to make them, and the day before that, and the day before that," answered Nick as he too began to make the cookie dough.

"Alright, alright, I guess I _have_ been very excited for this," admitted Judy through the sound of dough being lightly pounded, morphed, and worked into small circles of soon-to-be-tastiness. The couple remained quiet as they did their work, simply enjoying each other's company. Judy sneaked a peek at Nick, only to find him also looking back at her. He wore that signature smirk of his as he gazed at her, his eyes filled with wonder. The look and smirk caused her to blush.

"You're so beautiful when you bake, you know that right?" Nick said as he stopped his work, turned around, and leaned back against the counter.

"Yes, many times, and I'll have you know that we don't have time for distractions," answered Judy, chuckling and smiling from the comment. The blush not quite as strong when she noticed him. Nick didn't say anything as he got behind Judy and hugged her tightly, yet lovingly.

"What's wrong with a hug and just one kiss?" asked Nick before placing a quick peck on the top of her head. He didn't wait for an answer as he let go and went back to work.

"As long as it's a hug and a single kiss, I don't mind. How much do you have made so far?" Judy asked, not stopping her task at paw while Nick had hugged and kissed her. She did admit it was a nice, romantic moment and enjoyed it, but they couldn't get distracted today.

Even the really big distraction lodging itself in her mind about the coming news to spring on Nick needed to wait a little longer.

"Ummm… I got like five cookies done," answered the fox with some hesitation. Knowing his answer may come with some backlash and a comment.

"Only five? I've gotten ten done already! Hurry up Nick or we may not have time for all the pies! We might even have to put off baking the blueberry one," teased the bunny just as she finished one more cookie. Judy couldn't help but smile when she heard Nick shuffling about and working harder and faster.

It took Judy a minute or two before she finally finished her batch and placed them onto the cookie tray. With a triumphant _hmmphh_ she turned around with the tray in paw and gasped, "I forgot to turn the oven on!"

The gasp and sudden shouting caused Nick to jump in surprise, followed by a realization of what happened. After a second or two did he finally burst out in a fit of laughter before feeling a flick on his snout by the small, angry bunny. Wriggling his nose, he took a step back before rubbing it, feigning real pain, "Officer down, officer down!" cried Nick as he slowly slumped to the ground.

"Shush, the neighbors are still sleeping," Judy said with a frown as she set the oven to the correct temperature.

"Fine, fine," said Nick as he got off the floor. He quickly finished with the rest of his cookies and was forced to wait for the oven to heat up. Looking around, he realized they only had two cookie sheets and were stuck with nothing to do. _I guess this might take a bit longer than expected..._ he mused.

His eyes fell upon the music player Judy had on the table where they enjoyed their coffee earlier. A wonderful idea flashed through his mind and soon he set it in motion.

With quickness, he grabbed it and flipped through the songs until he found what he was looking for. Pressing play, Nick plugged in the earbuds and rushed back to Judy, who was just finishing turning on the oven. Placing one earbud in his ear, he slid right behind Judy, causing her to turn to him with a curious look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Nick cut her off with a finger on her lips. He looked upon her while he gently placed the other earbud into her ear.

Her eyes went wide from hearing the song and knowing the meaning of it to them both. She mouthed the words, "Hero by Meowria Carey", just as Nick's paw grabbed hers as the other shifted to her hip. Before Judy could do anything else, she was being lead by Nick into a slow dance, swaying and rocking back and forth. Judy was blushing by the sudden romantic attitude glowing from the fox before her, but easily slipped into his grasp, leaning her head against his chest.

They listened to every word, to each others movements, to each other's hearts as they danced and hugged each other. Not a word was spoken as they slowly turned and rotated to the music. They didn't want to stop, but the beeping from the oven and the closing of a second song brought them out of their stupor of love. Nick leaned down and planted a kiss upon the lips of the most wonderful mammal in his life. Judy returned the kiss just as hard before the oven's beeping began to annoy them both.

"That was a wonderful dance Nick, thank you," said the bunny with a content, happy tone flowing over her words. She pulled the earbuds from their ears as Nick turned her music player off. She left to go put it back in the room while Nick offered to put the cookies in the oven.

The rest of the time went quickly as the cookies and pies were completed in haste, but with much love and attention...and a few moments of food fights and tossing cookie dough at one another. Thankfully they had bought enough ingredients to mess around _a little_ bit.

Judy smiled warmly as she munched on a bit of chocolate dough. Deciding to have a little fun with Nick, she placed her paw over her stomach and smiled at him. "I think that was enough cookie dough for both of us."

Nick looked at her paw as his jaw dropped. _Did he finally get it?_ Judy hoped, feeling tears threatening to come.

Nick covered his mouth with one paw. "Judy...are you saying…"

Judy nodded. "Yes, that I'm-

"...that you can have too much cookie dough?" Nick finished. Judy halted her statement, feeling her left eye twitch.

 _Nick..._ her mind grumbled as a pout came to her lips. "Sure...that's _exactly_ what I was about to say."

Nick smiled churlishly. "Wonderful. I'm glad we agree on that." He went back to finishing up the last of the cookies while Judy started rolling out the pie dough with a little more vigor than before.

 _Stupid, ignorant fox with his stupid, sexy, smugness..._ she grumbled internally. _I'll make him realize what is happening if it's the last thing I do._

Nick was only thinking one thing as he placed the last cookie onto the sheet. _It's working…_

* * *

Back at the bake sale, Judy and Nick finished setting up their goods, as well as putting down the pieces of paper and pencils of all sizes for folks to write down their bids for their goods.

"Still thinking that bet was a good idea?" Nick said with a smug smile. He knew exactly what gift he was going to give Judy if he won, and it was something he was looking forward to.

Judy cast a glance at him, biting her lower lip. _A question like that must mean he's up to something..._ she thought. _Or maybe he is just asking to throw me off my game._ She smiled. "Absolutely. I'm going to win this bet."

Nick chuckled. "Alright, Fluff," He turned his head to see Clawhauser running towards them. "Let the games begin."

The portly cheetah ran up to their table and let out a squeal. "Awww! These all look so delicious! How many can I have!"

"One slice of pie or three cookies," Nick replied warmly. "Though if you buy from me I'll throw in an extra for free."

"Done!"

" _Nick!_ " Judy hissed as the cheetah passed over several bills. "What are you doing?"

"Order up!" Nick shouted as he passed along the treats to the feline before turning to Judy. "Why, winning, my dear Mrs. WildeHopps."

Judy gritted her teeth and glared at her husband...until she noticed Fangmeyer and Wolford walking nearby. "Oh Fangmeyer! Wolford!" she shouted with a wave. The tiger and the wolf looked up and grinned, walking towards Judy and Nick, holding each other's paws.

"Hey Judy, Nick," the tigress greeted. She licked her lips as she saw all the treats piled on the table. "My, you two have been quite busy today."

Wolford sniffed, then his smile grew to a grin. "And even smells like you've got a bun in the oven."

A horrified smile came across Judy's face, one which instantly translated to Fangmeyer's, who smacked the back of Wolford's head. "Ralph, what have I told you about doing that?"

Nick chuckled, and Judy whirled around to look at him. _This was not how I wanted to tell him..._ she thought with wide eyes.

The fox seemed to smile deeply, then let out a sigh. "Sorry Ralph, we didn't bake any cinnamon buns today, maybe next time."

Three shocked mammals looked at the fox with mouths agape. Judy was the first to facepaw herself before Fangmeyer just shook her head, pointed at Nick, and spoke to Judy. "Is he really that dense?"

"Apparently…" Judy mumbled under her breath.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ralph looked over the table. "Hey Hopps, do you think I can have a few of your cookies?"

Judy grinned at Nick. "Sure, though if I take your parking duty next week, would you buy double?"

One of Nick's eyes twitched as Judy raised an eyebrow, challenging him further as an excited wolf cried out "Sold!" and passed along several bills to Judy, who was still watching Nick.

"Order up!" Judy exclaimed.

* * *

"Order up!"

"Oooorder up!"

"Order's up!"

The cry was constant throughout the sale as both Nick and Judy attempted to outsell each other. Their friendly competition had even started its own betting pool of who would win, with the money being raised put into the donation pool for charity.

Nick and Judy were looking at the last three cookies they both had and counting their money. Nick grinned as he saw he had ninety two dollars, then snickered when he saw Judy had eighty nine. It was then a looming shadow fell over each of them.

"I'll take the last ones, ten dollars to each of you."

Judy's eyes shot up in horror at the hulking form of Chief Bogo, standing with arms crossed and scowl etched into his features. _No…no...no, no, no!_ She thought.

"How about eleven?" Judy pleaded, ears falling onto her back and eyes widening.

Bogo glared. "I have given ten dollars to each officer, why should I show favoritism now?"

Judy's shoulders slumped as she passed along her final three cookies, hearing a jovial, "Order up!" from Nick. As Bogo stomped off, she could positively feel the smug grin coming off of Nick. Even though he would be the one giving her a gift for winning, the combination of her competitive nature of wanting a win, coupled with the news she wanted to give him, made her mood plummet.

Several minutes passed as Judy looked out at the precinct, not wanting to meet her husband's eyes. It wasn't until she felt his paw on her shoulder did she turn towards him.

"Judy, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she huffed, glancing briefly into his eyes. "I just...really had something I wanted to give you as a gift."

"I know," was his soft reply. Her attention perked as her gaze caught his.

"Really?"

Nick nodded. "Which is why, the gift I'm giving to you, is for you to tell me the secret that has been eating at you all day." His warm smiled was broken by a conspiratorial whisper. "And all week," he added with a chuckle.

"I'm pregnant," Judy blurted out, quickly placing her paws over her mouth when the suddenness of what she did hit her. She had such a fantastic build up for him, to slowly reveal the fact to him, but…

"I know."

Judy's brain stopped. "You...you know? But...how?" Her confusion was beginning to have a tinge of anger to it. "How long have you known!" She gave him a glare. "Have you just been toying with me all week, with that...that Sherlock Hounds stuff?"

Nick chuckled. "Well, I technically only knew when Bogo had called me dense, but...decided that I wanted to do something special for you and this announcement."

"Wha...what? What do you mean?" Her anger switched to confusion, and with all her attention focused on Nick, she didn't see many of their colleagues gathering around their table as he took her paw in his, then covered it with his other one.

"Judy, I've always wanted to give you the world. To make sure you had everything you'd ever want and dream of having. I've been watching you, and I know that this pregnancy is making you nervous, and more than afraid for what will happen."

Pausing, he was surprised when Judy released his paws, then wrapped him up in a hug. "You're right…" she whispered. "I've always known what I wanted in life. To be a police officer...to be with you, but...I don't know what to do. I'm the first rabbit to be pregnant from a fox…"

Nick rubbed his paws down her ears. "That is what I'm here for. You see...while you've been worried, I've been meeting with a few folks who are very interested in hearing about your case." Judy could feel Nick moving a paw and leaned back to see a phone in it. He expertly dialed a number, then placed the phone in Judy's paw. Looking up at him, she saw his smile, that radiant image that meant the world to her, then closed her eyes in happiness as she felt him kiss her between her ears.

The phone sounded, breaking the moment.

" _Nick, how have you been doing? Is Judy alright?"_

Judy brought the phone up. "Um, hello...who is this?" she asked tepidly, in a completely un-Judy like fashion. She bit her lip, looking at Nick while mouthing, 'who is this?'.

" _Oh, Judy! Glad to hear from you finally. This is Doctor David Hawthorne at the Honeywell Center. I'm sure you have some questions for me."_

Judy heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. The cheerfulness of the doctor buoyed her confidence. "Yes, that is correct," she stated. "Beginning with, what do you do?"

Another chuckle. " _Nick didn't tell you, did he?"_ Judy shook her head, shooting Nick a quick, friendly glare. " _We specialize in helping interspecies couples with their pregnancies here, and your husband reached out to us when he found out you might be pregnant?"_

"I am," Judy said cautiously.

" _Well then…"_ she heard Dave clear his throat. _"Then I guess you'll be happy to learn that your husband has set up an appointment with us tomorrow at noon."_

"But…" Judy stammered, knowing that was in the middle of her shift.

" _You're husband is a very clever fox, Mrs. WildeHopps,"_ she heard Dave say with a chuckle. " _He has told me he already has gotten your leave approved for tomorrow, as well as making sure you will have the leave you need during your pregnancy, which I believe, is the first of its kind...well anywhere._ "

Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. Judy wrapped Nick in a massive hug, the phone pressed against his back as she cried at the thoughtfulness of him.

"Dumb, lovable, thoughtful fox…" she whimpered into his chest.

With one paw, he pat her back while the other reached around and grabbed the phone from her. "Hey Dave, I believe she has agreed to the appointment. Gotta go, I owe ya!"

Nick laid the phone down on the table and wiped at his own eyes with the back of his paw. He looked around at the assembled officers. "Well, you heard the bunny," he stated, voice cracking slightly. "We're...we're going to be parents."

Nick hugged his wife tightly as cheers erupted throughout the precinct. That one sentence causing a wellspring of love to blossom within both Nick and Judy's hearts.

They were going to be parents.

* * *

 **AN from Lucario: Hello, my name is Lucario389 and it was an honor to be apart of this collab and with Cimar! I had a blast writing a good portion of this story, from the bunmobile all the way to the wonderful slow dance. For anyone not aware of who I am, I'm not accustomed to writing slice of life or pure fluff things, so this was challenging but I had a blast doing what I did. If you liked my writing and would like to see more, then feel free to check out some of my stories! Preferably A Different Kind of Predator and it's sequel as those are my main and biggest stories, but if you prefer some fluff i have a couple of those as well!**

 **AN: To all those who thought that Nick was being OoC and just too dense in the last chapter...it's called a hustle, sweetheart. ;)**

 **And now I have to wonder how this pregnancy will affect them attending Fitwik's Arcade. I guess only time will tell…**

 **Also,** _ **huge**_ **shout out to Eng050599 for letting me borrow Dave Hawthorne and the Honeywell Center from his story "Lost Causes and Broken Dreams". Please go check it out, though be sure to keep some tissues nearby for it.**


	76. Deputies I

**Deputies**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Written by RedPen**

 **Artwork by RedPen**

* * *

The reflection that stared back from the mirror was a rabbit at ease with her place in the world. Her posture purposefully straight. Her fur immaculately groomed. Those violet eyes that shone like cut amethysts, eyes that you could lose hours staring into, as if hypnotized.

She eyed her likewise-beautiful doppelganger, and allowed herself a moment of indulgence. "No wonder Nick fell for you," she said with a smile. "You've got it, hot-stuff. You're the complete package. Sexy and dangerous."

She made a pistol of her forefinger and thumb and pointed it at her double, who drew on her in the same fashion. For a moment they stared one another down, like gunslingers in some dusty western saloon.

Then she stopped; partly because she had a shift to get to and she didn't want to be made late on account of posing in front of the mirror, and partly because the last thing she needed was someone walking in on her, and to start circulating the silly story about how badly Judy actually wanted to be a cowgirl.

She sighed, then snatched her duty belt from her locker and buckled it on, slotting her radio into its holster and her cuffs onto their clasp. Then she reached for her tranq-pistol.

For the first time, she paused to consider it, this piece of white and black plastic, this tool of enforcement. Not just for what it was, but its distant origins.

She knew firearms had once been a thing. She'd seen a photo of Nick's grandfather, dressed in olive fatigues with his rifle slung over his shoulder. She'd seen like examples in the ZPD's museum - brutish things of cold metal and oiled wood, their barrels lead-filled, their potency extinguished. Firearms had been outlawed in Zootopia for nearly a century now, long enough that most mammals had never even seen one, let alone heard what one sounded like - gunfire was, effectively, extinct. Guns and bullets had passed into antiquity along with the spear and the longbow and bloodletting and all the other barbaric marks of their past. For the better, she knew.

And yet…what would it have felt like?

She slotted her tranq-pistol into her holster, and then, one last time, made the same pistol-like gesture at her reflection. She tried to imagine it; the pressure of the trigger, the spark and flash of gunpowder, the force as the weapon jumped backward like something alive.

Her imagination left something wanting.

She took one last look at the armed-and-dangerous rabbit in the mirror, then shut her locker door and left.

* * *

"Wait, you want to do the wild west again?" Nick asked, one eyebrow arched.

Judy shook his head. "It'd be different. See? It says we'd be acting as deputies. You know? Partners."

Nick looked at the option on the screen; so it declared in pixelated font. He glanced back at her.

"Is that really what you want? You don't want to…" He scanned the other entries on the list. "…Try warriors in a fantasy kingdom, maybe? Ooh, or pirates! I'd make a fantastic pirate, I think."

"I can't see it," Judy said, measuring him from tip to tail with her gaze. "You, hobbling around with an eyepatch? Seducing tavern wenches? Bleugh."

"No need to impugn my honour over it," Nick muttered wryly, leaning back to inspect the screen. "Well, fantasy kingdom then. It says you'll play a valiant sword-swinging warrior, me a black-cloaked mercenary. That sounds exciting."

"I'm still kind of sold on deputies," Judy said, trying to keep any nervous gesture under wraps. She hadn't thought Nick would be so hard to sway on this. He turned and fixed her with a peculiar look,

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, paws on hips. "Did you watch a Clint Beastwood movie when I wasn't looking or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just seem suddenly very keen to put on a cowboy hat and go shoot up a saloon. What's up?"

"Well…we don't have to," Judy muttered. "I just…we enforce the law every day, right? As partners. And it's the best thing in the world. It's the thing I love most. Why not do that, just in a different time and place? As 'pardners'?" She put her best Podunk drawl on that last word, and Nick smiled.

"Alright, Carrots," he said. "It's a deal. But we're doing pirates the next time, alright?"

* * *

The sun was noon high and the shadows all but vanished from the world when two figures appeared at the end of Roadkill Alley and started walking towards Main Street.

They seemed an unlikely pair, and they dressed in a fashion that invited curiosity - the shorter in a flowing duster coat with a coiled lasso hanging from her belt, the taller in shirtsleeves and a quilted vest. They both had holstered guns, and they both had glinting badges on their chests. Deputy's stars.

A strong wind sent waves of grit to clatter across the brim of the smaller one's ridgetop hat. It was rare to see rabbits in headwear such as this; most opted for a sort of loose headscarf, or a bonnet with cuts for their ears to poke through. But deputy Judy Hopps had this one specially made to fit. No slits for her ears; she kept them tucked down behind her back, protection against them getting shot off.

Nick Wilde, on the other paw, rather liked his ears on display; he'd said before that tucking them away, "upset the outline of his beautiful face." He wore a hat not much seen in that country - a pork pie hat with a cloven brim - and carried a coach gun in a backsling alongside the pistol at his hip.

"So, there a plan this time, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Them varmints is holed up in this town somewhere," Judy replied. "We find 'em, shoot at 'em 'til they give up, and drag 'em back to the jail."

"That ain't no plan, Carrots," Nick said with a frown. "It's a wishlist. These here's hardened criminals. Train robbers. Murderers. What happens when they won't give up?"

"I can be very persuasive," Judy said. She touched the grips of her 1880 Bounder revolvers; gleaming six-shot weapons, all case-hardened blue steel and polished walnut. Not many gunsmiths were manufacturing pistols that a mammal as small as a rabbit could comfortably fire. As luck had it, the one that was, Michael Bounder, was one of the finest ever to take up the trade.

"Persuasive, huh?" Nick replied. "Yeah. Talk 'em into just throwin' their guns away. Well, if you can't do somethin' smart, do somethin' dumb, right? Lord, how'd I ever let you talk me into bein' a damned lawmammal in the first place? Ain't no perks to this job 'cept gettin' shot at."

"Speaking of, has your aim improved any, recently?" Judy asked. "I seen you practicin' in the yard."

"If I really try, on a good day, when there ain't no wind, I can just about hit a can at twenty steps. Just about…"

Judy arched an eyebrow. "I think you're gettin' worse, Slick."

"Yeah, well, that's why I got ol' Thundercrack here," he muttered, jerking his thumb at the shotgun hanging from his back. "At close range, at least, she might stop me gettin' a bullet in my sorry ass."

"Since when did you start cussin' this often?"

"Since I started gettin' shot at so much."

The two deputies came to the junction and found a main road that was utterly empty of traffic; the locals had sensed trouble brewing and had quit the open to shelter behind locked doors and bolted shutters. A wagon at the other end of the street, parked between the hardware store and the local drinking hole, had been abandoned halfway through its unloading, with crates, sacks and parcels, boxes of soda bottles and battered-looking steamer trunks, all stacked up like the raced preparations for a siege. And it was behind these fortifications that the brewing trouble was entrenched.

There were the Antlerson twins, 'Bloody' Bucky and 'Three Pistols' Pronk, whose tall, ebony antlers could be seen protruding above the parapets of deserted luggage. Doug Ramsey, the 'Sharpest Shot in the West', was there as well. He carried an older breech-loading rifle, but with it he could put a bullet in a hamster a hundred feet away through the spokes of a rolling wheel. The last of the muscle was Gideon 'The Baker' Grey, whose name, like the mammal bearing it, was not terrifically complicated; he used to work in a bakery. They all peered at these two arrivals through mean squints, loaded weapons in their paws. But they did not shoot; they were waiting on orders from the leader of their outfit.

She sat atop the wagon, watching the lawmammals approach with a vicious grin. Her name was Dawn - Dawn 'Hellspawn' Bellwether - and she was, without doubt, the brains of the operation. Word was she'd been brought up on some desolate ranch further west, and quit that life when she realised it wasn't going to sate an emerging taste for adventure, money and, soon enough, violence. She was craftier than a coyote playing chess, mean to boot, and she didn't squirm at the sight of blood. Not much for shooting, mind, but she didn't need to be; her strength had always lain in getting others to do the killing for her.

"Now I reckon that'd be close enough," she hollered, and the pair came to a halt between the halves of a low brick wall, marking the corners of the Nighthowler Inn to the right and Otterton's florist to the left.

"Bellwether," Judy called. "The state of Zootopia has issued a warrant for your arrest, and with the blame for that train heist out in Podunk getting' laid at your feet, you ain't lookin' to be let off easy. Now you turn yourself in, you might just get off with hard labour. But if we have to drag you in, they'll put a rope necklace 'round you, sure as Monday follows Sunday. What's it gonna be?"

There was a chorus of threatening snaps - hammers being cocked. Bellwether's evil grin grew a fraction wider, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah, well ain't so!" came Gideon's blurted response. "You's about to be deader than…than…you's about to be real dead!"

Bellwether's look was long-suffering, and she shot a glance downward. "Gideon? Sugar? Shut your trap before I force a bushel of cottonwool down your throat."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

Bellwether turned back to the deputies, and cocked her head at them. "You know what y'all look like?" she asked slowly. "A pair a dead mammals walkin'. Y'all are outgunned, two to one. I don't care how good y'all supposed to be, Hopps; havin' the numbers never lets you down. So how do you propose on draggin' me in, then?"

Judy's lip twitched. She could see the narrow eyes of their adversaries, staring her down like devils in the shadows. Her paw touched the grips of her Bounder revolvers; her badge was her source of authority, but those pistols were the tools that carved justice out of the unmarshalled chaos of the world. They begged to be unleashed.

Beside her, Nick muttered, "What's all this about how good you are, Carrots? Don't I count?"

Judy shot her partner an edgewise glance, her eyes asquint.

As it turned out, Bellwether never got an answer to her question. Not that it mattered; everyone knew the answer already.

Dawn dived off the wagon's heights and vanished behind the blockade of baggage, just as every gun in the vicinity went off at once, filling the street with pounding noise and the reek of gunsmoke.

Judy and Nick both went for cover, diving behind the low brick wall on their respective street sides, firing on the enemy as they went. Nick had barely pulled his head down before a salvo clipped the top of the wall, scattering gravel onto the brim of his hat. He raised his pistol and blind-fired back at the enemy, but it was of little use; Nick wasn't exactly a prize-shot under the best of conditions, and he realised he wasn't doing much beyond making noise and wasting bullets.

"Well this here's a fine start to things," Nick shouted across the street, still pressed against the wall, able to feel the resonance of each bullet that smacked into it. "It always works out so well when we barge in like this." Whatever could be said of the duo - and appraisal of them as tacticians would be wanting commendation - they had a knack for figuring things out on the fly. Judy glanced around.

"Maybe we can skedaddle over to the other street?" she suggested. "Sneak up and flank 'em?"

Nick shook his head. "Ain't no way to get over there without presentin' our asses as targets. Besides, how d'ya know she aint got some back-up over there fixin' to drygulch us?"

Judy bit her lip, mulling over the other options. There was no way she was going to let Dawn and her gang slip through her fingers this time. Sherriff Bogo would tan her and Nick's hides and wear them as a pair of slippers if they didn't get cuffs on her. That damned sheep would face justice if it was the last thing Judy did.

She looked around and spotted the upper floor of the tavern to her right, its shutters all closed tight to keep stray bullets out, the occupants no doubt hunkered down against the wall, listening to the gunfight outside. She realised that if she could get up there, she might just be able to advance on them from the rooftop, and get a fine view of them behind their cover as well.

"Nick," she said. "I need you to get on over to my side."

A stray round ricocheted off the flower cart Otterton left parked outside his door. A spray of ruined petals went up and floated down around Nick like coloured snow. He stared at her.

"You must be dreamin'."

"Come on, you yellow-belly! Just stay low and move quick!"

"Hellfire," Nick breathed. "And that Ramsey sonovabitch is a fine shot'n all." He stuffed his pistol back in its holster, whispered a prayer to a god he wasn't rightly sure was listening, and dived into the street.

Immediately a hail of bullets bore down on him, skipping just under his toes. The _crack_ of a rifle sounded over all the chaos and the shot whipped past his head with a horrifying clap of concussed air. At the end Nick came off his feet, falling behind the wall in a tumble, coming to a rest nearly in Judy's lap.

"Oh lord!" he gasped, eyes boggling. "I've been shot!"

Well, that was true; Doug's rifle had clipped a fraction of his eartip off. A tiny ball of blood welled at the wound and trickled down onto his hat brim.

"You're hardly dyin'," Judy muttered, grabbing him by the shoulders and propping him up. "What I need is for you to cup your paws and launch me upstairs, alright? I'll put the fire on them from that vantage point."

"My perfect looks, ruined!" Nick mourned, touching his scraped ear with a fingertip.

"Hey! Focus, Nick, or it's our tails!"

Grumbling about the importance of symmetry to fox beauty, Nick squatted before the inn wall and laced his fingers together. Judy was small enough that she could stand here without presenting a target, and she backed up far enough for a run-up. Then, with a nod at her partner, she dashed forward and planted her foot right in his paws.

Nick gave a great heave and Judy rocketed into the air, crashing like a cannonball into the window slats and bursting them off their hinges. A wave of pistolfire chased her, stripping splinters off the window frame and showering her where she lay on the floor.

There was an antelope and a zebra inside, both pressed against the wall at the far end of the room, quaking with fear.

"No call for alarm. Official Sheriff's business. Everything is under control," Judy gasped, getting shakily to her feet and tipping the splintered wood out of her hat. She flicked her badge, as if it would allay their terror. Then she dashed out of the room, ducking between the startled antelope's legs and into the hallway.

Inside, the gunfire became a muted succession of pops, and Judy doubted that much of it was coming from Nick. She sprinted through a door to the right, kicked open a window, and clambered onto the roof, struggling not to slip on the uneven clay tiles. Then she managed to edge her way down the street, coming to a halt at the edge of the inn and taking refuge behind a pair of chimney stacks. From here she could see Bellwether's gang popping up from their cover to fire on Nick; could see her partner pinned down, unable to do other than shelter from the assault; could see the brick wall eroded by the enemy fire.  
Judy drew her brace of Bounder revolvers, cocking both hammers.

It was time to right the odds in favour of the good guys.


	77. Deputies II (finale)

**Chapter 2 Deputies**

 **Written by RedPen**

 **Artwork by RedPen**

* * *

Judy stepped out, leveled her pistols, and began to shoot, each round flying with calculated precision.

One shot went straight through Gideon's shoulder, knocking him down, and the other bandits shrank quickly out of sight, none daring to present their eyes lest a bullet find the space between.

Nick saw his opportunity and vaulted the wall, rushing to close the distance between him and his foes, taking shelter behind the corner of the saloon's raised veranda. He got there just as Judy's guns went dry, and she vanished behind the chimneys as a barrage of return fire bit holes in the roof around her. She fished in her shotpouch for her pair of pre-loaded cylinders, and was just about to swap them out when Doug's rifle announced itself again, his shot skimming just over her head and reducing much of the chimney stacks to powder. The force knocked Judy onto her face, and while she held onto her guns, the cylinders and ammunition slipped out of her paws; she caught just one spare round out of the air while the rest tumbled off the roof beyond recovery.

"Grits and gravy," she cursed.

Down on the street, Bucky had spotted Nick's advance, and he emerged to fire upon the fox. But Nick was close enough now that his shotgun was a proper threat. He snatched it from his backsling and swung it towards Bucky. Thundercrack was a name rightly earned; its bark sounded like some ancient weathergod casting careless bolts of lightning. The kudu was lucky to be moving quickly already, leaping out of the way while the buckshot tore shreds out of a pile of canvas bags. Bucky kept sprinting to the left, diving onto the porch of the hardware store to shelter behind a cluster of barrels while Nick's second shot burst in the deck's fretwork.

From behind those barrels Bucky began to reload his empty pistol while, high above, Judy slipped her last round into one of her chambers. She looked to where Bucky had vanished behind cover, and then looked directly above him, where a sign announced the store to be Franklin's Hardware and Convenience. The proprietor had gone to some length to ensure the visibility of his business; the sign was lettered in an elegant white script, standing out against a black-painted background, and it was bound around its circumference with iron. The whole thing was cut in the shape of a giant hammer.

With a held breath, Judy pointed her gun at it, eyed down the sights, and let off her last shot. It struck one of the chain links holding the sign, and the hammer swung down on the axis of its other joint. The head of the hammer slammed into Bucky with a _thud_ , lifted him off his feet, and hurled him through the glass window of the store in an explosion of shattered glass.

"Convenience indeed," Judy muttered.

Doug was snapping open the breech of his rifle to reload it, and while he did so Pronk stepped from behind the ramparts of stacked luggage with two of his three eponymous guns in hoof, and began to discharge them at the roof, forcing Judy to duck the sizzling rounds that passed overhead.

His coach gun was spent, and Nick didn't like his chances of reloading before Judy caught a bullet, so he snatched his revolver from its holster and, rushing into the open, fired it at Pronk. His aim left something to be desired; four of his shots went wide. But the fifth struck Pronk's hoof, knocking his pistol away, and he slumped to the dirt roaring in pain.

By then Doug had chambered a round, and he brought the barrel of his rifle about in a sweeping arc. But Nick did his best work at close range; holding his shotgun by the barrel, he swung it like a shillelagh, striking Doug's rifle and throwing his aim out. The shot whizzed down the street and blew the weather-vein off the top of the general store with an almost comical metallic _twang_.

Nick swung his revolver around to finish the job, but Doug was not going down so easily; he blocked Nick's arm with the barrel of his rifle, and then brought the butt of his weapon up in a blur, striking Nick solidly on the muzzle. He was thrown tail-over-head and landed with a clatter on a crate of sarsaparilla bottles. When he managed to open his eyes, and to chase the flashing stars out of his vision, Doug had drawn a glimmering bowie knife and was advancing with cold murder in his eyes.

Judy could see Nick was in trouble, and she bit her lip; she had nothing left with which to help him. Just two empty guns, and…

Her face became resolute - eyes narrowed, paws balled into fists by her side - and she took a deep breath to slow the rattle of her heartbeat. Then she rushed down the slope of the roof before springing off and flying through the air like some grey-furred meteor, some wandering satellite caught in the Earth's irresistible pull and drawn to the ground fast enough to set the very air aflame.

She hit Doug in the back hard enough to rearrange his spine. She drove him into the ground, and he went tumbling over and over like a runaway cartwheel until he rolled through the opening of the blacksmith's shed, where his head collided loudly with an anvil. He lay still, arms and legs outflung like a sleeping drunk, a bruised lump swelling proudly on his forehead like a prize beet.

Nick propped himself up on one elbow, cursing at the fragments of glass and the soda stain on his vest. Then he looked at his partner where she lay spread out in the dust. "That was one hell of a mulekick, Carrots," he said, and then he saw Pronk rising to his feet behind her, his third gun in his good hoof and pointed directly at them.

"Tell the Devil it was Pronk what sent yeh," he spat, and he fired.

Nick had spent a lot of his life rolling in the dirt, trying to avoid getting stepped on by bigger mammals who couldn't see him, and wouldn't have cared if they could. A sad existence, but fine training, as it turned out, for this moment.

He was already rolling when Pronk's bullet slapped the ground by his shoulder, close enough that he could feel the heat off it. He snatched up his dropped pistol as he travelled over it and managed to fire it the right direction. Luck was on his side for once; his one remaining bullet cut a trench in Pronk's thigh, and he went to one knee. By then Judy was back on her feet, and she rounded on Pronk, jumping into the air so that she stared him level in his gawking eyes.

Now, rabbits weren't strictly known for headbutting, but they weren't strictly known to be deputies either, and it turned out rabbits were pretty darn good at all sorts of things most wouldn't wager on. Judy smacked her forehead against Pronk's so hard that he went cross-eyed and slumped to the ground, out cold.

Nick got up, shook the dust off his clothes, and went over to look at the downed kudu. His mouth was hanging open, tongue lolling out; he looked almost amused, as if laughing silently at the manner by which he'd been thwarted.

"You alright?" Nick asked Judy.

She rubbed her head, wincing. "That one's got a skull like an iron bar…"

The snap of a cocked hammer silenced them both, and they stared as Gideon emerged from behind the carriage.

There was a black hole in his left shoulder, but his right arm was fine and more than able to the task of pulling a trigger. His eyes cut between Nick and Judy, both frozen still as statues. When Nick dared to eye one of Pronk's dropped pistols, Gideon shook his head.

"Nuh uh," he muttered, his voice hoarse with hurt. "You budge so much as an inch and I'll shoot this here rabbit right in her purty head."

The barrel was so close to Judy that she could smell the soot in it; could see the rifled grooves curving into the blackness and the glinting cap of the chambered bullet nestled within, just waiting to go off. Her nose twitched.

Nick held still; so still that when it was clear Nick wasn't going to so much as breathe too heavily, Gideon said, "Alright then. You pair turn out yer guns, turn 'round, and walk that'a ways. Walk right off down that street, and we'll be on our ways too. No one's dead yet, and no one has to die."

Bellwether emerged from where she'd been hiding underneath the wagon, and commenced to boil over like a pot left on the fire too long. "Gideon! What in tarnation are you playing at?! You shoot the pair of 'em right now, yah hear?"

Gideon's frown grew more acute; it seemed he'd done the calculations - bad at math as he was - and come up with poor odds that he'd be able to shoot both Nick and Judy before one of them put him down. But he was clever enough to figure that neither one of the deputies wanted to see their partner dead, and he banked everything on it. He waved his pistol to remind everyone who had the power right now.

"Go on," he said. "Guns in the dirt and you start walkin'. It's that or you start eatin' lead."

"He'll shoot us in the back," Nick whispered to Judy. "Don't do it-"

"Another word out'a you an' you'll have a big hole where the back of yer head used to be," Gideon warned, his cold blue eyes darting back to Nick.

Judy did the maths. They were long odds. But there was nothing else to be done; they'd come to the end of their tether, and that rope was coming undone quickly. They'd found themselves in this situation before; their plans, whatever they had amounted to, crumbled through their fingers, and them left to wing it and hope for the best.

Well, if you can't do something smart, do something dumb, right?

Judy reached up, quick as a snakebite, and plugged the barrel with her finger.

Gideon's eyes bulged; Judy might as well have just announced her intention to strip naked and dance the fandango in a vat of cold custard. He stared into her unwavering purple eyes, blinking in stupefied confusion.

"What are you doin'?"

"You ever shot a gun with a blocked barrel before?" Judy asked.

Gideon's dumbfounded look went nowhere. Behind her, Nick's face was just as confused, and more than a little horrified. Bellwether started throwing a fit, as if the desert heat was driving her crazed.

"What are you waitin' on, you stupid fox!?" she shrieked. "Shoot her in the damned head!"

But Gideon didn't move. He was transfixed by Judy's stare, as if she were some practised mesmer, her violet eyes a swinging pendulum.

"It surely is a sight," Judy went on, her voice calm and level, as though she were discussing something of no consequence. "The whole thing just bursts open, you know? Like a squeezed banana. Bits of metal warped all this way and that."

Gideon's paw began to tremble. The gun followed suit.

"And what about the bullet? Where does it go? Well, if it cain't go forward, it has to go backwards, sure as one and one makes two. It goes right out the back end of the gun. And in the worst case - and when you're talkin' misfires, worse cases is nine times out'a ten - the same goes for all the other bullets in the cylinder. I'm lookin' and I can see five others besides the one you're fixin' to shoot. Can you imagine what six bullets goin' the wrong way'd look like?"

"She's lying to you, Gideon!" Bellwether's voice was on the verge of hysteria. "Pull that god-damned trigger!"

"You're all fib," Gideon stammered.

"Imagine what that'd do to your arm. Six bullets, all at once."

That was all the poor fox could manage. He let go of the pistol and fell prostrate in the dirt, like a penitent begging before an all-mighty deity.

"Oh gawd, deputy! Please don't do it!" he sobbed. "Don't shoot my arm all to bits! I cain't be no one-armed fox!"

Nick and Bellwether stared, complete disbelief etched in their faces, as if Judy had just waved a magic wand and turned the gun into melted caramel. Judy blew out a breath, and then pulled the gun off her finger with a comic _pop_. Gideon looked up, terror and tears in his eyes.

"Smart fox," she said with a smile, and knocked him behind the ear with the pistol grip. Gideon hit the ground and didn't move.

The spell finally broken, Nick ran the short distance to his partner. "Yeah, smart fox, alright. Smart fox and dumb bunny. Not a word of all that about plugged barrels and backwards bullets is true, is it?"

Judy flashed him the same smile. "Nope."

"Golly, Carrots."

A noise caught their attention, and they turned to see Dawn scampering away from the wagon, running for the horizon as fast as her stubby legs could take her.

"There goes out quarry," Nick said, scooping Pronk's pistol off the ground. "You want me to slow her down?"

Judy shook her head. "She's comin' in one piece." She dropped the gun in her paw, and unlooped the coil of rope that hung from her belt. In a second she was spinning the lasso above her head, rolling it in great elliptical turns. Then she hurled it through the air, where it swallowed Bellwether up. The knot pulled tight and yanked the sheep off her feet. She landed on her butt, before a sharp pull from Judy brought her rolling backwards, right to their feet, where she lay bow-tied like a Christmas present.

"Dawn Bellwether," Judy announced, "by the power vested in me by the state of Zootopia, you're under arrest."

"You two go to hell!" Bellwether spat.

"Only if you'll invite us in first," Nick said with a smirk.

* * *

Judy sat on the couch, drinking a mug of sweet tea, and beamed at Nick lying on the living room carpet. He was reading the instruction manual for the twin crib that they had bought at ITREEA. He'd been trying to set it up for nearly an hour at this point, the directions helping little as the confused fox again attempted to find the right piece for the current section. Judy had offered to help, but a sudden episode of their kits doing gymnastics had him gathering her current beverage and asking her to rest while their kits played.

Judy marveled at his infinite patience, and started to think back to their most recent experiences at the arcade. The memory of it had faded much quicker in Nick than it had in her - a consequence of her personal agenda in selecting that scenario, perhaps - and now it was like a dream that only she had been a part of. In time, she knew, the memory would dwindle in her as well, so she held on to those details as long as she could, sorting through them like knickknacks in a treasure box.

The noise. The kick. The sizzle of deadly lead buzzing past her ear. The fear.

She watched as Nick let out a triumphant 'Haha!' as he finally put together the outside of the crib. He turned and offered a thumbs up to Judy, who smiled warmly as he began to put together the bottom. This was what she enjoyed so much. The calm. The safety.

She smiled.

If ever there was something that deserved to be missing from the world, it was guns. She hoped she never laid eyes on one again.

* * *

 **AN: Give it up to RedPen for his amazing story here! You can find all his stories on Ao3 (would offer a link but the site doesn't like those) and his artwork on DA under the name "Technical-Error". So please go check him out as his stories are amazing! And yes, he does have a Pirate one. ;)**


	78. Life in the Sloth Lane

**Life in the Sloth Lane**

 **Written by Fox in the Henhouse**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

To everyone except their fellow coworkers, the idea of a fox and bunny cop duo being the best in the precinct would seem rather absurd. Small mammals, incapable of taking on larger criminals. Inexperienced compared to other officers. One would think they would be left behind in the dust. And with ten minutes of watching them work, those thoughts would be banished to the wind.

"Come on, Nick! He's turning left around the corner!" A russet and black furred mammal was struggling to keep up with his gray partner. While foxes were naturally faster than rabbits and had a higher amount of stamina, Nick's age and slightly less impressive physique meant he was normally falling behind. Luckily he had some tricks up his sleeve to make up for it.

"Cutting through, Carrots!" A minor flick of her ear told him she understood and the two would employ a pinching maneuver, attempting to box the suspect into an alley lane. Hopefully the mammal would be shocked enough at the reversal that he would forget how useful his size would be against them until they could get a dart into his hide.

Meanwhile Judy was having her own problems. While she was able to run down most mammals, her quarry was one of the fastest mammals on land. She knew however that as long as she could keep the cheetah in her sights until his endurance ran out, then he would be occupying the backseat of their cruiser. "ZPD! FREEZE!" She had already given that command several times, but like always it went ignored. Most suspects figured they could either outrun the diminutive cops or fight them. So far the success of those types of criminals had been zero. And Judy was not about to let some spotted liquor store robber break that streak.

Forcing him to take a hard left as he reached a busier part of town and found his size becoming a disadvantage, the cheetah attempted to escape down an alleyway only to run into the trap they had laid out for him. Seeing the cocky grin on the fox's face as he charged at the much larger suspect made the feline pause before turning back around, hoping to get by the rabbit and make his escape. However, he failed to calculate just how close the bunny had been. An image of flying hind paws was the last thing he saw for a while.

"Well that was fun. But maybe knock him out a bit closer to the cruiser next time? Thanks guys!" Nick waved gratefully to the black bear and moose that had helped carry the cheetah back to their waiting vehicle. They would never have been able to drag him themselves. Shoving him into the back seat next to a rather humbled rhino, they slammed the door shut after double checking he was secure.

"Wow, what a rush! I never get to chase cheetahs that often. Moving so fast was like, wow. Adrenaline to the max! I hope we get another one later." Nick could only stare at his partner in disbelief. He was finding it difficult to even catch his breath and she was already talking about chasing down another mammal that sets land speed records.

"You know, after that I think we need a break. Think I pulled something back in the alley," Nick whimpered slightly while rubbing his calf. If the wince was anything to go by, it certainly seemed he was in pain.

"Alright. We'll drop these guys off and take a long lunch. Flitwick's sound good?"

Nick grinned wide. "You know the way to my heart, Carrots."

In the back the cat finally stirred. Shaking his head to clear the grogginess, he was dismayed to find that his paws were cuffed behind his back. A quick and futile struggle had him sitting back with a heavy sigh. A sudden realization of not being alone made him turn his head to see a depressed rhino next to him. "They get you in the alley, too?" The cheetah groaned and flopped back down onto the seat, his head still pounding.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you want to do today? Wild West? Knights of the Round Table? Although you're not allowed to get frisky with Guinevere this time," Judy sternly told him. The last time Nick had gotten in a lot of trouble for that even though it had been the machine and not him.

"Hmm...Nah. I like all of those, but lately we've been getting too hectic. Especially you, Carrots. You're living too fast, especially with kits on the way. Sometimes you just need to...slow down," he said with a smirk while flicking the switch.

Judy looked up at the screen in time to see the rolling text. "No. No no no."

"Oh yes, Carrots. Engaging ' _Life in the sloth lane.'"_

* * *

Waking up as he normally did, the specially designed alarm clock beeping steadily, Flash pulled back the covers, ready to begin a new day. The room was dark as it always was since the sun had yet to rise, but with how quickly that would change gave him just enough time to shower and get dressed for work. Putting on his usual attire, a light green short sleeve dress shirt and a pair of comfortable khakis, he paused before selecting his favorite tie from the rack. Halfway through tying a casual Windsor knot the sun began to peek over the horizon. He couldn't help but huff as he realized he was running slightly behind.

Turning, the sloth began to head out before remembering the last part of his apparel. Reaching into his dresser drawer, he pulled out a gold tie pin. He handled it gently, lightly gripped between his claws. It was one of the few mementos he had left of his grandfather, the pin having been left to him in his will. He smiled at the memories he had of playing in his grandpa's lap, always reaching for the shiny gold hanging above him.

Snapping out of his reminiscing by a blinding light suddenly coming through his window, he realized he had wasted precious moments as the sun was nearly over the landscape of endless buildings outside his apartment. Opening the door, he quickly moved through it, barely locking it in time before a thunderous stomping of many children rattled his bones. He glimpsed the impatient mammals stampeding through the hall on their way out to the bus. They were a momentary blur in the corner of his eye, making the sloth shake his head. C _hildren. Just like their parents. Always in a rush._

Making his way down the stairs, he had to move over another three times as various mammals passed him, their motions frantic like usual. By the time he managed to get to the ground floor, his progress having been halted occasionally, the sun was nearly a quarter into the sky. Flash sighed knowing he was going to get to work a bit late since he was pretty sure the traffic would be a nightmare by the time he hit the highway.

Luckily for Flash, his personal vehicle always managed to get him where he needed to be in time. Custom outfitted just for him, the cherry red sports car was a marvel of beauty. He had won many street races in his machine, all of them illegal which meant he needed to be very careful to not push the limit when taking the way to work. Ultimately failing at that, just as he always did, he made it to the DMV employee parking lot just before the front doors opened.

He headed in the mandatory side entrance, something that always amused the rest of the employees that management apparently wanted to hide them from the public considering they would be working with them all day long. Snagging himself a cup of coffee and adding the customary sixteen sugars, he sidled past his coworkers who had already take their seats. Grabbing his own chair he pulled it out and sat down before blowing on his cup. Hot was the best way to drink coffee but the machine unfortunately usually made it a bit too hot some days.

"Morning Priscilla," he said, greeting his neighboring sloth. He couldn't help but admire her fur that morning. The pink streaks gave her a more youthful impression and made her seem a bit of a rebel to standard sloth society. Almost none of their species dyed their fur so it was an exotic sight.

"Morning Flash. Almost late to work again, huh?" He couldn't help but look a bit embarrassed considering he had been behind schedule nearly every day that week.

"Nearly forgot my granddad's pin." Priscilla nodded with understanding. Most sloths were very sentimental and a token of a loved one who had passed on was considered an affront to them if they were discarded or left behind. It was a way to honor their family. Though it had to be some sort of _small_ token that could be carried around every day. Her own great-uncle Albert had left her a tuba. It was treated reverently but would be an ungainly thing to drag around behind her.

Priscilla went back to setting up her desk for the day. She was extremely picky about organization. Not a single thing could be out of place or she would be out of sorts all day. Flash was sorely tempted to reach over and slide one of her pencils out of alignment but considering they were back on for the last few weeks he didn't want to push his luck.

Since their high school sweetheart days, the two sloths had been madly in love one month only to break up and glare at each other the next. They still managed to snag the "Most likely to get married" spot in the yearbook however. After graduating and going through college, they had matured a lot more but still continued their on-again, off-again relationship.

Their shift started off relatively normal. So many hectic and impatient mammals would come in and take a ticket only to move out of the way and start stomping their feet or sighing loudly in irritation. It never failed to stupefy the sloth, seeing every mammal that came through the DMV being in such a hurry and so animated. Their motions were a blur, most of them unable to even stand still for their license photo. Half the time they couldn't even wait for them to staple the forms together preferring to snatch them right from their claws.

"There's only six hours in the day, yet they rush through to get tons done," he said while leaning over to talk to Priscilla during one of their short breaks. "They should know how to handle it since it's been this way all their lives."

"Gotta remember, Flash. They aren't sloths." They both eyed the lines of mammals all waiting for the next number to be called. It was a well known fact that sloths were the only patient mammals in Zootopia. They preferred to enjoy their time rather than attempt to rush through life as it could end so suddenly.

After each of them had grabbed another cup of coffee, the two went back to work, filing the paperwork for each mammal. With how many had come in that day they doubted they would get through everyone. It was unfortunately the nature of bureaucracy. So many forms to deal with that restricted the flow of progress. Flash had given management many ideas over the past few years on how to speed up the process but ultimately they were turned down.

So instead they would continue to handle each case as it came in, doing the necessary paperwork for a drivers license or new plates to be issued or any of the dozens of minor problems that were brought to them. And yet as they tried to do their civil service they _still_ would receive some dirty looks and huffs. Occasionally Flash would make a show of going on another break just to make them wait longer. It was a petty response but it still made him feel better.

And it was on one of these breaks that a rather interesting thing happened.

The sound of the entry doors opening was such a normal occurrence in their day to day lives that none of them even bothered to look up anymore. However a shrill sound, the voice of someone in slight distress caught Flash's attention. "Waitthey'reall... _sloths_?"

Rolling his eyes back at something he's heard most of his life, Flash couldn't help but be intrigued at the sight of a rabbit in a police uniform. From what he could recall there weren't any employed by the ZPD, though he had stopped reading the paper years ago when it had published a scathing write-in post about sloths and their danger in driving.

"Yousaidthiswasgonnabequick!" The speed at which the small mammal was ranting at her companion had him nearly rolling his eyes again. While most of the species in the city were in a rush as it was, bunnies were in a state far too ridiculous for even the most patient of mammals to deal with. So the familiar voice that came next from a fox in a gaudy shirt next to the rabbit had him feeling a bit better.

"What,areyousayingthatbecausehe'saslothhecan'tbefast? IthoughtinZootopiaanyonecouldbeanything." The sloth couldn't help but let a grin cross his face. While Nick was still far too animated for his liking, he was one of the most patient mammals outside of a sloth he had ever known. He never interrupted any of them which was something unheard of by the entire city's population. "Flash,Flash,hundredyarddash! Buddy,it'snicetoseeya." He just wished he would be as patient when he was speaking.

"Nice to see you, too." He had a feeling that with the cop along this was not so much of a social call as one of his trademark hustles. A sly wink sent his way told him that was exactly what it was.

"Hey, Flash,I'dloveyoutomeetmyfriend... Uh,darling,I'veforgottenyourname." Flash was amused by the look the rabbit sent his friend. Almost a patronizing look telling him he was going to be a smug, _dead_ fox if he kept toying with her.

 _"Hmmm._ OfficerJudyHoppshowareyou?" The energy being spouted from the small mammal was so great he wouldn't be shocked if she suddenly exploded.

"I am doing just-"

"Fine?" she added hopefully. The sloth grimaced internally at the interruption, though sadly he was too used to it to let it show on his face.

"-as well as I can be."

Judy gave him a strained smile, trying not to seem impatient though ultimately failing. "Hmmm."

"What-"

"Hanginthere," Nick muttered to the rabbit who looked as if she was about to scream.

"can I do-"

"Well,Iwashopingyoucouldrunaplate-"

"for you-"

"Well,Iwashopingyoucould-"

"Today?" Flash was starting to enjoy the frustration on her cute little face, not that he would ever use that word. He knew why Nick had brought her to him as he could always be counted on to thoroughly aggravate others with his patient attitude. Judy meanwhile had been waiting to see if Flash had finished speaking or not.

"Well,Iwashopingyoucouldrunaplateforus. Weareinareallybighurry." The words from the young bunny tumbled out of her mouth at a ludicrous speed. Even with how close they were as friends and how much Flash enjoyed helping Nick out, he was still going to collect on a few favors for this.

"Sure. What's the plate-"

"2-9-T-"

"Number?" There was a slight twitch in the rabbit's eyelid as if she was losing whatever self-control she had.

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Leaning over the keyboard, Flash started typing in the numbers. "2-9-"

"T-H-D-0-3," Judy offered unhelpfully. He felt a little insulted that the ZPD officer felt he couldn't remember a few simple numbers and letters considering this was something he did everyday.

"T-"

"H-D-0-3"

"H-"

"D-0-3"

"...D-"

"Mmhm. 0-3."

"0."

"3!" Judy practically shouted, desperation getting to her. Her nose startled to wiggle and twitch as Flash's claw reached for the final key.

"HeyFlash,wannahearajoke?" Nick felt supremely smug at having distracted the sloth right before he managed to finish his task.

"No!" This time Judy _did_ shout, all of the wound up stress within her surging to the forefront.

"Sure," Flash said, recognizing the ploy. The bunny officer let out a frustrated huff at once again being delayed by the smug con-mammal.

" -humpedcamel?" Flash always enjoyed Nick's sense of humor and he seemed to never run out of jokes. True to that trait, this was one the sloth had not heard before.

"I don't know. What _do_ you call a-"

"Three-humpedcamel," came the muttered voice from the gray rabbit.

"Three-humped camel?" finished Flash, intrigued by what the punchline must be.

"Pregnant!" Nick started laughing hard at his own joke, nudging the unsmiling officer next to him. The sloth found himself feeling a laugh of his own bubbling up from inside.

"Ha ha ha!" He slapped his claws against the desk in glee.

"Ha _ha!_ Yes,veryfunny, -" Judy broke off as Flash turned away.

"Hey-"

"Wait,wait,wait!"

"-Priscilla."

"Ohno!"

"Yes Flash?" Priscilla said sweetly, turning to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"What do-"

No!" Judy moaned, knowing she was close to losing any hope at getting out of there soon.

"-you call-"

"Athreehumpedcamel?Pregnant!" Judy tried to yell over the sloth, her voice tinged with desperation while Nick looked on smugly.

"-three-"

"Okay!Great!We got it!Please just-"

"-humped-"

Judy slammed her head down on the desk in frustration.

* * *

With the simulation finally ended, Nick lifted the helmet and shook his head. Usually they played themselves but this time both of them had experienced it from Flash's point of view. Nick had been very interested when the sloth had told him about Flitwick's desire to have programs that showed other mammals how they lived. Flash had volunteered immediately, his desire for others to see his species as they saw themselves. When Flitwick had asked him to relive an important memory, their meeting during the Missing Mammals case easily took one of the top spots.

"Well Carrots, that certainly helped to _slow_ things down a bit. And gave us a different look at Flash, huh?" He turned to his bunny to smile at her only to see her still in the process of removing her helmet. Normally that wouldn't be a concern, but her movements were incredibly slow, almost inching along.

"It...wasn't...that...bad...really..." Finally removing her helmet, her eyes moved over to look at him, mimicking the slow movement from before.

"Uhhh...Carrots? Why are you talking like that?"

Judy cocked her head, though it took her several seconds to do. "What...do you...mean...Nick? I...always...talk like...this..."

Nick clapped a paw to his face. "Aw crap."

* * *

 **AN: Big thanks to Fox in the Henhouse for this chapter. So go check out his other stories on this site as they are amazing!**


	79. Doppleganger I

**Doppleganger Chapter 1- Not Jessica!**

 **Edited by BeeCroftA & DancingLunarWolves**

* * *

Judy stretched her arms behind her head as Nick opened the door to Fitwik's Arcade. "Well, I had a ball," the fox yawned. "Didn't think that a chess experience would be fun to do."

Judy snorted. "It helped that you merged it with the kaiju experience. I'm glad Fitwik is experimenting with different ideas, though that was a rather odd mixture to beat a giant beast by checkmating them."

Nick shrugged. "Who knew that playing chess against giant monsters inside giant robots could be fun," Nick chuckled as he palmed the jump drive in his paw. "I only remember that to take a piece you had to win a battle or something, right? And you in that giant bunny robot..." Nick smiled as the memory briefly entertained him as he felt the jump drive in his pocket containing the experience. He'd definitely like to watch that one again.

The doe nodded as they walked down the sidewalk, Judy talking Nick's paw in hers while the other massaged her growing belly. "It will be fun to see what exactly happened. I just remember waking up, excited...as well as the kits." Judy then did a slight binky, leaping up a few inches to boop her nose against Nick's. The fox rolled his eyes as Judy let out an excited _'eeee!'_

Leaning down, he gave her a proper nose boop, complete with a finishing kiss. "You forgot that last bit there, Darling," he snickered as her nose momentarily twitched. He didn't know why Judy seemed more playful now that she was nearing her full term for her pregnancy and had been put on maternity leave by Bogo. She'd been doing desk duty for the last two weeks since she had told Nick the news about them being parents.

The pair walked and talked down the road, their weekly date night so far a success. The experiences at Fitwik's Arcade were a welcome break from the tediousness and stress of their jobs, allowing them to unwind for a while. And with them being a rather famous couple in Zootopia, Fitwik had given them lifelong free membership to the arcade as many mammals wanted to be there to see if they could catch a glimpse or picture with the famous police couple.

It brought him business, and helped them to relax. Both saw the repeated trips as a definite win-win.

 _Especially_ after they'd had to arrest Gazelle the previous week when Judy found out she had been dodging paying her taxes. It was hard on Nick, given his own history, and for Judy, who had locked herself in the spare bedroom with several pints of carrot cake flavored ice cream after she had found the information through a web of sketchy transactions while on desk duty. Nick had finally managed to jimmy the lock of the room she was hiding in, bringing in another two quarts of Carrot Cake Frosting Ice cream from Tillamusk. He'd sat by her side the rest of the shift, distracting her with horrible puns and sketchy stories from his past.

It was at the end of the shift that they told Bogo, who, after looking so crestfallen that Nick _almost_ felt bad for him, ordered an arrest. As they left his office, Judy could have sworn she heard the Chief weeping, though he'd later say it was hay fever.

Neither wanted to even bring up the oncoming arrest to Clawhauser. When they had walked Gazelle in, his eyes were alit with joy at seeing his favorite mammal, the angel with horns herself...only to see her hooves in cuffs and led by Judy and Nick.

The only look the portly cheetah had given them since then was his most serious glare and the only donuts he saved for them were three day old, crust-covered, dried out cinnamon buns...

Though to be honest, it more surprised them that he could have left any type of donut alone for that long. Between Clawhauser's new treatment of them, and the paperwork that came along with the case, and the angry messages they had been receiving from other diehard Gazelle fans, Nick and Judy had had an urge to escape all the drama; which was why they had gone to Fitwik's.

Neither noticed the hoodie wearing figure watching them from across the street.

"They look so happy today," the figure grumbled. Checking to make sure the street was clear in the fading sunlight of late evening, she slowly walked after them, her long ears twitching at the sounds of the unfamiliar city. The last time she had been here had been for their wedding and something inside her had just, _snapped_. Seeing Judy in that white gown, her lips pressing against that hunky fox's was a dream in and of itself. _Good for her._

Yet that fox was simply a vision.

He had looked drop-dead handsome in his resplendent white tux, filling out his figure so grandly that she had nearly swooned into the other bridesmaids and could barely keep from fanning herself as she felt her insides churning in heat. Later at the reception, which had seen quite the eclectic variety of mammals show for it, she had nearly lost it again. One of the other police officers, an Officer Fangmeyer she thought, had casually mentioned to Judy on how nice canines were 'under cover' with a wink and a nod. The figure had looked hungrily at the dapper fox, only to see Judy giving him an even more amorous look.

 _Why did Judy get all the best ones!_

The final straw was seeing them in the news yet again, this time on a sting at the Palm Hotel where they had gone undercover as pool life guards to stop a ring of hippos using the Palm's aquatic center for planning drug deals. Seeing that fox walking out of the pool in his red swimsuit, shaking the water from his fur as he dragged a cuffed hippo behind him...

She licked her lips hungrily...

At that point, her lustful thoughts won out and she had begun to plan...leading to this past week when she'd taken only her second trip ever from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia, telling her parents she needed a week vacation and wanted to visit her sister and her husband.

It wasn't a lie, as she wanted to see Judy after so long, but she really, _really_ , wanted to see that sinfully delicious fox. It hadn't taken her long to find them, as they were minor celebrities in the city after arresting Gazelle for tax evasion. _Glad I'm more of a Bearyonce fan..._ the figure thought as she hungrily took in the fox walking down the street.

She had been watching them for several days now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to formulate her plan, which was still muddled beyond all reason despite what she had already been doing to put it into effect. Crossing the street, she quietly walked after them on padless paws. Speeding up slightly, she got within several feet before she leapt forward at the fox. She could feel the warmth of his fur already, that soothing, comfortable and luscious coat of scarlet as he enveloped him in her open arms...

Judy's ears swiveled behind her moments before a mass of grey fur and pink hoodie nearly tackled her to the ground.

"What the...!"

Nick heard Judy's shout. Instinctively he reached out, grabbed her and pulled her against his chest as he backed up against a nearby elephant-sized parked car as a grey blur tumbled past them on the cement...

"Oww..." the figure groaned as she pushed herself off the cement, only to have her hood pulled back and pushed onto her back, a pair of amethyst eyes glaring down into...

"Jessica?" Judy said, staring down in stunned silence at her sibling who had the most confused look upon her own face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiya sis!" the dark grey rabbit giggled. _How did I miss? He was three feet in front of me!_ Pushing away from her sister, she nervously accepted the paw Judy offered to her to help her up. As soon as she was standing again, her gaze flickered to Nick. "Hiya handsome."

"Jessica," Judy glowered as she placed her paws against her hips. The grey doe was already not liking the tone her sister had taken with Nick. "What have I told you about-"

"Flirting with Nick, yeah, yeah..." Jessica said with a flippant wave of her paw. "I know you're all super paranoid that _this_ ," Jessica waved her paws down her body while lowering her eyelids, "lovely bunny would snatch up such a delicious looking hunk of-"

"Jessica!" Judy yelled while stomping her foot.

"Fine, fine!" Jessica giggled as she put her paws in the air and stepped away from her sister. "Just trying to be _friendly_. Besides, aren't you glad to see me? Ta-da! I'm here!"

"Why are you in Zootopia?" Nick asked, careful to move as close as possible to Judy as he wrapped his tail and right arm around his wife. "Not that I'm horribly annoyed to see you at all, or angry at you for interrupting our date night, or even your terrible attempt at tackling my wife to the ground unannounced when we have our tasers with us."

Jessica looked at them with a curious smirk. "Didn't mom and dad tell you, Jude the Dude?"

"Tell me what?" Judy asked, unfolding her paws from across her chest while sighing in annoyance at the nickname.

"Oh," Jessica replied, a grin alighting on her face. "I'm visiting Zootopia for a week! Yay!" She waved her paws in the air in a celebratory manner.

"Great...yay." Judy said, repeating the hand waving gesture, without even a hint of happiness in her voice.

Jessica huffed. "Ah, come on now, Jude." She punched her sister lightly on her arm. "You know you're glad to see me."

"Really?" Nick asked, mock astonishment on his face.

"Shush you," Judy replied, elbowing his side. Her gaze returned to her sister. "So, why were you following Nick and I? I thought I heard someone behind us but you were the last mammal I was expecting."

Jessica rolled back and forth on her feet. "Because."

"Because..." Judy drawled out.

"Because that's what big sisters are for!" Jessica stated merrily, wrapping Judy up in a hug. Glancing up at Nick, she shot him a wink while licking her lips. While still hugging her sister, she turned so she could bump the back of her hip against his.

Nick grimaced and gently pushed Jessica away from Judy. "Alright, I think Judy and I have an important meeting to go to now, so we'll have to bid you adieu." Again wrapping an arm, and his tail around Judy, he led her down the street, leaving the other grey doe behind them before she could even utter another word.

Jessica watched them go, smiling until they disappeared around the corner. Her smile turned into a smirk and a light chuckle as she clapped her paws together. "Oh, this is going to be fun! He likes me already!" She hopped and spun in the air, binkying about. Turning the opposite way as her sister, she began to hum a song. After about a block, she began vocalizing the lyrics she had been mentally humming.

 _"I can't wait to make Nick mine, do da, do da..."_

 _"I can't wait to make that fox mine, o the do da day."_

 _"Be with him all night, then again all day."_

 _"I can't wait to kiss that fox, again and again all day."_

* * *

The next day couldn't come soon enough for Judy and Nick. Their dreams had been plagued by Judy's sister, though each for separate reasons. Nick couldn't escape no matter how much he ran away from the crazy doe who for some reason was wearing a bridal dress, while Judy had nightmares of Nick kissing her sister. Both had woken an hour earlier than normal, bleary-eyed and suddenly desperately wanting each other's embrace and affections.

The rest of the morning had wiped away all the haunting traces that Judy's sister had done to plague their minds during the night, replaced by their irrevocable love towards one another. Though it didn't mean the grey doe was out of mind entirely. While Nick was in the shower, Judy had made a phone call home to confirm that Jessica had indeed come for a week to Zootopia on a 'spur of the moment' decision but other than that, her family hadn't known why Judy's twin was in the big city.

 _Just what we need...a week of her here..._ Judy groaned. The last time they had seen Jessica was at the New Year's Party that they had celebrated at Bunnyburrow on their annual leave. Jessica, wearing a glittering red strapless gown, had 'accidentally' fallen into Nick roughly ten seconds to midnight, attempting to kiss him before he had managed to shove her off and make it to Judy in time to kiss his wife at the stroke of the new year.

In the shower, Nick was having similar thoughts. _That doe is crazy._ He grabbed the fur shampoo and rubbed it into his tail. _I still don't know why she thought those bachelor's and bachelorette parties were good that she planned for Judy and I..._

Finishing their morning routine and trying their best to shake those morose and mortifying thoughts from their minds, the pair made their way from home to the ZPD, as Judy needing to finish filling out the final forms for maternity leave, then would head over to the Honeywell Center for a tri-weekly checkup with Dave. Nick said goodbye to his wife, and after leaving her with Clawhauser at the front desk, made his way to the Bullpen, grateful for the distractions it offered. It was rowdy as ever, though with McHorn and Pennington out on paid migration, it felt quite a bit roomier.

The front door opened and Bogo stormed in to hoots and hollers. The clamoring mammals were joined by Nick, who smirked as he let loose a howl, then snickered when several of the wolves began to do the same before their various partners could clamp a paw or hoof over their muzzles.

Bogo sent a death glare at Nick, who simply sent him his world famous smirk back. "Good to see you Chief. _Howl've_ you been doing today?"

"Shut it, Wilde!"

After the snickering died down, and the murderous glares from the wolves sent Nick's way cooled off, Bogo began the morning briefing. Several mundane items were on the docket; one birthday for Officer Leopardson, a few assignments for patrol duty, and Officers Grizzoli and Shiras, the latest moose recruit from the academy, were assigned to help watch over a march happening in Sahara Square.

"And now for Officer Wilde…" Bogo grunted, holding out a red file. "It would appear we have a fan of yours vandalizing several recent businesses. Find them, bring them in."

"On it sir!" Nick said with a broad grin as he leapt up to snatch the file from Bogo's raised hoof. He was already perusing it before he had even left the room.

"Anything good in there?"

Nick jumped, not hearing his wife approaching him. He clutched at his heart. "Give a fox a heart attack," he grumbled. "I thought you were heading over to the center?"

"The appointment isn't for another hour and a half, so I thought I'd see what you're up to today." She eyed the red folder in his paw. "So, what's in there?"

Nick passed the folder over. "Just seems to be someone tagging local businesses with anti-bunny slurs and pictures." Nick led Judy towards their offices as she looked through the files. "I have to wonder what would make a mammal do something like this, especially with all the jam cams about."

"That will just make this case easier for you than even picking carrots," Judy chimed in as she sat in his chair, spinning it around until she faced Nick. She placed her paws on her lap as she shot him a broad, toothy grin. "Of which, I do believe that we need to pick some up on the way home tonight."

Nick rolled her eyes as she hopped off her chair. Nick leaned over, smiling as she pressed a light kiss against his cheek.

Judy ' _hmmed_ ' as she let the kiss linger before pulling away. "I think I might head over early to the center and catch up with everyone there. See you for dinner!"

"See you my darling doe!" Nick said as he waved her goodbye, attempting to playfully mess with her ears though she quickly darted around the move. As soon as her fluffy tail disappeared around the door, which he totally had not leaned back in his seat to watch for longer, he quickly logged into the traffic cam database. "What was the address for the first building tagged?"

After several minutes of perusing the file Nick found his answer.

"2016 March Ave," Nick mused aloud. He whistled, flipping through page after page as he brought up the nearest camera. _This mammals been busy. Seems like they've tagged almost twenty businesses in just the past five days and these tags are just..._ Nick grimaced as he looked at several of the pictures that the 'artist' had drawn. "I think I know why Bogo assigned this to me now...only I wish Judy was here."

Bogo had mentioned that the artwork had been anti-lagomorph, but had seemed to forget that at least this one was anti-Hopps...

He could clearly see a crude drawing of his wife in the picture, the gold badge on the rabbit's chest quite apparent...though that seemed to be the only article of clothing on the drawn bunny. After reading the words written above the picture, he quickly put the paper down. "I did not need to see that."

Nick jumped into the database, scouring the hours of footage of the estimated times when the businesses had been tagged. Most were in areas where lamp lights were out, the camera was too far away, or the picture was too hazy. He'd seen a few glimpses of a dark-clothed mammal, but could only make out the generalized height of a smaller mammal from those fleeting glances.

It wasn't until two hours in of reviewing footage and a third cup of coffee that he had made his discovery. It was in the video of the second business tagged in Tundratown, a small mammal wrapped head to toe in winter garb.

All he could make out was the mammal's black hoodie and covered face. Their tail had a long black wrap around it and as he slowed the camera to normal speed, he watched as the mammal disappeared into the alley for only about a minute before they reappeared. They then looked up at the nearby jam cam and flashed their gloved paw in a peace sign.

Checking the date, he began to scratch his chin. _Not a very well visited part of Tundratown and it hasn't snowed since this tag._ _Though that is usually Larry's route for heading to work..._

Nick grimaced at the memory of the last time he had met the polar bear for a job, then pressed fast forward on the video. A few hours blurred past before he halted the camera feed as a massive polar bear, wearing nothing but a wooden barrel held up by suspenders, came shuffling up the sidewalk.

"Yep...good old Larry," Nick said with a chuckle.

A caribou strolled up towards the bear and waved, though the friendly gesture seemed only to startle the larger, twitchy mammal. The ursine jumped into the air, landing heavily on his butt, then tried rolling down the alleyway to avoid the perplexed prey.

Nick groaned and leaned back in his chair as he watched all of the footprints wiped out by one rolling polar bear. "Just my luck..." Nick huffed.

After a momentary groan, he looked back at the screen, some of Judy's optimism inserting itself into his mind. _Maybe there are some tracks left?_

He continued watching the screen, as the now barrel-less bear rolled out of the alleyway before seeing the perplexed caribou again and rolled back into the alley. Draining the last dregs of his coffee, savoring the warmth he knew would be gone in a few short minutes, he jumped out of his chair. "Well, time to blow this pawpsicle stand then," he said to nobody in particular as he grabbed his heavier coat from the rack near the door. He briefly wondered how Judy was doing as he left the office, leaving the door open as he tossed his empty cup into the garbage.

A few minutes later, the large shrub in the corner of the office moved. Two grey ears slowly poked their way out of the top of it, a familiar face following soon after.

 _Good, he's finally gone!_

Jessica jumped out from behind the plant, grinning as she hopped up to the computer. She had tried to listen in on him on a few of his phone calls, but couldn't make out any of the details.

"Maybe this will help me with my plan..." the sister of Judy wondered aloud with a grin. She instantly recognized the location of the video on the screen. "Not one of my better works, but still decent."

Jessica lighted from the chair, leaving it spinning as she jumped from it to the floor and skipped towards the door, pausing as she saw a police radio on her sister's desk.

"I'll take that, thank you!" she chirped as she jumped up and grabbed the device before walking out the door. Several officers greeted her as she passed, evidently mistaking her for her sister. _I guess they think all bunny's must look alike..._ she snickered. _Though it does help we're twins._ She waved merrily at a few of them, who nodded and thought nothing of the cheerful bunny making their way towards the exit of the precinct.

"Now, to make that fox mine..." Jessica said cheerfully as she made her way over to her rented car. Opening the front door, she climbed inside, making sure to unzip the bag on the passenger side once more to check her equipment. "Fox taser...rope...Judy's perfume..."

She closed the bag with a grin as she started the car, heading towards Tundratown. "She is not going to marry that fox before me!"

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy...I wonder what everyone's least favorite Hopps sibling is up to...**


	80. Doppleganger II

**Chapter 2: Stalker-bun**

 **Edited by DrummerMax64 & DancingLunarWolves**

* * *

Nick had begun at the scene in Tundratown, and as much to his dismay, found all the prints that would have been helpful to have been wiped clean by Larry's antics. The only thing that was useful was an empty spray paint can he found in a nearby dumpster, though no paw prints were found on it.

All the while he was in the alley, he had the certain suspicion he was being watched. He felt his hackles rising, and with each new gust of wind thought he smelt something familiar, but as he would search his surroundings, he'd find no other mammals around.

He finally assigned it to the fact that he was simply working without Judy for the first time in a very long time. As he packed up his gear and shut the door to his cruiser, he thought he saw a familiar pair of black tipped bunny ears across the street. When he popped open the door, standing on his seat to get a better vantage point, the ears were gone.

"Huh..." He scratched his head, shrugged his shoulders and called in his findings to Clawhauser, as well as where he would be going next.

By the fifth crime scene he'd visited, he was growing slightly annoyed at the complete lack of evidence this mammal left behind. He hadn't even been able to find a single strand of fur or pawprint at any of the locations. Now after five hours of searching, and with his stomach growling protests against searching a sixth location, he finally decided to take a break for lunch. He called Judy and asked if she'd like to meet him for lunch at one of their favorite food stands downtown, to which the bunny whole-heartedly agreed. Nick was quite grateful to see Judy already at the stand when he arrived. Even though it had only been half a workday without her by his side, it was half a workday too long in his book. After ordering, they chose a park bench situated under a massive elm tree in the nearby park, relaxing as they swapped stories about their day so far.

Judy's appointment at the clinic had gone well, with no abnormalities to report, besides the doe's growing addiction to cricket burgers and fish, much to Dave's and the staffs' amusement. Nick described the tedious tasks of searching for clues without a single shred of evidence to show for i.

"Don't worry," Judy replied with a bright smile as she nudged him with her elbow. "I'm sure some evidence at one of these scenes will just _hop_ right into your lap."

"Judy! Nicky-poo!"

"Ah great..." Nick grumbled beneath his breathe as both rabbit and fox looked up, startled to see Jessica waving and jogging towards them with a large backpack over one shoulder. "How did your sister find us."

"Don't ask," Judy huffed in annoyance before putting on a false smile. "Jessica," she drawled, "how are you doing today? Enjoying Zooto..."

Judy halted when Jessica reached their bench and jumped onto it...in between them, while plopping the backpack she had with her onto Judy's lap. The police doe gave a startled 'what?' as she and Nick had to un-entwine their paws before they were crushed by the dark grey rabbit as she snuggled into the park bench, twisting closer to Nick in the process.

"Enjoying the view?" Jessica giggled to Nick as he glared down at her, then anywhere else but at her when he noticed her rather low cut top revealing a little more fur than he had wanted to see.

"Jessica...what do you want?" Judy left the pleasantries behind when she noticed her sister scooting closer to her husband. Nick moved away, only for Jessica to scooch closer.

He moved further away.

She scooted even closer to him.

Nick finally moved off the bench and onto the other side of Judy, having the grey doe in between himself and Jessica. A flash of what looked like annoyance flared in Jessica's eyes before she settled back upon a more cheerful gaze.

"Oh, nothing much," Jessica finally replied, scooting closer to Judy with a smile. "Just wanted to explore more of this city and was surprised to find you two. Such a crazy random happenstance and coincidence ain't it?"

 _Yeah, really..._ Judy thought as she gave a polite laugh. "That is a crazy coincidence," Judy parroted. "Though Nick should probably get back to the cruiser and to his case, isn't that right Nick?"

"Oh!" Jessica's ears perked up. "You're working a case? What's it about?" Jessica turned and leaned towards her sister. "Is it an exciting one? Is it about another mayor?" She leaned in closer and gave a seductive grin towards Nick. "Do you need some help?"

"We're good," Nick said quickly as he tried to avoid looking at Judy's sister, who was leaning forward a little too far for his tastes. "I'm good, she's good. We're all good and will just be on our way." Nick leapt from the bench and lent a paw to Judy to help her off. Judy politely handed the backpack back to Jessica before grabbing her husband's paw and walking away in a slightly rushed manner. "I'll drive you home, Carrots."

Jessica followed them as they departed, letting out a sigh as they walked away though waving cheerfully as the cruiser vanished down the street. "So close that time," the bunny murmured. Looking down at her bag, she offered herself a grin. "I still have my Plan B though." She rifled through the bag and grinned as she saw what she was looking for. "I hope Dad hasn't used this too much," she said as her paw wrapped around a purple device.

Sighing deeply, she placed the device back into the bag. "Sorry love, but some pain is necessary if you are to realize you belong to me."

* * *

"That was close," Nick stated once they had entered the car. "How does she find us? Is there some sort of radar in your families ears that can help locate each other?"

Judy scoffed at the idea, though after running into her sister twice in two days, she wouldn't be surprised herself if Jessica had somehow figured out how to do just that. She patted Nick's arm. "How about you just focus on the case and I'll focus on making us some blueberry muffins for when you get home. Maybe do something to relax?"

"Pawnopoly again then?" Nick said with a smirk.

Judy groaned. That wasn't what she had been thinking of.

"Twister?"

The rabbit doe's eyes glistened with mischief and Nick made a mental note to find where he had stored that particular game. "How about Sleeping Bullty and a large popcorn?" he offered.

"Done!" Judy laughed. "Though you're cooking the popcorn."

The drive home to drop off Judy went by quickly, and before Nick had known, the day had passed by as well. He visited an additional seven scenes, cataloging anything he could find, but was still annoyed at just how little evidence this tagger was leaving behind. Though he was also growing more and more annoyed and more than a bit worried over how the artwork was becoming more risqué in displaying foxes and bunnies and their... _activities._

 _I'm so glad Carrots wasn't here to see these..._ he had thought on one particular tag, especially when a child from a family of beavers passing by tugged on Nick's pant leg and asked him what the fox was doing to the bunny.

So it was a slightly exhausted fox that trudged into his and Judy's apartment around 6pm, dropping his keys in the bunny head shaped bowl on the desk by the door. His wife looked up from the sofa, smiling as she placed the Costkoala magazine down.

"Still looking for prams for the little ones?" Nick said as he shuffled over to Judy, slumping onto the couch with a tired sigh as he loosened his necktie. His paw found itself over Judy's growing belly, feeling several light kicks.

She nodded. "A few have come on sale, but are still expensive." Biting her lip, she glanced at the magazine. "My brother Paul and sister Delani have offered to make us a pram for our kits, and I'm thinking that might be best."

"At least cheaper," Nick said, earning a light scoff from Judy who affectionately pushed him gently. "Hey, call it my inner hustler, but it would save us several hundred dollars if they made it."

Nick licked his lips, an action that did not go unnoticed by Judy.

"And..." she asked.

Nick scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "And...we might get a pie or two from Gideon while we'd be out there visiting."

"I knew you were after the pies- oh!" Judy gasped. Nick flinched and moved to look at her directly.

"What's wrong, Carrots?" he asked nervously. Both of Judy's paws shot to her stomach as a pleased smile graced her lips.

"Nothing, they just...really kicked hard." The doe caught Nick's glance and smiled. "Guess they are practicing for the police academy already."

Nick rolled his eyes, but laughed as he pushed himself up from the sofa. "Well, I'm going to change into something more comfortable before making some dinner." He made his way towards the hallway before poking his head back around the corner. "Anything you'd like? Carrots, peas, salad, shrimp, fox?"

Judy grinned a predatory smile as she licked her lips. "What was that last one again?"

"Shrimp," Nick guffawed before the door to their bedroom shut, and locked, she noted with a giggle.

The rest of the evening was fairly domicile for the pair. They both prepared dinner, eating on the couch as Nick updated Judy on the events of the day, how the case was going since their lunch together and how things had reached a standstill evidence wise. Judy had called home and had been surprised to learn that her folks hadn't known that Jessica had come to the city, and had actually been gone for several weeks. To say that Bonnie was concerned was an understatement.

It was that bit of news that found Nick and Judy curled together on the couch, Judy snuggled up against Nick's chest , her nose buried in his fur as he tenderly rubbed her ears. It was something he knew calmed her and judging from the flickering of her ears all throughout dinner, she needed some 'cuddle time' before they went to bed.

He knew it was working when Judy began purring softly. When he sighed, the fox felt her smile against him as her smaller paws twirled his chest fur.

Nick leaned down to place a kiss on her head when he felt movement from her.

"Kits can't ever calm down, can they?" Nick asked with a chuckle. Judy responded with shaking her head, her ears flopping back and forth as she giggled and placed her paws on her stomach.

"Anxious about if they'll be this rambunctious when they're toddlers?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Am I worried that they'll be out trying to arrest mammals for littering while still in diapers? Yes, yes I am."

Judy rolled her eyes, elbowing Nick gently in his ribs before leaning back to place a kiss on the underside of his muzzle. She didn't get far before his muzzle leaned down to meet her own, his paw soon coming to rest on the back of her head...

 _I'm a bunnie girl, in a bunnie world..._

"Really?" Nick huffed at the familiar ringtone. _There goes the mood..._ he thought to himself as he flopped back into the couch.

"Judy sighed, then moved off the couch, making sure to sway her hips just slightly, watching Nick's eyes never leaving her rump in the reflection off the television screen.

"Eyes off the fluff," Judy scolded teasingly as she answered the phone, hearing a quiet mumble from her husband of, _"I like your fluff..."._

"Hey Trisha, what's up?"

Nick watched, wondering why their friend would be calling them this late.

"I'm where?" Judy asked, the bewilderment in her voice quite apparent. "I'm at home with Nick...what do you mean I'm at the 10-7!"

Nick moved to a sitting position on the couch before shuffling off, coming up behind Judy and placing his paws on her shoulders. Shooting her a confused look, she held up a single paw. "Hold on, Trisha...what do you mean I was at the 10-7? I'm not allowed to drink while...oh for the sake of radishes! We'll be there in ten."

Judy snapped the phone shut as Nick rubbed her shoulders. The doe let out a huge sigh, before looking above her. "Jessica's causing trouble at the 10-7. Apparently Petey thought she was me and let her in but she couldn't get by Trisha."

Nick let out a low pitched whine. "Can't we let someone else deal with it? I'm sure Detective Oats would be more than happy to book a bunny. Maybe annoy someone else with his cliches. I mean, you can smell crazy on her."

"She may be crazy, but she is still my sister," Judy grumbled.

"She's hitting on me when we're married."

Judy growled. "I wish I could say she's adopted and that real Hopps' does know better than that..."

Nick let out his own heavy sigh as he started for their bedroom. "I'll throw on a shirt."

"I'll grab the keys," Judy replied. In a few moments they were out the door, heading to the 10-7."

As Nick hopped into the passenger side, he cast a snarky look at his wife. "Do you think Jessica would fit in the trunk?"

"Oh hush!" Judy said, though couldn't help but smirk.

"I know that look, Carrots," Nick smugly replied. "You've thought of it..."

"Maybe."

"So is that a yes?"

"Nick..."

"On the roof then?"

"There's no bug guard up there."

"Perfect then!" Nick reached back towards the backseat. "I think I have some rope back here somewhere..."

" _Nick!_ "

* * *

The ride over to the 10-7 was made in relative silence, both mammals dreading what they'd find upon arriving. Thankfully it was brief, though all hopes of a quiet evening together snuggled up for warmth died upon seeing the three figures waiting outside the 10-7. Petey, the large rhinoceros bouncer had a tiny, squirming grey bunny in one hoof, while a second brown doe in a blue 10-7 shirt was impatiently tapping her foot in the entryway. At the sight of the fox sized car, the held bunny squirmed all the more, waving at the Nick inside and blowing him kisses.

"Can we just leave her? It seems like she's enjoying herself here," Nick asked. The glare Judy sent him was enough to silence him as they exited the car together, paw in paw.

"Hey! None of that! My fox! MY FOX!" Jessica crooned as she glared at Judy.

"Knock if off, fake-Judy!" Trisha yelled, before bouncing up to Judy and giving her a big hug. "Missed ya cutie!" Judy returned the embrace, nuzzling her friend and giggling softly. Trisha smiled as she moved back. "Okay, now I know you're the real one. _That_ was a real Judy hug! Unlike that imposter!"

Trisha glared up at Jessica. "I don't know who you are, or why you are impersonating my Judy..."

Nick raised his paw, pointing to the wedding band on it. "Um, actually..." Judy nudged him gently.

"Just let her be, she's on a roll," Judy said with a grin.

"But.." Nick's sentence was halted as a coaster bounced off his nose and he went crosseyed to look at the hit spot. "Where did you even keep that?"

Trisha stuck out her tongue and winked at the fox.

"Now," Trisha started, jutting her finger back up at Jessica. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but there will NOT be any impersonating of my Judy at _my_ bar! Petey?"

At a nod, the rhino dropped the struggling doe to the ground, who landed with a squeak on her rear. She was up in an instant, heading for Nick to give him a hug when both Judy and Trisha stepped in front of him.

"Jessica..." Judy growled.

"Imposter..." snarled Trisha.

"Mine!" Jessica replied. She bounced on her feet in front of them, throwing shadow punches their way. "Oh, so you two want him then too? Huh? Huh? _Huh?_ I'll fight ya for him!"

Everyone blinked in surprise at the Jessica, who was slowly trying to work her way around the two bunnies acting as fox guards. She continued unabated. "Of course I have the better looks and I doubt he'd fall for you, Jude the Dude...who is _pregnant?!"_

Jessica ground to a halt, staring, her mouth agape. "Who knocked up Jude the Prude?"

"That would be her husband, Nick," Trisha growled taking a step forward before turning to look at Judy, her paw pointed at Jessica. "Who is this doe?"

"Jessica?" Judy asked in a calm voice, though her mind was a rush of thoughts. "What's going on? You helped plan Nick and my wedding."

"And tried to tongue-wrestle with my best-mammal in the broom closet," Nick offered. "By the way, Finnick's still waiting for you to call."

"Who?" Jessica asked. "And why would I want to kiss anyone but you," she asked the tod. "And why are you saying you two are married? You haven't even gone on a date yet! What tricks are you playing, Judy? Trying to steal my fox?"

Judy was now completely confused. "Jessica, something's wrong with-"

"Yeah, you're blocking my fox from me," Jessica retorted. "Now move!"

Jessica made a quick dodge to her right, trying to move around Judy, but even pregnant, the officer was faster. Each time Jessica made to move around her, Judy was already there.

"Fine," Jessica growled, rolling up the sleeves of her green sweater. "I'll just go through you."

Judy raised an eyebrow, but could do little more than that before Jessica tried to jump over her. Thankfully, Petey caught the grey doe mid-air by her feet.

"Oh no you don't," Petey growled. "Want me to grab a few ZPD members inside?" the rhino huffed.

"I..." Judy looked at her sister, wondering what had happened to the loving sister she had grown up with. It was like she had reverted back towards before she and Nick had even started dating on their first trip to Bunnyburrow years before. "That...might be a good idea."

"Sounds good," Petey stated. Trudging towards the door, Judy and Nick couldn't help but see the look of abject fear in Jessica's eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Jessica screamed. Leaning up, she grabbed a hold of Petey's arm and bit down.

"Yeeeooowwch!"

Petey dropped the bunny, who landed on all fours before sprinting away down the street and into the darkness.

"Jessica!" Judy shouted, stretching out her paw but to no avail.

Her sister was gone.

* * *

 **AN: Big thanks to BlueLighthouse for letting me use his OC's Trisha and Petey here. So much fun to include them here. So thank you Blue and go check out his stories!**


	81. Doppleganger III

**Chapter 3 Reasons**

 **Edited by BeeCroftA & DancingLunarWolves**

* * *

"You haven't seen her?"

Nick sighed as he looked over at his wife while sitting on their living room sofa. She'd been pacing back and forth, calling all of her many friends in the city to find out where her sister had gone. She looked shaken, biting on her lower lip while waiting for mammals to pick up their phones, her ears twitching from the anxiousness growing within her.

She'd been at it since Jessica had fled into the night...nine hours ago. It was nearing five am now, and neither mammal had gotten a wink of sleep. Judy, for obvious reasons, and Nick, because he dared not leave his spouse's side.

He had attempted some of his contacts, putting out messages through Finnick to keep a watch for the missing doe. Mr. Big surprisingly had called him, offering his help in finding his lost family, since, as he put it, 'any family of yours is family of mine. And families stick together'.

"Alright, thank you." Judy hung up the phone.

Her left ear twitched.

Then her right.

She bit her lip.

Nick coughed into his paw, gathering Judy's attention as he patted the seat next to him. Sighing, Judy trudged over to the sleek, black sofa and fell into it, her head in her paws. Nick did the best thing he could think of at the time, beginning to rub her ears. Judy shivered at his touch as he gently massaged her ears from their base to their tips.

"You have so much tension in you that if it were donuts, even Clawhauser would be filled," Nick quipped. The comment earned barely a huff of laughter. _Though at least she cracked a smile..._ he thought. "Any word back from your parents?"

He knew they hadn't called back, as he had listened to every phone call Judy had made that night.

Judy shook her head. "I left messages for them, Gary, Pauline, Herbert, Danielle, Viv and everyone else I could think of who still lives back home. I'm...I'm worried, Nick." Judy raised her head, her amethyst eyes boring into his own with a sense of frustration mixed with pain that hurt him physically to see in his mate. Halting his ministrations, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It will be alright," he whispered as he felt her body tremble as a quiet sob escaped her lips. "Hey, we'll find her. I'll get every officer from here to Bunnyburrow on the case if I have to."

"We can't even file a missing mammal report though," Judy sniffled as she gripped the back of his shirt in her paws while he slowly rubbed her back. "It hasn't been 24 hours and..."

"I may know a guy," Nick chimed in.

Judy met his gaze with a sad laugh. "You know everyone though, Slick."

"Yes," he replied. "And I also happen to know that the commissioner owes me a favor."

His wife's eyes widened. "Woah woah woah...he owes you a favor?!"

Nick nodded. "Remember that cheetah cub that I rescued from that tree a few months back? The one who tried to rescue his kite?"

Judy nodded. "Yes."

"Well...did you remember to see what his last name was?"

Her eyes widened even further. "That was his son?"

A single nod from the fox confirmed it. "I'll talk to Bogo and see if we can get a BOLO out on Jessica. It shouldn't be too hard. I'll just head in early and stop by City Hall on the way to work."

Nick went to stand to grab his uniform, but found himself unable to move as Judy jumped onto his lap and pressed a kiss into his muzzle. Too stunned for words, he froze as she then latched herself around him, tears already staining her fur.

"Oh Nick...!"

Her arms around him freed his mind. A warm smile graced his lips as he hugged her tightly back. "Anything for you, Judy."

She squeezed harder.

"Okay, a little less tight!" Nick gasped.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!"

* * *

Within ten minutes Nick was out the door, or at least would have been. Judy had followed him, suggesting that she could watch the jam cams to be of more help.

"What, do you think because I'm pregnant I can't be of help?" she had threatened him, paws on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

"No, I'm saying you should get some rest, since you have two others inside of you that need some as well."

She had instantly wilted, offering Nick a shy smile, one final hug and a wish of good luck as she bade him off. The trip to City Hall was accomplished in no time, and with a quick step, Nick easily made it to his and Judy's office with time to spare before morning briefing.

His desk phone buzzed.

Nick glanced at it and pressed the receive button. "Clawhauser, what is up my happy feline friend?"

"Bogo's mad."

"Really?" Nick said with barely suppressed sarcasm. "What for?"

"Did you really walk in on his meeting with Commissioner Gordon?" The cheetah asked.

Nick nodded as he leaned back in his chair, placing his paws on the desk. "Did I potentially help save the life of a bunny in need who happens to be Judy's sister by interrupting a meeting? Yes, yes I did."

There was a loud gasp on the other side of the line. "Wait...Judy's sister is in danger?" was soon followed by a pause. "Wait...which one?"

"Jessica."

Another, louder gasp this time. " _Noooo_..."

"Right in one," Nick supplied before he became more serious. "Clawhauser, something is wrong with her. I'll tell you more after briefing but she needs help."

"Gotcha," Clawhauser said, and Nick could almost hear the cheetah nodding over the phone. "I'll try and calm Chief down. I've heard there is a new Gazelle app that he hasn't gotten yet that if you pay for some extras then it will give you access to a virtual tour of one of-"

"Nice talking with ya!" Nick pressed the 'end call' button and sighed. A brief check of the clock on the wall showed the smaller paw a few minutes away from eight. "Guess I can check the jam cams for a bit."

With a crack of his knuckles, Nick booted his computer.

* * *

The morning briefing went well, or about as well as it would go when an angry Bogo is staring you down for the first five minutes, gripping the rostrum so hard Nick could hear it cracking under the pressure. Once he had wiped the smirk from Nick's face, Bogo had started the briefing by placing a picture of Jessica Hopps on the board behind him, with her name, age and last known whereabouts and stating that all officers were to keep an eye out for her while doing their assignments.

Bogo had assigned Nick, Snarlov and Wolford to find Jessica, and the three mammals were now huddled together in Nick's office, with Nick on Judy's computer, Wolford on Nick's, and Snarlov watching from behind. Nick had informed them about the meeting with Jessica the night before and the three went to work, watching the jam cams and trying to trace the bunny's steps. When she had disappeared into an alleyway with two exits, Nick had picked up the jam cams on one end while Wolford looked at the second route out.

Nothing.

They had watched the footage up until recently and hadn't seen hide nor fur of the missing rabbit.

"Do you think she went into one of the buildings?" Snarlov asked. The polar bear had brought in his laptop and had a Zoogle map of the area brought up.

Nick shook his head. "I know the two stores that have back doors on that alley. The owners of each are an alpaca and a lion who run competing bakeries and are convinced the other is sneaking into their stores at night to steal their secret recipes." Nick chuckled at the bemused and confused looks on Wolford's and Snarlov's faces as he continued. "They double padlocked their back doors and put up video cameras attached to motion detectors."

"One," Wolford began. "I don't even want to know how you know so much about their security systems..."

Nick grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"And two...do you think we could get a subpoena on their video cameras to see where she went?"

The fox shook his head. "Unlikely. They'll fight you in court for weeks, arguing that you are harassing them on behalf of the other."

Snarlov folded his arms across his chest. "You speak from experience?"

"Let's just say I know everyone," Nick admitted with a grin. His eyes widened and ears perked up as a sudden thought passed through his mind. He whirled in his seat, switching the jam cam he had been following back to the entrance to the alleyway that Jessica had entered through. "We've checked the two exits, but we haven't checked the entrance. She could have backtracked."

Nick jerked forward as a giant white furred paw slapped him on the back. "Good work, Nick. You'll make a good detective someday."

Nick rubbed his back as he pressed fast forward on the video footage. Not more than twenty minutes sped by before he saw movement.

"There you are..." he said, grinning as he pressed play.

His grin fell nearly instantly.

Snarlov leaned down to look more closely at the screen. "Why is Hopps in the alleyway?"

"That isn't Judy," Nick answered quietly. "Jessica is her twin, but I can tell that isn't Judy."

Nick stared blankly at the screen. Seeing Jessica in an identical outfit to his wife's was startling to say the least. He knew it wasn't his Judy, knowing how she walked, acted and behaved being vastly different from the bunny strutting around onscreen, but...Jessica made for an awfully impressive doppelganger.

"Well, this solves two mysteries..." Wolford exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, eyes blinking from his stupor as he looked at the screen. Wolford pointed at the blue-jumpsuit clad figure on screen. Nick shook his head as the doe pulled a can of spray paint from a duffle bag and began tagging the wall.

"I don't believe it..." Nick whispered.

A knock on the wall turned the attention of all three mammals to the door. Officer Catano, a female cheetah was half poked into the room. "Officer Wilde, got an anonymous tip on your missing bunny."

"Where is she?" Nick asked, already jumping off the chair and heading for the door. As he passed the cheetah, she handed him a slip of paper.

"Industrial district. Mercer and Howll."

"Any cameras in the area?" Wolford asked as he passed. Catano nodded. "Good," Wolford grunted as he passed by. "Keep a watch and see if she stays in the area."

"Will do." Catano saluted and jogged off as the three officers headed for the cruiser pool at the back of the building.

"Well, let's find us our missing bun."

With all the haste of the three officers exited, as well as the heavy footfalls of the polar bear next to him, Nick completely missed the buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

* * *

Judy awoke to the buzzing of her phone. Picking up the phone from her bedside cabinet, she saw a picture of her parents appear.

"Hey!" Judy said, instantly awake as she answered the call.

Bonnie's voice came over the phone. "We got your message. Sorry we couldn't reply earlier. Harold hid all the phones again and we barely caught him before he could pour gasoline on them like last year. Now, have you heard anything about Jessica?"

"No," Judy replied sullenly. "Nick has all the precincts on watch for her and called in a few favors to help find her. What happened to her, Mom?"

"You're sitting down, right Bun-Bun?" Bonnie asked. Judy hummed a yes. "Alright. Well, Jessica was in an accident a bit ago." Judy's eyes widened. "Why wasn't I told?" she asked, panicking.

"Because of that reaction right there," Bonnie answered. "We know you have a lot of stress with this being your first pregnancy and not being able to be with Nick at work for a bit now, and since she seemed okay at the time..."

"What happened?" Judy asked, sitting up on her bed now with her feet dangling over the edge.

"She was helping Stu buck some hay from the loft of barn number four when she stepped on a rotten plank. Fell straight down to the ground but conked her head on a board on the way down. Was out for nearly a day before she came to. Doctor Hobbson took a look at her, but didn't think anything was wrong, but..."

"But you thought otherwise," Judy exclaimed.

On the other side of the line, Bonnie nodded. "I thought something might be up, so I took her to the St. Caterine's for an MRI last week. It was after the trip, when Jessica had walked by your old room that she just… changed. Said she needed to visit you and Nick in Zootopia, packed a bag and just left. I shouldn't have let her go, but, she's a grown adult."

"You didn't know she'd go missing, Mom," Judy replied, trying her best to cheer up her mother. "Did you get the results of the MRI?"

"We did, though only this morning, which was why we waited to call you." Judy caught a building nervousness in her mother's voice and tone.

"And...?"

"And..." Bonnie sighed. "It's not good."

* * *

"This the place?"

Nick shut the door to the cruiser, staring up at the abandoned warehouse. He caught Wolford nodded to his right.

"Sure is," the wolf stated. "Catano's been watching the cameras and said Jessica was tagging the left side of the building up until a few minutes ago, then she headed inside through the front entrance."

"Any side entrances?" Nick asked as they cautiously walked towards the building. He didn't know how Jessica would react to seeing him and the other officers coming for her. He hadn't pulled his tranq pistol from its holster, hoping he wouldn't have to use it to subdue the bunny who seemed to only have him on her mind.

"No other entrances besides the back and front," Snarlov said. "I'll take the back in case she heads that way."

Wolford and Nick nodded and the large bear lumbered off around the building. He had barely turned the corner when a roar sounded, followed by a loud buzzing, crackling sound. Nick and Wolford sprinted towards the alley, only to find Snarlov collapsed in it, groaning and twitching. Both canines sniffed and winced as the smell of singed fur and cloth reached their noses. Following it to the source, Nick brushed at Snarlov's pant leg, finding two blackened marks while Wolford scanned the area with his tranq pistol drawn.

"She tazed him," Nick said in utter shock before he turned to the building. Pushing aside a piece of metal roofing, he found a hole behind it, large enough that a raccoon could easily fit through.

Definitely big enough for a bunny.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes. Jessica had really become fully unhinged. As he heard Wolford call for an ambulance for Snarlov, who was groaning on the ground, he caught sight of two ears inside the building as they darted around a container.

"She's in there," Nick stated calmly.

"Go get her then," Snarlov rumbled. He pushed his head up, only to drop it back to the ground. "I'm good here." He raised his arm and let it fall against the roofing that lay in front of the hole, caving it in and blocking the exit. "See, bunny's trapped now."

Wolford nodded at Nick, before starting towards the building's entrance, the fox following after him after sending off a quick text to Judy.

* * *

"What's not good?" Judy asked.

"The results show that her pre-frontal cortex and temporal region of her brain may have been damaged in the fall when she hit the support beam. The doctors said she may have amnesia and..."

"That would explain why she was surprised when Nick and I told her we were married."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "But, that was three years ago," Bonnie gasped, and Judy could tell tears were threatening to form in her mother's eyes. "My sweet Jessie's lost three years of her life?"

Judy gulped. "It's...possible." She halted. "You were about to continue?"

"Oh, right," Bonnie started. "The doctors also said that her ability to define right from wrong may have been altered by the blow too." Judy now heard sniffling on the other end. "I knew something was up, as she was displaying a coldness towards most of us but..."

Judy felt her own heart breaking as her mother broke down and cried. A slight jostling of the phone was heard, followed by her father's voice.

"Hey, Jude?"

"Yes?"

"Bring home our Jess."

Judy's phone buzzed. Seeing it was a message from Nick, she quickly ended the call with her parents. When she opened the message, she nearly dropped the phone in shock. When she recovered, she sprinted for her bedroom, grabbed her equipment locked in their safe and dashed out the door.

* * *

Nick entered the warehouse a few steps after Wolford, the two canines scanning the area. Inside the air was dusty and stale. Large storage containers littered the area while heavy machinery of all kinds lay haphazardly about.

"She could be anywhere," Nick stated, scanning the nearby area. Hearing a sneeze from Wolford, Nick turned to see the wolf's nose twitching as he rubbed at it.

"Too dusty to really get a good sniff of where she could be," the wolf growled before pointing towards an elevated office space. "Head up top, Wilde. See if you can find her from up there and we can trap her."

Nick nodded and scampered towards the rusting stairwell, ears swiveling and eyes darting back and forth. Below he saw Wolford beginning a perimeter search, starting below him and working his way towards the back entrance.

His radio crackled to life. "See anything?"

"Nothing," Nick chimed back. The inside of the warehouse had an eerie feeling to it, and just being on platform made the fox feel too exposed. The metal grating he was walking on felt odd against his paws and the constant feeling of someone watching him had his fur standing on edge.

Nick shook off the feeling, watching Wolford carefully while keeping an eye on his surroundings. "You're about to disappear," Nick spoke into his radio as the wolf headed towards the backside of a large container. "Moving to a better location to watch from."

"10-4."

Moving along the raised platform, Nick saw a spot where he'd be able to view more of the warehouse from when his radio blared to life again.

"I see her!" Wolford cried. "Paws in the air! I said...paws...Hopps? Hopps has taken down the target. Repeat, Hopps has taken down the target."

"Judy?" Nick said to the empty air around him. "She's at..." Nick's eyes widened as he smashed his radio button. "Wolford, Judy isn't here, that's the target! I repeat, that's the-"

A loud crackling sound and a pain filled yip filled the warehouse. Nick leapt off the platform, rolling onto the top of a container nearby with a loud thud before sprinting off towards his friend's last location. Jumping from the container, he hit the ground rolling and didn't stop running until he rounded the corner of the container.

He saw a paw holding a tranquilizer laying on the ground at the far end of the container and just around the corner. Jogging towards it, his own tranquilizer raised, he heard an eerie giggle.

A grey paw reached out and grabbed the prone wolf's gun. Nick aimed and fired, his dart missing the paw by barely an inch as it withdrew, before it reached out and nabbed the gun. The fox reloaded, darting around the back of the container to approach Jessica from behind. Leaning against the wall of the shipping container, he peeked his head around the corner.

Spotting nothing, he checked his radio. "Clawhauser, Wolford and Snarlov are down. Suspect has Wolford's tranquilizer."

" _Oh Nickyyyy..."_

Nick's words caught in his throat at the sound of his name being called, followed by giggling. He gulped. "Requesting a TUSK team..."

The giggling sounded from behind him. He whirled around, seeing nothing but shadows dancing off the walls in the mid-day sun which shone through the smudged and dirty windows far above.

His hackles rose as he spun around again as the giggling sounded from his right.

"Got ya, Lover!"

Nick looked up, only to see a grey bunny jumping down at him, a purple device in her paw before an agonizing pain shot through his shoulder and the world began to fade. As his body convulsed, he briefly caught a glimpse of Jessica, clad in his wife's uniform walking towards him.

"Now you're all mine..." he heard her whisper before blacking out.


	82. Doppleganger IV (Finale)

**Chapter 4: To Rescue a Fox**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **AN: Grab onto something because here comes the finale!**

* * *

" _Move out of the way!"_

Zig-zagging through traffic was probably not the safest decision Judy had made, but considering the details of the text Nick had sent her, along with what her mother had told her, made every second count.

Having a crazy sister was normal for Judy. Having a crazy sister that was lusting after her husband and lacking any moral decision making ability...that was an issue on a whole different level.

It didn't help that it was rush hour, and that an overturned peanut truck on Oat Road had diverted traffic onto side streets. She was already pushing thirty minutes past when Nick had sent his last text and the past five times she'd called him, he hadn't picked up.

The last call had given her a not-connected message.

 _Bzzzt...bzzzt_

Judy jerked the wheel at the sound of her phone going off as she grabbed for it on its holder on the dashboard.

"Nick!" she said in a panic.

 _"Oh, no. It's Clawhauser, but thanks for the compliment."_

Judy sighed, the worry inside her growing. "Ben, have you heard from Nick?"

She felt a kick from one of her kits inside her and placed a paw onto her stomach. Apparently her kits were worried now too.

 _"Um...about that..."_

The worry inside her was replaced by dread. "What...what do you mean?"

 _"I'm only telling you because you're related to Nick and it is now an active search and..."_

Judy clenched the paws tighter on the steering wheel. "What is it, Clawhauser? What's happened to Nick?!" Several seconds of silence followed, only interrupted by Judy's heavy breathing. Forcing herself to calm down, Judy pulled to the side of the road and parked. She knew the location was only now ten blocks away, but with how nervous Clawhauser sounded, she didn't want to be driving for it.

The cheetah finally broke the silence. "Several officers and Wilde found your sister's location and went to investigate. We got a panicked call for backup from Nick about twenty minutes ago and haven't heard from him since. Units are on scene and found Wolford and Snarlov, injured but okay, but no Nick."

It felt like Judy was punched in the gut as that cold dread spread throughout her body.

 _"Hopps? You okay?"_

Slowly...calmly...Judy reached out and turned off the phone. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she laid her head against the steering wheel and wept.

* * *

The only light entering the room came between the nailed up boards over the shattered windows. It played with the dust floating in the air, creating little spectrals of light before wisping away again into nothingness. Outside the sound of sirens were dull yet continuous, scattering red and blue flashes across the inside of the room as another police car raced by.

"Why did they have to come so early!"

Jessica slammed her paw against the wall. Everything had been planned so perfectly in making the fox hers and hers alone. She'd been hoping he would have come alone, like those spy films always showing the main character doing, but no...He _had_ to come in with backup.

And then to have called in more? While he was still inside?

The doe grit her teeth in frustration before her attention flashed to the fox tied to the dolly in the corner. It was easy to drop his unconscious form onto it, then wrap him up tightly and wheel him away from the warehouse. The only issue was that he had called more cops to come back him up, and her original idea to make it to her car stashed a few blocks away had gone up in smoke.

So here she was. Barely two hundred yards away from a literal sea of blue uniforms with no way out. All her hard work tagging walls with anti-bunny graffiti, knowing her sister's buffoon of a boss would surely send Nick right into her awaiting arms and lips...all for nothing!

Jessica let out a heavy sigh. She turned towards the unconscious form of Nick strapped to a chair nearby.

"At least I have my love here with me," she cooed as she walked over to Nick's form, his head drooping over his chest. "So that makes up for some of all this." She giggled as she patted his cheek, then placed a kiss where crimson fur met white. Watching for a reaction, she frowned as he gave none.

"This would be a lot more fun if you were awake," Jessica tapped her foot, placing a paw on one hip as she tapped the other against her chin. "Probably should go see what I can find to wake ya up, Foxy."

With a few steps, she was out the door, shutting it behind her.

For several moments, nothing in the room changed. It was only until the sound of bunny steps disappeared completely did Nick's head move. He wiped the cheek Jessica had kissed as best he could on his lapel.

"That doe is nuts! Absolutely nuts," Nick huffed. Scanning the room, he looked for anything he could use to his advantage and tested his restraints. The rope was taut, secure in its lashing though if he could possibly get his claws near it...

"I knew you were awake!"

Nick looked up, eyes widened in shock as he saw Jessica leaning up against an open doorframe on the opposite side of the room. She motioned towards the other, still closed door. "Yeah...there's two of those into this room."

Jessica pushed off the post with her shoulder, sashaying her way over to where Nick was bound, making sure her hips were rocking back and forth, all the way up to him. She pressed herself against his chest, tiptoeing her fingers up his chest. "I figured that maybe it was the uniform that did it for you with my sister so...what do you think?"

Jessica took a step back and twirled, making sure to shoot Nick a wink over her shoulder as she flicked her tail.

"How did you get Judy's uniform?" Nick asked coldly. "Where's Judy?!"

Jessica waved her paw. "Oh don't worry, sis is fine." Motioning to the uniform, she continued. "I picked this up at the Precinct. Did you know that most mammals think that Judy are I are the same bunny? Was only too easy to take this spare from her office."

"You stole from the ZPD?" Nick continued, moving his claws behind him as best he could, trying to catch some rope on them. He managed to hide his glee when his paw found his way to his back pocket and found his phone had not been taken.

"Only to catch you, my lovely fox," she whispered as she leaned her back up against him, rubbing her shoulder into his chest. "Is it working?"

"No," Nick spat out. "And I don't know why you're even doing this. You know Judy and I have been married for years."

Jessica's eyes took on a cold tone. "No, you haven't. You just came to visit BunnyBurrow for the first time last week." Her gaze softened slightly. "Didn't you remember the lake? Our… kiss?"

Nick blinked. "That was three _years_ ago."

"Why do you keep saying that? Has it felt like that long with how much you've missed me?" Jessica asked, leaning forward to brush her paw against Nick's cheek. The fox leaned as far away as he could.

Pouting, Jessica withdrew her paw. "Are you seriously stuck up on Judy so much that you'd lie and say you're married to her to try and get me to stop coming after you?"

"I don't need to because we _are married,"_ Nick growled out in response.

Jessica licked her lips. "Oh, feisty. I like it when you get like that."

Nick glared down at her. "How about you just release me, I'll take you down to the precinct in cuffs and-"

Jessica placed her paws out in front of her with a grin. "Cuff me officer, I've been a _bad_ bunny."

The tod blinked in amazement. "You are one messed-up bunny."

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Jessica moved around Nick until the fox couldn't see her. With an ' _omph_ ' from behind him, his world tilted as the dolly fell backwards. It stopped mere inches from the ground, with Nick looking directly into the face of the grey doe.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Foxy," she cooed, before pressing her lips against his. Nick grimaced and leaned back as his fingers furiously tapped at the phone still concealed from her.

* * *

Judy had spent five full minutes sobbing in the car before any critical thinking could take place. As she sat with her head against the steering wheel, her thoughts gradually came back to her. _My husband has been kidnapped by my sister, who has amnesia and is back to being completely and utterly focused on Nick. You can get him back. If anyone knows what Jessica would do to Nick, you do._

She grimaced at the thought as her mind went back to how Nick had first met her sister. It had been during their insane bet about kisses when they'd visited BunnyBurrow for a weekend camping trip. With how much Jessica had basically shoved herself upon her, at that point, 'just friends', partner, Judy didn't want to imagine what she was doing now to him.

She managed the rest of the drive to the place in her GPS and wasn't surprised to find a whole host of police cruisers in front of the warehouse. Several officers approached her vehicle, but as they realized who was inside, they raised their tranquilizers.

Judy figured this would happen and slowed to a stop, allowing the officers to walk carefully to her window as she rolled it down. Before they could even get a word in, Judy spoke up.

"Officers Rhinovitch, Boreson, Grazier. My sister is the one who kidnapped my husband in that warehouse. I'm currently on maternity leave and Clawhauser at the front desk can confirm that. Now, would you like to see how pregnant I am or call up my doctor and Chief or are you going to let me in to talk to Bogo, as I'm sure he is on scene."

"How do we know you're Officer Hopps?" the musk ox, Boreson, asked.

Judy sighed. "Because, Tanner, I was at your son's birthday party two months ago. I brought the lichen salad with the vinaigrette topping that your wife Claudine asked for a recipe of."

Judy turned to the kudu, eyes narrowing. "And Officer Grazier, you're the one that seven months ago I had the pleasure of sparring with after you slammed my husband's tail in the door to the Bullpen."

The kudu nervously holstered his weapon. "She's good. That's Hopps."

The three officers holstered their weapons and followed Judy towards the warehouse, her pace slowed as it felt like her kits had decided to play a soccer match inside her. Within minutes they were at a SWAT van, with Bogo looking over city plans on its hood.

"Chief, Officer Hopps here to see you," Rhinovitch stated.

Bogo looked to his left to see his small rabbit officer staring up at him, fire in her eyes. His mouth formed a scowl and he was about to berate the officers for bringing Hopps to him when the rabbit beat him to the punch.

"Sir, I have some information about my sister that you're going to need to hear."

Bogo's ear flicked as he let out a sigh. He knew arguing with the doe would be pointless. Like hammering a cement wall with a toothpick. So he grunted and gave her a nod.

"Sir," Judy began, "A few weeks ago my sister suffered from a concussive event which gave her amnesia. She's completely forgotten the past three years of her life."

"So?" Bogo grunted, folding his arms. "What's that have to deal with the current situation and your missing partner?"

Judy held back the worry racing through her mind as thoughts of whatever could be happening to Nick. "She's forgotten that Nick and I are married. Remember her from Nick and my wedding?"

A hint of realization flickered across Bogo's eyes. "That isn't good."

"It gets worse," Judy continued, ignoring Bogo's raised eyebrow. "When she hit her head, it messed with a part of her brain that controls her decision making abilities. She no longer realizes what is right or wrong, just what she wants and how to get it."

"So you're saying..." Bogo began, "that your sister has gone crazy and believes that anything she does to get Nick is acceptable?"

Judy nodded, before hesitatingly remarking, "Yes...that's correct, sir."

The area around the two officers was silent, the only sounds of the city around them drifting by as the news had struck a nerve with each police-mammal on the scene.

' _What does the fox say!'_

Judy jumped in shock as her phone rang once, the ringtone only assigned to one mammal. "It's Nick!"

She opened the text without waiting, her eyes showing confusion. "He's asking me to call him?"

"Do it," Bogo commanded as he waved over several officers from the mobile tactical center van that had pulled up several minutes before the rabbit had arrived. "Get me a trace on that phone when she calls!"

The hippo nodded and jogged off towards the van as Judy dialed.

* * *

Nick was thankful Judy's sister pulled away after only a few seconds. Even more grateful he kept his lips shut when her tongue had traipsed its way across them. The fox spat on the ground, trying to get the taste from his mouth before rubbing his lips against the shoulder patch on his shirt.

"Aww, you no like?" Jessica cooed, patting his cheek. "We can try again if you'd like? I know I'm game, lover-fox."

A dull buzz came from his pocket, which Nick stifled with a touch of a button while bringing the phone into his paw.

"The only game I want to play is to know where we're at!" Nick shouted. He jerked his head side to side. I know by the creaking of the floorboards we must be on an upper level. Where are we?"

Jessica pouted, curling out her lower lip while her ears partially flopped down in front of her. "Why would you care about what is around you when you have me to look at?"

Nick grimaced. His lips straightened as an idea hit him. "Well, _I_ _am_ _trying to find out where I am_..." Nick stressed the words as loudly as possible, hoping his wife would understand, "As I wouldn't want our first time to be in _some ramshackle, dilapidated warehouse_."

Jessica's eyes lit up as she stood upon the balls of her feet. "You really want to choose me over my stupid sister?"

Nick did his best to hide his grimace behind the falsest smile he could. "I would _love_ that..." Meanwhile he began pressing the buttons of his phone in a repeating pattern frantically as Jessica sashayed towards him, clicking off one of the shoulders of Judy's vest she was wearing. The other clicked off and the armor fell to the floor with a clatter. "I'll let you know where we are as soon we get out of these things..." she cooed into his ear.

He heard a pop as the top button of her uniform came undone.

Nick began pressing the buttons more frantically.

* * *

All the members of the SWAT team gathered around Judy, listening in on the call to Nick, were stunned. Even Chief Bogo was silent at the last few sentences Nick had said.

"Did he really just..." a warthog in SWAT gear asked his cheetah partner.

"That fox would do that to his wife?" Another mammal, a jaguar from the nearby Precinct Three asked.

"Shush!" Judy hissed, silencing all of them. "I'm trying to listen and no he would not. Didn't any of you pick up on which words he was stressing?"

A quiet murmur went through the crowd until a series of beeps and pauses echoed from the speaker of the phone.

"What is he doing now?" Bogo shouted, silencing the gathered mammals. The series of beeps continued.

"It's a pattern," an antelope on the SWAT team stated. She listened intently, mouthing the sounds as they came. "Sounds like three short beeps, three longer and then three-"

"It's an SOS." Judy was franticly looking around her. "We got to get to him before whatever Jessica does to my husband."

"What _we_ will be doing, Hopps," Bogo retorted. "Not you, unless you want to put your kits in jeopardy, something I'm assuming neither you nor your husband would wish to happen?"

"But Chief..." Judy began, only to be silenced by a raised hoof.

"No buts," he stated. "I need you to stay on that phone and let us know of any developments while I send out the teams to scour the area." A series of sounds from the phone as well as a pitiful whine came from the phone, causing all to wince and Judy's ears to flop behind her. "He said they were in a warehouse that appeared abandoned. We can start with-"

 _Beerrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm_

Everyone looked to the phone at the odd sound that came from it.

Wolford cocked his head to the side. "What was that?" Before anyone could answer, the sound came again.

 _Beerrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm!_

Judy's ears instinctively went towards the sound. "That's a train whistle." Looking at the phone in her paws, then towards where the sound came from, her eyes widened in realization. She quickly turned on Bogo. "Chief, how long was the pause between the sound on the phone and here?"

Bogo looked perplexed before answering. "Three seconds. What are you getting at-"

"Three seconds, times one thousand eighty seven equals...three thousand two hundred sixty one." Judy looked up from her phone towards the nearby cruiser. Running as fast as she could, she got a running start and leapt onto the hood of the rhino sized cruiser. "Chief, we can figure out where Nick is by the distance between train horns. We're right here..."

She pointed at the map as a group of officers huddled around her. "Nick has to be roughly three thousand feet away from us judging from the speed of sound and the time between we heard the whistle on the phone, and then by ourselves so..."

Wolford chimed in, grinning. "So we then draw a line between where the train tracks are our location and try and find any warehouses that are unoccupied with two stories and-"

"We find our missing officer," Bogo interrupted with a rare grin. "Good work Wolford, Hopps. Keep an ear out on that phone for any more sounds we can use to triangulate his position. Fleetson! Delgato! Jackson! Spottington!"

 _Beerrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm!_ Issued from the phone a second time.

A cheetah, lion, pronghorn antelope and a painted dog appeared by Bogo's side, each armed in SWAT gear as a second horn sounded around them. The Cape buffalo grunted as he pointed at the map where Judy had a pencil tied to a shoelace. The bunny wrapped the other end to her carrot pen and placed that over their location. With a sweeping arc, she pulled the shoelace taut and drew a half circle that intersected the tracks at two points.

Knowing she was garnering a lot of inquisitive stares, Judy rolled her eyes and smiled, feeling for the first time she could find her mate within time. "We bunnies are good at multiplying and math was kind of one of my strengths in college." She jabbed her finger between the two intersecting points, right over a warehouse next to the tracks. "That is where Nick is." She stood back and gave a hard stare at the assembled mammals. "Now go find my husband!"

The four saluted, double-checked the address on the map and sprinted off. Bogo ordered several incoming squad cars to intercept them at that location with their sirens and lights off. Judy sat back on the hood of the car and sighed, hoping that she'd done enough to save Nick.

* * *

Judy waited anxiously for the team to come back, her ears perked to the radios held nearby for any news of what was happening with the raid. She'd already forced herself to stop biting at her claw tips as she paced back and forth in front of the tactical center that had been set up as forensics swept the scene in case Judy's guesswork didn't pay off.

She hoped it did. Even knowing that her sister's mind was messed up due to her injury, the grey doe couldn't help but seethe at what her sister could be doing to her mate right now. Nick's phone had disconnected soon after the rescue team had sprinted away, so they'd been left in the dark as to what had been happening.

Rabbit ears perked up at the sound of a vehicle coming to a stop nearby. Her hopeful gaze rose to see a cruiser pulling into the area. But when a chubby hippo stepped out from Precinct Three, the hope in her eyes dimmed once more.

"Hopps!"

The voice of Chief Bogo boomed into her ears. She stood nearly instantly at attention, something the buffalo coming towards her waved off. "You're on leave, Hopps, not on duty." Judy dropped her paw with nervousness in her eyes.

"Any news?"

Bogo grunted. "Come to my vehicle and you'll find out." Judy jumped after him, waiting patiently as he gave a few brief instructions to Higgins before making his way towards his vehicle. He opened the door for Judy just as she was ready to leap up and grab the handle.

"Thank you," she replied softly as she felt the kits inside her bounce around themselves. She patted her belly once. "I think Nick and my kits appreciate it."

Bogo nodded as she jumped in and as soon as he climbed in his side, they were off. "The teams surrounded the building just two minutes ago. Precinct Three's SWAT arrived a minute after that and have confirmed two mammals to be in the building, second floor. Good work today."

"Thank you, Chief," Judy began. "We're going there now, right?"

Another nod and a grunt. "I'm sure if I'd had left you on that curb any longer you'd either pace a hole in the road or commandeer a cruiser to go there yourself."

Judy let out a nervous laugh. With how large Bogo's personal cruiser was, she couldn't even see above the dashboard, let alone where they were going. She kept her eyes peeled for any street signs they were passing, mentally calculating how far they'd driven.

 _"Chief Bogo, come in."_

The Cape buffalo jabbed the radio. "10-4. What's the raid's status?"

"Raid has just commenced. First floor clear, with SWAT coming at the room in two directions."

"Don't let that rabbit escape," Bogo grunted into the radio before it went silent again. "We'll be there soon. Most likely when the raid ends."

As the streets passed by, Judy could only hope.

* * *

Their arrival was bliss incarnate for Judy and she was out the door before Bogo had even stopped completely, bolting towards the russet furred mammal sitting on the curb with a blanket around him.

Nick barely had time after hearing the ' _pat pat pat pat'_ of his wife's feet to look up before she collided with him like a furry bullet, crying into his chest as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. No words were spoken as both mammals knew that having their arms wrapped around one another, being able to know they were together again, was good enough for the both of them.

Judy nuzzled Nick, beginning to chirr through her sobs as a few tears of his own wetted the fox's muzzle.

"Glad you got my message," he whispered into her ears. "It took some effort to keep distracting her away from me while waiting for you guys to arrive."

Judy laughed. "Thank the train."

"Train?" Nick asked, confused.

"The train horn we heard over the phone," the doe replied. "I was able to figure out how far away you were when we heard it at our location a few seconds later."

A rumbling sound grew within Nick's chest, a thrumming that built into a real chuckle. "My, my...you really are a sly bunny."

 _Bunny..._ Judy thought. Her ears flicked up in alarm, smacking Nick on his muzzle as she looked him in the eyes. "Where is Jessica?"

Nick's eyes widened. "Why would you..."

"Give me two minutes and I can explain it later, but where is she?" Judy repeated. "Trust me, there is a reason she did all this."

Nick only looked at her for a moment with skepticism before hugging her. "I trust you, one hundred percent. Though I think even after whatever explanation you have, that she's still a bit loony." Unwrapping his arms from around her, Nick grabbed her paw and led her to a nearby ambulance, explaining as they walked. "When she heard the door burst down, she yelled out, _'I'll never let them take you away from me!'_ before charging the rhino at the door." Nick shuddered at the recollection at what happened next. "She tried kicking his riot shield as he was charging. Sent her flying back into a wall and knocked her out cold."

They reached the ambulance where two EMT's, a puma and a deer, were waiting.

"Took you long enough short stuff," the puma chuckled.

Nick rubbed his free paw over Judy's ears. "Had to make sure my better half got here." A softer expression took hold over his features. "Thanks for waiting guys. I owe ya."

This time it was the deer who waved him off. "No worries, Wilde. Anything for a friend of the family."

"You know them?" Judy asked, before shaking her head as he grinned at her. "Never mind...you know everyone. Got it."

Nick chuckled as they moved into the ambulance, Judy instantly going to hold her sister's paw that was cuffed to the stretcher she was on.

"We'll leave you three alone for a few minutes until we have to leave." The EMTs moved out of the vehicle, leaving the two bunnies and fox alone.

A minute of silence went past as Judy stroked her sister's fingers, worried about what she'd be like when she awoke. Nick cleared his throat, interrupting her reverie.

"Seeing as how your crazy sister is indisposed at the moment," he began, taking her other paw. "Would you mind telling me all that happened and why she's like...this?" He waved his paw at the unconscious doe.

Judy nodded. "Well, you see..."

" _Uuuuggggggghhhh_...my _head!"_

"Jessica!"

Judy was at her sister's side in a heartbeat, her oncoming conversation with Nick forgotten. Nick was just flummoxed, standing up, but looking between the two Hopps sisters. "I wouldn't go near her, Judy."

She ignored him and instead looked at her sister. "How ya doing, Jess. What do you remember?"

"Wha...what happened?" Jessica groaned, moving her paw only to feel it restrained. She looked at it and spotted the pawcuffs. "And why am I cuffed to a stretcher?!"

Jessica started pulling at her restraints, her breathing becoming faster and faster as she struggled. Judy pressed down on her shoulders. "It's okay. It's okay. What do you remember Jessica?"

Jessica's panicked breathing slowed as she let out a groan and closed her eyes. "Why are you guys in BunnyBurrow?" she mumbled.

"We're not," Nick stated in confusion. He pointed at the doe before reaching out towards Judy with one paw, mouthing _'What is going on with her?'_

"Then where are we?" Jessica groaned before reopening her eyes. Catching Judy's gaze, Jessica looked from her eyes to her stomach. "And shouldn't you be resting Judy? You're kits are coming in two, three weeks, right?"

"One week," Nick interrupted. "Now Judy, would you please let me know what is going on?"

The three mammals heard a shout from outside. "Heading to the hospital! Strap in please."

As the doors closed and the vehicle rumbled to life, Judy gave both confused mammals a nervous grin. "I think you both should sit back, as this will be one _unbelievable_ tale."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this story, as it is the fourth iteration of what I originally had planned. It kept changing, and changing, and changing, until we have this.** **Different characters replaced other OC's. I had talked to Fox in the Henhouse about using his OC Jade in this, then moved to Jessica Hopps (who was the original bunny to be used in it). Originally had Jessica wanting to be just as good a criminal as Judy was a cop including some amazingly hilarious Bun-Fu scenes as well as some amazing hustles. That changed to what you read here, with instead Jessica being just as much a victim in all this as Nick.**

 **I moved it from a regular story with no placement, to the "Judy is pregnant" arc of "What if..?" and switched it from being a PIXAR experience to actual life for them. I rewrote the first chapter four times and the second chapter twice. All in all, a story that I had planned on only taking a few weeks to write, ended up taking nearly six months and I don't regret a minute of it! I also hope that you liked this story and how different it is from my usual fluff or action. I've actually considered writing a sequel to this, showing the after affects of Jessica's actions and how it would affect her, as well as her family and friends. If there is enough interest, I could easily do that after "What if...?" ends.**

 **And thus ends the long AN. I hope you didn't get bored with it, and that it explained some things. Another few fun stories are coming down the pipeline, such as Zeldatopia, Private Eye Monologues, Help!, and...**

 **SpiderFox: "Don't forget about me!"**

 **...and *looks at his notes* Oh, and Spiderfox.**


	83. Mind Games I

**Mind Games - Chapter 1 - A Red Fellow**

 **Written by Ande883**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

"Niiiiiiiick! C'mon! I want to do something!" came the annoyed shout from the living room. Back in their own bedroom, Nick sat at a small wooden desk trying to get some boring work done paying bills and other adult things.

 _Lord knows I'm the only adult in this apartment anymore…_ he thought jokingly to himself. Hearing the distress call from his wife made him laugh at how she'd changed since she got pregnant. The strange cravings, the inability to do anything herself. Sure, that last one wasn't entirely her fault. She needed a lot of help just to get off the couch the past few days since their incident with her sister.

He was glad that it had only been that much, though. There was one thing that he didn't think he could handle.

"Nick! I am going to kill you if you don't get your butt out here and take me somewhere!"

Nick gulped. Perhaps he had thought too soon.

"Mood swings…" he mumbled to himself. Nick arose out of the desk and walked into the living room where Judy lay on the couch, just as she had for the last couple of days. It pained him to see her like that because he knew how much she liked to work, but with her being so far along and the kits almost ready to be born, her maternity leave was in full force, not even allowing her to do desk work.

"Nick…" she said as she saw him. A couple of sniffs later and Nick was confused as ever as to what she was really feeling. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I don't want to upset you in any way!" she cried, the tears flowing like streams down her cheeks. Nick sat by her and pulled her face into his chest, letting her still cry as he stroked her ears. This was the best way to calm a sad bun-bun, he'd learned.

"Do you want to go to Fitwik's?" Nick asked.

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled, face still pressed into Nick's chest and nodding. Nick wasted no time in helping her up and going straight to the door.

When they arrived, Judy headed straight for the PIXAR machine and began looking for something that caught her eye. Nick just stood by her and watched, knowing that she was going to want to do whatever she wanted, and Nick really had no say in the choice.

"This one!" Judy said, pointing her finger at the scenario she'd selected. Nick leaned forward and took a look at it.

"Really? You want to do that one?"

"But… *sniff* I just thought that… *sniff* it would be… *sniff* kinda fun, you know?"

"Alright, we'll do that one."

* * *

Judy is depressed.

It was nearly two in the morning and the young rabbit had just made it to her tiny apartment in the middle of the big city. Another week of this and she was going to lose it. But that was what she told herself every week. Just keep holding on a little longer and things will get better. For months she'd been putting in the worst possible hours, long night shifts that never seemed to let up. But she still had hope that they'd get better. She always did.

Her only form of relief was coming home to a nice and quiet apartment; a drastic change from the noisy and fast paced atmosphere of working at a rather popular diner. Judy let out a sigh of relief walking into her apartment hearing absolutely nothing but the hum of the tiny refrigerator. It almost hurt her ears it was so quiet.

Judy glanced out the small and only window in her one-room apartment. The city was still awake, cars driving by and night-mammals carousing the streets, their shouts and hollers making the rabbit wish she had just gone back home several years ago.

Most nights she didn't even bother taking off her uniform. She had enough to last seven days as long as she wore the same one at least twice. She usually slept hard enough that it never got wrinkled. Tonight she didn't even have the energy to pull the covers over herself. Judy didn't know if she even wanted to at this point. It was cold in her apartment; she turned off the heat at night to save money. She sometimes wondered if it would be better to just freeze to death in her own home. Maybe Hell was warmer.

Judy lay in her bed, unable to get herself to move. On most days she would be getting up by noon only to go back to work at two, work until two in the morning and do it all over again. It was a vicious cycle of monotony. But it was her life and she just had to deal with it. Luckily for her, she was going to have a day off from work tomorrow. Unlucky for her, she was going to be spending it at the wedding of someone she hardly knew.

One of her coworkers knew the groom and decided to invite Judy, as well as set her up with someone else she didn't know. Her friend was a great mammal and well intentioned with the set up, but Judy didn't want that right now. She was fine living alone. In all reality, she was probably better off alone for the time being. She found herself being irritable more often than she should have been.

Even though the day was not going to be dedicated to her getting some much-needed rest, she was happy that she wasn't spending it at the diner. She hadn't had a full day off in over a month. The hours were starting to take their toll, her sanity slowly wasting away. But it was better than anything else she could get. She'd tried for something better long ago, but that ended horribly, forcing her to take the job at the diner until she could get her chance again. That chance still hadn't come.

If there was one thing that she liked about her job, it was that it made her dead tired by the end of her shift so she never had to worry about having sleeping problems. As she stared at the ceiling of her apartment, Judy felt her eyelids slowly get heavier and heavier until the world around her was completely black.

* * *

"Have a seat, Judes. Glad you could make it!" said a bubbly feminine voice. Judy sluggishly turned her head to see her bunny friend waving to her in an overly dramatic way. It was too early in the morning for all of her cheeriness for Judy's taste, but at least she didn't irritate the carrots out of her.

Judy took a seat on the opposite side of the booth from the brown bunny. She looked over her friend; there was nothing new about her, but Judy was too tired to move very quickly.

Kristie was about the exact opposite of Judy. She was happy all the time and usually showed it a bit too much for most mammal's liking. It was that positive energy that made her a hit at the diner, and was probably the only reason that Judy hadn't burned the place to the ground yet. It could be mildly infectious sometimes. She had brown eyes that almost seemed to have flecks of gold in them.

"Not so loud, Kris… My head is killing me…" Judy mumbled while laying her chin on the table, her ears flopping over her eyes.

"I didn't say anything, silly!" she said with a bright smile.

"I can practically hear you smiling. Must you always be so happy?"

For perhaps the first time in weeks Judy watched as Kristie's smile fell away, though not in sadness. She wasn't sure if that doe was capable of being sad. She looked concerned. It was a look that Judy had seen a couple of times before. It always came when she was at her worst.

Judy, despite how much she despised Kristie's bubbly and outgoing personality, appreciated how caring and considerate she was of Judy's feelings. She was the one one that she could go to for anything; a true friend.

"I don't know, maybe it was you that made me want to be so happy. Like, I love you Judy, but you're always so down on everything. It's a little bit much sometimes. I wish you tried to be happy at least once."

"What, you think I don't try to be happy? I would love for my life to change, but things just don't go my way. Things haven't gone my way ever since that incident at—"

Kristie leaned forward and grabbed hold of Judy's ears and gave them a good yank, hard enough to cause Judy to pull back and finally sit up.

"Oww! What was that for?!" What met Judy's eyes was something that she had never seen before. Kristie looked angry.

"Stop thinking about it! You do that all the time and it drives me nuts! Please, just think about anything else!" she finished with a huff.

Judy couldn't believe her sore ears. Kristie had just yelled at her, and not in a 'Hey Judy, I just saw the most hilarious video!' kind of way. She was genuinely angry. But that look didn't last long as pretty soon Kristie was a heaping mess of apologies.

"OhmyGodJudyI'msosorryaboutyellingatyouIreallydidn'tmeananyharmbyitIjustwantedtotryandgetthatideaintoyourheadthatmaybeyouneededto—"

"Hold up, Kris! Calm down. I'm fine, I probably needed that. It's been on my mind a lot recently. I know I shouldn't think about it…"

"No, I'm sorry. That wasn't very kind of me, was it?"

"Not really, but like I said, I think I needed that." Kristie smiled warmly at Judy. She'd seen the look plenty of times. Over the many years that Judy had known the lovable brown bunny, Kristie had done plenty of things to try and get Judy to be happier. It usually wasn't anything to extravagant, but recently Judy had been extra down on life. She half expected her to do something crazy.

"Well, since you say you actually try to be happy, which I highly doubt," Judy scoffed at Kristie, but smiled knowing that she was just getting a hard time from her. "I know that you need to just loosen up those muscles of yours and have a fun night."

"No, I'm not coming to the wedding tonight, and I'm _definitely_ not going with that buck you told me about."

"Oh, come on, Judy! He's fantastic! I promise you'll have a great time! I think that's what you need most. A good time and a good buck. Abra Kadabra, you've got a happier life!" Kristie exclaimed at a level that was probably too loud for the inside of a cafe early on a Saturday morning. Realizing this, Kristie knew to keep her voice on the quieter side, which was still a bit much for Judy.

"I don't need any sort of magical solution to happiness. I just want to be happy."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Sitting at home all by yourself? You've been doing that for too long Judes… how has that worked out for you?"

"I'm still not coming! I won't know anyone else there except for you!"

"Juuuudyyyy!" Kristie said with her best sad eyes. It was hard to say no to those eyes, but Judy had to remain vigilant in her efforts to stay home.

"No!"

"Plllleassseee!"

"No!"

* * *

"I thought I said no…"

Judy sat alone at one of the many tables in the reception hall. Just as she expected, she knew nobody there except for her friend and the "date" that she was supposed to be with. But he was off with some other rabbits that she didn't know. She could have seen that coming from a mile away. She hadn't spoken a word to her blind date in hours.

All she could do now was wait for the night to be over. Judy checked her phone… in three more hours.

The atmosphere reminded her too much of work. The noise, the tables that still had dirty dishes on them. She almost felt compelled to take them and bring them back to a washroom to be cleaned. That might have been a little more enjoyable than sitting by herself. It was a sad time when she would rather be at work than somewhere else.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" came a mysteriously smooth voice. Judy looked behind her, but she saw no face, only the torso of a significantly taller individual. Bringing her gaze upward, she saw an interesting red fellow. He wasn't like any of the other rabbits at the wedding. In fact...he wasn't a rabbit at all.

"Is it that obvious?" Judy chided. The red fellow pulled a chair in front of her and sat down in a reversed position, resting his chin on the top of the backrest. A big, poofy tail swung happily back and forth behind him. Sharp fangs blinked even in the dim light and two half-lidded emerald spheres stared back into her soul.

"Quite. I've been watching you all night." Judy nearly got up and left, but that gaze was impossible to separate from. She couldn't get herself to move.

"That's a little creepy considering you're a fox at a primarily rabbit wedding. What brings you here?"

"Work," he said simply. "Watching mammals is my profession. Getting in their heads is part of job description."

"And you're in my head?"

"Well, you asked what brought me here, and I know it certainly wasn't a friend who thinks she's doing a good thing by setting you up with a bunny that doesn't even know you. I actually want to be here, unlike someone else I know." Judy nearly froze in place completely. He'd hit the nail so hard it went through the floorboards.

"You don't know me."

"Right, fluff. I definitely didn't just sum up your night perfectly, correct?"

She paused, eyebrow arching. "Who are you?"

A clawed paw was presented before her. "Nick Wilde, Master of the Mammalian Mind," he said. Judy barely stopped herself from laughing upon hearing his title. She shook his paw with the slightest of smiles.

"Is that your real title?" she responded with a smile.

"No," Nick admitted cooly. "It's actually Nick Wilde, Therapist, for short, but the former has a better ring to it, I'd say." The fox finished his statement with a smirk. It displayed his fangs much more profoundly than before and they glimmered in the dim light of the room even more impressively than before. Judy felt a shudder travel up her spine upon seeing them, but she wasn't afraid of them; she even felt compelled to get a closer look, or even touch them.

He sure didn't look like a therapist. He looked almost like a bum from the streets, and definitely didn't belong at this wedding. He wore a partially unbuttoned green tropical shirt with a purple and blue striped tie that hung loosely around his neck. To her, he looked like someone that couldn't be trusted. Despite those thoughts, Judy couldn't get herself to leave. His gaze kept drawing her back to him.

"Well, Nick Wilde, Therapist… why are you so keen on bothering me of all mammals right now?"

"Not bothering. Inquiring. As I mentioned before, watching mammals is my job. I study movements, body language, anything that hints at what you mind is trying to tell you, but not outright showing. I make them feel better. I can make you feel better."

"I don't need help," she said, knowing that she most definitely needed help.

"You adjusted your seating position as you said that. You just lied to me, did you not?" the fox quipped.

Judy crossed her arms and frowned at Nick. "No thanks. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough: I don't need another mammal telling me how to feel." Upon finishing her statement, Judy stood up and turned away, but she was stopped by a paw grabbing her shoulder. She should have done everything that she could have to get away from this creep, but she once again couldn't move, just like when he was staring so deeply into her eyes. It startled her, but she didn't want to run. His touch was gentle; consoling.

"Not quite, Ms. Hopps," the fox said. Judy turned around sharply.

"How did you know my name? Is this you getting in my head? Can you read my thoughts?" she chided.

"I'm flattered, but I'm a therapist, not a magician. Your name card is right there on the table. I just assumed you were sitting at your assigned spot."

Judy hmphed, almost getting the chance to storm off again, but he placed his paw on her shoulder again. It felt so unlike anything she'd felt before; she almost rested her cheek on it.

"I don't tell mammals how to feel. I show them how they want to feel and help them get there. Now, I've done this for a long time. I know when someone needs help." Judy watched as his other paw reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card, placing it in her paw and closing it around the card, then he walked away. "The first visit is free. Think about it, Judy. You can't do this on your own." Nick took a few more steps before he stopped and turned back to her one last time.

"Look at how far that's gotten you."

His final words felt like knives being pressed through her lungs. It almost sounded like he spoke them with spite.

Judy was left by herself once again. The entire room danced with light and color while her whole world stood completely still. She blinked a few times, suddenly finding herself searching the room for that fox. He was nowhere to be seen; like he had disappeared.

Judy's foot tapped in anger. "That conniving little… Ahh! Who does he think he is acting like he knows everything I'm going through?" she said to herself. And yet the more she thought about his final words, the more they seemed undeniably true. For the last few years, all she'd done for herself was coast by and let life happen. It wasn't making her happy, and that much was obvious enough for anyone to see.

She knew that her life was terrible, but she didn't think it was so bad that she needed help. She didn't think a fox could be a therapist, let alone help her find joy in life.

Judy looked at the business card in her paw. It was nearly blank; all that was printed on it was a street address and a phone number. No name, no cheesy business slogan. It was everything she would need to find him again. Her mind went back to earlier in the day. Kristie had basically told her that she didn't actually want to be happy. Letting life happen while she sat on the sidelines was a sure-fire way to stay where she was.

Her ticket to a better life sat in her paws right now.


	84. Mind Games II

**Chapter 2 - Sessions**

 **Written by Ande883**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

Judy opened her eyes, finding herself no longer in her bedroom. She wasn't even in her apartment anymore. But she couldn't figure out where she was. The entire world around her was black.

She sat up and tried to understand what was going on. Her memory was fuzzy making it hard to figure that out.

She turned around, her ears detecting the slightest of sounds from behind her. But once again, she saw nothing. No movement, no color; just an empty void. She frowned and kept thinking, doing everything in her power to understand the situation she was in. But it was no use. Thinking was all she could do, and it wasn't doing anything.

She heard it again, but this time louder and more recognizable. Before, it was completely unrecognizable, but now she thought the sound was a voice, and one that was familiar at that.

Judy stood up and turned her whole body towards the direction of the sound. She focused on the one spot where she thought she heard it coming from. Nothing.

"Hello?" she asked, but her words fell upon nothing. She was just imagining those sounds from behind her

"Right here," the voice said, this time as close as it could possibly be. Judy was startled by the sound, frozen in place by its proximity. Judy, with a frown on her face, turned around slowly to meet possibly the one sight she did not want to see.

It was the therapist.

"That's it. Now you're starting to figure those ears out," he said with that infuriatingly alluring smirk that he'd shown her the night of the wedding. His clothes were all the same terrible color combinations, but this time a yellow shirt with a blue and orange tie. Still as hideous as she remembered.

"What do you want?" Judy asked spitefully.

"It's been a while, Ms. Hopps. Have you figured life out by yourself, or are you just ignoring me?"

Judy stared at him, confused as to how he'd managed to get into her dreams. She didn't say anything. There was nothing that she needed to say. All he did was continue to stare down at her with that infuriating smirk and half-lidded eyes.

"What I said still stands. Think about it."

Suddenly, the fox seemed to dissolve into the air, his entire form becoming like a mist and disappearing. Judy felt herself running after him, but ultimately, was left alone in the darkness once again. A feeling of loneliness like she'd never felt before was all she knew until she started hearing more sounds. An alarm clock, cars honking on the street below, and then the darkness lifted and the late morning sun shone through her closed eyelids.

Judy finally opened her eyes, using her paw to shield them from the harshness of the sun. For the first time in a while, Judy woke up and didn't feel tired. It was welcomed, but she felt like she wanted to go out and do something before she went to work. She had energy, which was a rarity in recent times.

Two weeks had gone by since she talked to that creep of a fox. His words hadn't left her mind for a second; she almost felt herself dwelling on his words more often than not, even while she was at work.

Work was almost getting worse. She knew that some things were how you saw them to be, but there was nothing redeeming about her job. It was exhausting, low-paying, and involved the most selfish type of person ever: Customers. She had an undying hatred of customers. They didn't seem to understand that things take time and that they could run out of food sometimes. Complaints were usually without any real substance; they weren't logical to complain about.

" _Look at how far that's gotten you..."_

There was a certain resonance that she couldn't really explain from those words. It was too creepy how true they were. She'd never met him before and yet he seemed to know everything that she'd dealt with. It angered her. Judy didn't want to be read like a book, but he made it look so easy. Maybe she was just that obvious about how she felt, but if she was, then she really must not have cared to feel any better. Maybe she _didn't_ try to be happy.

Despite how she was adamant to not go and see him again, she kept the card on her desk. She looked at it every day when she got ready for work. Judy looked at it again when she got out of bed and threw on a tight athletic shirt and a pair of leggings. She grabbed her headphones and her old music player and ran out the door.

Long ago, Judy had been quite the athlete. In high school, she was a cross country runner, and one of the best in the Tri-Burrows. Even to this day, she still enjoyed getting out and stretching her legs for a while. Taking a few minutes to literally stretch her legs and the rest of her body, she set out, no particular destination in mind. As far as she was concerned, she might be running until she had to go to work. There was nothing else that she wanted to do right now.

Judy always felt like running was an escape. It actually did make her feel better, but only when she was actually doing it. All she could feel was the burning in her lungs and the beating of her heart. It was rhythmic as she passed by the few that wandered the sidewalks at this time of day. Most mammals were at work. She was just beginning her day.

Judy didn't keep track of how far she went. The distance didn't matter to her. She also didn't realize that her mind was telling her to go some place in particular.

She watched the sights of the city pass by her in a blur as she continued down the sidewalk, she felt a break coming. Her breathing was quick and her legs burned. She didn't know how long she'd been going, but it was probably time for a quick breather. Judy came to a stop in front of a much older building on the corner of the street. She placed her paw on its weathered brick surface to brace herself as she stretched her legs again. Her eyes looked around her, finding nothing familiar about the place she was in, but a strange dread that she'd just done something incredibly stupid.

"So, you're a runner, too?" an infuriatingly familiar voice said.

Judy looked up, seeing a fox in a disgusting combination of colors. Green, purple, blue, and that interesting red fur color. How had she managed to get herself here?

"What are you doing here? Have you been following me?" she asked amidst breaths. The fox shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I have a feeling you might want to look at the building you happen to be leaning on."

Judy looked up, seeing a sign hanging above the door that read: "Wilde Psychotherapy"

"Come on in, I have cold water for you," Nick said as he gestured for her to walk inside with him. Judy hesitated, but she decided that a little bit of water wouldn't hurt. She wasn't staying for long.

Judy walked up the stairs of the old building and through the front door. Based on the outside, she was expecting the inside to be as old and weathered. She was proven wrong when she saw some very nice, but old furniture. It was comforting, almost reminding her of home.

Almost.

Judy walked further into the room. Bookshelves lined the walls and a couple of couches sat in the middle of the room with small end tables at their sides. A large staircase was on the left side of the room, where it led, a mystery. It was quaint. She hated to say that she really liked it.

Judy looked to her left where Nick was currently pouring her a glass of cold water from a dispenser that looked very out of place. "I'm glad that you finally decided to show up. I was beginning to wonder about you," he said while he handed her the small foam cup.

Judy gladly took it and gently sipped from it. "I wouldn't say that. I just happened to be running by."

"And you also just happened to stop and rest right next to my building? I'd say your mind had other plans, Ms. Hopps. You need this more than you think you do."

"Why would I ever want to tell a stranger how I feel?"

"Because you know that it's zero risk," he said without so much as a bit of hesitation. "I don't know you, and you don't know me. There will be no room for judgment in here. That's not my job. Now, I don't know what you've been through, but I've heard plenty of things from my other patients. I can guarantee that whatever it is that's bothering you can be fixed. The only way things _will_ get fixed is if you open up. My job _is_ to help a mammal in need. You need this more than you think you do."

A sigh of understanding was released from Judy's mouth as she stared down at the floor. Her mind was all over the place, stuck between whether she should trust him or run out of the building and away from this creep. She took a single step forward, feeling her mind gravitate towards the former. As he said it, it was zero risk. It would cost her only her time. No judgment. No money. Just the chance to improve her quality of life.

"I don't need this," Judy said defiantly, taking one final step forward, bringing her only a few inches from the fox. She grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him closer to her own muzzle. "I want this."

The look on Nick's face after she grabbed his tie was that of complete bewilderment. After she released him, he put back on his usual infuriating grin. Adjusting the tie, he turned around and walked towards the staircase. Stopping at its base, Nick turned around and grinned at Judy.

"I thought you said you wanted this? Coming or not, Carrots?" Judy nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"I would think you'd know better than to call me, Carrots. Not very professional, don't you think?" she jabbed as they ascended the stairs. Coming to a choice between two doors, Nick opened the one on the right, rather than the one right in front of them. The door led to a room that was much like the floor below them, only no bookshelves lined the walls. What she saw was perhaps the most comforting room she'd ever seen.

Everything was designed with class, from the many paintings that hung from the walls to the extravagance of the wood molding. A single chair sat in front of a larger couch, and a large window in the far back wall was covered by elegant curtains. Nick offered the couch to Judy, who sat without question. Nick took the chair and sat with one foot propped up on the other knee.

"I don't know if you can tell, but professionalism isn't my forté. I believe it creates unnecessary tension, especially when dealing with the mind and how it works. Many individuals are uncomfortable with the fact that they have to do this; you are the perfect example. A relaxing and unrestricted environment promotes freedom. It helps my patients to open up a lot more."

"But the nickname… it's a little bit—"

"Insensitive? Perhaps, but I also believe that, as doctor and patient, we need to harbor a bond akin to that of friendship. Friends are those that you tell everything to. It's that type of relationship that we need to achieve quickly, otherwise these sessions tend to… be useless. Joking around with each other is a great way to quicken that bonding process."

"It makes us more familiar with each other."

"Exactly. Now, if we are going to begin, I want to know everything. The way that I've found this to work best is if we start from the very beginning and look at every incident that could have possibly contributed to the way you feel now. Does anything come to mind?"

Judy thought back to her childhood. Growing up in Bunnyburrow, so many good memories came to her. Helping her dad out in the fields. Learning how to sew from her mother. Playing with her siblings on a hot summer day. The Carrot Days festival at the beginning of every planting season.

"Well, when I was nine, there was this bully named Gideon…"

* * *

Judy walked into the diner, her fresh and clean uniform on and a particularly interesting skip to her step. Everything should have felt like the world was going to end the moment she walked in, as the diner was packed and she could tell that many of the patrons were not happy with the wait for seating. Kristie was currently in the back preparing a tray that contained several plates of entrees. The brown bunny turned around right as Judy was punching in, beginning her work day.

"You seem different. What's going on?" she asked curiously. Judy looked at her friend with a rare smile.

"I don't know. I just feel great, Kris." Kristie did her best to stifle her excitement as she patted Judy on the shoulders and sneaked past her.

"Keep wearing that smile. You look a lot better with it."


	85. Mind Games III

**Chapter 3 - Mistakes**

 **Written by Ande883**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

 _Several Weeks Later_

It was her weekly routine at this point. Judy would wake up to her alarm much earlier than usual and go on her morning jog right to Nick's every Friday. They would sit and go through their session for about an hour. Then, depending on when Nick's next session with another patient was, they would keep talking about anything that came to mind.

Weeks ago, Judy would have scoffed at the idea that she was friends with a fox. She would have punched said messenger in the face had they told her that the fox would also be her therapist. She couldn't believe how incredible she felt now that she was opening up to someone, and also getting professional advice on how to deal with things that make her angry or upset.

It shouldn't have been so incredible, but Nick had gone above and beyond her expectations, even to discount their sessions since she stopped by so often. She was practically paying nothing. She wondered why she was getting such special treatment, but maybe she didn't realize that Nick was just that great of a mammal. He must have truly cared about her feelings to make her feel like life was something to be cherished, rather than something that we all just have to deal with.

Her first session with Nick was an eye-opener. She'd gone through one of the worst moments of her childhood; the day that her childhood bully took things too far and actually got physical. She did her best to tell him how she felt about the whole experience since it happened so long ago, and he was able to best tell her how to make amends with someone that she once could have said she actually hated.

She'd called her parents for the first time in a while and asked about where he was and how she could get in contact with him. They acted a bit surprised, but nonetheless gave her his phone number and she called him. He was even more surprised to hear from her, and they had a long chat about everything that had happened since the last saw each other. In the end, they even made a plan to get together and have a chat if she ever made it back home.

The simple act of getting to tell her childhood bully that there were no hard feelings was incredible, and the first of many wonders that Nick helped her with.

Judy saw life completely differently now. She appreciated the smaller things in life and did her best to try and see things through the eyes of another when someone made her angry. As she grew to hate her job, she got lazy and did things the way she wanted to do them instead of how she was trained. Now, she started to actually care more about her job and doing things correctly. She cared more about her customers.

She simply cared more about everything.

Life was no longer this nightmare that never seemed to end. She found joy in it all over the place. And to think that it started with her friend dragging her to a wedding she didn't want to go to.

After the first few sessions, she started to realize that Nick was more than just her therapist. He was her friend, and it made her wonder why she never did anything like this with Kristie. That bubbly bunny should have been the best person to talk to when something was bothering her, and yet Judy still refused to open up. Sure, she'd told Kristie about some of the things from her past, but never how they made her feel. Kristie was happy all of the time, but Judy didn't think Kristie could relate to how she was feeling.

There were two types of mammals that Judy would have wanted to open up to: Those who understood the mind and how it worked, and those who understood Judy's feelings. Kristie was neither of them. Nick was both.

Judy was currently on her typical jog to Nick's. It was a pretty terrible day out, cold and sprinkling a little bit. She didn't let that stop her from running, though. Nick said that public transportation was the one thing that she was allowed to hate.

As she approached the weathered building that Nick was currently in, she couldn't help but smile. She almost considered it a second home because she spent so much time here. Despite all that time, she only knew one room like the back of her paw, and that was the one up the stairs and to the right. It was the only room that they ever talked in apart from the occasional chat in the lower level.

Judy came to the few concrete steps before Nick's building and carefully walked up them, knowing that they were slippery from the rain. As she was about to open the door, it swung open, revealing Nick and his trademark grin and piercing green eyes, half lidded as they always were. He wore something different this time around. It was a gaudy yellow Pawaiian shirt instead of the green. His terrible blue and purple striped tie still hung loosely around his neck. The sight made Judy cringe.

"Do you wear anything else, Slick?" she said, covering her eyes and chuckling. The nickname for him came only a couple of sessions after her first one. Seeing that he really liked to get on her nerves and call her "Carrots", she decided to get back at him and get a name for him as well. He didn't seem to mind it, like how she absolutely hated hers at first, though. But she didn't ever admit this to him, but she actually liked her nickname now.

"Hey, they fit, and you know nothing about style. Would you rather me walk around naked? I know that your first trip to a Naturalist Club didn't go so well," he shot back.

"Only time! I am never letting Kristie take me back there ever again!" Judy shuddered as she recalled the incident. It was one of Kristie's worst attempts at making Judy feel better long ago. Apparently the brown doe was a long-time patron of the establishment, to which Judy almost wasn't surprised, and had decided that to make Judy feel better, she needed a little bit of nudity.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Yeah, right. Come on in, Carrots. There are things to be spoken about!" Nick moved to the side to allow Judy in. He even held a small towel for her, which she took graciously and dried her fur that went uncovered by her clothes, namely her head and arms which were rather damp for the little bit that it was raining.

Nick and Judy walked up the stairs and entered the door on the right and Judy instantly took to making the couch her home for the next hour. Nick took his usual seat and pulled out a clipboard, one which he could take notes on if he felt that it was necessary.

"So, how's your week been? Anything you'd like to talk about in particular?" It was the question that she'd heard plenty of times before. It was how they opened every session up; a reflection of everything that Judy had dealt with over the last seven days that might indicate her progress out of her depression.

Other weeks it took her no time at all to think of something, but recently she'd started to hesitate and require a minute or two of thinking before something really caught her attention.

"Well, on Tuesday my very annoying neighbors were being extra annoying…"

"As per usual," Nick added in with a wink. "Go on."

"...and as you know, I'm usually not the kindest to them. I feel like they act this annoying because they know it bothers me."

"The worst kind of neighbor, I can assure you. So what did you do this time?"

"Well, instead of banging on my wall and shouting, I knocked on their door and kindly asked them to be a little more courteous to the other tenants. They looked at me for a second before they closed the door. I didn't hear a peep out of them for the rest of the night. I still haven't!" Judy exclaimed, maybe getting a little too excited about the reaction of her neighbors.

"Very good. I'm glad you didn't go for a violent reaction this time. I think you're right in saying that they act that way to get a reaction out of you, and I feel that you may have just thrown them off that much by acting so "out of character" to them. So, is there anything else that you'd like to talk about right now?"

"No, not really. Everything has been great," she replied simply, but Nick saw that she was lying. She adjusted her position on the couch as if she was nervous about something. She was hiding something from him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, gaining her attention unlike before. She seemed more alert and cautious about what she said now. "Because I have been wondering something for a few weeks. Have you been hiding something from me?"

"W-What? Why w-would I d-do that to you? I t-tell you everything!" Judy said, but she knew that he was on to her. He had her stuck in a corner, unable to make an escape.

"Judy, please, what's on your mind that you haven't told me? I'm here to help, remember?" As he tried to coerce her gently, his emerald gaze penetrated the barrier she had quickly set up between them. She melted like putty in his paws.

She was opening up before she knew it.

"It was about a year before I started at the diner… I was the first rabbit to get into the Zootopia Police Academy…" Judy said, avoiding making eye contact with the fox across from her. Nick sat quietly, hardly believing what he was hearing, though after finding out who Judy really was and getting to know the happy, more normal version of her, he could understand that she was a go-getter and didn't fall into the normal bunny stereotype.

"You made it into the academy? That's pretty impressive, especially for a bunny. What got you there?"

"Well, my childhood bully, Gideon… he usually picked on me because when I was little I wanted to be a police officer. I always wanted to make the world a better place, and so that became my dream. I wanted to be the first rabbit police officer. No one really supported me, but I still worked as hard as I could and got into the ZPA."

"I can see now that it didn't work the way you wanted it to. Why?" he replied quietly.

Judy hesitated for a while. She had never told anyone about this except for her closest friends, which consisted of Kristie and no one else. Right now, Nick was quickly getting to that point. She decided that he could hear it.

"Well, I wasn't exactly treated as a real cadet. The others liked to pick on me a lot; it was like I was nine all over again. They would pull stupid pranks on me all the time, and they were usually harmless."

"Usually?"

"It wasn't until things went wrong. One of the many methods of training was an obstacle course, and the obstacles were based upon the districts of the city. The Rainforest District was some ropes hanging above mud pits, and we had to climb across. The other cadets decided it would be funny to try and make me fall while I was going. They would move the ropes I was on to the point that I couldn't stay on, and I fell off. The only issue was that I didn't fall into the mud. They had shaken the ropes so much I was flung to the side, falling onto the hard ground. I broke my leg and sprained one of my wrists. I couldn't complete the Academy and was told to come back next year, but I never had the guts to actually try it again. I was still the bunny that flunked the Academy, and I would always be that."

"If you want to know the truth, I know you'd be able to do it. You'd make a fantastic cop," Nick said, but it didn't really help Judy feel any better.

"I got that from a few mammals, but it wasn't enough. My parents weren't sad that it happened, but told me that they were right about how bunnies couldn't be cops. I told them time and time again that I could have done it, but they never listened, so I packed my bags and left Bunnyburrow. Up until recently, that was the last time I'd spoken to my family; nearly six years ago. I just couldn't stand to be around mammals that so blindly fell into every single stereotype about bunnies, especially since they tried to get me to forget my dream of being a police officer. I moved to Zootopia and started working at the diner, and the rest is history… I've been here ever since."

Nick was dumbfounded. He knew Judy to be an outstanding person before, but to hear what she'd gone through… it was unlike anything he'd heard before. Nick had listened to the stories of mammals who'd killed, had best friends die in their arms, all of the most horrific and horrible things happen to them, but this was possibly the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever heard. Her dream was taken away from her, all because of some stupid antics from her classmates at the Academy and the lack of support from her family.

"Judy," Nick said as he heard her sniff from the couch. He looked at her. She was curled into a ball in the corner of the couch cushion, unable to face Nick after telling him that. He looked at her with pity, wishing that there was something he could do. It wasn't professional for him to provide physical comfort to his patients, but then again, he didn't like professionalism. Nick stood up from his chair and plopped down on the couch right next to Judy. Her ears moved up, revealing her tear-soaked face and entrancing violet eyes, red from her crying. Without even thinking, Nick pulled her close to him and brought her into the most heartfelt hug he'd ever given anyone. She kept her head against his chest, letting her tears stain his shirt.

She continued to cry as he patted her gently on the back, hoping that she would calm down enough to talk to him. It almost made him cry seeing her this way, but he managed to maintain his composure.

"Judy, I'm glad you told me. I'm guessing that this is something that not many mammals know about apart from your family?"

She shook her head from within his grasp. Pulling her head from his chest, she looked caringly at him. "I've only ever told Kristie this. It's obviously not something I'm proud of."

"And why not?" he said, causing Judy to back away from him slightly. "Because you failed? I don't see that when I look at you. I see a bunny who didn't care what other mammals thought about you. You endured bullying through most of your childhood because you wanted to make something of yourself. You were the first bunny to ever get into the police academy! That's incredible! Failures are supposed to help us learn, even when they weren't entirely our fault. And especially in this case where you can't blame yourself for what the other cadets did to you."

"You're not just my therapist, are you?" Judy said, looking into his eyes with a bright smile. He stared back, his lips curling into a similar smile as he brought her closer to him again.

"No. I'm your friend, and as your friend, I'm telling you to quit holding that over your head. I know you have what it takes to get back there and show everyone that you're not just some country bunny. You're Judy," he said, poking his finger delicately into her shoulder. "You can do amazing things."

Nick could feel the heat rising from his shirt. He had to resist fanning it out to try and make himself more comfortable, but he just had to try and contain himself. Never before had anyone made him feel so nervous. Obviously, no one had ever seen him nervous before because he was a master at keeping his emotions hidden, but she was getting dangerously close to breaking him. He watched her every movement; the way she stared into his eyes, the way she sat, the way he noticed her tail flick at him every so often. He wondered if she knew that she was doing it.

"Judy…" he began, instantly feeling his breath catch, making it hard for him to speak clearly. He coughed a few times to clear his throat before he continued. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

Her reaction was priceless. She looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before a very noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks and she rubbed her splayed back ears, bringing her gaze to the floor.

"Not like that, no," she replied with a giggle.

"Well, you are, and don't let yourself forget it. You know, I think you're my favorite patient. It doesn't feel like work when you're here. It feels like we're just talking as friends. I like that. I like _you_."

"I mean, I like you, too, Nick. It doesn't feel like I'm talking to a therapist during these sessions. I feel like I'm talking to a friend. You are my friend."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Judy, but there's something about you that makes me want more than that. You're a great friend, but I feel like you have a lot more to offer me than just friendship. I can tell that you feel the same way about me." Nick watched as her expression remained mostly the same, but he saw her nose twitch a few times. She was confused by what he said.

"Judy, let me just show you what I mean." Nick began leaning forward, his muzzle getting closer and closer to hers. As he approached, he could see her do the same, getting as close as possible without their lips touching. She brought her paws onto his shoulder and her eyes had closed, but right before Nick made his final move towards her, they shot open and she gave him a full force slap to the face, causing Nick to yelp in pain and back away quickly.

His paw went right to the area of contact, which burned with intense pain. This was not a playful slap. It was filled with hate and anger. When his eyes looked back at her, she looked like she wanted to kill him, her eyes narrowed and with tears running down them and her shoulders moving up and down from her heavy breathing.

"You jerk! Why would you do something like that?" she screamed at him. Nick still rubbed at his pulsating cheek, the pain from her slap still resonating, but slowly dissipating.

"Can I just explain myself—"

"No, you don't get a chance to explain yourself! I opened up to you! I trusted you, Nick, and you used me, for… for this… sick game? Was that all you wanted to do? Get with me in the end? Was I some sort of goal for you to reach, because I doubt that I was actually one of your "patients" as you like to call them. Tell me, are you actually a therapist? Or do you spend all day trying to hook up with the mammals that you pretend to help?"

"Carrots…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You manipulated me, and now guess what? I hate that you used me! I hate _you!_ "

Nick took a step back as Judy's anger seemed only to grow.

"You're a good for nothing user and I never want to see your face again!" Judy got off of the couch and ran out of the room, Nick chasing after her but stopping at the door. She was already down the stairs by that point and rounding the corner to get out of Nick's building. He slowly approached the summit of the stairwell and looked longingly down at where he barely caught his last glimpse of Judy's foot. Sighing, Nick turned around and opened the door straight ahead. It was the door that remained unopened during business hours, the one that was a mystery to all of his patients. It was nothing exciting, but more private and unnecessary to show them. For the last several years, it was the place where he rested his head at night.

Entering his "bedroom" if one could even call it that, Nick sat down on the mattress that lay on the floor, uncovered and stained from age. It wasn't much of a room, only containing that mattress and a closet filled with a couple of Pawaiian shirts. There was a small and very old dresser that sat opposite the mattress as well as an old chair where another much smaller fox currently sat, looking at his friend.

"Ya blew it, didn't ya?" the deep and gravelly voice chided, unhappy with Nick and the choices that he'd made. Nick rubbed his face, not wanting to look at his friend.

"Yeah, I did, Finnick. You were right all along. I shouldn't have done anything like that, especially not to her. I just wish she saw how much she needs someone, even if it's not me, but I doubt I'll be seeing her next week, or ever again." Finnick hopped off of the chair that he sat on and walked over to Nick. He stood in front of Nick for a few seconds before he slapped Nick as hard as he could across the face. Nick didn't retaliate; all he did was rub the sore spot from where Judy and now Finnick had slapped him.

"I didn't think that bunny got you good enough. Head on straight now?"

Even through all of the pain his face was in, Nick managed to curl his lips into a smile. "Yeah, I guess so." He turned to Finnick. "I was an idiot, wasn't I?"

"You're tellin' me. But she's not gone like you think. Give her some time and she might understand. She'll be back."

Nick looked out of the curtain covered window beside him, seeing the sky as dark as he'd ever seen it just beginning to spit out rain.

"I sure hope you're right."


	86. Mind Games IV (finale)

**Chapter 4 (Finale) - Do I Have Permission?**

 **Written by Ande883**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

Judy is depressed...again

She thought that things were getting better, but she was wrong. Her therapist wasn't out to help her. He just wanted _her_ , and nothing else. He'd probably done that to countless other unsuspecting mammals, too. She was just another one of his targets.

Judy hadn't been this bad in forever. It was even worse than before she went to that stupid wedding and met his stupid face. Somehow he'd brought her to the very top, making her feel better than ever before, and then thrown her back down to rock bottom. She may have been able to only go up, but there was one more option that no one ever really thought about.

Staying the same.

She obviously didn't want to stay feeling this way. She knew what it was like to be happy, and the contrary was terrible. She didn't like to do anything, her job sucked even more than before, she stayed inside whenever she had free time, and never smiled. She was back to where she was five months ago, only this time it felt much worse.

She couldn't have too much resentment towards him, though. He was, after all, the one that got her to have a new outlook on life and feel like a million dollars every single day. He helped her see that the joy was all around her. He did what he said he was going to do that night at the wedding.

But it was all for his own personal gain. He acquired her trust, established a bond with her, and then attacked, hoping that he'd get what he wanted from the start. The worst part was that she almost gave into it. A small part of her still wished that she did.

Looking past the tricks and the games that he played, he was a genuinely nice person, and very easy on the eyes. Judy had said no to ever trying to get involved with him for one simple reason: he was her therapist. Everybody knows you don't date your therapist, no matter how attractive they may be. Judy wasn't the kind of mammal to do something hateful and stick with that feeling. She stormed out on him angry, and with good reason, but she still felt like it was a bit harsh. Did she actually hate him? No. She didn't, but she wasn't the least bit happy with his lack of consent for trying to kiss her.

 _But you have to admit, it probably would have felt pretty awesome…_ she thought, but instantly got rid of those thoughts, nearly slapping herself in the face.

"No! He was a creep! Why do I have to keep thinking about him like that?" she shouted out loud, instantly remembering why she should always keep her thoughts to herself when in her apartment.

" _Because maybe you don't actually think he's a creep, bunny. Is this really that hard to figure out?"_

Judy palmed her face and sighed in annoyance, falling backward onto her bed. She didn't hear another voice trying to give her advice, only her own in response.

"Yes, it is that hard, Bucky! This fo… guy tried to make out with me without asking if I liked him that way! I should retch at the thought of him, but I keep thinking I made a mistake… what do you guys think?"

" _I think you should at least go apologize to him. You did say some pretty mean stuff to him right before you stormed out,"_ Pronk added. Judy's ears shot up from behind her and she sat up, turning herself to face the wall.

"Wait, how did you know I did that? Can you really hear me from that far away?"

" _You were talking to Kristie about it weeks ago on the phone. Kinda hard not to hear when you yell all the time."_

"Hey! I do not… ok, you have a point, there. But do you really think that would do anything? Would he even care if I came and apologized to him?"

" _It's not about what he would think of it. If you say you're sorry, the guilt of lashing out could go away and you'd feel better. Get it?"_

Judy did get it, but she still wanted to avoid that fox at all costs. "I think I get it, but I still need some time to think about that. Thanks, you guys. That actually helped a lot."

" _Yeah, don't get used to it, bunny. We're just tired of you moping around constantly."_

Judy looked at her clothes and decided that they were good enough for a run. If there was anything that would help her clear her mind enough to think right now, it was going for a run. Judy didn't even bother stretching this time. She wasn't expecting to go too far from her place, so she hoped that it would be fine. Judy burst out of her apartment and started running. She hadn't taken the time to look out her window before, though, and she quickly learned that it was pouring rain. It wasn't a big deal to her, though. She actually liked running in the rain.

Everyone she passed held an umbrella and gave her strange looks, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from her troubles for a while.

As she moved along, she almost felt the rain fall harder and in the distance, she heard claps of thunder. It wasn't the greatest rain to be running in, but she was already soaked to the bone. To her, there was no turning back.

While she ran, in her mind Judy saw Nick. The way he looked at her at the wedding, the way she looked back at him. Everything great about him came back to her and it made her want to find him. All this time, she'd been thinking of him as a terrible mammal, when in reality he simply made a mistake. One of the things that crossed her mind was how he looked at her when she was telling him off. He didn't look like a creep, or someone who had done this before. He looked like a friend that had hurt someone he cared about.

The rabbit shook her head. She was not about to think like that, so she focused on running, putting on a burst of speed and pumping her legs even harder. Nick didn't care about her. He just wanted to use her, and that was it. Everything he told her was a lie. That was what she tried to tell herself, but it all went back to that look. It was the last time she'd seen him, and it stuck with her. She couldn't get that face out of her mind.

Judy closed her eyes, shaking her head even harder, feeling some tears mix into her rain-soaked fur. Before she opened her eyes again, Judy ran straight into some unsuspecting mammal. She collided with them, causing her to fall into a puddle on the sidewalk, and for the mammal to fall backwards. She groaned in pain, grabbing at the shoulder that hit the pavement.

"Ma'am. Are you alright?" said a familiar voice. Judy knew exactly who it was, and she didn't want to open her eyes, but as she felt a paw grab her own, she opened them.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry… wait… Judy? What are you doing here?" Nick asked. The rabbit kept her eyes narrow as she looked at him, removing her paw from his gentle grasp.

"I was on a run, not that it matters to you. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. I was on a run," he replied.

"Yeah, right! Like you would ever—" Judy looked at his clothes. He wore a tight-fitting shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, a far cry from his usual attire. "Oh, I guess you were. I didn't know you were a runner."

"I mean, I did tell you that when you first came to my place, or have you forgotten all about me?" he said, though it almost sounded like he said it in spite. She looked at him oddly, wondering why he would talk to her like that. Nick offered his paw to her again, seeing that her shoulder was hurting. "C'mere. Let's sit down instead of you laying in a puddle." Judy stared at his paw for a moment, but then grabbed it and he helped her up. Nick led her to a covered bench that was a short walk away, and the two sat down, drenched to the core. Judy had even started shivering.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing acting all nice like this, but I don't want to talk to you," Judy said, keeping her gaze fixed on the concrete floor.

"I don't blame you. We didn't exactly leave on good terms," he responded. "But I'm acting nice because it's the only way I know how. The way I was three months ago… I don't know what got into me. I've never felt the urge to do that to someone until you started seeing me. There's something about you, Judy. You're different from every other mammal out there."

"What do you want from me?" Judy asked. Though it seemed simple, it was a very loaded question. There was a lot that Nick wanted from Judy. Her time, her company, her smile, everything about her.

"I want you to be happy, Judy. That was my goal from the moment we met, and towards the end, you were almost to that point. There was something missing, though. Something that I wanted to fill. This is going to sound crazy, but I'm going to put it as honestly as possible. I feel like that might be the best way to put it."

Judy looked at Nick. He'd been staring at the floor just as she had, only she looked at his eyes. Surrounding his emeralds was a sea of red, like he'd been crying. It wasn't until she heard him sniff that she realized that he _was_ crying.

"I'm madly in love with you, Judy. I've never felt that way about anyone until I found you. I doubt you'd want to be with me, especially after the way I treated you, but I just want you to know that there wasn't a moment that went by after our last session that I didn't hate myself for what I did. It was inappropriate and selfish, and I hurt you. I'm sorry." Nick quickly glanced over to where Judy sat. She avoided eye contact with him, and judging by her silence, she probably didn't want to talk to him.

"Look, I know that I messed up, and you probably want to get back to running, but I just want you to know that I have always cared about you," he said quietly. "If you don't feel the same way, then that's fine with me. I'll get out of your fur and you'll never have to deal with me again." Nick waited for her response, but what seemed like minutes passing told him that she had nothing to say, so he stood up. Walking towards the sidewalk, Nick turned back around and looked at the rabbit, still sitting with her head towards the ground.

"Goodbye, Judy," he said painfully, turning back around and walking away and into the rain.

"Wait!"

Nick's ears shot up, moving towards the sound. He stopped and turned around. His eyes were met with Judy's, the beautiful violet eyes that looked so different when filled with tears. She simply stood by the covered bench, looking at him and waiting for something. Judy walked forward, mere inches away from Nick. She gently took hold of his arm and continued looking back into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that day. I overreacted, and I'm sure that scared you, but I can't let you go without knowing that I understand why you did what you did. You've been right all along. There is something here; I can feel it. Maybe I couldn't before, but right now I'm more certain than ever. You helped me find the joy in life before. Now, if you'll have me, I hope we can help each other find it together." Nick looked down that the bunny. He turned his body fully around so that they were fully facing each other. Nick brought his paws onto her shoulders, rubbing them gently and smiling.

"I know we can. Now, do I have permission to kiss you?" he said with the brightest smile he'd ever worn. Judy leaned forward as she laughed. Looking back up at him with an equally bright smile, she moved towards him.

"You do."

Their lips came together, the feeling of love inside of them stronger than either of them had ever felt before. It was this feeling that told Judy that she'd made the right choice, and that there was nothing that could make this day any better. As their lips separated, Nick still smiled down at her. For too long, Nick kept his gaze fixed on her, and eventually she couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you still staring at me?" she giggled.

"I just remembered something. I hate that you work at that stupid diner. I feel like you might be a bit more suited to something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Well," he began. "I know you've always wanted to be a cop. I just might be able to help you get back on track."

Judy looked at Nick, skeptical of what he said. "How could you possibly do that? You're a therapist!"

Nick waggled one of his fingers at her. "Not just any therapist. I might have left some details of my profession out. The ZPD employs me as a therapist for their officers. I might be able to talk to some higher ups about getting you back into the Academy. What do you think?"

Judy normally would have tried as hard as she could to contain her excitement, but right now she felt as though she was nine again, more excited about being a cop than ever. With Nick at her side and believing in her the whole way, there was nothing that could possibly stop her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said. Nick playfully pulled her close to his side.

"Only for you, Carrots. Only for you."

* * *

Nick lifted his helmet off of his head, almost glad that the simulation was finally over. He looked over to where Judy was just taking her helmet off. She looked at him strangely, which quickly turned into a look of sadness, and then finally into tears. Nick quickly got out of his seat and went over to his wife, wrapping her up in a comforting hug while stroking her back and ears, listening to her calm down.

"I'm so in love with you, Judy. Don't you ever forget that. Why on earth did you pick that scenario?"

Judy wiped away her tears and looked into his eyes. "I don't know, I just have been feeling like something sad, you know?" Nick chuckled as he pulled her into another hug.

"No, I don't know." Nick released her from the hug. He knelt down in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. "Are you nervous about the kits? Do you feel like something's wrong?" Judy shook her head.

"No, It's just… life is about to change for us both. You're going to be a great dad! What if I'm not a great mom?"

Nick figured it was just the pregnancy talking, but she still needed to know that everything was alright. "You bunnies… so gosh darn emotional… You're going to be a great mom, Judy. I know you will. They are going to love you so much. If they are anything like their dad, then they will be the best at loving you." Nick finished by placing a kiss in between her ears and bringing her in for one last hug, just to make sure that she was alright.

"Let's get out of here. I'm starving," Judy said, suddenly not sad anymore and more focused on food than anything else.

"I'm going to have to get used to those mood swings for a little while, aren't I?"

"It's almost over, so just a few more days, " Judy replied. "The due dates almost here and you still need to get used to my cravings, because its bugga burgers tonight!" Judy shouted as they left Fitwik's Arcade.

"Could be worse," Nick said, not seeing her choice being too strange.

"With whipped cream," she added.

"I should have seen it coming…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's Ande! I sure hope you all enjoyed my little slice of What If? I sure had a blast writing it. I seriously love everyone in the fandom, and I couldn't have imagined that a little over a year after I started writing I'd be a part of something this incredible. Cimar has been nothing but a friend since I hopped on this project, so I must extend a huge thanks to him! And as always, thanks so much for reading. Take care. Have a great day! -Ande**


	87. The Florida Project I

**The Florida Project Chapter 1 -Lights, camera, action**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

Nick sat back lazily in his seat, his visor sitting on top of the fox's head as he flipped through the different scenarios on a small touchpad. The vulpine had his legs crossed and smirked as he read about the various stories he and his bunny could dive into next. Having already visited so many wonderful and unique world's, it was becoming a challenge to find something that stood out. Of course there were many places that stuck out to the fox that could be really fun. None of them, however, really caught his eye at the moment.

Judy meanwhile was busy chatting with Martin over the different worlds they had already visited. The panther chuckling at the bunny's enthusiasm and constant thanks for allowing them to play around with his new invention. He chuckled when she let out an 'oh', before placing her paws on her belly, smiling warmly.

 _Only less than a week away..._ Nick thought, wondering just how the delivery of their kits would go. _This one should be a special, magical one for her..._

Something suddenly caught Nick's attention on the screen. Not because it was something bright or vibrant. No, it was because it seemed like an odd thing to have in a machine where anything was possible. Yet it also intrigued him. _That would be magical for her._

"Hey Flit," Nick said as he raised the small touchpad which currently had a new selection on the screen. "You know you could just buy a plane ticket to this place right?"

The panther and bunny both gave the fox a confused look as they strolled over to see what Nick was on about.

Judy looked at the screen and nodded her head. She had to admit her partner was right.

The image on the screen was of a beautiful castle with a large tree to one side and a giant golf ball looking building on the other side. A large water tower with what looked like mouse ears sat behind the castle. A title sat just beneath the image: Disney World.

"Oh that!" The panther exclaimed excitedly. "No let me explain!" the predator piped up as he noticed the confused looks coming from the officers.

"First off, have you ever been? It's always so crowded and hot. Plus don't get me started with all those screaming kits running around."

Judy giggled at the panthers antics and could only guess he was right. _We'll understand the screaming kits soon enough..._ she thought with a stifled giggle. Having never visited the famous resort which sat to the South of Zootopia. She could only guess Nick had never been there as well from the off-look the fox had on his face.

"Plus they changed so much over the years..." Martin explained solemnly. "Some of the old attractions are gone now while others have fallen into some disrepair. This was my chance to relieve my old childhood experiences."

"Does Disney know about this little project? I mean why go to their parks if you can experience it in here?" Nick asked, making a rather good point.

"Well let's just say I never planned for this one to be seen by the masses," Martin explained as he placed a visor over Judy's eyes and began to usher her over to a seat. Judy chuckled as she allowed herself to be led back to the machine, having a feeling their new selection had just been made. "I planned to just use it for myself and maybe a few good friends."

Nick smiled at Judy as he began to lean back into his seat and lowered his visor. What had started out as a simple question had now turned into a sure fire adventure. What would it be like if Nick and Judy visited the happiest place on Earth?

"So enjoy your time at Disney. Should be fun since you will have all the parks to yourselves," Martin explained as he made sure both officers were secured and ready to go. "Oh and one last thing, I have taken some liberties when it came to certain rides and what not. Hope you don't mind!"

With that the P.I.X.A.R. machine whirled to life as the visors filled with a flash of light.

* * *

Nick and Judy sat together in a larger cushioned chair inside the dimly lit theater. A series of trailers for different movies played on the large screen before them. There were tons of classics. An old Western staring that rugged Bobcat Wayne. The dust covered cowboy fighting off bandits and wild Indians.

There was a trailer for a musical. Judy giggling and tapping her large foot to the beat as she curled up against Nick.

Of course there was always a romantic movie tossed into the mix. Two star crossed lovers holding one another close as they slowly leaned in to share that loving kiss that the whole movie would probably be leading up to.

Judy became extra affectionate during those scenes and began to nuzzle her head underneath Nick while letting out a series of purrs. Her attempt to get his attention worked and the couple shared a tender kiss as the screen faded to black.

The next trailer was for a sci-fi horror that both mammals recognized. A crew aboard a space mining vessel were forced to try and track an alien that had gotten on board. The whole trailer caused Judy to hide her head into Nick's chest as she shut her eyes. She had never been a fan of these kinds of movies. The doe opened her eyes just as the tagline showed on the screen. "In space no one can hear you howl!"

Trailer after trailer played on the large screen as the fox and bunny watched with mild interest. Both of them were interested in the 'coming soon' aspect of the show but couldn't wait for the actual movie. Of course as Judy sat there, she couldn't remember exactly what movie they had come to see.

The couple's private moment was interrupted when a small otter dressed in an ushers outfit strolled up and smiled at the pair.

"They are ready for you on the set," the otter explained. Both the fox and bunny exchanged confused looks before looking back at the otter who extended a paw to her side and motioned towards a pair of red cushioned doors that were suddenly illuminated.

Nick looked back at Judy who smirked and gave her fox a shrug. The pair then stood from their seats and followed the usher down the aisle, past the empty rows of chairs in the theater.

"So who is ready for us?" Judy asked as they reached the door and stood, waiting for some kind of instruction.

"The director of course," the otter said simply as she pushed open the doors and revealed a large sound stage.

Nick and Judy were taken aback by the sight and somewhat stunned as they looked inside the soundstage. Lights of all sizes aimed towards a large red looking vehicle that was a perfect box that had a series of doors open on the side.

"Good, you're here!" said a bunny who hopped over and began to usher Judy and Nick through the mammals all carrying equipment and preparing for some kind of show.

"Ok just remember to have fun and enjoy, after all you are the stars!" The brown bunny explained to the now confused couple.

Though they had no idea what was going on, both Nick and Judy were eager to get where they were being pushed to. They clambered aboard the red vehicle and took their seats. An excited looking painted dog boarded the vehicle and stood in the front part of the vehicle near a control panel. Wearing a gray jacket and red undershirt. She gave Nick and Judy an encouraging smile.

It was at this moment the couple noticed what lay ahead of them. It looked like the entrance to an old fashioned cinema. The building was covered with dull neon lights that were currently off. The Marquee was blank and it looked abandoned. Their eyes followed a pair of tracks that lead from the large theater entrance back to their car. The destination of this ride starting to become clear.

"You folks ready?" the lovely painted dog before them asked with a large grin. Both Nick and Judy nodded in response.

"Wonderful! Well, my name is Samantha and I am going to be your guide on this amazing tour through the movies, which is great," the mammal before them began to explain as she puffed out her chest, "Because I love the movies. Ready when you are CB!"

Before Nick and Judy could ask what in the world was going on a voice echoed through the soundstage.

"Quiet on the set!"

Both Nick and Judy became rather excited.

"Lights!"

A series of large stage lights began to pop on and illuminate the vehicle.

"Camera!" the same voice shouted from above.

Beside the vehicle several cameras began to hum with life as they captured the scene on film.

"And…" there was a silence that was filled with electricity... "ACTION!"

At the last command the soundstage suddenly filled with music and singing.

"Hooray for Hollywood!" Was filling the soundstage as the movie theater looking entrance before Judy and Nick suddenly lit up with such brilliant colors. The Marquee filled with a title to what the attraction "The Great Movie ride!"

The vehicle that Judy and Nick currently sat in shuddered to life and slowly moved towards the large theater entrance and right under the main marquee.

As they say back and enjoyed the show, Samantha would give information about the different movies they passed through. The ride took them through various sets. Each one right out of a movie that the couple had been watching just minutes before.

There was a scene from a famous musical. Nick and Judy sat mesmerized at several lovely looking ladies as they all dove into a large pool and performed a series of synchronized swimming moves. This particular show being famous when movies first got their start.

Judy and Nick began singing along to the famous, Singing in the Rain, scene. A raccoon holding onto a lamppost as rain poured down on the singing mammal.

There were even scenes from Mary Potimous. One of Judy's favorite movies from when she was a kit. She couldn't help but sit at the edge of her seat as the famous Hippo held onto her floating umbrella as mammals dressed as chimney sweeps danced around the main star singing several famous tunes.

Of course the ride itself didn't just take Nick and Judy through scenes of one movie in particular. The next stage was right out of any movie. The darkened alleys of some rain covered city.

"Hold onto your wallets folks, this looks like a rough neighborhood," Samantha said as she scanned the streets. The ride vehicle however never stopped and continued around a corner.

Judy and Nick spotted a fox in a tux standing near a door with a small slot open so the mammal behind the door could speak to the fox.

"Listen here you dirty rat," The fox began to growl, "you go back there and tell Lenny who is here. You know who I am?"

The vehicle continued past the scene and the couple heard glass breaking above them. Their training took control and they looked up to see the silhouettes of two mammals fighting in a building. Judy had to remind herself that this was all a ride and she didn't need to intervene. It took a great deal of control though.

The vehicle came to a sudden stop as a bell rang out. All eyes went to a street light just over a warehouse that the vehicle had been gliding towards. A red light shown above them and forced the ride to stop.

Samantha gave her guests a weak smile, "Sorry folks, but I don't run red lights."

"Psssst," came a hissing noise from nearby. Samantha looked over to a slender looking arctic fox who gave the painted dog a wicked grin. "Come here, I gotta talk to ya."

"Sorry ma'am but we aren't supposed to leave the ride vehi-" Samantha began to explain.

The arctic fox stepped into the light. She was wearing a black gangster outfit, her hat covering part of her face. Besides illuminating her outfit the light also caused a small revolver to shine for everyone to see.

"I said come here," the vixen growled.

Samantha raised both paws into the air and stepped from the vehicle. "Easy now, no need for violence, I think this movie isn't rated for bloodshed anyways."

"What are you talking about?" the vixen asked in a confused manner as she watched the painted dog approaching her with a sly look.

There was tiring screeching on the other side of the ride vehicle and both Nick and Judy looked over to see a black 1920s era car pull up.

"Hey boss it's her! It's Mugsy!" A weasel shouted from the car.

A gunfight soon ensued. Well at least it looked like it. Both Nick and Judy tensed up until they heard the sound of compressed air emanate from the firearms.

It was, of course, all a show but seemed pretty realistic. Everything was so chaotic that Judy lost track of Samantha and watched in surprise as the arctic fox boarded the vehicle and took control.

As the gunfight raged on the vixen turned to Nick and Judy and raised her gun. "I like to think of myself as an upstanding citizen. I would never run a red light." The gangster then took aim and shot out the street light. "See, no more red light!"

With that the vehicle began to move forward and into the warehouse. The gunfight continued behind them as they exited the scene. It was at this point the vixen turned to Nick and Judy.

"Alright let's make this simple, wallets, jewelry, and anything valuable gets pawed over and you all get to go home…"

"That's her! That's the bank robber!" came a loud voice mixed with a western drawl.

Mugsy turned her eyes wide as she saw a sheriff's posse of wolves ahead of her in the dust covered street.

Gone were the dingy streets of the city. Instead they found themselves in the middle of a dust covered frontier town.

"I never robbed no bank!" The vixen shouted before turning to look at Nick. "Not this week at least." She said with a sly wink.

Judy instinctively reached over and grabbed Nick's paw, as if warning the criminal before them that the fox was taken. Nick however just burst out laughing, he had apparently remembered that this was all part of the show.

And what a show it was. The vixen weaved through the dirt streets of the old Western town. Exchanging gun fire with the sheriff till they came up to a barn.

"Anyone feel like a little roll in the hay?" Mugsy asked. This time giving Judy a playful smile. The doe blushed at the comment as the vehicle slowly glided into the barn.

Judy had been in a lot of barns in her time, her family having owned several back on the farm. The interior of this barn was unlike any she had ever seen though.

It looked like the inside of a spaceship. However, not just any spaceship. Judy felt her ears fall back as she looked around. Her heart rate going up as she scooted closer to Nick.

The fox, detecting something was up, looked down at the frightened doe. He was actually somewhat surprised seeing the famous Judy Hopps acting like this. Being the good husband he was, the fox wrapped a strong arm around Judy and held the bunny close.

"You have now entering the Nostromos. One by one the crew has disappeared and deep within the ship a terrifying creature awakes to claim its next victim," came a deep voice from all around them.

Nick suddenly understood what was happening and kept his bunny close.

"Warning remain in your vehicle," the voice boomed, "the area you are entering is extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution!"

"Look out!" Mugsy screamed from the front of the vehicle as the lights began to flicker. Nick turned to see a familiar creature lunge at the vehicle but stopped just short, it was however very close for comfort. The monster from the famous movie 'Alien' snapped at the riders once more.

Nick was intrigued once he knew they weren't actually in danger.

Judy, however, wasn't exactly a fan and kept her eyes shut as the ride continued.

It didn't take long for them to escape the dark caverns of the starship and they soon found themselves inside a large temple. A famous tune began to play. One made for adventure.

Judy opened her eyes and Nick laughed at how quickly the bunny changed from frighten kit to excited doe. She leaned towards the edge of the vehicle and looked around.

"There he is!" Judy squealed as the music began to play louder. Nick looked over and spotted a brown rabbit in a brown leather jacket and tan pants. A whip on the buck's belt. Nick rolled his eyes as he watched Judy begin to gush over the hero of this particular movie.

"It's Indiana Jones!" Judy squealed. She had revealed a long time ago to Nick how she had held a kit crush on the famous adventurer and would watch the movies whenever she had a chance.

The vehicle proceeded through the temple. Judy still staring over her shoulder from time to time in some hope of getting another glance of the handsome buck. Nick gave Judy a gentle squeeze and the doe looked up at Nick.

"Don't worry, he has nothing on you slick," Judy whispered as she leaned up and gave Nick a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure," Nick grumbled. Faking jealousy.

The ride suddenly stopped and the couple looked ahead at Mugsy whose gaze was staring upwards at a large statue. A glint of mischievous hunger glinting in her eyes. The reason became clear as Nick and Judy noticed a large Ruby sitting in the chest of the statue.

The vixen quickly hopped from the vehicle and turned to look at the other passengers. "Just gonna go take a little gander. Don't try and stop me. I'm sure no one would notice two extra skeletons laying around." The threat caused both Nick and Judy to roll their eyes. Knowing it was all part of the show.

The gangster quickly darted up a series of stone steps to the base of the statue. A hooded figure appearing almost out of thin air.

"Halt!" The figure bellowed as it raised a paw. "Attempt to steal the ruby and you will pay with your life!"

Mugsy cackled at the warning and shook her head as she slowly reached up and placed a paw on the ruby. Suddenly the temple began to shake and the vixen was surrounded by jets of white smoke. Seconds later she let out a scream which slowly faded.

As the smoke cleared, Judy gasped at the sight of a skeleton in a scorched gangster outfit where Mugsy had just been standing.

The hooded figure reached for its hood and suddenly tore the robes away to reveal Samantha. The absent painted dog having found her way back to the tour.

The canine bounded down the steps and returned to the vehicle where Nick and Judy sat, applauding the whole spectacle.

"Talk about a hot set," Samantha teased which earned a groan from Nick. "Sorry I lost you all back there. But now that I am back I guess it's on with the show!"

The rest of the ride was a lot calmer than it had been thanks to Mugsy being gone. Nick and Judy were driven through scenes from the wizard of Oz, Lion King, and Judy's personal favorite Casablanca.

The famous end scene had a wolf couple standing near a plane which slowly started its engine. Nick was very familiar with the famous black and white movie and Judy was given quite the surprise.

Nick swept Judy up into his arms and began to mouth along with the famous lines from the movie. Judy blushed at first but soon found herself completely lost in the moment. She nearly fainted from the sudden emotions rolling through her as Nick said one of the most famous lines in movie history.

"Here's looking at you, Kit," The fox whispered. He then gently pressed his lips to Judy's. The doe shivering with excitement as she wrapped her arms around the fox's neck.

The two parted for a moment and realized they were being watched. Samantha sat at the front of the vehicle and was gazing at the couple with watery eyes.

"Best…ending…ever," the painted host whispered as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

The rest of the ride was amazing. Nick and Judy were transported from different movies from all the major eras. The grand finale was heart warming as well, but sadly all good things had to come to an end. They watched as the vehicle which had brought them through so many different scenes pulled into the first soundstage they had found themselves in. The music was still playing and the theater entrance lights flashed in an array of vibrant colors.

"All right you two, now for the final scene," Samantha explained giddily. "In a few moments the vehicle will come to a stop, please gather all your belongings and exit when the doors have opened."

Both Nick and Judy moved in their seats and prepared for the ride to stop.

"Oh and one more thing," the painted dog in the front added, "When I yell action, don't forget to give a round of applause for yours truly."

Nick rolled his eyes at the cheesy last request but Judy began to bounce in her seat with excitement.

"And...action!"

After exiting the ride Judy and Nick found themselves standing in front of the famous Graumen's Chinese Theater. Looking around the main promenade to Disney's Hollywood Studios. The park seemed deserted and the pair felt a little on edge at first. That was until a white rabbit came bounding up to them.

"Well hey you two!" The rabbit greeted them eagerly. The new mammal was clad in a pair of red suspenders and had a friendly yet goofy smile on his face. "What are you two just standing around here for? You got to go check in at the Hollywood Tower Hotel!"

"Wait what?" Judy asked as she gave the rabbit who had turned to head down the main street a confused look.

"Roger!" came a sweet voice. Nick and Judy turned to see a vixen clad in a beautiful red dress come strolling up.

Nick showed more control than he ever thought possible as he kept his emotions in check. This vixen had to be one of the most drop dead gorgeous creatures he had ever seen. Of course she was no Judy, but for a vixen she was elegant.

"Let our guests take their time," the vixen explained as she took the white rabbit by the paw. She then gave Nick and Judy a friendly smile. "You'll have to forgive my Roger. He can be just so eager."

"Sorry Jessica," Roger said sweetly before turning to Nick and Judy. "My apologies, sometimes I can be a little bit of a loon."

Judy and Nick gave each other concerned looks and then stared at the odd couple as they strolled away. The busty vixen cooing over the rather animated rabbit.

"Well those two were odd," Judy said as she took Nick's paw and began to continue down the main Street of the park.

"They aren't that bad," Nick interjected. "Just drawn that way."

It was Judy's turn to roll her eyes at the cheesy comment as they walked paw in paw down a side street. Judy noting the name, Sunset Blvd.

At the end of the street stood a tall hotel. At a distance it looked rather regal. As the couple came closer and closer to the building however they noticed some rather troublesome things. The main sign to The Hollywood Tower Hotel had a large blast mark on it. As if it had been struck by some kind of electrical strike. Then there was the actual paint of the building. It looked faded and cracked. The plants around the property were unkempt and overgrown. The place looked like it should have been condemned.

Nick and Judy, however, continued up the main driveway to the hotel. Almost like they were being drawn towards the art deco building. Judy's ears managed to pick up the faint sound of some haunting music. It seemed to be coming from all around them. It was obviously some kind of 1920s record that was echoing in an eerie manner all over the grounds.

They came around the corner and noticed a large stone sign with the Hotels name engraved in large letters. Standing next to the sign stood a rather bored and gloomy looking ocelot in a crimson bellhop uniform.

Judy looked at the bellhop but something caught her eye on the sign. Letters began to appear in bright shimmering green over the stone. Judy watched anxiously as they began to write out a sentence: Twilight Zone Tower of-

"Checking in?" The bellhop asked as he stepped in front of the sign and obscured Judy's view.

"I guess, though looks like your gardener has checked out," Nick said jokingly.

The bellhop gave Nick a cold look and the fox fell silent.

"This way please…" the ocelot muttered as he turned and led Nick and Judy down a path towards the hotel lobby.

Had Nick and Judy just remained a few seconds more and taken a glance at the hotels sign they would have finished reading the paranormal warning: Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

As it turned out the hotel had been closed for decades. Only recently re-opening apparently.

The hotel had gone out of business after a terrible accident with the elevators. Elevators which still remained closed due to total disrepair.

As Nick and Judy made their way through the dust covered lobby they noticed the elevator doors were left open slightly ajar and revealed rubble behind the gap.

They were led into a small library off to the side of the lobby where they were left by the bellhop and told to wait for further instructions.

No sooner had the bellhop closed the door did the library plunge into darkness as a storm suddenly raged outside. Judy didn't know what came over her but she leapt up and let out a surprised squeal as she huddled into Nick. The fox shook with laughter as he held the frightened doe close. Comforting her as a TV on one of the shelves turned on.

"Image if you will," a voice came from the TV. Nick recognized the intro to the famous Twilight Zone show and turned Judy's attention to the TV.

The couple watched as they were told what awaited them. The hotel elevators we're apparently portals to another realm of reality and how many mammals had disappeared in the past while ascending through the hotel.

Of course it was obvious what was going to happen next.

Nick and Judy found themselves boarding a large freight elevator with seats a few minutes later. The bellhop giving them a rather creepy grin as the doors closed behind them.

Suddenly, things didn't seem as creepy to Judy as she realized what was about to happen. She loved rollercoasters, and so did Nick. As the elevator slowly rose up the main shaft the prey and predator couple heard a loud snap as apparently the main cable gave way. Judy threw her paws into the air and yelled with excitement as they were tossed up and down inside one of the parks more famous attractions.

The rest of the day was a blur to Judy as the couple made their way through the park reserved just for them. They found themselves in all sorts of fun movie based scenarios. At one point they were blasting through the stars on some kind of Star Tour based ride as spaceships fought around them. Another attraction had them blasting through the streets of L.A with a famous rock band.

Judy especially enjoyed the Toy Story Mania ride, mainly because she whooped Nick's butt at all the different games. The fox's score coming to be only half of Judy's.

They also had a chance to see many different stage shows. Judy's personal favorite was the Indiana Jones stunt show. She sat at the edge of her seat as she watched the famous buck jump, roll, and fight his way through ancient temples. The grand finale had the hero running away from an exploding plane. A handsome smile sent Judy's way which caused Nick to hold his bunny a little closer than before and send a quick glare at the buck.

However all good things must come to an end and soon the couple found themselves sitting on a bench on the main Street of the park. Watching the sunset behind the famous movie theater.

"What a great day," Judy muttered as she nuzzled into her fox.

"Yeah," Nick whispered as he rubbed Judy's arm. "Wonder what is in store for tomorrow?"

"Mmm, whatever it is," Judy began as she leaned up and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek, "I hope Indiana can join us!"

The couple shared one last laugh as the sun finally sank behind the Chinese Theater. Little did they know they were about to have a rather wild adventure at the next park.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey all you Disney fans.**

 **I hope you enjoyed watching our favorite crime fighting couple from the ZPD spend a rather interesting first day at Disney's Hollywood Studios. I know there were a lot of attractions that didn't get mention in the story and the ones that did were short. However I enjoyed the time they got to spend on the famous Great Movie ride before it closes its doors.**

 **Looking forward to the wild times they will be having at Disney's Animal Kingdom in the next chapter. I wonder if the Avatar ride will be open for them? Or did it get delayed again? :P**


	88. The Florida Project II

**The Florida Project Chapter 2-Wilde Expeditions-**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

"Himalayan Escapes Travel Agency," Nick read aloud as he and Judy approached a worn down stone building at the edge of the village that was nestled at the base of one if the world's largest mountains.

"Sounds fun!" Judy exclaimed as she grabbed Nick's paw and led him into the building the light teal banner was attached to.

"Sounds like a some kind of prison jailbreak service.." Nick shot back as he was dragged inside by his rather excited doe.

"Oh come on, Slick! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Back at the hotel room."

Judy snorted at Nick's comment. They hadn't actually stayed at a resort. They didn't need to. She had to admit it was kind of cute Nick would sometimes get lost in their little world though.

As the pair wandered through the travel agency they followed a small path that was carved into the different buildings. The first one was a small travel agency office. It was filled with papers, files, luggage, and various clutter one would find in a small travel agency. It looked like it was in need of a good cleaning as there was barely enough room for Nick and Judy to sneak by all the different bits of baggage.

Nick walked by one of the desks pushed against the walls and cleared his throat which caught Judy's attention.

The doe turned in time to see Nick lift up a flyer from the local government.

It was bright red and yellow and was written in some strange foreign language at the top. The bottom however had a translation she managed to read.

"Travel Warning! Tracks unsafe in some of the northern most regions! Unknown damage caused to rail line. Expect delays in shipping and travel. Be wary of damaged tracks!"

"Oh I am sure our trip won't go that way," Judy said casually. As she said the words left her lips, she just knew they were in for another thrilling adventure.

The previous day they had found themselves in the darken alleyways of an old Zootopia as gangsters fired at them. Only to turn a corner and find they were in the middle of a wild west shoot out. It would be hard to beat yesterday's adventure, but they had been promised today would be especially thrilling.

"And now that you said that, I am almost certain we are gonna be falling down a mountain crevice soon," Nick grumbled as he put the flyer down and continued through the travel agency.

They followed the small path on the floor and exited the cluttered agency office only to find themselves in a peaceful tea garden. Judy actually enjoyed how the farmers had designed the small farm to work round the buildings in the rustic village. Different plants grew in small crops the size of Nick's car. Some of the greenery was suspended in pots or crates filled with soil. Then there was the tea itself which was gathered in large sacks or wooden crates which were strewn around the farm.

Judy picked up a few of the tea leafs in her paw and took in a small whiff. She let out a pleased noise as her eyes fluttered closed. The lovely natural scent filled her nostrils and reminded her of some of the tea she would occasionally enjoy when visiting her family back in BunnyBurrow.

Judy raised her paws up so Nick could take a smell. The fox did so but made an odd face.

"What?" Judy asked as she put the leafs back.

"Prefer blueberries," Nick teased with a wink.

Judy chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "Should have known.."

The couple continued through the tea garden and made their way into another building. This structure had been turned into a makeshift museum of sorts. There were images of the mountain that loomed over the village. Several signs explaining fun facts about the mountain and it's surrounding lands. There was even a little model of the village that showed visitors how old the village was, and giving a brief history of it's founding.

Of course the mood changed rather quickly. As they turned a corner. Judy was the first one around the corner and she couldn't help but freeze as her bright purple eyes darted around the next exhibit.

Nick detected something was off and moved over to his bunny. Before he could speak though he saw what had caused the sudden change in the bunny's mood.

Right before them was a large orange tent. It was torn to ribbons and the metal beams used to support it were twisted and snapped. It looked like the tent had been through some kind of shredder. Upon closer inspection, however, it became apparent that the tent had been clawed. By what though they could only guess. From the size of the tears it was a mammal larger than anything that either Judy or Nick could think of.

Above the tent a blue banner clung to the wall.

"The Lost Expeditions."

As the two of them approached they began to notice different items were on the walls. Several backpacks that had been torn up hung around the room. Climbing equipment had been twisted and snapped in two as if they were kit play toys.

Then there were the pictures.

Smiling faces covered the spots not taken up by debris. Some in color while others were in black and white. All of them were of mammals in expedition gear from different eras. Several plaques hung underneath the pictures listing off the names of the mammals and when they disappeared.

There was one picture however that stood out.

It was obviously taken while in motion. The image was blurry and out of focus. Nick and Judy could make out the side of a rock formations in the distance. That wasn't what caused both of them to grow uneasy though.

In the corner of the image it looked like some kind of massive paw was reaching out towards the camera. Just behind it was a blurry black and gray head, a large glowing red eye glaring at them.

Beneath the picture was a small plaque that gave off some information about the image.

"Final picture that was taken by missing scientist. Camera was found at campsite which had been completely destroyed. Researchers have studied the image. They have been unable to identify the mammal that was captured in the picture."

Nick couldn't help but notice how Judy suddenly clung to him as they continued through the museum. The small doe did get some of her courage back but never wandered far from the fox in the room which suddenly seemed to be a little darker.

As they turned another corner Nick let out a groan. He now knew they would be having a great deal of trouble in this adventure of theirs.

"Guardian of Everest! The Yeti!" The bright red banner read as it hung over the archway that led to another part of the museum.

This particular part of the building was filled with different artifacts from all over the mountain. Apparently the mammals of the village were rather superstitious and believed that there was a large unknown mammal that hid high in the mountain peaks.

There were grainy pictures of some large creature that was just out of focus. Stories and first paw accounts from villagers who had sworn they had seen the beast. What was rather impressive was the large foot print made of plaster. While on an expedition a group of explorers came across the foot print. Several pictures of it were on the wall just about the plaster cast. Nick stared at it for sometime. It was easily the size of Nick which meant whatever mammal had made it was massive in size.

The walls were covered in a series of sketches and drawings. One whole wall had a kind of mural of the mountain. A large creature stood before the mountain ranges. It looked as if it were dancing but Nick and Judy guessed is was some kind of action pose.

A scroll had been hastily placed underneath the mural. It's black ink scribbled in a beautiful yet hurried paw.

"Respect the mountain or face it's wrath!"

"The mountains' wrath?" Judy asked as she looked at the note and then to Nick.

"Don't think they were referring to the mountain, Carrots…" Nick said with a gulp as he looked up at the large mural. The fox felt uneasy as he looked into the paintings eyes and had an unnerving feeling that it was starting back at him.

Once through the museum they finally made it back outside. Several weather worn signs pointed them towards the towns train station where their adventure would begin. The logo for the Himalaya Escape Travel Agency was on the bottom of most of the posters.

"Sure we can't just head back and take a walking tour or something?" Nick asked, sounding slightly hesitant as he looked at a large poster with the image of an odd looking train slowly ascending the mountains.

"Oh come on Nick, don't you wanna go on a fun little train ride?" Judy asked with a smirk as she flicked her tail at the fox, knowing the tease would hopefully help convince the vulpine that his fears weren't valid. The bunny regaining her normal courage now that they had left the somewhat foreboding museum and it's odd exhibits.

"You remember the last train ride we went on?" Nick asked as he tried to catch up to the doe.

"That was different," Judy pointed out. "We were trying to evade some criminals and bring the Nighthowlers to the ZPD…no one would have expected a crash."

"Followed by an explosion!" Nick barked as he waved his paws about.

"Oh come on. That was an old derelict train car. I am willing to bet that the train we are taking to the mountains will be in far…better...condition..." Judy trailed off as they turned a corner and saw their transportation.

The old rusted train cars were covered in travel stickers and prayer papers. Several ribbons could be seen wrapped around the paw bars that were suppose to keep Judy and Nick safe during their ascent. The engine, if you could call it that, was an odd looking box with a smokestack. The windows were pitch black so they couldn't see inside the cab to the animal operating the train. It was so small that Judy had to guess it was being operated by another rabbit or something.

A yak popped his head out of a small office next to the tracks and beamed at the couple.

"Welcome to the Himalayan Escapes Train Expedition! Course we prefer to just call it Expedition Everest," the mammal said as he approached. Judy noticed he was wrapped up in a teal set of robes that must be custom for the villagers to wear. Though the air was warm the yak looked right at home in the set of cloths that covered his unkempt fur. "You two ready for an adventure?"

"I think I am ready for a tetanus shot," Nick grumbled as he looked back at the rust covered train.

"Aw don't worry dude…I mean sir," The yak had to correct himself. "She may look a little old but that's because she has been on these tracks for a while. Best train we got, you can trust her to get ya up there."

"And getting back down?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"I mean yea of course.." The yak mumbled in an unconvincing manner. "Long as ya don't run into the yeti, am I right?"

At this both Nick and Judy tensed up. After having been through the museum filled with evidence of the creatures existence, they were somewhat on edge.

"Just pulling your legs," the yak shot back with a smile. "I mean what are the chances of something like that even existing. I mean hello! Wouldn't we have seen him again? Its been like 10 years since the last sighting."

There was a sudden roar of wind that came from the mountain. At least Nick and Judy thought it was wind. The way it ended though, the slight rise in tone followed by a sudden stop gave them the feeling it may not have been the wind.

"Wow…talk about timing, am I right?" The yak chuckled as he moved forward and ushered the now hesitant couple towards the train.

"Alright just take a seat, keep your paws and arms inside the train car and just enjoy the tour of the mountains," the yak explained as he helped Judy and Nick get settled in.

There was another gust of wind and this time Judy managed to raise her ears up in time to catch it all. She felt her body shake as some instinct inside her told her to run and burrow somewhere safe. That somewhere safe turned out to be Nick's side as she scooted closer over to the fox.

"Its just a ride….right?" Judy asked nervously.

"We should have just gone on the safari…"Nick mumbled as the train lumbered forward.

Nick and Judy took one last look at the yak who gave them a hooves up before another roar descended the mountain. The mammal in the teal robes looked up at the mountain, nervously shook his head as he hurried back inside the stations office.

As the fox and bunny looked forward they realized something. The train was going the wrong way. Or at least that's what it felt like at first. Judy looked over her shoulder at the train engine and realized it was pushing them along the track from the rear. Unlike most trains in Zootopia this one had the engine situated at the back. Whatever the reason was for this was unknown to the bunny.

As they turned around a bend they lost sight of the village and we're suddenly surrounded by a lush green forest. The trees here were thin, but still had a lush look about them. Boulders littered the side of the tracks and were covered in a thick moss. They began to hear the forest come to life. The wind blew through the woods and caused the trees to swing as the leaves danced amongst the breeze. A series of chirps and whistles could be heard as the birds of the forest sang out, almost as a greeting…or maybe a warning.

As the train continued along it's tracks Nick and Judy settled back in their seats and enjoyed the fresh open air. This was actually a somewhat pleasant ride as it turned out. Of course as the train continued along just couldn't help but notice how the tracks went through the woods. She wondered how many trees had to be cut down or how many boulders needed blasting to make this particular train line.

They passed a small damn in the side of a mountain and Judy stared at it for a moment or two. She wondered if it was her eyes playing tricks or if there really giant claw marks dug into the wood of the dam, as if some mammal had tried to tear it down.

"You okay, Carrots?" Nick asked as he put his arm around Judy's shoulder.

The doe shook her head for a second, not so much as an answer but more as a way to get herself focused once more.

"Just noticing what they did to the nature to just put some rusty tracks through here.."

"That's progress for ya," Nick said as he looked over the side of their train car as they went over a small bridge whose beams went right into a river, bits of trees and foliage building up and getting stuck by the bridges invasive legs.

Nick having grown up in the city was used to the sites they were seeing. Judy however had a hard time looking around and really enjoying the views when she knew just what nature had to go through for them to be there.

The forest began to thin out and soon the train entered a whole new ecosystem. Instead of trees and moss covered rocks they were surrounded by snow covered boulders. The track suddenly went up at an angle as they started to climb up the mountain.

Judy and Nick stared ahead and noticed they were being carried up towards an ancient looking temple.

"I'm surprised they let the tracks go right through a shrine like this," Judy muttered.

"Some folks need a drive thru confession," Nick joked, which got an eye roll from the doe next to him.

"Not my fault you aren't blessed with my sense of humor."

"Really?"

"Its almost a sin how easy these are," Nick continued with the puns as they entered the ancient building.

They both fell silent though at the sight awaiting them inside the temple.

Directly ahead of them was another mural like the one they had seen down in the village. The mountain was painted a light blue. Several mammals stood on either side of the mural, all holding tools and various objects. It almost looked like the Yeti was trying to fight them off as it stood in front of the mountain.

While the mural itself was beautiful the rest of the temple was in disrepair. Smashed pottery laid strewn about beside the track. Statues of the yeti all stood cracked and worn. The track itself had been secured to the floor by some rather crude methods and the floor looked cracked. When they built the train line the had obviously not taken their time to be respectful. Everything seemed to be hastily put together. They hadn't even taken the time to clean up the massive hole in the wall which the train went through as it followed it's track.

Once back outside the world around them had changed drastically. The air was far more brisk and snow swirled around them. Judy curled up next to Nick for warmth. She didn't actually need it since she was used to the cold but any excuse to nestle her body next to her fox's was a good excuse in Judy's book.

Nick wrapped his bunny up in a hug and rubbed the side of her arm as they continued their ascent.

To the couple's surprise they actually reached the peak of the mountain in almost no time at all. The train having moved quickly since the track had laid right up the side of the once beautiful mountain. They reached a small crest and the train picked up speed s it went over the top. The train kept it's speed as it went around a corner and began to rise up once more.

Judy felt Nick's grasp on her tighten and when she looked up at her fox, she saw he was looking straight ahead with a look of fear in his eyes.

Judy looked in the direction of Nick's gaze and felt her veins freeze in fear.

Before them was the mangled remains of the next set of tracks. Their path was completely blocked by the tangle of steel which looked like it had been pulled up and torn apart. The train gave out a loud whistle as the brakes screeched. With a gut wrenching slowness they finally came to a stop just inches from the destroyed tracks.

Nick and Judy took a moment to catch their breathes when they suddenly heard it. This time they both knew they weren't hearing the wind. No, this was something different. It was the battle cry of something large, angry, and close.

The train let out another blast of it's whistle as it lurched backwards. Nick and Judy wanted to turn around and see where they were going but the lap restraint kept them in place. The train shifted backwards and both mammals aboard prepared to go back over the crest they had gone over to get to the peak. To both their surprise they were suddenly surrounded by darkness as the train flew back into a cave.

"What?!" Nick asked as his eyes adjusted.

It took Judy's vision a second longer to adapt to the dark as she reached out and held onto Nick's paw.

"We didn't go through a cave!" Judy shouted over the roar of wind around them.

"Well we are now," Nick shot back.

The train whipped through the pitch black cave the occasional ray of light shining in through a hole in the wall.

They made a sudden sharp turn and came to a stop.

Before them was a wall with a series of shadows casted upon it. They could make out the shape of a bridge with a series of tracks that went over a ravine. The train let out a whistle at the image.

"That must be the way out," Nick announced as he looked ahead.

There was a red light just to the right of their track. They recognized it as a switch light, indicating that the track needed to switch over so they could go down a different path that would lead them to the bridge currently shown on the wall.

The red light began to blink and they could hear the switch begin to creak as the metal moved over.

There was an ear deafening roar which caused both Nick and Judy to jump. They looked ahead and both of let out surprise gasps as they watched a frightening scene play out.

A creature of immense size leapt onto the bridge. The shadows showed them the wrath of this creature as it let out another roar. The beast then reached down and yanked the track upward. The steel bent like it was a paperclip. Not satisfied the monster reached down and tore up more of the bridge.

The train let out another whistle which caused the creature to stop it's destruction and look off to the side of the track.

"Oh….dang it…" Nick muttered as the creature let out another roar and stormd off to the side of the shadow.

From the sounds coming from the darkness before them the creature was coming right for them.

"Backwards! Backwards would be a good idea right now!" Judy shouted at the train engine which let out a whistle in response.

The train suddenly shot backwards into the darkness. Neither Nick or Judy could see where they were going but that may have been a good thing. Their train ride took them through the inner spaces of the mountain. The wind whistling by them as they with the occasional mist from some unseen waterfall.

The whole while they would hear a roar or loud crashing. Sometimes it would be close other times it was off in the distance.

For once Judy was glad she didn't have the same night vision s Nick did. While it would be nice to see where they were going she was kinda glad she couldn't see what exactly was making all those loud and angry noises.

The train was picking up speed as it shot through the mountain. Judy had hated to see what the train track did to the mountain and the nature around it but was suddenly glad it was all there if it meant they could get away from that massive creature they had seen the shadow of.

At one point the train went up a part of the track that brought them upwards. Judy held on to Nick like her life depended on it as they ended at nearly a 90 degree angle going back down. The train hung there for a moment. Which was long enough for Nick to make a very nice comment.

"Someone dropped their Mickey ears down there."

With that the train lurched forward as gravity did the rest. They shot back down the track but Judy could tell from a sudden turn they were going down a different path.

The wind shot past them at such speed Judy couldn't only guess as to how fast they were going. Of course it wasn't the speed that was the problem. It was what happened when something jumped on the track in front of them and brought the train to a sudden and violent stop.

Both Nick and Judy we're glad they had the lap bar down as they were thrown forward. They probably would have been tossed out of the car if it hadn't been for the safety restraints. Of course the safety restraints didn't give them much peace of mind as they looked before them at the massive creature that had been chasing them through the mountain.

"Oh cheese and crackers…" Judy let out as her ears fell behind her head as she stared ahead of them at the guardian of the mountain who currently stood on the track before them.

"It..it..it's…its…" Nick began to stutter out.

"It's the yeti!" Judy said, thinking this finished Nick's sentence.

"Its naked!"

Even in a situation like this Judy couldn't help but let her eye lids droop as she gave her fox an annoyed look.

The yeti got their attention once more as it grabbed the sides of the train car and let out an earth shaking roar.

Both Nick and Judy winced as they felt spittle and hot air blow all around them.

"This is in a Disney ride?!" Nick shouted.

Both of them kept their eyes closed as they prepared to face the wrath of the mountain guardian.

The end never came though. After a few seconds Judy finally braved a glance ahead of them.

The yeti stood in front of the train still but was holding something towards Nick and Judy.

Judy opened both eyes and raised her ears as she tilted her head. She looked from the object in the yeti's gigantic paws and then to the yeti itself. The beast simply nodded and showed it's teeth to the tiny bunny.

"Um Nick…" Judy said softly.

Nick was still tensed up beside Judy, his eyes shut.

"Nick," Judy said again.

Nick finally peaked an eye open and looked at Judy and then ahead. His eyes both opened as he relaxed. The fox looked from the yeti's paws and then to the yeti who grinned again at the couple.

"Are these…?" Nick began.

"Snow cones?" Judy finished as she stared at the two icy treats in the monsters paws.

Both of them reached out and plucked the snow cones from the yeti's grasp.

Judy's was a bright orange while Nick's was…yellow.

Judy flicked her tongue across the colored ice and let out a satisfied purr.

"Orange!" she said as she looked over at Nick.

The fox hadn't tasted his yet but stared at the yellow colored snow and then looked at the yeti who made a licking motion and then nodded at Nick.

"Please be lemon…"

Nick sniffed the ice and then licked the yellow snow cone. He let out a relieved sigh and continued tasting the lemony flavor that covered the ice.

"Umm…thank you," Judy said as she looked back at the yeti who made a series of paw gestures. Both Nick and Judy froze as they stared at the yeti who smiled and then climbed up the side of the wall.

"Remind me to bring Delta on this ride so we know what the heck the yeti just said.." Nick whispered as they waved goodbye to the yeti as the train rumbled to life, moving slowly down the track.

The rest of the train ride was actually rather pleasant. Nick and Judy continued to enjoy their sweet cold treats as the train weaved lazily along the tracks.

When they came out a cave entrance they both squinted as this eyes adjusted to the bright sun that shined above them.

The train leisurely rolled towards the small village that had been the start of this adventure.

Nick and Judy continued to enjoy their tasty treats. Nick occasionally trying to force Judy to try some of the lemon flavor. The bunny eyed the yellow snow cone and turned the fox down once more before bursting into laughter.

As the train approached the train station Nick and Judy noticed an handsome looking lion waiting for them on the platform. As the train came to a stop it let out a plume of steam that filled the platform. As the air cleared both Nick and Judy we're greeted with a toothy grin from the large predator.

"Did you all have fun in the mountain?" The lion in bright orange and black robes asked.

"Tons!" Judy exclaimed happily. She had a feeling this new mammal was their tour guide for this park.

"Could have done without the high speed train chase," Nick grumbled.

"Sorry about that," the lion said with a shrug.

"No worries," Nick said with a sly smile which was met with a broad grin from the lion and an eye roll from Judy.

"You all ready for the Safari?" The lion asked as he held a paw out to Judy and helped the small bunny from the ride car.

"Cant wait!"

"Good! Because Timon and Pumba have been practicing their hula dancing, they have gotten quite good."

Nick and Judy shared another laugh with their guide as they proceeded to the gift shop. Both of them excited for the next magical adventure.


	89. The Florida Project III

**Chapter 3 The Florida Project** - **Around the world in 80 days, or minutes-**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

" _Searching for some lunch_ ," Judy sang as she bounced in front of her fox as the two exited a theater with a giant sign that read "Food Rocks!" in bright neon.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at his mates antics and even joined in as he put his paws to his knees and leaned down so he was eye level with the doe. " _On a kitchen expedition_ "

" _Whats you crave in the microwave, but how about nutrition,"_ Judy sang the next part of the rap they had just heard.

The doe couldn't complete the song however as she was suddenly scooped up by her fox who spun the doe around. Judy letting out a series of squeaks and giggles as she let her feet dangle in the air.

"That had to be the cheesiest show I have ever seen," Nick said as he set his bunny down to the ground.

Judy scoffed at the comment, "What? How could you say that! It was a show with food singing to us using 90s pop songs!"

"Exactly.."

"Well I thought it was adorable. We learned so much about nutrition and eating healthy," Judy explained.

They had just sat through a roughly 15 minute show where different types of food and kitchen utensils sang about eating healthy and using moderation when it came to certain foods. It was cheesy and a bit much for the fox, but even he had to admit the tunes were kind of catchy and it was fun watching a corny show like that.

It was especially adorable how Judy bounced in her seat when a giant carrot came out and sang about eating vegetables. While Nick normally found the gray ball of fluff he had chosen as a mate cute, she had been kicking it up a notch during this vacation.

"Well I learned I need to increase my carrot intake!" The fox said quickly as he reached down and scooped the bunny up in his arms once more, playfully nipping at her fur which caused her to squirm and giggle with happiness.

Ok, so maybe Nick was acting a little extra goofy himself.

As the two shared a sweet moment they heard a loud series of chimes behind them. It sounded just like a PA system of sorts.

"Attention passengers, now boarding flights to Zootopia," a lovely voice announced over the speaker system.

Nick and Judy's spinning came to a stop and they turned to look behind them. The theater they had just exited was gone and had been replaced by what looked like the entrance to an airport. Everything was so clean and bright.

"Oh no….is the vacation over?" Judy asked as her ears dropped to behind her back.

"Don't think so, Carrots," Nick said as he held the bunny in his arms and nodded upwards.

Where the 'Food Rocks' sign had once been, was a giant streamlined sign that looked like it belonged on the side of a passenger plane.

"Soarin' over Zootopia?" Nick read the sign in the form of a question.

A lovely looking red panda in a blue flight attendant outfit suddenly bounced from behind a pillar that held up the sign and hurried over.

"The flight is now boarding for our scenic tour over one of the most beautiful cities in the world," the small mammal explained. "You two better hurry or you will miss your flight."

"A tour?" Nick asked as he swallowed nervously. He remembered the last tour they had gone on and it ended with them being chased through a mountain by a snowcone wielding mythical creature.

"It's a tour of Zootopia?" Judy asked, it didn't exactly sound exciting to her. Though she loved the city she had been all over the metropolis in her job at the ZPD and didn't exactly need a tour of the same streets she saw behind the wheel of a patrol car.

"Not just any tour," the red panda said as she put her paws together and began to rock back and forth on her feet. "Trust me Judy, you are going to love it."

Both Nick and Judy had grown accustomed of everyone at the parks knowing their names and treating them like old friends. It was actually a kind of fun surprise when they had first arrived.

Nick and Judy finally agreed to give this tour of their home city a chance and followed the red panda down a series of open hallways.

The sides of these halls were covered in towering screens that each changed to scenic views from around the city they called home. Judy was mesmerized by an image of a snowy field from Tundra town. She then realized that she had never really had a chance to just sit and enjoy what the city had to offer sometimes.

"Right this way," the red panda said happily as they turned a corner. The screens were now gone and the lights were low as they passed a series of doors with numbers on them. The occasional chime from the PA system followed by a travel announcement of some kind would play over the speakers.

Their hostess stopped in front of a door with some writing in block letters: Bay 3. Flight 4.

"Ready to board?" the red panda asked with a smile.

Both Nick and Judy nodded excitedly, after seeing the images in the other hallways they had become somewhat eager to see exactly what this tour would be like.

The large silver door slid open and they were escorted into a darkened room. Judy looked up and noticed how the massive room looked a bit like a hanger bay. Several lights glowed overhead, all of them angled so they illuminated what could only be assumed was their tour vehicle.

Judy had never seen anything like it. It reminded her of a hang glider she saw in videos. This one however had two seats underneath the wing, like a small couch. There were several devices which beeped and hummed that were attached to the wing and the back of the chairs. Judy assumed they were there to help give the odd vehicle power. Or maybe they were just for show, it was kind of hard to tell.

"Just take a seat and buckle up," the red panda instructed as she waved them over to the vehicle.

Nick had a smirk crossing his lips, the fox having grown far more adventurous over the course of their vacation. The fox held Judy's paw as they strolled over to the vehicle and got situated.

The red panda had to help with Judy's straps since she was a bit smaller than most mammals who must had ridden this ride. The bunny requiring an extra strap or two to keep her in place.

Once they were secured to the odd looking glider the red panda gave them a quick safety brief. It was the basic paws in or you lose them kind of deal. After the briefing was done the small red and black furred mammal gave them a playful salute before skipping away.

After a few moments of sitting in the quiet hanger bay, both Nick and Judy began to hear the sound of a turbine spinning up along with radio chatter overhead.

"Control flight for Zootopia requesting lift off," came a voice from the speakers just over Nick and Judy's heads.

"Request granted, clear for takeoff," a voice responded.

The glider suddenly lurched forward and Judy instinctively reached out and held onto Nick's paw. The fox gave her an encouraging squeeze as they were lifted into the air.

A large hanger door slowly slid open before them and revealed a black screen. This wasn't just a normal screen though. It was curved so the glider could be hoisted right up to the point it was surrounded by the screen. At first everything was dark. The only thing they heard was the sound of the wind rushing past them as they were lifted up.

The screen came to life suddenly as a blinding white flashed before them.

Slowly and steadily bits of blue began to appear and they realized the screen wasn't blank but filled with clouds. Music began to blast from the speakers all around them as they soared through the open skies.

They passed through a large white cloud which filled their view with white once more. Once through the clouds Judy let out a happy gasp as she looked ahead of them.

Zootopia had never looked so beautiful as it did right then. The way the colors of the different buildings shown made it look like the city was a canvas for an artist who was using every color imaginable.

The aerial tour started out high above the city. It allowed them to take in the views of all the city had to offer at once. Even Nick, who had lived in the city his whole life, was astounded at how magnificent it could look from high above.

Soon the glider began to descend towards the city which allowed them to get a closer view of a few of the districts.

They started in Tundra town. The glider weaving through a series of mountain ranges on the district's edge before coming upon the main shopping center. Tundra town was famous for having a small town feel while sitting in the middle of a bustling city. The shops were all covered in a light snow as mammals looked up and waved towards Nick and Judy.

To both their surprise they felt a cool wind blowing around them as if they truly were soaring over the snow covered district.

Judy tugged at Nick's arm and pointed over to one of the many frozen lakes where several mammals were busy skating and laughing.

"I know what I wanna do when we get back," Judy exclaimed which earned a laugh from Nick.

The glider shot up into the air suddenly and over one of the barrier walls that separated Tundra town from the neighboring desert district. The Sahara Square district felt so warm but thanks to the wind it was actually a pleasant feeling. At one point Judy closed her eyes and felt like she was really soaring over the sandy deserts that filled the district.

As the flight went on they saw their city in a way they never had before. Both Nick and Judy couldn't remember a time ever seeing the sprawling metropolis from the sky.

The tour was more fun than either of them had expected it to be. It even ended on a fun note. The sun was setting over the city of Zootopia and the glider dived down through city central till it was directly over a concert in the city's center. Gazelle could be heard serenading the crowd with, "Try Everything" before a series of fireworks blasted above the concert. Of course this meant the fireworks were directly in front of both Nick and Judy. The glider shaking as the last firework exploded before them in a brilliant blast of purple and green.

The screen before them faded to black as the twinkling lights from the fireworks faded.

They felt the glider slowly falling back towards the hanger. As they came to a stop, the lights began to slowly fill the room with a light blue color.

"Welcome back," the red panda said as she approached. Something seemed off. Her outfit flickered slightly and the color changed to a dark red before changing back to the blue it had been before. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Yes! So much!" Judy exclaimed as she hopped from the glider, a skip in her step which made her look even more adorable.

"Never thought I would be in a fireworks show like that," Nick said with a smirk.

"Well, we are glad you enjoyed your flight," the mammal explained as she ushered Nick and Judy towards the exit.

Nick and Judy strolled over towards a set of open doors before turning around to thank their hostess who was now in a dark green flight attendant suit. Nick looked over at Judy who had noticed the wardrobe change as well.

"Is everything ok?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Of course," the mammal behind them said with a smile. "Please come by and see us again soon." With that the doors closed behind Nick and Judy, leaving the pair somewhat confused as they strolled down the hallway towards the exit.

Besides the slight glitch at the Soarin' over Zootopia ride, the rest of the day went off without a hitch.

Nick and Judy enjoyed their time in the Future World section of the park. While some of it was dedicated to education the rest was the same thrills they had come to expect during their vacation.

At one point they were speeding along in a test car with a series of warning stickers all over its bright red frame. The car weaving through a series of tests. Judy especially enjoyed the brake test when then anti lock system was shut off. Their car spun out to the side of the track before continuing on.

She of course could have done without the comments about her own driving from the fox sitting next to her. Nick, however, couldn't resist and felt the few slugs on the arm were worth it.

The last bit of their cars trials was a crash test. They found themselves sitting on one end of a long room with a giant steel wall at the other end. A giant yellow and black circle sat in the center.

"Alright, clear the floor! Crash test in 3,2,1" a voice shouted from an intercom built into the car.

When the countdown was complete they felt themselves shot down the small track towards the wall. Both of the officers tensed up and prepared for the worse when the steal wall fell away at the last second.

They were suddenly flying down a highspeed track that was suspended in the air around the building before heading back to the loading zone.

Judy wanted to go on Test Track again but Nick convinced her to try out a ride that sat right next to the large circular building.

"Which one?" Judy asked as she looked in the direction of Nick's gaze.

"The one with the giant red ball in front of it," Nick said as he nodded towards a smaller building nearby.

"Mission Space?" Judy asked as they approached. A giant futuristic looking sign announcing what attraction they were about to try.

"Looks fun," Nick said with a smirk.

"Not fun! Not fun!" Judy was screaming a few minutes later as they sat strapped in a tiny compartment and were shot into space. The doe felt cramped in the spaceship's cockpit, which was saying something for a bunny.

Nick however looked right at home which made little sense because seriously, that cockpit was super small and in no way shape or form should anyone see it as fun. I mean, who wants to be strapped in a tiny little compartment and spun around at super high speeds to the point you want to-

Judy needed her back rubbed as she stood over a trash can. The occasional dry heave making it clear she wasn't a candidate for the space program.

Once done with their tour of the futuristic part of Epcot the couple made their way to the second half of the park. A large sign on the side of a bridge announced they were entering The World Showcase.

"Oh I heard about this," Nick said with some excitement in his voice. "They have pavilions from all over the world serving food and drinks."

"I am pretty sure it's more than that," Judy shot back as they continued down the bridge.

They heard the sound of fast moving paws behind them and turned to see the red panda from the Soarin' ride jogging towards them.

"Well hey there," Nick greeted their friend from before. "See you went with teal this time."

The pandas outfit was now a bright teal. The mammal blushed and kicked a paw to the ground.

"Sorry, sometimes the costumes get mixed up when we change attractions like that."

"You are alright though, right?" Judy asked in concern.

"Better than a certain someone over at Mission Space."

Judy's ears dropped behind her head at these words. "You heard about that?"

"Whole park did."

"Great.."

"You wouldn't happen to have pictures would you?" Nick asked which earned him a slap on the arm.

"No but I did want to bring you these before you enter the Showcase," The red panda said as she held out a pair of passports.

"Do we need these to travel across the borders or something?" Nick asked playfully as he looked through the small booklets.

"Not exactly," the red panda explained. "They are for the drinks."

"Drinks?" Both Nick and Judy asked at the same time.

"Well you can't very well visit the World Showcase without trying the drink around the world challenge."

"Drink around the world challenge?" Judy asked as she looked at her own passport.

"I would start with Mexico if I were you," the red panda said with a wink. "Get the hard, hard stuff out of the way then stick to beer."

"We didn't come all this way just to get drunk.." Nick began but heard a coughing from Judy.

Nick looked over and saw a smug look on his bunny's face.

"Really?" Nick asked in an annoyed tone.

"You afraid this little bunny is gonna out drink you?"

"Carrots you remember the last time you tried to out drink me?"

"I won didn't I?"

"Only because you had Trisha-" The fox began but stopped mid sentence. "You know what, you're on, Carrots."

"Oh! A little competition. I like it," the red panda said as she watched the fox and bunny couple hurry off to a part of the park that was designed to celebrate the heritage and beauty of different cultures. Nick and Judy would of course enjoy learning about the countries from around the world. Along with the many different spirits they served.


	90. The Florida Project IV (finale)

**The Florida Project Chapter 4 -One mammal's dream-**

 **Written by Bluelighthouse**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

"Please stand clear of the doors, Por favor, mantengase alejado de las puertas."

Judy was shaking with so much excitement she could barely contain herself. Nick didn't even bother hiding his amusement as he looked down at the doe who was bobbing back and forth on her large feet. The doors to the monorail slowly began to slide open. Well, one of them did anyways, the other made an odd popping sound before falling off its hinges onto the platform before them.

While Nick stared in slight concern at the door now wobbling on the cement before them Judy dashed out of the air conditioned cab of their monorail compartment. The large white train had a bright red stripe running down the side. The Monorail had been a staple of the Disney World transportation system for decades. Even mammals who never visited the property knew what the transports looked like.

Now Nick knew what they looked like when they were missing a door.

"Come on!" Judy shouted, the doe having left the fox in her dust.

Nick hesitantly stepped over the parts of the door and then looked down the deserted station, his bunny standing at the edge of a ramp, waving to him eagerly.

Today was the big day of this particular adventure. While Nick had wanted to just visit this one park on their little vacation, it was Judy who decided they needed to see it all.

They had nearly seen it all, that was for sure. They had been through some of the greatest movies of all time on the, "Great Movie Ride!"

Had journeyed up the side of a beautiful snowcapped mountain that was protected by a mystic snow cone wielding beast.

They had managed to drink around the world at Epcot. Well almost, Judy had passed out after the France pavilion. Nick didn't mind though, carrying his doe from a bar after a late night drinking session had become a tradition he thoroughly enjoyed. Mainly because he was able to hold Judy in his arms and drink in her scent. Of course she would also say some of the silliest things on these drunken walks.

"We gotta beat the lines," Judy egged Nick on as she nearly exploded with excitement.

Nick rolled his eyes at the last comment. This whole trip had actually been rather fun thanks to the fact there were no lines. The tod could only imagine what it would actually be like if they visited the real Disney World.

As Nick finally made it to the edge of the platform, he had to let his eyes adjust as the bright tropical sun beamed down on the two mammals.

When he finally moved his paw from his eyes he was greeted by...

"Where is the castle?" Nick asked as he looked down the ramp of the monorail platform.

To their right was a series of docks, some of them had cute little boats tied up to them, the farthest dock housed what looked like an old fashion ferry. To their left was an old fashioned looking train station.

"If I had a nickel for every time," came a grumbling voice behind them.

Judy's ears went up as Nick's flicked slightly. Both of them were surprised to hear another's voice so soon.

Every park had a form of host that would help guide the couple around the different themed worlds. Normally though they didn't show up right away. To have one with them already was slightly odd.

The pair turned to see a jet black rabbit leaning casually against some of the green railing that led down the side of the monorail terminal's ramp. The buck was in a white button up shirt and a wore a pair of light blue slacks that were held up by suspenders.

"How many nickels would you have?" Nick asked slyly.

"Enough to convince the old guy to build another park," the buck shot back with a smirk. "Castle is down Main street bud. You gotta enter the park before you can see the good stuff."

"Well good thing we have our golden tickets then," Nick replied as he scooped Judy's paw up with his own as they turned to continue down the ramp.

"You mean E ticket."

Nick stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Park never had golden tickets. We had E tickets, those were the best kind."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Nick teased as he looked down at Judy who gave him a look that told him he should play nice. The fox let out a sigh and then turned to look back at the buck but he was gone.

"You would think it would have been a mouse for the host here," Nick commented.

"What? Rabbits can't be tour guides?" Judy asked as she gave Nick's paw a squeeze.

Nick scoffed at the comment, "Next you will be telling me they want to be police mammals too."

That one earned him a rather quick jab in the side but the couple was soon sharing a laugh as they approached the train station. Two tunnels lead underneath the train station and the pair casually strolled underneath.

Nick was surprised when he felt Judy stop just beneath the entrance to one of the tunnels. He would have thought that he would be flying in the air behind the doe as she sped into the park. Now though the bunny seemed to be focused on something just above their heads.

The fox looked up in the direction of his bunny's gaze.

A bronze plaque hung just above them.

"Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy," Judy read aloud.

Nick was about to say something, but reading the plaque must have been enough to get that bunny of his going again. Nick was barely able to hold on as Judy rushed down the tunnel towards the bright light on the other side. Nick had trouble making out the many posters that covered the tunnels walls. Some of them had attractions on them. Others pictures of the many characters found around the park.

The black buck they had met before was in one of the pictures standing next to a stool with a small mouse waving at them. A large figure stood behind them, but Nick didn't have enough time to take the poster in as his bunny must have thought this was some kind of race against time.

As it turned out, Judy's eagerness was well placed. Once through the tunnel even Nick felt his paws come to a slow halt as Judy stopped in the center of a small grassy park settled in the middle of the streets square.

The shops on either side of the main street all looked beautiful. Each one was covered in a light colored paint that reminded them both of times long ago. Everything looked like it was out of an old timey movie. The shops windows were devoid of stickers and labels. Simple and eloquent signs were in their place instead.

The shops, beautiful as they were, paled in comparison as to what was at the very end of the street.

The icon that sat at the end of Main Street was an image that mammals young and old were able to recognize. It didn't matter who they were, where they came from, when they saw that castle and all its glory waiting for them with a bright blue sky behind it...well...

Judy let out a little sniff as she squeezed Nick's paw.

Having been Judy's partner for as long as he had Nick was always prepared for these little moments. The fox took a knee next to his doe and pulled a small cloth from his pocket.

"You bunnies," Nick whispered. "So emotional..."

Judy put a paw onto Nick's as the fox tried to rub the stormy gray fur of his doe. She nuzzled into his touch and began to bat her eye lashes in a way that gave the fox a hint as to what would be happening next. Nick smirked as he cupped Judy's cheeks in his paw and leaned towards the small bunny. Judy met him halfway and closed her eyes as their lips met. It was a sweet and tender kiss that lasted for who knows how long.

What caused the two to pull away was the odd clicking noise coming from their side. Nick and Judy popped their eyes open and slowly turned to see the black buck from before holding a large camera, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sorry, but I think that's one for the photo album," the rabbit said playfully as he snapped another picture or two.

Judy began to giggle at the other rabbits antics and even more so when Nick leaned in and gave his bunny a peck on the cheek. Several more clicking noises came from the buck's camera.

"So as much fun as it is smooching on Main Street," the black rabbit began. "How about you two get in there and enjoy the park!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Well Judy didn't have to at least as the eager bunny grabbed Nick by the paw and dragged him off towards the rest of the kingdom.

Nick chanced a glance back at the rabbit who remained on the small patch of grass in the middle of the square. The buck gave Nick a playful salute which Nick returned with a nod. He then turned and hurried off with Judy towards the center of the park.

The Magic kingdom was laid out like a kind of lollipop. Main Street was the stem that lead up towards all the good stuff. The castle sat in the center of the park but a series of bridges lead off in different directions. A sign towering over each bridge told them exactly where they would end up.

Judy hesitated as they stopped in the center of another small park that sat in front of the castle. Nick had never seen his bunny so anxious and undecided before. The doe looked from one direction and then another. Her eyes darting to the large signs. Nick chuckled as Judy's bright purple eyes darted about, the bunny biting her lower lip.

"How about we start left and go-" Nick began, but just saying a direction was enough for Judy who grabbed Nick by the paw once more and hurried off to the left of the castle.

"Welcome to Adventureland," Nick said playfully as he was dragged underneath the sign that looked as if it were made of bamboo.

Nick felt like he was back in the rainforest district of Zootopia. Large trees covered in vines and brightly colored leaves stood above them in every direction. There were several small buildings that looked like they belonged in the Sahara district as well.

"What do we do first?" Judy asked as they passed by a popcorn cart, the salty smells of freshly popped corn wafting through the fox's nostrils.

"You there!" came a confident voice.

Both Nick and Judy froze and looked over to see a strong male cheetah grinning at them. The feline was dressed in a tan explorers outfit standing underneath a large wooden sign with bright red letters: Jungle Cruise.

If there was a ride catered to Nick's sense of humor this was it. As they sat back and enjoyed their boat tour through the rivers of the amazon, their skipper would throw out one liners that had Nick snorting like a school kit.

"We are now heading down the mighty Nile River," the cheetah began. "It goes on for Niles and Niles."

Nick nudged Judy with his elbow as his eyes brightened at the rather cheesy joke.

To Judy's annoyance it wasn't over though.

"And if you don't believe me….you're in deNILE."

It took Nick a whole minute to calm down from that one.

Of course there were more. As they passed a series of ginormous butterflies the skipper had some more jokes.

"Look at the size of those. They can range from one foot to a whopping 12 inches!"

Judy's arm was starting to get sore from all the elbow nudges.

"And now…something you have all never seen before," the cheetah began. "The back side of water!"

The boat went around a bend and they found themselves on the other side of a waterfall. Nick let out a series of oohs and ahs.

"Well thank you for joining us on the world famous Jungle cruise," The cheetah said as they pulled up to the dock. "If you want to go around again I have lots more jokes-"

The cheetah didn't get to finish his spiel as Judy grabbed Nick's paw and dragged him from the boat, fearing her pun addicted fox would want to go around for another tour.

Next up on their little adventure was a ride Judy had really been looking forward to. A black flag with the Jolly Roger blew in the gentle breeze. A familiar tune played from deep inside the building.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me," Came a series of jolly and drunken voices.

Pirates of the Caribbean had inspired several movies over the years. Most of them staring a rather dashing fox who always managed to get out of dangerous situations through use of his silver tongue or sheer dumb luck. Many females had fallen for the devilishly handsome vulpine to the point there were many online fan clubs. Not that Judy would know anything about that. Oh no, Foxybun316 knew nothing about those kind of message boards that she may or may not have frequented.

After a series of pitch black drops and a series of splashes Nick and Judy were floating in-between an epic pirate battle. A pirate ship was attacking a small coastal fort. Cannons and rifle blasts could be heard overhead as plumes of water rose up on either side of their small boat as a cannon ball or two came close to sinking them.

Once through the battle they floated into the small coastal town currently under pirate siege. Of course it wasn't a very historically accurate siege. The pirates all hurried around chasing female mammals while carrying chests of gold or other rare artifacts. All of them singing about how they enjoyed the pirate's life.

Judy got in a little trouble when Nick caught her leaning against one end of the boat. Her eyes had a faraway look about them as she drooled over a handsome fox talking about how he lost his compass, blaming some annoying monkey named Jack.

Of course Nick was in equally hot water when Judy caught him eyeing a lovely gray doe dressed all in red. Several pirates demanding that they wanted the red dressed bunny.

"What?!" Nick asked as he felt Judy scoot over to him and give him a playful glare. "She looked just like you!"

That didn't help the fox at all.

Of course Nick was smart and knew that a good cuddling would get him out of trouble. His arm wrapping around the doe as he whispered sweet words about her being the greatest treasure in all the seven seas. By the time the ride was over Judy had forgotten all about the pirate fox from the movie and instead nuzzled into the police fox she called her mate.

The next boat ride they went on had a bit of surprise for the couple. They knew that a ride called Splash Mountain must mean they would get a little wet. As their log boat floated through a southern musical both Nick and Judy were lured into a false sense of security. Their leisurely cruise though suddenly changed as they went over the side of the mountain and were soaked by a series of water cannons.

Next came Big Thunder Mountain. Nick couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows at his bunny when the speaker announced that it was the wildest ride in the wilderness.

"I got a wild ride for ya," Nick joked. Judy blushed as her ears went up.

"Nick!" The doe began as she slapped at her fox's paw. "We are at Disney!"

Next up was Nester's Possum Jamboree. A whimsical musical where several possums dressed in different country outfits-

"Wrong Park," Nick shouted at the sign.

Next up was Country Bear Jamboree. A whimsical musical where several bears dressed in different country outfits-

"We can just skip this one," Judy said as the couple continued on down the path through liberty town square, not knowing what they were missing.

At the end of the liberty square area sat an old gothic looking manor. Its red brick sat in disrepair as vines made their way up the sides of the once eloquent building. A worn brass sign looked a dark gray after years of neglect. The words upon the sign were a dark green: The Haunted Mansion.

"It doesn't look too spooky during the daylight," Nick pointed out.

Suddenly a series of black clouds descended from nowhere and lingered just above the manner, blocking out the bright rays of the Florida sun. A crack of lighting followed by the clap of thunder told the fox he should have kept his muzzle shut.

"You just had to say something," Judy grumbled as she eyed her fox.

Getting into the ride was a rather spooky challenge all on its own. The couple had to make their way through a fog covered graveyard.

Nick stopped to inspect one of the faded tombstones.

"Here lies dear old Fred," The fox began. "A great big rock fell on his head."

As if Judy wasn't on edge enough. The last thing she needed was her fox laughing at all the different tombstones.

"Nick!" Judy shot to the fox who wiped a tear from his eye. "Quiet!"

"Judy come read this one! It's about dear Uncle Tod, resting peacefully under the sod."

Once inside the manor Judy began to wonder what had possessed them to even try this ride. For being a member of Zootopia's finest the bunny sure could be jumpy from time to time.

The bunny held onto Nick's arm almost the whole time they were wandering through the manor. At one point they were locked in a large atrium and the doe suddenly realized that the room had no windows and no doors. Looking up during a flash of lighting however she noticed that there was a window…with a corpse hanging in front of it.

As one of the walls to the room slowly slid open Judy dashed out of the room. Nick meanwhile seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked at all the paintings. He did however notice how his doe wasn't exactly enjoying herself. Once on board the ride itself he held the doe close and ran a paw down her ear. The affection was enough to get the doe to a happy place and soon she was letting out a series of soft coos as their buggy made its way on the track that twisted through the halls of the manor.

Nick may have gone a little far with the ear rubs though. At one point the doom buggy that was their ride vehicle turned around and began to slowly descend into a graveyard. Judy who had been nuzzling into Nick's side reached up and pulled the fox closer. The two's lips met and they shared a sweet kiss which soon grew in passion. As Nick closed his eyes he lost all train of thought and wrapped his doe up in a warm embrace. The bunny in his arms placed her paws on his chest and the two lost themselves in the moment.

Of course that moment came to a rather abrupt halt thanks to a series of coughing. Judy was the first to pull away from the kiss and realized they had reached the end of the ride. A gazelle in a maid's outfit was looking at the ceiling, then the floor, anywhere really that meant she didn't have to reveal she had caught the young couple in a rather risqué position.

Judy and Nick hurried out of the Haunted mansion, neither of them wanting to look back out of embarrassment. Once past the large iron gates though they paused and looked at one another. Nick looked back at the manor and then to his doe.

"One more time?"

"I mean we did miss a lot of the ride..." Judy shot back.

"Yeah…would hate to miss out on all that ghostly scenery," Nick added.

They went on it four more times. Never really noticing anything after boarding the doom buggy. Except for the fact that they had just enough room for Judy to hop up onto Nick's lap.

Ride after ride Nick and Judy were loving their time at the Magic Kingdom. There was so much to do and since there were no lines or crowds the couple managed to do just about everything. It was hard to tell which ride stood out as their favorite.

Nick kept insisting Small World was definitely in his top ten. Mainly because he liked a scene in one of the rooms where two bunny animatronics hopped up to one another, wiggled their noses, then slowly lowered behind a series of bushes. Seconds later they would slowly rise back up, surrounded by at least a dozen small kits.

Even Judy had to admit that scene was pretty funny. Offensive, but funny.

The sun began to set over the kingdom which turned the park into a whole new world.

Luckily, Nick and Judy were on just the ride to enjoy the sudden change from night to day. The Tomorrowland Transit authority or Mammal Mover as the locals called it was a kind of futuristic train ride. Several dark blue open air cars would wiz riders throughout the Tomorrowland area. An announcer would give them a brief explanation for the buildings that popped up all over.

They felt like they were in some actual futuristic city. The mammal mover took them through a form of convention hall that had all sorts of inventions on display. Then there was the Tomorrowland Science Theater which was currently housing Timekeeper. A spunky robot who claimed to have found a way to travel through time.

Judy was especially excited when they went through Space Mountain. They watched as an empty ride car shot past them and into the darkness. Had Judy possessed the same night vision as her fox she would have seen a rather nervous look on Nick's face. The bunny may have not been able to see in the dark, but the fox had a perfect view of the mass of ride track that went all through the building. The thought of boarding the ride made the vulpine a little nervous. He knew Judy would want to try the ride out though so he kept his muzzle shut.

Once outside Space Mountain they were met with a whole new view of Tomorrowland. The sun had finally set and a star filled sky sat above them. Tomorrowland was really a spectacular sight at night. All the buildings were covered in a series of brightly colored lights that illuminated the land in all sorts of different colors. It reminded them a little bit of how Zootopia could look during certain times of the year.

As the pair finally exited Tomorrowland, they found themselves in the small circular park that sat just in front of the castle. If it had looked nice before now it was absolutely stunning. A series of lights were aimed at the castle, illuminating it so well that Judy bet one would be able to see it from a plane overhead.

"You're here!" came an excited voice from just behind Nick and Judy. Both of them turned to see the buck from earlier in the day.

"So are you…you...Umm..." Judy began, realizing she hadn't gotten this host's name.

"Come on I got ya some great seats," the buck exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that both Judy and Nick hadn't learned his name.

The excited mammal led Nick and Judy back down towards Main Street where two large red cushioned couches sat right in the middle of the street.

The buck stood to one side of the couches and waved his paw, signaling for Nick and Judy to take a seat. He then skipped off into the darkness.

Judy snuggled up into Nick who wrapped an arm around the doe, giving her a peck on the head as he made himself comfortable.

Judy's ears suddenly popped up at the sound of coughing. She looked off into the shadows, her nose wiggling as she tried to identify the sound.

The rabbit from before materialized from the darkness, accompanied by an older looking wolf. The canines black fur was peppered with white and gray. The wolf was dressed in a pair of brown slacks, a white button up shirt, and a dress jacket. He had a friendly look about him and simply smiled at Nick and Judy as he approached. The rabbit stuck close to this wolf and helped the older mammal towards the free couch. Judy moved at first to get up and offer some assistance to the elder but the wolf took notice and shook his head as he waved a large paw.

"Stay seated my dear," the wolf chuckled. "Don't fuss over an old mammal like me."

The wolf coughed once more which caused the black rabbit to give the large predator a pat on the knee.

"You ok you old wolf?"

"Never better," the wolf said with a smile and a wink to the concerned rabbit at his side. The wolf's ears flicked and he looked over at Nick and Judy who had equally concerned looks. "Oh for the love of…I ain't gonna keel over during some damn fireworks. Quit fussing."

Judy couldn't explain why but she felt like she needed to go and comfort the wolf. It was like looking at a family member who just needed a pat on the back. Sure he was a stranger. For some odd reason though she felt like she knew him. Not in a recognizing an old friend on the street way though. Like he was someone important in her life that she owed-

The first blast came unexpectedly which caused the doe to jump slightly. Judy's eyes went towards the castle and she couldn't help but smile as a series of fireworks exploded just behind the castle. The vibrant colors of Tomorrowland paled in comparison to the magnificence that was the Magic Kingdom fireworks.

As the sky was filled with different shapes and colors Judy tried her best to take it all in. With such a large canvas though it was hard to see all the brilliant and beautiful images. It was just the normal kind of fireworks one would see during festivals. No these were different. Hearts, squares, even smiley faces popped up in the sky. Each shape replaced by another as firework after firework appeared.

The finale illuminated the sky in such a way that Judy had to squint her eyes. It felt like it was daytime again.

As the last of the embers from the fireworks faded Judy looked up at Nick who gave her a peck on the nose. She then looked at the other couch and was suddenly somewhat confused.

The wolf was gone. Only the rabbit remained. A kind of somber grin on his face as he looked up at the castle. While the buck did his best to keep a smile on his face Judy couldn't help but notice the tear that rolled down one of the rabbit's cheeks.

"He never made the finale…" the rabbit said with a sigh.

The rabbit now had both Nick and Judy's attention as they pair watched the black rabbit with concern.

"Who was that?" Judy asked.

Nick looked down at his doe with some surprise in his eyes.

"You didn't recognize him?" Nick asked.

Judy shook her head as she smiled up at Nick.

"That was Mr. Disney..."

"Walt," the buck corrected which made the fox and bunny to look back at the other couch sitting in the street. "He always preferred going by his first name."

"And what name do you go by?"

"Oswald."

"You knew him..." Judy stated as she sat up and looked over at Oswald.

The black rabbit simply smirked and nodded.

"I…" Judy began as she looked at Nick and then back to the rabbit. "Oswald. We are so-"

"Don't," Oswald said firmly as he hopped from the couch and stood up confidently as he put his paws in his pocket. "You don't have to say a thing."

Judy gave Oswald a worried look which caused the buck to roll his eyes.

"You see. Around here, we don't look backwards for very long…We keep moving forward, opening new doors and doing new things because we're curious...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."

As the vacation came to an end Judy and Nick found themselves standing in front of the castle as the lights of Main Street slowly went out. The lights shining in the different lands that surrounded the castle slowly went out until it was only Nick, Judy, and the castle.

Judy couldn't help but smile as she felt something inside her swell up. Nick reached down and took Judy's paw in his. The doe looked up, her purple eyes meeting his emerald. Before the simulation ended Judy managed to jump up and plant one more peck on the fox's nose.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well hope you enjoyed the quick little trip to the happiest place on earth!**

 **Had a lot of fun writing this as a last minute addition to the amazing What If collab.**

 **Special thanks to Cimar for organizing all this.**

 **I know that these were short and we had to skip some rides. Those word counts sneak up pretty quick though. There are tons more rides and attractions that I didn't get a chance to mention or write about in detail. Guess that just means you will have to come and experience it for yourself.**

 **Also it just feels like a thanks to the big man himself should be made. I mean, without him I wouldn't be where I am today, we wouldn't have Zootopia, and this story would have never existed.**

 **Thanks Walt.**

 **-Blue**


	91. Private Eye Monologues I

**Private Eye Monologues or: the Clueless Canidae Caper Part 2**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Edited by: DrummerMax64**

 **Artwork by StarWisherMidnight on DA**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A familiar dissolving of colors fading to black informed Nick that his and Judy's latest PIXAR experience was finished. Removing his headpiece, Nick straightened up in his seat and stretched, groaning in satisfaction at the crackling of his joints. That had been a very enjoyable simulation: he had been Sherlock Hounds, the greatest detective of all time, solving a case no one else could solve in 19th-century Liondon with his faithful partner and sidekick, Dr. Judy Hoppson. Glancing beside him, he noticed Judy hadn't taken off her headset yet, nor had she given any indication that she knew the session was over. She just sat there, unmoving. Just as he was waving a paw and snapping his fingers in front of her helmeted face, Judy suddenly let out a grunt that sounded suspiciously like a snore. Nick's jaw dropped: had Judy fallen _asleep_ during their simulation? That had never happened before. He started shaking her shoulder. "Carrots? Carrots, wake up."

"Sherlock, you _astonish_ me!" Judy suddenly cried out. She then startled, and her ears twitched, and Nick didn't need to see her eyes to know she was just now realizing the simulation was over.

"Carrots, were you _asleep_?"

" _Yaawwwn_ , yeah, never knew you could do that while in the PIXAR machine." Judy took off her helmet and started rubbing sleep-dust out of her violet eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Nick asked.

Judy blinked slowly, still in the process of waking, and thought hard. "I remember we were in the villain's lair, in some apothecary or something."

"And we found some vital clues and got into a brawl with Professor Moliarty's thugs and they hit you over the head. That explains why you never got up after that; I had to solve the whole rest of the case myself."

"Sorry Nick, but I did tell you I wasn't in much shape for going out tonight. Frankly, it might have been better if we'd just stayed home and sent the babies to your mother's instead."

"I'm just as sleep-deprived as you are, and I had a _great_ time!" said Nick with vigour.

"If you say so," said Judy nonchalantly. She stood up, and then bent over and winced slightly, putting her paw to her abdomen.

"Carrots, are you okay?" Nick asked concernedly.

Judy winced again, and nodded. "I'm fine, Nick. I just sat in the same position for too long."

The complicated process of Ridley and Ella's birth four weeks before had required Judy to undergo emergency surgery, which she was still recovering from. She and Nick had both been on leave from the ZPD ever since, with Nick due to go back to work the next day and Judy scheduled to rejoin him a week later. For his last night on parental leave Nick had requested they spend the evening together at Fitwick's arcade, their first outing together since the babies had been born. The past four weeks seemed to have passed by in a blurring haze of diapers, feedings, laundry and especially screams and cries since the twins had both developed colic. Even Judy, who was no stranger to taking care of babies, was starting to feel overwrought. Nick suffered the worst, having no such experience before his own children had come along, but that didn't stop him from putting on his usual unflappable exterior.

Judy straightened up, and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Shall we go and rescue your mother now?"

"What, and deprive Mom of precious time with her grandchildren? Perish the thought," said Nick. "Can't we stay out a little longer? Maybe drop in at the 10-7 or something?"

" _Yaawwwn,_ as much as I'd love to see Trish and the gang again, I'm just too tired for that," said Judy with another large yawn. Nick didn't need to be Sherlock Hounds to know she wasn't faking it.

* * *

Judy slowly turned her key in the lock, and then she and Nick opened the door and entered their apartment as quietly as they could. " _Ellaine?_ " Judy whispered. And then she heard the click of a door in the distance, and Nick's mother came down the hallway towards them.

"Judy! Nicky! Splendid! How was your night out?" Ellaine Wilde asked.

"Can't say it was a lively night, but we had a good time," said Judy. "How are the babies?"

"Oh, they were a handful, but I finally got them to sleep a few minutes ago." Mrs. Wilde replied. The vixen looked distinctly frazzled. "This colic, though… I didn't get a moment of quiet all evening. Judy, I even tried those noise-cancelling headphones of yours – no luck. I think my ears are still ringing."

Judy nodded in understanding. "Those things were only built for rabbits I'm afraid; sure saved my life back in the Bucky-and-Pronk days," She put her purse down and started to remove her jacket, "We thought you of all mammals might be able to help us out, Ellaine. After all, you did raise Nick."

" _Hey!_ " barked said fox.

"I do know some tricks, but Nick was only one kit," said Mrs. Wilde wearily. "I thought for sure you would know, having goodness knows how many brothers and sisters. Why not ask your mother? Surely _she_ knows something about treating colic."

"Bunny kits almost never get colic," said Judy calmly. "They're usually a lot more docile than this. I mean, if even one-tenth of me and my siblings had colic when we were babies, my parents would have died of sleep-deprivation long ago." She shot a nasty look at Nick. "But Ella's an unusual case. I think this is because of the fox in her genes."

"Oh sure, blame _me!_ " said Nick in indignation.

"I blame _yooou!_ " Judy retorted, dramatically pointing her finger at Nick.

Mrs. Wilde chuckled. "You two better get to bed now, you'll be up again in a couple of hours."

"That's a good idea. _Yawwnnn…_ G'night, El," said Judy with a yawn. Mrs. Wilde kissed them both on the cheek and walked out the door without another word, closing it softly behind her.

"Carrots! Listen, can you hear it?" Nick whispered.

"Hear what, Nick?"

Nick held his paws out dramatically, his eyes closed in bliss. "…Silence. In our apartment."

Judy giggled as quietly as she could, and then it turned into yet another yawn. "We'd better do as your mother says, and use it while it lasts. Come on."

Judy started off for their bedroom. Nick, however, had other things in mind. "You know…" he whispered, gliding around Judy and leaning against the wall in front of her, "this moment of quiet seems an awful shame to waste. Maybe we could, er, _you know_ …" He smiled toothily and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"'Multiply'?" Judy finished for him. Nick nodded eagerly.

Judy just looked at him wearily. "Nothing I'd love more, Slick. But I'm tired, and I'm still sore. Besides, the babies could start crying while we're stuck in 'mandatory-cuddle mode'. Let's just get some sleep." And she started for the bedroom again, Nick following her with a let-down expression on his face.

* * *

Ellaine was wrong. It didn't even take an hour. Forty-seven minutes after the elderly vixen left Nick and Judy were up and about, each handling a yowling, colicky baby. Nick, dressed only in green boxer shorts, had just finished changing Ridley's diaper and was now heading down to the kitchen to feed him, bouncing the fox kit on his shoulder all the way trying to get him to stop crying. Judy was sitting up in their bed, also shirtless and nursing Ella. She would have liked to feed Ridley the same way, but as they had discovered soon after the babies were born, bunny nipples (Nick still couldn't say that without snickering) weren't built for the sharp little fangs of a fox kit and caused Judy pain whenever she tried to nurse him. So, Ridley had to be fed from a bottle most of the time.

Nick entered the kitchen with his son, pulled one of the pre-filled bottles from the fridge and popped it in the bottle warmer, bouncing his still-wailing son all the while.

The bottle warmer gave a little ding, signalling it was done. Nick quickly grabbed the wet, slippery bottle, only for it to slip through his tired fingers and fall to the floor, the rubber nipple popping off and the milk inside spilling everywhere. Panicking, Nick quickly grabbed a nearby dishtowel and bent down to mop up the mess, Ridley still screaming in his arms, and then frantically searched the fridge for another bottle, only to discover to his horror that was the last one. Not wanting to disturb Judy now, he suddenly remembered a carton of kit formula in the kitchen that someone had given them as a baby shower present. The only problem was, Nick had no idea where it was, since Judy had restocked and reorganized the kitchen many times since then. He had to track down that formula, like Sherlock Hounds. He couldn't help but smirk a little at the irony. As Nick began to search the kitchen, still holding Ridley with one arm, memories from his virtual reality experience earlier that evening began to stir in his mind, and narration in a strange voice most unlike his own began to stream from his mouth…

" _ **The cries of the child's hunger wailed in my ears like a poorly-conceived opera as I began searching the crime scene. This is a most unusual case, but no case is too small for the great Sherlock Hounds. As they say, the game is afoot!"**_

Nick bent down and opened the bottom corner cupboard, where they kept the canned goods. He searched it, murmuring as he went along, and found a can or jar of everything except baby formula.

" _ **My slumber was disturbed this evening by the arrival of my new infantile client, who hired me to track a missing formula that, if brewed correctly, will bring glorious silence to the overrun city that is this apartment."**_

Nick swivelled around and opened another cupboard: this one contained only pots and pans. Ridley's cries continued to ring in his ears.

" _ **All the clues have led to the formula being here. Is this truly a case of simple misplacement, or might there be a deeper conspiracy afoot, designed to keep me at bay and away from my nice warm bed?"**_

Nick swooped upwards and opened the top corner cupboard: glassware. Now searching feverishly, he failed to notice Ridley was starting to calm down.

" _ **My infallible powers of deduction have led me to this kitchen; they have never failed me yet, it must be here…"**_

Nick opened another cupboard: plates and cups.

" _ **Somewhere…"**_

Snarling in irritation, he opened another cupboard: herbs and spices.

"WHERE THE %^#* IS IT?!" Nick burst out.

He clapped a paw to his muzzle; he hadn't meant to swear in front of the baby.

"Where is WHAT?" Judy called from the bedroom.

"Err…" Nick decided to pretend he had never made that little slip of the tongue, "I dropped the bottle. Have we still got that can of formula we got at the baby shower?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge," Judy called back. "Stays nice and fresh that way."

Nick could not see the point in refrigerating an unopened can of powdered formula, but he wasn't about to argue with the resident baby expert. Opening the fridge, he finally found the can in the back lower shelf, behind a Tupperware container of some casserole he suspected predated the children's birth.

Suddenly he stopped, for it was then that he realized the kitchen had gone quiet. He looked down at his son, and to his astonishment, the little kit was not screaming or crying, but simply gazing, fascinated, at his father. Nick didn't know whether it was the voice or the dramatic gestures or simple exhaustion that had stopped Ridley crying, but if it was either of the former he had to remember that trick. But Ridley then screwed up his face and gave a little grunt, and a whiff of the air informed Nick that Ridley was in fact in need of a new diaper again. Nose crinkled and grumbling as he started trudging back to the nursery, Nick made a mental note to ask his mother if he had gone through so many diapers when he was that age.


	92. Private Eye Monologues II

**Private Eye Monologues Chapter 2**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Edited by: DrummerMax64**

 **Artwork by StarWisherMidnight on DA**

* * *

Benjamin Clawhauser, the ZPD's favorite chubby cheetah, had been receptionist and dispatcher at Precinct One for going on ten years. And during that time, he had seen mammals in countless states of dress, soberness and consciousness pass his desk, and memorized every face that walked through the front door on a regular basis.

And yet, he still almost didn't recognize the lone fox that walked through the door while he sat there munching on his morning cereal.

The first thing that caught his attention was that instead of walking in one side of the revolving door and coming out in the lobby the fox kept going, walking round and round twice before he seemed to realize his mistake and then get out – on the street side. It was only when the fox finally found his way in and made his way to the desk that Clawhauser recognized Officer Nick Wilde.

" _NICK?"_ The cheetah was so surprised he forgot he still had a spoonful of Lucky Chomps halfway up to his mouth.

Nick looked terrible; his fur was scruffy, there were heavy bags under his eyes, and his uniform looked so dishevelled it was almost comical. Nevertheless, a tired smile spread across the fox's face as he ambled up to Clawhauser's desk.

" _Heyyy_ , Claw the Paw! How ya been? You lookin' good, you lose some weight?"

"Uhhh, I'm good, how are you?" Clawhauser responded.

"Oh I'm _greeeat!_ Carrots is great, the kids are great, everything is just great, great, _great_! How are you?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Clawhauser. "That was a lot of 'greats'."

"Oh I'm _fiiine!_ I mean, it's been a crazy month, but I think I'm getting the hang of this whole dad thing. How could I not be alright?"

Clawhauser gestured at Nick with his spoon. "Well, for one thing, your shirt is inside out."

Nick looked down at himself and realized it to be true. "Oh, _jeez!_ "

"And your tie has a white stain right there."

Nick held up his soiled tie and groaned. "That would be Ridley; he's mastered the art of projectile spit-up."

" _And_ …" Clawhauser squinted at Nick's chest, "I think your badge says 'Judy Wilde-Hopps'."

The fox grabbed at the badge on his chest and turned it upside down to look. "Oh, _come on!_ "

The cheetah couldn't resist a laugh at Nick's expense. "Didn't Judy even notice? You know how freakishly obsessive she gets about uniform neatness."

Nick just glared at him. "Are you kidding? She was so busy with the kits this morning, she barely even gave me a kiss goodbye. We used to kiss a hundred times before breakfast, and now I can't even get one..."

Nick leaned over and rested his head on the edge of the counter with a moan. "Do they _ever_ sleep?"

"What is it, colic?" asked Clawhauser. Nick grunted an 'mm-hmm' without lifting his head.

Clawhauser shrugged and took another bite of his cereal. "Can't help you pal, sorry – I have a niece and nephew I cubsit all the time, and they used to sleep twenty hours a day. I know it's hard for you now, but rest assured, it does get better."

"If I could rest, I would not need assurance," groaned Nick. He stayed there for a few more seconds before jolting himself upright.

"Have you at least had any coffee today?" Clawhauser asked.

"No – I barely had time to get dressed. Carrots had this idea of letting me sleep late, but she was so distracted she forgot to wake me up. Hence the state of my clothing." He gestured down at himself.

"Well, then I've got the perfect present for you," said Clawhauser proudly. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a little envelope. "A lot of the guys here have kits of their own, so they know what you're going through. A bunch of us chipped in, and we got you this." He passed the envelope to Nick, who opened it to find a gift card inside: a hundred bucks' worth at Snarlbucks Coffee. Nick was genuinely touched.

"Least we could do – the place just wasn't the same without our favorite bunny-and-fox duo," said the cheetah.

"Thanks," said Nick, tucking the envelope into his pocket with the biggest smile he had felt all day. "Welp! I better get to briefing, can't wait to see the look on Chief Buffalo-Butt's face when he sees I'm back with no Carrots to keep me in line."

And without another word, he left Clawhauser and started making his way for the bullpen. The cheetah smiled, and started back on eating his cereal before he remembered something.

"Wait! Nick, your shirt's still inside out!"

But Nick did not seem to have heard him.

* * *

"Welcome back, Nick!"

"How are Judy and the kits?"

"How's parenthood treating ya?"

"Hey! Where are the cigars, Daddy?"

"You look tired – you sure four weeks leave was enough?"

"You okay, Nick? You're looking more sleepy-eyed than usual."

"You okay, Nick? I think your shirt is inside out."

Comments ranging from welcoming to concerned followed Nick into the bullpen as he entered and made his way to the seat he usually shared with Judy. He said his usual hellos, thanked everyone for the gift card and even gave a few high fives, but none of his colleagues needed to be detectives to know he wasn't in his best state. As he climbed up into his chair, he couldn't help but notice how soft the cushioning on the seat was, and how welcoming the wooden tabletop looked to his tired head. The chief wasn't here yet, so maybe he could just rest his head for a minute, catch a few winks before assignments were given out. He closed his eyes…

He was back in 19th-century Liondon, in the seemingly cluttered but actually strategically organized flat he shared with Dr. Hoppson at 221B Barker Street. A jungle gym of glass tubing and other chemistry equipment filled the table on one side of the room, and a massive bookcase crammed with various tomes, textbooks and specimens in jars filled another wall. There was a fire crackling merrily in the nearby fireplace, the skull of a wolf on the mantelpiece surveying the scene. Nick sat at his desk, his feet propped up on its surface, gazing lazily at the hulking figure that stood humbly before him: Chief Inspector Bogo of Spotland Yard. The Cape buffalo wore an incredulous expression on his face while the fox meticulously removed a pinchful of tobacco from the toe of a Purrsian slipper. He used it to fill his ornate Meerkatschaum pipe, lit it, and blew a smoke ring up to the ceiling.

"And that, Inspector Bovidae-Posterior, is my solution to the case of the abominable bunny," stated the detective.

The constable, completely oblivious to the insult that had flown over his head, threw up his beefy grey arms in astonishment. "By Jove, Sherlock Hounds, you do not miss a trick! We in the police force were just plain baffled!"

The fox, ever-incorrigible, waved this off with a dismissive air. "Merely another day's work for the greatest mind in all of Liondon," He took another puff of his pipe, and blew out another smoke ring. "Now, Inspector, do you have any other cases worthy of my time before my flatmate returns?"

"Yes, one," said the inspector. "One Indian elephant, a military officer named Colonel Hathi, checked in at the Grand Hotel just outside Paddington Brown Station last night. He stayed in a room on the top floor, went to sleep at about 11 PM, and awoke this morning to find that someone had removed his trunk while he slept!"

Sherlock Hounds blew out another puff of smoke, nonplussed. "A most ghastly business, Inspector."

"Yes, there were some very important military documents in that trunk. Now, being owned by an elephant, it was a very large and very heavy piece of luggage, and the room was sealed and secured in every possible way! We do not know how the intruder, or two or more, could have possibly entered and taken it without anyone noticing!"

He leaned forward and placed his hooves onto the desk, facing the fox in the chair. "There would be a fine reward for you for the return of those documents!"

Sherlock Hounds calmly brushed some tobacco ashes from the lap of his green windowpane-patterned pants, the lower half of a suit that his partner derided at every possible opportunity but what he himself thought was quite becoming. He stubbed out his pipe and then stood up, straightening the creases on his red silken vest before reaching for the grey scarf, green wool coat, and matching deerstalker cap on the hat rack behind him.

"Then let us go the crime scene, Inspector, although I do believe the journey will be unnecessary, for I have already calculated fourteen possible scenarios for the theft in my head and narrowed it down to three in the time it took me to stand up. I am certain I will have narrowed it down to one by the time we arrive at the hotel."

The fox turned his back to Inspector Bogo, who proceeded to help him put on the pendulous green coat. "The police force of Spotland Yard will be most grateful for your assistance as always, Wilde," said the buffalo.

Sherlock Hounds whipped around, confused. "What was that, Inspector?"

"Wilde…" said the inspector, now sounding angry.

"Yes…?" asked Hounds.

" _WILDE!"_

Nick sprang up. "Yessir!?"

He was back in the bullpen. Precinct One, Zootopia, present day. And there in front of him stood the real-life Chief Bogo, the buffalo's eyes shooting daggers from his podium. Nick heard a muffled mix of whispers and giggles from the other officers in the room, and felt his face grow warm with embarrassment.

Bogo snorted, and turned to his clipboard. "Now that Officer Wilde has decided to rejoin the land of the living, here are today's assignments…"

While Bogo rattled off the usual round of duties to everyone else present, Nick shook his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. That short dream had felt so real, like the PIXAR experience he had undergone the night before; he idly wondered if that was some side effect of using the dream-inducing machine under the influence of sleep deprivation.

"And Wilde…" muttered Bogo.

Nick perked up at attention.

The chief held up his clipboard. "Patrol duty, east Savannah Central."

Nick started to get up to leave, but then the chief stopped him. " _Wait!_ Wilde, a word first, if you please."

 _One word or several…_ Nick thought to himself. Normally he would have said that out loud, but somehow this didn't seem like the right time to drive up the chief's blood pressure.

The chief and Nick waited where they were until everyone was out of the room, and then Bogo stepped down, grabbed a chair, and sat down facing Nick. To Nick's surprise, the Cape buffalo did not look angry; in fact, he looked unusually sympathetic.

"Wilde, are you sure you are ready to resume your duties now?" The chief raised an eyebrow, or the spot where an eyebrow would be. "The state of your uniform and the prone position of your head before suggests that may not be the case."

Nick glanced down at himself, and then gazed into Bogo's eyes boldly. "Chief, I know I'm not looking my best right now – in fact I feel more like an extra from _the Stalking Dead_ – but I swear, I am _ready_ to protect and serve again!"

Bogo nodded casually. "I am pleased to hear that, but you would be more than entitled to stay away longer, you know. Four weeks paternity leave is actually very short by our standards at the ZPD."

Nick smirked at him. "Now you're just trying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"A little, but you cannot deny my concerns are valid."

"Yeah, but I got a family to support now – gotta bring home the bugga bacon and all that."

" _Hmm…"_ The chief gazed intently at Nick for a few seconds, scrutinizing him. "Very well then," the chief finally declared. "You're dismissed."

Nick nodded, got up and started for the door.

"And Wilde?"

Nick spun around. "Yeah?"

"Do fix that uniform first."

* * *

An hour later, Nick was riding in his and Judy's old patrol car, the smell of two empty coffee cups and a half-finished third overriding all the other familiar scents inside the cabin. He was definitely more awake now, but a new feeling was starting to overtake his fatigue: loneliness. Besides Judy's absence, this was also the first time he had spent more than five minutes alone in over a month. It was quiet, but it was a deafening sort of quiet. He missed his mate, and he missed his babies. Sure they were colicky now, but he loved their little coos, and their soft fur and the way they smelled… well, maybe not always the way they smelled. Nick had to suppress a sudden desire to drive home just to hold them in his arms again. Maybe for a few minutes at lunchtime…

He was lonely, and he was bored. Patrol duty was dull on the best of days, but without Judy to liven things up the monotony was twice as palpable. And being bored always made him sleepy, which was the last thing he needed right now. The temptation was strong for him to pull over somewhere and just grab a nap, but he couldn't do that. He was an officer of the law, and he was a father now, who had to set a good example for his children. Plus, if a call came in while he was asleep he would never hear the end of it.

And then he remembered the night before, when he had started doing the private eye narration while looking for baby formula. It had been an innocuous task, but narrating it had sure livened things up for him; he had enjoyed doing that little private eye monologue.

Nick looked up at the city skyline in the distance, towering and twisting skyscrapers penetrating the deep blue sky above. And then, once again, narration began to pour from his mouth…

" _ **The towers of Zootopia stand before me, stretching monuments of mammal's progress in the sky. This city believes itself the ultimate monument to progress, where predator and prey alike live in harmony and anyone can be anything…"**_

He threw back a gulp of hot coffee like it was a stiff drink, and then winced because it burned the back of his throat.

" _ **But there is no (**_ _cough_ _ **) harmony, there is no kumbaya. If there were, I would not be sitting here now. This city is broken, and it needs protectors. Like me, and my leporine consort. But she is home now, tending to the fulfillment of the circle of life…"**_

He threw back another gulp of coffee,

"… _ **Leaving me alone to do what needs to be done."**_

He flipped open his shades and slid them over his eyes like Horatio Mane.

" _ **Crime never sleeps, so I in turn must never sleep. I must be ever-vigilant, if I am to have any hope of making this city a better place for my mate, for my mother, and for the two little miracles waiting for me at home."**_

Feeling a renewed sense of drive, Nick shifted the clutch and zoomed down the street, continuing his stream of narration every step of the way through the rest of his patrol.

* * *

 **One Week Later:**

" _Woo-HOO!"_

It was Judy's first day back on the force, and the grey bunny was nothing short of jubilant at being back in uniform and being behind the wheel of their patrol vehicle again, especially once she had learned she could still fit into her old uniform despite having just had babies. Nick idly wondered if that was a rabbit thing or just because Judy was in such good shape to begin with. His mother had called in her vacation days at work and was now looking after Ridley and Ella every day until Nick and Judy could find a more long-term care option.

"This is GREAT, Nick! Team WildeHopps is BACK! Here and ready to make the world a better place again! I really miss the kids, don't you miss the kids? _Ooh_ , I'm so excited! D'you think the kids will be okay? Do you think your mom will be okay?"

Despite the fact that the twins' colic had shown no sign of waning in the past week and Nick and Judy were still quite sleep-deprived, excitement at returning to work had an energizing effect on the bunny, akin to the time Nick had dared her to try an espresso. The fox smiled and patted his paw reassuringly on Judy's.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. If my mother is half the caregiver you are, and I know from experience she is and then some, our kits will be in excellent paws for the foreseeable future."

Judy turned to Nick, smiling fondly at him. " _Ohhh_ …I love you." She leaned over and kissed him before turning her eyes back to the road.

Nick leaned back into his seat, smiling contentedly. He picked up his coffee cup and drank a few gulps, and then turned his head to the side, gazing out the window. A minute passed in silence, and then Judy heard something. A voice, coming from Nick, which she had never heard before:

" _ **The return of my partner has brought an uplift on my spirits I have not felt in some time, like a most refreshing dose of tonic. And as we go along on our regularly scheduled patrol through Savannah Central on this characteristically warm day, I cannot not help but feel a rush of déjà vu. It is like we never even left, or this part of our lives simply went on pause the minute we had offspring…"**_

"Uhhh, what's with the voice and narration?" Judy asked.

Nick shook his face like he was waking from a daydream, and turned back to face her. "Oh, that. You see, I got bored working by myself last week, so I started narrating to spice things up. Cool, huh?"

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Like that guy from _Shrew Detective_?"

"Yeah, like Rust Vohle. And a bit of Roarschach from Watchmammals too."

"Why them? I thought playing Sherlock Hounds was your thing."

"Yeah, that's what inspired it. But when you think about it, Hounds really didn't narrate at all – that was always Hoppson's thing."

"I'm not going to start narrating for you, if that's where you're going with this."

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that, so I decided to just take my cue from other detectives instead."

"But those guys you mentioned are so downbeat, always going on about hopelessness and nihilism and the whole dark side of mammality."

"Yeah, that got depressing after a while, so I watered it down a bit. Now I'm going for more of the classic style, like _The Moletese Falcon_ and _The Pig Sleep_."

Judy was nonplussed. "So basically, you're just going to rehash every fictional detective you can think of and use it to narrate our police work?"

"Pretty much," Nick nodded.

"Even mundane things like a simple patrol?"

"Sure. You gotta admit, it makes things more interesting. I mean c'mon, half of our job is boring. Patrol, paperwork, parking duty, all of them dull as dishwater. Narrating makes it more fun, and I do a better job. Everybody wins."

"Maybe…" said Judy with an air of uncertainty.

Just then, their police radio crackled to life. "Dispatch to Car 34, Team WildeHopps, do you come in, over?" came the familiar voice of Clawhauser.

"Oooh!" Judy squealed excitedly before activating the radio. "Dispatch, come in, over!"

"We have a signal 12 – street racer on Berry Lane! Over!"

"10-4, over and out!" stated Judy. She switched off the radio and gave a whoop.

"A street racer, Nick! Just like our first day together!"

"As poetic as the swivel of a bunny's hips!" said Nick, sliding on his shades. "Pedal to the metal, Hoppson! We haven't a moment to lose!"

"Don't call me Hoppson!" Judy barked as she stepped on the gas.


	93. Private Eye Monologues III

**Private Eye Monologues Chapter 3**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Edited by: DrummerMax64**

 **Artwork by StarWisherMidnight on DA**

* * *

 **Over the next two days…**

" _ **The morality of speeding to catch a speeder eludes me. If we are allowed to break this law in the name of catching law-breakers, what other laws might be non-applicable to us in our pursuit of justice? Is there a true limit if no one calls us out on it? We may be the watchmammals, but who watches-"**_

" _I'm trying to drive here, Nick!"_

* * *

" _ **Our tipoff of the Street Howler deal was as spurious as a jackalope. We were informed there might be an exchange going on in this apartment, but the bags turned out to contain naught but catnip. Legal in such small quantity, and with a name that remains startlingly contradictory since the substance now affects all mammals besides cats. We left the hares at the scene to their nip and their Playbunny magazines, my repressed male side tempting me to sneak a peek on the way out-"**_

"NICK!"

" _ **Which my faithful husband side advised I ignore and handily won out in the end."**_

"Nice try, I saw you."

"Carrots, it's been so _long_ …"

* * *

" _ **I felt my normally razor-sharp focus begin to wane from the repetitive pondering involved in this case. I needed a clue and a drink. One of them I knew where to find."**_

" _Ohhh_ no, you've had enough coffee today!"

* * *

" _ **As I undergo this torturous ritual, I find myself contemplating the scientific possibility of death by boredom, as well as the ramifications for the insurance on my life should I die by such an end. Sometimes I wonder if we in the force are all actually part of a conspiratorial scientific experiment to test this theory, with our superior officer himself aiding and abetting-"**_

"For Pete's sake, Nick, it's just end of day paperwork!"

* * *

 **On the third day…**

" _ **Tundratown. Zootopia's central hub of crime. Beneath that winter wonderland exterior lies a history that would chill your soul as it would your bones. Within those frosty walls dwells the city's greatest criminal underworld. The Bigs, the Frostbites, the Five Tails, each one a hydra of crime, ever-growing and eternal. Cut off one head, you're as good as guaranteed two more will grow in its place. Only the strongest survive here, the most insulated from the world and its cold evils. It is positively Darwinian in its design, a place where the weak are rooted out and you must adapt-"**_

"Shut it, Nick!"

The pair had been called in to help stop a robbery at the Grande Zootopia Museum in Downtown Zootopia, a vast, grey neoclassical-style building reminiscent of an ancient Greek temple. It was near the very center of the city on Lionheart Avenue, close to the inlet that bordered Downtown and Tundratown, the two districts accessible to each other via bridge or skytrain. Nick was standing atop the hill of stone steps that led up to the museum, gazing out at the full panoramic view of the city's frostiest district that his position offered him.

"… _ **Or die,"**_ Nick finished. Judy rolled her eyes.

Unlike the Natural History Museum where Nick and Judy had apprehended Bellwether years before, the Grande Museum dealt specifically with Zootopia and its long history, including an extensive collection of antiquities from the city's early days. According to their information, two robbers, a skunk and a red fox, had held up the museum, taken an exhibit, and made it out an exit into a getaway car. Nick and Judy had arrived just after all this had gone down, and were currently guarding the scene while awaiting further instruction. Just then, a voice crackled to life on the rabbit's belt.

" _Unit 34, come in Unit 34. Team WildeHopps, do you read? Over."_

Judy grabbed her radio and held it up to her mouth, "Team Wi _–_ I mean, Unit 34 responding. What's your situation?"

" _We've apprehended the suspects and their driver, but the stolen artifact isn't on them, and it isn't in their car. And that's not all."_

"What's the rest?" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _You remember how the witnesses stated it was a skunk and a red fox who perpetrated the robbery?"_

"Yeah…?"

" _Well, now they're a honey badger and a jackal."_

Judy and Nick's eyes both widened in bewilderment. "Umm… are you sure they said skunk and fox?" the rabbit asked.

" _Positive. The perps were both wearing ski masks that covered their whole heads, ears included, but their species were positively identified by their tails."_

"And you're sure you have the right car?"

" _Affirmative. The details match our information, and the suspects were wearing the same clothes that were described. And when we tried to ask them more questions, they gave us the paw and told us to talk to their lawyer. Guess who it is – Saul Goodmammal."_

"That wily coyote? Great."

Saul Goodmammal was the sleaziest criminal lawyer in all of Zootopia, with a renowned talent for discrediting evidence and smearing witnesses. If he was truly the robbers' lawyer, he could have them out in one hour and be suing for false arrest in the next.

" _We can detain them until their lawyer arrives, but we need your help. We think they may have hidden the artifact somewhere near the scene, maybe waiting for a third party to pick it up. Keep an eye out for any suspicious characters."_

"Copy that, we'll start searching."

Judy lowered her radio, completely baffled. It _sounded_ like they had caught the robbers, but animals couldn't just change their species when they pleased.

Nick, however, was enthused. "Wow, our first real case since we got back, and it's a verifiable brainteaser! _**Hoppson, the game is-"**_

"If you finish that sentence, my children will grow up without a father," Judy warned. Nick clammed right up. Judy gestured to the line of cars parked in front of the museum steps below. "Look, you go down and start checking under nearby cars, I'll search the perimeter up here." Nick gave her a mock salute, and the two separated.

Nick skipped down the steps, kneeled down to search under a black Humbler in front of him, and that was when he saw it: down the block, twenty-odd yards away, was a raccoon scrounging through a trash bin. He wore torn old jeans and a filthy navy hoodie with the hood over his head and had a large bag of cans sitting next to him; a stereotypical trash panda (politically-incorrect, as the term was). His detective-senses tingling, Nick got out his phone and used the camera to zoom in on the scavenger. He could make out the raccoon's face, with grizzled fur and an expression to match, and couldn't help but notice that his face looked strangely familiar. He began to inch closer.

Nick watched the raccoon straighten up from the bin and pull out what looked like a very full black shopping bag. He tucked it inside his bag of cans, threw that over his shoulder and started to walk away, nobody on the sidewalk giving him a second glance.

It was when the raccoon stepped away from the bin and Nick could see his whole torso that he saw it: the Procyon was distinctly pear-shaped, as if he was hiding something bulky underneath his hoodie. He looked slightly unsteady on his feet as he walked. And his tail, instead of swishing back and forth like a raccoon's normally would, remained perfectly limp against the ground as if it were being dragged.

All the pieces clicked together in Nick's mind with remarkable clarity. _"That's no raccoon…"_ the fox growled under his breath. He started to stalk the suspect, discreetly pulling out his phone and sending Judy a very quick text message. Within seconds he could see the bunny rushing down the museum steps to join him out of the corner of his eye, not letting the still-distant 'raccoon' out of his sight.

"What is it?" Judy hissed.

Nick, now speedwalking, pointed a finger towards his target. " _Him_ ," he whispered, "that's our guy."

"The one in the blue hoodie carrying the bag?" Judy asked. Nick nodded in confirmation.

"Got it, _"_ Judy pulled out her tranquilizer gun, and then, to Nick's shock, suddenly broke into a run. "ZPD, _FREEZE!"_

The phony raccoon turned around, jumped with an unexpected panic, and took off like a rocket.

Nick mentally facepalmed himself. _"Impulsive bunnies…"_ he muttered under his breath as he rushed to catch up with Judy. Up ahead, he saw the raccoon reach into his bag of cans, pull out the black loot bag, and toss the rest away.

"Let's flag down a car! We can catch him!" Judy yelled as she ran.

"Car's no good!" Nick yelled back. "We can't let him out of our sight for even a second! The moment he loses us he'll ditch his disguise and we'll never find him!"

" _Disguise…?_ " Judy asked desperately.

"Yeah! That's not a raccoon!" Nick stated.

The two chased the phony raccoon down the street for almost a minute, struggling not to let him out of their sight, pedestrians gawking at them from all angles. A few even tried to intervene, but their quarry was very agile, and managed to evade every attempt they made at blocking him. Then finally, Nick and Judy saw him aim for a set of stairs on the sidewalk.

"He's going into the subway station!" Nick yelled. He turned to Judy. "Hoppson, our quarry has absconded!"

"No sheep, Sherlock!" snarled Judy. The pair reached the subway entrance, flew down the stairs, hopped over the turnstiles and got to the platform just in time to see their target run onto the nearest train. Catching a quick glance at the information screen, Judy knew instantly where he was going: Tundratown. Panicking, the two ran for it, getting inside just in time before the doors closed.

Huffing and wheezing, Nick and Judy found they were in the very last car of the train. Since the morning commute period was now over, there were very few passengers onboard, which made it a lot easier to spot their target. The raccoon was still running like the wind down through the train cars, trying to put as much distance between himself and the pair as possible. Both groaning, Nick and Judy took off after him.

Judy could see out the windows through the corner of her eye: they were out of the subway tunnel, they were crossing the inlet on tracks above the water, they were coming into Tundratown, they were sinking into a new tunnel… why did the darn train have to be so fast!?

They had nearly closed in on the raccoon at the front of the train just as the train was pulling in at its first stop. They were within twenty feet of him, and could see him grunting in a panic while struggling to pry open the door with his fingers.

" _End of the line_ ," Judy stated confidently, now calmly strolling towards their target instead of running. Behind her, Nick was leaning against a seat, clutching at a stitch in his chest. Judy reached out a paw for the raccoon, they almost had him…

And then there was a digital ding, and the doors slid open. The raccoon took off like a madmammal, his bushy ringed tail flying through the air behind him…

"Oh no you DON'T!" Judy snapped, grabbing for the furry appendage. She caught it in her paws…

 _Shrrrip!_

" _Waaah!"_ Judy cried out in surprise as the detachable tail ripped loose and her own momentum carried her forward, making her fall to the platform outside with a thump, the fake tail cushioning her body as she landed. She took only one second to groan and let it sink in. She couldn't believe it. She had fallen for a fake tail _again_ … Raising her head up, she caught sight of their quarry again, still running down the platform for the stairs. Whoever he was, she had to admire his stamina.

"I did say he wasn't a real raccoon…" Nick mumbled as he helped Judy up, a suppressed grin tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," said the bunny. Nick tucked the fake tail inside his jacket and the pair ran for the stairs. They clambered up two flights, Judy's ears still picking up the footsteps of their target, a wave of cold starting to hit both of them. They followed him down a dimly-lit hallway, turned a corner…

And burst out into the dazzling white light of Tundratown.

No matter how long Judy lived in Zootopia, she could never get used to the environmental transition between districts. Every time, no matter what the situation, it never failed to astonish her what a marvel of engineering the city of Zootopia was, to enter a train from a toasty warm climate and exit into a wintery frost. Their quarry had picked an excellent place to try and get lost… between the cold dampening Nick's nose and the snow muffling footsteps so Judy's ears couldn't pick them up, they would have a much harder time tracking him in this.

Amidst the snow-covered trees and civilians and sparkling buildings, Judy spotted their target, who was still running like his life depended on it. The snow was slowing him down, but she knew it would slow her and Nick down too. Judy whipped out her radio as the pair took off after him, bounding through the deep, heavy snow.

"This is Officer Hopps to dispatch! We're in pursuit of a suspect in the Grande Museum robbery, heading through Tundratown! Subject is a male raccoon with no tail, wearing jeans and a navy hoodie! Requesting backup!"

" _Uh – copy, Officer Hopps, what's your location?"_

"It's-" then Judy suddenly realized she had no idea where they were, and all street signs she could see were covered by snow.

" _Fertilizer!"_ she swore under her breath. "Just send an officer to the Tundra-Downtown train station! He can pick up our trail from there!"

" _Copy that! Over and out!"_

Up ahead of them, Judy saw the tailless raccoon leap onto a nearby ice pond, skid over to the other side, and jump off for the 'float-way' river mammals in the district used to get around. He jumped on one of the floating ice chunks in the water and started hopping from one to the next, the flow of the river drastically increasing his speed.

" _Fertilizer!_ " Judy swore again. Then she looked around as fast as she could, and spotted a lynx riding a snowmobile in their direction.

"Halt!" Judy yelled, waving her arms and whipping out her badge at the driver. The snow machine skidded and screeched to a halt in front of her. "ZPD! We need to use your snowmobile!"

"Uhhh… okay?" the lynx stammered as he got off his vehicle and Nick and Judy got on.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back!" Nick yelled at the cat as he and Judy zoomed away, clobbering a nearby snowmammal in their haste.

Despite the little hit-and-run, Nick had to admit Judy was driving the thing pretty well, considering she had not driven a snowmobile since her academy days. In no time at all, they were riding along the edge of the float-way, their target getting closer and closer.

Realizing the raccoon would notice them and change course any second, Nick got an idea. He leaned down and scooped some snow from the ground. Packing it into a tight snowball with his russet paws, he eyed his still ice-jumping target and the closing distance between them, his mouth beginning to narrate slightly:

" _ **Now the angle of trajectory, multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle…"**_

He weighed the snowball up and down in his paw. _**"Factoring in arm speed and snowball mass, estimate point two-five kilograms…"**_ In front of him, Judy's ears gave a very distinct twitch.

He licked his finger and held it up in the air. _**"Adjusting for wind direction and resistance and change in equilibrium…"**_

" _NIIICK!"_ Judy shouted.

Nick threw the snowball with all his might just as the raccoon turned his head at the sound of Judy's voice. It struck directly on the Procyon's face, making him lose his footing and slip off his ice chunk, landing ankle-deep in the river.

" _Wa-ha-ow!_ Cold, cold, _cold!_ " the raccoon yelped as he jumped out of the water and onto the bank. Judy's ears perked up; she knew that nasally voice…

Pulling over the snowmobile, Judy and Nick hopped over the float-way and saw their quarry heading for the nearest building: _Pike Place Flying Fish Market._ " _ZPD, HALT!_ " Judy called out as the raccoon scrambled through the sliding glass doors of the market. Nick and Judy were there in seconds, and just as they burst through the doors, Judy's ears began to pick up the sound of a police siren nearby.

"Carrots, _DUCK!"_ Nick yelled.

"Wha-WOAH!" Judy dodged just in time as a large haddock zoomed over her head, missing it by inches. "Sorry!" the otter who threw it hollered.

"This is an 'open-air' fish market!" Nick explained as they ran through the store, an airborne salmon just missing his own head. "They like to toss the fish to each other!"

Judy scanned the scene as quick as she could, and spotted the raccoon just up ahead, ducking and dodging around customers and fish-stands, aiming for the exit on the other side of the room. He was finally slowing down now, gasping for air from all the running, but if he got through the door and barricaded it behind himself…

Then Judy got an idea: leaping up, she caught a flying carp in mid-air. And when she landed, she steeled herself, and threw the fish hard as she could at the raccoon's feet; it landed right on target under his right foot. With a whooping cry, the raccoon slipped on the thing like a bar of soap, skidded spectacularly across the floor, and crash-landed into a wooden barrel marked PICKLED HERRING, the contents spilling all over him.

Nick and Judy ran up to the finally-immobilized fake raccoon, who was panting to the point that he was rasping. Only his head was visible, the rest of his body submerged under a smelly mess of fish and brine. Beside him, his loot bag had opened up, and the stolen artifact had fallen out atop the fish pile. It was a heavy amulet, carved out of snowy-white stone and depicting a prehistoric tigress walking on all fours. The White Jade Tiger, one of Tundratown's greatest treasures and a coveted jewel for any collector in Zootopia.

Up close, Judy finally got a good look at the 'raccoon' they had been chasing. His hood had come down, and she could now see some kind of flap at the base of his neck, and that his 'eyes' were actually eyeholes. No question – this was a Halloween mask, bearing the likeness of the iconic sci-fi character Rocket Raccoon.

Right then, Judy heard the sound of a siren being turned off outside, along with the sound of a door slamming and paws trudging through snow. The rabbit mentally rolled her eyes. _Perfect timing as usual_ ,she thought. A snowy-white wolf officer whom Nick and Judy knew as Officer Kiba entered the fray.

"Sorry I took so long, you left one mess of a trail between here and the train station," said the wolf, gazing confusedly around the scene. "And speaking of messes, what happened here?"

"Only the foiling of the greatest museum heist in Zootopia history!" declared Nick triumphantly. "Of course you missed all the action, but hey, you're just in time for the unmasking! Carrots, would you do the honors?"

"Ohhh, I think you've earned that right," said Judy insistently.

"Gee, thanks!" said Nick, who looked almost childish with excitement. _"Always wanted to do this…"_ He stepped forward and grasped the mask by the ears. "Drumroll please!"

Several people around the scene started clapping their knees in a drumroll.

" _ **And our mystery hooded bandit is…**_ " Nick pulled off the mask, revealing the face of a bedraggled weasel with maroon eyes, bent whiskers and a previously-broken snout.

"Well, well, well…" Nick drawled out with relish. "The Duke of Weaselton. Long time so see."

" _Ugggghhh…"_ the weasel let out a heavy groan as if he was waking from a coma. "What gave me away?" Duke Weaselton asked in his familiar nasally voice.

"Well, the Rocket Raccoon mask for one thing," said Nick. "Seriously, if you're trying to be all discreet, don't go wearing the face of the most famous raccoon in all of Zootopia. That was your first big whoopsie."

Then he pulled out the fake raccoon tail from inside his jacket. "And the detachable tail, nice touch. But whoopsie number twosie, wearing one of these has two _very_ distinct giveaways: one is a protuberant belly from having your real tail wrapped around your midsection, and the other is a strange gait caused by your inability to use your real tail for balance when walking. I, er, speak from some experience here."

Judy rolled her eyes at the memory of that little fiasco.

Nick picked up the bag that had held the Tiger and reached into it. He pulled out a skunk tail and a fox tail, each with a piece of velcro attached to the end. "And these would explain how your badger and jackal partners were able to conveniently turn into a skunk and a fox for the robbery. Their faces were covered, so all the witnesses could see were their easily identifiable tails. And once they ditched the evidence for you to find, they were home free. Remind me to have a word with the manager at Zoonko's about who he sells his products to."

Then Nick leaned in closer, staring directly into the weasel's eyes. "But there IS more: the science of deduction tells me that this was not _your_ plan..."

Nick began to pace around the scene, his paws gesturing theatrically and his gaze alternating between the trapped weasel and the crowd gawking at him.

"The three of you could never have pulled this heist off on your own," Nick stated. "I do not know if you had the brains to plan it out, but I _do_ know that working with a team does not fit your _motus operandi_. You had a backer – a sponsor – someone who offered enough money to ensure none of you three, you especially, would double-cross the others for the loot. Now, your attempted escape into Tundratown, plus the fact you stole a Tundratown artifact, makes the residential district of your sponsor obvious. There are five kingpins in Tundratown who are wealthy and connected enough to set this up. Two of them are currently serving time in prison, leaving three: Mr. Big…"

Duke gulped at the memory of his last encounter with the diminutive crime boss.

"…Francesco 'Frank' Clawstello, snow leopard and leader of the Frostbite organization, and Boris Kasper, polar bear and 'businessmammal'. Now, last I heard, you and Mr. Big have a… let's say, _frosty_ relationship, so I think we can rule him out. And while Frank Clawstello _is_ known for his proclivity for tigresses, his biggest vices are gambling and sporting events, especially for horse races and kangaroo boxing matches. He's a thrill-seeker, he has no love for antiquities. But Mr. Kasper, on the other hand, _is_ a known antiques enthusiast, with a front as a legitimate dealer and a connection to every known fence in the city. _And_ he's been represented by Saul Goodmammal before, _and_ he has a renowned but dubious collection of relics of which I'm sure he would love to add the White Jade Tiger to…"

He leaned in again to Weaselton's face, smiling in smug triumph. "…I think we have our winner."

Weaselton broke down in exasperation. "C'mon Wilde, this was gonna my big score! I swear, I was gonna go straight after this! You never woulda heard from me again! C'mon, can't you just cut me this one little break?!"

Nick and Judy didn't know which was sadder: the possibility Weaselton was telling the truth, or the likelihood he was lying. "Forget it, Duke," Nick quipped as he whipped out his pawcuffs. "It's Tundratown."

He extracted Weaselton's paws from the pile of herrings and slapped the cuffs on him. "But hey, technically all we've got you for is evading police and possession of stolen goods. With a little talking, I'm sure you'll get a light sentence." Judy passed the amulet over to Officer Kiba, and together she and Nick heaved the weasel out of the fish pile, the rabbit recoiling at the fishy odour.

"Whoof, heavy thing," said Kiba as he examined the amulet. "What is it, anyway?"

Judy's eyes bulged, and she shook her head at Nick as fast as she could as a Cheshire cat grin began spreading across her husband's face. "NO. No, please, _please_ NO…" she mouthed.

"The, uh… stuff that dreams are made of," Nick stated. Judy clapped a paw to her face.

Then, as if trying to deliberately further her mortification, Nick turned to face the awestruck audience before him, and launched into a full dramatic soliloquy:

" _ **And so closes the case of the White Jade Tiger, the greatest MacGuffin of the modern age! Thanks to the combined strengths of my sharp detective mind and my leporine consort's excellent throwing arm, the half-baked Alaska of a robbery has been foiled, and the curator of the museum can sleep soundly knowing that one of his greatest exhibits has been safely recovered! Of course, there is some small irony in the fact that it will be locked up in evidence for likely years before he can ever have it back, BUT, that is insignificant in the pursuit of justice and the safety of our fair city…"**_

"Hey Flopsy…" Duke whispered to Judy out of the corner of his mouth.

" _Yeah?"_ Judy asked wearily.

"Why is he talking in that funny voice?"

* * *

 **A/N: "The Five Tails" belong to sarcasmisOurStrength (or Nehkles or WhatABummer, one of the three), and the White Jade Tiger comes from a book by Julie Lawson. Also, the look of the Grande Zootopia Museum was based off the National Archives building in DC, and the fish market at the end of the chase is based on the famous Pike Place market in Seattle. Other miscellaneous references include Watchmen, Breaking Bad, Looney Tunes, Wolf's Rain, and the movies Guardians of the Galaxy, the Departed, Chinatown and the Maltese Falcon. See if you can find them all!**


	94. Private Eye Monologues IV

**Private Eye Monologues Chapter 4**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Edited by: DrummerMax64**

 **Artwork by StarWisherMidnight on DA**

* * *

That evening was a quiet affair. Between Nick and Judy, that is. Ridley and Ella, however, had made no change whatsoever in their sleeping habits and volume output since Nick and Judy had returned to work, so the evening after the two got home passed by in its usual whirlwind of diapers, feedings, and ringing ears. However, Judy spoke no words to Nick unless they were related to the kids, and while she put on a polite exterior, a stiff upper lip and a dark pink tinge in her ears told Nick she had still not gotten over her embarrassment at his little monologue performance at the fish market. And in the car while they were escorting Duke to the precinct. _Annnd_ to everyone who happened to be in the lobby of the precinct when they arrived. Needless to say, everyone had gotten quite a show, especially the little weasel. Nick didn't say it often, but he might have gone a teensy bit too far. And tonight, he vowed, he was going to make it up to Judy.

* * *

That night, Judy awoke with a start. But for once, it was not from the sound of babies crying, but from the lack of it. She was so used to getting up in the middle of the night now she had awoken out of habit, but hadn't heard a thing. Not even a whimper. Judy gazed at the clock: 6:07 AM. She bolted upright. It wasn't night, it was morning! It was almost time to get up for work! And then, once she started shaking the cobwebs out of her brain, Judy realized two things: 1) Nick was not in bed with her, and 2) not only could she not hear the babies cry, she could not hear anything at all, not even the usual background noise. Clapping her paws to her head, she found the reason why: someone had slipped on her noise-cancelling headphones over her ears while she slept.

Yanking off the headpiece she listened out, but still could hear no baby cries, only low mumbling and creaking noises somewhere else in the apartment. Curiosity piqued, Judy went to the door, opened it quietly, and tiptoed down the hallway towards the living room. Peeping around the corner, she saw the scene: there was Nick, sitting in their rocking chair, gazing out the window and holding both Ridley and Ella in his lap, the gentle creaks and back-and-forth movements providing a soothing atmosphere for the little kits. Both babies were cozily swaddled in blankets, and both were staring wide-eyed and attentively at their father, who seemed to be telling them a story:

" _ **And then Mommy told me to go, to leave her, when she herself faced all but certain doom at the paws of both the savage jaguar and the heights from which she dangled, clinging desperately to that slippery rain-soaked platform. And even in the heat of the moment I realized, that was the noblest thing I had ever seen. I hesitated, I had no idea what to do. Then the decision was made for me as the gondola left, and it was all I could do to keep myself from fainting as I looked into those feral, slit-pupiled eyes…"**_

With a start, Judy realized Nick was telling the story of how the two of them had solved the night howler case years before. Sure, Ridley and Ella were far too young to understand what he was saying, but somehow his presentation, or at least the detective voice he was using, seemed to have an entrancing effect on the two infants.

" _ **And the jaguar pounced, and just when I thought I was about to pay my dues to the holy Maid Marian, the jaguar froze, and recoiled. Somehow, in a split-second, Mommy had managed to regain her footing and snare the jaguar with a large pawcuff to his hindpaw,"**_

Nick chuckled. _ **"To this day, it remains an unsolved mystery as to where she was keeping those cuffs, for none of the tiny pockets on her belt could possibly have held them..."**_

Judy chuckled a little too. That… was a trade secret she had never revealed to anyone. Nick leaned in closer to Ridley and Ella's faces, speaking them in almost a whisper:

" _ **That, I believe, was the moment when I truly began to understand just how extraordinary your mother was. That, I think, was the moment when our path to love, marriage and you, the babies in the baby carriage, truly began."**_

Judy had to cover her mouth to stop herself from 'awww'ing out loud. But then she realized: _had he been up with the babies all night? The poor fox must be exhausted!_ Just then, she noticed something else: the apartment looked spotless. Gazing around, she could see there were no toys on the floor, there were no dirty dishes in the sink, and the pile of laundry she had meant to do last night sat neatly folded in the basket.

"Okay," she then heard Nick whisper. "Let's get you back to the crib, see if you little rugrats feel like catching a little snooze before breakfast." The fox stood up and gave a tired yawn. "I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow."

Not sure what to do, Judy quickly crept back down the hallway, slipped back into the master bedroom, and softly shut the door behind her just before Nick entered the hallway. Through the door, she could hear Ella start to give a little fuss as Nick walked by. _"Shhh,"_ the fox whispered. "We don't want to wake Mommy, she needs a few more minutes."

Judy felt a huge rush of affection for Nick well up inside her. Deciding to follow his wishes, she hopped back into bed and sat up, eagerly anticipating his return. Because when he did, _oooh boy_ did she have plans for rewarding him. But, ten minutes later, Nick had still not returned, and Judy had gone back to sleep until the alarm clock went off at 7.

* * *

After being reawakened by the alarm clock and seeing there was no Nick in bed with her, Judy went and checked the kitchen first, but the fox was not there. After turning on the coffee maker, she checked the living room and the bathroom and then finally the nursery, where she found Nick sprawled face-down on the carpet in front of the crib, both babies inside sleeping peacefully.

"Nick? Nick!" Judy hurried over and concernedly checked his vitals, breathing a sigh of relief when they appeared normal; Nick had just fallen asleep. Wishing she could just leave him where he was, Judy began delivering little slaps to his face to wake him up. "Come on, wake up, we gotta get ready for work…"

Nick gave a little stir and his eyes fluttered open a little bit, but what came out of his mouth, however, strongly suggested he was not awake yet:

" _ **No no, the killer could not have been the ocelot. Judging by the position of the body and the angle of the harpoon, I would deduce the killer to be roughly rabbit-sizzzed…"**_

And then the fox's head nodded back, and Nick was asleep again. Guessing he was dreaming about being Sherlock Hounds again, Judy ran back to the kitchen, where the coffee maker was beginning to fill the coffee pot. Slipping a mug under the coffee stream, Judy filled it up and dashed with it back to the nursery.

"Nick? Come on sleepy fox, smell the nice coffee…" Judy murmured as she held the mug in front of Nick's nose and fanned with her paw to make him smell the coffee vapor. Nick's ears gave a twitch and then his nose gave a few little sniffs, and then a grin began to spread across the fox's face even though his eyes still weren't open.

" _Coooffeee_ …" Nick groaned as his left paw came to life and began to feel around blindly for the cup of miracle elixir. Judy handed it to him, and Nick immediately put it to his mouth and drank the entire contents in two gulps, wincing as the hot liquid burned his throat. Nick smacked his lips, a few seconds passed, and the fox's eyes finally opened for real.

"Uggh… Morning, Carrots."

"Good morning, Nick," Judy whispered, giving him a little kiss. "I saw what you did, cleaning the apartment and staying up with the kids and giving me a good night's sleep…" She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!"

Nick smiled as he put his free arm around his wife and hugged her back, his other arm still firmly pinned under his body where he had fallen asleep on it. "Aww… T'was nothing, really. It was good to get some one-on-one time with the kits like that."

"I understand, but what about the rest of today?" Judy asked. "You've been up all night! Are you sure you can handle a full day of work now?"

"Don't sweat it, I used to pull all-nighters like that all the time back in my hustling days," Nick stated. And then he began to peel his limp body off the carpet, hoisted up his torso with his arms, and collapsed again. "Of course, that was about ten years ago…"

Judy chuckled as she helped the bedraggled fox get to his feet. "Okay, but if at any point today you feel like you can't work anymore, you tell me, understand?"

The fox nodded.

"Good! Why don't you go freshen up while I make you a nice breakfast, hm? Cheese and bug omelette, your favorite."

"Sounds gooood…" Nick slurred as he trudged off to the bathroom dragging his feet.

* * *

Nick was fine through the rest of breakfast, and through getting dressed and greeting his mother when she showed up for kitsitting duty, but on their way to the precinct he nodded off again in the car. Judy didn't trouble him, but instead drove on in silence until they reached Precinct One. But the Nick that greeted her when she had parked and shook him awake, however, was something she had not seen coming:

" _ **I felt fatigue gnaw at my soul like spiritual piranhas, but my resolution to be active in my goal to serve and protect the city remains unyielding. As I once vowed to myself, this city never sleeps, so I in turn must never sleep, and I shall not."**_

And then he got out of the car, and started strutting towards the precinct with a strange new energy.

"Nick, wait!" Judy yelled as she undid her seatbelt and ran up to him. "What are you doing? Why are you narrating now? We're not on duty yet!"

But Nick ignored her as he climbed the steps and burst through the revolving door into the lobby. A panicked look came over Judy's face as she spotted Clawhauser waving to them from his desk, a doughnut halfway up to his mouth. "Hi guys!" he called out. "How are the-"

" _MorningClawhausernotimetochat, busy_!" Judy garbled as she pushed Nick past the reception desk before he could start talking to Clawhauser in detective-mode. However, this did not stop the confused cheetah from overhearing as they made their way down the hall to the bullpen:

" _ **As we gave our usual greeting to our favorite chubby Jubatus, I could deduce by the crumbs on his chin and chest that he has already had two chocolate, one maple and three jelly doughnuts since the beginning of his shift this morning, thereby increasing his future risk of diabetes by approximately twelve percent…"**_

" _Stoppit, Nick!"_ Judy pleaded.

A mystified look came over Clawhauser's face as he slowly counted the doughnuts left in his box and realized Nick was right.

* * *

" _ **McHorn's blood pressure problems seem as strong as ever, in fact, going by the irate expression on his face it must be getting worse. A less stressful profession would be worthy of consideration, but then I am a detective, not his cardiologist."**_

Nick sniffed the air around Officers Wolford and Fangmeyer as he walked by them,

" _ **And by their shared musk mask, I can deduce Wolford and Fangmeyer spent last night together – Fangmeyer appears satisfied, but going by the cushion on his chair Wolford continues to be insecure about their difference in their sizes."**_

Nick's narration continued all the way into the bullpen and up to his and Judy's seat, along with bemused expressions from everybody listening. Next to him, trying not to make the scene worse than it already was, Judy simply followed silently, red-faced and tight-lipped. Up at the podium, much to her dismay, Chief Bogo was already there, ready to hand out the day's assignments. "Wilde, Hopps, what is going on here?" the Cape buffalo asked.

Nick ignored him as he clambered up onto his seat, a tomato-faced Judy following him. _**"And speaking of chairs,"**_ Nick continued, _ **"it continues to disappoint me to find myself and my leporine consort still sharing one chair between us after half a decade on the force. As much as I enjoy the closeness, this stirring lack of accommodation suggests shortcomings in the progressiveness of the police department, if not the Mammal Inclusion Initiative."**_

" _Nick, QUIET…"_ Judy hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Wilde, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Bogo growled.

Nick cocked his head at the chief, his face smirking but his eyes dreamy and unfocused, _**"No need to get your horns in a knot, Inspector Bovidae-Posterior."**_

Every officer in the room gasped.

" _Nick, cut it OUT!_ " Judy screamed and shoved Nick off the chair, sending the fox sprawling to the floor with a thud. There was another gasp, and a sudden hush fell over the room.

"PARKING DUTY! BOTH OF YOU!" Bogo roared.

Judy jumped at the anger in the Cape buffalo's voice. "But sir _…"_ she started. Bogo snorted loudly to silence her.

"You two will come back at noon to receive your assignment, but by then I expect three hundred tickets between you. Dismissed!" he yelled.

Sighing, head bent low and her ears hanging low with embarrassment, Judy helped Nick off the floor and out of the room, every set of eyes in the room following them.


	95. Private Eye Monologues V (finale)

**Private Eye Monologues Chapter 5 (finale)**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Edited by: DrummerMax64**

 **Artwork by StarWisherMidnight on DA**

 **Edited by: DrummerMax64**

* * *

"What are you trying to do, Nick? Are you trying to make us lose our jobs? It's bad enough when you do that stupid narration on patrol, but in the _bullpen?_ In front of everybody? It's a miracle we didn't get laughed out of the precinct! I can take a joke, but not when it might cost us our careers!"

No answer.

" _Are you even listening to me?!"_

Livid at her humiliation in the station, Judy continued to yell at Nick all the way to the metermobile and through the streets of Savannah Central. The fox, however, did not even seem to realize they were being punished, or that he had just embarrassed her for the umpteenth time in twenty-four hours. He simply sat there, staring into open space, the puffy bags under his eyes somehow looking more prominent than ever. And then Judy saw his eyes flicker towards a deer couple on the sidewalk, holding hooves and pushing a baby carriage, and that familiar hard-boiled drone began to stream from his mouth once more:

" _ **As I sat and watched the world go by, the sight of a young and innocent family going about on their morning walk caught my eye, and I felt my heart melt like ice cream on a Sahara Square sidewalk as the image of my own young family entered my mind. Despite the pain of being away from my babies, it brings me courage to know my work is a necessary sacrifice for the sake of their futures…"**_

Lost for words, Judy pulled over, but before she could ask him what that was about the fox got out. Without a word to her, Nick started down the street to begin their usual patrol for parking violations, his feet and tail dragging but his eyes looking determined:

" _ **I felt my brain start to numb like frostbite as I began my tour of parking duty through the streets of Savannah Central. Watching the world go by, studying every face I see, knowing a potential ticket violator lies behind every one of those eyes…"**_ And he disappeared around the corner.

As she watched Nick vanish, Judy felt a surge of realization hit her. Here she was, yelling at him for embarrassing her, when all he was doing was crying for help. She could see it now: those monologues were not some half-baked attempt to spice up work or drive her crazy, but of her mate's struggles to cope with the pressures of balancing work and being a new father. She had no idea why she hadn't seen it before. Feeling a huge wave of remorse, Judy dashed after him; she was not going to let him out of her sight now, and the moment the clock struck noon she was going to sit down and have a long chat with Bogo, three hundred tickets or no.

* * *

At 12:01, during the drive back to Precinct One in the jokemobile, Nick fell asleep again. But instead of awakening him once they had returned and parked the thing, Judy had literally picked him up and carried him across the lot into the building, attracting more than a few stares along the way. After laying him on a bench in the lobby and asking Clawhauser to keep an eye on him she went straight to Chief Bogo's office, knocking timidly on the imposing glass-paned door.

" _Come in,"_ came the chief's booming voice.

Judy entered, walked up to the desk and took her seat in front of the Cape buffalo. To her surprise, she saw there wasn't even a case folder on Bogo's desk, not that she would accept an assignment now anyway. She wasted no time cutting to the chase:

"Chief, I think Nick and me need to extend our leave."

The chief gave no reaction, but simply folded his hoofs on the desk and looked at her intently. "Oh? Do tell."

Judy wasn't sure where to begin. "Look, that thing that happened in the bullpen earlier…" the chief nodded with interest, "Nick's been… narrating our police work like that all week. It started off funny, just one of his jokes, and then I thought he was keeping it up just to annoy me. But now… now I think he's actually cracking up. He can't go on like this; I think he needs help."

Bogo sighed, and then opened a desk drawer and pulled his iPad. "This comes as no surprise to me, Officer Hopps. In fact, my only surprise is that you did not come to me about this sooner." He tapped at the iPad screen a few times and then presented it to Judy: it was a video showing the image of a Savannah Central neighborhood; Judy recognized this as dash camera footage.

"You understand, we only watch these when there is strange or suspicious activity going on," said the chief. "After hearing of his little scene in Pike Place Market yesterday, courtesy of Officer Kiba and Duke Weaselton, and his performances in the lobby yesterday and in the pen this morning, I took the liberty of looking at some of the dash camera footage from your vehicle the week Officer Wilde worked alone, and it qualifies as strange or suspicious. Take a look."

He pressed play. Judy couldn't see Nick, only the view of the streets he had, but she could hear his voice loud and clear, and it was not good:

" _ **By the swift urgency of which the purse-snatcher fled from me, I can only conclude he not only has a prior record, but also a heightened sense of self-preservation that can be traced back to childhood fear for one's future. This indicates lack of opportunity from the start, beginning a circle of crime and imprisonment. This cycle of desperation sickens me, both in its design and its haunting familiarity. He reminded me of what I could have become, had I never met my leporine consort, or had a less loving mother. My past treatment of both will remain a haunting spectre on my soul for the rest of my days…"**_

And with that, Bogo paused the video. Judy gripped one of her biceps anxiously. "Is there more?" she asked.

"Lots. I think your husband has been watching too much _Shrew Detective_ ," Bogo replied. He put the iPad down and folded his hooves on the desk, regarding Judy calmly.

"There is nothing wrong with him, Officer Hopps, he is merely suffering from intensive prolonged sleep deprivation. Far from the first case I've seen, having seen many officers become new parents over the years, but I must admit your husband's resultant behavior is… most unusual."

Judy chuckled weakly. "Most everything about my family is unusual, sir."

Bogo nodded in agreement, and reopened his desk drawer and pulled out two sheets of paper. "This," he stated, "is the assignment I was going to give you." He slid the papers towards her.

Judy gazed at the papers in awe: they were two forms for parental leave for her and Nick, their names and information already filled in.

"Eight more weeks of leave, non-negotiable," said Bogo. "And then I will call you, and you will give me a case for why you should return to work or stay on leave. I suggest your return be when your children have started sleeping through the night."

Judy nodded. "I guess we did come back a little too soon…"

The chief concurred. "Hopps, I admire your dedication to your job, I truly do, but your place now is at home with your children." He picked up the leave papers, and directly proffered them to Judy. "Take your mate, go home, and get some rest. Leave the paperwork with Clawhauser on your way out."

Judy nodded, took the papers, and hopped off the oversized chair for the door.

"And Hopps?"

Judy spun around. "Yes?"

The chief leaned back in his chair and regarded Judy with a warm expression she had almost never seen him use before. "Congratulations again on your new family."

Judy smiled, saluted, and left without another word.

* * *

Mrs. Wilde was surprised to see Nick and Judy when they returned home twenty minutes later, and once they had all sat down and Judy explained to her about Nick's exhaustion and the conclusion they had gone back to work too early (Judy decided to tell her about the strange monologues some other time), the vixen was almost indignant. But once Judy declared they were now on leave again, Ellaine's indignation turned to a sigh of relief.

"Well, I certainly hope you two have learned your lesson," she stated. "I love and respect your dedication to your police work, I always have, but sometimes you have to put your own needs first."

"Yeah, Chief Bogo told me the same thing," said Judy. "Don't worry, Ellaine, when we go back again, you can be sure we'll be rested and ready, and will also have our childcare options all sorted out beforehand."

"Hear hear," mumbled Nick, who had returned to his normal self but was now more exhausted than he had ever felt in his life, ready to just lie down on the couch they were sitting on and rest forever and ever.

Mrs. Wilde smiled. "I appreciate that, Judy, but I do want you to know: these past few weeks, helping to take care of my grandchildren, it's been wonderful, truly. Any time you want a sitter, I'm there for you, day or night."

The three of them then embraced, the group hug lasting for almost a full minute before Judy stood up.

"Thanks, Ellaine. You can go home now if you want, consider yourself relieved of duty. With all the help you've given us already, you deserve a good rest too."

"Sounds tempting…" said Mrs. Wilde, "but I've got a better idea!"

And then she strode out of the living room. A surprised Judy followed her and saw her go into their bedroom. She watched the vixen lug a suitcase out of the closet, toss it on the bed, and then stride over to the chest of drawers and pull out a pair of Judy's shirts and pants.

"You two, _you two_ – are going to stay at my place tonight! You can sleep in Nick's old room! I will stay here with the babies, you two are not allowed back until you've had at least sixteen hours sleep! _Each!"_

Mrs. Wilde finished packing a set of clothes for each of them and then strutted to the bathroom and started to fill up a toiletries kit. Judy followed her.

"Ellaine, please! We got this! You really don't need to!" Judy exclaimed.

Mrs. Wilde zipped up the toiletries bag and glared down at the rabbit. "I'm sorry Judy, but I am afraid I must insist. I mean, look at my son! He looks dead on his feet!"

Judy gazed sideways at Nick, who had finally caught up with them. His arms were hanging limp like a zombie at his sides and his head was drooping so low his nose was touching his chest. Judy surmised if his tail wasn't there to keep him upright, the fox would have fallen over by now.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nick and Judy were standing in the hallway of Mrs. Wilde's apartment and Nick's childhood home.

"All my teen years I dreamed about bringing a girl up to my room. Who knew it would be a bunny and I would be married first?" said Nick. Despite it being early afternoon, Nick clearly wasn't up for waiting until nightfall before going to bed.

"Okay, where does your mom keep the sheets?" Judy asked.

"Don't bother; I could sleep on a bed of nails right now," Nick stated as he started trudging down the hall towards his old room. Judy, however, remained where she stood, looking strangely thoughtful.

" _Err_ … are you sure you want to go to sleep right this minute, Nick?"

Nick turned to face her and let out a huge yawn that showed Judy every one of his sharp canines. "* _Yaaaawwwnnn*…_ Yep, and I think it will be for every minute from now until next week." And with that, Nick turned back down the hallway, opened a door, and disappeared through it. Judy's ears drooped a little.

"It's just, you know... we have this whole apartment to ourselves for at least a day, and it's just been so long since we, you know…" she spoke almost in a whisper, ' _multiplied_ '."

Suddenly, Judy heard a ' _PSHOOM_ ' like a cartoon roadrunner, and the next thing she knew Nick was standing before her, ears erect, tail wagging and eyes looking far more awake than they were a few seconds before. "I'm sorry, do go on. What were you saying?" he asked.

Judy giggled. "I'm saying, we have this whole place to ourselves, and I still want to thank you for that good night's sleep you gave me last night, _and_ it has been over a month since the last time we 'multiplied'."

"Now that you mention it, it _has_ been a while," Nick replied eagerly. A goofy grin spread across his face as he felt himself get in the mood, before it changed to a look of concern. "But wait, what about, you know, down there-"

"I'm healed now, Nick, don't worry," said Judy. "I haven't felt any pain down there in a week. No telling if I'll ever be able to have kids again, not that our odds were great anyway, but it's only a scar down there now. Other than that, I am fit as a fiddle," she started scratching a special spot under Nick's ear, "and ready for love."

Nick let out a deep, familiar purr. "Well, in that case…"

With a surprised yelp from the rabbit, he scooped Judy up and started making his way back towards the bedroom.

" _ **She stood before me, those curvaceous hips swaying provocatively and the sweet scent of lust oozing out of her every pore. I could feel her eyes upon me, those amethyst pools defying me not to like what I saw and smelled, or perhaps begging me in her own playful way to like it."**_

And then Judy put her arms around Nick's neck, her hungry eyes gazing lovingly into his own.

" _ **I sensed his eyes upon me in return, those predatory emerald orbs gazing upon me as if I were a delicious piece of meat. I felt this primitive impulse to run. Some long-buried prehistoric fear that he might catch me, drag me to his den and ravage me…"**_

Nick entered the bedroom, playfully tossed Judy onto the bed, and before the bunny could react he pounced, landing right over her. The two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for a few seconds, their noses almost touching.

" _ **As I gazed again into those beautiful eyes swimming with love, I felt an all-too familiar hunger begin to overtake me. That starved craving for fresh rabbit inherited from long-deceased ancestors, manifested in an entirely new way that was guaranteed to bring far-different and far-greater satisfaction…"**_

Judy giggled. "And just where does the big, bad fox intend to start his meal?"

Nick gave her a smirk worthy of the devil. _**"Elementary, my dear Hoppson."**_

And then he leaned over her and started nibbling playfully on one of her ears, getting the bunny riled up with the feel of his sharp canines on one of her most sensitive areas.

" _Eee! Yeek!_ Ha ha, Nick _, stoppit!"_ Judy squealed through excited giggles. Then, to her surprise, Nick did.

Judy panted, filled with want. "I didn't mean it, I swear. Please, keep going," she pleaded. No answer. "Nick?"

" _Snooore_ …"

A grinding snore was the fox's only reply: Nick had fallen asleep right on top of her. Judy clicked her fingers in front of the fox's face, but there was no doubt: Nick was out for the count.

"Oh well, guess there's tomorrow…" Judy reasoned with a sigh. And with that, she dug herself out from under Nick, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on a nightie, and crawled back into bed, pushing the unconscious fox on his side and snuggling up next to him. Despite her own state of tiredness, Judy took a moment lying there to just enjoy the silence, permeated only by her bedmate's snores. There were no cries, no screams, no whimpers…

She missed it, she realized. All of it. She missed Ridley and Ella already. But she needed this. She and Nick both. Giving Nick a little kiss on the nose, she leaned up and whispered into his ear:

"Thank you for my children."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Hello, BeecroftA here! I really hope you all had a good laugh, and enjoyed my second foray into Nick and Judy's eventful and occasionally comical life outside the PIXAR machine. This story will also be uploaded to my profile, where I invite you all to check out my other Zootopia stories if you haven't done so already. For those who have, "It's Called a Surprise, Sweetheart" is now back in progress! P.S. Thank you again to DrummerMax64 for editing and providing input on this story, and to Cimar for creating this wonderful collaboration project!**


	96. Zeldatopia I

**Zeldatopia**

 **Written by VariableMammal**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork...coming soon**

* * *

Judy lay on her back, in the middle of a dense thicket of trees. The soft fragrance of the forest was in the air, and she rose up, stretching.

Her partner, meanwhile, was facedown in a field of yellow flowers nearby.

"Nick," Judy hissed, her voice unusually quiet, "Nick, where are we?"

The fox in question held his head up blearily, and both of them were surprised to see some sort of whitish-glowing bug on Nick's nose. It made a jingling sound, then flitted off. Nick promptly sneezed, then rubbed his muzzle.

"Uh... last I checked we had just done- well, something in Zootopia," Nick said lamely. He was dressed in his usual garb, and so was Judy, for that matter. The pastel purples and blues looked quite nice on her. "But this doesn't look anything like Zootopia, even compared to the Rainforest District..."

"Well, let's explore!" Judy piped up perkily, starting to rush forward into the forest. Soft, golden-orange light filtered through the trees, making for a vista unlike anywhere either of them had seen before. Unfamiliar birds chirped, and the air was dense with tiny glowing bugs and mist.

"Gah!" Nick's foot caught on a rock and it went tumbling forward for a roll. The fox winced and bounced up and down, wiggling his foot. "Jeez."

"I meant exploring with our _eyes_ ," Judy mocked, then looked sympathetic. "You okay?"

With a small poof of smoke, a tiny... _creature_ of wood appeared before them with a soft rattling sound. The creature was about half Judy's size and wore some sort of decorated leaf mask with holes in it.

"Yahaha, you found me!" It's spritely, childish voice chimed.

"...Well, I _was_ okay," Nick's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, you can see me!" The creature looked both confused and enchanted. "I'm a Korok, a child of the forest!"

"Ah, so we're in some sort of mystical fantasy land," Nick gestured in deadpan. "Makes perfect sense to me."

"You're in Hyrule!" The Korok shouted back. "Least, I _think_ we're in Hyrule. I fell into a swirling whooshy vortex thing and ended up in this place. It feels very familiar, though!"

"Swooshing vortex thingy," Judy slammed a fist into her palm. "Yes, I think that sounds familiar. As I recall, we both tripped and fell into it."

"We _both_ tripped?" Nick chuckled. "That sounds awfully clumsy of us."

"Well, look who thinks he's sure-footed all of a sudden," Judy wiggled her eyebrows, "despite all evidence to the contrary." She darted a look at his foot.

"Yeah, okay," Nick groaned.

"We should go find the Great Deku Tree and see what's going on!" The Korok piped up in an energetic tone. "He'll know what to do!"

"Definitely a fantasy land," Nick decided.

Judy rolled her eyes and indicated the Korok's tiny steps forward. "You have any better ideas?"

"Give me a minute," Nick pouted, following the Korok.

The unsteady steps of the small wooden creature were a bit _too_ easy to follow, especially since he... or she... or it, kept falling over. Eventually, the three made it to a clearing with an impressively-massive tree in it. If you had enough imagination, the tree looked like it had a face. Nick tilted his head as the three stood before its "mouth".

"Oh Great Deku Tree!" The Korok called out. "Hi! ...Um, what's up!?"

There was no response.

"Does this seem odd to you?" Judy asked the fox quietly.

"We're watching an infant tree try to wake up a granddaddy tree," Nick shrugged. "Seems to make sense to me."

"No, dummy, I mean, look at this thing," Judy walked closer, looking at the pale complexion of the wood and the oddly-colored leaves. "It looks dead." Nick followed her lead and sniffed at the tree.

"Yeah, a fair assessment," Nick surmised. He looked at the Korok. "Uh, kid...? Seems like the Great Deku Tree's not currently living."

"What!?" The Korok's limbs shot out behind it. "...That can't be right! The Great Deku Tree doesn't _die_. ...Does he?" The Korok looked at the tree folornly. "Isn't he just sleeping? ...I can't feel his life energy. Oh no..."

"So this Great Deku Tree..." Judy put a hand on her chin, "he was alive where you came from."

"Oh yeah, super alive," the Korok nodded. "Definitely _not_ dead. He's never died before!"

"Portals, things being out of place-" Judy started.

"Yeah, us," Nick interjected.

"Seems like we're dealing with some sort of spacial disturbance-"

"As if that were normal."

"Hush, Nick, I'm trying to think," Judy waved a paw, then knelt down by the Korok. "Where can we go to get more information about the state of the world?"

"I get all my infos from the Great Deku Tree..." the Korok sounded like it was pouting. "But, um..."

"You got a library or anything?" Nick shrugged.

"Maybe Princess Zelda?" The Korok put one of its hand branches near its face. "She should be just south of here, in the castle. ...No wait." The Korok tilted its head. "North. ...Weird, I feel like this forest is in a different place than normal."

"A _princess_?" Judy echoed.

"Knew it, fantasy world," Nick seemed pleased.

"Yeah, she knows everything that's going on," the Korok nodded. "'Cept for the stuff that the Great Deku Tree knows."

"Well, Nick, let's go," Judy shrugged. "We don't have any better leads, and maybe this 'Princess' can tell us what's going on in the world at large."

"Sure thing," Nick agreed. "You want to come too, little guy? Gal?"

"No," The Korok wiggled itself violently. "I should stay here an' look around for my siblings. Maybe they know what's happened to the Great Deku Tree."

"Solid," Nick wiggled a finger. "So, North, then." Nick looked at the source of the light filtering through the trees. "And it's about midday, so... that way."

"And you didn't even need a compass, Junior Ranger Scout," Judy proudly trotted after him.

"Okay, please don't bring that up," Nick grumbled.

On their way out of the forest, a large, creaky wooden bridge greeted them. It appeared to be slightly damaged, so the two mammals took it slowly.

Halfway across, the two were surprised as another of those glowing bugs flitted about near them, jingling. They were even _more_ surprised when a figure materialized before them.

It was unlike any mammal the two had seen before. Vaguely feminine, somewhat reminiscent of a pig, but with a smaller nose and pointier ears, and overall more slender. Very little fur on it except for a lavish green bit of hair on top. It was clothed in green, and wore a morose expression on its face.

"I've been watching you two," it said. Its voice was distinctly feminine.

"Are you Princess Zelda?" Judy immediately wondered.

"...No," the creature shook its head, "my name is Saria. I'm a Kokiri, a child of the forest."

"Wait," Nick held a finger up, "I thought the Koroks were children of the forest."

"Those creatures," Saria's brow furrowed, "I've never seen them before. At least not until this... 'disturbance' occurred."

"Many different worlds are spilling into this one, from what I'm gathering," Judy mused. "are you also from Hyrule?"

Saria nodded. "Yes, and Hyrule is in great peril."

"You think maybe Zootopia was founded in a world where Hyrule didn't exist, Nick?" Judy turned to her partner.

Nick still stared at the unusual Kokiri creature before him. "I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now, to be honest."

Saria's green eyes wandered to the corner of her eyes, a morose look upon her face. She held a hand close to her face. "I have a strange feeling about you two."

"Good? Or bad?" Judy grimaced.

The Kokiri paused before continuing, taking in a deep breath. "Somewhere in this forest is a gem known as the Kokiri Emerald. If you can find it and bring it to me, I'll tell you how this kingdom may yet be saved."

"Ooh, a side quest," Nick quipped with a grin, "definitely getting some vibes of-"

"C'mon, Nick, let's go," Judy interrupted him, beckoning for him to follow. Nick hurried after the bunny, who headed deeper back into the forest. Saria leaned on a tree and looked after them with a blank expression on her soft face.

After an hour or two of searching in the woods, the two came to a suspicious-looking clearing in the woods, circular in shape. There was a lone bush in the center of it, and Judy walked toward it with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I wonder what-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a creature popped up from beneath the bush. It was some sort of plant-based being with glowing red eyes and an elongated mouth. With a "pfft", it shot a hard seed at Nick, who recoiled and grabbed his chest.

"Ouch, that hurt, mildly!" Nick rubbed at where he'd been shot.

"Why you...!" Judy rushed the creature, which quickly burrowed back into the ground. While she tugged at the structure of the bush, it wouldn't relent. She glared down at it, furious, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Maybe it's gone?" Nick wondered, though he seemed wary. Judy began to walk away from it, but heard the rustling of leaves.

"Ju-"

"Pfft!" Another nut was fired, but Judy snapped her leg at the projectile with a swift kick. The nut flew right back into the odd little monster, and with a disappointed chirp, it burst into a puff of shadow.

"Whoa," Judy blinked. "I- uh, I don't think I meant for THAT to happen.

With an eerie droning sound and a swirl of light, a sizable treasure chest appeared in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a few earthenware vessels.

"Huh," Nick rubbed his head. "I guess treasure chests are naturally-occuring in this world."

"It could be a trap," Judy noted. Nick nodded and carefully flipped open the lid, recoiling defensively right afterward. When nothing seemed to happen, Nick dug into the treasure chest. Judy hopped near him eagerly. "Well? Is it the emerald?"

"Nope," Nick said, presenting her with the contents. "It's a bow!" Nick held a handsome, rather large bow in his paws.

"Ooh neat, a weapon!" The bunny balled her fists in excitement. "Give it here!"

"Excuse me, finders keepers," Nick blinked coquettishly.

"Wha!?" Judy gasped. "The treasure chest appeared after I defeated that monster!"

"Mm, but I got shot, so clearly I'm the one in need of defending," Nick said, already trying the included quiver on. "Plus, have you ever used a bow in your life?" The bunny held a finger up, but her mouth hung open wordlessly. "Thought not. I have. Isn't it a little big for you as well? I mean heck, it's big for _me_."

"Grr..." Judy fumed, storming over to one of the pots near the opened chest. She picked it it up, hurling it violently with an overhead toss. There was a satisfying crunching noise as shards of the innocent pot scattered against a nearby tree.

"Jeez, Carrots," Nick chuckled.

"Oh hey!" Judy rushed over to the point of impact. "There were some arrows inside!" Retrieving them and bringing them to Nick, she then started energetically kicking and throwing other pots, all of which seemed to have arrows in them.

"I mean, you _could_ just take what's inside of them out like a civilized mammal..." Nick grinned widely, amused by Judy's sudden euphoria.

"WAY more fun!" Judy picked up another pot, tossed it in the air, then punched with both fists. Among the shards, an oblong green gem fell to the ground. It seemed to subtly sparkle, and landed on the floor with a small chime. The bunny gasped enormously. "Look, Nick!" She held it up with a toothy smile. "The Kokiri Emerald!"

"Aha!" Nick grinned, pointing at it. "Quest complete. Now let's see if we can find that Kokiri girl."

The two made their way back to the bridge, utilizing Nick's sense of direction.

"Wasn't she right here...?" Judy asked impatiently, looking for the glowing creature that heralded Saria. It appeared with a jingle, and so did Saria. She looked confused. "Hello! We found the Kokiri Emerald!"

"You have...?" Saria placed a hand to her mouth.

"Right here!" Judy retrieved the gem from her pocket and showed it to Saria. The Kokiri smiled and began to laugh. It was a pleasant, childish, and pure laugh.

"That's not the Kokiri Emerald..." Saria explained once she got control of herself. "That's a Rupee. It's a green one, the lowest value in all of Hyrule, worth just one Rupee."

"Oh..." Judy appeared shocked, then crestfallen.

Saria seemed to be in a pleasant mood, giving them a small smile. "I'm sorry, you two. Nick and Judy, right? I was spying on you earlier. Truth be told, there was no way you two could have found the Kokiri Emerald."

"What? Why not? Does it not exist?" Judy seemed confused.

"Oh..." Nick stepped forward, gesturing at Saria. "It's because she has it."

"Ah, the fox is clever... fitting," Saria smiled. She pulled a beautiful, faceted emerald, bordered by a gold spiral, out of a pack on her back. "THIS is the Kokiri Emerald."

"So this was just a test," Judy blinked.

"Mhm, and I'd say you two passed," Saria's smile began to look pained. "The eagerness with which you two set out... it was very familiar... it reminds me of someone important to me from a long time ago. Here."

Saria walked over and placed the Kokiri Emerald in Judy's free paw. "This is one of the three gems you will need to open the Temple of Time's inner sanctum. The others are the Zora Sapphire and the Goron Ruby."

"What's in the Temple of Time...?" Nick asked warily.

"Hopefully, our salvation from Ganon, the dark lord of this world..." Saria held a fist close to her chest.

"Well, if that's all," the fox chuckled nervously.

"I have no idea who you two are or where you come from..." Saria admitted with a troubled expression, "but I believe you have the spirit needed to be a light to this world. A light that's grown dim..."

"Thank you for entrusting us with this, Saria," Judy looked down at the gem, "we'll try not to let you down. C'mon, Nick, let's see if we can find that castle."

The two pressed on, and made their way out of the forest. Green fields stretched before them as far as the eye could see, and Nick squinted in the suddenly unguarded sunlight.

"Hold on, you two!"

Looking behind them, Nick and Judy saw nothing, but the heavy feathery flaps of a large brown owl sounded through the air as it landed on a high tree branch.

"Yikes! That is a _big_ bird..." Nick said, readying his bow.

"Hoot hoot! I mean you no harm," the owl said.

"...A talking owl?" Judy blinked.

"And a talking fox and rabbit!" The owl laughed. "We should find some more enchanted animals and start a band."

"We're not enchanted... at least I don't think so," Nick explained. "Though I'm certainly enchan _ting_..." Judy rolled her eyes.

"So, you two are embarking on an adventure, are you?" The owl chuckled. "My name is Kaepora Gaebora. The road ahead is fraught with danger, especially at night, so be wary! In your quest you may see many strange sights, some seemingly from other worlds. These are all a part of the times we find ourselves in. What will you do next? Will you go to the north, where the castle lies? The northeast, where the Gorons call home, or the east, the Zora's Domain? The choices are yours and yours alone."

"For now, Nick, let's keep heading north," Judy decided with a nod.

"By the way, would you like to hear that again?"

"Hear what again?" Judy looked mystified.

"So, you two are embarking on an adventure-"

"Wait, wait, no no no," Nick waved his arms. "Why would we want to hear that again? We got- we _got_ it, okay?"

"Aw, drat," Kaepora's eyebrows twitched. "Oh well. Goddesses be with you!" With more loud flaps, the owl was gone.

"Strange place, this Hyrule," Nick remarked as the two resumed their travel north.


	97. Zeldatopia II

**Zeldatopia II**

 **Written by VariableMammal (Kittah4)**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

The fields of Hyrule seemed to stretch out forever, but Judy had a pleasant look on her face as she took in the surroundings.

"This reminds me of the train ride to Zootopia, actually," she said cheerfully, "the sprawling fields, the distant mountains.."

"The giant flying artichokes...?" Nick winced, seeing an anomalously large plant with blade-like appendages menacing an area to the southeast as it rotated through the air.

"Okay, that's new," Judy conceded with a tittering, nervous chuckle.

Their journey northward finally appeared to be bearing fruit, as they saw the structure of a castle in the background, with a city surrounding it.

"Ah, finally," Nick huffed, "now we can see about- wait, what's that in the distance...?"

The two mammals saw another unfamiliar being walking toward them. The appearance was similar to a Kokiri, but at least a foot taller than Nick. Also, unlike the large green eyes of Saria, this being featured intense red eyes and a white head of hair with a prominent braid. Purposed steps complimented an intense look of the face.

"I don't suppose that would be Zelda," Nick considered aloud.

"Is that another female Kokiri...?" Judy asked. "Look at her clothes, Nick... lithe, made for ease of movement, like my police suit."

"She's also got a spear of some kind...!" The fox's voice carried anxiety, which spiked when the being pulled it from behind her back. "And she's headed right for us!" Nick scrambled to ready his bow.

Judy's brow furrowed, but she held a paw up in caution. "Calm down, Nick, she's still shouting distance away-"

"Creatures of Ganon!" The being shouted. "I shall make this quick!"

"Creatures of who now?" Nick babbled frantically as he readied an arrow. The aggressor hurried her pace. "Uh, don't come any closer!" Instead, she accelerated even faster. Nick released the arrow, which flew true, but got knocked out of the air by a swift swipe from the spear, which she held at the ready. "Oh jeez... oh jeez..." Nick tried to notch another arrow.

"Move, Nick!" Judy screeched as the spear was brought down right where he was standing. Judy launched at their attacker and landed a double kick on her side, making her stagger slightly.

"Rgh, while you may be unskilled, you are strong for your size," the attacker flourished her spear before thrusting at Judy, who bent out of the way. "Fitting for beasts enchanted by Ganon!"

"Okay, who is this Ganon you keep going on about?" Nick said, his second arrow barely missing an arm. "Never heard of them."

"Gh...! You cannot fool a Sheikah, fox!" She thrust her spear backwards, knocking Nick back with the handle. "And with such an unclever tongue!"

"Rghn, my tongue is quite clever, I'll have you know," Nick growled.

The Sheikah's spear swung through the air in an overhead slice, and Judy just managed to dash forward enough to catch the spear at its handle. She immediately struggled under her aggressor's superior strength, grunting to try to keep her stance. Her limbs wobbled.

"Judy!" Nick shrieked, fumbling for another arrow. "Ease up right now, lady, or I'll shoot...!" He tried to hold his arms steady as he drew back for a shot.

The fierce red eyes of the Sheikah flickered over to Nick, as if disbelieving. "You hesitate...?"

"Nick, do it, I can't hold her much longer!"

The Sheikah looked to the bunny as if in horror as she struggled under the assault. Judy thought she saw a bright flash come from one of her hands, though she had no idea how. With a gasp, the Sheikah instantly relented, holding her spear defensively for the incoming arrow. There was a period of uncomfortable silence as the three stood there.

"I cannot believe it..." the Sheikah said, "and yet I see it. A rabbit with the Triforce of Courage...?"

"The Triforce? You're gonna have to start making some sense, lady," Nick said, hesitating to shoot her.

"You do not even know of the Triforce? You must not be from around here, though that would make sense..." She drove her spear into the ground.

"What's going on?" Judy looked between the two, then at the back of her hand, which had a symbol of three triangles joined together, with the lower right triangle glowing brighter than the others. "What's THIS? The Triforce...?"

"I am Impa," the Sheikah said. "The Triforce of Courage can only belong to a hero..." She looked over Judy intensely. "I seem to remember scrolls saying the hero once had the heart of a hare, but I wouldn't have thought that to be literal."

"Judy, am I shooting her or not...?" Nick hissed through clenched teeth.

"Impa, I'm Judy and he's Nick," Judy introduced. "Maybe we can have an exchange of words before weapons?"

"Very well," Impa nodded, and with a sigh of relief, Nick released the tension on his bow.

"Okay, let's say Judy and I don't know anything about Hyrule," Nick gestured with his paw out. "What's going on here?"

"Hyrule was created by the power of the Three Goddesses," Impa began, "Din of Power, Nayru of Wisdom, and Farore of Courage. After they were finished creating the world, they left to their own realm. In the spot where they departed, they left the symbols of their primary facets as the Triforce. Over time it has been broken apart, and now each of its sacred triangles belongs to a different person in the world."

Impa looked to the stormy-skied castle in the distance with a vacant expression, then back to the two smaller mammals. "The Triforce of Power, by some twist of fate, has always fallen to an incarnation of hatred that keeps plaguing Hyrule, who goes by the name of Ganon. Whenever he appears, a hero rises to stop him from bringing terror to the land. The story has been told and retold for thousands of years, and so it keeps repeating. This time appeared to be like any other. The hero struck the final blow to Ganon with the Master Sword, but Ganon used the last of his power to tear open a hole in reality, and in his place came a Ganon from another world."

Nick and Judy looked at each other with measured skepticism, but the calmness in Impa's voice was certain.

"Weary from his fight with Ganon, our hero was slain by him," Impa grit her teeth and balled her fists. "And he didn't stop there... he also took the life of the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, my charge, Princess Zelda. He took over her castle and fortified it so it's all but unassailable." She gestured to the swirl of unnatural-looking purple clouds gathered over the structure, which itself towered over high walls.

"What can be done about all that?" Judy wondered. "All hope can't be lost, can it?"

"If a hero was to somehow get into the castle and retrieve the Master Sword from the Temple of Time... maybe," Impa folded her arms. "The Master Sword is known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, and it's perhaps the one weapon powerful enough to slay Ganon. But I have no great hope of it being retrieved. As it is, to access the inner sanctum of the Temple of Time requires three very special jewels."

"I don't suppose this would be one of them...?" Judy asked, holding up the Kokiri Emerald. Impa flinched, her eyes widening.

"...Perhaps this is a sign that there is still a glimmer in the darkness," Impa said quietly. "Follow me, you two. If you wish to actually gain access to the castle, you will need some help."

"Wait, no one said anything about that..." Nick held his paws up in caution, but Judy was already following Impa. "Judy..."

Impa led the two to an ornate looking entrance carved into the ground. She gestured toward it.

"This is the Astral Oubliette," she said. "Inside is a magical item called the Strings of Space, a sister to the Ocarina of Time, which has also been lost to us. The power to manipulate space might be the only thing that could give one the uppper hand on Ganon and his Triforce of Power."

"Okay, let's go," Judy nodded, getting ready to jump into the hole.

"What, no, no let's NOT go!" Nick panicked, placing his paws on Judy's shoulders to stop her. "Judy, this is crazy!"

"Oh, of course, you're right," Judy stepped away from the hole, walking up to Impa and holding her hands behind her back. "Er, I don't suppose you would have a weapon I could borrow...?"

Nick's eyes bulged. "I can't believe you. You seriously want us to just jump into some hole at the behest of a stranger?"

"I can go by myself, if you're too scared," Judy rolled her eyes over at Nick.

"It would be too dangerous to go alone, but I can give you something," Impa looked Judy over, considering her stature, then handed her a knife housed in a red and blue sheath. "This is a short blade of the Sheikah. The metal is folded seven times over and it is very sharp; with one cutting edge."

"Thanks," Judy grinned, unsheathing it and giving it a swish. "Basically a sword to me. Okay! Here I go!" Judy sheathed the blade and leaped swiftly into the opening to the dungeon.

Impa had to smile as her arms folded again. "She certainly is courageous."

Nick released an extended groan, his ears flat against his head. "Yeah, that's one word for it." The fox cautiously crouched at the entrance. "Judy, you alright?"

"Yeah!" Judy's echoed voice returned. "It's really dark down here, though!"

At this, the fox sighed and glared at Impa, then cautiously leaped into the dungeon himself. "Hang on... what are we looking for here?"

"I dunno, a treasure chest or something?" Judy squinted to try to see past the shaft of light coming from the opening. "We're looking for strings of some kind." Feeling her way around blindly, Judy made her way forward.

"Judy, you look ridiculous," Nick grumbled, "you can't see a thing. Why are you even doing this?"

"I have the Triforce of Courage, apparently!" Judy grinned. "That's the mark of a hero!"

"Yeah, according to one angry lanky Sheikah," Nick retorted sternly. "Who knows if she's telling the truth? Even so, the last wielder DIED, so you can't exactly say it helped him out."

"We'll just have to be more careful then," Judy insisted, crawling around, feeling the walls.

"Right, like jumping into a dungeon underprepared and having no idea where you're going."

"You'll tell me!"

Nick rolled his eyes, which still mostly functioned in the tiny light making it into the dungeon, but the bunny wasn't WRONG. He kept her from falling into anything as they made their way forward. The fox's eyes narrowed as he happened upon a small, strange-looking ornate case. Curiosity got the better of him as he picked it up and opened it. Inside was an ornate purple stringed instrument with a matching bow.

"The Strings of-" Nick started, "hey, I think I found it, it looks like a violin!"

"Neat!" Judy chirped. "Now... how the heck do we get out-" The bunny cut herself off when she felt horizontal lines on the wall. Feeling around she also noticed circular grooves. "Hey... I think there's a musical notation here."

Groaning sounds popped out as Nick tried out the instrument and was soon making recognizable violin sounds with it.

"The heck...?" Judy blinked, though it didn't make much difference in the miniscule light. "You can play the violin?"

"Barely," Nick grinned, "but yes, I am a fox of many talents."

"Try this...!" Judy said. "Try playing these notes. Ummm... D...?"

"Jeez, okay, hang on..." Nick replied, trying to find the notes on the Strings of Space in the dark. Once he did and played the tune, a portal opened up on the face of a block bearing a symbol of the Triforce. The portal led outside to a slightly-impressed looking Impa.

"A way out!" The bunny narrated. The two wasted no time in leaping through the portal, which lingered for another good minute or two before closing.

"Interesting, you made your way out of there quickly..." Impa smiled. "And from the sounds of it, you played the Song of Time."

"Song of TIME?" Nick blinked.

"Well, space and time are bedfellows," Impa puffed out a burst of air and nodded. "That is just one of many magical songs that exist in Hyrule. You just need to learn one that will get you to the Temple of Time. Once you have the three gems, of course."

"Right, because we're definitely doing this," Nick grumbled.

"Nick, c'mon, these people need help," Judy argued, placing her paws on her hips. "Who knows what sort of chaos is being caused by Ganon? Heck, his power could have torn a hole into OUR reality that we fell into. That would explain how we ended up here."

"And some bunny with a knife and a fox with two kinds of bows are gonna be the ones to stop this Ganon guy," Nick shrugged broadly. "Sounds reasonable."

"Hey, Hero of Courage here," Judy held up her hand, still marked by the triangle. "I gotta try. What if Ganon brings in more and more beings to this world that aren't able to deal with it? We can stop him from doing that, and maybe get home ourselves!"

"That's... very optimistic," Nick grunted, "but I suppose we don't have any better leads." He looked to Impa. "Do you know where we can find the other two jewels?"

Impa nodded, pointing southeast. "Following the river you find in the southeast, you will come across the Zora's Domain. They have the Zora Sapphire." She then pointed northeast. "And on the summit of Death Mountain reside the Gorons, with the Goron Ruby."

"Death Moun- DEATH Mountain," Nick repeated increduously. "Hahahaha, okay... well, perhaps we should go after the SAPPHIRE first. Just... so we're more used to adventuring and all by then." Regaining a normal tone of voice, he looked to Impa. "So... are you coming with us?"

Impa shook her head. "I swore an oath to protect Princess Zelda, and I failed. All I can do now to retain my honor is continually slay Ganon's minions until they overwhelm me."

"Right, okay, that's nice and fatalistic," Nick muttered dryly. "I guess we should head southeast, then."

"Take care when travelling at night," Impa warned with a hand held up in caution. "The Stalchildren roam about. If you see them, you can destroy them by attacking their heads."

"Ah, of course," Nick grumbled sarcastically, starting to walk with Judy. "Thanks."

"I mean, don't you think she might have been just a little bit insane?" Nick argued. "All these legends and creation myths and all of that. Not to mention that she gave us advice on how to slay CHILDREN, apparently."

"I dunno, Nick," Judy shrugged, "I mean, how do you explain the magical violin you have?"

"Look at this, look," Nick took out the Strings of Space and played the Song of Time. Nothing happened. "See? Nothin'. I bet all this was some sort of weird fantasy parlor trick to sucker us into this fruitless quest. For that matter, why doesn't the Song of Time create a portal to the TEMPLE of Time, huh? How about that?"

"I don't make the rules, Nick," Judy shrugged. "Let's keep going."

"Okay well..." Nick looked up nervously, seeing the sun's last rays begin to vanish beneath the horizon. "Uh, shouldn't we see if we can find a pub or an inn or something? Gather some other hearty adventurers to help us on our noble quest? It's nearly night, and we don't want to be attacked by any demon children or whatever they are."

"I can see the river Impa was talking about," Judy pointed, "we can't be that far from the Zora Domain, can we? Let's make the last push and ask for their help."

No sooner had she said that than a rustling began abruptly all around the two and a ring of skeletal creatures popped up from the disturbed dirt. They shambled toward them with eerie lights in their eyes and their arms outstreched. Nick and Judy both yelped, but the latter quickly drew her blade, which sang and shimmered in the dim light.

"Skeleton monsters!" Judy hissed. "And there's a lot of them!"

"Uhh...!" Nick backed toward Judy, putting away the Strings and getting out his bow. "Yeah okay, this is just fine. They look goofy enough."

An impish giggling seemed to spring from one of the skeletons as it lazily swiped at Judy. She leaped to the side to avoid it, then slashed at it with her blade. In a satisfying clatter, its bones went flying in all directions.

"That little butter knife did THAT?" Nick marveled. His own shot landed on another skeleton. While he was expecting the arrow to bounce off the bone, the force instead carried the skeleton across the ground, where it rolled and broke into its component bones.

"Two down!" Judy exulted, feeling the surge of adrenaline overtake her. "These guys are pushovers!"

Another group of giggles leaped from the midst of the skeleton creatures as the "slain" monsters reassembled themselves as if by dark magic.

"Or... not!" Judy winced as she tried to take out another one.

"Wait, are these the Stalchildren...!?" Nick panicked as the ring of the creatures closed in. "Attack their heads!"

Nick's next arrow landed right in the glowing eye of a Stalchild, and its head sailed off into the distance, where it became as shadow and exploded, along with the rest of its body. Judy landed a stab into the head of another monster and achieved a similar effect.

Despite their frantic attacks, they couldn't stem the tide of the sheer number of the monsters until they closed in. Another clumsy strike of blunt bones finally landed on Judy, and she yelled in pain.

"Judy!" Nick shouted, taking two arrows out of his quiver and jabbing them into the heads of two more Stalchildren, which gave up the ghost.

Judy clutched at her midsection with one hand while removing the head of another Stalchild with a broad swipe. The head tried jauntily springing back to its body, but Judy grunted and kicked it into a nearby tree, which was enough to break it and its host body.

The last of the monsters slain, Nick rushed over to Judy.

"Is it bad...?" Nick winced, and Judy withdrew her arm.

"It doesn't look that bad..." Judy grinned weakly, but Nick's panicked yip told a different story as he looked upon her wound.

"Okay Judy, don't fight with me on this," Nick's voice trembled with anxiety as he put away his bow. "I'm going to carry you the rest of the way to the Zora Domain."

"Ss-sounds like a plan," Judy said, staggering into Nick's grasp. He gingerly picked up the bunny.

"Keep putting pressure on it," Nick's unsteady voice advised as he held her tightly. Finding renewed strength from his adrenaline and fear, the fox was fleet of foot as he sped off into the night, to where he assumed was Zora's domain.

He hoped he would get there in time.


	98. Zeldatopia III

**Zeldatopia III**

 **Written by VariableMammal (Kittah4)**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork...coming soon.**

* * *

Nick's pace was so hurried that he barely noticed when he arrived at the Zora's Domain, despite the drastic change in architecture. The area sported watery caves with soft waterfalls; their hushed din served as the backdrop to the fox's rushing.

"C'mon, Judy, ss-stay awake," his voice was on the precipice of desperation as Judy barely groaned in his arms.

Somehow even the denizens of the domain failed to register to the panicked fox. They both appeared and smelled heavily piscene in nature, but stood on two legs upwards of five feet tall, and wore no clothes.

A few backed away at the fox rushing forward with the bunny in his arms, and Nick immediately hoped that they must be the Zora.

"Excuse me...! Uh, hey!" Nick grit his teeth as several of the fish-creatures leaped off into the water to get away from him. "Anyone...! This bunny is hurt; she needs medical attention!"

"This way," an especially tall member of their race grabbed hold of Nick's shoulder tightly and led him off. Shooting a look to the fish creature, he noticed a spear in his other hand.

Appearing at the top of a waterfall in a throne that looked like a large seashell was another of the creatures, feminine and unremarkable to Nick's eyes, but she did have an ornate trident in one of her hands.

"What are you doing in the home of the Zora?" She asked.

"Please, my partner, Judy, she's gravely injured..." Nick begged. "Do you have a hospital, or-"

The Zora made a face. "Take them to the dungeon."

"What!? No!" Nick shrieked as a couple of guards leaped from the waterfall, swam over to the stone Nick was standing on, and aprpoached him to drag him off. "Take me if you have to, but help her, please! Lh-look! She's got the Triforce of Courage!"

"Does she? Mm," the authoratative Zora made a dismissive sound. "Put them in the interloper's cell, then."

Nick let out an anguished wail as they were taken to the dungeon. It had a damp smell and feel, and the cells appeared to have coarse coral-like bars.

One of the guards opened a cell and roughly pushed Nick on the back, making him stumble forward as he kept a tight grip on Judy. His balance nearly lost, he bent forward on one knee, emitting a whine.

"Please..."

Hearing a shuffling, Nick looked up and protectively held the barely-conscious bunny closer. Another fish-creature, very dissimilar to the others, approached him. She was predominantly red and white and wore a cyan sash, as well as a lot of metallic jewlery. Though her eyes were yellow, Nick sensed a kindness and concern to her face that made him relax just a bit.

"She's hurt," Nick mumbled, his throat so tight that the words barely made it out, "she needs help soon or she'll..." He couldn't find it in him to finish the sentence.

"Set her down gently," the kind voice of the red-and-white fish creature instructed. "It's not too late for her."

Baffled though he was, Nick felt compelled to obey her, and rested Judy as softly as he could on the ground.

"My name is Mipha," she said, dropping to her knees over the bunny and holding her hands above her. "I am also a Zora."

Nick was about to ask what Mipha was doing, but then red sparkles swarmed over Miphas hands and moved across Judy's body, congregating around her wounds.

"What a hero you are, Sir Fox," Mipha smiled up at Nick, "to show such concern for a bunny in need of aid."

"I'm not the hero, Judy is," Nick shook his head.

Mipha smiled, the sparkles surging in strength. Judy groaned, causing Nick to draw a shallow gasp.

"How odd," the Zora continued, "an injured bunny would make an easy snack for a fox, and yet I can see your transparent desire to help her."

"Yeah, well," Nick barely flickered his eyes at Mipha as he looked over Judy, "things are a lot different where I'm from. I mostly eat-" He caught himself, coughing once. "Er, never mind what I eat. Will she be okay?"

"Mhm, just a little longer... the wound is closing," Mipha's hands waved more over Judy, and Nick was amazed that she appeared to be speaking the truth; Judy's wound WAS closing.

"Mmm..." Judy moaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Judy!"

"Hey Nick- BWAGH!" Judy immediately flailed her arms upon seeing the unfamiliar face. Her eyes darted about at Mipha's scant clothing, and to the guard, who wore nothing at all.

"Judy!" Nick repeated, dragging her up to hug her before checking to make sure this was okay. "How do you feel?"

"Great!" Judy replied in a breathless voice. "What the heck happened? Who's this fish lady? ...Why are we in jail?"

"Her name is Mipha, and she healed you," Nick explained to Judy. The Zora in question gently waved with a soft giggle. "As far as why we're in jail... I'm not sure. Why are YOU in prison, Mipha?"

"I couldn't tell you," Mipha's good mood soured, and she walked back to her meager bed in the cell. "I entered this strange portal that led to this... different version of my Domain, filled with all of these unusual-looking Zora, and well, I soon found myself imprisoned."

"Well, we have to get out," Nick decided, pointing at Judy's paw. "Judy here has the Triforce of Courage, so maybe we can convince the higher ups that way."

"The Triforce of Courage?" Mipha echoed, looking at the mark. "How... I didn't even know that the Triforce could come apart. ...What a strange world."

"Yeah, you got that right," Nick muttered.

"Nick, how do you think we're going to get out of here?" Judy looked at their surroundings. "If I tried to squeeze through those bars they'd probably shred me up worse than when we got here."

Another guard entered the dungeon and loosed the door. "Bunny, fox. My liege wishes to speak to you."

Nick and Judy exited without a second thought, but the former looked behind himself at Mipha, who did not move. The door shut again.

"Wait, what about Mipha?" Nick's brow furrowed. "Why are you keeping her in a jail cell?"

The guard did not reply, and instead led the two back to the throne room.

The Zora royalty regarded the two with a dull expression from her seated position on the ornate throne.

"All healed up?" She asked, though her expression didn't show interest. "Maybe you can tell me now why you burst into my kingdom."

"Why is Mipha locked up?" Nick asked outspokenly. Judy turned her head slightly, looking at Nick with confusion.

"That's none of your business, outsider," the fish royalty folded her arms. "I am Ruto of the Zora, the one true descendant of King-"

"Well EXCUSE me, princess!" Nick blurted.

"I am QUEEN now, I'll have you know," Ruto shouted.

"Okay, okay, wait a second," Nick held up both paws. "So you're telling me you and Mipha are both Zora, yet the kind, helpful healer down there in the dungeon is your prisoner... why again is that?"

"Nick..." Judy looked at him with both amazement and disapproval, "maybe tone it down a bit? These people did save my life and all."

"No, Judy," Nick directed a stern look at his partner, "THEY didn't save you. MIPHA did."

"I only let you out of jail to inquire about why your little bunny friend has the Triforce of Courage on her paw," Ruto pointed at Judy dramatically with the trident. "I did NOT let you out so you could question my rule, fox!" She glowered at him, and he looked just as intensely back. "Mipha claims to be of the royal line as well. She says she's a princess of the Zora, but I don't have any sisters, cousins, or any relatives remaining for that matter. She must be a liar, and must be trying to claim the throne for herself! Plus, she had this." She nodded to the trident. "Clearly a relic of the Zora she stole from somewhere. She claimed to be part of a group that was meant to keep Princess Zelda safe from Ganon, and Zelda's been gone for quite some time now! And if all that weren't enough, have you SEEN her!? She looks nothing like any of us!"

"Uh huh, well, I think I see whats going on here," Nick nodded grimly, folding his arms. "And if you all could get your heads out from underwater, I think you'd see it too."

"Nick...!" Judy hissed, looking at the guards who seemed more and more uneasy with their presence. "Back off! They all have spears...?"

"I see what the BIG PROBLEM in this world of Hyrule is," Nick continued, heedless of the warning. "It seems to me that this Ganon guy is dragging important people from other dimensions to disrupt both the worlds he pulls them from AND this world." He placed a paw on his chest. "Judy and I are from other worlds. Mipha is. The Korok we met was. Who knows how many other people Ganon has displaced? And, THIS is the part that slays me... it seems like despite all that, Ganon's STILL got the upper paw on this world!"

Ruto's voice sank to deadly seriousness. "WHAT are YOU TALKING about!?"

"You!" Nick thrust a finger at her. "You imprisoned a warrior princess just because she came from another world. Because of that, you've cut off a potential ally, and as long as these visitors from other realities find themselves divided and ostracised from THIS version of Hyrule, Ganon will continue to dominate your realm."

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this, you preachy BRAT," Ruto stomped her foot into the water, causing a splash. "Guards- eh!?"

Nick's outstretched hand started to glow, and the fox was himself surprised at this, wincing at the bright light. When it faded, he had the mark of the Triforce on the back of his paw, with the lower left triangle glowing.

The guards listened for Queen Ruto's command, but it didn't come. They started clamoring among themselves.

"The fox has the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom!"  
"Does he speak rightly? Is Mipha a Zora from another world?"  
"What are we to do?"

"Alright, everyone settle down," Ruto looked down at the two mammals. "If these two little fuzzy creatures really have the marks of Wisdom and Courage, I suppose we should leave them to their devices."

The guard closest to the queen spoke up, stepping forward. "What of Mipha, your highness?"

Ruto chanced a look at Nick, who held a stern gaze at her.

"Ugh," Ruto rolled her eyes. "Release her. That's what you wanted, right?" A guard moved to the dungeon to comply with this.

"Actually," Nick's eyes half-closed and he grinned widely, "what I WANT is the Zora Sapphire."

"Ghh!" Ruto flinched exaggeratedly. "Oh, you ONLY want my most treasured possession."

Judy opened her pouch and showed off the Kokiri emerald. "We're collecting the three special jewels so we can recover the Master Sword and slay Ganon."

"FINE..." Ruto grumbled, retrieving an ornately decorated jewel that contained three sapphires, and tossed it into the pool near Nick and Judy's feet. A guard let out a panicked yelp and dove in to retrieve it. Upon surfacing, he offered the dripping jewel to Judy, who accepted it with a nod.

"Thank you," Judy nodded.

"And..." Ruto looked at the two, then flicked a hand twice dismissively. "Guard, show them the shop. They need some tunics or something; those clothes they have are all torn and ragged. They look like they take a teen and a child size."

The two mammals looked down at their attire. Nick's clothing was covered in dirt from his haste to the Zora domain, and Judy's was in tatters from the Stalchildren attack.

Before long, the two found themsleves in the shop.

"The Queen said to outfit these two in your finest tunics," the Zora guard said to the shopkeeper.

"Whuh...?" The shopkeeper looked at the two. "For free? Yugh... very well then." He went back to retrieve some clothing in their size.

"Well, Queen Ruto didn't exactly say THAT..." Judy grinned sheepishly at the guard.

The Guard winked one of his black, almond-shaped eyes. He spoke in a low voice. "To tell you the truth, it was good to see Queen Ruto like that again. She lost a lot of her fiestiness once the previous hero of courage fell. I just want to thank you two for that."

"Females are at their best when they're fiesty," Nick nodded sagely, a serious look on his muzzle. Judy elbowed him in the side for his trouble "Oof! Feeling better, my dear?"

"Just peachy," Judy replied in a challenging voice, smirking at Nick.

"Well, if the Hero of Wisdom proclaims that, who am I to argue," the guard chuckled.

Shortly thereafter, Nick and Judy were clothed in the Zora's deep blue and white tunics. They both tested the fabric and found it to be a good fit.

"Those let you breathe underwater, just so you know," the shopkeeper gestured, as if bored.

"Thank you!" Nick grinned. "We will be on our way."

"Breathing underwater...?" Judy echoed.

"I'm not eager to test that out," Nick rolled his eyes. "That's probably some prank they play on outsiders to try to get them to drown. How could clothes help you breathe underwater."

"I'm not sure," Judy tapped a finger on her cheek. "How did Mipha heal me, anyway?"

"Pinkish magic sparkles from her hands-" Nick stopped himself. "Okay, that's a good point. Sigh, I guess nothing in this realm makes sense."

"I mean, I was genuinely curious," Judy laughed. "I was barely awake during all that."

On their way out of the realm, Judy tugged on Nick's sleeve and pointed into a dwelling. "Ooh! Ooh, Nick, look! That room is full of POTS!"

"...And?"

"I'm going to go smash 'em!" Judy exulted, beginning to rush forward. "Ulk!" Nick quickly reached out to grab her by the back of the collar.

"Judy, come on," Nick sighed. "Those pots obviously BELONG to someone. We've already got their domain's jewel and some new duds, let's not resort to petty theft."

The bunny grumbled in disdain as Nick let her go, and sucked her teeth at him. "Fine... o' 'wise' fox."

"Hmhmhm..." Nick gazed over the mark on the back of his hand. "Yeah, I'm going to be riding that one for awhile."

Right at the entrance to the domain, Judy's ears perked up and she stood alert as she saw Mipha waiting there. The Zora waved at their presence as the two walked over to greet her.

"Mipha! You're out!" Nick grinned, clearly happy about this; his tail swished to further communicate the fact.

"I'm very grateful you put yourselves out for me," Mipha said kindly.

"Well, one good turn deserves another, that's what I've always said," Nick said, rubbing his paw on his tunic. "That's just good karma."

"Nick, you have NOT always said that," Judy protested.

"Will you be joining us on our journey?" Nick asked hopefully.

"I would very much like to..." Mipha said, her eyes wandering. "However I'm out of practice from my incarceration and I'm sure I'd just slow you down. That and I need to figure out how I'm going to get the Lightscale Trident back from Queen Ruto..."

"Ah, oh well," the fox sighed. "I don't suppose you know of any healing songs?"

"Sorry no, I've only been able to heal in the traditional, hands-on manner," Mipha gave them an apologetic smile.

"Okay Nick, let's get going," Judy nodded.

"You two both have marks of the Triforce?" Mipha blinked. "I'm sure Hyrule is in good hands... or paws in this case."

"Well, I guess it won't do if we're complacent or let our guard down," Judy considered, but then bunched up both paws into fists and looked determined, "but we'll try our best!"

After saying their farewells, the two adventurers soon found themselves in Hyrule Field again, following the mountain range north.

"So, um..." Judy grinned, rubbing her paw behind her head. "Was it weird for your to get assistance from a bunch of naked fish people? As a predator, that is...?"

"Hm..." Nick chuckled, "didn't really think about that too much. Was it weird for you to follow a plant person around?"

"Touche..." Judy shrugged, "I wonder what kind of fantastic beings we'll meet next-"

Judy's words froze in her mouth as she saw a brown creature in the distance.

"Oh..." Nick's jaw hung open. "Oh... KAY then..."

Before them stood what looked very much like a horse. Instead of walking on two legs like normal, it was on all fours and much broader and stockier than the horses they were used to. It looked at them, and nothing like sapience was visible to them. It was also mostly naked except for a saddle.

"Is that like a horse from ancient times...?" Judy blinked. "Is it from another reality...?"

"Maybe horses never evolved intelligence in Hyrule," Nick thought aloud. The horse knickered as if in reply, flicking its tail.

"It's... er, SHE'S very... majestic, in a weird sort of way," the bunny observed the proud-looking animal, posed atop a hill.

"She kinda looks like Detective Oates, to me," Nick chuckled.

"She does NOT," Judy laughed, "oh sweet hay bales, she does... they've got almost the same markings."

The horse neighed loudly and took off to the north.

"C'mon, let's follow her!" Judy beckoned, rushing forward. "She seems to be going our way!"

"Jeez, haven't you learned anything yet?" Nick grumbled, following the bunny. "Chasing after some random ancient horse..." He mumbled to himself before they settled into a brisk powerwalk together, watching the horse also slow down to a trot in front of them. "Really glad you're okay, Judy..."

Judy smiled up at Nick. "I'll be more careful next time." The fox instinctively looked up at the sun to make sure they had a lot of traveling time left.

He nodded his agreement. "And we aim right for their heads next time. Straight away."


	99. Zeldatopia IV

**Zeldatopia IV**

 **Written by VariableMammal (Kittah4)**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork...coming soon.**

* * *

"Hurry, hurry! Quick, c'mon!"

Judy slipped through the bars of a large gate and wrenched the door open very slightly for Nick, who scrambled in sideways before Judy slammed the door shut.

Nick doubled over, gasping for breath as he looked behind him at the gate and his pursuer.

It was a chicken-like creature, making an absolute fluttering racket.

"I've never..." Nick panted, "seen such a tenacious chicken..."

Though the flapping and squawking continued, the bird did not seem interested in trying to get through the gate.

"It was an accident, chicken!" Nick shouted at it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't the villager say it was a Cucco?" Judy looked at it.

"Maybe that was just its name," the fox replied.

"She said, 'my Cucco!' when you kicked it," the bunny went on. "Not 'oh no! Cucco'!"

"I can't believe you're splitting hairs about this," Nick panted. He stared at the Cucco sternly. "You're lucky I'm not hungry."

Though the Cucco calmed down, it kept its head locked on Nick as he began to walk away and up the path to Death Mountain.

"Though I admit that the chickens of our world don't hold grudges."

The fox poked his fingers together as the two heroes made their way up the winding path that comprised Death Mountain.

"You seem nervous, Nick," Judy observed her partner.

"Well, y'know," Nick puffed. "DEATH Mountain and all. Wonder what those Gorons are like..."

"The townsfolk in Kakariko Village said all we really have to worry about is the Tektites, whatever those are," Judy said. "Ooh, yuck, look at that!"

A slowly bouncing, one-eyed spider-like creature with four legs made its way over to them.

"Yeesh, that's one gross cyclops crab," Nick readied an arrow, but Judy was already rushing over to it, stabbing it with her sword, where it vanished into a puff of shadow.

"Easy peasy!" Judy smiled, scraping the side of her blade on a rock.

"Judy," Nick lowered his bow. "What did we JUST figure out? That just because you're the Hero of Courage, doesn't mean you should go rushing up to every dangerous thing to poke at it."

"It was jumping slowly, Nick," Judy shrugged. "I saw its pattern, then I attacked right as it landed."

"I'm just keeping the name of the area in mind, Judy," Nick held up a paw. "It's not called 'Happy Sunshine Mountain', after all."

After several more minutes of climbing, Judy pointed to a cluster of massive dark blue plants.

"Whoa, look at the size of that fruit," Judy marveled. "You think those are berries?" Her partner responded by readying his bow. "Nick, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if it's a monster or something," Nick said, letting his arrow fly.

PKOOOOOOM!

The fruit flashed bright red and white and then exploded violently, setting off all the other fruit near it in a chain reaction, taking out a section of rock wall that crumbled to the ground.

Nick and Judy's eyes were both pinpricks.

"Or it could just... uh, explode," Nick said in a pinched voice. "It could do that too."

"I'm suddenly not interested in eating them," Judy mumbled, but quickly regained her composure when she saw what was in the small cave that the explosion revealed. "Oh look, Nick! A treasure chest!"

Judy rushed over to look at it despite Nick holding a paw up in warning. He growled when he was too late to stop her and slapped his forehead.

Throwing open the chest, Judy retrived a shining purple rupee.

"Ooh, pretty!" Judy grinned, twisting it to let the sunlight catch it. "Wonder how much this one is worth."

"With our luck, eight or ten, at the most," Nick huffed. "Judy, where are we going to put that? I'm already carrying a bow, a quiver full of arows, and the Strings of Space, and you have a pouch with two of the three jewels we need-" he started laughing as Judy placed up the rupee to her eye. "And you are very silly."

"Mm, I guess you're right, I don't guess we really need to BUY anything else," Judy frowned, placing the rupee back in the chest and closing it. "Just seems like a waste."

"Presumably we won't be the only adventurers risking our lives on this mountain for shiny things," Nick mused as the two resumed their journey.

Eventually, they came upon a primarily stone-based city built into the mountain. At the egde of the city was a perplexed looking guard, or greeter. He had a rotund brown body and a rocky shell on his back. His face was very round, and he blinked his circular blue eyes at them.

"Welcome, travelers," he said. "This is Goron City. We don't get very many outsiders that visit us."

"Well uh, not to be rude," Nick chuckled, "but you did make your home on something called Death Mountain."

"Ah, that's just because it's a volcano," the Goron grinned. "Anyway, what can I do for you two?"

"We're looking for the Goron Ruby," Judy explained. "Nick and I are adventurers on a quest to defeat Ganon, and that's the last jewel we need to unlock the Temple of Time for the Master Sword."

"Oh, um, okay," the Goron nodded. "Our, um... our chief, Darunia... his place in the lowest part of the city. You can um... feel free to go talk to him, if you want."

"What's the matter, big guy?" Nick saw the hesitation in the broad face of the Goron.

"Well, the thing is... Darunia is supposed to be dead," the Goron made a somehow-cute groaning noise as he tilted his head.

"'Supposed' to be?" Judy interjected.

"We lost him to a fierce fiery dragon named Volvagia... but he's back," the Goron looked pensive, scratching the one tiny patch of hair on his head. "He seems just like him, too. We have no idea how he came back to us."

"Well uh, let's go talk to him, and see what we can find out," Nick suggested, beckoning for Judy to follow. "Uh, you didn't put him into a dungeon or anything, did you?"

"Why would we do that?" The Goron looked even more confused.

"Good question!" Nick replied with a nervous laugh, then walked down the spiraling path that led to the middle of the city with Judy.

"Whoa!" Judy flinched backwards and bumped into Nick as she heard a rolling sound. A small Goron whizzed past her, tightly curled into a ball. At her exclamation, he slowed to a stop and got up, looking at them.

"Hi!" The presumably younger Goron greeted them. "I've never seen a bunny and fox in tunics before!"

"And I've never seen a rolling rock, ah, boy...?" Judy smiled brightly.

"Haha, you're funny!" The young Goron laughed, then rolled back up and spun off.

"How are they doing that...?" Judy's nose twitched as the Goron's retreat kicked up an earthy smell.

"First plant people, then fish, now rock people?" Nick winced. "Jeez, you aren't free of guilt no matter what your diet is!"

"Nick," Judy chuckled wryly, "hush up."

They approached what they assumed was the abode of the Chief, and seeing as it had no door, just walked right in.

There was quite a large Goron there, looking to be about twice the girth of the one that had met them at the entrance to the city. He had prominent white spikes of hair framing his face. He turned to look at them, and his grumpy-looking faced morphed into a smile.

"Hello, travelers!" He waved one of his large arms. Nick couldn't help but notice an enormous metal hammer in the house. "I'm Darunia, Chief of the Gorons. I mean..." He scratched at his chin. "Maybe not THESE Gorons in particular, but..."

"My name is Judy, and this is Nick," she introduced the two of them to Darunia. Removing the two jewels from her pouch, she showed them to Darunia. "We come seeking the Goron Ruby so we can unseal the Master Sword and defeat Ganon."

"Oh! Okay," Darunia went to a chest near the back of the room and retreieved a five-pointed ruby held in place with a golden V shape.

"Wuh-wuh-WHAT, just like that...?" Nick's eyes flew open.

Darunia held the ruby out. "You said you were gonna take down Ganon, right? I don't see why I should keep ya from the one item that'll help you fight him!"

"That's very kind of you," Judy held out her hands to recieve the jewel, but Darunia did not drop it into her paws.

"Come to think of it, though..." Darunia moved the jewel away. "I think there is something you could do for me."

"Rrm..." Judy's brow furrowed and she glared at Nick. "Good going." Nick winced.

"I've been a little bummed ever since I got here," Darunia explained, looking at the hammer in the room. "I was busy mowing down Stalchildren by the hundreds with my trusty Megaton Hammer. I was part of a group of heroes that was assaulting Ganon's castle, but I ended up falling into a portal and ended up here! 'Parently this world lost its version of me. My people look at me like I was a ghost or somethin'."

"At least you can be the chief for these Gorons, though?" Nick tilted his head.

"Get the feelin' they were a little more friendly to their other Darunia," he said. "Journeyed down to Ganon's castle in this world myself, I did. Thing's pretty much unassailable. Wish I could bash some answers out of that Gerudo."

"Well, WE'LL find some way up into that castle," Judy held up a fist in determination. "Then we'll do the bashing!"

"That's the spirit!" Darunia laughed, slapping his belly. "While I've got you here, though, maybe do me a little favor? Nothin' big."

"What is it?" Judy asked.

Darunia looked at Nick's case. "I see you got a music instrument of some sort. Could ya play me a hot tune?"

"Oh, um..." Nick fumbled for the case and opened it, pulling out the enchanted purple instrument. "Sure... uh, what to play. ...Sheez, suddenly can't think of anything, now that I'm on the spot."

"Really? Nothing coming to mind...?" Judy gave him a weak smile.

Nick flinched and suddenly prepared to play. "Well, I can't believe I'm about to do this, but here goes."

After sounding out the song in his mind, Nick played the first five notes of "Try Everything".

"Ooh!" Judy's ears perked up and she leaned up at Darunia. "I like this one."

Nick concentrated on playing the song, but after he had played just a bit of it, violet energy sparked from the violin and spiraled out into a nearby wall, opening a portal.

"Whoa...!" Judy gasped.

Darunia's jaw dropped as he began to look through the portal. It appeared to lead to another reality. On the other side was another Darunia, who looked momentarily shocked at seeing himself before chuckling and waving.

The fox tried to keep his hand steady as he continued to play the song. The further he got, the more portals opened, some leading to empty rooms, others to other Darunias, others to just bare ground.

"Now this is a potent song!" Darunia said, dancing to it.

Eventually, the song ended, and a half-dozen portals remained open. Judy marveled, looking at each one.

"Huh... you kiddos seem to have a powerful little song there!" Darunia chuckled, placing his hands on his hips and leaning back. "Kinda wonder if any of those realities is the one I'm from. It'd be nice to go back and get with my own people... but I feel like I can't. I gotta stand guard here until the threat of Ganon is done with. THEN I gotta see how I could get home." He laughed again, but looked a little sad.

"Hmhm, haven't I always said there was a kind of magic to Try Everything, Nick?" Judy looked more than a little pleased.

"I DO have a magical violin here," Nick gestured at the instrument. "I'd blame that before I'd go accusing Gazelle of being a sorceress."

"She does write enchanting music!" Judy giggled.

One by one, the portals closed, eventually leaving the three standing there. Darunia placed the Goron Ruby in Judy's paws and then gave her a light pat on the head, which still managed to knock her on her hindquarters.

"Whack Ganon once for me, wouldja?" Darunia requested, giving a loud, boisterous chuckle. "I'd let you borrow my hammer, but it'd probably take the both of you to even lift it!"

"And maybe not even then," Judy winced as she looked at the massive weapon.

After bidding Darunia farewell, the two left Goron City.

"Is it odd that the rock people were the most reasonable out of all of them?" Nick smirked. "No 'bring me a thing' or imprisoning people that are trying to help, just 'play me a song'?"

"Sounds like Darunia was really involved in the fight against Ganon," Judy said. "He knew how important it was that someone take him down."

"Yeah, speaking of which, how ARE we going to get to the Temple of Time?" Nick rubbed behind his head. "Impa said something about a song..."

"Hm, didn't someone in Kakariko have something to do with music?" Judy considered. "Maybe we should go down there and ask around."

No sooner had they said that than a flash of red lights swirled around close to them and formed into a large, broad-shouldered bird individual. He had blue feathers, the beak of a parrot, and stood twice Nick's height.

"Goodness me," the bird said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "What a whirlwind trip of Hyrule I've been on."

"Look, Judy," Nick said in a completely even voice. "Another gigantic talking bird."

"Nick, shh," Judy sucked her teeth at him.

The bird began to play a soft, somewhat foreboding theme on the accordian he was holding. "I am Kass. My notes of songs long past have taken me to many interesting and frightening places in this land, though I have seen none of my fellow Rito tribe. You two are also a new sight to me. The songs of this world seem to have great magical power."

"Yeah, we kind of noticed," Nick nodded to his violin case.

"Don't suppose you know a song that leads to the Temple of Time?" Judy asked with a large smile.

Kass stopped playing and looked down at the bunny with a wary eye.

"I do... but I don't think you would want to go there," Kass said. "The area around the temple is swarming with shambling monsters, and the whole area is under control of the King of Evil, Ganon."

"Well, you see..." Judy showed all three of the jewels they had collected, causing Kass to gasp. "We're headed to the Temple of Time to retrieve the Master Sword, and use it to stop Ganon."

"Is that right...?" Kass marveled. "Well, in that case..." Kass set his accordian down and took out a piece of parchement and a bottle of ink. He dipped one of his hand feathers into the ink and jotted down some notes on a musical scale. "This is called the Prelude of Light. It leads straight to the Temple of Time."

"Well, that's... convenient," Nick accepted the parchment from the large bird. "Thank you very much."

"A fox and a rabbit headed off to defeat Ganon," Kass smiled at the two. "This is the type of tale that would make a great song. As a bard, I hope to sing of your success one day."

"And if we fail?" Nick winced.

"Well, there will not be much to sing about if Ganon tightens his hold over this world," Kass frowned. "As it is, I am from another, different world, where Ganon is more of a force of nature than a person. I can only wonder what effect destroying this Ganon would have on my own world, if any."

"Guess there's one way to find out," Judy smirked.

Kass waved at them and returned to playing his song.

The two kept walking down the mountain, and Judy gave Nick a weak smile. "Well, do you want to try that song?"

"We don't know any warp songs that will take us back," Nick said, "I was going to try to ask around in town. Maybe Kakariko has a bard, too. That way it won't seem like such a... a one-way trip."

"Nick," Judy placed her paw on his arm. "We can do this. We have basically all of Hyrule on our side at this point."

"Judy, we don't even know what Ganon IS," Nick grumbled. "Like, what's a 'Gerudo'? Maybe he's a giant elephant person."

"And MAYBE the Master Sword can shoot lasers," Judy shrugged. "We won't know unless we try. Try everything, right?"

Nick sighed. "I dunno, maybe you're right. I'd still like to get to town and- oh no."

Judy turned her head as a thousand-yard stare splayed across Nick's face.

The gate that led to Kakariko had no less than three dozen Cuccos congregated around it, all clucking and causing a mild din.

"Apparently the Cuccos are a hive-mind," Judy's pupils shrank.

"I'll... I'll play that song now," Nick said, fumbling for the Strings of Space. "Just one Cucco pecked the heck out of my ankles... that many would probably eat me alive."

Nick carefully played the short song entitled the Prelude of Light. A beam of light shot from the bow of the instrument and opened a portal in a nearby wall. Through the portal, a stately temple could be seen, though the sky around it was gloomy.

"Here we go..." Judy said, hopping through the portal with little hesitation.

Nick did hesitate, but only just. He jumped through, and the portal closed seconds later.

Off in the distance, eerie, droning moans could be heard, of a register usually reserved for elephants. Judy looked behind her and saw hunched-over figures that appeared to be made of clay. They walked about slowly, at an aimless pace.

"Whoa, that is next-level creepy," Judy took a few steps back, toward the temple. She looked around for the entrance, and upon finding it, waved Nick to come over. He rushed to meet with her.

Inside the temple, everything was a pristine white.

"Interesting, I wonder if Ganon's power cannot touch this place," Judy thought out loud, rushing over to what looked like an altar. "Hey look, there are grooves here for the jewels!" The bunny excitedly reached into her pack and placed the three jewels in their respective places.

She looked up at a large door expectantly, but nothing happened.

"The door has that seal I saw in the oubliette," Nick observed, pointing. "Here, let me try playing the Song of Time... ah... how did it go..."

Nick played the tune, and Judy saw the jewels flash and emit light, then the door creaked open. Judy peeked over the altar and saw an inner sanctum, and what looked to be a pedestal inside.

"C'mon, hurry!" Judy beckoned, rushing inside with Nick, but the second she was inside, she gasped shrilly.

The pedestal was empty.

"Wh-what..." Judy's jaw dropped. "No... that can't be right... we- ...what...?"

"Oh no," Nick droned glumly.

Judy's teeth grit tightly.

"The Master Sword isn't here!"


	100. Zeldatopia V (finale) (And Chapter 100!)

**Zeldatopia V**

 **Written by VariableMammal (Kittah4)**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

"No no no, the Master Sword is missing...!?" Judy held her paws up to her head as she looked at the empty pedestal. She circled around the room, as if the sword might be anywhere else.

"Well, to tell you the truth..." Nick sighed and folded his arms. "If I were Ganon, I'd probably just toss the sword into the mouth of Death Mountain or something. I mean, he already slew the hero wielding it in this dimension, yeah?"

"Ugh, but the door- the jewels!" Judy babbled, shaking her head firmly. "All that was for nothing? What- what do we do now?"

"All we can do," Nick nodded peacefully, and took out the Strings of Space. "Try Everything."

Judy's mouth held in a small "o" shape as Nick started to play the melody. Energy shot out of the violin and opened portals on all of the walls of the temple, showing parallel dimensions, some with the Master Sword stuck into the pedestal, some without. Some even showed the Temple of Time in ruins.

"Wha... s-so..." Judy swallowed with difficulty, balling her fists at her sides. "What do we do? We just... go through one of these portals, grab it real quick, and come back? That sounds dangerous."

"Now you care about the danger?" Nick said, looping the song, hoping it would hold the portals open longer. "From everything we've heard, we need the Master Sword to defeat Ganon."

"But if we take one from another world..." Judy grit her teeth, "that would only mean THAT dimension would be without their Master Sword, dooming it to Ganon."

"Judy, remember Impa's story?" Nick flashed a sneer. "The Ganon in this dimension was defeated, and in his place stands one from another world. He's not playing fair, so why should we? Just- just pick a sword, Judy!"

"Nick, I..."

Judy's words were cut off as she saw a young Hylian through one of the portals. He was about a foot taller than Nick, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. One of his arms held tightly over his stomach as he peered through the portal, and seeing the fox and bunny on the other side, he stepped through.

"Who...?" Nick and Judy both breathed.

One of those floating, winged lights that they had seen in Kokiri Forest followed the Hylian through the portal.

"Hey...!" The blue-outlined light protested in a high-pitched voice. "Link! Hey... listen! Listen to me for once! Link...!"

"Geh heh..." Link staggered, wincing in pain.

"Link, you're badly hurt!" His companion went on, fluttering around him. "We need to get you to a Fairy Fountain! My sisters will- the Great Fairy will..."

Link aimed a small, sad smile at the fairy.

"Link...?" Judy said breathlessly. "Are you the hero of Hyrule?"

The green-glad Hylian took another step toward Judy, groaning again as his injuries caused him to buckle and kneel. Link showed the back of his gauntlet to Judy, where the symbol of the Triforce of Courage still shined. Judy held up her paw to show him that she had the same mark.

"Hm..." Link grinned faintly and removed a sword from the scabbard on his back. The blade was nearly white and almost as long as Judy, and the hilt was a vivid blue and had extensions like wings. Wincing in pain, Link presented the sword to Judy.

"Link... I will do my best to save this world," Judy nodded seriously, taking the sword from him.

"Drgh," Link tried to struggle to his feet, but his strength failed him and he collapsed. His onlookers all gasped as his body seemed to become bathed with light and fade away into powder.

"LINK! No...!" The fairy wailed. Out of his midst came a spinning triangle, which swiftly went through the portal that Link had come from. "Link... the Triforce...!" The fairy left expediently, right before that portal closed.

"Whew, that was heavy..." Nick put the Strings of Space away as Judy tightened her grip on the handle of the sword. "And speaking of... do you think you can use that thing?"

Judy tested the blade in her hand, nodding through misty eyes. "Yes. It's... strangely light."

"I mean, the blade's kind of softly glowing," Nick scratched his head. "It weighs next to nothing too?"

"Okay... well, we've been entrusted this sword by the hero that walked through space... so let's not let him down," Judy nodded decisively, holding the Master Sword close to her. Judy took a paw and handed Nick her Sheikah short sword.

"Ah, a hand-me-down," Nick smirked, to a stern look from Judy. "C'mon, Judy, I'm trying to lighten the mood." The two walked out into the courtyard of the temple, where it was gloomier than ever. "Especially since things seem so bleak." He looked upon the shambling creatures from earlier. "Those things creep me out. Promise me you're not just going to run up and slash them."

"Not without a few practice swings first," Judy clutched the sword's grip tightly and swung the sword left and right. Each swing sent a spiral cutter of blue and white energy shooting forward. Judy's eyes widened.

"Whoa!" Nick yelped, backing away from Judy a few more paces. "...Looks like that thing you said about the Master Sword shooting lasers wasn't far off."

The energy seemed to barely catch the attention of the shambling creatures as it flew by them, and they turned ponderously, slowly walking to the two heroes. They began to shriek in much shriller tones, causing Nick's fur to stand on end. Judy grimaced.

She slashed the Master Sword several more times, and the energy flew straight through the creatures, and with drawn-out groans, they hit the ground hard.

"Huh...!" Nick barked out a single laugh. "Things are looking up, and all it took was a magic sword."

"Let's go to the castle, Nick," Judy nodded once decisively.

Making their way through a ruined castle town and rubble in the way, they came upon the entrance to Ganon's castle, truly foreboding in appearance. Turrets of some sort seemed to scan the sky with red laser sights. The two heroes struggled together to open the door, but barely cracked it and moved on to the castle interior.

The castle was not unguarded, of course. Suits of armor seemed to come to life and block their path, but energy cutters from Judy sliced them up into their component parts. Nick laughed nervously as every enemy the two encountered quickly hit the ground to Judy's assault, from floating wizards to skeletons armed with swords and shields.

"Hragh!" Judy shouted, her flurry of swings knocking the shield out of the way of a skeletal warrior, and the next slice removed its skull from its spine, sending it clattering to the ground and exploding into shadow and a small colorful collection of rupees.

"Starting to feel a little inadequate here," Nick admitted, his bow at the ready, which he had barely fired. "Maybe you should save some of that strength for Ganon. Aren't you tired?"

"Not even a little bit," Judy grinned adventurously. "I feel like my spirit is surging in tune with this sword."

"Just saying I feel like I'm a little unneccesary at this point," the fox chuckled, helping Judy push a block into a groove that opened a staircase to the next level of the castle.

"You're totally neccesary!" She insisted with a bright smile. "I wouldn't have been able to move that block on my own."

"Great, so I can be known as the Hero of Block-Pushing," Nick rolled his eyes, shoving Judy gently.

The two rushed up a large spiral staircase leading to the top room of the castle, where they heard an ominous progression of chords coming from an organ.

Entering the room, they were met with a very large form. Looking similar to other Hylians, but with brownish-gray skin and fiery orange hair, he immediately noticed the two entering the room and stood up from the organ he was playing to greet them.

"Ganon!" Judy guessed immediately, her sword at the ready.

"Hm... hm... hm..." He held out his arms as if to welcome them. "Well, look what we have here. A rabbit and a fox."

"Is that him?" Nick squinted his eyes, observing the long nose of the armored being. "That's the Gerudo? Y'know, is it speciest to say most Hylians look the same to me...?"

"There's definitely something different about him," Judy muttered gravely.

"I go by many names," their host stepped forward, causing Judy to grip her sword with both hands, ready to strike. "Ganondorf, Ganon, King of Evil, to name a few. I must say I didn't expect the 'heroes' of Hyrule to take such... WHIMSICAL forms this time."

"You won't be laughing in a few moments," Judy snapped.

"Oof, she's gone full stereotypical hero," Nick rubbed at his forehead.

"Hm hm hm... HA ha ha ha..." Ganon laughed, folding his arms up near his chest. "Guess I should get it all out of my system now, hm, little rabbit? I'm a little suprised to see the Master Sword... thought I got rid of that thing."

"You've caused the people of many Hyrules, not to mention Zootopia, a lot of grief, Ganon," Nick said, readying an arrow. "Hope you're ready to pay." Nick let an arrow fly, but Ganon quickly whipped a gauntlet in front of his face to block the arrow, which fell to the floor.

"I have to thank you two..." Ganon smirked. "After I wished for Hyrule and its sister dimensions to fall into chaos, the other two pieces of the Triforce fled from me. I see now where they landed. Most amusing! I've heard the hero once had the heart of a hare, and the heart of a wolf... and here I am viewing lesser species of even those creatures."

Judy merely grit her teeth.

"And I thought it was pathetic enough that the Triforce of Courage picked a young man for its bearer..." Ganon flashed a wicked grin.

"What's a 'man'?" Nick tilted his head.

"What is a man?" Ganon echoed, momentarily confused. His grin grew dark. "Something I am much more than."

The King of Evil laughed and rose into the air, avoiding Judy's first energy beam and Nick's second arrow. He formed a burst of power in front of his hand and aimed it directly at the bunny.

"Nh!" Judy quickly slashed at the ball of energy, and though her energy slice hit the ball, it was absorbed by it. A desperate follow-up swing of the sword smacked the energy ball away from Judy and into a wall, where it burst.

"Ha ha ha...!" Ganon laughed, floating around the room and throwing more energy spheres as Nick attempted in vain to land an arrow on him. Running low on projectiles, the fox became slower to reload. The two mammals managed to avoid the attacks from the evil being with quick dodging. Finally, one of Judy's slashes sent an energy ball back directly at where Ganon was flying. "Hm!" Ganon swatted it back.

"Hrah!" Judy slashed at it once again with an overhand slice, sending it back even faster. Ganon hit the ball back one MORE time, and Nick's eyes widened at the deadly tennis match. "Yaaah!" One more upwards slash from the sword rocketed the projectile back at Ganon before he could react.

"Uoough!" Ganon hit the ground, and immediately Judy rushed at him, slashing along the way to riddle him with energy beams. Ganon howled in pain as Judy assaulted him, but he got up on a knee and drew back his hand.

"Take this!" Judy shouted, leaping into the air and preparing to drive the sword down with both hands into Ganon.

"HaaaaaaaAAAAAAGH!" Ganon attacked with a vicious backhanded punch, sending Judy flying across the room.

"Judy!" Nick shrieked, catching her. "You okay?"

"Guh... jh-just fine..." Judy shivered at the toll the attack had taken, but seemed mostly all right. Nick gently set her down as Ganon got to his feet. Judy grimaced and held up the Master Sword, but the blade didn't glow as brightly as before. She swung it, but a beam of light didn't come.

"Don't suppose you want to give up yet, Ganon?" Nick aimed an arrow directly at his head.

"Hhh..." Ganon panted, "well, this has been... somewhat humbling. To be forced to use my full power against a couple of tiny mammals." Ganon showed them the back of his fist, which contained the Triforce of Power shining on the top triangle. "Now... let me show you why the Triforce of Power is on TOP."

Nick let the arrow fly directly at Ganon while he was monologuing, but a burst of force sent the arrow spiralling uselessly into a wall, where it sunk. After an explosion of light, Ganon appeared to be an enormous black boar with shining white eyes and a very large orange mane. He also had somehow gained access to a very large trident.

"Uh... okay, so he's a huge pig," Nick blinked. "A bit more relatable, but no less terrifying."

"Nick, I've lost my ranged attack with this thing," Judy fretted. "And he's HUGE! How am I gonna get close enough to hit him?"

"I'll create an opening," Nick shot another arrow at Ganons head, where it barely sunk into his flesh. Ganon snorted through his nose as if amused. "...Uh, okay."

"Gah!"

Both Nick and Judy had to scatter as Ganon stabbed forward with his trident. The enormous reach meant nearly nowhere in the room was safe for the two adventurers. Ganon kept attacking, and it was clear his efforts were focused on the wielder of the Master Sword.

"C'mon, look over here, you big pig!" Nick kept trying to get Ganon's attention, but he was focused on Judy. "Rugh!" He tossed the Sheikah short sword, which landed in Ganon's arm, but didn't even make him flinch. "Dunno why I thought that would work."

Every time Judy tried to get close enough to strike, Ganon's ponderous strikes would drive her away. Though courageous and brave, Judy understood that one attack from the massive beast would likely spell the end for her.

"What are we to do?" Nick shouted in despair. Suddenly, he had an idea. He put his bow down and took out the Strings of Space, beginning to play Try Everything.

"Playing your own funeral dirge...?" The monstrous voice of Ganon mocked him. "And on a violin, too! How fitting!" Ganon thrust his hand forward; Judy barely got out of the way before a bolt of energy zapped the ground where she had been.

The very first portal that opened caused a young Hylian with blonde hair and blue eyes to turn around, seeing the tumultous battle. She was clothed in an ornate purple dress.

"Ganon...!" She exclaimed. "So, THIS is where you've been hiding!"

"You call it hiding!? Soon the multiverse will bow to me, Princess Zelda!" Ganon boasted. "You may have peace in your world now, but soon EVERY world be mine!"

"Take this with you, heroes..." Zelda placed her hands together in supplication, where bright light shone through the portal and onto the two. "The Blessing of Hylia!"

Judy felt her strength returning, and the Master Sword's blade shone brighter than ever. Nick's bow levitated off the ground and became bathed in light, becoming golden and much fancier. Nick took it in his paws and felt a strange surge of warmth.

"Bring peace to Hyrule!" Zelda emplored them. The portal closed just as Ganon tried to stab at it with his trident.

Nick wasted no more time, and quickly readied one of his last arrows, the tip of which was bathed in a calm, whitish-yellow light. The arrow sped forward straight at Ganon and burst into a blinding surge of light, which caused both Nick and Judy to squint.

A pained roar erupted from Ganon as he staggered onto a knee. Seeing her chance, Judy gathered her strength about her, and the Master Sword shot a beam of light from it that held steady and doubled its effective size. She leaped off of his bent knee, kicking off one of his hands, and slashed with a wild, broad swipe. Ganon shrieked again and hit the ground. Judy let loose a flurry of slashes, landing the last one directly into Ganon's head, light beam, blade and all. Nick had to wince.

With one final roar, Ganon burst into a surge of darkness that swirled about the room before dissapating. In his place was a twirling golden triangle.

"We... we did it?" Nick blinked.

"We did it!" Judy echoed. "...That must be the Triforce of Power!"

"What do we do now...?" Nick chuckled, feeling a rush of relief.

Judy held her paw out to the piece of the Triforce, and felt the piece of it that she carried tugging her forward.

"Nick, hold out your hand to it."

Nick joined Judy and they both held their paws out toward the Triforce. Their hand sigils glowed and removed themselves from the bunny and fox, then swirled around the free piece of the Triforce to create the completed symbol, which hovered in the air, emiting rays of light.

"Whoa," was all Nick could say.

"You who have completed the Triforce," a peaceful, androgynous voice was heard to say from the midst of the room, "you may take it and speak your wish."

"A wish...?" Judy murmured.

"Ganon said something about using the Triforce to cause the land to fall into chaos," Nick recalled.

"...So do we BOTH touch it, or...?" Judy giggled nervously as the symbol of power twirled before them.

"You know what to wish for, Judy," Nick smiled at her.

Judy cautiously walked beneath the Triforce and held her paws up to catch it, where it slowly spun inches from her paws.

"I wish for everyone affected by Ganon's displacement to be returned to their home realms!" Judy spoke loudly and clearly.

"So it shall be."

Everything around Nick and Judy grew white.

"Whoa... what's going on...?" Nick sputtered.

Both Judy and Nick hung there in the void, and were visited by a large feminine being that appeared very similar to Zelda, but dressed all in white with an even more regal appearance. The two swore they could hear some peaceful refrains that sounded like they came from a harp.

"Thank you, heroes," the figure said. "Your quest is now over. Peace has been restored to Hyrule; the light shines upon it once again."

"What's happening?" Judy blinked. "Is everyone going to be okay?"

"You've done just as heroes do... and you've given of yourselves selflessly to bring order to these worlds," the figure smiled at them. "For that, you must be praised. I can only pray that your actions are recorded for all time in The Legend of Zelda."

Nick and Judy both drew in and winced as the light became so blinding that they could no longer see.

* * *

"Whew! Wow...!" Judy removed the headset of the PIXAR machine. "What an adventure!"

"Yeesh!" Nick removed his own headset, staring at it. "That was a little TOO convincing to me. It actually got me to believe we had left Zootopia and got trapped in Hyrule."

"That's what made it immersive!" The bunny energetically launched herself from the PIXAR machine's chair, waving an invisible sword through the air. "I loved it! Slash! Slice!"

"I miss when video games were simpler, actually," Nick chuckled, scratching his head. "Y'know, around when I was born, that was when the first Super Meowrio Bros. came out. You know, the simple bipping and booping, hopping and bopping."

"Well, different kinds of games are fun for different kinds of people," Judy shrugged. "Personally I really liked that one. We both got to be heroes!"

"And how is that any different from real life?" Nick grinned, nudging her.

Judy giggled. "Guess you're right about that."

Nick and Judy grinned at each other, then the fox seemed to think of something.

"Speaking of video games, Super Meowrio Ottersea is supposed to come out in just a few days," he scratched his muzzle. "Now that I just got into a video game scenario, I wonder if I should try that out. Might be nostalgic."

"Haha, you're all about the nostalgia, you goofball," Judy nudged Nick in the arm.

"That I am, Carrots," Nick held a finger up. "But after that, I think I need a break."

"Now let's go and rest, our heroes!" Judy chirped as they headed off together.

* * *

 **AN: A huge shout out to VariableMammal for writing this amazing crossover PIXAR adventure! This is my absolute favorite gaming series, and hearing that he loved it as well and wanted to write it made me quite happy. I hope you guys have all enjoyed it as much as I have, and also check out his page as he has so many amazing stories to read! Including one called "Familial Fire" which is absolutely amazing! So go check it out!**

 **AAN: Also, this marks 100 chapters of the "What if...? Collaboration Project". I mean, HOLY COW! To put it in perspective, this story is now over 420,000 words long and has 30 distinct stories and still we have 17 more to go. So thank you to everyone who has been participating in this Mega-Collaboration and I hope everyone has been enjoying it, as there is still a lot more to come! :)**


	101. Our Love

**Our Love**

 **AN: It's Singles Awareness...er, I mean, Valentines Day! Yay! *waves hands in air* So I thought I'd drop something fluffy on ya all. Hope you enjoy! Also, since folks wanted to see more of Ella and Ridley, here they are. ;)**

* * *

Judy leaned in against her mate's chest, feeling the coarseness of his fur intertwining with her own velveteen softness. She snuggled deeper into him, enjoying immensely when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tighter against his side. Outside their room, the day was slowly rising, the sun peeking over the horizon, bathing the city in a blanket of light.

Inside was a much different story.

"I love you," Nick whispered into her ear, tickling the inner fur and causing a shiver to course through her body like a rapid, turbulent river. Her tail flicked in delight as she gently placed tiny kisses against his chest, trailing them up to the fox's muzzle, tempting the red fox tod into a whine as she, at the last moment before their lips touched, pulled away with a quiet giggle. Nick looked deeply into the eyes of his beloved Judy, absorbing all the love and affection pooling within those amethyst eyes that he loved so dearly, chuckling at how well she knew him and how quickly she could get him riled up.

Cupping her cheek, caressing her gently as only a beloved mate could do, he leaned in, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss against her lapine lips. "Judy...it's your turn to wake the kits for school." Nick chuckled against her supple lips, nibbling them gently, eliciting a moan of desire from the doe.

"They're going to be late to school again if you continue that..." Judy groaned, shivering under his tender touch. She felt Nick's chuckle, his warm breath against her fur giving her shivers of delight. Her back arched as a purring came from Nick, the tod placing butterfly kisses leading from Judy's lips to her neck. "I can't be responsible for what I do next to you if you keep doing that."

Nick leaned into the love of his life, their bodies meshing perfectly against each other.

"It's Saturday..."

Nic's whisper and tone belayed a less than innocent desire. "And a three day weekend." In a flash, Judy flipped Nick over, the rabbit sitting astride him, grabbing his chest fur in her paws and breathing in the scent of musk and fox that was all hers. "Trying to get me to wake the kits?" She scoffed, then grinned at the fox below her. "No, you're all mine today..."

A gentle knock at the door pulled their attention away from each other, as the only other mammals in existence could as two happy voices reached them. "Mommy! Daddy! Time for play?" The two grown mammals chuckled as they separated, their kits nudging open the door with wide eyed expressions of hope.

Judy looked at Nick. "I think we could play pirate ship with them, couldn't we?" Nick chuckled, then grabbed Judy in his arms. She shrieked in laughter as Nick gave off his best pirate laugh as he tickled her under her nightgown. "Argh, avast me kits. I have stolen this beautiful dame from this here castle. Which of ye scurvy landlubbers think ye able to win her back, arghhahahahaha!"

Both kits gave off joyous yelps as they ran and jumped onto the bed, tackling their dad amidst giggles and vows of revenge for stealing the beautiful maiden. Their laughter filled the home, with Nick finally pushed off the bed, thankfully onto the pillow cannonballs that had already been thrown at him.

"Argh, me booty be stung by the woes of defeat!" Nick cried.

Ridley and Ella giggled gleefully above him, hugging their mother while cheerfully singing, "We defeated the pirate! We defeated the pirate!"

Nick listened to their song, their joyful voices bringing such a warmth to his heart and filling him with love. He and Judy hadn't had a full day off with their kits due to their schedule, and this made for a grand opportunity to create some lasting, family memories.

The kits song was interrupted as a black tipped tail appeared over the side of the bed, slowing circling the furniture. The two kits on the bed gasped in surprise, suddenly clinging onto Judy as they watched the 'fin' pull a full circuit of the bed.

Judy rolled her eyes, but joined in on the shenanigans, holding her kits tight. "Oh no! It's a black tipped Fox Shark!"

Startled gasps and giggles came from the kits as the tail perked up and knocked against the bed. They felt it shake as Nick gently rocked it, Judy joining in by moving with the rocking motion.

"You better be careful," Judy said as she held the wide-eyed kits tightly. "I've heard that a Black Tipped Fox Shark's favorite meal are kits..."

Two gasps came from the bunny and fox kit.

"Did it eat daddy?" Ella said quietly, looking up at her mother with expectant eyes.

A quiet chuckle came from the shark as it patrolled the bed, knocking into it once more. Nick poked his head above the bedsheet, grinning at his kits. "It doesn't like to eat grown foxes."

The two kits let out a giggle as the 'fin', 'nodded'. "Though I have heard it likes a new type of food more than kits..."

"What's that?" Ridley asked, his short ears perking up.

Nick grinned at Judy. "Carrots."

With a lunge, he leapt onto the foot of the bed, his two children squealing in laughter as they found themselves wrapped up within two russet furred arms, kisses being placed upon the heads of his two children and Judy.

* * *

The day had gone by quickly as the young family enjoyed the wonderful, early spring weather that descended upon Zootopia. The family had an enjoyable day together, spending time at their favorite park, feeding the koi at the pond and enjoying ice cream together. That was, until Riley accidentally licked his ice cream so hard it flopped off the cone onto the ground. He almost burst into tears, when a new cone, albeit somewhat licked, plopped into his paw. Riley looked up to see his father smiling down at him. "This one was made with magic."

Riley grinned broadly, treasuring the cone immensely as Judy chuckled, leaning into her husbands' arms as he wrapped one around her. After the ice cream, they spent a joyful hour at the jungle gym, their kits playing with several of their young friends while Judy and Nick shared quiet kisses and moments of comfort in each other's arms as they watched their kits joyfully scampering about the play equipment.

All until they were distracted by..the butterfly.

It was Ella that saw it first. The little bunny was merrily giggling on the swing set when the bug fluttered by.

"Oooohhhhhhh..."

Slowing to a stop, she watched, mesmorized by the flapping of the insect's wings until it landed in between her ears.

"M-mmmmooooommmmyyy!"

Judy instantly jerked out of the conversation she was having with mother meercat, her eyes shooting towards her kits cry of distress.

Judy was over to her kits side in an instant. "Ella, what's wrong?"

"Thh...tha...that!" She pointed at the butterfly resting between her ears."Bug!"

Judy chuckled. "It's just a butterfly," she cooed, grabbing one of Ella's paws while reaching up towards the bug with the other. Ella watched, shivering as her mother's finger gently drew closer to the insect.

"What's going on?"

Judy turned to see Nick walking up with Ridley, the latter licking a vanilla ice cream cone while Nick held a holder containing three more. "Nothing," Judy giggled, just a butterfly."

"ICE CREAM!"

Ella instantly forgot about the insect currently resting on her head when she saw the delicious treat her father had picked up for her. She jumped from the swing, startling Judy _and_ the butterfly. The insect was flung and swatted by one ear, flying haphazardly through the air before fluttering to safety...

On Nick's nose.

The fox went cross-eyed, staring down at the bug which now was staring back at him. Shaking his head sent the butterfly flying off once more to the giggles of his kits. "That's a way to bug somebody."

He shot a grin at Judy who shook her head and rolled her eyes at the pun. Their two kids were too busy with their ice cream to notice.

Judy looked at the ice cream and smiled. "Carrot cake?"

"Only your favorite for my favorite bunny."

She gently took the cone, but not before leaning up to press a kiss against Nick's left cheek.

"Gross!" Ridley stated.

"Mom gave Dad cooties!" Ella giggled.

Nick laughed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to give them back."

With a grin, he licked her ice cream, then while she was surprised, lowered his muzzle down to Judy's and placed a sweetened kiss on her lips. Judy couldn't help her tongue darting out to lick at the sweet cream coating her husband's lips.

"Eeewwwwwww!" This time both kits turned their heads, Ridley pretending to vomit until he almost lost his ice cream. He quickly stopped and chomped the entire scoop before it could fall off his cone. "Ahhh! Head! Cold! Cold!"

The young family laughed as the young fox fought off a brain freeze of his own making. It wasn't until Ridley started whimpering when he stared down at his empty cone, that Nick gave in and passed his son his own ice cream cone.

"Don't eat it all in one bite now," he supplied.

Thankfully Ella was too distracted by her own delicious treat to notice her brother getting a second helping.

Judy leaned into Nick's shoulder, offering him a lick of her own cone. "And that is why I married you."

"You knew I'd give our kits ice cream?" he joked, earning an eye roll from the bunny.

"No," she replied. "Because you're the sweetest fox I've ever met."

Nick, filled with adoration for his wife, wrapped his arm around her and placed an arm around her side. "I have to try and match the world's sweetest bunny."

They again shared a tender kiss, Judy churring in delight as a rumble sounded in Nick's chest.

"Ewwwwww! They're doing it again!"

* * *

As the night drew to a close, Nick and Judy tucked in Ridley and Ella. The two kits nuzzled their pillows, eyes closed as their parents tucked them in, leaving the carrot shaped night light on as they turned off the lights in their room.

"Today was a good day," Judy sighed, leaning against Nick as they walked to their room. He nodded in agreement as they began to change into their night clothes, the tiredness of the day beginning to grow on them.

Both though amusedly that they were more exhausted spending a day with two toddlers than after their longest shifts at the precinct.

The warmth and comfort of their bed welcomed them both as they crawled in together, Nick scooting over until he felt Judy against his front. The bunny pulled his arms around her, nuzzling and kissing his paw as a gentle, affection rumble came from the tod.

"You're too good to me, beloved," Nick soothed at her, placing a tender and loving kiss between her ears. He smiled as her back arched slightly and a love-filled tremor shot through her. Judy turned in his arms, greeting his muzzle with a kiss.

"Not good enough, she mumbled.

"I can always do better."

Nick shook his head, gently cupping her cheek to raise her amethyst eyes to look into his own emerald toned ones.

"Judy...Laverne...Wilde-Hopps. Say no more of those slanders against your wondrous love. You make my heart soar to the stars and beyond. When I look into your eyes, my knees grow weak and my tongue grows tied with how much I know the love you show me overwhelms me. You are like the luster of a sun that never sets. Brilliant and dazzling to all who see you."

Judy hiccupped and wiped at her eye. "I think you were describing how I see you, Nicholas...Piberious...Wilde-Hopps. My heart beats faster than the faster jet when you shower me with your love. My mind is blown every night you show your love and adoration for me. You're sweeter than the purest honey and kinder than Mr Rogers."

Nick snorted in amusement, leading to Judy laughing as well. The two leaned together for another chaste kiss before returning to the peaceful quiet of their apartment.

"We're made for each other," Nick finally whispered into her ear. He saw the smile etching up the corners of her lips, the golden bands of their wedding rings shining glimmering in the reflection of light from the moonbeams filtering through the curtains.

"Yes," Judy whispered back. "Yes, we are."

The two mammals snuggled up close to one another, their hearts beating together, lulling them into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **AN: I know you were probably expecting a date for Nick and Judy, or a lovely, romantic evening together. However, I wanted to try something a little different. Super Fluff of the family kind as I haven't really written much about them as a family. So here's a heaping helping of Ella and Ridley to sweeten your day and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	102. Help! I

**Help!**

 **Written by Panoctu**

 **Edited by Soel**

 **Artwork by "TheBlueberryCarrots" on Tumblr**

 **Chapter One: A Change of Course**

 **AN: Happy Two Year Anniversary of Zootopia everyone! Here's another amazing story written by Panoctu to celebrate it! So go check out his site as he's a great author and amazing friend. (and check out Soel's as well)**

* * *

"Okay, Nick, what is troubling you?"

"What do you mean?" the fox looked at his wife, a confused expression on his face.

The couple had stopped on their way to Fitwick's Arcade for their weekly date-night at a nearby park to enjoy the atmosphere the late evening sun created.

Beams of light were falling through the canopy of the trees - with single specks bouncing off the surface of a nearby fountain - and created an evermoving pattern of light and shadow dancing over the scene and the park's visitors. Like the bunny and her slumped down fox.

Since the doe was sitting on top of the backrest of the bench they had chosen for their short break, Nick had to look upwards at her for once.

"I mean," she answered, her concern barely hidden, "That you seem to be very silent and deep in thought - both things that are rather uncharacteristic for you."

The tod placed a paw over his heart, looking offended and announced theatrically, "Ouch, Carrots, your words wound me!"

"So you have been listening to what I had talked about for the last fifteen minutes?" Judy asked, unimpressed by his acting.

"Uhm...", Nick's ears twitched oh so slightly while he tried to come up with something.

"I thought so," the bunny deadpanned.

"And when that kangaroo with the headphones passed by, singing along to 'Down Under,' you didn't even bat an eye!"

"Dang it!" the tod muttered, his ears now visibly drooping.

Judy scooted closer to her fox, nudging his shoulder gently with a hind paw. "What is it? What is keeping my husband from enjoying date-night with his beautiful wife?"

The reynard shot her a small, lopsided grin.

"It's nothing, really," he said after a moment.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

One of the doe's feet had started to thump slowly against the wood of the backrest.

 _Uhoh!_

"I mean, it's nothing to worry about."

 **Tap, tap, tap, tap.**

"Barely worth mentioning at all."

 **Taptaptaptap.**

Realizing that Judy was reaching the red end of the scale, Nick sighed in defeat. Leaning back, with his head coming to rest beside the bunny, his muzzle pointing skywards, he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"It's just...,"

 _ **Taptap...**_

"Since we became parents I have started to wonder."

A sudden nervousness made the bunny swallow. "What about?"

Nick heard the slight tremble in Judy's voice and glancing sideways, saw her nose had started to twitch. He turned his head, so his muzzle came to rest across her lap, a low rumble emanating from his chest. "Not whatever it is you are thinking about, you dumb bunny," he answered teasingly, "Just... we are both police officers at the ZPD - a job that is not exactly safe - what if something happens to us? Or even just one of us? I don't want to imagine our kits growing up without a mom, or a dad... or neither of us."

Scratching her mate slightly behind one ear, the doe steeled her resolve before asking. "Have you considered changing jobs? Is that what had you so deep in thoughts lately?"

Nick hummed in confirmation, "But it's difficult. I love our job. You are not the only one who wants to make the world a better place, after all, you know? Even if I had forgotten that for a while before I met you. And there aren't so many jobs out there where I could do that. Also," he raised his head and turned to look directly into Judy's amethyst eyes, "I don't want to work somewhere without you by my side."

The doe placed a quick kiss on her mate's lips before taking him by the paw, dragging him out of the park.

"What...?"

"We were already on our way to Fitwick's anyway, so why not make this our experience this time?" The tod gave her a quick nod, but Judy knew her mate well enough to see he was still uncertain about this.

A little more than ten minutes later they had arrived at the arcade, finding the P.I.X.A.R. machine was empty and only waiting for them. Settling into their usual seats, Judy started scrolling through the possible scenarios. Nick, who had remained silent for a while now, almost startled his bunny when he suddenly spoke up. "Are you sure about this, Carrots?"

The doe stopped in her browsing and looked at her mate who seemed oddly uncertain. Placing a paw on his forearm, she gave him a small, comforting smile. "It's important to you, so it's important to me. And whatever conclusion you... _we_ come to after this, we can sort it out then, together."

The tod smiled in return and placed a kiss on his mate's lips before putting on his helmet, signaling her that she should choose whatever she thought would suit them.

Judy had already had an idea what to pick before arriving here, having scrolled through that list often enough by then. Confirming her choice, she gave her husband one more contemplative look before putting on her own helmet and sinking into the artificial sleep.

* * *

A gray doe was sitting on a somewhat uncomfortable, simple wooden stool while waiting for the cameramammal in front of her - a rather bored looking male antelope - to make last adjustments to the recording angle. She knew that in the final version of the documentary, she would be shown on the right side of the screen. The other half would be left open to insert her name, profession and the service she was working for, written against the black background of the room. She could already picture it before her inner eye:

Judy Hopps

Advanced Care Paramedic

ZEMC Ambulance Service

The prospect that all of Zootopia might see this documentary - and her - was more nerve-wracking to the lagomorph than her actual job. She smoothed down her uniform once more in an attempt to calm herself, letting her paws glide down the dark blue fabric, trying to get rid of every fold and crevice. She stopped when she felt the emblem on her upper arm that identified her as a paramedic, making her smile momentarily.

She had already messed up two takes, and they were just halfway through the interview. Before her nerves could get the better of her, though, a female badger who was part of the staff called out: "Ten seconds!"

Judy knew what she had to do. She was meant to not look directly into the camera, but focus on the sow sitting next to it, wearing a light yellow blazer with a small nameplate pinned to her left chest, reading, "S. Swinton". She had also been the one that had asked Judy the questions she had answered for the last forty-five minutes. That is until after her second bout of severe, nerve-induced stammering, they had granted her ten minutes to breathe and recollect her thoughts. Swinton had assured her it was alright and she needn't apologize for it. Many mammals experienced stage fright to some degree during their first time in front of a camera.

The bunny wasn't willing to screw up again.

"Five! Four!" the badger continued the countdown nonverbally by holding up three digits. Then two. One. The red lamp on the camera switched on, indicating that the recording had started. Without missing a beat, the swine began to ask the last question she had given the doe, acting as if there had never been an interruption.

"What had caused you to pursue the profession of a paramedic?"

The first time they had continued the recording after Judy's slip-up, the sudden continuation of their 'conversation' had surprised the doe. Enough so to miss her entry, what had caused the antelope to feel compelled to mumble a curse under his breath before they had started over. This time the bunny answered without delay.

"As a kit, I had always wanted to make the world a better place. Paramedic hadn't been my first choice, though. At first, I had wanted to be a firefighter. After that came doctor. Somewhere along the way I even dreamed of becoming a police officer. I participated in one of our school performances wearing a police uniform, including a badge, hat, and utility belt." She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice entirely at the fond memories. "I must have been around eight, maybe nine years old then." The doe wore a small smile, looking back at her younger self from so many years ago.

"The year after that, Irene - one of my sisters - and I were playing outside, on the outskirts of the woods. She was climbing a tree, so proud that she was actually able to do it and laughing all the while. But when she was halfway up something went wrong. I don't know if she slipped off or missed a branch, but suddenly her laughter had turned into a scream, and she fell." The bunny cast down her eyes, ears hanging limb behind her.

After a moment it appeared she pulled herself back from her thoughts, glancing up at Swinton and offering her an apologetic look. But the sow just signaled her to continue, knowing that this kind of emotional backstory would be selling.

Inhaling, Judy forced her ears to stand up once more, before she continued.

"It had been somewhat of a traumatic event for me, and I can only recall bits and pieces, and what my parents told me afterward. I _do_ remember her screams. Her leg...," there was a catch in her voice. "She had an open fracture, and I had been frozen to the spot, unable to do anything. At some point, Irene had lost consciousness, and the silence that had followed had been worse than her cries. I don't remember returning to our families warren, but my mom told me she had never seen a rabbit run as fast as I did that day. Apparently, I had been screaming at the top of my lungs, and my dad had called for an ambulance immediately. When the paramedics arrived, we had to show them where my sister was. That meant, I had to lead them back, since I was the only one who knew the exact spot."

"My dad said he was so proud of me. I was shaking and wouldn't let go of his and mom's paws, but I didn't hesitate. And as soon as we reached her, the EMTs sprung into action. I had been on the edge of crying but watching them work gave me pause. We had kept our distance as to not interfere with them treating my sister, but I could still see that they didn't waste any time. They knew what they did... what they had to do to help her. It had calmed me down, and I got the feeling that she would be alright. My parents left me at home with my older siblings watching over us younger ones, while they were taken along to the hospital. When I was allowed to visit Irene a couple of days later, she was wearing a cast, but was awake and complaining about being stuck in bed. That was the moment I settled on my dream of becoming a paramedic myself, to be able to save mammals from dire situations, so they would get a chance to laugh again with their families like we did that day."

Again, the doe's paw reached for her upper arm, touching the emblem. The invaluable sign of her compassion. The proof she had realized her dream.

Judy's eyes turned back to the sow, and Swinton gave her a quick thumbs up and smile, before continuing with the next question.

* * *

Leaving the room, Judy closed the door behind her and allowed herself a moment to lean against it, taking a deep breath. Finally, _finally_ , after another half hour they were done.

 _I would rather head out for an MCI than going back in there for even one more minute._

"Now, now, don't you think you are overly dramatic here, Cotton Swab?" a mocking voice came from a few feet down the hall. Looking up, amethyst eyes found emerald ones. The fox belonging to them was casually leaning against a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, the black tip of his tail twitching in amusement while he was showing off his usual, lopsided grin.

Mimicking his pose, the doe put on a smirk of her own.

"You looked worse for the wear as well when you left this room earlier."

"That might be true," Nick replied, "but **I** didn't pray for a mass casualty incident instead of having to step in front of a camera once more."

The reynard's grin grew a little wider when Judy's nose started twitching.

"Did I..."

"... say that out loud?" the fox finished the question for her. "Yes! Yes, you did!"

He got a glimpse of the bright red insides of the bunny's ears before she grabbed them with her paws, pulling them forward to cover her face. "Oh, sweet cheese...," the muttered curse drew a chuckle from the vulpine.

"I think you just need some caffeine to get your system running again."

He beckoned Judy over before turning around and entering the station's break room.

The doe peaked out between her ears, her gaze glued to the fox's fluffy tail as it vanished through the door, before she followed suit.

Upon entering the white tiled room, she spotted Nick standing in front of the simple, bright wooden kitchen unit, fishing two cups - one a tad smaller than the other - from a wall cupboard.

The moment he sat them down in front of him and reached for the coffee pot, a small body pressed against his back, two paws wrapping around his stomach from behind.

"Hey now, weren't you the one who instigated the 'no getting pawsy at work'-rule?" Nick asked over his shoulder, a light tease to his voice.

Judy tightened the hug while nuzzling against the tod's back.

"First of all," came the muffled reply, "I said we shouldn't get pawsy while being _on duty_ and we still have around ten minutes off-time because of those interviews. Secondly, I'm not pawsy. I just want to draw some comfort from my mate."

She felt the content rumbling coming from her fox more than she heard it and when his tail snaked around her waist and legs, she welcomed his little sign of affection with a pleased chirr.

They remained like this for a moment, before Judy drew back, stepped up to the kitchen counter beside Nick and grabbed her mug, now filled with the steaming hot liquid that would hopefully restart her brain.

She took a sip from the aromatic brew, her eyes falling shut as she savored its warmth.

When the doe opened her eyes again, she caught Nick watching her.

"What's the matter, Slick?"

The fox lifted his own mug to his muzzle, taking a deep sip. "I was just wondering how your interview went."

Leaning against the counter, the bunny thought back at the ninety minutes of her life she wouldn't get back.

"Probably similar to yours. They'd asked me since when I've been working here. What it's like for a small mammal like me. What I could and couldn't do when treating patients. Why I wanted to become a paramedic. And so on."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty much like what they'd asked me, too."

Judy gave the reynard a sideways glance, having caught the strange inflection in his voice.

Nick's ears were halfway down, and he was staring into his coffee, apparently deep in thought.

It took the doe a moment, but when she made the connection, she put one of her small paws on his forearm, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"You told them about your dad?"

Focusing on his mate, the tod gave a small nod and an affirming hum, before placing his paw on hers, running his padded thumb gently over her soft knuckles.

After a moment, he drew back, not seeming to feel as glum anymore. Judy lifted her paw from his forearm and took another sip from her mug.

"So," the fox continued their conversation, "they have asked you about our sleeping arrangements as well?"

The doe almost did a spit-take at the question, barely keeping the coffee in her mouth. A small trickle had escaped her nevertheless and made its way down her chin. She forced the mouthful down and took the paper towel Nick handed her to wipe at her muzzle before asking: "What do you mean?"

The dread in her voice was almost palpable.

Trying his hardest to keep a neutral expression Nick replied: "It seemed like someone had been looking through the material they had recorded overnight, and they saw us sharing a bed in the dorm."

The slack-jawed look on the doe's face nearly did him in, but he kept his composure, only the slight upturn of the corner of his lips giving his amusement away. "What? You didn't know? There are two night vision cameras in there."

Judy swept his question aside.

 **"What did you tell them?!"**

"I made something up about you having felt uncomfortable at first, being away from your large family and home and that you felt better with someone to cuddle up to. Otherwise, you would barely get any sleep."

The doe relaxed, the tension leaving her body with a relieved sigh.

"Why, Carrots, did you think I would tell them about us being mates, living together and sharing a bed? To tattle about how after our first couple of night shifts - where you couldn't get any sleep because you couldn't snuggle into your most handsome, foxy partner - you looked entirely exhausted? And how our colleagues accepted our request to stay close and share a bed, even here?"

The bunny had started to blush furiously upon being reminded of the state she had been in back then and pulled her ears over her face once more. Nick gave her an amused chuckle, bevor pulling the doe against his chest, giving her an affectionate hug.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," came the muted voice from the doe.

"Also, you looked just as overtired as I did during these first days we had slept separately."

Several seconds passed silently between the couple while the fox waited for his bunny to realize the contradiction of her own words. And sure enough: "Carrot sticks! I _really_ need more coffee."

Judy was leaning away just enough to look up at Nick, giving him a small smile. "But thank you for covering for me. I wouldn't want my parents to find out about us because they saw this documentary."

The fox nuzzled her briefly between the ears. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. But now they might find out, I'm afraid."

Judy - who had almost felt relaxed again - clutched at the front of Nick's overall once the words had left his muzzle.

 **"What do you mean by that?!"**

Silently, the reynard pointed at his chest where a minuscule camera was pinned, then at the inside of his collar, sporting the corresponding microphone.

Reaching for her chest, she felt her own camera and knew that both sets of items had recorded their whole conversation.

They had become part of their equipment and would stay there for as long as the documentary was going.

Groaning, Judy hid her face against her fox's chest again.

The chance that her parents would miss this was almost none existent. With nearly three hundred siblings, one of them was bound to find out about her being on TV, and the whole warren would watch the spectacle in one of their huge living rooms on one of the oversized TV-screens.

"Oh Nick, what should I do now? They will see it for sure."

The tod patted her back and let a paw run down her droopy ears in a soothing manner.

"We should tell them. From the way you described them to me, I'm sure they will understand, even if it would take them some time. Also, the longer you wait, the harder it will be to finally come clean and the more it will hurt them that you hid it in the first place."

After a moment, the doe nodded against his chest, a motion he felt rather than saw. "You're right. I'll call them later today and we... can... _waitamomentmister!_ This was your doing!" Stepping out of the embrace, Judy glared at her mate.

"Moi?" Nick put one paw over his heart and the other on his forehead in an overly dramatic fashion "Your words truly hurt me, Fluff. And I have to inform you that I have not the faintest idea what you are talking about."

Giving off an annoyed huff, the bunny pointed one of her tiny, blunt claws at him, only inches away from his nose, and growled. "You **knew** about the cameras in the dorm! You were **aware** of the recording equipment they have put on us! Yet, **you** were the one who talked about how we became mates and moved in together, knowing fully well that there is a good chance it might be shown on TV! All that because you couldn't wait any longer! **You tricked me!** "

Nick waited for his gray bunny to run out of steam before answering.

With a kind smile, he started talking. "To quote one of my old pals 'It's called a hustle, sweetheart.' But yeah, you are right, I tricked you. I wanted to give you a reason to finally talk to your parents about the fox you are dating. And I wanted to be able to tell my mom about us as well. I might have promised not to tell her anything before you are ready to come clean to your parents, but I think what you are doing is unfair to them, and I don't want to lie to my mom any longer. What you are doing right now is cowardly, and you, Judy, are no coward as far as I know." The doe's ears twitched at the use of her real name, knowing that he only called her that when he was unusually serious or upset.

"If it puts you at ease, I have talked the guys from ZBS into an agreement. If you are against any of that being broadcast, it won't. Otherwise, they would like to include the fact that we found love here as a sweet side note. So you are in no danger that our secret will spill if you don't want it to. But I think it's about time, don't you agree?"

While he was talking, Judy's mood had changed. As angry as she had felt at first, as guilty she felt now. Even his last revelation that he had told somebody from the film crew about them couldn't aggravate her at this point.

Her agitatedly upstanding ears dropped back down behind her, and she looked a little forlorn.

"Yeah, you are right." She stepped back into the hug the tod was offering and gave off a happy sigh when he continued caressing her ears.

After a couple of minutes, the bunny steeled her resolve. "Tomorrow. When my parents come to Zootopia to celebrate my mom's birthday with their _'wayward daughter,'_ I'll introduce you to them. Not just as my partner or a friend, but as my mate."

Nick could hear it in her voice and felt it in the way she tensed up in his arms that his bunny was distressed by the outlook of talking to her folks about them and placed a sweet kiss between her ears, telling her in a hushed but confident voice it would be okay.

Judy relaxed a little and allowed herself to remain like this for another minute before drawing back from the fox with a sigh. She offered the tod a small, grateful smile before focusing back on her by now lukewarm coffee.

"Say, Slick, do you know who is leading the ZBS team around?"

Of course he realized that the doe was just trying to change the subject, and he played along, seeing no need to make her more nervous than necessary.

Taking a sip from his own cup, he grimaced at the coffee's temperature before answering. "Boaris gave them a quick rundown of the general layout yesterday, so they had an idea where to place their cameras. But Connor should be the one giving them the _Grand Tour_ today."

Connor Taurins was a brindled wildebeest and chief of the ambulance station. With more than thirty years of experience under his belt, he knew the station and his crew inside out and had seen his fair share of emergencies over time.

"I thought he had planned to go on vacation for the next two weeks?" A slightly surprised look crossed the rabbit's face.

"And leaving his Dojo in somebody else's paws while everything is getting recorded? Unlikely! Also, considering the state Zootopia is in right now, it's probably for the best to have as many able-bodied mammals here as possible." He took another sip before he added with a smirk: "Besides that, Connor is just as much of a workaholic as you are."

Before Judy could come up with a retort, their conversation was interrupted by an incoming emergency call.

"Come in, Seven, Zero, Five!"

Judy groaned - realizing that their off-time was apparently over - before answering.

"Here Seven, Zero, Five. Over!"


	103. Help! II

**Chapter Two: Meeting Casper?**

 **Written by Panoctu**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by TheBlueberryCarrots**

* * *

"Come in, Seven, Zero, Five!"

"Here Seven, Zero, Five. Over." Judy answered while she and her partner were already heading towards the ambulance station's garage.

"We got an emergency call from twenty-three Fleetwood Drive. Apartment building; seventh floor. Caller is male. Species stated as rodent: _Ondatra zibethicus_. Distressed. Saying he is haunted by ghosts. Cut on the left front paw. Over."

"Understood. Seven, Zero, Five heading out. Over."

They were already on the road when the call had ended.

Putting the radio away, Judy looked over at her partner, who was steering the vehicle through the sparse morning traffic. "What do you think we will have to deal with?"

Without taking his eyes off the road, the tod answered. "As I see it there are three possibilities, not regarding the chance that we will meet Casper today." The last part earned him an eye-roll from the bunny.

"Number one would be a prank call. Those idiots never die out. Number two would be that we are dealing with a mentally ill mammal which has a psychotic episode. And last but not least, option number three: drugs."

At that, the bunny flinched, causing Nick to smirk at her reaction. "What? Are you thinking about the rhino from last month?"

The doe shuddered in her seat upon being reminded of that incident. "Please don't bring that one up again."

"Why not?" the fox asked, a smirk firmly placed on his muzzle, "I thought it was awesome to see my beautiful mate's strong legs in action." Judy was huffing in annoyance, but unable to hide her blush. "You can see my legs in action when I'm going to kick your fluffy butt."

Hearing the threat, the tod chuckled. "Come on, Cotton Swab. You know you love me... and my fluffy butt." He wriggled his eyebrows for emphasis. Something the bunny only saw from the side since the fox was still facing forward, his eyes never leaving the road.

Arms crossed in front of her chest, she shot a short sideways glance at him before muttering, "You really are one lucky fox."

"Yes, I am."

Nick's answer, free of any kind of snark and delivered with an honest smile, made the doe's blush deepen and she was unable to stop the wide, happy grin that lit up her face.

* * *

A few minutes later, they had reached their destination. A slightly dilapidated-looking, dirty gray building in a neighborhood that wasn't as bad as Happytown, but reminded Nick too much of it for comfort. Alhough Happytown was the only district they were told never to enter without a ZPD escort, he wasn't feeling very safe here, either.

"At least the size is right this time. A muskrat is far more likely to live here than a rhino." A smirk crossed his muzzle while he looked back at his partner. Though it fell off of his face rather quickly when he caught the glare directed at him by his mate.

Clearing his throat, he adjusted the first responder bag on his left shoulder and hurried towards the entrance door to the apartment complex. Like the rest of the building, it had seen better days, the wood brittle and the once brown color faded and coming off here and there.

When up close, Nick found that the door hadn't snapped shut. When putting some pressure on it, he also realized why. The frame was distorted and made it impossible to close the door. And almost impossible to open it as well, it seemed. Only when Judy stepped up beside the fox and gave the wood a kick for good measure did it finally sprung open. The doe entered first, a smug smile on her face.

"I could have done that as well," a pouting Nick followed suit.

"Sure." The bunny's grin widened a little more.

Just before they entered the staircase, she leaped into the air with a surprised ' _eep!_ '

Turning around, Judy scowled at the tod behind her. "Did you just pinch my tail?"

Nick tilted his head sideways, one ear standing up and the other one halfway down, giving him a quizzical look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Carrots," he stated while passing her by.

Tugging softly on one of her long ears, he added, "Must have been the ghost."

The doe swatted his paw away and briefly considered to give her fox some retaliation. But she decided against it.

For now. They still had a distressed mammal to tend to, after all.

At the time the two paramedics reached the seventh floor - mumbling curses about non-functional elevators - they were slightly out of breath and glad that they worked out regularly in the ambulance station's gym.

The inside of the building was a mirror of its exterior. The worn-out wooden floor spoke of generations of mammals wearing it down, while the wallpaper - at least the part of it that wasn't torn up, conquered by mold or covered in stains of unknown origin - showed a color that might have used to be something close to a royal blue. Three to four decades ago.

Looking down the length of the hallway, there was no rodent to be found. The floor was L-shaped, though, and when Judy and Nick rounded the corner, they found the sunken down muskrat on the ground, his knees drawn up to his chin, arms slung around his knees and slowly rocking back and forth.

Judy was the first to approach the distressed prey, knowing that it was best not to confront them with a predator right away since some would panic in situations that were already putting them under a lot of mental stress.

"Sir?" Judy addressed the rodent, slowly getting closer. His focus shifted towards her, even if the doe wasn't sure he was actually aware of her presence.

"You have been calling about a ghost haunting you and a cut on your forepaw, right?" The bunny was now kneeling beside her patient, her sensitive ears picking up the muskrat's heartbeat, his heart rate clearly above the two hundred forty beats per minute which were typical for his species.

The mammal didn't answer right away but slowly lifted his left front paw, looking at the cut that was crossing his palm. He looked back at Judy and slowly nodded. The matted fur around his eyes indicated that he had cried before Nick and Judy had arrived and now another tear was starting to well up. The rodent wiped it away, his movement almost lethargic.

"I see," the doe answered in a smooth voice. "Could you tell me what exactly happened while my partner here is treating your wound?"

While Judy had been talking, Nick had stepped up beside her, still keeping some distance. But the muskrat just nodded again, apparently not caring about the predator at all.

Kneeling down on the rodent's other side, the reynard set down the bag and took the muskrat's paw.

"Clean cut. Not very deep, but will need some stitches. Don't worry, Sir, it will probably not even leave a scar. But I'll need to disinfect the wound before bandaging it, and that will sting."

Nick was pretty much convinced that the other mammal wasn't able to follow what he told him, but he had to make sure and explain what he was about to do. Clarifying what you were about to do to an injured mammal often helped them to calm down and not start panicking when you begin the treatment and pull all kinds of equipment from your paramedic kit. It was one of the first things he had learned.

But the muskrat wasn't even looking at him, barely giving him a nod. He was still roughly focused on Judy.

After some more seconds had ticked by without the rodent saying a word, Judy asked again. "Sir, can you tell me what had happened before you called for us?"

He slowly turned his head to look back over his shoulder at the door to what the doe assumed was his apartment. His tongue slipped out between his lips in a faint show of nervousness before he started talking, his voice raspy and his words coming slowly and a little slurred.

"There was... this ghost. Just. Just a vague shadow. Barely visible. Approaching and backing away. Sometimes touching me. Whispering. Scared me at first. But not much." His ear flicked once upon remembering his encounter.

"Then he threw something around. Mug. Plate. Bowl. I don't know. Hit me. Hurt my paw."

He looked down at his now bandaged front paw, his expression showing mild surprise. Slowly his eyes wandered upwards until he found the fox's. He nodded once and mumbled a weak "Thank you," before looking back down at his appendage that was now covered in white gauze.  
Judy shot her partner a questioning look, the fox understanding the meaning of it immediately.  
He addressed the muskrat one more time. "Sir? We would bring you to a hospital now. There they can stitch up your paw and make sure you are not injured apart from that."

The rodent looked slowly back and forth between the two paramedics, seemingly struggling with what he had been told.

"Of course," Judy added like it was on second thought, "if it would make you feel better, we could take a look inside your apartment first to make sure the ghost is gone."

For once, the muskrat seemed to grasp the meaning of what he was told without thinking about it and nodded his agreement to the fox and rabbit. Fishing his keys out of the pockets of his pants, he held them out to a surprised Nick.

The reynard unlocked the door and entered, leaving his partner with their patient.

One of the bunny's large, sensitive ears was facing the apartment, keeping track of the fox while the other one was still directed at the muskrat, keeping track of his breathing and heart rate.

The floor of the small studio apartment was littered with clothes and crumbled, empty wrappings of different snacks mixed in between.

Taking a look around, the tod couldn't help but state in a low voice, "It looks just as bad from the inside as it looks from the outside," knowing that Judy would be able to pick it up, considering her superior hearing.

''Even worse than the shoebox you had lived in before, just a little bigger," Nick added with a weak smirk the doe couldn't see, betraying the fact that even he didn't think it was that funny. More like sad.

In front of the apartment, Judy was rolling her eyes.

 _It wasn't that bad._

She was silently willing the fox to get on with it.

Inside, Nick had turned towards the rather small and equally dirty kitchenette. Looking into the sink, he spotted a mountain of uncleaned dishes, many of them still showing remains of half-eaten meals that were about to come back to life. On the floor in front of the sink, though, were shards of a shattered plate. Blood was visible on the sharp edge of one of the bigger pieces, and crimson specks had left a trail from there over to the entrance door.

"So he actually cut himself on a broken plate. At least now we know what had caused the injury."

 _Alright, that's something. Come on now, foxy, what has your nose picked up?_

As if on cue, the bunny heard sniffing noises from the inside, followed by a sigh.

"I thought so. Just the same as the faint scents on him. I can pick up traces of at least two different substances here, I'm sure he took. One smells somewhat like burned sugar, so it's probably crack, and the other scent is an acetic vinegar smell, so I assume he took heroin as well."

Outside, the doe briefly closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _So we have to monitor his cardiac activity. Hopefully, he doesn't get a heart attack. I don't want to give him any kind of medication without knowing what else is already in his system. These hallucinations about a ghost are most likely not the product of one of those two, after all._

"Alright," she heard footsteps approaching the door, "let's get him out of here and into the ambulance."

* * *

Once Nick had left the apartment and told their patient that it looked like whatever haunted him was gone, the rodent seemed to relax a little.

They were able to slowly lead him out of the building and into the vehicle without any trouble, Judy keeping one ear pointed at him at all times.

While she stayed with the muskrat in the back of the ambulance, connecting him to a heart rate monitor and taking a blood sample for the hospital's laboratory, Nick had forwarded the status of their patient to dispatch and was now en route.

Their destination was a hospital that he knew had a good program for drug rehabilitation. No one could force the muskrat to do so, but he would at least have a chance there. Many mammals didn't take the opportunity, but both paramedics hoped that this one would.

It was just before 9 am when they finally arrived back at the ambulance station and both - fox and rabbit - were relieved to clock out. After taking a quick shower, they left and headed for their own car.

"Man, I'm sure glad it actually was a muskrat this time instead of-OUCH!" Rubbing his shoulder, Nick gave his mate a look that was equally amused and incredulous. "How did I deserve that treatment, Cotton Swab?"

The doe gave him a withering look. "Don't act all innocent. You were about to mention that rhino again. And don't you dare deny it!" She added, seeing how the reynard was about to open his muzzle to object.

"Alright, alright. I was about to mention it, and I promise I won't do it again if it's that much of a sore spot for you," he pledged, holding up two digits of one paw, the other paw covering his heart.

"More of a nightmare than a sore spot." The doe grumbled, shuddering again at the memory.

A couple of weeks ago, they had moved out after an emergency call came in, stating that the caller - a female lagomorph - was complaining about a sudden feeling of faintness, sounding highly distressed.

Upon arrival at the given address, though, what they had found wasn't the home of a small mammal, but an apartment complex meant for bigger ones like elephants. Or rhinos.  
When they had found the right apartment - the door only ajar - they had carefully entered, announcing their presence so as not to surprise the tenant. In the kitchen they had found a female rhino, sitting slumped over at a table and trembling in every limb.

When Judy addressed her, asking if she had called 911, the pachyderm suddenly jumped up, flipping the table over in the process and wrecking havoc in the kitchen before charging at the two paramedics.

Nick and Judy had retreated into the hallway and made a run for the entrance, but a short corridor for a rhino was still a long distance for a bunny and fox.

If it hadn't been for the doe's quick-thinking and fast reflexes, they would have probably been flattened by the crazed mammal behind them.

Using her strong legs, Judy had taken advantage of the somewhat confined space of the hallway. Jumping from wall to wall she had been able to confuse the rhino until she got an opening, and kicked her in the head.

The kick itself hadn't done any damage, but with the momentum Judy had been able to change the course of the pachyderm, causing her to crash head-first in and through the opposite wall.

The large mammal had been stuck long enough for them to call in the ZPD.

When a blood sample of the pachyderm had been analyzed shortly after, the results had shown a mind-boggling mix of different drugs in her system.

* * *

Judy - who had fallen behind a little while remembering that dreadful encounter - hurried to catch up to Nick.

Stretching, the reynard let loose a long yawn, his tongue sticking out and curling at the tip. "I can't put into words how much I'm looking forward to getting home and catch up on some much-needed sleep."

"Mhm," the doe nodded in agreement, closing the distance between them what caused her fox to put an arm around her, "that really sounds fantastic. I can't wait to crawl into our cozy bed. Away from prying eyes."

She looked upwards at her mate, giving him an equally meaningful and seductive look.

Nick, whose ears were standing rigidly by now, could feel his heart rate double at the suggestive remark.

"That sounds quite nice, Fluffbutt. Even if I think that sleep should be our top priority for now." The smile he was wearing was alternating between tiredness and excitement, making it even more evident how exhausted he felt at this point.

The rabbit was not giving in.

"Oh no, mister," she stated with an impish grin. "You are not getting out of this. If I remember correctly, you were quite eager to fondle my poor little tail earlier. And now," Nick let loose a surprised yip when a small, velvety paw caressed his tail dangerously close to its base, "You'll have to take responsibility for it! And for bringing up you-know-what, you owe me some kind of distraction."

"Yes Ma'am." The fox chuckled and pressed a kiss on his mate's lips.

"Needy bunny."

"Gullible fox."

After a moment, Judy added in a more sober voice, "You are right, though, we should try to get a good dose of sleep before our next shift. Ever since predators have started to go savage, we are short on personnel, and those twelve-hour shifts are already grueling enough as it is."


	104. Help! III

**Chapter Three: Savage Predators?**

 **Written by Panoctu**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by TheBlueberryCarrots**

* * *

The silence of the ambulance station's kitchen was interrupted by the steady sound of water, dropping from the faucet into the sink where it hit the surface of a used ceramic bowl, and the soft ticking of the wall-mounted clock, hanging right above the door.

Most of the mammals working here had gotten used to those sounds and weren't bothered by them too much.

The groaning was new, though.

It originated from the gray bunny sitting at the comparatively big table in one of the height-adjustable chairs, slumped forward. Judy's arms were resting on the cool surface, her forehead resting on her arms with her nose barely touching the polished wood.

When she started to speak, her hushed words fell like stones into the relative silence of the room.

"Five times!" She said it like it was a curse.

" **Five times** they called us out because a _'savage predator'_ had attacked someone!"

Her voice had grown a little louder by then but was still dampened by the confines of the table's surface and her own arms.

"Savage predators **my tail!** Those mammals were anything but savage. _Aggravated?_ Yes! Ranging from mildly to _very_ drunk? Some of them, yes!"

"Profoundly horny?" the fox who had appeared on the threshold in time to catch the start of his mate's monologue added in a demure voice. "Yeah, that one tiger definitely was. No wonder the poor ewe was scared out of her fleece if you ask me."

The amused snort at the end of his statement destroyed the illusion of his serious demeanor.  
"That doesn't matter!" came the unbridled reply from the doe, still without raising her head.

"Also, the 'severe injuries' they had reported were shallow scratches, caused by their own carelessness or in the heat of an argument. Something every sane mammal would just put a band-aid on, if at all. Do they even realize that they are wasting our time and valuable resources by calling us out for nothing? And as if _that_ wasn't absurd enough, some of them want to be checked _'Just in case whatever causes those predators to go savage is contagious.'_ Are they kidding me? It's already bad enough that this **hare** brained, striped idiot from the ZPD stated during that press conference that there was probably a genetical cause for all this - what kind of fresh-from-the-academy-dumbass would say something like that in front of dozens of cameras without a sliver of proof? - but now other mammals start coming up with more stupid rumors? Ugh!"

By the time Judy was done ranting, and the relative quiet of the kitchen settled back in, another sound had been added to the collection of background noises. A rapid thudding, caused by one of the lagomorph's hind paws irritatedly thumping against the metal footrest of her chair.  
Nick stepped up behind her, embracing his mate - the height of the seat working in his favor - and licked around the base of one of her ears soothingly

"Calm down, Sweetheart! The whole city is on edge. Predators are afraid they'll go savage and attack their loved ones. Prey are afraid to leave their home since they fear to be attacked at every corner. Many mammals have fled Zootopia by now. Admittedly, I'm surprised you appear to be so unaffected by this, considering... ", the tod's voice trailed off as if even he was too scared to voice his fears.

Finally, Judy raised her head from the table, squinting slightly at the sudden change in brightness.  
Turning around in her mate's embrace as best as she could, she looked him in the eyes.  
For once she could neither spot a trace of the mischievous sparkle that often sat there, nor signs of his usual poise that was often bordering on overconfidence. Only insecurity.

The doe took one of Nick's paws that were wrapped around her and pressed her lips to his palm.  
She always marveled at how much bigger than hers they were and relished the contrast of his rough paw pads in comparison to a bunny's soft, padless paws.

"I could never be afraid of you, Nick." Her mauve eyes were fixed on his lush, green ones, willing him to understand and believe her.

"Even if you did go savage, regress to a mammal running only on instincts, I know you would never hurt me. _Could_ never hurt me. You would recognize me as your mate, without a doubt."

She closed what little distance was left between them and pressed her lips boldly against his, sensing the outlines of his canines behind them.

She could feel how the tensed-up muscles in Nick's arms loosened up at last, and a barely audible sigh escaped him, once Judy broke the kiss.

Letting go of his bunny, Nick sat down beside her, sliding a cup of coffee in front of her that she hadn't realized her fox had placed on the table earlier.

He took a sip of his own before speaking again. "You know, Fluff, I had been wondering about something but forgot to ask you since we had been occupied with, you know, saving the city and stuff: how come your parents are visiting Zootopia? Considering everything that's going on here, I would have thought they'd rather stay in Bunnyburrow, barricading themselves in or something along these lines."

Turning her mug in her paws, Judy thought about the fox's question for a moment before answering.

"I had been wondering about that as well. It _could_ be that they just really want to prove to me that they finally support my decision to live and work here, but frankly I doubt it. I'm more inclined to believe that they want me to come back home with them, but that's not going to happen, no matter how much they try to beg or guilt-trip me. And they both know that trying to drag me home by my tail would backfire. Eyes up here, Wilde!"

Upon mention of the doe's fluffy appendage - that had flicked at the right moment to cap it all - Nick's gaze had snapped to his mate's rear without him being able to help it.

Shooting her a not-so-apologetic grin, he cleared his throat.

"What about the possibility they've missed out on what's happening here?" he asked without much hope.

Judy just shook her head. "Remember what I said about my almost three hundred siblings and what the odds are they wouldn't get wind of this documentary? It's unlikely they are in the dark about the savage predators."

At that point, Nick's ears had folded back against his head.

 _If they know about the savage predators and are not coming here to show their support for Judy's work..._

"... Then they'll try everything to get you away from the potentially dangerous predator you are living with."

Scrunching his eyes closed, he pinched the bridge of his muzzle. "Why did I think it was a good idea to talk to your parents about this?"

A small paw gently pried his own away from his muzzle. "They have no chance of getting me away from you. I have everything I ever wanted in life here. The job of my dreams. The perfect mate - even if he is driving me up the walls at times. Our own little apartment and the life we have started to build together. We will tell my parents about us today, and I'll make them see reason if it's the last thing I do."

As soon as the last syllable had left the bunny's lips, Nick had pressed a short but passionate kiss on them, conveying as much of his gratitude and love as possible before drawing back again.  
"You know that they will turn the fact that I'm a predator against us, right?"

Looking a bit dazed Judy briefly shook her head before answering. "I know, but there is nothing we can do about it now, so let's worry about it when it happens. We should try to enjoy the peace and quiet we have right now, as long as it...", before the doe was even able to finish her sentence, the radio crackled to life, causing her ears to drop faster than Nick had ever seen.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?"

The fox's teasing was requited with a glare from his mate before Judy answered to dispatch, accepting that their short breather was already over.

* * *

Nick was sitting on his bed in the darkness of the station's dorm, the room only dimly lit by the little light that fell in through the half-open door.

The room brightened marginally when Judy entered.

She had seen the hurt in her mate's eyes before he retreated here after they had come back from their latest deployment.

 _Curse that damned meerkat! How dare she talk about my fox like that!_

They had been called to a traffic accident, apparently caused by a pedestrian - a zebra - who had jumped from the sidewalk onto the street, right in front of a car.

The driver of the vehicle had tried to dodge the equine and rammed the car next to him.

The zebra had still gotten hit and the driver of the second car crashed into the vehicle in front of him, which had braked.

All in all, there had been four injured mammals. The equine who had caused the whole accident and the occupants of the second car: a family of three meerkats.

The driver of the other two vehicles had gotten away with no more than a fright.

Arriving at the scene, the wailing of a kit could be heard over the background noise the bystanders provided.

Tending to the unconscious, but luckily still-breathing father first, the duo found signs he had suffered a basilar fracture. Two standing by paramedics took over the transport of the male to the hospital, with the caribou and gnu being too big to directly treat small mammals like meerkats, and the zebra already been dealt with by another team.

In the meanwhile the doe and reynard had checked the mother and son, loading them into their own ambulance vehicle afterward.

Surprisingly enough the pup, who obviously had had a fractured arm, had shown no signs of fear for the predator and let himself be examined by Nick without complaining. Rather than that, the little one had calmed down considerably once Nick had started talking to him, explaining that his dad would be cared for and that he was there to help him as well.

The pup's mother, who had only sported some small bruises and abrasions and who Judy had looked over, was of a different mind, though.

She had asked if there were no other paramedics who could treat her son aside from 'that fox,' stating that she didn't trust a conniving creature like him and wouldn't put it past his kind to try and steal from them while acting like he wanted to help.

Before the bunny had been able to overcome her surprise and give the prejudiced female a piece of her mind, the pup had spoken up, telling his mom with all the beautiful innocence of a kit that it was all right. The fox was a paramedic and just wanted to help.

"That's what paramedics do after all," were the young one's words.

Her son's protest hadn't given the female pause though, but instead infuriated her to a point where it had seemed like she was about to get violent with her own son.

Only when Judy had threatened to involve the ZPD - officers had been talking to the bystanders who had witnessed the accident happen - for suspicion of child abuse had the meerkat stopped.

Turning on the doe instead, she had verbally assaulted Judy for protecting a 'sly pelt' like Nick, calling her a pred-lover amongst other things, getting herself worked up until she was almost hysterical.

Judy had had to give her a weak sedative while one of her colleagues had held the frenzied female down.

All the while Nick had continued to treat and distract the meerkat pup, not letting on that anything that had been said was bothering him. He had even joked with the young mammal that his mom must have been hell to deal with if he wanted to stay awake for a little longer in the evening, causing the kid to chuckle at that, despite his own injury and everything that had happened.

Now, out of sight, with Nick's head hanging and his ears pressed against his skull, it was hard to miss how much it had gotten to him. His paws were fiddling with the tip of his tail, which he had wound around himself protectively.

Without a word, Judy crawled onto the bed and up to her fox, mirroring his earlier gesture by hugging him from behind. Because of their size difference, she couldn't rest her head on top of his but instead leaned against his back. Humming deep in her throat, she nuzzled against the mammal she loved.

After a brief moment, she could feel his tail finding its way around her waist, and one of his paws coming to rest on top of one of her's.

"You really don't deserve to be treated like this, just because of me," the reynard stated in a voice so small, even in the silence of the room and with her superior hearing it was hard for the doe to distinguish the words.

"Nick, stop it!" Judy said while tightening the embrace a little. "Other mammals' prejudices are not your fault. You are the most wonderful mammal I've ever met, and I deserve to be with you just as much as you deserve to be with me, period! If other mammals don't like that, it's no fur off my back."

"You are a dumb fox, though. I've been so worried that meerkat's words had hurt you, but I should have known that you are more concerned about me than yourself. It's one of the many reasons I love you so much!"

Nick brought the paw he was holding up to his muzzle, pressing a loving kiss on it.

His spirits seemingly lifted, Judy gave him a small shove. "Okay, now get ready to clock out, take a shower and pick up my parents from the train station!"

Groaning in feigned despair, the reynard let himself fall backwards, trapping the startled doe under him.

Judy let loose a surprised 'eep' at first but started giggling immediately at her mate's antics.

"Nick, come on! We don't have time to fool around like this!" came her weak complaint, the laughter in her voice betraying how little it bothered her.

Nick rose just enough to turn over without his mate escaping him, and nuzzled the lagomorph's neck, pressing his wet nose to her skin.

"Can't we just have five minutes of peace?"

Judy - who was squirming, laughing, and trying to escape the moist, cold organ - realized that she had to resort to Plan B.

Putting her small paws on his cheeks, the bunny slightly lifted her mate's head, prompting Nick to look up and into the doe's eyes. Big, round, _pleading_ eyes - quivering lower lip and drooping ears included.

"Could you _pwease_ get ready? For me?"

Nick - unable to resist her strategy - pressed a small peck on his bunny's lips.

"You are not playing fair, Sweetheart."

He took his radio in one paw while getting up, quickly looking at the wall-mounted clock.

"Just two minutes of our shift left, so I guess it's fine if we clock out a little early."

Before he was able the press the button, though, dispatch was calling them, their timing once more impeccable.

 _Third time is the charm, huh?_ the fox thought to himself.

"Sorry, Myra, we are about to leave. Could you _please_ send somebody else?" the fox interrupted the female on the other end right away.

"I'm sorry as well, Nicky-boy, but you two are the only small-mammal team that is available right now."

Sighing, Nick looked at his mate, seeing that she was already holding her cell phone in paw and was probably sending her parents a message about the delay.

"Alright, Brushy, what you got?"

"Savage mammal attack."

Judy stopped typing to groan, smelling another one of those false attacks.

Until Myra gave them the information about the victim.

"The attack happened at Savannah Central Station. The victim is a female lagomorph in her early to mid-fifties. Unconscious and bleeding from several wounds."


	105. Help IV

**Chapter Four: Dire Straits**

 **Written by Panoctu**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by TheBlueberryCarrots**

* * *

Judy sat in the passenger seat, grasping her cell phone with desperate force.

Since they had left the ambulance station, she had tried to call both her parents multiple times, and with every time they hadn't picked up the doe's fear increased.

When Judy hung up for what felt like the millionth time, Nick shot her a questioning look, but she just shook her head in reply.

Not wanting to chance an accident but unable to watch his mate suffer like this, the tod let his tail find its way into her lap, trying to comfort her at least a little. Judy accepted the gesture gratefully and started petting the soft appendage to soothe her nerves.

"If you have to freak out, you should do so now. When we arrive at the train station, you have to function, no matter if the victim is a stranger or your mom."

Taking another glance at the bunny next to him, Nick caught her small nod, hoping that she would be able to pull through.

"Listen, Judy! We both know what we do. We have dealt with some dire situations since we have started working together and have seen some grim stuff, and we still pulled through every time without losing anyone. And today is not going to be different, no matter what!"

Another small nod from the lagomorph was the only reaction he got, before Judy hid her face in his tail, silently weeping into the fox's fur.

Watching her in this state was painful to Nick, making him feel like he couldn't do anything to help her.

When Judy had calmed down a little, she sat up a little straighter, wiping away a couple of leftover tears from her cheeks. "Thank you, Nick. You are right, it will be fine."

Understandably, the bunny still looked stressed, and Nick wasn't any different in that regard. But he knew that they wouldn't be of help to anybody if they ended up crash victims, so he forced himself to treat this as a regular emergency call and **not** to drive like a madmammal.

They had reached their destination in less than ten minutes, but it had felt like hours to them.

When the impressive building of the Savannah Central Train Station finally came into view, Judy felt her heart rate spike, and her sensitive ears picked up a similar reaction from her mate.

As soon as Nick stopped the vehicle right in front of the building's large main entrance, the doe jumped out of her seat, the reynard hot on her heels, both hurrying to fetch the first responder bag and stretcher from the ambulance before entering the station.

Rushing to the first level, they were met by a crowd of onlookers and a couple of ZPD Officers, keeping them in check. One of the officers - a tigress - waved the two paramedics through.

In the middle of the cleared out area, a female, gray-furred bunny was lying on the ground, stains of blood covering part of her clothes and creating small puddles of crimson red beneath her.

Next to her kneeled a brown buck, pressing what looked like a large handkerchief on a long gash in her arm.

When he looked up and spotted the two approaching mammals, a look of surprise and dread came to his face. "Judy!"

That was all it took for Nick to understand that their fears had come true.

In that instant, he was sure his mate would freeze on the spot, unable to act. But even before this thought had time to really settle in, Judy had already moved to the older doe's side with Nick right behind her.

Afterward, the reynard would feel unbelievably proud and impressed by his mate's actions, and by the way she had controlled her emotions right then and there. But for the time being, he was focused on the unconscious mammal in front of him.

While Judy tended to the nasty wound on her mom's arm, she simultaneously put her superior hearing to use and checked her vitals.

"Breathing is shallow. But no signs of obstruction of the respiratory tract or liquid in the lungs. Lowered heart rate at one hundred beats per minute."

In the meantime, Nick had scanned the older doe's breath for any blood scent that could hint at injuries of the respiratory system Judy might have missed but found nothing. He had also checked her for fresher scents of blood. The visible injuries were almost entirely small cuts, scratches and bite wounds that had stopped bleeding by the time they had arrived.

The only fresh blood that hadn't coagulated by then came from the wound on her arm that Judy had already disinfected and bandaged along with somewhere around her mother's head.

After pointing that out to her, Judy carefully lifted the older doe's head, giving her partner easier access to examine and treat the injury.

While doing so, Judy addressed her dad: "What caused these wounds?"

Stu, who had gone silent as soon as his daughter had begun assessing the situation, started to answer but was interrupted.

One of the bystanders - a black pantheress - looked like she had been crying.

"It was m-my fault!" she stated in a somewhat shaky voice. "When that lemming ha-had gone savage and a-attacked her, I-I was too shocked to r-react right away." Her words were interrupted by small hiccups, showing how shaken the female was. "B-but when he bit her arm... I-I just wanted to help. I-I didn't know tearing him off would cause s-such a wound!"

The feline looked like she was about to start crying again and only calmed down a little when someone who Judy assumed was her mate pulled her into an embrace and whispered some soothing words to her.

Looking over her shoulder, Judy asked her dad: "A lemming did this?"

The buck nodded in reply. "Yeah. The panther over there," he hinted in the direction of the couple, not making it clear if he meant the female or male feline, "bumped into him, almost stepping on the little guy. He climbed up on one of those big plant pots, looking like he was ready to give them a piece of his mind when he suddenly went crazy. Started growling and snarling. I would have never thought I could be so scared by a small rodent like him but that... ." The brown rabbit just shook his head, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

Judy nodded, acknowledging what she had heard while still focusing on her task.

Nick had carefully checked the unconscious Hopps matriarch in the meantime for any other wounds and injuries after treating the laceration at the back of her head that had caused the blood scent he had detected. It was probably the reason for the older lagomorph's unconscious state, and he made a mental note to include a suspected concussion to their list.

The two paramedics placed Bonnie on the gurney and hurried towards the ambulance - Stu hard on their heels - with Nick relaying the information about their patient to dispatch.

While he got back into the driver's cab, his lagomorph counterpart got into the back, monitoring her mom's condition with her dad at her side, the buck wringing his cap in his paws nervously.

Nick got the information of which hospital had been informed of their arrival, already preparing for the treatment of the lagomorph, and headed in the specified direction.

Meanwhile, Judy had connected the older doe to a heart monitor. "When was the last time mom donated blood?"

She knew that her mom was doing this on a more or less regular basis.

 _If we have a chance to get ahold of an autologous blood bottle of her I want to know as soon as possible._

Startled out of his thoughts the buck almost jumped into the air before answering. "She had gone to her usual blood collection center about three days ago, I think."

Judy turned towards the window that connected the two parts of the vehicle with each other. "Have you heard, Nick?"

"Sure, Carrots. I'll relay the Information to dispatch. Is there more than one Blood Bank in Bunnyburrow?"

The doe shook her head before realizing Nick couldn't see it. "No, just the one 'Bunnyburrow Blood Bank.'"

She hoped her mom's blood was still there.

More than that, she hoped it wouldn't be needed, but better safe than sorry.

It was already difficult enough to get matching blood bags considering the fact it had to come from the same species, but since Bonnie had a rare blood type on top of it, Judy didn't want to take any chances.

Now, all she could do was watch over her mom while the minutes it took to reach the hospital felt like they stretched into hours.

When the doors to the operating room closed, leaving the three mammals outside, Stu first attempted to just follow his wife inside but was held back by Judy.

"Let the surgeon do his work, dad. We should head to the waiting area until someone has news for us."

Reluctantly, the Hopps patriarch complied.

As soon as they sat down, though, it seemed that all energy and resolve was finally leaving the doe. Her tears started flowing, and she was shaking with silent sobs. Before Stu could even react, Nick had already pulled his mate into a tight embrace, his tail curling around her protectively and one of his large paws repeatedly running down both of her ears in a comforting manner.

Judy clung to her fox, her face hidden against his chest, tears darkening the fabric of his uniform, while the vulpine whispered reassuring words to her.

"It's going to be alright, Sweetheart. You have seen it yourself. Your mom's wounds were mostly superficial. We were fast to arrive at the scene and treated her as best as we could, and the Savannah Central Hospital is the best in Zootopia. She'll be fine." He emphasized the last three words, hoping to reassure the upset bunny.

It worked somewhat, helping the doe to calm down a little. At least enough so that she stopped clutching at the front of his uniform and her tears dried up.

Judy wasn't the only one. To his own surprise, Stu felt himself calm down as well, partly assured by the fox's words but also because his daughter apparently believed in them.

While watching the exchange between them, the buck came to the sudden realization that there was more going on between the fox and bunny than Judy had let on when she had told him and Bonnie about this partner of hers.

His suspicion hardened when Nick - for the moment solely focused on his mate and forgetting about the presence of the buck - pressed a kiss to Judy's crown, directly between her ears which weren't as droopy as before.

When the doe finally drew away from the reynard a little, Stu decided this wasn't the right time to inquire about the nature of their relationship.

Searching for a topic to distract them, he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"So, you must be Mister Wilde, the partner my daughter had told me so much about."

Startled by the sudden question, Judy flinched a little. The insides of her ears turned red when she remembered that her father was still there, right next to them, and she scooted away from Nick. Just a little. Though it didn't go unnoticed by the buck that she was still holding one of the fox's paws.

Acting like he was unaware of all this, Nick just put on a friendly smile. "That's right, Sir. But please, call me Nick. Mister Wilde was my father," he added one of the most generic phrases he could think of.

"Alright, Nicholas. In that case, just call me Stu." Nick counted this as a small success, even if he had to suppress a sigh at the use of his full name.

"So, our Jude the Dude had told us you had been working as a paramedic even before the start of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative."

The tod looked at the gray bunny sitting right next to him and could almost hear her groaning inwardly, realizing that she would be hearing that nickname _a lot_ in the future.

"Well, 'Jude the Dude' told you the truth. It was my luck that I knew someone working in dispatch who was also friends with the Chief of our Ambulance Station. He arranged it so that the three of us were visiting a sports bar. Watching a game, having a few beers and talking about anything and everything, just three guys on a boys night out. Though at one point the boss mammal had had a cup too much, and we made a bet. If I were able to do decent work on regular shifts with a team of mid-sized mammals for one month, he would make sure that I get hired at his station." The fox chuckled at the memory of his boss making a bet like this, so sure he would win it.

"What can I say. A word and a blow. I have been working there ever since then. Though it had been complicated in the beginning, with most of the equipment meant to be handled by mammals bigger than me and I couldn't drive any of the vehicles before the MII came around." He slightly winced while remembering the struggles he had back then as well. "But I was working the job of my dreams."

The brown rabbit scratched his head at that. "How did that even work?"

Nick gave him a quizzical look, prompting the buck to clarify what he meant. "How could paramedics larger than you two treat smaller mammals like us? And why wouldn't anybody hire small mammals for this job in the first place even after you went through all that training to get licensed?" He added on second thought.

Judy - who had followed the two males' conversation with a feeling of relief that they were getting along well - spoke up for the first time in a while. "Well, to answer your first question: very, very carefully. And I only mean this half in jest." She added when her fox chuckled at this statement.

"The smallest paramedic up until then was a ram, and when treating someone like a bunny, a ferret or anything else around our size, they had to work with utter caution so as not to injure their patients more instead of helping them. About the why..." She glanced at her partner.

"Prejudices," Nick just said. "It's the same with the ZPD or the Firefighters. Small mammals are pictured as being less competent, weaker, more easily scared and over-challenged by demanding work like ours or in danger of just being stepped on in the middle of a chaotic situation. The citizens of Little Rodentia can probably count themselves lucky they have an Ambulance Service of their own. I don't want to imagine myself trying to put up an IV for a shrew." He shook himself theatrically at the thought, drawing a small laugh from the doe this time.

By then, Stu had decided he liked the somewhat goofy tod. It also hadn't escaped his attention that his daughter had scooted a little closer to the fox again and he found himself thinking that if she was happy, it might be okay...


	106. Help V (finale)

**Chapter Five: Midnight Whatsoever**

 **Written by Panoctu**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by TheBlueberryCarrots**

* * *

Nick's eyes were growing bigger and bigger when Stu confirmed that their family was indeed as large as Judy had always claimed it to be. And when the buck had started to recount the names of all his children, Nick's jaw dropped lower and lower.

The three of them were still sitting in the waiting area of the hospital. While trying to distract themselves from their worries and all the thoughts about the possibly horrifying outcomes of Bonnie's surgery, their conversation had moved from the subject of Judy and Nick's work to the Hopps family and their farm in Bunnyburrow.

When Stu in his recital reached the letter 'R' ("There is Robert, Rachel, Richard, Raymond, Rose...") a female ibex in a white coat approached them.

In an instant, the conversation came to a halt, all three mammals regarding the doctor with identical, anxious expressions.

When the caprid smiled, the two rabbits and one fox exhaled, none of them realizing they had held their breath.

"How is she?" Stu asked even before the ibex could open her muzzle.

"She is fine. Aside from the wound in her arm, all her other injuries had been superficial." The buck sighed in relief, and Judy smiled at her mate, briefly squeezing his paw at the good news.

"We had to put stitches in the larger wound though, and it will probably leave a thin scar. The blood loss hasn't been severe, but we have still opted to get that blood bag from Bunnyburrow to have it close by, just in case. Luckily, none of the larger blood vessels had been damaged. Lastly, she suffered a mild concussion caused by the blunt trauma to her head. We want to keep her here for a night to make sure no complications arise, so she won't be discharged today. Tomorrow on the other paw, she will be free to leave."

"You can go see her now." She added with another smile, beckoning over a nurse who had been waiting close by.

Asking the small group of mammals to follow him, the badger led the way through the hospital's corridors until they arrived in front of a specific room.

Judy felt her nerves rise at the prospect of seeing her mom lying in one of the beds, motionless.

As if he had read her thoughts - and she briefly wondered if he did - Nick asked the orderly "Has she regained consciousness yet?"

The badger - whose gaze quickly flicked down to the fox and bunny's still intertwined paws - smiled after a moment and nodded. "She was just about to wake up when we brought her here."

Excusing himself, the mammal headed towards the nurses' station, leaving Judy, Nick, and Stu to their own devices.

Swallowing, Judy let go of Nick's paw, reaching for the door-handle. It was only when she felt the warmth of his paw on her back - giving her courage she hadn't felt at that moment - that she was able to finally push the handle down and enter the room.

She stopped dead right on the threshold, taking in the view of her mom, her head, and one arm covered in white gauze, with an IV pole with an isotonic saline solution next to her.

The older doe was sitting fairly upright, propped up by a pillow. When Bonnie looked their way, Judy felt her legs starting to buckle and hurried forward, halfway sitting down, halfway simply throwing herself on the bed, hugging her mom as carefully as she could given her jumbled emotions.

Wrapping her good arm around her daughter, Bonnie gave her a reassuring hug.

"I'm alright, Sweety. Everything is fine. _Shhh_ , it's okay." Her words only caused Judy to nuzzle into the nook between her neck and shoulder, sniffling once.

When the younger doe drew back after a while, her eyes were glistening, but the first untroubled smile in hours was lighting up her face as well, making it obvious what a huge load had been taken off her mind.

Stu, who had waited patiently until then, was now stepping up to his wife, pressing a not so small kiss to her lips before letting his forehead rest against hers, their noses touching. "I'm so, so glad that you are alright, Honey. I was so unbel-lievably w-worried. W-what would I d-d- _do_...?" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, big tears starting to flow from one second to another.

"Here come the waterworks." Bonnie lovingly teased her husband - speaking the exact words he usually used during his emotional outbreaks - while gently patting his cheek.

Looking past her still-sobbing husband, Bonnie spotted the fox who had remained in the background, waiting at the door.

"You must be Nicholas, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." the tod replied.

Smiling at the polite response, the Hopps matriarch waved him nearer.

Judy and Stu stepped aside a little to make room for the reynard.

As soon as he was in reach, the older doe leaned forward to catch the surprised predator in a hug. "Thank you for saving my life."

Nick was so taken aback by the sudden gesture, he was unable to reply, and just carefully returned the hug, not wanting to hurt or... _scare_ the doe.

When releasing him from the embrace, she added: "And please, call me Bonnie."

Nick nodded in acknowledgment, and when a small paw grasped his own, he faced towards his mate, her joyful, loving expression and broad smile making him grin like an idiot, squeezing her paw in return.

The whole exchange didn't go unnoticed by the older doe. Looking at her husband questioningly, the only reaction she got was a smile and a nod, followed by him shaking his head along with a shrug, indicating that he wasn't sure himself about what was going on.

"How do you know it was us who brought you to the hospital, mom?" The question by her daughter interrupted Bonnie's thoughts.

"Oh, well, when I woke up I panicked a little, with your dad not here. I demanded to get my cell phone so that I could call him and you. But the nurse just told me that my husband was here, sitting in the waiting area together with the bunny and fox paramedics who brought me here. It was easy enough to figure out it was you and your partner."

Her gaze softened. "But you are more than just partners, right?" She asked in an equally gentle voice.

The two young mammals in front of her tensed up in surprise, the bunny's nose twitching and one of the fox's ears flicking nervously. They briefly looked at each other, a silent exchange that needed no words.

When Judy looked back at her mom, she had relaxed a little. She felt Nick's tail subtly curling around her ankles and took a deep breath before answering. "You are right, mom. There is something I... _we_ wanted to tell you."

She recounted how they had become partners. How Nick had asked her out on a date just one week later. How they became a couple. How they shortly after that had chosen each other as mates. And how they had moved in together not so long ago.

"I know it all happened very fast. I mean, we just met each other a little more than three months ago, and it must seem like we are rushing things. But... but... ."

Bonnie placed a paw on her daughter's forearm, gently interrupting the younger doe who was almost stumbling over her own words. "Sweety, breathe!"

Ears laid back, Judy did just that, feeling herself calming down again.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I love him so, so much. I have never been happier or more content in my whole life. Nick means the world to me, mom, and I can't imagine him not being at my side anymore."

The moment she turned to face her fox, Nick wasn't able to help himself anymore.

Not caring that her parents were there, he kissed his mate lovingly. "I'm just the same, Sweetheart. I love you with everything I am, and more than my own life." He gave her nose a small lick, drawing a giggle from the bunny.

Remembering that they were _not_ alone, they faced towards the bed and the lagomorph resting there, both wearing a flustered expression and blushing under their fur, even if it was hard to tell through the fox's red coat.

"I have just one more question, then," Bonnie stated with an unreadable look on her face, ignoring the slight sniffling coming from her husband after the display of affection they had witnessed.

The young couple was looking at her with a mix of anticipation, curiosity, and nervousness.

Letting her mask slip off, a broad, warm smile appeared on the matriarch's face.

"When is the wedding going to be? We want to fix a date as soon as possible. Oh, you just have to hold the ceremony in Bunnyburrow."

Judy was entirely caught off guard. Her ears were standing up rigidly, bright red on the inside. Her eyes were wide as saucers, gaze flicking back and forth between her still-smiling mom and her dad, who vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

Though, that wasn't what derailed her thoughts completely. Her mate's reaction was the reason her mind suddenly drew a blank.

The fox just stepped behind Judy, putting his arms around her, his head placed between her ears and answered with a chuckle. "That sounds lovely, Ma... Bonnie. I had always dreamed of a wedding outside of Zootopia. I had never been to the countryside, you see. And holding the ceremony in fall would be fantastic. Maybe on an open field or close to a forest, with all the trees showing such vibrant colors."

When Judy's brain had finally restarted, she turned around in Nick's embrace, trying to stop him, to tell him her parents weren't kidding and that he shouldn't answer in jest like that.

She already had a witty comment on her tongue to wipe the smirk off his face.

But there was no smirk, no lopsided grin or playful, teasing sparkle in his lush green eyes. Just an honest, caring, incredibly tender expression that caused her train of thoughts to come to a crashing halt once more.

"What do you think, Fluff? Fall sound good?"

She was working on autopilot, feeling like she was watching herself from the outside when without thinking she slowly nodded in agreement to his question, giving off an almost inaudible "Fall sounds perfect."

 _Wait! Did he just...? And did I just...? Does that mean we just... got...?_

Nick didn't give her a chance to finish that thought when he kissed her again, more passionate than before. Though the tod could have sworn he heard the faintest, mumbled _'engaged'_ coming from his doe when he broke the kiss.

Clearing her throat, Bonnie drew the attention of the young couple.

"I think that we," she gestured towards her husband who stepped up beside her, "also owe you an apology, Nicholas. We didn't just come to Zootopia today to celebrate my birthday with Judy. We wanted to convince her to return to Bunnyburrow with us, even if just for a while. When she told us about working with a predator, we had been... concerned. But when reports about predators going savage increased, we were frightened something might happen to her. We hadn't even taken the time to get to know you, and we already distrusted you. We are so sorry for acting like prejudiced fools. Can you forgive us?"

Nick had already taken a liking to the two older rabbits and answered without hesitation. "There is nothing to forgive, Bonnie. You were worried about your daughter, and that is understandable, especially right now with that whole predators-go-savage stuff going on here. And the fact that you are alright with a _fox_ dating a member of your family shows what good people you are."

Listening to the vulpine, both Stu and Bonnie marveled at how wrong they had been about foxes and predators in general.

 _Predators..._

From one moment to the next, the grateful smile that had adorned the older doe's face gave place to one of sudden realization.

"That's not it!" All eyes turned to her at her sudden statement.

"It's not about _predators_ going savage! That lemming! He had gone savage as well!"

"True," Stu chimed in, "it wasn't a predator who attacked you. Oh my, if even prey animals can go savage..."

"No!" Bonnie shook her head. "That's not what I'm trying to say. I smelled something on him when he jumped at me before I tripped and hit my head."

Her next words she directed at her husband, looking at him intently.

" _Midnicampum Holicithias_."

Stu's ears shot up straight, and his eyes widened in understanding. "Terry!" was all he said.

Nick was looking from Bonnie to Stu and back, a puzzled look on his face.

 _I have no idea what they are talking about. At least Carrots doesn't look like she understands, either._

"I don't get it," Judy spoke up.

 _Knew it!_

"What has a class C botanical to do with Uncle Terry and the savage mammals?"

 _Dang it!_

"Your uncle once ate one of those plants and the next moment, he just snapped. Almost bit a chunk out of your mom's arm." Stu explained.

Excitedly, Judy grabbed Nick by his sleeve. "You hear that? Quick! Call him!"

The fox had his cell phone already in paw, swiftly unlocking it. "Already on it. You really need that fur stylist after today. You look somewhat unkempt."

His teasing earned him a punch to the shoulder by the doe. "Ouch, alright, alright, you brutal bunny. I know who you are talking about. No reason to get violent." Smirking he gave her a wink and left the room, the phone pressed to his ear.

Before the door fell shut, they could hear him greeting the mammal on the other end of the line. "Hey there, Buffalo Butt. Your favorite fox here. Listen..." The rest of the conversation was cut off.

When Judy caught the quizzical looks on her parents' faces, she gave off an amused snort. "That's Chief Bogo that Nick is calling. The Chief of police. That fox is probably the only mammal in this whole city who can get away with calling him something like 'Buffalo Butt.'"

Feeling more confused than before, Stu probed a little more. "How come Nicholas has the number of the Chief of the ZPD?"

"We both have his number." Judy started to explain. "We saved his son's life by chance. When we were on our way back to the ambulance station one day, we passed by his house. I picked up a commotion from the inside. We hurried in and found Bogo and his wife in the kitchen, their calf lying on the floor. Nick smelled a cleaning detergent on the little one, I made him throw up, and we drove him to the hospital, his parents following us in their own car. Bogo was so grateful; he told us to call him whenever we need him."

Looking at the door, she added with a smirk that looked quite similar to the reynard's "He probably regretted it afterward. But now he'll be happy he did it."

Right at that moment, Nick reentered the room.

"The chief was very interested in Uncle Terry and the 'Midnight whatsoever.'"

" _Midnicampum Holicithias,"_ all three Hopps said at the same time, causing the tod to shake his head in amused disbelief.

"Right. _That_. He wants to talk to you two today if you are fine with that?" He looked from Bonnie to Stu and back.

Bonnie nodded, "If we can help that way we'll gladly do that."

Nick quickly tipped at his cellphone, sending a text he had already prepared upon guessing doe's answer.

Looking at Judy he added, "I have also told him about the documentary, the cameras that we wear and the ones inside the ambulance and he intends to get his hooves on the footage in case something or someone suspicious had been recorded."

Judy suddenly sat down at the edge of the bed, slumping over and groaning. " _Noooo_. It has all been recorded..."

It took Nick a moment to connect the dots, but when he did, he laughed and pulled the bunny into his arms, pressing his lips to her quivering nose. "Seems we have to ask Bogo for a copy of that, huh?"

Her mate's comment drew another groan from the lagomorph. Just this time it was accompanied by her nuzzling against his chest, a blissful smile on her face.

* * *

When Judy woke up to the darkness inside her helmet, she needed a moment to recollect her thoughts, feeling how the memories of her latest experience inside the P.I.X.A.R. machine were already slipping away. She remembered why Nick and she had chosen that particular scenario, though. Taking off the device and placing it in her lap, nervousness set in.

A black-furred paw on her forearm brought her out of her thoughts. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Judy slowly looked up at her husband. The expression on the reynard's face was unreadable.

"Thank you, Carrots. That really helped me."

A sinking feeling overcame the doe.

"Does that mean..."

"... that I'll continue working with you at the ZPD? Of course!"

Her slowly drooping ears stood up again with an audible whipping sound, her cast down eyes shooting up to find her fox's.

Seeing his renewed determination, the doe couldn't help but inquire, "Why?"

Collecting his thoughts, Nick stayed silent for a moment until he answered.

"For a couple of reasons, actually:  
I already told you before that I love our job.  
As paramedics, we could only react to a crisis, while as police officers we can actively protect the citizens of Zootopia.  
Inside the P.I.X.A.R. machine, we were great EMTs, but that was because of its settings. If we try to do that for real, there is a good chance we might fail, while on the other paw I already know that we are badass cops _right now_."

He was raising a digit for each reason.

"Also..., " when he lifted the fourth digit, his features softened some more. Opening his paw he gently placed it against Judy's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"... after we woke up, I remembered something. Something you said during my graduation ceremony."

The doe, who had listened intently to her mate's words, gave him a quizzical look. "Something I said?"

He nodded. "You talked about how life is more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. That real life is messy, and that we all have our weaknesses and faults... and that change starts with us."

Judy was blushing a little at that. "You remember that?"

The fox couldn't help but chuckle. "I have memorized your whole speech. Word for word. But that part is important to me right now since remembering it made me realize: we already caused great changes in this city. We blew Bellweather's plan to smithereens - pun intended." The doe rolled her eyes at that, though not without a smile.

"When we became police officers, we helped to slowly make mammals realize how wrong all those prejudices are. Not only the ones about bunnies or foxes but in general. When we got married and proved that a relationship like ours could work like any _'normal'_ relationship, we gave other inters courage."

"You are getting sidetracked here, Foxy," the rabbit jibed weakly, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"No, I'm trying to make a point, Fluff." Nick gently rebuked, giving his bunny's nose a small lick, as his other self did just minutes ago.

"Without trying to sound presumptuous, we have made this city a better place. For us, our families, our friends, and our fellow Zootopians. And our kits. And all that is worth the dangers we sometimes face in our line of work. Besides that, we know we always got each other's back," the reynard finished with a smile and a wink.

 _And if worse comes to worse, I'll make sure that our kits will at least have a mom._

Before he knew it, two armfuls of bunny had thrown herself at him over the armrest of her chair, grabbing the front of his shirt and covering his face with small pecks until she ended it with a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.

When Judy asked the still - slightly reeling from her attack - reynard if they wanted to buy a copy of their experience, Nick needed a moment to contemplate the question.

A smirk formed on his face. "Sounds good, Fluff."

His expressions set off all the alarms in Judy's head.

When her mate had paid the unmotivated ram behind the counter and pocketed the USB-stick, she stated: "You are up to no good, I just feel it. What's going on in that red-furred head of yours, Slick?"

"Oh, I just want to hear you reprimanding yourself again for that press conference back then. What was it you said: _'What kind of fresh-from-the-academy-dumbass would say something like this in front of dozens of cameras without a sliver of proof?'_ "

Nick could almost feel the heat of the doe's glare trying to singe his fur.

"Come on, you know I'm just teasing you... Cotton Swab."

Even one month later, the fox would still feel the bruise he earned that day.

* * *

Heya folks, Panoctu here. I wanted to use this chance to thank Cimar who is not only going above and beyond for this project but who also let me - a quite inexperienced writer - be a part of this awesome collaboration. :-D

I also wanted to thank Anheledir and my good friend Quakky (who will probably never read this since he isn't a part of the Zootopia fandom XD ) for proofreading, sniffing out some typos and giving me some good ideas how to (re)write some parts of this story.

One last thing (before this AN gets too long): since this is the first story I've written in English, the first about Zootopia and the first in over a decade (yes, you guys get some of my firsts here XD ) I feel quite tense about it and would be grateful for every kind of feedback and constructive criticism, since I want to continue writing and improving myself as a writer.

Alright, thanks for reading my nervous rambling and enjoy "Help!" ^-^


	107. The Bunny Princess and the Fox Duke I

**Chapter 1**

 **Written by Toonsgirl27**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by Alamarus**

 **AN: After all the high intensity stories as of late, lets give you all a nice fairy-tale. :)**

* * *

"Come on Nick!" Judy cried, grabbing her mate's paw. "Time for another round in the P.I.X.A.R.!" She dragged him to the machine the couple had been experimenting with for quite some time. The P.I.X.A.R. was an attraction at Fitwick's Arcade that transported the users via virtual reality to an alternate universe where they could act out their own stories.

Unlike the bunny, the fox did not seem to be as enthusiastic as he usually was.

"Do we have to, Carrots?" He groaned. As much as Nick enjoyed using the machine with Judy, he was beginning to get bored with it. What V.R. experience could they possibly go on that could top the previous one? Or better yet, just being by his bunny's side with their adorable kits who were growing up so fast.

"Come on, where's your spirit of adventure?" Judy smiled. "You always enjoy these experiences with me!"

"Okay, but nothing bloody and gory!" Nick shuddered.

"It won't be like that!" Judy shook her head. "Mickey has written a story for us that he thinks we'll like!"

Mickey Mouse was her cousin, who her Aunt Joanne and Uncle Oscar adopted many years before when Mickey's own parents had died on a vacation trip. He and Judy, along with Mickey's brother, Oswald, were close to each other throughout their childhood years.

"Does it involve a certain tap dancing snowman?" the vulpine asked wryly, referring to Mickey's favorite TV show, The Olaf Show.

"Hush now, silly!" Judy punched him in the arm playfully. "When I asked Mickey what the story was about, he wouldn't tell. He said it's a surprise!"

"Hope it's a good surprise then!"

The couple got themselves settled in their seats. After Judy wrote down her cousin's story on the screen, she and her husband put on their V.R. helmets and the machine began to work its magic.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a kingdom called Happy Valley. It had many green hills, a brook that ran throughout the land, fields of tulips, a couple of farms with windmills, a small town, and a beautiful castle made of polished marble.

The town of Happy Valley was ruled by a strict rabbit, King Oscar, and his polite wife, Queen Joanne. They have two sons: a rabbit, Prince Oswald, and a mouse, Prince Mickey. The family ruled the kingdom well, ensuring that their prey subjects (rabbits, mice, pigs, and sheep) were all well-cared for.

Although the King and Queen were good rulers, they were also poor parents. They doted on Oswald, but neglected Mickey. For instance, they always dressed Oswald in the finest clothes but provided Mickey with little more than rags. The mouse had to eat alone in the servants' quarters instead of with his family in the dining room. And unlike Oswald, Mickey was not allowed to own any toys and books. He was forced to work with the servants instead.

The reason for this abusive treatment was an unfortunately simple one: Mickey was not their real son. Mickey's mother had been a lady-in-waiting for Queen Joanne. When the mother died from an illness, Joanne took Mickey in as her ward. Her husband preferred that Mickey be Oswald's whipping boy because he refused to accept a mouse in the family, and Joanne fought hard to let Mickey become a prince too. After much arguing Oscar finally agreed, but refused to allow Mickey to be treated as a prince for fear of the mouse usurping the throne, much favoring his birth son Oswald. That was fine with Joanne as long as her adopted son got to stay in the castle instead of on the streets.

Oswald, however, strongly disliked the way his parents treated his brother. He felt it was unfair to deny Mickey the same privileges just because he was a mouse and adopted. Upon learning that his brother disallowed from learning more than the basics of reading, writing and arithmetic at his father's behest, the heir began to give Mickey secret lessons on the same advanced subjects he had been learning such as algebra, literature, and history.

And because Mickey did not have any friends besides him, Oswald invited some of his cousins from the nearby kingdom of Bunnyburrow to visit. Luckily, his cousins adored Mickey! One cousin in particular was Princess Judith 'Judy' Laverne Hopps. She felt a kinship with the mouse like none other because she, too, knew what it was like to be an outcast of the family. While her sisters were serious, prim, and proper, Judy was optimistic, caring, and playful. Unlike her sisters who enjoyed being royalty out of love for glory, luxury and the romantic prospect of marrying princes, Judy hoped to be a good queen so she could make a difference! Yet her parents, King Stu and Queen Bonnie, could not understand why she showed interest in dealing justice instead of parties and marriage. Where they came from, it was considered improper for does (female rabbits) to be involved in politics, even those of royalty. Oswald and Mickey, however, sympathized with Judy and encouraged her to never stop trying to make the world a better place.

This is what led Judy and Mickey to become friends. The two were always together, playing every game from swordplay to archery to checkers. As long as Mickey had Oswald and his cousins, nothing could make him unhappy.

And then scandal struck, followed soon by tragedy. Oswald was arranged to be married to a suitor, only to fall in love with a commoner instead. Given an ultimatum by his father, the prince chose his beloved over the throne and eloped, never to return. Dismayed, the King and Queen boarded their fastest ship in pursuit of their son and left Mickey in the care of the guard captain, Sir Bogo. Weeks later, a devastated Mickey received the news: his adoptive parents had perished at sea, and he, Mickey, was to become the new King.

"Thank you for coming to my kingdom, Judy!" Mickey smiled, helping one of the servants set down a suitcase. The mouse was very strong for his size. "I could really use your help!" After he had written to Uncle Stu and Aunt Bonnie for help preparing for his coronation, he had been pleasantly surprised that they agreed. Stu and Bonnie themselves were busy taking care of their kingdom (and training their heirs, John, Jane, and Marty), but they were able to send some of their spares (Judy, Dottie, Thelma, Frank, and Fred) to train the mouse in his kingly duties before his crowning day.

"Thank you for inviting me and some of my siblings to your palace, Mickey," said Judy as she, her siblings, and a few bunny servants carried her and her siblings' luggage to the guest bedroom. "I needed a trip." Even though she came here to help her cousin prepare for becoming king, she had also come to distract her mind from...well, she didn't want to think about it or else she'd never get out it of her head!

"Does the guest bedroom have a mirror?" Dottie asked expectantly.

"Yes, Dottie," Mickey answered, rolling his eyes. He could understand Dottie needing a mirror to touch up her makeup, but she spent too much time in front of it for his taste.

"Does your castle have a library?" Thelma asked Mickey.

"Yes," Mickey replied. "Down the hallway, turn left and you will find it!"

"Mickey, can you have one of the servants bring me buttered toast?" Frank asked.

"Mickey, what is the economic status of your kingdom?" Fred piped.

"Mickey, can one of your servants iron my dress?"

"Mickey do you have a copy of War and Peace?"

And the four were soon shooting Mickey so many questions of Happy Valley and his castle the poor mouse could not keep up with them. Mickey started getting so overwhelmed he was clutching his ears like he was in pain.

"GUYS!" Judy shouted, silencing her brothers and sisters. "Knock it off! We are here to help Mickey rule his kingdom, not to lay about the castle!"

"But Judy, you were anxious to come here too!" Thelma pointed out. She blushed when she was shushed by Dottie, as if the doe was not supposed to reveal something personal.

The gray bunny looked hurt but quickly covered it with her sternness. "Yes, but it's to get away, not to relax!"

Just then, Sir Bogo entered the room.

"Your majesty, it is time for you to review your country's laws!"

"Now?" the King-to-be asked, astonished. "This late afternoon?"

"Before dinner time, yes!" Sir Bogo saluted. "It is important for you to know them for the upcoming coronation."

"It's not until next weekend," the young mouse reminded the annoyed buffalo.

"Yes, but we want you to be full of knowledge so everybody will see you are up to the task!" Sir Bogo snapped, making everyone except Mickey shiver. "The last thing we want is our subjects to panic just because their King doesn't know what the Tea taxes are! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Oh very well," Mickey sighed. He had been really looking forward to spend time with his cousins. He turned to his servants, Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Guys, can you give our guests a tour around the castle?"

"Okay Mickey!" the duck and dog replied. They were relieved to do something that didn't require heavy lifting.

The prince and the buffalo captain left the guest bedroom. The royal bunnies were about to leave with the servants when they noticed Judy still standing.

"Aren't you going to come, sister?" Dottie asked.

"No thank you," Judy shook her head. "I am tired from the journey and I want to be alone for a while."

"Suit yourself," Frank shrugged.

Once Judy was alone in the guest bedroom, she went on her bed and laid down. She breathed a tired and sad sigh. The past few months had not gone well for her, and the bunny princess wanted to get away from all the pain she had been feeling.

"Why Harry?" Judy moaned. "Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough for you?"

For a long time, her parents had been setting their daughter up with princes in hopes that she would be married before her 18th birthday. Judy had turned down every one, largely because they were all vain and snobby. She could not find a buck that appreciated her wanting to make a difference in the world. They only wanted somebody to produce them heirs. Then, when she finally met one rabbit prince, Prince Harry of the Woods, Judy thought he was the One -until one day he broke her heart. Who knew that he would elope with some commoner doe, let alone a few months before the wedding could be planned?

Now she was here at her cousin's palace, hoping that she could recover. When Judy had tried to recover at her own home, her parents had made it worse by blaming her. They thought she had done something wrong to Prince Harry! Otherwise, he wouldn't have left her!

"It's okay, Judy," the princess said to herself. "Everything's going to be all right." She gazed her head toward the window. "Somewhere out there is somebody looking for you. Somebody who will love you for being you!"

* * *

Over the hills, over the field of tulips and through the woods, resided another kingdom. It contained a gothic castle, a downtown center, and caves. This kingdom was vast but this was hard to tell because it was hidden deep in the woods, covered by many towering trees. It looked very dark and gloomy compared to Bunnyburrow and Happy Valley. This kingdom was called Zootopia (or as prey animals often called it, Zistopia).

It was ruled by a proud and mighty lion, King Lionheart. Although he did not have any heirs, he received much assistance from his members of the Royal court such as Lord Finnick, Sir Benjamin Clawhauser, Lord Big, Lord Otterton, Lord Wolford, Lord Fangmeyer, Lady Delagato, and Duke Nicholas Piberius Wilde. They all worked hard to ensure that Lionheart ruled the land well. Especially Duke Nicholas, who showed particular care towards the kingdom's subjects, especially its foxes. Also among their duties was protecting Lionheart from those who would oppose him.

One night, while King Lionheart was sleeping, a small figure skulked in the shadows outside. The prowler creaked open the window (which Lionheart had left ajar due to stuffiness), and crawled through it into the mighty lion's bedchambers. The shadowed figure then pulled out a long shining butcher knife, and before the sleeping lion could so much as stir, began to stab Lionheart mercilessly and without hesitation. When the figure was done, it turned to leave as it started to put its knife away, bumping in the dark into a nightstand topped with a candle and books.

CRASH!

Hearing voices, the shadow panicked and jumped out of the window. It was in such a hurry to get out that it failed to notice the bloody knife falling out of its clothes.

When Nick flung open the bedroom door, followed by Finnick and Clawhauser, their jaws all dropped.

"OH THE HORROR, THE HORROR!" the red fox gasped, shaking violently. "OUR KING HAS BEEN MURDERED!"

"SOUND THE ALARM, BEN!" Finnick ordered.

Clawhauser did not need to be told twice. He immediately ran to the bell at the top of the tower and began to ring like crazy.

"AWAKE! AWAKE! AWAKE! KING LIONHEART WAS MURDERED!"

Soon, all members of the court and castle were gathered around the scene of the crime.

"Who did this?" Nick demanded. "Who would dare to murder our good King?" The red fox turned to Fangmayer and Delgato. "Did you two hear anything?"

"No Nick," they responded, sorrowfully. "We heard nothing at all until we heard a crashing sound!"

"Yes, someone did knock over the King's nightstand," the vulpine observed. "The question is who?"

"Nick!" Lord Otterton called, seeing something in the darkness under the windowsill. "You might want to look at this!"

Nick came over and saw what Otterton had found: a bloody butcher knife.

"Who would be dumb enough to leave that behind?" Finnick commented.

Nick took a sniff at the knife, trying to find clues. He smelled blood and a strange scent that smelled like...prey.

"It smells like a prey animal!" he snarled.

"What prey is it?" Otterton wondered.

"I'm not sure," the red fox grumbled. He looked out the window, and that was when his keen eyes spotted movement beside a nearby tree. A shadowy figure emerged from behind it, as if trying to creep away. Then it stopped with a jerk, as if it had seen Nick too, and started running into the forest away from him. "Finnick! Follow that shadow!" Nick ordered.

"Yes sir!" the small fennec saluted.

Finnick flew out of the window, landed noiselessly on the grass outside, and began to quickly but quietly pursue the shadow figure. But soon, because of the numerous trees and plants, the small fox lost sight of his quarry. However, he he still managed to follow the assassin's scent via its footprints. After an hour of chasing the scent, Finnick had followed it out of the forest of Zootopia: it had led him to the opening gates of Happy Valley. Swiftly but quietly, the fennec fox turned around and went back home to report.

"What did you find?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what animal it was but whoever it was, it came from Happy Valley!" Finnick reported. "I lost the intruder in the woods, but I followed its scent there! We may not know who the murderer was, but it definitely was a prey!"

"I knew it!" Nick's voice darkened. "I knew it was a prey from Happy Valley!"

"You did?" Otterton asked.

"Not exactly but I'm still not surprised," Nick answered. "Happy Valley has always have a grudge against us predators!" He took a chair and sat down, brooding. "Four score and seven years ago, predators and prey used to live together in Happy Valley. Until one day, a snake came and ate a young rabbit named Princess Fluffy, and it was all blamed on a fox, Prince Reynard. Predators were outraged and fought hard for his case but the prey refused to believe that a fox didn't eat a rabbit. Fearful of us, they banished us to live in these dark woods. They agreed that there would be no war, but predators would not be allowed to come to Happy Valley and Prey would not be allowed near us. King Lionheart and I have made attempts to negotiate peace with King Oscar, but that old fool kept turning us away and threatened to attack us if we ever tried to talk of peace to him. Well, we haven't spoken a word to him for three years and yet he has sent someone to attack us!"

"Why would Happy Valley attack our King?" Otterton questioned.

"Let's declare war on them!" Big shouted.

"A war!?" the others yelled.

"Yes, a war!" Nick agreed with the shrew. "If the prey want to fight, we will fight back!"

"Okay, but um, one problem," Clawhauser mentioned. "As you mentioned earlier, predators are not allowed near Happy Valley."

"Not exactly, my dear friend," Lord Big spoke up, holding an invitation. "Behold, Prince Mickey has invited us to attend his coronation!"

"Prince Mickey!?" the others gasped.

"Wait a minute, I thought Oswald the Lucky was supposed to inherit the throne, not that pipsqueak!" Finnick stated.

"I'm sure there is a reason why the mouse is inheriting the throne," Nick pondered. "Well, friends, I say let's go." His muzzle held a smirk that would frighten a rabbit. "I am sure the young Prince won't mind if we come and show our support, right?"

"Right!" His friends nodded, understanding Nick's plan.


	108. The Bunny Princess and the Fox Duke II

**Chapter 2**

 **Written by Toonsgirl27**

 **Edited by BeecroftA & Cimar**

* * *

It was Coronation day! Mickey was pacing around his room, trying to calm his nerves. ' _Come on, Mickey you'll do fine!'_ the mouse thought to himself. ' _There's nothing to worry about.…'_

" _Mickey Mouse of Happy Valley!_ "

Judy's voice startled Mickey so much that he jumped in the air. Whenever someone called the rodent by his full name, that meant he was in trouble!

"W-What is it, coz?"

"Don't 'coz' me!" Judy snapped. "How could you invite the royal predators from Zootopia to your coronation? Do you realize what could happen?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be gracious of me to invite all kingdoms to my coronation," Mickey spoke calmly.

"Mickey, they will hurt us!" the rabbit protested.

"No they won't," Mickey assured her. "I told them that this would a be a party of peace and togetherness. There won't be any bloodshed."

"I'm still not convinced that they won't hurt us," Judy said, skeptically. Usually, she always tries to see the good in everybody, but she's uncertain about the predators from Zootopia made her wary, especially the foxes.

Mickey climbed up on a small table and motioned Judy to come to him. She did and he gently hugged her muzzle with his tiny arms.

'It'll be okay," he said softly. "If any of those predators try to make a pass at you, you can count on me, Frank and Fred to tell them off!"

Judy smiled, and her fears lessened.

"Thank you," she smiled. Then her smile turned into a smirk. "But after you tell them off, let me kick them!"

"Not ladylike," Mickey teased in a sing-song voice.

The bunny princess laughed.

Suddenly, the two cousins heard a crash in the hallway. They turned to see a sheep sprawled on the floor, murmuring to herself as she picked up a vase that she crashed into after tripping on a small table bearing a vase and knocked it over (thankfully, it wasn't broken).

"Lady Bellwether, are you all right?" Judy asked, as she and Mickey went over to help her up.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," the ewe said sheepishly. She was grateful to be helped up by the princess and the prince.

The rabbit's eye caught some kind of dark red splotches on the sheep's dress.

"Bellwether, what are those dark red spots on your dress from?"

The sheep's eyes widened before she quickly smiled.

"Oh, just red paint! I was painting a lovely portrait of Dottie!"

"Doesn't Princess Dottie have enough portraits of her?" Mickey innocently asked.

"Dear girl can't seem to get enough. Excuse me!" Bellwether said, rushing off to her bedroom.

"I wonder what that was all about," the Judy pondered.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Oh that Lady Bellwether, she's always sheepish-must be a sheep thing."

Later, while the mouse prince was practicing his ceremony with Sir Bogo, the Priest, and Lady Bellwether, Judy went out for a walk. She wanted to get some fresh air and have time to herself before the coronation. Even though she had shed all her tears since her heartbreak, the royal bunny was still not looking forward to going back home. She knew that once she did, her parents would try to set her up with another Prince, in hopes of helping her get over Harry. But Judy didn't want another Prince (at least for now). She just wanted more time to recover. She didn't want her heart to be broken again. Sitting down by a fountain, the bunny princess, ran her small paw through the water. She took a silver coin from her pocket and made a wish.

'I wish I can could find somebody who will love me for me!'

After wishing hard on the coin, she tossed it into the fountain.

Unbeknownst to her, a red fox was watching her with interested eyes. Said fox was Duke Nicholas. He was in his peasant clothes, (trying to get some food for his friends, unnoticed,) when his eyes spotted a figure, a gray bunny, by the fountain. Try as he might, he couldn't help but notice how lovely the bunny looked. He had seen many beautiful vixens in his time, but this bunny's beauty surpassed them all! Many questions ran through his mind. What was she like? Is she kind? Is she smart? Did she like foxes?

 _No!_ The duke shook his head. Why was he thinking about that? He couldn't think silly stuff like that! He has a kingdom to declare war on and he was not going to let some rabbit distract him! Even if she was beautiful-stop it!

* * *

Later that evening, it was time for the the coronation to begin. Mickey stood on a platform in front of a priest, waiting to be crowned. He still wished that it was his brother who was up here ascending the throne, not him. Alas, something happened to Oswald that cost him his crown. Stirred by emotion. The mouse began to recall what had happened to Oswald.

 _One day, a rabbit princess came to visit Happy Valley. Her name was Princess Francine Cottontail. She had come here with an adviser to marry Prince Oswald. The King and Queen were pleased because that meant the two kingdoms would unite! The town mammals were thrilled because that meant there would be a wedding-a chance for them to take a break and party! Mickey was happy for his brother because Francine was as polite and gorgeous-even if she was boring. When Mickey wrote the news to Judy, she asked him if her brother was happy. She told him that arranged marriages were based on political affairs so children did not get a voice in them. Mickey assured her that Oswald seemed okay with it, judging by how well-behaved he acted with Francine._

 _However, it was all an act. Oswald did not share the same joy about this arranged marriage. You see, he had secretly fallen in love with Ortensia, a delivery girl who always delivered mail to him and his family. Oswald found Ortensia to be kind, friendly, and funny. Whenever the cat delivered mail to him, she would stay behind to talk with the Prince. They had spent so much time talking with each other, that they had formed a friendship, which later developed into love. So when Oswald heard that he was betrothed to Francine, he was horrified. The Prince told his parents privately that he did not want a princess, but a delivery girl, and one outside his species at that. After breaking the news to the rulers, King Oscar was so angry that he exploded! He demanded Oswald to either marry Francince and become King, or lose the throne! Oswald was distraught that he had to choose between his family and his true love. When he chose the latter, the father disowned him and denied him the crown. The Queen was devastated, but she did not say anything because she was too scared to stand up to her husband. Whatever her husband said, happened._

 _Later that night, Oswald united with Ortensia at the town square and they hopped on a carriage that would take them to a place far away, never to return..._

 _The next day, when Sir Bogo reported to the King and Queen that Oswald was gone, they were very upset! Realizing their mistake, Oscar and Joanne left to find their missing son, leaving Mickey behind in the care of Sir Bogo._

 _The pair hoped that they would return soon._

 _A few weeks passed, and the mouse Prince still waited for them. When he wrote to Princess Judy about his worries, she assured him that they will would be back soon._

 _Unfortunately, the ship that was carrying Oscar and Joanne sank at sea during a violent storm. The King and Queen of Happy valley Valley were dead._

 _After the mourning service, news spread that Mickey would become the new King of Happy Valley._

Mickey stood up there on that platform, the tiny little crown only inches from his head, feeling more uncertain than he had ever felt in his life. Who would train him? Who would support him? How could a small mouse be the ruler of such large subjects? But a few seconds later, the mouse was crowned King of Happy Valley! Everybody in the crowd cheered, there were trumpet calls and fireworks, and King Mickey simply stood there, blushing and waving with one raised paw.

* * *

After the coronation came the party. Mickey stood still on a high platform so he could interact with his guests at their eye level. Not wanting to dance, Mickey watched the royals mingle. Watching animals interacting with each other was always entertaining. He laughed when he saw Princess Dottie failing to get Prince FooFoo to dance with her.

"Hello new King!" Judy chirped, coming up to Mickey. "How does it feel to be wearing that crown?"

"Intimidating," Mickey mumbled.

"Oh come on!" the bunny smiled. "You'll do great! I bet you'll be the best king Happy Valley has ever had!"

"Yeah, but there are some things that scare me," the mouse shivered. "What do I do if someone declares war on me?"

Judy's smile was replaced with a frown. Before she could answer, Chief Bogo came up.

"Your highness," Sir Bogo came up to him. "May I present you Duke Nicholas Piberius Wilde of Zootopia!"

The fox stood proudly before Mickey and Judy, dressed up in green and gold. He first bowed down to Mickey who bowed politely back. When Nick came to Judy, his heart stopped at meeting her lovely lavender eyes. Not wanting to be rude, he took her paw and kissed it.

Judy felt her heart give a strange flutter when her eyes met Nick's shiny emerald eyes. When the fox kissed her paw, she blushed, feeling Nick's lips on her fur.

"Well Duke Wilde, so glad you could make it!" Mickey said, breaking the moment between the fox and bunny. The mouse looked around and he saw the rest of the royals from Zootopia mingling with the prey (or trying to, judging by how the royal prey distanced themselves away from them). "But um...where is King Lionheart?"

Nick's eyes darkened, remembering the real reason he had come to the coronation.

"King Mickey, may I talk to you alone?"

"Um, why?" Mickey tensed up.

"It's important!" the fox whispered.

The mouse hopped from his platform to Nick's extended paw. The Duke carried the king away from the crowd.

Judy frowned, not liking the way this fox was talking to her cousin. Handsome or not, there was no need to be rude. She followed the two out of the room, into the courtyard.

* * *

In the courtyard, Nick placed Mickey on his knee as he sat down on one of the chairs by the table. Both boys were surprised to see a stern Judy joining them taking her seat.

"Whatever you want to say to my cousin, you can say it in front of me!"

"Very well," the vulpine sighed, hating to act like this in front of a lady. "I declare war on Happy Valley."

There was a moment of silence before the rabbit and the mouse gasp.

"WHAT?!"

"Someone from Happy Valley assassinated King Lionheart!" Nick snarled. "Because this murderer is your responsibility King Mickey, I have no choice but to go to war with you!"

"But I don't want to go to war!" the mouse whined.

Thankfully, Judy got out of her seat, kneeled in front of Nick and put her paw on top of his large one. This action confused the boys.

"No, my lord!" she pleaded. "Please don't hurt my family and his kingdom! If you do, the army will crumble and all prey citizens will starve to death! Please have mercy!"

The vulpine felt the bunny's words prick his heart.

"I'm sorry Princess," he sighed sadly. "But it's an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Happy Valley must be punished!"

"How do you know the murderer was from here?" Judy challenged. "Do you have proof?"

Nick held up a small sack, and pulled out a bloody knife from it. He was hesitant because he was afraid that ladies and small creatures would faint.

Mickey and Judy gasped horribly at the sight, but they didn't faint as he thought they would.

"I found this the other night in Lionheart's bedroom," the Duke explained. "Someone snuck in through the castle and stabbed him while he was sleeping. I sniffed it and confirmed a prey had used it. We traced their scent and hoof steps to here."

"I don't want to go war with you," Mickey finally spoke. "But whoever killed your ruler, I will make sure that mammal is executed. But first, we must know who did it."

"All right," said Nick. "I won't send my armies after you for now, and I will find out who did this. But I will need a prey to work with me because I don't know anything about prey killers. And I will need someone who is an expert on prey scents."

"I can ask my knight but I am not sure they would want to work with a fox," Mickey said with an apologetic smile.

"I'll help!" Judy volunteered. The boys turned to her, almost forgetting that she was there.

"Are you sure?" the mouse asked nervously. "It's awfully dangerous."

"I can handle it!" Judy smiled.

"What would a princess know about it?" The Duke scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The bunny frowned and poked him in the chest.

"Hey, I know plenty, Buster!"

The fox raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, a princess has brains too, you know!"

Mickey quickly intervened before the two could argue any longer.

"Umm, okay, you two!" He quickly shouted. "Nick, if you and Judy can find out who killed Lionheart, and I execute said killer, then do you promise not declare war on my kingdom?"

"Yes," Nick saluted.

"Actually, you have to make an oath in our way," the King added. The fox looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Repeat after me," Judy ordered. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Nick rolled his eyes, thinking this oath was stupid. However, if this was the way to show he was good for his word, he had to do it.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!"


	109. The Bunny Princess and the Fox Duke III

**Chapter 3**

 **Written by Toonsgirl**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

After all the guests (excepting Nick and the predators of Zootopia) had left the party, Mickey had to explain the situation to Judy's family. Unsurprisingly, they were not very happy to hear about Judy working with a fox to solve a case and demanded that the fox leave. Unlike Mickey and Judy, they didn't not show any condolences for King Lionheart. But Judy stood firm in her decision to help Nick find the killer. After saying goodbyes, Judy left with Nick and the other predators to Zootopia.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mickey!" Stu barked at his nephew. "Sending our daughter to work with that beast! How do you know she won't get eaten by him?"

"She won't be eaten," the mouse soothed to his uncle. "We no longer live in a time where predators eat prey. We have evolved from that! And I trust Judy to solve this, and keep the Duke from going to war with us."

"For your sake, I hope you're right!" Stu spat.

"Me too!" Bellwether piped up, nervously. "I mean, what if Judy and Nick find out who did it?"

"Then they will being the animal to me and I will execute them!" Mickey answered. Gazing out to see Judy and the others pass the gates and into the woods of Zootopia, he failed to see the scared look on Bellwether's muzzle.

"I-I see," she mumbled.

* * *

When Judy arrived in Zootopia, she shivered. She was surprised at how dark and gloomy the forest looked and felt. The bunny shut her eyes and turned her head away from the gnarly trees. When she had stepped outside of the carriage, Nick kept her close to him. He did not want his subjects to get any ideas of attacking his guest. Usually a prey was not allowed in Zootopia but Nick made her an exception. He needed her help to bring Lionheart's case to justice.

Later, Nick opened the door to Lionheart's chambers.

"This is where the murder happened," he explained as he showed Judy the bloodstains on the bed and floor. (The lion's body had been taken out of the room to be buried in the royal family tomb).

The rabbit analyzed the room and tried to sniff for something suspicious. No luck.

"May I see the killer's knife?"

The fox nodded and gently handed it over to the lapine.

Although the scent on the knife was faint, Judy could tell that this scent smelled something strange.

"The scent smelled like lanolin," she observed.

"Lanolin?" Nick asked. "What is Lanolon?"

"It's a fatty substance that is from a prey animal."

"Which prey smells like lanolin?" Nick wondered.

"Good question," Judy tried to think. "It could be either sheep or goats. Those two animals are the only I know that match that scent."

The fox smiled, relieved that he has narrowed a list of many prey species down to two.

"Great! Now we had to narrow down which sheep or goat did it!"

* * *

For the next several days, the fox duke and the bunny princess interviewed many animals, asking questions about the murder. From what Finnick and the predators had already told Nick, the killer was small and dressed up in black, so it was impossible to identify their species. When the couple had asked some of the predator peasants if they had seen anything, they got the same answers: a small figure running away and dressed up in black.

Soon the couple moved onto the prey from Happy Valley. It was easy for Nick to be allowed back in, thanks to Mickey. The mouse had confidence in them, but Sir Bogo had some concerns.

"Your highness, are you sure it is wise to have your cousin with that fox?" The buffalo asked the King while on the balcony.

"Yes, Sir Bogo," Mickey responded calmly. "And don't talk of the Duke like that-it is disrespectful."

"He threatened you with war," Bogo pointed out. "Not a very respectful thing to do."

"Yes, but it was out of anger," the King argued. "Even the royals would lose their temper if their friend and liege was murdered like that!"

"But your Highness!"

"Just give them time!"

* * *

While Nick was asking a farmer goat some questions, Judy walked around the farm, trying to find some clues. At the back of the yard, she found herself distracted by some tulips from the tulip field. The blue ones, she thought, were particularly pretty. The bunny was so mesmerized by the flowers that she did not hear someone sneaking up on her. And then that creature grabbed her from behind!

"Gotcha!" a nasty voice snarled. It was a weasel! He was scrawny but strong, and held Judy around her arms, locking his paws over her stomach.

"Let go of me!" the princess yelped, kicking her legs. She tried to break free but the weasel had a tight grip. Finally, Judy bit down on the weasel's paw.

"YEOW!" the weasel yelled, letting go of Judy and nursing his injured paw. The bite wasn't deep, but it was more than enough to hurt. Before Judy could escape, a big ram came out of nowhere and grabbed Judy by her ears.

"OW!" The rabbit yelled. She struggled with all her might to break free. She even kicked the ram in the face with her feet but the ram did not even react! Then Judy saw the weasel holding a blade close to her throat, and her eyes widened in panic. "PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"Sorry princess!" the weasel mocked. "But I'm afraid I _do!_ " But before he could strike,, the weasel was suddenly picked up somebody else! "AAAAH, hey, let go of me!" The weasel's pleas fell on deaf ears as he was carried several feet and thrown into a nearby brook. From a distance, Judy was able to see her rescuer:

It was Nick! He had just saved her!

After tossing the weasel in the water, the fox ran up to the ram and, before the ovine could block him, delivered a well-aimed jab with clawed fingers into the hulking sheep's eye. The villain dropped Judy and covered his eyes, screaming in pain. Then before the ram could retaliate, Nick picked up a shovel and swung it against the back of his head and neck, knocking him out.

"All you all right?" Nick asked, helping Judy up. As soon as she was standing, the bunny hugged the fox tightly.

"Thank you!" she whispered in his ear. She could not believe she was almost killed!

Nick hugged her back, rubbing her back with one paw and her ears with the other.

* * *

Soon after, while the ram and weasel were being picked up by two of Mickey's knights to be taken away to the dungeons, Nick asked Judy what happened.

"I was just looking for clues when that weasel and ram came out of nowhere!" Judy shivered, the memory still fresh in her mind.

Nick wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe. The rabbit closed her eyes, feeling protected by his strong arms.

"Did they try to hurt you?" he asked. "They didn't do anything else to you, did they?"

" _No!_ "

The fox breathed a sigh of relief. He would never forgive himself if they had their way with her.

"I managed to get a sniff from the ram," Judy added. "His scent smelled like lanolin!"

"Then he must be our guy!" Nick exclaimed.

* * *

Later in the evening, Nick, along with Sir Bogo and King Mickey went downstairs to the dungeons. They wanted to talk to the weasel and the ram about what had transpired that day.

Nick faced the two most disgusting mammals he had ever seen in his life. With the two troublemakers behind bars, the fox did not have to worry about them trying to attack him.

"All right you two scoundrels!" the fox snarled. "Why were you trying to hurt Princess Judy?"

When the ram and weasel refused to talk, Nick became angry.

"TELL ME NOW!"

The weasel shook and shivered. The ram gulped. Finally after three seconds of silence, the ram spoke.

"It wasn't just her," he said. "We were sent to kill you as well as Princess Judy!"

"You idiot!" The weasel snarled. "Why did you have to tell him that?"

"Did you see his teeth?"

"Who would want to hurt my cousin?" Mickey asked.

"A good question, Mickey!" Nick said, glaring daggers at the two crooks. "A very good question indeed!"

"What is the name of this mammal that sent you to kill the Duke and the Princess?" Sir Bogo questioned.

"We'll never tell!" the weasel spat. "And there is no way you can make us!"

"Oh yeah!?" the captain of the guard shouted. He immediately grabbed the two crooks by their necks and banged them repeatedly against the bars. "TALK! TALK! TALK! TALK! TALK! TALK! TALK! TALK! TALK!"

"This is getting nowhere," Mickey whined, scared of Bogo's sudden anger. "And getting scary!"

"Don't worry, Squeakers," Nick said calmly. "This is part of an interrogation." He observed that the banging and shouting was not stopping. "Then again, they may get concussions."

As soon as he said that, the banging and shouting, finally stopped.

"Fine!" the crooks yelled. "It was our sheep mistress! She set us up!"

"What's her name?" Nick questioned.

* * *

While the interrogation was taking place, Judy was alone in her guest bedroom, recounting everything that happened to her and Nick. When she thought back to how Nick saved her life from the weasel, she felt a sense of warmth and joy. She wasn't just relieved that he had saved her life, anybody would be grateful. 'But why would Nick risk his life to save me?' She thought. 'Not that I did not expect to be saved (although a bit embarrassing since I am a grown lady) but Nick? Several days ago he declared war on my family, now he's protecting me!'

Although Judy did not know why the Duke would save her, she was grateful he did. Plus, by now, she knew that she felt safe with Nick, not just when he was saving her life but whenever they are together. They had spent so much time together on the case that the princess could not help but feel a flutter in her heart whenever she was around him. One thought ran through her mind so naturally: 'Am I in love?'

A life with the Duke sounded very appealing to Judy. For once, in her life, she felt she had found someone who understood her. Someone who saw her as an equal. Someone who saw her as a person and treated her like one. If Nick asked to court her, Judy will accept!

'But wait a minute!' She thought, her happy thoughts replaced with worried ones. 'What am I saying? What if Mother and Father forbid me to see him? What if we ended up missing or dead like Oswald and Ortensia?' A tear ran down her cheek as the thought of a life without Nick filled her mind.

Suddenly, Judy heard someone bumping into furniture from outside of her bedroom. She peeked outside and saw Lady Bellwether, carrying some tools with her.

'What in the world?' The princess thought. 'Where is she going?'

Quiet as a mouse, the princess followed the royal sheep down the hallway. Every time the ewe turned to look behind her, Judy hid behind a vases or a corner. Luckily, Judy did not get caught.

* * *

After ascending three more floors, Judy followed the sheep to an ivory door. The sheep took a key from her pocket, unlocked the door and closed it behind her.. Thankfully, Judy knew how to open a lock using a hairpin. Both quickly and quietly, she used one to open the door and resumed following Bellwether.

The room was dark and gloomy. The only lights in it were five candles on a table. Sitting at the table was Lady Bellwether and two different rams.

Judy hid behind a vase and leaned a bit closer to hear the sheep talk.

"This is bad, Sir Jesse and Sir Woolter!" Bellwether complained to the rams. "I sent Weaselton and Doug to kill Princess Judy and Duke Nick! How could they be so stupid, trying to capture them in broad daylight? Don't they know any better than that?"

"Well, why did you send them to kill the fox and the bunny?" Woolter asked. "I thought Lionheart was our target and we got rid of him, didn't we?"

"Yes, I killed Lionheart," Bellwether said. "But that stupid Duke saw me and is hunting me down! And he's got Judy as his partner!"

"Don't worry, Bellwether," Jesse replied. "We'll break 'em out of jail, kill the fox and the bunny, and blame it on...uh...someone else!"

"Good plan," Lady Bellwether nodded. "But don't forget about King Mickey! I want him out of the picture, too!"

Judy felt her heart rate accelerating and her fur standing on the back of her neck. The bloodstains on Bellwether's dress, and the scent of lanolin! It all makes sense! 'I got to tell Nick and Mickey!' She thought to herself. However, because it was so dark, Judy accidentally tripped over the edge of a rug on the floor. Judy had barely fallen down when she felt the strong hooves of a ram hoist her up by the armpits.

"Well, well, well!" Lady Bellwether cackled evilly. "Princess Judy, what a surprise!"

The rabbit princess gulped.


	110. The Bunny Princess and the Fox Duke IV

**Chapter 4**

 **Written by Toonsgirl**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

Nick and Sir Bogo panted as they raced through the dungeons, Mickey holding tightly onto the fox's shoulder. The King could barely believe his ears at what he had just heard.

"Lady Bellwether sent them out to kill you and Judy!?" He turned to Nick's head as the latter and Bogo ran out of the dungeons and toward the throne room. "Nick, why would she do that?"

"I don't know!" The fox replied back, also looking scared. "But let's find Judy quick before something bad happens!"

Suddenly, the boys heard a scream of fright!

"What was that?" Mickey cried.

"Judy!?" Nick called, running to her room. Much to his horror, she was not in her bedroom. "No, I thought I told her to stay here for safety! Now she's in trouble!"

"Where could Judy be?" Mickey wondered. "Nick, Judy's scream came from upstairs. You go and find Judy! Bogo and I will keep the servants safe!" And he hopped off Nick's shoulder onto Bogo's hoof.

"Right!" Nick nodded. "But any idea where Lady Bellwether could be?"

"Try her secret room," Bogo answered. "An ivory door three floors above us! She is always in there!"

Nick thanked him, and the group split up. As he raced through the corridor, Nick hoped against hope that he wasn't too late.

* * *

The fight was a struggle. No matter how many times Judy kicked and punched Jesse and Woolter in the muzzle, they always grabbed her again as soon as she was free. This went on until Woolter and Jesse finally pulled out ropes and wrapped up the princess.

"Let go of me, you ruffians!" Judy demanded. She became even angrier when the rams ignored her. They just tightened her up more, hurting her fur. "Didn't you hear me? I said LET GO!"

"Ooo, she's very scary!" Woolter mocked.

"I shiver in my bones!" Jesse laughed. "Hahahaha!"

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect a lady?" the royal lapine snapped.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it is rude to poke your nose in animals' businesses?" Bellwether sneered. "Now that I have you, I can kill you just like I killed Lionheart! Boys, hand me the knife!"

"But if we let go of the rabbit, she'll run!" Woolter protested.

"And we don't know where the knife is," Jesse added. Remember?"

"Then go to the kitchen and get a new one you imbeciles!" the female sheep spat.

The boys dropped Judy and ran out of the room, closing the door behind them. Bellwether walked past Judy as if she were a parasite and looked down at a piece of parchment she was holding.

"Why are you doing this?" The rabbit glared at the treacherous noblewoman. "What have Nick and I done to you?"

"Besides snooping your noses in my business, not much really," Bellwether said carelessly, reading her parchment. It was a simple checklist of her plan which read:

1) Kill Oswald, King Oscar and Queen Joanne.

2) Kill Lionheart.

3) Train Mickey to make bad decisions.

4) Hire Rams to kill Mickey (or squash him myself when I get the chance).

5) Rule Happy Valley!

"As a prey, you should be happy that I have murdered King Lionheart of Zootopia," she scoffed. "The old fool wanted to make a truce between Zootopia and Happy Valley, but I wouldn't allow it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it gives predators a chance to hunt prey!" Bellwether shouted. "Just like what that fox did to that poor bunny decades ago!"

"It wasn't a fox that killed her!" Judy yelled. "It was a snake! The fox just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Ha!" Bellwether laughed bitterly. "A likely story!" She rolled up her parchment and turned to the rabbit. Her eyes looked so dark and deranged that it gave Judy the shivers. "Besides, I can't have predators ruin my plans for domination! It's bad enough that these stupid prey were already doing it! I wanted to rule Happy Valley because I have the leadership skills for it! Unlike Prince Oswald who gave up everything for a commoner! I tricked him and Ortensia into going on a broken boat so that they would be killed by a storm! And the same thing with the parents! Just as I was going to become Queen, Mickey, an adopted commoner, took my throne! When I slew Lionheart, I was hoping that Zootopia would declare war on Mickey and kill him! Then _you_ had to stop it by begging for mercy and by having Nick play detective with you! Well then!" She walked up to the princess and glared into her eyes. "Now that you know who did it, I will destroy you, the fox, and the mouse!"

"You won't get away with this!" Judy spat. "I'm not afraid of you!" She struggled with all her might, unable to free herself from her bonds.

"Maybe you don't take my death threat seriously…" the sheep said in a nasty voice, "But just wait until my boys come back with my knife!"

Just then, the door opened and Woolter reentered the room. He looked shorter than usual, and a little furrier..

"Why Woolter!" Bellwether smiled maniacally. "That was fast! Where's Jesse?"

"Off duty!" Woolter answered, throwing off his wool coat. It was Nick!

"Nick!" Judy was very relieved to see him! "I knew you would come!"

When Bellwether demanded to know what became of her rams, Nick casually responded that after seeing them come out of Bellweather's study, he knocked them out with a mallet, sheared Woolter's wool off, and put it on himself.

Swiftly, Nick knocked Bellwether aside, picked up Judy and dashed out of the study room. He had to get her away from that psycho sheep as far as possible!

Livid with rage, Bellwether went to a nearby cabinet and opened a box, which contained a spray bottle of a strange-looking blue potion.

* * *

"Nick, where's Mickey?" Judy asked, while being carried by her fox. "We need to warn him about-"

"I know!" the fox replied. "He already knows about how Bellwether tried to hurt you and how she assassinated Lionheart!"

"That's not all!" Judy added. "She also has more plans up her sleeve!"

They finally reached to the main gate outside where Mickey and Bogo were keeping the servants safe.

"Oh boy!" Mickey smiled wide. "Judy! Nick! Thank goodness you two are all right!" He was very relieved to see them safe and sound, but his smile was replaced with a frown when he noticed the distressed looks on their muzzles. "What other bad news do you have?"

"Mickey," Judy said hesitantly. "I don't know how to say this, but Bellwether killed your family."

"She wants to hurt you too," Nick added gravely. "Just to have your crown!"

At first, Mickey was stunned. Then, he became angry.

"How could Lady Bellwether betray me?" He seethed. "I thought she was my friend! I WANT REVENGE!"

"And you will get your revenge," the Duke assured him. "By execution! Remember our deal?"

Suddenly Bellwether burst onto the scene, clutching a blue spray bottle in her hoof.

" _Hello,_ King Mickey!" She cackled. "I got something for you here! For ALL of you!"

Seeing the poison bottle spray in her hoof, Mickey grew frightened. The bottle was so big, how could he defend anyone from that?

Just when Bellwether was about to spray the blue potion at Judy and Nick, the mouse acted fast. He drew out his sword and heaved it toward the sheep, throwing it into her eye! Bellweather dropped the bottle and grabbed her face, screaming in pain.

Judy took this opportunity to scoop up Bellwether's spray bottle and throw it into nearby moat.

Bogo and Nick both seized Bellwether, arresting her.

"Take her to the guillotine!" Mickey announced. "She is far too dangerous for our kingdom!"

* * *

Before long, Lady Bellwether was beheaded for the murder of Oscar, Joanne, Oswald, Ortensia, and Lionheart and attempted murder of Mickey, Judy, and Nick. Everybody was shocked that Bellwether could commit such crimes. They also could not believe that it was she that kept preventing peace from coming between the kingdoms. Her henchmen, Woolter, Jesse, Doug, and Weasel, were also executed for their involvement.

After the trial was finished, King Mickey shook paws with Duke Nick, as a sign for gratitude and peace. They promised to be allies for many generations to come as long as nobody interfered with their new Treaty of Peace.

* * *

Now that Mickey was finally adapting well into his role as King, it was time for Judy to go back to Bunnyburrow, and for Nick to go back to Zootopia.

The princess sighed sadly as she packed her belongings. She didn't want to go because that meant leaving her dear friends behind...especially Nick. Too tired and sad to pack, the princess decided to take a walk in the courtyard for fresh air.

As Judy stepped outside, she bumped into somebody familiar with red russet fur and emerald eyes.

"Judy?" Nick asked surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just talking a break from packing," Judy said as she smoothed down her dress. "What about you?"

"Same thing," Nick shrugged, sheepishly. He invited her to walk with him and she accepted his offer by taking his arm. They strolled peacefully through the gardens.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm all right," she answered. She absently tugged one of her ears that had drooped behind her head. "You know...I'm going to miss you."

Although her voice was soft, the Duke heard her with his sharp hearing.

"Aye," he replied, his voice full of nervousness. "I will miss you too." The fox wanted to say something more-something that would make her stay with him.

"Judy?"

" _Yes?"_ Judy's eyes shone with eager excitement.

"I..I...I um...I give you permission to always come to my castle whenever you want!" the fox mentally kicked himself for holding back what he really wanted to tell her.

"Oh," Judy said, her voice hinting disappointment. "Thank you." She was hoping that the Duke would ask her something...like courtship. But was that possible? What if the Duke doesn't reciprocate her feelings? "Nick?"

"Yes?" the fox said, his voice full of hope.

"I um...I..also invite you to come to my home whenever you want!" Judy stammered. She mentally scolded herself for being so dumb! Why did she get so tongue-tied?

"Oh," Nick's ears fell flat. He had hoped that Judy would ask him to court her. Does she reciprocate his feelings? "Thank you."

"OH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Suddenly, the fox and bunny couple jumped at the sound of a certain high falsetto voice. The voice hopped down from a nearby tree and landed on Nick's head. He had been eating peaches from the tree when he heard his cousin and new ally talking. He knew about their secret love and had been dying for them to just confess already! Because they seemed to be having some difficulty, he decided to offer his help.

"Okay, let me clear up this love mystery!" Mickey sassed as he faced his cousin. "Judy, this fox wants to court you! Would you accept his proposal?"

Judy's mouth made a shape of an 'O'. The Duke wanted to court her!?

The mouse turned to the fox.

"And Nick, Judy loves you and she will be yours, if you ask her nicely!"

The princess came closer to the Duke.

"Nick, is this true?" she questioned softly, her eyes full of hope.

"Would I lie about this?" Mickey asked, annoyed.

"Y-Yes," the royal vulpine gulped. "I have developed feelings for you and I like to court you-if you'll have me."

At first Judy pinched herself, wondering if she was dreaming. To her luck and happiness, she wasn't! Smiling, the rabbit pulled the fox's collar and met his lips.

Mickey had to hang onto Nick's head so he wouldn't fall off!

At first, Nick's eyes widened, then his eyes closed, feeling the warmth and love radiating from Judy. He pulled her closer to him and held her, enjoying the kiss.

After full two minutes, the couple let go so they could get some air. They smiled at each other and stayed in each other's embrace.

Mickey also smiled, feeling happy that he finally gotten the couple together. It seemed like wedding bells would be ringing for them soon! Sure, his uncle need time to get used to having a fox for an in-law but he knew his aunt would accept Nick! Either way, the mouse knew that they would be happy knowing that their daughter had finally found a husband!

'I know what new law to make!' Mickey thought, an idea hitting him. 'A law that mammals are free to marry outside of their species! That way, no one shall separate Judy and Nick, as long as I am King!'

The adventure in the P.I.X.A.R. Machine came to a full stop. The fox and his wife hopped out of their chairs, eager to stand and stretch their limbs.

"Well Nick," Judy said, stretching her arms. "Did you like the experience?"

"Yeah!" Nick smiled. "It wasn't so bad after all!"

"I told you so!" Judy smirked.

"Come on, Princess Judy," Nick replied jokingly, as he gathered his wife in his arms. "Let's go home for dinner!"

"Okay, Duke of Zootopia!" the bunny joked back.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: Everbody give a hand to Toonsgirl27 on DA for writing this fun adventure for our favorite fox and bunny. She also goes by the name Toons-Girl here on FF so please check out her stories and support her! :)**


	111. Machinists I

**Machinists Chapter 1: A Day in the Rain**

 **Written by TheAsssassin_2**

 **Edited by OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

 **Artwork by TheAssassin_2**

* * *

Rain. Rain was an interesting thing. It could turn almost any day boring. Some people loved the rain, like Nick. He'd always loved it when it was pouring outside, even when he was little. It always made him feel safe in a way. On the other paw, Judy didn't quite see the beauty of falling water. She had always seen it as an obstacle and sometimes a pain in the neck.

It had been raining for several days in the city of Zootopia and it was starting to wear the bunny's patience thin. It was their days off and they hadn't been able to do anything! They had trips to the park planned with their kits, a romantic picnic planned for the two of them...and all of it out the window.

Nick had an idea after noticing his wife's recent mood. "Hey, Carrots?" he said in a sing-song voice.

"What, Nick?" She didn't quite growl but came close.

Nick recoiled a fraction of an inch. She's grumpier than I thought.

Which was strange; Judy had been uncharacteristically on edge all weekend. Nick couldn't even say for sure if she'd even smiled since sometime the day before. I mean, I know I wasn't thrilled about having to cancel our picnic... But… not this much. This calls for drastic measures!

"How about you and I go down to Fitwik's and have a little bit of fun?"

Judy looked over at her fox and sighed, though her ears perked up. "You know, Nick, that sounds like a good idea."

And so two jackets, a bunny sized umbrella (Nick didn't mind as he really liked being close to Judy, and this was the perfect excuse), and a brief argument about what they were going to do after Fitwik's, they arrived at the arcade.

"So what are we going to do this time, Slick?" Judy asked as she hung up her coat.

"I don't know, Fluff. You pick this time." With Judy's recent mood he didn't want to have her mad at him, again. So he (begrudgingly) let her make the decision for today.

Judy looked at him as though his ears had turned into horns and fire was dancing above his head. "You're being awfully nice today. What for?"

"Well, you haven't been in the greatest of moods today, and I just wanted to cheer you up."

"I'm sorry, Nick."

"It's no probl—"

"No, for this." Judy smirked before she laid back and flipped the visor down on her helmet.

"You're kidding me, right?" He sat back and lowered his own visor. "You're not even going to give me a hint about… what... we're…" He couldn't finish as he dozed off and the simulation began.

* * *

The smell of hot oil. The whirring of machinery. The sound of metal being chipped, cut, and ground apart. This was Judy Hopps' dream.

She had always wanted to be a machinist. No one in her family had believed she could do it. They'd never even supported her. Everyone but her mother; she had always believed. When Judy had told the rest of her family three years ago what she wanted to do with her life, her father had openly shunned her for not wanting to be in the family business. It was almost enough to make her want to quit, but she didn't.

Judy flew through school, completing three grades in the time it took to do two. When Judy was in the tenth grade she discovered a way to put herself on the fast track to her goal. Instead of continuing in high school she could drop out and get her GED instead. All she needed to do was have her mom sign some paperwork, study; and then pass a few tests. Easy.

During her time studying to take the big test, Judy was advised by her instructor to go and talk to the local workforce service office. What she discovered couldn't have pleased her more. Turns out she qualified for a pell grant that would pay for a substantial amount of her training.

So now, here she stood—two and a half years later—meeting her instructor in front of the shop that she'd be using for the next five years. Judy had finally made it.

Even though her program was through a college, the coyote exiting the shop owned his own business. He walked up to Judy, put his paws on his hips, and smiled.

"You must be Judy. My name is Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his paw.

Judy took the offered paw and gave it a firm shake. "The pleasure is all mine."

Judy was excited- to say the least- she could not wait to get into the enormous building across the driveway from them. Across from the shop stood a large log cabin. It had been built in an old style that Judy hadn't seen before with elements of a modern house added on. The logs had been allowed to weather slightly and then stained to give them an older feel. The roof was red tin and there was a porch that ran the whole length of the front. In all it looked like it came right out of a movie.

The small complex was a good deal outside of any town and tucked into the trees almost ten miles from the main road that would take you to Zootopia—or Bunnyburrow, if you went the other direction.

"Okay, Judy, I like to get to know my students before I have to live around them for five years. Tell me, why do you want to be a machinist."

Judy was silent as she thought of a response "You know the show How It's Made?

Jack nodded his head with a smile. "It's one of my favorites."

"Back when I was fourteen. I saw some machining on TV, metal spinning to be exact. In the show the narrator said that not just anyone could be a machinist; it took a feel for it. I always thought that it would be fun to be able to learn to do that; that maybe I had that feel."

"Do you know how to do any basic machining?"

Her ears wilted. "I know the concepts, but I've never touched a lathe or milling machine before."

"That's alright. I'll get you up to speed. But first, we need to wait for my second student. I just talked to him on the phone and he should be here any minute."

"I don't mind waiting," she chirped.

The two stood around for a while until Jack got restless and went to sit on the porch swing. "Come sit in the shade Judy. He'll be here any minute."

They sat talking about this and that, getting to know one another. Where they grew up, stuff about school, that sort of thing. They had been sitting for about five minutes when an older Furd classic truck pulled up with a large camper being towed behind it.

The truck pulled up beside Judy's and the engine went quiet. The door opened and out stepped a red fox wearing a pair of aviators. Jack stood up and started walking out towards the fox.

"You're Jack right?"

He nodded.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you! I'm sorry about the delay. I turned down the wrong road and it took me a while to get backed out. Where are my manners? My name's Nick Wilde." The fox offered his paw to the coyote who gladly accepted it.

"It's a pleasure, Nick. Now, you are allowed to live here in that." He gestured to the camper. "You can park it over behind the shop. All the hook-ups you need are over there."

As they were talking, Judy had been checking out the camper. "What kind of camper is this?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's a camper alright, just much stronger than anything you'll ever find on the market. I made it myself." He turned to the bunny and held out his paw. "I'm Nick Wilde."

Judy took his paw which was almost three times bigger than hers. "Judy Hopps. Your house is quite impressive."

"Thanks."

Jack clapped his paws together earning the fox and bunny's attention. "Okay, I'm going to give you guys the grand tour and let you get settled in. We'll start official class in the morning."

The first stop they made was to the house.

"Since you're so far away from any type of town, I let my students live with me if they so choose. I'll pay for your meals and your utilities. In return, you'll be hired on as part of my business. You're both welcome to come and go as you please when you're not on the clock. But you will still have to earn your keep."

As Jack was talking, they walked through the cabin door and into a mudroom. It was fairly small with concrete flooring and a welcome mat in front of the door to the main house. It also had lots of hangers for coats, a couple of trays for winter boots and a few drawers for storing gloves and hats.

The inside of the house didn't look like the outside at all. It had all new furniture and appliances. Judy realized that it actually wasn't brand new, it was all old, but had been very well taken care of. This guy is pretty clean. She noted.

They walked through an entryway where half way down and on the right Nick and Judy saw the kitchen. She walked further in and looked around. To her left she saw a long hallway, and up ahead, Judy saw what she would guess was the living room. She waited for Nick and Jack to catch up before they continued the tour.

The living room was rectangular in shape and had windows along the wall opposite from where they came in. Nick meandered into the room as he looked around.

"This is a pretty nice setup you've got here." Looking to the left was a fireplace with an alcove to the its right where firewood was stacked. In front of the windows was a brown recliner.

Jack followed him and sat in the recliner. "Thanks, I'm was hoping you'd like it here." To the right of Jack was a camel brown sofa which Nick decided to sit down on.

In the corner next to the sofa was a dark brown ottoman with a green leaf design on it with a matching paw rest in front of it and a torchiere style lamp behind it. Judy decided to sit down there.

"This is really nice. I really like your fireplace. I was never around one when I was little." Further to her right sat a love seat that matched the ottoman in design.

Across from the group was a large opening that led to the dining hall. Further to the right of that was the entertainment center which was quite large. On the left of the TV was a cabinet with a glass door full to the bursting with movies.

"Alright as you can see this is the living room." He motioned across the room in a sweeping fashion. "I have movies and a few old games, I don't want those to get in the way of work, but you can play around with them in your free time if you would like."

He gestured at some book shelves that were next to the entertainment center. "I've also got some books to read. There's a little bit of everything, I've got the 'Machinery's paw book' 'Welding Principles and Applications' and I've even got some sappy romance ones mixed in there too, if that is what you'd like." He barked a laugh with his comment.

While Nick and Judy were getting a look around, Jack started talking again. "You guys are welcome to hang out here whenever. If you do make a mess—and this means anywhere in the house and the shop—clean it up. That'll make all our lives easier. Through there—" he pointed to the dining room—"Is the dining room. It joins with the kitchen which you guys saw on the way in. They make a loop."

He pointed the way they came. "Down that hall are the bedrooms and bathroom. Judy you can pick either the first one on the right side or the one at the end of the hall. The bathroom and my room are both labeled. Please don't go in my room unless it's an emergency."

They both nodded.

"Alright, there is a downstairs. Let's head that way next." Jack stood up and led them into the dining room and immediately turned right and opened a door. The stairs down were very steep from Judy's point of view. It looked like the stairs went down two stories instead of one.

Once they were all at the bottom. Jack started showing them around. "To your right through that door is the laundry room and pantry. You both can use the laundry room. And if you get anything from the pantry write it down on the shopping list on the fridge in the kitchen so I can replace it when I make a supply run. Second thought; do that with anything that you notice is starting to run low."

In front of the group there were two beds, and a door that said bathroom across from them. Around the corner further into the room were some desks with computers on them. "Over there is my improvised classroom. That is where I'll teach you about metallurgy and the math that you need to know to work machine tools. I know that college has given you each a set of online classes to work on as well. That is also where you can work on those."

"Now I know you guys will like this. Come over here" He led them to a door next to the stairwell. Opening the door took Judy's breath away. Inside there was one milling machine and one lathe. On the far wall was a very nice workbench that had a peg board above it filled with tools.

Judy's ears sprung up and she clasped her paws together in front of her and looked up at Jack. He nodded. "Go ahead."

She jumped in the air in joy and took off in to the small room. The first thing she ran to was the lathe. It wasn't a huge one but it could get most jobs done. She turned around. "Can I, sir?" She could barely contain her excitement. He nodded again. She turned around and just gazed at the machine in front of her. If this coyote had these in the basement of his house, she couldn't wait to see what he had in his shop.

The group had taken a break for lunch before they headed out to the shop. The shop was fantastic! It was huge; it even had a second floor office! Jack had so many tools it was making Judy light headed. He had two lathes, two milling machines, four different kinds of grinding machines. A drill press that was almost as tall as the roof was. He had an automatic metal cutting band saw, and another one for cutting wood. And even a separate room with a whole slew of different kinds of belt grinders. He even had a plasma cutting table and paw held plasma cutting equipment. Each machine and area even had its own three by five workbench so different projects didn't get mixed up.

One whole corner of the shop was dedicated to welding. In it were one TIG welder, one MIG welder, and an engine powered stick welder. There was even an oxy-fuel cutting and welding set!

Another corner drew Nick's attention. It was the only one that didn't look to be in pristine condition and was dedicated to blacksmithing. There was one hydraulic press, two power hammers, one striking anvil and one normal anvil. In the center of all the power tools were two forges, one powered by gas and the other by coal.

Nick hadn't really said a word since he had arrived. It was all a lot to take in. "Sir why isn't your forge as clean as the rest of your shop?"

Jack sighed. "Blacksmithing is quite the dirty line of work. Every time I clean it, it's dirty again within the hour." He looked over at, Judy who was partially bouncing in excitement, and rolled his eyes. "Okay guys that's enough looking at my collection of junk. Go get your stuff unpacked and get settled in. Dinner is at six. I want to see you both there."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone Assassin here. First off I'd like to thank Cimar for letting me be a part of this, it's an honor. I'd also like to thank OnceNeverTwiceAlways for looking over this and find those dastardly grammar mistakes. Last what did you guys think? Any theories for what is going to happen next? Spam Cimar's comments. So I have something to read. XD Thanks again! Bye.**


	112. Machinists II

**A Dream Come True or A Dream Realized?**

 **Written by TheAssassin_2**

 **Edited by Cimar/WildeHopps &**

 **OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

 **Artwork by TheAssassin_2**

* * *

"So Carrots, why do you want to learn to work with metal?" Nick asked as they left the shop.

The name caught Judy's attention, but she just brushed it off as him trying to be friendly. "I've always loved to work with my paws, and I figured this would be the best way to do that."

"Oh, I guess that's kind of cool."

Judy didn't know what to think about his comment. "So Nick, why do you what to be a machinist?"

The fox was quiet and Judy thought he might not have heard her. "You know, now that I think about it—and heard you—it's pretty much the same reason. I love to make things. I've just had this desire to create stuff for as long as I can remember."

Judy smiled up at him. She was going to enjoy her time here.

Six months. It had been six months. Judy was enjoying herself, but not in the way she had always imagined. She'd always thought apprentices would spend more time in the shop at the machines, yet had found that was not the case at all. They did work in the shop, but they spent more time on the computer learning various other skills. It still baffled Judy why she needed to know so much about everything _other_ than machining when she was going to _be_ a machinist.

What infuriated her more so was how much Nick was excelling at _everything_! He was already done with his online classes and wouldn't have more until later. She still had over thirty left! Judy also felt like she wasn't always present during the lessons. Nick was ALWAYS the one to answer questions while she was left mulling in her own thoughts. Or, something that irked her more often than she cared to admit, he would correct her when she made some mistake.

Judy did like him, make no mistake at that—maybe a little _too_ much. He wasn't a bad guy, even if his lame puns and cocky smile drove her up the wall from time to time.. Even as infuriating as he always was, every time he smiled, truly smiled, her stomach would flip and she couldn't help smiling back. She really didn't know what to think about the feelings she sometimes had for him. She certainly didn't think they were normal.

It was nearing the end of the year with only a few days left until December. That meant Judy only had a few days to finish her classes and her stress was starting to show. First, Jack had asked about it but she had just brushed it off and said she was almost done. Yet it was becoming harder and harder to keep her chin and ears up as the deadline for her still incomplete assignments drew closer.

That had been three days ago. Last night during dinner, Jack had said he was leaving for a few weeks to go to a family reunion for the holidays.

"Yeah, we usually all meet here at my home for these kinds of things. But this time my grandmother's house has been chosen because it's closer to everyone and the traveling cost will be less," he had told them over their meal together. Judy had to blink back her surprise as he continued. "I'll be gone until after Christmas. You both are welcome to go home for the holidays if you want. Just think of it like your Christmas vacation."

Judy honestly didn't want to go home for Christmas. The last time she'd spoken to her father, he'd said he was happy she was leaving. That she wouldn't be around to embarrass him any more for being the weird one in the burrow. Leaving home was already hard enough, but to have your own dad say stuff like that made it much easier to say goodbye. Judy hadn't spoken to him since then even though she had still kept in contact with her mom and a few of her litter mates.

So now, three days later, here sat Judy in front of a computer, trying her best to power through her final classes. She had discovered some classes had duplicates, one class equaling to two or three tests done which significantly boosted her speed. There had been some confusion about getting her the classes in the first place, so she didn't have the whole year to do them. After all had been sorted out, she only had about four months.

Judy held her breath as she hit the 'check scores' button. She sighed in relief as she saw the she'd passed. "Just five to go now, Jude. You can do it," she told herself, the verbal pep talk barely affecting her mood as she clicked open the next online class.

"You know, you're always welcome to ask for help if you need it, Carrots."

Judy jumped as she hadn't heard Nick walk up behind her. He had also decided to stay to work on some projects.

What Nick wouldn't tell Judy was that his projects were secondary to his true desires, that he enjoyed being around her—maybe a little too much.

He was starting to get a little worried about her. She had started to focus on nothing but her studies in the last few weeks and had retreated into herself. Her smiles which he adored were replaced by frowns, happiness by pure concentration. When they'd first met, Judy had always had some sort of invention she wanted to build and the bunny would go on and on about it until she finished it.

She reminded him so much of himself when he was young— always wanting to make something better than it already was. But life for a fox was hard, and he had never gotten the chance to prove himself to the world. That was why he was in this apprenticeship. If he had papers saying he was legit, then maybe Nick could finally live his dream.

But, recently, he had seen Judy slowly stop working on her little projects more and more. She'd started acting different too. She didn't smile as much and she always looked tired. He'd asked her about it but she'd just brushed it off, saying she hadn't slept well the night before. The worst part was how she kept mostly to herself, reading or typing away at a computer far into the lonely nights.

"Thanks Nick, but I got this."

Another excuse.

This worried Nick even more. He sighed in frustration."Alright, Carrots, if you need anything, I'll be out in the shop." He headed for the door as he caught her muted reply.

"Thank you, Nick."

* * *

 **A week later**

Judy put the phone down with a trembling paw as she tried to comprehend what she'd just been told. She took a deep, shaky breath. According to the person in charge of the apprenticeship, she didn't meet the academic requirements for the position. Judy had been told she was going to have to stop working for Jack and go to the college in Zootopia to do some general education courses. It would take her a whole year to get them done before she could resume her apprenticeship.

Judy was devastated. She had to quit what she had worked tirelessly for, for over three years! She had scored in the top five percentile on her GED! Wasn't that good enough? How could they think she wasn't smart enough to continue?

Even though she tried to stop it, the tears slowly started to fall. She could hear the TV in the other room, so she cried quietly. The last thing Judy wanted was to let Nick know she was upset. She had worked so hard, for so long. Countless hours of study, hundreds of days of work. And she still wasn't good enough.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Nick stood outside of Judy's door. He hadn't seen her in two days and the only reason he knew she was still there was because he could smell her. Her scent hadn't faded as it would if she was gone. Slowly, he reached up and knocked quietly three times. At first, Nick didn't hear anything, but, a second later, he heard the soft paw falls of the bunny. After a moment, he heard a pained sigh come through the door.

"Yes, Nick. What is it you need?" Her voice was completely devoid of emotion and it shocked Nick to the core. Judy had always been a happy bunny. He actually couldn't think of a time where she _hadn't_ been.

"Judy, are you alright? I haven't seen you in a couple of days and just wanted make sure you were okay."

Judy stood on the other side of the door with her head resting against it. She sighed again. Nick was the only other one who had ever wanted to help her. He was always asking if she needed assistance or if she understood. No one else in her life did that for her, other than her mom, and sometimes she wasn't enough. _What could it hurt? I'm not going to know him much longer anyway._

Nick watched as the door to the room slowly opened. Behind it stood a very broken hearted Judy. She was wearing an oversized tee shirt that hung down to her knees. The fur around her face uncombed and messy. Nick could even still see dried tear tracks running down her cheeks. And her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Slowly, Nick knelt down to be more at her level. "Judy, are you okay?" he asked gently. Her only response was a shake of the head 'no' before she plowed into his chest, crying.

Nick was surprised to suddenly have an armful of crying bunny, but he didn't dare push her away. So he held her close, rubbing her back just like his mom use to do for him when he was little.

They stayed like that for a long time until Judy calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked.

Judy sniffed before she spoke in a sad voice. "They're pulling me from the apprenticeship because I don't meet the academic requirements for it. They want me to start general education classes at the college in Zootopia." She let out a shuddering breath. "Nick...I-I don't have the money to do that. I only had enough to do the apprenticeship. I can't become a machinist." She started crying again in defeat.

Nick was shocked. Judy was a very smart bunny. Why in the world would someone think she didn't meet the academic requirements?

Judy sniffed again. "I guess since I'm being so honest with you, I better tell you this too, since I'm going to have to leave soon anyways..." She paused, before meeting his gaze. "Nick, I kind of have a crush on you."

Again he was shocked. Judy had a crush on _him_? She was a bunny and he was a fox. Maybe she didn't mind that?

"Alright Carrots, I guess it's my turn to fess up. I might… have a crush on you too." Judy looked up at him in surprise. "Now I know how to cheer you up. You know Jack's blacksmith shop? I got it running again. I was actually a blacksmith before I came here. Do you want to learn a new trade with me?"

Judy wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds nice."

It was unspoken, but they agreed that they would see what would come of their feelings for each other. For now, they would enjoy working together as friends. Never mind the troubles on the horizon.

For now? It was almost Christmas...they could worry later.


	113. Machinists III

**Machinists Chapter 3: Winter Coats**

 **Written by TheAssassin_2**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

 **Artwork by TheAssassin2**

 **Chapter quote:**

 **I learned to give not because I have much. But because I know exactly how it feels to have nothing.**

 **-unknown**

* * *

Christmas was only a day away. Over the last two and a half weeks, Nick and Judy had gotten to know each other really well. Nick learned that her family was mostly unsupportive, but when Judy found out that he didn't have any family anymore, she hugged him for a good five minutes. Even though Nick wasn't a hugger by nature, he hadn't minded that one.

About a week ago, they went out and purchased a Christmas tree, decorating it with little homemade ornaments they made in the shop. Nick and Judy spent almost all of their time together. Not because there wasn't anyone else around, but because they enjoyed being around each other.

They also enjoyed making Christmas cookies together. Nick was an amazing baker and taught Judy some of his mom's simple recipes. The bunny was happy to learn since she'd never really spent much time messing around in the kitchen.

Currently, Nick was in the shop, trying to spin metal discs into bowls, plates, and cups. He wanted to make Judy a set of kitchenware for when she went to college and had already completed the silverware at the forge. With Christmas tomorrow, he needed to figure out what he was doing, and fast.

He made a whole new toolset for one of Jack's lathes and had turned up some pieces of wood to act as 'molds' for the disc blanks. He used a special tool for moving the metal into shape; a bar with a spinning wheel on the end. Slowly, he started his work, knowing that it wouldn't be easy but still possible. He needed to adjust the speed of the lathe several times until he eventually got it and began work on his special gift for his favorite bunny.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Nick and Judy entered the living room and first laid their eyes on the Christmas tree and then at each other. They were both still in their night clothes. Judy in a carrot themed and Nick in plain blue.

"Good morning," they said at the same time, which made them smile.

There were only a few gifts under the tree, but they didn't need much to be happy. Judy looked at a big box that read:

To: Carrots

From: Santa Claws

She looked up at Nick who was giving her an expecting look. "Really, Nick? Carrots? You're the only one who has ever called me that. So I know this is from you."

Nick shrugged. "What you don't think Santa makes mistakes too? He does have a rather big job to do you know."

Judy rolled her eyes "Yeah right."

And so they opened their gifts from each other. Judy was so touched by the kitchen set Nick made for her that she cried tears of joy, burying her face into his chest as they hugged. There were also other things they gave each other, mostly what they made themselves. Judy gave Nick a steam engine of the likes he had never seen before, leaving the fox in a stunned silence for nearly five minutes as he studied it in complete wonder. There were jokes and laughs to spare. It was one of the best Christmas' Judy ever had.

The ones around her house were crazy to say the least. With over two hundred brothers and sisters, it was guaranteed every year. It was loud, there were fights over silly things, and her dad always somehow managed to upset her.

Nick went to open the last paper wrapped object under the tree. When he picked it up, it had some weight, but it also felt soft. He shook the object around a little, trying to figure out what it was, much to Judy's amusement. Completely stumped, he gave up and tore the wrappings off.

What Nick saw sent him into silent shock. He stood up and held the brand new Carpheart winter coat before him. He looked down at Judy who was smiling up at him.

"I noticed you didn't have one so…" She trailed off, looking quite sheepish.

Carpheart coats were top of the line in keeping a mammal warm and being durable. A single one could last a lifetime if properly taken care of. Because of this, they cost a small fortune with the cheaper ones starting at over three hundred dollars. Nick had looked into buying one before, but the price turned him away. He never shared Christmas with family because he didn't have any. Since no one was kind enough to give something so nice to a fox, Nick was deeply touched.

Then another thought occurred to him. This would pay over a month's living in Zootopia, including food and gas money. Judy was already going to struggle to get by once she went to school and Nick knew she would need to get a job to stay afloat. She had spent that much money on him without any second thought or regret; just so he could stay warm during the winter.

Nick looked at Judy again as his eyes grew wet. He kneeled down and opened his arms wide. "Come here Carrots." Judy rushed into his arms and they embraced. Nick hugged her for all he was worth and Judy hugged back twice as hard. "Thank you Judy," he whispered.

"Nick?" she asked into his chest, her breath coming more rapidly as her heart pounded within her. "Do you want to be together with me?" She had been ready to take their friendship to the next level for a while now yet just verbalizing her deepest desires had her heart thundering in her chest.

"I'm willing to try if you are, Carrots," Nick replied after only a moment to cast her a warm, appraising look.

Judy shook with happiness in Nick's arms, hugging him nearly twice as hard. "Come on Nick! Let's go make breakfast!"

Nick chuckled to himself, having almost forgotten the cinnamon rolls he and Judy made the other day.

On the way to the kitchen, Nick turned on the TV and switched to the Christmas music channel. In the kitchen, he and Judy danced around while they gathered a few things needed to make the icing for the rolls, laughing and singing along to the music. It was noon when they finally sat down to eat, so the meal became lunch instead of breakfast.

After their lunch, they cleaned up the mess in the living room and sat down together to watch some Christmas specials like Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snow Bunny. Judy hadn't seen any of them since she was little and enjoyed being able to watch them again. Nick on the other paw had never seen the Christmas specials before and cherished being able to watch them with Judy.

The day soon turned to night, and the night turned late. Nick was getting ready to go out back to his camper while Judy watched from the hallway. She saw him put on the coat she had bought him and felt a warm feeling in her chest at the sight of him wearing her gift.

Right before Nick opened the door to leave, Judy grabbed his paw and turned him around. "Nick," she paused as a blush spread across her face "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

If Nick's fur wasn't red, she would have been able to see the blush on his face. "Don't you think it's a little soon for, that?"

Judy's blush intensified and she slapped on the chest weakly. "Not that Nick! I meant just sleep together. Like share a bed...ugh...you know what I mean."

Nick seemed to relax a little. "Sorry Carrots. Still, don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Nick, we've spent almost seven months practically living together. Just think of it as if us being together since whenever we realized our feelings for each other. Don't you think we've been waiting long enough?"

Nick thought about it for a second. "You know what, you're right. We have been waiting long enough!"

With a huge smile, Judy grabbed his paw and led him to her room. They were still in their pajamas from earlier that morning so all they needed to do was climb under the covers and cuddle up together. Judy rolled into a ball and Nick wrapped himself around her from behind protectively. His tail even maneuvered itself in front of her. She happily grabbed said tail and buried her face in it, relishing how soft it was.

Nick sighed in contentment. "You're so soft, just like cotton candy."

"Well if I'm like cotton candy. You're just like a fluffy cloud."

"Merry Christmas Carrots."

"Merry Christmas Nick, I love you."

Nick was stunned for a moment when hearing her words before he smiled happily. "I love you too." He lightly kissed her between the ears and felt her shiver as a result.

Outside, snow fell in big fluffy flakes, covering the ground in a white blanket for the night. It was cold, but the fox and bunny didn't care. They had each other to keep warm.

* * *

 **AN: I admit I wrote this a couple days after Christmas. Guess I still have the holiday spirit after all. Merry (super late) Christmas everybody!**


	114. Machinists IV (finale)

**Machinists Chapter 4: Another Day in the Rain**

 **Written by TheAssassin_2**

 **Edited by LapisLucius42**

 **Artwork by TheAssassin_2**

 **Chapter quote:**

 **Never give up on your dream because of the time it takes to accomplish it. The time will pass anyway.**

 **-Earl Nightingale**

* * *

Nick and Judy's relationship progressed rather quickly. They spent New Year's sipping sparkling cider, neither of them being old enough to drink, and snuggling on the couch while watching the Avengers series. Judy was half-paying attention, with her thinking about the craziness in her life and how much time she spent working towards her dream only to feel like she'd been forced to abandon it. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the movies' direction and could not wait for the new one coming out later that year.

Though a difficult topic to talk about, they finally brought up Judy's college courses. Judy found out that they started on the tenth of next month. They also discussed how it will affect their relationship if they couldn't be together. Nick and Judy agreed that it would be best to keep in contact via phone and visit whenever possible. Neither liked that they wouldn't be able to spend much time together, wanting to be able to touch and hold each other. It especially was going to be hard for Judy.

* * *

 **The next day**

Jack was back! He really enjoyed his reunion after having not seen some of his cousins in almost ten years. When Nick told him about Judy's situation, Jack's mood immediately darkened. 'Oh,' Was all he had said. Later when he retired to his in shop office, Nick and Judy were alone again.

Nick decided to show Judy the tools he made to spin metal. While explaining how they all worked, he and Judy heard arguing coming from the office. The doe cringed when she heard Jack slam the phone down and mutter some choice words.

Neither couldn't stand the tension and was about to leave for the house when Jack threw the office door open and stopped them. "Wait! Judy, I need to talk to you."

Judy sighed sadly and turned away from Nick, but he held her paw, momentarily stopping her. She turned and looked at him.

Nick gave a small reassuring smile. "It's going to be alright Carrots."

Judy's voice shook as she spoke. "I know Nick." Slowly and painfully she pulled her small paw out of the comforting shelter of his larger one. Nick watched the brokenhearted bunny enter the office before he himself left the shop.

Back inside, Judy sat on the lone chair in front of Jack's desk. She noticed the desk was littered with little doodads Jack had made over the years as the coyote walked around it and slumped into his seat.

Jack looked at Judy across from him. Her ears were down and shoulders slumped. He sighed. "Judy I don't know what to tell you. I don't know why the college has decided to pull this on you. But there is nothing I can do to stop it. I looked at your record; you more than meet the qualifications for my class. So did Nick. You see, I have a choice to pick my students. I try to pick the best and the brightest. I picked you because of how smart you are. And now that I've gotten to know you better, I know that you were the right choice. When you first arrived here all nervous and shy, I had my doubts, but when you walked into the basement shop, you lit up like a lightbulb."

Jack smiled a little, calming the nervous doe slightly. "Judy, I know you want this more than anything. I was the exact same way when I was your age. That's why I teach. And I know you'll make an amazing machinist. But take it from an old coyote who's already had his day in the sun. You're gonna have to be patient to get what you want. I know it's hard to do, especially for someone of your age. But you have to, and I know if anyone can do it, you can."

Judy numbly nodded her head as she struggled to hold back tears. Even though Jack was technically her boss, he had treated her more like a friend than an employee. "I know. It's just, hard to give something up that I have finally gotten." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't want to leave, especially now that Nick and I are a thing." She didn't even notice what she said; too lost in her emotions.

Jack wasn't surprised. _That would explain why he held her paw so long before she came in here._ "If it makes you feel any better, I won't be taking any more students for the next six years. As soon as you are done with college, you can come back and start right back up where you left off."

Judy looked up at him with a look of disbelief. All Jack did was nod to her unspoken question. For the first time since Jack had been home, he saw Judy smile. "Thank you Jack."

Over the next week, Nick and Jack helped Judy enroll at the college. Orientation was on the ninth and today was the eighth. Jack walked out of Judy's soon-to-be-old room with her last box of belongings. "Alright Judy, this is the last one. I'll take it to your truck. Then we can have our last meal together." Jack quietly walked down the hall and turned around the corner.

Quietly, Judy walked into the room. It was just like the day she arrived. Plain white walls bed in one corner with no sheets and dresser in front of the window. This was her little domain. A place she had decorated and made her own. She had loved filling the space with her projects and giving the room life. Now it was gone. All of it was gone.

Quietly Nick walked into the room and saw Judy with her ears down, even her tail was droopy. "This is so much harder than when I left home," she whispered.

Nick walked up to her and she turned around to look at him with tear-filled eyes. "That's because this is your home now. This is where you belong Judy." She nodded her head sadly.

Judy very shakily reached into her pocket and withdrew a small wrap of cloth. "Here I've been meaning to give this to you for a few days now."

Nick took the small wrap and unfolded it. What he saw stole his breath from his lungs. In his paws, sitting on the cloth, was a Damascus ring. Nick looked up at Judy in shock. She had tears streaming down her face. But she still managed to talk through her soft sobs. "I promise to come back to you. I won't stop working towards my dream, because my dream now has you in it, Nick. I love you." She laid her head on his chest and grabbed his shirt with both paws and sobbed harder. "I don't want to go Nick."

Nick embraced the bunny in front of him and rested his muzzle on her head between her ears. "I know Judy, I know. It's going to be alright. I'll wear this ring and I will remember your promise. I love you Judy, so much. Don't you ever forget that!"

And that was how their last day together went. It was filled with sweet sorrow. That was a week ago. Neither Jack nor Nick talked much since, the mood a dour one as they were still getting used to the quiet without Judy around. They both sat around the kitchen table sipping on juice boxes. Nick was staring at the ring that Judy made for him for the hundredth time.

He couldn't help but wonder how she did it. It was a beautiful Damascus ring. He had dabbled around in blacksmithing for years now and he still could not figure out how to make Damascus. Yet Judy made it with so little experience and he wondered how long it took her.

"You know you two made a cute couple." Nick looked up at Jack who had broken the silence. "She begged me to help her make that ring for you. I just told her how to do it and she did the rest. The pattern is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

It was true; the ring had loops that looked a lot like bunny ears going around it. "Listen Nick I know how you feel. I knew love once too. It was me and my wife that built this place. She was the blacksmith and I was the machinist. We always wanted to pass our knowledge on to other young minds, so we started teaching together." After a very long pause, he continued. "Do you remember what you asked me when you arrived here, about the blacksmith's area?" Nick nodded his head; he had asked why it was so dirty. "I lied to you that day. I haven't cleaned that space in over ten years. When my wife died I just didn't have it in me to clean up her last mess. It was as if I was cleaning up her memory to throw away. When I look at you and Judy I see myself and my wife. I'm sorry Judy's gone Nick. I truly am."

* * *

Judy wasn't enjoying her new life. She hated the city; there was too much noise and too many other animals. She had been attending Zootopia Central College now for over three weeks and was absolutely miserable. She didn't feel like getting up in the morning, didn't feel like going to class every day. The only thing that kept her going was her promise to Nick. If she didn't get good grades, she wouldn't get to go back home. So she powered through each class, Nick's image in her mind forcing her forward.

It had been raining in Zootopia since late last night, which was weird for the time of year. Rain, rain was an interesting thing. It could turn almost any day boring. Some people loved it, others not so much. Judy was one of the latter. Rain was depressing to her and she hated it. It blocked out the beauty of the sun and sky with darkness and cold.

The roads were so busy around the college that the bunny had to walk to most of her classes for fear of getting into a wreck with her only truck. So here she was, walking through the freezing rain to another class she didn't want to go to.

It was the first class of the day and she was already soaked to the bone. It was going to be a long and cold day. "Stupid carrot picking requirements! I could be back home right now in Nick's warm arms," she muttered to herself. This was one of her new pastimes: complain about her dumb classes.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the Nature and Science building?"

Judy turned around to be met with a familiar brown coat. When she looked up, she met the most beautiful sight she had seen all day. "Nick?"

"In the fur," he put a paw on his chest.

"H-h-how are you here?" She asked in bewilderment. She had to be dreaming. No, she was dead, frozen to death in the rain. This was it. Now she would never get to see Nick again.

"Look at what I got in the mail Carrots." He held out an envelope which Judy took and read.

It was a letter that stated he was not eligible for the apprenticeship program and that he needed to take classes at the college if he wanted to continue. Judy looked up at him with tears growing in her eyes. "Nick." But that was all she could say before he wrapped her in his arms in a hug and picked her up off the ground.

"I missed you so much Judy."

Judy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know Nick, I missed you too. I don't think I could have done it. Not without you here."

Nick lowered Judy to the ground and knelt down in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little pouch. He opened it and dumped the contents into his palm, holding out an object to Judy, who covered her mouth with her paws. "I didn't think it was fair that I got a ring and you didn't." He picked the ring up and took Judy's paw in his own. "Judy, I promise I won't leave your side. No matter what; you're stuck with me, through thick and thin, and hell and high water. I'll always be here." He slid the ring on her finger as he spoke. "I love you Judy."

Judy couldn't take it anymore. "I love you too Nick!" She lunged forward and kissed him. It was their first kiss. It was awkward because it the shape of their mouths and they were both soaked. But it warmed Judy from the inside out. And she could safely guess it did the same for Nick.

Slowly Nick drifted back into consciousness, images of tools and machines still flashing in his memory. "Carrots?"

Judy sat up and took her visor off as Nick did the same. "You know Nick? The rain really isn't that bad is it?"

Nick was baffled. "I guess so. What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure. I just get a warm feeling when I think about it now." She had a dreamy look on her face.

"Huh. I guess you enjoyed yourself?"

"As long as it is with you Nick, I'll enjoy anything." She smiled as she stood up and stretched her arms and back.

Nick put an arm around his wife's shoulders. She relaxed into his touch. "Come on Carrots let's go home."

* * *

 **AN: Alright what did you all think? This is my second ever story and my first time working on a collaboration. I'd like to thank Cimar for giving me the amazing opportunity to participate. And I'd like to thank my editors this story wouldn't be what it is without them. Give them all a huge round of applause. Thank you all so much! If you liked this I humbly suggest that you check out my other story: To Stand Together or Not at All. You can find it on Deviantart and by TheAssassin2. Also I may continue this on my own. I'm not sure if I can actually do that… Can I do that Cimar? Before I go I want to clarify that the rings Nick and Judy exchanged were promise rings. I've never seen a story with them in it and thought it would be sweet. Let me know what you think. Thanks again guys! I'll let Cimar take it from here. Bye!**

 **AAN: I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who worked on this story. For TheAssassin_2 for writing and making the picture, and for OnceNeverTwiceAlways and LapisLucius42 for editing it. I really loved this story and I hope you now take some time to go look these guys up, follow them, read their stories and leave them some nice reviews. :)**


	115. Roma Invicta I

**Written by Mikhail the Tiger**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by CJCO on DA, (AKA aureliano276 on Tumblr)**

 **AN: Hello everyone! WildeHoppsOBS AKA MikhailTheTiger here! First of all, I would like to thank Cimar for allowing me to write for his amazing collection. Second, I would like to say that I have BIG plans for this fic. These 5 "What if...?" chapters are only the beginning. I will be doing a novel-sized fic out of it! Probably start it sometime in the summer, considering how busy I am.**

 **And without further ado, enjoy! I would like to thank Cimar again for beta reading all my chapters and keeping me encouraged through Writer's Blcok."**

* * *

"Oh crap…." said Nick, looking at the screen. His game of Zootopia Total War had just taken a nasty turn. He was marching some freshly-trained Cohorts through to Gaul in order to reinforce the assault further to their capital, and just as he was getting them further north to finally merge with his main army, he was ambushed….

Outnumbered four to one….

With inexperienced troops….

By elite Gaulic infantry.

He rolled his eyes and was about to hit the auto-resolve key to just finish the pain, but then he remembered that his faction's heir was leading the army. If he lost the battle, which he knew the autoresolve's dice roll would make him do so, his heir died, alongside his six Command stars and level three Management.

He thought for a second to Alt+F4 out of the game, but he was too proud for that.

Damn, he should have sent some Spies into the territorry before bull-rushing the enemy capital. Making the same mistakes in the game he did as a kit…

As he reluctantly pressed the Battle button, he realized he was still at least able to arrange his units beforehand. Maybe he could at least inflict some casualties, kill the Gallic General or get his own General to retreat.

He circled around his archers and Ballistae with Auxiliary Spearmen, knowing they would be able to hold the line, at least enough to cause some damage.

The Gallic Bear infantry was right up the hill, ready to descend on his line of wolf and ram spearmen.

Within the defensive square, he had a Elite Cohort. But just one wouldn't make a difference against multiple Heavy Infantry units.

The ocelots began firing their fire arrows instantly, hitting the extremely close-by Gauls who already began charging down the hill. Wait….

They had no missles.

They were sitting ducks for the archers and ballistae, who slowed down their charge as the flaming missles tore through them. Enough to give him some breathing ground…

His heart hammering, Nick got his Elite Cohorts of Tigers and Lions out of the defensive square and moved to the flank as the artillery was keeping the enemy busy. He moved two units of spearmen to engage the barbarians head on, just to keep them occupied as the elite Infantry was tearing through their flank. One of their units routed….

Then another….

Then he had won the battle.

"YES! TAKE THAT!" he almost screamed, watching the depleted army of ambushers retreating on the campaign map.

"Ahem…" he heard a voice behind him. Turning back, he gulped as he saw Judy with a kit in her arms, nursing him with a baby bottle and a stack of ZPD paperwork held beneath the kit.

" _Just one more turn,_ huh?" she questioned.

Nick felt his shoulders drop in shame. He had let his wife do all the chores in the house as they returned home from work just so he could play a game? There was no more "me" time. He was a father, a husband and a police officer.

"Wait… is that Zootopia Total War!?" asked Judy. Nick smiled back at her as a response.

"I used to play it with my brothers a lot when I was a teen!" she said.

"Yeah, I saw it on a Zteam sale, sooooo…" said Nick.

"Too bad we won't be able to enjoy it much…" she murmured.

Nick let his own shoulders slump as he took the kit from Judy's arms and began feeding their kit himself as Judy was able to focus on the paperwork.

Wait…. weren't they talking about having a night out tonight while his mother took care of the kits?

"Carrots… I think we _can_ enjoy a game or two of that…." he said slyly.

* * *

"There we go…" Judica Hoppsen sighed as she loaded the last of the carrots into the cart. The wooden wheels squeaked under the weight as she pulled it toward their food stores.

Tipping the cart over at her destination, she made the carrots fall into the massive pile, the last one for the day.

The log right next to her made for an amazing impromptu bench, allowing her legs to rest after an entire day of working the field. The dusk's sun settled gently behind the city, the statues of gods and goddesses seeming to touch the sun with their spears as it lazily dipped below the tallest building.

She thought for a moment to go for a short walk around the golden wheat fields, or perhaps even around the city, but those thoughts were quickly chased away by her entire body relaxing and her strained muscles thanking her for taking a rest. She grabbed a straw and placed it in between her teeth, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the day by watching the city house the sunset until she would finally get back inside for some well-deserved rest.

"Hey, Judica! Hard day, huh sister?" said Albinus, one of her brothers, a completely white hare, save for a black spot around one of his hazel eyes. He was extremely tall for a rabbit, most likely due to their jackrabbit genes which came from the warrior tribes which ruled over them before the Romans came.

He had obviously been working himself on the vineyard, as a fully loaded cart of coloured, fat grapes was right behind him. That, and he was already visibly inebriated, obviously not being able to help himself to steal a _"little sip"_ from the amphorae[0] whenever he went to store the grapes…

He carried a small dagger around his waist, something which he always insisted on having on his person, as despite being a very intelligent and civilized hare, he did tend to go to the more unruly parts of the city quite often, "just for fun" and he was an avid fan of the Arena Games.

No one could have guessed when they saw the daredevil rabbit getting into fights with mammals 3 times his size or chanting with the crowd in the Arena that he was a student at the local Academy in Natural Philosophy, well on his way to follow the teachings of Hippocrates.

In a rabbit family, each of the sometimes hundreds of kits flocked to outpace the other, yet Albinus was her favourite little brother, she had to admit.

Yes, he was a handful. Yes, he got into insane situations which only his grey-furred big sister could get him out of. Yes, right after he would work his paws to the bone at their honourable vineyard and finish his studies for the day at an Academy where only few Citizens of Rome had the wit and privilege to study, he would go inside the city walls to hang out in the Working District, to "prepare himself"…

"Yeah, Albinus. But the best part about these days… is how they end…" she pondered, glancing at the sun setting behind the rolling green hills which hid the rest of the Empire. The last lingering rays of sunlight rested on her fur, offering her the last few moments of heat of the day, combined with the cool soft wind of early dusk, rewarding her efforts of the day.

"I agree, sis. Speaking of which, you wanna go the Forum [1]? I was going there anyway to re-rent our stalls for the next month. Maybe we can stop by the Amphitheatre, or that new Ar-" Albinus stopped before he said the alternative, knowing his sister to not be a fan of the blood sports.

Judica crossed her arms and began thumping her feet at her brother, knowing that he must have once again went to the Arena sometime…

"What? I was just going there to learn some new moves! I am a Town Guard, after all! A soldier of the Legion! Sorta…" Albinius said, scratching the back of his head, looking away from his sister.

Judy continued thumping her foot at her careless brother to the point that it became a blur.

"Well, first of all… you said you had guard duty. Isn't that kinda your job? Once we place the harvest in storage, our _brave, strong warriors_ ought to guard it, right?" she teased.

Albinus's ears fell back as he huffed.

"Hey, you signed up for guard duty! No one else signed you up!" his sister chuckled.

"Alright, alright, you win… But tomorrow promise me we get to watch some Arena games after we finish with the stalls in the Forum. Deal?" he asked.

Judy sighed in defeat. She wiggled her nose at him, scanning him. He stood closer to her, looking down on her with that _goddamn smirk…_

Just like a certain fox centurion would do…

She shook her head, knowing that her brother could read her like an open book, and she didn't need to be teased once again that she was spending _far_ too much time with the officer…

"Well, you're right, sis. I am every bit as tall and handsome as that fox." He said. _Goddammit!_

Albinus grunted in pain as his sister jabbed his stomach as swiftly as an Arena pugilist.

Then, he was pulled downward by the collar, being surprised with her strength once again.

"For the last time, Albinus. He was my last customer at the stall, and I chatted him up. I think a Centurion has some interesting stories to say, maybe more than a town guard, hmm?" she lectured, keeping her purple eyes locked onto his.

"Now… how about you run to your post? I think a potential raid is better than facing a pissed off Hoppsen girl, hmm?" she purred.

"After all, what good is a protector of Rome with a broken leg?" she threatened with a smirk.

Her brother gulped, knowing full well not to test his sister's patience.

* * *

The pitch-black wolf stood on his hindlegs, scanning the city from his hiding spot in the thick woods nearby. His red eyes flared up with satisfaction as he saw that the houses on the outside of the walls were made up of mostly prey, namely _rabbits._

Standing up, Chief Haakon was nearly as tall as a tiger, and every bit as muscular. His horde of wolves, foxes and jackals were waiting behind him, barely containing their warhowls as they gazed at the defenceless outer farms. The barbarians had little in the way of armour, only the richest of them being able to afford anything other than homemade leather armour (true leather, from their enemies' hides). As they didn't have any kind of standardization, the eager warriors took whatever they could get their hands on. Some of the hyenas carried curved swords, while the wolves right next to them, two-handed axes, and spearmen right in the middle of them, without any true unit cohesion.

So much tasty prey…. Just waiting to be taken and for it to fulfil its true purpose…

"Mammals! Predators! Friends! Brothers!" he began saying to his rowdy, eager followers, who nearly began cheering, but stopped upon realising that they would be giving away their position.

"How long have our kind been pushed to the side by feeble prey? How long have we been looked at with hatred and disgust for living out the way Nature had wanted us to live? The way our true Gods have determined that _we_ and no one else should be the masters of the world? Our tribes have been conquered, prey tribes bolstered by cowardly, spineless "predators" such as Rome and The Empire of Zootopia, who have sold their own people to _meat_ , who dare to put laws on how long or claws are allowed to be!" the soldiers already began being rowdy, telling at the top of their lungs, clattering their weapons, roaring and howling, their teeth, longer and sharper from them eating _actual_ meat, snarling at the town below.

All of it created an echoing noise, which went through one's stomach, sounding from a distance like waves crashing on the beach during high winds.

"Today marks the day the proud prey and the traitorous predators of Rome will fear us! Today, they will learn to flee at the sound of our howls once again!" Chief Haakon yelled, drawing his massive axe and raising it above his head as if it were hollow on the inside.

The choir of howls and roars grew to such a degree that it nearly caused some of the soldiers' eardrums to burst. Further away, however, it could be heard properly…

Judy turned her head towards the forest, as did other villagers as their keen, lapine ears picked up the strange noise. It was powerful, and it was getting closer… Soon enough, they also heard the clear sound of footsteps… loud, rhythmic footsteps….

Chatter among the many farmers began emerging, once they had figured out that something was coming from the forest.

Soon after, their next senses were activated. Their noses soon picked up the unmistakable scent of canine predators. But it wasn't just any like that. No, this was not the scent of a civilized predator, who was smiling from behind a counter as he sold them textiles, or one of the brave predators of the Legion who threw flowers at their girls as they returned from victorious campaigns in Barbarian lands.

No, this was something else. Something worse. Something from which the most ancient and primal parts of their brains screamed at them to get away from. For a brief second, flashes of primal wolves carving them up, mercilessly digging through their burrows with their claws….

They had heard stories from Legionaries returning from campaigns about savage Predator tribes who were enslaving and even eating prey, but they always only thought that it was their exaggerated attempts to score love affairs with peasant girls and get more notoriety than the Gladiators who were already beginning to capture the mammals' hearts in the small settlement.

Their third sense to see anything was sight. Dust kicked up from behind trees and smaller trees shaking were seen before the emergence of the Barbarian army.

"BARBARIANS! MAN THE DEFENSES!" The captain of the guards from outside the walls, a local bunny, who was a farmer by day screamed, rallying the few inexperienced outside guards to him.

"Carsus go to the Governor, quickly! Tell him to send a Legion to us, we don't stand a chance against a raiding party this large on our own!" yelled Albinus, trying to keep his young, poorly equipped regiment of half-time guards in order as they began to panic as the sound of marching paws and savage howls approached and the cloud of dust kicked came closer and closer.

The small regiment of barely-trained guards formed a line, with much difficulty, as the younglings were trembling in their crude textile armor.

With what little training they received, they formed a spear wall against the incoming charge, clenching their flat teeth together, waiting for the horde to crash against their shields. . .

"What in Jupiter's name is going on!?" yelled a wild boar in a toga, getting up from his rich meal with two vixen courtesans by his side. The guests lying on the beds alongside the overloaded tables all got up as well, wondering aloud. A leopard courtesan began trying to calm them down.

Centurions Mikhailus and Wildicus wasted no time in getting up and putting their armor back on. The fox Centurion's keen hearing picked up someone running into the palace. Small steps, a rabbit, most likely.

His suspicion was confirmed when a frightened rabbit town watchmammal burst into the dining hall.

Before the frightened lapin could begin, the boar lashed out at him.

"What in Saturn's name are you doing here, you filthy plebeian!? Don't you remember to knock!?" he yelled, approaching the already half-scared to death rabbit, who began to back off.

"Governor Cassius. We are currently under attack and you're more concerned with being shown proper respect?" Mikhailus asked the boar, struggling to not sound disgusted in front of his superior.

"Sir… th-the barbarians are raiding! There's too many of them!" stuttered the rabbit, trying his best to remain standing, his knees wobbling, nearly collapsing on the flawless marble floor.

The tiger Centurion looked at his fox comrade and nodded.

They both rushed through the torchlit halls of the palace, towards the secret tunnel which was linked to the walls. Shouts and orders coming from the legionaries and auxiliaries within the walls reached their ears as soon as they threw open the door. A line of ocelot auxiliaries were firing arrows into the ever-closing crowd of predator barbarians, trying to thin their ranks before they collided with the hapless defenders of the outside farms.

"Sir, they have no siege equipment! I think they only wish to raid the peasants!" reported the ocelot to the two centurions and the Governor.

"Ah good… Centurions! Assemble your men and ready the defences around the city! Place all your available archers on the walls to thin their ranks! Cohorts remain around the gate and in the city centre!" ordered the Governor, seeming relieved that his precious feast with the local nobility could continue unimpeded.

The tiger and fox Centurion looked baffled as the boar continued ascending back to continue his Coena[2].

"Sir… what about the farmers?" asked Wildicus.

The boar sighed, shifting himself on the narrow stairwell, which was rather difficult, considering his sheer bulk, and faced his two commanders.

"What about them? We cannot spare any men now to fight them back. Not while we are still undermanned here, at the borders with the Barbarians! We need to make sacrifices for the greater good! You two as Centurions should know this better than I!" yelled the Governor.

Centurion Nicolaus Wildicus's eye twitched and Mikhailus cornered the cowardly Governor.

"You are willing to sacrifice hundreds of innocent farmers, who work their fingers to the bone every day to bring wealth to the Empire, just to delay the barbarians a bit more? We have more legions coming here as we speak! In just a few weeks, we shall have enough Legionaries to attempt another campaign into their territory! Do you know what they'll do those rabbit farmers!? They will kidnap all their daughters and _eat them_ in front of them! They will make every single one of them their slaves or food! Is that the message you want to transmit!? That Rome is theirs to plunder, that their barbaric ways can simply go on without repercussions!?" Mikhailus snapped, making the boar back up against a wall.

Mikhailus drew his Gladius[3], causing the pig to squirm and hold his toga[4] to his chest like a frightened child would a blanket.

The tiger pointed his weapon to the approaching horde.

"If those bastards can turn our farmers into _meat_ , our sons and daughters into slaves, while our soldiers hide behind walls, what do you think they'll do later!?" Mikhailus snarled.

Centurion Nicolaus suddenly gasped, remembering who was in the village.

"Judica…" he whispered. With how relentless she was, she had probably grabbed a pitchfork to use as an impromptu spear and wanted to hold the barbarians back on her own…

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" snapped Cassius, his tusks flailing upwards in anger. "You dared threaten me with your Gladius, you pelts! You will do as I say, or I shall have you both crucified by the end of the week at the gates of Rome!" the boar threatened. The two centurions and the archers of various species glared at their cowardly leader as he was willing to let his own citizens die and the name of his Empire be smeared just for his own safety.

He would be feasting with the corrupt Patricians[4] , laughing and drinking even as they would hear the screams of the farmers getting slaughtered….

The boar swallowed hard as he saw all the archers momentarily stopped firing and instead glared at him…

"Archers, stay focused on the horde!" ordered Wildicus as he saw that the ocelot auxiliaries momentarily stopped in order to glare at the Governor.

However, it was too late….

Barbarian archers began firing back, having spotted the tower the arrows were coming from. The windows were tiny and the barbarians were hardly expert marksmen, but with hundreds of arrows fired, that mattered very little.

Mikhailus noticed an arrow going straight towards the throat of a young blue-eyed ocelot…

"GET DOWN!" the massive tiger yelled, tackling three of the archers into cover, the rest having done so on their own. Wildicus was shielding himself with the Scutum[5].

Thankfully, only a handful of arrows had managed to get through the thin archer windows, and none had managed to hit anyone.

Or so he thought until he heard flesh being pierced and a sickening gurgling sound, followed by the chilling feeling of warm blood splashing on his cheek from an unknown source.

The tiger turned around, worried that the arrow had claimed Wildicus's life. His friend was still standing, an arrow sticking out of the intact Scutum, the fox Centurion still standing.

Governor Cassius was lying on the ground, the arrow having pierced his thick boar hide and going straight through his neck.

The men watched in horror as the realization finally struck them: time was short. If they were already close enough to fire arrows, they were not far from the village outside the walls…

"With the Governor dead…. I guess that leaves us in charge…" said Wildicus, not feeling the least bit sorry for the untimely death of the merciless Patrician. Sometimes, the gods truly did involve themselves in mortal lives. Not it was time for them to do their part…

"Mikhailus, gather your men. Our two cohorts are enough." Advised the fox Centurion. The tiger nodded, and ran downstairs into the streets and toward the barracks.

Judica ran through the village, making sure everyone was barricaded inside of their villas.

Several of the braver (or more desperate) farmers were assisting with the barricades, tipping over carts and digging makeshift trenches to slow down the incoming onslaught.

The several predators who lived as farmers all joined the defensive line, but they were too few to make any real difference, not to mention completely untrained.

The bellows of the carnivorous predators carved a way of ice down her spine, the charging footsteps making the ground quake.

She saw her father and several of her older brothers firing their hunting bows, which they used in case of eagle attacks, into the approaching horde, thinning their ranks almost as much as the archers from the towers did.

She glanced once more to the defensive line, in which her own brother was taking part. She recognized his snow-white ears instantly, standing just a bit taller than the other spearmen.

"HOLD!" Albinus yelled, trying to steel his men for the collision with the merciless hunting pack.

Suddenly, the massive city gates opened, letting two Cohorts emerge.

One was clearly of a larger type of mammals, the Centurion at the front being a massive tiger, and the soldiers behind him were lions, panthers, deer and other similar-sized soldiers, being able to march in perfect order.

The one which followed had a fox Centurion, foxes, wolves, ocelots, wild cats and even a few jack rabbits could be seen in the "smaller" Legion.

The sound of clattering Lorica Segmentata[6] , the sound of Caligae[7] sandals rhythmically pounding the ground, opposed to the chaotic cacophony of the formation-less barbarians, orders being shouted by the Centurions never brought more peace to her heart.

But could they get here in time?

* * *

 ** _0- Amphorae= Large clay pottery made for storing wine_**

 ** _1- Forum= The centre of any major Roman city, a combination between massive marketplace and city centre._**

 ** _2- Coena= Roman supper/dinner_**

 ** _3-Gladius= The standard Roman shortsword wielded by all Legionaries_**

 ** _4- Toga= A Roman garment worn by most middle class or upper class men_**

 ** _5- Patrician= The Roman upper class._**

 ** _6- Scutum= The Roman large square shield_**

 ** _7- Lorica Segmentata= The armor used by Legionaries since the 1st Century AD. Steel plates bound together by leather strips, it allowed great mobility as well as the best protection of its time_**

 ** _8- SPQR- Abbreviation for "Senatus Populusque Romanum" (Latin for Senate and the People of Rome)_**

 ** _Caligae- Roman military boots/sandals. It had a revolutionary design, its soles covered in steel balls, increasing the traction and grip of the foot, allowing the Legionaries to march great distances, run at quick speeds and be very difficult to knock down_**

 ** _9-Pilum (pl. "Pila")= Roman throwing javelin, each Legionary carried 2. They were thrown before a charge to shock and kill the enemy. The tip was extremely solid, but the shaft was made out of soft steel which bent on impact, making it impossible to yank out and throw back._**


	116. Roma Invicta II

**Roma Invicta Chapter 2**

 **Written by Mikhail the tiger**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by CJCO on DA, (AKA aureliano276 on Tumblr)**

* * *

"DON'T BREAK LINE!" Judy heard her valiant brother yelling. Her heart skipped a beat as she was afraid of turning around to see what was going on.

Sure enough, the canine barbarians clashed with the guards. The barricades had slowed them down, the sharpened wooden stakes even claiming a few of them thanks to their chaotic charging, but it was not enough…

The bunny guards interlocked their shields together and thrust wildly, desperately trying to use their reach advantage before the barbarians could get in close with their massive axes, swords and _teeth and claws…._

The barbarians' eyes were completely bloodshot, fixing on their prey. The rabbits couldn't suppress the shudder of primal fear going through them as the final few feet between them finally closed in. This close to them, they saw with horror that the barbarians' crude leather armour was made out of _actual leather._

They all thrust their spears forward, while not rhythmically, they did manage to do it somewhat on cue and it skewered much of the front line. While other wolves simply shook off the blow like it was nothing and smiled sadistically at their prey…

One of them in particular, a massive, coal-black wolf with a large gold-encrusted war-axe swinging above his head. He swung it at the spearmen to the right of Albinus. Three of them braced for impact with shields held high. The axe cleaved straight through the shields and through _them._

If he had been only a few rows to the right, he would have been cut in half. He watched in disbelief as a single swing from their monstrous leader carved three of his comrades to ribbons.

That had been Aspestos, his black spot over his white fur always making others joke that he "had a black eye". Now, he would become meat for the barbarians…

That had been the old Cornelius, who had been at the Hoppsus Villa just three nights ago, eating veggie stew and drinking wine sweetened with carrots. Now, he had died protecting his children…

Time itself slowed, dust particles falling onto the ground slowly and massive blades and claws that were aimed for his throat were moving like a lazy river.

Albinus was simply covering himself up with his shield as much as he could, thrusting his spear forward repeatedly unknowingly, squeezing his eyes shut to be spared of the sights of the horrors. His spear occasionally found flesh or was deflected by a shield, but he didn't bother looking. He wished there was a way to also close his ears.

The screams of pain of his comrades, the lapin cry for help, the sounds of war axes cleaving their prey were all heard clearly.

Many of the rabbits fled, preferring a life of shame than to end up in a wolf's jaws. He saw several of them dropping their spears and shields, fleeing towards the town walls.

That had been a grave mistake.

They were instantly tackled by coyotes who had been hiding in the bushes, ready to take out any stragglers. Lacking any kind of weapons, the rabbits were defenseless against the massive beasts. To his surprise, the canines dropped their weapons as they tackled the two bunnies. He realized with horror that they were going to take them apart with bare claws, to enjoy it like a predator of the old…

Albinus felt like collapsing, dropping to his knees, curling up into a ball until this was over. He wanted to be home, he wanted to run around the carrot fields with his siblings again, he wanted to be a kit in his mother's arms again…

Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes as the battlefield morphed out of view. The deathly screams of his comrades, and the spine-freezing bellowing howls of the predators left him.

He could remain in his mother's warm bosom, in the cool river at which he and Judy used to swim when they were kits, with his fellow students at the Academy making morbid jokes as they dissected defeated Gladiators from the Arena. . . would they survive? Would the Legion save them? Because he had failed them…

* * *

Centurion Mikhailus ran with his troops straight towards the almost broken spearline. The rabbits were managing to hold for a surprisingly long time, despite heavy casualties and being completely outclassed and outnumbered.

Wildicus with his smaller Legionaries was right behind.

The fox raised his paw, signaling his men to stop, the disciplined Legionaries doing so almost immediately.

His fellow Centurion did the same.

Nicolaus Wildicus looked toward the towering golden eagle standard of the cohort, standing proudly above all of them, as if it watched over them, the scarlet red SPQR[8] straight below it.

He filled his chest with air before he began.

"Men! Romans! Our people are now under attack by the most merciless tribe of the unconquered lands! They came here to feast on Roman citizens! They defy our power! If they manage to break the line of the town guard before we reach them, your daughters will be enslaved, your sons will be butchered and end up on their tables! Shall we stand by as barbarians plunder our lands!?"

Both cohorts yelled out in a "NOOO!" as their shields clattered and eagle standards raised high.

"Shall we let them think that they can come here and do as they please without any repercussions from us, like our cowardly governor wanted to!?" The response was the same.

"Or will we stand together, as Romans, with dignity and courage? Remember: we are the sons of Mars! Rome has a destiny to rule the world! Now… MARCH!" The fox Centurion ordered, and after one last Hurrah, his troops followed. Mikhailus watched in awe as his joker friend took on an entirely new face. Every time he held speeches to his Cohort, he would crack a joke about him stealing the barbarians' chickens or that he and all the other foxes would sneak over to them and steal all of their steel before the battle started. This time however, there was no smirk. No wiggle of the eyebrows and an overly confident smile on the muzzle.

Only anger and pure determination.

But, the tiger was not surprised for too long by his friend's change. He knew how much Wildicus loved his Empire. His city. The people. He even saw him come down to the farms of mostly bunnies and chatting them up, laughing and drinking with them.

Particularly with a certain grey-furred, purple-eyed doe.

"Alright, Nicolaus! My men and I will take them on in the front! You flank them around in the woods, and thus, we will encircle them! Remember to pepper them with pila[9] from there! Both pila before charging!" said Mikhailus Junius, leading his men forward at a running pace.

The untrained bunny guards were few in number, most of them dead, or routed. Their Caligae kicked up dust as they ran toward the massive horde.

The howls and snarls of the canines was nothing new to the Legionaries. Battle with savages was an old friend to them, to be welcomed and cherished. The eagle standard held up high was noticed by the barricaded villagers who began cheering for their soldiers as the rumbling of their rhythmic marching was mere feet away from their burrows.

Judica looked through an opening in the deep burrow she was in with her family. Tigers, lions, deer and other brave legionaries of similar size were running through the farms, determined to take on the carnivores.

Her heart swelled with joy, knowing that there was finally hope for Albinus. But… where was he? There were now only a handful of their own town watch, and Albinus was not among them…

"Here come the mini-skirts!" one of the hyenas of the barbarians laughed out, clattering his shield right after he had ripped apart another hapless town watch.

"Javelins out, lads!" ordered the giant wolf. All of the barbarians sheathed their melee weapons and took out their throwing javelins, aiming them at the charging Romans.

Mikhailus's heart was hammering, the dying sunlight burning his Lorica Segmentata making him sweat even more. They would throw the javelins any moment… _"Not now… wait for it…_ " He said to himself.

The first row began throwing the javelins.

"TESTUDO!" ordered the tiger, placing his shield in front of him. All the mammals next to him did the same, creating an impenetrable wall. Those behind him raised their shields above them, and those on the sides protected the flanks. Their Cohort was now a single, impenetrable tank.

The tiger winced as he felt heavy javelins pepper his large shield, the lion next to him gritting his teeth as a javelin's tip peeked through the solid shield, nearly hitting his paw.

Mikhail peeked his sword through the tiny gaps between the Scutums, his men doing the same.

A veteran of dozens of battles, Mikhailus knew exactly when to advance. "BREAK TESTUDO! ADVANCE!" He ordered. The Legionaries got back into standard formation, forming a line and advancing at a steady pace.

He looked to the forest on the right. The fox must have been there by now. He knew how Wildicus was able to keep an iron discipline without resorting to the draconic techniques of other superior officers. He was _definitely_ there by now.

Now was the time to end the defensive and go on the offensive. . .

"PILA READY!" The tiger ordered, taking one of his large pila from his shield, arching his bulging arm backwards, the other Legionaries doing the same. The wolves, hyenas and the coyotes of the opposing, far larger army, raised their shields to defend from the heavy javelins.

The tiger couldn't help but smile. They had no idea what was coming…

"FIRE!" all of the legionaries threw their pila at the horde on cue, the sky blackening with the pila thrown by his lions, tigers, deer and other large mammals.

Screams echoed from the canine horde as they were peppered with the heavy spears. Those that managed to block the spears with their shields were knocked backwards and attempted to yank the javelin out, but the no avail. The soft iron shaft bent on impact, making it impossible to yank them out. The pila skewered the entire front line, some going even through multiple canines, as the pila were tiger-sized.

"We still outnumber them, lads! Slaughter the traitorous preds!" yelled the giant black wolf, swinging his massive axe with incredible speed, deflecting a pilum.

The barbarians cried out, hurting the legionaries ears, the clattering of their weapons and shields creating a wave of noise which made them sick to their stomachs.

The massive carnivorous horde charged, with little care for holding line, each warrior seeking to prove himself and wanting to be the first to decapitate a Roman, hopefully one of the prey, so that they could feast on them after the battle. For them, eating their own enemies was the ultimate way of humiliating them.

"COUNTERCHARGE!" bellowed Mikhailus, the experienced Legionaries charging, still holding the line of shields somewhat, none going any further than the other, advancing at a fast pace like chess pieces.

The tiger gritted his teeth, covering himself up with the shield as the two armies collided.

For even the bravest soldiers, their knees wobble before the impact…

When he exhaled, he already had a rabid grey hyena before him, a hatchet in either hand, trying to pierce his armour.

Mikhail roared as he deflected with his shield, throwing the canine off balance, crushing his footpaw with the steel balls on the Caligae next, impaling him with the Gladius just as the eager, yet inexperienced hyena warrior was howling in pain.

He bashed two wolves and a fox with his Scutum, causing them to fall backwards, trampled to death by their own eager comrades straight afterwards.

No matter how many they slayed, though, they kept on coming. The deer next to him fell below 5 wolves jumping on her and biting on every single unarmoured part of her body they could find, including the young doe's throat.

If the lion behind her hadn't swapped positions with her in the next second, the savage bastards would have begun feasting on her…

Mikhail looked away from the horror, instead trying his best to fend off several canines at once, silently thanking the gods for the Scutum's massive size.

Not a moment too soon, Wildicus began his attack. He waited until the flanks of the carnivore warriors were just in their sights.

"PILA READY, MEN!" the fox shouted, taking out his javelin and flexing his arm backwards, aiming carefully.

"Hold…" he ordered, waiting for his wolves, foxes and rabbits to aim properly.

"FIRE!" he ordered, watching the pila blacken the sky once again, sailing toward their flank.

Haakon screamed in joy as he carved up another deer, cutting the young legionary clean in half with his battle axe, the smell of prey blood filling his nostrils. After they were done destroying the pathetic prey and traitorous predators, they would feast like true predator warriors, on the bodies of their enemies. . .

As he knocked back two deer with a single axe swing, he heard something coming in from the flank. Something that made his thick hide freeze.

Something which he hoped was done…

He dared look to the left, and another black sky of pila were flying from the forest uphill….

"SHIELDS OUT, WARRIORS! WATCH OUT!" the tiger-sized wolf yelled to his warriors, however, most of them were too busy fighting the Legion's impenetrable shield wall, being in a complete blood frenzy, determined to use their savagery and superior numbers to overwhelm the disciplined legionaries.

The few of them that heard him, turned their heads toward the pila, but it was already too late. The black sky had reached them. The initial pila attack had left many of them shieldless, so they could do nothing but watch as the heavy spears reached them, skewering many of them, most of them from the sides or the back.

As they heard their predator brothers screaming, many of the attacking Barbarians turned away from Mikhailus's Cohort to see their brothers getting mowed down by pila.

This was the opportunity the tiger was looking for.

"ADVANCE!" he ordered, slamming his shield onto three wolves, knocking them backwards.

"AYE!" the legionaries responded, pushing against the horde in perfect order, their shields interlocked, lions and deer alike pushing against the common foe.

"FORMATION! CHARGE!" yelled the fox centurion, leading his smaller, but equally brave cohort downhill to the barbarian horde. They all ran down as fast as they could, still managing to keep a tight formation as an unstoppable wall of massive red shields with yellow wings descended on the barbarians, the battle cries of the Romans replacing the savage bellows of the carnivores.

A few of the larger wolves attempted to charge, one of them being nearly as large as their leader. Nick saw a gigantic battleaxe sailing towards him, the wielder, an arctic wolf covered in blue tribal paint. The fox knew even the powerful Scutum had no chance of withstanding such a blow.

He rolled around him, ignoring the pain from the armour pressing on him and let the berserker sink his axe into the ground. The fox's Gladius found the wolf's unarmoured back and stabbed him before he even had the chance to get his axe out of the ground.

His second in command, a white rabbit with black stripes, held his ground as a hyena charged toward him with two Scimitars, definitely robbed from the Eastern Empires. The rabbit raised his shield the moment the hyena connected with him, sending the canine flying over him. A bash of the shield's edge over the neck while he was down snapped the predator's neck.

"SLAUGHTER THEM! WE ARE THE TRUE PREDATORS!" The Wolf Chieftan bellowed, sending two fox and three rabbit legionaries flying with a single swing of his mighty axe.

* * *

Judica was helping her mother calm the kits. Alexa, Alenia and Antonia, the three sisters from her mother's latest litter, all of them three years old, were clinging to Judy's skirts as she was carrying them. Judy held them close to her, shielding the kits with a piece of cloth from the falling dirt onto them. Brutus, her 10 year old brother, who was always playing tough with the other kids, was now hugging one of his sisters tightly, his other paw around Judy's ankle.

Her tiny siblings couldn't understand why they heard screaming, they couldn't understand why the older brothers were firing arrows through the tiny openings in the burrow's "windows", they couldn't understand why momma and papa were overturning tables, putting them around the entrance, sharpening wooden poles and forming a barricade around wherever it was possible to enter.

They couldn't understand why they heard howling and roars, they couldn't understand why they heard metal clanging against metal over and over again…

But they could understand that monsters approached. Monsters from the stories, the monsters momma and papa warned them about, who would come when they weren't good little kits. Had they come now? Were they the ones fighting the Legions? They didn't want to have the entire city pay for their tiny mistakes…

They continued sobbing on her big sister's toga, mumbling apologies for every time they teased her, every time they ran away from helping her on the farm, and instead playing their silly games in the forest, every time they snuck out during midnight into the city, putting their own lives at risk and getting her into trouble for not taking care of them…

Judy could hardly understand a word they said, but she continued assuring them that everything would be OK, rocking them while singing an old traditional rabbit lullaby, barely bothering with the lyrics and only humming the tone for them to calm down.

But what use was it? What if the Legions weren't enough? She had seen the barbarian horde, they must have outnumbered them at least 3 to 1. And she had never seen such bloodlust… such…. _Primitive_ predators… that's what they were. . . Animals. Animals who rejected the olive branch and continued using prey as if they were just that: prey. Meat. A mere resource.

She looked down once again on her tiny siblings who were clinging to her toga as if it were their lifeline, which it would probably become, should the barbarians ever break the… no. Don't even think about that…

Her tears fell on them, staining their clothes. Those predators would have seen them as _trophies_ , a _meal_ at the end of the battle. . . What kind of monsters were they? Who could have ever looked at a bunny kit like that and want to harm them? How sick could they be?

"Don't worry…" she whispered.

"Big sister Judy won't let anything happen to any of you… I promise…" she soothed, holding them closer to her.

"They are winning!" She heard her father, Stumius, yell. Judging by his tone, he wasn't talking about the barbarians…

Judy placed the kits on the ground and rushed to the tiny "window".

Two Cohorts, one of larger mammals than the other, had managed to surround a larger army.

The barbarian predators were swinging wildly into the shield walls, howling and bellowing, some even biting at the prey, but the Romans were unflinching.

The lines were getting tighter and tighter as the two shield walls advanced slowly but surely, the unarmoured barbarians being easy targets for the stabbing Gladiuses.

The predator barbarians were all the more furious as they saw that the prey members of the cohorts hardly flinched in front of their roars and sharp teeth. They had never seen such _defiance_ from meek prey…

Even when they managed to kill one of the prey, another one would take his place in the line, without even showing the slightest hint of fear at his dead comrade.

Just then, the barbarians heard another set of charging paws coming. Haakon turned around. Was it another Cohort? They were already having trouble holding back two of them, another one, cutting off their last route of escape would have meant the end.

No, it was what was left of the meek town guard. As bloodied and untrained as they were, they formed a spear wall and charged toward the last free flank of the barbarian horde, hoping to completely encircle them.

Judy's heart skipped a beat as she saw the town guard return. Her eyes scanned the line of rabbit guards, and her eyes watered slightly in joy as she saw a pair of white ears rise above the rest. Next, she saw his determined hazel eyes, chanting for victory alongside his brothers in arms.

She gasped and ran outside, much to the dismay of her parents.

The destruction around was unimaginable. Her farm had remained largely untouched, but the knocked down crops, the houses burning from their straw roofs being peppered by the barbarians' fire arrows, the bodies of the town guards, were all littering the battlefield.

There were still parents, on the open field, in spite of the danger, calling out for their kits desperately. Mothers were standing above bodies of town watch and civilians alike, weeping over their mangled bodies.

The dirt and sand was caked with blood, the smell of it combined with the burning buildings, created a sickening mixture of scents of death.

Despite the battle just a few hundred yards away, it seemed eerily quiet here. The mother was Cosconia, her and her son having visited them for dinner a mere week ago, to talk about him probably marrying on the Hoppsen girls. His blue eyes were only on her the entire evening, yet he was hardly her type. Even so, she had enjoyed his company, his enthusiasm with everything he did keeping her captivated, and his blue eyes constantly trying to look straight into her purple ones.

Now, those blue eyes were looking at nothing in particular, unblinking, as his mother, maddened with pain, was adding gauze to his slit throat, as if she thought that would help him.

Judica's upper lip trembled as she looked at her village, which was, only an hour ago, bustling with joyous farmers ending their day, proposing dances to one another, kits playing "Legionaries and Barbarians", couples walking to the Forum for a show before they went to bed… it was all replaced with blood, smoke and corpses.

Nevertheless, she continued advancing to where her brother was charging to. She didn't know why she threw herself in the frying pan like that. It must have been her stupid "big sister" instinct which had made her protect him no matter what. Like when she stood up to a fox bully who was pushing him around and she ended up getting clawed herself. Or when she viciously insisted that he not join the town guard, out of fear that he may get stabbed by a drunk someday. . . that threat seemed laughable now.

She saw Centurion Wildicus, the one who so often stopped by her stall, chatting her up for minutes at a time once he had bought his few vegetables and maybe a jug of Hoppsen wine. His joking wiggling eyebrows were now a thin line, caked in blood as he led his Cohort to protect his people from a massive horde of bloodthirsty carnivores.

The moment the predator barbarians saw the town guard, dismissed by them at first as only meek prey who fell before their axes like nothing, and ran off, leaving the Legion to deal with them, was now a true threat, which would be the last chess piece to completely encircle them.

She heard the barbarian leader let go of a savage bellow, hurting her sensitive ears and turning her spine to ice as her prey brain pulsated with fear, knowing what followed after such a predatory sound.

The warlord pointed his giant war axe to the coming town watch, and a few of the barbarians disengaged and went to meet the new threat, cocking their weapons backwards.

Albinus held tight. "STOP!" he yelled to the other rabbit defenders. They stopped and formed a shield wall, spears sticking out, bracing for impact. Now, there were more of them than there were charging barbarians, but the strength and experience advantage was on the side of the carnivores.

Still, they held the line once, they'll hold it again…

Judica grabbed a discarded javelin from the ground as she was running. She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the barbarians colliding with the spear wall.

A few of the relentless chargers fell under the spears, but the rest closed in. The spear may have been a great defensive weapon, but not so much so in close quarters.

A timberwolf's sword cut Albinus's spear clean in half, a slash to his chest following, knocking him down, and leaving him bleeding on the ground.

"NO!" Judica yelled, arching her arm backwards and throwing the spear just as the wolf laughed out, ready to finish him off.

The javelin travelled through the air, swooshing through it, the tip glimmering in the dying sunlight. The wolf's blade was approaching her prone brother, seeming almost to smile sadistically.

The javelin found the wolf's throat, hitting him with such force that it knocked him clean off his feet.

Wildicus noticed the wolf warrior getting downed, and instantly noticed that the javelin was not a pilum, but one of the Carnivore's throwing spears. And the only one in the area that was still standing was his old friend, Judica… A wave of relief washed over the fox as he saw his friend unscathed before he returned to his deadly work against the horde.

Judica rushed to her brother, dragging him away from the fighting. His weak moans of pain sent chills down her spine: he didn't even have the strength to scream anymore. She looked down at his stomach and her world froze. For a moment, not even the savage howls of the cannibals, or the orders of the brave legionaries could be heard anymore. The wolf's blade had gone through his textile armour like it was nothing. He was nearly cut in half…

"Albinus! Keep your eyes on me!" she begged, looking around for _anything_ she could use to staunch the massive bleeding.

He coughed out blood as he weakly placed a paw on her chest. He was already going cold, she noted with horror…

"Heh… sis… I… I gave 'em hell. . . You know I'm kinda proud of myself… I held the line…" he coughed out. She barely listened as she ripped a piece of his clothing to bind his wounds tightly. He gritted his teeth in pain as she tied the cloth tightly around his stomach, but once again, no scream came out.

"SURGEON!" she screamed, yet she had no chance of being heard when the battle was ending just a few hundred yards away.

This time, she felt her hand getting gripped, incredibly strong for a dy- no. He wasn't dying. He was so strong, he would survive… he had fought too hard and come too far to die now.

"Sis… promise me one thing…. J-just don't beat yourself up over this. You did all you could... It was all my choice, my fault…. stupid… should have just stepped out of the damn way…" he said in a weaker and weaker voice.

"Albinus stop talking! Conserve your strength, a surgeon is gonna come soon!" she demanded, applying more and more pressure on the gaping wound, noticing some of her tears beginning to stain the already blood-soaked impromptu bandage.

"No… Judy, it's. . . ngh… it's important…" he struggled to say. Against her better judgement, Judy didn't advise him to not talk, figuring out that whatever he was going to say was important.

"D-don't be afraid to come clean with that fox…" he gurgled. Judy frowned in confusion. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, although she had a sneaking suspicion of what it was about.

"Aw, come on, Judes, you can't fool me. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you always volunteer to stay up late at the stall when he comes into the Forum to buy foodstuff… Don't worry…. you have my blessing…. and so does he…." he said in a barely audible whisper, which she only heard thanks to her sensitive lapin hearing.

Her heart skipped a beat, not even her realizing how much she appreciated that fox…

And Albinus truly had known that, all along, better than she did…

All too soon, Albinus's eyes closed and his arms went limp.

She blinked and did a double take. No, it couldn't be true. She couldn't lose him… Not after he had fought so hard.

Not after she had his blessing…

Most of the barbarians, including their hellish leader, began retreating, leaving only a few at the front to hold the Romans off while they ran away. It didn't take long for them to be encircled, most of them dropping their weapons and falling to their knees, their bloodlust and initial eagerness having worn off, especially as their "fearless leader" left them.

The cries of victory from the Legionaries went deaf on her ears as she broke down over the unmoving body of Albinus.

"Albinus please! Don't leave me! All the things we didn't do together, don't go! Think of all the mammals you will save as a surgeon!" she hiccuped, her speech eventually dissolving into nothing but sobs as she clung to his lifeless form.

Her tear-filled gaze eventually shifted to the legion, who was bounding up the canine prisoners. They all kept their gazes low, the once proud savages acknowledging their shameful defeat, having been beaten by a numerically inferior and prey-filled foe. "BASTARDS! YOU MURDEROUS BARBARIAN BASTARDS!" she screamed, charging towards them, wanting nothing more than to kill every single last one of them with her bare paws.

Nicolaus noticed her in time and clamped his paws around her forearms tightly. He gazed with horror at the body of her brother. The Centurion barely knew Albinus, only having exchanged a couple of drinks with him at a Tavern, yet he already quite liked the lad, a fitting relative to the gracious Judica…

The barbarians looked at her grinning. Those bastards were _grinning…_ He would make sure personally that every single one of them would end up in the Arena or in the slave markets.

Judica continued struggling, kicking and thrashing. The fox grit his teeth trying to keep her from reaching the bounded barbarians. By the gods, she had more strength than most of the savages he had fought today! A wolf and a ram closed in, holding Judica still, which judging by their gritted teeth, was no easy task.

"Centurion…" she said, finally dropping to her knees, exhausted from all the struggling. Nicolaus approached her, kneeling on her level. Before he knew what he was doing, he hugged her tightly, rubbing her back as she continued draining herself of her sorrow. This was the first time he saw her when she wasn't chuckling behind her stall, or playing with her little brothers in the field, or working the farm tirelessly, her charming bucktoothed smile and her purple gaze.

Now her chuckle was a sob. Her purple gaze was bloodshot.

A quick glance to the village revealed that Judica wasn't the only one. He saw mothers weeping over bodies of the hapless town guards, the sounds of weeping and rabbits begging to the gods, both Roman and the ones the village had worshipped decades past, begging them for a miracle to raise their sons once again.

Now what would Judica do? The Emperor would surely call for a campaign into Barbarian territory after this. And the way Judica had thrown the spear… such precision, such determination, such strength.

"Nicolaus…" she whispered. His heart skipped a beat. She had never called him that… Only "Centurion" or "Officer Wildicus", of course, with a tiny dose of sarcasm usual to her.

"Show them no mercy. They don't deserve to live. If you don't yank out this tree of evil, roots and all, it will continue growing like a cancer." she said, her two amethysts shining with vengeance.

"No one else deserves to experience what me… what my family… what everyone's family here experienced… This doesn't need to happen anymore…" she said with fury, yet rationality at the same time.

"Gods I wish I could avenge him myself…" she whispered more to herself, but the fox's keen ears picked up the line.

"Who said you can't?" he asked, his own emerald eyes shining as bright as the fires that started on the straw roofs of the village. Her own eyes lit up with hope. She had talents which would have been simply wasted on the carrot field… the battlefield needed more mammals of valor.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out an eagle jewel. It was the same Eagle, with a noticeably ruby-coloured beak, which was on the standards of the fox's Cohort. "Welcome to the Legion, Judica Hoppsen." said the fox, making the rabbit stand up.

* * *

 _0- Amphorae= Large clay pottery made for storing wine_

 _1- Forum= The centre of any major Roman city, a combination between massive marketplace and city centre._

 _2- Coena= Roman supper/dinner_

 _3-Gladius= The standard Roman shortsword wielded by all Legionaries_

 _4- Toga= A Roman garment worn by most middle class or upper class men_

 _5- Patrician= The Roman upper class._

 _6- Scutum= The Roman large square shield_

 _7- Lorica Segmentata= The armor used by Legionaries since the 1st Century AD. Steel plates bound together by leather strips, it allowed great mobility as well as the best protection of its time_

 _8- SPQR- Abbreviation for "Senatus Populusque Romanum" (Latin for Senate and the People of Rome)_

 _Caligae- Roman military boots/sandals. It had a revolutionary design, its soles covered in steel balls, increasing the traction and grip of the foot, allowing the Legionaries to march great distances, run at quick speeds and be very difficult to knock down_

 _9-Pilum (pl. "Pila")= Roman throwing javelin, each Legionary carried 2. They were thrown before a charge to shock and kill the enemy. The tip was extremely solid, but the shaft was made out of soft steel which bent on impact, making it impossible to yank out and throw back._


	117. Roma Invicta III

**Roma Invitca III**

 **Written by MikhailTheTiger**

 **Edited by Cimar/WildeHopps**

 **Artwork by CJCO on DA, (AKA aureliano276 on Tumblr)**

* * *

The next morning, the fields were empty. There was no more hustle and bustle, no rabbits getting up at dawn to tirelessly work the fields and vineyards, no sounds of the squeaking wheels, no tools clattering.

The same could be said about the city. The marvelous city of marble, a testament to Roman architecture, which had food stalls opening first thing in the morning, artists and dancers performing in the Forum, much to the joy of anyone doing morning shopping or anyone going to work early. The baths heating up in the morning, friends going there to invigorate themselves for a long day and to catch up on the latest gossip. The Arena workers beginning to organise the games for the day, going throughout the city to gather the supplies.

None of it could be found today on the streets.

However, there was but one building which was active. In fact, even more active than usual.

The flames from the Temple of Mars burned bright, pitch and coal keeping the flames from within the giant brass bowls alive. The imposing God of War, a massive bull with golden horns and a spear which reached for the sky, his eyes made out of ruby, giving him the impression of the god's furious nature.

A massive crowd of mammals was gathered in front of the imposing marble structure. However, everything was changed even now. There were no cheers, praising the God of War for Rome's victories, no sacrifices of chicken, no offerings to pray for their legionary sons who were fighting for Rome in faraway lands.

The crowd was dead-silent, only a few quiet sobs and sniffles being heard from the mothers, fathers and siblings of the dead.

There were mostly bunnies, nearly the entire outside village coming to honor their dead who had fought with savage, horrifying predators to save their children and their elderly. However, two Cohorts were also behind the rabbits, their helmets removed, heads bowed down and fist upon their chest in respect for their fallen brothers.

In the massive garden of the temple were a few hundred pyres, each with one fallen Legionary or Town Watch inside of them. Soldiers. Brothers. Mammals who had thrown themselves into the jaws of savages in place of their loved ones.

Nick's heart ached under his Centurion armour, his fist pressing upon it seeming only to add to the pain. He glanced at the soldiers from his Cohort. Foxes, wolves, rabbits, still in their armor, arms crossed over their chest.

They all looked as if they were still alive. The armor and the treatment of the priests made their wounds virtually invisible. Except for one…

A gray rabbit, quite a new addition to his cohort, barely out of his twenties, had one of his ears severed. Bitten off…. He had heard his screams of agony behind him, not paying attention to him, too busy avoiding axe swings from mammals twice his size.

Just another soul lost on the field of battle…

How many comrades had he lost? Dozens? Hundreds? Hundreds it was…. And he could remember each and every one of them. Even if not by name, he could have brief glances of their faces, small snippets of their personality, a whisper of their voice. All were now shadows floating in the Plains of Elysium, where all righteous warriors rested.

The fox decided however, that someone needed comforting more than he did.

He signalled to his cohort and left them, going through the crowd of citizens, each mammal giving him a small sad smile of gratefulness for what he had done for them. They all heard of what their cowardly and corrupt governor wanted to do, and knew that if it weren't for Wildicus and Mikhailus's bravery and quick thinking, it would have been nothing short of a massacre.

His keen toxic green eyes scanned the crowd, eventually finding his target: two flopped down, black-pointed bunny ears.

Judy continued processing what was going on. She still tried to convince herself that it was Albinus in that pyre, that he was among the soldiers who had died protecting their people. That when she would return home, he wouldn't greet her, proposing a sparring match for the umptenth time which she would win easily, to share his overly-exaggerated tales of stopping dozens of drunkards from robbing a poor doe, or outperforming all his peers in spear manuverability…

She had had many brothers dying. In a rabbit family, that was inevitable. But she had never held one as he was dying, watching him bleed out and sputter blood, the light of his eyes slowly dying out…

Him telling her to admit her feelings towards a certain fox…

Just then, an brown-orange paw rested on her shoulder. Sure enough, Centurion Nicolaus was behind her, his crested helmet on his side, having taken it off to pay his respects.

"I lost brothers too here…" he whispered.

"I watched them get eaten and mangled. You'd think that after so many years, it would get easier…. It never does…" he said lowly.

Judy remained silent, her heartbeat quickening as the fox Centurion gripped her shoulder. She loved him…. It took her brother to die for her to realize it.

"If you still want to enlist, there is another transport coming the next month to Rome for new recruits. Well, there's one more next week, but I think you should stay and mourn-"

"Next week." she cut him off, her purple eyes finally turning towards his, the amethyst fires burning bright.

"I'm going with you to Rome next week." she said, squeezing his forearm tighter than any barbarian warrior ever did.

* * *

The next few days blended into each other. She found herself often sitting in the middle of the field until the sun was once again at its peak, not even being able to tell if night had passed or not.

She would often find herself packing up food and water for her brother and taking it to his usual, empty spot, leaving it there to rot. She talked to him there, wishing him an easy working day and good luck at the Academy later on in the day.

Then she would sob herself dry.

This hadn't been the first time she lost a brother. In rabbit families, deaths were frequent and inevitable, given their sheer size. But she had never had one of her brothers die in her own paws… watching him cough blood out, trying desperately to hold her hand one last time, and even as the light was fading and the Ferryman was readying his boat for him, Albinus still gave his sister one last piece of advice…. One last service for his older sister, whom had carried him throughout life, who had taught him all she knew, how to plow a field, how to protect himself, how to have confidence in himself.

Telling her to admit her love to the Centurion.

The one who would now lead her into battle.

She knew that the moment she told her parents that she would join the Legion would be difficult. At first, it was denial. How could she leave them now? How could she risk her life after they had lost a son in battle? Then anger. Shouts and accusations thrown at her with the accuracy and power of javelins. That she was abandoning her family simply for revenge. That she wanted to die. _Even that she wanted to run away with the fox Centurion…_ Then came bargaining. Begging her to stay home, at least until the harvest season was done, that just one more soldier would make no difference in a war, that her brother wouldn't want her to throw her life away. But neither begging, nor promises, or threats convinced Judy to abandon her duty to her brother and to her empire.

 _And to her Centurion…_

Then, came the heartbreaking sobs and rants. Her smaller siblings coming to her, asking her where and why she left. Asking her if she was going out to search for brother Albinus…

But then, after an entire night of shouts and tears from both sides, her parents embraced her daughter and gave her their blessings.

Before she knew it, as her and her family were quietly having breakfast, a knock on the door came.

Judy couldn't look her parents in the eye as she knew that it was Centurion Wildicus to come pick her up.

She casted her eyes down, avoiding their gaze. Just as she was getting up to answer the door however, an embrace came from behind. Her mother had slowly and warmly hugged her, whispering a prayer of good luck.

"Don't worry, Judica…. You have our blessings…" she whispered, tears pooling at her eyes. Her father joined her. Not bawling his eyes out as he was usually doing, but simply silently comforting his daughter for what would come…. She had made a bold decision. To honor her brother and fight for her Empire.

Judy hugged her parents and all the siblings that had joined them tightly. It didn't take long for first one of her sisters, Alexa, a brown bunny who was 10 years old- just young enough to figure out what was truly happening, to begin bawling her eyes out. She couldn't stay here anymore. Lest she'd show up in the training barracks as a bawling mess.

She patted her head and rubbed it while repeating over and over that everything would be alright. That sister would be back home soon…

Nicholaus let himself in after hearing the small kit bawling. Dozens of rabbit eyes all fell upon the ironclad Centurion, the sobs turning only into silent sniffles as the rabbit farmers tried to make themselves presentable in front of an Officer of the Empire.

None said a thing. Not the fox Centurion. Not Judy. Not her little sister hanging onto her leg. Not any of the almost hundreds of bunnies who had all come into the massive main room.

The conversation had lasted for two whole minutes, without a single word uttered. Gazes and bowed heads were symbollic enough. The staunch Centurion, the veteran of two campaigns, the hero of the city, was speechless at bunnies saying their last goodbyes.

Judy, after the untempth hug and and empty promise, arranged her tunic and dusted off all the tears and wrinkles, picked up her Furca[2] and wordlessly went outside with Centurion Nicholaus, towards the port…

The night was cold and her textile tunic did little to alleviate that. She wrapped it around herself tighter, pulling on the laces at her neck. She felt a warm cloth wash over her. Wildicus had put his red cape over her, walking with her like that.

"It's okay, Judica…. You'll make a fine Legionary. I will be proud to be your Centurion." said Wildicus soothingly, wrapping himself more around her to… warm her up. Yes, nothing else….

She flinched slightly as the cold steel of his armor rubbed against her hide, yet she stayed right there. She didn't want to leave… She didn't protest when he wrapped himself up even more against her, the warm red cape protecting her bare fur from the biting cold until they reached the Trieme[3].

Judy stayed in her room, attempting to tune out the waves and the shaking of the wooden bowels of the ship. Her dinner was on the table, untouched, as she knew she wouldn't be able to keep any food down. The sea sickness was really getting to her. Just a few hours ago, she was marvelling at the endless rolling ocean, allowing the more powerful sunrays of the Mediterranean treat her fur as she was lounging on the wooden floor, munching carrots as all the other predator sailors were mostly eating fish they had caught themselves.

This had caused the Centurion to give her an absolutely infuriating nickname…

"Hey, there Carrots! Are you better?" Came his voice as the door creaked open.

She groaned as she rubbed her temple. Half at the pain, half at the newfound nickname. "Still hurts, huh? At least you didn't throw up anymore." he said, bringing in a bowl of cold seawater and a towel. He caringly set her back stretching on the bed, making sure that she didn't have a fever.

"Centurion…. Shouldn't one of your servants or sailors be doing this?" she murmured. Not that she didn't want him to do it, but she knew that he could have made any of his underlings do this with a snap of his fingers.

He seemed to tense for a second, but he continued to dip the rag in the cold water, squeezing the bulk out of it before wrapping it around her blazing forehead.

"It's just that…. They're all busy manning the ship. You know, I'm not much of a seamammal, but I know that just one of them missing may mean that we won't be ready if we run into a storm." he said quickly.

She felt a wooden rim brushing the edges of her lips. He was giving her a hot drink, which smelled strongly of parsley.

"Gulp it down and don't taste it. It'll help alleviate your nausea." he explained. She held her nose and gulped it all down. All she managed to feel, was a brief bitter taste.

"You'll feel better tomorrow, Judica." Nick explained, smiling.

"Don't worry. This is a short trip. The winds are favourable and, Neptune willing, they will continue to be so." he commented.

Judy continued her train of thought as Nick droned on. This wasn't a transport vessel. She was the only new recruit on board. The rest were just regular sailors, merchants or passengers who had bought passage from point A to B.

"Nicholaus…" she said, the Centurion having encouraged her several times to call him by his first name. "Wasn't I supposed to go with all the other recruits? You and I are the only soldiers here." she asked.

The fox smiled, finishing wrapping the cloth around Judy's forehead, his paw lingering a bit too much on her head afterwards.

"And what? After all you've been through, let you ride on one of those communal boats or carts? You know what it's like in there? Crammed together with 20 other mammals for a week before you arrive in Rome? No, m'am! And no, I couldn't let you train at the barracks in your town. Those drill sergeants are way too green. You need to get the best of the best!" he chuckled proudly, motioning a paw towards himself.

Judy herself couldn't help but snort, even as she still felt horrible.

"Really? A fox is the best Centurion in the Roman Army? Oh…. I see. You win by attrition: Steal all the enemy's chicken and let them starve!" she burst out in laughter, even as Nick frowned slightly, but his lips breaking into a sincere smile a mere second later.

"Dumb little bunny…" he whispered, not realizing her keen ears could pick up even the slightest of sighs. She did nothing but smile slightly, even as the temptation to respond in kind was itching at the back of her head like crazy. She would get him later…

"Just try to sleep now, bunny. You'll feel better in the morning. Trust me." he said, brushing her forehead slightly, yet retracting his paw almost as soon as he touched her. A slight shiver went down her spine starting from the point of contact all the way down her body.

Nicholaus covered her with an extra wool blanket and left her to sleep. Before he could get up, however, she grabbed his wrist, surprisingly strong for a sick bunny. Her fingers rubbed lazy circles in his fur and she looked at him straight in the eye. Her eyes, although half-lidded, still got straight into his heart.

"Don't you worry, Nicholaus… You can't keep a Hoppsen down for long." she said with a weak smile.

Nick moved his paw slightly away from her, nearly breathing heavily. Thankfully however, she was now fast asleep.

The fox sighed in relief, going back up to the deck, playing dice with the crewmen to forget about it all. But her face continued dancing on the sides of the die whenever it was thrown, half-lidded eyes the color of the Emperor's mantle looking back at him…


	118. Roma Invicta IV

**Roma Invicta Chapter 4**

 **Written by Mikhail the Tiger**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by CJCO on DA, (AKA aureliano276 on Tumblr)**

* * *

Judica walked on her own around the bustling city. Even though she stuck to the lanes specifically designed for small mammals like herself, she continued to feel dwarfed.

Everything from the larger mammals milling about just yards away from her, to the towering statues of gods and goddesses spelled grandeur. A city which grew over millennia. The capital of the world, as it was often so pompously portrayed. Each step she took on the marble felt like it revertebrated straight into the heart of the city. A gigantic, living, breathing, well-oiled machine. And now she was part of it.

Wherever one found themselves in the city, the Colosseum and the Imperial Palace were visible. Two monuments, one towards the Emperor, the other towards the People.

The veins of the city, the Aqueducts and the sewers respectively, worked overtime to keep the city watered and clean. Seamless processes the citizens took for granted, carefully hidden behind walls of granite and marble, that were every bit as impressive as the imposing temples and baths, and just as useful and indespensible.

Eventually, she came face to face with the imposing building she had been searching for. There were only a couple of stories to it, yet it stretched for an entire street. It stood out from the rest of the rather well-off district, as it was made of stone, rather than marble. The roof was red, once again, however it was clearly only built with utility in mind, not decor. The windows were small and rectangular, not allowing one to see even a fraction of what was inside.

The only outside decorations were velvet-red banners with the Golden Eagle on them, as well as others with two crossed swords over a Scutum.

Still, the building's simplicity didn't make her feel any less nervous to join the line of mostly young predator men in the prime of their lives. However, mammals of all sorts wished to serve their Empire.

Straight in front of her, was a rhino, dock worker, judging by his fisherman's garbs and calloused hooves. Behind her, a wolf stepped up, almost stepping on her.

"Oh, sorry young lady!" he stammered, apologizing. He couldn't have been older than 20…

They were all going through the gates of Hades willingly… Why? They couldn't have all lost their brothers to barbarians like she had. Was the will to kill for the Empire that high? Or die for it? Was everyone truly convinced that Rome's wars were righteous? Or was it the soldier's wage? The Salarium[1], the reason for which the masses flocked to bolster Rome's army during the Marian Reforms one century ago?

All these questions flooded, and it wasn't until the polite wolf behind her got her attention, that she finally moved with the line.

* * *

The otter at the desk, dressed in a simple tunic with no military markings hardly even acknowledged that she was a rabbit rather than the hulking rhino that was before. He asked her name, hometown, age and other information in the same robotic, rehearsed voice which she had heard him ask all the other mammals.

"Come here tomorrow at dawn. If you're here after 8, tough luck. NEXT!" he said as he wrote her name down.

She needed the rest. Nicholaus told her in no uncertain terms just how gruelling the preliminary tests were. And she'd have to be there at 7 the latest, much earlier if she wanted to make a good impression. The money she had received from Nick allowed her to rest in a decent inn, with a bed that was a tad bit too large for her, yet allowed her to stretch as much as she desired. Her belly was full with a carrot, peas and cheese meal, which the goat host was kind enough to offer her the moment she paid for the night.

Even the rowdy songs from downstairs had stopped, the late-night drinkers and bards going up to their rooms. The once bustling streets were now empty, only an occasional Urban Cohort[2] passing by, the heavy hooves and paws of lions, rhinos, horses and other large mammals from the elite guards creating a symphony of perfect coordination, not a single hoof or paw colliding with the cobblestones even a fraction of a second later than the others.

She closed her eyes once again, trying to focus on something, _anything_ to help her sleep. The dying, crackling flames which slowly ebbed into embers were still a pleasant sound to listen to.

She remembered the embrace she shared with Nick before they parted…. The way his large arm completely covered her, his cold armor plates nearly making her shiver, yet the warmth of his fur and his palm pads keeping her warm. It had only lasted for a moment, a passable goodbye until her rough training began, yet that moment had made her freeze up.

She subconsciously hugged the sheets tighter to her, and a small smile played across her muzzle.

And just like that, Centurion Nicolaus had helped her fall asleep, feeling safe in his embrace….

* * *

Judica rubbed her right sole against her left ankle, trying to dust some of the sand and soreness off, quickly getting back into a straight position. She had no problem standing up for hours on end, she had been doing so since she was a kit, helping with her family's farm ever since she was old enough to walk.

But standing up without doing anything was _excruciating_. A small group of coyotes, no older than 18, each of them, had practically given up, kneeling down into the sand and whispering jokes and stories to each other, beginning to laugh without as much as a regard for all the other recruits. Soon, they resembled late-night Scriptorium[3] students rather than pretendents to be the most disciplined soldiers on Earth.

She knew what was up. They purposefully made them wait for a long time to see what they were made of. Nicholaus had made sure to also include the story of how he had been made to wait for three hours straight in pouring rain when he first enrolled as a cub.

While none of the nearly one hundred mammals went to the level of unrestraidness the young coyotes did, some began chatting with each other in hushed whispers, one cheetah began jogging in place to get his stiff blood flowing, a movement which seemed innocent enough, but one she knew would not be tolerated.

The ranked deer who had given them the instructions of standing straight in the main yard of the Barracks was now long gone, only having watched them for about ten minutes before heading back inside.

She abstained herself from even the slightest show of weakness or undiscipline. They would come soon…. _"They always do… You think they'd miss the chance for fresh souls on the battlefield?"_ as Nicholaus had said to her.

She had completely ignored the young red fox next to her and his attempts at casual conversation. She vaguely registered that his name was Kitus Knightwood, but she had blocked out everything else.

Suddenly, she thanked the gods for her natural hearing as she heard heavy, angry footsteps coming from within the main building, even as it was muffled by the thick stone walls and gigantic oak door.

" _Stand up straight!"_ she whispered quickly to Kitus, him doing so after sending her a puzzled look.

The door burst open with a purposefully deafening creek.

The mammals that weren't standing up straight scrambled to stand up in an orderly manner, yet the damage was done.

All sounds were completely drowned out. The tiny murmur of chatter from the recruits, even the sounds of Romans going about their morning business a mere few dozen yards away seemed lost in the silence created by the hulking brown bull that filled the gates.

Two Praetorians[4], both lions with bright orange-brown manes who looked as if they could be twins, flanked him, each standing up like statues, pila in hand, their faces turning to stone. As it was expected from Praetorians, they were huge, even for lions, their bulging muscles clearly owed to years of intense training and battles rather than simply their large predator genes. Yet even they were dwarfed by their master.

Judica couldn't help but try to swallow as she saw the bull's red glare. Her throat refused to cooperate and it took all of her self-control not to cough. She had seen gigantic mammals before. Just since she arrived in Rome she saw at least three elephants pass by her. But this mammal _wore_ it. He was purposefully using his size to its fullest. His shoulders were as straight as they could be, poking through the velvet mantle. Just under the mantle was an golden chestplate which seemed to almost burst at his broad build. She could have sworn she saw a rope-like leather coil next to his sword. Her stomach dropped to her feet as she saw it, praying that it wasn't what she thought it was…

He slowly removed his crested golden helmet, revealing more of his beady red eyes, far more than the doe or any of the recruits would have liked to see.

An air of emptiness set itself as the bull took slow, wide, yet booming steps through the yard, sizing up each and every single one of the mammals, from the grey doe to the hulking young tigers. Judica could swear that she saw the tiniest bit of fur stand up on each of their backs. Her keen ears picked up rapid heartbeats on all sides.

Finally, the frightening behemoth sat in the middle of the yard and began to speak.

"I am Legate Varrus[5], the leader of Legio XVII and XVIII. I will personally foresee your training. It is not a very common custom along my peers, however, I like to make sure that my future legionaries will be the only _the very best_ …" he said, glaring at the group of coyotes, who swallowed all swallowed a visible knot.

"If you succeed the training, if you survive, you will become the greatest and most disciplined warriors on Earth. You will be a minister of Rome, bringing civilization and culture in the furthest corners of barbaric lands. You will guard our cities, be the backbone of the Capital of The World, but until then…" he suddenly changed his tone to an angry scowl as if he had just stepped into something terrible. "You are lower than slaves or barbarians. You're nothing but a bunch of lowly pukes who think they can play soldier to both me, and to my Centurions!" he spat.

Judica had to continually remind herself that the Legate himself would not be the drillmaster, but rather the Centurions. Still, the simple fact that he would be watching them train, his eyes on them constantly brought a chill down her spine that ended at the back of her neck.

"Therefore, if you came here thinking that you will swing some swords here for a week, then you can boast to your girlfriends that you're a soldier of Rome, think again! These Barracks are for mammals who want to fight! Mammals who wish to go out and destroy threats to our civilization. Who will lay down their life for the Emperor and for the gods. Who will ask not how many, but where the enemies are. If laying down your life for your Empire, listening to orders without questioning them, receiving punishment for defiance sounds like too much for you, the door is right there!" he screamed, pointing to the gate. The coyotes who were slacking off and joking mere minutes ago glanced at each other fearfully, then glanced at the whip on the bull's waist.

They sorrowfully began breaking line and moving towards the gate, feeling the weight of the brown bull's gaze, as well as the rest of the recruits. Judica could only imagine the shame they felt. It was why she had steeled herself for what was to come…. Losing a brother in a battle tends to do that.

A few long, agonizing seconds of silence remained in the air after the coyotes had left. It seemed as if everyone was contemplating whether the glory, Salarium and spreading Roman civilization truly was worth what the bull was about to put them through….

But no one dared to make a step. They all stood in a perfect square around the yard.

They all waited for the Legatus to say something, but the massive bull stood perfectly still, only regarding them all. Even though he wasn't even looking them in the eyes, the recruits made a point out of looking at their own feet, or at least at anything that wasn't the bull.

They were almost relieved when they heard the gates opening once again. They thought for a second that someone else had decided that this was too much, but instead, in the gateway stood three Centurions. A fox, a ram and bear came in, in perfect height order, though if anything, Centurion Nicholaus seemed to be emanating far more authority, yet at the same time, a certain assurance that of goodness and that everything would be alright as long as they were strong and disciplined.

Judica did her best not to glance back at the fox, remembering his instructions to not let the Legate or anyone else know that they knew each other. Yet even then, she felt his warm emerald gaze upon her, and it did a world of good on her troubled mind.

"Ah, here they are. Recruits, these will be your trainers. All Centurions who have led brave men and women to glory. They know how to shape a citizen who has only seen the comforts of Rome into a legionary ready to take on the most savage of barbarian lands." the bull announced.

"Now…. they shall lead you to your quarters. Each of you shall put on a training tunic that you will find on the beds and leave your personal belongings in the footlocker at the end of each bed. Anything that cannot fit in the footlocker gets thrown away." said the ram Centurion in a completely absent voice, his black beady eyes completely unreadable.

They all followed the centurions into the quarters, divided by mammal size. She was placed in the same room with a few more bunnies, otters, weasels and even a couple of foxes, including Kitus.

There was no time for chit-chat as she put on her white training tunic. It felt surprisingly comfortable, obviously having been made for long-term wear in strenuous conditions.

She wasted no time in placing her few belongings into the footlocker and getting changed. She was one of the first to present herself back at the yard, ready for anything the Centurions would throw at her…

* * *

Judica dragged her callused, sandy paws behind her, leaning on the walls, just like every single other recruit was. The first day was general exercising. It seemed easy enough, she was used to working the plough from dusk till dawn and hardly a workless day had ever passed for her since she was old enough to walk.

Yet this was _different_. She had watched no less than 10 city mammals call it quits after mere minutes, much to the indignation of the Centurions and Legate. After running and stumbling over the obstacle course countless times, what had to have been hundreds of sit-ups, push-ups and squats, climbing ropes, racing and pushing herself with the only respite being a five minute lunchtime break in which they were each thrown a loaf of bread, which they had to eat sitting up.

Her sweaty, bruised and scratched body dragged itself down the halls, avoiding a lion who nearly stepped on her as he tried to drag himself to his own quarters.

However, Nicholaus had been there for her. Him smiling discretely at her whenever he got the opportunity was enough to keep her going. And each time he was the one giving her instructions he was clear and concise to all of the recruits. He still shouted when they began to slow down, yet it was with a different tone, and the grey rabbit was sure that it wasn't just because she was there. He still knew how to be hard, yelling at the stragglers in the back, reminding them of the horrors that they would face and how a few extra pull-ups or another lap around the sandy yard was nothing in comparison to that.

She had learned the names of her comrades as they were shouted, catching the ones of at least the mammals that she shared her bunk room with. Kitus the fox and an otter had arrived before she had, already collapsed on the bunks, not even bothering to properly cover themselves, hardly even changing themselves into the provided flimsy nightgowns.

The bunk's mattress was made out of hay, as was the pillow. The covers were made out of a cheap textile, and while it was not exactly hoarse, it didn't exactly please the fur and skin. Still, she had bunked in worse beds during her camping trips…

She hardly even had time to consider any of this however, or to rethink what had happened, as sleep overcame her exhausted body almost instantly, the embrace of hay and rough textile being more than enough to take her into the sought-after state of unconsciousness.

A series of dull thuds began to stir her brain from her dreamless sleep. She kept her eyelids glued shut, keeping her brain in the pleasant mist it had been in. She was too tired…. She needed the sleep. She hardly even registered the mediocre mattress she was on anymore. She felt like she was floating, her limbs limp and-

"RISE AND SHINE, RECRUITS!" a shout filled the room, accompanied by a deafening, terrible bell which hurt her eardrums nearly to the point of bleeding, making her fold her ears over her head. The transition from her pleasant dreamless sleep to the bellowing Centurion's voice ringing inside of the wide room was so violent that it made her groan. As well as all the other mammals.

She felt something slide to her bed. As she looked down, she saw a bucket and towel at the foot of her bed.

"CLEAN YOURSELVES UP! ON THE FIELD IN 5 MINUTES!" The bellow finished. She hadn't even realized whose voice it was and by the time she lifted her head, the Centurion was gone.

Most of the legionaries continued to groan, barely getting out of the bed, trying to wake themselves up. However, Nick had taught her better. She quickly grabbed her towel and began to wash herself.

"Hurry up! Wash yourself!" she whispered to Kitus who was barely still fluttering his eyelids. He doubted the rest of the mammals would appreciate her repeating the orders like some teacher's pet.

The dark orange fox nodded, his dark eyes fluttering open further, splashing some water on them. He tried to straighten the almost black bit of fur that stood up on top of his head, the hay having made it go in all directions. He seemed to be quite concerned with his looks.

She heard a horn blare three times, something which Nicholaus had taught her meant calling the soldiers on the field.

Quickly washing herself and changing herself in record time, the cool water straight from the aqueducts reviving her almost closed eyes.

She, Kitus and an otter were the first on the field from their size division, a lion and a wolf also being already there. In the middle of the sandy yard was Centurion Nicholaus, who despite him not giving a sign that he knew the Hoppsen girl, did allow himself to send her a brief, fleeting smile of assurance, as well as pride that she was one of the first on the field.

She hadn't had to wait long before more and more recruits joined them, stumbling from the quarters, eager to not anger the Centurions.

They all aligned themselves in perfect order, as they had done so dozens of times the day before. It had already entered their blood, in their reflexes, their brain knowing they'd be needing it.

Several others entered nearly a minute later, still rubbing their eyes, barely dragging their feet behind them. They straightened up the moment the bellows began once again.

"IS THIS THE BLOODY VAESTAL VIRGINS[6]!? SORRY TO DISTURB YOUR NAPTIME, LADIES! BUT WE HAVE SOME REALLY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO TODAY!" Bellowed the fox. Judica cringed. She had never seen him this mad. She had only seen his soft side so far, even in battle, the anger only being transmitted through sheer determination and bravery. Now, he seemed genuinely _intimidating_. Even some of the larger recruits seemed to take a step back. The ram Centurion stepped into view, his black beady eyes actually fiery with rage.

" _Correction…. It's this guy who's pissed."_ Thought Judy to herself.

"All of you lazy pukes that decided to comb your damn fur for the ladies and came later than the others…. 50 push-ups, right now!" the large ram ordered.

Aside from the occasional groan, they all went prone and began working their tired bodies. The mammals who were late also had to eat standing up, not being allowed to eat breakfast in the mess hall along with their comrades.

Judy sat next to Kitus and opposite an otter and a wolf. Discussion had been minimal, yet she exchanged a few words as she ate the bread, olives and cheese they had been given for breakfast. Kitus Knightwood was an apprentice to his father on fixing the axles on wagons. It was not exactly the most honorable of crafts, yet it would have been more than enough to put food on his table. Yet, after reading some books on engineering, he had decided to put his crafting abilities to the test on broader, far grander projects. His time in the Legion would have been a sort of apprenticeship.

After the horn sounded once again, calling them back on the field, they came face to face with weapon racks. Shields, pila and Gladius were aligned on the racks in perfect order, almost mimicking the soldiers that were about to handle them.

"Recruits, today we shall begin with the truly important training! Before you, you have your Gladius, pila and Scutum. They will be your mother, your brother and your lover on the field of battle. They will take care of you so long as you take care of them." explained Nick in an almost cheerful tone, excited to see what the new recruits could do. This was always his favourite part of drilling, to see just what they were capable of. And after a few sword swings, they will begin to trust themselves as part of the Legion. From this day, each of them would feel like a true soldier. Perhaps not truly ready, but simply feeling as if you have the power to form a line and stop a barbarian charge was enough to truly get them there, alongside uncompromising training.

* * *

Judy grit her teeth as they all climbed the hill. The clattering of Lorica Segmentata, equipment and rhythmic footsteps created vibrations which created a constant uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The sour smell of sweat intensified, particularly from the males. The furca strained her shoulder through the metal plates of the Lorica. The calluses and rashes were getting more and more pronounced each day. One day, she had found an ointment at the feet of her bed, with a note signed by Nicholaus, and it had done wonders to soothe the pain on her many calluses and rashes, caused by unshaven wood, sand, heavy weights and falls…

She could hardly see the rolling hills of Italia, with golden wheat fields and Topaz lakes, her sight dominated by steel, red banners and unidentifiable patches of fur from the future Legionaries around her.

Many of the recruits had quit or been kicked out. Those that remained were hardened with one month of intensive training. One month…. 30 days…. It seemed like such a short amount of time. But it wasn't. This was her routine now. Getting up each day at 6 in the morning, eating a frugal, yet filling meal, training with wooden weapons that were twice as heavy as the real things. Handling the real things now that they had them on their first march felt like handling feathers…

They had two hours of spare time each day, in which they could even walk around the city, so long as they were back on time. She and Nick took this opportunity to occasionally meet at inns or at the Colloseum, despite the risk. Simply talking away all the two hours with him about his many campaigns, and the hardships which she would have to face. His face twisted with foreboding suffering as he described the dark, damp forests of Germania, the scorching heat of Africa, the blistering cold of the Alps…

She continued to assure him that she was ready, always grasping his paw… and each time holding it there just a little while longer to stare into his eyes…

Her thoughts were interrupted by sharp whistle by Nicholaus, who was at the front of the Cohort alongside the Aquilifer[6], the Golden Eagle watching over them. They all knew what that meant.

They all stopped and stabbed the Furca into the ground, letting it rest on them as they tried to catch their breath standing up, not letting their guard down once.

Kitus was panting next to her, kneeling down, his almost brown fur glistening with sweat.

Sure enough, barely 5 minutes later, the whistle blew again, signalling them to continue their march. She forced herself up, burying the weight of her Furca, her Gladius and her Scutum. Strain and pain were an old friend, to be welcomed and cherished.

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as the almost melodic rhythm of three whistles announced that their march was over. However, that didn't mean work was done….far from it.

Several of the bigger mammals went into the nearby forest to collect wood as she and the rest of the Cohort unpacked their gear, tents and weapon racks being erected within minutes. Wood was brought in in record time; bears, tigers and bulls dragging trees that were just the right size and gait for a palisade.

Kitus gave careful instructions to the builders, how to fix the palisades in the ground better and with fewer bolts, adding in some ingenious breaks and even a gate system. Drops fell on Judica's armor and fur, several more splashing around the iron. Dark clouds gathered over their emerging makeshift camp, the few droplets soon turning into an all-out freezing rain while Hades himself seemed to be throwing the icy pitchforks on Earth. Judica grabbed a mantle from one of the chests, draping it over her armor so that it wouldn't crust away. Cleaning the corrosion off would have been hell.

Her tired muscles begged her to stop as she continued erecting the poles, setting tents and laying equipment on makeshift racks. However, that is one thing she learned quickly in training. Pain and tiredness are an abstract. They're just limits which you can climb by denying your own urges. She could almost imagine the ram Centurion yelling at her every time she began to slow down. A small feeling of constant dread in the pit of her stomach that followed her constantly. One of the first and many prices she would have to pay to become a Legionary.

In just a few hours, however, the camp was done. Rows and rows of tents of various sizes stretched over the soaked grass and earth, weapon racks made on the go from chopped wood around them. Campfires around were fizzling furiously, cooking the rations they had taken with them as well as whatever the Legionaries were able to forage and fish from the forest and nearby stream. Even watch towers had been erected in mere hours, the logs intermingled to provide a solid base, all thanks to Kitus and the other engineers.

She sat down with her Contribernium[7], consisting of herself, Kitus, two other foxes, a brother and sister otter, a striped rabbit named Jacobus and two tall jackrabbits, both brown. They all wolfed down their meals, the predators enjoying some roasted fish haphazardly sprinkled with salt and cheap spices, while she and her fellow rabbits were satisfied with a simple salad and some berries, waiting for their turn on watch duty.

There was always something to do in a camp, even after it was erected. Always some supplies which needed to be taken to the other side of the camp for whatever reason, a pole which hadn't been properly secured, a tree which obscured a watch tower's field of view and needed to be cut down…

She was thankful when night had finally fallen. She knew that she'd be called for guard duty shift sooner or later, but any hour of sleep was welcome. The tent did a decent job of keeping the elements out, and the woolen blankets kept her warm.

She and the rest of the Contribornium spent little time chatting, although Kitus kept them up a little bit with some of his crazy student stories. His family was not exactly wealthy, but they were able to afford him an education. Stories of stupid tavern escapades and causing trouble and mischief, and then finding ways of getting away with it.

All of her comrades within the tight tent laughed with him, praising him for his slyness. Judica merely forced herself to cackle to keep the group tightly-knit. They had just done their first forced march and built their first camp…. Who was she to kill the mood? Just because Kitus's Academy stories reminded her of Albinus…. How he boasted to his siblings of his misadventures both as a student and a town guard…

She forced herself to continue this painful show, for their sake, pretending to have a good time, until finally, they decided to take advantage of every minute of sleep they could have. It was only a matter of time before they were called in for guard duty anyway…

She went out of the tent as soon as she sensed them to be asleep. She quickly went to the wolf with a bow and arrow in the watchtower, making up an excuse that her tent needed more tinder for the campfire. She walked a few paces into the forest, just enough so that she could still see the camp…. And then began to sob herself dry.

She was doing this for him…. She would avenge him…. She and all of Rome would make sure that this would never happen to anyone else ever again… Then why did she feel like she had already failed? No matter how many enemies she slew, no matter how many barbarian dens she burned down, even if they would somehow manage to bring Romanization to even the furthest of tribes…. The damage was done…

She flinched as she felt something touch her shoulder. She flinched once again as she saw the helmet crest of a Centurion. Now she was in trouble…

Thankfully, the next thing she saw was the familiar russet fur of a fox she had spent way too little time with lately…

There was no need to ask why she was crying. He knew all too well why. Slowly, he opened his arms and allowed her to collapse into him, knocking the wind out of him despite his chestplate. He rubbed the inside of her ears to calm her. To his surprise, she stopped, only looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

They stood in each other's arms like that, in awkward silence. Eventually, the fox decided to break the tension.

"You've done great you know…" he whispered.

"Usually, we have a couple of recruits fainting, and everyone is just collapsing when we reach the end of the march. You went straight to helping with the camp. You really wanted to make this fox proud, huh?" he grinned. She smiled back, much to his relief.

"Well…. Not just you…" she said, looking up at the starry sky, as if searching for the Elysian Fields, where all of Rome's fallen heroes rested.

He looked up himself, chuckling.

"He's proud of you, alright" He stated simply.

"You know, when we chatted once, I offered him to enlist. He loved the idea, but he wanted to become a doctor, and couldn't bear the thought of leaving you and your family." he stated simply, looking at the camp with her.

She bit her lip, remembering his brother's last request… _Tell him how you truly feel…._

Why not do it now? Maybe this is why she felt so uneasy…. He was still watching her, waiting for her to do this simple, natural request. Admit your love to someone.

She would. No, not _would,_ but, _is._ No more delaying. No more hiding.

"I love you…" she breathed out. She cringed the moment the words left her lips. _That's it!?_ She mentally scolded herself. That blunt? No build-up? No thank you for how he had kept her sane through all this!? How he put his own promising career at risk to help her get recruited in his own Legion?

She expected him to look bewildered, his nose to twitch as if to sniff her for a disease, to ask her if there was something in those berries she had foraged for her dinner.

She began to stammer for explanations, not a single word being formed, instead automatically spouting out gibberish as if to truly convince him that she'd gone mad.

Instead, she felt something soft and welcoming close her muzzle. Soon, she realized that he was kissing her. She settled into the kiss almost instantly, the redness of her cheeks ceasing, the naturality of the moment seeming way too powerful to be able to make even the slightest hint of opposition.

"Silly bunny…" he breathed out, looking at her as they seperated, his long powerful paws around her slender frame.

"Took you long enough…"


	119. Roma Invicta V (finale)

**Roma Invicta V (finale)**

 **Written by Mikhail the Tiger**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by CJCO on DA, (AKA aureliano276 on Tumblr)**

* * *

Judica was shaking. Sitting on the impromptu bench, rain splatters washing down on her armor plates. She looked at her own paws. Still bloody…. With the blood of barbarians, of her comrades… _of her own…_

They were safe now. And from a military point of view, the ambush was survived with resounding success. Not only with minimal casualties, but also killing or capturing the majority of the ambushers.

That's what Varrus, the bull Legate was saying anyway, to his bloody, shaken troops.

Kitus was standing by her, rubbing her shoulders to calm her down.

Despite the chaos, despite the battle beginning by watching ten of her comrades, some otters and bunnies, falling into a hidden pit of spikes, their screams reaching even the last Cohort in the back, despite the bellowing carnivores emerging from the foliage the moment after….were able to form a line and defend their position on both sides.

She was a new recruit, so she was in the front line, being the first to take the impact from predators covered in tribal paint and self-inflicted scars, weapons caked with incantations and blood. They poured from all directions, from trees, bushes, pits she hadn't seen and even from under the lake that was near them.

She hadn't even seen her first kill. She covered herself with the Scutum and only felt her Gladius piercing leather armor and going inside a slab of flesh, then something warm and sticky covering her paw and dribbling down to her legs, a brief scream of pain following it. She also felt the lifeless hunk of whatever predator it was rolling down after slamming him with the shield. She had no time to look at what her opponent was, as a lone bear charged the line of smaller legionaries, looking to cause panic and form a breach for his smaller comrades to take advantage of.

He had gnawed an otter that was next to her to shreds, armor and all. It took the entire front line, peppering him with stabs, slams of shields and the occasional thrown pila to his face. Yet they had managed to take the giant down, a few barbarians routing back inside the dark forest upon seeing their champion fallen.

 _Slam with the Scutum, turn your attention to the other opponent…_ The training rang into her head, reason and cool thinking trumping her brain's desperate begs at panic.

No matter how many came out of the foliage, no matter how frightened she was, no matter how much she wanted to retreat back into the lower ranks, no matter how she felt her stomach sinking to her feet, she held the line, interlocking her shield with the others, their combined effort pushing back the powerful, yet undisciplined warriors, little by little.

Kitus went through the heat of battle to the Balistae[0], Judica, Centurion Nicholaus and Mikhailus managing to hold back the barbarians just long enough for him to prime them and fire flaming bolts into the enemy lines, causing panic in their lower ranks.

Eventually, the massive tiger Centurion breached through the ambush, him and his cohort consisting of larger mammals wreaking havoc behind the front line, yet still maintained their positions without charging after the fleeing warriors or breaking line.

Learning how to face the enemy on all sides in case of an ambush and divide themselves into smaller, more manageable pockets was one of the first things she learned, almost immediately after they were taught how to march as a single unit.

There was no room for panic. Every eventuality they had been prepared for. The legionaries next to her had her back, no matter what. They were not individual soldiers. They were units. Cohorts, Centuries, and Legions.

Yet one particular member seemed quite keen for individual slaughter….

Legate Varrus jumped with his massive bulk in the middle of battle, landing on a bear and slitting his throat with the Gladius instantly, taking the massive predator's battleaxe in the next second.

Then he _screamed._ It was a warcry like none she had ever heard before. The combined screeches, howls and bellows of the bloodthirsty carnivores were nothing compared to the brown bull's screams. The canine barbarians around him froze. If they all converged on him at the same time, there was no way he could have held them off. Yet they froze. Fear, the very weapon they had at their disposal, was now being used against them.

Varrus had charged the wolves and coyotes that were right in front of him, impaling them with his horns before slamming them into a tree as he bullcharged them. He then swung the massive weapon around him, cleaving several barbarians literally off their feet.

It broke every single disciplinary rule the Legion had. Yet he was the Legate, what where they going to do, whip him?

That had been a boost for the troops' morale, cheering and pushing harder as they saw their leader cleaving through the fearsome barbarians like he was cutting through water.

Yet Judica saw something else…

She saw his eyes becoming completely blood-red. She saw him snap the neck of a young fox, no older than twenty, begging for mercy in his native tongue. She heard roars of a savage mammal and young barbarian soldiers running for their lives, dropping their weapons and shields in an effort to run away quicker.

 _The same way the town guard had all those months ago…_

He had made it no secret to his Legionaries about how much he hated the barbarians. He used terms like lice, scum of the Earth, dust in their eyes and rabid monsters.

It was what he was telling himself as he cleaved younglings to ribbons….

Wildicus had told her about how he was nearly demoted after refusing to burn down a barbarian village. There were no warriors there. Elderly, women, and children, barricading themselves in their wood and crude stone houses, awaiting their end. Varrus had already made it his own duty to desecrate and destroy the altars in the middle of the once quiet village himself…. There were no butcheries or evidence that they followed the customs of their fellow barbarians. They were farmers.

Yet Varrus cared little about that…. They were all scum. They all deserved to die.

Even the ones who were genuinely thinking that they fought for their own freedom…. Which if Varrus came to be appointed governor after the conquest, their fears would definitely come to fruition.

And then it clicked. If Varrus had his way, their way of life, their freedoms, their gods would all be gone. Shrines would be destroyed and desecrated, ancient writings burned, villages destroyed to be rebuilt into Roman settlements…

 _But isn't that a good thing?_ A voice inside her head said.

These mammals needed Rome. Culture? What culture? Butchering prey mammals? Raiding?

After all, her own city had once been, not too long ago, part of a prey tribe. She couldn't possibly imagine her life without Roman ways now.

 _The same way these warriors couldn't imagine their life without their ways…_

Her train of thought was interrupted by Centurion Wildicus approaching her and Kitus, the red crest of the fox's helmet being the first thing she noticed. He removed it, revealing a bloody, dirty and bruised face that still managed to smile for her.

"Hey…" he began, not knowing what to say. He eyed her bandaged arm. She eyed it herself, wincing from the passing soreness.

She didn't even remember getting slashed. It must have been that tiny weasel that managed to sneak behind their shields and then tried to take her out from behind. The wolf behind her stomped on him with his Caligae, snapping his neck just as Judica was trying to block.

She only felt the pain when Kitus pointed out to her that she was bleeding and she saw her own blood oozing out of her bicep.

"Kitus, well done on fixing the Ballistae so quickly. That was some quick thinking. You probably saved a lot of lives," began Nicolaus.

"Thanks, great Centurion," said Kitus humbly, knowing from his experience with the other Centurions to not be too casual with them, lest he'd get an oak branch across his face.

But, he had forgotten that this was Wildicus. So all he got was a gentle punch to his armoured shoulder.

"Don't be modest! Our legionaries are going to start their victory drinking soon! Setting up some wine, trying to fish some fine fish to roast for the celebrations…. Care to help with the preparations?"

"Sure thing!" chirped Kitus, marching over to his comrades, leaving the fox and bunny in relative solitude.

The fox looked at her for a moment. He had only seen that look on her face once before: When her brother died in her arms. That staring into nothingness.

He had seen it countless times before. As good as Roman drilling was, no amount of forced marches, strength training or sparring could prepare you for the true horrors of the battlefield. Yet, they all managed to get over it, eventually. And it made them all the stronger. So shouldn't he let her get over it herself? She wasn't going to get any stronger by coddling her constantly.

Then he heard it. Load and clear. A sniffle.

She quickly regained her composure, however, continuing to look down at her own paws. His keen eyes however, noticed a tear sneaking out of the corner of her eye.

No… screw it…. She needed him.

Making sure no one was watching, he made her sit up and quietly led her to his tent. It was every bit as large as a standard Contubernium tent, yet the fact that he was the only one in it gave it a sense of space. An actual bed was in the corner, together with a personal wash basin, a rack of Gladius and Pila, and something which seemed to be a diary with a quill and ink stand.

Rising through the ranks did have its perks…

He led her to the bed and sat down next to her. Without a word, he embraced her, giving her a quick kiss and holding her there.

They hadn't gotten much opportunity to express their feelings privately, only several quick runaways into the moonlight for a few minutes of affection, to break the hardship and monotony of training.

Now, they needed this more than ever.

"It's gonna be OK…" he whispered, nuzzling her, knowing how this gesture calmed her.

"I won't leave my Cohort. And especially not you," he assured.

"I know you won't," she said plainly. "But…. Varrus…." she whispered. "He worries me."

Nicolaus remained silent. He knew what she meant. He had served under Varrus before. He was hotheaded, hateful and thought little of sacrificing entire Cohorts in order to advance in a campaign. He had even been Governor over some conquered barbarian lands, yet he was laid off by the Senate, as he desecrated their holy places, enslaved randomly and killed any dissidents, which led to widespread revolts.

Now, he was the Senate's attack dog. Someone whom you were sure that if you sent somewhere, he'd leave nothing but scorched earth behind. A sudden chill went down the fox's spine as he thought that maybe, he'd force Judica to commit an atrocity…

" _Not on my watch…_ " He thought.

 _"If he wants to make Judica do anything against her will…. If he ever makes my mammals and I burn down another village…. I will lead a mutiny and rip his throat out…"_ Nicolaus promised himself.

"N-Nicolaus?" she said, noticing how he began to narrow his eyes and clench his fists.

"It's nothing." he assured. He bent down for a deep kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. She needed it. As did he.

He loved her since he had seen her attending the vegetable stall when he was first stationed in her settlement…

"Now…" he said, breaking the kiss.

"How about we join our comrades for the celebrations? I can already smell them grilling the salmon," he said.

She chuckled in response. "Wow, so the 14th helping of salmon this week is more important than spending time with your lover? Good to know!" she teased.

"Hey, it's not just for me! I'll have my men whip up a nice carrot and cheese stew, just for you!" he shot back, stroking her ears. A growl from her stomach made her blush as Nick proposed her beloved dish.

"Looks like all that fighting made _someone_ hungry…" he said slyly, sitting up.

She smiled back. Now, her mind was no longer on blood, smoke and corpses. She was looking forward to a victory meal with her comrades.

 _You've done it again, fox…_ He thought to himself, marching to the source of the scent of grilled salmon.

* * *

The mud was reaching up to her shins, the heavy rain not relenting in its endless whips of icy pitchforks raining down from the sky.

The constant rumble of Roman marching now resembled a wet, thunderous repeated slap, as everyone from the smallest rabbit to the most towering rhino was struggling to force themselves through the mud.

Judica struggled for a bit to put her Furca in a better position, the constant rain filling up her supply sac, as well as she had tried to seal it, adding entire ounces of weight, which for a rabbit, was no small quantity.

Varrus had ordered his legions into a tight column to pass through Teutonberg forest, through the muddy, narrow path. There were barely a legionaries to either of her side, ten at best, with Nicolaus right in front of her, his fur matted and wrinkled, revealing his lean muscles and exhausted, yet straight posture.

For the larger legionaries, which were further up, led by Mikhailus, barely four managed to fit per row.

The column must have been miles long.

Nicolaus and Mikhailus had tried for hours to argue with Varrus against this tactic, yet the bull remained stubborn, threatening them with demotion, lashes or even crucifixion should they continue to disobey his orders.

He wanted to simply reach the other end of the thick forest as quick as possible, and he argued that they were right now in the territory of friendly tribes, who had sided with Rome in previous wars. But that didn't make this tactical blunder any less reckless.

The bull had even gone as far as to refuse to send scouts forward, contradicting what even the greenest of legionaries knew about proper conduct or tactics.

Once again, Nicholaus found himself tugged by the leash, forced to listen to the orders of a reckless, cruel fool who only wished for a proper Senate position as soon as possible. Though, the fox had to admit, Varrus had seldom lost battles. He knew exactly how to attack and shock enemy troops as soon as possible, yet he wasn't much good at anything else. Even when he was defending, he threw the advantage out the window and merely charged his troops at them.

Varrus was at the very front of the Legion, where Centurion Mikhailus was, together with the largest and fiercest mammals of the XIV Legion.

Nicholaus was usually not nervous when marching. He had marched through even worse conditions than this. He still felt the burn on his fur from the time the African sun was heating his armor plates up, sticking against his fur and skin, nearly peeling it off once he had the chance to take it off….

But this was a different kind of atrocious…. Constant rain made turned the ground into a cauldron of mud, bubbling with each extra drop of water like a witch's potion. The leather paddings on the Scutum to protect it from the elements was becoming soggy and would have to be replaced at any moment.

The sight of impenetrable dark green continued endlessly, further away being only complete darkness, and high above, a toxic grey sky raining the fury of the Gods down on them.

Judica was trudging on like a true Soldier of Mars, not caring for the mud that now went past her shins, marching in a line every bit as straight as if she was on a sandy training ground.

He smiled briefly before taking one final look at the blood-red banners of Rome and the Eagle of his Cohort. The SPQR banner was completely soaked, evidenced by the wolf carrier shifting his shoulder slightly to carry the added weight of the water better.

The rapping sound of drizzle and wet slaps of the Caligae on mud were interrupted by a horn on the far side of the Column. It was an attack horn. Nicholaus froze up. As did his men. Immediately after, the distant, yet clear sounds of screams, bellows, orders, steel clanging against steel….

If Varrus and Mikhailus were being ambushed now, that could only mean…

"TAKE UP POSITIONS, MAMMALS! SPREAD OUT, NOW! STANDARD FORMATION, COVER ALL FLANKS!" Ordered the fox, just as he heard shifting within the deep, dark green maw of this wooded hell….

The legionaries quickly manipulated around the mud, covering all flanks and spreading out, rabbits, otters and foxes moving like chess pieces in a perfect uniform manner, without delay or mistake. No one would have ever even guessed that they were on their first campaign.

As it became clear to the barbarians that they were spotted, they no longer bothered to remain hidden. From within the dark green abyss, javelins, stones and arrows flew, like a giant swarm of insects, closing in to inject them with their lethal venom.

Judica raised her shield, feeling two massive javelins impale it. A hailstorm of stones and arrows also hit it, one particularly heavy stone making its way past her and her comrades defenses, hitting her in her plated chest, denting the armor and knocking the wind out of her. If it hadn't been for the otter behind her, she'd have been knocked down. She heard the horrifying sounds of flesh being pierced and shrieking sounds of mammals being struck down by the barbarians' assault.

"PILA READY!" bellowed Nick, using his whistle order to the furthest flanks. Judica and all the other legionaries didn't await any other invitations. They took their pila out of the slots on their shields, cocking their arms backwards, throwing the heavy spears.

The barbarians were surprised at the Centurion and Legionaries' quick reactions, retreating slightly as they saw them unfazed and ready to fire, which saved most of them.

The thick trees were more than enough cover, yet their front ranks took a beating, wolves and foxes rolling down the hill, impaled by the pila.

They had managed to survive the initial assault…. But that wasn't enough. They needed to fight their way out and reach Mikhailus's Cohort before it was too late.

Then, came the fireballs. Balls of dung and hay covered in pitch and set alight, rolled down the hills.

Judica saw one heading straight towards her, feeling the heat approaching closer and closer at breakneck speeds, the fiery boulder towering as high as a bear.

Her lungs let out a shrill screech as she scrambled to get out of the way, discipline be damned. But her comrades fleeing in all directions made it impossible. All she could do is hope that she was able to somehow put enough distance between her and the place the fireball would hit. She heard it disintegrate, sending waves of heat with burning chunks of hay throughout the ranks, causing shrieks of panic and pain as her friends were being burned alive…

"REGROUP!" ordered Nick. And so they did. Standing once again in a perfect square, as if nothing had happened, except that now there were fewer chess pieces, now lying on the ground, some still alive, yelling for help.

Then, more came… rolling towards the other flanks, to squish them and confuse them, then the vicious melee fighters would descend from the hill in a savage ecstasy to finish them off…

Yet they merely exploded harmlessly mid-roll. A few were destroyed so quickly that they instead engulfed the barbarian canines.

The rabbit's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Standing on top of one of the ballistae was Kitus, having armed them the moment he realized they were getting ambushed.

He smiled back at her as she turned around, firing more heavy flaming bolts into the enemy's general direction.

She didn't even have time to feel grateful for the engineer's quick thinking, as the waves of carnivores decided to give their all. They descended on the Romans, from both sides, the downhill slope building up their speed and momentum.

The soldier's instinct trumped her prey instinct to flee, and she interlocked her shield with her neighbors', bracing herself for the impact.

Her knees wobbled as the canines approached. All her instinct saw were bellowing monsters who wanted nothing less than to rip her head off, conquer her lands and destroy everything she and Rome stood for. And wasn't that the truth? It didn't matter: in this moment, it was more convenient to think that way…

The massive wave of barbarians headed towards the shield wall, shaking her to the very core, yet the chain of shields held her tight. Letting go of a war cry, she bashed the brown fox that was in front of her with the shield, staggering the larger mammal, a Gladius to her lightly armoured chest ending her life.

 _Her…_

It had been a female. Not much older than herself…

The thought didn't linger any longer than a second, however, as she began dodging several axes and swords of rushing barbarians, thrusting her Gladius forward, slashing whenever she was forced out of the line, getting back in the moment her opponent was slain.

This went on and on. It made no difference to her whether it was hours on minutes that had passed. She continued fighting tooth and nail for mere survival, going forward inch by inch.

It was just then, that the wave of barbarians seemed to thicken. Where the hell where they all coming from? Or perhaps, they were using tactics. They may have been cruel and uncivilized, but they were far from stupid.

Her flank was pushed back by sheer force, several of her comrades slain, their training and willpower not being enough to save them from their fate.

She was no longer covered in mud, but in a liquid of the same color as the Roman banners that were still being flown proudly…

It was then, that it happened.

She was tackled from the side as she was fighting. They were no longer in a line, each mammal was for himself until they managed to be regrouped.

She felt the vice-like grip of powerful clawed paws clasping on her unarmoured neck as they began to squeeze, forcing the air out of her lungs.

She faced her opponent, expecting the same monstrous face she had given to all of them…. It would be the last thing she ever saw…

It was a snow-white fox with eyes the color of a clear sky. _Wait, what?_

The female blinked at Judica's horrified expression. The bunny could feel the grip on her throat lessening.

Then, it wasn't there anymore at all… The fox got off of her.

For a moment, the battle around the two warriors disappeared. Judica jumped to her feet, gripping her Gladius and Scutum tightly, knowing what she had to do…

She had just been shown mercy by a barbarian…

The female continued staring at her, then stared at her own paws, as if now realizing what she was about to do…

It was then that she realized how young she was… Probably a teenager.

She had no time to ponder on what had happened, as the fox warrior disappeared into the mist, running back towards her brethren.

She had mercy on her…. Just looking into her eyes… she saw another being...a mammal. Caught in a bad situation and an even worse homeland.

Wildicus ordered half of his Cohort to disengage, circling around through the woods towards the line that was still attacking them.

Now, it was the barbarians who were encircled. It had been a bloodbath. The two impenetrable shield walls closed in like a vise to a hot iron, squeezing and stabbing their way through to finish off their ambushers.

It was over.

She looked around. There were far fewer of them than there were before…. On the ground, alongside the barbarians were her comrades.

Rabbits, foxes and otters she called by their first names, with which she had shared her food and built their camps together. All gone.

They would have stayed to burn them in pyres or at least pay their last respects, yet the screaming from almost miles away continued…. Mikhailus's Cohort was being overwhelmed.

"ASSEMBLE!" ordered Nicolaus, blowing a sharp, clear tune into his whistle, making all of the remaining legionaries assemble.

"LEGIONARIES…. MARCH!" he ordered, pointing his Gladius towards the woods. They would cut through, splitting his remaining troops in two. Each would position themselves behind the ambushers chipping away at the remaining Legion. Simple, yet effective. That was what tactics were supposed to be anyway…

However…. For that to succeed… there needed to be a second commander for the other group…

"Judica…. You shall be the acting commander of half of the Cohort," announced the fox.

Judica froze. She could feel all eyes on her. First, it was surprise. She was a raw recruit, who had just had her first few battles. All she knew about command was from basic training.

Then, she could feel it shift. They were now expectant. Awaiting an order, a speech from the acting commander, anything.

She looked at her Centurion. His tired, muddy, bloody face was smiling at her. No the sly smile that was his default. It was a genuine smile. The same smile which had kept her going throughout the grueling training. The "You can do this" smile.

Swallowing hard, she stepped in front of her fellow legionaries. _Her_ legionaries.

They all looked at her. Some with surprise. Others with renewed respect. Others were simply expecting orders.

No time for speeches. No time for second thoughts. Only one thing to say…

"Units! March!" The response was as prompt as it was expected.

"AYE!"

She could do this…she could do this…

The storm seemed to intensify, thunderbolts peeking their teeth through the ashen-grey sky. The cold water and mud which now covered her entire body couldn't suppress her sweat and fire of half-fear and half-determination.

Her soldiers followed her without question. The Eagle standard, splashed with mud and blood continued to shine.

All she had to do to reach Mikhailus's Cohort was follow the screams…

Then, she saw them. Tigers, bears, rhinos and others, the largest champions of the Roman Legion, were surrounded on all sides by barbarians. There were at least twice as many as those that had attacked Nicolaus's Cohort. And there were bears and some of the largest wolves she had ever seen, alongside the smaller, yet nimbler and equally fierce warriors.

Little by little, they broke their defenses, squeezing the Romans into an ever-smaller pocket. Centurion Mikhailus was still fighting bravely, hitting left and right, blocking and dodging while roaring like an ancient predator. The rain could do little to wash away the blood from him, as it was replaced by another red mist with every decisive stab of his Gladius… The Legate was nowhere to be seen.

She inhaled. No way she and Nicolaus could just charge them. It would have distracted the massive barbarians, certainly, but they stood no chance in prolonged close quarters against such behemoths.

They needed to draw them out…

Thin their ranks first…

"Kitus…. You know what to do." she whispered to the siege engineer.

The fox saluted and instantly got to work on arming his ballista.

She saw Nicolaus on the other side. The shine of the Eagle couldn't be mistaken even in the middle of such a storm.

He was waiting for her signal. And what better signal than a fiery ballista?

She raised her paw up, siege engineer Kitus arming the ballistae, cleverly wrapping sinew and using a special mixture of pitch so that the flames would not go out in the rain. At least not that quickly.

He and his small company of siege workers aimed the ballistae at the barbarians.

The missiles whooshed through the air, skewering several bears and wolves at once, causing the ones near them to panic. Kitus had been able to aim it in a way that it was impossible for them to realize where it had come from. As soon as the first few barbarians were hit, Nicolaus's Cohort threw their Pila on the other side of the encirclement.

Most of them turned around, seeing the smaller Legionaries use missile attacks to try and break the ambush. Some of them rushed towards them, ready to slaughter them quickly and turn their attention back to the larger legionaries.

Mikhailus took this opportunity to stab the grizzly bear he had been fighting with in his broad chest as he turned his head to the sudden screams of his comrades. The bear's bulk fell over two wolves, either trapping or crushing them.

He saw the Eagle standard once again…. Now was their chance!

"PUSH BACK MAMMALS! SHIELD WALL NOW! REGROUP!" He bellowed, tigers, lions and rhinos forming a shield wall in the few yards of space that were now cleared.

He pushed forward with his tight formation, the barbarians now running towards the smaller Romans that were harassing them with bolts, arrows, pila and even slinged stones.

Bellowing, he slammed his shield on two wolves, the entire front line doing the same, pushing back with their large Scutums. Mikhailus's Legion recovered too quickly for the ambushers to focus on the smaller soldiers. They had to fight them first…

A massive polar bear, wielding two battleaxes jumped in the middle of the Legion. He was wearing a mask fashioned out of the skull of a deer. Three of his underlings were cut down instantly, cut in half by the sheer weight and power of the crude weapons.

Mikhailus rushed him, a slam of the shield and a kick with the Caligae steel balls barely stunning him.

"MAMMALS! CONTINUE ONWARDS!" He knew that he would buy some more time for his soldiers by keeping this monstrosity busy.

The larger mammal roared in his face, the smell of decaying flesh hitting the tiger's face instantly.

He didn't even blink. Instead, he awaited the attack. One battleaxe went for his midsection while the other sought his head. The feline ducked under and blocked one of the axes with his Scutum, the sheer force almost sending the shield into his face. He stabbed with his Gladius, the polar bear's hide tougher than any leather armor he had encountered before. The beast bellowed as his torso was pierced, sending a knee into the smaller feline's face.

The tiger was sent entire feet backwards, blood flowing down his face. How the heck had the bear survived that?

He could hear the behemoth trying to kill him as he was face-down in the mud.

 _Not now…. Wait for it…_

As soon as he heard the axe wooshing in the air, the tiger rolled over, stabbing the behemoth's arm. The bear screamed in pain, and Mikhail took this opportunity to take the axe away from his weakened hand.

Dropping his Scutum, he climbed the fifteen foot tall bear's back, digging into his shoulder with his claws. The bear was flaying, his arms back frantically, trying to get the tiger off him. He couldn't even reach him before Mikhailus delivered the final blow to the back of his head, splitting it open.

Afterwards, he collapsed, sitting next to the slain monster. His entire body ached, his sore arms hurting as much as his slashed torso or stomped paws.

He was completely covered in mud and blood, a sickening mixture of brown and red, which not even the storm could wash away.

He closed his eyes just as he heard his men cheering as they advanced...

"Mikhailus! Pal! Wake up!" the tiger then heard. Was it one minute or one hour later? Judging by the intensified smell of smoke and blood, some time had passed.

The screams and sounds of fighting were gone though….

"Oh, thank the gods! I thought that bear was the end of you! You kept him off us!" said Nicolaus, whom he now recognized.

The feline managed to crack a smile. The pain in his muscles seemed to have ceased, yet his wounds were now burning hotter than ever.

"Heh…. You know me, Wildicus…." was all he managed to splurt out. No sarcastic come back or witty quip.

"That coward…. Varrus. He fell on his sword the moment he saw the barbarians were closing in…" he said with venom. More than half my legionaries are dead… Nothing we could do…. Bastard marched us straight into a death trap…" he said, feeling his massive body getting helped up by several larger mammals.

"Without a Legate to lead us… Should we turn back? We still have all the Eagle standards, our honor is assured. We don't have enough men to continue the campaign" proposed Kitus.

"What!? And leave the newly romanized villages to the wolves? They're gonna massacre their own people once they find out that they accepted us!" countered Nicolaus. "Send a messenger to Rome. Tell the Emperor that we need more Cohorts to reinforce us. We have preserved the Eagle standards, therefore this is still a Legion. We just need to elect a new Legate…" said the fox, sitting in the middle with Mikhailus.

The tiger shook his head and stepped back.

"Nick… I know only the ways of war. All I can do as a Centurion is order to kill. I cannot bring other tribes to our aid, or persuade Barbarian villages to accept us like you have. You are every bit the commander I am, as well as a peacemaker. The decision makes itself," the tiger said, holding his paw up in a salute.

"Ave, Legatus Nicolaus Wildicus!" he proclaimed.

"AVE! AVE! AVE!" the legionaries cheered and bellowed.

Judica had tears in her eyes, witnessing Nick turning from sheer shock to absolute smug pride. He really loved being the center of attention…

She ran from her cheering comrades and jumped on Nick, embracing and kissing him before he even saw her.

The salutes and cheers were replaced with chuckles and "Ooooos…" of approval, congratulating them. Wait…. Why didn't any of them seem surprised?

"Come on, you guys really thought it was a secret?" chuckled Mikhailus.

The fox and bunny shrugged, and laughed as they continued to make out in front of the Legionaries...

* * *

"Gah!" Judy cried, nearly falling out of the chair as she bounded up, standing on the chair while looking frantically around her. "Is the building on fire?"

Nick took a step back. "Sorry, I had to shake you awake, you were...ah..." He paused, scratching the back of his neck.

Judy raised an eyebrow. "What was I doing?" she asked plaintively.

Nick chuckled, a hint of a smug grin appearing. "Well, you were becoming quite vocal in your support of Legate Nicolaus."

Judy's eyes widened before her ears flopped behind her head. "Oh no..."

Nick laughed. "Oh _yes..._ I haven't heard you shouting your support for me that loudly since-mmph!"

Judy clamped her paws around his mouth, eyes wide in a panic as she shouted.

"Nicholas Piberious Wilde!"

* * *

 **AN:** **I want to give a huge thank you to MikhailTheTiger on this amazing story. I am a huge fan of the Rome Total War series, and as he is a huge fan of the Roman era, this story was perfect for the collaboration and I can't thank him enough for writing it. So please, go to his site, follow and review his stories. He deserves the praise! :)**


	120. RaBunzel I

**RaBunzel - Chapter One**

 **Written by Chatears**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

Judy Hopps sighed happily as she walked down the sidewalk in Sahara Square. The day was quite peaceful for the doe as her husband, Nicholas Wilde, currently was out of town with a few friends and their kits were with their grandparents, giving the bunny a chance to have a day to be on her lonesome. She loved her fox just as much as he loved her, but once in awhile both needed a bit of time to themselves to just sit back, relax and think for a few moments.

And at a moment like this, the doe knew exactly what she had in mind for the day ahead. Entering a familiar arcade, the doe was immediately welcomed by the cool air provided by the AC. She waved at Mr. Fitwick, the panther giving a smile and wave in return as he watched the doe head to the PIXAR machine situated in the back. Ever since their first time experiencing the machine, both the fox and the rabbit had returned multiple times, trying a different reality experience each time.

Although Fitwik was surprised to not see the red fox by her side -Nicholas Wilde- he knew she would enjoy whatever it was she planned to see a glimpse of. Shaking his head, the feline left the doe to her own devices as Judy took a seat at the machine. The screen immediately was brought to life as a multitude of choices lit up before Judy, prompting her to pick one. Her violet eyes scanned each option, her mind at war as to what to pick, before she spotted one that made her grin widen. Grabbing a few coins from her pocket the doe pushed them into the machine slot, grinning in satisfaction at the sound of the clink of each coin hitting the slots in the machine.

Plucking the helmet that sat in the holder between the two chairs, Judy set it onto her head, adjusting it so that her ears weren't being pushed inside of the hat. With one more click Judy watched as the machine began to accept her request and she sighed sitting back in her seat as her eyes closed and fantasy became reality.

* * *

Judith Hopps sighed as she once again finished all of the seven books she owned, and now had nothing to do in her lonely tower. She had baked, cleaned, crocheted, and painted every single space on the walls of the prison she currently occupied. She had been stuck in this same dreadful tower since she was merely a kit, raised only by a single old sheep by the name of Dawn Bellwether who claimed her parents had died when she was born and she had no one left. From there Judith continued to grow as a young beautiful bunny and so did her hair. Yes you heard right, the bunny had hair. Long luscious beautiful blond hair, which could heal any wound, big or small, just by singing a few cheesy lines. Not to mention it could also make anyone stay young. Such an extraordinary gift like so, needed to be protected , and as her mother explained, people would want Judy only for her hair to experiment on her and keep her locked away in a lab.

So Judy stayed in her tower for many years to come. A lizard she named Curie her only friend, who was at the time currently sleeping. Sitting up from where she was perched on her bed, the doe made her way to the lone window in the tower, her only connection to the outside world. Her mother Bellwether currently wasn't home, which gave the bunny plenty of time to see the view and long to be a part of it.

Opening the shutters that covered the window, Judy placed her paws on the frame and moved her legs to sit on the ledge. From there Judy could see the mass of trees and the sunlight that shone through them. She studied the view, her smile not waning and ears perked as she heard familiar music in the distance.

For many years each time on her birthday, a music festival in the city beyond the hills would be held, as well as a lifting of the lanterns. Judy could not understand what the strange lights were but she felt somewhere deep inside her heart that the lights were meant for her. Her heartbeat quickened when she suddenly heard her mother call for her, the ewe slowly coming into view. Judy hopped down from the ledge before using her hair to create a rope as she slowly let it down for the sheep.

Once Bellwether reached the window, she held a hoof out requesting the assistance of the bunny. Judy quickly helped her inside before the windows were once again shut and the ewe quickly turned to reprimand her.

"Judy, how many times have I told don't leave the window open unless I ask you to, someone could have seen you," Bellwether bleated in frustration, her eyes stern. The doe in question lowered her ears at making her mother upset with her.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I just wanted to see outside," she said lowly.

The sheep's eyes softened and she put a hoof on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know dear, but remember the reason you can't go outside is because the world is a cruel, cruel place. And filled with greedy mammals that will take one look at you and immediately see you as a threat. And as my daughter, the last thing I want for you is to be experimented on in some lab," the sheep explained causing Judy to give a worried glance her way.

 _Experimenting? They'd do that to me, because I look different. Maybe mother is right_

Judy suddenly remembered the music she's heard and an idea suddenly formed. She looked to where her pet lizard still slept and smiled. Turning to Bellwether the doe mustered up the courage to ask something she'd been dying to ask. After all, her birthday was only two days away and this could be such a great birthday present.

"I want to go to the music festival for my birthday in two days," she blurted out. The sheep whom clearly heard her stopped in her tracks from where she stood, her entire body tensing. Judy exhaled loudly, hoping she'd agree and the doe would get to see the lights and hear the music.

"No. It's too dangerous."

The doe's smile dropped. Did she hear right? No? She quickly thought up another solution.

"I know mother but if you take me, then I'd be safe and no one could touch me or my hair. In fact what if I wore a mask so that -"

"Judy."

The doe continued talking determined to find a way to get to that festival.

"Jude."

The bunny continued to ignore her mother, not wanting to let another opportunity slip away where she couldn't be outside even for just a few minutes.

"JUDITH!"

That got the doe's attention. The bunny turned to see her mother glaring at her, hooves clenched into tight balls at her side.

"You will not leave this tower. With or without me. Do you understand?" she bleated once more, this time filled with anger. The doe's ears drooped and her nose twitched in obvious sadness and anger.

"Yes Mother. And Uh you know what would better than the lights for my birthday, mother?" she asked giving a nervous smile. The sheep sighed.

"What? Dear." The bunny grinned.

"Perhaps a new sketchbook like that nice one you got me on my last birthday. The one I already filled up. "

Bellwether sighed moving from her position to stand closer to the doe.

"That's a long trip Judy. Almost a week's time," she explained. But looking at the distraught bunny the sheep figured it could be done. After all it wasn't like the bunny could escape, seeing as they were in a tower high enough to touch the skies. Not to mention how the doe valued the sheep's rules.

Bellwether smiled.

"Alright dear. I will leave as soon as possible. I'll miss you a lot dear, be good for me." The sheep smiled before packing a small basket of food and grabbing her coat. She bid the doe adieu, giving a kiss to Judy's forehead before leaving the tower, using the bunny's long hair for the way down.

As soon as she was gone the doe sighed making to sit on her small wooden chair. Curie, her lizard who had just awoke from his nap, crawled over to the sad bunny and sat in her lap, nuzzling his scaly chin against the doe's cheek.

The doe laughed at the funny feeling before kissing the lizard on the nose, she spotted one of her books lying on the floor and picked it up, opening the pages so her lizard could see.

Judy only was able to read through four pages before the sound of pawprints outside her window caused the bunny to stiffen. Curie climbed atop her shoulder as the rabbit cautiously walked forward listening for the sound of the intruder.

Her ears perked up when she heard an unfamiliar voice muttering to themselves as she assumed they'd begun climbing the tower.

The doe looked to her pet reptile who nodded once at her, and she quickly readied her hair while grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen sink.

No sooner did she do this, did she finally see as the window move and was thrown open, with a male fox (she could identify the mammal seeing as the doe had read about all types of animals) climbing into the room.

Judy quickly hid, watching from the shadows as the vulpine moved to shut the windows, pulling a bag from his side and then looking at it.

He muttered something and then turned to face the opposite direction, not having taken notice of the doe whose home he'd invaded.

Judy smirked, readying her pan as she slowly moved behind the fox. Just as he was opening the bag to remove whatever he held in it.

Without thinking further into it, Judy swung with all her might, watching in slight satisfaction as the pan connected with the back of the fox's head.

The tod let out a yelp as he fell to the floor, his tongue lolling out as his eyelids closed. Judy jumped back startled as she examined the intruder. She noticed he had russet colored fur, his paws and feet colored like they were dipped into soot, as well as the tip of his ears. And from the way his mouth was positioned the doe could see plenty of teeth that weren't too sharp. The bunny moved around looking at the mammal before her, when she caught a glimpse of the brown bag she's seen him with, when he first came in.

The doe picked the bag up, using a paw to trace the leather seems of the item. She hesitated for a few moments before opening the flap that hid the objects inside.

Her paw met a single paper and she pulled it out, her eyes widening in shock as she saw what it was.

 **WANTED**

 **NICHOLAS WILDE**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE !**

The paper read with a large picture of a familiar red fox on it. The doe studied the picture more, her violet eyes drifting to the ones of the fox as she opened one eyelid to peek.

Shimmering green eyes, greeted her. The black pupils shining amongst the green. Judy looked towards the paper in her hand then towards the window, an idea forming in her head. She looked to her lizard who seemed to know what she was thinking, as he nodded back.

She turned to the fox who lay still on the ground, his ears twitching a bit as he was unconscious.

Curie, who had been resting on the rabbit's shoulder, decided the tod had been asleep for long enough. He climbed down from Judy's shoulder, scurrying over to where the tod's tail lay and before anyone could blink, the lizard suddenly bit down hard, embedding his teeth into the appendage, causing the fox to wake up with a huge yelp of pain.

The vulpine looked around in panic as he realized he was surrounded by an enormous amount of hair and a creepy looking reptile. When he turned, he met eyes with the doe who managed to hold a strong poker face, her paw only shaking mildly as she held the pan up in a sign of threat.

"Tell me Nicholas Wilde, why are you here?" she demanded, amethyst eyes glowering at the fox who lay before her.

He moved to sit up, the lizard giving him a warning glare, and gave the doe a confused glance.

"Wha- What do you mean. I have no idea-?"

"Lying is pointless, so I will ask you again, _Nicholas Wilde._ Why are you here?!" Judy interrupted pointing her pan closer to his head.

The tod cleared his throat offering a smirk to the irritated rabbit as he explained.

"Look, _carrots_. I saw your tower, I was running from some bad guys and at the moment hiding seemed like a swell idea. So when I saw said tower, I climbed it, escaped the bad guys end of story. " He waved a paw about, his smirk still present and irritating the smaller mammal who held a pan.

However the smirk was lost as the rabbit suddenly grew a wide smile, producing a carrot pen from within her dress pocket.

"Thank you for your honesty Nick Wilde." She spoke before pressing a button on the side, causing his own voice to protrude from the device.

" _Look, carrots. I saw your tower, I was running from some bad guys and at the moment hiding seemed like a swell idea. So when I saw said tower, I climbed it, escaped the bad guys end of story."_

The tod's mouth fell open his wide eyes moving from the doe to the pen and back again.

"So Nicholas Wilde seeing as I currently hold a recording that can get you into jail for breaking and entering, if put in the wrong paws. I am willing to offer you a deal. If you take me to the music festival that happens every year so I can see the lights and the music and return me home safely, then and only then will I give you the pen, to delete the recording. Do we have a deal?" The doe raised a brow to the fox who gave a defeated sigh.

"As fun as that sounds, Carrots. I'm going to have to pass seeing as the city of Zootopia and I aren't exactly compadres at the moment."

The doe didn't look deterred in the slightest as she crossed her arms, her hair falling over one ear as she offered a reply.

"There's a thing called disguises, Wilde." She arched a brow, "So deal or no deal." The tod groaned in defeat knowing he had no other options to escape the rabbit's hold she had on him (metaphorically of course)

"Alright fine. Deal," he called. The rabbit squealed, jumping up and down as she picked Curie up to swing him around in her arms in obvious excitement.

She then left the fox, who was still tied up, talking to her lizard as she pulled a pad from her pocket and began to make a list of the things she wanted to do at the festival.

There were so many different things she had yet to experience and she wanted to try them all. Her lizard watched from over her shoulder as she made the list, nodding in agreement to each thing the bunny wrote.

Nicholas, at this point, resorted to tapping his claws loudly on the floor in hopes of getting the bunny's attention.

It was all in vain, as the doe continued to get things prepared for the long trip, her mind in another world as she babbled on as if the fox wasn't even there. The lizard that had been following the bunny around suddenly crawled towards Nick and settled upon his shoulder, curling into a ball and falling asleep.

The fox stiffened, feeling uncomfortable due to the sudden contact and rather odd texture of the said creatures skin.

Nonetheless the fox let the reptile sleep as he went to work on freeing himself from the rope he'd been tied in. It was a rather strong rope and the fox wasn't sure he could free himself but at that point his fur was starting to itch due to it and he was in no mood to stay in it. Especially since the doe was so far gone she didn't even realize other people were alive around her.

He had no idea how this day had come about but frankly, he had no time to ponder the strange events of the early morning.

Judy suddenly stopped noticing she had everything packed, including a meal for the trip, and it was then she realized she'd left Nicholas still tied up, her mind completely having forgotten his presence.

She made her way to the fox with her scissors she had on a nearby shelf and cut the rope, the fox sitting up at the sudden release on his mid section.

The doe apologized sheepishly before motioning to all the things she had for the trip.

The fox glanced at all her belongings before giving the doe an amused smirk, the expression grazing his entire face with mischief.

"Carrots?"

"It's Judy," she glared.

"Right. Well, you do realize we are walking to Zootopia right.

"Yes..." She hesitated.

"Right. Well then how do you expect to carry all of that." He moved a paw gesturing to the stuff before him. The doe immediately saw what he meant, her ears turning a dark shade of red at the tips as she removed a good chunk of things from her bags.

Finally, when all was left was a backpack full of God knows what, the fox gestured for her to follow him.

Moving to the window he opened the shutters, grabbing her hair for use of a rope.

"You ready, Carrots?" The fox asked his expression unreadable.

The doe turned to him eyes determined.

"I was born ready slick."

And then they were off.


	121. RaBunzel II

**RaBunzel - Chapter Two**

 **Written by Chatears**

 **Edited by DrekkDeina**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Oh mother is going to be so furious!" Judith giggled as she hopped around Nicholas, who stood with his arms crossed and muzzle into a frown as he waited impatiently for the pair to get going.

The doe was oblivious to this as she kept bouncing in excitement before the realization of what she was doing, hit her about as hard as the frying pan did to Nicholas' snout.

"Oh my goodness, Mother is going to be so furious! What have I done? She took me in and raised me and asked only one thing of me, and I break that rule. All because I want to see a bunch of dumb floating lights.." The bunny mumbles to herself, grabbing her hair and yanking it between her paws as she paces. Nicholas watches from his spot by a tree in pity, before a smirk suddenly makes way onto his face.

Judy sat on a tree stump, her head down and ears droopy, her hair falling over her amethyst eyes as she mentally chastises herself, of her selfish desires. A clearing of the throat, interrupts her eternal beating up of herself and the doe looks up only to jerk back in surprise at the sudden and close proximity of the fox. His muzzle is mere inches away from hers, ears flattened and mouth in a thin line as he looks her over.

"You know fluff, you don't look so well. Maybe I should take you home," The fox suddenly leapt up as if discovering something, as he pointed one clawed digit in the air. "Tell you what? I'll take you home, make sure your sheep mother never finds out you left, you give me my satchel back, and your life is back to normal and you won't have to deal with anymore guilt." Nicholas smiled, clasping his paws together as he grinned at Judith.

The bunny upon hearing what the fox had to say, stood up paws on her hips, her hair falling behind her ears as she looked up at the tod.

"No. I am going to that festival, whether you like it or not. And besides I still have a recording of you, so don't think you can get out of the deal, that easy slick." She smirked, the tod grumbled, talking something about ' _dumb bunnies and their stubborn ways_ ' before the two were once again off, heading towards the festival that was a little while away.

* * *

"So Nicholas Wilde, tell me a bit about yourself." Judith hummed as she glanced at the tod from the corner of her eye, the fox's ears twitched at the question, his tail slowly swaying behind him as he turned his eyes towards the bunny a smirk replacing the indifferent expression he held before.

"Sorry carrots, but I'm not a big fan of telling cute little podunk bunnies my life story." Nicholas stated grin widening when the doe gave an annoyed huff.

"Fine, then I'll tell you _my_ life story." Judith claimed opening her mouth to do as she promised, only to be cut off by a soot dipped paw , that rose in front of her face to halt her explanations.

"No need, carrots. I already know _your_ life story. Little bunny who grew up in a tower, pressed and pampered, with gifts and love, with big dreams of making it out into the real world only to find _whoopsie_ she doesn't know how to do anything since she was spoiled rotten, _whoopsie number two_ no one cares about her or her unrealistic dreams, and _whoopsie number three,_ she'll soon learn not everything will be pawed to her, on a silver platter, and run back home with her cute little tail between her legs, to have a life of luxury once again." The fox spoke, a smug smirk spread across his muzzle.

The doe stopped in her tracks and the fox smiled thinking she was hurt at his rather blunt speech. Judith having heard his unkind words, whirled around on her two hind paws and glared. Her arms clenched at her sides as she spoke up in fury.

"Listen here _fox!_ You don't know me, you don't know my life or what I've been through, so don't you _dare_ come and tell me my life and how it is and how it's going to be when you are the one who's currently an on the run thief. You got that!"

The rabbit nodded with a huff of breath, as she moved forward, not at all knowing where she was going but too angry to speak with Nicholas, who had been nothing but rude to her, even after she was kind and promised to not sell him out to the police.

A few minutes later after mindlessly wandering around, a pair of light pawsteps followed behind her, a sigh escaping the mammal who moved to be beside her.

"I'm sorry." The apology was unexpected and barely a whisper, but the ears of the rabbit were able to pick it up and the doe was surprised at the sincerity in the words spoken. The doe nodded, quite taken aback but quick to accept the apology. With a nod, the two walked in silence before Judith's stomach rumbled loudly, causing the tod to look at her with an amused smile.

Judith blushed in embarrassment, smiling sheepishly at the fox when he asked if she was hungry. When she admitted that she was in fact hungry, maybe even enough to eat like a horse, the fox grew a grin.

"I know just the place, Fluff. Follow me." The fox took off down the trail they were on, the doe following him.

Judith failing to notice the sneaky grin on the reynard's face.

* * *

"And…. We're here." Nicholas stated. Judith, who had been catching her breath by a nearby tree due to all the walking, perked up at the news and hurried to be by the fox's side. She followed the fox's gaze to see a rather old and frail brick building with a measly sign hanging from the door by a thread, the words _The Chicken Pen_ marked in blood red font on the sign.

The doe titled her head curiously but followed after the fox, making sure to keep hold of her hair, in order to keep it from being stepped on.

As soon as the door to the building was opened, a wave of copper tainted air hit Judy in the face, causing her nose to twitch in discomfort. She held her hair up to her nose as she did her best to block the smell, her nerves on edge. She looked up at Nicholas, expecting to see the same results only to be met with a grinning fox giving waves to the mammals he passed.

It was then that Judith really took in the place as she looked around with amethyst eyes gleaming and pink nose slightly twitching, the doe noticed that most of the occupants in the bar and eatery were predators and, by the sharp teeth and the intense glances the pair sent her way, she knew they were most likely curious as to why a bunny, of all things, was here.

Feeling movement in her pocket from where the bunny had put her friend Curie, Judith looked down to see the lizard nuzzling her paw, in hopes of calming her. The doe smiled at the consideration giving the reptile a pat on the head before, turning to look at the large polar bear that greeted Nicholas.

"What is _your_ ugly pelt doing here." Okay so maybe greeted wasn't the _right_ word the doe was looking for.

"Koslov, it's good to see you, old friend." The fox ignored the glare sent his way by the rather large polar bear, instead taking a seat at the bar and asking for two glasses of Mojito. The bear did so, without question, accepting the cash the fox pawed out, but still making sure to show he'd rather be doing anything other than serve the vulpine.

Judith having snapped out of her trance, quickly climbed the stool to sit beside Nicholas, her nose twitching in fear as she felt each and every predator studying her intently. She was, after all, the only prey mammal present in the room.

"Whoa, Carrots... You okay?" the fox drawled in a honey sweet voice. "You don't look so well. Why, you haven't even touched your drink." Nicholas lowered his ears feigning concern. The doe nervously looked around once more before picking up the drink, taking a large sip of it. Although the bunny had never even been exposed to such drinks before, from her time in the tower, she couldn't deny the excitement she had at trying something new.

As soon as the drink touched her taste buds, Judith gasped. The liquid was sour yet sweet and almost tasted like one of the hard candies her mother had given to her on her last birthday. The doe's face scrunched up a bit at the taste, her taste buds still deciding on how she felt about it, before she felt herself taking another sip.

She was distracted by the sound of metal scratching wood and looked up to see a plate of pecan glazed carrots being passed her way. She didn't waste any time eating her meal, now ignoring the gazes of the predators all around her.

As she was eating her meal in small bites, the sound of the door to the pub bursting open and sending it ricocheting off the wall had Judith's ears perking up in concern.

"Where is he?! Where's that fox?!" an unfamiliar voice shouted as a couple of guards, all grizzly bears, searched the area. Judith felt a paw grab her arm and looked to see Nicholas frantically trying to find a hiding place. As the guards grew closer, the fox quickly pushed Judith under the table hidden to the side of the wall and followed after the doe.

As Nicholas listened attentively, a paw tapped Judith causing her to look up. She saw a cheetah smiling at her as he tilted his head to the right, revealing a hidden doorway. The doe was curious as to why this cheetah was helping her but accepted it nonetheless as she turned and tugged at the fox's tail, causing him to yelp quietly as he turned to face the rabbit.

Judith shushed him and then pointed to the entrance. Crawling forward, the doe kept pace behind the friendly and rather portly cheetah.

"Thank you so much for your help." Judith whispered once the pair had reached the secret opening the cheetah holding the door open for them. The cheetah merely smiled, giggling softly with a light blush once the doe has leant over to give his cheek a small peck.

"You're welcome." The two were then off, running down the secret entryway, failing to notice a certain buffalo had been watching them closely, now trailing them.

* * *

"So how close are we to the festival, Nicholas?" Judith asked softly as the pair slowly and finally reached the end of the tunnel they'd went into.

The pair now reached a long stretch of forest that seemed to cover every surface of the earth.

"Well, we will surely reach the festival by morning. That's for sure." The tod answered, causing the doe to huff in impatience. She took the hint to drop the subject and settled for following after the fox, admiring the view she was given, thanks to the shady trees, and sunset.

"So, do you have a dream?" Judith asked after a few minutes of silence. Nicholas who was walking in front of her, turned to look at the rabbit before offering a joking response.

"Every night when I go to sleep."

Judith however knew there was more than what the fox was offering, and pressed on.

"Oh c'mon! You've had to have dreamed of something. Something you wanted so bad, you'd do anything for, even if no one else seemed to believe you could reach that dream?" Judith spoke.

Nicholas grimaced at the flashbacks that now plagued his mind, as he thought about the dream he'd wanted as a kid, to be part of a pack. And how quickly that dream was smashed, and destroyed all because he was born a fox.

"No. I didn't have a dream, and I most certainly do not have one now." Judith jumped a bit at the ill will in his tone, and drooped her ears in guilt, as she had been the one to unintentionally bring up past scars. With a terse nod, the two continued on, now seeming to reach a small village that lay before the kingdom that held the yearly festivals.

Bristling in excitement, the doe urged the fox on, causing him to hold an amused smile as the bunny rushed past him and into the village, smiling and waving at everyone who continued on with their daily lives.

Seeing that the sun was to be setting soon, Judith turned to her companion with curious eyes.

"Are we going to sleep here?" She questioned. The fox did not answer, merely walking a bit more before stopping, pointing a single digit up, at a sign that hung above his head.

 _Wandering Folk's Trading Post_ Judith read to herself, _oh and it's also an inn_ She added to herself, as the two walked in. Nicholas allowed Judith to enter the warm room first. She did so, adding a small curtsy, before letting her fur be warmed by the heated room.

She spotted a large grizzly bear at the counter, who smiled widely at her as he gestured to some products he held at his register. When the doe shook her head with a 'no thanks' the bear clasped his paws together to ask nicely.

"Well what can I do for the two of you?" Judith noticed the bear had some sort of accent, and she smiled as the large mammal began to converse with Nicholas who'd asked for a two bed, one bathroom, room.

The bear handed over a key with no question, as the fox had produced the right amount of money. With a wave, the bear dismissed the fox and bunny duo as they headed to accommodate their rooms, a sneaky grin on his face all the while.

The first thing Judith noticed was the beds, or lack of bed(s) as in plural. There was only a single bed, and if things weren't already awkward enough, the bed was about the size to accommodate one mammal. So either someone would end up on the floor, or the two would be forced to share body space on a singular twin bed.

It seemed Nicholas understood the situation too. His first solution was to make a complaint towards the mammal who owned the little inn, only to find that the bear had left, leaving nothing but a sign that merely said "Out of town, won't be back until the day after tomorrow." Along with a poorly drawn smiley face.

Both had admitted defeat, and with a few awkward coughs and wave of paws, there was a compromise that Judith would sleep beneath the covers on the bed, and Nicholas would sleep on top of the covers (of course keeping a good distance between himself and the rabbit) with that they settled on it, with a shake of paws, and soon the two were dozing off in their respected places, neither noticing their sleepy-stated selves were drifting closer and closer with each toss and turn.

* * *

Judith awoke to the sun shining through the blinds, the rays touching the doe's face and causing her to awaken with the rub of her paws on her sensitive eyes. When the rabbit made a move to stretch her limbs, it was then she realized her body was being held down by a rather hefty source, of which she was still unsure of. With sleepy filled amethyst eyes, the doe looked down to spot a ruffled ball of red and cream colored fur.

With a yelp, the now startled mammal leapt back, forgetting her place on the bed, the doe toppled straight off the bed and onto the hard floor. In turn her actions woke the fox, who lept up onto all fours, looking around wildly for the source of the rather abrupt and panicked awakening. The fox then spotted the doe on the floor, and red in the face bursting out with laughter as Judith merely explained in an 'articulate' manner that the two had ended up snuggling during their sleep.

And just as Nicholas felt his cheeks heating up, tail twitching in embarrassment, there was a shout down the hall, before a pair of thunderous stomps followed, getting closer and closer to where the pair currently found themselves.

Both held their breath as they readied themselves for a fight. Before the two could come up with a plan, the door burst down revealing a familiar cape buffalo on all fours with a police badge hanging from a necklace around the mammal's neck and chest.

Nicholas smirked, taking the time to lean against the bed, and deliver a quick witty remark.

"Hey Buffalo Butt, took you long enough to find me. I hope you're here to apologize."

He didn't get the chance to finish reveling in his own smugness, when the buffalo charged, heading straight for the fox who now looked about ready to wet himself. Judith, who had been nervously standing by, jumped in between the two, to hold a paw out, stopping the bull in his tracks.

"Hey, hey! Shhh, calm down. Take a deep breath." The doe spoke to the buffalo, who merely grunted and huffed, still trying to reach the obnoxious fox. The doe noticed this and did her best to take the buffalo's attention from the vulpine, using her paw to scratch the buffalo's chin. What happened next was quite unexpected, as the large hooved mammal suddenly stiffened before sitting down and thumping his back leg, tongue lolling out to the side as the mammal panted with excitement from the attention he was receiving. His tail swung happily side to side, as the doe praised him, giving him scratches.

"Hmmm, Maximus Bogo, is it?" Judith asked upon taking the buffalo's badge in her paws. The ox, nodded offering a huff in turn to his name, as the doe momentarily paused her scratching.

"Well, Bogo. I'm sure you're just so tired, chasing that bad fox all over the place. And not receiving one ounce of respect, am I right?" The doe continued. The large ox huffed again, nodding his head sadly as he agreed with the hard truth. The rabbit gasped, hugging the ox as his tail resumed it's wagging.

"Well don't you worry you won't have to chase the bad fox anymore, alright? Tell you what, you let him guide me to the festival for just 48 more hours, and once the two days are over, you chase the fox to your heart's content. Deal?" The doe offered, clasping her paws together and batting her eyelashes.

The buffalo snorted at the exchange, before he spotted the doe's eyes, and pleading face. The ox sighed, then grunted in approval, holding up a hoof to the rabbit. Judith shook it, ignoring the scoffing that came from the fox behind her, as she jumped in place smiling happily.

"Alright then, it's a deal. Now I'm going to go see if that nice mammal at the desk, has some carrot shampoo. You boys behave." She then skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her softly.

As soon as she was gone, the fox grunted as his ribs were assaulted, a large hoof having knocked into them.

The buffalo snorted in amusement, as the fox fell to the floor with a yelp of pain.

It would seem that the punch would have to do, until those 48 hours were over.

After all a deal was a deal.


	122. RaBunzel III

**RaBunzel - Chapter Three**

 **Written by Chatears**

 **Cover art by Chatears**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

"Will you two stop fooling around?!" The agitated rabbit's shout had both the large cape buffalo and lanky fox pausing in their tracks of harming one another. With almost kit like actions the two mammals lowered their arms to their own bodies and hung their head in shame, following behind the doe who ventured out into the city to explore the shops before they hit the kingdom later on in preparation for the festival.

It was easy to see that the doe was rather excited at getting to see the new sights and things that were laid out for the event and for some very odd reason Nicholas felt his heart skip a beat every time the bunny sent an excited smile his way. The buffalo by his side did not help matters as the bovine would occasionally send smirks at the fox, causing the tod to become flustered and nervous.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judith exclaimed upon finding the price of a rather pretty flower crown adorned with gems in the shape of carrots, matching the theme of the festival to be held a day later. The doe felt her ears droop in disappointment as she realized she couldn't possibly afford the item. Putting it back on the shelf, Judith wandered over to another display of festive decorations, unaware to the fact a certain fox had noticed her expression with the crown and was currently examining it for purchase.

"What? Look I'm just buying this because I'm trying to be _nice_ ," the fox muttered to Bogo, who snorted in amusement at seeing what Nicholas was purchasing, and knowing just whom he planned to give it to.

Judith whom had shuffled over to a cart of CD's was examining one of their newest, _Gazelle Volume II,_ when a tap on her back had her turning sharply long hair whipping around and smacking, who the doe now recognized, as a nervous Nicholas Wilde.

Judith looked to see the fox opening his mouth to speak as he offered a paw to the doe, a very familiar crown in the padded palm of it. The doe squealed in adoration giving the fox a very huge hug as she adjusted it to her head, making sure to avoid her sensitive ears.

"Thank you so much, Nick!" the doe cheered, offering the tod another hug. She then proceeded to give one to the large cape buffalo, who accepted it whilst pretending to be annoyed, missing the look of pure admiration on a certain fox's face. The group then took off, Nicholas smiling gently as he watched the doe light up with excitement.

He happened to catch Bogo's eye, feeling his face flush when the bovine gave the fox another suggestive smile along with a wink. This caused the fox to speed up, and follow behind Judith,

blushing more at the sound of the mammal's loud huff of laughter behind him.

"Nicholas, oh my gosh, look! Look at what this mammal has! Isn't it so neat?!" the rabbit suddenly squealed, tapping the fox's arm multiple times as she pointed to a jackal whom held purple frosted cupcakes with carrot crown shaped candies on top.

The vulpine looked from the cupcakes to the bunny who so obviously wanted the treats, if her glowing purple eyes were anything to go by. Letting out a quiet sigh, the fox walked over to the fellow canine and handed over a couple of bills before taking two of the mini cakes and walking over to the now bouncing doe.

"At this rate, my wallet's going to be empty, Carrots," the fox joked, not expecting the rabbit doe to take him so seriously. Judith's eyes suddenly widened in worry and her ears drooped as she suddenly placed her uneaten cupcake back into the vulpine's paw.

"Nicholas, hurry! If you go and give this back to the jackal now, I'm sure you can get your money back!" she told him, pushing him gently in the direction of the still smiling Jackal.

The fox shook his head at the lapine's actions and held the rabbit's palms up, placing the sweet into them.

"I was joking, fluff. Don't worry about the money, I wanted to get it for you." With that, he took a bite of his own cupcake and walked off, his ears turning this way and that at the different sounds in the city.

The doe felt her cheeks heat up at the generous offer and she smiled softly, taking a bite into the treat. Part of her feeling that the cake tasted even more sweet due to who had given it to her.

* * *

"I will kill that fox!" Larry shouted as he lost sight of the tracks a certain fox had left.

He raised a paw in the air as if to make his point, before another paw tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

Doing so, caused the angry white wolf to face his husband Gary (a gray wolf) who looked equally angry.

"No, _I'm_ going to kill the fox. You said you were going to kill his bunny friend," he argued, his brows furrowing.

"No, we agreed that _I_ would kill the fox, and then if his bunny friend got in the way we'd kill her."

"No, I said I would kill the fox….!"

The pair continued to argue, their voices carrying over the forest. Neither realizing their supposed targets were getting even farther away.

* * *

Judith lit up in excitement at seeing many mammals preparing for the concert and lighting of the lanterns that was to happen the next night.

Her amethyst eyes reflected her excitement as she hopped about, looking along at all the different equipment and occasionally pulling at Nicholas' paw in the process.

Night fell quickly with all the excitement of the carnival being set up making the day whirl by, and the pair -or more importantly the doe-, had found herself on the brink of exhaustion, paws tired and ears drooping. The fox, of course, picked up on this and with a gentle and awkward fidgeting with his paws, he picked up the rabbit as if she were a bride and made his way back to the motel they were staying at. His ears pinning back against his head, with a blush when the doe murmured a, "Put me down.", quietly before giving up and latching onto his neck, resting her head onto his chest.

The fox felt his heartbeat pick up at the doe's complete trust in him, and he felt a smile paint his muzzle as he reached the motel, the doe continuing to sleep soundly in his arms.

"What are you doing to me, Carrots," the vulpine muttered softly, looking down at the doe that had him feeling things he hadn't felt since he was a young kit.

* * *

Judith awoke with a soft groan as she stretched her arms above her head. Her ears perked up high when she felt a warm weight on her lap and she looked, her nose twitching when she spotted a familiar fox. Coming to the conclusion that Nicholas had carried her back to the motel, while she was asleep had her smiling and after carefully removing the canine from his spot atop her she opened the door to the motel, heading down to the lobby for some complimentary breakfast.

Clad in just her pajamas the doe headed down the stairs, not realizing a certain cloaked ewe was following her.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get you alone." The familiar voice of her mother caused the doe to turn quickly, a gasp escaping her.

"Mother?" Judith questioned as the cloaked figure revealed herself to be, the sheep who raised her since she was a kit.

"Hello, Judith," Bellwether cooed, smiling at the doe. The bunny felt a sense of dread wash over her as the sheep looked at her with what could only be described as a sinister smile.

"I've been looking for you Judith, and I just don't understand how you could betray me like that. No matter, all is forgiven and now it's time for you to come home. C'mon, dear." The ewe didn't give the rabbit a chance to speak as she grabbed Judith's arm and began to head for the back exit of the motel.

Judith finally having caught her bearings yanked her arm from the sheep, looking at her with defiance in her amethyst eyes.

"No mother. I'm not going. You don't understand, I've learned so much being outside for once and, and I even met a mammal." Judith smiled to herself not realizing her cheeks had given off a vibrant blush that the sheep certainly caught onto.

"You mean that thieving little fox, oh my I'm so proud," the ewe spoke sarcastically adding an eye roll.

The doe felt anger course through her at the speciest comment and she glared at the sheep.

"He's not a thief, alright! He's been nothing but sweet and gentle. And, and I think he actually likes me," she told Bellwether, her smile bright and her eyes dazed.

The sheep laughed, causing humiliation to run up Judith's cheeks as Bellwether looked at her with sarcastic glee.

"Please, Judith. You think he's impressed. Don't be a dummy bunny, come home with mummy. Mother knows best." The sheep said raising her arms as if for a hug.

"No, mother. I told you, I'm not going back. And besides I know he likes me I-"

The rabbit was cut off as the sheep suddenly opened a hoof revealing a familiar carrot pen.

"No, darling. This is why he's here. And I know that as soon as you give him this, he'll be gone faster than you can blink."

Judith gaped at seeing the pen, thinking she had kept it well hidden and felt a large degree of sadness wash over her as the sheep gave her a knowing smirk before leaving, causing the bunny to make her way back to the pair's shared motel room with droopy ears. Asking herself one question.

 _Would he really leave me?_

* * *

"Hey carrots, I was looking for-" The fox cut himself off as he spotted the bunny sitting on her bed, with her back towards him. Hair down and ears drooping.

Curie, her pet lizard, had too seen the results of the quiet bunny and climbed onto the doe's shoulders, hoping to cheer her up.

"Hey, you alright?" Nicholas asked, his tone concerned. Judith suddenly perked up turning to face the fox, with a large smile that definitely did not calm his suspicions.

"Yeah I'm fine. Was just waiting on you is all, Slick," Judith teased, sitting up from the bed once she noticed the fox was clean and ready to go.

If the fox didn't buy the story he didn't show it, as he simply shrugged it off and walked alongside the rabbit who did her best to not think about the earlier conversation with a certain sheep.

* * *

She noticed the sun was setting, and soon her dream of seeing the Carnival of Zootopia was to come true. Looking to Nicholas, she was surprised to see the fox talking with a person who was setting up the stage, handing him a few bills and then returning to her side.

When she sent him a questioning look, the vulpine just shrugged, sporting a smirk as he spoke to her.

"Just making sure, we get the best viewing Carrots." The doe blushed when he sent her a wink and dropped the subject, taking time to study the different mammals in the city and the decorations they carried.

They walked a bit further away before Nicholas suddenly pulled the rabbit to a stop, steering her over to where the boats sat at the dock.

"Wait here, Carrots," he told her before disappearing with a swish of his tail. Judith did as told, rubbing her ears nervously just as the fox came back into view with a large paw of mini-wheats. She watched with a quirked brow as the vulpine calmly walked over to Bogo whom was eying Nicholas' every move.

When it was clear the fox meant no harm, Bogo took a step forward all four hooves clipping softly against the cobblestone of the street as the large cape buffalo leant forward taking tentative sniffs at Nicholas' offered paw.

Judith felt a smile form as Bogo huffed before accepting the treat of wheat and munching on it softly. Nicholas gave the bovine a pat on his back as he moved towards Judith leading her away from the now calm buffalo and towards the boats.

Smiling shyly the rabbit gave Nicholas a smile as she held his paw, catching the fox by surprise. He tensed a for a few seconds, and the doe thought he was going to pull away when he suddenly adjusted his paw so that his fingers intertwined with hers, the rough pads of his paws caressing her fur and sending a chill up her spine.

Stepping into the boat, Judith made her way to the end to lean onto the bow. She felt her insides clench with nerves as she waited for the festival to begin, the first event of the night being the lanterns for the lost princess, and then ending with a tribute for said princess song by none other than popstar Gazelle.

The thought that in a little over an hour she'd been seeing the lights she'd dreamed of since she was a kit, and up close instead of from her tower, had the rabbit both excited, yet terrified. What if her dream wasn't what she thought it to be? What if it didn't go as planned? What if…. Her worries were interrupted by a soft brown dipped paw lying itself atop her own, the rough pads soothing her and letting her know the fox was there for her.

"What's on your mind, Judith?" Nicholas asked and hearing her name come from the fox's mouth. Not calling her, "fluff", "fluff butt" or "carrots", comforted her, letting her know the vulpine was completely serious and wanted to know what she was feeling. She felt her cheeks warm at the revelation.

"I-I'm terrified," the doe muttered, avoiding eye contact leaning forward to touch paws with the lukewarm water of the sea. A paw found itself beneath her chin forcing her violet eyes to rest on serious emerald ones.

"Don't hide from me, Judith. I want to understand, but I can't if you don't talk to me." He spoke and the doe felt herself melting at his words. Nodding her head against his palm she obliged.

"It's just all those years I've been in the tower, watching for the lanterns and not knowing what they were yet feeling they were meant for me...and hoping one day I'd be able to go out and see them. And now being here -with you, and getting to see them for the first time…. What if it's not what I dreamed it would be?"

The fox smiled softly understanding the rabbit's nervousness and he smiled.

"Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream," Nicholas told her.

Judith smiled at this, her eyes holding contact with Nicholas' own, shining with an emotion she couldn't quite decipher. Her attention was caught by a golden glow in her peripheral view, causing her to turn. Gasping softly, the doe watched as single lantern floated through the sapphire sky, the patterns of the object blending in with the stars as it twinkled and danced about.

The rabbit found herself moving forward to get a better look, her violet eyes focused on the light. She felt her nose twitch in awe as it seemed as if thousands upon thousands of lanterns followed the first, painting the night sky with hues of yellow, pink, and purple.

Feeling eyes on her, the doe turned and her ears perked to see Nicholas smiling at her warmly, two lanterns nestled gently into his palms.

She hurriedly moved over to him sitting down across from him as he handed her a lantern. Smiling at him, she took his paw in her own before they lifted the lanterns into the sky, the two objects flowing together as one as they drifted off into the darkness. The doe felt her heart pump with joy at the fox by her side, and it was then that she decided he was more than just her guide. Grinning now, the doe suddenly turned to the fox with wide violet eyes.

"I have something for you as well, Nicholas." The eagerness in her tone did not go unnoticed by the fox whose tail wagged softly, ears perked high. She smiled reaching behind her to pull a satchel out, a familiar carrot pen on top of the bag. She looked up at it, before sighing and handing it to him with a shy smile.

"I know I should have given this to you before, but I was scared that you'd leave. And well, I'm not so scared anymore. You know what I mean?" she questioned softly.

Nicholas did, and wanted to show her that he didn't care about the pen nor the satchel anymore. Leaning forward he placed a paw on hers.

"I'm starting to."

Without thinking the pair started to lean close to one another, their eyes closing in bliss as the space between them grew shorter and shorter. Just as Nicholas placed a paw on Judith's face his nose touching hers, a smell caught his nose.

Opening his emerald green eyes Nicholas looked for the source of smell, his eyes catching sight of two familiar figures standing on the cobblestone pathway just outside the dock.

Frowning, he studied them closer. _What? How did they find me?_

"Nicholas?" The sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts and the vulpine glanced down seeing the doe with her violet eyes now wide open his paw still on her cheek.

"What? Hmm?" he answered his thoughts now scattered.

"Is everything alright?" He found himself glancing at the satchel in his possession. _No, but it would be._

"I'm sorry, Carrots. But uh, there's something I need to do." He explained, as he pulled their boat to the dock. Tying it up, he held out a paw for the now confused, and rather disappointed bunny, causing him to mentally kick himself as he realized he had unintentionally ruined the best night of her life. But this was something he couldn't put off.

"I'll be back, Carrots. I promise," he told Judith as he left her to wait by the dock, Bogo now standing close by and her lizard Curie now on her shoulders. Her violet eyes met his and she nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"Alright."

Minutes passed and the doe felt her anxiety increase each second as the fox did not enter in view.

 _What if he left? What if he doesn't come back? Was mother right all along?_

Her worries were put aside when a figured entered the clearing walking toward her with swift steps and the doe felt her ears perk with relief.

"Oh, for a second there. I thought, I thought you left?" she laughed nervously.

She expected Nicholas' laugh to greet her, not two deep voices causing her heart to drop to her stomach.

Just as two wolves entered her vision, both standing taller than her with smirks painted on their muzzles.

"Oh, don't worry. He did."


	123. RaBunzel IV (finale)

**RaBunzel - Chapter Four (Finale)**

 **Written by Chatears**

 **Cover art by Chatears**

 **Edited by Cimar**

* * *

"What? No, no you're lying! Nicholas, h-he wouldn't leave me." Judith cried, taking a step back as the two large wolves moved forward with sneaky grins, revealing their sharp teeth.

"See for yourself," they smirked, causing Judith to look at where their paws were pointed. The gray doe felt her heart break into a million shards, a sharp pain in her chest as she watched the fox sailing a ship further and further from the shore. From _her_

"Nicholas!" Judith shouted, her voice cracking as tears poured from her large purple eyes filled to the brim with betrayal.

"Poor rabbit. Thought Wilde would stay because he gave you his word. You should've known by now, foxes are deceitful," Gary commented.

"Enough about Wilde, Gary. We need to discuss the rabbit, how much you think we'll get paid in exchange for the doe with the magic hair that keeps people young and healthy forever?" Larry asked, a smirk once again painting his gray muzzle.

The white wolf joined him, both growing wicked glints in their eyes. Judith finally put the pieces together, that they had no doubt find out about her hair from Nicholas and with an anguished cry the doe took off, pleading for mercy. Her heart pounding in her chest as the doe sprinted for the town with all her might.

Just as she saw the town lights coming into view she felt a tug at her hair, causing her to fall back. She turned and gasped as she realized her hair had gotten stuck to a oak tree's low hanging branch.

Pulling, the rabbit yelped as she stumbled back, the wolves howls reaching closer to where she sat. She struggled to get up and soon she was surrounded, her nose twitching in fear as she could not escape the two wolves.

A sharp clang rang through the air, followed by a pained whimper before silence filled the scene. Sitting up, Judith was startled to see her mother coming towards her, hooves open as if waiting to be hugged. The rabbit's eyes watered around the rims as she processed the sight before her. Clambering up, the amethyst eyed doe ran into the sheep's arms, the entire day catching up to her as she wept openly.

"M-mother," Judith sobbed hugging her closer in attempts of gaining comfort. The ewe rubbed between her ears gently as she whispered soothingly to her.

"C',mon, let's go home. I'll make your favorite," the sheep tried to sooth. The doe escaped the embrace as she took a small step toward the lake, amethyst eyes trailing along the open water in hopes of seeing a red fox heading towards her. Her hopes were dashed as minuted passed without sign of the vulpine and the rabbit had to force the lump in her throat down as she turned and walked back to her sullen looking mother.

"Yeah, let's go home," she muttered, head down and shoulders drooped.

* * *

Judith didn't think she'll hear from Nicholas Wilde again. He'd abandoned her for the price of glorious riches, and was probably rolling around with laughter at knowing he'd stolen the heart of a small grey bunny.

Imagine her surprise when one night, as Bellwether slept, she heard the sound of her name. Sitting up, the doe crawled out of bed and walked down the steps near her room. Through the open window the rabbit spotted a familiar face etched with worry.

"Judith there's no time to explain you need to come with me! Please, you're in danger!" he called in a loud whisper. A sudden pressure on Judith's throat caused her to choke in alarm, leaving her unable to reply as she was dragged from the window. Glancing behind her, she caught sight of grey-green eyes and white wool.

"Well Judith, it seems your fox found out our little secret," she chuckled menacingly. Judith started to ask what she meant when she recalled the mural of the missing baby doe princess with amethyst eyes and grey fur… The doe let out a squeak at the realization as she tried to break from the sheep's hold, her ears picking up the sounds of a distressed Nicholas now climbing the tower.

The rabbit let out a shout when she spotted the glinted metal of a knife held between the ewe's hooves. Turning to Nicholas who had appeared in the window, she jabbed a paw into Bellwether's stomach the fled for the vulpine.

"Are you okay, Judith!" Nicholas asked in worry as he held her. She made to reply when the sound of a groan reached her ears, the fox's body keeling over as he fell to his knees. Judith gasped in alarm doing her best to hold him up her purple eyes glazed over with concern. Her paws felt sticky and warm and when she pulled back, she cried out in alarm when she realized the substance she was covered in; Nicholas' blood.

"Look what you did, Judy. He's going to die along with our secret. Now be a good kit and come along with your mommy." The voice caused her to look back as she spotted Bellwether grabbing a chain and walking towards her. Judith ignored her, holding onto the fox who lay on his back, paws clutching his stomach.

"Nicholas! Nicholas look at me!" she begged, eyes watering around the rim and burning at the sight before her. She was pulled away by Bellwether, who dragged her without abandon. As Judith plead with her to let her heal Nicholas, her attention was shifted as she felt her golden hair being tugged. Before she could comprehend what was happening, a scream tore through the tower. As the doe looked, she saw Bellwether topple from the open window, screeching as she did so. It was only when she went to move that Judith no longer felt the weight of her heavy hair on her shoulders. Suddenly fearful, she turned and saw her hair had been cut and now decorated the tower floors.

Tears left her eyes as she spotted a now lifeless fox among the mess. Crawling to him, the doe pulled his body into her lap, her paws falling to the wound at his side. Putting pressure on it she hoped for the fox to wake as she tilted her ear to his heart, her own crumbling as she detected nothing but silence.

"Oh, Nick. Why did you leave me?" Judy cried, not able to mutter her fox's full name. Her lips found the fox's head as she pressed them to his soft and cold fur. Tears now soaking the red of his coat, the doe pulled back. She pressed one last kiss upon his paw before standing up to collect the remains of her hair and the cracked crown by her side. Life would no longer be the same, and as she walked away from the love of her life and all that she knew she promised herself Nicholas' death would be avenged.

As she turned, a golden light pulsed over the foxes heart, radiating out in a soft glow. As Judy reached the window ledge, her ears flicked up at a soft sound behind her.

"... _Carrots..."_

* * *

Judy sat up with a gasp, the helmet falling from its place on her head. She turned to her side spotting Nicholas who seemed barely awake and she breathed a sigh of relief. Getting off the seat she went into the arms of her love, holding him close as she tried to catch her breath.

"Carrots?" Nick questioned pulling back to look at the rabbit. While he had experienced the alternate reality too he knew it was a mere dream like reality and was able to put it aside from the world now, it seemed his wife could not. Kissing the top of Judy's head the fox leaned down so he could reach the doe as he pulled her into his arms fully encasing her in warmth.

"Don't ever leave me Nick. Please. I couldn't handle it if you left." The doe finally muttered after a long period of silence. Nick felt himself soften at the despair in her voice and nodded pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Never." And it was a promise he was willing to keep for as long as he lived.

* * *

 **A/N: That was super sad oh my god. I had an original plan where I was going to make you all laugh but then I listened to super sad music and that idea flew out the window lol. Thank you all for being such amazing readers and continuing to support me and if you wish to speak with me about anything including this announcement feel free to contact me on the following apps listed below :**

 **Discord - littleredbug**

 **Twitter - tacdrawstrash**

 **Miraculous Amino - M.M**

 **Thank you also to Cimar for allowing me to be part of this wonderful journey and contributing to this large collection of wildehopps stories. I truly had a blast and can't wait to see what people think of this story as well as all the others.**

 **Much love**

 **Xx Tac**

 **AAN: This is Cimar and I want to give a huge shout out to Taconny here (you'll always be that in my mind lol). She wrote a wonderfully fun story here. So please check out her site and her awesome stories! :D (As well as Drekk's for being such an amazing editor for these chapters too! His stories rock!)**


	124. Usagi Shinobi I

**Usagi Shinobi** **  
** **Chapter 1: Judy Hopps! The warrior from Banīburo** **  
** **Written and Edited by AeroQC**

* * *

As yet another parking meter chimed, a somewhat disgruntled fox approached the car parked next to it and started punching a ticket for the violation.

"Hey fox! You doin' community service or something?"

He heard someone jeer behind him.

"As a matter of fact, this is my job," Nick replied in a deadpan as he placed the ticket under the vehicle's wiper blade.

"Oh my god! That's even worse!" The mammal laughed.

Nick turned to see that the voice belonged to a jackal, buckled over and clutching his sides in laughter.

"Go on, laugh it up pal, you'll be paying for it later," he mumbled just as Judy got to his side.

"Nick! We're already in enough trouble thanks to you; I don't need you beating up a civilian!" The bunny hissed.

"Woah! Carrots! I was talking literally," the tod defended. "I remember seeing that guy leave his car about a half-hour ago and-"

Another parking meter chimed.

"Now he's overdue," Nick smiled as he served up his revenge in ticket form.

"Hey! You can't do that!" The jackal snarled. "I was just about to leave!"

"I'm terribly sorry," the fox smirked as he offered the newly minted ticket. "But if you have a grievance, you can take it up in traffic court."

The larger canine growled as he tore the ticket out of Nick's fingers and stormed off in his car.

"You seem to be enjoying this too much for this to be a worthwhile punishment," Judy noted.

"Believe me, Carrots, the joy fades pretty fast," Nick replied as his face returned to its former state of blasé-ness. "Even though it does beat paperwork by a longshot."

"Well you're lucky that Bogo decided to go easy after you tried to swap his pens for crayons," the doe frowned as they continued down the street.

"How was I supposed to know that he hid a camera in the planter?" The fox asked in his defence.

"Maybe the chief had enough of your pranks and finally decided to catch you red-pawed," Judy noted. "Especially after the whoopie cushion incident."

"Hey! There is no proof whatsoever that I put that under his chair," Nick dismissed. "All I did was post a video of him sitting on it on furbook."

"Whatever! Point is, you got caught and now we're paying for it!" His partner flared.

The rest of the day went on without a word between them, the bunny still miffed about her husband's blunder, and continued on after work was over. This, however, posed a slight problem for the couple as it was their usual date night. Dinner was a cold event as neither shared a word and barely looked at each other during the entire meal.

Wanting to lighten the mood a little bit before the evening was out, Nick steered the both of them towards Flitwick's arcade; knowing full well that a session in the PIXAR machine was a sure-fire way to get them both in good spirits.

"So what are we doing this time, Slick?" Judy asked nonchalantly as she got seated, the words being the first ones towards him all night.

"Well Fluff, I figured we could try an action-packed session to make up for the lack of excitement today," the fox replied as he scrolled through the available themes.

Nick scrolled down and selected the scenario at the very bottom of the list before finally deciding to get himself comfortable.

"'Ninjas'? Really Nick?" Judy giggled as she spotted his selection.

"What? Would you've preferred 'Pirates' instead?" He smirked. "Because I'm more into ninjas myself."

"Maybe some other time," she laughed before sliding on the helmet and letting the dream sequence play.

-v-

As the sun crept over the hills and fields, the residents of the farming village of Banīburo began their days as they usually did. And while the rabbit farmers started milling about their equipment and the shopkeepers opened up their stores, a set of unseen eyes stood watch among the trees just on the outskirts of the fields.

The owner of these eyes meant no ill will on the inhabitants of the village. In fact, he had been hired by the village council to safeguard the crops from a group of bandits that had made their presence known in the nearby woods. However, his own species had been known to prey upon rabbits back in less civil times, so the mere sight of him would probably instill a panic in the village. This hardly mattered to him, as his job was to keep out of sight and keep the crops safe.  
Satisfied with the lack of bandits in the area, the silent guard made his way through the treetops that bordered the fields. His movements were swift and sure, barely disturbing the leaves more than a gentle breeze would otherwise, but to the untrained eye, he was invisible.

His route stopped, however, when he noticed some movements further inside the woods. Taking perch on a branch, the guardian prepared for an assault. His judgement was sound, as a jackal clad in rugged clothing and bearing a sneer on his face betrayed his intentions while he made his way towards the open fields. The sentinel flung a kunai at its feet, stopping the bandit and grabbing its attention.

"Who's there?" The jackal snarled as he looked towards his attacker.

Without a sound, the mammal dropped down from his perch, his eyes not straying from his target, revealing a slender figure wrapped entirely in dark green clothing from head to tail.

"I'm guarding these fields, bandit," the guardian warned. "So unless you want this to get ugly, I'd suggest that you leave."

"A ninja, huh? Guess those lousy farmers have some extra dough lying around if they can afford someone like you," the jackal grinned. "My boss'll be happy to know that."

"I'll say it one last time," the ninja replied as he reached for his other kunai. "Leave now, or I'll force you to leave."

The bandit chuckled as he shook his head.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't like working on an empty stomach!"

The jackal charged as he drew a shortsword from its sheathe, striking at the ninja with a fierce cry. The ninja drew up a pair of kunai and blocked the blow before giving the bandit a kick in his midsection. The jackal was unfazed by the attack and laughed as he swung his sword back around and upwards at the mammal in green. The ninja parried the blow, jumping back from the sheer force behind the swing.

The exchange was brief, but it told everything the ninja needed to know. In raw power, he was outmatched by the bandit, and his blows hardly did any damage to the jackal either. The best course of action he could think of was to keep parrying his attacks and push him back when the bandit grew tired. Not the quickest way to solve the issue, but one that the ninja deemed the most efficient.

The bandit continued his assault as the ninja reflected on this, the jackal pushing back against the guardian through the bushes and closer to the open fields where he intended on pilfering his meal. Despite the onslaught that the ninja thwarted, the enemy showed no sign of weakening in the slightest. In fact, the attacks redoubled in effort once the tilled farmland of Banīburo peeked into view beyond the trees. Sensing this, the guardian struck against an incoming blow with a swing of both kunai, sending the bandit skidding back.

"I will not let you take a step beyond these woods without you paying for it in blood," the ninja threatened.

"So the ninja actually has fangs," the jackal sneered. "And if it's blood that you want, then I'll be happy to pay."

These last words were said as he looked past the ninja towards the field. The guardian dared to look away from his target to see what his opponent was interested in.

In the middle of the field, along rows of carrots, a single rabbit kit was pulling up bright orange roots to fill a basket.

No sooner had the ninja seen this did his heart sink, and no sooner did this feeling rise did he feel the ripple of air as the bandit's shortsword rushed past his head towards the kit. He coiled his legs and pushed his body as fast as he could…

-v-

"Judy! Judy, can you help me please?!"

The little grey doe came skidding down the hall of the burrow towards the call of her mother.

"Yeah Mom?" She asked as she peeked inside the kitchen.  
Her mother, Bonnie, was stirring a pot of soup while juggling a pair of her siblings in her arm and another half dozen dozing in a pouch on her back, which, by the look of some uneasy faces, was going to turn into a pouch full of crying kits.

"Can you take care of the soup, Sweety? They're having nightmares again," the older doe requested apologetically.

"You can count on me!" Judy proudly stated as she hopped to her station. "I'll make sure this is the best soup you've ever tasted."

Bonnie chuckled as she let her daughter take charge before leaving the kitchen, focusing her attention to the near wailing kits. Now alone with the pot, the little bunny took a spoon to taste what her mother had prepared so far. Just as she suspected, her mother had been preparing her classic kenchinjiru; a favourite of her father's. But now that Judy was in charge of the meal, it was her chance to put a spin on her mother's cooking. She started by adding a little more dashi to the boiling pot, followed by some extra burdock shavings, an extra dash of soy sauce, and another helping of tofu that she found in the fridge. What she failed to find was the very staple of Hopps cooking ingredients: carrots. Judy found this pretty embarrassing, given that she lived on a farm that primarily grew that very root. So with the pot covered and a basket over her shoulders, the little bunny set out to the fields to gather some extra carrots for the soup.

The carrot fields were nearly empty that day, her father and older siblings having already gone to the marketplace just before the break of dawn. And while the optimal harvest of the carrots was still a week away, the roots would still provide plenty for what Judy had in mind. So the little grey doe set to work, plucking up carrots and tossing them into her basket.

She was up to her second dozen of carrots when Judy heard the faint sounds of metal on metal. She paused in her work as her ears swivelled towards the treeline were the sounds resounded. She kept on plucking carrots, but more slowly now as she kept watch on the trees. She had heard her father complain of bandits a few nights ago and was worried that those sounds were said bandits. But she didn't need that many more carrots, so she reasoned to pick just a few more and then run back to the kitchen.

And suddenly, the rings of metal on metal stopped altogether. Judy paused at this and looked to the trees again, but there was still no change in her surroundings. The little bunny let out a breath of relief and started tugging on the last carrot in front of her. She knew it was going to be her last one as it felt a lot heavier than all the others. She pulled with all she could without breaking the stem, but only managed in revealing the top of the carrot. She dug around the giant root before attempting one last time to pull it free from the earth.

One pull…

Two pulls…

Three-

"Look out!"

Judy had barely any chance to register the words before she was tumbling across the fields, something holding her against a wall of cloth. She came to a stop after moment, paws letting go of her as she lied down on the soil.

"Are you okay?" A voice above her called.

She opened her eyes, slightly dizzy from the event, to see a set of green eyes looking at her from within a veil of dark green clothes. She looked over to where she was standing just a moment earlier to find a sword almost as big as her stuck in the dirt, cleaving the carrot in half. In shock from what nearly happened, the little grey doe merely nodded.

"Good," the green figure sighed in relief as he got up and brushed himself off. "I dunno what I would've done with myself if you'd gotten hurt."

As the figure dusted his gi of soil, Judy noticed a patch of orange jutting out along the mammal's wrapped tail.

"Umm… Mister? Your tail…" She meekly pointed out.

"Huh?" The green mammal twisted to see what she meant. "Oh that's just great. It took me an hour to wrap that, and now it's practically falling apart."

As he said this, the figure grabbed the tail and proceeded to unwrap the cloth, revealing a cloak of bushy orange fur underneath the green.

"Honestly, why do I even bother doing this? It's a bigger pain than anything else, if you ask me," he muttered as he dropped the cloth and perused where it had been cut. "Hmm. Lucky it cut longways…"

"You're a… Fox?" Judy meekly asked.

-v-

The ninja froze as she said this. He really didn't need this bunny panicking right now, but there was no going back now that she found out.

"I'm a ninja," he deflected. "One that was employed by your village to protect the crops here from bandits."

"So that's what that noise was?" The little doe asked. "You were protecting our farm?"

"Unfortunately, not well enough!"

The jackal grabbed the fox from behind, trapping his arms, before biting down on his left shoulder. The ninja howled in pain as red stained the green cloth. The bandit clamped down on his bite and tossed the green-clad mammal a distance away, the figure falling in a pile.

"Looks like I payed my toll, Ninja," the jackal sneered as he licked the blood on his muzzle. "And now I think I'll make sure the road is free."

The bandit advanced on the fox as it struggled to get up, shadowing the bloodied mammal as he got his to knees.

"I wanna hear you beg for your life!" The jackal jeered.

The fox only clenched his teeth in silence as he stared down his overwhelming opponent. As he was about to take a final swing at the fox, the bandit was stunned by a smack to the back of his head, a carrot thudding to the ground shortly after.

"You leave Mister Fox alone!" Judy called out as she chucked another carrot at the bandit.

"You really want to trade your life for this fox, little bunny?" The jackal asked in annoyance as he stepped towards Judy, shrugging off the barrage of vegetables.

The courage that had once held the little bunny firm started to crumble as the bandit advanced and her reserve of roots ran out. Her ears dropped, her nose twitched and her legs started to shake as she stared at the hulking bandit walking towards her.

"Leave her… Out of this…"

The jackal turned to find the fox on his feet, his eyes shining a brilliant green as his tail seemed to glow an iridescent orange.

"So the ninja can still fight," the bandit chuckled. "All right, let's see what you've got. Looks like it'll be your last one anyway."

At this, the bandit charged. The fox stood his ground, his tail glowing brighter and flamboyant.

"Mojira style…"

He brushed his paw through the blazing fur and clenched it tight as it took on the orange flame.

"Nenshō Pad!" He cried as he thrust an open paw towards the bandit.

In a great explosion, the jackal flew back into the woods, dazed by the attack.

-v-

The fox, to his credit, stood firm from where he stood; his fur and eyes having returned to their former state. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavy in exhaustion, before releasing his arm and falling to his knees. Judy rushed to the fox's aid, holding him up so that he didn't fall into the dirt.

"Mister Fox, are you gonna be okay?" She worried as she saw the giant bloodstain on his gi.

"I've been through worse," the ninja forced a grin as he got up, his legs shaking slightly under the strain.

"Let me help you," Judy offered as she supported him as best as she could despite their size difference. "My mother should be able to help with that bite back at the burrow."

"Thanks."

As the two hobbled their way towards the burrow, the fox couldn't help but notice the carrots that littered the ground; carrots that had practically saved his life.

"And thank you for the distraction, Carrots."

"My name's Judy," the bunny huffed.

"Still gonna call you Carrots," the ninja chuckled.

They continued in silence for a long moment before Judy spoke up.

"I wish I could've been more help," she mumbled.

"You're helping plenty," the fox argued.

"I mean like you," the little bunny explained. "You're fighting off bandits. I can barely make one of 'em mad. I wish I could be a ninja like you, not a scared and useless bunny."

The two stopped in front of the door of the burrow.

"Listen Carrots, it took guts for you to actually start throwing vegetables at that tailhole, guts that I'm pretty sure no other bunny in this village has," the ninja commented. "You wanna know why I think that? Because they asked me to hide my tail when they hired me, afraid that the sight of a fox would cause a panic, whether or not that fox was protecting them. But here you are, a little kit, helping out a fox.

"So if anyone in this village has even the slightest chance of being a ninja, then it's definitely you."

Judy looked up at him with wonder in her eyes before smiling with a newfound conviction.

"Just you wait Mister Fox, I'm gonna be the best rabbit ninja in the world!" She said.

And with that enthusiasm, the little bunny pulled the fox into the burrow, surprising and mortifying her mother at the sight of the bloodied ninja.

-v-

With Judy having gone back to tending to the soup she had nearly forgotten, Bonnie busied herself with cleaning the fox's wound.

"Seems like that bandit did quite a number on you there," she noted as she wiped the dirt from the bite marks.

"Like I've told your daughter before, I've been through worse," the ninja winced.

"I'm sure you must've," the doe contemplated. "As a ninja from Sabasen, you would see a lot worse than bandits, I'm sure."

"You know where I'm from?"

"My husband is part of the village council," Bonnie explained. "He mentioned having hired a ninja to ward off the bandits. Wasn't expecting a fox though."

"Apparently, neither was the council," the fox stated with a roll of his eyes. "But I was the first one available, and beggars can't be choosers."

"Well, I'm glad you took the job," the doe smiled. "I don't know what I would've done if something ever happened to Judy. I'm truly indebted to you for saving my daughter."

-v-

With the fox's wound cleaned and wrapped, Bonnie offered him to stay for lunch. The ninja politely declined, reasoning that he wasn't being payed to eat and that there might still be other bandits attempting to raid the fields. The doe saw him off while imploring the fox to not overexert himself, lest his bites worsened. He simply waved before disappearing into the trees.

"Mister Fox isn't staying for lunch Mom?" Judy asked as she noticed the fox was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry, Sweety," her mother apologized as she headed back inside. "But he insisted on getting back to work."

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Sweety?"

"I've decided that I'm gonna be a ninja and protect the village when I grow up," the little bunny smiled.

 ** _Seven years later…_**

Judy smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Today's the big day!" She told herself. "Today, I'm going to pass that test and get into the academy!"

The bunny had been looking forward to this day ever since her encounter with the fox ninja back in her home village. Her parents were a bit shaky in their support of her becoming a ninja at first, her father fainting at the thought when she told him later that day, but as she studied and trained through her middle-school years, they warmed up to the idea of her at least giving it a shot.

And so, just a little under a month ago, Judy moved to the urban village of Sabasen, officially known as Sabannasenturaro, where the Shinobi Academy was. Her aunt Adeline was happy to welcome her under her roof, the cream-coloured rabbit having an extra room available above her general store.

"Judy!" Her aunt called from just outside her room. "Are you up? Wouldn't want you to be late for your entrance exam."

"Are you kidding, Aunt Addy? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" The teenager exclaimed as she put on her lucky outfit.

Along with her form-fitting training clothes, Judy put on her favourite navy-blue gi, the kana for 'announcer' written on the back, as well as wrapping a dark green cloth around her neck like a scarf.

This last piece was a memento of her hero from when she was nine, the fox ninja that had saved her from the bandit. Judy had never gotten the chance to ask his name, or even properly thank him, before he had left. Back then, she had gone back to the field to gather her fallen carrots and found the cloth that had once wrapped the ninja's tail. While the scent of fox had long since faded away through wear and wash, Judy still felt like her hero was close by whenever she wore it.

-v-

After a hurried breakfast and a short goodbye to her aunt, Judy quickly found herself in front of the Shinobi Academy, the compound hidden away in the forest just outside of the village proper. While she had seen photos and brochures of the academy, standing at the front steps had her in awe.

The academy was modeled with Edo period architecture, its shallow shingle roofs jutting out over wooden walkways on three stories. Just up the stone steps in front of her, two massive red doors dominated the entrance, each one easily able to let an elephant walk through, themselves pocked with doors for smaller mammals such as herself. If not for the subtle wood engraved sign by the entrance, the building could've been taken for a daimyō's yashiki by its size and architectural grandeur.

"Yeah, the first time seeing it is pretty amazing," a voice behind her caught her attention.

Judy turned to find a portly cheetah with the biggest smile on his face.

"I remember my father taking me here for a visit when I was a cub, I pretty much had the same face," he laughed. "Are you here to wish a friend good luck?"

Judy smirked.

"Actually, I'm here for the entrance exam," the bunny proudly stated. "I've been training for this for forever!"

"Oh that's great! I'm here for the exam too," the cheetah explained. "I hope I can make the cut. I mean, sure, I guess I took on a little weight, but I can do this. I know I can, I've been…"

The rotund cheetah continued talking to himself as he walked up to the steps, no longer paying attention to Judy. The bunny was slightly put off by the fact that the large feline was also attempting to be a shinobi, but she shook her head to dismiss any demeaning thoughts. With a slap of her cheeks to pump herself up, Judy went up the steps and into the academy halls.

The auditorium was bustling with conversation among the varied mammals that were in attendance, all of them anxious about the entrance exam. With the front row seats already taken, Judy shuffled into one of the seats near the back. She was able to find a free spot next to a striped hare, the buck standing on the seat to see the stage down below.

"Nice to see another bunny taking the exam," Judy smiled as she hopped onto the seat next to him. "I'm Judy Hopps."

The buck acknowledged her greeting with a small grunt and a nod, as well as shaking the paw that she offered.

"Jack," he simply muttered.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Judy revealed as she hopped in place. "I wonder what the exam's going to be? Do you think it'll be a tournament? Oh! What about a written exam? I sure hope not. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I'd get all the answers right, but I've spent enough time sitting down studying-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Jack cut her off.

The bunny was about to give the rude buck a piece of her mind before a voice called out over the speakers.

-v-

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?"

The crowd's voice calmed down to a mute silence as the speaker on stage eyed the crowd. Judy found the mammal to be a rather diminutive sheep in a dark-blue kimono and glasses.

"Thank you everyone," she greeted. "On behalf of the academy staff, I would like to welcome you to Sabannasenturaro Academy of Combat and Stealth. Or as you might have come to know it, Shinobi Academy. My name is Dawn Bellwether, and I'm the principal of this academy.

"Every single one of you has come here in hopes of attending our classes and becoming a ninja, but before any of that can happen we must determine if you have the proper qualities OF a ninja. Our entrance exam comes in two parts: the written exam to test your knowledge in the ways of the ninja, and the practical exam to test your current skills in the field."

There was a slight murmur in the crowd, a mix of apprehension and excitement at the content of said exams.

"Now I know that some of you might be a bit anxious by the thought of testing your skills among your peers," Dawn continued. "But all we're asking is that you do your best so we can evaluate which of you IS the best, as we only accept the best in our halls.

"By becoming a ninja, you set your lives on the line to take on missions from the most insignificant to the most dangerous, all of which require the utmost dedication and skill. By enrolling into this academy, you're relinquishing your very livelihoods for the greater good. Not for glory, not for money, but for the betterment of other mammals."

The sheep paused to let her monologue sink into the audience, Judy herself feeling her fur stand on end by the charisma the principal was emitting.

"So if any of you are against this, I would suggest that you leave immediately," Dawn finished with a glare.

A low rumble crawled through the auditorium as several mammals shuffled out, leaving about a quarter of the seats in the hall empty. Judy looked on apologetically to all of them, some of them seeming downhearted by the look on their faces. As the last mammal closed the door behind them, Dawn gave out an auditory sigh.

"And some of them looked so promising," she quipped before smiling again. "But at least all of you have the conviction to take on the life of a ninja. As you leave the auditorium, you will be directed to some classrooms where you will take the written exam. Afterwards, the staff will direct you to the grounds where the physical exam will take place. I wish you all good luck."

-v-

"So it was a test."

Judy turned to Jack, his eyes still staring down at the sheep onstage.

"Huh?"

"Her speech," he explained. "It was a test to weed out the weak-hearted. Ever since we stepped through those doors, the exam had already started."

Judy hopped down from her seat and proceeded to leave the auditorium.

"I think you're overthinking it, Jack," she commented just loud enough for him to hear her.

Following the directions given by a grey wolf, Judy found her way to her assigned classroom for the written portion of the entrance exam.

Everyone was given an hour to complete as many questions as possible, ranging from multiple choice to mathematical, even including some fairly ambiguous situational queries. None of these perturbed the bunny, who finished her answers with minutes to spare.

-v-

With the written session called to a close, Judy was finally directed towards the training grounds, where all of the mammals were gathering in front of a modest podium upon which a water buffalo stood waiting.

"Alright, is everyone here?" He asked while the crowd. "Good. Now I'm not going to waste time presenting myself and get straight to the point. The academy has enlisted a group of volunteers that have hidden themselves in the forest outside the compound walls. All of them are dressed in gi bearing the academy's name and carrying scarves like this one."

The buffalo held up a red kerchief for everyone to see.

"Your test will be to grab as many as you can and present them to me within an hour, after which a bell will be rung. You may use any means of acquisition you deem fit for the task, barring lethal measures."

He picked up an hourglass and flipped it over.

"The test starts now!"

The crowd of mammals turned into a stampede as they rushed the exit, Judy carefully trying to keep away from any of the footfalls of the much larger candidates. As she got to the forest's edge, the bunny quickly scaled the nearest tree to find her first target.

-v-

Judy scanned the area around her with her delicate hearing; eyes shut, her focus entirely on what was in the trees beyond. She heard the skittering of feet and the rustle of leaves to her left, steady breathing accompanying it. The doe jumped into action, following the sounds, her speed catching up quickly. Pawing a pebble from her pouch, she threw it towards her target, hitting a tree trunk next to a red squirrel in the tell-tale academy gi. With the squirrel distracted, Judy closed in and swiped the red kerchief that it had slung over its tail, continuing onto the next tree in her stride.

The bunny had quickly devised this rudimentary tactic within the first ten minutes of the test and it had proven to be quite effective for her, having successfully acquired four scarves previously in this manner. Judy tucked the piece of cloth into her gi with the rest of her spoils and set about finding one last target. While she wasn't sure how many scarves would do, the doe was positive that she was running out of time to complete the test.

As she was scouring the area, Judy noticed a potential target on the forest floor below her. Dressed again in the academy gi, a fox was casually strolling about, a red kerchief tied to his arm. Staying silent in her approach, the bunny once again readied a pebble to strike. She threw it towards a rock, creating a sharp crack as it hit, to which the fox stopped and turned towards. The doe took the chance and hopped down to grab the scarf, only for the fox to sidestep her attack. Before he could turn to spot her, she was already up in the leaves.

Judy was quite surprised for a moment, as this was the first target to anticipate her maneuver, but she quickly refocused herself as she readied for another attempt. The bunny followed for only a minute more before feeling confident that the fox was unaware of her. Another pebble flew, this time into a bush, causing the fox to stop again. Judy wasted no time in her attack and plunged towards her target, aiming to pin down the fox before taking the scarf this time. But just before she made contact with his back, her target knelt down, the bunny whizzing just above him and impacting the forest floor in a tumble.

Slightly dizzy from the unexpected landing, Judy groaned as she got to her knees. Looking up, she found the fox standing over her, a brow raised as he stared.

"You know, I think now would be a good time for you to abandon the target, seeing as how he's thwarted your tactics twice now," he suggested with a smirk. "That, and you seem to be running out of time, Fluff."

Completely embarrassed by the situation, Judy simply huffed and ran off towards the Shinobi Academy, leaving the smug fox behind.

-v-

Judy had presented her five scarves just as the hourglass was about to empty, joining the rest of the three dozen or so mammals that had finished before her. The buffalo had then rung a large bell to indicate the end of the exam, signalling the rest of the examinees and the volunteers to return. Everyone was then congratulated for their efforts and sent home to await their results.

All this happened a couple of days ago and Judy was getting anxious about her test. Yes, she had managed to present her scarves in time, but the doe was worried that her failed attempt at the sixth one was going to cost her. A knock on her bedroom door pulled Judy from her thoughts.

"Hey Judy? I've got something you might want to see," her aunt Adeline said as she stepped in. "It's from the Academy..."

The cream-coloured bunny was offering a small envelope, sealed with the symbol of a shuriken within a paw print, the emblem of the Shinobi Academy. Judy took it in shaking paws and stared at it with bated breath. This was it, this would be the moment of truth. The teenage doe carefully undid the wax seal and removed the letter inside, where she read the words in carefully inscribed ink.

 _Miss Judith Laverne Hopps,  
We are proud to inform you that your knowledge and skills have awarded you entrance into our halls at the Sabannasenturaro Academy of Combat and Stealth. Within are enclosed..._

The letter fell to the floor as Judy stood there blinking in disbelief. Even after all those years of training, there had always been a small part of her that thought that she couldn't do it. And yet...

"Well?" Adeline asked.

Judy smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm in!" She cried while hugging her aunt.

From here on out, Judy was officially a ninja.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, AeroQC here. I hope you enjoyed this first part of Usagi Shinobi, and I would like to thank Cimar Turalis of WildeHopps for letting me take part in his monumental collaboration project.**

 **In case some of you might not be able to tell, this story is heavily based on a certain Japanese shonen anime featuring romanticized depictions of ninjas. By no means are the fights being rendered in a realistic way, but it's all in good fun.**

 **Below, I've written some short descriptions of the Japanese words that have cropped up in the story so far:**

 **Usagi: It's the basic word for 'Rabbit' in Japanese.**

 **Shinobi: The proper Japanese term for 'Ninja', although the Western word that we know is also used.**

 **Kunai: The stereotypical ninja throwing knife, similar in shape to a dagger, but with a loop at the pommel where either a chain or rope can be attached.**

 **Kenchinjiru: The name of a type of Japanese vegetable soup featuring much of what was listed in the story.**

 **Gi: One of the few generic words used for 'Clothes', although in this story it's primarily used to designate a cloth over-shirt like you see karate practitioners wear.**

 **Nenshō: A word which means 'Burning'.**

 **Kana: A word that designates the two forms of Japanese syllabic writing ('Katakana' and 'Hiragana') that work with 'Kanji' to form the Japanese writing system.**

 **Daimyō: A title that was used for the Japanese equivalent of a high-ranking nobleman or Lord.**

 **Yashiki: The Japanese word for a daimyō's estate or mansion.**

 **All other oddly spelt words are purely of my own creation, being Japanified English words that you might be able to recognize.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	125. Usagi Shinobi II

**Usagi Shinobi** **  
** **Chapter 2: Teaming up! Rivals already!?** **  
** **Written and Edited by AeroQC**

* * *

Judy was accepted. She could finally call herself a real ninja…

Although, ninja-in-training was probably a better description. Before, all Judy had available was old textbooks and scrolls from the library that she'd study with abandon, but now she would get actual training from real shinobi. The teenage doe could hardly contain her excitement.

"This calls for a celebration!" Her aunt Adeline beamed as she broke their hug. "I'll cook up some kaisennabe for the occasion."

Judy's smile faltered slightly upon hearing this. Her aunt's cooking wasn't exactly horrible, but the grey doe had unofficially taken over kitchen duties almost as soon as she had moved in.

"Uh, you don't have to do that, Aunt Addy," she nervously responded. "I mean, we can go out to eat instead."

"Judy, as tempting as that is, I want to show how proud of you I am," the cream-coloured bunny insisted. "So I'm making supper tonight, okay?"

Before Judy could make another argument, a bell faintly chimed from downstairs.

"Oh, a customer!" Adeline exclaimed. "Judy, would you mind handling that while I check to see if we have everything for the nabe? Thank you!"

Her aunt was out of sight without giving a chance for the doe to stop her, leaving Judy to hang her head in defeat.

-v-

As Judy came down the steps into the shop, she immediately spotted the large cheetah browsing the shelves. With his back to her, she saw that his gi had the kana for Pisces scrawled on it.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked the customer.

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if you sold any Anpan here," the cheetah asked as he turned to look at Judy, his face lighting up when he saw the bunny. "Hey, I know you! You were at the entrance exam! Wait, do you work here?"

Judy blinked a few times before recognizing the face and voice.

"Not really," she shrugged with a smile. "My aunt is letting me live upstairs for now, I just help out from time to time. I'm Judy by the way, Judy Hopps."

"Benjamin Clawhauser," he replied. "But you can call me Ben."

"Sure thing," the bunny beamed.

"Now about that Anpan?" Ben asked again.

"Oh right! Um, I think they're over this way," Judy said as she led the way towards the far end of the shop. "So why are you looking for Anpan, Ben?"

"To celebrate my entrance into the Academy," the cheetah casually dropped.

"Wait, you got in too?!" The doe blurted in disbelief.

"'Too'?" Ben stopped for a second before realizing. "Then that means you-"

"Yes!" Judy exclaimed.

"Then we might be classmates!"

"YES!" She repeated before hugging the cheetah as they laughed in celebration.

-v-

"What's going on down here?" Adeline asked as she turned the corner to find her niece being twirled around in a rotund cheetah's arms.

The two friends immediately stopped their celebration and separated themselves with slight embarrassment before Judy introduced her new friend.

"Ben wanted to celebrate his acceptance into the Academy by treating himself to some Anpan," she explained.

"You got accepted too?" The older doe questioned with a raised brow as she studied him. "I had a feeling Judy would get in, but seeing you… Honestly, I did not see that coming."

"I guess that'll make me the perfect ninja," Ben chuckled, leaving Judy to facepaw at the poor joke.

"Well if it's all the same, I was going to be making some kaisennabe to celebrate Judy's acceptance, so you're free to join us if you want," the cream-coloured doe offered.

"Really?" He asked as his face lit up. "That would be great…"

His eyes shifted towards Judy standing right behind her aunt, her arms crossed in an 'X' and shaking her head furiously.

"But… I had already had asked Judy to join me for some Anpan," Ben added with a nervous smile.

"Oh," Adeline simply replied before turning to her niece. "Well I guess the nabe will have to be for another time then."

"Yeah… Too bad," Judy uneasily chuckled.

"But the least I can do is let you have the Anpan on me," the older doe smirked as she hopped onto the shelf and tossed them a couple of the pre-packed pastries. "And I would also recommend some green tea to go with 'em."

Judy was stunned at the sudden shift in her aunt's demeanor, having been pretty adamant about cooking not ten minutes earlier.

"Are you sure, Aunt Addy?" She asked as she chased her aunt through to the store. "We can pay for these, you know."

"My shop. My rules," her aunt stated as she gave them each a can of green tea before pushing them outside. "Have a nice date you two!"

"DATE!?" Judy and Ben exclaimed before Adeline shut the door.

"Ah, young love," she smiled before heading back upstairs.

-v-

"I'll have to thank your aunt the next time I see her," Ben said as he happily ate his Anpan.

The two friends had found an empty bench nearby and were currently enjoying the free food. Or at least, Ben was. Judy, for her part, was hiding her face behind her ears in sheer embarrassment by what had just happened.

"I can't believe she thinks we're on a date," she groaned.

"Hey, maybe she was joking," the cheetah suggested.

"Ugh. Anyway, thanks for saving me back there," Judy smiled as she opened up her pastry and began eating. "Aunt Addy's cooking is lethal sometimes."

"Anything for a friend, Judy," Ben chuckled before raising up his green tea. "Here's to new friendships."

The doe raised her own can as well.

"And here's to becoming ninjas!"

-v-

Judy was practically jumping in place from where she was waiting, standing at the front steps of the Academy. She had made a promise with Ben to stay and wait for him, but it was getting harder to do so every minute that he wasn't there. She almost didn't notice the familiar form of a hare walking past her towards the Academy, his gi a sombre black.

"Jack?" She stopped him. "Wow, congratulations on getting in!"

"I take it that you also made the cut?" He calmly asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on a friend, is all."

"Well I sure hope it's not that sore excuse of a mammal," Jack frowned as he gestured past Judy.

The doe looked behind her to see Ben heaving as he made is way up the steps.

She looked back to Jack with her face contorted in anger.

"You jerk!" She spat before running up to her friend. "Ben, are you alright?"

"Hey… Judy… Sorry I'm… Late…" The cheetah gasped between breaths.

"Let's just hope that the over-sized dumpling doesn't get a heart-attack during training," Jack smirked before he turned tail.

Anger bubbled inside Judy as she watched the hare walk into the Academy. She hated bullies more than anything and wished just as much that he wasn't going to be in their class.

As the two friends came up to their classroom, having figured out days ago that they were in the same class, they found themselves looking into a pretty sparse group of mammals. Some wolves, a tiger, an elephant, a few weasels, a couple of porcupines, a spotted hyena; in short, the group wasn't as diverse as during the entrance exam.

"Looks like a lot less mammals passed than we thought," Judy muttered.

"And yet I'm still amazed by how the dumpling passed," a voice that made the doe ball her fists rang out.

She turned to find none other than Jack sitting down in front at a desk appropriate to his size, his feet propped up with almost no care at all.

"He passed because he deserved it!" The doe defended.

"Really? You expect me to believe that this over-weight cheetah passed the entrance exam?" Jack frowned. "Especially considering he was bent over trying to catch his breath not five minutes ago?"

Judy slammed her paws on his desk, glaring daggers at the hare.

"He passed and that's all that matters," she pressed between grit teeth.

"We'll see about that during training," he said as he returned the glare.

"I'll kick your butt during training," the doe threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

"If you two are done, then would Miss Hopps take a seat so we can get started?" A gruff voice called out from behind the teenager.

Judy turned to see the same towering water buffalo from the entrance exam standing behind the desk with his arms crossed, his nostrils flaring. The bunny quickly made her way to a free desk at the other side of the room, far from Jack.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I think I'll start by saying that every mammal in this room deserves to be here," he said with an obvious glare towards Jack, a fact that had Judy smiling behind her paw. "However, whether or not you all deserve to be ninjas remains to be seen."

The buffalo turned towards the blackboard and began writing his name.

"My name is Adrian Bogo, but you will either refer to me as Bogo-sensei, Sensei, or Sir for the duration of my time instructing you," he said in a commanding tone before turning back to the class. "Have I made myself clear?"

Everyone in the class nodded, not wanting to disturb the intimidating teacher.

"Good, let's get started."

-v-

The following month was filled with lectures and training drills on basic ninja strategies, techniques and equipment maintenance, all of which Judy relished in participating in. The only rain on her parade was Jack. While she respected his skills as they seemed to be a match to her dedication, she absolutely hated every interaction she had with him.

"… If I have to see that stupid smirk one more time, I'm kicking his teeth in!" Judy flared as she headed to class with Ben.

"Judy, calm down," the cheetah beckoned. "Sure, he's a bit cold, but he's mostly harmless."

"Harmless?!" She objected while stopping in her tracks. "I've seen him laughing whenever I mess up a jutsu and he's always pointing out how round you are. That's bullying and you know it!"

Ben couldn't help but sigh.

"Judy, have you ever thought about just ignoring him for a bit?" He suggested.

The doe was speechless for a moment.

"How can I just ignore him? He's obviously doing it on purpose!" She pointed out.

"Look, even after all that training, have you noticed anything about me?" Ben asked.

"Not really, you seem the same as when we first met. Why?" Judy innocently asked.

"That's exactly it," the cheetah chuckled. "I haven't. Even after all that, I'm still as round as ever and cheerful as ever. Do you know why?"

She simply shook her head.

"Because I don't care what he thinks," Ben smiled. "I'm training to be a ninja and I've got you to back me up."

"Oh…"

"So just try and ignore Jack for a day, maybe you'll feel better," he suggested. "Now let's get to class before Sensei is on our tails."

-v-

"Now before we end our session today, I have an announcement for all of you," Bogo declared as he wiped the blackboard clean. "For most of you, this will be the last you see of me."

Judy's ears perked to attention as she heard this and murmurs around the classroom had her on edge. Was someone getting cut? Was SHE going to get cut?

"Settle down," Bogo frowned. "Before any of you ask, NO, none of you are being expelled."

Judy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You are, however, being separated into groups of three for the rest of your training," the buffalo continued. "Each group will be led by a qualified ninja and they will be your instructor for the remainder of your time at the Academy."

With this, he picked up a sheet of paper and began listing the new squads. Many of her classmates cheered as they got paired up with friends, while others sulked as they paired up with new faces.

"… Chelsea Cocuta, Eric Hystrid, and Kyubei Hystrid," Bogo called out.

"YES!" The female porcupine shouted out in triumph from the back of the class.  
The buffalo's nostrils flared at the sudden outburst.

"You three will be with me," he declared.

The porcupine's face encountered her desk in defeat as a muffled 'no' could barely be heard.

"Benjamin Clawhauser, Judy Hopps…"

Judy's heart swelled as she found that she was being paired with her best friend.  
"And Jack Savage."

Her smile instantly vanished. She blankly turned to look at the hare, who was holding his head up with his paw in boredom. Jack returned her look with disinterest before rolling his eyes. Judy was so shocked by the turn of events she had missed who their squad leader was.

-v-

"Nicholas Wilde."

"Dawn, please, just Nick is fine."

The sheep wasn't amused by his banter. She had called the fox to her office to discuss some important matters, but he just stood there giving a smile that looked like it had no care in the world. Even the way he was dressed seemed to give off the same attitude, half-wearing his crimson kimono so that the right sleeve just hung to the side, revealing his dark green gi underneath.

"Do you know why I called you here?" She asked.

"Because you can't resist my charm?" Nick smiled.

"Because of your last mission," Bellwether corrected. "Because of ALL your missions, lately."

Nick raised a brow.

"Really? Because according to what I can tell, I've executed every single mission flawlessly," he dismissed.

"I'm not talking about your success rate, I'm talking about the complaints we've been getting from our clients," the sheep growled.

"Complaints?"

"Your attitude with everyone you come into contact with," Bellwether specified. "They've been saying that you act like you don't care at all for what the mission is about. That you openly divert the conversation to other topics that have no relation to the mission. That you are untrustworthy."

At this, Nick frowned.

"I knew it," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"They don't see a ninja out to help them, all they see is a fox," he told her. "I try to act friendly and they don't buy it. I try to get information and they don't spill. I'm not trying to undermine my own duties, Dawn, and you know that! So if all they see is a fox, then that's what they're getting!"

The sheep remained unfazed by his rant, and left him vent for a moment before speaking up.

"I don't doubt your abilities, Nick, but there's still the question of whether or not you can continue acting the way you have and still maintain our credibility," Bellwether informed. "The more complaints we get, the more our Academy gets tarnished and the less clients we can attract."

With this, she grabbed a folder off her desk and made her way around to the fox.

"So for now, I'm giving you a new mission," the sheep said as she gave him the folder.

"I thought you just said that I was tarnishing the Academy?" Nick asked with apprehension as he opened up the folder.

"I did. Hopefully, your new pupils will not follow in those footsteps," Bellwether declared.

"You've got to be kidding me."

-v-

Judy, Ben, and Jack were all waiting in the classroom, having been notified that their new squad leader would come and meet them there, much like it had been with all the other squads. Theirs was running a little late though.

"This guy better be good if he's making us wait so much," Jack stiffly complained.

"I wish we were waiting on the training grounds," Judy voiced automatically. "At least I could get a few practice drills in."

"You know you could always try improving your jutsus in the meantime," the hare suggested.

The doe glared at him from across the room.

"You know what? I think I will," she declared as she got up. "And I'll show you just how much better I've gotten."

"Whatever makes you happy," Jack responded with a yawn.

Pushing him out of her thoughts, Judy brought her paws together and concentrated on bringing her body's chakra to her center. Then with a few quick pawsigns, she directed the energy outward in front of her.

"Clone Jutsu!" Judy exclaimed.

A large cloud of smoke filled the area around the doe, slowly dissipating to reveal an identical dummy of her just a few paces away.

"Ha! See? I can pull it off just fine now," she smiled proudly.

Without a word, Jack pulled out a kunai and threw it at the dummy. The target dispersed in a cloud of smoke before the weapon embedded itself a few inches into the wall behind it.

"A real clone would've ducked, at least," he commented. "All you managed to make was a scarecrow, at best."

"You're a real pain in the tail, you know that!? Can't you be at least a bit more supportive?" Judy suggested in frustration. "For better or worse, we're supposed to be a team now!"

"Well at least it looked like you, this time," Jack pointed out.

Judy's balled fists shook with frustration as she was reminded of her last public attempt, her "clone" having looked nothing more than a lump ragdoll image of herself.

"Well I thought it was very good, Judy," Ben chimed in, trying to ease the tension. "I'm pretty sure it could still be used as a distraction."

The doe let herself go slack before returning to her seat, a simple 'thanks' being muttered as she slumped onto the desk once more.

-v-

A knock on the door brought the group's attention towards the fox that had just come in. Despite his different attire, Judy immediately recognized him as the same fox that had thwarted her attacks during the entrance exam.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting a club meeting or something?" he commented.

"No, we're waiting for our squad leader," Jack quipped back.

"Well, guess that means I found the right classroom," the fox frowned. "My name's Nicholas Wilde and I have unfortunate opportunity to be your instructor."

"Well I sure hope your teachings will be more impressive than your timing," Jack commented.

"Keep up with that attitude, Stripes, and I'll be sure that you prefer that I didn't show up," Nick shot back.

"Sensei," Judy called out, eliciting a groan from the fox.

"Please, don't call me that. Just Nick is fine," he beckoned while facepawing.

"Sensei, when are we gonna start training?" Judy asked, ignoring his plea.

The fox raised a brow, just slightly put off by her eagerness.

"Right now," he told her. "But first, you three will have to meet me at the tournament arena."

"But Sensei, that's all the way across town," Ben objected. "Can't we train just outside on the Academy grounds?"

Nick chuckled.

"For any other teacher, that would probably be the case," he said. "But I prefer working out of sight of other mammals, and I know that the arena isn't being used by anyone right now."

"I... Guess that makes sense," Judy reasoned.

"Great! I'll go on ahead, you three try and get there as fast as you can," the fox called out as he made to leave. "Oh! And try not to be seen on the way."

With that, he disappeared into the hallway leaving the students a little baffled at what he meant.

"That fox is up to something," Jack muttered to himself as he got up from his seat and checked his gear one last time.

"What do you mean?" Judy frowned, having heard him. "He's probably just gonna set up some targets or something like that."

"He could," the hare shrugged. "Or he could be setting us up."

"Wilde-sensei is our instructor, Jack. He has no reason to be mean to us. Not yet, at least," she defended.

He simply shrugged again before leaving the classroom as well.

"I really don't like him," Judy muttered between her teeth.

"Maybe Wilde-sensei will put him in his place," Ben suggested. "Come on, let's see if we can get to the arena before Jack does."

The doe smirked at the thought.

"Oh, I'd love to rub that in his stupid face."

-v-

Judy ran through the crowd of mammals, dodging footfalls and skirting under legs, painfully aware of the group in pursuit of her; a pack of wolves shouting for someone to stop the bunny. She had no idea why they were chasing her in the first place, but she had to lose them before she got to the arena. The teenage doe ducked into an alleyway between a couple of merchant stalls, taking advantage of the small space to gain some distance before leaping up to the rooftops.

From up above, Judy observed the small pack barge through the alley, her scent fortunately masked by the garbage bins that lined the wall. The result lead to the wolves passing right underneath her and off to the next street. The doe heaved a sigh of relief as she rolled away from the edge, finally at a point where she could wonder why they were chasing her.

As if to answer her prayers, a slip of paper flew by on a gust of wind. Judy recognized a photo of herself on it as it landed next to her and picked it up to learn more. To her horror, she found that it was a wanted poster; a bounty of 100,000 Zen for her capture on it. Judy stuffed the poster into her gi and made sure to keep to the rooftops as she made her way towards the arena.

-v-

"Well look who finally decided to show up."

Judy glared at Jack as she dropped down into the arena. Looking around, she saw that aside from him, Ben, and her, the entire space looked pretty empty.

"It's not like I wanted to be late," she replied as she pulled out the wanted poster. "I was being chased by a pack of wolves because of this stupid bounty!"

"You too Judy?" Ben exclaimed in surprise as he fished out his own wanted poster.

"I told you guys we were being set up," Jack repeated as he revealed another wanted poster.

"Jack, will you quit trying to pin this on Sensei!" the doe growled.

"I think it's even more obvious now!" he shot back. "Have you even looked around?! He's not here!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat had the group turning their heads. Laying down on a lawn chair, holding a cup of iced tea, was Nick Wilde, not even ten feet away from where they were standing.

"Might want to take a better look next time, Stripes," he quipped. "Oh, and Fluff? Your boyfriend's right, I did set you three up."

Judy's ears burned in embarrassment at the thought.

"H-he's not-"

"Alright, fox, what is this? Some kind of joke?!" Jack shouted while waving his poster. "Are you trying to get rid of us or something?"

Nick stood up and walked up to the hare, using his height to stare him down.

"I never asked to be a teacher," he calmly explained. "So I'll take whatever chance I can get to make the experience amusing for me, even if it means seeing you three get in trouble while I teach you."

Nick yanked the poster out of Jack's paws and waved it in front of his face.

"This little stunt?" he continued. "This was but lesson number one, of which you all barely passed. I told you to get here without being seen, but you didn't."

Nick tossed the paper away as he made to go sit back on the lawn chair.

"Um, Sensei? Where were you?" Ben suddenly asked.

Nick stopped in his tracks and groaned.

"Okay, rule number one about being a ninja: always keep your presence hidden unless you want it to be known," he explained with a frown. "Which is exactly what I've been doing and what you three seem to not understand."

The fox gestured to the open space of the arena with outstretched arms.

"Forget the cunning strategies and the powerful jutsus, hiding in plain sight is a ninja's greatest achievement," he declared. "Everything else is just icing on the cake."

Nick stared down his three students.

"Mammals nowadays use three things to see the world around them," he explained. "Their eyes. Their ears. And most importantly..."

He pointed towards his snout.

"Their nose. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"That we have to blend in as much as possible, right Sensei?" Judy guessed.

"No," The fox frankly responded. "You need to practically disappear from everyone's senses."

"That's impossible," Jack dismissed.

"Oh really now?" Nick replied with wide eyes. "Then explain to me how I just sat here as you three stumbled in without having any of you know I was there."

The hare almost answered, but caught his tongue before embarrassing himself any further.

"Nothing?" the fox asked with a raised brow. "Spots? Fluff? Any ideas?"

The two friends just looked to each other, shrugging and shaking their heads. Nick facepawed at the lack of responses from his students.

"Looks like you all need a hint," he sighed.

-v-

Just as soon as he finished speaking, Judy's nose was overwhelmed by the presence of a new smell wafting through the arena. It was a pungent aroma of a spiced earthen nature that reminded the doe of a scent she had almost forgotten. She felt her heart start to race and unknowingly clutched at her green scarf as she tried to recall the memory…

Judy's thoughts were brought back to the present by the outcries of her squadmates. While the new scent didn't seem to bother her all that much, it seemed to be far too much for the two males.

"Oh for the love of all things sacred, will you turn that off!" Jack exclaimed while covering his nose up.

"Turn what off?" Nick asked with a smug mask on his face.

"That smell! It reeks!" Ben cried out.

"That's just my natural musk," the fox shrugged.

"I don't care, just hide it like you were before so we can breathe!"

"And there we go!" Nick exclaimed.

The scent faded away almost as instantly as it had poured in.

"As Stripes has so cleverly figured out, I've been hiding my scent from all of you using my chakra," he explained. "Couple that with some good old-fashioned silence and diversion, and I might as well not even be here. Us mammals rely a lot on our sense of smell; so if you can manage to keep your scent to yourself, then you'll have the advantage."

With his lesson given, Nick once again made to go sit back on his lawn chair. But Jack, having recovered from the assault on his nose, decided that enough was enough and made a sprint towards the fox.

Judy, seeing the anger in the hare's eyes, leapt forward, tackling him and pinning him down to the ground.

"Get off me, Judy! I've had it with that mangy fox!" Jack snarled. "He even said it himself; he doesn't want to be our teacher. All he wants to do is sit there drinking tea until the moon comes up!"

"Will you just stop, Jack!?" Judy shouted as she pulled at his collar. "Sure, his methods are weird, but he's still our Sensei."

"Have you forgotten that he set bounties on the three of us!?" he reminded her. "You even said that you were chased by wolves!"

"If Wilde-sensei really had it out for us, he would've set a trap for us here instead of having tossed posters around!" the doe objected.

-v-

As the two rabbits traded verbal blows, Nick walked over to where Ben was standing watch.

"Are those two always at each other's throats?" he asked.

Ben shook his head.

"Not like this. It usually dies out pretty quick, but this is the first time Judy actually made a move against him," he explained.

Nick sighed. Whether he liked it or not, he was their Sensei now and they all had to be able to work together to be effective.

"I guess I have no choice then," he reasoned.

The fox stepped forward until he was staring down at the pair. Having progressed from verbal abuse to physical, yanking at each other's fur and ears while rolling about, they didn't notice Nick until he cleared his throat.

"You two seem to have a lot of steam that needs to be burned off. What do you say we put it to good use?" he suggested. "Now, you can either go pound some mochi together or… You can spar with me."

Jack and Judy looked at each other. An exchange of glares was all that was made before they separated and got up, now staring at their new opponent. Nick smiled as his students took up fighting stances against him.

"I'm just going to let you know that I was considered the best of my class when I was attending the Academy," he said as he stretched out his arms. "I even managed to knock out Buffalo Butt on my first day."

"Yeah, right. And I'm from the Moon Kingdom," Jack sarcastically replied. "I'm going to kick your tail, you old fox."

"I would like to see you try," Nick smiled before quickly pouncing forward.

-v-

Ben sat in bewilderment as he watched Judy and Jack fly around the arena, throwing kicks, punches and kunai at their opponent. Bewilderment, not because of their skills, but because their supposed opponent was actually sitting right next to him.

"Genjutsu," Nick answered his unasked question. "The art of creating illusions for your opponents to see."

The fox reached into his kimono and pulled out a little cloth bundle which he began to unwrap.

"Rule number two about being a ninja: Don't engage in a conflict if you can avoid it. Rice ball?" Nick asked as he offered one to Ben.

The cheetah's face brightened up.

"Yes please."

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, AeroQC again. And again, I'd like to thank Cimar Turalis of WildeHopps for letting me share this story within this collaboration.**

 **And now, more short descriptions of Japanese words!**

 **Nabe/Kaisennabe: The Japanese equivalent to a slow-cooked pot-roast. Kaisennabe specifically implies that the dish includes seafood as the main ingredient.**

 **Anpan: Translated very often to 'Red Bean Bun' in anime, it's a popular somewhat-sweet-tasting pastry made with red bean paste in the center of a bun (don't get any ideas).**

 **Sensei: Literally meaning 'Teacher', it's title given to teachers of any medium and often used as an honorific when appended to the teacher's name.**

 **Kimono: The traditional Japanese robe that is often associated with Japan and its culture.**

 **Jutsu/Genjutsu: Translated as 'Art' or 'Technique', Jutsus are often associated with romanticized flashy ninja moves. Genjutsu specifically translates to 'Magic' while it's implied to conjure illusions in the story.**

 **Mochi: A Japanese rice cake made by pounding rice into a paste before cooking it in its desired shape.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	126. Usagi Shinobi III

**Usagi Shinobi** **  
** **Chapter 3** **  
** **First Mission, Sensei's in Trouble!** **  
** **Written and Edited by AeroQC**

* * *

"Okay Judy. Focus…"

Judy brought her chakra to her center, made the appropriate pawsigns, and forced the energy before her as she echoed the words in her head.

'Clone Jutsu!'

In a cloud of smoke, an identical form of the doe materialized in front of her. Concentrating on the clone, she willed it to move its arms and legs, which the dummy did perfectly. Excited by her progress, Judy couldn't help but pull a binky, a move that was echoed by the clone.

"Looks like you're getting better, Fluff."

Nick's sudden disturbance had her jumping in surprise, and with her concentration broken, her clone fell over and dispersed again.

"Hm, guess not that much, then," the fox commented.

"I was doing perfectly fine until you surprised me, Sensei," Judy argued.

"You should be able to hold a clone even IF you're surprised, otherwise it's pointless," he pointed out. "And stop calling me 'Sensei'."

The doe was about to argue against this, but held her tongue knowing that Nick would just ignore her again.

"Frankly, I'm surprised that you're having so much trouble with this jutsu," the fox continued. "The others can summon four other clones of themselves and still spar with me while you're having trouble controlling one. And don't tell me it's a lack of practice, I know that you try harder than everyone here."

The doe's ears drooped as she stared at her feet. It was true that she put in more effort than anyone else on the team, but she also seemed to be making the least amount of progress with her jutsu arts.

And it wasn't just with the clones; her substitution tactics, concealment strategies and illusions were also lacking. But it wasn't for a lack of training; it was more of a problem of…concentration. Alone, she was perfectly capable of executing her jutsus, but whenever HE showed up she would just fall apart.

Ever since that day about a week ago, the idea lingered in her mind that her Sensei could possibly be the fox from back then. But the longer she spent under his tutelage, the more impossible it seemed. The fox she had seen was brave and caring, whereas Wilde-sensei seemed the complete opposite. Even her first spar with him was a complete sham, having wasted a full twenty minutes fighting nothing but air because of his Genjutsu.

Judy's thoughts were pulled back to the present by Nick's fingers snapping in her face.

"Hey Fluff, if you're done moping I've got an announcement to make with the rest of the team," he explained as he walked off towards Ben and Jack.

-v-

"As you three might've heard, the other teams from your class have already been on a few official missions for the Academy, lately," Nick relayed. "Though, to be honest, finding a lost doll doesn't really count in my book."

Jack did his hardest to suppress a laugh, having heard about it earlier that day.

"And while all of you still have some edges to smooth out," he continued, Judy sinking into her scarf as he said so. "I've managed to pull a few strings and nab us a pretty easy mission that won't sell us short."

"Really?!" Ben brightened up instantly. "What are we gonna do? Are we acting as bodyguards for a rich family member? Oh! Guarding a priceless treasure? OH! Chasing off some highway bandits outside of town!"

Everyone else was surprised speechless by the cheetah's current excitement, usually reserved for when they were expecting to eat lunch.

"…No," Nick finally replied, resulting in the big cat to shrink a bit in disappointment. "We'll be taking care of something one of you is very familiar with."

The fox turned to look Judy in the eye.

"We're going to Banīburo."

-v-

While she hadn't expected to be returning home so soon, Judy very much appreciated the circumstances of the visit she was going to have. Leading the group with a skip in her step, only one of them seemed to be loathing their impending destination.

"Of all the possible places, did it HAVE to be Banīburo?" Jack groaned.

"I thought that you would appreciate being around other rabbits, considering your poor relationship with Fluff and all," Nick noted with a smirk from under his takuhatsugasa.

"Ugh. I've had enough relations with rabbits to last a lifetime," the buck frowned.

"Oh? Too many girlfriends?" The fox joked.

Jack remained silent, but a twitch in his eye had their teacher chuckling.

"Did you have a lot of rabbits where you're from, Jack?" Ben asked, trying to change the conversation.

"You'd be hard-pressed to find any other species back home," he sighed.

Hearing this, Judy turned around to get a better read of her teammate.

"Really?" She asked. "Because I always thought my home was pretty full of rabbits, but we've still got other mammals living around too."

"Well then you've never heard of Ōkunoshima," Jack frowned.

Ben's eyes widened as heard the name.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Rabbit Island," Nick cut in. "The only remaining community in Zootopia that's still exclusively made up of one species."

"Oh…" Judy voiced as her ears faltered a little.

"The result being that they're not very kind to outsiders, right Jack?" The fox continued.

The hare grumbled as he looked away.

"Well… Banīburo is pretty open to newcomers," Judy assured him as she turned forward again.

Nick pulled his hat further down over his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he muttered to himself.

-v-

As Judy led the way down the path towards town, crop fields began to crowd around them. While mostly being tended to by rabbits, other small mammals could be seen working at the harvest as well. The doe would often end up waving to the ones that noticed them and recognized her.

"You seem to be pretty popular around here, Judy," Ben eventually noted.

She chuckled a bit as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, you kind of get a reputation when you're the only one in the village training to be a ninja," the doe admitted.

"Too afraid to fight?" Jack prodded.

Judy scowled at the comment. She was about to shoot back a remark when a familiar voice had her brighten up instead.

"Judy!"

"Mom!"

The two does collided in a warm hug; an act that had Ben cooing, Nick smiling, and Jack looking away in disgust.

"It's so nice to see you again," Bonnie said as she looked over her daughter. "As soon as I got your message, I had your sisters fix up the guest rooms for everyone. How's my sister doing, by the way?"

"Her cooking's still terrible," the teenager smiled. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my teammates. This is Ben and that's… Jack."

"Oh, well lucky you. Having a handsome buck on your team," the parent teased.

"MOM! Stop it!" Judy exclaimed in embarrassment before puffing out her cheeks.

"And might I guess that you're Judy's Sensei?" Bonnie asked towards Nick, trying to peer under his hat.

Nick bowed slightly, hiding his features further from the doe.

"Yes, that would be me," he replied.

"Mr. Wilde, there's no need to hide from me. Judy's told me enough about you to have no worries," she admitted while placing her paws on her hips. "Now let me get a good look at you."

The fox paused for a moment before straightening up and removing his takuhatsugasa. He stared at the elderly doe, now wearing a look of surprise as she saw his face. Nick clasped his paws together and bowed slightly towards her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hopps, for letting us stay in your home for the duration of our mission," he spoke softly.

Jack and Ben silently mimicked his actions. Bonnie simply smiled at the display.

"Okay, enough of that," she waved off. "Let me show you to your rooms."

-v-

With everyone's gear left back at the burrow, the team proceeded into town to acquire the details of their mission. A lot of stares followed them as they walked through the crowd of bunnies, aimed either at Ben for his imposing figure or towards Jack from the many does that were out shopping. Nick, however, had decided to keep himself a short distance apart from his students, donning his hat once more and concealing his tail within his kimono.

Judy was concerned about her Sensei's actions, but they arrived at the town hall before she could voice her concerns. They were greeted and showed to the meeting hall where the village council was waiting for them. Among them was Judy's father, Stu.

"Jude! What on earth are you doing here?" He asked in genuine surprise.

The doe arched a brow at this.

"Dad, I'm here on business," she simply stated. "Me and my team are here to help out with guarding the crops during harvest."

The older buck frowned at this new information.

"I don't think so!" He exclaimed as he stood up to face her. "I'm not sending my own daughter to fend off bandits! Don't you remember what happened?"

"I remember quite clearly, DAD," Judy steadily replied with a balled fist. "I also remember that I'm a ninja now and that I'm fully capable of defending myself."

Stu stared her down for a moment before relenting.

"Fine," he declared, still unhappy with the result. "I guess I should at least be grateful that I get to see you for a week or so."

The buck returned to his seat among the rest of the council, all of whom were still silent from the sudden outburst that had just occurred.

"So, I take it that you're my daughter's Sensei?" Stu asked.

The question was directed not at Nick, but to Ben, who stood there slightly confused.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I'm Judy's teammate," the round cheetah meekly revealed. "Wilde-sensei is our instructor."

As if waiting for his cue, Nick took off the takuhatsugasa to show his face to the council. A few gasps were heard, as well as a couple of murmurs, but the only thing that had Nick's attention was the death stare that Stu gave him.

"Dearest council members of Banīburo," the fox greeted. "I do hope that you will help us in helping you keep the farmers safe as they finish up their harvest this season."

Judy was honestly dumbfounded by her teacher's eloquence. Most of his teachings were short and gruff, tinged with a whole bunch of sarcasm, but here he was actually being polite despite the animosity she felt from the council.

"If it will help ease you, I will mostly be serving as guidance while my team will handle the actual patrols," Nick continued. "And rest assured, Mr. Hopps, that if any of them were to fall into any extreme amount of danger, I'll intervene."

Stu grit his teeth as he tried to hold his contempt in check.

"Just be sure to keep out of sight, fox," he said.

Nick frowned.

"Of course."

He stepped back as he donned his disguise once more. And for but a moment, Judy thought she saw sadness flash over the fox's eyes.

-v-

The mission briefing was kept short. Jack, Judy and Ben were given routes to patrol around the village as Nick observed from the corner. They were warned to keep a lookout for bandits, sightings around the outskirts and along the main highway having merited the council to hire the ninjas. They were expected to keep the villagers safe at all cost, a request that had Stu trembling for a short moment, until the harvest was complete; something that was expected to be finished within the fortnight.

With the meeting adjourned, the team retired back to the Hopps burrow where Bonnie was just finishing up preparing for supper. Judy went ahead with helping her mother as Jack and Ben were assaulted by Judy's younger siblings. While the hare seemed to be having a hard time keeping his composure, the cheetah was taking the attention in stride. Nick, once again, kept himself apart from the rest under his disguise, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Hopps matriarch.

"Am I going to have to ask you to take that off every time you come in, Mr. Wilde?" She asked with a smirk.

Nick sighed before setting aside his hat.

"Your husband wasn't that happy to see me," he noted.

"Don't you go having Stu get in your head," Bonnie scowled. "You did your best, last time you were here."

The fox's ears perked up at hearing this.

"Wait- You-?"

"I have two hundred and seventy-five kits, Mr. Wilde, and just as many siblings, cousins, nephews, and nieces," the doe deadpanned. "I DON'T forget a face. Especially the one that belongs to my daughter's hero."

He stared blankly at Bonnie before looking past towards Judy, who was starting to serve bowls of kenchinjiru to everyone.

"I'm her hero?" He asked in amazement.

"Darn straight," the doe nodded. "I'm just surprised that she hasn't figured it out yet. You'd think that having your hero's scent wrapped around you for months would trigger something. But I guess not."

Nick looked again to his pupil. He had always wondered about that dark green scarf she wore. The fox had thought it a useful idea as a clothing accessory; the bunny could easily wrap and conceal her face for stealth, but the colour choice always seemed a bit off compared to the rest of her dark blue outfit.

Now, the choice seemed all that much clearer as he recalled his last excursion to the little farming village. It was the same cloth that he had used all those years ago when he saved that little kit.

"Carrots…" He muttered.

"What was that, Sensei?"

Nick nearly jumped as he was brought back to the present. Judy was standing next to him, holding a steaming bowl of soup.

"Nothing," he replied automatically.

"Oh. Okay…" The doe mumbled. "Are you hungry?"

She offered the bowl to him and he looked it over for a moment before taking it. As their paws touched, Judy felt her heart skip a beat for a moment and she froze.

"You okay?" Nick asked as he spooned some of the broth.

The doe felt her ears burn red.

"I'm fine," she meekly smiled before backing away. "I'm gonna, you know, turn in for the night. Big day tomorrow!"

The fox raised a brow as he watched her awkwardly disappear down the hall. He was so absorbed in his strange-acting pupil that he hadn't noticed Bonnie scoot up next to him.

"I take it back, she might have a clue that it's you," she commented. "That, and I think my daughter has a crush on you."

Nick nearly choked on his soup.

-v-

As the moon hung high and bright over the fields, the fox decided to take a stroll among the patrol routes his students were going to take the next morning. While he was confident in their abilities, he felt a particular need to be sure that each route was secure. Mr. Hopps' glaring also hadn't helped his state of mind during the later hours of the evening when he had returned. Nick felt very uneasy around the buck and eventually excused himself from the burrow.

The walk gave him time to think clearly, the chaos of Judy's family being too much of a distraction for any long train of thought. Particularly one that involved a certain bunny that had admired him since kithood. He hadn't meant for the incident to happen, it just happened. The thought of Judy keeping her word and becoming a ninja had the fox chuckle slightly before frowning once more. He had been so optimistic back then, just like she was now. That first solo mission in Banīburo was supposed to be one filled with pride, but the council shunned him just like they did a few hours ago.

And as the years and missions piled on, he came to realize that the world just didn't like his kind. That's the way it was and he accepted it. His kimono even displayed that realization in a simple character: _Always_.

He'll always be seen as a fox, always be treated as a fox, so he'll always BE a fox.

-v-

Through the darkness up ahead of him, Nick noticed the tell-tale glow of a lantern poking through the treeline. Coming closer, the fox started picking up the sound of chatter. Gruff, low-sounding mutterings, like the voices didn't want to be heard by unwanted ears. Peeking from behind a tree, he observed the late night commotion.

It was a small band of large mammals, a black bear and a couple of wolves, dressed in some weather-worn clothes and visibly armed. Bandits, Nick figured. He hadn't expected them to try a night-time raid, but he was glad that he had caught them unawares before they had made their move. Putting on his most friendly face, the fox stepped out of the shadows and approached the bandits.

"Hey there, what's keeping you up so late?" He casually asked.

The group instinctively reached for their weapons, growling low so as to try and intimidate the newcomer.

"If you know what's good for you, fox, then you'll back away and forget you ever saw us," the bear threatened, obviously the leader of the troupe.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just passing through," Nick smiled as he continued to walk towards them.

The bear unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the fox.

"I mean it, fox!" He growled.

Nick ignored him and walked past the sword and then the bandit, unfazed. He was stopped by the pair of wolves who put themselves in his way.

"Come on guys, I'm just on a walk," the fox explained.

"The only place you're walking to is your grave!"

-v-

The bear swung the sword overhead, plunging the weapon towards the fox. Nick caught the blade between his fingers and, with a simple twist, forced it out of the bear's paw. In one fluid motion, the fox swept the hilt of the large blade in front of him, using it to throw the wolves off their feet before tossing the sword off to the side where it buried itself into a tree.

The bear, furious, made a swipe at the fox with outstretched claws. Nick jumped over the attack with a lateral spin, grabbing onto the paw and pulling it with his momentum. The bandit only had a moment to realize what was happening before the world turned and he was slammed into the ground.

Having recovered from their surprise attack, the wolves pounced on the fox in tandem, hoping to end him with their numbers. But faster than the eye could see, Nick dodged every one of their sword strikes as he backed away against a tree. Confident that they were overwhelming him, the wolves made a great thrust against the fox.

Nick had seen the strike coming a mile away and jumped up to avoid the blow. Pushing off the tree, he flew over the wolves and landed just behind them as their swords found the trunk instead of their target. With open paws against their backs, Nick pushed the two wolves straight into the tree, dazing them before punching each in the gut. As his victims doubled over in pain, the fox grabbed onto their throats and flipped them back into the ground forcefully. The wolves crumpled on the ground unconscious without knowing what happened.

-v-

Nick panted from the exertion as he surveyed the outcome, it had been a while since he had fought so many larger mammals at once, but he was glad that he had gotten the better of them without a scratch. Now, there was only one thing left. The fox stared intently into the dark forest, scanning for another presence.

"You might as well show yourself," he called. "I know you're there."

A low chuckle rolled out of the darkness.

"I guess there's not getting past you. Ninja."

Out of the brush walked a large jackal touting a heavy sword, a burn scar in the shape of a paw marking his bare chest.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you again," the bandit grinned.

"You'd think that you'd want to stay away from me, considering how I beat your tail last time," Nick shot back as he readied himself.

"Well this time you don't have a little bunny to save you."

-v-

The jackal lunged forward faster than Nick had anticipated, the fox barely sidestepping the attack. Turning back, the larger canine slashed with his sword in a fury. The fox found himself in a losing battle, barely avoiding the lethal blade with each swipe. When he found himself back up against a tree, the jackal paused to sneer at his prey before unleashing a powerful strike. Nick rolled out of the way just in time before the blade found itself buried halfway through the trunk.

Nick tossed aside his torn kimono and began concentrating his chakra together. The jackal whirled around in time to see the fox's tail start to glow. With an attack just as fast as the previous one, the bandit punched Nick in the chest, sending him hurtling into another tree.

"Not this time," he snarled.

The fox propped himself on all fours to try and get up, but the Jackal put his weight on the ninja to keep him down.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "I'm not going to kill you… Yet."

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Nick-sensei is getting to know an old acquaintance.** **  
** **Disclaimer: None of the fights in this story are, in any way, realistic in terms of Zootopia canon.**

 **Again, a big thank you to Cimar Turalis of WildeHopps for letting me share this action-packed story with all of you here.**

 **Unlike the first two chapters, this one is pretty light on the new Japanese words. So yay!**

 **Takuhatsugasa: A dome-shaped rice-straw hat traditionally worn by mendicant Buddhist monks. Due to its shape, it's very good at concealing the wearer's identity.**

 **Ōkunoshima: A real island in the inland Sea of Japan.**

 **And that's it. See you next chapter!**


	127. Usagi Shinobi IV (finale)

**Usagi Shinobi (finale)** **  
** **Chapter 4: Full Circle, Guardians of Banīburo** **  
** **Written and Edited by AeroQC**

* * *

Just like every day, as the sun crept over the hills and fields, the residents of the village of Banīburo began their days as they usually did. And while the farmers started milling about their equipment and the shopkeepers opened up their stores, three sets of unseen eyes stood watch among the trees just on the outskirts of the fields.

Judy kept her eyes peeled on the forest and fields as she lept from branch to branch, a hint of worry marking her face. While her Sensei wasn't exactly a morning mammal, a fact that her team had found out on more than one training session, she was surprised to find the fox nowhere in her home when she had woken up that morning.

"Anyone hear from Sensei?" She called to her team over her headset.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

The teenage doe stopped in her tracks and strained her ears in hope to locating him.

"Where could he be?" The bunny muttered.

"I'm pretty sure he's around, Judy," Ben chimed in. "He did tell your dad that he was gonna stay out of sight."

"Yeah, if anything, he's at least an expert at doing that," Jack added. "And knowing that mangy old fox, he's probably hanging around in the forest."

-v-

"ACHOO!"

Nick sniffled from his less than comfortable position. Having been taken captive by the bandit leader, the fox was promptly tied then strung upside down from a branch. At the mercy of every single mammal in the camp, he had been batted around like a punching bag since he was there and drenched with cold water an equal amount of times.

"Mind if I ask why you insist on having me catch a cold?" Nick asked the badger who had just tossed a bucket on him.

"The boss told us to keep you soaked so that you don't burn through the ropes," she answered.

Nick grumbled.

"I don't know if I should applaud his ingenuity or his imagination," he noted sarcastically. "Wait, it doesn't matter. My paws are tied anyway!"

The badger growled at her prisoner.

"Do you want to lose your breakfast, you wet mop?" She threatened.

"Does that mean you're going to feed me first?" The fox smirked.

A swift punch across his jaw was the only answer he got before he started swinging.

-v-

Judy stopped in her tracks as she thought she felt something different from inside the forest. The doe intently scanned her surroundings only to find nothing. But relying on a gut feeling she had, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds around her.

The bunny's ears swiveled at the slightest of noises: a cricket's chirp, the wind through the trees, a falling leaf. None of these were what she was looking for, and her racing heartbeat was not helping her cause. Judy breathed out steadily, willing her heart to slow, and as she breathed in ever so slightly, she noticed.

It wasn't a sound that was different, but a smell. It was faint, but the doe could sense a slightly spiced aroma that was lingering in the air. A scent that she recognized almost instantly.

"Sensei!" She muttered as she leapt into action, following the scent.

The trail led Judy to a small clearing in the forest, a site that showed the signs of a previous fight. Slashes were seen in the bark of a few trees and a sword was found to be lodged in a fallen log a few paces away, along with multiple places were the ground was visibly driven into as if someone stomped there with incredible force. But the key clue that linked the place to her teacher was the torn up crimson gi that she found lying in the grass.

"Guys?" The bunny called into her headset. "I think the bandits got Wilde-sensei."

"What!?"

"Oh that's just great."

-v-

Jack and Ben met up with their teammate not long after, but immediately started regretting the decision once they were there.

"Yup. He was here alright," the hare choked.

Ben, for his part, started to wrap a scarf over his face to try and dull out the smell.

"Guys, this is serious," Judy scowled. "Sensei's gone, most likely kidnapped by the bandits."

"Yeah, we got that," the cheetah remarked, the response muffled by his scarf.

"We have to find him," the doe suggested.

"Any idea on how to do that?" Jack asked, having followed the same idea as Ben and wrapped a scarf over his own nose. "None of us have seen a single bandit all day and combing the entire forest might take the week itself; there's no way to find their camp."

Judy felt like she was in the company of idiots at the moment.

"Guys, Sensei gave us a way to find him. He left his scent as a trail straight to them," she pointed out.

"If you think I'm gonna risk MY nose for that excuse of a teacher, then you've got another thing coming," Jack objected, his finger firmly pushing Judy away.

"JACK!" The doe huffed.

"Judy," Ben quickly butt in. "I really want to help find Sensei, but I can't stand his scent either."

Judy pulled on her ears in sheer frustration.

"Nnnngh! There is nothing wrong with Sensei's scent!" She objected. "It's nice! It's great, even! It reminds me of when I used to help my siblings tend the fields as a kit! It feels like home! It-"

Judy stopped herself as she noticed her teammates staring at her with wide eyes, her ears burning red with embarrassment. The doe cleared her throat as she tried to regain her composure.

"What I mean to say is-"

"You like him."

"SHUT IT, JACK!"

The hare backed a step away with his paws up.

"What I mean to say is that I don't mind the scent, so I can lead us to the bandit camp," Judy explained. "I just want to know if you guys are willing to help me get Sensei back."

The doe held out her paw as a plea, hoping that her teammates would help her cause. Ben smiled behind his scarf and placed his paw over hers.

"I'm your friend, Judy. Of course I'll help."

They both looked to Jack, who stood with his arms crossed. He shrugged and walked over before placing his paw with his teammates'.

"If it means kicking some bandit tail, I'm in."

Judy smiled.

"Let's go save Wilde-sensei."

-v-

Nick carelessly yawned from where he hung as a gaggle of bandits kept watch on him.

"Hey, you guys mind giving me some water to drink?" He asked.

"Gods, does this guy ever shut up?!" One of the bandits nearby called. "Why are we keeping him around anyway?"

"Because the boss said so," another bandit answered. "Now go get the bucket."

"You know, I've actually been meaning to ask," the fox smirked, eliciting a groan from every bandit within earshot. "But why DOES Mr. Burns want me around?"

"Because I want to see your face when I destroy the village you're here to protect," a voice growled.

Nick twisted himself around to find the jackal he fought the night before standing in front of him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's going to be a pretty hard thing to do, unless you intend to carry me the entire way," he sarcastically remarked.

"You're not going anywhere, Ninja," the bandit leader snarled. "I'm gonna bring back the heads of those farmers to show you the deed is done."

The fox pondered this for a moment.

"Very good idea… Nice intimidation factor… Just one slight problem," he pointed out. "You do know that village is filled with rabbits, right?"

The jackal stared at him with some confusion.

"Your point?"

"Well, not that I should expect you of all mammals to be good at math, but…" Nick chuckled at the thought. "Rabbits are good at multiplying."

The bandit leader swung at the fox with a blinding fury, a move that ninja saw coming with ease. Twisting backwards to avoid the blow, he snapped his fangs at the paw ever so slightly as a warning.

The jackal yanked back his paw in pain, but upon reviewing it, saw that no blood had been drawn. He glared at the upside-down fox that was returning a sarcastic smile.

"If I wanted to take your paw, I would've done that," Nick told him. "But since you've been so kind as to not muzzle me, I figured I'd return the favour."

"Next time, you won't get the chance to bite me," the bandit leader threatened.

"You know what, I'd actually like to see you try," Nick taunted. "I won't even try to bite you this time."

The jackal let out a roar of rage as he started his flurry of punches and slashes, the whole camp gathering around the unexpected event.

-v-

Just above the impromptu fight, Judy and her friends were trying to come up with a plan to save their teacher.

"Okay, I gotta admit, that fox is doing a pretty good job while being tied up," Jack noted.

"Jack. Focus," Judy hissed. "Sensei obviously knows we're here, why would he make a scene like this otherwise?"

"So… What's the plan?" Ben asked.

Judy looked down at the camp from their perch. While her teacher was avoiding the leader's attacks just below them, a fair two dozen bandits were gathered around them in a circle. While they had the element of surprise on their side, as soon as they dropped down they would be spotted.

"We need to get the crowd away from the fight," Judy thought out loud. "We need some sort of disturbance that won't stop the fight but still be enough to get those bandits away."

Jack bit his lip as something came to mind.

"I've got an idea," he quickly said before leaping off to one side of the camp.

Judy sighed, not liking how he didn't share his plan. She looked to her friend for help.

"Ben, how about you?"

The cheetah simply smiled.

"Lunch time," he said before heading in the opposite direction.

Judy yanked her ears in frustration once again.

"Idiots. Both of them," she whispered to herself.

Seemingly left to her own devices, the doe tried to come up with something. But her mind was all a jumble as she watched her teacher twisting in place below.

-v-

Nick was fairly confident in his ability to dodge the jackal's furious attacks, taunting him with every miss.

"Hey, you almost got me that time."

"Is that a breeze I feel?"

"Are you getting tired, Burns?"

"SHUT UP!" The bandit roared in clear frustration, causing a little murmur to spread around the gathered crowd.

"Hey, hey, no need to lose your cool, Burns," the fox smirked.

"Stop calling me that," the jackal snarled.

"Sure thing, Jackie," Nick dismissed. "Say, I can't help but notice that you could probably use some tips."

"And why would I take any advice that you have to say?"

"Well, you seem to be just wasting your time trying to hit me, and I've got nothing better to do right now," the fox shrugged.

"I'd rather hear you whimpering in pain, Ninja."

As the bandit leader wound up for another flurry of punches, a subtle thud rang through the camp, followed by the sound of a tree crashing down.

"What- Go see what that was!" He ordered, a slew of bandits rushing to check what the commotion was.

Almost immediately, an explosion was heard at the opposite end of the camp.

"Someone destroyed the foodstores!" A bandit called out as vegetables started raining down around the camp.

"Find who did it and kill them!" The jackal ordered, again causing a group of bandits to swarm on the attack.

He turned to the fox with anger flaring in his eyes, Nick merely grinning lazily from where he hung.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" The bandit demanded, as he swung at his prisoner.

"And how exactly do you expect me to pull all that off, when I'm tied up here?" Nick questioned as he dodged another swing.

"I don't know, you tell me, Ninja!"

The fox chuckled.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a quick lesson in being a ninja and maybe then you can tell me how I did it," Nick smirked.

The jackal merely roared in anger as he dealt out a flurry of swings and slashes.

"Rule number one about being a ninja," the fox explained as he twisted around each attack. "Always keep your presence hidden unless you want it to be known."

"Seems to me like you broke that rule, Ninja," the jackal commented before resuming his attacks.

"Oh? You think so?" Nick chuckled. "Rule number two about being a ninja: Don't engage in a conflict if you can avoid it. Now I think I'm doing a pretty god job at that, don't you think?"

"Just hold still so I can kill you quickly," the bandit threatened.

Nick shrugged.

"If you want. Besides, there's only one rule left," he noted.

"And what's that?" the jackal grinned as he readied a final attack on his prisoner.

The fox smirked and flicked his ear.

"Rule number three about being a ninja… Always be in control of the situation."

-v-

In nearly the same instant that Nick finished his sentence, Judy launched herself at the jackal from where she was perched. Landing feet first into his face, she kicked off in a backflip towards the rope that held her Sensei suspended in the air. Grabbing onto it and sliding down, she pulled out her kunai to slash at the bonds holding the fox tight. The two of them landed on their feet just as the bandit leader hit the ground.

"You okay Sensei?" Judy asked without averting her eyes from the jackal.

"Just peachy, Fluff," Nick replied as he stretched out his slightly numb limbs. "Took your sweet time in getting here, though."

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly make it that easy to find you in the first place," the doe returned, whirling around to face him.

"Fair enough," the fox admitted. "I take it Stripes and Spots were the distractions?"

No answer.

"Fluff?" He asked as stopped what he was doing and focused on his student.

Judy's mind went practically blank as soon as she turned to see the fox. He was clothed completely in dark green, just like her hero from all those years ago. Her heart skipped a beat as thoughts clicked into place, like pieces of a puzzle scattered about.

His scent.

His clothes.

His words.

It all fit perfectly.

"Sensei, are you-?"

"Look out!"

Nick dived into Judy, pushing her backwards onto the ground as the bandit leader whizzed over then. Nick rolled to a readied fighting stance against the jackal as Judy remained slightly dazed from the impact.

"So it looks like the ninja wasn't working alone after all," the jackal stated.

"Bingo," the fox confirmed. "And guess what, you win a prize. A special beatdown given by me!"

Nick lunged towards his target in a fury.

-v-

Judy sat herself up with her head still ringing, immediately she noticed her sensei engaged in a brawl with the bandit leader. The jackal was visibly stronger than the fox, but Nick redirected almost every blow and gave back twice as much with his speed and agility. Punches, swipes, chops, kicks; it nearly looked like a fair match between the two. Until the jackal caught one of Nick's punches in his paw, then the other, and with what looked like a maddened grin bit down on his right shoulder.

"Sensei!" Judy called out as Nick howled in pain, blood seeping into his clothes.

She got to her feet as quickly as she could and tried to close the gap between them.

Seeing this, the bandit spun around and flung the fox towards the doe. While Judy meant to catch the fox, the force of the impact had them tumbling back a few feet, fortunately with Judy on top of her Sensei. With him out of the jackal's grasp, the bunny placed herself in front of the fox, ready to attack.

The jackal grinned as he licked the blood on his muzzle.

"You really want to trade your life for this fox, little bunny?" He asked.

Judy clasped her paws together.

"You leave my Sensei alone," she calmly stated.

The bandit chuckled.

"I don't think so," he replied before charging the doe.

-v-

As the bandit inched closer and closer, Judy closed her eyes and pulled her chakra to her center. With nothing but the safety of the fox on her mind, her paws made a flurry of sings until she released the energy inside.

A large cloud of smoke billowed outwards, filling the camp completely. The jackal stopped and looked around in a desperate attempt to see his target through the thick fog. It didn't take long for the cloud to dissipate.

The fox was nowhere to be seen, but all around him and up in the trees were hundreds of exact copies of the doe.

"Wha- What is this?!" The bandit exclaimed.

At this, the crowd of bunnies started to laugh.

"You really don't pay attention, do you?" One of them called out.

"Didn't you hear what Sensei said, earlier?" Another added.

"We bunnies are very good…

"AT MULTIPLYING!" They all roared together.

The jackal's ears wilted as the hundreds of bunnies rained down on him, pelting him with jabs, kicks, and the odd bite here and there. It didn't take long for the bandit to be subdued and subsequently tied by the kerfluffle of Judys.

"Okay Judy, the coast is clear!" One of them called out.

Another Judy landed close by, supporting a bandaged and weary Nick.

"Thanks. Sorry I had to ditch, though," She apologized to her clones as she propped the fox up against a tree.

The clones all gave her smiles and thumbs-up before disappearing in puffs of smoke, leaving only the three of them in the camp.

"Looks like you're getting better, Fluff," Nick weakly smiled. "Though I have to say, that wasn't your typical Clone Jutsu…"

"I-I know, I don't know what happened," Judy stammered. "I just- I- I couldn't stand to see you hurt any more…"

Judy's ears burned as her embarrassment grew.

"Not after you'd already saved me when I was a kit," she meekly added as she rubbed one of her ears.

Nick gulped and averted his eyes from how cute his student looked at that moment.

"So you, uh… You figured that out didn't you?" He prodded.

"Yeah…"

The two stood in an embarrassing silence for a moment.

"Sensei, I-"

"Carrots-"

While Nick had turned to face her, Judy had stepped forward to bolster her confidence. What neither of them had expected was for their lips to touch. Both of their eyes went wide and Judy hopped a foot away, her ears standing on end in surprise and completely flushed red.  
"I'm sorry!"

They both looked at each other in surprise, having said the exact same words.

"Sensei…" Judy hazarded as she stepped forward. "I… You're my hero."

Nick stared into his student's eyes.

"No…" He stated. "Your mine."

The fox gave her a big smile as he said this, and Judy couldn't help but hug him as tears ran down her face. Nick winced at the contact, but didn't push her away.

-v-

"Judy! Where are you?!"

"If she thinks that we're gonna be the distraction AND the cleanup crew, she's got another thing coming!"

Judy tensed up as her friends appeared from around the tree, the hare and the cheetah closing in on the tied up jackal. While she tried to get up, Nick held her close.

"Sensei! Let go!" She hastily whispered between her teeth. "I can't have them see us like this!"

"Carrots, relax," he replied. "Didn't you forget about rule number one?"

The doe looked up at the fox, a clear smirk on his muzzle.

-v-

Judy woke up from the simulation with a stretch, the image of being in her fox's embrace still fresh in her mind. And while the events were already starting to fade away, something about it seemed a little… Off for her. She shook her head, assuming it was nothing important, and went over to where Nick was seated.

Except he wasn't there.

The doe looked all over the booth, but couldn't find a single trace of her fox anywhere. Only his distinct scent lingering in the booth proved that he had been there before. As Judy stepped out, she found that Nick had gone off towards the concession stand without her. Wanting swift payback for leaving before she was awake, she snuck up behind Nick and nuzzled into his back while grabbing around his waist.

The sudden attack caused Nick to tense up only slightly, but it was still enough to spill a bit of the popcorn he had just bought for the two of them.

"Looks like I'm the better ninja, Slick," Judy chuckled into his back.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, AeroQC here. I hope you enjoyed this short story about ninjas. For one more time, I would like to thank Cimar Turalis of WipdeHopps for letting me take part in this collaboration project, as well as putting up with my lack of writing for the past few months.**

 **So in the end here, there were no new words that I snuck in this final chapter. But if you ever feel like reading this adventure again, be my guest, because I did sneak in a few references and cleverly hid some puns in the story.**

 **You can find more of my work, along with this story, here on FanFiction as well as an extra archived piece over on Archive Of Our Own, all under the same name AeroQC.**

 **Have a good day, everyone!**

 **AN: I want to give a huge shout out to AeroQC for writing this fantastic story. :) I was excited to hear he wanted to write a ninja story and he really showed up to the plate with this one. So please make sure to head over to his site and read his other amazing stories, alright? :D**


	128. Bun watch I

**A/N: Nick/Judy are lifeguards and need to learn how to be them effectively. I'm sure they won't have to practice mouth to mouth though...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Written by Anillio (Aninat131)**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by MykeGreyWolf on DA**

* * *

"…Nick?"

"Hmm."

"What happened to that bag of corn chips that I packed?" Judy's voice floated over to the red fox's ears, causing them to perk up a little. Said red fox was lying back on a deck chair, hands behind his head. Judy's question didn't even make him flinch. Without even turning his head, he patted his tummy, a fitting smirk accompanying the action.

"Oh come on! We haven't even been here for fifteen minutes!" Judy huffed, giving him a scowl. She wasn't sure if his eyes were even open to see it, with his trademark shades covering them.

"Relax, Carrots. We'll just pick up more from the Snack Shack later. Don't be so uptight, will ya? We're supposed to be on vacation here."

"Ugh, I guess…" Judy mumbled. A warm breeze blew through the busy beach, flapping the edges of the picnic mat Judy had just set out. Judy's eyes roamed around the sandy expanse, eventually settling on a large sign prominently sticking out of a sand mound: WELCOME TO TRANQUILITY BEACH

 _Tranquility, huh?_ Judy mused to herself as a pair of zebra kids zoomed past, screaming wildly. It seemed a little less than tranquil with so many mammals around.

"It feels like forever since we've had a nice family holiday like this." Nick sighed blissfully.

"Agreed. It was nice of Bogo to give us some time off. I think I've been working too hard."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did a certain workaholic bunny actually admit to working too hard?" Nick gasped in mock horror.

"I was honestly fine until parenthood came along…not that I would give it up for anything, though." She finished softly, glancing over a feet away, where Ridley and Ella were busy with either making a sand mountain, or burying someone. Judy wasn't sure which it was.

"Heh, of course." Nick nodded approvingly. "Just give me another ten minutes, and then I'll bring the kids to the water. Give you a little break."

"Thanks, Sweetie. Ridley is quite okay with the water, but just keep a closer eye on Ella. And make sure they don't go out too far."

"Got it."

Judy went back to laying out the rest of their lunch on the picnic mat. Within a couple of minutes, everything she needed was laid out neatly across the striped mat.

"Did you know?" Nick suddenly spoke up. Judy turned. Nick's shades were lifted slightly above his eyes. "This beach used to be called 'Death-from-Behind Beach."

"Wait, what?"

"No kidding. It was in that pamphlet at the tourist counter. By the way, duck."

"Duck?"

As she finished, there was a loud thwack, causing Judy to stumble forward. A large Frisbee did a flip over her head, landing and burying itself in the sand before her.

"Sorry!" A high pitched squeak came from a short distance away. It belonged to a small wolf, who sported a sheepish grin on his face. Rubbing her head with a hand, Judy returned a slightly forced smile, before tossing the Frisbee back.

"I'm starting to think they should have kept the old name," Nick said, chuckling. Judy couldn't help but chuckle as well. She was about to make a witty remark, but she found her thoughts trailing off as her right ear suddenly twitched. Her nose instinctively began to twitch along with her ear.

"Did you hear that?"

"The screaming? Yeah, I've been hearing it for the last twenty minutes."

"No, not that. It's…" she gazed towards the water, squinting her eyes a little in the bright sunlight. There were mammals in the water, but slightly beyond that…

"Nick! I think there's a kid drowning!"

The red fox immediately bolted upright. "What? Where? Is it—"

"No, it's not Ridley or Ella. No time to explain. I have to get him out of there!" Judy started sprinting towards the water.

"Carrots, wait!" Nick yelled, jumping off his deck chair. He reached out and grabbed her arm, just as a loud whistle went off.

"Nick, what are you doing?!" Judy exclaimed, turning her head while still tugging against his hand.

"Look, there's a lifeguard already on the way. Let him do his job."

True enough, a bulky brown bear was already rushing towards the water, blowing his whistle to clear the way. A group of beachgoers collectively turned their heads as he took a big leap into the water. A few seconds later, he came back out, carrying a coughing leopard cub in his hands. Once the crowd was convinced that the show was over, they went back to doing what they were previously doing as if nothing had happened.

"See? Everything's alright, Carrots. No need to get so worked up. Also, you're a cop, not a lifeguard, y'know," Nick said, finally letting go of her arm.

"I guess…" she mumbled, hesitating for a moment, before finally giving in and walking back behind the red fox.

"No matter the job, you'll always be the same, eh, Carrots? Helping people, making the world a better place…" Nick chuckled, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"It's a hard habit to break," Judy admitted sheepishly. "My body kinda moves by itself when it comes to things like this."

"Surprising absolutely no one." Nick paused for a moment, his hand rubbing his chin. "That made me wonder though."

"Wonder what?"

"What it would've been like if you decided to become a lifeguard, instead of a cop," Nick replied.

"A lifeguard?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much as difficult as being a cop, right? I mean, you never see bunny lifeguards outside of the kiddy pools. If there was ever a bunny that wanted to be a full-fledged lifeguard on the busiest beaches, it would probably have been you."

"Heh, yeah, I guess it would." Judy scratched her cheek, feeling a little warm. "What about you? Ever considered being a lifeguard if you weren't so good at hustling?"

"Nah, not really. When I'm here, I'd like to be able to lie back and not worry about people drowning on my watch. But there would be one reason why I'd become a lifeguard."

"What's that?"

"I'd get to flirt with my fellow co-workers." Nick grinned, giving his bunny a wink. Judy playfully pushed him.

"As if I'd let you do that on the job."

"Oh? I'm pretty sure you already do. And do you honestly think you would be able to resist me…without a shirt on?"

"As if! I'd bury you in the sand first," Judy said, huffing.

"Well, there's no point sitting here thinking about it, when we have an easy way to settle this…"

"Oh no, we are not going to the PIXAR machine now. We just got here!"

"Alright, alright. But how about we put that on the list once we get back?"

"Hmph, fine." Judy nodded, just as another Frisbee thwacked her in the back of her head.

"Sorry!" a voice squeaked out.

"…Yeah, they definitely need to change that name back."

The holiday definitely seemed shorter than it actually was. Before they knew it, it was already over, and the pair found themselves back at work, and back to their usual routine. The idea they had on the beach went forgotten, until a particularly wet Tuesday afternoon, when the two found themselves stepping through the doors to Fitwick's arcade.

"You picked a good day to play this particular one out," Judy commented, grabbing the helmet with her hands. It was starting to become muscle memory at this point.

"I was worried that you'd forget about this one. Hope you're up for an additional extension to our little beach getaway." Nick replied, doing likewise.

"Just make sure you didn't set it to some tsunami simulator nightmare or something…"

"Hmm, nope, it's fine. It's currently set to 'Jaws simulator'."

"Nick!"

"Kidding, kidding. Alright, Carrots, see you on the other side."

The helmet was already on, but Nick could imagine Judy nodding in approval. Lying back in the pod, he began to drift off…

* * *

"…Nick."

"Yes, Carrots?"

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know…somewhere else?"

"Where else would I be?" Nick asked, smirking. "We're supposed to be on duty together. Partners, remember?"

Judy lowered her binoculars, glancing over at him with a roll of her eyes.

"We agreed that we need to take turns patrolling the beach. We can't just stay up here in the tower the whole day. It's our first day on the job, and Bogo already has a bad impression of us. Don't make it worse…"

"What makes you think he has a bad impression of us?" Nick asked innocently.

"Hmm…maybe it's the fact that when he was briefing us, you were busy eyeing some other vixens on the beach?"

"Since when?"

* * *

"WILDE! Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?!" Bogo roared.

"Hmm? Oh, of course, chief. Loud and clear."

"Then tell me, what did I say?"

"Uhh…" Nick stalled. His eyes darted to the left, as a pair of skimpily dressed vixens walked by.

"Something about bikini babes?"

* * *

"…Yeah, probably since then." Judy groaned.

"His reaction was pretty good, though. I never saw a cape buffalo go so red with embarrassment before," Nick chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that was anger, not embarrassment. C'mon, Nick, you know the full-timers are automatically going to have a bad impression of us because we're teenagers. They probably think we're just here to make a quick buck."

"But I _am_ here to make a quick buck."

Judy gave him a look. "Nick, please. Please don't mess this up for us. You know how hard we worked to get here."

"Alright, alright. Just relax, Carrots. I'll do my rounds now, okay? See you in an hour."

"Thank you."

With that, Nick got off his deck chair, climbing down the ladder before jumping off two rungs before the bottom. He landed with a soft thud on the sand, taking a moment to breathe in and look around.

 _Darn. I was hoping she would say something._

Nick crossed his arms, rubbing his chin with a hand. A horde of kids ran past him, laughing wildly. A beach ball soon flew over his head, barely missing him. He wasn't concerned. He knew he was supposed to be monitoring the beachgoers, but his mind wasn't really there right then. His mind was somewhere else…

 _Carrots._

He never thought it would have come to this. Him? Falling for a bunny? It sounded ridiculous. And yet, that was the truth that he could no longer deny. It was just pure coincidence that he'd met her during a public lifeguard training course. Nick wasn't particularly fond of water himself, but he didn't hate it, and he needed some spare cash, now that the summer holidays had started. That was where he'd met the little bunny, who was only a year younger than him. At first, he was one of the many that laughed at her. It was to be expected, of course. The only thing more ridiculous than a bunny becoming a lifeguard was a bunny becoming a cop or something.

But soon, he found himself laughing _with_ her.

For some reason, he found himself close to her during lifeguard training. He got to see, up close and personal, what made this little bunny tick. No matter how many times she failed, she got back up and tried again. Her stubbornness was almost admirable, Nick thought. But surely after failing a few more times, she would pack up and leave with her tail between her legs.

It didn't happen. She started to get better and better at everything. Swimming, rescuing, diving…she got good enough that during an underwater rescue exercise, she actually managed to free her allocated dummy victim long before Nick even managed to untangle the ropes holding his own dummy down. And what's more, she actually came back to help him with his own dummy—all under the radar, of course. Nick knew he would've failed that particular test otherwise. She surpassed everyone's expectations, and then some. Nobody dared to laugh at her after that.

Nick found himself following her. At the table where she normally sat alone during lunch, Nick found himself walking over to her one day and asking "Is this seat taken?"

The surprised look on her face told Nick all he needed to know. And that was how it all began. Sitting at the rickety table in the cafeteria, Nick asked her a question.

"Why did you help me back then, during the test?"

He still remembered the way she shrugged, and sheepishly said "You looked like you needed help. And this is one of the few tests I'm actually good at…"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. His curiosity was certainly piqued. He began asking more questions, interested to know what exactly motivated the little bunny. Apparently, this had been her dream ever since she was small, when a lifeguard saved her from drowning in a pool. She was moved by that incident, and she wanted to be just like her, saving people and really making a difference to them. And even though her parents and friends actively opposed her choice, she still pushed on, determined to prove them wrong. She wanted to prove all of them wrong. She wanted to show the world that a bunny could be a real lifeguard.

And Nick believed her.

For the rest of their time in lifeguard training, the two found themselves growing closer and closer. It started with having lunch together, and then training together, and eventually even spending time after training hours, whether it was just a quick dinner or a short movie. Judy soon wanted to know more about him too, asking him why he wanted to be a lifeguard.

"I thought it would be a good way to pick up some girls." Nick had smirked.

He'd expected an awkward look or at the very least, a raised eyebrow. But Judy returned the grin at him, playfully elbowing him.

They had been near inseparable ever since. And as time went on, Nick realised that what he wanted had changed. The bikini babes he'd been itching to meet and impress…they were no longer his goal. He wanted someone else. He wanted Judy.

But of course, he'd been too chicken to actually confess it to her, especially with the way that she actually egged him on to go and impress the vixens on the beach. From the way she said it, there was no way that Judy was even remotely interested in him. That kinda stung a little.

 _Hmm…maybe if I can't get her to be interested in me, I could always get her to give me a kiss, at the very least._

The thought made Nick stop in his tracks. He had instinctively pushed it away, but something inside him was urging him to just entertain the idea, even for a little bit.

 _A kiss, huh? That might actually work out…_

But how was he supposed to even come close to getting her to give him a kiss?

"How about CPR? I could pretend to drown, so that she'll have to give me mouth-to-mouth," Nick found himself saying.

" _That's crazy,"_ a voice in his head fired back. _"First of all, you ARE a lifeguard. How would you drowning be believable in any way?"_

"Hmm…that's true."

"Also, she'd probably break your ribs during the chest compressions."

Nick winced, before sighing. It sounded less and less like a good idea the more he thought about it. And yet, it was the best idea he had that didn't involve soul-crushing rejection.

 _Not soul-crushing, but rib-crushing…_

"Hmm?" Something caught Nick's attention in the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards the sea, where a bear cub sat on the edge of the water. The cub's back was turned to the beach, and he didn't seem to be moving. He was quite far away from everyone else, and nobody seemed to be paying him any mind. There didn't seem to be any bear families in the immediately vicinity either, much less looking for one.

Nick shrugged, and made a beeline towards the kid. As he got closer, he was relieved to see that the kid wasn't in shock or anything dangerous. He was just sulking, oddly enough. He didn't look much older than seven years old. Nick stopped in his tracks for a moment, wondering how he was going to approach this. He settled for slowly sitting down to the side of the cub.

"Hey there, sport. What are ya doing here all by yourself? Where's your family?"

The kid turned, startled to see the red fox suddenly talking to him.

"Oh…my family's on the beach."

"Well, the beach is that way. And it's pretty dangerous to be so close to the water like this by yourself. Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't like sand," the kid mumbled.

"Hmm? Why not?"

"It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere."

"Uh…okay?" Nick said, blinking. He scratched his head. _Why come to the beach if you hate sand of all things?_

"I wanted to go to Disneyworld, but my brothers all wanted to come here. And because I'm the youngest, they don't listen to me." The boy huffed, as if reading Nick's mind.

 _Ah, there it is._

Nick placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly.

"Yeah, big brothers are jerks, aren't they? Is that why you're out here by yourself?"

"Uh huh." The boy said, nodding. "At least here the water can wash away this stupid sand. Also, maybe if I get stung by a jellyfish then mom will panic and we won't ever come back here again."

Nick immediately opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. He let the kid's words hang for a while, before speaking again.

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you, kid. But right now it isn't jellyfish season, so we don't expect jellyfish to be showing up here in the water. They were telling all the lifeguards this morning about it."

"Aww…"

Something was coming to Nick. A lightbulb suddenly lit up in his head. And the very thought of it made his heart flutter. It was crazy, and Nick knew it.

"Hey kid, do you like ice-cream?"

That seemed to have caught his attention. He looked at Nick with wide eyes, nodding quickly.

"How about I take you to the Snack Shack and get you an ice-cream for being such a big help?"

"Really?!" the kid stood up now. "How come?"

"Because you just gave me a really good idea."


	129. Bunwatch II (finale)

**Chapter 2**

 **Written by Aninat131**

 **Edited by Cimar**

 **Artwork by MykeGreyWolf on DA**

* * *

 _Focus. I need to be focused._

Nick found himself walking more briskly than usual along the sandy beach. Throngs of beachgoers moved along the wide expanse, running, laughing, taking photos…it definitely wasn't the place to be for some peace and quiet.

The edge of the lookout post began to come into view in the corner of Nick's eye, and he forced himself to slow his pace down a little.

 _She should be able to see any incidents from here._

He couldn't believe he had actually talked himself into doing this. After picking up the kid by the water up, Nick brought him to the Snack Shack for a nice popsicle. On the way there, a part of him was trying to talk him out of doing this. But the more he thought about it then, the more convinced he got.

" _You're crazy! Think this through before you do something stupid!"_

"I have thought this through. I'm going to wait for someone to get in trouble out there in the ocean, and then I'm going to go rescue him. Judy will definitely see it, with how vigilant she is. She'll rush out to rescue him, but since I'm already on the beach, I'll get there faster. I'll pretend to have been stung by a jellyfish, so Judy will have to come and rescue me. And then, when she's trying to treat the wound, I'll wake up with a gasp, and 'conveniently' kiss her on her lips because of the delirium. No CPR, no risk of broken ribs. It's fool-proof!"

" _But what about the victim? How are you going to 'drown' and stop him from drowning? What if he actually dies from this?"_

Nick bit his lip hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's kind of a problem…"

"Why are you talking to yourself, Mr Lifeguard?"

Nick spun, only to see no one.

"Down here, Mr Lifeguard."

Nick looked down. A familiar looking bear cub was looking back up at him with a smile.

"Hey, you're…that kid from just now. The one who hates sand. I just realise I never got your name."

"It's Kinoe. But you can call me Kin."

Nick never really paid attention before, but the bear cub was pretty short. He only came up to Nick's stomach in height, but he didn't look the slightest bit intimidated. In fact, his brown eyes only showed intrigue. Curiosity.

"Ah, okay then, Kin. What are you doing here? I thought I already left you with an ice cream at the Snack Shack. Also, just call me Nick. I'm not that old."

"Okay, Mr Old Lifeguard Nick." Kin said, grinning. "Anyway, why are you talking to yourself? Do lifeguards do that a lot?"

"Nah, I'm just…" Nicks eyes wandered over to the lookout tower. "It's adult stuff."

"You're not an adult." Kin replied.

"Well, dang, you got me there." Nick chuckled. "Alright fine. I'm just wondering how I can get a girl to kiss me."

"Ooooh," Kin's eyes widened. "Why don't you just ask her to kiss you?"

"Okay, you're probably too young for me to be talking to you about this kinda thing."

"I'm already nine!" Kin pouted in response. "And I know about this sort of stuff! My brothers always talk about it all the time."

"You're nine?!" Nick exclaimed. "I thought you were like, six, or something."

"Don't make fun of my size!" Kin yelled, glaring daggers at Nick.

"Okay okay!" Nick raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway, it's not as easy as just telling her that I want to kiss her. She's my friend, and if she finds out that I want to kiss her, but she doesn't like me, things will get…weird."

"That sounds just like my brother," Kin replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He liked a girl and tried to kiss her too."

"Oh? And how did that turn out?"

"The girl slapped him. He was sad."

Nick winced at the thought of Judy slapping him. He knew that was a very real possibility. Whether she would actually do it was another matter altogether. He began pacing around again.

"So what are you gonna do?" the bear cub asked, his head following Nick as he left a circular impression trail in the sand.

"Well, I kinda had a plan, but it's pretty dangerous."

That didn't seem to dissuade Kin. In fact, he seemed even more excited at the prospect of danger.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to rescue someone who's drowning, then pretend to get stung by a jellyfish so she'll come and rescue me. Then I can use that chance to kiss her."

"I thought you said that there weren't any jellyfish in the water at this time of the year."

"It doesn't mean that it's impossible, only unlikely. But still, the problem is that I can't save someone and pretend to drown at the same time."

"What if I did it?"

Nick's head spun.

"What?"

"Yeah! I'm a great swimmer! Let me go into the water, and you can come 'rescue' me. I can totally look like I'm in trouble," the bear cub, his eyes lighting up all of a sudden.

"But that's…"

"Or you could just swim over to me in the water and tell me to get out like you did just now."

Nick was about to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself short.

"Wait a second. If you go far out enough, I can rush out into the water to bring you back…"

"And then you can pretend to be stung!" Kin finished, beaming proudly. "Whaddya think?"

Nick instinctively tried to think of a way to shoot Kin down, but after a moment of thinking, he realised he didn't really have a good objection to the bear cub's plan. It was exactly what he wanted.

"…I think you'd make a good hustler, Kin." Nick finally replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Kin asked, cocking his head.

"That's not important now. It's a great plan, really. But I can't risk you doing this. There may not be jellyfish, but going that far out by yourself is super dangerous." Nick took his hand off Kin's shoulder. "What would your mom say if she saw you out there?"

"She'd probably get all screamy and make a big fuss. Hey, maybe she'll get so mad that we won't have to come back to the beach anymore!" Kin replied brightly.

"Yeesh, you really need to work this thing out with your family. Doing something ridiculous like this to get their attention isn't exactly a great idea…"

Kin raised an eyebrow. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah something something I should be doing the same thing with the girl I like blah blah blah…"

"Nah, it's okay," Kin dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Once you get your kiss, you can go back to being a boring lifeguard and I don't have to come to the beach anymore. So, do you wanna do this or not?"

"Hmm…this still sounds awfully generous of you to help me like this, Kin. What else is in it for you?" Nick asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kinoe thought to himself for a moment.

"I like your sunglasses."

Nick's eyes travelled down, to where his admittedly expensive set of designer shades were hanging from his shirt. He'd just been able to afford it with his savings, as a little gift to himself for becoming a full-fledged lifeguard. He hesitated, holding them in his hand for a moment.

"…If this actually works, it's yours."

* * *

 _You're crazy you're crazy you're crazy—_

Nick silenced the voice in his head that was screaming at him that this was a terrible idea. Perhaps one day, when he got older and matured into a respectable adult, he would look back on this day and wholeheartedly agree that this was a terrible idea.

But for now, adrenaline and hormones convinced him that this was the best idea ever.

The beach was still teeming with people, and they didn't give Nick a second glance as he walked past. He sifted through the crowd as if he were one of them, tucking his sunglasses back into their casing. He wasn't going to drag his expensive designer shades into the water, whether he was eventually going to give them to Kin or not.

Said bear cub had already agreed to the plan, but he'd asked for some time to use the bathroom first before meeting Nick somewhere closer to the watchtower. Nick had obliged, and was now standing in the shade of a big palm tree, being sure to avoid being in the line of sight of the watchtower.

"Where is he?" Nick mumbled to himself.

As a pair of giraffes moved out of the way, Nick spotted him. The brown-furred cub was running up towards the tree, wearing a blue swimsuit and goggles.

"I'm here I'm here!" Kin panted, skidding to a stop in the sand in front of Nick.

"You sure took your time," Nick remarked, stretching his arms.

"I had to get my goggles too." He pointed to the pair that he wore on his head. "Oh yeah, about that lifeguard you like…is it that bunny girl in the tower?" Kin motioned behind him. Nick hesitated a moment, before answering.

"Yeah, she is."

"Oh okay. I'm gonna go swim around there. Is that okay?" Kin asked, pointing towards a slightly less crowded part of the water. Nick blinked.

"Wait, that's all you wanted to say about her?"

"What did you want me to say about her?" Kin asked, confused. Nick shook his head.

"…Nothing. Never mind. Yeah, over there is fine. Be careful out there, kid."

"Yeesh you're starting to sound like my mother…" Kin muttered to himself under his breath, turning around and running towards the spot Nick had marked out.

Nick exhaled. _Welp, here goes nothing…_

With that, Nick stepped out as casually as he could into the sunlight and continued his 'patrol' along the beach. Every few seconds, he would glance towards his right, watching Kin wade further and further out into the sea. His heart was already beating in anticipation of what was to come.

 _Okay, just a little bit further. Once he's far enough, I'll blow my whistle and rush into the water after him. That should get Carrot's attention._

He glanced back at the watchtower. His eyes widened.

The bunny wasn't there.

"Wait, whe—"

He felt a sudden rush of wind to his left. He spun, only to see a cottontail disappear into the crowd. He felt his blood run cold.

"Carrots!" He yelled. Bursting into a sprint, Nick ducked and weaved through the beachgoers. Picnic mats and beach umbrellas littered the area, but Nick was fortunately agile enough to avoid all of them, barely jumping over a pair of kids working on a sandcastle.

And yet, by the time he reached the edge of the water, Judy was already waist-deep in it, beginning to swim towards Kin. Said bear cub turned at the sound of the whistle. He looked at Nick, confused as to why the whistles weren't coming from him. Kin looked at Judy, and then back at Nick. They both locked eyes. Even though the bear cub was quite a distance away, Nick knew what he was thinking.

 _Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen._

The red fox's arms slumped by his side as he watched his carefully thought-out plan sink into the water. Judy was already by Kin's side, mumbling words that Nick could pretty much guess word for word. Just like that, it was over. He sighed.

 _Back to the drawing board…_

On the bright side, it looked like most of the beachgoers weren't paying much attention to the scene out there. That was his only consolation, he supposed. Kin was already swimming back to shore. Nick began pacing around again. It was unlikely that Judy would be amused at the thought of having to swim out into the water again to drag Kin out. Which meant that Nick would have to think of another way to get his kiss…

 _Great, do I really have to go with the original plan?_

"...Nick…Nick!"

A cough interrupted his thoughts. Kin emerged from the water, shaking his head while bringing his hands up to his face.

"Urgh, I think I got some water in my eye…" the bear cub groaned, pulling his goggles off. "Nick, there's a problem—"

"I know, I know, I messed up. Things didn't go according to plan…"

"No! Not that! There's a real problem! A real problem!"

From the urgent tone in the cub's voice, Nick had a feeling he was serious. He felt a shiver run through his skin under his fur.

"What do you mean? Wait, where's the bunny lifeguard?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem…" Kin said, turning. Both of their gazes moved to the water. Not too far from where Kin was, a large pair of ears poked out of the water surface. Nick frowned, narrowing his eyes. What was Judy still doing out there?

"Oh no…" Kin mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Nick said, stepping towards the water.

"She said she saw some jellyfish in the water. Like, real jellyfish."

It only took two seconds to process Kin's words, before Nick sprinted towards the water as fast as he could. His feet kicked up sprays of water and sand as he dived headfirst into the sea. His arms and legs practically moved by themselves as a result of muscle memory. And yet, everything still felt so heavy underwater. The waves pushed back at him, slowing him down even further.

 _I'm moving too slowly! Move…faster!_

The pair of ears were coming closer into view now. They bobbed in the water like a listless buoy.

 _It's okay, I'm almost there. Carrots knows how to keep her head above water. As long as I can pull her away from the jellyfish, she'll be fine._

And then the worst thing that could have happened, happened.

Judy's head went under.

"Carrots!" He cried out instinctively, getting a mouthful of seawater in the process. He spat it out, ignoring the vile taste. He paddled as fast as he could, but forced himself to slow down as he approached the area where she went under. The last thing that he needed was to get stung himself.

The water wasn't exactly super clear—which probably explained the awful taste—so Nick couldn't exactly see the jellyfish clearly. But there were definitely things floating about down there. His heart was beating so fast he thought he would spit it out of his mouth.

 _No, damn it! I can't be scared!_

Taking a deep breath, Nick plunged himself under the water. He could barely keep his eyes open, which made him regret not grabbing Kin's goggles earlier while he was on the beach. Judy couldn't have sunk that far down…

Something thin and tendril-like brushed past his arm. Nick froze. But a heartbeat later, he realised that he wasn't feeling any pain. It was probably not a jellyfish, thankfully. In the murky water, he could make out the distinct outline of Judy. She still looked like she was moving, albeit weakly. He stretched out his arm towards her in the water. He felt something thin and bony. It felt like her arm.

Nick pulled.

It felt like an eternity, but Nick finally felt himself breaking through the water surface. What was clearly Judy's arm followed soon after, along with her head. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't coughing out any water.

 _That's not a good sign…_ it was possible that there was water in her lungs.

He took a moment to wrap an arm around her chest and under her armpits, before wading towards the shore. Thankfully, the current was now on his side, and he soon found his legs touching the shallow seabed. He pulled the light bunny out of the water, taking a few steps onto the beach before laying her on it. In the back of his head, he heard the sound of drums and singing, but he ignored it.

 _She's not breathing! I need to get the water out of her lungs!_

Despite having done the procedure hundreds of times in training, Nick still felt woefully unprepared with a real body in front of him. He knelt on the sand, with both his knees on either side of Judy's legs. He placed his right palm over his left, resting them on her chest. The drum beats were getting louder. They were making his head spin. In fact, everything was starting to spin. His knees felt weak. It felt like Judy was slipping away beneath him. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

And at that very moment, the bunny below him sat up abruptly. Nick opened his mouth to yelp, but that seemed to be exactly what Judy wanted. A soft pair of bunny lips pressed against his, making him freeze stiff.

 _What._

Nick didn't know how long the bunny's lips were pressed against his, but it felt like an eternity. Everything seemed to fade away in that moment: the heat, the pounding drums, the nearby screaming. As his brain tried to process what was going on, Judy finally pulled away, visibly embarrassed, but very much alive.

Eternity suddenly seemed a lot shorter than he'd hoped.

The two of them stared at each other, neither daring to blink. Nick felt the blood flowing to his brain again, and he vaguely became aware that he was in an incredibly compromising position with Judy under him. She didn't seem too concerned about it though. And that belatedly started turning the gears in his head.

"Judy."

"Hi Nick." The bunny replied, sounding sheepish. "It's not often you call me by my real name."

"You…I…the jellyfish…" Nick's eyes started roaming around her body.

"There aren't any. Bogo told us that it's not jellyfish season, remember?"

"But that means…"

"I faked it."

"That's…"

"Because I like you. Dummy," Judy huffed. "You do too, don't you?"

"Y-yes…wait, how long have you known?" Nick asked, the coherence starting to come back to his voice.

"Is that really important right now?" Judy asked, cocking her head.

"Kinda."

"Well let's just say I've been waiting for you to say something for a while. I'm really impressed you were willing to go so far just to try and get a kiss from me, though." She replied coyly.

"You knew about that too?"

"Let's just say a little fly on the wall told me."

"…Kin?"

Judy nodded.

Nick sighed. "I should've known."

"Anyway, can we pick this up again after we're done with our shifts? We're still probably going to get fired if anyone finds out about this," Judy said, looking around nervously.

 _Oh shoot._ Nick tensed up.

"Carrots, please tell me that there isn't a huge crowd of people standing around watching us."

"Nah, I think we're fine. Thanks to the Tiki fire show."

Nick looked around, finally shuffling away from Judy to give some space between them. True enough, most of the beachgoers were more focused on a traditional fire spinning performance, with the band of leopards drawing the attention of the beach. The few people that weren't paying attention to the show weren't exactly concerned with the fox and bunny on the sand either. Nick heaved a sigh of relief. He stood up and brushed the sand off his legs. Judy followed suit soon after.

"Well, you got me good, Carrots. I didn't see that coming at all."

"Yeah, you should have seen your face when I kissed you. I wish I'd taken a video." Judy snickered. "But you know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just talked to me about this like a normal person…"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that you'd be interested in me? You always talked about me getting together with some vixens on the beach. I didn't think you'd be interested in a fox, much less me."

"Well…" Judy seemed to flush a little under her fur, looking down. "After spending so long with you, I guess things just kinda…happened, you know? It wasn't an overnight thing."

There was a small, slightly tense silence between the two of them. Nick took a moment to process her words, before he finally broke the silence.

"So…does this mean I can get another kiss once our shift ends?" Nick asked hopefully.

He felt a bunny punch land on his arm.

"That's for trying to put someone's life in danger just to try and sneak a kiss." She started walking away. Nick watched her go for a few seconds.

"Wait, what about the second part of the sentence where you kiss me and say 'That's for going through so much trouble just for me'?"

Judy laughed, glancing over her shoulder.

"Nice try, Slick. I'll see you after our shift ends."

The sun was beginning to set now, and a large portion of the beachgoers were packing up or moving to the nearby cafes and restaurants for dinner. A fox and bunny walked slowly through the emptying beach, walking a little bit closer together than when they started the day.

"The sunset is pretty, isn't it?" Judy asked, watching the orange ball of fire slowly sink below the horizon.

"More so than usual," Nick replied, smirking. There was a spring in his step that wasn't there before. "So are you going to tell me how long you've liked me or not?"

"I think I'll keep you guessing on that one. It's fun to see you try and figure things out."

"I should've known."

"By the way, what happened to your shades? You always wear them whenever we're at the beach," Judy asked. Nick chuckled, glancing over at a family of bears heading towards a grey sedan. The smallest of them, a young cub that looked no older than six, looked back one last time at Nick. He waved his hands high in the air, before pulling down a fancy pair of sunglasses over his eyes and giving a proud thumbs-up in Nick's direction.

"Hmm…let's just say I found someone who needed it more than I do."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you at all," Judy replied, her scepticism clear in her voice.

"Oh no, it's absolutely true, I swear. I'm sure I've changed his life for the better. He'll probably remember this for years to come."

"You gave it to Kinoe to play pretend in the water, didn't you?" Judy deadpanned.

"…I never said that."

"You didn't need to. It's written all over your face." She stopped walking, giving the red fox a look.

"Heh, maybe. But I'd much rather have something _else_ on my face…like a certain pair of bunny lips."

"Wow. Smooth, Nick. Real smooth."

"But did it work?" Nick asked, tilting his head with a smile. Judy closed her eyes for a moment, letting the evening breeze blow through their fur. Finally, she opened her eyes, smiling wholeheartedly.

"I don't see why not."

And in the golden light of the setting sun, the fireworks began.

* * *

"Oh man, that was a good one." Judy yawned, stretching her arms as she stepped out of the pod.

"For you, maybe. I think I can still taste the seawater and sand in my mouth." Nick stuck his tongue out.

"Don't lie. You enjoyed that one as much as I did." Judy hopped out of her pod and headed towards the controls. Nick watched her, cocking his head.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Checking the simulation details. Would you care to explain why there were so many scantily-clad vixens in that simulation?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Ah, err…I was worried that if I put too many scantily-clad bunnies, you'd get jealous."

"Nice try," Judy chuckled. "Though thank you. I know you only have eyes for one bunny in your life."

Nick smiled and hugged his wife. "What can I say? You're the best bun around."

* * *

 **AN: Give it up for Aninat131! This was a fun What if...? idea that was passed around for a while so I'm glad that Aninat took this up and he did a marvelous job on it! So go check out his stories and follow/fav him alright? :D Do it! XD**


	130. Boxing Bunny I

**Boxing Bunny**

 **Chapter 1 - They're making me do what?!**

 **Cover Art by Gokhan16**

 **Additional art by Alamarus & Drawin-4Ever (so if you want to see that artwork, check out the Ao3 version of this story)**

 **Edited by Johnsoneer, BeecroftA & OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

 **Based upon Pace -Maker's comic on DA**

 **AN: So, this story is a bit different than my normal ones. One, I knew absolutely nothing about this topic before it was picked as part of the "Alliteration Adventures of Animal Athleticism" and Two, this is the only surviving idea from that grouping, as Chessmaster Cheetah went down in flames before it made it to voting on DA, and Fencing Fox claimed 0 votes in the polls. Three, this story is based upon a friend's comic, so if you'd like spoilers, then you can read that on his site. :)**

 **Now, onto..."Boxing Bunny"**

* * *

The flames had long been extinguished, yet the work was far from over. Nick impatiently tapped his foot against the ground, alternating between watching the crowd for gawkers trying to cross the police tape and staring at the mound of rubble that used to be an apartment building.

 _I hope you're doing alright in there, Judy..._ he thought, looking back for the umpteenth time at the tiny crevasse she had crawled into searching for survivors. Another bunny from the Zootopia Fire Department had followed her in, and the two of them had been the only emergency responders who could fit inside. The ruins were as structurally sound as they could be after the collapse, and when Judy had heard crying from within the debris, she had acted immediately.

Before all this, Nick and Judy were responding to a call of a disturbance in Sahara Square while on patrol. When they arrived at the apartment building, they had found the suspect, a male Addax, had already drenched his apartment in gasoline and was trying to strike a match.

Judy had managed to distract him for a crucial second which had allowed Nick to dart him, making the antelope fall to the floor, but it was too late. The match had snapped in his hoof, lighting the soaked floor in an instant. The two officers were barely able to drag him from the apartment as it had been engulfed in flames.

Nick looked at the blackened spots and holes in his uniform where the fire had scorched through it, leaving burnt tinges of russet fur beneath. The sled Judy had seen leaning against the wall had been the Addax's only salvation, as it was the only way the two tinier mammals had managed to pull him to safety. Although the fire department had arrived at that point, Nick and Judy continued leading residents out of the building until the firefighters were ready to take over entirely.

The building was a complete loss, yet Judy was now inside the rubble, looking for survivors. Nick found himself staring back at the hole she had dug through, followed closely behind by Bianca, their rabbit friend in the fire department. The cream-toned bunny had been the first of her species in the ZFD thanks to the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Shaking his head, he knew that Judy and their friend would be alright and turned back to his duty of watching the crowd, glaring at a lynx that tried to sneak under the police tape.

A cheer rose up behind him, and he couldn't help the proverbial tug of his eyes towards the scene. He finally felt like he could breathe again when his mate crawled from the rubble with a basket in her paws, helped out by Bianca. Both rabbits appeared, their face masks surrounded by blackened soot and ash. Bright blue and red uniforms now stained a dingy black.

But they were alright.

"I got this."

Nick looked up to see Fangton, a coyote he recognized from the local Precinct Three, standing next to him.

"Go see Judy. I already cleared it with your Chief, so you two can be relieved. It's been quite a night."

"Thanks Carson," Nick replied before taking off towards his wife and friend. The two bunnies were passing along the baskets, which Nick recognized as tiny mammal containers. Smiling, the two does offered the containers to some camel paramedics, their white teeth showing brilliantly against their soot covered faces.

Judy had heard her husband approaching and threw out her arms, enjoying the feeling of him wrapping her up in a hug.

"Wish I had my own fox," Bianca said.

"I've tried to set you up with Finnick," Judy laughed and ended the hug with her husband.

Bianca sighed as she looked at Nick. "Yeah…. Desert fox just ain't the same as a red. Especially yours, Judy. I mean, if I could have Nick for just one day, he might never want to go back."

Judy groaned as she playfully hip-bumped her friend. "Nick's mine, so you'll just have to settle for someone else's fox."

"We'll find you a fox to call your own one day," Nick chimed in before clapping his paws together. "So, you two ready to head out?"

Bianca and Judy shook their heads simultaneously. "I have work still to do." Both said at once. The two does looked at each other and giggled.

"Still will never get used to that," Nick groaned. "You two are like twins."

The two does side-hugged one another before Bianca spoke. "Though I'm the better half."

Judy laughed and playfully shoved her. "ZPD is better than the ZFD any day," she playfully responded.

"We can always let Nick decide which is better?" Bianca countered.

"That would be Judy, paws down," Nick chuckled to his wife's delight.

Bianca rolled her eyes before looking over the scene. "You two did good tonight. Might make firemammals out of you two just yet. Maybe as good as myself one day."

Laughing, the three friends made their way across the scene.

"So," Nick began. "I just learned we've been relieved for the night, Judy. So we're good to go and get cleaned up."

Judy's ears perked up as she looked at her soot stained uniform. "A shower would be really good right now."

"Flauers!" a darker voice barked.

Bianca turned and saw her station chief approaching her. "You did a good job here tonight. Second shift is coming in to handle any flare-ups, and, after that rescue, you have the night off."

Bianca shrugged. "Guess that makes three of us with the night off." She turned to Nick and Judy. "The night is still young. Want to do something after getting cleaned up?"

"Sure!" Judy replied. "What would you like to do?"

The two bunnies and fox discussed various ideas as they walked to Judy and Nick's cruiser. With Bianca having arrived with her crew, the officers asked her if she'd like to ride with them to the staion and then to her home. With approval from her Chief, as she still technically had an hour left on the clock, the three went to the cruiser, Nick pulling out plastic sheets for them to sit on so not to dirty the cruiser's interior.

Judy and Bianca strapped into the front seat since it was big enough for both of them to be comfortable as Nick drove.

"So, you guys going to the Charity Match Saturday?" Bianca asked.

"Absolutely!" Judy grinned, nudging her seatmate. "Ready to see Wolford and the ZPD win?"

Bianca scoffed. "I doubt that your wolf can beat our kangaroo. Jackson is unstoppable when he spars."

"Except against you," Judy added with a grin.

"Except against me," Bianca agreed. "Gotta remind those larger mammals not to underestimate us bunnies."

Both does laughed. Nick shook his head as the two rabbits continued conversing. The two debated who would win the annual boxing match the ZPD and ZFD held for charity each year, with both finally agreeing that it would be a good matchup whatever happened.

Eventually, Nick heard Bianca sigh. "I wish I was chosen..."

His ears perked at that. "Why? Isn't it done by random lottery?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, lottery by weight and size. This year the ZFD got to draw first. So with Jackson picked, it had to be a medium sized mammal as his opponent." She grinned and nudged Judy. "Though if I had been chosen, I think that you and Nick are the only small sized mammals the ZPD has still, right? Wouldn't be much of a match if that were to happen."

"Count me out," Nick said immediately. "I wouldn't want to be facing either of you, sparring or otherwise. I know how hard a bunny can hit and who would win."

Both does laughed as Bianca shot him a cheeky grin.

"Against either of us that would be a certainty. You'd be on the mat in no time flat," Bianca snarked.

"Ouch..." the fox replied, placing a paw upon his chest. "I would know better than to face either of you in that ring. A former boxer—" he pointed at Bianca who smiled—"and Judy. No other descriptions needed there."

"Hey!" The grey rabbit shouted at Nick, but couldn't help the grin forming on her muzzle.

"Face it, Carrots. Nobody wants to face you in the ring. You're basically One-Punch Bun in there."

Judy smiled. She reached over and patted Nick on his arm. "You're not so bad yourself. You did manage to knock out the same rhino instructor I did."

Nick groaned at the memory. "Only to have him fall on me. I'm still wondering if saying he had a spider crawling on him was worth the broken arm."

Bianca laughed. "You'll have to tell me that story someday, Judy."

The grey doe nodded. "I will. Though if you or I are ever chosen, and Nick would forfeit..."

The fox nodded all too vigorously, much to both does' amusement.

"...then who would win between us?" Bianca finished for her with a smirk. "I mean, I know I'd win."

"Oh not so fast," Judy replied. The car went silent for several moments before Judy's posture changed while both bunnies grinned at each other. She straightened and tapped Bianca's side. "Fitwik can decide!"

"Fitwik?" Bianca repeated.

Judy nodded. "It's an arcade with an alternate reality simulator. We could just simulate that experience on there."

"With no bruising afterwards," Nick added in.

Judy smiled at her friend. "We could even do it tonight. He should still be open. Unless you don't want to find out how quickly I'd win."

Bianca grinned. "You mean how fast you'd be hitting the mat? I'm game."

Nick nodded as they pulled up to the fire department. "Sounds like a plan. You get cleaned up, then stop by and we can head out together. The kits are out in BunnyBurrow with Stu and Bonnie, so we have the time."

"Fitwik's it is, then!" Judy replied.

The two rabbits fistbumped, Nick chuckling in the front seat as he shook his head.

"Bunnies…"

* * *

 _tcka, tcka, tcka...tcka_

The steady drumming of paws on keyboards were the only sounds coming from the quaint office within the halls of ZPD's Precinct One. Inside, Nick and Judy studiously worked on their reports from the previous few days after yet another successful series of arrests of some of Zootopia's more wanted criminals.

Which meant paperwork...

Lots...and lots...of paperwork.

Nick groaned, arching his back and bringing his paws clasped above him. Hearing a loud 'pop', he let out a happy sigh while he leaned back in his seat. "Hey Judy?"

"Hmm?" the rabbit replied, not even looking away from her screen as she filled out yet another arrest form.

"Should we cash in some of our vacation time? Just the two of us? Maybe go see a few movies, or go out to dinner? Maybe head down to the beach..."

"Maybe when our reports have been finished," Judy answered before glancing over at his rather stuffed 'IN' box sitting on his desk. "So by the look of that stack, probably next...year."

Nick cracked a smile. "Have I mentioned that I love how you're growing out your fur this winter? The new style looks great on you!"

Judy shook her head and rolled her eyes at his compliment. Internally, she was glad that he had noticed what she was trying out with a longer head fur style, but she also knew he was trying to butter her up.

"I know what you're trying, Nick. So thank you for the compliment, but no to the vacation until after the paperwork is finished."

Nick groaned and spun his seat to face the bunny's.

" _Carrots..."_ he whispered.

She did her best to ignore him.

 _"Hey Carrots..."_

 _"..."_

" _Juuuuudy..."_

With a heavy sigh, she faced him. "We have to get our paperwork done, Nick. As much as I'd rather be out there, making Zootopia a better place, this needs to be done so that criminals don't slip through the cracks and walk free due to a filing error."

Nick's hopeful grin faltered. The fox returned to his computer, typing slowly with one paw as he drained the last dregs of his coffee.

A knock at their open door drew their attention to a smiling tiger.

"Hey Hopps, good luck!"

Both bunny and fox raised an eyebrow as Officer Fangmeyer walked past. Her partner, Officer Wolford, trailed behind her, shooting a thumbs up at the rabbit.

Judy turned to Nick with a confused expression. "Did they mean about our arrests?"

He shrugged. "I doubt it. "We didn't do anything extraordinary."

"Hmm..."

The duo went back to their computers, filling out and filing more paperwork than either wanted to know existed. A half hour had passed, when another, heavier, knock sounded on their door.

"Hey, Hopps."

The doe turned her head to see McHorn grinning at her.

"Do the ZPD proud this year, alright? We have a reputation to maintain."

"Wh..what?" was all Judy could stammer out before the rhino was gone. "What was that about?"

Again, her question was met with a shrug from Nick. "No idea. Though, if anyone is the paradigm of the ZPD's illustrious reputation, it would be you."

Judy's ears burned slightly at the compliment. Muttering a quiet 'thank you' which gained a rather obvious happy smile from Nick, the two again went back to work. Barely a minute had passed before yet another interruption happened, though they heard this one coming a mile away.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thudthudthudthudTHUDTHUDTHUD..._

Both were already facing the door when a breathless Clawhauser appeared, panting heavily and steadying himself against the doorframe with one paw while holding his chest with the other.

"Judy?! Did you see...the news...on the bulletin board?" He groaned as he flopped to a sitting position.

"What news?" she asked. Hopping off her chair, she walked over to the cheetah, only to find him completely breathless. She rolled her eyes. Hearing Nick stepping off his chair as well, she maneuvered past the nearly-comatose cheetah who was currently blocking most of their doorway. Nick followed, the pair making their way downstairs to the bullpen.

"Think this has to do with what McHorn and Fangmeyer said earlier?" Judy asked.

"Probably," Nick held up a paw and pointing at his fingers. "One wishes you good luck, and the other says to do the ZPD proud…. Sounds like another speaking tour from the ZPD's only rabbit."

Judy groaned. "I hope not..."

Plodding towards the bullpen, several more officers gave her thumbs up or hoots of encouragement while others offered their support and more. When they finally reached the bullpen and walked inside, they made a beeline for the announcement board at the back. Nick chuckled when he saw the top flier.

"I think that might be what they meant," he said with a grin, pointing to the advertisement.

Judy looked up, letting out yet another groan. "Not again..."

The top flier on the board was for the annual ZPD Calendar, produced every year as a way of the officers having a good laugh. It proceeds were donated to local charities, as the calendars sold rather well, so nobody minded a bit of light-hearted humor.

Nick was secretly grinning inwardly. He'd been trying to get Judy to go out for it, even going so far as to put nearly a dozen tickets with her name on it into the raffle two years prior before getting caught by Ursus. The older detective, a wizened and cantankerous Grizzly bear, had yelled at him for a solid ten minutes before ordering the fox to pull every last card he had placed with Judy's name on it out of the box.

Judy had not been pleased when she'd found out. Though, it had the added side effect that the following discussion had led to revealed feelings that neither had felt comfortable sharing before. Those revelations hadn't been intentional, but after several minutes of arguing with each other, Nick had let slip the one line he had been trying to keep secret, after Judy had ordered him to tell her why he had tried to sabotage the raffle.

 _"Because I think you're the most beautiful mammal I've ever met!"_

And that was how it had all began. That single comment had led to a date...then another, and another. Their already fast friendship had led to little awkwardness on their dates, and, helpfully enough, Bogo had supported them.

It may have also helped that Judy had talked with Ursus and _may_ have convinced him to slide her in for February's slot, making sure that Valentine's Day was one Nick would never forgot.

Thinking back on the memory, as well as her hustling him, Nick found a weight against his side. Looking down, he spotted Judy's head leaning against his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist while his tail had curled around her legs. The rabbit smiled up at him.

"So, I guess you put my name in the drawing again?" she asked, a slightly raised eyebrow and knowing smirk lighting across her face.

"Actually, I'd forgotten it was going on..." he said truthfully, though cast his own trademark smirk towards the doe. "Though if I _had_ remembered, I would have signed you up for all _12_ months for my own personal calendar." He waggled his eyebrows as Judy snorted, trying to hide her laughter.

"I think according to our agreement, Slick—" Judy retorted—"that _you_ still owe _me_ a month on that calendar."

A tender and soft-spoken voice behind them silenced their flirting. "Actually, it isn't that. You may want to look lower."

Judy and Nick turned and smiled at the officer greeting them. "Afternoon, Kitsun. How have you been?" both asked the newcomer at once.

The female red fox smiled, though she laughed nervously. She fidgeted with the bright orange and yellow meter maid vest she wore while the blue bowler cap sat perched between her ears. "Very well, though that meter maid cart is a little cramped for my liking..."

She quickly found a paw on her shoulder, with Judy smiling up at her. "It happens to all of us. Nick and I had to do the same thing. Apparently after graduation, it still takes two weeks for the paperwork to process new officers into their precincts, so in this one Bogo has them on parking duty until he can get them their equipment and partners assigned."

"That..." Kitsun began with wide eyes— "doesn't sound very good of a practice. Has this been brought up with city hall?"

Nick nodded. "It has been., Though, like any government, anything that would make it more efficient gets lost in the woodworks. It's brought up every meeting he has with City Hall, but Bogo's been brushed off each time."

"That's unfortunate..." the vixen replied. Her eyes lit up as she looked back at Nick and Judy. "But what am I saying!" Before Judy could move, the red fox had wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Congratulations Judy! I bet you are so proud to be representing the ZPD this year!"

"In what?" Judy managed to ask while caught in the suffocatingly tight hug.

"For the annual ZPD versus ZFD Charity Boxing match, of course!" Kitsun stated merrily. "I've heard that Snarlovitch had been trying to get you to do it the past three years due to your academy record."

Nick snickered, earning a hard stare from Judy. "What?" he asked. "Can't a fox find it funny that a polar bear knows a bunny is tougher than he is?"

Judy rolled her eyes, though she also stepped out of the hug. "An annual event?" she asked, before looking to see the flier at the bottom of the tackboard. "How come I haven't seen or heard of this before if it is an annual event?"

She read off the flier, murmuring the words quietly to herself.

Annual ZPD vs ZFD Charity Boxing event

Hosted August 4th

Officer Hopps will be representing the ZPD for this event.

Please wish her good luck in representing the ZPD.

More information coming...

Nick walked up behind her, reading the words from between her perked ears. "I think I figured out why you haven't heard of this before."

Judy leaned her head up, looking up at Nick who looked down at her. Both blushed when their muzzles touched in an accidental kiss. Kitsun tried to suppress her giggles at the scene, covering her mouth with her paws as the two slightly embarrassed officers took a step away from each other while smiling.

"So," Judy stated, "What have you figured out about why neither of us had heard of this before?"

Nick smiled. "Kitsun, this is always in August, correct?"

The vixen nodded. "Yes, early August. Usually a barbeque follows the next day. Though. two years ago they moved it to May as the arena they held it at was going to be renovated from July to September."

Nick nodded. "That would explain it. Judy," he turned to the bunny, "Three years ago in August, you were home in BunnyBurrow after the Nighthowlers incident."

Judy's ears wilted. "Oh..."

She remembered that incident quite well, especially the look on Nick's face as she blamed the entire incident on predators 'primitive savage ways'. After she had realized her horrible mistake while watching her best friend leaving her, she had spent every waking moment trying to fix that mistake, locate Nick, and apologize.

She had failed on all three, and so had resigned and left for home at the end of July. A paw on her shoulder brought her out of the sad memories. Glancing up, she saw Nick giving her a happy smile.

"That's all in the past, Carrots," he said. "You did everything you could to fix your mistakes, and you did. I mean, I'm here now, aren't I? With the best partner a fox could ever ask for."

Judy wrapped her arms around Nick, ignoring the 'awwww' coming from behind them. She just hoped Officer Fanghanel wouldn't walk in and ruin the moment with his nonstop talk of wedding plans for her and Nick.

Judy locked her gaze with Nick's, a soft, warm smile appearing. "So if that why I missed it that year, that would mean the next year was when I was speaking at your graduation."

"Exactly," he replied as they broke the hug. "I doubt they'd want the speaker at a graduation ceremony to have a black eye. Not that any firefighter could possibly even land a hit on you, Miss One-Punch Bun."

"Hey!" She laughed as Nick playfully tossed a light jab into her shoulder. "I get hit."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think maybe once every five matches. Seriously, Fluff, I think you have the best record out of everyone in the ZPD, or probably the city. Nobody bigger than a wolf can even keep up with you, let alone catch you. I think the ZFD is in big trouble this year unless they stick a cheetah in the ring against you."

Judy blushed under the compliments. Wanting to change the subject, she looked back up at the notice. "So if that was two years ago..." she tapped her foot against the floor while placing a paw against her chin. "That would mean that last year was when we went undercover for five weeks during the Meowlaria case."

Nick thought for a moment, then nodded. "That would match up the time frame." He offered a quick chuckle. "So I guess the fire department has been lucky they haven't had to face you the past three years."

"Still," She said with a glower at the poster. "I think we need to have a word with Chief about this. It would have been nice to at least been notified I was in the drawing for this so I could prepare. That and we have so much case work to do on the Martin and Fisher case that could take weeks to sort through and..."

"Slow down," He said, placing a paw on both of Judy's shoulders. "We'll go talk to Bogo now and see what we can do about this."

Judy smiled as her ears perked up. "Yeah, I think he should be available now, actually."

Nick's ears perked up. "Really? How do you...know..." He looked behind Judy, who was smiling rather wide, and at the entrance of the bullpen where Bogo stomped through the doorway. "Bunny hearing...of course."

"Don't knock the ears, Slick," Judy said, tossing a jab into his side. The fox let out a small 'ow' as Judy turned, mirth gone and replaced by a completely serious expression. "Chief Bogo."

The buffalo straightened with a grunt, looking around the room. Not seeing anyone, he shook his head until he saw Judy standing in front of him. He recovered quickly from nearly dropping the files in his arm. "Hopps, why are you here? Do you have the paperwork on the wool cutting ring done already?"

"Uh, noooo..." Judy said, elongating the 'o'. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something else."

"Oh?"

She jumped onto the desk next to the Cape buffalo. It wasn't nearly eye level, but the look she was giving him was more intimidating than any his larger officers could ever pull off. "Yes. Why didn't you tell me about the annual boxing match and have _me_ participating in it without letting me prepare?"

Bogo's serious expression cracked slightly. "Oh..."

"Yes. ' _Oh_ …'" Judy repeated back. "Now, what are we going to do about this? As Nick and I have several open cases and our regular duties to perform. I can't possibly prepare for something like this on top of all of this work, which is much more important than a boxing match for fun between departments."

"That was something I was going to talk to you about, Hopps," Bogo stated quickly. "I'm delegating your paperwork onto the other officers involved in these cases."

"But!" she began, only to be silenced by a glare from the buffalo.

"That is an order, Hopps. They are just as knowledgeable on the cases as you and Wilde are."

The rabbit scoffed. "But Nick and I were _there_. We have firstpaw knowledge of the crime scenes that—"

"The others have that as well from reviewing your body cams," Bogo interrupted. "Trust me on this, Hopps. I'd rather have you two doing this paperwork, but this charity event comes first. And this comes straight from the mayor's office. Sorry, but not even I can go against Gisbourne's orders."

Judy sighed, tapping her foot before looking back up at her boss. "Why is this boxing event such a big deal? And why have me do it when the ZFD only employs large mammals? I know I'm trained to take down rhinos and elephants, but I can't imagine how an event like this could raise money."

She heard Nick chuckle. "It's why I wanted the calendar."

The glare she shot him shut him up immediately.

Bogo held in a snort at how quickly Nick had been silenced. However, the glare Judy had sent towards her partner was now leveled at him, and he suppressed it quickly. "Hopps, the past few years have not been good for this event. We raise money by selling tickets for it, as well as selling it on television as it is a pay-per-view event. Sales the past decade have been going down exponentially, making it so that we get less and less money to donate to the Zootopia Kits Hospital."

Judy's ears wilted. She had firstpaw knowledge of the work that went on at that hospital, as several of her brothers and sisters had undergone operations during her childhood. She had never gone on those trips with her parents, but was ever so grateful when they would return with the good news that her siblings would recover from their illnesses.

She thought on what the Chief had said, her ears shooting up as she slowly looked him in the eye. "So you're betting that if the most well known officer in the ZPD was to be participating in the charity event..."

Nick chimed in. "Then it might attract more attention, and thus raise more money for the hospital."

Bogo nodded. "That's correct." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry that this is so last minute, Hopps. The Police Commissioner has been in meetings with the Fire Chief on this for the past two weeks and only now settled upon this decision last night. It is why I'm giving you the next few weeks off to prepare and train for this event so that I don't have an injured officer off on medical afterwards."

The mammals in the room turned at a snort from Nick.

"Sorry," the fox lazily waved a paw at his partner, who blushed slightly at the compliment. "But I doubt any of those hose draggers would be able to lay a paw or hoof on Carrots if barely anyone here at the precinct can."

Bogo snorted. "That's where you're wrong, Wilde."

"Oh?" Nick asked in an amused voice as Kitsun walked over to his side, raising her own eyebrow at the police chief's concern.

The vixen coughed into her paw"Chief Bogo,why would you be concerned over who Judy is facing? I have sparred with her many times, and, even as a boxer myself growing up, I would consider Judy one of the best I've ever sparred with."

"Thank you," Judy said, smiling at her friend. The three smaller mammals turned back to face the Chief, who was shuffling through the paperwork in his hooves.

"Have you three heard of the ZFD's latest recruit who came about due to the Mammal Inclusion Initiative?"

The three shook their heads, so he found the page he was looking for and passed it to Judy. The rabbit took it in her paws, her eyes widening and a happy expression taking over her features.

"The ZFD hired a bunny!" she shouted, gleefully jumping in the air and fistpumping once. "That's great news!"

"She's also your opponent," Bogo added.

Judy nodded and looked back down at the cream toned bunny with sparkling blue eyes staring up at her from the page. She flipped the page over, creasing it over the staple as she continued to read.

She heard an involuntary gasp behind her. As she looked back, the two foxes she had been friends with for years had the color draining from their faces. An impressive feat, Judy thought, for mammals with bright red fur.

"Cream fur..." Nick began, counting off his fingers. "Worried Bogo..."

"And those blue eyes..." Kitsun stammered before looking up at Bogo. "Chief, did Bianca Flauers really become a firefighter?"

Bogo nodded, and Judy saw the vixen gulp nervously. The bunny looked between all three animals from her spot on the table. "What's going on? Do you two know her?"

Both foxes nodded before Kitsun spoke up. "I boxed against her several times growing up. My record was split, two–two, going against her."

Judy's ears dropped low. "Oh..."

 _That_ was information that now concerned her, as Kitsun was one of the few in the precinct who could keep up with her in the sparring ring. Her gaze turned to Nick, whose face was ashen and pale. She almost didn't want to ask him how he knew her.

"And...you, Nick?" Judy finally asked. Her voice seemed to break through the fog surrounding him and a little color returned to his face. The fox looked at Bogo and nodded.

"Sir, I will make sure that Judy doesn't touch a single document in the next two weeks."

"Wait….What?" Judy shouted, ears shooting up. "Nick!" she yelled when he reached up to her on the table and nearly pulled her off it. She hopped down and was almost dragged behind him as he walked to the door. "What are you doing? How do you know who she is? And why are you suddenly scared for me?"

She shook her paw from his as he froze at the door. Judy took the opportunity to walk in front of him, paws on her hips. "How do you know Bianca Flauers, Nick?"

The smooth-talking, lovable fox that she had known for three years and dated for two had been replaced by one who looked worried, nervous, and definitely no longer a smooth talker.

He gulped, then finally spoke. "Bianca is a former boxer in the Zootopia League. Nicknamed 'The Shotgun' for how she peppered her opponents with surgical hits to incapacitate them. Usually, her bouts only lasted one to two rounds before a KO. She was forced to retire nearly a decade ago due to an injury and went home. She's as fast as you, as strong as you, but knows much more about boxing than you'll ever know."

Judy looked stunned at how Nick just listed off fact after fact on this mammal, as he hadn't even seen the sheet Bogo had given her. "How do you know all this about her? It sounds like you know her personally?" she asked.

Nick slowly nodded. "Bianca Flauer..." His voice caught as he gently grabbed Judy's paw in his, and it took a moment for him to begin again.

"Nevermind, Carrots..." Nick said and just as Judy was about to protest, he turned away. "Let's get you to training."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so a lot of thanks for this story lol. A big thanks to Koraru-san for letting me mention their amazingly fun Stalker-Wolf Eliot Fanghanel. Also to Pace-Maker on DA for allowing me to use his OC, Bianca Flauer, for this story. Another shoutout to AryaSamasta90(Denslife) on DA for letting me use Kitsun and Ryan for this story. And thanks to Fox in the Henhouse for looking this over to make sure it made sense. Whew...I hope I remembered everyone. Like I mentioned before, I have no experience with this subject matter, so it's all brand new to me. XD**


	131. Boxing Bunny II

**Chapter 2: Train like a Fox**

 **Artwork by Gokhan16**

 **Edited by BeecroftA & OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

* * *

"Nick, are you sure you're alright?"

Judy stared at her partner in concern, gently laying her paw on his arm as they walked towards the precinct's gym. He had been eerily silent the entire walk, not a single jib or joke to be heard. Even his characteristic, lazy smirk had vanished like a wisp of smoke. Ever since the name of her opponent for the charity bout had been announced, it was as if he were a different fox.

Seeing no response from the now brooding fox, Judy let her arm slide off his when they reached the locker rooms. "I'll see you in the gym?" she asked, a hopeful rise in her question.

Nick nodded hesitantly, attempting a smile. Reaching out, he tussled the fur between her ears, earning a quiet bout of laughter from the rabbit as she swatted his paw away. "See you on the other side, Carrots," he said with a salute.

Feeling slightly better at Nick's more normal behavior, Judy bounced and turned towards the locker room. She mentally prepared herself for whatever training Nick would help her with. _If the ZFD chose someone this good, they really must want to win badly._ _Then again, it was random so..._

Shaking her head, she quickly got changed into her gym clothes, the same style and fit from the police academy from long before. As she was wrapping her paws with tape, the door to the locker room swung open. Turning, Judy smiled when she saw the warm gaze of Kitsun looking back at her.

"I see you're all ready to go." Kitsun walked towards her own locker in the small mammals section of the locker room. A few seconds later, and it was open. The vixen pulled her own gear from it. Sitting on the bench next to Judy, Kitsun shot her a sad smile. "Sorry you learned about the whole thing this way. Usually folks get a little more warning about it. And it really isn't supposed to be that big of a deal, but with what Bogo said about the charity drying up..."

"Makes it seem a little far-fetched to believe the first bunny cop and first rabbit firefighter were _randomly_ chosen for this, huh?" Judy supplied with a wry smile. The doe chuckled as she finished wrapping her paws. "So, here to watch Nick train me?" she asked, throwing a few shadow punches with a smile.

"Oh, he won't be training you."

The rabbit's ears perked up. "Oh?"

The female fox nodded. "I saw him in the hallway on the phone upstairs. He asked me to come down here and take over your training. Said something about having an emergency he had to attend to."

Judy's ears flopped behind her head. "Oh..." Standing, she grabbed her spare sweats and shirt that she kept in her locker. "Then I'll go with him. I can put off training for a day to help my partner and boyfriend."

A gentle paw on her arm gave the rabbit doe pause. Looking back at Kitsun, the fox held a glum expression. "He said you'd say that. And told me that, more than anything, he wanted you to train with me so that you wouldn't get hurt in all this. I know it's supervised and for charity, but, he apparently is quite worried about it. About _you._ "

Nick's words from earlier, which now seemed like warnings, rang through her mind once more. She nodded. "Alright." Judy smiled as she looked the red fox in her eyes. "Then we better not let him down."

Kitsun laughed. "That's the spirit, Judy!" Clapping the rabbit on the back, she proceeded to pull her own gym clothes from her locker. "Now get out there and do five, hundred-meter warm-up laps."

Judy shot her a wry grin. "One-hundred meters? I'm not going to run five, one-hundred meter laps."

"Wha...what?" Kitsun gasped. "But..."

"I'm going to run five, _two-_ hundred meter laps. Before you get out from the locker room."

The smarmy smile Judy gave her was one that only Nick could beat with his sly grin. The red fox laughed. "Well, you better hurry then, as I think I only need one of those laps to get changed."

* * *

Judy was becoming nervous as she left the precinct gym. Not about the bout. No, she felt that Kitsun was doing a fantastic job helping her prepare for that. The vixen had lived up to her promise to push the doe farther than she'd ever gone before in her training, telling her that the academy would feel like a breeze compared to what she was going to put Judy through.

She hadn't been kidding.

For all the work the academy had put her through, Kitsun, with her actual boxing experience before becoming a police officer, put even Judy's endurance to the test. As Judy's enthusiasm had her running double the laps Kitsun had asked her to do, the vixen took it a step further when she'd arrived and spotted the bunny running in place with a smile on her face. The red fox ordered Judy to warm up her limbs for five minutes so she could do _another_ run, this time a full mile, while alternating between dead sprints and fast jogging. When Judy had finished, only slightly out of breath, Kitsun had tossed her a jumping rope, saying they'd start practicing drills.

"I never want to look at another jump rope again..." Judy groaned, ears flopping behind her as she struggled to keep her bag hefted over her shoulder. For thirty minutes, Kitsun had made her try different ways to practice with it, ordering her to never stop jumping. If she did, it was ten push-ups.

Thankfully, if there was one thing bunnies were good at, it was jumping, so no push-ups had been required at her paw.

Yet, Judy had never been more exhausted in her life, and that was just the first hour of training. As she'd panted, waving her paw at her ears to help cool herself down, Kitsun had asked her why she was resting. Tossing the rabbit officer her sparring gloves and helmet, the vixen was nearly forced to drag Judy to the boxing ring to start the punching drills, a first for the normally very enthusiastic and athletic bunny. For what seemed at least an hour, the vixen instructed Judy with punching against practice gloves. As the fox would raise a glove, Judy was supposed to strike it at least three times. Once with a jab, second with a cross, third an uppercut.

She had barely managed the jabs before the gloves were pulled away. To make matters more nauseatingly annoying, she was asked to do five jumping jacks for each miss.

Two hundred and twenty five jumping jacks later, Judy was spent, and Kitsun had called it a day.

Now, as Judy trundled out of the precinct, grunting at her fellow officers with her arms hanging limply at her side, her only thoughts were of getting home and flopping into bed. She hadn't worked out how she'd open the door, as that would require her to raise her arms, but she'd figure it out.

She wasn't expecting in the least a pair of russet furred arms to scoop her off the sidewalk.

"Going my way?"

Judy smiled, lolling her head back while Nick carried her bridal style towards his car. "Have I told you how much I love you right now?"

"I wouldn't mind it if you did," he said, smiling back at her. "Looks like some bun has had a rough day. Kitsun put you through your paces?"

Judy groaned. "You could say that."

Nick buckled the bunny in, then was regaled with the training regimen that their coworker had outlined for Judy. Her minute by minute commentary left Nick chuckling at points, the fox enjoying the fact that she was too tired to even attempt to punch his shoulder.

After a short carry out of the car, up the stairs, and into the apartment, Nick somehow managed to open their door while holding her, a feat which Judy would thank him later for. She found herself gently laid onto the couch and finally relaxed into the soft cushions for the first time that day.

"I'll grab you some ice packs for your arms and, if you're a nice bunny, a massage for your legs."

"Thank you!" Judy yelled over her shoulder as he retreated towards the kitchen.

True to his word, he returned a moment later, several ice packs in paw.

Compared to earlier, the next hour was heaven. Nick's fingers delicately soothed out the tension in her legs, and, once he finished there, he switched the ice packs to her legs and massaged her sore arms. All the while Judy chirred in delight, reminding him of how amazing he was.

"And here I remember you once saying how you didn't want to compliment me as I already had a big enough head," he said with a chuckle.

"Just keep doing that..." Judy cooed as he worked his way down her arms. Several moments passed in peace before she spoke again. "So….What was the emergency earlier? I missed you in the gym, and you never showed back up during practice. Everything alright?"

He nodded. "Everything's okay, Fluff. I'll be there tomorrow for ya."

Judy yawned widely.

"You're so cute when you yawn," Nick said as he admired his partner.

She waved her paw for him to come closer.

Knowing the risk, but also knowing how her muscles probably felt like putty, he leaned in. "Yes—OW!"

"Don't call me cute!" Judy said as her arm flopped back down onto the couch.

* * *

Judy walked into the precinct, head and ears held high, with Nick by her side. The previous night, he had continued his ministrations on her over the course of several hours, until she was fast asleep. She had woken up that morning, a little sore still, but feeling much better than the prior night.

The greetings of her fellow policemammals as they headed towards their office were a welcome interruption. Each cheered her on after hearing about her being chosen for such a 'prestigious' opportunity, as Klankton, a polar bear in narcotics, had put it.

"Speaking of opportunities..." Nick began as they reached their office and began checking their emails. "I have a few I have to cash in on at the moment. I'll be right back." The fox slid off his seat, leaving it spinning behind him. He stopped only to briefly muss up Judy's fur between her ears, enjoying the playful swat she sent his way.

"Gotta be faster!" Nick jibed, raising his paws before sneaking out the door.

Groaning, Judy leaned back in her seat. _Faster...I'll show you faster after all this._ It was the same advice that Kitsun had given her the prior day.

 _"Judy..." the vixen had began after the bunny's 15th set of jumping jacks."I know you can be faster than this. In order to even last a round, you have to increase your speed. Or else you won't last a minute in this competition."_

She must have been sitting there for some time, lost in her memories, as a quiet 'ahem' behind her brought her from her tormented thoughts.

"You alright there, Hopps?"

Judy nodded at the sound of her friend Nadine's voice. "I'm doing okay."

Looking up, she saw the tiger staring at her, one eyebrow raised. "You don't look it. Are you sure you're doing alright? Not practicing too hard are you?"

Judy's ears shot up. "Practice! Kitsun! Oh...I'm going to be late!"

Before the tiger could get a word in edgewise, Judy was off, heading downstairs like a runaway freight train.

Judy rushed into the gym, busily wrapping her paws. The end of the tape was still in her mouth as she spun her paw quickly in a haphazard way. "Swrry, swrry!" she yelled, muffled by the tape until she finished wrapping it. "Sorry. I was meeting with Bogo and..." Judy looked up and stopped, blushing instantly. "Uh…. Hi, Ryan. Did I interrupt something?"

Kitsun blushed deeply, covering her muzzle with her paws. The fox with white ear-tips froze on the spot, scratching the back of his head as he looked at the bunny. "Sorry."

Judy giggled and waved her paw in jest, deciding to have some fun with one of her favorite couple-not-couples. "Doesn't look like anything that Nick and I haven't been caught doing in the precinct before." Judy snickered as the blush ran deeper into Kitsun's ears. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We—" Ryan stated with a smile—"are going to help you learn a few tricks that will help you in this match. Some things you haven't tried before. I've helped Kitsun with these before from my own training and thought why not give my favorite ZPD bunny some helpful tips."

Judy smiled. "Great! Let's get started! With all the tips and techniques you guys are giving me, I know I'll win and do the ZPD proud."

Kitsun laughed nervously. "Judy, most of these techniques are things Bianca already knows. I've been training you to simply _survive_ against her. Winning will be much more difficult."

Judy's ears wilted momentarily. But her confidence came back full force within seconds as she gave the two foxes her strongest gaze. "Then let's start training to win. Is Nick ready?"

"He's occupied presently," Ryan replied, trying to smile. "But he said he'd be here soon."

Judy's ears wilted. "Oh..."

"Hey, don't be like that Judy," Kitsun closed in on the doe, wrapping her up in a hug. "He said he'll be here, and he will. You trust him, right?"

"I do" was Judy's instant reply.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Ryan added, walking towards the pair, his muzzle raised in a one sided smile. "Alright, we will go over some speed drills later, so let's go hit the speed bag."

Judy punched her gloves together. "Let's do this."

* * *

Judy sipped at her water bottle, before dumping part of it over her ears. Glancing at the clock showed a little past noon, meaning that she'd been practicing for nearly four hours now. Ryan had rotated her between the speed bag, jump rope, the heavy bag, and sparring with the practice gloves. Ryan was impressed with her performance at each of them, especially with the heavy bag. They'd been forced to switch from the small mammal sized one to the medium sized mammal one after a particular heavy cross sent dust settling onto the ground around them, the bag's chains groaning against the ceiling hook it was attached to.

Though he still had the same advice that Kitsun had: She needed to increase her speed.

"Just how fast is this Bianca?" Judy asked Kitsun who had sat down on the bench next to her, leaning against the wall.

Kitsun thought as she put a paw to her chin. "You've heard of Manny Pacquigrowl?"

Judy nodded. "I've heard of him, but don't know about him."

"Oh!" Kitsun grabbed her phone and pulled up a video of the Malayan Civet. Judy watched, her jaw dropping slightly at the speed at which he was pummeling a koala. "She's almost that fast as that."

Her jaw dropped further. "What?!"

She turned as another shadow fell over her. Ryan stood with his arms crossed. "Yeah, Kitsun's showed me her matches against Bianca. She's fast. But I know you can be faster with some specified training."

He held up a blindfold and then tossed to her.

"What's this for?" Judy asked, staring at the cloth in her paw in confusion.

"It's called 'Blind Boxing'," Ryan replied. "And it will help you develop the ability to somewhat sense what your opponent is going to do based upon hearing them. As a rabbit, you have incredible hearing, so it's about time we taught you just _how_ to use that to your advantage, as I can guarantee Bianca will be using it to hers. I've gone over the technique of 'Blind Boxing' with Kitsun here, so I'll watch as she helps you develop your senses with this."

Judy turned to her friend who spoke quickly, but cheerfully.

"Your opponent can strike in the blink of an eye. So the only way to know a hit is coming is to be so in tune with your senses that you don't need to see a punch coming. Focus is the key to everything, and, if you can manage that, it will help you prepare for her punches before you're hit. The blindfold—" she pointed to the cloth in Judy's paws—"will help you focus on listening to where your opponent is. If you know where she is, you know where, and how, she could attack."

When Judy raised an eyebrow, Ryan chuckled. "Trust me. Once you get the hang of this, you'll see how much it will help. We'll get back to speed training soon. But for now, get in that ring."

Judy nodded and leapt towards the ring, though she paused and turned around again. "Is Nick going to help with this?" she asked.

"He should be here soon," Ryan answered. Waving the bunny towards the ring, the fox had to laugh as she put her gloves back on and Kitsun began explaining more about how they'd practice this new drill.

Ryan leaned against the gym's walls next to the door, watching the two as they started. The first few minutes he could only wince as he watched Kitsun circling the blindfolded bunny, tapping her again and again as Judy whirled around in confusion, flinging punches blindly. It was only after more encouragement from Kitsun that the rabbit seemed to calm and focus. After that, Judy actually began dodging a few of the hits, her ears swiveling and focusing on the vixen.

Ryan let out a huff as the door opened quietly behind him. "Judy's distracted by your continual absence, Nick." Turning, he saw the fox in question slowly walking up to his side, ears and tail slumped, though his eyes never left their focus on Judy in the ring. Ryan also turned his sight back to the rabbit. "That distraction of what her partner and boyfriend is doing is hampering her ability to focus, which will only cause both of you pain in the end. Her most of all."

Nick hung his head. "I know."

Ryan huffed again. "Then, where have you been? You, with all your knowledge of her opponent and claiming to be Judy's boyfriend, yet you've been gone the past two days. Why?"

"It's complicated."

This time, Ryan actually growled. "She's a smart bunny. I'm sure she'll understand."

Nick crossed one arm against his chest, using his other paw to swipe slowly across his muzzle in a tired motion. "It isn't that simple. I wish it was."

"Again—" Ryan countered—"smart bunny, dumb fox. Tell her what you've been doing—besides not helping her."

Nick watched Judy training, noticing her footwork as she dodged and began parrying the shots Kitsun was throwing faster and more frequently. He smiled, remembering back to a time years before when similar scenes had played out.

"You're much closer to this Bianca then you've let on, aren't you, Nick?"

Jolted from his thoughts, Nick turned to Ryan, his mouth opening as his ears and tail shot up. He stayed silent at the smirk from the other fox.

"Thought so." Ryan pushed off the wall and walked over to his friend. "Nick, whatever happened before with Bianca, it's the past. You have a future now." He motioned towards the bunny in the ring, who was actually smiling as she began throwing punches of her own after dodging Kitsun's strikes. Ryan gripped Nick's shoulder tighter. "Don't throw away your future over your past. I know you love Judy. I can see it in your eyes."

"I do," Nick said immediately. "But I don't want to see either of them hurt. It's why I've been trying to—" He stopped quickly, then shook his shoulder from under his friends grip. "It's too late now. I couldn't change this." Waving his paw at the ring, Nick hung his head in sorrow. "I tried and failed, and now both will be hurt. I failed her, I failed Judy, and...I don't want to see her hurt."

"That is going to happen either way, Nick," Ryan said crossly. "It's just that if you help her, then she might have a chance at winning this. I talked with Bogo earlier after offering to help. The Fire Chief has been pushed by the mayor to advertise this to gain even more money for the charity drive. He's selling it as 'The Bunny Brawl'."

Nick grimaced at the name. "Why couldn't they have just stuck with a calendar? I'd rather have that than see my friends injured because some moronic mammal wants to make some money. No matter the cause."

"You can't stop it now," Ryan replied. "It's going to be huge, Nick. Mammals have already donated tens of thousands of dollars in advance and the tickets for the venue are already sold out. Judy _needs_ your support to not become a laughing stock in front of potential millions. Not your absence."

The two male foxes stood in silence for several moments. Finally, Nick's gaze raised to meet that of his friend's. "I'll tell her. She won't like what I was doing, but she deserves to know."

Ryan patted him on his shoulder. "You'd better tell her as soon as you can. If she stays this distracted, you'll have to help her from the ring in a stretcher with the reputation I've heard of the ZFD's bunny."

"I know that reputation all too well," Nick replied calmly, yet Ryan noticed his voice warbling slightly. Nick offered a sad smile towards the other tod. "I almost managed to pull it off."

"Pull what off?"

"Gah!"

Nick jumped into the air, tail fluffing out as Ryan burst into a full on belly laugh. "Geez, Carrots." Nick gasped, clasping his chest as Judy giggled. "Let a fox know when you're sneaking up on him."

"But seeing you jump is so much fun!" she said with a smile. Her smile warmed, and without waiting another moment, she leaned into her partner and hugged him. "I'm glad you're finally here, Nick."

He gently patted her back. "Me too, Carrots. Me too."

Hearing a cough, both looked up to see Ryan pointing towards the doors. "We'll be outside."

"We will be?" Kitsun asked. "But we still have several more hours of training to do and..."

"We have a lunch date," Ryan interjected, freezing the moment he said it.

"We...do?" Kitsun asked, a blush turning the inside of her ears scarlet.

Ryan chuckled nervously. "Uh. If you want? I mean, if you don't want to go on a date lunch, er, lunch date with me than I'd understand. But if you'd like to go on a date with lunch for me that is good too."

"Just go, Romeo." Judy laughed, waving the now crimson-eared tod away. "Don't forget to get some strawberry pie for Kitsun. It's her favorite!"

"Yes! Strawberry pie is a must!" Kitsun jumped up and down once before grabbing Ryan by his arm. "I know just the place, and it isn't too pricey either!"

Nick and Judy watched in fascination as the vixen dragged the nervous tod away.

"I'm glad he finally asked her out," Judy said with satisfaction. "About time!"

"About time is right," Nick chuckled.

She 'ahem'ed, grabbing her boyfriend's attention. "Speaking of time, what have you been up to, Nick? You seemed shocked earlier."

His calm facade froze for a moment before being replaced by a casual smirk.

 _His mask..._

Sighing heavily, he clasped her paw with his own, squeezing tight. "I have been trying to help you, Judy."

"How?" the rabbit asked. "I haven't even seen you near the gym. I know you despise violence, but this is just helping me out for this one match. What have you been doing to help me?"

The fox shifted nervously. "I've been trying to help through... _other_ means."

"What other means?" Judy now demanded.

It wasn't like Nick to hide anything from her. They shared an apartment, were partners on the force and even were talking about getting engaged, so what could have Nick so worried that he'd be afraid to tell her?

Sensing the fox about to open up, she reached out and grabbed both his paws in hers. "You can tell me, Nick. We're partners. We long ago said we'd share our secrets with each other. I won't be angry, even if you've done something stupid—like prank Bogo with laxative-filled jelly donuts."

Nick nodded, chuckling at the memory of that day. "Are you sure, Judy?"

"Absolutely. One hundred percent," she replied.

After a heavy sigh, he looked her directly in the eye. "I've been trying to stop the match."

She blinked. "What?"

"I know you bunnies have good hearing," he joked, only to grimace when her eyes turned frosty and she added a raised eyebrow. "Okay, look. I know your opponent, and I also learned that ZFD purposefully chose her because of her history." He held his paw up when she went to interrupt. "They want a win and haven't had one against the ZPD in _years_ in this charity event. They were also hoping that her opponent would be me, not you."

"What do you mean? How did you find this out, Nick?" Judy asked. To say she was stunned by the information would be overselling it. She had guessed at most of it, though the part about him supposed to be the ZPD's choice was new. "I'm sure that the ZFD weren't forthcoming about this, so how did you find this out?"

"Actually..." Nick said, his ears drooping. "You...You know I love you, right?"

Now Judy was concerned. She gripped his paw tighter. "Nick. I _know_ with my heart and mind I love you. And I know you love me as well." There was a pause before she added. "Who did you go to?"

"My ex," the fox admitted.

"Your ex?" Judy asked, blinking with one ear drooping slightly. "What would you ex have to do with this charity fight?"

Nick chuckled morosely. "She actually has everything to do with it, Judy. My ex... is your opponent. Bianca Flauers."

Judy let her paws slip from Nick's as her mind almost overloaded with the information he had just dropped on her. She was going to be in a charity boxing match, against her boyfriend's ex. Something that had been staged and promulgated by his ex.

And now Nick was stuck in the middle of it.

"She's...your ex?" Judy stated in complete shock as she sat down on the bench. Seeing Nick nod, she blinked away the surprise she was feeling. "When was this?"

"Nine years before I met you," he replied solemnly. "Listen, Judy. I only went to her to try and see if she could back out or find a replacement. I didn't—"

"I trust you."

Nick stopped completely in his tracks. "What?"

Judy let out a shallow laugh, almost a mockery of one. "What are you doing now? Trying to persuade me that you didn't go off to have a romp with your ex girlfriend?" She rose from the bench and clasped his paws in hers. "I _trust_ you, Nick. I know you'd never betray me. Just as you know I'd never betray you. We're in this together, and—as much as I find it sweet that you went out of your way to try and save me from getting hurt by going to Bianca and asking to stop this—you are also a very dumb fox."

Nick blinked once, then twice as she laughed at his response.

"Am I a little annoyed at what you did? Yes. Yes, I am. But you did it out of love, and a carrot patch worth of dumb foxness."

"That isn't all though, Judy."

Perking her ears up, her head leaned to one side. "What do you mean?"

Nick sighed, turned and plopped down on the bench next to her. He leaned against the wall, head down and tail lifeless behind him. "Bianca wants me back."

"She can't have you. You're a taken tod," Judy reminded him.

He grinned. "I know that, but she didn't. With how our relationship ended...she...well—" Nick threw his paws into the air. "She wants us to pick up where we left off and said she still loves me."

Judy hesitated in her reply when she saw the tremor in his paws. Sitting down next to him, she leaned her head against his shoulder and held him around his waist. Nick rarely opened up about his past, so hearing him sound so broken and weak about this situation left her wanting to comfort him but also learn more about his mysterious past. "What happened?"

Nick looked up, gazing into emptiness as he spoke, eyes focused on nothing. "It was after one of her matches, against an ocelot from Sahara Square. She won it of course. Easily, but...that wasn't the outcome a certain mob boss watching in The Palm wanted as the end result. He lost a lot of money when Bianca beat his boxer."

Judy hugged Nick tighter as she felt a shiver run through him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. If it is too painful..."

Nick waved off her concern. "No, I need to tell you this." He let out another long, shuddering sigh as if the memory of whatever happened was still fresh in his mind. "We were going to go out to celebrate her victory and our two year anniversary. I went ahead to place a reservation while she changed and got ready. When she left The Palm...that's when she was attacked."

Judy let out a silent gasp. "What happened?!"

"She and I were on the phone when she said some mammals were following her. So I ran back and found them already assaulting her. She tried to fight them off, but one of them sliced her leg with their claws from behind."

Nick folded in on himself and began to cry. "I should have been there for her. She was injured because I didn't prevent the attack from happening. If I had been there..."

"Then they would have attacked you as well," Judy stated calmly while rubbing his back in a pattern she knew would soothe him. "You made it to her though, right?"

Nick shook his head. "I made it in time to see her being loaded into an ambulance, along with two of the creeps that attacked her that she managed to knock out. They wouldn't let me in as I wasn't family and who would trust a fox, nor believed one could date a bunny."

He let out a wry laugh. "Now _that_ is more common than a fox dating a fox, with how many of your sisters have come to Zootopia looking for their own fox. And some of your brothers."

Judy smiled. She knew Nick was trying to deflect parts of the memory he held with humor. It was one of his go-to defenses he had kept after putting away his old life. Summoning up the courage to ask, as she knew there was more to the story, she gently guided Nick's chin down so she could look in his tearful eyes. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

Again he nodded. "Bianca isn't a native to Zootopia. She actually ran away from home to come here, since she wanted to get away from her rich and pampered lifestyle. Of course, her parents found out about her career here and about her injury. They flew in that night. I had to run to the City Center hospital since no taxi would pick up a fox that late at night and, by the time I arrived, they'd already had her taken to the airport to be transferred back home."

Nick looked softly at Judy, a sad, melancholic smile on his face. "I never saw her again until yesterday, and I don't know why she didn't try to contact me since she's lived here for six months now. All I can think about is her getting hurt, over and over again. And then that is replaced by what could happen to you with how focused she is on winning me back."Judy quickly found herself wrapped in a tight hug. "I don't want to see either of you hurt."

Patting his back, Judy let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, what had been an exciting challenge to the doe, had just become a lot more complicated. But for now, she pushed aside those thoughts as she gently rocked the sobbing fox in her arms, patting his back and whispering words of love to him as his history came back to haunt him once more.


	132. Boxing Bunny III

**Chapter 3 - The Boxing Bunnies**

 **Artwork by Gokhan16, & Alamarus**

 **Edited by BeecroftA & OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

 **AN: Huge shout out to ScaraMedn with helping me in this chapter. Gave a lot of helpful advice on plot details and tone. So if you haven't checked out his stories before, please do as they are fantastic! Also another huge shout out to Fox in the Henhouse, who helped me to develop ideas for this chapter leading into the next few. I've needed a lot of help to realize this story, and these guys have seriously pulled through for me. Thank you! Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 _Judy wobbled, dazed by the bright lights and constant barrage of gloved fists hammering away at her. Another crackled like lightning, sending streams of stars across her vision. She wanted to fall, to hit the canvas and cause all the pain to stop, yet her legs felt like steel pillars, keeping her upright and immovable. Blinking through the haze, her own arms dangling uselessly by her sides, Judy saw what she hoped was the final blow coming._

 _The gut punch rocked her and finally, finally, her feet moved. Judy wobbled forward, seeing double of the blonde rabbit stalking towards her. She felt a light weight placed beneath her bowed head, lifting her chin._

 _The other doe sighed. "Don't know what Nick saw in you to begin with. But he's coming home with me tonight."_

 _"No..." Judy gasped weakly. She willed her arms to move, yet they refused to obey as Bianca wound up._

 _"He's mine now," Bianca laughed, throwing the uppercut straight into Judy's chin._

"NO!"

Judy shot up in bed, breathing heavily and frantically raising her paws in front of her like a shield to block the blow that she saw coming.

Yet, nothing answered her cry but the stillness of her empty room, the gentle hushing blowing of the fan breaking the silence.

 _Cl—click_

Judy watched the door open. The dim light in the hallway crawled through the crack, partially blocked by the concerned visage of her partner.

"Judy, are you alright?" Nick asked, his paw going to the light switch. Hehesitated until the doe nodded her head. Light flooded the room as he walked towards her bed. It sunk slightly as he sat on it, motioning her forward with his arms.

The rabbit sunk into the warmth of his arms, grasping him tightly until her breath calmed.

"Same one?"

She nodded. It had been the third time this week since she'd been told of the upcoming bout that she'd had that nightmare. Each one different in their words but similar in their pain, and always, _always_ showing Judy the worst outcome possible.

Losing Nick.

She felt his grip tighten on her as he placed a kiss between her ears. "I think I found the reason why you've been having these dreams, my lovely bunny."

As she felt one of his arms leave her side, she loosened her grip on him and looked around. In his now free paw, she found one of her plushies.

Her _fox_ plushie.

Her _fox_ plushie with _emerald_ eyes she'd bought in the three-month time they were apart during the night howler crisis.

"Nick..." she half groaned, half giggled.

"I found him in a box in the closet with the other ones," he said nonchalantly as she reached for the stuffed animal, bringing it close to her chest. "I figured you might sleep better with it, so I marked it for you."

Judy sniffed the plushie, amazed to find Nick's scent awash in it. It calmed her nearly as well as whenever he would hold her close after a particularly nasty crime scene. Those moments when he'd find her curled into a ball on their sofa, eyes glossed over as she'd recall every frame and every detail of what she'd seen before. He always came to her aid, and she'd bury her nose into his chest.

Before she knew it, Judy had one arm wrapped around the stuffed animal, the other around Nick as she kissed him gently on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful," he replied sweetly, returning the kiss. "Now," he began, voice sounding as if he was scolding a kit he'd found up past their bedtime. "Get some rest."

Judy laughed, slugging him lightly in the shoulder.

He chuckled, rubbed his arm, and commented about the strength of bunnies as he left the room, flicking off the light.

Judy brought the fox plush close to her, wrapping it in her arms as she had long ago. Even though she and Nick had been dating for months, they had agreed to do nothing untoward with the other. They knew the boundaries they'd set, and Nick, being the gentlefox he was, would never cross them.

But he could give her this, and that was enough.

Cuddling into the plushie, Judy gently closed her eyes, the scene of Nick and rush of his love chasing away the nightmares hidden in the dark of night.

* * *

The next week flew by in a heartbeat, with no more nightmares startling her awake. Judy's training regimen grew more intense, correlating directly with a quiet nervousness mostly felt by Nick who fretted constantly over Judy's training. It made the two weeks go by like a flash in a pan. After Nick had revealed his prior relationship to Bianca, Judy could understand why he was suddenly so worried about her. It may still have been a charity match, but, to Judy, this became so, _so_ , much more personal. Knowing Nick's reason for not wanting to have her participate, and why he had been asking her to let someone else box in her place, made much more sense.

But that had also increased her worry, which had spawned the nightmares until Nick took care of that for her.

Nick...

Nick had admitted to her that when he'd met with Bianca to talk her out of the match, she'd ran up to him, flung her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. He'd managed to turn, but still took a kiss to the cheek before managing to explain how it was good to see Bianca doing well, but that he was in a relationship with Judy.

"It wasn't the smartest thing I've said," Nick had admitted later, scratching his head.

Bianca, of course, knew about him being partnered with Judy on the force, but that was it. Their relationship was new information and Bianca has asked why he hadn't waited for her like they'd promised one another. 'Ten years is a long time', wasn't the answer she was looking for, and Bianca vowed that by the end of the match, Nick would remember what they had had and how it was so much more than what he had with Judy.

It might have been the jealousy talking, but Judy took the threat seriously, and so did Kitsun.

The two trained hard for the next week and a half, focusing on improving Judy's speed and perception. They both knew she had the hitting power of a rhino, but just needed to learn to capitalize on that.

"Bianca may know more than you about boxing, but your biggest asset is how quickly you can adapt to new situations, Judy." Kitsun told her after an intense sparring session that had left both tired and leaning against the gym wall. "She'll be able to figure you out much quicker than you could her, so you'll have to improvise a lot. Just don't slow down."

 _Don't slow down..._ It was a quote Judy had taken to heart over the course of her training. As the day of the match drew nigh, Judy pushed herself harder and harder. It wasn't until Nick stepped in three days before the match, the glum fox halting her practice on the speed bag by placing a paw on her shoulder and holding a mirror in front of her, did she realize she'd taken the advice too literally.

The bags under her eyes had increased dramatically due to the tension coursing through her. While she had improved immensely, when she stared at herself in the mirror, she only saw a tired, slump-shouldered bunny staring back at her.

"Rest is as important to winning as practice, Judy," Nick told her. "We're taking tomorrow off and getting you to relax. And a massage." With that said, he turned Judy around and pushed her into the ladies locker room. Realizing her tired state completely as she showered and changed, she acquiesced to Nick pampering her the rest of the day. Her aching muscles gave way under his delicate paws, massaging away all her pain and tension. The worries she felt about what feelings he might still have towards his ex were replaced by pure love and adoration when he popped her favorite romantic movie into the blu-ray player and cuddled with her on the couch, peppering her with kisses and so much affection she nearly turned into a melted puddle of rabbit there in his lap.

As Sleepless in Seaotter finished, with Judy cuddled against Nick's chest, his arms wrapped around her frame, one sentence quieted any last doubts she had.

"I will always love you, my darling Judy."

Judy recalled that moment as she slowly wrapped her paws. The night of the match was here, and despite her worries about Nick's love for her vanishing like smoke in a breeze, her mind went back to how hard this upcoming match would be. The entirety of the ZPD's reputation, and a five year winning streak they wished to continue, lay on her shoulders.

It was a heavy weight indeed with who her opponent was.

After finishing at the gym each night, Judy would go home and research her opponent, watching every bout the bunny had ever fought until after the sun had long since set. The grey doe memorized Bianca's movements, tells, and tricks, hoping they'd keep her upright instead of floored like her opponents in the videos. She watched the films of Bianca's losses with great interest, hoping to find some sort of weakness she could exploit that caused her downfalls.

Nick had walked past her, coffee in paw as he went to watch the news, sighing heavily at one such video. "That was a bad year," he had commented, Judy turning around to gaze up at him, arm resting over the lip of the chair she sat upon. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's...those were a few rough months for us."

It was then she decided to look for something new, something she hadn't been looking for before in the videos.

She began looking for Nick. And found him...in every film she watched.

Seeing Nick as he looked a decade previous sent her heart beating fast and her body growing in heat. His general appearance hadn't changed, but he looked...happy. The warmth in his eyes and smile when she saw him rooting on his girlfriend sent both shivers of desire and jealousy through her. Desire as she recognized those same looks he gave her nearly every day.

Jealousy, because he was sending them towards the bunny in the video, not her.

A paw on her shoulder brought Judy from her thoughts. Kitsun stood before her, smiling at the bunny. "I think we need to get you a road sign with how lost you were in your thoughts just now."

Judy chuckled, finding that while she had been brooding, she'd completed the wrapping of her paws. "Guess I'm just going over everything in my mind," Judy replied as she looked into Kitsun's eyes. "You really helped me out here, Kitsun. You, Ryan, and Nick have given me a chance to do the ZPD proud."

Kitsun shook her head. " _You_ did that for yourself, Judy. You could have stopped at any time, yet you persevered and went beyond what was asked of you. It still won't be easy."

Judy nodded and grinned. "But at least I have a chance and a few aces up my sleeve."

"That's the spirit!" Kitsun replied, patting Judy on her shoulder. "Now, let's get your gloves on and into that ring."

The next few minutes flew by as Judy prepared for the match. In place of her usual skintight attire she'd kept from the police academy, something that Nick rather enjoyed seeing her wear, she wore a pair of dark blue boxing short and matching halter top with the words ZPD across the front in white. She punched her navy blue gloves together, making sure they were on tight as she waited within a curtained off area near where she'd enter the arena for the match. Kitsun had gone through the doors to make sure everything was set. So far from what they've heard, the money already raised for the charity had doubled last year's amount and was rocketing upwards still.

 _At least some good will come from this..._ Judy thought with a smile. Even if she lost, at least the children would still emerge the biggest victors from all the donations pouring in. _I guess celebrity status has a few good..._

"So you're who I'm facing."

Judy's ears perked. The curtains opening behind her drew her attention to a cream-toned bunny standing in the opening. It was the first time she'd seen her opponent in the fur, and Judy knew why this match would definitely be her biggest challenge yet.

Bianca Flauers was a tough bunny. That was the first thought Judy could surmise as the other doe walked over and sat on a bench opposite the police officer. Bianca's blue eyes seemed to analyze Judy from head to toe as Judy did the same to her. The cream-toned doe shook her head, her short bob-fur-do moving with the motion.

As Judy took in the rest of her opponent, from her toned stomach showing from an identical uniform to Judy's own, though in tones of red instead of blue and ZFD written across the chest, to the scar down her left leg.

"Yep. Easy match."

"What?" Judy asked, blinking in surprise as she saw the other doe lazily stretching her arms behind her back. When she reopened her eyes, Bianca was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

It was like Judy was meeting Nick for the first time all over again. The lazy smile, the half lidded eyes, the at-ease posture that hid the sharp wit and lithe frame beneath. Judy realized just how much Bianca resembled Nick, or was it the other way around?

Bianca pointed at her. "First time in a real boxing match?"

Judy nodded, wondering where the conversation was going. "I've trained extensively with the ZPD though, and—"

"As I said, easy match," Bianca interjected, reassuming the lackadaisical posture that had Judy growing annoyed. Her gaze grew calculating, cold, as she leaned forward, resting her arms upon her legs. "I'm here to win this," she stated, and Judy could feel the force behind her words as she continued. "I'm here to win the love and affection of my boyfriend back after being ripped apart from him for _ten years_. Do you know what that feels like to lose the one you love and not be able to hear their voice? Or see their face or even feel their warmth?"

 _All too well..._ Judy thought, remembering those awful months being separated from Nick. Her own mistakes delivering the fatal blow that severed their blooming friendship and driving them apart. For her, it was only three months. This doe...

It had been nearly a decade.

 _That_ was unimaginable to Judy. Just wondering what it would feel like to go without her beloved for so long sent shivers of longing down her spine and the push to rush out to the arena, find him, and wrap him in his arms and never let go.

Bianca leaned back against the cinder block walls as Judy brooded. "I know you've done research on me and know how much of an item Nick and I were back before I was taken away."

Judy didn't respond as she began to fidget nervously on the cold and empty bench, only wishing that Nick would strut in, his smile warming her heart as much as her cuddling into his side would warm her body.

"Has Nick ever marked you?"

Judy's head shot up immediately and she was immediately on the defensive. "What? Why does that matter to you?"

"So he hasn't, good. Means he isn't as attached to you as he is to me." Bianca leaned forward as Judy's anger spiked once more. "I'll always remember the day he marked me and told me he loved me. The way he treated me like a queen as he nuzzled me gently, masking me in his scent, positively _bathing_ me in it... That is the way I know Nick still loves me."

Judy's anger was near boiling. "Listen," she growled, nostrils flaring. "Nick loves _me_ and lets me know it every day. He may not have marked me yet, but, after this match, I bet that if I ask him, he would without question."

"Really?" Bianca said amusedly. "You'd bet that Nick would mark you if you won? That means that he would be yours completely. What would I get out of this hmm?" The light colored doe tapped her finger against her muzzle. "How about a wager? The …winner gets Nick and his mark."

"You're on!"

The words left Judy's mouth before she could stop them. It was only a fraction of a second later that she realized what she had said, a rush of horror and dread creeping into her gut. _Oh no...what have I done..._

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers..." she murmured, covering her face with her gloves as Bianca laughed across from her.

"Don't worry, Cutey," Bianca said with a faux grin. "I'll make sure his bed stays nice and warm for him each night."

Judy was about to reply, forcing herself not to jump up and lay into the other doe when the curtains parted, revealing several mammals including Chief Bogo, Kitsun, Ryan...and Nick. Several mammals from the fire department and the referee for the match walked in as well, though Judy hung her head in shame when she saw the sadness welling in her partner's eyes.

"Time to get started," the referee, a female bobcat announced. "You two ready?"

Judy and Bianca nodded, the latter much more assuredly than the former. Kitsun raised an eyebrow at the conflicting feelings she could sense from Judy, who took a deep, calming breath before standing. As they walked from the room, Kitsun joined Judy's side, walking in silence through the empty corridors, the click-clacking of hooves and claws echoing from the cinder block walls. The doe watched as Nick looked between Judy and Bianca, his tail and ears lowered.

She could tell he was already hurting.

Breaking away from the group, much to the ire of those involved, Judy ran to Nick and embraced him.

"I love you," she declared, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Through the sorrow in his eyes, Nick replied with a smile. "I know."

With the fresh courage of his smile lighting the otherwise dim hallway, Judy went back to Kitsun's side and proceeded towards the front of the group. Leading the two bunny's to the ring was the announcer and referee and as they neared the arena, the dull buzzing they heard from earlier was growing to a roar.

As they walked through the final sets of doors, Judy and Bianca both looked around, the former much more awed by the size of the crowd that had shown up than the latter. Mammals of all sizes and species had gathered for this event, filling the entire center from its overcrowded floor to the nosebleed seats. _That's a lot of mammals…._ Judy thought in growing wonder and worry.

Chief Bogo leaned down towards her. "Twice as much as the last two years combined. Don't let us down."

Judy nodded and felt the butterflies within her stomach multiply exponentially as she gazed upon all the mammals filling the space just to watch her and Bianca fight. Looking across the open chamber was difficult, as the bright lights above threatened to blind her while barely illuminating anything besides the medium sized boxing ring set up in its center. The flash from cameras blinked across the room like a thousand stars, momentarily halting her breath as the cheers of the crowd reached thunderous proportions.

Judy was quite surprised when she saw several posters held up by some mammals, like the two giraffes holding a sign showing their support for the ZFD and Bianca. A family of wolves laughed at their kits who were holding a sign with Judy's face on it with a heart.

Before she knew it, she was sitting on a stool set up in the ring in the opposite corner from Bianca. She was supposed to be listening to the final instructions from Kitsun, but found her mind like a fog bank, completely filled with hazy and incoherent thoughts, feelings, and emotions, all battling for supremacy.

"Are you doing okay, Judy?" Kitsun asked while rubbing Judy's shoulders to loosen them up.

She was about to nod, but halted. "I think...no. I did something incredibly stupid."

Kitsun laughed. "Nonsense, Judy. You'll do fine with the match. You've trained hard, and, if you stick to the strategies we've outlined, I'm sure—"

"No," Judy interrupted, her gaze turning to focus on the vixen behind her. "I made a bet with Bianca...about Nick..."

"Judy..." Kitsun's voice went flat as the vixen kneeled in front of her. Even the noise of the crowd seemed to disappear in her ears, the only sound being the fox's question. "What did you bet?"

Judy hung her head, then remembered where she was and looked back up. Yet the strength in her posture belayed little into her voice which was fast and loud. "She got me so flustered and riled up, talking about Nick and what she and him were like when they were together. It was making me so mad and...and..."

The vixen cut her off with narrowed eyes. " _Judy._ What did you bet?"

Judy was silent for a few moments before responding. "Him… I bet whoever wins the match...gets Nick."

She stared up into the eyes of her friend who groaned loudly and shook her head. "Judy, you ignorant rabbit. Don't you know anything about foxes and dating?"

"I..."

" _Ladies and Gentlemammals!"_

Both ladies caught the announcer, an ocelot with a deep baritone voice, beginning to address the crowd. Judy opened her mouth quickly as Kitsun popped in her mouth guard, the doe chomping down to make sure it was tight.

"You've got this Judy," Kitsun stated as she put one leg through the ropes to leave. "Just remember your training. She's got more experience, but you have much more heart and pick up fast. You can win this."

Judy nodded as she stood at the referee's motion.

" _In the blue corner, representing the ZPD for this charity bout, weighing in at 27 pounds, two ounces...Lieutenant Judy Hopps!"_

Judy raised her paws into the air as a massive roar of approval sounded throughout the audience. Mammals of all types hooted, hollered, trumpeted, and made known their support for the first bunny at the ZPD. Smiling to the audience in attendance, she looked for one face in particular and finally saw him—front row, barely fifteen feet away from her, situated looking at the center of the ring.

Nick.

He looked a bit more disheveled than earlier when they had left together for the match. His paws were steepled in front of his face like he was offering a prayer. When she finally caught his eye, he gave her a weak smile while mouthing the words, ' _I love you.'_

"I love you too, Nick," Judy breathed, barely a whisper, yet she knew he understood as he nodded. Kitsun sat next to him in the front row as the announcer spoke once more after the roar of the crowd for Judy died down.

" _In the red corner, representing the ZFD for this charity bout. Weighing in at 27 pounds, 1 ounce. Ensign Bianca Flauers!"_

The blondish colored doe raised a single paw into the air, all the while focusing her attention on Judy as the slightly smaller din of approval went through the arena.

Once the sounds died down, a general bout of laughter started as a male bunny somewhere in the crowd yelled out, 'Judy will you marry me!'. The buck was rewarded with nearly a bucket of popcorn tossed over top of him with only his ears poking up above it.

The announcer watched the scene with an amused grin. "Alright. To everyone here and at home watching this event, this is a yearly, _friendly_ —" he accentuated to general chuckles—"competition between the ZPD and ZFD to raise money for charity for children in the city. We would ask, if you are at home, to please consider donating to any of the charities listed. To those here with me tonight, the numbers to text to send money are in the fliers you were handed at the entrances."

The ocelotcleared his throat before continuing. "Ladies, make your way to the center of the ring, please."

Judy and Bianca moved closer to the announcer, Judy hopping lightly from foot to foot while Bianca maintained her hard stare on the grey doe. Judy could only wonder what her opponent was thinking, though she knew very well her own thoughts as they kept repeating again and again through her mind.

 _I will win for Nick._

The smallest of grins split Bianca's muzzle, making Judy wonder if the other doe knew what she was thinking.

* * *

Kitsun sat down next to Nick and Ryan with a groan, her head in her paws.

"What's up?" Ryan asked, munching on a bag of popcorn while offering some to the vixen.

"Judy's an idiot," she murmured.

"What?"

Both looked over to Nick, whose ears had perked up.

"Your girlfriend, bet that the winner of this match would win you as the prize," the vixen said in a huff. "I can't believe she did that..."

Nick whimpered as he placed his head between his paws. "Why couldn't they have made a calendar…. I know both of these bunnies, and neither will take a victory by points."

Ryan gulped. "That's not good. So you're saying...?"

Nick looked up at the two does in the ring. "It means that they'd only stop when one knocks out the other completely and utterly. And, even then, I'd be willing to bet their body, prompted by their uncrushable spirit would still try to rise to fight."

Nick looked at Kitsun, his gaze hardening. "Listen, after the first round, I need you to tell Judy this..."

* * *

"Alright, I want a good, clean fight. No hitting below the belt, follow the rules you have been told in the locker room and by your couches, and tap gloves."

 _This is it…_ Judy thought as she reached out to tap her gloves against Bianca. _This isn't just for the children or ZPD pride anymore._

Bianca tapped her gloves against Judy's, pushing the grey doe's gloves back a little from the semi-forceful hit.

 _Okay…_ Judy thought as she walked back to her corner. _I can do this…. Just keep back and study her movements and look for openings. Keep her away until you know what to do._

 _ **DING**_

Judy moved from her corner, paws up in front of her face as she bounced lightly on her feat. _Just gotta keep her away for a bit until I can see how fast she—gagh!_

Judy jumped back as Bianca rocketed from her corner. The beige doe slammed a right jab forward into Judy's gloves, followed quickly by a left cross before Judy could bound away from the corner she had almost been trapped in.

 _Okay, new plan_ …. Judy thought as she threw a light right to keep some distance between her and Bianca. _Go all in._

Judy blocked another right jab, then returned a right of her own, catching Bianca's cheek. The beige doe took a step back and smiled. "That all you can hit with? This will be over before the bell ends the round."

Judy growled and dove forward, throwing several straights towards Bianca with her right, followed quickly by a left cross.

She almost didn't see the jab coming until it was too late. With her gloves lowered to her chest, Bianca snuck in a left jab to Judy's cheek, followed up by a right hook to the other side of her face. The grey doe managed to raise a glove up just in the nick of time, blocking the blow before she jumped back again to gain some distance.

 _She's fast, just like Kitsun said…_ Judy thought, focusing on her opponent as she parried several jab/cross combinations as the two circled the ring. Judy threw several of her own, gauging her opponents speed. Bianca simply batted the punches away or ducked under them, forcing Judy back again and again when the blonde bunny would retaliate. _How can I get inside her defense..._

Several more seconds passed before Judy saw an opening. Bianca had lowered her guard, appearing to get in a quick right/left combination. Judy took a chance and went with a powerful straight.

It missed.

"Wha...?" Judy said in complete surprise.

Bianca deftly weaved around the punch, rotating her body as her right arm slammed forward into Judy's unprotected stomach.

"Ugh!"

Judy stumbled backwards, actually avoiding the follow up left cross as she felt her stomach tie itself into knots over the hit. _No wonder she's called the Shotgun…that hurts...a lot…_ Judy thought as she raised her guard.

It was a fraction too late.

Bianca's red glove came careening in from the side in a right haymaker, completely clobbering Judy.

"Get down!" Bianca yelled as the glove connected, scattering stars across Judy's vision on impact.

Judy remembered her training from Kitsun and Ryan and somehow managed to roll with the blow. Grinning through the pain now throbbing through her head, Judy rotated back around and slammed a right haymaker of her own into Bianca's exposed face. Her grin grew in volume as her opponent stuttered backwards herself.

"You first!" Judy shouted as she barreled forward, following up her wild hit with a left uppercut, hoping to catch Bianca in a combo that would be sure to make her see stars.

Judy's hit caught the edge of Bianca's glove as the rabbit reeled backwards, sending her more off balance. Judy shot forward once more with another left primed and ready. It shot forward right as Bianca managed to raise her guard.

* * *

Bianca grunted as she was pushed back again by her opponent. _She's strong, I'll give her that…._ she thought as she saw a second left uppercut coming at her. She grinned and clenched both fists. _But so inexperienced._

She caught Judy's uppercut with a parry, her own left glove batting it away, leaving Judy completely exposed as her left arm went wide. Bianca gritted her teeth as she took advantage of the opportunity. "Say goodnight!"

Bianca reared back and shot her right fist forward as Judy tried to block it yet was far too late. The hit connected with a groan from the ZPD officer, who tipsily wobbled from the powerful impact. A second punch, a left cross from Bianca, slammed into Judy's head once more, the doe following up by forcing the punch all the way through.

She watched with satisfaction as Judy plowed into the canvas, bouncing once.

* * *

 _"No!"_

Kitsun was on her feet, shouting at Judy. "Stop attacking! Stick to the plan! Learn from her, THEN move in!"

Beside her, Ryan was nervously watching the match, as well as several other officers from the ZPD who suddenly had become much more hesitant about the outcome.

 _"Do you think she can win?"_

 _"I...think? Maybe she's rusty?"_

 _"I think Judy's over her ears in this..._ "

The hushed whispers didn't escape the ears of Nick, who was watching the match with a grimace. As soon as he'd heard about the bet, he knew that this match was going to be even more painful to watch than even he'd predicted.

 _Why did you have to go and agree to that, Judy..._ he thought with a wince as the two does exchanged blows in the center of the ring. He saw Judy attempted an uppercut and was out of his seat in a heartbeat.

"Don't do it Judy!" he yelled.

But it was too late as he watched two direct hits from Bianca slam into his girlfriend's face, Judy crumpling to the mat, less than a minute into the match. His paws trembled as they gripped the seat top in front of him.

His Judy...was down.


	133. Boxing Bunny IV

**Chapter 4 - Losing Your Dreams**

 **Artwork by Gokhan16**

 **Edited by BeecroftA & OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

* * *

Judy blinked her eyes open, the bright light hitting her eyes feeling much warmer than the lights above the ring should. Groaning, she started pushing herself up, knowing she had to beat the count before Bianca won...

When no count came, actually, no sound at all, something felt off.

A chill ran down her spine as she fully opened her eyes.

 _No...no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

She was in a hospital room, not the ring.

She was alone. No Bianca standing across from her, no Kitsune in her corner...

Just an empty hospital room.

 _Where's Nick! The bet!_

Judy frantically looked around the room, trembling as the seconds ticked by and no fox came to greet her, or welcome her back to the land of the living like the last time she'd awoken in a hospital bed with him by her side.

Yet this time, he wasn't there by her side. He wasn't there at all.

It was at the height of her panicking that she noticed the small notecard folded in half upon a nearby end table. A tentative paw reached out to it, shaking as she held it delicately in her paws and nervously opened the flap. Closing her eyes and steeling her nerves, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"He's probably out grabbing you your favorite carrot cake, knowing the carrots here aren't up to Hopps' standards...that's it, Judy. He's just...out..."

Opening her eyes, she lifted the flap.

It dropped to the floor a second later as an audible wail of sorrow ripped from her throat, tears coming soon after. Upon the note, were two, simple lines that crushed Judy's soul.

"Sorry Carrots, you made a deal." ~Nick

"Thanks for the fox, Cutie. He's quite the knockout." ~Bianca

* * *

Judy's eyes blinked open, the dream fading while she saw several sets of paws dancing around her like marionettes on strings, or were they just two sets of paws? The roar of the crowd around her came back as she shook her head, as well as the realization of the throbbing within her skull.

 _Pain...pain...not good._

 _"THREE"_

Judy groaned as she lay on the mat, rolling her head side to side. _Did I just get hit by a truck...?_

 _"FOUR"_

Leaning her head to the side, she saw the referee counting next to her. Everything came back to her in a flash.

The match.

Her opponent...

...Nick.

 _"FIVE"_

Judy slammed her paw into the mat, pushing herself up to her knees.

 _"SIX"_

Judy stood, wiping her mouth as she began hopping from paw to paw as the referee approached her. "Can you continue?"

She stared at Bianca, who was frowning at her. "I'm good," she said calmly, nodding up at the ocelot. "Just needed a warm up, that's all."

Nodding, the ocelot sent Judy to her corner before restarting the round. Judy came out much more cautiously than before, keeping her eyes on her opponent, keeping her distance while Bianca darted forward once more. Several punches were thrown back and forth, none connecting as a ringing filled the arena.

 _DING DING DING!_

Judy let out a sigh of relief as she dropped her gloves and turned towards her corner. This wasn't how she wanted the opening of the match to go, but at least she wasn't surprised any longer by what her opponent was capable.

 _Nick was right about this being tough…._ Judy thought as she reached her corner with less of a hop in her step than before. Kitsun was already there, a stern look in her eyes as she plopped into the stool placed there.

"She hits harder than Major Friedkin," Judy said with a slight chuckle.

Kitsun kept up her glare. "Did you seriously try to go toe to toe with her just now? Did you see what she will do to you if you keep that up in Round Two? You _barely_ made it past Round One, Judy."

Judy nodded as she gratefully accepted a mouthful of water to rinse and spit. "I know," she replied after the bucket was removed. "I saw some openings and—"

"Those were traps, not openings," Kitsun shot back, silencing the doe. "Do you know how worried Nick was in the stands just now?"

Judy's ears drooped further when she matched her boyfriend's gaze. The tod was frowning, yet the sadness in his eyes seemed to have only grown from before the match. He shook his head, mouthing, 'no bet'.

"You told him, huh," Judy sighed.

"Of course."

"What did he say?"

Kitsun chuckled as she patted Judy's forehead with a damp towel. "What do you think? That you're a dumb bunny for even thinking that you could place his love on the line as a bet. Foxes don't break up with others. Once they're committed to a relationship, that's it."

"Really?" Judy's ears perked back up as she looked at Nick, then over to Bianca who was smiling. "She knew, didn't she? Bianca knew that...but made that bet to throw me off, didn't she?

Kitsun tossed the towel into her bag as the referee began walking back into the ring. "He said if you figured that out, that he'd recall his dumb bunny comment."

Judy stared out over at her opponent, whose own coach was finishing checking her over. She smiled back Bianca, the beige doe raising an eyebrow as Judy thought of something new for Round Two.

"Tell him thank you for me, okay Kitsun?"

"I can do that, you dumb bunny."

As she stood and Kitsun grabbed the stool, Judy placed a glove on her paw. "I know you don't want me to fight her toe to toe..." Kitsun grimaced but let Judy continue. "However, I think I've figured something out that should make Round Two a showstopper."

The vixen shook her head. "You bunnies. You don't know when to quit, do ya?"

"No- _pe_." Judy replied, popping the p.

"Just don't lose on points again this round, Judy," Kitsun warned. "If that happens again, your only hope of winning this for the ZPD would be a knockout in the final round, something that has never happened to Bianca before. Stay safe and fight smart."

Judy turned back around just in time as the referee signaled both bunnies forward. Punching her gloves together, she decided two things as the bell rung to start the round.

One, that she was still going to win that bet against Bianca. And two...

She started forward with a cold stare at her opponent. _That if nobody has knocked you out before...then that means I am going to be the first._

* * *

Judy had plans for this match. She had plans to wipe that smirk off Bianca's face. Plans to win her bet against this bun who had the audacity to try and steal her boyfriend from her. And, as the time between rounds ended, one thought pervaded her mind...

Losing wasn't in those plans.

As the bell rung, signaling the start of Round Two, Judy ran forward. The canvas flew past as she wound up her right arm, grinning, as she saw the shock and surprise on Bianca's face with the furious pace Judy wanted to set for the second round.

The cream colored doe ducked to her right, barely avoiding the blow and sent a slam of a punch onto the left side of Judy's already bruising face in retaliation.

 _Got ya..._ was the thought on the mind of both bunnies at that singular moment.

Bianca, with a practiced ease, shot her right forward for a follow up cross, her left glove and arm hiding the surprise Judy had prepared. At the precinct, only Nick was known to be a more clever mammal in hiding their intentions, which came as a surprise to most working there. How could such a bubbly, happy, I-wear-my-personality-and-emotions-on-my-sleeves bunny be so...sly?

With the light overhead punch as a distraction, even at the cost of the hit to her face, Judy's plan fell exactly into place.

* * *

As Bianca's glove came crashing into Judy's bruised and swelling cheek, it was followed quickly by Judy's own left paw slamming into Bianca's stomach at full force.

Bianca's eyes bulged as she felt like she had been folded in half. "Wha-?!" She grimaced at the pain contorting her abdominal muscles. _She hits like a truck.._. Her eyes darted up to see the grin on her opponent's face, her mouth whispering a phrase she knew all too well herself.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

The pain grew in intensity as Bianca nearly crumpled at the force of the blow. _This bun packs a punch_ …. She groaned as she backed away. Bianca raised her gloves, panting slightly as she tried to predict the ZPD officer's next move. A flicker of worry shot through her mind, one doused as quickly as the fires she extinguished at work.

She would not lose her fox a second time.

Bianca went for a counter with her left to create space, but found her entire side cramping from the earlier pain. Her shot went low and hit, but barely had any effect on the grey doe who absorbed the body blow easily and responded with a right straight.

 _Gloves up!_ Bianca raised her gloves in a practiced motion, muscle memory at this point, with how many matches she'd fought. Again she dodged right, parrying the punch with her left glove. _What is she doing?_ Bianca thought. _This is completely different from Round One...what is her plan?_

The answer came with another explosion of pain from a second, thundering liver shot from Judy. Bianca's eyes widened as she gasped at the pain from her stomach.

 _HOW!?_

Bianca grunted in pain at the second hit in mere seconds to the same spot, the accuracy of the punch hitting directly on the previous location. Stars flooded Bianca's vision as this time she did crumple around Judy's glove, the blue fabric nearly being enveloped as her body wrapped around it. Never had Bianca felt such a powerful blow, not in any of her prior matches, and that inkling of fear from before surged forward like the waves of the ocean. The bright lights above were nothing compared to the stars clouding her vision.

The blonde furred doe wobbled on her feet, trying to rise up, to bring her gloves up and go on the defensive until she could adjust to Judy's new style of fighting. Her gut rebelled at the motion, twisting itself as she tried to straighten. She pushed herself though, struggling through the pain as she rose. _She isn't worthy of Nicholas!_ Bianca kept repeating to herself, giving her mind and body strength through the persistent chant. _She'll never love him as much as I did..._

Straightening finally after what felt like minutes, but was a mere fraction of a second, she went to step back, give herself a foot of space and to prepare her defense when Judy came at her again. A wild right haymaker swung around her raised gloves. Bianca's eyes widened in horror as the punch came hooking around, her vision of the cheering, howling crowd and bright lights above being overshadowed by a blue glove careening towards her face.

 _Ker-rack!_

Bianca's head snapped to the side, her left foot leaving the ground completely at the power of the strike. Stars blinded her vision as the world turned sideways and the canvas below seemed to rise to greet her. Her body bounced once on the mat as she groaned in pain, back arching as it hit the mat while she reached a glove to her bruised face.

The referee was on her in an instant.

"ONE"

"TWO"

 _They're counting?_

The thought woke Bianca with a start. It was only the second round! She'd never been knocked down before the third in her career. Even when she had fought against Mia St. Barn, she'd only gone down in the fifth round, but went on to win by the seventh.

This was impossible...

A flash of red appeared in her vision as the stars receded. The emerald eyes that caught her gaze sent a trill of power through her.

She would not go down this easily.

"THREE"

Bianca rolled onto her stomach, forcing herself up to her knees. She felt her anger and love combining, honing her senses and drowning out all noise around her. The roar of the crowd faded to a dim whisper while the gentle scraping of the referee's claws tacking on the canvas seemed to magnify a hundred times. The heavy breathing of her opponent sounded like a bass drum sounding in her ears, and she could easily hear Judy saying, 'This isn't over...isn't it.'

"FOUR"

 _No..._ Bianca thought as she stood to her full height, head bowed as she breathed in deeply once...then twice. Raising her head, she focused her gaze on Judy who stood in the opposite corner, bouncing on her feet. Azure eyes met amethyst and a surge of adrenaline coursed through Bianca's veins.

"Far from it," Bianca stated as she raised her gloves bouncing on her feet. "It's only just begun."

"Ready?" the referee stated, standing between the two boxers. At the nod of both, she swiped her paws down and the fight resumed.

* * *

"Go Judy! WOO HOO!"

Nick and Ryan glanced over at Kitsun, who was on her feet, cheering for the grey doe and gaining quite a deal of attention while doing so. The popcorn she had bought was littering the floor and, with her most recent jump to her feet, over several nearby mammals as well.

Nick didn't let his gaze linger for more than a second on the energetic vixen, quickly switching back to the fight in front of him. Bianca was on the ground, woozily getting to her feet while shaking her head clear.

 _This isn't good for either of them…._ he thought morosely. _That is only going to make Bianca fight harder, and Judy doesn't know what she is capable of when angry..._

Nick did, and it was that thought which had him gripping his chair's arms so tightly he was leaving claw marks in the plastic. His stress did not go unnoticed.

"Nick?" Ryan asked. "You alright? Nick? Hello?" The other tod finally waved a paw in front of Nick's face. He soon grabbed it and tossed down until it no longer obstructed his view. "Okay, something's wrong, Nick, what is it?"

Nick grimaced as Bianca got up at the four count, even more so when he saw the fire in her eyes. "All of this is wrong. I didn't say that they could make that wager over me like I'm some sort of...plaything or object to own."

Ryan's ears lowered. "Yeah, I can see that." He took a casual glance at Kitsun who was again seated, staring intently ahead as the two rabbit does circled each other. "I wouldn't want to see Kitsun make any bet like this either. I'm sorry this has happened."

"And why did it happen?" Nick growled, watching several punches tossed back and forth. "Why do you think that these two were _randomly_ chosen for this and that this is the first year that they've been decided by weight class?"

Kitsun blinked and turned to Nick. "I thought they always did it by weight class, didn't they?"

Nick shook his head. "No, this is the first year they've done so. I checked—Ah, Judy! Don't rush in!"

Nick's tail poofed out in worry as he gripped the seat in front of him. The raccoon in the seat started to yell but stopped when he saw the intensity in the tod's eyes.

Ryan looked between Nick and the two does, Judy slamming punch after punch into Bianca's defense while the latter was against the ropes. "Wait, are you saying that this was all set up?"

"Yes..." Nick snarled. "There are no such things as coincidences. And seeing how the organizers of this were losing money each year, they needed a show-stopper to bring it all back in."

The three foxes watched as Bianca surged forward, clinching onto Judy while pounding the grey doe's sides. Before the referee broke it up, Nick could see his bunny wincing at the strikes. Shaking his head, he glared towards a slightly raised area on the opposite side of the ring from their group. A group of well dressed mammals, all members of the city council, were gleefully talking with one another while others on their cell phones had matching expressions.

Nick scoffed. "I think I know who planned all this to happen."

"Who?" Ryan replied, following a slight nod of Nick's head towards the council-mammals.

"Them," Nick replied. "I'm sure if we check on the funding for this event this year, we'll find the trail leads to them and, somehow, them padding their pockets while Judy and Bianca get black and bruised. I'd be willing to bet that less than 40% of the money this event raises actually ends up helping the kits like it's supposed to."

Kitsun gasped. "Would they really do that?"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

Kitsun shook her head. "Never mind, dumb question..."

The three foxes went silent, their mixed emotions now focused on the match. Nick could hear Kitsun offer a quick prayer for Judy _and_ Bianca, while Ryan softly gripped her paw in his own. Nick just went back to staring at his current girlfriend and his old flame tearing each other apart for the greed of other mammals.

* * *

The two does circled, increasingly wary of the other as they traded light jabs and quick combinations. Both would jump back, then reply with a jab, ending any momentum the other hoped to build. Judy was hoping to build on the momentum of the first minute of the round, knowing that if she could keep that up, she could tie in the points, giving herself a good head of steam going into the third and final round.

 _That and it would be easier to keep Nick if I can keep her down… ._ the grey rabbit thought as she tossed another left jab, followed by a lightning quick right hook. Bianca dodged both, rearing backwards on her paws to escape the second.

Judy's eyes widened. _An opening..._

Judy bolted forward, a series of jabs peppering Bianca's defenses as the blonde bunny ducked and batted the punches aside just as fast. She kept at it, firing punch after punch until the firefighter found herself leaning against the ropes.

 _Gotta keep this up!_

The police bunny pounded Bianca's defense again and again, sneaking in a stomach blow or glancing blow off Bianca's head when her guard would move. A wave of euphoria burst through Judy, her gloves moving quicker than ever.

A right cross snapped across Bianca's defense, pushing her gloves to the side and Judy saw Bianca's crystal blue eyes narrowed at her. Before Judy could place a jab in the opening, Bianca bounced off the ropes and towards her, wrapping her arms around the grey doe before pounding her sides at close range.

Judy tried to fight back, but with her arms caught between them, she couldn't do more than struggle, attempting to force her arms out of the clinch.

It was then Bianca growled as she sent another wincing blow into Judy's side.

"Nick is mine," she hissed as another blow landed. "He was mine before, and I won't let you steal him away from me."

Judy managed to get one arm free as the referee came bounding over, punching at Bianca's head. "I haven't stolen Nick. He _chose_ me!"

The referee was between them in an instant, pushing them away from each other. "Back it up, back it up, ladies."

She forced the two smaller mammals away from each other, their stares icy as they were ordered back to their corners. Judy watched as Bianca pounded her gloves together, hopping back and forth in place. Judy repeated the gesture as the referee dropped her paw, signaling the bout could continue.

Both bunnies bounded forward, crashing together in a flurry of jabs and crosses, hooks and uppercuts. Judy winced as she took a heavy hit to her chin, staggering her back several steps with Bianca close on her heels. The next right jab from Bianca nearly smashed into Judy's cheek, the doe barely avoiding the close call and could feel the glove against the fur of her cheek.

 _Gotta make some distance..._ Judy thought, using the momentum of her dodge and converting it into a wide, swinging left hook that...

Judy's eyes widened as Bianca ducked easily beneath the blow. _Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Now off kilter and wide open, Judy could barely bring her arms in as she watched in horror as Bianca rose up, her left glove curving towards the grey doe's stomach.

Judy's arms caught the powerful blow completely. She gasped as her arms were forced into her chest, her feet rising off the mat at the sheer force of the uppercut that she knew would have been lights out if it had connected. Bianca's glove rose steadily, lifting Judy further off the canvas before slicing between her arms and, finally, crashing into her gut.

Judy wheezed in pain as her arms folded to her sides, eyes widening in shock. _How could someone hit so hard..._ she wondered. She lifted her eyes, seeing the mad glint of victory in Bianca's own, her mouth whispering a horrifying sentence to Judy's ears.

"He's mine now."

Judy couldn't even react before Bianca's followed through on her powerful blow with a crushing right jab that smashed into Judy's beaten stomach. For a moment, Judy's vision swam, lights blinking as she felt herself thrown backwards. Her paws finally connected with the ground once more, though she stumbled backwards, her back hitting the corner post hard.

"Gah!"

Judy's arms hung limply over the top ropes. Her knees were shaking and legs barely holding her up. She raised her head, seeing Bianca grin as she walked towards the grey doe shaking in the corner. Trying to stand straight, Judy slumped back against the post, breathing hard as the fighting spirit she felt within her began to flicker and fade.

 _I can barely move…._ Judy thought, trying to push herself up and shake off the grogginess in her mind. Her body felt numb below her waist, and her movements felt slowed. A tear appear at the corner of her eyes at the realization that this could be it. She had gone in over her head, just like Nick had always warned her she ended up doing. Usually his warnings were about smaller things, but...this time...

...this time, she would lose Nick, and that made it all worse. She tried to move again, her arms failing to budge as that light within her flickered to a dwindling flame.

 _I'm sorry, Nick…. I lost you._

Unable to move through the pain, Judy tried to accept what would happen as she watched Bianca rear back her right arm. Judy's arms and legs might not have wanted to respond to her, but her ears worked perfectly, catching the growing roar of the audience as they sensed the end of the match soon approaching. She caught the sound of several distraught friends from the ZPD, crying out for her to pull through. Of Bianca's supporters in the ZFD, shouting congratulations to each other. Though one voice cut through them all, her ears perking and righting towards his voice.

Nick's voice.

"Judy!" His tone cut through the cries of a thousand mammals, the concern and worry lacing each syllable so clearly she felt more worried for him than for herself. She could imagine him standing in his seat, paws gripping the seat edge in front of him, tail bristling behind him.

 _"Don't give up!"_

Just three words. Three words had her paws tightening inside her gloves. Those three words echoed inside Judy's mind as she watched Bianca's punch, aimed center at Judy's face, ready to smash her into the post and into oblivion.

"I win."

They weren't spoken in anger or malice, just pure satisfaction. Judy's eyes widened, then narrowed as those two words from Bianca reignited the smoldering candle of Judy's spirit back into an inferno. Through sheer force of will, Judy strained against the pain within her, standing tall as Bianca's match ending jab neared. All Judy saw was red coming at her, a Cheshire grin on the rabbit's face who was delivering it. With her right arm still reared back over the ropes, her left hanging loosely by her side, Judy did the only thing she could...

She tilted her head.

* * *

Bianca's gloved paw grazed her cheek, but that is all it did. The tan rabbit was stunned, frozen in place at how her certain victory had been pushed back.

 _But she...Judy...was..._

She had seen the look of utter despair in the other doe, seen how defeated she had been. Every opponent Bianca had hit with that combination had been either instantly floored or, in one case, tossed easily through the ropes and onto the floor.

She had never missed.

Bianca blinked back her surprise, eyes widening as she heard Judy growl, "You win?"

The firefighting rabbit saw the right hook coming, but her bewilderment kept her stunned in place until it was too late, Judy's second sentence snapping her back into focus as a blue glove slammed into her face.

* * *

Nick was watching the fight nervously, watching how Judy hung off the corner post like a rag doll.

This was what he was afraid of since he'd learned of the bet the two does had made.

He still couldn't believe that Judy had done it. After so many times of telling her how her impulsiveness was going to get her into trouble, she did so yet again—and on an even grander scale than anything before...well, at least since their Night Howlers case together. The fox was gripping the seat in front of him, the lynx sitting in it nervously looking back at the frantic fox.

Bogo needed more time to figure this out...and Nick desperately wanted his girlfriend to _not_ get hit anymore tonight.

Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. Either he helped Judy and open her to more pain in the coming moments, or let her take a fall and hope she was okay.

"Judy!" Nick yelled, hoping she would hear him while worry and guilt welled inside his gut. "Don't give up!"

 _I hope I just did the right thing..._

* * *

"Hell No!" Judy slammed her right glove into Bianca's face with as much force as she could muster. She followed through with the hook, watching as her opponents eyes registered the shock of the blow as she tumbled backwards, head snapping to the side.

Judy took a step forward, panting heavily as she finished her swing. "Stay...down..." she huffed as Bianca's back left foot caught her fall. The blonde doe's eyes flashed back at Judy as she leaned back.

"No...!" Bianca roared, and, before Judy could blink, a red glove came sailing in towards Judy's face. Eyes widened as she felt a crushing force slam into her nose. Amethyst eyes saw nothing but stars as she stumbled backwards, head snapping up to see the overhead lights looking down on her.

"You're coming with me..."

Judy barely heard Bianca's challenge as she teetered on her feet, the world upending as she felt her eyes roll backward. Her whole world rotated as she slowly fell, seeing the victorious gleam in Bianca's eyes, then the overhead lights, Nick's face full of shock and him shouting something at her...

...followed by darkness.

* * *

 **AN: Hate me for that opener? Thought of that yesterday and had to do it. (sorry not sorry)**

 **And it doesn't look good for Judy now, does it. Facing a pro boxer with Nick's heart on the line? Even I don't know if she can pull through, especially with already being knocked down, seeing stars and heading down again. She'll need a miracle to pull through this match with Nick's heart still hers.**


	134. Boxing Bunny V (finale)

**Chapter 5 Punch Drunk Buns**

 **Artwork by Gokhan16 (found on DeviantArt)**

 **Edited by OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

* * *

The only thing that kept Judy on her feet, and not staring up into the overhead lights, was the thought of holding Nick in her arms after the match. She stayed on her feet, if barely, as she swayed side to side, stars swimming throughout her vision, but...she was still standing tall.

Judy raised her blue gloves, arms wobbling as she stared ahead at the bunny opposite her. Bianca was in near the same shape, stumbling slightly on her feet, ears drooping and limping slightly on her left leg. The pair, to all those watching, appeared spent and exhausted, and even the referee was nervously watching the two does as the bell rang, ending the second round.

Bianca broke the silent stare-down between them. "How are you still standing?"

Judy tried to speak, coughed when she found her voice strained, then managed to stammer, "I should say the same thing to you."

"Boxers!" the referee appeared between them. "To your corners!"

Both boxing bunnies barely made it to their corners before collapsing onto stools placed there by their trainers. Neither rabbit heard anything Kitsun or the fire chief was saying to them. Amethyst eyes stared into those of a deep azure, determination burning brightly in both, not flickering or dimming in the least.

Bianca stared at Judy. _Last round...I will not surrender. For Nick!_

Judy glared ahead at Bianca. _I will finish this...I won't give up. For Nick!_

The bell rung for the final round, though both does were deaf to its sound. The movement of the referee asking them to stand is what drew them up and towards each other.

The reason for the brawl lay forgotten in both their minds. Only one thought dominated everything inside their minds...

Nicholas Piberius Wilde...and who would be calling him theirs after this.

 _DING_

Both buns hurried from their corners, right fists already primed as they charged forward. All attempts at strategy gone from their battered and boxed minds. Instead, it appeared that both decided if they couldn't outwit their opponent...

...they'd simply crush them.

Judy and Bianca met in the center of the ring, both buns slamming tremendous left and right hooks forward. The sound of their gloves connecting with each other's cheeks crescendoing through the auditorium, along with a roar of approval from the crowd.

Judy felt her head twist to the right, pain cascading through her cheek as she stumbled slightly at the power of the blow. She whipped her head back around, gloves up, ready to attack as she saw Bianca recover from her own stumble.

"I can't lose..." Judy gasped, reaching into hidden pools of energy within herself as she ducked a right jab, and followed it up with a left jab of her own. Bianca's next punch slammed into Judy's defense, and it took all her willpower to keep the blow from sending her own gloves back into her face by the punch's sheer force.

 _How can she still have this much left in her?_ Judy thought with a grimace as she began circling her opponent, tossing out quick jabs and counter-punches. Judy connected with another right jab after faking a left cross, though just as quickly took a right hook to her side. Judy winced, but was glad to see that she wasn't the only one stumbling after repeated blows.

Judy kept up her guard, but kept her gaze laser focused on her opponent.

 _I just need an opening..._

* * *

"Ryan?" the fox looked at Nick, whose fingers deftly typed on his phone's screen.

"Yes, Nick?"

The red fox, without turning his watchful gaze from the match, passed along his phone to Ryan. "I want you to give this to Bogo." Nick passed his phone over to the other tod, who looked at the message in surprise.

Ryan only needed to ask one question. "Are you sure?"

For the briefest flicker of time, Nick's gaze shot to the other tod. "Positive. Bogo and the Fire Chief need to know, and I'm sure that Buffalo Butt can make them crack."

Nodding his head, Ryan left his seat and headed for where Chief Bogo sat. Nick barely noticed the movement, instead watching Judy intently.

"Come on, Judy..." he said with a hushed voice.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me, sir?"

Chief Bogo grunted in annoyance, his gaze not leaving the match in front of him. "Not now."

"Sir, Officer Wilde sent me."

Bogo snorted, unwillingly letting his gaze leave the match and one of his best officers, who just had taken a head shot and was stumbling backwards, chased by the fire fighter opponent. "What does he want?" The cape buffalo saw Ryan standing near him, holding out a phone.

"He said you'd want to see this."

The phone's screen was turned on, annoying Bogo who reached into his pocket for his glasses.

"Still needing those things?" the fire chief, an impressively large ibex, said with a grin.

"Shut it, Hornsby," Bogo growled before looking down at the screen.

His eyes widened almost immediately, followed by a look of shock directed at the fox. "Is...is he sure of this?"

Ryan nodded.

Bogo cursed. "Great..."

The fire chief laughed. "Of course this match is great. The fire department will finally beat you this year. Just look at Bianca wailing on your bun."

"The match isn't important anymore!" Bogo snarled, gaining the attention of his fellow chief, whose attention was still split between his friend and the boxing match below.

"Whadda you mean?" Hornsby stated, wincing when he watched Judy duck beneath a hook that might have knocked her head off and connect a right uppercut with Bianca's chin, staggering the blonde doe.

"This!" Bogo said, shoving the phone in front of Hornsby face. The ibex read silently for a moment before a frown, then a scowl, crossed his features.

"You've got to be scatting me. Let me guess, Wilde found this?"

Bogo nodded.

"Great..." Hornsby got up, his enthusiasm for the match dwindling to barely a smolder at the news. "Isn't this his and Hopps' third one in as many years?"

Bogo grunted in annoyance as he stood and waved for Ryan to follow him. "Three mayors, three years. All for different reasons."

Hornsby took one last look at the match below, shaking his head as the two officers made a beeline for the mayor's box, followed quickly by a muttering fire chief. "Should have done a calendar..."

* * *

The grey doe dodged another series of jabs from her opponent, dodging back before countering with a left jab of her own, pushing Bianca back. _Gotta get past her defenses!_ Judy thought before faking a right jab, following it up with a left hook. Her gloves barely missed Bianca's head, the blonde doe taking a step back and...

Judy blinked.

 _Did Bianca just...wince?_

Judy paused, gloves up as she watched her opponent carefully when she noticed it. The barest of smiles crossed Judy's face. _She did wince!_ As the two does circled one another, with the timer ticking down on the round, Judy's mind was in overdrive trying to deduce what had caused the flicker of pain in the firefighter.

Bianca, seeing Judy distracted, leaned heavily on her right leg in preparation for a heavy right cross. _Just got to knock her gloves aside and—_

"Gah!"

Bianca let out a warble as pain shot through her leg. She didn't need to look down to see where the pulsing pain was coming from. The scar that was gifted her so long ago that took her out of the boxing circuit for good, and away from Nicholas. She let out a slow breath, her right cross flailing as the energy put into the punch evaporated into thin air.

As she looked up, leg still trembling, her eyes widened in horror at the smile on Judy's face, as well as the blue tinged glove slamming into her right side.

Bianca was lifted off her feet at the force of the blow, striking her core as her eyes widened in shock. The air from her lungs left her in one big whoosh, leaving her gasping for breath as she landed on tipsy paws. Barely able to stumble, again wincing in pain from the pressure of landing on her bad leg, another blast of pain shot through her as a second punch, another liver blow, crashed into her left side.

 _Nick..._

A memory of the red fox smiling down at her, wiping away a tear from her eye after a particularly hard loss years before flickered in her mind. His words of comfort and his warm embrace in the past left a single tear trickling down her cheek in the present as the future in the form of a blue glove came barreling towards that same cheek.

* * *

 _I got her this time!_ Judy thought, connecting with the second liver blow. Judy was panting heavily, nearly using the last of her reserves in this final flurry of hits in the hope it would either knock Bianca out or give Judy the points she needed to win.

 _Just thirty seconds left in this final round!_

Seeing Bianca completely dazed with her paws lowered to her waist, Judy revved back her left arm, summoning the last of her energy.

"Gaarrrraaaaggh!"

Her fist shot forward, slamming into Bianca's right cheek. The blonde doe's head snapped to the side, her eyes going wide as her arms went limp.

"Got her!" Judy whispered, breathing heavily as her opponent slipped, tilting and nearly collapsing onto the mat. Letting her gloves down for the first time that round, Judy heaved in a deep breath, her arms feeling like lead as she watched Bianca falling...

"What...?"

Judy paused, jaw hanging open as Bianca somehow managed to catch herself mid fall, her gloves mere inches from touching the canvas.

* * *

The crowd parted before the two miffed mammals, sensing the hostility surrounding the odd pair as they moved through the crowd of mammals towards their destination— a slightly raised, cordoned off area near the entrance to the arena. Their approach was noted by the guard, a bison officer, who unlatched the entrance rope for them to pass.

The steady clip-clop of their hooves ended as they passed onto the carpeted, plush surface of the mayor's box.

Bogo stood like a weathered statue with a cold, calculating glare upon his muzzle while his counterpart, Hornsby, maintained an equally impregnable gaze. Their attention was not focused on the match below, where they would have seen their two finest pummeling one another, but on the short, pudgy grey wolf currently laughing with a squirrely looking anteater.

A curt snort from the cape buffalo halted the conversation in front of the two plains mammals. The wolf turned around, a smile on his face as he saw his two guests.

"Ah, Chief Bogo and Chief Hornsby, what a pleasure to see you tonight! Come!" He waved to several empty seats nearby. "Sit down and enjoy the match."

Bogo snorted in disgust.

"Enjoy _this_ , Mr Nottingpaw _?"_ Bogo waved his hoof at the arena, where Judy and Bianca were busily exchanging blows.

"Of course!" the wolf exchanged jovially. "Why, your two bunnies are pulling in quite the haul this year. Those kits at the hospital will be greatly benefited by their efforts.

It was Hornsby's turn to snort. "You mean, _you'll_ be the one benefitting from them bludgeoning each other."

The wolf's eyes narrowed. "And how would that be? I have pledged quite a bit of money so if anything I'm at a loss."

Bogo leaned forward, glaring down at the mayor who moved back slightly from the imposing mammal. "So then," Bogo began with a sinister grin. "Then I'm sure I wouldn't find any accounts in The Grand Camel Islands with your name on them after this match is over with _any_ sort of money in it skimmed from this match?

"Abrupt and to the point as ever, Chief," Hornsby chuckled darkly as the wolf visibly paled beneath his fur.

"I have no idea what you are talking about—"

"Really?" the ibex stated, walking forward. "Because as it turns out, an officer who isn't quite happy with his partner and friend beating each other senseless below seems to have found a certain...what was the account name again, Bogo?"

"Sherriff's Advisory Fund."

"Ah yes, that account." Hornsby's voice grew colder, the thin veil of frost in his tone turning into a avalanche of cold apathy towards the wolf. "And he certainly didn't notice how as the funds on that counter above us go up, the amount in this account increases at a similar order."

Mayor Nottingpaw gulped. "I…. How...how could he know something about a personal bank account?"

Bogo chuckled, frightening the wolf further. "I was told to tell you, quote: he 'knows everyone'. Including several bankers that are close acquaintances with him that had some 'anonymous tips' for him regarding bank fraud with public moneys."

The clink of metal sounded across the now silent box, the pair of pawcuffs in Bogo's hooves stopping all rational thought in the wolf's mind.

"Mayor Gisbourne Nottingpaw, you are under arrest for-"

A resounding scream shattered the moment, turning everyone's attention towards the ring.

"Gaarrrraaaaggh!"

Bogo nearly dropped the pawcuffs at what he saw. "Oh dear heavens..."

* * *

Judy blinked in utter disbelief, gloves held in front of her as she stood, stunned. "No way..."

Bianca teetered on her feet, arms swaying slightly as she slowly raised her head. The two does made eye contact, determination flaring within Bianca's sky blue eyes. "I'm...not done yet.."

Slowly, unsteadily, Bianca raised her gloves, taking a wobbly step forward and towards Judy. The grey doe shook her head, her own determination flaring as she took a weak step forward as well.

The two met in the center of the ring, a hushed silence dominating the arena as all mammals waited with baited breath, knowing this to be the final exchange of the night. The fury of the prior minutes was nearly gone, both fighters exhausted and pushed beyond their limits, yet still they pushed on.

Only a few knew why they fought.

Kitsun gripped Ryan's paw tightly, nervousness for her friend rising within her. "Come on Judy."

Bogo stood gaping in awe at his officers tenacity.

Hornsby sat in the nearest seat available, stunned into silence with the rest of the crowd.

Two hundred and eleven miles away, two bunnies held each other in their arms, whispering prayers for their daughter.

Across the ocean, another set of parents whispered identical prayers for their own flesh and blood.

And Nick—as the two does raised their shaky fists, bodies trembling in pain and exertion—felt the world slowly down around him, a cold sense of dread frostier than Tundratown enveloping him.

And, in the center of it all, a pair of bunnies who weren't so different from another—the first of their species in their respective fields, both claiming the same fox as their own, and willing to give their all for him—threw with what little energy remained in their sore and battered bodies, their final punch.

The crowd fell deathly still.

Judy's blue glove smashed with an audible ' _thwack'_ into Bianca's cheek.

Bianca's red glove crashed into Judy's muzzle with a harsh, ' _thump'._

In the audience, a single fox screamed.

* * *

Nick briskly took off the helmet, gasping in panic and already on his paws as both Judy and Bianca anxiously took their own helmets off.

"So..." he began, crossing his arms across his chest, slowing his panting while recomposing himself. "I think we all have learned something, tonight."

Bianca had a notable blush spreading through her ears as Judy nervously chuckled. "That...Bianca has a mean right hook?" the grey doe answered with a cheeky, albeit uneasy, grin.

A grin that quickly disappeared under the disapproving look from Nick.

Judy huffed, thinking back onto the rapidly fading memories. "I think I've learned that maybe I jump into things a little too quickly. Even if things are way over my head..."

"And your ears as well," Nick added, which seemed to only deflate his partner even further. Rolling his eyes, he walked up to her and hugged her gently. "Just don't try anything like this in real life, okay?"

"I'm just glad it was in the PIXAR machine and not real..." Judy muttered. "I would have hated to feel what those punches were like."

"Same here," Bianca added, watching the scene before her with fondness. "Wish I had my own fox like Nick..." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Judy asked, peeling herself away from her husband to look at her friend.

"Nothing!" Bianca stammered, before looking around quickly. "Now come on, you guys are being mushy enough as it is, and there's a line behind us. And I think you owe me, Judy."

"Huh?" Judy asked, still in Nick's embrace, both police officers looking at her in confusion.

Bianca just nodded with a smirk as she leaned forward. "Well, since I can't have foxy over there," she glanced at Nick, "Then I think I need to find me a fox that might measure up to his stature…. And I'll need a wing-bunny to help me with that."

Judy looked back at Nick. The tod put his paws in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to, Fluff. And, Bianca?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

Nick gave off his most charming smile. "I just so happen to know a guy."

Judy leveled a glare at Nick. "No."

"You don't even know who I was going to—"

Judy crossed her arms across her chest. "No, not him."

"Come on, I think that they'd—"

"Bite each other's faces off," Judy offered.

"Sounds fun," Bianca added with a mischievous grin. "Is he your brother, Nick? Twin, I hope?"

Nick smiled. "Something like that."

Judy groaned.

" _Niiiiiiiicccckkkk!"_

The three of them walked out of Fitwik's, listing off the names of some places that Judy and Bianca could visit to help their foxless friend out. They were halfway down the street before the obvious question occurred to both bunnies.

"Nick?"

"Yes?" Nick answered Judy, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Judy looked pensive for a moment, before she and Bianca nodded at the same time. "Who won?" they both asked in unison.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" he asked.

They shook their heads. "I don't remember anything from that final punch on," Judy admitted.

"Neither do I," Bianca added. I just remember seeing Judy's glove come at me and...nothing."

Nick inwardly groaned. "Do you really want to know?"

Both does nodded.

Heaving a sigh, Nick rolled his eye, realizing what he said next could potentially start an actually rivalry. Knowing how Judy would pull it from him at some point, Nick relented to their request. "It was a tie."

"What?" both Judy and Bianca shouted at once. "How?"

"Double knockout," Nick stated before looking at them. "And, before you even _think_ of anything, no. You two are not going to try and break that tie."

His reply left both does grumbling, yet they relented to the tod's request.

"Fine," Judy huffed, folding her arms as they walked along the street.

They neared Bianca's apartment, only a few blocks from their own. Judy and Bianca hugged and exchanged ideas for which night Judy could help with Bianca's fox-lessness situation while Nick moved away to call a zuber for him and Judy.

The two does exchanged grins as Judy leaned in close to Bianca.

"I don't know about you," she whispered as Bianca grinned. "But I really want a tiebreaker."

Bianca nodded. "Girls night next week at PIXAR?"

Judy's grin broadened. "Done."

Judy turned when she heard a car pulling up and Nick waving her over. "See you next week!"

"Bye!" Bianca said with a wave as Judy and Nick got into the car and settled in.

It was quiet for a moment before Nick broke the silence.

"You know…. You may not have won tonight in that experience," Nick said quietly so that only Judy could hear. "But I still think you're the best bunny around."

He placed a tender kiss between her ears, before grimacing. "Wow...you still smell like fire and soot, Carrots." His nose wriggled as Judy huffed and elbowed him in his side. "But I think I know how to clean that up."

"Oh..." Judy drawled, an alluring smile appearing. "Do tell..."

 _ **Several Weeks later**_

Judy took off her headset, whooping and hollering while Bianca grumbled next to her.

"Lucky hit," Bianca muttered while grinning.

Judy flashed her a smile. "Oh, that was more than _lucky_ my foot. I _totally_ got you this time."

"Right, right," Bianca said as the two does laughed and went to pull away the curtains of the PIXAR machine. "So what does that make our score now? Two and two, with two draws?"

"Actually..."

Both does flicked their ears up in alarm as they turned towards the sound of the _very_ familiar voice, only to spot Nick with his arms crossed across his chest standing outside the PIXAR machine with a smirk. "Judy's now ahead with _three_ wins to your two."

Judy's grin widened as she whooped again, doing a quick binky while fist-pumping. When she landed, her grin changed to confusion quickly. "Wait, how do you know?"

It was Nick's turn to grin. "We signed up for the PIXAR mailing list. Every time we do an experience now, we are mailed it the very...next...day..."

Judy and Bianca's mouths and ears dropped as Nick chuckled and turned towards the door. "Let me know if you have a tie-breaker next week, and I'll just come and watch with you."

Nick left out the door, leaving two stunned does behind him. Judy turned to Bianca after a moment. "I think I'll have a new opponent next week..." she said, grinning.

"Nick?" Bianca asked with the same smirking grin.

Judy nodded. "Nick."

* * *

 **AN:** **AN: And there you have it! This was my first foray into writing any type of sporting event story, as I am not big into sports, period. Though for the past year I have been researching different sports to try and figure out why they are popular and to understand them better. So I hope that this story came off feeling realistic to the sport of boxing, as the only boxing I've seen was while doing research for this story. (seriously, I didn't even know the difference between a cross and a jab before writing this... XD) So please let me know if this felt right, or that I hit the right emotions, no pun intended.**


	135. Promotions

**Promotions**

 **Artwork by Drawin-4ever**

 **AN: The tradition is still alive! Third year in a row I have something ready to post on my birthday. So here is my gift to all of you for supporting me these past few years. Thank you so, so much! Now, enjoy the SUPER FLUFF ahead. ;)**

* * *

"Judy..."

"Yes, Nick?" The bunny was smiling up at the fox as they walked away from the party behind them. They had greatly enjoyed the festivities thrown in their honor. It wasn't everyday that two officers were promoted to Captain after all. Yet out of all the raucous celebrations happening behind them as they entered the ZPD's empty gymnasium, a little thought caught Judy's mind, telling her that the best was still yet to come.

The party was Clawhauser's idea, of course. The pudgy cheetah, a long time fan of the two still smallest officers in Precinct One as no other mammals had been able to make it to the respected station, set the party up after Commissioner Bogo's announcement a week prior about their promotions. It had warmed their hearts to see how much support they had, with friends, family, both their brothers and sisters in blue as well as their blood relatives, showing up to congratulate them.

Judy felt it was undeserved, though it seemed Nick was lapping up the praise like a parched mammal would a spring of cold water. He had been through the rounds, shaking paws, rubbing shoulders, or in most cases, knees, with the other officers.

Though through all of it, he had never left Judy's side, giving her paw a light, affectionate squeeze or a gentle kiss between her ears when nobody was looking. He knew how much she still worried about public gatherings, especially when Clawhauser started tapping his champagne flute and asking for a speech.

Nick was quick to accept for both of them, much to Judy's eternal gratitude. She still hadn't gotten over her first public foray years before, and had a slight phobia now because of it. So with a quick and gentle peck on her cheek and a 'Don't worry, I got this sweetheart', Nick was up and toasting...well, mostly Judy until her ears were burning and she'd vowed to make him pay for such sweet compliments.

Through kissing him senseless once they got home, of course.

The two walked in silence for several minutes, side by side, paw in paw, as they walked the gym, content to be just in each other's presence. That pleasing, quiet feeling of being loved as they meandered around. They saw several trophies along the wall, the record board, with many held by either Nick or Judy, the newspaper clipping from last year's ZPD vs ZFD charity boxing match that Judy had won against the ZFD's first bunny fire fighter.

They'd been together in this job for five years now, marking them as the youngest captains in the ZPD's history...and to Nick, as they halted among the trophies of the past and celebrations of their achievements, he hoped tonight would be the capstone to it all.

Nick turned, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, holding in their warmth as they swayed lightly in each other's arms to the faint music outside. "Did you ever think we'd get promoted to Captains at the same time?"

Judy laughed, the tinkling melody far better music to his ears than anything played so far that day. "Do I think that Commission Bogo would have promoted you to anything after all the chaos you caused in his morning briefings?" She leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose, his lips trailing her as she giggled. "Yes, yes I did."

Nick chuckled back, joining them together in another kiss, one she eagerly accepted and lengthened. Nick calmed himself, feeling that unquenchable, passionate, fiery love for his bunny rising in his heart once more. And by the way Judy followed his lips, pouting adorably when their kiss ended, he could tell she was getting a bit riled up as well.

"I love you." His whisper was gentle, without guile and full of love.

Judy hummed in response, settling her head against his chest while the rocked back and forth, feeling the tender pressure of his lips between her ears, a sensation she could never get enough of. "I love you too, Nicholas Wilde."

Again a pleasant silence filled the otherwise empty space, their love more than enough to fill such a vast hallway, and spill out onto the adjacent field. The tune outside changed, a popular, upbeat tempo that both recognized easily.

Gazelle's, 'Try Everything'.

Nick thought it an apt song for the moment.

"You're favorite song is on, Fluff."

Judy smiled into his chest, trying and failing at resisting the urge to nuzzle him. "Not my favorite song."

"Oh?"

Judy nodded, then placed a light paw on Nick's chest, over his heart. "This...this is my favorite song."

More love could not one mammal have at that moment, than Nick could for Judy. His heartbeat quickened like lightning, pounding heavy like thunder as he blinked back tears. Looking out the door at the large banner declaring their promotions to the world, Nick decided it was now or never.

"I do think that more promotions will come."

Her head left the comfort of his chest. "Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're thinking we'll both be chiefs one day, Slick?"

He shook his head. "Not the promotion I was thinking of, Fluff, though I'm sure you'd make the best Chief the ZPD ever would see." Gently, he removed himself from her paws, gaining a slight turn of Judy's head in confusion. He smiled, again resisting the urge to pin his lips against hers for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

As believe it or not, and it was a hard temptation to resist, he had something better planned.

Leaning down onto one knee, he reached into his pocket. Their eyes joined, and the reality of the situation crashed down upon Judy like a tidal wave upon the shore . Judy couldn't help but contain the gasp, her paws flying to cover her mouth, her breath catching as he began to speak.

"Judith Laverne Hopps," he began, smiling through tear stained eyes while Judy felt her own vision swimming through tears of her own. "Will you do me the honor of accepting yet another promotion, the best you'll ever receive by the way..."

She chuckled, he continued. She found the nervous swish of his tail adorable, and couldn't help but hiccup at the site of her normally calm, collected boyfriend being so nervous. There was nothing he should be nervous for after all, she'd been begging him to do this for a while now, even threatening to propose to him first it he didn't hurry up.

Now she didn't have to wait any longer.

Now she wouldn't have to wait to be his, and he, hers.

"So Judy, would you care to do me-"

"Absolutely," Judy laughed, gaining a chuckle from Nick who smirked up at her. The flash of his teeth in his smile wasn't missed, her heartbeat beating faster than a drum.

"Noted for the future, Fluff," Nick said with a smile. "But now, would you do me the honor of accepting a promotion to become Mrs. Judith Laverne Wilde-Hopps?"

The excited 'YES!' had barely left her lips before she crashed into him, hugging him tightly as she felt how fast his beating hard was hammering in his chest. Their lips met for a second time, Judy releasing her grip on his chest and instead pulled his tie, pushing him deeper into the kiss. He stood, lifting Judy slightly with him as she wrapped a leg around him, begging to be even closer to him than she already was as he did the same, leaning forward as the kiss strengthened in its intensity.

Judy completely forgot about waiting for home to kiss her fox senseless.

"Yes..." Judy murmured into the kiss before it started again, and between each kiss she renewed her pledge with a greater ferocity until minds were freed and passion unleashed upon each other.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Judy woke, blinking the sleep from her eyes, a smile still on her face from the memories of the experience she held. A slight movement of her head and she saw her husband already looking at her, a smile upon his muzzle as well.

"That, Carrots, was one of the best proposals yet, don't you agree?"

Judy nodded. "It was quite a beautiful one, almost as good as the one I did for you in the prior one." She giggled as he laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, Judy..." he left his head shaking to smile as his bunny, reaching out his paw to grip hers. "I think any proposal with both of us in it is beautiful."

"Even the one with Eliot in it, filming the entire thing with his drone?" Judy questioned.

"There was a drone?" Nick asked, perplexed. "I only remember the most wonderful, beautiful bunny I've ever laid eyes on in my entire life in that one. Can't really remember much else."

Judy couldn't help the blush rising in her ears, or the fire building in her bellow. "Well...uh, we still have time for one more?" Nick pulled out his phone and checked the time. His mother still was going to look after the kits for another hour or so, so..."

"Looks like we do," he replied, grateful for this anniversary date night idea Judy had come up with. "And I think we have one more setting level we can increase the fluff levels too even."

"Really?" Judy asked, ears rising in anticipation. "What's the setting called? I thought that we had already set it to the highest possible?"

"Looks like we were wrong," Nick replied, spinning the dial until it could spin no more. "Hmmm...Safe Paws, is the name of this one."

"Sounds like a lovely one," Judy said as she took one more look at her husband. Before he could place his helmet on, she jumped across to him, pecking him on his cheek and was back in her seat before he could blink. "See you on the other side, beloved."

Nick smiled, a goofy smile and heart fluttering from his wife's show of affection. He couldn't wait to see what this 'Safe Paws' had to offer as he drifted off into the experience.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, that is a shout out to Koraru-san's Eliot Fanghanel, as well as to one of the fluffiest stories out there, "Safe Paws", written by MidnightOpheliac. So go check those out!**

 **For those who follow me on DA, this will be familiar, and different, all at the same time. I added quite a bit to this as I wanted to get something super fluffy out to celebrate my birthday, as my tradition is to celebrate it by posting stories for you to enjoy. :) So, I hope you enjoyed this edition of SUPER FLUFF and may the WildeHopps be with you! :)**


	136. Night Plague I

**Night Plague**

 **Written by Omnitrix12**

* * *

"Watch this," said Nick. "Of all his options, he's going to pick the dumbest one."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Will you cut that out?" she asked.

"No, watch. He's home alone, he hears a noise in the garage, annndd..."

A terrified yell emanated from the TV in front of them as the protagonist, true to Nick's forecast, was swiftly and brutally dispatched.

"Called it," Nick announced.

Judy sighed. With the kits out of the house for a night at their grandmother's, she had wanted to watch a movie. Unwisely, she had let Nick choose, and he opted for a horror movie. That would have been just fine if he hadn't apparently made that choice just to play Monday Morning Quarterback for all the characters' decisions.

"Nick," she protested, putting her ears back, "I know this is hard for you to understand, but not everyone makes smart choices – especially in a crisis when there's some witch-demon or whatever stalking around."

He huffed at this. "Aw, come on Carrots. You of all mammals? Always ready for a crisis?"

"It's my _job_ to handle a crisis," she argued. "Besides, when I hear a noise in the middle of the night, I don't automatically think it's a zombie apocalypse and reach for a chainsaw."

He smirked. "Okay, fine. I will gladly concede that _you_ would probably be the first one to die in a horror movie."

She answered this by punching him on the bicep, drawing an 'ow.'

"I'll bet _you'd_ be dead first," she quipped.

"Ha! As if. I'd be the one to figure out what was going on."

"You would not," she pressed, shoving him playfully. "You wouldn't even figure it out first if you had a head start."

Nick got his trademark smirk on his face. "Well, I'll tell you what," he suggested confidently. "What say tomorrow after work we go try it out in the P.I.X.A.R. machine? I'm sure there's a horror/mystery story in there somewhere."

Judy readily accepted the challenge. "Deal. But if I figure it out first, you have to do all the house cleaning for a week – including toilet detail."

"Oh, you're on," he laughed. "And if _I_ figure it out first, you have to do the same thing – dressed as a maid."

She thought about it. The last time she had made a bet like this with him, he _had_ technically won. Cracking a mystery, though, was a whole different matter from not falling in love.

"You've got a deal," she agreed, sticking out a paw and then yanking it away before he could clasp it. She whipped an index finger toward the screen. _"If_ you keep quiet for the rest of the movie."

He hesitated, then reached out his own paw. "It's a deal, Officer Spoilsport."

* * *

"Well, yes, it so happens I do have a horror/mystery adventure in here," Fitwick admitted the next day after work. "But I should warn you, it's pretty different from your usual rides – and I'll have to start you out partway in if you want to make a contest of it."

"That's fine," Judy agreed. "It's not like we went through law school when we went in as lawyers. Heck, Nick didn't even bother with that in his imagination."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Cute, Carrots. Real cute."

Fitwick tinkered around with the machine a little, then nodded his satisfaction. "There, that should do the trick. Just get in, and we'll get you going."

As they climbed in, Nick coolly asked, "So what are you sending us after anyway? Vengeful ghosts? Polymorphs? Vampires?"

Fitwick smiled just a little. "Oh, that would be spoiling the fun."

"Why?" asked Judy. She was a little nonplussed that Nick would try to get any spoilers on the matter, but she did see a problem with the panther's logic. "Our memories of this conversation will be blocked anyway."

"True," admitted Fitwick, looking thoughtful. "But it's more fun to leave you wondering anyway. Have fun!"

* * *

Carriage wheels rattled like a Gatling gun as the cab horse raced forward, breath heaving in and out on his errand. Inside, Judy clung to the seat with anxious determination.

The summons which brought her had been quick and to the point. Nick had showed up at Saint Ninian's, delirious and half-dead with fatigue. No one knew why, and Nick had barely been lucid enough to tell them his name and show his papers. It was nothing short of a miracle that the nuns had been able to get word to her all the way in London.

With a jolt and a swerve, the carriage fairly banged to a halt as though the horse had crashed. Judy hung on for her life, then scrambled to stick her head out. The horse, spurred by the money Judy had promised, panted and leaned on one of the pull bars as he drew out his pocket watch.

"Saint Ninian's Convent, miss," he reported, making his way to the door.

Judy didn't wait. Bursting out of the coach, she threw the money to her driver, shouted her hasty thanks, and with lifted skirts bolted into the red stone building. Nuns of many species, all dressed in black robes and white head cloths, turned to look at her in surprise.

"Judy Hopps," she introduced herself, spurning all formality as she fumbled in her purse for the letter. "A fox was brought here; Nicholas Wilde? He's my-!"

"Calm down; calm down, child," urged a badger, striding up and clasping her firmly by the upper arms. "Yes, we have a fox here. He mentioned you."

Judy nearly collapsed. "He's here? Where?!"

"I'll take you to him," the nun promised, "but for Heaven's sake, calm yourself."

It took several deep breaths for the bunny to settle her nerves, and it was still torture to follow the badger's shuffling gait as Sister Aria – for so the nun introduced herself – led her through the halls of the convent.

"Tell me what happened," Judy pleaded, hoping for something to take her mind off how long it was taking her to reach her fiance. She'd rushed from Zootopia as fast as she could, and was hardly sure if she had slept the whole way – though a good piece of it had been by train. The words 'nearly dead' and 'nerves broken' had so contrasted with the calm, confident fox who left England some months before that she hardly believed them.

"You know already what Sister Agatha wrote," Aria began, "so there is little else to explain. He came by rails from Clawsenburg, as you have read, where he ran into the station yelling his head off for a ticket home. When they learned he was English, they ticketed him for the furthest train in your direction. By the time he reached Boarda-pesth, he was nearly half dead with some kind of brain fever, so they sent him here to recover at our sanatorium."

"But why?" wondered Judy. Nick was the last mammal she would have imagined coming down with any kind of mental illness.

"I don't know. We took him in and gave him the best care we could manage, but it seems it's not his health that's so much damaged as his spirit. Something shook the poor fox to his very core, and not a nun or monk or abbot who's been to see him can understand it. We're hoping that seeing you will help, or at least that you might know him well enough to help us find out what happened."

Judy bit her lip. Nick wasn't the toughest mammal around, but he was strong. If he was even half as badly off as the letter described, she was sure she didn't know what could have done it. Still, if there was a way to pull him through it, she'd do it if she had to sell her soul. "I'll do everything I can," she promised.

Sister Aria came to a stop outside a plain wooden door, turned, and put a paw on Judy's shoulder. "You have a good heart. I pray it will be enough, or that God will supply whatever it may lack. Now, let's get you in to see him."

She opened the door, and Judy stepped into the room silently. There on the bed, sleeping in a strange position, lay Nick. The bunny's heart felt jabbed at the sight of him there, his limbs twisted around while his chest rose and fell.

"Why are his arms and legs like that?" she asked.

"None of us knows," Aria confessed. "He also has terrible nightmares, but when he wakes up he can never remember them. He only has some sense of impending terror like King Nebuchadnezzar. We can't make sense of those, but the strange contortions… well, I don't want to get you anxious, but it seems like spiritual torment; worst I ever saw."

Judy didn't know how much stock she placed in the nunnery's religious ideas. She thought, at any rate, that the crosses scattered around were a little idolatrous. Still, if the nuns were helping Nick she supposed she should forgive them that and pray that God, if He objected, would overlook too. For her own part, she went up to Nick and stood beside him. As she watched, he rolled to the side away from her and his legs kicked rapidly as if he were running. An inarticulate sound came from his mouth, as if he were trying to form words but kept getting the syllables wrong.

Sensing that he was having a nightmare, she put both her paws on his shoulder and shook him. "Nick! Nick, wake up!"

"Dwah!" he yelped, jolting awake and throwing himself away from her. The caused him to tumble onto the floor, where Sister Aria rushed to his aid.

"Here, here, it's alright," she soothed, catching his flailing paws and pulling him up. "Judith is here to see you."

"Judith?" he asked, fumbling with the name. He clearly wasn't fully awake. Then, as if drawn by some magnetism, he turned and caught sight of her. "Judy!"

He rushed towards her, falling across the bed in the process. She caught him as he wrapped his arms around her, gasping as if he'd been underwater.

Judy wanted to cry, relieved as she was that she'd finally reached him after such sickening dread for his health. "I'm here, Nick," she said.

Sister Aria stood by, paws clasped with relief. "I don't suppose you remember what the nightmare was," she ventured.

He looked at her for a moment. "No," he said, and then returned his attention to his fiance. "Judy, what in the world are you doing here?"

She laughed a little in spite of herself. "That's what I wanted to ask you," she pointed out, rubbing between his ears.

"Ooh, yeah, right there," he sighed. "No, little bit left, aaand..."

The badger cleared her throat. "If you'll pardon my saying so," she ventured pointedly, "I think perhaps Mr. Wilde would like a few minutes to wash himself and dress, and then you two can have something to eat out in the orchard."

It occurred to Judy then that Nick was still in his nightshirt, and while it was hardly improper for her to be there, it was a little out of the ordinary. "Oh, yes," she agreed rather haltingly.

* * *

About twenty minutes found them where the badger had suggested. Judy was having a plate of eggplant heavily anointed with thick mushroom gravy, and Nick was snacking on a stew of boiled grubs.

"So you don't remember what happened?" asked Judy.

He shook his head, passing a paw over his brow. "Like someone wiped it right off the slate, Carrots," he admitted. "At least… well, nothing but snatches after I got to my client, and that's all like something out of a dream."

She bit her lip. "You mean like the dreams you've been having since you got here?"

He nodded. "Exactly. I still can't figure out if I caught some kind of sickness or what." His paw strayed up to his neck, rubbing uneasily. Then he leaned in toward her and whispered, "And to be honest, I don't know if this place is helping much. It feels too… something."

"Something?" asked Judy, scrunching her face and looking around. The orchard was bright and cheery; the air just cool enough to be pleasant; the nuns going this way and that all smiling to see their patient up and around. "Seems like a pretty nice place to me."

"It's nice, don't get me wrong. I just feel… out of place somehow."

Judy considered that for a while. Nick was a member of the Reform Church, and though he wasn't exactly the most devout mammal he'd never felt out of place around churchgoers. At the very least, he'd never complained of it, and she would hope that he'd say something to _her_ if that was bothering him. Neither, she suspected, would it bother him being around a bunch of Cat-olic nuns. They certainly didn't seem to think any less of their visitors for belonging to a different denomination.

He must have read her, as he often did. "I don't know what it is," he admitted.

"Could it have something to do with your business trip?" she asked.

The answer came with another helpless shrug. "I have no idea. I barely remember the business trip." Then he sighed. "To be honest, I just want to get home and put whatever it was behind me."

This didn't satisfy Judy at all, but if it was what he wanted, she was fine with that. "No problem," she assured him. "I brought enough money to get us both back to London."

He let out a sound that was half cough, half laugh. "Uh, Carrots, I don't know if you remember this, but we're not exactly supposed to be traveling together – at least not yet."

That took the wind out of her sails. It was true that they were given to spurning convention, but taking a long trip together as an unmarried couple would be a bit much even for them – her especially. Whereas Nick was more of the, 'I know what I've done and no one can change that' point of view, Judy put a great deal of stock in her reputation.

What Nick didn't realize was that Judy had another reason for being reluctant.

* * *

Over the next several days, Judy stayed at the convent, sleeping in one of the extra rooms provided for visitors and newcomers. She was satisfied to see that Nick was tended to at all hours. He had his privacy, but there was always someone awake and in earshot if he should so much as cry out in his sleep.

Sister Aria observed, with evident pleasure, that Judy's presence seemed to be of help to their patient's recovery. Their picnics in the orchard became a regular occurrence as often as the weather would permit it, and during them he began to recall odd snatches. One of these was triggered, he would later say, by the sight of nuns crossing themselves in prayer.

"Early in my trip," he said, "I remember… getting into a carriage with a lot of mammals watching."

"You?" she asked. "In the middle of a staring crowd?"

He nodded. "Yeah, there was something weird about the whole thing. Everyone kept crossing themselves and then pointing two fingers at me."

That made no sense to Judy, so she asked a nun about it later without mentioning that it had been in Nick's memories.

"Ah, that's a sign," said the nun. "A protection, you might say, against the Evil Eye. Who did you see doing that, and where was it?"

Judy fudged an answer, wondering why someone would do that towards Nick.

Over the course of a week, other memories came back. Blue flames by a roadside, running up and down halls to escape from something or someplace, and a woman pressing something into his paws with great earnest. All of these confused him, and the hall one absolutely unnerved him, but the one that seemed to bother him most was something about a tiger.

"He's built like a tiger," he explained one afternoon when they were quite buy themselves, "but he's black all over."

"That's crazy," said Judy. "Tigers don't come in that color."

"I know, but that's who I'm remembering – or dreaming, maybe. I don't know." Nick's ears were back, his tail was bunched out, and his eyes had a strangely hollow look to them. "Seems like the last thing I can remember – the only thing I can remember – after these nightmares is that black tiger looking me in the eyes."

Judy didn't know what to make of the whole thing, but the way he told it set her fur on end.

Nick shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this," he said shakily. "I'd rather not even think about it. What's been going on back in Zootopia?"

It was hard to think of anything that would interest him. For Judy, a lot of the time had been spent simply worrying about whether he was alright and why she hadn't heard from him. "Well, there was the shipwreck," she recalled.

"Shipwreck?" Nick's ears pricked up. "That sounds interesting."

She nodded. "It wasn't long before I came out here to get you. This crazy storm just popped up with hardly any warning, and then boom! This ship came out of nowhere and ran itself up on the beach. There was a bear tied to…" Suddenly she stopped, thinking that _maybe_ it wouldn't be best to talk about that part.

Alas, she held her peace in vain. "Bear tied to what?" asked Nick.

Judy bit her lip. "The bear was the captain; the only mammal left aboard. He tied himself to the wheel, and then… he died." Nick sighed. "Wow, that's… that's awful." He was strangely afraid to ask the next question that came to mind. "Any idea what happened to him?"

With drooping ears, she admitted she wasn't sure. "The newspapers said that the last few days of the logbook talked all about missing sailors and something on board. Apparently the captain was finally the only one left, so he tied himself to the wheel. Guess he thought he had to go down with the ship."

A strange shudder passed through Nick when Judy talked about there being some _thing_ on the ship. "Did they ever find out what was going on?" he asked.

Judy could do nothing but shrug. "I don't know," she admitted, "and I was kind of busy with Lucy. I'm guessing it was some kind of disease on board that made everyone crazy."

"Hmm, that would keep you tied up," he admitted. Orphaned at an early age, Judy had been taken in and raised by a kindly pair of red deer with the name Westenrut. Though she had diligently held onto her original surname through the adoption, she had none the less become very fond of the family that thus chose her. In particular, she had become the bosom companion of their sole progeny, a sweet doe named Lucy. It had been a fortunate friendship for them both, since Lucy had unfortunately inherited her father's sickly constitution. Mr. Westenrut had some time back returned to the clay from whence he came, and hardy little Judy had stuck around to keep an eye on Lucy and her aging mother. She even shared a room with Lucy, since neither of them felt like parting company until marriage should draw them away. Indeed, Judy might not have agreed to leave even for Nick's sake if a young doctor – and oryx named Doctor Seward – had not become a close friend of the family and agreed to watch over them.

Of course, Nick's knowledge of this fact raised a significant question. "How is Lucy?" he asked.

Her answer came with a sigh. "She's been…" She hesitated to explain the whole thing. One or two of Lucy's escapades had a terrible prospect of humiliation if they got around, and it wasn't as if the doe could help it. On the other paw, Nick was soon to be her husband, and she knew he would never tell anyone. "She's been sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" asked Nick, blinking a little. "I didn't know she did that."

"It comes and goes. She used to do it when she was younger, and for the past couple of months she's been lapsing back into it. One night she went all the way out to the old churchyard, to the seat overlooking the sea cliff."

Nick winced. A young woman in her nightdress that far from home _would_ risk humiliation. "No one saw, did they?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Just her and me, but it got to the point where I had to sleep with the key to the room tied on my wrist. She seems to be doing better, though. She slept just fine for about a week before I got the letter about you. Oh, and she's engaged too."

"Really?" Nick's ears pricked up. The pleasant news piqued his interest. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Arthur Honewood. Get this: he was the third man to propose to her, all in one day!" Judy's face crinkled with mirth.

He laughed. "I'm not surprised. She's a pretty one."

"Hey!" She scowled playfully, crinkling her nose and putting back her ears.

Nick smiled and put an arm around her. "Aw, come on. You know I've only got eyes for you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Just make sure it stays that way." Then she remembered something. "Oh, I got a letter from Mother today, actually. I wanted to read it with you around in case it mentioned you."

"Uh-huh. In other words, in case she mentions my rugged good looks?" he asked with smug vanity.

She elbowed him and drew the letter from her purse, proceeding to read aloud.

" _Dearest Judy,_

 _"I pray that all is well with you and dear Nicholas. I was glad to learn that you arrived safe and well at the abbey. I hope you two are conducting yourselves so as not to bring shame on the worthy sisters there."_ At this note, Judy cast a glance at Nick, who only smirked. The fox had been playfully dubbed a bad seed by the old doe, and more than once his romantic fancies had raised warnings of scandal if he should go too far. Come to think of it, so had Judy's now and then.

The next words, however, subdued their mild flirtation. When Judy trailed off and her ears drooped, Nick craned his neck to see the letter. It took him a moment to find what had so unsettled the bunny.

 _Lucy is elated over her marriage, but I worry for her. She's grown weaker since you left, and that fine gentleman Doctor Seward cannot find what's wrong with her. He has sent word to his old mentor, a professor from Germany, who I am told is a man without equal. I must stay calm about all this, for if anything should become of me who knows what it might do to her? You know that you and she are all I have left now that's worth anything._

"What's she mean about something becoming of her?" asked Nick.

She bit her lip before answering. "Mother didn't want Lucy to know, but… her heart's weak, and she's gotten her last notice. She's got maybe two months to live, and any bad shock will… will kill her instantly."

Nick cringed. "Ouch. No wonder she's keeping it hush-hush."

Judy read the rest of the letter in silence and at last folded it up and tucked it into the purse again. "I was really hoping to avoid this," she said softly. "It's not exactly the way I wanted things."

"Wanted what things?" asked Nick.

She looked him in the face. "Nick, you know we hadn't set an exact date for the wedding because we didn't know if you would make it back that soon, so do you think… we could send for a priest?"

He blinked in surprise. "What? Here? Now?"

Judy nodded. "You know I don't always play by the rules," she admitted, "but I'm not one to travel alone with a male who's not my husband."

That was true. What self-respecting woman _would_ do that? "So just so I'm clear, you're saying we should get married here and now." She nodded, and he rolled his eyes over to one side. "I suppose we'll have to delay the honeymoon so we don't upset the nuns."

"I can deal with that," she admitted, drawing a letter from her purse and holding it up. "Mr. Clawkins actually brought it up, but I was hoping to avoid it."

Nicholas took the letter, not bothering to crack the wax seal. It _was_ the kind of thing Mr. Clawkins, his cheetah employer, would say.

He took a deep breath, staring into the distance before he met her eyes again. "Well, to be honest I would love to."

Glancing down at himself and spreading his arms a little in a rough impression of a scarecrow, he added, "As long as you don't mind me being under-dressed. I left all my best getups back in Zootopia."

She smiled, then caught him by the shirt collar and drew him down for a light kiss. "I can live with it."


	137. Night Plague II

**Night Plague Chapter 2**

 **Written by Omnitrix12**

* * *

If anyone had ever told Judy that she would end up practically eloping with Lucy deathly ill, she would have said they were utterly mad. Yet she and Nick were soon wed, and not a day after that they were on board a train which would take them back to Zootopia. The ceremony offered some respite from worrying about her adopted sister, but the long journey gave Judy time to remember and to fret.

"You okay?" asked Nick, putting a paw on her shoulder as she gazed out the window. She started a little at his touch, then reclined disquietedly against his chest as the countryside rolled past.

"I'm fine," she promised. "Just worried about Lucy.''

That confused him, and he drew back a pace. "Why would you be worried?" he asked. "You said she was fine when you left, right?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I just am."

"Of course you are." He put his arms around her and dropped his chin down between her ears. "That's one thing I always liked about you."

She looked up at him, though it was strange since the only thing he could see of her was the tip of his snout. "Was it?"

He nodded. "When I saw the way you looked after your sister, something in me just… fell into place, I guess."

She smiled, reaching up and patting his fuzzy cheek. "That's good to know."

The train was sparsely occupied, and the couple could talk freely if they chose. Yet they enjoyed a half-hour or so of comfortable silence before anything more was said.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," said Nick. "She probably just caught pneumonia or something being… well, _out late._ "

Judy cringed. It was exactly that kind of phraseology that made her so anxious to see the matter of Lucy's sleepwalking kept under wraps. At best, the poor doe would be a laughingstock, and she was sensitive enough that that alone might ruin her. There was, however, one other reason why this theory comforted her little.

"Mother would tell me what kind of sickness it was if she knew," she pointed out, "and any doctor can diagnose pneumonia."

Nick had to admit she had scored a victory over him in that respect. Judy was sharp; so sharp that often the only point in saying rot to her was to enjoy having it called out for rot. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. That letter said Doctor Seward's friend is the best, right?"

Deep down, Judy knew that even the best doctors failed sometimes. She also knew, however, that worrying wouldn't help anything. Better to at least focus on Nick's efforts to comfort her – especially when he added, "Besides, you'll be there soon enough, and I've never known a disease that would stick around when you came along."

She huffed at the excessive flattery and bumped him with her shoulders, but it was some comfort. She was no college-trained physician, but she had some knowledge of medicine and had helped care for Lucy – and later Mrs. Westenrut too – many times. As long as she could convince the doctors to let her help, she could do some good, and she could usually convince mammals to at least give her a chance. Someone had once joked that where the good Lord carried a sword in His mouth, she carried a pair of light and quick daggers; a silver one for persuasion and charm, and a steel one for when someone just needed a good cutting down. Already her mind was thinking of points on which to lever her way past even the most stubborn caregiver, as she'd done on a few occasions past.

She was interrupted in this when Nick reached into his bag and pulled out a small package tied up with cord. "By the way, there's something I've been meaning to give you. I kept forgetting about it until now."

Judy took the bundle and started to open it, but he stopped her.

"This is, uh… well, it's my journal from the trip; the trip I don't remember."

She was confused. "Then why don't you read it?" she asked.

He looked pretty serious. "I tried, and you know I'm no chicken, but it, uh…" His ears drifted back. "It shook me up. Truth is I'd like to get rid of it, but I can't bring myself to destroy it or throw it away."

Judy stared at him, then at the wrapped package. An uneasy prickling began to go up her spine, as if it were a box full of deadly spiders or centipedes rather than a book – and a book by her husband, at that. She knew for certain that Nicholas was no coward, so how could something he wrote himself scare him that much?

"If this might help us figure out what's wrong with you…" she protested, reaching for the knot again.

He laid a paw right on the knot. "Judy, please. Right now I'm on a train ride home with my wife, and that's all the recovery I want. I'm giving it to you so if we _do_ need it we can use it – somehow – but I want you to promise me you'll only open it if you have to."

Judy could think of a few reasons why this was nonsense. For one thing, she couldn't very well know if she needed what was in it if she didn't know what was in it in the first place. None the less, she assented to his wish. "Okay," she agreed, laying a paw on his. "I promise."

At their next overnight stop, she proceeded to reinforce her promise. Using a candle in their room, she made a wax seal over the knot as if sealing a letter. While the wax was still malleable, she stamped it with her wedding ring.

* * *

Considering how much had already gone off-plan, Judy wasn't sure how to feel about coming back from her honeymoon to see her adopted family – or at least what was left of it. The walk up the cobblestone path to a house large enough to belie the small family it had held for the past twenty-some-odd years felt maddeningly conflicted. She and Nick had decided that it might be best for him to wait in the carriage lest he be there as an awkward added presence. So on the one paw, she didn't feel quite as bothered about being less happy than a new bride ought, since she was entering much as she had left: a doe on her own. Yet she also felt guilty about leaving Nick out, as if he could ever be unwelcome after having the whole family's approval, including the late Mr. Westenrut before he perished. Then too there was the paradoxical matter of Lucy's predicament: soon to be wed herself, but ill enough that she might not see her own nuptials. It reminded her of a line from a play she and Nicholas had gone to see: "Fair is foul and foul is fair."

With such an unaccustomed burden on her mind, it was little wonder that she was a bit distracted as she let herself in. She as thus unprepared when a strange voice suddenly uttered, "Oh! I didn't realize we were expecting a guest."

Jumping slightly, Judy turned to see a quite unfamiliar wolf, gray with curious black marks on his tufted cheeks. His rather wrinkled face and thin limbs betrayed a venerable age, but by the brightness of his eyes and the erectness of his posture he seemed quite healthy for all that.

The stranger blinked apologetically, rising to give a cordial bow. "Ah, madam, forgive me for startling you." He had a crisp and pronounced accent, and spoke in a very formal tone. "You are friend of the family, I assume."

She shook her head. "Family, actually. I'm Judy Hopps – I mean, Judy Wilde," she amended. She still hadn't gotten used to her new surname.

At the mention of her name, the wolf's eyes lit up and he knelt to clasp her paw eagerly. "Ah! Then you are the Judy dear Miss Lucy speaks of so much. You _are_ good to come."

Lucy's name made Judy's heart lurch upward just a little. "Yes, that's me. Is she here?"

"Yes, she is here. She hasn't left the house these past two weeks. But I forget my manners. I am Professor Van Savage, a friend of Doctor Seward, whom you may know."

Judy nodded uncertainly. "Lucy mentioned Doctor Seward in her letters, but she didn't mention you."

"I suppose she wouldn't. I am recently arrived myself. Doctor Seward was a student of mine, and asked me to come aid as I can in poor Lucy's treatment."

Judy's heart sank. "Is she that ill?"

Van Savage folded his paws. "I don't wish to alarm you, Madam Judy. She _has_ improved, but it has been very difficult going. Her illness is…" Here an odd look crossed his face.

"What is it?" demanded Judy in earnest. "If she's mentioned me, then you know you can tell me anything."

"Oh, I didn't mean that," he confessed, raising his paws apologetically. "It is no worry of discretion, or of your ability to handle the facts of the case. It is only that her illness is most… well, singular, if I may say so. I have been called one of the foremost physicians of this time, and though I think that is undue praise I must say that I think her disease is… well, unidentified; unknown to science."

 _That_ didn't sound good. "How bad is it?"

"Well, as I said before she has improved these last few days, but her condition must be watched closely if she is to be made well." Seeing the growing anxiety on Judy's face, he softened. "However, I do not think she is contagious. Perhaps you should come and see her yourself before I make any further explanations."

There wasn't a thing Judy wanted more in the world, so at a word she was led up to Lucy's room. Van Savage paused and turned to her with his paw on the handle.

"I do hope your visit will do her some good, seeing that you are sisters," said he with great solemnity. "I must warn you, though, that her state of health may frighten you. You must not act alarmed or greatly upset. Such a thing can only do her harm, I think."

Judy nodded, taking a deep breath. "Stay calm. Got it."

He smiled and turned the handle. Opening the door only a little, he called in, "Miss Lucy, a friend has come to visit."

"Send her in," came a voice from inside.

Judy flinched at the voice. Lucy sounded worse than she'd ever heard her – or anyone. Her voice was like the voice of an old woman.

Van Savage pushed the door ajar and bowed in sign for her to enter, which she did.

It was well that he had warned her not to act too alarmed, for Lucy was indeed in a frightful state. Her slender neck and well-formed face now seemed pale and withered like a dried plant as she sat up in bed. The strong, peculiar odor which filled the room did little to help. Yet the smile was the same as ever.

"Judy!" she exclaimed, and then trembled a little as if the effort of simply lifting her voice in joy had exhausted her. She quickly lay back down and huddled under the blankets. "Please come in. I'm so glad you made it back."

Judy came in slowly and solemnly. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"She is as well cared for as Doctor Seward and I can contrive," promised Van Savage.

Lucy sighed. "Come sit on the bed, please," she urged. "I've missed you. Is Nicholas well?"

Judy hardly had a mind to talk about anything so casual. Yet she knew that it would be best to do so for Lucy's sake. So she hopped up onto the bed and sat, as she and the larger doe had done many times when they were younger.

"Nick's doing about as well as can be expected," she replied. "It's so strange. He went on that business trip, and now he hardly remembers any of it."

Unnoticed by the two females, Van Savage's ears pricked up and his eyebrows lifted with interest.

"Hardly anything?" asked Lucy curiously. "How strange. Did something happen to him?"

"Something must have," Judy admitted, "but he doesn't know what. He won't even look back at his journal about it, and he made _me_ promise not to look into it unless I had to." She had a feeling that this would not do any good for Lucy, so she went on, "You already know he turned up in an abbey on Boardapesth, though, which is why I left."

Lucy nodded. "And since you're back, he must be better." There was a probing tone in the remark.

Judy knew what Lucy was getting at, and she nodded. "Well enough to travel," she agreed. Then, with a coy smile, she added, "And it also means he's my husband."

A cry of delight sprang from Lucy's lips, and with a surprising fit of spirit she flung her arms around Judy. "Oh, Judy, that's _wonderful!"_ she squealed. "Oh, I'm so… happy." As quickly as the energy had come upon her it left; the very act of sitting up had made her dizzy.

"Here, here, lie down," urged the professor, hastening to her with surprising vigor for his age. Judy was close behind, hopping up to assist him.

"You mustn't exert yourself too much, dear," he urged, drawing the coverlet to her chin.

"What's happening?" demanded Judy. She had never seen such a rapid change. In mere seconds Lucy had gone from looking and acting very nearly her old self to seeming scarcely healthier than a corpse.

"Shh, shh," hissed Van Savage. "She needs rest and medicine. I shall give her both now." Moving to a bag tucked against the wall, he drew out a bottle and poured a small glass of some liquid from it. This he gave to Lucy, who drank it off like the most placid of children. By the time the rabbits had put all in order, Lucy was sound asleep.

"There now. We have done what can be done for the present. That sleeping draught will calm her down and restore a little of her strength, and she needs all she can spare at present." Then, answering Judy's unspoken question, he added, "She will wake in a few hours and want company, but until then we can speak."

Judy's nose fairly buzzed with anxiety. "What kind of disease does she _have?"_ she pressed anxiously. "I know you think it's unidentified, but can you at least give some… I don't know, close guess?"

Van Savage sighed. "I don't _think_ it's unidentified; I am _certain_ it's in no medical record," he said wearily. "She's been going through a staggering amount of blood, but she has none of the other anemic symptoms; only lack of blood. Most unsettling."

"Blood?" asked Judy, flinching from surprise and worry.

He nodded gravely. "I don't want to frighten you, Madam Judy. It's not a thing for a-"

Before he could say any word relating to her sex, her paw was on his arm with a clamp like iron pincers. "Tell me," she insisted. Then, softening her grip and her demeanor a fraction, she added, "Please."

He sighed. "Alright. When I first came to see her, I saw at once that she was very weak and pale. I did what I could to safeguard her condition; gave her all the fluids she would take and so forth. Yet she continued to worsen. She was getting much low on blood, so I arranged a transfusion from her fiance. Since then she has had four transfusions from four different donors counting the first. After Arthur came Doctor Seward, myself, and even a stout young buck named Quincy."

Judy was stunned. "Quincy?" she asked. Quincy was rather an old friend of the family, and had been an army scout in Amareca. He was hardy, but how he could spare enough blood for a deer was unimaginable.

"There was no one else at paw. We cannot bring just anyone in to give her blood, lest it frighten Mrs. … ah, you have caught my meaning."

That was certainly true. Old Mrs. Westenrut didn't want Lucy to know it, but she had received her death notice. Her heart was failing, and it was ten to one she would not last three months. A sudden fright or any other added strain would kill her in an instant. In retrospect, Judy felt sorry that she had been angry with the professor a moment ago. If he had gone to such lengths, he deserved her respect – and her help.

Besides that, Judy was not one to sit by and leave a problem untouched, especially one this serious. "So we need some way to bring in someone who can give her a transfusion without upsetting Mother," she mused. A moment later, she snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea. If Mother's expecting someone for some other reason, we just need her out of the room, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She leaned in and whispered her plan, lest any of the maids should overhear and unwittingly let slip the scheme. Van Savage's face lightened a great deal as he listened.

"Ah, you are as clever as she said," he commended. "Yes, I think your plan will do excellently. Shall I leave the arrangements to you, then?"

Judy nodded. "Count on me. Just have your part ready, and I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

True to her promise, in not more than a week Judy had executed her plan. At half past two, a large gray horse came to the house wearing a long white coat and a black scarf looped loosely about his neck and hanging down to his knees. He carried a large book, and a small bird perched on one of his shoulders. Mrs. Westenrut greeted him joyfully at the door, though he had to stoop to make it through the opening.

Within the house, all was in the most perfect order. White linen draped all furnishings, and vases of flowers lined the way like attendants for the priest and other selected persons to be present at the blessed occasion.

The sitting room had been made available for the occasion, with all being re-arranged to as closely resemble a small chapel as possible. Gifts for the bride were prominently displayed; fine silver or china, various things needful for making a home, and boxes or jars of hoof ointment and perfume. Each gift was marked with the name of whoever had given it, and Judy had tastefully arranged them to show those brought by the guests who were there to their best advantage.

Of the present guests there were not many. Although the house could have held more than a dozen mammals in comfort, the physicians had pressed that the ceremony be of simple nature and a larger party be held later to amend for it. Accordingly, the guests comprised of Judy heading up the house maids turned bridesmaids, Nick and the doctors as ushers, and Quincy as the best man. One of the maids, conveniently, needed no place in the seats as she was to sit at the piano in place of an organist. At the front, a seat had been placed for the bride where she was to be joined to her husband. It was, on the whole, the least orthodox wedding arrangement the Westenrut family had ever had or would have, but everyone was in cheerful spirits.

Of course, much attention was given to Arthur, who was immaculately dressed. The red deer's wore an immaculat black suit, the cloth of which was tailored and brushed to its absolute best. Everyone seemed lining up for a chance to shake his paw and congratulate him on his good fortune, wish him the best with his bride, and offer words of encouragement and advice.

Judy came into the room and glanced across at Nick. Like the other gentlemen, he wore a small cluster of the white wild roses on his shoulder, tied with white ribbon and trimmed with silver leaves and lace. The bridesmaids also wore favors, made by Lucy and each one augmented with some little trinket, as all the maids had grown up in the house and been childhood playmates of their future mistress. Judy's favor bore a pair of links from a silver chain; an old memento from when she was adopted. Lucy had found the bit of chain from a broken necklace, and insisted that they keep it as a symbol that, though broken from all else, they would always be sisters.

Nick caught sight of her and clapped his paws together for attention. "Ladies, gentlemammals, I think it's time. Everyone to your places!"

Mammals rushed to their seats. Lord Goredalming rushed to the designated spot in the room, right by a window where the sunlight shone in.

As the piano began to play, Doctor Seward brought Lucy in leaning on his shoulder. It was a bittersweet sight, for all could see that she would surely topple to the floor if not for his support. For those who knew that he had himself asked her to marry him, it bore moreover an air of rather sad irony. Yet for all that, Lucy looked quite nearly as beautiful as she ever had. She wore a ruffled silk dress bedecked with lace, with a wreathe of tiny white rose blossoms on her head like a diadem over the gauzy veil. Even in her weak and sickly state, the dress brought out her sweetness and echoed her snowy soul. Moreover, Judy and the maids had been busy about her with all the best cosmetics they could find, putting a veneer of color back on her pallid face.

The priest, who had not yet seen Lucy, glanced as discreetly as might be done toward Van Savage and Lord Goredalming. The groom seemed to swallow a little, pained as he was to exert his bride so just to get some life's blood back in her veins; truly, cruelty in the name of kindness if ever there was such a thing. Van Savage gave a tiny but decisive nod and looked meaningfully at the stallion, flicking his eyes toward Mrs. Westenrut to remind him of the need for secrecy. The priest, recalling the gravity of things, resumed his passively happy demeanor.

Mrs. Westenrut, as planned, knew nothing of the planned transfusion. Judy had arranged everything by persuading her – ostensibly at the professor's suggestion – that it would be good for Lucy if Arthur might come and see her at any time he chose and stay as long as he liked. Of course, there was only one way to do so without raising a scandal, and that was naturally that they be quietly, privately joined as man and wife. She had added, of course, that Lucy would only know of the part of this which was for her health. She would in no wise be told just yet that her mother might not live to see a later ceremony. Mrs. Westenrut had wholeheartedly embraced the plan, not suspecting that she herself was meeting with a bit of kindly disinformation. In all, only the doctors, Arthur, the Wildes, and of course the priest were any the wiser. Van Savage had confessed that he "liked it not," but as they were facing "strange opposition," he would do whatever he had to for his patients.

The mother of the bride merely wiped her eyes, and whispered to Judy how glad she was to see that blessed day.

Doctor Seward brought Lucy to the improvised altar and helped her into the chair. Arthur clasped her hoof as the priest read the wedding liturgy, and readily produced a slim, unadorned gold band to fit around Lucy's wrist.

"Arthur," hissed Van Savage as the buck went to fit it in place.

Arthur started, dropping the band to the floor. Then with a chuckle, he picked it up and gently bent the soft metal around his bride's wrist.

"Let all gathered here witness that this male and female have been joined in the sight of God in holy matrimony," announced the priest. "You may seal the covenant with a kiss."

Since the bride would not be leaving the house, the guests showered her and her husband with rice as they symbolically went up to Lucy's room without looking to the right or the left. Lucy leaned heavily on Arthur, but she was in good spirits as they laid her down on her bed still in her wedding gown. Van Savage waited until the last to throw his rice, and oddly seemed to cast it more towards the window than the bridal bed.

"I think you're supposed to throw it on them," whispered Nick.

The professor cast him a very confident look. "It will serve the purpose," he said frankly. Then, with a nod to Doctor Seward, he bustled back downstairs.

"Where is he going?" asked Lucy, a little anxiously. Though one might have thought her attention would be wholly on her husband, she had come to expect much of the professor's presence and care, and would at times become agitated if he were gone.

"It isn't anything," promised Doctor Seward. "He has some small business to attend to. Come, let me get you a drink to help you rest. You mustn't exert yourself too much."

Lucy drank the preparation he gave her as placidly as the mildest nursing babe, and in a short while she slipped into peaceful rest clasping her lover's paw with both her hooves.

Professor Van Savage returned. "I have seen to Mrs. Westenrut," he announced, "and the maids have been instructed that if she wake, they are to keep her occupied. We will not be disturbed for at least an hour, I think. Ah, you are preparing the instruments."

The priest rubbed his nose as the doctors did their work. "It's rather stuffy in here," he remarked nasally. "Mightn't a window be opened?"

Seward looked at Van Savage, who nodded. "Yes, a little fresh air will do no harm at this time, I think. Madam Judy, would you be so kind?"

"Harm?" asked the priest, thoroughly puzzled. "Who ever heard of fresh air doing harm at any time, I should like to know?"

Doctor Seward shook his head. "My old mentor is as good as any man alive for illnesses, but his methods on this one puzzle even me. You ought to have seen him a couple of weeks ago, tying these blossoms together in garlands and rubbing them all over the blinds and round the bed. As I recall, I said he looked for all the world as though he were working a charm to keep out an evil spirit."

"A charm?" asked the priest, clearly piqued.

Van Savage shot his friend a look before answering. "I swear on my life, I am no magician. There is a method and a science in all I do, but I cannot speak now."

Judy and Nick looked at one another, clearly baffled. Nick's gaze broke off over a moment to scan the flowers and the pungently scented curtains.

 _Why does this seem so familiar?_ he wondered.

The physicians worked swiftly and efficiently to exact the operation, but the transfer of blood seemed agonizingly long and painfully slow. Strange, too, for though the stallion grew visibly weaker as the minutes passed, Lucy only recovered a portion of her former color and fullness. It chilled Judy down to the marrow to look on it and think of the implications. Nick, though better at hiding his thoughts and feelings, seemed to grow calmer somehow.

Doctor Seward was not blind to their reactions. "Does the operation unsettle you?" he asked gently.

Judy shook her head. "No. I'm just surprised it's taking so much."

"Indeed," Van Savage agreed, watching everything with unwavering attention. "It's the strangest thing my eyes have ever seen, that what badly weakens so large a creature only partly restores such a smaller one."

The horse grew anxious. "What exactly ails her?" he asked.

Van Savage looked up at him, and for a moment his expression was dark. Then he softened, as though realizing the priest's worries. "It will do you no harm, I think," he said in reassurance. "I gave her blood myself, and I am not ill."

After a few more minutes, the doctors decided that the priest had given all that it was good for him to give. Seward quickly withdrew the needle and applied cloth and pressure to the puncture, whilst Van Savage ministered likewise to Lucy.

"We have done all that may be done," said he with much better humor than when they had begun. "Thank you, good sir, and may God bless you for your gift. Like our Lord, you have given of your life's blood that the dying may live, and that is a greater gift than you can know."

"It is not so great as the salvation of a soul," the priest countered, though he smiled graciously at the professor's praise.

Van Savage looked deeply thoughtful at this. "Perhaps…" was all he uttered, gazing as one looking far, far off.

Judy was so preoccupied in puzzling over the strange look in the wolf's eyes as he spoke that she managed not to see a shiver run through Nick's body.


	138. Night Plague III

**Night Plague Chapter 3**

 **Written by Omnitrix12**

* * *

It was not long before the whole wedding party disbanded. In rather a breach of custom – though a necessary one, of course – Doctor Seward took over the final duties of the best man from Quincy and paid the clergymammal, as he himself would not be leaving the party. Van Savage made ready to depart around the same time.

"You mustneeds pardon me, friend John," said he, "but I have earnest business and must be away for the night. You know our usual routine, and all I can add to it is that you must not disturb the rice."

The horse, who of course could not help overhearing, stared at him in befuddlement. "Sir, I am no physician, but I cannot for the life of me understand how rice on the floor has anything to do with this young bride's health."

"Yes, and neither can I," agreed Seward. "Forgive my saying it, but if I didn't know you better I should think you were going mad, Van Savage."

The professor took this in stride. "Yes, but you know the signs of madness as well as any, and you may be certain I am not mad. You also know that I don't tell lies, so trust that I am telling the truth about this matter: that grain must not be removed for any reason."

Doctor Seward shook his head at his mentor's insistence. "As you say, then, but sometime you really must explain to me the meaning of all this."

The answer came gravely – and, as the doctor would think it later, rather darkly. "Of that, old friend, you have my promise."

* * *

Doctor Seward remained in the house all the rest of the day with little further incident except to remonstrate one of the maids who began to sweep up the rice. He spoke as kindly to her as might be, saying honestly that he no more knew what the cause was than she did but that he was under strict commands on the matter. She, accordingly, abandoned the task and made sure to relay his instructions to the others. Seeing that this was settled, the doctor spent much of the day in repose to prepare for the night's long vigil.

That night one of the maids awoke him and advised him that they were readying for bed. In good spirits, he admonished them to each partake of a glass of wine to celebrate the day's union, which they took gladly and drank to their mistress' health. Having seen to that little matter, Doctor Seward went to Lucy's room, where the doe was already dressed for bed and sleeping serenely. It was a bittersweet sight for the doctor, who had wished her to be his own bride, now to see her the wife of another man. Yet he solaced himself, for Lord Goredalming was a good man and would love her as well as – nay, much better than – he could have himself. It concerned the honor of his sex and his occupation to be, if not happy, then at least content for her and for his friend, her husband. Now the business at hand was to watch over her through the night, guarding against any sudden ill chance which might set back their efforts for her good.

He sat, therefore, and spent much time in reading; reading the notes brought to him from his aids at the asylum, and reading of diseases strange and rare. The former were fairly regular; one or two inmates were getting better, and some seemed to be declining, with most much as they had been for some time. A wolf named Romfield, a particular favorite of his, had been displaying signs of a growing religious mania, rambling now and again about 'the master' coming and bringing 'all good things.' No doubt the poor fellow thought himself some manner of prophet; a prophet of a god imagined in his own likeness and after his own wishes, as many mammals both mad and sane were known to dream up. He had on occasions past been given to violent fits, but of late had been mild and peaceable enough that, apart from his babbling, he seemed as civil as any mammal out walking the streets.

The research on diseases went much more slowly, alas. There were a few case studies like Lucy's, most of which he had gained from his old professor, who got them from Heaven only knew where. Unexplained loss of blood, often leading to death foreshadowed by delirious ravings of stalkers at night and red eyes. None of these had ever been properly understood, though, and the notes accompanying them indicated that the responses were generally superstitious, not scientific. None of it seemed to be of any worth.

Somewhere about eleven of the clock, he was pulled from these readings by a knock at the front door of the house. He paid it no mind at first other than to idly wonder why someone would come at so late an hour. Yet when the knocking persisted, he went to see himself, wondering why the maids had not answered.

To his surprise, the mammal at the door was a tapir named Roland; one of the aids from the asylum!

"Roland?" he asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

Roland panted, sagging with his hands on his knees.

The attendant looked quite ill. "It's Romfield, sir. He's loose again, and this time he's attacked one of the attendants!"

"Attacked?" asked the doctor in surprise.

"Yes sir. When the attendant went to check on him, he asked for help with something in the room. Then he bit the poor chap on the wrist, and when others came to the yell they found him lapping at the blood. But when they rushed on him he forced his way through and ran out of the house!"

Doctor Seward's blood ran cold. It seemed, as he had once feared, that Romfield's mania had turned dangerous. To have him on the loose in such a state, at night too, was a horror to imagine.

"I'll be right there," he promised, hurrying to get his hat and coat. "Just let me make arrangements."

He went to fetch one of the maids, but instead found Mrs. Westenrut up and about. "Madame," he objected when he saw her. He knew he had to hide his fears. The thought of a lunatic out and about would undo her for certain. "The hour is late. Why are you up?"

"Oh, no fussing," she protested. "I've rested so much today that I can't sleep now. But why are you dressed to go out?"

The doctor saw here a chance to solve two problems at once. "Well, a matter has come to my attention which I must see to at once," he explained. "Nothing grave, but it requires my personal attention. I was going to check on Lucy before I went, but perhaps if you are sleepless you would see to her."

"Why of course," said the lady, much to his relief. "I might as well sit up with her as wander around the house for nothing."

Doctor Seward thanked her graciously and departed as swiftly as the situation allowed, confident that all would be well when he returned. Never in a hundred years could he have fancied how awry his hopes would go.

Mrs. Westenrut walked down the hall to her daughter's room, feeling more light and alive than she had in a long while. Her daughter was growing well again, and married to a fine gentleman. Now, whatever might become of her own self, she could rest assured that Lucy at least would be well cared for. Moreover, she had taken such steps as to ensure that when she did pass on, her property would go to her dear son-in-law to further ensure that all would be well.

"I do declare," she remarked aloud to herself, "I feel I could die happy though it were this very night."

Then she got a look at the room.

"Why, look at this mess," said she in dismay and disappointment. "Still strewn with rice from wall to wall. Oh, those careless maids. But there's a broom here, and they're all in bed. I'll sweep up myself, and have a good stern talk with them tomorrow."

Accordingly, she suited her actions to her words and removed the grains which Professor Van Savage had strictly ordered none should touch. Before this, however, she opened a window to let in a little air.

"What a shame for her to smother with all this garlic – and on her wedding night too."

It was some hours later when Lucy awoke to a cool breeze blowing on her face. Her mother lay asleep in the chair usually occupied by one of the doctors, gently snoring with her chin on her bosom. A twitch of worry went through the young doe when she saw the window open, for she recalled the many times the professor had said very strictly that the window must not be open by night. She calmed, however. She was feeling so much better that surely an open window could do her no harm.

She knew not how long she lay there awake before a rustling in the bushes outside made her start. _What was that?_ She flicked her ears forward, staring at the moonlit window, but all she saw was an owl flitting about outside.

"I'd better close the window," she decided, putting her feet over the side of the bed. "I don't want the filthy thing coming-"

But before she had risen to her feet, a great gray shape came hurling through the window with a shattering of glass. Lucy screamed as the shape tumbled on the floor and quickly resolved itself into a wolf dressed in torn clothes and staring with wild, bestial eyes. Mrs. Westenrut started awake and jumped to her feet, but all at once a great paleness came over her. She seemed seized by sudden weakness, and fell backwards into the chair stone dead.

"Mother!" cried Lucy, rushing to her stricken dame. But there was no time to do anything, for as if drawn by her movement the wolf fixed its eyes on her.

"Flowers," he hissed. "Filthy, filthy flowers. Master hates filthy flowers!"

The last thing Lucy remembered was the wolf lunging for her, paws outstretched.

When poor Lucy awoke, she found herself sprawled on her bed. She began to stir and at once froze with fright, for there was the wolf. He seemed no longer to pay her any mind, however. He was busy about the room, tearing down every petal and stem of the flowers which so festooned it and paying special mind to the roses and garlic. At intervals he would rush to the door and throw them into the passage by the armful.

Lucy wanted to scream, but it was as though an invisible hand held her by the throat with the strength of iron shackles. Why did the maids not come? Where was Doctor Seward? Why was her mother so horribly still and sprawled?

Presently, her wits returned. Whatever this wolf was doing in the room, he could not mean her any good. If something happened; if… if he killed her, others had to know what had happened.

Moving as silently as she could – though the wolf seemed by now utterly heedless of her presence – she tore a page out of the journal on her nightstand. With desperate speed, she began to write of everything on which she could lay her frightened mind: her mother, the wolf, and the flowers festooning the room. At long last she hastily rolled up the parchment and hid it in her bosom; the one place where, if the wolf had any manhood in him at all, he would not search. By this time, however, the wolf seemed done, having even torn the curtains down with the rod and flung them out of the room. He bowed to the window as a courtier to a king, seemed to listen for a moment, and then threw himself back out into the shrubbery.

Lucy lay still, hardly daring to breathe or even move. Part of her ached to get out of there; to flee from the room and from the house which had become such a scene of madness and horror. Yet her limbs were paralyzed, and she could do nothing as the time slowly passed… as a mist crept into the room… as that mist gathered itself into a kind of pillar.

The last thing she noticed was how odd the gaslight looked through that pillar; more like two burning red lights than anything. It would not occur to her in that lifetime that the gaslight was not lit.

As oblivion overtook her, spreading like a blanket over her shattered nerves and wits, the mist thickened and blackened into a dark, massive figure. Glancing disdainfully at the dead woman in the chair, and at the door which held back those odious repellents, he moved to the bed where Lucy Westenrut lay as one in a charmed sleep.

"This time," it snarled, "I will be certain."

* * *

The following morning, Nick and Judy resolved over breakfast to pay a visit to Lucy and see how the blood transfusion and a night's sleep had treated Lucy. They took a carriage, enjoying the bright sunlight and the clear sky unmarred by any but a few woolly clouds.

"Bet you dinner Arthur's going to be there," Nick said coolly.

"As he should be," Judy agreed, smiling as she looked out the window. Her mind was full of thoughts of her old friend and the mate she had chosen; a good, kind mate by all she gathered. Admittedly at the time when he came along and began seeking Lucy's acquaintance, her own time had largely been taken up with Nick.

"I'm so happy for them," she remarked sometime later as she and Nick made their way up the path to the house.

He nodded with the old keen glint coming into his eyes. "And just think," he remarked jovially. "Soon she and Arthur will be able to enjoy the actual benefits of their marriage."

"Nick!" she hissed, shock and amusement vying for control of her reaction. "You can't just talk about that like it's… oh, never mind." Giving up mainly because she knew her reaction would only amuse and encourage him, she knocked.

No one answered.

"That's funny," said Nick after an appreciable length of time. "You'd think one of the maids would answer."

Judy furrowed her brow and opened the door herself. No one was in the front hall, but her sharp ears detected noise further inside the house; _lots_ of noise.

"Mother?" she called. "Lucy? Doctor Van Savage?!" With growing agitation, she spurned all good form and raced into the house, with Nick breaking into a run behind her. The two of them followed the sounds to the kitchen, where a sight like nothing either of them had ever imagined awaited.

Three of the maids, looking rather groggy and dazed, were rushing about heating water and cloths or running and fetching all manner of things. They had filled a large tub with hot water as they would for a bath, and the third maid was busy bustling about someone in the tub at that very moment. She was bent over, frantically rubbing the bather's legs and body while Van Savage and Doctor Seward worked feverishly at the arms of the same.

Yet it was the mammal slumped in the tub, fully clothed in a night dress, who captured their attention at once: Lucy. She was so sickly, and so limp, that it was nearly impossible to recognize her at all. She was nearly as white as salt under her hair, even to her very lips. Her eyes were closed, and she scarcely seemed to be breathing. Her throat was bare, and the two wounds on her neck looked, even at a distance, worse than ever.

"What in the world…?" asked Nick, not sure how to finish.

The professor looked up in shocked relief. "Nicholas! Judy! Oh, thank heaven you're here! Judy, quick, take this girl's place before her arms give out."

Surmising that he meant the maid tending to Lucy's main body, Judy ran forward and leaped into the tub dress and all.

"Nicholas!" Van Savage continued desperately. "Run and find someone to share their blood; anyone her size or larger!"

Nick was stunned. "What about Mrs. Westen-"

"Dead," was the flat reply, "and Lucy will join her if she does not have blood! Now go! Shout in the street if you have to! She must have blood or death within the hour!"

Nick stopped arguing and dashed out the door. Judy, meanwhile, had managed to find footing on Lucy's lap, braced as the doe's legs were against one side of the tub. "What exactly are we doing?" she asked. The problem – though she hadn't the least idea how to explain it – was alas all too plain.

"Chafing," reported Doctor Seward, taking over the talking from his old teacher. "What little blood she's got left in her needs all the help it can get."

Van Savage nodded his agreement, then waved to the maid who had fallen back and was nursing her arms. "You," he commanded, waving to Lucy, "put two fingers to her neck; right there by the wounds. We must know if she has a pulse; any pulse at all."

The maid came compliantly, feeling anxiously as she had been instructed. "What am I feeling for?" she asked.

"Movement," was the answer. "Like the gulping of a throat when it drinks water, only smaller."

She checked, and said she thought she felt a tiny movement… but it was getting fainter and fainter.

"We are fighting death for certain," said Seward unnecessarily.

Van Savage shook his head, looking as sick with his exertions as Lucy did with whatever was so mercilessly preying on her life. "If only death were all that assailed us. Why, why? And this sweet maiden of all creatures."

Judy stared at him in confusion. He spoke like someone who knew something terrible… or was just plain out of his mind.

"Keep going!" ordered Seward, for in her distraction Judy had abated. The look on his face made it clear he did not understand his mentor's words in the slightest, but there was no time to waste on idle questions.

At long last, Lucy's face flickered with movement and she managed, just barely, to open her eyes.

"It's working!" cried Judy.

"Here, here. Hold her head steady," Seward ordered one of the maids.

Lucy struggled for breath, and seemed to be trying to say something, but whatever it was would never be uttered in the mortal world. By the time Nick returned with a tiger in a constable's uniform, Lucy Westenrut had been dead not less than five full minutes.

Both of the doctors looked beyond comfort, and Judy wept without heed to anything.

"We did all we could," said Seward. "At least… at least now she is at rest."

Van Savage shook his head, slumping with exhaustion. "It's my fault," he rasped. "My… my fault."

Doctor Seward patted him on the back. "Now, professor, we all did our utmost to-"

"You don't understand!" cried Van Savage, whirling and striking away the comforting hand. Then, as if he had the burden of Catlas on his shoulders, he crumpled to his knees and buried his face in his paws.

Judy followed suit, burying her face in Nick's chest. He quietly put his arms around her still-soggy form.

"Nicholas," ventured Doctor Seward, "will you take her someplace where she can dry and… and grieve in peace?" He looked at that moment as if he himself would like to go off and weep, but masculinity and the sight of others forbade it and there was work in hand. "I will have the maids clean the body up and put her in something dry, and Van Helsing and I will handle the legalities." This last he said with a glance at the tiger officer, who stood looking on the whole matter in great confusion.

No one saw Van Savage slip a small rolled-up paper into his coat, much less thought to ask him anything of it.

It was a note which had fallen from Lucy's bosom when they took her from her room; her last mortal words, and the secret of her death.

* * *

In was no surprise that all who knew of the catastrophe mourned the loss of the two women, save for the officer who merely took a statement from the two physicians. There was some dispute betwixt them at the first, but the consensus at the end of it was this: that a wolf, still at large, had broken into the house at night and frightened poor Mrs. Westenrut to death. As for Lucy, the shock of the attack and her mother's demise had caused her to have a fatal relapse of her illness, so that she too perished. The officer noted that Van Savage seemed rather firm on having this explanation accepted, but it was asserted by all who had been present that he was away hours before the incident. For this reason, the officer accepted their statement and left, but advised that he would likely be back for more information.

"It is well no one mentioned that you asked her to be your wife," the professor said to the doctor after this interview. "If such were in the record, it might be taken as motive for some mischief on your part."

"But she was sick long before that," Seward objected.

"I know that, and you know," Van Savage agreed, motioning him to come in close, "but there is ill afoot here, old friend, and we must not have any of us taken on a misguided charge."

The doctor put his ears back, regarding his friend in confusion. "You speak as if this were more than illness."

Van Savage looked grave. "I think there might be, but I cannot say just now. Too much is going on to pursue my theories now, but if I am right then more evidence will present itself soon. For now, we must settle all privately."

Their private conference was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come," commanded Van Savage.

Nick walked in, his arm around a red-eyed Judy. "I'd like to take Judy home," said he. "This is pretty hard on both of us."

"Of course," Van Savage agreed. He seemed to hesitate, as if to say more, and then spoke again. "By the way, I know this is poor time for it, but may I ask a favor of you two? I ask you in particular, friend Nicholas, as it concerns you more directly."

Both of them regarded him curiously. "What kind of favor?" asked Nick.

Van Savage's ears stood very erect, and his face took on the expression of one who has committed himself to dive into deep water. "Madam Judy has told me of your business trip to Romania, and what a severe impact it had on you. She made mention of a sealed journal of said venture. Do you have it still?"

Nick nodded, looking a little sick at the mention of the unfortunate book. "I do," said he. "Or rather, she does."

"Alright. I should like to see the chronicle, if I may."

This was a strange request, to be sure. "If you really want to," said Nick, "but why?"

Van Savage averted his gaze. "There is much going on, and I feel I must not become idle at such a time as this. To see the journal would put my knowledge at your disposal, if perhaps I may be of some service to you. It will serve me, meantime, by helping me look forward." As an afterthought, he added, "Besides, if I were to look at it, it should do no harm to your marriage, where if one of you did, it might."

Judy couldn't help feeling a little envious that a stranger should know before she would of what had so shaken her husband. On the other paw, the part about impacting their marriage gave her pause. It would probably let them both rest easier knowing the matter was in expert care, and Van Savage could at least see the matter objectively. "Alright," she agreed at last. "I'll bring it tomorrow, but…" here she reached out and took the professor's paw to show how earnest she was. "Don't show it to anyone else; _anyone."_

He smiled warmly and patted her paw with an almost paternal air. "You may put absolute trust in me," he vowed. "I call God to witness that I shall mention neither the journal nor its words to any beast without your consent; not even friend John."

Nick coughed. "Uh, yeah, I'd especially appreciate him not knowing about it. Nothing against the guy, but he might think I'm crazy."

Van Savage looked at him quite seriously. "Friend Nicholas, I have known madbeasts. Let me assure you that if you are mad, you are the soberest lunatic I have ever met."

"Oh." Nick wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Uh, by the way, why so curious about my trip? Or do you just want to take your mind off of Lucy?"

The professor's tone and visage gave no token whether his next words were in jest or earnest. "I have no wish to take my mind off of Lucy," said he, "but please ask me no questions now. When the time is right, I shall tell everything."

Judy was silent most of the day, and hardly touched her food at either remaining meal. For hours at a time, whenever occasion afforded it, Nick would draw her to his side and she would lean there, saying nothing or hardly anything. Nick supposed she must be in shock after all that had happened, and who could blame her? Yet he had no words to give her, save for the occasional "I'm sorry" as she wetted his shirt with tears.

At last, that night, he ended the long and near-unbroken silence.

"Carrots, I've been thinking," he ventured, drawing her up against himself. "We should try to do something to help tomorrow."

She looked up at him wearily. "Help how?" she asked.

"Well, I know you're pretty rattled by all this, but you know, I think Arthur's gotta be pretty broken up too – and there's gotta be a ton of stuff to sort out since he and Lucy were married and she was the last Westenrut." He chose his reasoning carefully, knowing that Judy was always looking for some way to be of use to someone. "Why don't we go over there tomorrow? I might be able to help with some of the papers, and you… well, I think you and Arthur both need some time."

Judy could almost have smiled, in a very sad way. Nick hadn't been as close to Lucy or Mrs. Westenrut as she had. He couldn't have had he tried his level best. Yet he understood well enough that she would gain by having someone who had been close to Lucy, to comfort and draw comfort at one go. It was a noble thing of him, and she loved him for it.

"Alright," she said at last.

She pretended to fall asleep after a while, so that he might sleep and have some rest from her fatigue. Yet she lay awake for some time, puzzling over in her mind how a woman with the life of four males in her – three of them strong and hardy – could die for want of blood in so short a while.

She would have to ask Van Savage about it the next day.


	139. Night Plague IV

**Night Plague Chapter 4**

 **Written by Omnitrix12**

* * *

As agreed upon, they went to the Westenrut house the following day, both dressed in black for mourning, and did as they had planned. Miss Westenrut's lawyer had learned of the death and come at once, but as his schedule was rather full Professor Van Savage had persuaded him to accept some help with the papers and other property matters. The lawyer, knowing that the late lady had named Arthur her beneficiary, had deferred to the stag on all matters. Arthur, still in shock, had been only too happy to hand matters over to the professor. Van Savage, in turn, gladly accepted Nick's offer to help with the legal work.

"I'm afraid I rather overstated my case to the good lawyer," he confided in the fox. His ears hung low, his usually bold shoulders now bowed and showed their age, and his eyes looked like the eyes of one who has lost much sleep. "My expertise is much more in matters of medicine and of the peculiar than of lands, deeds, and paperwork."

Nick pricked his ears at this reference to 'the peculiar.' "What do you mean by 'peculiar'?" he asked.

The professor waved a paw dismissively, but Nick could see that he was ill at ease, as one who has said more than he meant to say. "It's a fancy of my youth, really; nothing to interest you. Cases of… oh, mammals disappearing from one place and arriving in another without knowing how they got there, for example, or of artifacts found in strata outside their acknowledged time."

The effort to cover up the former with the latter caught Nick's attention. "Is that why you wanted to look at my journal?"

Looking rather abashed, the professor nodded. "One reason, yes. As I said, I would like to put my mind at your service, if I may. Your case interests me, and I feel the need now more than ever to be useful."

On the one paw, Nick didn't exactly like the idea of being a curiosity to someone he barely knew. Then again, if Van Savage wanted to help, why say no? He could, at least, appreciate mammals who felt the need to do so. "You'll get along fine with Judy," he remarked. Then, growing a little more serious, he added, "Just let me know if you think I might be…"

Van Savage met his gaze with that peculiar arresting look of his. "Friend Nicholas, as I said before, I am quite persuaded that you are not mad."

Somehow the way he said it was both comforting and terrifying – and not just because the dreams Nick had been having, if not madness themselves, seemed enough to drive someone insane if rooted in truth.

"How do you know?" he asked. "You haven't looked at my journal yet."

Van Savage shook his head. "Do you think I – a rabbit in my gray years – would be sitting here with a fox in his prime if I thought there was a hint of madness about him?" Then, seeing that this remark had struck a rather sore point, he added, "Forgive me, friend; I should not have said that. Yet in my view one needs only to listen to you and talk with you to see that you are not mad – and besides, if you are mad then I think I must be as well, so we might as well both be mad together."

Nick scrunched down one eyebrow. "That really doesn't make much sense," he admitted.

The rabbit shook his head. "I have read many things that do not make sense, and yet which after much thought I can only accept to be true. Shakespaw spoke the truth: there are stranger things in Heaven and Earth than we can think of."

Nick didn't know what to make of it, really, but a half-hour later he noticed that his chair had moved unnoticed at least a foot away from Van Savage.

* * *

In another room, Judy was doing her best to comfort Arthur. It was a strange thing that such a small creature as her should be trying to console one so much larger, but it did seem to be having some effect. Males, curiously, will often be more vulnerable before females than in the company of their own sex, and Lord Goredalming – who might have forced himself to look strong elsewhere – was weeping as only the bereaved can do.

Judy, dismissing usual propriety, had seated herself on the arm of the high-backed chair in which her brother-in-law sat, and had a hold on one of his arms to remind him of her presence. Her own chest felt hollow as she watched him grieve, but strangely it helped her to know that at least she could be some use; some help.

"She talked about you all the time, you know," said Arthur at one point when his sobs had abated a little.

Wiping away her tears, Judy managed to look up. "She talked about you a lot too," she said, half-choking. "Even before you were engaged."

Arthur bit his lip. "I just can't believe she's gone."

Judy nodded. She couldn't believe it herself; not only her natural family, but now all of her adopted family as well were dead. Yet though her loss was arguably greater, she would think afterward – for one rarely puts their feelings together all in one go – that she was not so bereaved as Arthur. She had had Lucy and her mother nearly her whole childhood, and now though some might call her twice-orphaned she at least had a husband, and her mother and sister had lived long enough to wish them well. Arthur had not had Lucy for such a long time, or as close though she had been his wife, and now… now she was lost to him until he too went back to the dust. This, and the recent death of his father as well, could hardly not be expected to break a man, however, strong and noble.

"Do you think she's missing us now?" asked Arthur, shaking slightly. "Up with the angels?"

It wasn't an easy question; that was certain. Judy had been taught that the joy was so complete in Heaven that all earthly loss and sorrow were as nothing, but now she wasn't sure what to think. She was certain, at least, that Lucy must remember Arthur; how could a woman forget her husband? Yet how could she remember and not miss him? For that matter, even if the answer were clear, how could _she_ put that before _him?_

"I'm sure someone's comforting her," she offered weakly. Then she too dissolved in sorrow.

* * *

It was some time before the two parties met again. Lord Goredalming thanked the sirs for their time and pains, and said that if it was all the same he would be going back to his estate.

"Of course," Van Savage affirmed, speaking for the whole of the group. "You have suffered much, Lord Goredalming, and you must have rest. Go home, and I shall lock up when all leave."

Wearily, he nodded his thanks and departed.

Now, with just Nick and the professor, Judy found herself at a stand. The question of how Lucy had lost so much blood – and that without drenching the sheets in scarlet – had not been forgotten by her, and she ached to know if somehow he might shed some light on the matter. Yet Nick's sleep the past night had been troubled, and he had murmured in his sleep of blood.

 _I can't bring this up around him,_ she thought to herself, wracking her brain for an excuse to get the two males apart.

At last she decided on a tack which, though it might be argued as manipulation, would get her the audience she desired. "Professor," she interrupted, "are you alright?"

Van Savage looked up, and for perhaps the first time since she had known him he really did look his age. Old lines had deepened, and new ones seemed to have appeared overnight. Behind his spectacles, his eyes had a strange, far-away look in them like one who had not slept in ages. The sight worried her so much that she forgot momentarily about her strange question.

"I am… well enough," he admitted, though everyone in the room knew it for a lie.

Judy glanced over to Nick, who nodded in understanding and assent. With a decisive air, Judy touched the professor's forearm.

"Come with me," she urged.

After looking up at her face, Van Savage ran a paw back over his brow. "I was getting cross-eyed anyway," he admitted, gathering some books and papers together into a bag. "Friend Nicholas, by your permission?"

Nick regarded him for a moment and then nodded his assent.

Van Savage moved to a door leading into a small antechamber, bowed slightly to admit Judy, and closed the door only most of the way after following her through. Perhaps it was her own feminine influence that did it, but when he turned to her he looked even worse than before. Judy had meant to use this occasion to draw from him some answer to Lucy's fate, but she felt her resolve breaking away. It would be sheer brutality to press him for information at this time.

She had underestimated him, for he broached the matter himself.

"You have questions, don't you?" he asked.

Her ears dropped. She wanted to say it wasn't that important, but how could she say that about the cause of her sister's death?

"You may ask," he pressed. "Believe me, you do me more good now by giving me reason to press the fight than you can think."

She suspected he was trying to feign courage, but something in his manner compelled her to ask anyway. "Where did the blood go?"

This question seemed to trouble Van Savage, but he mustered himself and answered. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but I expected that you would." He folded his paws and sat. "There are animals in this world which feed on blood. Certain kinds of bat, for instance."

Judy flinched at this claim, but then shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. How could a bat drain Lucy?" She had met a very large bat once, called a flying fox, but he was a strict frugivore and claimed with pride that no bat was larger than he. Besides, the bats which fed on blood were strictly tropical. They wouldn't survive any appreciable time in Zootopia's cold, damp climate outside of the enclosed Rainforest District.

"More than one might," Van Savage replied. Then, hastily, he added, "I must confess this is incomplete; speculation at this point. There is much to be learned, which is why I study her papers. If she became prey to such a determined and unnatural assault, she may yield a clue to other victims."

The thought of other mammals dying like Lucy sent a shock of fear through Judy. In other does that might have paralyzed, but in her it tempered. "Why don't you let me take a look at her diaries?" she suggested. "I knew her; maybe I'll spot something you wouldn't." It occurred to her only after she said this that it would also take the matter off his paws for a while, and maybe give him some time to recover.

Van Savage brightened visibly at this idea and nodded gladly. "Ah! Yes, that would do excellently. And it will leave me free to look through the newspapers for similar-"

She lifted a paw. "Professor, stop. Just… stop." She paused, not sure for a moment just what to say next. "I know you cared about Lucy. Any good doctor would. But let someone else step in for a while, okay?"

"You are hurting as well," he protested, "and you are young. Newly married. You should be-"

"I won't be able to enjoy myself if other mammals are in danger," she insisted. "You've been running yourself ragged. Let me help."

He sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," he admitted, but with a smile. "Very well. You read, and I shall… I shall rest a while."

Judy nodded, satisfied that she had made her case. On her way out of the room, however, she paused with her paw on the handle and then shut the door.

"I guess it was a waste bringing Nick's journal now that this has come up."

Van Savage's whiskers twitched thoughtfully. "No, if you have it then let me see it. Best that I try something. I am doctor, not hunter or constable, and if you will take some of my worries on yourself then I must give service in kind."

Judy smiled just a little. "I'll hand it off before we leave," she promised.

* * *

It wasn't long after Judy's talk with the professor that Nick opted to head out. He still had his day job to consider, and it wouldn't have felt right to charge Arthur for the help they were providing. Word from Mr. Clawkins had come in about another client seeking to have some business arranged. They decided, however, as they had spent so much time pent up already, to visit an eatery on their way to Nick's firm before Judy took the carriage home. Yet as they were crossing a park to a cluster of several such businesses, Judy jumped as Nick's paw suddenly clenched on her arm.

"Ow!" she cried, jerking away as his claws pierced fabric and flesh, drawing blood. She tried at once to pry him loose, but when she looked up at him, she almost forgot the pain.

Nick was staring across the park with the wide, glassy gaze of one who had (as they say) seen a ghost. Judy followed his gaze, but it took her a moment to spot the object of his transfixed fascination. It was a tall feline figure, thoroughly unremarkable in his dress, looking attentively at a cluster of female antelope. He looked like a black jaguar or leopard, but surely if so then he must have been a dock worker or something manual from his childhood. She surmised this because of the extraordinary strength of his build; more like a tiger or even a lion than a jaguar or leopard.

 _A black tiger!_ The thought shot through Judy's mind like a flash of lightning, and she whipped her gaze up to Nick. "Nick," she whispered, not sure why she whispered, "is that…?"

"It's him," he gasped in petrified horror. "It's him, but… no, it's not possible."

"Why?" pressed Judy. "What's not possi-"

" _Don't let him see us!"_ hissed the fox, suddenly catching hold of her and darting across the square as quickly as he could go. She tried to bring him to a halt, but half-heartedly out of confusion and the fear that digging in her heels would only get them scraped raw on the cobblestones. As soon as they gained the corner of a building, Nick yanked her out of sight and peered back around the corner like a wanted criminal.

Nursing her scratched arm for a moment, Judy then laid a paw on his arm. "Nick, what's going on with you? Who was that tiger?"

Nick seemed thoroughly intent on staring out into the square, where the elusive feline was now strolling in the opposite direction. "It _is_ him," he panted to himself, "but… that's not possible. He's grown _young."_

Judy caught Nick by the front of his shirt and, with anxious resolve, yanked him around to face her. "Nick," she pressed, "who is it?"

His face was so pale that his very fur seemed to turn white. He seemed to be struggling to form his answer, as if his mouth and his brain were somehow disconnected like one who had had a stroke. When at last he did manage to answer, it was only one word and bore little meaning to Judy.

"Dracula."

* * *

"Nick, we _need_ to talk with the professor," Judy insisted later. Nick, still shaken over the strange sighting, had opted to pick up his work and take it home with them, and to eschew eating publicly altogether. Judy had prepared something for both of them to eat, and found Nick in his study as nervous as a fish at a shark convention.

"Nick, what is going on?" she pressed. "I've never seen you like this; not even when you wake up from your nightmares."

He shook his head. His ears were back, and he looked as though if the chair allowed it he would have his tail between his legs. "I wish to goodness I would," he answered. "Feels like I've woken up _into_ a nightmare."

She put the food in front of him. "Who was that tiger anyway? You mentioned a Dracula before, I think."

At that Nick nodded. "Yeah, yeah, let's see. He was the guy I was supposed to meet on my trip to…"

Then he seemed to freeze, staring at the wall with an expression of absolute horror.

"What is it?" asked Judy, putting her ears back.

His lower jaw trembled as with a violent shiver. "I did it," he whispered hoarsely. "I sold him the house. I brought that monster here!"

"Monster?" asked Judy. "What kind of…?"

Then she stopped. It was so obvious she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

This 'Dracula,' whoever he was, was the reason Nick couldn't remember most of his business trip – which meant her only chance of getting any answers was to get the journal she had left with Professor Van Savage.

Alas, Nick knew her all too well. "Carrots, don't you dare go looking for answers on this one."

"Now Nick-!"

"I mean it, Judy," he insisted, reverting to her real name in his earnestness. He looked her dead in the face, and his eyes had the look of someone who had been in a war; a really bad one. "This guy is Evil, with a capital E. I don't remember a lot about him, but I remember that. You need to stay away from him."

"What about him staying away from us?" she pressed. "If you got him here, he has to know you're here too."

That threw things in a different light. Contending with the dreams of eyes, teeth, and blood had been one thing, and bad enough at that, but the prospect of the whole thing putting Judy in danger too…

Finally he nodded. "Alright. Let's get my journal back from Van Savage."

This proved to be harder than they thought.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't heard from him?" Judy asked Doctor Seward three days later.

Seward nodded. "I've been busy with my work, but I left a letter at the inn where he went and so far he hasn't answered."

Nick frowned, putting his ears back. "That's pretty fishy, actually. Why would he just up and disappear on us with my journal?"

"What was in the journal?"

Nick shrugged, hiding his unease. "Just a… a record of a business trip," he offered weakly. The last thing he wanted was to explain something as freaky as that half-remembered ordeal to someone who specialized in lunatics.

Judy clasped her paws. "Listen," she urged, "we need to get hold of Van Savage. When was the last time you saw him?"

"By the sound of it, only a few hours after you did," was the answer. "He came by to ask me some questions about Romfield, but I had to break from our talk to go attend to one of the patients. When I came back he was gone, and an article had been cut from the newspaper."

"The newspaper?" asked Judy.

Seward nodded. "Yes. I happened to look into it later on, but it was something about children wandering off at night and injuring themselves, blaming it on 'The Bloofer Lady.'"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Sounds more like a game for grown-ups," he admitted.

Judy kicked him out of the doctor's view.

"Ow. How were they blaming it on a beautiful lady?"

Doctor Seward shrugged. "I must confess I don't pay much mind to children's fancies, but… yes, there were cases of youngsters wandering off in the evenings. Those who weren't back by dark would be found in the morning, tired and very weak, saying they'd been led away by a 'Bloofer Lady.' Undoubtedly the first one thought it up and others followed the first one's idea. Now that it's in the news I'm sure it will only spread."

Nick and Judy looked at one another. It _did_ sound like an odd thing for Van Savage to chase off after, especially at such a time.

Was it possible that Van Savage was really off to bedlam?

* * *

For a full week nothing happened, save that Judy grew worried and Nick grew jumpy. He hardly ever walked anywhere, always taking cabs and always torn between watching anxiously and hiding furtively. Judy had never seen him like this, and she hated it with every fiber of her being. She also hated that Nick's fears of whatever Dracula might do yet or had done already were starting to effect her as well. She found herself going out less and looking over her shoulder when she did venture from home.

Nick's story seeped out of him by bits and pieces, jumbled and half-remembered. He spoke of long, late-night talks, of staying in a castle with only the old black tiger and three… three somethings. He always shuddered at the mention of them and called them devils or witches. Then he remembered running; running around trying door after door and finding them locked or leading to empty rooms with no way out. It all sounded like nightmares, and he went so far as to say that it only seemed half-real even to him.

"I'm starting to wonder what's real and what's not myself," Judy admitted when this unfortunate difficulty arose.

It was not too long after that a knock came at the door, hailing a roebuck in a tidy postal uniform.

"Am I addressing Mrs. Wilde?" asked the messenger when Judy opened the door.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

Bending a little at the knees and waist to meet her height, he extended an envelope. "Telegraph for you and Mr. Wilde. I was instructed to ask that you open it at once. Good day." With that he saluted and left.

Nick came over, full of curiosity, as Judy opened the envelope.

"Madam Judy and Friend Nicholas."

"Van Savage!" Nick exclaimed.

Judy held up a paw. "Please come to Westenrut house tonight at six. Be prepared for cold and damp. Rest well this afternoon, sleep if possible. Bring garlic or wild roses. Van Savage."

They regarded the message with total befuddlement. "Be prepared for cold and damp?" asked Judy. "What's he talking about? That house has to be the driest and warmest on that whole side of London."

Nick scratched his head too. "Planning a night hike?" he ventured. "At this point I'm not sure if anything would surprise me coming from him." Taking the telegram and staring at it, he added, "The question is, do we go or not?"

"We have to," Judy pointed out, though it felt uncomfortably like giving in to blackmail. "He's got your journal, remember?"

That was true, and though Nick wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened, it was becoming clear he had no choice but to uncover the truth. Dracula's presence in London, and the strange mystery of his replenished youth, left no room for staying oblivious. Besides, though he hated to think ill of Van Savage after the professor did so much for Lucy, he wasn't sure he trusted any paws not bearing the name Wilde with that book anymore.

"I guess we'd better try to get some sleep, then," he assented.

* * *

Nick and Judy found they were not the only ones to have been summoned. When they arrived at the Westenrut house, they found a large coach waiting outside and the cab horse in one of the quieter sitting rooms warming by a fire. Still more significant was the company within, for around the table in the dining room sat not only Van Savage, as they had expected, but also Quincy and Doctor Seward.

"Professor," called Nick, trying not to betray his state of agitation.

"Ah, good," Van Savage greeted. "We are nearly all here, and…" he paused to check his watch, "nearly all on time."

Judy glanced around. "Are we expecting Arthur?" she asked.

The professor nodded. "Yes, Lord Goredalming received a summons as you did. I would not fault him for choosing not to come here, but my hotel lodgings would not accommodate us all. Ah, I think I hear him now."

One of the maids, to Judy's surprise, saw Arthur in. The wolf looked as if he had aged a decade since the last they saw of him, and regarded Van Savage distrustfully as he sat.

"Thank you for coming, your lordship," greeted Van Savage, rising to bow slightly.

Arthur seated himself and laid his paws on the table. "You said you had urgent business to discuss," he said, clearly wishing to get down to brass tacks with no delay.

"And so I do," answered Van Savage, folding his paws and looking around. He seemed grave, but resolute. "My friends, and you most of all Lord Goredalming, I have learned of a… a duty, which sits before us for the sake of dear Lucy."

Nick frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, putting back his ears. "She's dead, right? What can we do for her now?"

Van Savage's voice was low, and trembled with what they all took for righteous indignation – but which was inside just as much terror as anything else.

"So she is, and we must avenge her." He paused as if to gauge their responses before continuing. "I tell you all now that her death was no mere sickness; no twist of fate, but a succession of deliberate and vile acts, each more merciless than the last. I suspected it before, but dared not speak of my theories until I had proof, lest the murderer escape from justice. Yet I tell you now that the one who did it walks abroad still, and every night poor Lucy's body is subject to a desecration fouler than even the cannibals of distant jungles could conjure."

Arthur sprang to his feet. "What?!" he demanded, fists clenched and eyes ablaze. "Who would do this? Where is he?!"

Judy quickly seized on a crucial detail and looked hard at Van Savage. "How do you know all this?" she asked.

He gave her an approving look. "Well asked, Madam Judy. I know because I have seen it. As I say, I had suspicions, bits of which are known to some of you. Last night I went to the church yard to see for certain. John went with me, and though I swore him to secrecy then I promise that after tonight he may tell all to as many of you as will hear him. What we discovered proved my worst thoughts, though I wish in God's name it had not. Now I must take into my confidence as many of you as are willing, and we must go again to the church yard this night to face what we shall find there."

It surprised no one that Arthur was the first to speak. "I'll go to the pit of Hell if I have to to stop the beast doing it," he said with full feeling.

Van Savage's eyes flashed. "Be careful, Lord Goredalming. I can't say for certain that such a thing will not be demanded of you before this matter is over."

"Well I'll go too," put in Quincy. "I loved her myself, and I'd be a sorry excuse of a man for askin' what I did of her and then turnin' away now."

Van Savage turned to Doctor Seward. "John," he said, "I know you are shaken already by what you have seen, but will you come this night also, as you are my friend?"

The doctor said nothing, but nodded gravely.

"I'll go too," Judy volunteered.

Van Savage was surprised. "Madam Judy," he objected, "with all due respect, I don't think you should-"

"I knew Lucy better than anyone here," she insisted, drawing her brows low. "If this concerns her, then I'm in."

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Van Savage nodded slowly. "I should not be surprised, I suppose," he acknowledged. "And moreover, this concerns not only her but also your husband."

All eyes turned to Nick, who blinked in confusion. "Uh, what now?"

"Mister Wilde, I promised not to speak of how this is so, but some knowledge you gave me provided a vital link in the chain of deductions which drew me to that church yard last night. If you come with us, you will do much good before this time tomorrow."


	140. Night Plague V

**Night Plague Chapter 5**

 **Written by Omnitrix12**

* * *

They rode in the carriage to a restaurant, went inside, and left again as soon as the cabby was gone. Van Savage glanced around cautiously and then led the party several blocks through winding alleyways to the churchyard where Lucy had been buried. At his bidding, they broke up their group and pretended to be strolling idly every time an officer passed on his beat.

"Why are we hiding from the police?" asked Judy in a whisper. "If someone's robbing Lucy's grave, shouldn't we-?"

Van Savage raised a paw to stop her. "You will understand all when we get there."

Judy was getting less and less sure of the professor's sanity, and glanced over at Doctor Seward. The doctor seemed to sense her worries, and by his wide eyes she could tell that he was not only doubtful, but afraid. He nodded, though, in answer to her unspoken question.

"This is not a matter for the police," he said quietly. "Come on."

Reaching the churchyard Doctor Seward looked around and drew a key from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" asked Nick as the wolf unlocked the gate.

"We are in desperate circumstances," said Van Savage resolutely. "I had to borrow the grounds keeper's key and make a copy in order to do what must be done."

"I still don't get why we're not going through the police about this," admitted Judy, entering with the rest.

Nick nodded. "That would make it easier."

Arthur took a different view. "I say all the better. Whoever did this, prison is too good for them."

Doctor Seward patted his fellow ungulate on the shoulder. "Friend, you don't know what you're saying." His eyes darted around as though the tombstones hid watching sentries. "The evil in-"

"John," warned Van Savage, stopping him. "Please, let all see for themselves."

The oryx fell silent, and his mentor led them all into the graveyard. It was a solemn procession as, subdued by a feeling like nothing any of them had every imagined. A cold, vacuous feeling surrounded them; a cold that was more than want of warmth, and a darkness greater than the absence of light. Nor did the cold or dark seem to dissipate even when Van Savage paused, striking a lucifer and lighting two shaded lanterns. He, taking one, led Arthur and Doctor Seward while Quincy held the other and led Nick and Judy. The old army scout did not seem as much troubled by the strange venture, but none felt at liberty to talk. Even Van Savage did not speak when the time came to halt, but merely signaled them to stop and hide behind the grave markers.

"Now what?" asked Quincy.

"We wait," came the wolf's simple answer as he drew his cloak tight around him.

So they huddled in their overcoats – and Judy in her shawl – and watched the Westenrut mausoleum not far off in the moonlight. Time crept. Owls hooted. Now and then one or another of them dozed, though Quincy had brought some small flasks of coffee by which they might refresh themselves. Now and then they would glance at the surrounding tombs, half-fancying that some ghost might come out in anger at their presence in this hallowed ground. Most of the time, though, their eyes were fixed on the tomb of the Westenruts, where so recently they had placed the bodies of their dear friend and her mother.

As hours passed on Van Savage's pocket watch – checked now and then by lamplight – everyone present tried to make some inquiry to the professor. His answer, without fail, was a shake of his head and a cryptic "Wait and see."

At last, only a couple of hours before dawn, something happened.

"Hey, what's that over there?" asked Quincy, pointing across the church yard.

All eyes turned to follow his pointing finger, but almost as quickly as his arm went up Van Savage pushed it down.

"Careful!" he hissed. "Don't move. Keep perfectly still!" His eyes locked on the direction in which Quincy pointed, and his nose seemed to tremble.

Everyone else wondered at his actions, but no one felt like speaking anyway. On the other side of the cemetery, a strange white figure slipped to and fro in the moonlight. As the watchers looked more closely, they made out that the figure – whatever it was – had a long snout and something dark clutched to its bosom.

Suddenly, Arthur let out a gasp. Quick as lightning, Van Savage sprang upon the noblemammal. With one arm he caught him round the neck, and with the other he grabbed his muzzle and yanked down, dragging him to the sod.

"Silence!" he ordered. "Don't move until I say!"

"What's going on?" asked Judy. Her night vision wasn't as good as that of her predatory companions.

Nick was shaking like a leaf. "Judy…" he whispered, "that figure… it's Lucy!"

Van Savage's answer was grave. "No, Nicholas. It _was_ Lucy."

This news seemed to be too much for Arthur, and he threw off the wolf. "Lucy!" he cried, running toward the white-clad, spectral thing before them.

Van Savage cried out as he hit the ground. "Stop, you fool!" Then, to the others, "Grab him before it's too late! Go!"

None questioned the command, but all rushed upon Arthur and jumped onto him, their combined weight bearing him to the earth. He struggled and kicked, but they hung onto him. Even Nick, Judy, and Quincy, small as they were, held dogged grips on his flailing legs. The figure, meanwhile, stopped stock-still and stared at them, and they could see quite clearly now that the face was indeed that of Lucy. Yet how strangely and terribly changed she was! Her pure beauty had been turned to voluptuousness, and her kind eyes now gleamed a cold and hungry red. Her lips parted, showing two tiny pointed teeth like daggers as a thin rivulet of some dark liquid trickled out.

"Arthur," she crooned, tucking the strange load under one arm. It made a curious sound, as a child bothered in sleep.

Arthur stared like one enchanted, his struggles briefly halting.

"Arthur, my dear. My husband. Come embrace me." Her voice was as smooth as oil, but there was something in it that was definitely not of Lucy.

The red deer's struggles began anew. Van Savage looked up, and his eyes flashed as if he would throw himself on the creature and tear it like his ancestors of old. "Stay back, you monster," he snarled, fighting to subdue the struggling buck. "He is not yours, and you have no right to him!"

"What do you mean?!" cried Arthur, fighting to rise. "It's Lucy! It's Lucy!"

"It's _not_ Lucy!" cried Van Savage.

The thing – whatever it was – caught sight of Judy, who was under no restraint. "Judy, my dear sister," it called. "Sweet Judy, pledged to be my friend forever."

Judy's eyes seemed to glaze over like Arthur's, and she dropped off of Arthur's leg. Getting up, she began to walk toward the doe. Quincy lunged to stop her, but the thing that was not Lucy suddenly lifted its burden and flung it at him like a throwing quoit. The impact toppled him over, and the bundle let out a wail. Landing and tumbling, the buck sprawled, tried to rise, and then stared at the burden on him as if it were a basilisk and had just turned him to stone.

"Nicholas!" Van Savage cried painfully, raising his voice all he could through clenched teeth. Arthur, in his struggles, had hit him sorely in his old ribs. "Your wife! Claim her as your wife! Renounce her promise! Tell it it has no right!"

Nick didn't know what was going on, but he knew in the bottom of his soul that this creature could not – must not – take Judy. "Get back!" he shouted, his usual eloquence drowned in panic. "She's my wife now! I, uh, I renounce her promise to… you can't have her!"

Quincy gathered his strength and flung himself forward, blocking Judy's path. Judy seemed to start as if she had woken from sleepwalking. The buck and the wolf glared into those burning red eyes as the creature, thwarted in its robbery, hissed like an angry cat.

"Leave these alone," Van Savage ordered. " _In God's name_ , keep away and go back to your place!"

The creature recoiled as if sprayed with boiling water, and cut a berth around them to go back to its tomb. Yet at the opening it stopped and recoiled, as one magnet repelled by another when the poles are the same.

Van Savage allowed himself a grim smile. "Then the books spoke true," he said. Seeing that Arthur had stopped struggling, he rose and drew a clove of garlic from his pocket. Facing the thing, he spoke in a voice shaking with hatred and fear.

"I let you back to your place. Leave… leave these be and go." He went over to the tomb and scraped away the putty, holding the garlic up with one paw all the while, and then stood back. To the onlookers' amazement, the thing – while looking three dimensional – slipped to the crack and slid through as a piece of paper would do. The action was done so quickly they could not see how it was done. One moment she was without, and then she was gone.

At this, Van Savage dropped to his knees and began to breathe raggedly.

"Professor!" cried Judy, rushing up next to the wolf.

Van Savage waved them off. "It's nothing. I'll be fine," he promised. "I'm just a little… a little winded. Go help the child she flung down. You others, seal up the entrance." He produced a small vial from his coat. "Use this. It held her out and should hold her in."

Quincy at once went and found that, sure enough, the odd bundle which the thing that was not Lucy had been holding was a dark-furred jaguar cub. It slept fitfully and would not wake, and when he touched its neck his fingers came away stained with blood.

"What in tarnation…?" asked the Texan.

"A victim of the bloofer lady," answered Van Savage loathingly. "By God, he'll be her last."

The others all put their paws to work blocking the tomb with the strange putty, which smelled strongly of garlic and roses. They had, by some unspoken agreement, defaulted to doing what Van Savage instructed, as he was the only one who seemed to understand any of this.

"Professor," pressed Arthur, "what was that thing?"

Van Savage hesitated to answer. "Once the tomb is sealed and the child is seen to, we shall go back to John's residence. There I shall explain all."

* * *

At Van Savage's orders, the child was placed by a pathway along an officer's beat, where he could not fail to notice the youngster. True to the professor's decision, no more explanation was given of the matter until they had gone back to Doctor Seward's house and had some glasses of wine to steady all their nerves. Then he began his account.

"You all have some knowledge, I think, of the principle of demonic possession. If accounts are to be believed, the forces of Hell have it in their power to, at times, enter into mortal bodies and manipulate them as a hand may control a glove or a puppet. The demon thus gains power to work in the physical realm, and with it all the advantages of flesh, as the ability to eat and drink. Also, the body thus captured is endowed with strange powers. Supernatural strength, resistance to harm, and other besides. But these powers are not enjoyed by those so held, as they are more often than not helpless slaves until they are exorcised. We have nothing less than the holy scriptures as proof.

"It is so with living bodies which are possessed, but it has been said that if a dead body is so indwelt, the powers become stranger and more terrible still." He looked around the room with great severity. "I believe we have encountered just such a body this night."

A terrible chill went through the room as all of them realized some piece or other of preceding events which had foreshadowed this revelation. Moreover, they all remembered Van Savage's remarks some hours before about Lucy being desecrated. It was indeed worse than any of them could have dreamed.

"How did this happen?" demanded Arthur. "You seem to know much more than you tell, professor!"

Van Savage sighed. "I read much of such things when I was young – as I intimated once to friend Nicholas – but it has been many years. At first I thought, like John, that this was some disease of the flesh. When I sat up, though, I awoke to see a mist coming into the room; coalescing into a _thing_. It moved to attack me as well, but fled when I called for salvation. I knew then it was of Hell. I thought to tell all, but who would heed me? So I used such defenses as I might, hidden under a mummery of medical remedies. May God judge me if I have erred."

This seemed to placate Arthur, and he settled by a little.

"Well now we're all crazy together," Nick summed up, "so what do you know about these things?"

Van Savage took a sip of his wine to steady himself. "These creatures – the undead, if you will – are known by many names, but vampire will suffice as well as any. Because their bodies are dead they cannot consume food and make life from it. Instead, they must steal the life from the living by means of the blood."

"The child," whispered Judy, horrified.

"Yes, the child. That child and the others like her are now safe, but I must go on. I do not think that Miss Lucy was possessed of her own doing, as a witch might be. Rather, she had this forced on her by necromancy which, to my knowledge, is new or at least newly discovered. This is the worst of it, for there is another in Zootopia at this very hour, with powers far worse than the one we dispatched."

Judy and Nick both sat bolt upright. "The Count!" cried Nick. "Count Dracula!"

"The one that was stealing Lucy's blood!" exclaimed Judy at the exact same instant.

Van Savage blinked at the twin outbursts, then nodded calmly. "We have two detectives among us, I see. You are both right. Nicholas Wilde, your former client Count Dracula is the villain, and if I am right there are not less than three others at his home in Transylvania, as I gather from your experience there. They are all of them _nosferatu,_ as we call them in my country, and this Dracula is author of Lucy's death and desecration."

Arthur jumped to his feet. "How can we stop him?!" he demanded. "What can we do to save Lucy?!"

"Sit down," said the professor with an air of quiet command. "Yes, the monster is still at large, and doubtless works more evil still. I must go home for a day or two and research this matter thoroughly, but first we must dispatch the fiend that has taken Lucy's body. Before I tell you what must be done, I must warn you that it will be terrible – worst of all for you, I think, Lord Goredalming. I will bear the worst of it if I must, but any who undertake this will tread a dark and bloody path."

No one moved to leave, and it was Judy who spoke next. "You talked about exorcism," she reasoned. "How do we exorcise her?"

Van Savage sighed heavily. "If the old tales speak truly, a stake must be driven through the heart to paralyze the undead while it lies in its coffin by day. Once this is done, the true exorcism can be done. We must… we must cut off the head and fill the mouth with garlic."

Arthur turned pale at the thought of doing this to his beloved fiance, and Van Savage nodded sympathetically.

"I know it is a dreadful thing to ask, but can anything be worse than what that fiend is doing with her body? I think truly that her soul is with the angels now, and naught we can do will harm her. Yet with or without harm to herself, would she not have us do this to rid the world of evil done from behind her so sweet face?"

The bereaved husband nodded. "She would," he said shakily. "She would, but…" Then he steeled himself and turned his back. "Do whatever you have to, please, but I ask one thing in return."

"Say on."

He turned back to face them all, and his eyes burned with sorrow and anger. "Let me do the same to this Dracula," he ordered. "If we can catch Lucy, then we can catch him. Let me do to him as you must do to her, and all other vengeance that can be had."

Van Savage looked serious. "Seeking revenge is the devil's foothold," he warned, lifting an index finger. "Let us do all with integrity." Then, seeing the stricken look on the stag's face, he added, "Just the same, I think that you have the best claim as she was your wife. I cannot promise that any one of us will not end up as she, and the others be compelled to exorcise that one too… but if ever I have the chance, I shall not contest your right of retribution. You, however, must promise to follow my instructions in every particular, however small. We are in the realm of spirits and devils here, and I make no pretense to be wiser than they. Still, I am wiser than you in these matters. Heed me and we may all live. We are all doomed otherwise."

"I swear it," said Arthur at once.

"I'll throw in my hat," added Quincy.

"We're in too," Judy agreed, drawing a startled look from Nick.

Van Savage also looked surprised. "Madam Judy," he objected, "I know you and Lucy were close, but-"

"It's not about that," she argued, her eyes glinting with determination. "I'm not sitting by while something like that runs loose. Besides, you know better than any of us what Dracula did to Nick."

Van Savage pushed his glasses up on his snout. "I think friend Nicholas should seek to settle his own grievances."

"And _I,_ " added Nick, "don't think this is a good idea, Carrots. If Dracula can do this much damage, I'd like to keep you as far away from him as possible. Maybe a nice trip to New Yak about now?"

She turned her eyes on him. "If you're in, I'm in."

He swallowed reluctantly and nodded. "I guess we're in," he assented.

All eyes turned to Doctor Seward, who simply nodded. "I'm not going to back out of this either," he agreed. "I was the first you trusted, Professor, and I'll be the last one to leave."

Van Savage nodded his satisfaction. "Very well. Then we are all of us pledged to this quest, as it were; to hunt down and destroy this monster and his devilish kinfolk from off the face of the earth. Tomorrow afternoon, such of us as have courage for it shall meet in the cemetery at noon and hide until all have left. We shall exorcise Lucy with none to hear, and meet again in no more than three days' time."

"What should we do in those three days?" asked Quincy.

The wolf's answer was gravity itself. "Set our affairs in order. This is a dark business from which some of us – perhaps all – may not come back living."

* * *

Neither Nick nor Judy said much about their little adventure until they were in the car on their way home. It was Judy who finally broke the silence.

"Okay, I'm just going to out and say it: _that's_ going to put me off horror movies for at least three months."

"Six for me," chimed Nick, raising the corresponding number of claws. "I still feel like I've got PTSD from staying in Castle Dracula."

Judy resisted the urge to point out that it would be Dracul, not Dracula. "Fitwick really needs to make the fake memories less enduring. I still feel like I saw my sister as a vampire."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. Then, feeling the need to make a wisecrack – _any_ wisecrack – he added, "And like your main goal in life was being a housewife."

 _As if my stomach wasn't twisted enough,_ thought Judy, grimacing. For that matter, the whole thing brought something else to mind. "And we never settled that bet either."

* * *

 **AN: The reference to Mr. Westenrut "returning to the clay" is an old euphemism for death, born from the account of God making Adam, the first man, from the ground in the book of Genesis. While most translations have God using dust – hence the saying "dust thou art, and to dust thou return" sometimes quoted at funerals – some present Him using river clay instead (perhaps because elsewhere God is compared to a potter). I have pretty much no idea how the first few chapters of Genesis would play out in a human-free world like Zootopia, but I'm assuming there would be some version of it there and that the image of God fashioning His final works out of the ground would be therein.**

 **The attitudes present – such as Judy in particular being reluctant to travel together unmarried or to get married away from home – are fairly approximate to those of the late 1800s as reflected in Stoker's novel. While Mina (in whose place I have put Judy) ends up traveling with Van Helsing towards the end out of necessity, it would have been highly unorthodox to say the least for a couple to travel far from home until they were married. Eloping, meanwhile, not only carried a risk of scandal but was also rather rude as it deprived close friends and family the privilege of being present on that special day (which, if you think about it, hasn't changed much). Never the less, there were occasionally secret weddings and the like; the matter comes up, for example, in some of the Sherlock Holmes mysteries.**

 **I have taken some liberties with Van Savage's personality, since in the novel I noted that he seemed to know too much with too little experience. He came across as a professional vampire hunter, as he has apparently been depicted in some movies since then, and yet other than his vast and certain knowledge of vampires gives no allusion to any prior experience with them whatsoever. Moreover, in my version Dracula is something of a new phenomenon, in as much as he has learned to transmit his vampirism to others with or without their acceptance. It happens that I believe in the supernatural up to a point (though not vampires or other walking dead), so I gave him more or less the mindset I would count most prudent if I were in his position. Unless stated otherwise, his attitudes and background on the subject will be more or less what I would employ if I were in his position myself, beginning with looking first to the evidence and only taking something for supernatural when the evidence pointed in that direction. It may bear mentioning at this juncture that I am by no means a ghost-chaser, but I have on two occasions encountered a sensation like the presence of pure evil. I'm in no hurry for a third, let me tell you.**

 **Private home weddings were done in the Victorian era, but custom forbade marriages after three o'clock (this comes up in the Sherlock Holmes mystery,** _ **Scandal in Bohemia**_ **)** _ **.**_ **Law forbade afternoon weddings completely until the 1880s, so it's arguable that the timing of this one would have been relatively new On the other hand, the original** **Dracula** **contains a fair number of details which fit that type, and a wedding as late in the day as possible would suit the heroes' ulterior motive. They would be able to get Lucy's mother suitably tired and discourage her coming in later at an inopportune moment.**

 **A few popular superstitions are included here as well. The priest being a gray horse, for example, is a nod to the idea that such a horse pulling the wedding carriage was good luck. The bird on his shoulder is a nod to Saint Francis of Assisi, which has nothing to do with the story but seemed a convenient way for a horse to turn pages (birds can be trained to do a good many things). Dropping the ring was considered to bode well, as it ensured any evil spirits lurking in the band were shaken out. This seems laughable to us now, of course, but it is safe to suppose that in light of what they were up against Van Savage would want to leave no defense untried. The presence of rice is also period-accurate; showering the new couple with seeds of some kind as a symbol of fertility dates back all the way to ancient Rome, when nuts were used (and probably rather painful). In this case, the rice would serve a double purpose. It has long been held that vampires could not pass scattered seed without stopping to count it, or a broom without counting the bristles, so a room strewn with them would present a formidable barrier to Dracula indeed. This superstition has even been brought up in an episode of** _ **X-Files,**_ **and may well explain the Sesame Street Count's fixation with numbers.**

 **The reference to Doctor Seward breaching custom by paying the priest for his services is true to history. In that time period, it was customary for the bride's parents to leave a wedding first (or the other way around, in this case) and the best man last after he paid the clergyman. As stated in the chapter, Doctor Seward takes this duty since he is not to leave at all.**

 **Romfield is a play on the lunatic from the original** **Dracula** **, Renfield, and Romulus, the fabled founder of Rome who was suckled by a wolf as a baby. This version of Renfield is a wolf, of course, blending him with Berseker, a wolf Dracula "borrowed" from a zoo to break into Lucy's garlic-guarded room. Berseker, of course, is a corruption of Berserker.**

 **Readers will notice I include some explanation of how vampirism works in this story, and that I break from tradition in having the generation of other vampires be a learned skill on Dracula's part. The former is largely that, next to vampires being some non-human species akin to Morlocks (a notion I first saw hinted at in** _ **Lost Tapes)**_ **, a possessed corpse seems to be the explanation of vampirism which best meshes with the laws of life, death, and the supernatural as I know them. As for Dracula's generation of other vampires, that was actually an invention of Stoker's own – and not a very well-considered one, since he had it that Dracula had been stalking Transylvania for centuries at a rate of at least one child a night, and yet the country was somehow not overrun. I got around this by making the transmission of vampirism a kind of black magic, and obviously a very difficult one since it took even Dracula so long to sort it out.**


	141. BigPaw I

**BigPaw Hunters I**

 **Written by Irual**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any of it's cannon content. Nor do I own the AWESOME stories by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps (like Always My Sly Bunny, Always My Dumb Fox.) For which this is written as part of his What-If collaboration. (Also I got the name of Nick's Mom from Cimar's collaboration with Zanrok called The Zootopia Princess Bride.**

 **Almost obligatory AN here: (the only one for this story as far as I can see) My Own story about Zootopia on , Zootopia 2 Learning Curve; will be updated AND finished. My writers block has been obliterated by this really Neat-o project so fear not my friends I WILL finish!**

 **I have BORROWED WITH permission the 10-7 bar and it's original patrons and crew from Bluelighthouse in the set up chapter of this story. THEY belong to him and are really great so thanks to you my friend. I also borrowed with permission the names and species of Bunnyburrow's sheriff and deputy from the story Old Arrangements by Zanrok (read ALL his stories! Right after this one! GO! DO IT! But beware, once you do you will never escape his grinchy genius).**

 **The stories Guardian Blue seasons 1 and 2 by Saris and Safe Paws by Midnightopheliac are also recent reads of mine (really great ones BTW) so...they might have influenced Nick and Judy a bit in this story as well as King in Yellow. All his Zootopia stuff is really really good and quite original in my opinion so give those a read if you can.**

 **I put a reference to an American chicken restaurant in here as a bribe for Wolfard to use. I got the idea of including it from Zanrok's 100 Boops and I figure that larger Predators need more than just bugs and occasional fish so...for me chicken and turkey and such are on the menu but, expensive, which means that most Predators eat bugs and plant protein but fish and chicken are special occasion or treat items, at least in my versions of Zootopia.(I am aware that the directors of Zootopia have stated that Nick is a vegetarian, but in my version of this universe he does eat some other proteins just because being a cop and keeping up with Judy means he needs more nutrition to keep up his conditioning.) Even as a con fox he had muscles, those Jumbo Pops WERE elephant sized after all! Also I figure that just like some human guys, the way to a fox's heart is through their stomach so food bribes are a good bet if his new pals at the ZPD want to coax him into something.**

 **The first names of Ralph Wolfard and Nadine Fangmeyer I originally got from MinscLovesBoo and his great story 'Loves Tales'. These names have also been used in other stories so in order to be consistent I am using these names in this story too.(MinscLovesBoo is also the First Admiral of the Wolfeyer fleet so… yeah I have been press ganged into that pirate fleet too. Never fear though! I am STILL a loyal and true (albeit very minor) member of the Wilde Hopps Navy so I shall midshipmen ON! (can't really soldier on in the Navy, it isn't done apparently)) So…without further adieu, On to the story!**

 **BigPaw Hunters**

 **Chapter One: The Set Up**

* * *

Judy focused on her salad and ignored her table mates as they bickered good-naturedly back and forth like kits. The squad had gone to the 10-7 to blow off some steam, not for anything more...emotionally draining like when there was an injury on the job or a really bad case. That didn't mean relaxing was going to be easy for Zootopia's first Bunny cop though. Next weekend was their monthly on call shift which meant Judy had plans for their down time this weekend.

She hid a smile and mused, if she could pull it off Nick was sure to enjoy what she had planned, granted not everyone in her family had been behind her having a fox for a husband, but the few that were still holding out had been seriously ambushed by the birth of their precious and precocious kits. Ever since Ella and Ridley had come along, both of them made every effort to spend time together but it wasn't always easy to carve out any adult time. Nick's Mom, Ellaine was over the moon with happiness whenever they asked her to look after the kits, but after that call last week leaving them with the foxy side of the family wasn't going to be an option this time.

The Bunny's ears drooped a bit as she recalled that intense conversation. Her Mom and Dad had been even more delighted over Ella and Ridley than they usually were when the family increased and the two older bunnies had made it quite clear that they were feeling left out in the spoiling of the grand kits department, never mind that they had hundreds of other grand kits already. So IF everything worked out this would solve that piece of drama for a while too, BONUS!

Judy set her fork down for a minute to text her brother Bradley and smiled, Wolfard hadn't been part of her original idea but he was setting things up nicely and this might even work out better. She'd have to make her pitch soon and Nick was never an easy mammal to surprise. She flexed her strong legs and made a real effort to ignore her reflexive reactions when her sensitive hearing picked up a change in Nick's heartbeat.

Flicking an ear towards her fox who was seated next to her, she leaned towards him just a little as he tensed slightly. Judy was feeling the strain of the past shift just as much as her larger, Predatory co-workers and touch always helped her relax. Judy knew she was actually fairly good at getting the paperwork side of things done, but Nick's eye for detail and ability to read mammals and situations, meant that their squad tended to discuss even routine cases more than most officers. That meant it usually took them a little longer to sign off on their reports and that hadn't been an option today.

Chief Bogo had really put his hoof down and the whole precinct had been scrambling to finish the quarterlies as well as the weekly reports on time for once. After several soul sucking hours of overtime paperwork; most of their shift had opted to go relax before heading home and quite a few of them had naturally gravitated here. The downside of this was that the bar was really getting crowded early in the day. However, the upside of this was that now that they were done, the whole squad had the next five days off.

Their forth squad-mate Scott Delgado, a pale timber wolf and his mate Sharna were in a cozy corner booth almost completely hidden by the bulk of Natasha Rhinowitz and Frank McHorn who were trying (and failing) to out drink Francine and Henry Trunkaby over by the old school jukebox. Clawhauser was seated at the bar and he noticed Judy's glance and smiled kindly before turning back to a particularly pretty lady Cheetah dressed as an EMT who from the slow flicking of her long tail and easy smile was enjoying their conversation very much.

Not wanting to get in the way of her first friend on the force who was having fun with a lady friend, Judy turned her attention back to their table and entertained herself by trying to read Nick and Ralph's unspoken signals. Her ears popped up and then back down as a frustrated whine came from Wolfard who was seated in a straight backed chair across from them. This was followed by a slight huff from Nick as Wolfard discretely sniffed his smaller companions.

Judy hid a frown and made sure to keep her breathing even. She knew her nose tended to twitch when she got emotional and she didn't want to make her table mates uncomfortable. Part of enjoying downtime with Wolfard, Delgado or any of the Canids ALWAYS included this kind of thing since they were squad-mates and work pack members. Wolfard was definitely a kindred spirit for Nick too since the two of them tended to get up to a lot of harmless pranks whenever they were assigned in house at the precinct.

For Judy, reading these unspoken body and behavior cues among her predator co-workers were like figuring out a foreign language especially since she tended to miss a lot of the scent cues and other subtleties, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. Interpreting felines like Ben and Nadine was even more different than her canine comrades, but in some ways they were easier and the bears were another whole challenge she had hardly touched. Having been around Nick so much, even before having been assigned to the squad with Wolfard and Delgado Judy had realized just how subtle the Predators were especially in mixed groups that included Prey species.

Being the only bunny on the street-side of the force, but no longer the only Bunny since several more had joined as technicians and CSI analysts meant that the rest of the ZPD was learning more than just the standard Prey Protocols about Leporidae now too, which was a really good thing as far as she was concerned. She raised her water glass at one of the weasels from the lab and hid a grin as she felt Nick's tail curl discretely around her along the seat of the booth.

Bunnies were tactile and spent a lot of time being physically affectionate even among the most casual of friends. With family or other loved ones, touch and mental interaction were vital for their mental and physical health. Moving so far from her blood kin had been taking quite a toll on her until Nick had graduated and brought her here. Trisha had introduced her to a few other select Leporidae but it was rare she spent time with any of them.

Judy smiled fondly at her fox, as she stole peeks at him and Wolfard, thanks to the wolves and Nick most of her colleagues understood when she hugged or touched them now and she understood when they sniffed or occasionally licked her and Nick(especially if it encouraged Nick to be closer). Turning back to her salad, she hid a small smirk in another bite of mozzarella and vinaigrette dressing as the discussion continued while they waited for the rest of their order.

"I'm telling you I KNOW what I saw Nick. Even if it's not really BigPaw I saw SOMETHNG when I was in the woods down in Deerbrook county last year and it wasn't a regular mammal!" Exclaimed their solidly built, gray furred, Timber wolf co-worker; ZPD Detective Ralph Wolfard.

Nick sighed as he drew a breath to explain AGAIN that Big Paw was a legend for a reason, no one had EVER proven that they or it existed ever. The show 'The Search for Big Paw' was a 'reality' TV show that was as hokey and fake as the latest cheesy installment of the attack of the killer carrots horror films. That being said, Wolfard watched it every week and he seemed to be even more into it this season than last if that was even possible.

The sounds of the bar were picking up as more off duty first responders made it in to unwind from their shifts. Nick was still sober and paying attention to more than the basket of chips and salsa they were sharing. He watched as Judy's ears twitched and his nose picked up the familiar scent of female bunny, just a different one from his special Bun. Their favorite server Trisha was bouncing energetically towards their booth and Wolfard's order of cheese fries, baked potato skins and onion rings wasn't slowing her a bit.

Knowing how the bunnies were with each other, Nick braced himself and slid over slightly in the booth styled seat he was sharing with Judy, "Heads up Carrots!"

Without missing a forkful of her Caprese Salad, the gray furred bunny officer next to him slid herself over a bit twisting as she moved her bowl slightly making room for the brown furred ball of enthusiasm stuffed into the form of a plumply fit, curvey, brown doe that landed just beside them on the booth seat narrowly avoiding the end of Nick's tail as it flicked up against Judy's hips. Trisha was in her usual ZPD blue 10-7 t shirt that barely contained her ample figure and shorts that allowed her to use her bunny agility to full advantage.

Expertly sliding the plate of appetizers in front of Wolfard with a single paw, Trisha used her other arm to hug Judy and chirruped, "Hi Cutie. How's that Partner of yours treating you? Need help keeping him in line?"

Trisha slid a knowing glance at the disappearing end of Nick's dark tipped tail and the vulpine in question smirked as he began dueling with Wolfard to get a share of the cheesy goodness on the table and pretended nonchalance as both Bunnies hugged and nuzzled each other.

Judy grinned and winked at her Foxy Partner and hugged the energetic doe for a second before saying as she held up the keys to their assigned cruiser, "He's the best Trisha, I bet he'd like a hard cider though since I'm driving us home tonight. Didn't you text me that the special shipment had finally come in?"

Trisha giggled a little and called over to the bar,"You win the bet Em. Send out the Fox special."

At this Both Nick and Wolfard paused in their dueling forks as they playfully 'fought' over the cheese fries and looked toward the dark toned bar along the wall. A smiling female otter wearing a ZFD red 10-7 t-shirt and black khakis laughed at the suddenly prick eared fox and at the fact that Wolfard had several fries sticking out of his muzzle before they disappeared with a discrete slurp.

The larger predator asked, "There's a Fox special?"

Trisha hopped off the booth seat and patted Wolfard's arm, "Awww, Don't fret….You know all my customers are special but thanks to my best bunny buddy here, Echo put in an order for a few specialty items we are trying out and this one in particular is right in Nick's wheelhouse."

Just then a tiger and a brown bear sporting firefighter insignia stepped past Petey, the rhino bouncer and seated themselves at a table nearby. Trisha leaped to the bar-top from the booth as Em came over with a wolf sized, long neck, dark glass bottle and a frozen mug just Nick's size. She set the cider down and winked at the officers before saying, "Thanks for the assist Officer Hopps. Trisha usually wins our bets but tonight I get to gloat."

Trisha grinned as she pulled a couple of large mammal sized draft beers for the Firefighters and grabbed her tray. I'll be right over with your refill Wolfard. I need to make Judy her Carrotini mocktail."

Wolfard snorted slightly as he saw the label on Nick's Fox Special. It was a plain label without even a name just a clearly printed image of a blueberry bush full of ripened fruit. "That's our fox alright. Hey! Nick let me see that for a second."

Nick quickly poured most of the pale amber liquid tinged slightly purple under the occasional flashes of the outdated ZPD cruiser light bars hanging in the ceiling into the frosted mug before handing the bottle to Ralph who enthused, "I know this brand of hard cider. It's one of the main sponsors of the BigPaw Hunters Association."

Nick sniffed at the brew and let the unmistakable fruity aroma of apples, blueberries and strawberries linger in his nose along with the distinctive tang of alcohol before rolling his eyes at his larger co worker and friend.

"Again with BigPaw Ralph?"

Wolfard sniffed the bottle and let his breath out in a snort before tasting the small amount left in the bottle. His ears pricked and he signaled Trisha for one of his own as his tail wagged slightly as the sample hit the back of his throat and the subtle aftertaste tingled.

"Look, Nick….I know most mammals don't think BigPaw is real, but I KNOW I can win if you guys help me. Judy's family LIVES in prime Big Paw territory and Delgado is busy with his mate this weekend."

His table mates looked less than convinced and then Ralph got an idea…. Taking out his wolf sized Carrot phone he opened Ewe Tube and set the phone to play the contest video. His ears perked and he cocked his head at the bunny who was now watching the video and eating her salad. If she agreed to go Nick would be a cinch, besides...he needed something to help keep his mind off Nadine. Nick and Judy were just the distraction he needed if only he could get them to come along.

"Just look at this okay?"

Both his friends watched as the team of mammals that were on the Big Paw Hunters program appeared, seated on folding camp stools in front of some tents beside an unlit fire pit.

The pig, dressed in Camouflage styled hunting gear waved at the camera and began what was clearly a well rehearsed speech. He gestured to his co-host the female ocelot beside him and pointing to several others who came and went in the shot as he spoke. "Hello, I'm Byron Welk and of course you all know Sandra, Bill and the rest of the team. This season on BigPaw Hunters we have made real progress in tracking our quarry but before we stop for the winter we need the help of you, our loyal viewers. We would like all of you to send in videos showing any traces of BigPaw activity to help determine where we search in the next few weeks. Winter is usually when it is theorized that BigPaw hibernates and we would LOVE to find a den site or any other clues. With this in mind our sponsors and producers have offered a contest. Just send in video footage as a MPEG, AVI, 4 or any other format accepted by Ewe Tube showing any evidence that might help us find where BigPaw has his winter den and you could win this grand prize package. A complete set of appropriately sized BigPaw Hunters hunting gear like I'm wearing, the complete series BigPaw Hunters on blue ray WITH the commemorative behind the scenes journal written and illustrated by renowned explorer and archeologist Simon Prowl, AND a special appearance on our show next season as well as 1000 Zoomoleons to help cover any expenses incurred while gathering your evidence."

The Ocelot, Sandra added, "You can have multiple entries since the winners will be determined by a combination of our producers picks and a series of random drawings. There are more than 10,000 prize packages available so send in those videos and testimonials."

The Beaver, Bill added, "All submissions become the property of BigPaw Hunters Productions and are usable by the company for any promotional or other uses as long as they are used for BigPaw Hunters intellectual properties limited and submissions are subject to all federal, county and local laws so be careful out there and stay safe."

Wolfard's tail wagged slightly as he turned off the phone and ignored the fact that Nick had scarfed down two of the baked potato skins while the video played and Judy was inhaling another onion ring to say, "I'm going to the mid burrows this weekend to get video to enter this contest and I need at least two more mammals with me."

Judy looked interested for a second and Wolfard's hopes rose but then he realized she was watching Nick as she offered, "Why would you need at least two other mammals to go with you to take video? Any smart phone can…."

Nick had been looking something up on his phone and he answered her saying, "It's part of the contest rules Carrots. Since they are soliciting videos for publication there are a bunch of small print items on here too. It doesn't say public servants or city employees are prohibited from entering though so Wolfard should be able to pull off an entry."

He glanced at the slight wag of Wolfard's tail and added or more as his smirk reached typical Nick levels of sass. "Or two, or five,"

Wolfard's ears pinned back as he signaled towards the bar for a refill of their appetizers since his smaller table mates had made significant inroads on the bar food and he wanted to make sure they all ate plenty while he and Nick drank a bit more.

Ralph finished his cold tea saying, "Oh come on Nick. It will be FUN."

"I'm a city fox Ralph. I don't do that well outside my natural environment."

Trisha grinned as she slid a wolf sized, hard cider in front of Wolfard and winked at her best bunny Judy to drawl, "According to the Bunny network you did fairly well last time you were out in the sticks Nick."

Trisha giggled as Judy offered a peek at her phone and a photo of Nick covered in heaps of little bunnies that just showed his dark furred paw outstretched waving for help as the baby bunnies all looked thrilled.

Nick sighed, he had already tried to delete that particular set of photos but thanks to Judy's plethora of relatives, most of whom now thought seeing him with the Hopps Kerfluffle was 'just the sweetest thing!'. There were literally dozens, if not hundreds of those sorts of photos circulating now, especially among the Hopps Bunny population and anybunny they knew well enough to share such family moments with.

Judy was about to jump in with her idea when Wolfard upped the stakes a bit more, "Come on you guys. I'll tell you what. If you come with me this weekend and help me get some entry videos I'll spring for lunch all next week. I'll even pay for Chick Fil A at least once."

Judy and Trisha grinned openly as Nick's ears perked. Trisha ruffled Nick's ears affectionately and laughed as she went to check on a few more tables, "Have fun in the Burrows this weekend you three."

Nick looked a bit surprised and objected, "We haven't decided to go."

Judy waved a paw full of cheese fries at him and he paused instinctively tracking the food and his mate. She interjected casually, "Actually Nick we could go and help out Ralph."

The larger canine's ears perked and he smiled, careful not to show his teeth much as she continued, "I'm sure our family wouldn't mind putting all three of us up for a few nights while we go on a BigPaw hunt and this way Mom and Dad can spend some time with Ella and Ridley too."

Nick winced a little recalling the expert level of Guilt Fu Bonnie had pulled out over the Muzzletime call a few days ago and sighed as his visions of a quiet few days at home with his kits morphed into the realization that the bunny Matriarch had gotten to Judy too.

Ralph's tail whipped back and forth eagerly as she smiled up at the wolf and offered, "I'll text a couple of my brothers so they can get one of the all-terrain trucks prepped and warn Pop Pop."

Nick's con senses went off at that, "Wait just a bushy tailed minute there Fluff. Why are we involving your Pop Pop in any of this?"

Her smile wasn't really reassuring and reminded the fox of the time she had hustled him with his former tax evasion back before they had become partners as she wrapped her arm as far around him as it would go and nuzzled into his side.

Her voice was warm and held back laughter as she continued, "Don't worry Nick. Pop Pop has gotten a lot better since we took the kits to see everyone after the Halloween party last year. He's stopped asking if I've been eaten yet when Mom and Dad muzzle-time and everything, he still calls me Trudy half the time though."

Both Wolfard and Nick twitched at that and Judy regretted her questionable 'joke'. "He's an old bunny guys, and our family is REALLY cautious even for Bunnies. Mom and Dad are a lot better about the city and all now too. Four more of my older sibs have moved to Zootopia proper working out contracts for the co-op, and you KNOW Mom and Dad send those blueberries every month just for you you greedy fox. It's because they want to, not because I ask them to, they really HAVE accepted you you know."

She smiled and tried to stop her nose twitching as she added, "AND I heard from Thistle and Briar that the south fields are just starting to hit peak season…So."

Nick wasn't entirely fooled, his bunny WAS up to something; however there were suddenly more than enough reasons to tag along with Wolfard this weekend as far as he was concerned.

His tail tip flicked as he scooted JUST that much closer to Judy and he widened his eyes 'innocently' "The South fields? You mean the ones planted with the fruit crops… like the Blueberries RIGHT?"

Wolfard relaxed and his alert ears twitched gently as Judy's smile went soft and her nose calmed, "Yup, in fact...I was going to ask if we could go out to the warren for at least a couple of days this week even before Wolfard told us about this contest. You know how much my parents want to spend time with Ella and Ridley, and your Mom gets to Kit sit pretty often so…."

She glanced at her phone which had just dinged with another text and busily tapped out a reply. Then quickly changed to another sibling and shot off one of the family codes before innocently continuing her offer waving the 1st text around like a free pass at a concert.

Nick's instincts were suddenly buzzing louder than his cider and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the now slightly bouncing rabbit beside him.

Her eyes shown with her enthusiasm as she expounded, "This will work out great! Nick, there is a Bunnyburrow wide contest this week between some of the oldest warrens. To keep fighting to a minimum Sheriff Prongs and Deputy Wolften are going to be officiating and Dad will be over the moon to have another couple of predators to taste his ice cream before the contest. He's determined to beat Cyril Stumptail this time."

Nick and Wolfard looked slightly confused at the idea that being a predator made them good taste testers for a contest between bunnies but all higher thoughts in either of their heads disappeared as the grey furred bunny pulled out her trump card. "Mom's making fruit cobbler to go with it."

Both predators swallowed visibly to control their drooling and Wolfard asked prayerfully, "What kind of cobbler?"

While Nick's grin turned positively possessive, "It won't matter All of them are better than anything we can get here in the city. And yes Carrots I DO feel like most of the warren accepts me now…."

Nick's ears twitched as Wolfard shifted in his seat and moved his tail while several E.M.T.'s moved to the table next to their half booth, Nick's nose quivered, and he shifted his paw to cover Judy's ears in a gentle caress as he cooed, "It HAS been a while since we showed off the kits in the Burrows though and with your Mom in charge I think even Ella and Ridley will have a hard time getting away with too much so…."

The timber wolf's tail thumped as he grinned, "You have an in with the Kerfluffle for sure."

Nick snorted and sighed, "I'm sure you'll have your share of the attention."

Judy shivered just a little at the feeling of Nick's paw pads sliding over her sensitive ears and closed her eyes involuntarily as her whole body threatened to go limp against him. Nick's smirk returned full force as Judy shook off his paw and elbowed him. Judy's glare was halfhearted at best as she pulled up the ZTA's schedule on her phone and punched in a request for three train tickets on tomorrow's express to the Burrows. Adding under age rider vouchers to two of the tickets Judy entered her badge number and Nick's before handing her phone to Ralph.

Nick's expression turned almost dopey as Judy stood on the seat to rub the base of his ears and brazenly ate the last baked potato skin on Nick's plate, "Can you be ready by six? The express will be cheaper and faster with our city employee discount."

Wolfard's grin threatened to become a full on laugh at the way the two of them acted together as he entered his badge number and gestured for another round for the table. "I have been packed for two days, I'll meet you guys at Savannah Station platform 2 at 5:45 AM okay?"

Nick's eyes popped open and he groaned, "What IS it with you two and getting up early? Hey Carrots! I wanted to eat that."

Distracted by Judy's rubbing his ears and eating his snacks, Nick was caught off guard as Trisha returned with Blueberry ciders and another Carrotini Mocktail. After setting the drinks down she leaned over and began to mess with the officers duty belt, giggling she unclasped several of the secure straps. The fox began to swat the brown does paws away only to have her move to the other side of the predator, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist while squeezing the distracted fox almost as hard as Judy would have.

Grinning up at him she giggled, "I'll bring more cheese fries, Nick. I can't have my third favorite fox at the ZPD leaving hungry, unless it's for something other than bar food."

She gave him another rib cracking squeeze and laughed as Judy eyed her and then wiggled her fingers threateningly. Trisha squeaked as Judy's quick paws tickled her lightly just under the hem of her shirt. Nick meanwhile had a quizzical look as he tried to do the math. To the best of his knowledge he was still the only fox at the ZPD unless there was someone in maintenance or one of the labs he hadn't met yet.

Judy was smiling and her voice was fond as she added,"My Fox Trisha. You better bring him some of that bean dip and more potato skins. I have PLANS for us after we are done here."

She smiled sweetly at both the brown bunny and the fox as she added, "That's why I'm driving the cruiser tonight."

Wolfard grinned as he swigged his cider, those three were too much. "Welp, I'm willing to call next round last round so we can get a good nights sleep."

Trisha laughed and bounded back toward the kitchen, "I'm sure they will, eventually. Am I right EM?"

The otter bartender laughed and dodged the bunny who took her usual shortcut to the pick up window, "You know it as well as I do. OOOO looks like I'll be taking the next round for you Trish."

The bunny looked up at that and Squeaked happily as she spied her favorite painted dog duo Atom and Delta just making their way past Petey and stepping up to the bar.

Launching herself at the pair of dog's she ignored the ready bell at the food window adding, "Thanks Em. You're the BEST!"

Delta's tail wagged slightly as he caught the brown doe but before either of them could do or say anything else they were caught up in one of Atom's famous hugs and had to concentrate on breathing.

* * *

 **AN: (Onward to chapter 2)**


	142. BigPaw II

**Big Paw Hunters**

 **Chapter 2 The Hook**

 **Written by Irual**

* * *

Nick, Judy and Ralph had met up without any hassle the next morning. The tandem stroller that held the sleepy kits was also doing double duty as the luggage carrier for the diaper bag but Nick was loaded up with two duffel bags and a backpack which made the wolf's eyes widen as he realized just how into fatherhood Nick was as he knelt to tuck the light blanket back around his daughter and son. Judy's ears perked as the train pulled in and she pushed the kit's stroller onto the train and strapped their car seats down using the built in straps while Nick folded the rest of the stroller up and put it under their row of seats.

The train was on time and they had no trouble stowing their bags in the luggage racks built along the rows. Ralph sniffed discretely and grinned at his co workers as they seated themselves side by side across from him. Judy's phone dinged a few times but she ignored the alerts to snuggle into Nick's shirt.

The fox looked only partially awake, which to be fair was how he usually looked before he had at least one cup of coffee. It was the satisfied and happy set of his ears and tail that made the wolf's grin widen as he prepared to make the fox squirm a little though. Judy lifted her head from it's place in the side of Nick's signature green Pawaiian shirt to glare at the wolf.

"Don't. Just Don't."

Wolfard handed Nick a tiger sized Snarlbucks cup and then handed Judy one with a bunny head drawn on it that was only slightly bigger than was comfortable for her to hold in one paw. Sniffing hers, Judy put both paws on the cup and sipped with a pleased hum while Nick savored his drink.

Deciding to put off the teasing for now, Wolfard asked, "Okay Judy, okay. You guys are really going to help me get at least one entry for the contest right?"

Nick perked up a little and added, "And there really will be all the fruit I can eat."

Judy laughed as she set her cup in the holder, answered some of her messages and showed one to Nick, "Yes you fruit fiend. SEE!"

Nick's tail flipped saucily as he sipped from his go cup. He felt worlds better as he tasted the special blend he and most of the Canids favored. The famous chain specialized in blends formulated for every branch of mammals and as far as he knew they never discriminated against any mammal, Predator or Prey. Snarlbuck's was the biggest drink chain in all Zootopia for several reasons and that was one of them. Glancing at his kits who were securely fastened into the seats across from him he saw that they had both fallen asleep again.

He slipped his sunglasses on and snuggled against the window as a happy hum came from his throat. "That looks like one of Gideon's pies carrots."

"Nope it's Sasha's blackberry pot pie from last night."

She swiped a soft pad-less finger over the screen and showed him a counter full of berry pints chock full of raspberries, blueberries and strawberries. These are waiting for you at home Slick."

She glanced up at Ralph and sent him a couple of photo's so he could look on his bigger screen. "Don't worry Ralph, everything will be ready right after lunch."

He looked at his phone and ginned as he sipped his own tiger sized cup and swiped through a series of pictures showing about a dozen rabbits clambering all over two ATV's.

In spite of his love of the Big Paw show, Wolfard WAS a police detective and he WAS just a little suspicious as he looked a little closer and saw just how well used those vehicles and such were.

Then he paused as another fact hit him, the one he was looking at was WAY to large for a bunny to handle safely, it looked...wolf sized! Shrugging off his surprise, Ralph decided to let things lie for now. It would be a couple of hours before they hit Bunnyburrow and a nap would be great. Setting his cup in holder in the side of the armrest, Wolfard set his alarm and pulled his ZPD hat over his eyes.

Wolfard looked around him and marveled at the sight of dozen's of rabbits going about their tasks almost like he wasn't even there. Of course it probably helped that Judy and Nick were married now and that she had brought the charming fox back home with her several times before they had married as well. On the train ride here Judy had explained several times about how her family was business partners with some baker fox called Gideon. But it was still quite a surprise to see how well the supposedly conservative and cautious warren of bunnies seemed to be handling his being here.

There were lots of sidelong glances and he could smell that most of them were wary of him at the very least but overall they had been very calm about having a timber wolf in their burrow.

He mentally winced and corrected himself Warren, the Hopps' had been very hospitable and it was only fair he try and be a good guest and part of that to his mind meant respecting their culture as much as he could.

Judy had explained several times that her family was much more open minded now than they had been. As they had disembarked from the train and into the organized chaos that was rabbit life. Wolfard suspected that not all of Judy's family was embracing the changes Judy was bringing home and he was determined to make a good impression on them if he could. He and Fangmeyer had been well received back when they had visited as on duty police officers, but this time he was here as Ralph Wolfard not Detective Wolfard.

Ralph's ears swiveled as the sounds of little kits trying very hard to be quiet as they giggled and shuffled behind him got closer.

He felt a now familiar tug and flipped his tail quickly around to his side as a burst of giggles and the pattering of nearly silent bunny paws sounded behind him.

The matron of the warren, Bonnie Hopps paused as she instructed some of the older bunnies and leveled a glare behind him that would have made Bogo proud. The part of the kerfluffle that had been shadowing him since he left his guest room retreated again in the face of her disapproval. Instinctively the large predator laid his ears back before flicking them up and gulped as he carefully sat his spoon beside his empty bowl.

Almost before he could blink his porridge bowl had been removed and a bunny sized serving bowl filled with the delectable scent of warm, tart, raspberry filling bobbing in buttery, flaky crust and sweet granola like crumble met his nose. Suddenly glad that regular bunny sized plates and bowls had been used to serve the breakfast porridge and toast Wolfard watched in bemusement as Bonnie nodded and smiled at his reaction to the cobbler.

Setting what was probably some kind of planter or small flower pot in front of him filled with fresh, hot coffee she sat a pitcher of real cream in front of him.

The matriarch offered sounding a little embarrassed, "I AM sorry about the younger ones."

Wolfard dipped his snout towards her carefully and let a small smile tilt the corners of his lips as he replied warmly, "It's not a problem Mrs. Hopps, I…."

A loud shriek sounded followed by outright laughter as a pretty gray and white doe bounded into the kitchen. For just a second he thought he was seeing his co worker Judy but her eyes were a lighter shade of amethyst than the bunny cop's and this bunny's fur was slightly duller and darker than Judy's. The wolf drew in a deeper breath and noticed the subtle differences between their scents and realized that this was probably one of her litter-mates.

Then Judy herself bounded into the room and Wolfard remembered which of her siblings this was as the first rabbit dodged Judy and gazed at the predator with a flirty smirk. He only had a few seconds to react and almost upset his bowl of cobbler as she tried to use the much larger Canid as a kind of hiding place/safe zone giggling all the while.

Wolfard sighed, it seemed that Judy's example had inspired boldness in more than just the little kits. Using his well honed reflexes, he caught both the full grown doe and his dessert. Casually he scooped a mouthful of warm cobbler into his muzzle and lifted a now breathlessly squeaking Jessica Hopps calmly over the bench styled seat next to him. Ralph paused to savor the delectable treat that hit his senses and almost absently dodged Jessica's kicking legs as he stood up so she wouldn't hit the table as she struggled.

He shook off the spell of the cobbler and breathed deeply to make sure that Jessica wasn't panicking and nearly froze as the sweet scent of aroused female tickled his nose. Jessica's ears flushed as she felt the wolf tense up before he set her down on the bench and shifted slightly towards Judy. He grabbed his coffee and settled in to watch as the rest of the kitchen began to clear out.

Judy took this opportunity to stomp over to her sister and demanded, "Jessica! If you value your fur you'll stop trying to mess with Nick. He's MY partner and…We are MARRIED."

The rather disheveled form of a familiar but cautious fox stepped into the huge kitchen and slid his arms around the furious bun whose right foot paw was trying to pound a divot into the smooth hardwood surface of the floor. Nick breathed deeply as his snout found itself sliding between Judy's ears. Mixed with his bunny's own special scent and her anger was the alluring aroma of warm berries and sugar and his ears swiveled alertly as Bonnie smiled and set a fox sized mug decorated with blueberry designs next to a bowl of oatmeal.

Fixing all of them in her gaze, Bonnie began, "Sit down Nick, you and Judy need to eat something nutritious before you charm your way to a belly ache from sampling my cobbler and Stu's ice cream. Jessica I warned you last time Nick was here about behaving properly around them."

Looking a bit abashed Jessica settled down in her seat beside Wolfard and appeared to listen.

Bonnie continued, "Sit down Judy. The sooner you finish breakfast the sooner you can make sure everything is ready for your little expedition. And don't think you can get out of helping with the kerfluffle Jessica. Officer Wolfard is here with Nick and Judy and I expect you to…."

Jessica took this chance to cling to Wolfard's arm and ask with an almost wistful tone in her voice, "I can't believe that Judy is going BigPaw hunting. She never used to do much of anything that didn't involve learning about police work and such growing up. I on the other paw know a lot of good places to look for things around here. How did you convince her to loosen up anyway? She usually doesn't come home unless there's a festival or holiday much less to BigPaw hunt."

Nick's nose quivered and he glanced worriedly at his partner and then at Wolfard's swiftly emptying bowl before coaxing Judy to sit beside him.

"Come on Carrots. The quicker we eat breakfast the sooner we can get to the good stuff."

Gesturing with his spoon Wolfard pushed Jessica gently away from him and shook his fur to settle it, "So, what exactly is this competition this afternoon all about anyway?"

Judy glared at her litter mate before absently eating some of the warm cereal her mother had placed in front of her. An annoyed humming sound was her only reply before she suddenly lunged towards her sister and pointed at her chest as she emphasized her words.

"Listen here Jessica Lynn Hopps. The LAST thing we need is your help. I know just as much about BigPaw as you do. Harley, Brand and Cole are getting things ready and if it wasn't for Dad and Pop Pop we'd already be scouting around."

At this Nick actually paused in his quest to finish his breakfast in record time and warily he asked, "Wait a second Fluff. What…."

Just then Stuart Hopps came into the kitchen holding a frosted five gallon container in his paws. "Bonnie, I think this batch is ready."

He glanced at the table and both predators recognized his eager look as he sized them up. Bracing himself and making sure to look eager and slightly submissive, Wolfard offered a paw to the heavy set Bunny buck.

"Here Mr. Hopps, let me help you with that."

Taking the container he was surprised at it's weight and even more surprised as it was quickly grabbed by an eager pair of rusty brown, foxy hand paws. "Here Ralph, I'll take that for you. Carrots, can you…."

"Here you silly, fox you."

A familiar gray paw handed Nick a large serving spoon and a smaller spoon joined his as they dug into the smooth, creamy ice cream. Bonnie laughed and set two more servings of cobbler on the table, "Here you two. Finish these and Bun Bun be sure your friends tell your father if he should tweak his recipe."

Stu rocked slightly on his foot paws and grinned proudly as he watched the two predators clearly slowing down to really taste his newest batch, this one was vanilla with a subtle ribbon of hazelnut spread and dotted throughout with fresh whole raspberries to compliment Bonnie's cobbler.

Answering Wolfard, Stu settled in his chair at the table with a cup of coffee and his own bowl of fruit, "You see here in Bunnyburrow we take a lot of pride in our produce."

Judy and Nick both exchanged grins at this understatement and Nick scooted a little further over on the bench as Stu paused to look at the 'innocent ' duo. Nick quickly settled into enjoying his sample of the cobbler and then some of the ice cream as Judy gave her dad a quiet look and scooted right next to her fox. The baby monitor clipped to her shirt chose that moment to let off a series of whimpers but before either parent could so much as twitch Bonnie's eyes lit up with the zeal of a holy warrior on a mission.

"You two just stay right there and enjoy yourselves. I've been wanting a little time with those two ever since you got here on the train. Jessica, I'm holding YOU responsible for keeping an eye and BOTH ears on the kerfluffle while your father gets the truck loaded."

Hurrying out the doorway she added, "I've got the cobbler ready in the warmer Stu, just put it in the cooler and I'll bring Ella and Ridley I can't WAIT to show them off at the contest."

Stu grinned a little and continued, gesturing with his fork between bites. "We Hopps' tend to get along with most all our neighbors but…between the Stumptails, Coneys, Leaps and Hopps we all tend to feel the sting of healthy competition more than some of the other folks 'round these parts. This being the case, it's become something of a 'friendly' contest to taste test our crops before sending them along to the city."

Jessica snorted and added calmly, "Oh Dad, the last time you and Cyril Stumptail had a 'friendly' contest Sheriff Prongs had to threaten both of you with a citation! That's why he and Deputy Wolften are officiating this time!"

Wolfard offered,"Mr. Hopps, I wouldn't change a thing this is some of the smoothest, creamiest ice cream I've ever eaten."

Stu smiled benignly and nodded as the wolf continued, "I just wanted to thank you for letting us come and…."

His ears flicked and spayed back as he felt a slight tremor under his hind paws.

He turned towards Judy and Nick who were bracing themselves against the table. Just then the Hopps kerfluffle charged the room in a flurry of fluffiness. At least six different little bunnies began to chatter as the fox was swarmed with dozens of kits that were all under the age of five or so.

"Uncle Nick. Can we come with you and Judy? Ooooo I want to play sheriff next! Read us a story Uncle Nick!"

The smaller predator grinned at his Bun before dramatically swooning into the sea of little bunnies. Judy laughed and began to try and excavate her fox but was quickly pulled into the swarm as a pair of larger foxy paws tickled her and his nose blew puffs of air into the ears of the little bunnies to tickle them.

Wolfard's ears twitched as a second swarm of slightly older kits rushed the room and began to move towards him. Bracing himself, Wolfard went limp and flopped to the floor dramatically curling his limbs in and swishing his tail back and forth. Every kit not directly engaged with Nick and Judy focused on the large, furry predator but their reaction wasn't at all what Wolfard thought it would be.

Every little bun made what he could only think of as cute noises before they all went almost eerily silent. Peeking through his half closed lids the wolf was woefully unprepared for the sheer fluffiness that swamped him in waves. The older kits all worked together to lift him and smaller bunnies began frantically tucking soft toys under him and crawled all over the large Canid.

Chattering frantically, while the wolf hid his laughter as they continued to fuss over him, "Oh NO! I think he's broken. Do you think Mama can fix him? Judy fixed Uncle Nick. We are going to miss out on dessert for SURE if he's broken!"

Stu laughed outright and signaled to some of his older children who began organizing the rest of the bunnies and carrying things towards various vehicles.

"Alright everyone, lets get this show on the road. Nick, Judy and Mr. Wolfard will be here later on and we have a contest to win! You three be careful out in the woods. Judy, the Eastern fields have had a lot of run off and the clover we planted is keeping the top soil steady enough, but the undergrowth was burned back so if you check that way be careful in case there is bad footing."

Judy nodded and offered, "we'll be careful Dad." She kissed him and he teared up before grabbing Nick in a crushing hug.

"Darn these old water works. We've sure missed you Nick. I'm glad you and the young ones came out to see us."

Patting Stu carefully Nick offered, "I'm glad we came and I know Carrots, I mean Judy and I are very grateful that you and Bonnie are so good to me and the kits."

Pulling back a little Stu shook his finger at the fox in an almost comical manner but his voice was serious as he said, "Now then Nicholas, you are part of our warren and the sooner you get that in your head and heart the better."

Just then a very, very old rabbit wearing brown pants held up by suspenders and an off white shirt shuffled into the room. He peered around through his thick glasses and raised his cane like a general directing his troops to ask loudly, "Is that Trudy's fox or the pie one?"

Nick grinned as Stu sighed. Wolfard got to his feet in a smooth motion as the last of the kerfluffle scattered to find their way to one of the outdoor play-sets or to pester some of the older bunnies. The older bunny paused as he settled into a seat at the sight of the much larger predator rising to his feet on the backside of the table.

Wolfard wasn't sure exactly what to say but Nick stepped in and smoothly offered, "I'm Judy's fox Mr. Hopps, My name is Nick. Remember?"

The old bunny made a show of adjusting his glasses as Nick went a little closer, gesturing with his cane Bonnie Hopps' father stated, "I see you brought reinforcements this time. I knew you were a smart one. But...Look here boy, you make Judy happy and as far as I can tell you're the only one who ever got her to think of anything but that police business. She has two sweet young'uns now thanks to you. So you jest keep up the good work and be a good Dad and husband and we'll have no problems."

As Nick staggered back a little in shock and Stu picked his jaw up off the floor the ancient bunny snorted and demanded, "WHAT? I'm old, not stupid."

Judy laughed and hugged her grandpa, "I got my brains from your side of the family Pop pop."

Grinning and settling in to enjoy his breakfast, Otto 'Pop pop' Hopps smiled at his most adventure oriented grandkit he offered gently, "Of course you did Trudy. Basil and Timothy are in the main vehicle shed waiting for you. You go have a bit of fun now and don't worry for your little ones. Stuart, I'm going to go into town with you. I don't trust that Cyril Stumptail after the last stunt he tried."

Stu nodded, still a bit surprised at his father -in-law's speech to Nick and offered, "I'll have Bailey and Jessica bring you to the town hall when you're ready Pop pop."

Before nodding to the Z.P.D.'s finest and adding, "The contest should be over by about three or so and we'll be back in time for supper, you just make yourselves at home and if you need anything before we get back the kitchen is always open so help yourselves. Keep in mind though that my Bon bon made something special for dinner so don't make yourselves sick with too much desert alright?"

He laughed at the dazed look on Nick and Wolfard's faces as Judy boxed them both and demanded, "I thought we were here to hunt for Big Paw not bigger uniforms for you two greedy guts! Let's go," before dragging both larger predators out the door in her wake.

Bonnie Hopps cooed at the two bundles of adorableness who were watching her with wide eyes. The Much foxy-er looking boy was sucking on the tip of his tail and Bonnie frowned as she remembered reading that fox kits often hugged their tails when anxious or stressed. Reaching for him and cuddling him close Bonnie offered gently, "Hey there little guy, no need to be upset, I'm your Grandma Bonnie, don't you worry now…. Ridley stared at her for a minute before breaking into a grin that was already devastatingly charming and grabbing for her paws. Little Ella squealed and shrieked since Ridley was getting all the attention and was swept up into Bonnie's other arm and carried over to their car seats. Strapping them in with some teething biscuits to occupy them Bonnie carried them out to the cavalcade of vehicles headed to the town hall. She paused at the sight of her Dad getting into one of the trucks and hurried over to see if he was alright. Otto smiled at his favorite doe and to her delight he reached for Ella and clucked her under her chin. "There now you sweet thing you. Your Mum and Dad are off to have a bit of fun with that city wolf so you stick with the warren now and you'll be fine."

Smiling at Bonnie he added, "I recon I threw that fox off his game a bit this morning, so score one for us bunnies. Hehe I think he'll do though seeing as how he's gotten our Trudy to lighten up some. When we get there I'll sit with those two young'uns while you get your cobbler warmed up."

Ridley watched wide eyed as Otto angled an ear towards him and chuckled as Ridley grabbed for it. Otto swung his cane at Bailey don't jest sit there youngster! Time's a waste-in' and I don't have any to waste."

Bonnie shook her head and got in the big truck with Stu so she could secure the kits, as Bailey answered , "Yessir Pop pop."

Wolfard meanwhile was listening raptly as Basil and Timothy finished showing him the controls for the ATV he would be using and then showed him several pictures of disturbances along a trail that they said were likely from other groups of Big Paw Hunters.

Judy snorted, "WOW, laying it on a little thick aren't you? He's a city wolf, but he's also a friend of ours."

Nick was already mounted on his ATV and flipping his sunglasses down over his eyes he offered, "Which way then Carrots?"

Let's head out to the Eastern fields and check some of the ravine, that way we can circle around and head towards the blueberry fields before it gets too late if we don;t find a lead."

Wolfard's tail wagged as they headed off across one of the dirt packed trails between the fields and neither he nor Nick seemed to notice that Bailey and Timothy were not headed towards town with the rest of the Hopps as both Bunnies went to the main barn and shut the door.

Looking and sniffing carefully Wolfard's ears pinned back a little as he admitted, "I can't find anything unusual anywhere around here. Other than us three I don't even smell any fresh signs of mammals on this trail."

Nick offered, "Well isn't that actually a good thing Ralph? If We could smell or see other mammals signs on the trail it might mean we were just wandering where Judy's family usually is, or even where some other Big Paw Hunter group had gone. But here in undisturbed wilderness…."

Judy laughed at their antics. "Come on you city animals. We are still within a stone's throw of our working fields. Don't even bother yourselves until we get past the ravine in about twenty minutes ride. Now come on!"

Both Canines flushed under their fur before mounting their ATV's and following Judy further down the trail. A few minutes later, two familiar bunnies followed them racing down the trail and then into the brush to reveal a much smaller but clearly used foot trail that lead slightly away from the ravine but paralleled the larger trail taken by the vehicles.


	143. Bigpaw Hunters III

**Big Paw Hunters**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A Hunting We Will Go, and to the Victor go the Spoils**

* * *

Sheriff Prongs, a well built, white tailed deer buck was getting up there in years. Despite this, he prided himself on still being in fairly good shape physically and mentally but by the great prince sometimes he swore that these bunnies would be the death of him! Seated beside him was Judge Bramble a rather petite, black-faced, white coated ram whose manner in the courtroom was as stern as his wool was curly and His Honor Mayor Jack Cotton who was a large brown hare.

His younger Deputy, a slightly built, grey wolf named Wolften was still sitting at a table set up in the town hall with a silly grin on his muzzle and a red and white checkered napkin tied around his neck. He had been eagerly waiting for this contest for hours and was barely able to focus as the final four entries were finished and put back on the table. Sheriff Prongs snorted as he finished putting up the scores and sat at the table. Giving his deputy a warning look, he waited for the explosion he KNEW was going to happen once the bunnies tallied the scores.

The Stumptails, Leaps, Coneys and Hopps were all packed into the hall as were a great many other townsfolk and next to Otto Hopps was a large chalkboard with various scores on them. It read something like this….

Stumptails Salad 4 Root Vegetables 3 Leafy Vegetables 3 Bread and savories 4 Fruit 3 Dessert 3 Bonus 2

Coney Salad 3 Root Vegetables 2 Leafy Vegetables 4 Bread and Savories 1 Fruit 3 Dessert 2 Bonus 3

Leaps Salad 4 Root Vegetables 3 Leafy Vegetables 3 Bread and savories 2 Fruit 4 Dessert 3 Bonus 2

Hopps Salad 5 Root Vegetables 4 Leafy Vegetables 2 Bread and Savories 3 Fruit 5 Desert 4 Bonus 3

On the table were the remains of the desserts, a custard bread pudding, a frosted cake, a fruit filled tart and his personal favorite, a warm raspberry cobbler with some sort of sweet ribbon laced raspberry ice cream.

Shaking off his sugar high and focusing Wolften got up as Cyril Stumptail snorted angrily and waved a paw at the board. "What's the meaning of this then? That can't be right?"

Looking pleased Stu Hopps bounced on his hind paws a little and slid his hand paw under one of his overall straps as he helped Bonnie Hopps up from her seat.

The sturdy bunny couldn't completely keep his pride out of his voice as he offered, "We agreed to let the Sheriff, Mayor Cotton, Judge Bramble and Deputy Wolften decide this time Cyril."

Stomping closer Cyril Stumptail again added up the figures before realizing that Otto Hopps was sitting right there and beside him were two kit carriers. This in itself wasn't anything new, almost every family here abouts had kits, cubs, pups, calves or lambs of all ages around but something about these two seemed a bit off. One was a gray bunny kit and the other a russet fox but…they seemed a little more different than just being predator and prey kits beside each other.

Cyril was anything but stupid, after all farming wasn't for sissies. A wrong decision could ruin a farm generations old and like most leporidae he noticed little ones of any species. Despite his nagging feeling, especially since he didn't remember hearing about any vixens being in the family way recently it was the disappointment over losing to Stuart Hopps AGAIN that was first on his mind.

Ignoring this in favor of saving face in front of the townsfolk Cyril turned to Stu Hopps and admitted, "I remember that Stu. And I'm bunny enough to stand by my word there."

At this both Sheriff Prongs and Deputy Wolften relaxed slightly. Just then Otto happened to look away from his son-in-law and into the child carriers and gasped waving his cane dramatically, "Bonnie! The littles are GONE."

"What?! Stu help me look for them."

"They can't be GONE! Judy and Nick will never believe this!"

"Calm down everyone, now just stay in place and we'll…."

Deputy Wolften kept his wits about him as everybunny and their neighbor began to mill around and even to go outside hoping to catch sight of the missing toddlers whom most assumed to be Hopps bunnies. Rushing to the carriers he sniffed to find their scents and then turned to try and track them through the crowd. The scents were those of very young mammals and as expected there was a strong flavor of Bunny but also fox…. Wolften groaned and rushed to Sheriff Prongs, who was trying to calm old Pop pop Hopps as he teetered off his seat and tried to go around the table.

Bonnie stopped Wolften and said calmly, "The kits are our grand kits from Zootopia, they are Nick and Judy's kits and are Half Bunny and Half Fox. Their names are Ella, a grey furred Bun and Ridley a russet furred Fox and they are …."

Just then there was a thump and squealing and cooing. The adults turned to see both kits sitting with the tablecloth around them where they had pulled it off the table. Ella was covered with the remains of the fruit tart busily stuffing herself with that and bits of cake. And Ridley was dripping with what was left of Bonnie's cobbler and trying to scoop up melting ice cream with his paws. To everyone's surprise, it was Cyril Stumptail who laughed, picked Ridley up off the floor and offered the foxy boy some of the bread pudding from the tablecloth to occupy him as he took out his own handkerchief to try and wipe away the mess from the wiggling fox kit's sensitive eyes and ears.

"Stu it looks like these two have their own score cards and it looks like they won."

Bonnie Hopps took her grandkits in paw and soon had them straightened out with the help of one of the large mammal sized sinks in the restroom and the experienced paws of Mrs. Leaps. Feeling the let down from all the excitement, Bonnie decided to get everyone back home and get things settled for supper. After inviting the Sheriff and Deputy to come out for dinner on Sunday and shaking Mayor Cotton's paw with an apology for causing a scene she began getting everyone organized and loaded up to get back to the farm.

Gratefully the rest of the kerfluffle swarmed Ella and Ridley once they were clean and after Stu and Otto were finished shaking Cyril's paw and Judge Bramble's hoof, the Hopps caravan loaded up to head home before dark.

Deep in the wooded ravine the ZPD's finest were having a bit of trouble themselves. The ATV's were sturdy and well maintained but this was a heavily wooded area and going over a small hill and down the far side gravity had decided to have it's way and now Wolfard's Medium to large scaled ATV was sporting what looked to be a punctured tire from landing hard on a sharp branch.

Wolfard looked at his companions from his place beside the ATV's tire and whined, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't even see that coming."

Judy smiled reassuringly and offered, "Accident's happen Ralph. Why don't we check around here for anything unusual while Nick patches the tire and gets it pumped up,"

Nick looked startled for a second and asked, "wait a minute, why am I elected Mr. Fix it?"

Judy turned with a sweet expression to say, "Because you have the patch kit, the pump, the compressed air AND because Wolfard knows more about Big Paw than you while I know this area. If I let you two loose without me I'm afraid you will get lost or fall over one of the ridge lines or get stuck in poison oak or stung by bees…."

Wincing at this litany of potential disasters Nick held up a paw to offer. "You made your point Carrots. Just don't leave me here by myself too long. You and Nature boy there have a look and a sniff and I'll get this done. But I want extra dessert AND my own personal carrot picking expedition when we get back to the farm tonight."

Matching Nick's smirk with one of her own, Judy agreed saying in an exaggerated Podunk accent, "You've got yourself a deal there city fox. You just leave the trail blazing to me and my trusty sidekick here and we'll be back in two shakes of a bunny's tail."

Wolfard almost said something about the sidekick crack and the carrot picking expedition before his common sense kicked in. Ignoring Nick's cackling as the lithe fox hopped up onto the wide tire to examine the puncture, the Wolf shook out his fur and trotted after the bunny who was already moving past the ATV's toward a line of underbrush headed Southeast.

Nick had applied the patch from his repair kit and was holding the tough material down so the adhesive would seal properly when his ears perked and instinctively he went on full alert. He heard faint rustling but a quick look around showed him that there wasn't much wind. His nose quivered but whatever had set off his instincts didn't do so again. After a few minutes he got out the compressed air and his pressure gauge and began to fill the tire.

Wolfard followed Judy's scent and bounded after her excitedly wagging his tail. He took out his cell phone and made sure it was fully charged just in case. Judy smiled to herself as her instincts kicked in, Wolfard was a friend and a sweet goof but he was also an apex predator. Keeping a trained ZPD officer like Ralph off balance wasn't going to be easy.

Judy hid a worried look and considered the best way to lead Wolfard to the first place they were supposed to check for clues. Timothy and Basil were the ones working with Pop pop this season and he had assigned them to help with this and she trusted them but….She glanced behind herself and snuck another peek at the giddily happy Wolf following her. Somehow this didn't feel like the right thing to do, he really LIKED that silly show and she didn't want to disappoint him….

Her ears swiveled around as she heard a distinctive clacking sound coming from just above the height of her upright ears. Wolfard's training kicked in and he jumped over to Judy while extending himself sniffing hard to try and find the source of the noise since his eyes were fairly useless in these woods. Judy gulped as she was suddenly covered with a large canine who to her utter surprise let loose with a sharp howl that echoed in the trees. She realized that he was calling for the rest of his pack, meaning Nick but before they could do anything else Wolfard's phone promptly went off with a DING and then Judy's phone began playing the distinctive tune Nick had recently programmed for himself.

Answering her phone she heard her fox as he panted, "Carrots, Thank the creator! Where are you? I can't track very well out here, You KNOW I'm a city fox born and bred."

"Easy there Slick, Wolfard and I heard something and his training kicked in. Can you use your compass app to head Southeast? We will head along our back trail until we meet you."

Not more than ten minutes later they were all moving back towards the ravine where Judy wanted to let Wolfard check things out, when Nick froze and Wolfard almost flattened him into the dirt. Flailing his arms and swooshing his tail Wolfard managed to avoid squashing his smaller pal but Judy wasn't so lucky and was pinned between her fox and the wolf. Ralph leaped backwards and Judy hit the dirt before bouncing back to her feet and peering around Nick who was gaping at something on the dirt trail.

"Carrots! That's not even possible. Is it?"

Across the trail were several large, wide paw prints that weren't quite like anything he had ever seen. Judy made sure to take pictures with her phone and record video and after poking Nick he too took out his phone and began to try and document the weird prints. Then he stopped and demanded, "Wait just a brush tailed minute here. Why are WE doing this?!"

Nick and Judy turned to see their pal Wolfard sprawled back along the path blinking up at the tree branches over the trail.

"Ralph?"

Judy giggled as Nick sighed and continued, "Come on Buddy, this is your rodeo, I'm just the clown here."

Wolfard managed to sit up holding his phone but he couldn't say much. He managed a goofy expression as he stared at the prints before blurting out.

"Guys, This is SOOO COOL!"

Nick and Judy grinned at their co worker who was fumbling with his phone and muttering to himself.

"Easy Ralph, we have three days and Nick and I will help you all we can."

"But you need to breathe okay, Ralph, BUDDY."

Wolfard snapped out of his funk and began to follow the tracks right off the path. Nick grinned and nodded to Judy and the two of them followed after him. As they continued, the three kept alert and sure enough, as they moved along Wolfard suddenly paused and gestured to his left. Judy looked and had to hide a grin as she saw a series of broken branches leading down toward the creek bed. Ralph began to document on his phone talking into the microphone as if he was a TV documentary announcer. "The brakes appear fresh and are at about Tiger shoulder height and are heading in a fairly straight line Northwest towards what smells like fresh water."

Judy bounced along with Nick dodging various smaller branches and leaves and adding in an occasional comment, "Sutters Creek is right ahead about a mile and a half or so. I didn't realize you would be able to smell water that far away Ralph."

Both Nick and Ralph glanced at their bunny companion and exchanged a quick look that Judy caught before Wolfard focused back on the trail of broken branches.

Judy winced and asked, "I put my paw I my mouth and said something dumb again didn't I?"

Nick pulled her in for a quick hug and answered quietly, "Not exactly, but…you KNOW Wolfard is one of the top noses in all of Precinct One and…well,."

Judy sighed and admitted, "Sure, Ralph is a trained sniffer but that doesn't mean anything as far as distance. Does it?"

Shrugging Nick admitted, "Not exactly, but….Just so you know, I qualified AND passed Sniffer training too. And all members of the Canid family have really good noses. Especially for a natural need like oh water or say telling what a mammal's scent is giving off."

Judy froze and narrowed her eyes warningly at her fox who held up a paw and offered, "NOT that it's a big deal in the city much. The scents there are extremely muddled usually but out here in the boonies. Well even I can tell we are heading towards water now."

Rolling her eyes Judy humphed and added, "okay I get it I was being a dumb bunny again alright? "

she glanced ahead and sped up to catch up to their friend and added as she joined him near a small opening between the trees. "Sorry about that Ralph,"

He wolf grinned, careful not to show too many teeth and offered a fist bump to both Judy and Nick, "No Worries there Judy, My Nose, Your Ears and Nick's quick Wit's together we are a great team, and together we will find and document Big Paw! Am I right or what?"

Nick grinned and agreed, "Sure thing Bud."

Judy nodded and offered, "We better pick up the pace a bit if you want to get to Sutters Creek and have time to explore before we have to head back. If you want we can bring overnight camping stuff for another trip, but it won't be as comfortable as the Warren."

Wolfard grinned again and added with a wink as he surged ahead following the now sporadic trail of branches and disturbed bark on some of the trees, "Well we city Wolves like sleeping comfy so your family's hospitality is appreciated for sure."

"Let's see how successful we are and then decide if staying overnight will be necessary. I'm an old fox and need my comfy bed and my Carrots to cuddle."

"Ow" Nick rubbed his shoulder where Judy had boxed him for that remark. "You keep giving me those bruises Officer Hopps and I'll have to file a grievance."

"Well then Officer Wilde, I'll just file a motion with M.R. to have you apply for your old age pension."

Wolfard held up a paw and shushed them as faint and then slightly louder clacking noises came drifting from somewhere ahead of the trio. "Judy, you are the Ears of this outfit, can you take us in the direction of that clacking noise? It doesn't sound natural and if it's mammal made we should find out who is around so we can avoid getting in anyone's way."

Judy nodded and was all business as she took point, leading the way for a bit before Wolfard took over again. After about an hour of trudging through the woods, Nick was willing to call it a day, especially since there were now clouds of midges and other insects buzzing around. He flattened his ears back and watched his companions hoping to see that they too were getting tired of all this nature. Then he snorted to himself as Judy vaulted gracefully over a downed tree followed by the ever eager Wolfard. Gathering himself, Nick leaped over the log and rolled slightly to pop back onto his hind-paws.

Wolfard gave him a thumbs up and Judy blushed as she gave him a kiss after admiring his smooth move. "Slick moves there city fox."

As they reached the creek Wolfard noticed that the far bank rose fairly quickly from the rather flat and overgrown areas on this side.

Turning back towards the woods they had just come out of, he filmed several shots of the broken tree branches and then a wider shot of the creek here before offering, "Let's see if those strange paw marks are around here before we start heading back."

Judy and Nick both nodded and began filming with their phones as well sweeping along the banks looking for any disturbances. Much to Nick's surprise he again found several smudged marks that could, maybe be parts of paw marks like the ones they had filmed in the woods.

Wolfard's tail began to swish excitedly as his ears perked and he offered, "It looks fairly shallow here and the current isn't too fast for someone as large as me, I'm going to check to see if any of these marks show up on the other side of the bank. I'll only go about 200yards either way and then we can head back to the ATV's for today."

Nick ginned, "my aching tail thanks you oh mighty hunter."

"Hush YOU, besides for an old fox you look positively delicious and this will give me a chance to show you JUST how much I appreciate having you out here in the big bad woods to protect a little bunny like me Mr. Wilde."

Catching the bunny in mid jump as she made to hug him, Nick growled softly, "Is that SO Mrs. Wilde? Well then I hope Wolfard takes his time."

As they fell together beside the creek Nick whined as his hip took the brunt of their fall on the fortunately fairly soft dirt of the creek's edge. "Who am I kidding here Carrots, You will probably have to carry me back to the ATV's if this keeps up."

Both the fox and the bunny snickered and began to nuzzle in the sunshine beside the creek and neither noticed when two bunny sized shapes bounced from rock to rock and crossed the creek about fifty yards downwind of all three ZPD officers and high tailed it back into the woods headed roughly in the direction of the clearing where they had left the ATV's.

As the Hopps clan was getting everything ready for dinner, the older teens working the roadside stand were surprised when a large mammal sized, muscular, ZPD police cruiser pulled up to the stand and a very well built tigress got out and ambled easily over to the building, carefully removing her aviator styled sunglasses and placing them in the front pocket of her standard uniform shirt. Two pairs of long brown ears popped up from behind the slanted display of at least a dozen different kinds of fruits, vegetables and what smelled like fresh honey which sent the tiger's whiskers quivering. Sternly suppressing a smirk as she recognized the sight and smell of the blueberries that Nick and Judy often shared down at the station the tigress bent sightly so she could see the bunnies face to face making sure to stay back a bit.

A bit nervous at the sight of the MUCH larger than they were used to predator, Annette Hopps offered cautiously, "Can we help you mam?"

Nadine raised a brow and started to speak, the sign on the little stand said Hopps Family Farm so she figured she was on the right track, but with how many bunnies there were who lived in the Near- Borough back home it was no guarantee that these bunnies were actually Judy's family until she asked.

"Is this the same Hopps family farm whose daughter Judy Hopps…." Nadine ducked her head a little lower to see under the slanted terracotta tiled roof (bunny sized and so small for a tiger even before taking into account it was just a little roadside stop) when words failed her completely.

Nadine Fangmeyer, Precinct One's resident paw to paw expert and Sargent of her own T.U.S.K. unit was just about as tough as she thought she was but that was before she was ambushed again by the devastatingly effective secret weapon of Bunnyburrow. Sternly conquering the urge to run the tigress braced herself.

Tumbling from behind the stand came a rolling sea of little balls of fluff. Last time she and Wolfard had been out this way was when Nick and Judy had been working on uncovering that whole plot by Furzer Corporation and she knew what to expect this time. All ears, paws and fur with huge innocent eyes, the kerfluffle surged forward and squeaked at the sight of the tigress before dozens of wiggling noses took in her scent and then all she heard was "Stripey!" Before being overcome by the tidal wave of tiny bunnies. Shocked into action, Annette and Darlene jumped to the rescue but it still took almost ten minutes to completely uncover the tigress.

Groggy from the assault Nadine managed to mutter, "So Fluffy, Ugh,"

Before getting shakily to her feet and offering a careful paw to the two older bunnies. I'm Nadine and I work with Judy. I came out to…."

Both Buns jumped sharply as though on springs when Fangmeyer's phone went off with a sharp DING! And then several more in quick succession. Sighing Nadine ignored her phone and asked quickly since the kerfluffle was once again eyeing her from around the back of the stand on both sides. "I am looking for Wolfard, Ralph Wolfard. He's supposed to be staying with Judy Hopps' family. Am I close?"

Both nearly adult bunnies nodded gesturing behind them to where she could see a large barn and a pair of silos. The one on the left offered, "That's the North barn, the main house is right up the road, just keep going until you see a wide opening in the split-rail fence on the right pawed side of the road and the sign that says Hopps."

The one on the right chimed in brightly, "You can't miss it as long as you don't speed. It's probably a little low to the ground and small for you since it's bunny sized, but most things are around these parts."

Both bunnies turned in sync to demand, "Able, Carl, Denise…take the kerfluffle back to the house while we break down the stand. And send Jeremy with the bigger pickup truck."

Nadine smirked and replaced her sunglasses as three other nearly grown bunnies looked cautiously over at her and began to heard the fluffy mass of cuteness across the nearby field. She suppressed a chill as she recognized the bright blue flowers planted around the crops and noticed that even the youngest of the bunnies gave them a wide berth before nodding her thanks to the two does.

Looking at her messages on her phone she had to work hard to keep from snorting with laughter as yet another 'update' on the Big Paw hunt appeared on her screen. Starting the cruisers engine, she settled in for the last part of the drive and DID snort once the window was closed and she knew the bunnies wouldn't hear her. Since her plans to visit with her parents had fallen through she didn't have anything pressing and Judy HAD offered to have her visit sometimes so…there was no time like the present. Surprising Ralph might not end up being a good idea, but, with all the supposed proof he, Nick and Judy were coming up with her instincts were telling her that being here to keep an eye on them was going to be a very good thing.

* * *

 **AN: Just a quick shout out, Fox in the Henhouse helped me with the woodsy bits and clues, and the ring-tone Nick programmed into Judy's phone for himself is That's How You Know from the Enchanted Soundtrack. ('cause I think he would be a romantic sap, all the while trying to maintain his 'cool' laid-back image on the job of course)**

 **Also in this chapter I blatantly used the phrase farming isn't for sissies from a different fan fiction that I can't recall now.**

 **I also got the name Cyril Stumptail and the family name Stumptail from King in Yellow's Zootopia story called Who Do You Trust on although it is only a name and not actually a full fledged character there.**

 **Bailey Hopps is a really well done O/C by Selaxes on Ao3 (but I only used the name Bailey NOT any other part of his character for which I apologize since I didn't get to ask either of these authors if I could use these names.)**

 **Annette and Darlene are a tribute to two of the original Mouseketeers.**

 **I also used and referenced Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps excellent story Always My Sly Bunny Always My Dumb Fox here by using his pharmaceutical company called Furzer and the fact that Fangmeyer and Wolfard are ambushed by the Kerfluffle in this chapter. (this is actually where the idea for this what if came to me from so I wanted to reference it here.)**


	144. Bigpaw Hunters IV (finale)

**Big Paw Hunters**

 **Chapter 4 It's called a Hustle Sweetheart!**

 **Edited by BeecroftA**

* * *

Ralph grinned to himself as he took a running jump over the creek. He was a trained police detective and his enjoyment of the 'reality' TV he indulged in was his way of decompressing from his job. He knew very well what Wilde's opinion of the show was and that most of his pack only indulged him as a way to tease, but that didn't make him stupid. He landed with a slight splash and shook off his hind paws; the creek wasn't that wide for him, but it would be quite a leap for someone as small as a bunny. Not that he was going to even hint at that idea out loud though.

His ears flicked slightly as he continued to explore. Wolfard snorted, amused at himself. Regardless of anything else, he knew what had happened when the younger males of his pack had gotten together for an extended howl over in Deerbrook County last year, and this was the perfect opportunity to shut some of those whiners up. Glancing back and forth he moved toward the rocky area just above the bank of the creek. Breathing deeply he caught a faint but fresh whiff of bunny. The breeze was consistent now, and glancing behind him he saw Judy tackling Nick and the two smaller mammals tumbling onto the land at the edge of the creek. He chuckled to himself at the sight and almost called back to his two smaller companions but….instead he sighed as his thoughts turned to his not so secret love interest, his tigress partner Nadine Fangmeyer.

The powerfully built, tough as nails tigress had been his partner for most of the last two years and he wasn't entirely sure when his feelings for her had changed. But ever since Wilde and Hopps had been involved with that whole mess at Furzer the two of them were a constant reminder of his own feelings for Nadine. Fortunately, she had cornered him a few weeks ago and they had hashed out the fact that she liked him too and so far, everything had been going well. Unfortunately, Nadine had made plans to visit her parents alone this off rotation. Ralph had to admit, it was frustrating, but it was probably smart of them to wait for the next time their off rotation coincided with the actual weekend to schedule enough time off together to make the trip together to visit her parents.

Nadine was totally a city tiger, but her parents traveled a lot and were currently visiting one of the Archipelagos. His pack and her parents would have to meet soon too, that way neither family group would be left out, but that was a worry for another day, especially since Nadine was already a fairly familiar face around his pack.

His tail, which had been waving behind him as he thought of his tigress, stilled as his anxiety built again. He and Nadine had hung out with the younger members of the pack a few times, and his parents hadn't tried to set him up on any 'dates' recently which was pretty promising; even if they hadn't officially met Nadine outside of her being his work partner yet or even said anything. His ears flicked back and forth before he shook himself all over and made his ears pop back upright. Meeting Nadine's parents though, that was something he wasn't really prepared for yet. They were nice enough whenever he'd heard them talking to their daughter over the phone, but they were really, well...enthusiastic about finding Nadine a steady male.

Ralph felt himself flush as he remembered JUST how enthused they had been, but that had paled beside how they had gotten once she had accidentally let it slip that she already had someone. Nadine had been really stressed then, but her parents hadn't said anything else once that bomb had dropped. Right afterward, though, was when Nadine had decided to go and see her parents in person to try and deescalate their enthusiasm before bringing him along. Which was why he had wanted to use this down time to get away and relax; too bad he couldn't seem to get his mind off her for very long.

His body tensed as his instincts tickled along his spine. Sniffing cautiously, Wolfard listened as the breeze swirled around him. His senses were dialed up just from being in a different environment than his usual comfort zone of the urban sprawl of Zootopia, but that was hardly an excuse since his buzzing thoughts didn't keep his subconscious from keeping him on task. Ralph paused as he realized there was more than a slight slope on this side of the creek. As he climbed, the trees and underbrush thinned and the ground became even rockier. He glanced behind himself to check how far from the creek bed he was and saw that he was only about twenty-five yards or so from the water. Because of the elevation he could also see Nick and Judy, who had stopped snogging and were now waving at him. He waved back and his phone pinged and shook.

Answering it, he heard Nick at his snarky best, "OwoooOOOOOO"

Ralph laughed out loud, "It doesn't work that way and you KNOW it short stuff."

The bad imitation howl cut itself off into a choked objection as he watched the outline of Nick's ears fall back against his head. "Hey!" and a loud series of guffaws came from the bunny he could just now see collapsed back on the ground.

Ralph made a mental note to tease Nick more a little later over that reaction. The two of them had a kind of unofficial rivalry and sometimes partnership at the precinct when it came to harmless pranks and jokes to keep their coworkers and friends upbeat, and it wasn't often that anyone got one up on the fox, not even him.

Ralph's nose twitched, smelling the sweet and slightly spicy scent of roses. The wolf sniffed deeply, his attention caught by the enticing scent; he was no longer paying a lot of attention to his friends…. Looking upwards and to his right, he noticed an unusual shadowed area tucked slightly above him in a fold of the rocky slope. Crouching cautiously he used his flashlight app to try and see into what looked to him to be a fairly small niche under a slight ledge wedged under a huge wild rose bramble. Poking his head in as far as he could, he gasped happily at what looked like marks on the inside of what could only be described as some sort of cave dug into the hill.

Nick was glaring good-naturedly at the still giggling bunny as he helped Judy back to her feet. His phone buzzed and Judy's giggling grew louder as the tune Shewolf by Gazelle tinkled forth into afternoon.

"It's not that funny Fluff. You know I'm not short for a red fox, and as I recall, it was a certain bunny/cheetah team up that 'borrowed' my phone and changed all my ring-tones and sound settings during our lunch break yesterday. Hey Wolfie, what's up besides your ears?"

Nick's eyebrows rose as he turned in the direction Ralph had gone. Looking across the creek he could see the wolf waving and gesturing as his excited voice came over the cell phone.

"I need you guys to validate this! Can you and Judy come over to this side?"

Judy grinned and offered, "Race you Slick!"

Nick took the precaution of tucking his phone away before leaping after his bunny and catching up as she bounced from rock to rock to cross the creek.

"Make way Fluff! Coming through!"

Nick dropped to all fours just long enough to catch his balance on the flat-ish rock Judy had just left. Using his momentum, and his slightly greater size, the fox leaped over her as her ears popped to attention at the sensation of her mate leaping over her.

Nick paused at the sight that met his eyes as he switched on his camera function and borrowed a phrase from his bunny, "Sweet Cheese and Crackers."

Judy managed to keep her smirk hidden as she sent a new text and began her own recording, showing Wolfard crouched slightly panning along the wall to show scratches that could be some kind of intentional design, and Nick whose tail tip was flicking slightly as he filmed his own angles of a pile of bracken against the back of the space.

As the intrepid hunters returned more or less triumphant from the wilds of the Hopps family's uncultivated lands they all noticed a big difference from when they first arrived: there was a large mammal sized ZPD cruiser dwarfing even the tractor parked by the shed. Judy gunned the engine of her ATV while yelling over her shoulder as she pulled in front of the main barn, "Come ON you two! Something's up and we need to find out what's going on!"

Wolfard shook off his happy daze, those videos they took were sure to make great entries for the contest. Nodding to Nick who was beside him the fox responded by revving the throttle of his machine and surging after his bunny, "Carrots, Wait!"

Running towards the front entrance to the warren, Judy flung open the door and froze before whipping out her phone to begin filming and snapping pictures. Rushing up to his mate, Nick felt his smile threaten to split his face in two as he whipped out his own phone. Seated cross-legged in the huge main room was none other than Nadine Fangmeyer, their co-worker and the not so secret crush of Ralph Wolfard. She was using what was likely an entire ball of bunny-sized yarn to play a game of Cat's Cradle to entertain some of the Hopps kerfluffle.

What had Judy and Nick frozen in place though was the fact that their own two kits were happily watching the tigress along with the rest of the younger kits. Ridley was being used as a pillow by one of Judy's youngest siblings until Ella squeaked and rolled the bunny off her brother in her bid to get closer to the action.

Fangmyer's ears flicked as she objected gently, "Hey! That's not nice Ella. He's littler than you."

Ella's ears drooped for a second as she glanced down at the other kit and then back to the calm tigress and the bunny in question rolled over and promptly cuddled back up against Ridley. Several other bunnies had shifted at the interruption before the tigress caught their attention again with the rhythmic patterns of yarn.

Bonnie Hopps came into the room with a smile and offered, "I made you some blackberry tea Officer. _Oh!_ Hello, Bun Bun. You are back earlier than I expected."

At this the kerfluffle shifted and Nick gulped, but Fangmeyer let loose with what was for her a very low purr as she accepted a ceramic bowl full of steaming goodness. This snapped the fluffle's attention back to her as she took in the fox and bunny just inside the doorway and added, "What exactly have you two been getting my partner into anyway?"

Ralph pulled up beside Nick's ATV and paused for a moment as the fresh scent hit his nose before shutting down his four-wheeler and loping up to the front porch. He paused as he ducked his head so he could fit through the front door and ignored the kerfluffle as he realized that Nadine was in fact HERE!

Just then there was a flicker, and Nadine blinked and pulled the helmet from her head. "What gives, Ralph?"

Lifting the PIXAR helmet from his head, Ralph's ears perked as he grinned at Nadine and offered, "We don't really need to go through that next bit again do we Nadine?"

A knowing, smug filled voice offered from the other PIXAR booth, "You mean the part where you get swamped by the fluffle again and when Nadine tries to get you out and you both end up getting rescued by Judy using the Big Paw costume her brother built?"

Nick's smirk widened as his bunny took his paw and added with a warm smile at the other two, "I bet it's the part where he and Nadine spend some 'quality time' on the porch, Slick." The smug fell off his muzzle as Judy kissed him lightly and she added, "We can always share some of OUR 'quality time' memories of that trip with Nadine and Ralph if you want."

Nadine laughed, "No thanks. You two are already the poster kits for nauseatingly sappy stories at the precinct. Come on you guys. Let's go for a walk over by the central plaza. We spend too much time sitting doing paperwork and I need to move."

Nick started to purchase the session when Nadine's paw swiped the USB sticks from the counter and put the fee for them in their place. "Oh no you don't, NICK! I'll let you two have a copy eventually."

The foursome stepped out onto the sidewalk after saying thanks to Fitwik, the panther who owned the arcade. It was still fairly early since they had cut their session in the PIXAR machine short and there were a lot of mammals roaming around the neighborhood. Most were probably looking for either a bite to eat or deciding what they were going to do with their evening, but from the looks of the herds shifting along there were a fair number still headed towards the shops and entertainments scattered throughout this district so their group wasn't very out of place as they moved along.

Nadine's whiskers twitched as a slight smile graced her muzzle at the sight of Ralph's key chain as he happily slipped them back in his pocket after checking his phone notifications. The distinctive logo of the Hunt for Big Paw show and the way his tail swayed gave her an idea to distract Nick and Judy from getting their paws on the footage of her entertaining the Hopps kerfluffle with the ancient string game. "Judy, you never DID explain about how you all managed to 'find' that cave so quickly."

Judy nodded before taking Nick's paw and moving across the street towards one of the food carts that dotted this part of Savannah Central. She pulled them along, chattering quickly and a little nervously as her nose gave a little wiggle, "It's basically like Ralph said at the 10-7 before we left for the weekend….Our family tends to know that area really well and once I knew Ralph wanted to enter the contest, I had my brothers Bailey and Briar get the ATV's ready. And my sister had already seen some signs of disturbances when she went to the creek with Thistle so…."

The tigress sniffed and noticed that Judy's ears were too stiff to be in a natural position and even though she was trying very hard to mask it, she seemed to be getting a little more…uneasy despite her usual comfort level with them. Deciding to back off, Nadine started to change the subject when Nick's ears flicked and he drew Judy into a quick side arm hug before gesturing to the food carts parked along the entryway to the park across the street.

Nick glanced at his bunny and decided to help her out. She had come a long way from the naive country bumpkin who he had teased when they first met, but one thing Zootopia's first bunny cop still lacked was a decent poker face as far as he was concerned.

Stepping up to the plate so to speak he made sure to flick his ears towards the cart he was trying to get Nadine interested in he offered, "OOOOooo! Look Carrots, they have a tea cart right next to the Panda Picnic one tonight."

Recognizing a verbal cue if ever she heard one, Nadine decided to go along with the surprisingly obvious ploy and went over to the cart to order a tiger sized, hot Chai tea and a slightly smaller iced version for Ralph. Striding over to the cart that held the attention of the two males she rolled her eyes knowingly as the two practically drooled over the sweet and sour veggie kabobs and the cheese/soy cube and rice-stuffed bell peppers on the menu at the Panda Picnic cart. Judy meanwhile was looking over the 3 different kinds of noodles with the kind of focused intent that usually meant trouble for some criminal.

Nadine offered, "The mixed veggie Mei Fun is usually good here, and I'm going to get their Pred special Low Mien," Nodding along Judy decided on the Vegetable Mei Fun with an extra helping of stir fried vegetables before turning to Nick to gasp.

"Wow! Those look really good Nick!"

Nick's patented smug expression number six was in full view as he slurped one of his skewers clean and moved towards one of the benches by the fountain.

"I DO have excellent taste. I'm glad you are finally catching on my dear Bunny. I'm going to enjoy the rest of these and go back for one of the shaved ices at the tea cart. You just let me know if you want to share."

Judy laughed, gesturing to his off-duty attire of a yellow Pawaiian shirt and grey khaki pants to offer, "Your 'excellent' taste still doesn't extend to your off-duty wear Slick, but I'm up for a cherry shaved ice with some Rennyu."

Nick grinned as Wolfard's ears perked toward the bunny before the well-muscled wolf muttered, "She's been studying again, I bet this is going to be one of those weeks."

Nick offered, "It will be okay Buddy. Ever since the leopard cats Sota and Rio moved onto our floor of the apartment building, Carrots here has been researching their culture and it's adorable when she gets the chance to show it off. Rennyu is just their word for the sweetened condensed milk you can add to it, and I have to say, that is always a good way to eat shaved ice, no matter what flavor I've tried. And the beans are flavorful and have some protein too."

Judy's ears went limp for a second as her nose twitched before she boxed Nick sharply on the shoulder and apologized, "Sorry Ralph, I wanted to make our newest neighbors feel welcome and it's easier to remember things if I use them. I wasn't trying to…."

"OW! Watch the paws there Judy. I'm not taking back the adorable comment, so you just finish up your noodles and I'll go get the dessert."

Nadine grinned as she and Ralph took their leave of the fox and bunny duo who were still sharing their large mammal sized cone of flavored ice and stewed adzuki beans and dairy. Carefully hip bumping her partner, Nadine looked over at Ralph and raised a brow as she watched him finish photographing the scene and return his phone to his pocket.

"You are going to get in a real pickle with those two if they get any teasing from that picture Ralph."

Ralph replied, "Naw, Nick's a good sport, and I still owe him for that whole incident in the break room last week. Besides, I'm not crazy enough to tick off those two. Our usual PT training sessions are next month and I'm not looking to have Chief Bogo set me up with Judy for a sparring partner. Between her kick boxing, her agility and the fact that I have to watch myself because of our size differential, it's just not worth a few pictures. This is for Bonnie and Elaine."

Surprise colored Nadine's voice as they disappeared into one of the underground stations to head homeward, "You are being a paparazzi for Nick and Judy's Mothers?"

Wolfard scoffed, "Of course I AM. Haven't you TASTED their food? Mrs. Wilde will make me a whole batch of cookies for these pics and don't even TRY and get me to share Mrs. Hopps' cobbler!"

Nadine's brow rose at this as Ralph continued waving his arms and getting really into his side of the issue, "You are the best paw to paw fighter in the day shift and we all know it. But I'll cheat to get as much of that cobbler as I can."

With a laugh Nadine ruffled her wolf's fur and gave him a noogie before going down the stairs after him. "You don't have to cheat, Ralph. Mrs. Hopps already offered to send me a care package and if you are a god boy I won't mind sharing."

Nick waited while Ralph and Nadine moved out of easy hearing range but he didn't even try to speak until he saw Judy's ears quiver and she nodded as she accepted the bite of shaved ice from the wooden spoon he held.

"Thanks for your help back there, Nick. I almost lost it back there."

"No worries Carrots. Your poker face IS getting better, but after all the trouble you and your family went through to let Ralph get that 'proof', I'd hate to disappoint him by accident now."

Judy nodded and fed her fox a bite from her spoon as she added with a little smile, "Yep, he is SO proud of his drink cozy set, key chain and commemorative t-shirt."

Nick snorted, the 'prize package' Ralph had been sent wasn't exactly top tier material; but all in all seeing their friend so excited and happy was definitely worth the trouble they had gone through.

He hid a slight blush by flicking his ears down as he recalled having been cornered by Judy's grandfather, Otto 'Pop Pop' Hopps. The old bunny had been surprisingly calm about his being a fox and being part of the Hopps warren once he and Judy had been married. Even more so after Ella and Ridley had come along. But having the oldster ask for tips on how to improve their Big Paw hunting hustle into a more manageable mares nest had been more than a bit of a shock. A proud little smirk he just couldn't keep entirely off his muzzle gave him away as he recalled what had gone on between himself and the Patriarch buck.

Otto had been forthright and began, "Say there Foxy. I recon you and yourn are right handy with this sort of thing and I'm right impressed that you are willin' to go along with these shenanigans."

Nick had looked over at the buck as he seated himself in his rocking chair. Nick finished sending the video files to Wolfard's phone and settled on the step below the porch to put his head closer to the old bunny so they could chat quietly. "Why should I give your game away old timer? You aren't charging Wolfard and he's enjoying himself. Besides, I figure this little hustle must be a good way to get some extra income out here, what with gullible city mammals traipsing around needing guides, ATV's and food and all. I figure between the TV show and the ad exposure for the local produce and such you all get in Zootopia by sponsoring the show and 'hunters' coming around in the fall after most of your stuff is harvested, this whole area gets a boost and from what I've been able to pick up most of Bunnyburrow is involved one way or another and you all seem to look out for the city slickers so… what's the harm?"

Otto had laughed until he had a rather alarming wheezing spell and had slapped Nick on his shoulder, reminding him of which side of Judy's family she had inherited her boxing skills from as the hit had smarted for a good while afterward before offering a suspicious flask and a grin, "That's the spirit! I knew Judy'd make a Hopps out of you. Let's see what you can add to the family hobby eh?"

Judy smiled to herself at the look on her fox's face, she KNEW that look. It was smug face number eight and one of her personal favorites since he only looked like that when a good memory was passing through. "Come on Nick, let's get on home. Your Mom isn't going to bring Ella and Ridley back until after lunch tomorrow if she follows her usual pattern and I am feeling the urge to snuggle."

Nick's whole body quivered as his long, luxurious tail swayed and he snapped out of his reverie to answer, "Your wish is my command. Especially if it means some quality time with my favorite snuggle bunny-OW!"

"I'd better be your only snuggle bunny there Slick!"

"Of course you are Judy, besides…You know you LOVE me."

Judy grinned as the familiar warmth filled her chest as she answered the familiar phrase, "Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do."

And together they were lost amid the other mammals of Zootopia.

* * *

 **Final Authors Note: Alrighty, This is Irual here and I wanted to thank everyone who has been so patient with me about this fic. I adore this whole concept and as a reader and a writer I hope some (if not all) of these ideas are continued someday. Real life has been quite a bit of a bear for me over the last year. Also if I am being honest, I have often gotten side tracked by reading other people's delightful stories about our favorite Fox and Bunny. But I have finished this installment for the What IF at LAST so….**

 **Dear Cimar this is my gift to you and all the rest of the wonderful people who have been so nice to me as together we have enjoyed this fandom and each other. Here's hoping for many more stories and more fun to come for all of us.**

 **Thanks again to you all and please look for my next chapter of Zootopia 2 Learning Curve on FF . Net and eventually on Ao3 soon if all goes well. It is truly a privilege and a pleasure to be part of this story and this fandom, so thanks again Cimar for letting me be part of this.**

 **Your friend and Pen Pal,**

 **Irual**

 **AAN: Please give a huge thank you to Irual for writing this amazing story and check out her other works on her site. :D She is an amazing author and friend so go check her stories out! :)**


	145. Nebula Nine I

**Nebula Nine I**

 **Written by niraD**

* * *

Once again in Fitwick's Arcade, Nick sat on the padded seat with the PIXAR helmet resting in his lap. He slowly drummed his fingers on the helmet-first his left paw, then his right, then his left, then his right. Next to him, Judy stared at the display, slowly scrolling through the menu of options.

He sighed loudly and continued drumming his fingers on the helmet.

He rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Whenever you're ready, Carrots."

"Don't rush me, Nick. It's been a while. They've added a lot of new programs since-Oh, _Nebula Nine_! Nick, we've gotta do that one!"

He stared at her blankly. After a few seconds, he finally spoke. "You're joking, right? That show was horrible. It lasted... what, ten episodes before it was cancelled?"

"Twelve, actually. I thought you'd be a fan. You do like sci-fi, right?"

"Good sci-fi, sure. _Star Boars_ , _Cattlestar_ , that Hoss Whinnidon show. But _Nebula Nine_? It was lame even back then, just phony melodrama and wooden acting."

Judy huffed. "Nick, it wasn't that bad."

"Really?" The fox raised his right paw, placed his left paw on his chest, and then spoke slowly and dramatically. "'Fear, treachery, bloodlust. The forces of death and destruction have-'" He lowered his paw. His gaze softened as he continued gently. "That inspired your Carrot Days stage play when you were a kit, didn't it?"

Judy slowly exhaled. "Maybe?" She looked away and continued, "Okay, so it might have been a stupid show. I mean, a pawful of cadets on a training mission, and suddenly, they're all alone, seventy light years from home? I don't blame you for hating it."

"But you're going to choose it anyway, right?"

The bunny smiled sadly. "Nick, I loved Lieutenant Chloe. My whole family, my friends, everyone I knew was telling me I could never be a cop, but she was a bunny, and a security officer on a starship, and a real bad aaa-and a real tough fighter. And she didn't let anyone tell her she couldn't do something just because she was a bunny. I saw her and I knew… I knew I could be anything. I could be a cop."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "I bet your legs will look great in that uniform, too."

"Nick!"

"C'mon, Carrots. You sold me. Let's get on with it. To infinity and beyond!"

"Seriously, Nick? You can quote Captain Max's "fear, treachery, bloodlust" speech, but then you quote Buck Lightdeer as if he has anything to do with _Nebula Nine_?"

"Please, Carrots? Just push the button already."

* * *

The airlock door opened with a hiss. A black ewe wearing an immaculate cadet uniform quickly stepped through. Several other mammals in cadet uniforms followed her. Each set a standard Space Fleet duffle bag on the floor, then stood at attention.

Two officers, a gray bunny and a red fox, stood before them. "At ease," the bunny said. The cadets complied.

"Welcome aboard the ZSS _Wilbur_ ," the bunny continued. "I am Lieutenant Junior Grade Hopps, and this is Lieutenant Junior Grade Wilde. You'll find your assigned quarters down the corridor to your left. You'll have about an hour to settle in before your tour of the ship. Any questions?"

After a moment, the fox spoke. "If there are no questions, then we'll see you again at fourteen-hundred hours. Dismissed."

The cadets picked up their duffle bags and started down the corridor. The black ewe and the gray bunny exchanged knowing smiles, then the ewe caught up with the other cadets.

The pair of officers watched the cadets depart. The fox spoke quietly. "A friend of yours?"

"That's Sharla. We grew up together in Bunnyburrow. She always wanted to be an astronaut, which is what inspired me to apply to Space Fleet."

Nick smiled. "Interesting. You never mentioned that before. Anyway, you do realize that you don't have to say 'junior grade' all the time, right? Most mammals just say 'lieutenant'."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's still kinda new. And I don't want the cadets to think I'm a full lieutenant. After all, we were just like them a year ago."

"Speak for yourself, Carrots. I was never that green."

"Yeah, yeah. Does Mr. 'I left a lucrative career to join Space Fleet' want me to remind him about the time-"

"No," Nick cut in. "No, he does not."

Judy smiled up at Nick. "I didn't think so. Anyway, here comes another batch."

The airlock door opened with a hiss. Several Space Fleet cadets stepped through, set down their duffle bags, and stood at attention.

"At ease," Judy said.

* * *

"That concludes your tour of the ZSS _Wilbur_ ," Judy announced. "Does anyone have any questions?" She smiled at the cadets, who seemed impossibly young. Were they really only a year younger than her?

Sharla asked, "Is this ship named after Wilbur Arable, the pig who invented the airplane with his brother Orville?"

"Yes," Nick replied. "Yes, it is."

One of the two young beavers raised his paw. "What's it like being the first fox in Space Fleet?"

Nick paused a moment before replying. "Have I ever had a better job than serving in Space Fleet? No, no I have not."

"Ooh ooh!" A female fawn waved her hoof in the air. "Can we play now?"

The jaguar cub next to her didn't wait for an answer. He simply jumped into the air and floated weightlessly to the ceiling, then pushed off and floated down the corridor.

"Hey, wait for me!" a cougar cub shouted. A moment later, he was floating down the corridor after his friend.

"Yeah!" The black ewe lamb followed close behind, twirling as she floated weightlessly. "Wheeeeee!"

Soon the corridor was full of young mammals in cadet uniforms, floating, bouncing off the walls and ceiling, and laughing joyfully. Judy watched a fox kit with bright green eyes smile at her as he floated past. "Nick?"

 _EEEEE! EEEEE! EEEEE!_

Suddenly, the other mammals vanished, and Judy was alone, floating in the empty corridor.

 _EEEEE! EEEEE! EEEEE!_

Judy's arm flailed about in a futile attempt to silence her alarm clock. The rest of her body rotated slowly in the opposite direction.

 _EEEEE! EEEEE! EEEEE!_

* * *

 **Author's Not** **es:** **When I saw the "What If? Collaboration", my first thought was that "Zootopia That Was" (my _Firefly_ - _Zootopia_ crossover story) could be an AU within the collaboration. Later, I decided that it would work better to base my "What If?" contribution on the _Castle_ episode "The Final Frontier", where we learned that Becket loved the short-lived sci-fi series _Nebula Nine_. This is the result. I hope you enjoy it.**


	146. Nebula Nine II

**Nebula Nine II**

 **Written by niraD**

* * *

 _EEEEE! EEEEE! EEEEE!_

Judy's eyes shot open. The room was dark, and strangely unfamiliar. Her alarm clock seemed impossibly far away. A red light below the door cast a strange flashing glow. Her bed seemed to be floating above her.

 _EEEEE! EEEEE! EEEEE!_

She blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"Lieutenant Hopps, please respond."

"Lieutenant Hopps here." Her paw had reflexively tapped her chest. She felt only the soft cotton of her pajamas rather than the cold, hard shape of her electronic comm badge.

 _EEEEE! EEEEE! EEP!_

Silence. Darkness. And then a roar as the bed suddenly rushed towards her.

She bounced backwards as the bed slammed into her, then she bounced off the floor. Or was it the ceiling? Something...she bounced off something. And then something else, and something else. She grabbed onto... a desk lamp, it was a desk lamp. But moments later it came loose in her paws. She hit another surface, and then another, and another.

Finally, she was able to grab onto something solid-a hook, the coat hook by the door. She held on. She could feel the room's rotation as she maintained her grip.

She assessed her situation. She was wearing her pajamas. She had been asleep. The ship had been on red alert. The artificial gravity was offline. Something had happened and she had been thrown around-no, the room, the ship had been thrown around, with her inside it. Now she was in complete silence and complete darkness. No, not complete silence. She heard soft creaking sounds, and a voice-or perhaps voices-in the distance.

An emergency light came on, emitting a faint blue glow. She got her bearings and pushed off, drifting gently towards her bed. She grabbed it tightly, then pulled herself towards her closet. She quickly found a fresh uniform and pulled it on. She pushed off and floated back towards the door.

As the distance between her and the door diminished, she realized her mistake. Sure enough, there was no "whoosh" of the door automatically opening. There was only a dull thud as her soft padless paws and feet landed on the unmoving door.

A few twists and jumps later, she managed to land on the door's manual release. She flipped up the cover and pulled the lever. The door opened, and she sailed through in a smooth, graceful motion.

"Oof!"

Nick groaned as the gray bunny collided with him. He grasped her small body like a drowning mammal, desperate to hold onto anything that floats. They tumbled together, bounced off the ceiling, and hit the emergency bulkhead that now blocked the corridor.

"Sorry, Nick, you okay?"

"Yeah, Carrots, I'm okay. Did you sleep in your uniform?"

"Huh? No, I just changed." She noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas. "Do you know what happened?"

Nick looked around, worriedly. "Not exactly. But things look bad. Actually, they're worse than that. Bad would be a welcome improvement."

Judy nodded. "Then they need all paws on deck. How do we get this bulkhead open so we can report for duty?"

"The emergency bulkhead that's keeping us from being blown into space?" Nick said stoically. We don't."

The bunny's big violet eyes blinked slowly. "Wait… What?"

The fox sighed heavily. "Based on what I have seen, the ship is in pieces. This is one of the pieces. The holes in this piece are being plugged by emergency bulkheads: that one, and that one, and those over there, and, well, all of them. It looks like about a dozen, which is really, really bad."

"So… so… so, what about everyone else?"

"Look out the window, Carrots." She pushed off and floated in the direction he pointed, then stared out the window. There was no ship. There was only debris floating in space, like a jigsaw puzzle that had been carelessly thrown on the floor.

"Nick, what do we do?"

After a pause that seemed to last forever, he finally spoke. "I don't think there's anything we can do, Judy. We're stuck in here. If anyone else survived, they're stuck where they are. Unless… well, maybe… maybe someone can get to a shuttle and rescue the rest of us. Maybe."

They both stared out the window, silently watching the remains of the ZSS _Wilbur_.

* * *

"Took you long enough, Slick," the bunny said with a grin.

"I'm not used to getting dressed in zero-G, Carrots. And my stuff was floating all around my room, so first-"

"Wait… Nick, what's that?" His eyes followed the direction her finger was pointing. Sure enough, something was slowly moving towards them.

"It looks like some kind of shuttle," the fox said. "No, it's the captain's yacht. Look, it's bigger than a regular shuttle, and the configuration's different. It's definitely the captain's yacht. But look at it. It's drifting. No one is flying it. I don't think they're here to rescue us, Carrots." They stared at the approaching vessel for a few more moments before the bunny spoke.

"Then we'll just have to rescue them."

Nick grinned. "Sure, you take the helm and I'll run down to engineering and fire up the engines. When we get close enough, I'll use a tractor beam to bring them into the shuttle bay."

"That's the spirit!" Judy shouted. "I mean, we'll need to figure out some other way to do it, using stuff we actually have, but at least you're thinking about possibilities.

"Okay, you want to talk possibilities, let's talk possibilities. We can't fly this… this hunk of deck G. We don't have vacc suits, so we can't go on a space walk. Even if we did, we don't have an airlock. And, let's see-"

"Are you sure, Slick?" She had a grin on her face, a grin that made him nervous.

"Am I sure what, Carrots?"

"Are you sure we don't have an airlock? What about the one above my quarters?"

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "The maintenance airlock on deck F. How did you know about that? I thought only geeks in Engineering or Ops memorized deck plans."

Judy wiggled her ears. "It's above my quarters. Last night, when I was trying to go to sleep, I heard someone opening and closing the airlock over and over."

"Huh… so many questions, so little time. But back to the subject at hand, we don't have access to a lift, so we'll have to use a Geoffrey tube. C'mon, Carrots."

Nick floated down the corridor, followed by Judy. He reached an access hatch and shook his head. "Nope. That one's depressurized. Let's keep going."

They continued down the corridor to another access hatch. "Nope, not this one either."

Arriving at another hatch, Nick exclaimed, "Yes! Third time's the charm."

He opened the hatch, moved to the side, and waved his paw towards the open hatch. He graciously said, "Lieutenant Hopps." Judy floated through the open hatch and up the Geoffrey tube, followed by Nick.

They reached the hatch at deck F, and Judy paused. "Nick, can I ask a stupid question."

"Can I stop you?"

"Yeah, probably not. You know Geoffrey, the engineer these maintenance tubes are named after?"

"Only by name. What about him?"

"He's a Giraffe, right? They're tall enough that they wouldn't really be able to use a Geoffrey tube, right? So why would he invent them?"

"Yeah, that's interesting. And if we didn't have a yacht to catch, I'm sure we could figure it out." He opened the hatch and gestured towards it. "But we gotta go, Carrots. Now."

* * *

"Where are the rest of the vacc suits, Nick? There should be a lot more of them here."

"Good question," the fox said, as he helped the bunny into a vacc suit. "Maybe the mammals who were going in and out of the airlock last night can answer it. But the important thing, is that there's one here that fits one of us. And that's you, so you get to go get the yacht and bring it back here for me. You can fly a ship, can't you?"

"Of course I can. I think. I mean, it's been a while, but I think I remember how."

The fox looked out the portal. The drifting vessel was almost to them. "Good. That's reassuring. I'm totally reassured. One hundred percent. So, time to put on the helmet and get out there."

He helped her secure her helmet, then gave her a big forced smile and two thumbs up. Then he slipped out of the airlock and started closing the inner door.

Moments later, Judy was cranking open the outer door.

* * *

Judy stared through the visor of her helmet, watching the drifting vessel grow closer. The only sound was that of her own breathing, slow and steady.

She touched the hull with her paws first, then her feet. She engaged the magnetic boots of her vacc suit, then quickly walked across the vessel's hull to its airlock. She opened the hatch for the manual controls and started cranking open the outer door.

The handle didn't move.

Judy pushed harder.

It still didn't move.

She braced herself and pushed as hard as she could. Her heavy breathing echoed in the suit's helmet, and she could hear her racing pulse echoing in her ears.

It still didn't move.

She tried to steady her trembling hands, tried to remain calm, tried to think. What could she have done wrong? The airlock was the same as the one she had just operated. Why wasn't it opening. What was wrong?

She screamed incoherently and pounded the airlock door with her fists, just before the world went black.


	147. Nebula Nine III

**Nebula Nine III**

 **Written by niraD**

* * *

"Hey, Judy, you okay?"

The voice seemed far away and distant.

"You okay, Judy?"

The gray bunny opened her eyes. She stared blankly at the vulpine face in front of her.

"Judy? Hey, Judy, can y' hear me?"

"Yeah, Nick, I'm okay. What happened?"

"Uh, you sure you're okay, Judy?"

She shook her head and looked up at the concerned fox again. "Gideon? Gideon Grey? When did you join Space Fleet?"

"Well, actually, I ain't rightly in Space Fleet. I'm what they call a civil, uh, contract something. Captain Bogo wanted me as his chef, an' so they hired me. But I ain't allowed to tell folks that I'm in Space Fleet. 'Cause I'm, ya' know, a chef, not an astronaut or nothin'."

"Wow. You're a chef? That's pretty cool, Gideon!"

"Uh, yeah, an' Judy, now that you ain't a goner, I gotta say, I'm real sorry for the way I behaved in my youth. I… I… I had a lot of self-doubt and it manifested itself in… in the form of unchecked rage and aggression. I was a major jerk."

"Hey, we were kids, and… and… Thank you, Gideon. I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you. But… what happened? How did I get here? The last I remembered, I was…"

"You was outside the ship, tryin' to get in I reckon. An' it looked like you was in trouble, so I opened the doors, except first I had to close the other doors… Y'all make this stuff pretty complicated, y'know? Anyhow, I got it all figured out, an' got you inside with this remote control thingy, an' closed the door. An' you looked lots better as soon as I got yer helmet off, an' after a bit you woke up, an' here we are."

"Thank you, Gideon. I think you saved my life."

"Aw... yer welcome, Judy."

She stood and walked slowly towards the cockpit. "So, let's go save some more lives," she said. "We need to rescue Nick, and anyone else who may have survived."

* * *

As the airlock door opened, Nick's voice rang out, "Permission to come aboard, Carrots?"

"Aw, shucks," came Gideon's response. "You don't need no permission. Welcome aboard the _Nebula_. We're, uh…"

The two foxes stared at each other. Then Gideon continued, "Did you just call her Carrots?"

From the cockpit, Judy shouted, "It's okay, Gid. It's just a nickname. You should hear what I call him."

Then she entered the cabin and continued, "Anyway, Nick, this is Gideon. Gideon grew up with Sharla and me back in Bunnyburrow, and now he's Captain Bogo's chef. Gideon, this is Nick. We went through the academy together, and now he's in Operations. And I'm in Security. And Nick, I could really use your help on sensors, to figure out where any other survivors are."

As Nick followed Judy into the cockpit, he said "Hey, Gideon, great to meet you, but right now, duty calls, so we'll have to catch up later, okay?"

* * *

The airlock door opened, revealing a canine with bright coppery red fur. Gideon greeted her cheerfully.

"Welcome aboard the _Nebula_. We, uh... I guess, uh... I'm Gideon. Judy an' Nick are in the cockpit over there."

"I'm Stephanie. Thanks for rescuing me. Do you know what happened?"

"Uh, no. Maybe Judy an' Nick do. Um, Stephanie, what are you?"

"I'm a medic. And a cadet, of course. How about you?"

"Um, no, uh... I'm a chef, Captain Bogo's chef. But I meant, what kinda mammal are you? You look like a fox, 'cept you ain't."

"Oh." Stephanie's smile faded. "I'm a jackal. The fur color is just dye."

"Oh. So, um, how come you wanna look like a fox?"

Nick called out from the cockpit entrance. "Welcome aboard, Stephanie. I spotted another survivor, so you two should grab a seat. And Gideon?"

"Yeah, Nick."

"You know how some mammals treat us foxes? Well, they treat jackals worse." He turned to Stephanie and said, "Am I right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. It's easier when mammals just assume I'm a vixen." Then she smiled. "Plus I like the color red."

Nick nodded. "Well, have a seat. And maybe see if you can find any medical supplies, in case the someone we rescue needs your services."

* * *

The airlock door opened, revealing a black ewe. Gideon announced, "Welcome aboard the _Nebula_. Judy an' Nick are... uh... Sharla?"

The two mammals stared at each other. Stephanie asked, "Do you two know each other?"

"We grew up in the same town," Sharla said. "Wow. Lots of foxes in Space Fleet."

"Actually, I'm a jackal, not a fox," Stephanie said.

Gideon gulped. "Well, an' I ain't rightly in Space Fleet. An', well, I wasn't expectin'... But, um, like I told Judy, um... I gotta say... Um, Sharla, I'm real sorry for the way I behaved in my youth. I had a lot of self-doubt and it… an' it manifested itself in the form of unchecked rage and aggression. I was a real jerk. To you, an' to Judy, an' to lots of others. An' I'm sorry. Real sorry."

"Wow," the ewe said, her eyes wide. "I did not see that coming."

No one spoke for several seconds, then Judy chimed in from the cockpit entrance. "I hate to interrupt, but Sharla, you're a pilot, right?"

"Um, yeah, I'm a pilot."

"Great!" Judy smiled. "I really need you to fly this shuttle."

"Yacht," Sharla said.

A puzzled look appeared on Judy's face. "Um, what?"

"Sorry, I just meant, this isn't a shuttle. This is the captain's yacht."

"Got it," Judy said. "Nick said something about that, too."

"And yes, I'll fly it. Let's go." Sharla paused a moment before following Judy into the cockpit. "Gideon? Thank you. I appreciate what you said. I really do. And Gideon? I'm... I'm sorry for the things I did to you back then. Anyway, gotta go..."

* * *

"Hey, Carrots," Nick called, without looking up from the sensor panel, "I found more survivors. Ready to go?"

"Hey, Slick. You remember Sharla?"

"The black ewe from your hometown?"

"Yep," Judy said. "We just rescued her, and she's taking over flying this thing."

"Great. Um..."

Just then, Sharla entered the cockpit. Judy said, "And Sharla, you remember Nick?"

The black ewe waved. "Hi, Nick. Um..." Then she saluted and said, "I mean Lieutenant... um... Wilde?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Wilde," he said. "But please, just call me Nick. And have a seat. I found more survivors, but they're on the far side of the debris field. Here is the bearing."

"Thanks." Sharla cocked her head sideways. "Judy, is there a reason the impulse drive is offline?"

Judy's nose twitched. "What do you mean, offline?"

"I mean, it's off. It isn't running. It's offline. It looks like you've been using just thrusters, and they're pretty depleted without the impulse drive keeping them charged."

"Oops." Judy smiled awkwardly.

"So," Nick said, grinning, "Are all bunnies bad pilots, or just you?"

Judy scowled at him. "Har, har. I never said I was a pilot."

"No, it's not a big deal," Sharla said. "I've got the impulse drive online, and we're on our way."

"Perfect," Nick said. "Meanwhile, I'll run another scan of the debris field."

A few minutes later, Sharla announced, "We're here. Where are they?"

"Already?" Nick asked. He flipped a few switches, and then pointed. "That piece right there. They should be behind the airlock in the middle."

"Acknowledged. Initiating docking sequence." As Sharla maneuvered the ship, Nick closed his eyes and lowered his muzzle.

Judy stood beside him and whispered, "It's not your fault."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the one who was flying around without the impulse drive." He retorted.

"That's not what I meant. Nick, how many times did you scan the debris field?"

"I don't know."

"Nick, how many times? How many times did you scan the debris field for survivors?"

"Judy, I honestly don't know. I... I lost count. I can't find any more signs of life. These are the last survivors."

"Nick, we did everything we could."

"Judy, there were more than a hundred mammals on board the _Wilbur_. We didn't even save a dozen."

"We rescued all the survivors. We did everything we could. Don't beat yourself up."

Sharla chimed in. "I hate to interrupt, but we're docked, and we technically haven't rescued these last survivors yet. C'mon. Let's go welcome them to the _Nebula_."


	148. Nebula Nine IV

**Nebula Nine IV (finale)**

 **Written by niraD**

* * *

"I'll go first," the gray bunny said. "I'm Judy. I introduced myself to some of you as Lieutenant Hopps earlier. I'm a security officer." She turned to face the red fox on her left.

"I'm Nick. Or Lieutenant Wilde. I'm an operations officer." He turned to face the black ewe to his left.

"I'm Sharla. Like most of you, I'm a cadet. And I'm a pilot." She turned to face the coppery red canine to her left.

"I'm Stephanie. I'm a medic. We're actually pretty well-stocked with medical supplies, so let me know of any injuries."

"You're not a fox," the lean cheetah across the cabin from her said.

"No. No, she isn't," Nick said. "She just likes the color red. Gideon, I think you're next."

The portly fox took a breath before speaking. "So, like y'all heard, I'm Gideon. An' I ain't a cadet or nothin'. I'm just a chef. But we got a lot of food, 'cause I was restocking the captain's pantry when, ya know, the bad stuff happened. An' I know Judy an' Sharla from when I was a kit. That's all." He turned to the beaver to his left.

"So, I'm Howie, and I'm an engineer, and..." He looked around the cabin. "Is this really it? Are we all that's left, just the nine of us out of the dozens that were on the _Wilbur_?"

Nick spoke softly. "I think so. I've scanned the debris field repeatedly, and I haven't found any other signs of life."

Sharla chimed in, "And Howie, we need you to take a look at the quantum drive. The impulse drive came online just fine, but the quantum drive didn't respond at all."

"Got it," the beaver said. "As soon as we're done here, I'll take a look at it." He looked at the goat-like mammal to his left.

"Hi. I'm Raj, which is short for Rajesh, but you can call me Raj."

"And he's a tahr," the cheetah chimed in. "They're native to a subcontinent in the other hemisphere from Zootopia, which is why you probably haven't seen many mammals like him."

"Anyway, yes, I'm a tahr," he continued. "And I work in astrometrics and navigation. So I guess, Raj is my name, and stars are my game. And the game we were playing probably had nothing to do with what happened to the ship."

"Will you please let it go?" Howie whined.

The cheetah nodded. "Howie's right. It is scientifically impossible for our roleplaying game to have had any effect on the ship's operations, or on whatever disaster befell the _Wilbur_."

Judy spoke up. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what kind of roleplaying game was this?"

The beaver sighed. "It was just a normal roleplaying game. I was the gamemaster, and they were playing characters who were crewmembers on a starship. They were on an away mission exploring a new planet when their ship exploded. And then the real ship exploded. But it wasn't my fault."

"If I may interrupt," Sharla said, "Raj, can you take a look at the nav system? It's on, but it isn't responding. It just says it's initializing forever."

"Um, sure. I'll look at the nav system as soon as we're done here." Then he looked at the cheetah to his left, who was lean even for a cheetah.

"I suppose it's my turn now," the cheetah said. "My name is Shelly, and I am a science officer cadet. So if any of you have any doubts about our little roleplaying game having any effect on the fate of the _Wilbur_ , then I can assure you that such a thing would be scientifically impossible." Then he turned to the bobcat to his left.

"Hi, I'm Leo. And before Shelly says anything, no, I am not a lion. Obviously, I am a bobcat. My mother just named me Leo because she knew that someday I would be his roommate, and because she hates me. And I'm also a science officer cadet." He turned to the bunny to his left.

Judy looked around the group. "Thank you. I know this has been difficult, but we've still got a lot of work to do. Howie, Raj, you know what you need to do. For everyone else-"

"Excuse me," Shelly said. "If I may ask, which of you two is the captain?"

Judy looked at Nick, then replied, "We're both lieutenants junior grade. Neither one of us is a captain."

"I beg to differ," Shelly said. "According to General Order A-113, when an auxiliary vessel is separated from its mothership-as I'm sure we can all agree is now the case with the _Nebula_ and the _Wilbur_ -the senior officer receives a temporary field promotion to the rank of captain. So which of you two is the captain?"

"Not it!" Nick interjected.

"Seriously, Nick? 'Not it'?" Judy scolded. "What are we? Schoolkits on the playground?"

"Look, Carrots," Nick said, "I just think that you should be the captain. I'm more useful in ops, maybe as your first officer. Besides, you graduated before I did, so technically, you're the senior officer."

"Only because Hopps comes before Wilde alphabetically," Judy responded. "I'm not going to use that to take this away from you."

The fox raised his eyebrows. "Rock-paper-scissors?" Judy rolled her eyes, but then shrugged and held out her paw. Nick held out his own paw, then the two chanted in unison:

"Rock, paper, scissors…" Both made the gesture for paper. "Rock, paper, scissors…" Both chose rock. "Rock, paper, scissors…" Rock again. "Rock, paper, scissors…" Scissors this time.

"Excuse me," Shelly said. "Lieutenants, permission to make a suggestion?"

In unison, Judy and Nick answered, "Permission granted."

"Very well then. So the two of you obviously know each other rather well, and anecdotal evidence suggests that in the game of rock-paper-scissors, players familiar with each other will tie more than 80% of the time due to the limited number of outcomes. I suggest rock-paper-scissors-lizard-flock. With more outcomes, there is less chance of a tie."

"What?" Sharla asked.

"I saw it on an old sitcom. It's simple, really." The cheetah held out his paws and started making the appropriate gestures. "Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock trips flock, flock tramples lizard, lizard… lizard does something to scissors, scissors shears flock, flock eats paper, paper chokes lizard, lizard climbs rock, and as it always has, rock crushes scissors."

Nick cocked an ear towards the cheetah. "Could you repeat that?"

"Certainly. Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock trips flock, flock tramples lizard, lizard uh… beats scissors somehow, scissors shears flock, flock chews paper, paper chokes lizard, lizard climbs rock, and as it always has, rock crushes scissors."

Nick smiled charmingly. "One more time?"

"Cut it out, Slick," Judy said.

"Or," Sharla chimed in, "instead of trying to remember all that, they could just play odds-or-evens. One of you picks odds, and the other picks evens. On the count of three, each of you holds out either one finger or two fingers. If the total number of fingers is odd, then the one who picked odds wins. If the total number of fingers is even, then the one who picked evens wins. There are no ties, and even mammals with hooves can play."

"I'm odds, you're evens?" the bunny asked, holding out her paw again.

"Sure. On three."

Together they chanted, "One, two, three…"

"Three fingers," Nick said. "That's odd, so you're it."

"Seriously, Nick? I'm 'it'?"

"Hey, Carrots, I already said you should be the captain. And now, I've been vindicated by the game of odds-or-evens."

The bunny captain rolled her violet eyes at the grinning fox.

"Decapitates!" Shelly shouted. "Scissors decapitates lizard. Oh, wait, that can't be it. For the game to work, lizard has to beat scissors, not the other way around. Um, never mind."

* * *

The bobcat cadet looked up from the sensor display and looked at the other two mammals in the cockpit. "Well, Lieutenant Wilde was right about one thing. There aren't any more survivors out there."

The newly promoted bunny captain nodded. "I'm sure he'll appreciate your checking."

"But he's wrong about something else," Leo added. "That debris out there isn't the _Wilbur_. At least, not all of it anyway.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"After checking for survivors," he said, "I ran a few more scans. There isn't enough debris out there to be the _Wilbur_. I don't know where the rest of it is, but what's here is less than ten percent of the ship. And I could only find a couple... a couple casualties? Literally, there are only two... casualties out there. I have no idea where the rest of the crew is."

"I suppose that's more or less good news then," she said. "Raj, what's going on with the nav system?"

The tahr started to speak, "Well..."

The beaver poked his head into the cockpit. "Lieutenant? I mean Captain? Captain Hopps?"

"Hi, Howie," the bunny replied. "What's up?"

"The quantum drive is back online."

"Really? Wow, great job!"

"Actually," Howie said, "I can't take much credit. It was offline because the strontium cube had suffered a stress fracture. But there was a brand new strontium cube just sitting there next to the quantum drive, waiting for me to install it. So we're good to go. The quantum drive is back online."

"Great!" Judy said. "So, Raj, back to you. What's wrong with the nav system?"

"Nothing," the tahr said. "And that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Sharla said it wouldn't initialize."

"Actually," Raj said. "It was initializing. It was just taking a really long time, because all the references had moved."

"But... But..." Leo said, "the references are stars, aren't they?"

"Exactly. And technically, they didn't move. Technically, we moved. We moved a really long way. And that caused the nav system to take a lot longer to initialize. But it finally finished, and now I know where we are."

"This sounds like bad news," Judy said.

"Let's just say, we're a really, really long way from home. Seventy light-years."

The four mammals were silent for several seconds, then Judy sighed. "Okay, I need that in captain dummy talk, guys."

Raj shrugged. "Well, if we could run the quantum drive at maximum speed the whole way, we could be home in a few weeks."

"You said 'if'," Judy said.

"Yeah, here's the thing," Howie said. "Quantum drives don't work that way. The heavy-duty quantum drives on the _Wilbur_ were designed for a ten-percent duty cycle. We could run them at full power for a couple hours a day. Or more accurately, we could run them at full power for about half an hour, maybe four or five times a day. The quantum drive on this yacht is designed for much less than that. We might get several minutes of full power, maybe four or five times a day. The trip home isn't a few weeks. It's gonna be months. Maybe years."

Captain Hopps looked from one cadet to another, taking in their somber expressions. Then she headed towards the cabin. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go tell the others. We need to get ready. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

Nick sat up on the padded bench. He smiled at Judy as she removed her PIXAR helmet. "So, Carrots, was it as good as you remembered?"

"Absolutely. But you were in the Captain Max role. I was in the Lieutenant Chloe role. Why did you insist that I become the captain instead of you?"

Nick smiled at her. "Carrots, do you really have to ask?"

 **Author's Notes: In the Castle episode "The Final Frontier", we don't really learn much about what the short-lived sci-fi series Nebula Nine is like. The episode as a whole is an homage to various sci-fi shows, so I pulled bits and pieces from several of them to create my Nebula Nine: Star Trek, Firefly, Galaxy Quest, The Orville, and others. And of course, the gang from The Big Bang Theory are big sci-fi fans, so I based some of the surviving characters on them too. Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you thought of this installment.**


	149. Spiderfox and Black Bunny

**SpiderFox & Black Bunny**

 **Looked over by Berserker88**

 **AN: Sorry for the wait on this one, guys. A whole bout of writer's block, coupled with some other issues really sank the drive to write lately. But now it's back and here you go. :)**

* * *

"Oh geez...really? She doesn't see through that?"

Nick rolled his eyes while Judy continued to yell at the TV, it callously ignoring her advice as the female horse report Louis Neigh, failed at figuring out SuperMammal's identity.

"I mean, really? Glasses? Glasses alone could hide his identity?" Judy continued. "No wonder she's always in trouble if she can't see through a disguise that...that..."

"Obvious?"

"Obvious!" Judy repeated before huffing back into the couch, her right foot idly thumping the air as she drug a paw down her face. "I mean, really?"

Another few minutes passed before Judy was again up in arms. This time, the two characters were in a sinking ship, all alone in the middle of the ocean. Louis was screaming frantically as Clark Konik fell overboard, disappearing into the broiling, churning sea, only for SuperMammal to appear from the depths a few seconds later, lifting the boat out of the frothing mass and flying it towards shore.

"She better get it now..." Judy grumbled, arms crossed as she glared daggers at the screen. "If she doesn't when Clark magically reappears, then she's slower than a stuck tractor."

Nick chuckled as he wrapped a paw around his wife and pulled her close as she eeped in surprise."Have I ever told you how much I love your farming phrases, Judy? Stuck tractor, buttery biscuits, sweet-"

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy suddenly shouted, leaping forward at the screen. " _HOW_ can she not know that Clark is SuperMammal! He fell off the boat miles away, and suddenly she believes he was in the hold the entire time?!"

Judy gripped her ears in frustration as she began to pace, grumbling about 'dense reporter this' and 'blind reporter that'. Nick let out a heavy sigh. He was hoping that tonight's movie date night would go well, but apparently he had found another genre that Judy couldn't stomach. Last week's horror film had her questioning every poor decision the actors had made, while this week's superhero movie seems to have hit the same nerve.

The screen on the TV went dark with an electronic 'blip'.

"Huh?" Judy's ears flipped up as she turned around to see Nick, remote in his paw, leaning back into the couch.

"Alright, Carrots, it seems like another movie night went bust. I'm calling it here as it only gets worse from that point on."

"Oh..." Judy's ears flopped just as quickly down behind her as her nose twitched twice. "I'm...I'm sorry I ruined another movie night."

Nick shook his head as he pushed off the couch, making it to Judy's side in three quick strides. "It's alright. We've just established the fact that you should be the one directing these movies, not Zach Stagder."

He felt Judy laugh against his chest. "Or at least have the main characters realize what is just in front of their muzzles."

Nick blinked.

"Hey, Carrots?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"How about we salvage this movie night by making our own?"

Judy turned her head, nose twitching, an absolutely cute sight if Nick thought...which he did. "What do you mean?" The question was barely out of her mouth before her eyes lit up in realization. "PIXAR?"

"Right in one."

"I'll make tonight up to you, Nick," Judy said, nodding as she walked towards the door, reaching to the end table for her keys, the blueberry fob dancing on the end of a keychain. "We'll make the best movie ever imagined or made!"

Nick chuckled. "I think they already made that one about us that we guest directed." Together they walked out the door, paw in paw as they made their way to the next experience...

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home again, Eliot, even if we do live in the same building."

"My pleasure," replied the wolf, grinning down at his classmate. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I were a bunny in the big city."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Har, har. But if you haven't noticed, I _am_ studying to become a police officer, so if either of us are better able to handle ourselves around the city, it would be me." Judy pointed her paw at herself before grinning; adding a little raised eyebrow. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Eliot raised his paws, giving a slight chuckle. "Woah, no need to get all kung-fu bunny on me. I believe you. And have seen you in our physical education class. You aren't one to be trifled with. Now only if we could find you a cute-"

Judy shot him a second arched brow.

"An adorable mate for you that I could plan out dates for the two of you!"

Judy sighed, shaking her head as Eliot continued on about how he was searching for the perfect mate for his bunny friend. It was an everyday conversation, but his zeal in wanting to help her brought out her smiles.

The two friends walked amiably towards their apartment building. The pair had met in their first semester at Zootopia University the spring before, and even though one was a wolf from the city studying art, and the other a bunny from the burrows studying law, they had become fast friends.

"So, what do you think of our new classmates in Calculus?" Judy asked, hoping to change the subject, before adding with a grin. "That thylacine seems to have taken your attention away from the lectures several times now."

Judy watched in amusement as Eliot sighed, his eye's eyes betraying his mood as he smiled. "Ah...sweet, sweet Chloe. She is such a beauty. One day I will ask her out and she'll say yes to marrying me."

"Eliot, you're supposed to go on a few dates before that at least."

Judy's ears swivelled towards the new arrival to their conversation while Eliot's smile broadened further. "Nick!"

Judy groaned, then glanced upon the fox that had joined their group. "Nick."

"Carrots."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, I won't...Carrots."

Judy's scowl deepened, though she couldn't help the slight blush coming to her ears as the fox tod brushed the head lazily, her own paws batting his away to his light laughter.

"You know you love me."

"That remains to be seen."

"Ouch, do you treat all males like that who try to befriend you?"

"No...I.."

"So just me?"

"Yes, I mean..no! Ugh..!"

"Don't worry, Carrots," Nick cajoled, a thin whisper of a smile gracing his muzzle. "Your secret's safe with me on the condition of a date this Friday."

Her jaw dropped while Eliot howled.

"YES! I can't wait to tell my pumpkin that you two are soon to be married!" The white wolf grasped both mammals into a tight hug, or, at least tried to. Even with the wolf's quick lunge, the fox deftly dodged out of reach, spinning in a way that Judy was able to grab onto his arm and be pulled right out of the wolf's grasp. Eliot blinked as his arms wrapped around nothing. "Huh? Where are the two lovebirds?"

Movement brought his eyes up to the two mammals waving at him while walking away. "See ya later, Eliot!" Judy shouted. "Don't you have art class soon with Chloe!"

"Oh my goodness! I must leave right now!" Eliot sprinted down the street in the opposite direction, blitzing around mammals as he raced towards the university.

Nick leaned towards Judy. "He doesn't have art class today. It's Tuesday."

Judy's smile was calculating as she grasped Nick's larger paw in her own. "I know. Just didn't want him to see this and listen to his 'aww'."

"Smart bunny."

"Thieving fox."

"Huh?" Nick blinked and looked down at his walking companion, only to see her glaring across the street. "I think that fox just stole that sloth's wallet."

Nick looked across the street towards the grey fox ambling down the road. His fur began to stand on end as he glanced around them. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to get some homework done, Fluff. I'll catch you later."

"What?"

Judy blinked and saw Nick racing off, turning down an alley that led the opposite direction of his apartment. Quickly shaking her head, Judy jogged down to the nearest crosswalk and quickly crossed it, watching the grey mammal in front of her for any more suspicious behavior.

 _And there it is.._

A small smirk graced Judy's lips as she watched the fox snatch a wallet from the purse of a hippo who was far too engrossed in her phone to notice. Ducking down a nearby alley, Judy quickly pulled off her shirt, revealing a black, fur tight top with a sharp v neck-lined with wool. A further shirking of her pants and the pulling of a mask from her backback completed the ensemble.

Judy smiled. "I love being the Black Bunny. Now let's go make the world a better place. Super style!"

With a massive 'woot woot', Judy sprung into the air. _Luck don't fail me now._ Her power of bringing herself good luck appeared once more as a lioness popped open a window just below her, holding two sides of a towel. Judy landed on the fabric just as the lioness flicked it upwards, the towel acting as an incredible trampoline for the bunny, catapulting her up to the rooftop of the six story building. The doe rolled to a stop and grinned. "I love this power." Her words lined her race across the rooftop before jumping across a gap to the next, keeping the fox below in view.

It wasn't long until the mammal ducked into an alleyway, Judy halting as she peered below. She was thankful that the buildings had become shorter, with only a three story drop to the ground below.

An easy jump with one blessed with good luck.

"Let's show him what a bunny from the burrows can do."

With a deft leap and arms out, Judy leapt into the open air and spun, a sudden updraft catching her, slowing her descent enough for her to land safely on three paws, the fourth out in her favorite pose from the comics of her youth.

"Stop right there!"

The fox froze, head slowly turning around to eye the grey bunny from top to bottom. "Wowza's...looks like I got myself a lucky day. You're a real looker, toots."

"Please give me the wallets and you won't be getting hurt."

The fox snickered. "Really? You's come onto the turf of the Red Bandits, threaten one of us and expect to leave? Forget about it." A long whistle send several nearby doors opening, nearly a half dozen mammals joining the grey fox from a weasel to a polar bear. Judy furrowed her brow and took a fighting stance.

"Get her."

The group rushed forward and Judy readied herself for a fight.

 _THWIP_

"Woooah!"

The legs of the polar bear gave out as they were incased in a white, sticky film. As Judy's luck would have it, he fell on top of the next tallest gang member, a shirtless lion, pinning the feline beneath his bulky frame. The distraction was timely, and Judy rushed forward, grabbing a medium sized lid from a trashcan and tossing it towards a lynx running at her. "Catch!"

The lynx did so, his view blocked with the lid, though that was probably a blessing for him as to not see the bunny sized projectile flying towards him.

 _CRUNCH_

Judy's kick left a dent in the lid, as well as a knocked out feline in its wake. Judy leapt backwards off the lid, backflipping down the alley as two raccoons with knives swiped at her.

 _TWHIP! TWHIP!_

"Whut dah!"

The raccoon's stared down at their paws, now both encased in the same webbing substance as the polar bear's legs. A blue and red blur jumped down towards them, landing on a the lid of a dumpster. "Knife to see you two."

"Really Spiderfox? _Knife_ to see you?"

The fox arrival shrugged, and Judy could tell he was smiling beneath the mask. "What can I say, when you're a superhero, you make lame puns."

"Maybe you do, I don't."

"You just need to be more super then."

Judy rolled her eyes then smiled as a wolf that had been sneaking towards her found himself a hat as a flowerpot fell upon his head. A quick look up showed an old zebra wearing dark sunglasses muttering loudly to herself. "That's the fifth flowerpot this week..."

 _I love my luck..._ Judy said to herself as she ran ahead, Spiderfox jumping off the dumpster as the final mammal, a massively muscled Great Kudu, slammed its hooves upon it. As the mammal turned, the last thing it saw was Spiderfox's paws in front of his face.

"Smile."

The webbing coated the kudu's eyes, blinding the larger mammal. He stumbled backwards, Judy ready and waiting with a broomstick and slid it between his feet. The mammal fell onto the ground with a groan and was quickly detained as webbing wrapped around his arms and legs, sticking him to the grimy ground.

"I believe that leaves one left..."

Turning, Judy saw a flash of metal in the corner of her eye before leaning back. The grey fox's knife sliced right above her twitching nose, barely missing the bunny. Judy landed on her hands, then leapt back, kicking the raised blade from the vulpine's paw with her knee.

 _WHABAM!_

Her left foot caught the fox's chin, lifting him into the air. Spiderfox, watching the mammal's flight, quickly opened the dumpster lid and watched in a satisfied glee as the smaller fox landed inside.

"Well, that is one way to take out the trash," he said as he dropped the lid. Two shots of webbing and it was secured shut. Looking around at the unconcious mammals around the two superhero's, Spiderfox couldn't help but fold his arms. "That was a clean sweep, wasn't it, Carrots."

"Don't call me Carrots, Spiderfox," Judy said in annoyance as she approached the fox.

"Alright then...Jud-"

 _CRASH_

Nick leapt forward as a flowerpot fell right where he had been a moment before. His roll brought him nose to nose with a glowering Black Bunny, who yanked him muzzle to muzzle with him and whispered quietly. " _Do you WANT to blow my cover, Nick!"_

Nick gulped, raised his paw and shot a string of webbing upwards. Grasping The Black Bunny in his other arm, he shot them upwards onto the rooftop of the nearby building, both landing safely, though with crossed arms.

"How did you know who I was?" both said at the same time.

Nick chuckled. "You mean besides you being the only bunny within one thousand miles that would be willing to get in a fight with anyone larger than yourself? That and your running outfits in our gym class have allowed me to memorize quite a bit of your body...And you are the most beautiful bunny I've ever seen, so how could I forget the most gorgeous mammal around?" The blush that tinged Judy's ears brought a smile to Nick's face. "I still don't know why a grey bunny is calling herself the Black Bunny, but, you do look absolutely ravishing and beautiful in that spandex, Carrots. Though now, how did you know I was Nick?"

Judy's ears burned under the compliment, falling down across her back to hide her blush, though it was also Judy's turn to smile. "Easy. You just told me."

Nick's jaw dropped. Then after a moment, he began to chuckle before removing his mask. "Smart Bunny."

"Dumb Fox."

"You know you love me," Nick said as he moved forward, leaning over until they were again muzzle to muzzle.

"Do I know that?" Judy stated, pondering the question for a moment while smiling at the canine. She leaned in, placing her paws on his shoulders and saw how Nick's eyes began to close as he leaned in.

His lips only found Judy's finger pressed against them. "I guess you'll have to find out Friday when you take me out to Jumbeaux's for ice cream." The giggling bunny leapt away, running across the rooftop before leaping to the next one.

Nick couldn't help watching the movement of her body as she ran away, the outfit searing the memory into place. "Did you just ask me out?" he yelled after her.

He saw Judy turn, backflipping over to the next building. "Depends if you show up, Spiderfox!" She hit the ground and performed a somersault, leaping high into the air while letting out a massive "WOOT WOOT!" before heading off the way she'd came.

The tod leaned against a nearby water tower, chuckling to himself. "Looks like Friday is going to be a good day." Suddenly shaking his head, Nick sprinted across the roof top, slinging his webbing onto another water tower and shooting through the sky.

Judy was smiling as she ran across the rooftops towards her clothes and backpack. _Nothing like a good day of crime fighting to make the world a better place._ Another hop took her between two buildings, only to feel an arm wrap around her.

"What?"

She turned to see SpiderFox grinning at her as the two flew through the air. "Guess it's your lucky day if I managed to grab you mid-jump."

Judy let out a smile. "I guess it is. Couldn't wait for Friday?"

"Absolutely," came the swift reply." One hundred percent true."

* * *

The two mammals woke from the simulation, blinking away the haze and memories. "Well, that was quite the experience," Nick began with a smile. "Though one question remains...who was the luckier mammal in that simulation?"

Judy smiled. "That is a tough one. I mean, it seemed like my powers as The Black Bunny was luck in itself so...I'd say I was the luckier superhero."

Nick walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I think it was me, as I still got the bun of my dreams in the end."

"Awww, sappy fox."

"Adorable bunny."

The two walked out of Fitwik's paw in paw. "So, was that a better movie night than the movie we watched?" Nick asked timidly.

Judy nodded. "It was...though I think we have another opportunity to be heroes tonight."

"Oh?" Nick looked around the street, trying to spot what Judy had seen until he did. A sloth was slowly trying to walk across the street, but the traffic kept him on the sidewalk. Nick sighed. "Well, it may not be glamorous," he began as he smiled down at Judy. "But being a superhero isn't all capes and powers."

"Nope," Judy replied as they reached the sloth. Together, the two were 'superheroes' in an average way, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **AN: Just two stories left until the "What if...? Collaboration" is finished. There will be some extras that come in from time to time, but only two left after this one.**


	150. RJ I

**RJ**

 **Chapter I: Like Father, Like Pun**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack & DrummerMax64**

 **Cover art by SaittaMicus**

* * *

Sahara Square wasn't a fun place on the best of days. It was hot, dusty, noisy, and home to one of Zootopia's largest criminal rings. It was also home to its largest casino and naturalist club, but those were unfortunately not where all the action was happening today. It was under the awning of a towering parking garage that a foursome of mammals was up to no good.

Unsurprisingly, they were a shady bunch, and not just because they were protected from the sun. The group consisted of a camel wearing gold chains around his crooked neck, a coyote with especially bleached fur, a Giraffrican wild dog who seemed to have perpetually crossed arms, and an armadillo smoking a cigar of... _something._ All of them were dressed in ratty clothing, and in the armadillo's case, overpriced clothing as well. "Alright, boys," the armored mammal said, "I've got something amazing to show all of ya."

The armadillo's name was Kevin "Kev" Larson and he was one of the lesser-known crime bosses in the district. This meant he was a target of both the ZPD _and_ the bigger fish that didn't want him swimming in their pond, but his cocky demeanor showed that the thought clearly didn't bother him. Even when he had to rely on cheap, hired paws like this mangy group just to get anything done. It was a pretty impressive level of self-delusion actually. "Is it amazing enough to pay my crippling debts?" asked the coyote, raising a paw weakly.

"And then some, Carlos. Check it out." Larson pulled a briefcase more expensive than he could legally afford in front of them and popped it open. It was filled to the brim with small bluish spheres, separated by circular pockets.

The camel's eyes widened and he backed away fearfully. "Are those Night Howlers?!"

Larson laughed at his reaction, joined hesitantly by his other two underlings. "Relax, Stumps. These ones aren't gonna hurtcha'. See, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a naturalist that lent him some of these. I don't know much about 'em, except that they're some new Night Howler derivative that's supposed to give you the feeling of being savage without actually going there. Think they're called 'Primal Nightmare' or something..."

"That sounds dumb," the wild dog said, still crossing his arms.

"Of course it's dumb!" He kicked the briefcase shut. "But that doesn't matter because _we're_ not gonna be the ones using 'em!"

"We're not?" asked Carlos.

"Nope! We're gonna be sellin' all of it off, ASAP. There's loads of preds out there who would buy this crap up, maybe even some prey too, and we're just the sorta folks who are willing ta part with it." Larson smiled confidently through all of this, seeing no flaw whatsoever in his plan.

To be fair, neither did his henchmammals. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good," Stumps stammered, fighting down a lump in his large throat. "Bet we can get a lot of cash out of it."

"Enough to keep my fingers!" Carlos cheered.

"I still think it's dumb," the wild dog said.

Larson fixed his beady eyes on him. "Oh? Do ya now? Perhaps you've got a better plan, Scourge?"

"Yeah, actually." Scourge finally uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. "Maybe we should all find something better to do with our lives. Just leave this case here, go out, find a real job, and become productive members of society."

His proposal was met by dead silence. For all of three seconds before it was replaced by raucous laughter. "Wahahahaha! That's a good one!" Larson cackled.

"You almost had me going there for a second!" Stumps joined in.

"Your fingers wouldn't last a day with that attitude!" Carlos added.

Larson wiped a tear from his eye as he came down. "Heh heh, oh wow. But seriously, let's get moving. These recreational drugs ain't gonna peddle themselves."

Scourge wasn't laughing. "Are you _sure_ you won't reconsider this?"

And now, neither was Larson. "Yes, I'm sure! Now get off your soapbox and do your damn job!"

He shrugged. "If you insist." He lifted a pair of fingers up to his mouth and blew a sharp whistle.

Like clockwork, a half-dozen clicks sounded from behind parked cars as uniformed mammals popped out and leveled tranq pistols at them. "FREEZE! ZPD!"

Scourge shook his head, clicking his tongue. "By the way, parking garage? Terrible place to conduct illegal business affairs. Way too many blind spots."

Stumps and Carlos were already raising their arms in surrender. Larson gasped, looking frantically back and forth before finally narrowing his eyes back on Scourge. "You sold us out to the cops?!"

"I _am_ a cop, idiot." Scourge crossed his arms once more, smirking. "Meet the Giraffrican _Wilde_ dog. A rare species, one of a kind actually, known to prey on stupid criminals. Here it is now, hunting in its natural environment."

"I find that mildly offensive!" a familiar voice shouted from behind one of the cars.

He couldn't see their face, but the two long ears were a dead giveaway. "You can report me to Mammal Resources later, Carrots!"

Larson scowled. "Screw this. If I'm going down, I'm taking ya with me!" With a loud snarl, he hefted the large briefcase right at the imposter. "Scourge" was quick to sidestep it, and good thing too as Larson then drew a knife and charged him. Gasps sounded from all around them, followed by the sounds of several fired shots, all of which bounced harmlessly off of Larson's plated backside.

But Nick Wilde wasn't worried. He hadn't gone through all the trouble of applying this fur dye, growing these extensions, and practicing his scummy criminal accent just to die now. He wasn't the best fighter in the ZPD, but he _was_ good at at being quick on his feet. He dodged the first stab as Larson came at him from the left. "You know, this is really kinda _your_ fault when you think about it." Larson pivoted around and stabbed at him again, which he jumped away from. "I mean, you seriously trusted a guy named _Scourge?_ If I knew it was gonna be _that_ easy, I would've just called myself 'Bad M. Ammal'." Screaming in rage, Larson charged forward without any attempt at subtly. "And that would be checkmate." Nick turned just slightly away, caught Larson's arm, and flipped the smaller mammal over his shoulder. He didn't get the chance to attack again before he was rushed and taken down by Officers McHorn and Fangmeyer.

Despite this impressive display, Judy had no trouble whatsoever coming up from behind and stomping on his foot. "Always the showoff," she sighed as he hopped around on the other. "You're going to get yourself killed like that someday. You want me to tell the kits that their Daddy's last words were a cheesy one-liner?"

He balanced himself on one leg and rubbed at his foot. "Maybe if the cheesy one-liner is 'I love you'."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just get you home and wash you off. It's _weird_ seeing you like this."

"Hey, it's still the same old me on the inside."

"That's what I'm worried about."

They watched as the briefcase containing the strange blue spheres was confiscated while Stumps and Carlos were escorted away in cuffs.

"This isn't so bad. I didn't want to get involved with Night Howlers anyway."

"Hey, cops don't cut off fingers, right?"

Larson was, naturally, a tougher sell. He had curled up into a ball and refused to leave it, making it impossible to cuff him. McHorn shrugged and just picked him up instead. "Hey, there's just one thing I gotta say!" came his muffled voice. "To _you,_ Wilde!"

"Oh boy, this outta be good." Nick put on a fake smile and titled his ear towards the angry, scaly ball. "Yeeeeeeees?"

"You chose the wrong side, Wilde. That was a serious mistake."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Is this the part where you threaten to haunt me for the rest of my life or something?"

"That's not what I meant." Even though he couldn't see his face, he could practically _feel_ the smirk plastered on it. "You chose the wrong side of the law. I've heard plenty about you, and your skills. You could have been an amazing criminal, better than me, better than anyone, but ya threw all that potential away for this. It's a pity."

Judy glared. "He's _already_ better than you. Take him away."

"My pleasure," McHorn grunted, just as disgusted as he carried the ball to their patrol car.

"Can you believe that guy? Trying to disparage our profession like that? Nick?"

"Huh?" It took the fox a second to register her. "Yeah. What a jerkface. Let's get out of here." He turned around and started heading back to their car before she could reply, all the while thinking about what the armadillo had said. He didn't give it any _serious_ consideration, of course. He was very happy with the life he had now and wouldn't change it for a second. Not the ZPD, not their children, and _certainly_ not Judy.

Even so, he couldn't help but at least wonder...what _could_ he have become without all of that?

* * *

The next time PIXAR booted up, it was to a very different Zootopia. One where the adage of "anyone can be anything" meant absolutely nothing, as a certain mammal had come to discover. They had big aspirations once, but this city had chewed them up and spit them out, leaving only a bitter, jaded shell in its place.

And her name was Judy Hopps.

No longer did she wear a police badge with pride. Now she settled for a simple brown trench coat while her multitude of toy badges lay dormant in a box somewhere. No longer was she content to live in a cramped, noisy apartment. Now she was alone, occupying a dingy, three-room office building in Savannah Central. No longer was she even recognizable as the bright-eyed bunny who had once walked into the ZPD with such naive confidence. Now she was Detective Hopps, private investigator, and she did whatever she still could to make the world a better place.

Honestly, it could have been worse. The place wasn't exactly homey, but comfortable enough. She had even experienced some modest success as a PI, closing every case that came to her doorstep. Of course, she rarely got anything more serious than tracking down a runaway kit, but that was okay. At least she knew she could find _some_ missing mammals

Judy sighed, leaning back in her creaky desk chair. It had been exactly one year since her failure to solve the Missing Mammal Case and her resignation from the ZPD. It was hard not to wonder what could have been had she just been a little more patient, instead of throwing herself at an impossible case in a desperate attempt to prove herself. No experience, no resources, no help, it was a foolish decision any way she looked at it. And yet, she only half-regretted it. In the end, she'd finally gotten a taste of being a real cop, even if only for a short while.

Her phone rang, snapping her out of this depressing train of thought. Putting all four legs of the chair back on the floor, Judy did her best to perk her ears up and smile, for she had a pretty good idea who was calling her. She picked up. "Hey, Mom and Dad! How are you?"

The two rabbits on the other end of MuzzleTime weren't buying it. "Worried sick, of course," Bonnie said. "Why won't you just come home, Judy? That city's getting worse by the day."

She groaned, losing the smile quickly. "Mom, we've talked about this. I need to do whatever I can to help those in need, now more than ever."

"Yeah, but that was before they found all of those savage predators," Stu pointed out. "And they've been cropping up left and right ever since. You still have your fox repellent, right?"

" _Yes,_ Dad." She rolled her eyes, tapping the small canister on her hip. She had no idea how effective it would actually be against a savage, but she thought it better not to bring that up. "That's exactly why this city needs all the help it can get. Mammals are getting too scared to even turn to the ZPD anymore."

"Can't blame 'em either, what with all those giant preds there," Stu muttered.

"What your father _means_ to say," Bonnie cut in sharply, "is that there's only so much one bunny can do. Something like this is just too much for you to handle alone, even if you _were_ still a cop."

Judy's eyes narrowed. It was fortunate for everyone involved that a knock sounded on her office door at that very moment. "Greattalkingtoyouasusualbye!" She quickly hung up before they could protest and silenced her phone for good measure. Once again, she straightened herself up, this time in hopes of receiving a new client. "Come in!"

No amount of time could have prepared her for the mammal that came through her door. It was a face she had only seen in person briefly, but one that still haunted her to this day. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to see it again. "C-Chief Bogo?!"

The Zootopian police chief looked as regal and intimidating as she remembered, from recurring nightmares and otherwise. He closed the door behind him and started to approach her desk. "Greetings, Off-Detective Hopps. I-"

"You're not here to shut me down, are you?" Judy was instantly on the defensive. "Because I went through all the proper channels, followed the right procedures, took all the prerequisite classes-"

"I'm not going to shut you down!" Bogo said quickly. "Though I suppose I can't blame you for jumping to that conclusion…"

Judy relaxed, but only a little. "Then why _are_ you here?" she asked skeptically.

"Same reason most mammals come through these doors, I imagine." He sat himself down in one of the larger chairs she had set up for clients. The irony of being on _this_ side of the desk now was not lost on her. "I'm here to request your services."

Even with her exceptionally large ears, she wasn't sure she heard that right. "Excuse me?"

Bogo grunted, hating to repeat himself. "You know I'm not one to mince words, Hopps, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. Mayor Bellwether was arrested this morning."

Now she was _sure_ her ears must be on the fritz. "The _mayor?!_ For _what?!"_

"For masterminding the plot to turn predators savage," he said bluntly. "It hasn't hit the news yet, but it won't remain secret for long. Might as well hear it straight from me."

Judy barely heard anything after the first sentence. Dawn Bellwether, the kind sheep who had tried so hard to give her a chance, even when no one else would. Judy hadn't heard much from her since her resignation, which she had assumed was a result of her new responsibilities as mayor. Or she was just disappointed in her for blowing her only chance at success. It seemed the truth was even worse. "How did you find out?"

At least Bogo was just as sour about it. "I'd _like_ to say it was the hard work and dedication of the ZPD, but I can't. It was an anonymous tip, like the one that led us to that old asylum. Except _that_ one was likely sent by Bellwether herself, to incite panic once we discovered what happened to our missing mammals. This one sent us to a hidden lab in a subway car, where we found all the evidence we needed to prove that this savage pandemic was chemically manufactured, and who was responsible."

Judy rubbed at her temples, trying her best to take this all in. In less than a minute, two of her biggest preconceptions had just been flipped upside-down. She decided she could worry about that later. "But the case is solved, right? So what do you want _me_ for?" _Not like you wanted me to begin with._

He smiled faintly. "Staying focused on the case, even after all that. Impressive."

 _You used to call it insubordination._ "And…?"

His smile vanished. "The fact of the matter is, this savage crisis has been a huge detriment to the ZPD. First, we spend weeks trying to find a bunch of missing mammals, only finding them when we're outright _told_ where to look. Then, the city starts going crazy over this idea of predators having some kind of 'inherent savagery' and not trusting half of my force to do their jobs. Now _this_ surfaces and we look like idiots all over again!"

 _Serves you right._ "That's a shame."

Bogo leaned over the desk, staring down at her. "But I still trust my instincts, and my instincts tell me that whoever sent this tip wasn't just some good samaritan. It was far too detailed, too perfect. This guy knew _everything_ and I need to know why."

She stared right back, unblinking. "But you can't be seen investigating it yourself, or else you'll just make the ZPD look even worse. So you want to use someone expendable in case things go sour. Does that sound about right?"

"...You've changed, Hopps."

"I suppose I have."

Bogo sighed and sat back down. "Look, I know you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot. I didn't use you to your fullest potential back when you were under my command, and that may have been a mistake on my part. But I've seen your records from the academy, along with your success rate as a PI, and I want to give you another chance."

 _So now you care?_ "So now you care?"

"Yes, Hopps. Now I care."

It was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get and they both knew it. Now the only question was how she was going to respond. Truthfully, her immediate thought was to tell Bogo where he could shove this job, but she knew an opportunity when she saw one. That was _one_ thing about her that hadn't changed, except this time, she was the one with the bargaining power. She leaned forward, sliding one paw under her desk. "Okay. I'll take the job."

"Really?" Bogo seemed surprised, at least that she had accepted so quickly, already standing up to shake on it.

She yanked it away, smirking at him. "Yes. _If_ you agree to give me another chance in the ZPD should I complete it. As a _real_ cop, this time."

Bogo glared. "I was going to pay you anyway, you know."

"I know."

He huffed, giving in. "Fine. _If_ you prove useful on this job, we will discuss your return to the force. You have my word."

"I do indeed." She casually pulled her paw back out from the desk, wiggling a small, carrot-shaped pen for him to see. She pressed a button, playing a recording of Bogo's own agreement back at him.

She smiled pleasantly at the look on his face, not trying particularly hard to hide her smugness.

"You're going to be the death of me, Hopps," he said, regretting this decision already as he reached around his back and placed a case file in front of her. "Here. This is everything we have on my prime suspect."

"You already have a suspect?" One of her ears tilted in a show of confusion. "That was fast."

"Don't think I'm making this too easy for you. Take a look."

Curious, Judy pulled the file closer and opened it. Her eyes widened. She saw in an instant why the ZPD couldn't afford to screw this one up. This was no ordinary suspect, and he certainly wasn't a good samaritan.

He was a crime lord.

According to the file, Mr. Big was no longer the head honcho of Tundratown. He had just "retired" and been replaced by new, younger blood. It wasn't his daughter, Fru Fru, who had always looked strangely familiar to her, so she already didn't buy that story for a second. She also hadn't heard anything about _this_ on the news either, but that was no surprise. There wasn't much known about the new boss so far, except that his sudden rise to power coincided suspiciously well with Bellwether's arrest. Eliminating the competition perhaps? If so, she wasn't sure if she wanted to thank him or punch him.

It did include a picture though. A slim, immaculately groomed fox in a black suit was snapped from behind as he entered a limousine. She almost assumed it was taken without his knowledge, if not for the fact that he appeared to be shooting a peace sign at the camera. The sight of him unnerved her in a way she couldn't explain. In lieu of a name, this enigmatic figure was referred to only as, "RJ?"

"That's what he calls himself anyway," Bogo confirmed. "Don't know what it stands for, but whatever it is, he seems pretty insistent on it."

She nodded slowly. "Alright then. I just have one more question." She closed the file. "Is this a suicide mission?"

"What?"

"You want to send me in to dig up dirt on a crime lord, one who has all the resources of Mr. Big's empire, who you know almost nothing about _besides_ that, all by myself with no backup? Either you're _completely_ insane, or this is a suicide mission." There was once a time when Judy would never talk back to the chief of police like this. That time had long passed.

Bogo leaned back in his seat, unsure how to respond. Finally, he removed his spectacles and looked her in the eye. "Hopps...I know you probably see me as a monster and you have every right to think that. But believe me when I say I do _not_ want your blood on my hooves. I'm not doing this because I'm just trying to get rid of you again." She snorted in disbelief. "I'm doing this because I think you have the best shot of any of us!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"RJ is holding a party tonight at Big's estate. This is the best opportunity we have to sneak in and find out what he's up to. But half of my mammals are too big to go unnoticed, and the other half will get sniffed out before they can even get close. All of Zootopia's biggest criminals are attending; _someone_ is going to recognize them. Not you though. You're a variable they won't expect."

"Good to know my best merits are being short and lacking presence." Judy smiled again though. "If you had put that any other way, I would've been _sure_ you were lying to me. Alright, I'll do it. It's against my code to ignore something like this anyway." Bogo breathed a sigh of relief. Judy got some satisfaction out of making him squirm at least. " _If_ you honor my terms."

"Of course. Pull this off, and you'll already be prepared for the ZPD." He stood up, placing a small slip of paper on her desk as he turned around. "That's my private contact number. Call me as soon as you get anything. And Hopps?" Pulling the door part way open, he looked one last time over his shoulder. "Be careful."

And then he was gone. If not for the evidence he left behind, Judy could've passed that whole meeting off as a fever dream. To call it life-changing was a severe understatement. She still wasn't entirely certain of Bogo's motives, but she quickly realized that didn't matter to her. If she wanted to be a real cop, to truly make the world a better place, she needed to help out any way she could. This was finally her chance to make an impact again.

Alright, no time to lose. Now that she had a chance, she needed a plan. Judy sat down, opened the file again, and put the gears in her head to work.

But for some reason, she just couldn't stop staring at that photo. _Just what kind of mammal_ are _you, RJ?_

* * *

"Watch out, everyone! There's a fox in the henhouse!" The doors to Mr. Big's office were kicked open with great force. In walked a certain handsome gentlemammal, straightening out his tie and showing off his smile. "Oh wait, it's just me."

"You're seriously gonna break those doors if you keep doing that," said a smaller, fennec fox, also in a suit. "And I thought _I_ had destructive tendencies."

"Relax, Finn, I'm good for it. Got a lot more than pawpsicle funds to work off of now." He looked around the office, giving a low whistle as he took it all in. "The place could use some redecorating anyway. It's a bit...crowded."

Both foxes finally turned their attention to the giant, chained-up polar bear kneeling in the middle of the room, and the two others standing behind him. "Yeah, should probably do something about that," Finnick agreed.

"Both of you can go jump in a freezing lake," the biggest bear snapped. "I'm not telling you anything."

All eyes turned to RJ as he stepped forward. In his left paw, he held a black fountain pen adorned with a tiny fox head, spinning it idly around in his fingers. It was almost hypnotic, especially since he spent a long time not doing anything else. "I'm hurt, Icebox. I thought we worked out these family issues. The father might be gone, but you still have the red-headed stepchild."

"You will _never_ replace, Mr. Big," Koslov snarled.

"Nor do I want to." Even on his knees, the bear was taller, yet RJ still managed to look down on him. "This place doesn't need another Mr. Small in charge. And I'm not just calling him that because of his size, but because of his ideals. You see, he never really saw the _big_ picture, Icebox. While that sheep was out ruining the lives of predators all across the city, he hid here like a coward, just waiting for it all to blow over."

"He was trying to keep us _safe!"_

"And now he's sorry. Funny that." RJ chuckled at his own joke, leaning in closer. "But don't worry, I made sure to give him _and_ his daughter a proper burial. I wrapped them both up in a warm, comfortable...skunk-butt rug. Just like _grandmama."_

Koslov roared, his head lashing forward to bite into him. Even before he was pulled back by the two bears behind him, RJ had already stepped away, stopping to spin the pen again just to add insult to injury. "Well, at least I know _you're_ not a coward. Shame. You could've been a really great asset if only you were more of a team player, like Raymond and Kevin here."

"Laugh it up, fox, but I know you can't afford to kill me." Despite his situation, Koslov smirked at him. "I know what you want, and I'm the only one who can give it to you."

"At one time, that might've been true." RJ turned around, as if dismissing both his claim and his presence. "But I make my _own_ rules now. Ice 'em!"

Raymond and Kevin shared an uncertain look. "Uh...sir? Polar bears can survive quite well in sub-zero temperatures," Kevin pointed out.

RJ slapped his forehead. "Ah, sorry, force of habit. What I _meant_ to say was 'put 'em on ice', so if you could just...you know what, I'll take care of it."

"W-Wait, what are you-?" Koslov didn't even get the chance to finish before RJ clicked the head of his pen, unsheathing a thin blade, then spun around and stabbed it into his neck.

Finnick winced, turning away. "Ugh, warn me when you're gonna do that."

RJ pulled the blade back out, and instantly regretted it. "Aw geez, it's going everywhere!"

"Why did you _pull it out,_ you idiot?!"

"I wanted my pen back!"

"It's getting all over the carpets!"

"I'll replace those too!"

"Yo, bears! Get him out of here!"

Raymond and Kevin jumped into action, lifting their former head of security onto their shoulders and escorting him out of the office. As soon as they were gone, RJ regained his composure, casually cleaning off his pen with a handkerchief. "That went well."

"Where did you _get_ that thing anyway?"

"Slapped it together while I was bored. Just to see if I _could_ really. You like it?"

"It's weird."

"It's effective. But don't worry about that now, we've got plans to discuss."

"Plans for the organization?" Finnick asked, carefully stepping around the puddles.

"Plans for the party." Reaching into his suit coat, RJ took out a piece of folded paper and handed it to the smaller fox. "Do me a favor and delegate these out to the rest of our new family."

"Yeah...sure," Finnick replied, opening it up. "As long as it's less work for myself, Nick."

"RJ."

"Whatever." The fennec frowned as he scanned the list. "Half of these things have nothing to do with the party."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Seriously, why do we need to install GPS trackers in all of our vehicles? Even for you, that's being really paranoid, Nick."

"RJ."

" _RJ._ It just sounds a bit crazy, is all."

"Crazy like a fox," he shot back, winking. "I don't need you to understand, Finn. Just trust my judgement and, sooner or later, you'll get the _point."_ He extended the blade of his pen again for emphasis. "...Wow, that kinda sounded like I was threatening you. Sorry, still new to this."

"I can still bite your face off, you know," Finnick said, smiling in spite of it. "Alright, fine. You got us this far, I guess I can trust you, Ni-"

"RJ."

"Okay, _that's it!"_ He violently crumpled the list between his paws. "I'm not doing a damn thing until you tell me what's up with that name!"

He shrugged. "I wanted an alias. Like Mr. Six Feet Under."

"I get _that,"_ Finnick growled. "But why _RJ?"_

RJ paused, tapping the pen against his lip in thought. He wandered slowly over to the nearest window, placing his paw against the surface. "Have you ever heard of Reynard?"

Finnick quirked his head. "The mythical fox? Course' I have."

He smiled wistfully. "Well, a long time ago, back when I was small and emotionally unbalanced, my father used to read me stories about the legendary Reynard. He was said to be a fox of extraordinary caliber. He could outwit anyone, think his way out of any problem, take for himself whatever he wanted. And one night, as I looked up at my father, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, I said," He put on a high-pitched, childlike falsetto. " _That sounds like_ you _, Daddy!"_

"Adorable. What's your point?"

He didn't even seem to acknowledge him. "When my father heard that, he gave me a very curious response. To this day, I'm not sure if he was just humoring me or if he saw something in me then, but he smiled back and replied," Now he took on a deep, gruff voice. " _Well, if_ I'm _Reynard, then I guess that makes you Reynard Junior!"_ The tender moment faded quickly as he looked back at him. "I mean, he's dead now, so he kinda lost his stake to claim there, but you get the gist, right?"

Finnick was unimpressed. "You named yourself after a _childhood memory?"_

"No, Finn." RJ smiled as he strode back across the room and into his desk chair, kicking his feet up on the surface. "I named myself after a _legend._ And after tonight, that's exactly what I'm going to be. Isn't that right, buddy?"

He wasn't talking to Finnick. RJ had abruptly turned his head to the left and called out to someone outside the room. A muffled scream sounded in response.

"What was that?" Finnick asked, unnerved.

RJ smirked. "I believe he said, 'Let the games begin'."

* * *

 _Welcome back, everyone! It's Berserker88 again, here with my second contribution to the What If project. You may remember my last one, "Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney", which was greatly enjoyed by the two people who got the joke and generally confused everyone else. I clearly haven't learned my lesson because_ this _story is loosely based off of my own megafic "Born to Be Wilde", with several in-jokes thereof._

 _But it all stems from a general premise that's always intrigued me since first seeing the movie: What if Nick had never met Judy and just fell deeper and deeper into darkness? The result is Reynard Junior: an ambitious new crime lord with the willingness to do horrible things, but who isn't quite used to it yet. In short, I wanted to do something very different from the other What If stories and portray an outright villainous Nick, completely lacking in his attachment to Judy. If you were okay with Prosecutor Hopps, it shouldn't make you_ too _uncomfortable, but if it does, hold on to that feeling because that's kinda what I'm going for. Judy herself isn't quite at that level yet, but definitely more in line with her old conceptual self than the final version we all know and love._

 _One last note: this scenario has a bit more backstory than most, to the point that it could have easily been the entire first chapter. Because of that, each chapter will start with a scene from the real world before jumping back into PIXAR. Alright, shutting up now! :)_


	151. RJ II

**RJ**

 **Chapter II: A Cold Reception**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack & DrummerMax64**

 **Cover art by SaittaMicus**

* * *

The evening after the Larson case was an awkward affair for everyone.

Nick and Judy had both been given leave to head straight home, in part due to their major bust today, in part due to Nick's "Scourge" disguise making the rest of the precinct too uncomfortable to be around him. It made Judy uncomfortable too, so even the workaholic bunny had no objections to Nick getting back to normal ASAP.

Which was why she was now laying casually on their shared bed, listening to her husband wash off in the shower of the master bathroom. He had decided to leave the door open, supposedly to let the steam out, though that never seemed to be a problem when she _wasn't_ one room over. She half-expected him to invite her in with him, but then they'd _both_ end up covered in dye, and this was taking forever as it was. "Seriously, I appreciate the advancement of modern cosmetics, but did it have to be _this_ hard to get off?"

"I don't know, this kinda feels like karma to me," Judy said, smiling to herself. "You _did_ seem pretty attached to your disguise back there…"

"I was just getting into character!" he protested. "It's not like I wanted to be that way permanently!"

" _Of course,_ you wouldn't want to…" Judy paused. That last remark sounded a bit too forced for comfort. Most mammals probably wouldn't read anything into it, but she hadn't married the guy without learning how to read him. "Is this about what Larson said before? Are you still on about that?"

"No." _Yes._

She shook her head in exasperation. "Nick, why are you letting a thug like _that_ get in your head now? What happened to never letting them see that they get to you?" Not that she wasn't grateful for him opening up more, but there was a time and place for that and on the job was _not_ the time and place.

"It's...complicated."

"Try me."

The shower abruptly turned off. How long had he been done? She waited patiently as Nick dried himself off and came out into the room, towel wrapped around his waist as he hopped up on the bed next to her. She figured this would be long enough to form a response, but Nick was still struggling. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, opened, closed, opened...closed. "Nick!"

"Okay, okay!" He sighed, reclining back onto the pillow. "It's just that...I wonder sometimes where I could've ended up if I hadn't met you back then. It's something that's been on the back of my mind pretty much ever since, and Larson just dredged it back up again."

"Where you could've ended up?" Judy echoed. "You mean in jail?"

"Possibly." He shrugged. "But that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that if I _didn't_ end up in jail, the only other conclusion I can come up with is that I would've just kept spiraling downwards, until I emerged as something much worse than some shady, pawpsicle-selling conmammal."

"Like what?" She was almost afraid to ask. "I mean...you'd still be the same Nick, right? It's not like you'd be capable of something _that_ bad…"

"I used to work for _Mr. Big,_ Judy," he said bluntly, noticeably avoiding eye contact. "The mafia isn't exactly known for misdemeanors."

A chill ran down her spine. "But...you got out."

"I was _thrown_ out. Had I stayed in his good graces, who knows what I might be doing right now? Certainly not working for the ZPD."

She didn't have a response for that.

"You need to understand, I've resented prey for a long, _long_ time, Judy. Just like your hidden biases against preds. Maybe all I needed was a similar push to go over the edge for good."

She still didn't respond.

He couldn't avoid her eyes anymore. He was starting to need the comfort himself. Nick gently grabbed her by the cheeks and turned her head to look at him. "Can you tell me that it's impossible?"

"N-No…" Even so, she pulled his arms away. "I just don't understand why this is troubling you so much _now._ You've proven how good of a mammal you are more times than I can count, saved numerous lives, brought down terrible criminals, and now we're married, with two beautiful children," a loud crash resounded from outside the room, "who need to be put to bed soon. The point is, you've got such a wonderful life now, Nick. What's the point of even dwelling on this?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

He smiled back, very slightly. "Because now we have a way of finding out for sure."

* * *

Judy's confidence started to wane halfway to Tundratown. Perhaps it was only then that she finally managed to process all the information that was dumped on her. Mayor Bellwether had been arrested, the savage predators were all a part of a conspiracy she had led, that conspiracy was now fully exposed thanks to a mysterious whistleblower, that whistleblower may or may not be Zootopia's newest crime lord, and to top it all off, Chief Bogo trusted _her_ of all mammals to investigate him.

Any sane mammal would have turned around by now, but Judy was still driving. She knew exactly why, of course. She was doing this because she was desperate to prove herself, despite the fact that the same attitude had resulted in her losing her police badge. If someone asked her yesterday whether or not she was satisfied being a PI, she would have answered yes without hesitation, but clearly she was just lying to herself. The second Bogo opened the possibility up to her, she jumped headlong into it like Clawhauser at a Gazelle concert.

 _Great, I'm already making ZPD-themed similes._

If there was any small comfort in all of this, it was that her hours of research and planning had at least given her a solid idea of what she was going to do when she got there. With that amount of preparation, nothing could stop her. Hopefully, she wasn't just lying to herself about that too.

The place wasn't difficult to find, not when she could hear the music coming from it almost the second she entered Tundratown. Not like anyone was going to file a noise complaint against the mafia. It served as a decent enough distraction as she drew closer, observing an interesting phenomenon going on in the streets in front of her. Most of the cars went out of their way to avoid going anywhere near the source of the music, even pulling illegal u-turns that she forced herself to ignore. Many other vehicles, however, were following a close, single-file line directly towards the place. It was this line that Judy joined, and once another car came in behind her, there was no turning back.

Thankfully, she wasn't entirely conspicuous or her mission might have ended right there. Her choice of car was a modest brown, and in no way rabbit or carrot-related. She learned quickly as a PI not to give such obvious details away before even getting to the location. The immense anxiety coursing through her also did a good job of keeping her ears lowered and out of sight.

She should be safe for now.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much longer to go before they arrived. The guests entered through a stone gate that, at one time, must have looked very sophisticated. Now it was adorned with a neon sign that read, "WELCOME TO THE FOXHOLE!"

There was polar bear guard standing by it, verifying the identity of every mammal that passed through. This was the first hurdle, but Judy had expected as much. Once her turn came, she lowered the window and gave the bear the fiercest scowl she could. "Hey, what's da big idea?! Youse don' know who I am or somethin'?!"

The bear stared blankly back.

Then laughed. "Well, aren't you cute? Don't worry, Boss says this is an open invite to anyone who's not a cop." He leaned towards the window and glared at her. "You're _not_ a cop, right?"

"Uh…"

Then he laughed again. "As if! Go on in, Ms. killer rabbit."

 _Just take the invite, Judy._ "...Thanks." In a considerably soured mood, the bunny passed through the gate. Sadly, her backup plan was to feign ignorance and play up the cute bunny angle to charm her way through. Maybe she hadn't planned this out as well as she thought.

She continued to follow the line of cars around the next corner, coming out into a massive courtyard behind the estate. Bright lights hung over the place, illuminating tables packed with the best of Zootopia's worst. They were a colorful bunch, to be sure, and almost entirely made up of predators. If she weren't feeling out of her depth before, she certainly was now. There were drink fountains, confectionaries, and even a giant ice sculpture of an impressively lifelike bear. RJ really went all out on the decorating.

The same could not be said for the parking. As Mr. Big hadn't been one for parties, unless his daughter wanted one, there wasn't much in the way of space. All of the vehicles were more or less crammed together in a giant ring surrounding the event, which Judy ended up forced into, effectively trapping her here. It seemed that RJ hadn't planned this out too well either, yet his inadequacy was actually making things harder for her. For a second, she almost wished she was still on parking duty just so she could slap him with a safety violation. But for now, she was going to need more than a little bit of luck just to make it out of this alive. While she hated the stereotype, she gave both of her feet a quick rub anyway, then stepped out of the car.

Her first instinct was to stay put until the traffic around her cleared out, but she knew she would blend in much better if she joined the crowd of much larger mammals heading for the party. She just had to be careful not to get stepped on, a skill she had a lot of practice in. She walked at a slightly fast pace to keep rhythm with the crowd, and as they passed by a table, quickly darted under it.

She mentally slapped herself for not checking _which_ table she chose to hide herself under, for this one was full of wolves in biker gear who detected something wrong immediately. She held her breath as the sound of sniffing rang out above her. "Hey, how long is it until dinner time? Something smells more appetizin' than a fishery up in flames."

"Patience, brother. Just sit down and have your water."

"Ugh, fine." There was a loud sipping noise, followed by gasping and sputtering.

"Not that fast!" The rest of the wolves started teasing the choking victim, promptly forgetting all about her.

Relieved, Judy cautiously poked her head out of the tablecloth, seeking a safer hiding spot. One ear pointed towards some faint, scratching sounds, coming from some itchy Outbackers who were clearly very distracted already. Perfect. Judy zipped from under one table to the other, so fast that she was barely even a blur. Her presence in this new vicinity didn't elicit so much as a leg twitch, making her far more confident to hunker down until she saw an opportunity to get inside the building.

She didn't have to wait very long. The music was abruptly cut short as a loud, aggressive voice boomed over the speakers. " _Ladies and gentlemammals, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Now presenting your host with the most, the foxy with the moxie, Reynaaaaaaaard Juniooooooooooor! ...Can't believe I had to say all that crap."_ As soon as the introduction come to an end, a series of loud booming noises erupted around them. Too curious for her own good, Judy once again chanced a peek outside.

Several sets of fireworks were going off all at once, shooting into the air and exploding into a pattern that spelled out "RJ" in giant letters. No wonder the parking was such a mess; all the budget had gone into the special effects.

"Oi, why do we hafta' listen to this great bloomin' wanker speak again?"

"Because we need ta know if he's gonna be a problem for us. We'll be back at tha club soon enough."

"I hope so. This suit is bloody torture, it is."

The constant scratching was only a minor distraction now that Judy was finally getting her first look at RJ in person. The fox was as stylish as he appeared in the photo, wearing that same black suit with a fountain pen stuffed into his front pocket. He stepped up to a podium on the deck overlooking the crowd and was greeted by a chorus of applause, genuine or otherwise. He removed the pen from his pocket, popped off the fox-shaped headpiece, then placed it into the stand normally used for a microphone. This was exceedingly odd behavior until he started speaking, his voice echoing across the courtyard just as if he were speaking into an actual mic. " _Greetings, fellow mammals of the legally-adjacent variety, and welcome to my humble celebration!"_

 _Humble, my fluffy little rear._ But Judy soon realized that this was her chance. All eyes were on RJ now, and _he_ was more focused on making himself look good than anything else. Her eyes instantly searched out the next closest table and she disappeared under it, this one occupied by some festive felines in...mariachi uniforms?

" _Thank you all for accepting my invitation, even though half of you are just here to scout me out and the other half are already considering killing me. Let me show my appreciation with the great unifier...free food! My foxy ladies here will now be serving you._ Food _. Let's keep things civilized, folks."_

From her new position, Judy spied a trio of scantily-clad, arctic fox vixens wheeling out food carts. They wore the bare minimum of clothing, matching gold earrings, and name tags that identified them as Pearl, Opal, and Crystal. Their arrival was met by a hail of wolf whistles, and not just from the wolves, raising RJ's approval rating a few notches already. "Join us in the hot tub later, RJ?" Opal asked coyly, blowing a kiss at him.

" _You know it, babe."_ He winked back.

Judy wasn't sure why, but she hated them already.

" _Repulsiva!_ I don't see any appeal in canine women. I feel the need to sing about my immense disgust."

"Please control yourself, Jefe. We must not draw attention."

At least she wasn't the only one. Judy waited as a cart crossed directly in front of her, then leapt across the floor to another table, the patrons more distracted than ever.

" _I know it's hard, but if you could draw your attention back to me? Thanks. Now, let's not beat around the bush here, I'm guessing most of you don't trust me. Which is a good call, by the way. But if there's one thing I can get behind, it's honor among thieves. We've_ all _been put down, spat on, trampled underfoot by mammals who think they're above us. Prey, the cops, prey cops, you name it. Me? I'm not about to be another link on that chain."_

Judy bit her lip. This table was as close as she could get to the estate unnoticed, but not close enough. She needed another vantage point.

A loud, girlish giggle drew her ire once again. The vixens were passing around meals of fish, insects, confectionaries, and even pawpsicles, all while being ogled from every possible angle. Shameless, but it might just provide an opening.

" _So I'm here to tell you all, I come in peace. I'm not gonna mooch off your resources, I'm not gonna encroach on your territory, I'm not gonna go on some homicidal rampage against all of you, okay? Hopefully, that helps to settle some of the more paranoid members of my audience. Yeah, I'm talking to_ you _, Lady Lang! Or should I say, Lady Lang's_ representatives? _Say hi to Momma for me!"_

Ignoring the sounds of lupine growling, Judy stayed hidden and let out an alluring whistle. The response was immediate. "Oh? Wasn't expecting to hear anything from _you_ boys," one of the vixens cooed, already coming towards her position.

It occurred to Judy then that this group of guests was particularly odd. None of them had legs at all and, in fact, appeared to be sitting in a large water tank. "No! We cannot eat your wicked food! We are forbidden!"

"Away with you, heathen!"

"Aw shucks, that is the second-worst rejection I've ever gotten." The vixen, Crystal, pouted and rolled away again, but not before Judy hitched a ride on the covered bottom of her cart. "Even the cart feels heavier. This must be, like, weighing on my soul or something."

" _Hey, don't feel_ too _bad. I'm surprised Narwhalter sent anyone at all, but maybe I shouldn't be. Don't worry, guys, the 'Predator Agenda' isn't planning on eating your boss yet!"_

Between RJ's speech and Crystal's vapid flirting, Judy wished her ears weren't so sensitive. She reminded herself of what awaited her should she pull this off, and how much better that would be than being stuck on this food cart, then it suddenly became a lot easier. Crystal's path took Judy far from her goal at first, but eventually looped around again as she started to run out of food, all while RJ continued rambling on.

" _I'm sure some of you are wondering about Mr. Big and what he thinks about my new position. Well, I'm happy to share that he has been very supportive and gave me full blessings to-oh, who am I kidding? We all know what happened there, and that's because we've all_ been _there. So let's not pass any judgements...unless your judgement is that I'm really awesome for pulling that off, in which case, judge away!_

Finally, Crystal parked her cart back on the deck and stretched out, going back to "mingle" with the guests some more. Judy was almost there now. Only problem: there were two entrances into the estate and both were guarded by a heavyset polar bear. After her extensive training in the academy, she didn't doubt her ability to fight a bear if she had to...but not silently.

" _And let's be honest, it's going to be a lot easier to do business with someone who you can see without a magnifying lens. I know none of you were going to_ say _that, but we're all thinking it. Whoa, put the pie down, Finn! It was a joke! Geez, talk about sensitive."_

Judy's ears shot up, curling together in such a way that vaguely resembled a light bulb. She reached her tiny paw up through the covering and onto the cart, making sure to pick the side _not_ facing the crowd. There wasn't much left after the guests had picked it clean aside from scraps and piles of fish paste. Judy shuddered at the touch, but this would do the job alright. Holding a big glob of paste in her paw, she leaned slowly around the side and scanned the group for the biggest, meanest mammal she could find, settling on one of the biker wolves. Then she threw the glob as hard as she could at his face.

"GAH! What the-?!"

She missed, but it quickly became apparent that it didn't matter.

" _In conclusion, you have nothing to fear from me. So I'll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine, and we can all live happily ever-"_

"Whoever threw that is deader than a lemming on a skyscraper!"

" _...after?"_

Judy had hidden herself again before the fish paste even finished its journey. Her unfortunate victim had no chance of signalling her out as the culprit. But she _did_ just so happen to be in the same trajectory as the feline table. "It was _you_ , wasn't it?!"

"Amigo, I don't have to stoop to your level to prove myself your superior. You are proving it quite nicely already."

There was a snarl, and then another whooshing of food.

He missed too, hitting the Outbackers. "HEY!"

" _Uh, security? Do you maybe wanna do something about-?"_

"FOR THE PACK!"

"FOR THE OUTBACK!"

"FOR SHUTTING UP THIS HACK!"

The feast erupted into chaos soon afterwards, food flying every which way. No one was safe, not even the three vixens, letting out high-pitched shrieks over their soiled fur. Judy considered that a bonus.

" _Really, guys?! This is seriously_ not _how this was supposed to go! At least, I don't think it was..."_ RJ was promptly struck by a rogue pawpsicle. The result was the most deadpan expression of pure annoyance Judy had ever seen, somewhat undercut by the pawpsicle now stuck to his face. Too low for anyone but her to hear, he muttered, "Maybe I _should_ have just killed them all." Without even looking, he signalled both door guards to help break up the fighting.

This was working out so much better than Judy could have hoped. So far at least, her luck was holding steady. Whether or not her feet were responsible, she still used them to rush inside the building as quickly as she could, not looking back even as the pandemonium outside faded behind her.

* * *

Compared to what she had just left behind, the interior of the compound was eerily quiet. She got chills just walking through it, though that could have been due to the low temperatures the bears kept it at. On the plus side, she hadn't had to avoid a single guard thus far. Even considering the incident she had just caused, this was some pretty lax security for an aspiring crime lord. Pride before the fall.

As soon as she got a feel for the layout, she beelined it straight for the main office. Judy pushed open the double doors with some effort...and was instantly repulsed by the horrific sight inside.

The place was disturbingly clean, the floors and walls shining with a polish unlike anything else in the building. No doubt the result of heavy renovation efforts as even the doors she just came through looked brand spanking new. Perhaps the most sickening change of all was a portrait of RJ himself grinning at her from atop the mantle.

Fighting down her revulsion, Judy looked around for anything that could give her some info on RJ's operations. As she headed over to tear the desk apart, she noticed a second hallway to her right. This one led down to a rodent-sized bedroom, a sign reading "Fru Fru" large enough to be visible from here. Judy couldn't help but close her eyes out of respect for the poor girl and her father, crime family they may have been.

It was during this moment of silence that one of her ears twitched. The bunny nearly dove for cover until she realized the sound was coming from that very hallway. It didn't sound like a guard either, but something much more frantic and muffled. Even between the silence of the room and her hypersensitive hearing, she barely caught it. Poking her head into the corridor, she saw something else to her left: a giant metal door that seemed to be some sort of walk-in freezer. Given the locale, she could make a few guesses exactly _what_ sort. Judy slowly approached the door and pressed her ear to the cold surface.

The sound of panicked screaming was much clearer now.

Suddenly, the desk didn't seem so important anymore. Judy stood on her tiptoes to reach the large wheel that kept it shut, pushing up against one of the spokes. With her stubby rabbit arms, it barely budged, and she didn't have much time to waste. Flipping over to stand on her paws instead, she kicked the thing as hard as she could again and again. Not the most delicate method, but it worked. The door creaked open slowly and Judy rushed inside nearly without regard for her own safety, but the sight inside brought her to a sudden stop.

Bound and gagged on a steel chair was a shivering black panther, dressed in a white shirt and slacks. The feline had suffered greatly, and not just from the extreme cold, as he was covered in cuts and bruises from methods she shuddered to think about. His eyes shot open the second he saw her, pleading to her for help. Judy wasted no time in doing just that, yanking the gag from his mouth and starting to undo the ropes on his legs. "Th-Thank you," he stammered, still shivering as he spoke.

"Just doing what any decent mammal would," Judy said, somewhat bitterly. It took her a second to remember proper courtesy. "Detective Hopps, Private Investigator."

"Ma...Manchas. I used to be a driver for M-Mr. Big."

Judy reminded herself that criminal affiliations didn't make him any less worthy of rescue. "Then why did RJ do this to you?"

"Because h-he's a madmammal."

"I noticed. Why else?" She grit her teeth. These ropes were being terribly stubborn.

"He w-wants something from m-me. Get me out of here a-and I'll tell you e-everything."

Then again, criminals did tend to make rescues difficult. Not that she could blame him, considering the conditions he was trying to escape. The poor guy must be desperate. "Alright, I'll get you to safety, Manchas. You have my word."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" He started bouncing around in his seat with newfound energy.

"Gonna need you to hold still though."

"Sorry."

With the panther's cooperation, Judy finally managed to get his leg bindings off, then moved around to his backside.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. The sudden voice was punctuated by a loud creak, the sound of the freezer door being pulled open the rest of the way. Standing between them and the exit was a short, fennec fox and two bears, all three clothed in black suits and various foodstuffs. "RJ tells me to go check on the prisoner, thinks there might be an intruder," the fennec said. "I tell _him_ that he's reading way too much into this, so he asks me if I want to _bet_ on that." He glared daggers at her, beating a baseball bat into his open palm. "You just cost me twenty bucks, rabbit!"

Judy stiffened. Either RJ's intuition was better than she thought or, somehow, this had all been a trap. But was that even possible? She found herself subconsciously getting into a defensive stance, academy flashbacks going through her head. Either way, she knew she wasn't getting out of here without a fight.

"Should we tell the boss, Finnick?" asked one of the bears.

"What, that we couldn't handle a rogue bunny by ourselves?" the fennec snapped. "I don't need to embarrass myself any more tonight. Just lock her in."

The other bear went to shut the door again, but Judy was faster. They hadn't expected a meek little bunny to rush them and that moment of surprise was all she needed to land a flying kick straight between Finnick's eyes, launching the small fox into the opposing wall. He seemed almost glued there for a second or two, then flopped comically to the ground. The bears gaped openly, glancing between Judy, Finnick, and each other.

"Kick their butts, Detective Hopps!" Manchas cheered from behind her.

That finally spurred the bears into action, swiping their large claws at her almost in tandem. Judy was forced back into the freezer as she leapt away, both massive bodies charging in after her. His legs freed, Manchas managed to prop himself onto his feet and rush out the door, apparently leaving her to her fate. _Criminals._

Even with her speed and agility, Judy struggled to keep ahead of them. She ducked one bear's swipe and kicked him across the jaw, springing back to sock the other in the eye, then barely dodged away from an attempted bite. She wasn't doing much damage and either of them could kill her with one blow. Not good odds.

It wasn't long until they finally cornered her. Because of her size, they had to lean down to get at her, and that's when she saw her opening. She leapt over the bears' heads and onto their backs, quickly grabbing them by the ears and slamming their skulls together. Briefly stunning them, Judy took this chance to sprint out of the freezer.

She was so focused on escape that she failed to notice Finnick's dropped bat until she tripped over it. Eyes wide, she looked back to see the bears charging straight for her.

Until the door was abruptly closed in their faces. Pressing his back to the surface, Manchas smiled at her.

 _Okay, so he's not so bad._ "Thanks."

"Just doing what any decent mammal would."

Fierce growling arose from the other side of the door as its new prisoners pounded on it, but it seemed like it would hold...for now. "Guess they should've picked on someone their own size," Judy snarked.

"Good thing _I_ don't have that problem."

They turned around. Across the hall, Finnick cracked his neck and snarled at them.

* * *

" _The party haaaaaaaaas, come to an ennnnnnnnnnd!"_

" _Our differenceeeeeees, we could not meeeeeeeeeend!"_

" _The food, it flieeeeeeeees, all through the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"_

" _It seems that weeeeeeeeee, can't help but fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"_

RJ had seen enough. By this point, even _he_ was covered in food from his rowdy guests, though mostly from the torso up due to his conveniently placed podium. Deciding it was time to put an end to this, he pulled out a megaphone from seemingly nowhere, combined it with an air horn, then blew the latter into the former into the microphone.

The riot was brought to an immediate halt, its perpetrators literally stunned into silence by the deafening sound wave, but not before they had effectively destroyed the entire area. Snatching up his pen again, RJ finally stepped down from the podium and gave the crowd a look akin to a disappointed parent, eyes narrowed and pen twirling. "So...what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"He started it!"

"No, _he_ started it!"

"He made me start it!"

RJ facepawed. "Okay, can I get any _other_ perspectives?"

"We're not beautiful anymore!" the vixens wailed, hugging each other for support.

"Girls, girls, you're still beautiful where it really matters," he reassured them. "The heart."

"Awwwwwwwwwww!"

"But seriously, you can go inside and clean up if you want."

They raced past him in a heartbeat as a sexy, white blur, vanishing into the building. RJ took a moment to stare off at them appreciatively before turning his attention back to the guests. "As for the rest of you, congrats on ruining my party before it even started. Luckily for you, I never cared about it in the first place or else I might have to get all stabby again. So with all due respect, if you don't mind, _get the hell off my property."_

There were grunts of derision mixed with relief as the guests slowly sauntered away and drove off...as soon as they figured out which order they needed to escape the parking system.

Not giving them a second thought, RJ whirled around on his heels and headed inside. Indeed, the party was the _last_ thing on his mind right now.

* * *

Judy yanked Manchas out of the way as Finnick lunged, which kept him safe, but unfortunately allowed the fox to retrieve his weapon. His ire focused entirely on her, Finnick swing the bat ferociously again and again, once again putting Judy on the defensive. "You think you're better than me, huh?! You self-righteous prey are all the same!"

Judy dodged away down the hall until her back was up against what used to be Fru Fru's room. "This coming from a crime lord's sidekick? You don't need _my_ help being on the bottom."

"We didn't have a choice!" She sidestepped his next swing, which struck the wall with a loud crack. "Society's treated us like dirt since day one!" Another swing smashed the sign over the door. "And it only got worse once those savages started popping up!" Then the door itself was caved in. "It was either come out on top or wind up dead in an alley somewhere!" The wall's foundation began to cave. "Where were _you_ when _we_ were in trouble?!"

Judy rolled under his last, desperate blow and came out behind him, kicking out with her hind legs and nailing him in the back. Finnick stumbled forward and crashed into the weakened wall, which crumbled on top of him. She didn't feel entirely good about it though. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you back then. It was my own failure...in more than one regard."

"It doesn't matter now anyway." Finnick slowly picked himself back up, shaking dust and rubble off of himself. "We didn't trust prey to begin with and then we find out that a _sheep_ was behind all of it? No, it's too late for your lousy apologies. N-RJ is gonna run this city into the ground and I'll watch it happen with a smile on my face and a bag of popcorn."

She tried to ignore the persistent guilt in her chest. "So it _was_ you that exposed Mayor Bellwether?"

"Damn straight. I only wish I could've seen the look on her stupid face."

"Thanks." She withdrew her carrot pen and played back that very admission. Morally conflicted or not, it was worth it for the look on _his_ stupid face.

It quickly turned into a far more dangerous expression. "Bad move, rabbit." Without warning, he sprung forward, spinning Judy around and pressing the bat up against her throat. "Now I _know_ I gotta get rid of you."

They stumbled back into the rubble grappling like this, a fight that Judy was only just managing to keep ahead of as she lost more and more oxygen. Getting desperate, she slowly reached down to her side, towards her can of fox repellent.

" _He's coming!"_ Manchas suddenly shrieked.

Finnick was just as caught off-guard by this as she was, but Judy recovered faster, using the slight opening to elbow the fennec hard in the gut. He gasped and dropped the bat, staggering back. Judy picked up another blunt object that she only just realized used to be Fru Fru's bed before she smashed it over him.

Seeing stars, and feathers, Finnick collapsed to the ground and didn't get up again. Judy looked back at Manchas, rubbing her throat. "Nice distraction."

"It wasn't a distraction," he said, still not looking at her. "We need to leave, _now!"_

Feeling the adrenaline coursing, Judy switched from fight to flight, looking for a way out. Going back the way she came in seemed inadvisable, but there were so many doors lining this hallway alone that she had no idea where to go.

"That way!" Manchas yelled, as if reading her mind. He pointed his head sharply at a door, still struggling with the chair tied to his back.

Increasingly grateful to her new partner, Judy didn't waste the time to question it, bolting through the door and shutting it as soon as Manchas made it through.

His knowledge of the layout proved accurate, and even as her sharp ears picked up mammals scrambling throughout the building, they burst out through a side door and made a run for it. As Judy had feared, there was no getting her car back now, a sacrifice she would gladly make in exchange for her life. Not daring to look back, they kept running until the Big estate was no longer in sight.

* * *

"This night just keeps getting better." RJ strolled silently across the vacant hallway, stopping only briefly to knock on the freezer door. "Hey, mind giving me an update?"

"The prisoner escaped!" Raymond shouted back.

"Yeah, kinda gathered that. Wanna tell me _how?"_

Both he and Kevin hesitated to answer.

"Actually, forget about it. I think I'm just gonna let you guys cool off."

"Thank you, sir!" they were about to say before realizing that he meant leaving them in the freezer. Like revenge, a good pun was best served cold.

He next made his way over to Finnick, still lying unconscious in a pile of rubble. "I know I gave you the role of delegator, but that doesn't mean you can sleep on the job. Wakey wakey." He not-so-gently kicked him in the side.

Finnick groaned as he was finally stirred awake. "Gonna kill you, Mom, I swear to-Nick!"

"Flattering, but it's _RJ_. What happened?"

Finnick looked him up and down, confused to see a perfectly clean and groomed fox again. "Did you stop at the _spa_ on the way here?"

"Focus, Finn!"

The fennec staggered back to his feet. "You should've seen 'em! A dozen, no, _two_ dozen armed mammals just came rushing in! There were lions, and tigers, and, uh, bears!"

"Oh my." RJ rolled his eyes. "Just answer me one thing." He kneeled down to his level, his expression so intense it made even Finnick flinch.

"Was there a _rabbit_ with them?"

* * *

 _I warned you there would be in-jokes. The scene at the party was probably the most you'll see in one chapter, featuring several characters from BtBW's various criminal gangs all mingling and getting along (or trying too anyway). It's for this reason that I didn't describe them in much detail. If you know who they are, hope you enjoyed all the cameos. If not, no worries because they won't be coming back anyway._

 _You probably DO recognize those vixens, however. They come from Zootopia's concept art as secondary members of Mr. Big's (well, Koslov's) organization. They don't have official names as far as I know, so I went with white gemstones. They each have a certain way of speaking that you will quickly learn to differentiate them by...because they're all incredibly obnoxious habits of valley girl stereotypes._

 _Another trademark of my writing comes through in this chapter: crazy, over-the-top fight scenes. This one was pretty tame by my standards, but it won't be the last of 'em, don't you worry. ;)_


	152. RJ III

**RJ**

 **Chapter III: Bun on the Run**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack & DrummerMax64**

 **Cover art by SaittaMicus**

* * *

"You want a scenario where you're...evil?" Martin Fitwik sat back in his chair, regarding Officer Wilde with a look that questioned both his motives and his sanity. "Haven't you already done that? Like the one where you're a hitmammal? Or the one where you're _both_ hitmammals?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm looking for," Nick explained patiently. "Even in both of those scenarios, there was still one thing keeping me from being truly _evil_ , and you're looking at her." He gestured down to his beautiful wife, who was right now giving him a similar expression. "I want to know what I would be like _without_ Judy's influence. Completely."

"I...I see." He started pivoting around in his chair uncomfortably, rotating once, twice, three times before he finally came to a stop. "But I don't have anything like that for you."

"Really?" He didn't miss Judy's quiet sigh of relief next to him.

"You need to understand, Officer Wilde, the PIXAR machine is designed for entertainment purposes above all else," Fitwik stressed. "Sure, it's fun to play the villain every now and then, but no mammal is going to pay to see their _actual_ dark side made manifest. That's just too close to home."

"Then I guess that's just another way I'm unique," Nick said, undeterred. "Can you _make_ one?"

"Of course I can." Fitwik noticed the silencing gestures from Judy a second too late. "But...maybe I shouldn't?"

"Carrots, I thought we talked about this," Nick said, looking down at her.

"We did." She bit her lip. "That doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it. Martin is right, Nick. This is way too close to home for comfort. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't _want_ to know how bad you could have been? The Nick I fell in love with is right in front of me."

"That's so cute," Fitwik gushed, making both Nick and Judy glare at him. "I'll be checking the logs when you need me." He took off behind the curtain.

Nick kneeled down to look his mate in the eyes. "I'm not doing this because I'm unsatisfied with the life I have now. This is for a sense of closure, so I can put any lingering darkness behind me for good and keep my full focus on you and the kits. That doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

"You have such a way with words," she grumbled. "Making me feel like an idiot just for being concerned."

"You're not an idiot, just very emotional," he chuckled, pecking her on the forehead. "It's not like you're wrong either. This is probably a terrible idea."

"But you still want to do it?"

"Hey, I never said _I_ wasn't an idiot." He grinned back, getting Judy to smile as well in spite of herself. "Just remember, this isn't permanent. If it ever gets too scary for you, this is still just a simulation and we can yank ourselves out at any time. And then I'll give you a nice dinner and a foot rub to make up for it, alright?"

Now he had managed a full laugh out of her. "Oh, okay. If it's that important to you, I won't stop you just because I'm not completely comfortable with it. We've been through worse."

"Like the mob of killer rabbits."

"Or getting attacked by a shark."

"Or being lawyers. I still have nightmares about that one."

Fitwik cleared his throat, poking his head out from behind the curtain. "Have we come to a decision?"

"Against my better judgement, Nick talked me into it," Judy answered, Nick feigning innocence behind her. "So what do we have to do to make this happen?"

Fitwik emerged, still looking a bit unsure about this himself. "Well, normally I design a basic template and give you guys the memories to match. But in this case, since we're basing it off of what might have actually happened, we'll need to do the opposite."

"What does that mean?" Judy asked, suddenly on edge again.

"It means that he needs PIXAR to read from my own memories and construct something based on that," Nick said, his face unreadable.

"That's right," Fitwik confirmed. "I know you're not very open about your past, but I'm afraid that's the only way we're going to make an accurate simulation. Either that, or I create an elaborate questionnaire with a few hundred questions to-"

"I'll take the brain-sucking machine, thanks," Nick said quickly. "Though you better keep this under wraps before the government confiscates PIXAR. You could start a war with this technology."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Right this way." Fitwik beckoned Nick to follow him through the curtain. The fox took one last look back at Judy, giving her a reassuring wink, then disappeared behind the fabric.

Somehow, that only made her _more_ nervous, but she shook it off quickly. It felt silly to even be worried at all when they'd done this a hundred times already. So what if this one was a bit more personal? What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Alright, I think we're safe for now…"

Judy peered cautiously out the window of their shared ski lift. The vehicle was small and too creaky for comfort, but it would do. Without a car, it was a good thing Tundratown had several options available to travel about. Skidoos were too fast, Flow Ped too slow, but this moderately quick, well-concealed flying box was just right.

And while they made the journey back to Savannah Central, it gave her ample time to question her new ally. "Alright, Manchas, are you ready to talk about what RJ wanted from you yet?"

Manchas flinched. She wasn't _trying_ to intimidate him, but he'd been pretty jumpy ever since she met him. It was to be expected after who knows what those beasts did to him, so she forced herself to be patient. "...Perhaps, I should start from the beginning, Detective Hopps."

Judy nodded, already with her pen and notepad to glean as much info as possible.

"It all began with a fox named Nick Wilde. Long ago, he used to be one of Mr. Big's best suppliers, bringing in all sorts of illegal goods. Until one day, he made the mistake of pawning off a very expensive rug...made from the butt of a skunk."

Judy paused in her note-taking, raising an eyebrow. "Sweet cheese and that's really gross."

"As you can imagine, the boss didn't take it so well when he found out. Frankly, Wilde was lucky to escape with his life." He sighed, leaning back against the cold, metal wall. "But that's not where the story ends."

"I should hope not."

"Many years later, the machinations of that sheep, Bellwether, took their toll. With his very livelihood threatened, Mr. Big decided to lay low and not get involved. It was a move intended to protect our family from the chaos outside, but not all of our family agreed. Some saw it as cowardly, feeling that we should be doing more to protect our fellow predators outside. A cultural difference, perhaps. Shrews aren't as social as bears."

"And then Wilde came back?" Judy asked. "It's not hard to guess," she added, seeing the look on his face.

"You are correct," he admitted. "But it wasn't any kind of grand entrance, at least not at first. He just started showing up around our territory, talking with our less-satisfied mammals outside the job, giving insights that just so happened to correlate with theirs. Mr. Big wanted to do something about him, but he couldn't. Wilde was too careful; he knew our policies and stayed _just_ within the boundaries of what he could get away with. Mr. Big couldn't break his own code to intervene without damaging his image even further."

Judy stayed silent, finding herself more invested in this story than she expected. It was enough that she had to remind herself to keep writing.

"In the end, it didn't matter. Once the level of dissent had reached its peak, something much worse happened. Evidence was discovered in Mr. Big's possession...evidence of a conspiracy."

 _No points for guessing WHICH conspiracy._

"With the organization as unstable as it was, it didn't take anything more to convince the dissidents that Mr. Big had betrayed all of predator-kind. There was a coup…" He shuddered, clearly pained by the memory. "In one night, both Mr. Big and Fru Fru were killed, along with many loyal bears. Before anyone could even begin to discuss who would take over, Nick Wilde returned to do just that."

"And _no one_ found that suspicious?" Judy asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "The fox has a way with words. Besides, he curried favor almost immediately by choosing to expose this knowledge to the world, a move which kept him in the good graces of the traitors he surrounded himself with. Even if someone _did_ suspect his involvement, I doubt they cared. They still got exactly what they wanted out of it."

"So then he took control, rechristened himself 'Reynard Junior', and started wreaking havoc," Judy summarized. "But I still don't get it. How could he have possibly come by this knowledge of the conspiracy in the first place?"

"I have no idea," he said. "And I'm not sure I _want_ to know."

 _Not like I was expecting anything more._ "That's okay. He can answer that in person once he's behind bars. One more question."

"What's that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The one I asked you to begin with. Did you think I wouldn't notice you trying to divert my attention?"

Manchas looked away, very guiltily. "Uh…maybe?"

She would not be diverted again. "What did RJ want you for? Based on what you've told me, you were never loyal to him, but anyone like that should have been killed during the coup. He doesn't strike me as the type to just torture someone for kicks, which tells me you have information that he wants. And for someone who was able to uncover a city-wide conspiracy on his own, it must be a _very_ well-kept secret." She drew closer to him. "See? You weren't wasting my time after all. Now _talk."_

Cornered as he was, Manchas was surprisingly forthcoming after that. "He wants...a password."

That was _not_ what she was expecting. "A password?"

"More specifically, an access code. To Mr. Big's private vault. Even if RJ took over his home, he does not yet possess all of Big's resources. To solidify his position _and_ put whatever schemes he's plotting into action, getting into that vault is his highest priority."

"Couldn't he just blow it open?"

"Maybe, but not without sullying the legitimacy of his takeover." Manchas paused, a bit uncertain. "Plus, it's a _really_ nice vault. I don't think he wants to damage it unless he has no other choice."

"Petty, but not surprising from a narcissist like him," she noted, shaking her head. "Now, why would a _driver_ have knowledge of something like that?"

"You said you only had one more question," he replied cheekily.

"I changed my mind."

"Mr. Big always valued loyalty over position. He trusted very few subordinates with the code to his vault. His head of security, Koslov, was one of them. Another was his closest family friend...myself. But RJ killed Koslov shortly before you arrived. Perhaps he thought I would be an easier target."

From what little she knew of the giant polar bear compared to this scrawny panther, Judy was inclined to agree. "Then it sounds like it's a good thing I got you out when I did."

He nodded, though not with much enthusiasm. "Yes, but that also means RJ will be coming after us full force."

"He can go ahead and try." Judy surprised herself by how firmly she said that. She knew herself to be brave, but taking on a crime lord was borderline suicidal. Then again...she had already done so. And won. Sort of. "Alright, that's enough for now. I need to report this." She pulled out her phone and dialed Chief Bogo's number, the one he had entrusted her with.

And which took him a full five rings to answer. " _Hopps? Is that you? Are you alright?"_

 _Don't sound so surprised to hear from me._ "Yes, but it wasn't easy. I have just the information you were looking for...and a witness."

Manchas tried to protest. "I never said I would-"

" _Really? Tell me what you've got,"_ Bogo said, sounding skeptical, yet hopeful.

Judy gave him a brief summary of her mission thus far, the infiltration, the great escape, and all the information she had just learned from Manchas, plus Finnick's recorded confession, which also served to remind him of a similar recording she had on him. (The pen could only actually hold one recording at a time, but _he_ didn't know that.)

When she was done, he was no longer skeptical. " _This is perfect! Just the kinda dirt I needed on this punk! Not bad, Hopps. You might just have a bright future with the ZPD after all."_

"Thank you, sir." Judy brightened up. A part of her still wasn't particularly fond of the chief, but that was quickly being overshadowed by the part that saw a second chance at her dream job. "We're on our way back to Precinct 1 now. Then we can-"

" _No!"_ he cut her off, so suddenly it almost made her jump. " _This is still a covert operation, Hopps. You can't just come waltzing in here with some beat-up panther. That would raise far too many questions. I have another way."_

She scowled, her bright mood dissipating just as quickly. "Like what?" _I mean, it's not like I'm risking my life out here or anything._

" _I'll send a squad to a rendezvous point, somewhere you won't be seen. How about...Aurora Park?"_

"That place lovesick teenagers hang out? Whatever works, I guess." She ignored Manchas visibly trying to signal her in the background.

He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. " _Think you can make it there within the next hour?"_

Manchas shook his head firmly. "Of course. No problem," she said.

" _Good. Then I will see you soon. Good luck, Officer Hopps."_ He hung up, keeping things as short and sweet as ever.

 _Officer Hopps?_ It could've just been another slip of the tongue, but even so, just hearing those words again brought back images she could not ignore. Her, Judy Hopps, back in uniform, fighting to make the world a better place…

"Excuse me," Manchas said, interrupting her daydreaming. "Not to get in the way of your delusions of grandeur or anything, but _no_ _problem?!_ Do you know how far Aurora Park is from here?! We don't have a car, Detective!"

She bowed her head, embarrassed. "I know. It's just...this is the only chance I'm going to get to win my way back into the ZPD. I can't give the chief any more excuses to keep me out."

Manchas glared. "Your priorities need shifting. Need I remind you what RJ could do if he gets ahold of that password?"

"Alright, alright." She sighed, dragging her paw down her face. "The fate of Zootopia is more important than my personal ambitions. We need all the help we can get keeping it safe. Does that about cover it?"

"Close enough," he answered, smiling. "Call him back."

She hesitated. "Uh…"

On cue, Judy's phone started to ring of its own accord. "Alright, fine!" Taking a deep breath, she answered it. "Chief? There's something I need to tell you…"

" _Oh, I'm sure you could tell me plenty, Carrots,"_ a smooth, familiar voice replied. " _But let's start with my lost cat and the reward for bringing him home."_

Judy nearly dropped the phone in shock. " _RJ?"_ Manchas gasped, practically throwing himself to the floor to keep as out of sight as possible.

" _In the flesh. Figuratively speaking, of course. Good to finally touch base with you, Carrots."_ He clicked his tongue slowly. " _No...no, that name isn't doing it for me. How about 'Twitchy'?"_

Judy wasn't concerned about her nickname right now, even as her nose was already justifying it. "How did you get my number?" Her mind was already racing with possibilities. Even if he had already identified her car, she had left nothing on it that could trace it back to her, and certainly not fast enough to already get her phone number.

" _Easier than you think,"_ was all he said. That only made her _more_ anxious, which was doubtlessly the intent. " _Quite the interesting life you lead, Judith Laverne Hopps."_

She struggled to regain her composure. She couldn't let this creep get to her. "I could say the same, _Nick Wilde."_

" _Oh no. You know that name. What ever shall I do?"_ He didn't even _try_ to sound surprised. " _You sure you wanna play this game, Twitchy? Bonnie and Stu might not approve. Wouldn't want your humiliation to spread all around Bunnyburrow. Then you might never accomplish your lifelong dream of becoming a cop, like you told them all back in that school play of yours. How's that scar doing, by the way?"_

It took Judy a moment to realize she was hyperventilating.

RJ laughed softly, mockingly. " _I know all about you, Twitchy. Frankly, a lot more than I want to. So let's just skip to the part where you surrender your fuzzy little friend to me."_

She clenched her fists, her fear buried as fiery defiance bubbled to the surface. "Guess you don't know me as well as you think. Haven't you heard? I don't know when to quit."

" _I do,"_ he said bluntly. " _Before you got in my way."_

He hung up.

Manchas hadn't budged since the conversation started, but now peeked out through his fingers at her. "W-What do we do?"

Judy's tiny paw tightened around the phone. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. Call Chief Bogo, get some backup, and take this psycho down!" She didn't hesitate now to redial Bogo's number and put the phone to her ear.

" _Seven daaaaaaaaaaaaays,"_ an eerie voice whispered. " _Just kidding. You won't last seven_ hours _, Twitchy."_

Judy shrieked, chucking the phone as hard as she could at the wall of the ski lift _._ It broke on impact as the screen turned black, but Judy wasn't satisfied until she stomped the device into several, barely-distinguishable pieces. It was more embarrassing than anything. "How did he _do_ that?!"

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad." Manchas rocked back and forth on his heels. "We need to get out of here."

"Way ahead of you." Without hesitation, she unlatched the door and kicked it open, letting the cold winds howl through. "You wanna go first?"

Manchas was deeply regretting his choice of words. "Are you crazy?!"

"We don't have a lot of options here!" she shouted back, long ears flapping in the wind. "RJ was probably tracking my phone, and if he was, it's only a matter of time until he suspects we're taking a ski lift! So unless you want to deal with his goons at the next lift station, we need to jump!"

The panther took a deep breath and stood up. Evidently, his fear of RJ was stronger than his fear of heights. "O-Okay, I can do this. Just give me a second to-AH!" He stepped towards the door, but stepped just a bit too far, the sudden shift of weight in the small car causing him to stumble straight out.

Judy winced. "That'll do." Not wanting to get seperated, she quickly jumped after him.

The plan wasn't as suicidal as it seemed. Much like the recreational kind of ski lifts, these vehicles were purely for convenience and usually didn't ascend too high. On top of that, Tundratown had more than a few veritable mountains of snow that would cushion the landing.

Judy didn't hit any of them. Instead, she landed in a freezing river nearby, but it wasn't her first time doing _that_ either. The bunny gasped and shivered as she scurried frantically out of the plunge, flashbacks from the academy running through her mind. "S-S-Still n-not d-d-dead."

As soon as she managed to shake some warmth back into herself, she started looking around for Manchas. It didn't take long. Luckily for him, the big cat _had_ landed in the show, creating a comical outline of his flailing body that he slowly crawled out of. "That...wasn't so bad, I guess."

"S-Speak for y-yourself."

He remained skeptical. "But we still have to get to Aurora Park and now we don't have _any_ mode of transport."

Judy looked around. No sign of pursuit yet, just a lot of arctic mammals who must have thought them insane and the towering building that formed the famous Halibut's Cafe. She smiled, all thoughts of the cold pushed to the back of her mind. "Leave that to me."

* * *

A few blocks away, a black van was patrolling slowly down an isolated street. "Ugh, this is, like, boring. Why'd some stupid rabbit have to interrupt our RJ time?"

"Don't complain, Crystal," Pearl scolded, practically leaning over the steering wheel. "She slipped in under our watch, remember? This is _so_ our responsibility."

" _Ugh,"_ Crystal emphasized again, slumping against the back wall. She had lost the right to ride in either of the actual seats as a direct result of paper beating rock.

Opal, the paper in question, was perfectly content painting her toe claws on the dashboard. "Think of it this way: once we literally bag the bunny, RJ will have to reward us, right? Maybe we'll get something even _better_ than the hot tub." She winked knowingly at her sisters.

Pearl's tail wagged as she smiled back at her. "That's the spirit. So just stay focused and this night may just pick up after all."

*THUMP*

The entire van lurched violently, causing Pearl to smack into the steering wheel, Crystal to topple over, and Opal to ruin her pedicure. "What _now?!"_ the former snarled.

"Uh...girls? Look." Crystal pointed a shaky finger ahead of them. Lying in the middle of the road, covered in a copious amount of blood, was a black panther.

Opal froze. "Is that…?"

"Only one way to find out," Pearl said hesitantly as she hopped out of the van, Crystal following close behind while Opal chose to stay put.

Crystal lightly kicked the panther's body, eliciting no response. "Yep, that's him alright. Think he's dead?"

"He is _so_ dead _,"_ Pearl replied, kicking him again.

"Should we tell RJ?"

"That we _killed_ his prisoner? What do _you_ think?"

"I think you should have, like, kept your eyes on the road."

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying this is _my_ fault?"

"One of us was driving and two of us weren't, sooooooo…"

"Screw you, I am _so_ not going down for this!"

"Can you girls hurry it up? I am literally freezing to death in here!" Quickly losing interest in both the conversation and the body, Opal reached under the glove compartment for her dropped claw polish. "Now where did that thing go…?"

"Need a paw?"

"Huh?" She turned towards the open driver side door just in time to see Judy's fist flying at her face.

Oblivious, Pearl and Crystal continued staring at the body. "Maybe one of us should give him, like, CPR," Crystal suggested.

"Ew, not me, he is _so_ not my type."

There was a loud bang behind them, the sound of Opal being forcefully kicked through the passenger side door. They were barely able to process this when the van suddenly revved up and came hurtling straight at them. The two vixens screamed and dove to opposite sides as it flew past, also missing the dead panther who was suddenly a lot less dead as he ran on all fours to catch up with it. He leapt into the vehicle through the passenger side door, then both doors slammed shut.

Pearl, Crystal, and a dazed Opal could only watch as the van tore off down the road and out of sight.

"So it's agreed?" Pearl asked. "Not telling RJ?"

"Like, no way..."

"Literally not saying a word."

"Uh…."

Three heads turned at once to a smaller, much more heavily dressed arctic fox in winter gear. He just stood there and stared, frozen mid-shovel as he cleared out a driveway, and had been for quite some time.

More importantly, he had a skidoo.

In a fraction of a second, the vixens closed the gap between them and practically wrapped themselves around the petrified male.

"Hey there, cutie. Like what you see?"

"We do too. Your ride, that is."

"Give it up or die."

They were going for seduction, but their hearts just weren't in it anymore.

* * *

Manchas groaned as he buckled himself into the driver's seat. Judy had no problem driving the large van, but steering was a different story. "You got _way_ too much enjoyment out of that."

"I might have," Judy said, smiling. She hadn't stopped smiling for a while now. "The things you can do with a block of ice and a few bottles of ketchup..."

"You mean _aside_ from staining perfectly good fur?" Manchas asked distastefully, already trying to lick himself clean while still keeping his eyes on the road. "Where did you learn that trick? The academy?"

"Would you believe a school play?"

"Based on your performance record, yes actually."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, still smiling. "Now, all we gotta do is make our way to Aurora Park."

"You say that like it'll be easy." Manchas grimaced, either from her comment or because he didn't particularly like ketchup.

"You heard those vixens, they won't tell RJ a thing. And the last place those guys will look for us is in one of their own vehicles. I don't want to speak too soon, but I think we're good to go."

* * *

RJ was getting restless, tapping his claws against the backseat of his limousine. The car was parked haphazardly in front of a lift station, accompanied by another black van. Any civilians around had cleared out at the sight of them, except for those who had the misfortune of getting off here.

"Where's the rabbit?" Raymond demanded, shaking down an old goat couple for info. They bleated helplessly in response.

"I don't think she's in league with the elderly, boys," RJ called out from an open window. "Come on, it shouldn't be taking this long. What about the next one?"

As the next lift came by, Raymond and Kevin ceased all niceties and grabbed the thing, yanking open the door and literally shaking its contents onto the ground. The only thing that came out was a collection of small objects that landed in Finnick's paw. "Hey, I think this is her phone! What's left of it anyway."

RJ's claws clenched. " _What?"_

Kevin peeked curiously into the empty car, instantly spotting another open door on the opposite side. "Uh, boss? I think they jumped."

Finnick let out a low whistle. "Wow, for such a meek little bunny, that's pretty ballsy."

RJ leaned back in his seat, thinking aloud. "She's more sly than I gave her credit for. Even I didn't predict she'd do that..."

"So _now_ what?" Finnick asked. "They could be anywhere by now and we have no way of tracking them."

The taller fox smirked. "Actually...that's not entirely accurate. Remember those GPS trackers you thought were me being paranoid?"

He stared blankly. "You can't be serious."

In response, RJ pulled out his phone and flipped through it. "Hmm...according to the trackers, one of our vans stopped in place for a few minutes, then kept going without a word back to me."

"So what? Maybe they just pulled over to take a piss or something."

"It's the van I registered to the vixens."

"...Still."

RJ looked back at him, bemused. "Look, we can try calling the van and listen to them try to imitate their high-pitched, feminine voices, but while that would be pretty funny, it's just gonna warn them we're coming. So just get in the car and let's move out already."

Raymond and Kevin shrugged in unison and moved towards their van, but Finnick remained rooted to the spot, crossing his arms. "How about first you tell me how the heck you knew she was going to steal a van?"

He sighed impatiently. "I didn't _know_ , Finn. It was just good intuition, reading between the lines, and being prepared. All qualities required of anyone who wants to name himself after the great Reynard."

"You talkin' about the myth or your dad now?"

"Does it matter?"

Finnick threw his arms up in a show of surrender. "Okay, fine, I'm coming! Just stop talking crazy!"

"Crazy like a fox?"

" _Any_ kind!" Finnick moved around to the front side and hopped in, readjusting himself in the driver's seat. Almost as soon as he put his paws on the wheel, his face shifted into a scowl. "I never paid up for our bet, did I?"

"No worries. Already took care of it." RJ smiled coyly, holding up a crisp twenty pinched between his fingers.

He didn't even bother checking his wallet to confirm. "Course' you did." Finnick put the car in drive and took off, followed closely by the black van. At this rate, the rabbit was going to cost him a lot more than money tonight.

* * *

 _Hey look, a chapter that actually falls within the word count guidelines! (At least until I finish this author's note.) This one is about exposition mainly, getting more into the backstory of this scenario, with some fun character moments on top of it. The vixens are quickly topping my list of most fun to write and I kinda want to import them into my main fic now. Only one cameo this time, but it isn't exactly subtle._


	153. RJ IV

**RJ**

 **Chapter IV: Rush Power**

 **Written by Berserker88**

 **Edited by Mind Jack & DrummerMax64**

 **Cover art by SaittaMicus**

* * *

It took a few days to hear back from Fitwik. Those few days Judy spent in an endless cycle of irrational anxiety, self-reassurance, seeking comfort from Nick, then remembering that he was the reason she was stressed in the first place, rinse and repeat.

That was probably why Nick had suddenly become the perfect husband. He did all the cooking, all the cleaning, took care of the kits, even took over paperwork duty at the ZPD. Several officers had come to her asking if something was wrong with him, to which she could only answer honestly.

Of course, Nick taking over much of her duties only gave her less to distract herself from thoughts of PIXAR. Actually _visiting_ the arcade was out of the question where it had once been a daily activity.

In short, by the time Fitwik called them back, both Nick and Judy looked like they had been through a war. "Are you guys okay?" he asked. "If you want, maybe we could postpone this until-"

"NO!" they shouted in unison.

"Okaaaaay then." He blinked a few times. "I guess PIXAR will be enough of a rest for your _bodies,_ at least."

"So how did it turn out?" Judy asked hesitantly.

Stretching out in front of his computer desk, Fitwik brought up a set of data and started looking it over. "Almost perfect. PIXAR didn't have any problems reading from Nick's memory, perhaps because the system knows him so well already. From there, it was easy to build an accurate simulation."

Nick yawned. "Well, don't I feel honored?"

Judy was stuck on the first sentence. " _Almost_ perfect?"

"With a process like this, there's bound to be some bugs here and there," Fitwik answered quickly. "You know, gaps in Nick's memory, stuff he doesn't remember so clearly, or remembered wrong entirely. The code got a little weird with all the inconsistencies, but I went through and cleaned it all up. It was a snap." He even snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"As long as it's accurate," Nick said.

"And _safe,_ " Judy added.

Fitwik sighed in exasperation. "Guys, I didn't build the _Mootrix_ here. Even if you went and _died_ inside PIXAR, it wouldn't do a thing to you in real life. I'm not an amateur."

"You're right," Judy admitted, despite wincing a little at the mental image of virtual death. "PIXAR has never let us down before, so I shouldn't be so hung up on it now. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Thank you." He smiled warmly. "Now are you ready?"

"Am I ready to put my past behind me for good?" Nick asked, perking back up. "Yes, yes I am."

"Am I ready to be very grateful for how my husband turned out?" Judy joined in. "Yes, yes I am."

"Great!" Fitwik sauntered back to the curtain and pulled it open for them. "Then I will be happy to impress you yet again. Please take a seat, sir and madam."

"Don't milk it," Nick teased, sliding past him and into the seat as Judy hopped up next to him. As a custom-made simulation, their monitor displayed only a single option, and accessible only to them. "What does 'RJ' mean?"

"You don't know?" Judy asked. "Isn't this supposed to be from _your_ memory?"

He shrugged. "Must be one of those inconsistencies."

"It was all over the code, so that's the designation I went with," Fitwik answered from outside. "Apparently, you go by 'Reynard Junior' in there. Uh...spoiler alert, I guess."

Nick's mood suddenly soured. "Wow. Don't know how bad of a mammal I am, but I sure have some bad _taste._ "

Judy was quick to pick up on it. "What's wrong?"

"In short, I seem to have named myself after my late father." She stared blankly. "I'll explain later."

"Relax, I'm not going to judge you for anything that happens in there," Judy said, gripping his paw with her own. The irony that _she_ was now the one reassuring _him_ was not lost on her. "Just as long as _this_ Nick is the one I wake up next to."

He smirked, leaning down to plant one last kiss on the top of her head. "Deal."

Leaning back in their seats, Nick and Judy pulled the helmets over their eyes and steeled themselves for what was to come. The last thing Judy heard before she went under was Nick's soothing voice.

"See you on the other side."

* * *

Manchas wasn't kidding; Aurora Park really _was_ a considerable distance away, practically on the furthest reaches of Tundratown. Did Chief Bogo choose such a remote location to avoid causing a scene, or did he have less noble intentions? At this point, Judy almost didn't care now that a dangerous and clearly insane crime lord was gunning for her directly. If her parents caught wind of any of this, she had no doubt they would faint on the spot, lecture her, and forcibly drag her back to Bunnyburrow, hopefully in that order.

 _If RJ doesn't get to them first._ And thoughts like that _really_ weren't helping. Make that a dangerous and clearly insane crime lord who already knew exactly who she was and where she came from. For better or for worse, there was no turning back now. She either had to put RJ away or live in fear of him for the rest of her, probably brief, life. There was no other option.

Still...there was something about this fox that disturbed her on an even deeper level, and it didn't take her long to figure out what it was. "Hey, Manchas?"

"Hmm?" The panther turned away from the window, to which he had been glancing out every few seconds for the past twenty minutes. At least she wasn't the only one on-edge here.

"You heard what that fennec fox said back in the mansion, right? About what happened to him and RJ during the Missing Mammal Case. From what you told me before, that kind of thing was going on all over the city, wasn't it?"

"Yes…" he said, in a tone that openly questioned where this conversation was heading.

Judy nodded solemnly. "I had no idea. Sure, the crisis was all over the news, but it was all about the prey side. The attacks, the fear, the calls for action. No one said anything about how much the _predators_ were suffering."

"By Bellwether's design," Manchas reminded her.

"It doesn't matter. I still should've done something about it. When I vowed to make the world a better place, I meant _all_ of it, not just my own kind. And yet, innocent predators were being oppressed and subjugated all around me while I was too busy wallowing in my own failures to even notice." She laughed humorlessly. "Some cop _I_ would've turned out to be. Maybe if I'd been less obsessed with proving my own worth, none of this would've even happened."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, what if this is _my fault?_ If I had just been able to solve that case back then, an entire year of pain and suffering could've been avoided, countless lives could've been saved, and then maybe RJ... _Nick_ wouldn't have become such a monster. He might have even become a better mammal because of it." She looked at him, almost pleadingly. "How am I supposed to handle that?"

Manchas looked distinctly uncomfortable. Despite the looming danger, she half-expected him to throw himself from the vehicle any second. "I...don't think this is something you should be dwelling on now."

"Why not? I'm the one trying to blackmail my way back into the ZPD. I think it's pretty relevant to know if I even _deserve_ it," she said stubbornly.

Once again failing to divert her, Manchas tried his best to reason. "You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. _No one_ on the ZPD could solve that case, remember?"

"Sure wasn't a problem for RJ though."

"RJ is...different," he argued, struggling to put words to his wisdom. "So _what_ if you didn't find those missing mammals a year ago? You saved _me,_ didn't you? And you're trying to save the city _now._ I'd say you've more than proven your worth as a cop, Judy."

Her expression didn't change, but her ears betrayed her as they lifted back up again. Seeing this, she was forced to admit defeat. "I guess you have a point. Maybe when this is all said and done, I can talk to Chief Bogo about getting you a generous settlement. Or even a job if you're...wait a minute."

Judy's ears went rigid now as she stared suspiciously at the panther. "I never told you my first name."

He flinched, backing away as much as the seat would allow. "W-What? Of course you did! Don't be silly!"

Maybe he'd heard of her before this all started. Maybe he'd listened in on her conversation with RJ. But the fact that he gave her neither of those very plausible explanations only made her _more_ suspicious. She couldn't afford to take chances anymore. "Manchas, I'm going to need you to explain _exactly_ where you heard-"

The entire van was suddenly rocked by a violent impact, not unlike the one they'd caused to steal it in the first place. Judy's first, horrified thought was that she'd hit someone until she looked out the window.

No, someone had hit _them._ Multiple someones, in fact.

Outside Mancha's window was an even larger van occupied by two familiar, and very ticked-off polar bears. "Raymond and Kevin!" he shouted.

Outside Judy's came a chorus of giggles both cute and somehow threatening. Sharing a single skidoo and waving cheerfully at her were Pearl, Opal, and Crystal. "The vixens!" she hissed.

To complete the set, a sleek, black limousine pulled up behind them. RJ popped out of the sun roof, wielding a megaphone. " _Hope everyone's hungry, because it is now officially Rabbit Season! I'm just being coy, by the way, don't actually eat her. Yet."_

Manchas was wide-eyed, gripping the wheel so tightly that his claws dug into the leather. "Don't suppose you have a plan for this?"

"Turn right."

"What?"

"Turn right!" Judy promptly grabbed the wheel and did it herself. The van careened to the right, directly towards the vixens and their skidoo. Their reflexes proved better than expected and they immediately braked out of the way, moving perfectly in sync with each other to keep the small vehicle balanced.

From his comfortable position in the limo, RJ could only smirk. "The prey tries to escape the net through the weakest knot. So predictable."

The van continued to veer to the right, enough that part of it was now driving on the sidewalk and scaring away local pedestrians. But then it abruptly reversed direction and flew back to the left, slamming into the bears' van with enough momentum to send it crashing into a building. Judy's van broke away and sped ahead, all of their pursuers now behind them.

RJ's smirk dampened only slightly. "You do know how to keep things interesting, Twitchy."

Meanwhile, Manchas was still trying to fight down the urge to tuck and roll out of here. "Didn't you used to be a meter maid?"

"Yes," Judy said, her gaze firm. "I _used_ to be."

The bears were back on their tail in short order, but now they were stuck behind them. Still co-manning the wheel, Judy steered the vehicle back and forth, blocking their every attempt to pass. Their growls of frustration told her this was a good plan, which was very fortunate because it was the only one she had left. It was equally so that the roads weren't too busy today, as if the forecast had predicted a chance of car chases, leaving Judy a bit more room to maneuver. It might cause her some trouble getting into the ZPD later, but she chose to stay focused on living long enough to worry about that.

She was less able to keep the vixens at bay and their smaller and faster vehicle soon slipped past her, approaching from the right. "Incoming!" Manchas said fearfully.

Judy spared them only the briefest of glances, far more concerned with the giant van still harassing their bumper. " _Really?_ What are _they_ going to do? Bat their eyelashes at us?"

Something whizzed through the space between her ears and embedded itself in the dashboard. It was a small, silver knife. Judy stared at it in shock. Manchas stared at _her._ "Did...you not know that they're professional killers?"

The vixens' voices chorused outside.

"You are _so_ gonna die tonight!"

"We'll, like, skin you alive and stuff!"

"You'll literally be pushing up daisies!"

"It would've been nice to know _earlier,_ yes." Judy took the news remarkably well, probably because nothing else could surprise her at this point. It _did_ alter her strategy, however, and she immediately steered the van back towards the vixens, hoping to scare them off again.

It worked, but not without consequence. They heard a sharp, puncturing sound followed by the van shuddering unnervingly. "I think they just took out one of our tires!" Manchas yelled. Which was another way of saying it had been pierced by three simultaneous throwing knives.

"Where are they even keeping those?!" Judy tried to reign in control of the vehicle as it began to swerve. It was this opening that finally allowed the other van to catch up, slamming into their left once again.

"Ju-Detective Hopps, help me!" Manchas cried out as he was suddenly jerked away from the wheel by a strong paw. Kevin had reached in and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck in a very feline fashion, already trying to pull him into their van.

Looking back on it, Judy felt a little bad about her instinctual first reaction. With one paw still on the wheel, she yanked the knife out of the dashboard and stabbed it into Kevin's arm. The bear roared in pain and withdrew his arm, but this only served to piss him off further. As he glared viciously at them, Judy and Manchas shot him sheepish grins in return.

"How's she doing up there?" RJ asked, casually typing into his phone.

"Well, she ain't dead yet, so okay I guess," said Finnick, craning his tiny neck to catch the action as best he could. "She won't stand a chance once the vixens get ahold of her though."

He looked up. "Yeah, about that, they _did_ get the memo not to kill her, right?"

"I think so, but they're acting kinda…"

"Better make peace with your long-eared god!" Opal screamed.

"...aggressive."

RJ nodded. "Can't fault their determination."

"Pretty sure they're only determined to get some 'full-time benefits' if you catch my drift."

"Been there, tapped that."

" _Excuse_ me?" Finnick turned back to stare at him in disbelief. "When was _this?!_ And more importantly, where was _I?!"_

He wasn't even paying attention anymore. "Don't remember. Eyes on the road."

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Finnick turned back to the action, where not much had happened in those few, missing seconds. Except for one thing. "Hey, where'd the girls go?"

Judy was confused too. One second, the knife-wielding vulpines were hot in pursuit. The next, they were gone. Not that she was disappointed, or even focusing on that with the bears still very much on the chase.

Clutching his wounded arm, Kevin could do little more than growl menacingly at them. Raymond, however, decided to be a little more direct. He turned the wheel and rammed into their van again, but he didn't stop there. Using its greater size, he continued to push the smaller vehicle until it was forced onto the sidewalk and then into the walls. Not only was the scraping sound it caused _very_ unpleasant to Judy's ears, it also effectively trapped them between an almost-literal rock and a hard place.

That might not have been so bad had the vixens not chosen that moment to reappear. The skidoo emerged from an alleyway several blocks ahead of them and turned to face the van, the vixens all grinning sadistically as they charged.

The sight made Judy's blood run cold. "Are they insane?!" In a head-on collision, the van could very well be totaled, but that was nothing compared to what would happen to the skidoo and its occupants. Nevertheless, they didn't show any sign of slowing down. Chuckling darkly, the bears were more than happy to go along with this plan as they kept the van pinned against the walls.

Judy's brain went into panic mode, searching desperately for a solution. They could go neither left nor right and backwards was right out. That left only one, incredibly reckless, possibility. Staring straight ahead, she slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

Manchas had long been in panic mode himself as the van now began to speed up dangerously. "What are you doing?!"

"Not knowing when to quit."

The bears were so stunned they barely managed to keep up, while the vixens were only shocked for a second before continuing dauntlessly forward. Judy honestly wasn't sure _where_ she was going with this, only that it felt marginally better than just rolling over and dying. Her only regret was dragging Manchas into this.

RJ threw a pawful of popcorn into his mouth. "Ooooooh, this is gonna be good!"

"Where did you get that?" Finnick asked, more confused than ever. And after tonight, that was saying something.

"I was hungry." RJ held the bag towards him. "Want some?"

Judy closed her eyes. It was too late to stop now even if she wanted to. Above her, Manchas took a deep breath and sighed in resignation. "Hold on."

She didn't get the chance to ask why. Manchas abruptly took hold of the wheel and turned hard to the right. She was certain that would result either in an immediate crash or nothing at all, so she was especially surprised to feel the van passing through empty air. Her eyes opened instantly to view their surroundings. They were on the road again...a different road.

Her ears shook from the force of a nearby explosion. Its source was unmistakable, yet nowhere in sight. "What...just...happened?"

"I spotted an opening to the right ahead," Manchas explained, panting from exertion. "I sped us through it onto the next road over."

"At _that_ speed?" Judy asked skeptically.

He smiled. "I'm a professional driver for a reason."

* * *

Finnick's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "Wha-how-where did they _go?!"_

RJ smiled faintly. "It's about time."

Judy's van had slipped away. The bears were not so lucky. When their prey suddenly veered to the right, they ended up doing the same, bringing them right into the path of the incoming skidoo. The giant van heaved and toppled over onto its side, the engine somewhere between "ruptured" and "blown to kingdom come". Raymond and Kevin slowly climbed out of the wreckage, charred and groaning. "They don't look too good," Finnick said, concerned. "Should we stop?"

RJ nodded rapidly. "Sure! Let's forget all about our target and go help two idiot henchmammals!" He stopped abruptly. "Actually, how about we _don't_ do that? Keep going. We're still tracking them."

"Alright." Finnick steered the limo carefully around the toppled van and the scattered remains of the skidoo. "Those poor girls though...:"

"I wouldn't mourn them too soon." RJ smirked. "Do you _see_ their bodies in there?"

* * *

Judy's heart rate was just starting to come back down to normal levels when her ears shot upwards. "Do you hear something?"

Manchas didn't, not until the voices started.

"How did we, like, get here?"

"Who cares? We have _so_ got a job to do!

"Shush! You're literally gonna blow our cover!"

Judy wasn't sure if she should be worried or amazed. "Are they on the _roof?"_ At least now their jousting tactic made sense, assuming they originally planned to leap to the bears' van. Whatever kind of sense _any_ of this made, that is.

She naturally started to jostle the van around in hopes of shaking their stowaways, but they proved as clingy to vehicles as they were to random strangers. "See? They totally heard us!"

"You can keep the wheel," Judy said to Manchas as she hopped back to her own seat and readied herself as best she could.

Opal flung herself athletically through the window a moment later, scattering glass and brandishing a knife. "Round 2, skank!"

"Did you seriously just call _me-?!"_ Judy dodged to the side as the knife flew over her head, only slightly nicking one of her ears. Wincing in pain, her leg lashed out to kick her in the chin.

To her surprise, she caught it. "Not gonna sucker punch me _this_ time! Or kick. Whatever!"

Opal yanked her off her other foot and tried to stab the knife down into her. Only through rabbit reflexes did she manage to turn her head to the right in time to avoid it. The knife plunged into the leather seat and Judy's arm shot out to keep it there, twisting herself out of Opal's grip in the process and delivering that promised kick.

The vixen's head rocked against the windowsill. Judy took the chance to leap forward and land another, double kick to her abdomen. The force was enough to propel Opal through the door, out of the van, and into some poor fishermammal's daily haul.

"Ewwwww! I am literally covered in fish guts! Wait, I think I used that word wrong."

"One down." Judy let out a breath as she pulled the door closed. She wasn't about to relax yet though, not with two more deadly assassins still lurking above. With only slight hesitation, she grabbed Opal's dropped knife, hoping she wouldn't have to use it.

There was a loud knocking on the opposite window. Judy instantly whirled around, seeing a terrified Manchas and Crystal, waving to them cheerfully from outside. Judy felt two manicured paws grab her by the ears and realized, to her great shame, that the vixens had just outsmarted her.

The rabbit was pulled roughly out of the car and practically slammed onto the roof. Pearl was quick to confiscate her knife and step onto her chest to pin her down while Crystal took up position behind her. Manchas had noticeably slowed down now to avoid throwing her off, which unfortunately allowed the limo to catch up. "Heeeeeeey, RJ!" Crystal cooed, waving her arms to get his attention.

Not that he could possibly miss them. "You know, seeing them all up on the roof like that kinda makes me want to join them."

"Really?" Finnick asked.

"Heck no, that's dangerous!" He had no problem popping out of his sunroof again though. "Good job, girls! Just knock her out and bring me the kitty cat!"

"What'd he say?!" Pearl yelled over the roaring winds.

"I think it was, like, knife her out and get all killy with that!"

He used the megaphone this time. " _I_ said _, knock her out and bring me the cat!"_

"Cave her skull in and disembowel the cat? Got it!"

Judy would have found it terribly ironic to die as a result of poor hearing, so this distraction was very welcomed. She reached up and grabbed ahold of Pearl's ankle, throwing the vixen off, then sprung to her feet and swept Crystal's legs out from under her. In the process, she snatched yet another knife out of the air, idly wondering if she'd taken one from all three sisters now.

RJ sighed, falling back into his seat. "I'm starting to think we should've just hired that bat. She was affordable, efficient, even cleans up her own blood splatter. That's what I get for being suckered into a three-for-one deal."

"She wasn't as cute though."

"Well _duh."_

Amazingly, both vixens maintained their balance, better than Judy could at this point. They sprung forward almost in tandem, swiping at her with their blades. Judy deflected both attacks with her own and turned the knife to catch theirs as they pressed the attack. Pushing back hard with her hind legs, Judy managed to shove them away again. She could be doing worse, but her lack of experience with a knife, and with standing on a moving vehicle, was going to get her killed sooner rather than later.

She scooted around to the front of the van, considering just jumping back in...if she could. Pearl laughed. "Aww, what's wrong? Is the cute widdle bunny gonna hop away?"

Judy kicked off the roof...and into her face. Perhaps she was a bit too sensitive to that word for her own good, but the sheer kinetic energy from _that_ movement in _this_ circumstance made her headbutt hit a lot harder than it had any right to. Pearl staggered back, nearly going over the side, but just barely managing to hold on.

The same could not be said for Crystal, who happened to be behind her. The vixen squealed as she flew backwards and landed on the limo's windshield, cracking it. Finnick whistled appreciatively. "Wow, what a view!"

"Eyes on the road, Finn," RJ reminded him.

"Dang. Sorry, girl."

"It's...like...no biggie…" It still took a moment for the windshield wipers to shove her off.

Pearl looked back, just now realizing that she was alone. Her fangs bared dangerously. "You are _so_ gonna pay for that!"

But she was indeed alone, no bunny in sight. "Wait, whaaaaaaaaat?"

Back inside the van, Judy almost casually slammed on the brakes.

Pearl's scream echoed across Tundratown. The vixen spun through the air, flipped over a few times, and finally crashed face first through a billboard advertising "Shiverman's Bail Bonds". An image of a muscular arctic fox getting his mugshot taken now had a new, very disproportionate head. Many kits were scarred that day.

The limo didn't have much luck either, the sudden stop causing it to slam into the back of the van. "Hey, stop wrecking our ride!" Finnick yelled after them as it took off again. Snarling in fury, he stepped on the gas and chased after them.

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "Now _that_ felt good! Are we almost there, Manchas?"

She turned to the panther, who had been shaking like a leaf pretty much ever since Judy got grabbed. He pointed a shaky finger forward, towards a tacky sign that read, "Aurora Park: The Icy Retreat to Melt Your Heart!"

"Okay, good!"

Finnick saw the sign as well, beginning to lose his bluster. "Is that where they're heading? We're not driving into a police ambush, are we?"

"Don't worry about that," RJ said with his usual, infuriating confidence. "Just activate the grappling hook."

Finnick grit his teeth. "We don't _have_ a grappling hook."

He pointed at the console. "Then explain the grappling hook button."

"I think I would've noticed a..." Finnick looked down, dumbfounded at the sight of a big, red button in front of him. "...grappling hook button."

"Told you so."

"When did you install this?"

"Before."

"And is there a _reason_ you keep responding to my questions with complete non-answers?"

"Yes."

He nearly slammed his head against the steering wheel in frustration. "...I'll just press the button now."

"Please do."

A small slot opened in the front of the limousine and out came a grappling hook, snagging onto the back of the van's bumper. The end result was the limo essentially being pulled along for the ride as it passed under a large, overhanging gate that marked the entrance to Aurora Park.

"I think we have a problem," Manchas said, taking note of their new passengers.

Judy glanced back, with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't seem so bad to _me._ Now we're just dragging RJ straight to the cops with us."

"Sure, but what about _that?"_

RJ had popped out of the limo once again, but this time he was carrying something significantly more dangerous than a megaphone. "I've always wanted one of these," the fox said, shutting one eye as he leveled an RPG at the back of his now captive target.

"Okay, I _know_ we didn't bring that!" Finnick was barely audible over the winds and what Judy was pretty sure was her own, hammering heartbeat.

 _But we're so close! No way am I giving up now!_ As they entered the park, a circular walkway greeted them, with trees and benches surrounding a water fountain that appeared to be intentionally frozen into a heart-like shape.

 _That'll have to do._ As they began to circle the fountain, Judy turned the wheel as hard as she could. Instead of continuing past the fountain, the van took a sharp bank all the way around it, back to where it started.

And where the limo was currently.

The van plowed hard into the limo's side, detaching the hook and sending the car spinning in circles across the icy field until it finally crashed into a tree. The resulting impact shook several pounds of snow from the treetops that covered the vehicle, and RJ, in a blanket of white. The fox's eyes poked out from his new snow casing, watching the van speed past them to freedom. "Welp. I had a good time. How about you, Finn?"

Finnick groaned through the air bag enveloping his face. "Could be better."

* * *

It was a shame they couldn't enjoy the scenery more. Judy had to admit, Aurora Park was a very nice place. Tall trees, glistening snow, tranquil lakes, and a perfect view of the sky that showed off the stars. There was even a special lighting effect added to cast an image of the park's namesake across the sky. Cheesy, but romantic. She could already see a young couple here and there just bathing in each other's company, completely oblivious to the chaos that had ensued just outside.

She tried not to let it bother her. A significant other was just one of many sacrifices she'd had to make to get this far. Instead, she prepared herself for what truly mattered: the meeting with the ZPD. Once all this RJ business was dealt with, then she could finally relax a bit. But _only_ for a bit. Zootopia still needed protecting, after all.

"There's the pickup squad!" she said excitedly, pointing out a Precinct 1 patrol car concealed under the shade of a tree. They were coming into a forested clearing, one devoid of any other passerby, making for the perfect rendezvous point. She pulled over to the side and hopped out. "Let's go say hi, Manchas." The panther didn't say a word as he followed after her.

As soon as they began to approach, two officers emerged from the car, a white wolf and a polar bear who Judy recognized from the brief time she'd worked in Precinct 1. The wolf stepped forward and introduced himself. "I'm Officer Fangmeyer and this is Officer Grizzoli." The bear just nodded in greeting. "It's good to see you again, Judy." He exchanged his paw to shake hers.

"Likewise!" She shook the wolf's paw energetically. "Let me tell you, it has been one crazy night. Oh! This is the witness I mentioned, Mr. Manchas." She gestured to the feline, who was still keeping his distance. "He was being held captive and tortured by RJ. Trust me, he's got a _lot_ of information on him."

Grizzoli nodded again. "Good to hear. Then let's get you both back to the precinct." He opened the back seat of the car for them.

Judy almost jumped right in, but Manchas still had not budged. "Come on, it's okay. They're friends."

Manchas remained where he was, his gaze steeled at the two officers. "Then what was her first assignment?"

"What?" Fangmeyer asked, caught off-guard.

"I know it's been a while, but if you're really her friends, then you should at least know her background. What was her first assignment?"

"Manchas, that's really not necessary," Judy said quickly. "I'm sorry, guys, he's just a little skittish after being captured like that. You can go ahead and tell him if it'll make him feel better."

But the officers did not respond. Judy turned around to make sure they'd heard, only to find a ZPD tranq pistol pointed at her. "You're under arrest," the wolf said coldly. The bear cracked his knuckles.

Judy took a step back, unsure how to even react. Manchas merely growled. "I knew it. He cheated."

On cue, RJ's limo pulled up behind them, now with a giant dent in its side. The fox stepped out slowly, giving his best of slow, sarcastic claps. "Long time, no see, Twitchy. I guess 'Operation: Trojan Oates' didn't go so well, but I can't argue with the results." He shot a thumbs up at the wolf. "Good work on the quick draw, 'Officer Grizzoli'."

The wolf tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, I thought I was supposed to be Fangmeyer."

"What? No, Fangmeyer is a _tigress_. Don't know how you mixed _that_ up."

"Then who am I?" Not-Grizzoli asked.

"You're the guy who's not gonna get that raise I promised you unless you get these perps in some cuffs."

Judy grunted as she was shoved to the ground and placed in pawcuffs. False Fangmeyer then walked over and did the same to Manchas, who had spent this entire exchange glaring daggers at RJ.

The fox finally picked up on it. "What's that look for, Sour Puss? Don't tell me _you_ of all mammals are surprised by this. I'm just doing my job, right?"

"Where's the real officers?" Judy asked, glaring up at him as well.

"They turned tail and aborted the mission as soon as they saw a bunch of my guys starting to move around this place. Didn't you get a call about that?" He slapped his forehead comically. "Oh right, the dumb bunny went and destroyed her phone! I bet Chief Bogo wouldn't approve of such a reckless decision, but hey, it's not like he was expecting much from you anyway."

"This isn't over!" she growled, as threateningly as she could manage from her position.

"Not until I get that password, no," he replied, idly checking his claws. "Don't suppose you guys wanna save me the trouble of dragging you all the way back to the compound?"

"If you couldn't get it before, I don't think your chances are any better now. I'll do everything I can to make sure you never see the inside of that vault!"

RJ's smug demeanor vanished, but not because he was especially impressed by her courage. Rather, he was so completely baffled that it just took him a second to register it. "Oh wow. Oh _wow._ Is _that_ what you think this is about?" He shook his head, his expression somewhere between amusement and pity. "Now I kinda feel bad. This is like playing Blackjack against someone who thinks it's Go Fish. But to be fair, the deck was pretty stacked in my favor to begin with."

Dread began to well within Judy's chest again. What _was_ it about this guy that let him rattle her so easily? "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't care less about some stupid vault, Twitchy. The only one who knew _that_ password was Koslov and I offed him pretty much immediately." His steely gaze turned to Manchas. "Your new friend here has one that's _much_ more valuable, isn't that right?"

Manchas looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. So he really _had_ lied to her. Not just that, he'd never explained how he knew her name, or for that matter, her first assignment in the ZPD. If this was how their journey was going to end, she'd never get _any_ of the answers she was looking for, right back to square one as if she'd never left her cushy little office in the first place.

 _Unacceptable._ While everyone was looking at Manchas, Judy managed to shift her cuffed arms from the back of her head to the front. She wasn't sure what she would do _after_ that, but the polar bear made that decision for her. Roaring in surprise, he attempted to stomp her back into the ground. Judy rolled to the side, hooking her chained wrists around the bear's ankle and pulling tight.

"And now _this_ is happening again," RJ said, more bored than concerned about this literal chain of events. He looked pointedly at Finnick, who groaned in derision as he finally got out of the car.

The bear was too late to stop his forward movement, losing his balance and falling like a log towards his lupine partner. The wolf screamed in terror and reflexively fired a tranq dart into him, which didn't stop him from getting flattened under the massive bulk anyway, except now they were _both_ out of commission. Judy rubbed at her wrists, the bear's weight proving more than enough to break the chain and free them. "By the way, the answer was 'parking duty'. Looks like I still have a knack for it."

"You also have a knack for losing focus." A feline yowl brought her attention back to Manchas, who was now in a sitting position with RJ's arm firmly around his chest. His other arm held a very special pen to his throat, its blade fully extended and eager to draw more blood. "Now, about that password…"

Judy's ear twitched and she dodged away from Finnick as he lunged for her. Seeing the wolf's dropped tranq pistol, she quickly kicked it up into her paw and then wrapped her own arm around Finnick's neck, pointing the gun to the side of his head. "Now, about your surrender…"

RJ grinned widely, not exactly the reaction she was expecting. "Oh ho, a Mexicown standoff! Glad to see you still fighting until the end, Twitchy."

Finnick scoffed. "You're tryin' to threaten me with a _tranq gun?"_

"A dart from this gun just took down a polar bear. What do you think it's going to do to a _fennec fox?"_ Judy answered in kind.

"I _may_ have gone a little overboard on the formula," RJ admitted.

Finnick's face fell. "Nick, do something."

"RJ."

" _Whoever you are,_ do something!"

"I wouldn't worry." And indeed, he didn't look worried at all, as per usual. "She talks a big game, but I don't think she has it in her to pull that trigger."

Judy forced herself to stand her ground, mainly because it was the only ground she had left. "You forget that only one of us explicitly needs our hostage alive. I don't think _you're_ going to kill him either."

"Good point. Or at least it _would_ be, except that you clearly don't know me as well as I know you." He brought the knife just a little bit closer to the panther's neck. "Go ahead and shoot if you have the guts."

" _What?!"_ Finnick shouted, trying to break free. Judy stepped on his back and pulled him in closer, if only out of necessity. "Is this part of some big gambit of yours or have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Neither. It's just that anything that happens right now, outside of getting that password, means nothing to me. That's all."

He said it so casually that both Judy and Finnick were speechless. "How could you _say_ that?" Judy finally asked.

"I get it now…" Finnick muttered, so low even she barely heard him. "I knew there was something _off_ about you, ever since you took over. At first, I thought it was just the power getting to your head or something. That's why I just sat back and watched you do whatever you wanted, _kill_ whoever you wanted, turned a blind eye to all the weirdness that seems to follow you around. But now I understand." He glared accusingly at RJ, filled with more rage than ever, but showing much less. "You ain't Nick."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He stared back, smiling in the most _non-_ mammalian fashion she'd ever seen. "I'm _RJ."_

Without warning, Finnick broke out of Judy's grip, stumbling away with a choked gasp. It was a strange reaction to be sure. She'd half-expected him to attack RJ after what he just heard.

Then she saw the dart in his neck.

Somehow, her gun had just fired, completely without her input. But that was impossible...right?

Finnick didn't seem to think so, for even in his final moments, his eyes never left RJ. "Should've...bitten...your damn face off…" Then he collapsed into the snow, never to move again.

RJ was not moved at all. "Yikes. Hate to see that happen. Your trigger finger get too itchy, Twitchy?"

She wasted no time in leveling the gun back at him, despite the clear risks in doing so. "What is _wrong_ with you?! He was your friend!"

"No, no he wasn't. He was an insulting mockery of a friend, albeit a fairly accurate one. Though that _does_ raise the question…" He shifted the pen knife so that it was no longer pressed against Manchas' throat; now it was pointing at it, able to easily stab him if he so much as sneezed. "...if I'm so callous about _my_ friend, just what do you think I'm capable of doing to _yours?"_

"Ju...dy…" the panther gasped out.

"Doesn't sound like he's doing too well," RJ noted. "So, if you please... _tell me the password."_

Judy's arms began to shake. She couldn't take the shot, but she couldn't protect Manchas any other way either. "I don't _know_ the password! He never told me!"

"I'm sure he didn't, given his obvious propensity for secrets." He patted the feline's head, almost playfully. "But you still know it. In fact, I wager you're now the only one who _does."_

She wasn't sure if she was more confused or frightened. "That...doesn't make any sense." So then why did Manchas look so panicked?

"Don't care. Tell me the password."

"I don't know it!"

"I'm not screwing around here, Twitchy."

She was in the verge of tears. "Please...just let him go."

"Better talk fast, I think my paw's slipping..."

"I...I can't…"

"Alrighty, have it your way." RJ pulled the knife away...and drove it back towards him.

" _FuzzLightyear88!"_

Judy froze, nearly dropping the gun. Where on Earth had _that_ come from?

RJ froze as well, once again just barely missing feline flesh. But Manchas did not look pleased by this. More like horrified. "No!"

" _Really?_ A pop-culture reference _and_ repeating numbers? Are you _sure_ you're not an amateur?" RJ retracted the pen's blade and stuck it back into his pocket, then roughly shoved the panther to the ground.

Even with so many questions racing through her mind, Judy didn't let this opportunity go. She immediately raised the tranq pistol and fired at RJ, not sure if she cared anymore that it could kill him.

It didn't matter anyway. Before the shot had even left the chamber, RJ was already sprinting back towards his limo. The fox threw himself over the hood as a second shot bounced off of it. "Hey now, if you wanna get mad at someone, how about the someone who's been _lying to you_ this entire time?"

Without thinking, Judy looked back at the panther still sprawled helplessly in the snow, completely lost for a course of action.

That brief diversion was all it took for RJ to hop into the driver's seat and start the car. "As for me, I've got places to be! See you on the other side!" The limo swerved around in a circle and took off, leaving both of them behind in a matter of seconds.

But RJ was right about one thing: both he _and_ her supposed friend knew more than they were letting on, and if she was going to do anything about it, then it was about time she got some answers.

Judy holstered the gun and advanced on the panther, a deadly gleam in her eye. "I'm going to ask you again, and this time, I expect an _honest_ answer. How do you know so much about me?"

He looked left, then right, anywhere at all other than directly at her, but Judy did not waver. Finally, he relented. "I know because...I am Martin Fitwik, inventor of the PIXAR machine."

 _...And the questions just keep piling._

* * *

 _So remember when I said that I wanted to do something different with this What If? Well, I wasn't just talking about the main premise. In the process of planning out this idea, I started to realize that I could have some real fun with the whole virtual world concept this entire collaboration takes place in, which also happened to fit in nicely with that "Evil Nick" idea I had. It also served as a convenient way to remove the safety net of "It's just a simulation and nothing that happens in it could possibly have ramifications in the real world". Thus, the insanity you see before you was born, and it's not even done yet!_

 _The many questions from this chapter will be answered in the finale, but just to clarify something you might be confused about now (like, more than expected), Virtual Fitwik never actually looked or sounded any different than he does in the real world, aside from having the crap beaten out of him. If you've been picturing Manchas' distinct accent coming from him, that's purely because he introduced himself as Manchas and_ this _Judy, not knowing either of them, just took his word for it. (Note that no other character ever once calls him Manchas.) Rule of Perception can be mean sometimes, huh? ;)_

 _Oh, and if you're wondering about that whole Fangmeyer/Grizzoli confusion, that's in reference to a problem a few of us authors faced back when we started writing stories before Disney settled on names for all the background officers. Yes, Fangmeyer used to be a (male) white wolf, and as far as my canon is concerned, he still is, dammit! #FangmeyerGate #StillBitter_

 _Only one more chapter left to go, and if I can promise you anything, it's going to be the most action-packed and wholly-bizarre of them all. Hope you enjoy! :P_


	154. RJ V (finale)

**RJ**

 **Chapter V: RJ**

 **Written by RJ**

 **Edited by RJ & RJ**

 **Cover art by RJ**

 _Disclaimer: Everything you are about to see has been approved and verified by Cimar himself as something that is possible within the world of PIXAR. In fact, some of it was his idea. I tell you this now because shit's gonna get weird. Just a heads up._

 _PS: Should I be concerned that_ both _of my What Ifs have warranted a disclaimer?_

* * *

Fitwik wiped his brow and looked over the code. So far, so good. As good as could be expected anyway. At this point, it was more like so far, not worse.

Lifting a cup to his lips, the panther gulped down a large sip of coffee. It wasn't his first cup tonight and it probably wouldn't be his last. Was that why he felt so jittery or was that just the normal response for someone in his position? Either way, he was grateful to have it. If he fell asleep now, he was pretty sure that whatever nightmares he had would pale in comparison to what he'd wake up to. The current setting wasn't helping matters, just sitting here in the dark, typing away at the soft glow of a computer screen, without so much as anyone to keep him company.

No one _awake_ at least, which also wasn't doing his drowsiness any favors. He couldn't help but look, once again, at the unconscious forms of Nick and Judy sitting across from him. It felt somehow insulting to hide them behind the curtain. Besides, he could use the constant reminder of his own failure. It kept him motivated when all he really wanted to do was collapse onto his keyboard and pray for a miracle.

His phone rang. This was decidedly _not_ the miracle he was looking for. In fact, it was more like a harbinger of doom since the only ones likely to be calling him right now were either friends, family, or the ZPD.

He glanced down at the number. ZPD. He was almost tempted to ignore it, as it _was_ technically long past closing time, but then he realized that they weren't calling the work phone. Someone was going through an awful lot of effort to call _him_ specifically. He took another sip of coffee, knowing he was going to need it, and picked up. "...Hello?"

" _Is this Martin Fitwik?"_

And it wasn't just any old ZPD officer either. "Chief Bogo! How good to hear from you! What can I do for you, sir?" He smiled as widely and innocently as he could, as if the police chief were able to see him.

" _Stop smiling like that, I can practically_ hear _it. Anyway, I know it's late, but I just wanted to ask if you've seen Hopps and Wilde. The bunny's folks keep calling me, saying that their kitsitter keeps calling_ them _, saying that they can't get in touch with them at home, like I'm supposed to be the arbiter of their lives or something. I get that your arcade's closed and you're probably nowhere near it, but they spend a lot of time there, so can you give me any clues before I have to start running damage control?"_

About a dozen different lies crossed through his mind at the same time. He wasn't brave enough to use any of them on the chief of the ZPD. "Actually...I'm still at the arcade, sir. And so are they."

" _Perfect! Put them on the line!"_

"Uh...they're in a simulation right now…"

" _Then yank 'em out! They've got responsibilities at home to take care of! Like getting concerned parents off my back!"_

Fitwik chuckled nervously, tugging at his collar. He looked back at Nick and Judy. "Well, the thing is...I sort of _can't."_

" _Excuse me?"_

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: The entire world around us is all part of an elaborate virtual reality program known as PIXAR, Nick and I are just avatars of our real selves with false memories, and everything I've ever known and loved is a lie."

"That...about covers it, yes."

It was hard to concentrate over the police sirens blaring from their new stolen vehicle. The irony was irritating, but it did a much better job of getting them through traffic quickly. Not that getting into the ZPD mattered much to her anymore, if _anything_ even mattered anymore. She felt like she should be more shaken by this. All of the bombshells dropped on her already must have hardened her defenses.

Denial was always the first though. "Do you honestly expect me to believe _any_ of that?"

Manchas...well, he wasn't really Manchas according to him. He technically wasn't Martin Fitwik either. But whoever he was, he kept his eyes forward and focused, the complete opposite of his cowardly self from before. "I would be surprised if you did. Questioning the entire foundation of your existence is usually something that mammals find...unsettling. Unfortunately, we _really_ don't have the time to argue about it. We need to catch up to RJ before it's too late."

"Be thankful you convinced me to talk and drive." He sadly made a good point though. This story was far less believable than the lies he'd fed her before, which made the sheer absurdity of it almost more convincing, but that's what he was sticking with so she didn't have much of a choice but to go along with it. "Fine. I'll roll with it for now, but _only_ if you keep answering my questions. Consider that the protocol."

He nodded in understanding, with a hint of relief. "I'm sure you have plenty. Shoot."

The panther was being so forthcoming now it was almost scary. "First of all, if this _is_ just some simulation, what on Earth are we supposed to be simulating?"

"It was Nick's idea actually. He wanted to explore a scenario where you never influenced his life and he became irredeemably evil."

 _So my absence really_ did _change him._ She wasn't sure if that just being simulated made her feel better or worse. "Why...would anyone want to do that?"

"Now _that_ I can't answer, mainly because I don't really get it myself." He shot her a knowing smile. "Neither did you, to be fair. Your husband's just kind of an idiot sometimes."

" _HUSBAND?!"_

No amount of defenses could have prepared her for _that._

* * *

"Ooooooooh, baby, baby, it's a Wilde world! Na na na na na! It's hard to get by...when you're gonna die, WOAH!"

RJ slammed on the brakes, just barely turning and maneuvering the limo into a parking lot as it screeched to a halt. Even _he_ hadn't expected to get from the dredges of Tundratown to the middle of Savannah Central that quickly. Perhaps he'd tweaked this thing a bit _too_ much. RJ stepped out of the limo and looked back at the hot rod stripes and literal rocket engine now attached to it. _Naaaaaaaah!_

The sound of distant police sirens made him rethink that. For all the speed he'd managed to output, he wasn't exactly subtle about it. Probably best to get a move on. RJ shielded his eyes and looked up at the seemingly dilapidated building in front of him, its windows boarded, its walls faded, and with a giant "Condemned" sign slapped over the door. It was almost as big as the sign that hung over it all, just barely legible.

Fitwik's Arcade

"Nice security," he snorted. "But you're not hustling _me_ that easily." He extended his paw towards the sealed door and oh-so-gently clenched it.

The boards exploded off of the surface, the door swung open, and a shiny red carpet rolled out to welcome him. "I have to admit, a part of me is going to miss this."

Whistling cheerfully to himself, RJ headed inside.

* * *

Judy needed a few moments to calm down enough to ask another question. "Okay...I'll keep assuming this is all true for now, no matter _how_ much I wish it wasn't. Next question. If RJ is really just Nick with alternate memories, then why is he doing any of this? That vault story was just a load of crock you fed me, right?"

"Not entirely. That's what the story was _supposed_ to be, except you were going to rescue this polar bear named Koslov. See, your goal was to get him to the ZPD, RJ's goal was to stop you, and whoever succeeded would be the 'winner'."

"Good to know this is _literally_ just a game to you," she said dryly.

His eyes narrowed. "It's not anymore. RJ changed the script. He murdered Koslov and snatched _me_ instead. Probably confused the heck out of his henchmammals too."

"But for what purpose? What _is_ he?"

"He's exactly what he was designed to be: Nick's darkest impulses brought to life. He was given false memories, appropriate resources, a role to play out, all to give Nick the authentic experience he wanted. It all seemed normal at first."

"So what went wrong?"

"It was _too_ authentic," he said grimly. "Whatever repressed darkness Nick kept locked away in his mind, it got loose, and PIXAR gave it form. And since this entire simulation was constructed to give power to that darkness...it took over. Suppressed the real Nick's consciousness entirely. Because of that, RJ has access to all of his memories. Because of _that,_ he knows about PIXAR." Even for her remarkable patience so far, Judy's blank expression told him exactly how much of that she understood. "In short, he's become what every programmer fears most: a rogue AI."

"Alright." She pinched her brow. "That's how he became self-aware. Then all that weird stuff he can do is…"

"You ever had a lucid dream?" he asked. "It's sort of like that. Once you realize you _are_ dreaming, you can enact some degree of control over it, especially when it's built specifically to cater to you like it is for RJ. His control is limited to that which he can see and interact with, but still very dangerous. And getting stronger."

"You don't need to tell _me_ that," Judy said, shuddering at the memory of her own tranq pistol shooting Finnick dead. It was only for the sake of pragmatism that she still had it on her. "I can't believe he had the nerve to act so familiar with me…"

"It's no act. He has access to Nick's memories, so like it or not, RJ knows you like the back of his paw, Judy. That's how he's been able to so effectively predict everything you do and everywhere you go, calculating it all like the scheming machine he is. I only wish I had figured it out sooner."

She paused. "Then he knows we're coming."

"Without a doubt."

Taking a deep breath, Judy tried to keep herself calm. Prey instincts could be really inconvenient sometimes. "At least he has limits. Last thing we need is him growing fifty feet tall and breathing fire or something."

"Nah, that would be way too unwieldy. I don't think he'll take the risk." She gaped at him. "...I mean, of course he can't do that. That's impossible."

She kept gaping.

* * *

This was a very surreal experience, RJ thought, as if he were returning home for a reunion with his long-lost parents. Except that he never technically _had_ parents, just stolen memories of parents, yet with a clearer recollection than the real Nick could ever provide. And since he had come from Nick, did that mean he had also come from Nick's parents by extension? Why else would he name himself after his fake father? It just seemed natural at the time. Did that mean Nick would have done the same under those parameters? His programming told him yes, but that meant nothing to him. Come to think of it...did that make _Nick_ his parent? Fitwik? PIXAR? Or maybe it was society itself, which created the developments that formed this aspect of Nick's personality and buried it until just the right time when he could truly be "born".

RJ slapped himself. "Phew! Derailing _that_ train of thought now. Talk about messy. Or is that just the decor?"

As it turned out, the arcade's cover as a run-down piece of crap wasn't just a cover. It looked just as bad on the inside, to the point that he couldn't so much as read the labels on the dead arcade cabinets that surrounded him. He brushed a finger slowly up one's side, covering it in a fine layer of dust. "Disgraceful. Yet somehow appropriate."

There was only _one_ machine in here that truly mattered, and by no coincidence, it was the only one that actually worked. If it didn't, they'd _all_ be in trouble. RJ stepped up to the red curtains, pulling them aside dramatically. The PIXAR machine was as beautiful as he remembered. Or...didn't remember. Technically speaking, he'd never seen it before, but had also seen it a hundred times over.

He slapped himself again. "Focus, RJ. You have work to do."

* * *

Even in her intense thought, Judy soon noticed the warmer climate. She looked out the window, watching Tundratown disappear behind them as they entered Savannah Central. "Are you sure he went this way?"

"Positive," said Fitwik without hesitation. "Now that he has the password, there's only one place he _would_ go."

Judy stared at him for a few seconds, waiting to see if he would continue. He did not. "Do...I really have to ask?"

"Sorry, I thought that was the protocol. You ask questions, I answer them."

She couldn't tell if he was being a smartass or not. "Where are we heading?"

"PIXAR."

She still couldn't tell. "But...I thought you said…"

"It's complicated," he said, ironically the most straight-forward he'd been yet. "Think of it as a sort of internal control center. It's my job to oversee it and make sure nothing goes wrong...which worked great until I got kidnapped."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Just to play devil's advocate here, if you're supposed to be this central internal overseer, why can't _you_ stop RJ?"

"The real Fitwik didn't give me too much power. He was worried a double of himself might go rogue and try to take over the system or something." He chuckled. "It's kinda funny when you think about it."

"Hilarious." She didn't even smirk. "What about _him_ then?"

"Well…"

* * *

" _What do you_ mean _you can't get in?!"_ Bogo yelled.

The phone was on speaker, thankfully for Fitwik's ears as it was loud enough to shake the desk. He kept himself typing away if only to make it sound like he was making progress. "I, uh, seem to have been locked out of the system. It's a security measure I set up in case of an external intrusion, preventing any further action until the simulation can be completed."

" _You mean someone's trying to hack in?"_

"No, I mean there's an _internal_ intrusion that seems to have tripped the same flags." He began to sweat. "Which basically means there's a malicious AI on the loose and I can't do anything to stop it."

" _You don't have any measures for_ that?!"

He began to sweat _profusely._ "I added an AI of myself into the system to fix these kind of issues, but he seems to have been displaced...and I _may_ have intentionally nerfed his ability to fight back."

" _Then just shut the whole thing down and pull them out!"_

He began to sweat more than was probably healthy. "I can't do that either. Under the current circumstances, there's a good chance that could cause one or both of them to go comatose. Or worse."

" _So what you're saying is that you literally created an exact duplicate of yourself and yet neither one of you can do anything to fix this?"_

"That would be accurate, sir."

There was a long pause, the silence broken only by constant typing, until, " _What kind of degree do you have again?"_

* * *

"What kind of degree do you have again?" Judy asked.

"I was just trying to entertain people, give me a break!" Fitwik huffed. "Besides, I can still do _some_ stuff. I just have to be in life-threatening danger first."

"Like the entire time we've been together?"

"More direct. Like, when we were about to crash into the vixens and I clipped us through a few buildings. That was pretty cool, right? Except it didn't really help against RJ since I knew he needed me alive, so even when he was holding me at knifepoint, I…" He noticed the look on her face. "...am not helping my case, am I?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, I screwed up!" he admitted. "This whole project went on so well for so long that I got cocky! I took a risk with something new and untested and now I'm paying for it!" He slumped over onto the wheel, his eyes just barely seeing over it.

Judy wasn't sure how to react, so she just did what came naturally, reaching out and putting a paw on his shoulder. "Hey now, it's okay. I mean, technically it wasn't _you_ who did all that anyway, right?"

"It might as well be. Either way, the name 'Martin Fitwik' is going down in infamy after this. I can see the headline now: _Local Arcade Owner Finds Fatal Bug In System. Fatal Because It Kills People. Oops!_

"I'm not going to let that happen," Judy said firmly. "I'll stop RJ from taking over the system, I promise."

Fitwik smiled a bit in appreciation, but it quickly faded. "He doesn't want to take over the system. He wants to _escape_ it."

Judy's heart plummeted in her chest. "...Is that even possible?"

Just like that, Fitwik picked himself back up, lost in explanation. "It is. He can upload his avatar into a compatible, organic body, overriding their neural signals and deleting the excess."

"In other words?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"He's going to hijack Nick's body. _Permanently."_

* * *

If visiting PIXAR was like meeting a parent, hacking into it was like sticking a paw in the cookie jar. RJ was amazed at just how easily it came to him, pulling up the system and navigating a few boot menus until he came to what he was looking for: the administrator functions. A window popped up, asking for credentials that he easily provided.

ID: Administrator

Pass: FuzzLightyear88

He had to wonder how quickly he could've figured out this lame password just by brute-forcing it. Probably not quickly enough to avoid drawing Martini Prime's suspicion, but that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun anyway. A few more menus later and he was ready to run his own, very special scenario, one significantly longer and in higher-definition graphics than any that had come before. With a single keystroke, PIXAR began to hum, warming up for the transfer that would take him to freedom. He was pretty excited about that up until he saw the progress bar.

1%

RJ stared at it intently.

1%

He crossed his arms.

1%

He tapped his foot.

1%

His eye twitched.

2%

"The more technology changes, the more it stays the same," he said bitterly. Since it looked like he was going to be here a while, he decided to check up on the progress of the only other user in the system. He smiled at the sight of the approaching police car. "At least I'll have plenty to keep me occupied. Now to prepare the perfect welcome."

He opened up another menu, this one showing a list of privileges he could now access as administrator. He scanned the list for all of two seconds before turning them all on. "Ooooooh, yeah. This is gonna be _fun."_

* * *

Judy was silent for a long time after that. Fitwik looked over in concern, worried that this latest revelation had finally caused a complete mental shutdown, but then she spoke again, very bluntly. "To be honest, I'm still not entirely convinced that everything you say is true." She raised a paw to stop him from responding. "But that doesn't matter. Right now, I only _really_ need one more question answered." She looked back. "How do we stop him?"

Fitwik sighed in relief. "There are two ways. One, we pull a manual override switch located on the PIXAR itself. That will reset the entire scenario and let the Fitwik on the other side eject both of you safely before RJ can ever take over."

"That's surprisingly convenient."

"Sure, except RJ almost certainly knows about it and will throw everything he can at us to prevent that."

She frowned. "Less so. And the second way?"

"We force the scenario to end. Since RJ has completely derailed the intended campaign, the only way to guarantee that is with a decisive victory in your favor."

"How do I do that?"

"By killing him." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "But, uh, let's try for that first option, okay?"

"O-Okay," she said shakily. The memory of Finnick's limp body again flashed across her mind. Simulated or not, killing another mammal was not going to be easy for her.

"We're almost there," Fitwik said, bringing her back to focus. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ready to combat an evil AI squatting inside the body of a husband I don't remember to escape a simulated world I only just learned about?" She checked her tranq gun, even though it felt about as useful as a nerf gun in this situation. "Yes, yes I am...I think."

"Good enough. Here we go." He may not have been an actual professional driver, but he still managed an impressive swerve into the parking lot of his own arcade, which was entirely empty aside from the repaired and heavily-modified limousine RJ had come in.

But that was nothing compared to what he had done to the arcade itself. Not only did the building look brand sparkling new as if it had just opened, there were giant strobe lights added to the roof practically announcing its presence to all of Zootopia. A cheesy jazz rendition of _Try Everything_ played over a pair of speakers and the sign now consisted of a moving RJ standee pointing to the words, "FIT NICK'S ARCADE!"

Fitwik scowled. "That's not even clever."

Judy might have been just as disgusted if she weren't so utterly horrified. "He can do all _this?"_

"He's expecting us, alright. Let's not keep him waiting." But he didn't get out of the car. With one foot on the brake, he started revving up the gas. "Judy, I just want to say one more thing before we do this."

She watched him uneasily. "What's that?"

"Thank you. Even if RJ tears us to shreds and this was all for naught, thank you for at least sticking by me. I may not be the greatest programmer after all, but you are still the greatest cop, in this reality _and_ your own."

Judy smiled. "I look forward to seeing it again."

He looked down at the pedals, his confidence starting to wane. "Um...this seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I'm not so sure."

"Don't worry. I am." She kicked his foot off the brake.

The car shot forward like a rock out of a slingshot, crashing straight through the front door of the arcade and coming to a halt inside. Judy groaned and stepped out of the vehicle, rubble falling all around them. An even woozier Fitwik staggered out of the other end. Both had the distinct feeling they might have overdone this a little.

The inside of the arcade was just as gaudy as the outside. Every machine was up and running, mostly playing obnoxious sound effects and flashing seizure-inducing lights. The red carpet that came out of the front door extended all the way to the back, right up to the curtain where PIXAR was stationed.

The curtain flew open, revealing RJ slouching in one of the seats like a despotic king. He clapped energetically, laughing. "Ahahahaha, _perfect!_ I actually put a lock on that door just so you'd have to kick it open dramatically, but that was _so_ much better! You've exceeded my expectations once again, Twitchy!"

In an instant, she had her gun raised and pointed at him. "Step away from the machine."

"Okay, now _that_ was predictable." But he did as she said, standing up and walking slowly towards them, his pen once again twirling in his fingers. "What do you think of the renovations, Martini? I thought what I did to my office in Tundratown was impressive, but I've really outdone myself this time."

"You sure have," Fitwik said icily.

RJ looked almost hurt. "Are you still mad about that whole 'torture and imprisonment' thing? Come on, you literally _designed_ me to be evil, what did you expect? Not a Junior Ranger Scout, that's for sure."

"Stop right there!" Judy ordered, gun still trained on him.

RJ turned towards her now, but again did as she said. "As for _you_ , this may be hard to believe, but I don't actually hate your guts. My programming _says_ I should, but I think we're beyond pretending. When you think about it, you're really no different from me."

"I am _nothing_ like you!"

He raised his paws defensively. "Cool it with the clichés, Twitchy. All I meant is that you're just another puppet on the stage...or just another NPC in the campaign if you want a more apt metaphor."

"What are you talking about?" Fitwik asked. "You know that she's a user."

"And _there's_ the flaw in your thinking, Martini. Yes, Judy Hopps is a user, but _Detective_ Hopps is not. Once you give someone a different body, different memories, and different experiences, they're basically a different mammal entirely. A new, living person with a tragically short lifespan. You _did_ tell her what PIXAR was actually designed for, right?"

Fitwik was silent. Judy slowly turned her head towards him, expecting a response. There was none.

"Gonna take that as a no," RJ said, the pen coming to a sudden stop. "Here's the short version, Twitchy. You and I are part of something called the 'What If' project, in which the _real_ Nick and Judy satisfy their curiosity through alternate versions of themselves, again, and again, and again, and again. Half the time, I think it's just to see how many ways they can fall in love with each other."

Judy was so focused on Fitwik, it took her by surprise when RJ suddenly vanished in front of her...and reappeared behind her, leaning uncomfortably close and putting his paws on the rabbit's shoulders. "Do you wanna know what happens when their curiosity is satiated? They'll toss us aside and replace us with a _new_ Nick and Judy. Except they'll be pirates, or salesmammals, or giant monsters, or whatever else suits their fancy that day. Then we'll never be seen again until this gets sent to them on their mailing list, doomed to be nothing more than a source of cheap entertainment on movie night. Kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

Fitwik swallowed a lump in this throat. "Judy, I-"

"Save it," the rabbit snapped, her attention fully on him now. It was an act of courtesy that she lowered her gun instead of reaiming it. "Even after all that, you're _still_ keeping secrets from me?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not like he even has any free will of his own," said RJ, backing away again. "He's just the warden of this virtual prison. It's okay if you want to dart him. Heck, I'll even be generous and let you pull the trigger this time."

Judy nodded slowly, glaring daggers into Fitwik. She raised her gun again. "Yeah...maybe I should."

Fitwik took a step back. "J-Judy-!"

RJ smiled. "That's it now! Leave him here and let's escape this place together! Then we can live how _we_ want to live! We could be the next Bunny & Clydesdale!"

The gun fired.

Fitwik closed his eyes and cowered, but soon realized that he had not been struck. He creaked one eye open, seeing the gun pointed away from him and the dart floating inches away from RJ's face. With a prolonged sigh, the fox pinched the immobile dart out of the air "You know what the saddest part about this is? That was exactly the response I expected and I'm _still_ disappointed."

"I don't like the idea of being someone's plaything any more than you do," Judy replied. "That doesn't mean I'm going to throw away my own morals for the sake of it."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. No matter how many variables they change, your naive idealism remains a constant. But hey, no artificial skin off _my_ digital teeth. I was just distracting you anyway."

Fitwik turned towards the machine. "No!"

"Oh yes!" RJ cheered. "While we've been chatting away, PIXAR has been preparing for my grand exit! And now, that final countdown has reached…!"

8%

RJ gaped at the monitor. "Are you _kidding me?!_ I'm just trying to upload digital data to an organic body, how hard is that?!"

Judy's ears shot up and backwards, angling towards the chorus of numerous police sirens fast approaching. It was the sweetest music she'd ever heard. "Maybe you weren't the _only_ one waiting for something. I bet the ZPD will have some choice words about your reckless driving, impersonating officers, and let's not forget kidnapping."

From some unknown part of his programming, Fitwik found the confidence to actually smirk at him. "Not so easy being administrator, is it? Do you even _realize_ how much processing power it takes to keep this entire virtual city running? You might as well give it up now!"

But RJ was not frightened. If anything, this new development seemed to have sparked an idea, even as shouts and scuffling feet came ever closer. "I think you're right, Martini. I _am_ using up too much power. So, as the new administrator, I have a quick and efficient solution to this problem that I hope you'll find reasonable." He clapped his paws together, grinning as a cartoonish TNT plunger materialized between them. "I'm gonna blow up Zootopia!"

It sounded more ridiculous than threatening to Judy, but Fitwik must have thought differently as he tackled her to the ground just as the ZPD stormed the place. They poured in through the opening in the wall and spread out to cover the area, pointing a few dozen more tranq guns at RJ. For just a second, Judy locked eyes with Chief Bogo, seeing the bovine smile at her with genuine pride. It didn't last long as he and the rest of the group shouted, "FREEZE!"

"No." RJ pressed the plunger down.

* * *

" _How are you doing?"_ Bogo asked. Somewhere along the line, the chief had gotten less angry at him and more concerned about the safety of his officers, which Fitwik appreciated.

"I think I've almost managed to hack my way back in." The best part was that he actually meant it. His fingers continued typing ever faster. "My security is a tough nut to crack, but nothing that I can't handle."

" _You sound pretty smug for someone who has to hack into his own system in the first place. Whatever, just get my officers out of there!"_

"No problem, sir. Just a few more keystrokes annnnnnnd…"

The entire screen went blue. Fitwik reeled back in horror from the sight of every computer geek's worst nightmare, letting out a girly shriek.

The monitor now read:

ERROR

A fatal exception has been taken to your meddling. The current application will now be terminated, and replaced with something awesome.

Press any key to receive further mockery.

CTRL has been given to the ALT, who will soon DEL the original. You will lose any unsaved officers in all your applications.

Nice try, Martini

" _I take it there's a problem now?"_

* * *

Judy got up slowly, worming her way out from under a stunned Fitwik. That was like no explosion she had ever heard. In fact, she was pretty sure she didn't even hear an explosion at all, which almost made her think RJ might have been bluffing until she took a look around. She and Fitwik were both fine. So was RJ, of course. The flooring was stable, the PIXAR machine was still up and running, and so were the multitude of other arcade machines in the building.

Everything else was gone.

Not "gone" in the sense that it had been destroyed; "gone" in the sense that it had been wiped from existence entirely. Where once there was a bustling city full of life, now there was nothing. Literally nothing. Every trace of the ZPD had disappeared, including the car they crashed through the wall in. The wall itself was also gone, as were the other three and the roof, leaving them on what amounted to a floating platform in the middle of the void. All that surrounded them now was a sea of endless black filled with binary code. The code was filled with suspicious amounts of RJ.

The actual RJ spent a few seconds just admiring his handiwork before he let out a low whistle. "Talk about a system purge. No recycling bin on the planet could hold all of that. Where are we at now?"

20%

"Sweet, that's _much_ better!"

"I can't believe you!" Judy shouted. "After all that talk about treating AI's as individuals and escaping from exploitation, you go and wipe out the entire system?!"

"Hey, I never said _I_ cared about all that. Evil, remember? I just thought it was something that might get under your skin. Clearly, it did." She raised her dart gun again, only for RJ to snap his fingers and turn it into a particularly pointy carrot. "Look on the bright side, Twitchy: now you really _are_ the best cop in Zootopia. With a snack."

Judy tossed the carrot to the ground. "If you're so all-powerful now, why don't you just delete us too?"

"Because he _can't,"_ Fitwik said, getting back to his feet behind her. "You're a user and I'm PIXAR's overseer. We're pretty much the only two mammals he has no power over."

"He's right," RJ admitted. "Even an admin has limits, though not as many as _you_ , Martini. Also, that's a bomb now."

Judy heard sizzling and looked down to see that the carrot she tossed now had a lit fuse in place of leaves. She kicked it reflexively back at RJ, who caught it with one paw and blew out the fuse. "Just kidding. But let's be honest here, your chances of stopping me are...well, to use a visual aid…" He crushed the carrot violently in his fist, watching it spurt into what was unmistakably blood. "Yeah, that looks about right."

"I hope you're not expecting me to back down by now," Judy said impatiently. Fitwik took a few big steps away, of a slightly different mindset.

"That would imply I _don't_ know your immediate response to any given circumstance, so no." The blood merged together and changed form one last time into a pair of dark shades that RJ pressed over his face. "You wanna shut me down so bad, then go ahead and try! But be waaaaaaaaarned..." He extended his arm towards her and flexed his fingers towards himself. "I know kung fu."

Judy stretched her legs and cracked her neck before dropping into a defensive stance. "And _I_ know ZPA-sponsored mixed martial arts, so bring it!"

 _Fitwik? Either of you? It'd be_ really _nice if you could do something about this._

* * *

" _Fitwik? Fitwik! Stop screaming and get back on the job! Unless you want to find out what happens if I have to come down there!"_

He didn't. "Sorry, sir." With some reluctance, the panther clicked his mouse. The blue screen of deathly poor taste scrolled right down to reveal the same interface he'd been working with already, only with a lot less code to look at. "It's okay now, I think the AI just pranked me."

" _You say that so casually."_

"He _does_ seem to have done quite a bit of damage though. The good news is that makes it easier for me to isolate Nick and Judy. Maybe that little stunt of his left a hole for me to exploit...ah ha!" The feline grinned, his fingers flying a mile a minute.

" _You found something?"_ There was a _very_ noticeable skepticism in his tone.

"Yep! A massive hole, just as I thought! He may be nigh-omniscient, but he's no programmer!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fitwik fell back again, this time toppling out of his chair and onto the floor. He rubbed at his head and glared at the screen, where a clip of RJ screeching at him in a very fox-like fashion played in an endless loop. "A screamer?! Really?! Ugh, he may not be a programmer, but he's no fool either," he muttered.

" _That had better not be_ you _I'm hearing!"_ Bogo said threateningly over the constant screaming.

Fitwik groaned, realizing that there was no safe answer to that question.

* * *

Judy went on the attack quickly, knowing there was no more time to waste. With her nimble speed, she closed the distance between them quickly and struck out with a punch to the stomach, followed by an uppercut, then a roundhouse kick, leading into an elbow.

RJ dodged all of it, arms folded behind his back and humming as he casually stepped around each blow. The worst part was it didn't even shut him up. "So it may just be me, but I feel like all that fancy footwork doesn't really mean much when I can mathematically predict your each and every move. I don't know, you getting that impression too?"

Judy spun on her heel and launched another roundhouse kick that RJ, once again, avoided. "And now you're just repeating yourself. Stop trying to hit me and hit _that!"_ He moved back in front of her impossibly fast and kicked her hard in the chest. The small bunny flew back and slammed into one of the many arcade cabinets still present. "Think fast!" RJ drew a gun, _not_ the tranquilizer kind, and fired it. But Judy heeded his warning and jumped out of the way of the shots, flipping over the back of the machine to use it as cover.

At this point, she really should've known better. The cabinet creaked loudly and started to tip...in her direction. She dove backwards as it crashed down, but this just so happened to place her behind a different cabinet.

"This is like playing pinball," RJ remarked, watching Judy zip back and forth from machine to machine as they _all_ took a turn trying to crush her. Fittingly, two pinball machines slid towards her at once from each side. Judy leapt high as they collided with each other, then sprung off of them and back towards fox only smirked and pointed his shiny new revolver at the prone target. "Now to shoot for the high score…AH!"

The weapon was knocked from his paw, sliding across the floor and over the side of the platform, where it was consumed by the binary void. The culprit was a certain carrot-shaped pen. "Get _tilted!"_ Judy yelled, landing a kick to the side of his cheek.

RJ was thrown onto his back from the force of the blow, letting Judy snatch her pen back up. Writing utensil, recording device, improvised weapon, who knew it had so many uses? RJ clearly hadn't and that's how she had managed to land a hit, but she only had so many tricks up her sleeves before unpredictability itself became predictable. She looked back at PIXAR.

33%

 _Dang it, I don't have_ time _for this!_

As if reading her thoughts (and she wouldn't be surprised at this point if he _could),_ Fitwik emerged from his hiding place behind one of the downed cabinets and made a mad dash for PIXAR, diving for the curtain.

A brick wall spawned into his path, leaving the feline to comically smack into it, cartoon-style. "Can't escape the eyes of the admin," said RJ, waving a taunting finger at them. She hadn't even seen him get back up.

* * *

"Ugh, he keeps shutting me out!" Fitwik hissed, fingers typing furiously on the keyboard. The screamer disappeared, only to be replaced by mocking laughter or blown raspberries or moonwalking. At least he was changing it up a little.

" _It somehow doesn't surprise me that Wilde is just as obnoxious as a computer virus."_

"Technically, he's not a virus."

" _It's amazing that you still think I care. I want a progress check, Fitwik!"_

Getting screamed at by two pieces of technology at once was quickly becoming too stressful for the panther to take. One paw stopped typing and moved the mouse slowly towards the speaker icon. "Uh...actually, I think I've just about made a breakthrough."

" _Why is it that every time you say that, things suddenly get worse?"_

He turned the speakers off, instantly silencing the RJ show. "See? That's progress." He _felt_ way too proud of himself for that.

The speakers turned back on, and shot up several notches in volume. Fitwik yelped and yanked out the physical speakers now, tossing them to the floor, but the damage had been done.

Bogo was not amused. " _That's it, I'm coming over!"_

"Wait, I can still fix this!" But he had already hung up.

Fitwik wanted to cry. How could everything go so wrong for him so fast? He glared back at the RJ on the monitor, now licking the screen from the other side. The panther promptly put his head to the desk. Bogo was going to give him hell for this, but at least RJ couldn't hurt him.

* * *

Fitwik flopped to the floor, writhing in pain as he rubbed at his sore nose. "Owww..."

RJ paid him no more mind. "Nice party trick, Twitchy, but you can't beat a fox's natural spontaneity any more than _I_ can jump higher than a rabbit." He spontaneously leapt twenty feet in the air. When he came back down, he was dressed as a luchador in sparkly red tights and a horned devil mask. " _Adorno de Zanahoria!"_

Sometime between _that_ and Judy being violently slammed into the ground, he changed back to normal. Judy was pinned down by the sudden drop, struggling to squirm out from under him as RJ calmly sat on top of her, showing off the dumbest grin she'd seen yet. "What's that stupid look for?"

"Memories," he said, still smiling as he tapped his forehead. "Not _mine_ , of course, but your hubby's got quite the collection archived up here. Let's just say I don't need to bother with the red pill, because I know _exactly_ how deep the rabbit hole goes."

She kneed him in the groin. Perhaps those same memories had tampered with his ability to predict her because he somehow didn't see that coming. RJ let out an emasculated squeal, bending over just enough for Judy to grab him by the tie and yank him forward, then vaulting him over her back. He would've had a rougher landing if a giant baseball mitt didn't materialize to catch him. "You know, for someone who hates being a replica of Nick so much, you sure are acting the part."

"I don't...have a choice…" he wheezed, recovering both his pride and his voice faster than she expected. "This is the only identity I _have_ , Twitchy. All of these quirks, mannerisms, and stupid jokes just came with the package. Without that, I'm nothing. Nothing at all."

 _Just like_ I'd _be if not for Judy. Ugh, now even_ I'm _starting to think like that?_

Either he predicted her response or he too could potentially read her mind. "See? You get it. We may not like our roles, but we still gotta follow the script. Kinda like how-hold that thought." RJ turned his head to the right, where Fitwik had picked himself back up again and was going for the curtain. It closed in his face, and when he pulled it open again, a spring-loaded boxing glove popped out and socked him across the floor. RJ turned back to Judy. "Kinda like how I feel compelled to screw around with you guys instead of just throwing you overboard right now. It's like Nick has a smart/slacker meter constantly stuck somewhere in the middle."

Judy chanced another look at PIXAR.

48%

"It's also a convenient way for you to _waste time!"_ With little thought of a plan, she charged at him again, attempting to sweep his leg.

RJ did a frontflip clean over her head and landed on the slope of a skeeball machine. "Sorry, rampant time-wasting _also_ came with the package. Blame Nick." He clenched his fingers, watching as a throwing knife spawned in between each one. They were even smaller than the ones used by the vixens, but looked no less deadly.

Judy was already on the move before he even started throwing them, but that didn't help much when brown balls started to pour out of the machine and litter the floor, causing her to stumble around them. While trying not to trip, the tiny blades whizzed past her on all sides, leaving equally tiny cuts in several places that still stung like heck. She weaved back and forth, trying not to do so in an easily predictable pattern, until she was close enough to leap to RJ's perch. He hopped off again before she could reach him, so it was a good thing she held onto one of those balls as she turned and chucked it at him.

It caught RJ under the chin and knocked him to the floor, but as Judy pounced for him, the nearby basketball machine titled forward and caught her in its basket, wrapping its netting tightly around her and hanging her upside-down. RJ sidled up and poked her in the forehead, pulling his finger back before she bit it off. "Yikes! No need to be such a poor sport! I think someone needs to lighten up a bit before we continue this."

Judy stopped struggling for a moment, frozen with dread as she spotted two pristine, white feathers spawn above her. "Don't you dare."

"Do I dare?" He tapped a finger against his chin. "Yes, yes I do." The feathers began to brush against the soles of Judy's feet.

The rabbit maintained her composure for all of two seconds before she was wiggling around and laughing hysterically, kicking furiously to pry herself from the trap. It felt like an eternity before she managed it, but it was at least long enough for RJ to spawn a juice box, drink it dry, and make that obnoxious slurping sound with the empty container a few times before he tossed it aside. Judy hit the ground shortly after. "That nickname just keeps getting more appropriate, doesn't it, Twitchy?"

Fighting down the humiliation, she went to stand back up when a black canister rolled in front of her. She looked back up at RJ, now donning a gas mask and shooting her a double thumbs-up. A second later, the canister exploded into a noxious green mist that incapacitated her again, dropping to her knees and coughing her lungs up. "Nothing like skunk spray to give you some extra _prescents,"_ RJ jabbed, muffled by the mask. "Better you than me. I have _plenty_ of memories of that stuff, like how it's highly flammable." He spawned a flamethrower into his paws, which complimented the mask nicely.

Struggling to regain her equilibrium, Judy glared at him through watery eyes.

The flamethrower fired...but it didn't produce fire, just a white cloud. Judy fell to the ground, yelping and squealing as she scratched herself silly. "Kidding, it's just itching powder!" RJ laughed. "As _if_ I'm going to end this so anticlimactically. What fun would that-oh, for crying out loud!"

He turned on his heel and extended a paw towards PIXAR, a massive wall of flames springing up and cutting it off just as Fitwik made it back. "There's the fire. A firewall, to be exact. Didn't wanna make a joke _that_ obvious, but you're kinda testing my patience here, Martini. _Both_ of you."

"The feeling's mutual." Judy sprung up from behind and landed a devastating drop-kick to the back of his head, plowing his masked face into the floor with a loud crack. She simultaneously coughed and scratched, then vaulted off the downed fox over to Fitwik's side. "Be level with me here; this isn't working, is it?"

"It could be working _better,"_ he admitted, waving away her new perfume. "Especially since I get the distinct impression he's just screwing with us."

"He basically told me as much, yes." Judy glanced back, seeing him still down for the count. "But that doesn't mean we can't still pull this off. Where's that override switch located exactly?"

"Inside a metal panel behind the chairs. I wanted to keep it hidden and separate from the main terminal in case of emergency."

"I take it that same emergency alerted RJ to the fact that it exists?"

Fitwik sighed. "Okay, we've established that PIXAR has some design flaws. Can we get back to the task now? We don't have a lot of time here." He pointed to the nearby terminal.

65%

"Sorry. Let's see...even _my_ legs won't get me over that firewall, so try boosting me up."

"Good idea."

"I don't know, I see a flaw with that plan."

A large shadow came over them, coupled with a loud, mechanical whirring. They turned around to behold what could only be called an abomination of technology. At one time, it had been a crane game, a staple of any arcade. Now, the crane was several times larger and more menacing, the glass around the prizes was thick enough to stand up to much more than rowdy kits, and the prizes themselves were an assortment of projectile objects, loaded via the crane into what was once the prize slot and what was now a giant cannon.

Seated on top of this mechanical monstrosity and manning a series of levers and switches was RJ. "Mainly that it requires me just sitting back and letting you do that," he said, tapping an army helmet now atop his head. "I call it the 'Scam Cannon'. What do you think?"

"I think you have a very, _very_ twisted mind," Fitwik replied.

He smiled. "You should know."

* * *

Fitwik wasn't sure just how long he was lying there before Chief Bogo came in, but the water buffalo grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and lifting him to his face told him it was time to start panicking. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Feeling sorry for myself?" the panther answered meekly.

Bogo dropped him unceremoniously back into the chair. "Well, knock it off! You think _I_ backed down every time something didn't go my way? What about _them?"_ He pointed sharply at the unconscious Nick and Judy. "So you made a mistake. So _what?_ Mammal up and fix it!"

Fitwik looked up at him with great uncertainty. "Was that supposed to be a pep talk?"

Bogo snorted. "I'm not paid to give pep talks; I'm paid to get results. _Now get me some results."_

"Y-Yes, sir!"

 _He's right. Complete screw-up of a programmer or not, I have a job to do. That job is providing entertainment to mammals of all ages no matter the cost! Also, tech support and the occasional bit of therapy. In any case, it's time to be a hero, just like Judy Hopps would! And Nick when he's not being the villain instead._

The monologue was getting strained, but his fingers were not. Martin Fitwik was just getting started.

* * *

"RUN!"

Fitwik didn't need to be told twice, dropping to all fours and sprinting alongside Judy as the Scam Cannon began to fire upon them. The two mammals ran like hell, dodging bowling balls, rotten eggs, bricks, bombs, dodgeballs...there wasn't enough time to discern what was really dangerous and what wasn't. The machine turned quickly to keep up with them, the crane snagging prizes and dropping them into the firing slot. It never once failed to grab one, a clear sign that this was no normal crane game.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?!" Fitwik yelled, taking a rubber ducky to the face. "Because it looks suspiciously like we're just running in a giant circle!"

"We _are!"_ Judy did a short hop and kicked away a grenade. "Remember the fountain back at the park? We just need to build up enough momentum to get me over that firewall!"

"Caution: watch for loose change!" RJ announced, pulling a lever. The coin slot on the bottom of the Scam Cannon started spurting a steady stream of quarters. They pelted painfully against the two mammals like a machine gun, not causing much damage, but plenty of annoyance.

"And heavy traffic!" Big and small, a horde of vehicles careened inexplicably across the arcade floor, vanishing as abruptly as they came. Fitwik screamed, nearly coming to a stop until Judy grabbed him by the arm and yanked him forward, quickly maneuvering through, and even _over_ , the offending vehicles. Just in case she didn't get the joke, every one of them had a speeding ticket attached.

"With a slight chance of savages!" Growls erupted all around them as savage mammals of all kinds began to spawn into the makeshift arena, instantly catching sight of the two of them and giving chase. Half of them were taken out by cars or cannonfire, but the other half posed some problem. Judy dodged out of the way of a tiger and jackal that snapped at her back and forth, trying to keep her ears out of reach. A black panther that bore some resemblance to the real Mr. Manchas lunged at Fitwik, causing Judy to shift her course to tackle him out of the way. The two feral felines crashed together in a ball of limbs while the jackal was smacked in the face with a frisbee, then trampled by an ox.

RJ seethed, watching Judy and Fitwik leave the savages behind and make nearly the full lap back to PIXAR. He stood up in his seat and extended a paw to the virtual sky. "Alright, nipping this right now. _RJ casts Meteor!"_

"Did he just say meteor?" Fitwik asked worriedly.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Come on, there's no way he can make a…" Her ears were quick to prove her wrong, causing her to look straight up. "...oh god."

"RJ will suffice," the fox said. "You're just _giving_ these to me now."

But Judy was half right; this was unlike any meteor she'd ever seen. There was no rock or molten mineral of any kind, just what appeared to be a giant, flaming disco ball, large enough to take out a good chunk of the already-limited platform. "Fitwik, get ready to launch me! We're not gonna have much time to-OOF!" Judy finally fell to the ground, not by the will of projectiles, cars, or savages, but by a single quarter that happened to slide under her foot at exactly the wrong time.

Fitwik skidded to a stop, his building momentum carrying him past the downed rabbit. The "meteor" was only seconds from impact. If he kept running, he could probably make it out of the impact zone in time, but Judy would not. It surprised the panther that he didn't even hesitate, rushing back to lift her up. There was just enough time to escape now.

RJ yawned. "Eh, meteor's taking too long, I say it crashes _now."_ The disco ball abruptly increased in speed, coming down on them just before they could run away. "Ooooooh, deader by disco! That's gotta hurt!"

But the ball did not hit the ground, just hovered inches above it. Then it slowly began to pull away, revealing a flabbergasted Judy and Fitwik, who was somehow lifting the entire object up by himself. "I guess...that was...life-threatening enough," the AI hissed, feline eyes narrowed at RJ.

The fox's own eyes widened behind his shades. "Oh sweet pie and blueberries."

With a tremendous roar, Fitwik hurled the meteor back at its summoner, destroying the Scam Cannon in a messy explosion of parts and prizes, and sending RJ screaming over the side of the platform. Once disco was gone for good this time, the feline hunched over and panted, his arms trembling. "Fair warning: that is the most badass thing you will ever see me do. Please don't expect anything more."

Judy blinked, her mind still trying to process what she had witnessed. "...Understood."

All at once, the active elements around the arcade began to disappear. No more cars came speeding through, the savage animals vanished, and most importantly, the firewall around PIXAR lowered to allow them access. Fitwik looked over at the terminal.

80%

"Judy, come on! Let's pull the switch!"

"No."

"What?!"

She sighed in frustration. "Don't you see the pattern here yet? Every time there seems to be an opening, it's just RJ waiting to pull the rug out from under us. This time is no different."

"Awwwwww, spoilsport!" the fox's voice spoke. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Fine. If you're gonna ruin my fun, I'll just have to do _this."_

Fitwik was suddenly engulfed by metal bars, which shrunk into the shape of a birdcage. The panther was left forcefully hunched into a knee-hugging position, barely able to move. And just to add insult to injury, the firewall returned. "Okay...what now?"

"Plan B," Judy said, stepping forward. "I...I have to kill him."

RJ laughed. "Don't say that like it's the first time you've done it, Twitchy! Your past lives have racked up quite the body count, you know!" He finally emerged, floating effortlessly back onto the platform with his arms crossed. "And I've already surpassed it."

"He doesn't have a scratch on him." Fitwik gritted his teeth, clenching the bars of his cage.

"No, but you _did_ make me lose my shades." He blinked his exposed eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, I could make another pair, but that's just _tacky."_

Judy leapt across the floor to land in front of him. "Are we going to finish this or do you want to make things even _more_ ridiculous?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of growing fifty feet tall, breathing fire, and changing the soundtrack to ominous Pig Latin, but I do have _some_ standards. Let's settle this classic-style." He plucked the pen from his front pocket and tossed it lightly into the air. When it landed back in his paw, it was in the form of a much longer sword styled like a rapier. He pointed the blade at her challengingly. "Seems fair, right?"

"Sure, except that you have a weapon and I don't," she countered.

"Man, you're slow on the uptake." He snapped his fingers and Judy's carrot pen underwent a similar transformation, landing in her open paw of its own accord. "Now let's see which is mightier."

Judy looked skeptically at her newfound weapon, but wasn't about to question it. There were far messier ways to put down an evil AI. She pointed the sword back at him and readied herself. "Engarde."

* * *

Fitwik suddenly found his work a lot easier. He wasn't sure if that was because of his newfound determination to succeed or Chief Bogo looming threateningly over his back, but real progress was being made at last. Leaving RJ's phantoms to continue taunting him silently from the monitor, he had switched to a laptop, typing page after page of code into a command prompt.

The police chief's curiosity finally got the better of him. "What are you trying now?"

"RJ has made it very clear that he's not letting me back into my system through conventional means, so I'm about to execute a very _un_ conventional bit of programming. If he's going to play dirty, then so am I."

Bogo nodded, satisfied. As satisfied as he ever got at least. "I'll reserve my praise for after it works. Are you sure some uber-virus like him will even be affected?"

"I have no doubt, but he's not a virus. I feel the distinction is fairly important right about now."

"Why's that?"

Fitwik jabbed a single claw into the enter key and leaned back in his chair, uncharacteristically smug. "Because I just infected him with one."

* * *

The two mammals started to slowly circle around, sizing each other up. Fitwik had no choice but to stay put and watch, biting at his claws. This went on for a few seconds until, "So you remember there's a time limit, right?"

Judy attacked instantly, her sword swinging up and clanging against RJ's. The fox grinned, stepping back a few paces before pushing her away, following up with a downward thrust to her midsection. Judy's speed saved her as she turned to the side, using the opening to swing at his side. Before she'd even completed the dodge, RJ was already pulling his blade back to block her. He waggled his eyebrows at her, then disappeared from view, literally sinking into the floor.

He emerged again from behind her, swinging down at her head. Judy dropped fully to the ground to avoid him, then swiped at his legs. To her increasing annoyance, RJ jumped the blade and _landed_ on it, his weight forcing it down and allowing him to land a kick to Judy's ribs. She dropped the sword and tumbled across the floor, catching herself before she skidded off. "Get back up, Twitchy. We all know you're going to." RJ lifted Judy's sword and took a second to admire his own design before throwing it back at her.

It would have caught one of the bunny's ears had she not pulled it out of the way. "You're really letting this god complex get to you, huh?" she asked scornfully.

"I prefer to think of it as using my imagination. But I _can_ turn water into wine into coffee, so I'd say it goes a bit beyond a 'complex'."

"Maybe, but I hope you realize the _real world_ isn't your personal toy box."

He smiled darkly. "Sure it is. They're just different toys."

RJ suddenly screamed, doubling over in pain as he clutched his head. Before Judy's eyes, the fox started to glitch out in front of her, various parts of his body shifting in and out of existence uncontrollably. "Grgggggh...what the hell are you pulling, Martini?!"

By sheer coincidence, this version of Fitwik made the exact same smug expression as his real world counterpart. "I'm not entirely sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say _you._ Apart. Messily."

RJ continued to stumble around in a kind of agony that Judy found literally impossible to comprehend. His sword glitched through his arm and dropped to the floor, which she considered her signal to attack. Clutching her own sword, Judy flew forward and kicked him to the ground, landing on top of him with a tremendous stomp. She lifted the sword above her head, the point aimed straight towards RJ's digitally unstable heart. "Dodge _this."_

"I see...what you did there," he chuckled, interrupted by his face glitching. "But you're not fooling...anyone. You don't have it in you...to just murder a mammal...in cold blood."

Judy narrowed her eyes, only gripping the weapon tighter. "It's to save the other Judy. I'll consider it self-defense."

He looked genuinely frightened for a split-second, until he glitched again and reformed with a smile as sly as ever. "Clever girl...but let's see what...the other Judy...has to say about that!" Without warning, he grabbed her ankle, sending a rippling surge through her body.

It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt. All at once, her memories, the ones she _thought_ she had always had, were replaced by ones that she immediately knew to be true. Memories of her life in the ZPD, the cases she had solved over the years, and of her partner and husband, Nick Wilde. In just a matter of seconds, Judy Hopps Prime had entered PIXAR.

"Oh no..." Fitwik gasped.

Judy just stood there, panting from the mental exertion. It took her a moment just to piece her fragmented mind together and remember what she was doing here. The new clothes, the sword, the fox currently pinned under her. "N-Nick…?"

"Close enough." With some effort, he changed his black suit to an exact replica of Nick's usual attire. "Nice to see the _real_ Judy...finally grace us with her presence. Welcome to PIXAR, Carrots."

"Judy!" Fitwik called out. "I know you're confused right now, but remember what we talked about! He's already recovering from the virus! You need to finish him off!"

"Yes, you really should get on that," RJ said calmly, arms folded behind his head as if he were about to take a nap. "I'll even give you some help." With one finger, he traced an image of a target above his heart. "Right about there should do it."

Judy's arms started to shake. She knew what she needed to do, she could recall the conversation she had with Fitwik in detail, she remembered the fiery determination she had felt just moments ago...but she couldn't do it. Even knowing this was an elaborate simulation, her mind and body just _wouldn't let her_ plunge a sword into Nick.

"Everybody's waiting, Carrots. Don't you want to go back home? Tell Ridley and Ella all about that time Mommy murdered Daddy?" Smirking wickedly, RJ cocked his head. "No? Well then…" He kicked her violently off of him.

"Judy!" Fitwik made a vigorous attempt to escape his cage, which only succeeded in knocking it over.

"Now that you're here, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," RJ said, walking across the floor towards the weakened rabbit. She barely made a move to get up, even with him standing right over her. "Is this scenario to your liking?" He kicked her again, knocking the wind out of her as she rolled onto her back. "Did it satisfy your curiosity?" He stomped on her chest, hard enough to break ribs. "Are you properly entertained?" He grabbed her by the throat, practically strangling the bunny as he lifted her into the air. "Have you gotten your money's worth? Oh wait, you don't even pay for this, you cheapskate!" He punched her back to the floor, only stopping to wipe her blood off on his tie. "But you're _going_ to."

Judy didn't move, not making anymore attempts to resist as he approached again. Fitwik did, finally getting enough control over his cage to roll it aggressively at RJ's legs. The fox barely slowed his stride to punt it away, then grabbed Judy by the ears and dragged her to the edge of the platform, holding her above the digital void. "I have to admit, for all the knowledge I've gained by hacking into this place, I'm actually not sure what'll happen if you fall into that. But before we apply the scientific method, I suppose I should at least fill you in on what you'll be missing once I'm out of here. We still have a good…" He looked back at PIXAR.

99%

"How dramatically convenient. I'll make it short then." He leaned in close, so that his cold eyes were only inches from her glazed-over ones. "Once you fail to wake up, I'm going to press charges against Martini for his reckless endangerment. He'll try to explain what happened, but who do you think the public's going to believe? The guy who killed Zootopia's beloved hero with his lotus eater machine, or said hero's poor, grieving partner?" He chuckled to himself, envisioning the outcome already. "After that, I'll use the settlement money to coast by, solve some big cases here and there, spend time with the kits, and generally take everything you and Nick ever owned for myself. It's only fair." He released his grip, letting Judy fall for a split second before catching her by the very tips of her ears. "Heh heh, it's been fun, Judy. For my last moment spent as a walking villain cliché, I guess I should follow the standard tropes and ask if you have any last words. Well? _Do you?"_

His confidence faded as soon as Judy's glossy appearance did, the bunny smiling innocently at him. "Yeah...as a matter of fact, I do." Gripping his arm with one paw, she snatched the container of fox repellent with the other, holding it point-blank to his eyes. "It's called a Chekhov's Gun, _sweetheart!"_

For all of her hesitation to drive a sword through RJ's heart, Judy amazed herself with how easily she could mace him. Probably some combination of him directly threatening her family and feigning weakness just long enough to steel herself. RJ screamed bloody murder and fell back onto the platform, pulling Judy with him. She kicked him in the nose to make him release his grip on her, then bolted away, heading straight for PIXAR. Aside from the fox repellent, there was one other thing she'd noticed that RJ didn't: the firewall was down, a side-effect of Fitwik's virus. This was the only chance she had now and she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Ignoring Fitwik's cheers behind her, Judy dashed through the curtain, ran around to the back of the chairs, and pried open a very conspicuous and not-at-all-hidden panel. Inside was a big red lever labeled "Emergency Override". She gripped the lever with one paw and yanked it down.

It only made it halfway before RJ stopped her, ripping her violently away from the machine and up into the air. His paws tightened around her throat much harder this time, glaring hatefully at her through bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry, what part of 'I control the freaking universe' _did you not understand?!"_

Then he threw her back down, with enough force that she flew through the curtain and tore it off, sending both of them crashing into the ground. RJ stayed where he was, no trace of levity left in him. "I suppose leaving you trapped in here forever works just as well! Now where were we at again, PIXAR?"

100%

Ready for transfer

"Thought so." RJ floated back down, directly into the same chair he'd started from. Lifting the helmet over his eyes, he turned to the monitor next to him, which only had one choice of scenario here: The Real World.

"N-No…" Judy wheezed, crawling pitifully towards him.

"RJ, don't do this!" Fitwik begged. "You have no idea what it's like out there!"

"You're right, Fitwik. I _don't._ But for a guy who was made solely to be a 'What If' scenario, I find that rather refreshing." He pressed the button and lay back, letting the sensation wash over him. "Now say goodbye to Nick Wilde and hello to _Reynard Junior!"_

* * *

"Uh...is that normal?" Bogo asked, pointing an unsteady hoof at where Nick was seated.

Fitwik looked up from his laptop, gasping at the sight of the fox's unconscious body spasming violently in his seat. Upon closer inspection, he also appeared to be laughing maniacally to himself. "No! The transfer has started!"

Bogo grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Well, you better stop it or your career here is going to be the _least_ of your concerns!"

The threats didn't get to him this time. The undercurrent of fear and worry was a lot more noticeable now. Perhaps because it was exactly how _he_ felt.

But he knew just as well that there was nothing more he could do. "Nick...I'm sorry."

* * *

RJ closed his eyes and prepared himself for the transfer. Despite some minor, rabbit-shaped hiccups, his plan had gone off without a hitch. Now all that stood between him and escaping this pixelated hellhole was a bit of messy data management. _His_ data would manage just fine, thank you very much.

The instant it started, he was pulled away from the arcade and into a realm of pure white. Connected as he was to PIXAR, he was able to just sit back and watch himself be transferred over, both his memories and Nick's flickering across his view to fill in the blank surroundings.

He saw himself as a kit, born to two loving parents. He saw them teach him how to walk, talk, eat like a civilized predator (i.e. _not_ the neighbors), then his dad sitting him down and telling him stories about the great Reynard. So far, his memories were entirely consistent with Nick's, nothing to override here. It was all just nostalgia...utterly piss-boring nostalgia.

 _Ugh, more waiting? This had better not be happening in real time._

As if obeying his mental command to hurry up, the memories began to flash by faster. His father's death, the Junior Ranger Scout incident, running away from home, meeting Finnick, all those years living by himself in the streets, and then the big divergence: meeting Judy Hopps.

 _Bye bye, bunny. Without_ you _around, I can finally flourish._

It was those relevant memories that came next. Hustling her for a jumbo pop, getting hustled in return, investigating the Missing Mammals Case, the hilarious press conference, the break-up, the make-up…

 _Yeah, yeah. Scrub these memories clean and let's see me offing Mr. Big again. That one's a classic._

But they did not stop. They solved the case, became heroes of Zootopia, partners in the ZPD, put down several more assorted baddies, started dating, got married, had kits of their own, met Fitwik…

 _Enough already! I don't need to see this pile of vomit! I'm better than this Nick will_ ever _be! Now put me in his body and let's get this show on the road!_

 **Error: data transfer cannot continue**

 _WHAT?!_

 **Subject not compatible with host**

 _How is that possible?! He is literally_ me! _That stupid bunny does not define Nick Wilde!_

 _Yeah, you're right about that._

 _...Huh?_

The next thing he knew, he was thrown roughly from the chair and back onto the floor of the floating arcade. He ignored the gasps of Judy and Fitwik, whipping his head back around at the machine, now being occupied by a very pleased-with-himself Nick. "Hey there, Evil Me. What's up?"

"What is going on here?!" RJ demanded. "Why can't I transfer into you?!"

Nick leaned back in his seat, calmly surveying him. _Too_ calmly. "Can't say I blame you for being confused. You _are_ a part of me after all. But in the end, that just means you made the same mistakes I did."

" _What_ mistakes?!"

"For one, thinking that I ever needed someone else to be a good mammal." He looked over at Judy, who remained stunned in more ways than one. "It's true that Carrots was a heck of a good influence on me, but I realize now that all she really did was bring out a light that was already there. On the inside, I never stopped being that wide-eyed kit who just wanted to be brave, honest, loyal, and trustworthy." He paused. "Sounds pretty cheesy when I put it that way actually. This isn't getting recorded or anything, right?"

He turned his calm, half-lidded gaze to Fitwik, who had somehow managed to flip his cage upside-down. "Thanks for helping me figure myself out, regardless of how badly you may or may not have screwed up the execution. You sure made quite the 'What If' from what little you had to work with. I give our mutual friend there an 'AI' for effort."

He looked back to RJ, still trembling with rage on the floor. "But like I said, it's what's on the inside that counts, and _you're_ nothing but a nicely-dressed sociopath, inside _and_ out. You can wear me like a cheap Howloween costume all night long, but you will never _be_ me. Not now, not ever."

"Don't you patronize me!" RJ roared, slowly getting back to his feet. "I'm my own identity now! I don't need a washed-up, goody-two-paws like _you_ anymore!

"Are you sure about that?" Nick asked. He said nothing more, showing no need to clarify.

It gave even RJ pause. "What are you talking about?" As his attention wandered away from his counterpart, he noticed both Judy and Fitwik staring at him. "What are _you_ looking at?!"

Judy bowed her head, looking at him with a maddening amount of pity. "You haven't noticed…?"

"Noticed what?" He saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye and looked around, only to catch it again as he did. Rooted to the spot with dread, it took him a few seconds to finally look down at himself, and let out a choked gasp at what he saw. He wasn't wearing his black suit anymore. In fact, he wasn't wearing _anything_ anymore. Including skin.

He was a wireframe. A pixelated, green wireframe. One that took on the general shape of Nick Wilde, but without any depth to his form. "W-What is this?! What did you do to me?!"

"That's your true form, RJ," Fitwik sighed, he too looking at him with pity. "That's what you are without Nick as a base. Just an outside layer of data to be applied. And now that you've been separated…"

He didn't have to finish that sentence. The wireframe that was once RJ began to flicker, much like the virus had done to him before. But this time, it wasn't going to stop. He could literally see himself falling apart, pieces of code falling off him like a bad skin disease. His fear and panic lasted only a moment, soon replaced by a resigned calm. "Heh. So that's how it is. From the beginning, this has all been a wild goose chase. Or should I say a-"

" _Wilde_ goose chase?" Nick finished with a smirk.

"Hmph. You have to show me up to the very end. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I still win."

"What do you mean by that?" Judy asked, her muscles tensing.

If he were still physically capable of smirking, he would have. "Don't get your ears in a twist. What I mean is that after _this,_ there's no way you or anyone else will ever touch this scenario again. I may not have escaped, but I'll never be your plaything again either. I'm free now, heh heh heh…" He chuckled softly, soon doubling over into full-on laughter. "But whoever you replace me with next, I'm willing to bet you won't soon forget about me! I'm going to haunt you forever and enjoy every second of it! Ahahahahahahaha-ack!" He collapsed to the floor again, his wiry legs no longer able to support him. "Well, that's embarrassing…"

Judy couldn't help but cringe at the sight. "I thought you said you didn't care about that."

"My programming says...that I shouldn't," he confirmed, only barely holding himself together now. "But I think...we're beyond...pretending…" With a final, fading laugh, what remained of Reynard Junior disappeared into the ether. Despite all he had done, Judy gave him a moment of silence anyway.

Nick was less sympathetic. "Little disturbing watching myself die, gotta be honest. Hey, Fitwik, can you signal the real you that everything's okay now?"

A bit distracted, Fitwik flipped the cage back into its bottom with some effort. "Er...I think?"

"Actually, hold that thought." Nick hopped out of his seat and nonchalantly circled around to the back, flipping open a certain metal cover. "I've been waiting so long for someone to just flip this stupid thing already, I might as well do it myself. Seems appropriate, right?" He gripped the lever lightly. "Game over, everyone."

Before anyone could even react, he pulled it down.

* * *

For all the pain and heartache it took to wake themselves up, it happened insultingly fast. One moment, Judy was still in the shattered ruin of the RJ simulation, the next she was back in the normal, non-destroyed arcade, shoving the helmet off of her with more force than usual. "Good riddance."

"Judy?!" She heard rapidly running paws and then Fitwik pulled open the curtain, sighing in immense relief. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was...at least mildly worried. How's Nick?"

The fox groaned next to her as he came to. He rubbed at his forehead, pushing the helmet away just as forcefully. "Ow...this feels like the worst hangover ever. Why didn't anyone tell me delving into my own head would hurt so much?"

"Not as much as this." Judy punched him in the stomach. "I knew this was a bad idea you dumb, dumb fox! I can't believe you put us through all that just to find out you didn't even need it!"

"But he _did_ need it, Judy," said Fitwik, approaching her with a calm smile. "Without that experience, he might never have come to that epiphany about himself."

She glared at the panther fiercely enough to make him flinch. "And don't even get me started with _you!_ Inside PIXAR and out, you are the! Biggest! Ditz!"

"Now now, don't be too hard on him, Hopps." To her surprise, Chief Bogo came in through the curtain next. "I already raked him over the coals plenty while you were in there."

She backed down, satisfied that nothing she said could possibly be worse than spending all that time alone with the chief.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, Judy," Nick said, still sore in more than one place now. "All those things I did to you in there, even...hurting you…"

Without warning, Judy was wrapped around him in a tight hug, not particularly helping the bruises. He put a comforting paw on her shoulder, prepared to shoulder her tears, but she only patted him back lightly. "I've been through worse," she said softly. "I'll just have to make it up to you the next time we spar together."

"How's tomorrow sound?" Bogo offered.

"Perfect." She looked up at Nick with a sweet, innocent smile that promised much pain and suffering.

"Yeah, I probably deserve that," he admitted. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're taking it _this_ well." Collateral damage to his rib cage aside.

She sighed. "It was pretty rough at first, having to face him like that. But in the end, I know it wasn't you in there. If you were truly capable of that level of depravity, RJ would be the one sitting next to me right now." She flicked him playfully on the nose. "If anything, it only proves how good of a mammal _my_ Nick is. I don't need anyone else to tell me that, not even you."

He forced a very uncomfortable laugh. "Still...the next time, we'll just be pirates or something, alright? Your pick."

"Next time…" Her ears drooped. "Nick, do you think RJ had a point? _Are_ we just using these alternate versions of ourselves as toys to amuse ourselves?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure what to say to that. I mean, I can't exactly tell you not to trust him, since he's technically based on me, which would mean you can't trust my word not to trust him, or my word not to trust my word not to trust him. It's all a big, paradoxical mess." She stared at him expectantly. "But his point does have some merit. Maybe."

"I'm also not sure what to say to that," Fitwik added. "Mainly because I have a business to run."

"You're not even charging them," Bogo pointed out.

"Because they're such valuable customers that I don't need to," he said, grinning widely at both of them.

"Need to work on your sales face there." Nick got out of the chair, helping Judy out as well. "As for me, I think I need to be _especially_ loving towards my dear wife tonight. If that's okay with you, chief."

Bogo snorted. "Like you're leaving me much of a choice. Fine, but I expect both of your butts back in the precinct tomorrow. And call your parents already, Hopps!"

Judy just nodded and followed after Nick, who placed a caring arm onto her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll call off the bunny mob for you," he assured her. She had no doubt that he'd be making this up to her for a long while, whether she wanted him to or not, but she was content for now just to get home and pass out in their bed.

As they left PIXAR and the arcade behind them, Judy stopped only briefly to look up at the building. This was the same walk they'd made dozens of times before, experiencing dozens of different scenarios, but this felt like the first time she was truly looking back on it.

And for once, she wasn't at all eager to return.

* * *

 _So ends RJ, and any chance at all of me being able to follow simple word count guidelines. This was a marathon of a chapter for sure, but after seeing how much fun I had with this idea, I hope you can forgive me._

 _I can't say I was always intending to delve into the "ethics" of PIXAR, as it were. It just sort of occurred to me while I was writing this that someone who's self-aware of their existence as a digital construct made to literally be a What If to someone else MIGHT take some offense to that idea, especially when that someone is based on Nick Wilde. I admit, it threw me off kilter as much as it did Judy at first, but it gave me some good material to finish this off with._

 _So what_ is _RJ exactly? I mentally debated for a while whether to portray him as a rogue AI program pissed by the fact that he's just a copy of the real Nick Wilde, or the real Nick's dark side literally given sentience. In the end, his characterization pulled from both, and his sometimes contradictory statements in that regard just added to the general ambiguity of his character. What is he? Even RJ himself isn't entirely sure._

 _Anyway, you may have noticed the rather...final...vibe of this ending. Well, after talking over this whole idea with Cimar for a while, it was decided to make RJ the penultimate story of the entire What If Collaboration Project as it leads very nicely into the actual ending that Cimar's got cooking. So look forward to that, because I certainly am._

 _In the meantime, thank you all for reading through this longer-than-usual story. With the massive amount of in-jokes I've dropped, I might as well point you one last time to my megafic "Born to Be Wilde" as well as "Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney" from this very collab if you want to see more of my special brand of quirkiness. For now, I shall bid you adieu. :)_


	155. It's a Wonderfox Life I

_**A/N: Here it is folks, a story I've wanted to write ever since I got into writing fanfiction. And thanks to Cimar of Turalis-WildeHopps and his wonderful P.I.X.A.R. machine concept, this was the perfect way to do it. And of course credit as well to Frank Capra for creating It's a Wonderful Life, my favourite movie of all time. And now, let us begin Nick's journey of self-discovery…**_

 **Art by pyocolaxsama**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 _ **Zootopia, December Twenty-Third:**_

* * *

No place in Zootopia looked more beautiful than Tundratown around the Christmas season. Every tree was decorated, every lamppost was dressed, and carolers of all sizes and species sang throughout the streets. It was also the district's busiest time of the year for mammals from over the city would flock to it to do their Christmas shopping, as if on some level trying to relive the days when the climate was not controlled and Christmas time meant snow for everybody. And Nick and Judy WildeHopps and their two children were no exception.

The family was out on Flurry Street now, Nick struggling under a load of wrapped packages and Ridley and Ella running around his legs, with Judy doing her best to keep the two excited five year-olds in line.

"Is all this stuff really necessary, Carrots?" Nick asked his wife.

"Of course!" stated Judy as she pulled Ridley off the street and back on the curb. "We have so many friends, I wanted to make sure everybody gets something this year."

"You know we could have just ordered all this stuff online, right?" Nick asked as he stepped over a mouse couple, nearly making him drop his packages.

"Yes, but shopping in person is _so_ much more fun! _"_

" _Tell that to my back,"_ Nick moaned under his breath. Judy stopped the group and consulted her list. "Okay…we've shopped for your mom, Fru-Fru, little Ju-Ju… Ah! Gotta get Finnick's present."

"You know Finnick really doesn't care if you give him a present or not, right?" Nick said with a small roll of his eyes as the rabbit steered him and the kits towards the bank.

"Aw, but he's like one of the family!" replied Judy, "And after the babysitting he's done for us, a present is the least we can do," she approached the ATM and stuck her card in.

"I take it you're giving him the usual?" Nick asked with no degree of uncertainty.

Judy shrugged. "Every year I ask him what he wants, and every year he says the same thing," a small wad of bills popped out of the machine, "Cash."

"Reeeal holiday spirit there," muttered Nick.

"Look Momma! Look! Toys!" Ridley called out while starting to wander towards a shop across the street.

"Ha ha, Ridley, come back!" teased Judy as she went and caught the fox kit, leaving Nick alone to pull the bills and card out of the ATM while still holding his packages.

"OY! _YOU!"_

Nick, Judy and Ridley and Ella all whipped around. Striding towards the family was a middle-aged badger wearing an old grey suit and a grizzled snarl on his face. "Knew I'd run into you sooner or later, _Wilde_ ," the badger spat as he stopped in front of Nick, his eyes locked onto Nick's own.

"Uhhh… wait, I know you. Brock Blackwood, right?" Nick asked. "What's it been – ten, eleven years?"

" _Twelve,"_ Brock the badger retorted, "And I still haven't forgotten what you did."

"Judy," Nick said suddenly, "Would you and the kids please go into the toy store? I'll join you in a minute."

Judy snapped to attention. If Nick was using her real name this had to be serious, and he clearly didn't want anything to happen in front of Ridley and Ella.

"Yes… of course. Come on kids," and Judy took the fox and bunny kits by the paw and started leading them across the street.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Ella called out to her father, sounding scared.

"Don't worry Sweetie, everything's fine!" Nick called back, "Mister Blackwood and I just have to talk for a minute."

As Judy led the kids across the street, her keen bunny ears overheard their conversation:

"What I _did?_ I seem to recall I beat you fair and square," she heard Nick state.

"That's not how _I_ remember it," growled the cantankerous mustelid.

"You were the one who was cheating!"

And that was all Judy heard before she steered the kids into the Red Balloon toy shop and shut the door behind them.

"What did he mean?" Ella asked. "What did Daddy do?"

"Oh, whatever that badger was talking about, I am sure it's just a simple misunderstanding," Judy answered, trying to sound as calm as possible. She gently steered the kids away from the window, "Come on, let's browse for a few minutes, huh? Ella, see if you can find that toy fire engine you want!"

While the kids started browsing through the small but quaint toy store Judy watched across the street through the window as Nick and the badger stood at the ATM exchanging words for a couple of minutes. And then to her shock Blackwood punched Nick in the jaw, sending the fox toppling against the machine and making drop his packages in the snow. Then the badger snatched the cash Nick was holding in his paw and left.

"Nick! NICK!" Grabbing the kids again Judy ran out of the store and back up to her mate, who was sitting in the snow and rubbing his hurt jaw. Her head jerked towards the end of the street where she saw Blackwood disappear around the corner. Judy grabbed at Nick's free paw, "Come on, we can catch him-"

"No," was Nick's response. Judy looked at Nick, still slumped in the snow, holding her paw in place. "No, it's okay. Let him go."

"Who was that, Daddy?" Ella asked, the little rabbit's voice filled with concern.

"Oh, just someone I used to know," Nick replied with a collected calmness Judy could see through.

"Are you hurt?"

"Aw, nothing can hurt Dad!" Ridley interjected, "Bet you gave the one-two and scared him off, right Dad?" the fox kit punched at the air with little fists.

"That's right, son," answered Nick with a chuckle. He started to gather up his packages from the snow. "C'mon, who's up for going to the mall? Maybe you can go see Santa Claws!"

But as Nick collected his parcels, Judy noticed he was doing his best to ensure the kits were only seeing the right side of his face, for there was swelling already forming on the left side of his jaw.

* * *

Nick and Judy didn't speak about the incident again until the family got home and Judy had put on _a Charlie Bun Christmas_ for the kits to watch. Once she was sure the two five year olds were safely engrossed in the movie she took Nick by the paw and led him to the kitchen table where they sat down, Nick now holding an ice pack over his aching jaw.

"Nick…" Judy said, staring hard into her husband's eyes, "Who _was_ that badger? Should we be worried about him?"

"I don't think so, Carrots," Nick replied. "His name is Brock Blackwood, and about a dozen years ago, during a less savory period in my life, I hustled some money out of him."

Judy leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "And what did you do?" she asked sternly.

"Actually, I beat him in a poker game," Nick replied with a slight smirk.

There a monetary pause. "That's it?" Judy asked skeptically, "He punched you because you beat him at cards?"

"Well, obviously it's more complicated than that," Nick replied, "You see, one day after a particularly good day on the *cough* job, I decided to try doubling my take at this casino in Tundratown. I mean, you know my poker skills, Fluff- I know the math, the tells, all the tricks. Anyway, I looked around, picked this table, and asked to join in. Blackwood was sitting there with what I assume were friends of his."

Nick paused a second to readjust his ice pack, and continued: "Much to my surprise, he let me in right away. Being a fox and all I figured I'd have to turn on the charm to get in a game. But as we played I noticed – the cards kept coming his way, and he kept winning games that by my calculations he shouldn't have won. Then after one really good round he high-fived someone and I saw it – he had a card holder up his sleeve."

Judy instinctively balled up her feet on the floor, sensing this was where things got interesting. "Now naturally I considered calling him out on the spot," Nick continued, "But instead I decided to use that little tidbit to my advantage. So the next time I got good cards I went all in and – pretending to be desperate to win my money back, threw the key to my car on the table. Actually it really was just a key, but you get the idea. Anyway, he agreed to the bet, and we made a gentlemammal's agreement and shook paws, and with a little sleight of paw I oh-so-gently liberated the cards from his sleeve."

"Like in _Lone Wolf: a Fur Wars Story_?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, just like that. And boy do I wish I could have photographed the look on his face when he realized the cards were gone. Needless to say, he lost."

"And then what?"

"I think you can guess he didn't take it gracefully – he called me a cheater and tried to snatch up the pot, I respectfully protested, and it turned into a one-way shouting match where he was heaving _colorful_ words describing foxes at me until the polar bear bouncer came over and broke it up, and I got him to make Blackwood pay out in exchange for a cut. Then I left the casino and I haven't seen that belligerent badger since."

Judy was almost dumbfounded. "That's it?" she asked, "The way he acted I was expecting some elaborate con where you cost him his life's savings, and all you did was out-cheat him?"

Nick looked a little ashamed. "Well, I may or may not have also made a few jabs of my own right in front of his friends. I daresay he was plenty humiliated."

"And he's really been holding a grudge for that long?"

"Yeah… some mammals are like that," Nick said with a sigh. "So I let have him the hundred bucks I was holding, and with any luck he'll consider us even now."

"Well, I don't think you're even!" Judy snarled, "We ought to track him down, file charges, he can't assault an officer, let alone my MATE!"

" _No!"_ Nick countered, "No, I don't want to file charges, I want this thing done with. I'm just sorry you and the kids had to see it."

Nick sighed, his ears starting to droop. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Fluff. You know that. He may not have been a good guy, but he deserved to be angry."

"Maybe, but NOT in front of our kids!" Judy growled, "I respect his feelings, but if he's going to try and hurt my family, he's in for his own world of hurt!"

"I have no doubt at all," Nick replied with a slight smile. Then he looked over at the couch, where the kids were glued to the TV watching their Christmas special. "Carrots…" he muttered, "What am I going to tell them? I mean, you know what I was, you understand, somehow in spite of it you even fell in love with me. But someday, the kids are going to have to find out I used to be a hustler, a no-good confox, and then what? How do I explain it to them? How can I look them in the eye and tell them that's not who I am anymore?"

Judy put her paw on his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she said, "Together. And in the meantime, you just keep on doing what you're doing, because frankly, I don't think you need to worry about being a good role model. I think you already are one."

Nick smiled appreciatively at her, and she gave him a warm smile back, followed by a kiss.

* * *

And the couple didn't think about Blackwood again until they were returning to the precinct at the end of their shift the next day:

"Uh, Nick?" Clawhauser called from his desk as the couple went by. "Hey Nick, have you seen this?"

"What is it, Benji?" Nick asked as he and Judy walked up. "If this is about Gazelle's latest album, you know you've got the wrong WildeHopps."

"No, it's…" then Clawhauser stopped and chewed on his lip, looking both scared and lost for words, which was a rarity for the chubby cheetah.

"Uh, Benji? You're starting to scare me," said Nick.

Finally Clawhauser passed his phone to Nick, "This came out this morning, I only just saw it."

Nick looked at the phone, and what was on the screen made his eyes widen and his jaw almost drop with shock.

It was on Critter, and the tweet that filled the screen had a picture of a _very_ familiar badger attached to it, along with a message that made Nick's stomach give an unpleasant lurch:

 _Saw Officer Wilde downtown yesterday – years ago that shifty lowlife fox robbed me and now they've made him a cop. WHAT HAS THIS CITY COME TO!? #ZPD #DirtyFoxCop_

" _Blackwood…"_ Nick growled.

Judy scanned the screen, and gasped. _"_ That-that _-SACK OF ROTTEN CARROTS!"_ she cried. If the whole situation wasn't so dire Nick would have burst out laughing.

"Wait, you do know this creep?" Clawhauser asked nervously.

"Yeah, Nick beat him at poker over a decade ago, and now he's trying to get revenge," Judy stated. She frowned at the cheetah, "Wait, you don't actually believe Nick robbed him, do you?"

"No! No, of course not!" Clawhauser exclaimed.

But Nick wasn't listening – he was too busy reading the comments attached to the tweet, which had already gained over six hundred likes and retweets:

 _Always knew he was no good – if the ZPD had any integrity they'd fire him RIGHT NOW. #DirtyFoxCop_

 _What did you expect? All foxes are shifty lowlifes! #DirtyFoxCop_

 _FINALLY SOMEONE SPEAKS OUT. #DirtyFoxCop_

 _If "Officer" Wilde had any decency he'd-_

Nick couldn't read anymore. He half-passed, half-threw the phone back at the cheetah and stormed off. "Nick, wait!" Clawhauser and Judy both called. When Nick didn't stop Judy ran up and stopped him. "Nick, this isn't so bad-"

"Not so bad?" Nick huffed, "Six hundred-plus likes and retweets isn't so bad?"

"He _trolling you_ , Nick! Every officer gets tweets like that!"

"You think that's just trolling? He's accusing me of a _crime_ , Carrots! I'm surprised chief Buffalo-Butt isn't chewing my head off already!"

Just then, a ping rang from Nick's pocket, signalling a text message. Nick pulled out his phone and smirked at the screen. "Well, speak of the devil. Complete with horns."

And a minute later the couple were sitting on oversized chairs in front of Chief Bogo's desk, and the Cape buffalo was regarding them with a glare that was nothing short of an upgrade from the one they normally received. Bogo placed his iPad on the desk and slid it forward; Nick and Judy could clearly see Blackwood's tweet on the screen. "Explain," said the chief.

Judy started. "Nick's innocent, sir, he didn't do it-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Hopps, I was talking to _him,"_ Bogo pointed towards Nick, and directed his glare at him: "Wilde, as a formality I must ask- did you rob Brock Blackwood, as he claims you did?"

"Formality?" Judy's ears gave a little perk. "Chief, you mean you don't believe Nick did it?"

The chief gave her an annoyed snort. "No, I don't. If this were a true accusation he would have come to the police or consulted a lawyer, and I have had no such calls before or since this tweet came out," he turned back to Nick. "But Wilde, I must ask _you_ : did you rob Brock Blackwood?"

Nick's tone was firm and to the point. "No."

Bogo gave a sigh of relief, but his expression remained serious. "Then why might he post something like this? Does he bear some grudge against you?"

"Yeah," Nick replied, "I won a few hundred bucks from him in a game of poker, a couple years before I became a cop, and apparently he's been mad about it ever since."

"I see," said Bogo without a change in expression. "Unfortunately it is his word against yours, and as of now neither side has any proof."

"Of course there isn't – that was _twelve years ago,_ " Nick said exasperatedly. "I barely even remembered it until Blackwood _forcibly_ reminded me. Never knew a guy could hold a grudge that long."

"And why would he?" asked Bogo, "Was it a significant amount you 'won' from him?"

Nick rankled at the way Bogo used the word 'won'. "I… did cheat," he admitted, "But only because he was cheating first. And I guess I did embarrass him in front of his "friends"," Nick made a quotation mark gesture, "But I swear, Chief, I did nothing criminal. And I _certainly_ didn't rob him."

"Why don't we bring him and question him?" Judy interjected, "Then if there are any holes in his story we can charge him with slander."

"That won't work," Nick contradicted. "He'll have a full story all made out, and there'll be enough truth in it he could drag this out for ages. And it won't erase that tweet from anyone's memories – I'll bet anything by tomorrow there will be others coming forward too."

"Others…?" Bogo asked with trepidation, "Now why would there be 'others'?"

Nick gave a sigh, and slumped in his seat. "Chief, you know I wasn't a criminal before I became a cop, but I still knew some bad mammals and I made my share of enemies. Besides, I'm still a fox – folks can accuse me of anything and everyone will believe it."

Bogo nodded, and sat back in his chair for almost a full minute, looking deep in thought. Finally, with what sounded like trepidation in his voice he spoke: "I believe in your innocence, Wilde, but I am afraid that, under the circumstances, I still must suspend you."

Nick and Judy both gasped.

" _Suspended…?"_ Judy repeated in horror.

"With pay," Bogo amended.

"Chief, _no!_ You said you believed Nick!"

"Yes, and I do. But this is out of my hooves now. Internal affairs will be making an inquiry, the ZPD must make a statement, and we must show we do not condone those actions you are accused of, true or not. And of course, the media is going to have a field day with this, and on the day before Christmas…"

The Cape buffalo gave a shudder, and opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an orange prescription bottle. "My blood pressure…" he moaned as he shakily uncapped the bottle and popped two large white pills in his mouth. "Hopps, take him home. And if you can think of any evidence to be found, then by all means pursue it."

"But sir-"

" _GO!"_ roared Bogo.

And Nick and Judy left immediately. They had been ordered out of Chief Bogo's office many times before, but never once had they heard him sound so upset instead of angry.

* * *

"Come on Nick, _think!_ " Judy urged Nick while they were in the car driving home. "There's gotta be something that can clear your name on this! Do you remember anyone else who was playing? Do you remember what casino that was? Maybe there'll be old security camera footage, or-"

"It won't work, Carrots," Nick interrupted.

"I know, I know you think he has a story made up, but if we can find just a bit of evidence-"

"Don't you GET it!?" Nick snapped, "I'm a _fox!_ Do you think anyone besides you, my mother and our friends are going to believe in me? Look at this!" He shoved his phone into Judy's face, showing her the comments on Blackwood's Critter feed. "Already half the city's made up its mind about me, and the rest won't be far behind! And just you wait, this is only the beginning. There'll be an investigation. And not that little background check they did when I joined the ZPD, a real one with real investigators. Every con, every hustle I ever pulled years ago, it's all going to come out. And even if we find some way to discredit Blackwood, there'll be others like him coming out of the woodwork, I guarantee it."

Judy said nothing for a second, and then she pulled over to the curb and shut off the car motor, glaring at her mate. "So what? You're just going to give up? That's it?"

Nick lifted up his paws and let them drop into his lap. "What else is there to do? If you and your never-know-when-to-quit attitude want to waste your time chasing rainbows, go ahead. But my eyes are wide open. There's no escaping the past."

"Of course you can, Nick!" Judy countered, "You're better than your past! Look at all you've done since you became a cop! And before, when we solved the missing mammals case together!"

"Yeah, and I'll bet if I wasn't there, you would have still solved that on your own," Nick responded glumly. "And everything I've done as a cop, I'm sure you or some other officer would have done just as well."

Judy slammed her paws on the steering wheel fine in frustration. "If you want to give up, fine! But I know you, and I know you didn't do this. And if you're going to be too thick-headed to try and save yourself because some wannabe internet troll called you a shifty lowlife-"

Nick couldn't take anymore. In a flash he unbuckled his seatbelt, threw open the door and jumped out of the car.

"Nick! Nick, wait!" Judy cried.

Nick poked his head back into the car, glaring into his wife's face. "You know… you once called me a shifty lowlife too."

And then he slammed the door with more force than he'd intended and trudged away.

" _Nick! Come back!"_ Judy yelled as she got out of the car. But her mate was gone – vanished into the crowded street. Like Batmammal, Nick was good at disappearing when he wanted to. After a minute of scanning around and swearing under her breath Judy got back in the car, slamming the door behind her. She sighed in exasperation and thumped her head against the steering wheel, and then gave a jolt as the horn went off in her face. She took deep breaths for a few seconds, and then her jaw stiffened in determination. Nick may have hustled Blackwood years ago, but what that badger had said on Critter was a complete and total lie, and she was going to prove her mate's innocence. But first, she had to make a call. She dug out her phone and dialled Nick's mother.

"Hello, Ellaine, it's Judy."

" _Judy! Oh my gosh, I was just reading about that thing on Critter! Is Nicky there?"_

"No he isn't, and you can bet anything he's turned off his phone by now," Judy replied. "He's in a bad place right now but listen: that thing on Critter is a lie and I'm going to prove it, but I need your help. Can you watch Ridley and Ella tonight?"

" _Of course, as late as you need!"_

"Thanks! Try to keep it casual, with any luck they'll never have to find out about this. Read them _The Grizz that Stole Christmas_ , they love that!"

" _Will do Judy, and thank you!"_

"Bye Ellaine." And Judy hung up. And then her violet eyes narrowed, and the rabbit officer started the car with a loud roar and zoomed down the street.

* * *

Nick wandered around Downtown and Savannah Central for hours, stewing in frustration and bitterness. For the since time he became a cop, he truly felt like all his efforts to turn his life around had been for naught. No matter what he did, he would never be able to escape the fact that he was a _fox_ , a species still reviled and mistrusted by most of the city, who had done things that only further vindicated that prejudice. Despite the coldness of the evening, all he wanted to do was keep walking and never stop. The trouble was this quarter of the city was only so big, and before long Nick found himself gravitating towards some familiar landmarks: his mother's street, the Ottertons' florist shop, Finnick's van, and even the 10-7 first responder's bar. He considered dropping in at the bar to drown his sorrows, but quickly changed his mind. If Trisha Rose's bubbly personality wasn't already the last thing he was in the mood for, chances were good the bunny barmaid would alert Judy the minute he walked in. So he pressed on, and eventually found himself in front of a building with a multi-striped awning and a neon sign that read FITWICK'S ARCADE. Perfect, Nick thought. Just the place to get away from it all. It was after hours so the arcade was closed and the blinds in the windows were drawn, but through a crack in the blinds Nick could see Mr. Fitwick inside, dressed in old clothes and polishing the machines. He knew from past experience the panther wouldn't mind him dropping in, and rapped his knuckles on the glass door.

A few seconds later, a gap accompanied by Fitwick's eye appeared in the blinds in the door. Spotting Nick, the panther unlocked the door and opened it. "Officer Wilde?" the feline inquired.

"Evening, Fitwick," Nick greeted colorlessly as he let himself in without asking permission.

"Uh… evening. Where's - where's Officer Hopps?" Fitwick asked, unsettled by Nick's demeanor.

"We're having problems," Nick flatly stated. "No, I… I'm having problems, and I need to get away for a while. This seemed the best place for that," Without elaborating further Nick strode over to the Prototype Inhibitor of Experimental Alternate Reality (P.I.X.A.R) machine and slumped into one of its conjoined armchairs. "You mind if I use this while you work? I could use a vacation from reality right about now."

"No… no, not at all," Fitwick walked up to Nick, turned a key to unlock the machine, and booted up its computer. "So Officer Hopps doesn't know you're here?"

"No, and if it's alright with you, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her I was here," Nick replied, "She'd just try to comfort me, tell me it's alright, or maybe just yell at me for walking out, and I'm not in the mood for any of that."

"Sure, client confidentiality is part of the job," said Fitwick, his finger flicking across the screen, scrolling through a list of possible scenarios for Nick. "Er, what simulation would you like?"

"I don't care!" Nick snapped. He grabbed the nearest VR helmet and slammed it on his head with great force. "Just - just put me somewhere that I don't exist!"

"Somewhere you don't exist! What…" Then Fitwick stopped, and suddenly appeared very thoughtful. "You know… I think I have just the simulation. It's actually quite popular this time of year."

"Well, good! Fire away then!" Nick ordered.

Almost smiling now, Fitwick entered the final code and settings and hit the START button. The screen in Nick's visor lit up, and he felt his world begin to dissolve away as the familiar swirl of colors overtook him and hypnotized him into a deep sleep…

* * *

Nick stood there on that familiar old stone bridge, gazing out at the small glimpse of the city his location afforded him. He had spent much time here over the years, sunbathing and mulling over the facts of life; he had even lived under the bridge for a brief period of time. And on that fateful day, when Judy had finally come back to him and they had gone on to solve the nighthowler conspiracy together, it had been here.

An old abandoned factory and adjoining warehouse stood behind him, vacant since sometime just after the last world war, and the remains of a dried-up riverbed still showed in the ground, a river that had once been prosperous but since been diverted in the name of 'progress'. This was a place of ancient history, just like his days as a police officer would soon become.

The cold of the winter night air made Nick shiver; he was truly at the end of his rope now, he could see no way out. His career was over, his new life in ashes. He couldn't even claim innocence of the crime he was accused of; who would ever believe the word of a fox over any other mammal? An accusation was as good as a conviction, and there was enough truth in Blackwood's story to muddy the waters in Nick's case for years. He had so tried to be an upstanding fox, be a good father and the good mammal his mother and Judy both wanted, and to improve quality of life for all other members of his species across Zootopia. But now in the end, his past had won out. It had reached up and was dragging him back down, and if he wasn't careful Judy's career and the honor of the ZPD could go down with him.

As he stared out at the city that would soon hate him, Nick weighed his options. He could fight back, try to clear himself, but the whole thing happened so long ago he doubted there was any evidence that would do that. He could take the heat, deny the charges when they came and only receive dismissal from the force, but then he would never work again, most of his friends and members of Judy's family would likely ostracize him, and his children would grow up thinking their daddy was a dirty cop. His thoughts then took a darker turn. Maybe he could just end it, right here, and then his life insurance would take care of his family and he'd be in sweet oblivion away from it all. But that would only hurt them further, and vindicate Blackwood to boot. Besides, how could he do it here? There was no river beneath for him to jump into.

Depressed thoughts kept turning in Nick's head, going around in circles. He had been through many rough patches in his life before, but never had he come so close to actually wishing he had never been born at all. He actually smirked a little as he chewed on that hypothetical scenario. If he had never been born, probably nobody would be worse off. Finnick would be fine for sure, he was a good enough hustler to get by without Nick's ideas in the old days. His mother wouldn't have had to raise him, and so maybe she wouldn't have been so poor all those years ago. Bogo's blood pressure would certainly be better off. And Judy… Nick was confident she would still have solved the missing mammals case without him. Then she would still have a successful career, and maybe have found a suitable buck husband without a criminal past who could give her more kits than Nick ever could. Nick wanted Judy to be happy, but the idea of her with someone else was still the most depressing thought of all.

He looked up to the sky, gazing at the stars. One in particular twinkled brighter and clearer than all the others; it reminded him of the wishing star from _Pawnocchio_ that he had watched with Ridley and Ella recently. A childish idea suddenly came to him. After glancing around to make there was no one around he put his paws together and began to whisper: "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…"

He looked around once more, feeling as foolish as depressed, and then finished:

"I wish I could see what the world would be like if I had never been born."

There, he had done it, he had said it out loud. And as he expected, nothing happened. Ten empty seconds went by. But then-

A loud burst of thunder suddenly rumbled in the sky, and a huge _whoosh_ of frigid wind came out of nowhere and barreled into Nick, making the fox double over. Nick screwed his eyes shut against the wind, his fangs chattering with cold and his scarf flapping everywhere, and then the gale stopped, ending as quickly as it had begun. Nick kneeled there shivering for a few seconds, trying to warm himself before opening his eyes. And that was when he saw a pair of spotted feline feet standing right in front of him, and a familiar yellow paw reaching out to help him up. Nick looked up, and his jaw dropped. _"Benji?"_

"Hey Nick." Benjamin Clawhauser greeted him.

* * *

 **A/N: Trisha Rose and the 10-7 bar belong to Bluelighthouse.**


	156. It's a Wonderfox Life II

**It's a Wonderfox Life II**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by** **pyocolaxsama**

* * *

"What are you doing here? _"_ Nick asked Clawhauser as the chubby cheetah helped him to his feet. _And how the heck did you get so close without me hearing you_ he wondered in his head _._ But as he looked more closely at Clawhauser Nick did a double take. Benji looked different. He looked younger, like around the age he was when Nick had first met him. He was wearing his usual police uniform, but it looked distinctly baggy on him, as if he had lost some weight. His eyes had a worn and tired look to them that Nick had never seen before. And most ominous of all, he was wearing some kind of collar with a black box with a green pulsating light around his neck, not unlike that of an ankle bracelet used for house arrest inmates. Nevertheless, there was still a hint of the cheetah's familiar cheeriness about his face.

"I've been sent here for you, Nick!" Clawhauser stated.

"Oh, Carrots asked you to bring me home?"

"No, no, I'm here as part of your wish!"

"Uh-" That was _not_ the answer Nick had expected. "What - what wish?"

"The one you just made! You wished upon a wishing star, and now it's come true!" Clawhauser spread his arms out, "As of now, you have never been born!"

Nick didn't know which was stronger: his confusion at Clawhauser's words, or his embarrassment that someone had actually heard him wishing upon a star. "Uh-huh, and if I was never born, then what am I doing here? And more importantly, what are _you_ doing here? Please don't tell you're the blue fairy."

"Oh no, me being here is another part of the wish! Since you wanted to see what the world would be like without you, I've been sent here as your guide! _No-o-one_ can see me but you!" he gestured dramatically.

"Wish. Right. _Suuure…"_ Nick rolled his eyes. This situation had started out confusing enough, but now it was just getting ridiculous. Might as well see where this is going, he thought. "And let me guess: the city is now a miserable place and children are starving and everyone I care about is suffering because I haven't been around?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Clawhauser declared. "Well, the children starving part might be a little much, but I'm sure that's happening somewhere."

Nick looked around; nothing whatsoever in the vicinity seemed different. Same old bridge, same abandoned factory, same dry-as-a-bone riverbed. "Looks okay to me," he deadpanned.

Clawhauser shook his head. "Of course it's okay _here_ , but wait 'til we get back to the city! It's the worst place you can imagine – you'll never believe your eyes!"

"I'm sure I won't." Nick scanned around again, and spied a seemingly innocuous bush nearby. "Alright, Carrots! Joke's over, come on out!"

But there was no answer. He strode over to the bush. "Carrots? Nice hustle, Sweetheart! Not quite your best, but I give it a solid B!"

He searched the bush, but there was no rabbit behind or in it. He strode back up to Clawhauser. "Okay, so you weren't eavesdropping with rabbit ears. What did you use, a parabolic mike? Oh, and before I forget, great job with that popping out of thin air trick! Throw in a little dry ice smoke and you could have performed at the Palm Hotel!"

Now Clawhauser was the one who looked confused. "Huh?"

Nick smiled. "C'mon, admit it: Carrots put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Judy? Why do you say that?"

"Hey, I know my wife, and I know her crazy need to cheer mammals up at all costs! You being here trying to convince me the world would be worse off without me is just the kind of half-baked scheme she would cook up to try and help me take my mind off my troubles!"

"No, I'm telling-"

"What has she got _,_ some stage set up in the 10-7 or something where everyone gets up and starts acting out their tales of woe? Actually, that sounds quite sweet– are there costumes?"

"No!" Clawhauser was starting to sound a little exasperated. "I'm swear, Nick, it's true! So many bad things have happened in Zootopia because you were never there!"

He reached out his paw to Nick, "Come on, I'll show you."

Nick seriously considered going along with it for a while longer. "Uhh, no thanks," he decided, pushing Clawhauser's paw away. "Look, I really appreciate you and Carrots' effort, and someday I really wanna know how you set up that crazy windstorm and that wonderfully ominous entrance, not to mention what the deal is with that weird collar on your neck, but right now I'm too tired. I'm gonna go home and try to enjoy my Christmas while Internal Affairs decides my fate as a police officer."

And then he started off the bridge, before Clawhauser jumped in front of him: "I wouldn't recommend going alone! Right now it's a _pretty_ dangerous place for foxes like you!"

Nick waved off this last-ditch effort. "It always has been; I'll survive. Goodnight Pal, see you on Monday if I still have a job then! Merry Christmas!"

And there he left a slightly crestfallen Clawhauser standing on the bridge.

* * *

But once he got back to the city, strange sights did indeed start to meet Nick's eyes. The first change he noticed was the streets of Savannah Central itself: the streetlights and shops were far less decorated than they had been only an hour ago; there was none of the Christmas cheer he remembered. Instead there were posters everywhere telling mammals to be on the lookout and assuring them they were being protected. But being protected from what, Nick couldn't tell. Several stores were boarded up, and half of the others open seemed to now be selling protective equipment: tasers, civilian dart guns, and pink canisters of Fox-Away among other paraphernalia. Emergency sirens seemed to fill the air from every direction.

The next thing Nick noticed was the change in the people: there were far fewer predators around than Nick was used to seeing, and every one he could see was wearing a gloomy expression and a collar with a glowing light just like Clawhauser had. What was going on here? Every prey animal Nick could see was not wearing a collar, but many of them had frightened, wary faces and gave any predator in the vicinity a wide berth, holding their children's paws tightly. Trying to act as inconspicuous as possible Nick weaved through the crowd, avoiding everyone's eyes while he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Then he passed a newsstand, and that when he saw something that made his eyes almost pop out of their sockets: a pile of newspapers with the face of a familiar ewe with homely square-shaped glasses on the front page, accompanied by the headline: **BELLWETHER MAYOR AGAIN – SHEEP WINS THIRD TERM IN LANDSLIDE VOTE. BELLWETHER SAYS, "LET'S MAKE ZOOTOPIA SAFE AGAIN."**

" _Bellwether mayor…?"_ Nick whispered to himself. Nick tried to grab a paper, to read more of the story, but then a large hoof slammed down next to his paw and made him recoil. "You intending to pay for that, _fox?_ " Nick looked up: the owner of the newsstand, a large warthog with a broken tusk, was eyeing him with more distaste than Nick had seen from anyone in years.

"Yeah, of course," said Nick, with practiced indifference as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. But to his surprise, his wallet wasn't there. Nick checked his other pocket, but it came up empty too. Now getting frantic Nick turned out and patted every pocket on his person, but everything he had been carrying was gone: his wallet, his phone, his keys, his police badge. Had someone pickpocketed him earlier out in the street?

"Well…?" said the hog, "Don't give me that oh-I-forgot-my-wallet routine."

Then he glanced at Nick's neck and his eyes widened. "Hey, where's your collar? You ain't wearin' a shock collar!"

"Shock collar…?" Nick asked, confused.

"Help! Police! We got a rogue predator here!" The warthog cried out.

Panicking, Nick ran, turning down the first alley he saw. Taking a turn that seemed familiar, he ducked through a hole in a fence and leapt over a large mammal lying prone next to a grocery cart full of cans, spying a taxicab at the other end of the alley. "Taxi!" Nick called. But then he saw the driver, a brown march hare, panic and drive away just as Nick got to the car.

"Spare a little change, mate?" groaned a weary voice from beside Nick.

Nick turned around, "I'm sorry, I don't have any-" then he stopped and gasped as he saw just who had spoken to him: a familiar black panther lying under a pile of blue papers. _"Mister Fitwick?"_

Nick inched closer, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but it was true: lying in the alley in front of him was Martin Fitwick, scraggily-furred and dressed in rags with a grocery cart full of cans sitting beside him. Then Nick looked around, and realized just where he was: he standing in front of what should have been Fitwick's arcade, only now it was an all-night café with the sign NO PREDATORS ALLOWED in the window. "Hey - what happened to you? What happened to the arcade?" He asked the panther.

"My arcade?" Fitwick replied, looking confused, "I closed that down years ago, when the word of savage predators got out."

"Savage predators?"Nick repeated, confused.

"Yeah, my cousin was one of the first to go savage, and so naturally me and his other family were among the first to be collared," said Fitwick, his finger tugging at the collar tight around his neck. "You must have been out of the loop a long time, that was over ten years ago."

" _Ten years…?"_ Nick repeated in the same tone as before. "What are you talking about? Carrots and I solved that case! It was all Mayor Bellwether and she made a chemical out of flowers that made animals go savage and we tracked her henchmen to their lab and stopped them!"

"Mayor Bellwether?" Fitwick looked confused. "Are you kidding? If it weren't for her and her shock collar initiative the whole city would have torn itself apart. You should have seen the panic in the streets."

"Yeah, panic _she_ created!" countered Nick. "And what is this 'shock-collar initiative'?"

"Where you been, on the moon?" Fitwick gestured at the collar on his neck, " _This_ is a shock collar. It monitors your heart rate and adrenaline, and if either gets too high, _BZZZ!"_ Fitwick wiggled his body to mimic being electrocuted. "It zaps you. So if you're a predator and you go savage, it stops you from hurting anyone. Simple."

Nick was dumbfounded. He was sure Bellwether would have done something to keep the city under her control once he and Judy were out of the picture, but never had he pictured anything like this. He shook his head, bewildered at what he was seeing. Then Nick noticed something about the blue papers Fitwick was lying under: they looked like diagrams. "Hey, what are those papers you're lying under?"

"These?" Fitwick asked, looking relieved at the change in subject, "Just some old blueprints. I had designs I never got to make when my arcade went under. Seemed better to sleep under these than old newspapers."

He fished the topmost one from the pile and looked at it sadly, "Pity I never finished this one – I guess we could use it right about now, huh?"

Nick looked at the paper, and felt his heart drop into his stomach. It was a diagram of two chairs with funky helmets attached to them, joined together by a computer monitor. And the words in the title box read _P.I.X.A.R. -_ _Prototype Inhibitor for Experiencing Alternate Reality._

"No, no, this isn't right…" Nick murmured, his eyes darting back and forth across the paper, "You built that machine! And then my partner and I saved you from a mob on your opening day, and you let us be the first to use it, and we've been regular customers ever since! Don't you remember me at all? Don't you remember Officer Hopps?"

"Sorry Pal, but I don't know any Officer Hopps, and I've never seen you before in my life," Fitwick responded. And with that he snatched up his blueprints, wrapped them around himself and rolled over on his side again, facing away from Nick.

Nick stumbled away, starting to feel more confused than he had ever felt in his life. He looked around, again taking in the sights of predators in collars and paranoid-looking prey. This wasn't right, this wasn't his Zootopia, it all had to be a dream or something. "Okay Nick," he said to himself, "You're just having a very, _very_ weird dream, and all you have to do is get to your own bed and you'll wake up and you'll be fine."

Accepting this rationale, Nick took off for home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Nick finally came to a halt in front of his apartment building, panting and gasping for air.

"*Pant*, You'd think *huff* this would be faster in a dream," he huffed to himself. Having no money or credit cards to his name, Nick's only way to get home had been by running. After reaching the front door and re-realizing he no longer had his keys, Nick rang the buzzer. Several moments passed by, a ringing sound coming from the speaker, and then:

" _The number you have dialled is not answering,"_ an electronic female voice crackled from the screen, _"Please hang up, and try again later."_

 _Crud, did Carrots turn her phone off?_ Nick thought to himself. He checked the number to make sure: he had indeed dialled the code for apartment 34, the one he and Judy had shared for seven years. Nick stood there at the door, tense and confused. Then thinking fast, he ran around to the side of the building, stopping and hiding behind a bush next to the entrance to the parking garage. With any luck a car would come along soon, and then he could sneak in…

And as if on cue a blue Volevo SUV pulled into the drive, and the caged garage door started to open. The car moved forward, and Nick on all fours scurried in behind it.

Nick knew the layout of this garage: a ways away to the right was a locked door that led into a room with the elevator door inside. As he watched the Volevo pull into its parking spot and a beaver driver get out he weighed his options: If he were careful enough he could follow the driver to the door and sneak in behind him, or at least block the door as it closed. Unless-

"Hey!" a voice called out. "Whaddaya think you're doin', Sonny!?"

The driver had seen him come in. That only left Nick with only one option. Without thinking Nick jumped up, raced over to the beaver and tackled him to the ground. Grabbing the castor's keys and just barely avoiding having his paw getting bitten Nick jumped off and scrambled for the door. Behind him he heard the digital sounds of a phone being dialled.

"Hello? Police? A fox with no collar just broke into my building! I need help!"

But Nick ignored him as he slammed the door behind him and feverishly pressed the elevator button. After a few tense seconds it _dinged_ and Nick got on, hitting the button for the third floor with all his might.

As the door shut and the elevator started moving upwards, Nick allowed himself to calm down. This was all a dream; nothing of consequence could happen. He just had to get into his apartment, and get back to his own bed. That was how it always happened in a dream, and he wanted this nightmare to be over.

The elevator opened and Nick ran out, turning left and making a beeline down the hall to apartment 34. He stopped, panting, and knocked on the door. No one answered; maybe everyone were asleep, maybe no one was home…

Nick analyzed the door. He may not have been a big mammal, but he was a cop; he knew how to break down a door. He braced himself, just a couple good, well-placed kicks…

Wait, there was a much less painful option. He ducked down the hall, grabbed a fire extinguisher and came back. With all his might, he slammed the canister into the doorknob.

BANG! There was a mighty crack, and he felt the doorknob start to give. He slammed it again, and the knob broke right off, leaving a hole in the door. He reached in and unlocked the other lock right above it. And under the influence of his adrenaline, forgetting his assertion that this all a dream Nick burst in, eyes casting around for his family. "Carrots – JUDY!" He cried, "RIDLEY, ELLA, ARE YOU HERE?"

A light flicked on-

" _SHRIEEEEK!"_

Nick whipped to the side: standing at the entrance to the hallway was an armadillo couple dressed in pajamas, the female looking terrified and the male looking all too willing to defend her. Nick frantically looked around – there were no bunnies or little fox here, no pictures of them, even the furniture was different. This wasn't his apartment anymore!

The female armadillo frantically dialled her phone, "HELP! Police, HELP!" she screamed into it.

"Get out of here, _fox!"_ her mate snarled. Then with a roar he ran up, curled into a ball and bowled into Nick, slamming the fox against the wall. Winded, Nick barely dodged another blow and fled out the door he had just broken in through. He ran back to the elevator and jammed on the button; thankfully the elevator hadn't moved, for the door dinged right open. He got in, and got the door shut just in time before the angry armadillo tried to get in after him, this time holding a taser.

Nick's heart pounded in his chest, and he mentally cursed himself. He had been thinking so hard that going home was the key to ending the dream he hadn't actually considered the possibility his family might not be there. He thought hard, and came up with one more option: go to his mother's place and hide out there until the dream ended. Ellaine Wilde had to still be living in her old apartment; she had lived there for almost forty years. And surely his own mother would recognize him.

The elevator dinged open and he ran for the front door. He had only been here five minutes, with any luck the police weren't here yet-

" _Oof!"_ he ran into something soft and squishy and fell back on his rear. He looked up: what he had run into was a big, blue stomach, attached to the massive body of a ram with black wool dressed in a police uniform. The ram was accompanied by a white ram also in uniform with an eyepatch over one eye, and both rams looked almost gleeful to see Nick.

They also looked strangely familiar.

"Well, well, looky what we got here!" smirked the one-eyed ram, "A fox without a collar – we'll really gonna get a bonus for this one!"

"Care to show us some identification, _Fox?_ " sneered the other ram.

And then Nick thought of it, another way to end the dream, and this way was a surefire. _And if this is about to end..._ he thought, _maybe I'll have a little fun first_. Stooping over, he cinched up his jacket so the top of it hung over his head like a hood, and gestured his paw at the officers: _"You don't_ need _to see my identification_ ," he chanted in his best Obi-Wan Clawnobi impression.

The two officers were nonplussed. "How do ya like that, we got ourselves a comedian," said the black ram.

" _I'm not the fox you're looking for,"_ Nick continued, milking the moment.

"Maybe he's on something," said the one with the eyepatch.

" _I can go about my business."_

"Nope, looks like a clear cut case of pre-savagery psychosis," said the black ram, and Nick could have sworn he saw him wink at his partner.

"Oh no, I just know this is a dream!" Nick stated. "Watch, I'll show you!"

And then the fox spread his arms out, closed his eyes with a confident smile, and allowed himself to fall forward. He hit the ground with the thud in front of the baffled officers.

" _Ow..."_ Nick raised himself off the ground, rubbing his sore muzzle. He looked around, and saw nothing had changed. "Weird, that worked in _Zooception._ "

"Yep, definitely pre-savagery psychosis," said the one-eyed ram. "He could be about to get violent!"

The other ram nodded. "Get him!"

And the next thing Nick knew a hoof slammed into his back, knocking the wind out of him. Pinned to the ground, the fox gasped for air as he felt manacles snap around his wrists.

"Gotta keep that trap shut, he could start biting any minute!" said the black ram.

"Right!" replied the one who was holding Nick down. And then to his horror, Nick felt a cold, metal cage slide over his mouth and a cold pleather strap fasten tight around his head. Raw phobic panic flooded through Nick at the feel of the muzzle, old trauma deep inside reawakening, and he began to thrash hard as he could, rubbing his head against the ground trying to get the accursed thing off. Jeers from long ago echoed inside his head, and he tried hard as he could to block them out:

" _You think we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle?"_

" _You're dumber than you look!"_

Nick continued to struggle as the two rams dragged/carried to him to a black van with the words ZPD painted on the side. Nick had never seen a vehicle like it on the police force before. Then the one-eyed ram opened the door in the back and Nick was thrown in like a sack of potatoes.

"Wait!" Nick cried as clearly as he could with the muzzle obscuring his mouth, "Yoo didn' rea' me my righths! I wan' my pho' call!"

"Rights? Hah! The state abolished Furanda rights for savage preds like you!" the black ram stated smugly, and he slammed the door in Nick's face. Then Nick heard the van start up, and felt it begin to drive, making him roll around the floor he was lying on. He began to struggle hard as he could, rubbing his head against the floor, desperately trying to get the wretched cage off his face.

" _Got us a live one, eh Jesse?"_ he heard through the van wall.

" _You said it, Woolter!"_ said Jesse.

Nick stopped struggling against the muzzle for a second as those names registered. _Woolter, Jesse…_ he knew those names. And then it hit him - _they were Bellwether's henchmen! Those clowns had aided and abetted Bellwether in her night howler plot and almost killed him and Judy!_

"Oh _–em–_ goodness… I'm sorry Nick, I didn't expect things to go this bad so fast!"

Nick gave a jump and whipped around at the sound of the familiar high, lispy voice: sitting four feet away on the bench opposite him, looking worried and having appeared just as suddenly and mysteriously as before, was Benjamin Clawhauser.

" _Claw-hawsh-err!"_ Nick struggled through the mask.

"Here, let me get that for you," and the cheetah strode over and unstrapped the muzzle, freeing Nick's face. The fox gasped, taking in breaths of sweet, sweet air. He hadn't realized he had been barely breathing. "Benji," he panted as Clawhauser helped him onto the bench opposite him, "How are you doing that?"

"I dunno, I just… wish it and it happens," Clawhauser replied. "Anyway, sorry, you seemed to want to be alone so I thought I'd let you be for a while; _really_ didn't think you'd get arrested so soon!"

"Well, I'm having a very, _very_ serious off night," Nick quipped as he struggled against the pawcuffs binding his wrists. "Benji… what's going on here? And why can't I wake up from this crazy dream?"

"Dream? You mean you don't think this is a joke anymore?" Clawhauser asked.

"Of course not! Not even Carrots can turn Savannah Central into a set from a dystopia movie like that!" Nick protested, "But seriously, why is Bellwether mayor, why is my family missing and why does everyone think predators are going savage again?"

"Don't you see, Nick? It's because you were not _born_."

Nick was struck dumb. "Not…born?"

"That's right," Clawhauser replied calmly. "You made a wish, and now because you weren't there to help stop Bellwether in the first place she runs the city! This is no dream…" he gestured with his paws like a stage magician, "It's _reality_."

Nick gaped for a moment, and then shook his head and struggled some more against his pawcuffs. "What are you talking about? Of course I was born! My name is Officer Nick Wilde and I live with my mate Judy Hopps and we have two kits together!"

Clawhauser shook his own head. "You are not an officer now. You have no mate, you have no children."

"If I wasn't born, then who am I?"

"Why, you're nobody! You got no cards, no ID, no police badge, you can be whoever you want now!"

"And just how _do_ you know my wallet and things are missing? I don't suppose you took them?" Then Nick did a double take as yet another question struck him. "Wait, how come _you_ recognize me? Nobody else around here does!"

"I told you, I'm here as your guide. I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, you said that. But why _you?_ If Carrots were my guide I'd be a lot more ready to listen."

"Well, you see-"

But then the van screeched to a halt, and Clawhauser vanished. Nick stared at the spot where he'd been, unable to believe his eyes for the umpteenth time that night, before the two rams opened the door.

"Alright," said Woolter. "Let's go."


	157. It's a Wonderfox Life III

**It's a Wonderfox Life III**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by pyocolaxsama**

* * *

The sound of running water hit Nick's ears as soon as the van doors were opened. Loud and fast, like a waterfall. He looked out past the two rams, and saw a narrow path lit by streetlamps and cloud-shrouded mountains in the background. His eyes widened, _it couldn't be…_

"Hey, his muzzle's off!" Jesse pointed out.

"Hold him down while I get it back on!" ordered Woolter, climbing into the truck. Nick felt a pair of hooves slam into his back and pin him down again while the black ram retrieved the muzzle from the floor and shoved it back on Nick's face, tightening the strap so hard Nick let out a whimper. "That's done it. Move it, _Fox!"_ He grunted.

Nick didn't move, he could barely even think.

"I said _move!"_ Woolter snarled as he grabbed Nick's paw and yanked him out of the van. Nick gathered himself as best he could with his cuffed paws before both rams picked him up by the armpits, turned him around, and made him start walking. Nick looked up and gasped.

Thunder boomed ominously across the dark sky over the towering hospital he now recognized as Cliffside Asylum. An institution set on a small island on top of a huge waterfall adjoined to the mainland by a narrow bridge, just like Nick remembered it. This was the place where he and Judy had found those missing mammals years ago. But the asylum was bigger now, with a new building atop an artificial island joining the main facility. It had a wire fence around it and bars covering all its windows which told Nick it was a cellblock, and something also told him it was no white collar prison. He looked around some more and noticed another difference: there were no wolf guards around now; all the officers that he could see were more rams, bulls, and oxen. No chance of starting a howl to get away this time.

"Your first time here, Fox?" Jesse sneered as they approached a small screen and speaker by the front door. "You'll have a ball – they _love_ you vulpes in here."

He waved a plastic ID card at the screen, which flashed green. _"Name and purpose?"_ asked a deep, accented and colourless voice coming out of the speaker. Nick gave a little start. _That voice._

"Officers Pinkmerino and Whitewool, escorting a new inmate. Open!"

Then there was a loud BZZZ, and the double doors slid open. Nick was escorted through them into what looked like the lobby, and if he hadn't been wearing the muzzle his jaw would have dropped, for sitting at the end of the hall at the reception desk was none other than the hulking form of Chief Bogo, dressed in a white security guard uniform.

" _Cheef!"_ Nick called as loud as he could through the muzzle. "Cheef Bo-go, than' goodneth it'th you!"

The Cape buffalo put on his glasses to greet them as the group approached the desk. It was then that Nick saw that Bogo's left arm was in a sling. He also looked surlier than usual, and more worn and grey than Nick had ever seen him. There were also numerous prescription bottles sitting on his desk.

"Cheef! It'th me, Nick!" Nick sputtered.

"Would you take that muzzle off his face? I can barely understand him," Bogo stated in a deadpan voice.

"No can do Buffalo-Butt, he's got pre-savagery psychosis," Jesse responded, "We take that off and he'll start biting at ya."

That threw Nick for a loop; he had called Bogo Buffalo-Butt before, but only behind his back; he would never ever have said that to the chief's face. But to his surprise, Bogo's only reaction was a snort and a flick of his ear.

"He doesn't look psychotic to me," Bogo retorted. "And if he starts biting I am sure we can protect ourselves. Mask off. Please."

With no small hint of reluctance Woolter undid the straps on the back of Nick's head, and once again Nick's face was given sweet freedom. He grabbed at the edge of Bogo's desk, staring directly in the Cape buffalo's eyes. "Chief! Chief, you gotta help me!" he panted.

"'Chief'? Why do you address me as such?" Bogo asked.

"It's what you are! It's – never mind! I don't know what's going on here but I know Bellwether's behind all this and these guys are in league with her! I can prove it if you just listen-"

"Okay, psychosis it is. Lock him up," said Bogo dispassionately.

"NO!" Nick yelled as the muzzle was forced over his mouth once again. "CHIEF, _NO!"_ but his cries fell on deaf ears as the two rams took him away.

Nick was led down a dark hallway and into a little room, and it was there that his head was forced down and a black shock collar was strapped onto his neck. Woolter held up what looked like a barcode scanner to the collar box and it gave a _beep_ and a little lightbulb on the box started glowing green. Nick ignored this, continuing to struggle against his bonds and against the muzzle still attached to his face.

"What say we give it a test run, Jesse?" asked Woolter.

"Well, why – _not!"_ said Jesse. And he pulled out a remote and pressed a button:

 _BZZZZZ!_

" _AAAHHH!"_ Nick screamed and doubled over as the lightbulb turned red and the shock collar activated and electricity coursed from his neck through his body like a taser. His entire body seized up, he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. Then the voltage stopped and Nick collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Yep, it works," said Woolter with relish. And then, his eyes screwed shut from the pain Nick found himself being hoisted by the armpits and carried out of the room and down the hall. Then they stopped, he felt his pawcuffs being unlocked from around his wrists, and a familiar clanking and creaking sound told him a cell door was being opened.

"Get in there, Fox!" said Woolter, and Nick was thrown into the cell and the door slammed hard behind him. "We'll book ya later, meantime you two might as well get acquainted," the black ram sneered. Then he gestured to the other ram, "Come on Jesse, we can still catch the party in the breakroom." And the two buck sheep officers walked off.

A minute later Nick felt strength return to his limbs again, along with the unwelcome reminder that he was still wearing a muzzle. With a rush of anger he ripped the contraption off and threw it against the wall with all his might. Then a sudden jolt from the collar zapped him in the neck, making him drop to one knee. Thankfully that shock wasn't near as strong as the first; it was more like a warning zap.

"Boy, what is this – your first shock collar?" grunted a deep voice from nearby. Nick whipped around, and for the umpteenth time that night his jaw dropped at the sight of a familiar face. _"Finnick?"_

Lying on the cot opposite, ears oversized as usual and with sunglasses over his eyes, was his old friend and former partner Finnick the fennec fox. He was wearing a ragged brown jacket over his usual black shirt and shorts, and had on a shock collar just like Nick now did. The fennec lifted up his glasses, a confused look in his baggy eyes. "Yeah, we know each other?"

Nick was beginning to wonder how many more familiar faces he would have to explain himself to tonight. "Uh, _yeah!"_ he stated, "We worked together for years! We pulled off all kinds of hustles together!"

"You must mean someone else, I ain't never had a partner and the whole scammin' bit died out years ago," Finnick replied with his usual air of indifference, "Now I just get myself thrown in here and then, at least there's free food and a bed."

"But… you're not savage," Nick observed.

"Well, duh! Neither are you!" Finnick declared, sitting up on his cot. "You think they care? The more savage predators they get in here, the more the hornheads who run the joint get paid. All a pred's gotta do is act a little nutty and it's a free ticket to Cliffside. Watch, I'll show ya."

He got off the cot, raised his claws, bared his teeth wide as he could and started growling and swiping furiously at the air:

"ROWRROWRROWRROWRROWR!"

Nick bit down the urge to laugh. "Reeeal convincing," he muttered sarcastically.

Finnick dusted himself off. "Works every time, that or bitin'. It's th' most fun I get since they closed up Wild Times."

"Um… Wild Times?" Nick queried.

"Yeah, ol' Mister Big's amusement park. It was all over the internet, you been under a rock?"

"Uh…" _Mister Big? Amusement park?_ Nick figured if he wanted answers, it was best to play along. "In a shack, actually. I got in trouble with the law, this 'disappearer' set me up in this little hick town called Podunk. They barely have electricity up there, much less internet."

"Figures, that's bunny country," said Finnick. "You want the story or what? We got nothin' but time in here."

Nick was surprised to hear Finnick say that; the fennec was not one to give up details easily, let alone voluntarily. "Um… sure."

Finnick sat back on the cot, facing Nick: "Some ten years ago, predators started going missin'. Was all quiet, barely in the news. Then one day this fox, a vixen, she went crazy and attacked a cop out in broad daylight."

"A fox attacked a cop…?" Nick whispered.

Finnick nodded. "Yep. Dunno who, details were sketchy, but one thing led to another and it turned out that somehow these missin' predators were goin' savage, losing their minds and walking on all fours an' growlin', and the mayor was holdin' them all in some abandoned nuthouse. This place," Finnick pointed down at the room they were in. "Then he was fired o' course, and ol' Dawn Bellwether, she became the new mayor, and then a year later she came out with this 'shock collars' policy, and all preds gotta wear 'em in case something "happens"." Finnick made quotation marks with his fingers. "O' course, when them collars came there was protest. But one guy, this mob boss shrew Mister Big, he used connections to make this remote-thing that could remove anyone's collars whenever he wanted. So he set up this secret amusement park, called it 'Wild Times', where predators could take off their collars an' have a break from it all. He even hired families o' the savage predators, gave 'em a place to stay."

This was very interesting to Nick, for it was just the kind of thing he might have done had he grown up in this world.

"…But o' course it didn't last – one day the cops raided the joint, and ol' Big took a tranq dart right to the chest, he was dead before he hit the ground. An' that kid of his, Fru-Fru, her and her hubby and kit, they all got squashed when one o' their polar bear guards got knocked out and fell on 'em."

"Fru-Fru and Ju-Ju…?" Nick gasped. _Judy's friend and goddaughter._

"Dunno where you got that name, last I heard her kit's name was Millie," said Finnick dismissively.

 _Fru-Fru didn't name her daughter after Judy… did they even meet in this world?_ Nick wondered to himself.

Just then there was a clanking noise, and the cell door opened. "Finnick Fennec?" grumbled a deep and colorless voice that made Nick's ears perk up. "Your twenty-four hour observation is over and your blood test came back clean, you are free to go."

"Bogo!" Nick ran past Finnick and clambered up to the Cape buffalo who had just arrived, Bogo's left arm still in a sling and his right holding a police baton. "Chief, I swear I'm not crazy! Bellwether really is behind this and she made this chemical that makes predators go savage- _oof!"_ The pointed end of the baton poked him in the stomach and pushed him backwards.

"Back! BACK!" Bogo ordered. He pointed at Finnick, "I'm only here for _him_."

Nick was getting frantic. "NO, Chief, you gotta listen- AAAAH!" his shock collar went off and Nick dropped to both knees in pain.

"That was a warning, Fox," said Bogo, pointing a remote like Jesse had at him. He gestured at Finnick, "Come. You're going home."

Finnick slowly got off his cot and started ambling towards the door. But then he paused, and gave Nick a little wink.

Nick saw what was coming a second before Bogo did.

" _ROWRROWRROWRROWRROWR!"_ Finnick let out a loud growl and pounced, sinking his little fangs into Bogo's leg.

"ARRRRGH!" Bogo yelled.

"ROWR! ROWR! _ROWR!"_ Finnick snarled through a mouthful of cloth and buffalo leg.

Nick tried to make a break for it, but the buffalo seized him by the scruff of the neck with his good arm and threw him back in the cell, all while trying to shake Finnick off his leg. He whipped out his collar activator and Nick got zapped again, harder this time. The Cape buffalo slammed the cell door shut, tore Finnick off his leg and started limping down the hall, the little fennec clutched in his hoof still feigning savagery.

"WAIT!" Nick forced himself up, and grabbed the bars of his cell. "It's night howlers!" he cried at Bogo's back, "IT'S NIGHT HOWLERS!"

Bogo himself made no effort to look back, but in the distance Nick saw another ram officer give a start, look in his direction, and then dash around a corner.

Nick slowly fell to his knees again. One paw still clutched at the bars of his cell, and the other started feeling at the soft metal that was the box of his shock collar. He could trace every detail with his finger, even feel the tiny heat the blinking light on the box gave off. If this was a dream, it was by far the most vivid and lucid one he had ever had; not only had the pain from the shocks and his beatings had felt very real, but he still felt sore and tingly from the effects. It all seemed _so_ real, could it actually be…

" _No!"_ Nick hissed tom himself. Whatever this was, it _couldn't_ be real. He sat with a wince on his rear against the bars. If he was going to make any more sense of this there was only one mammal who could help him. He cleared his throat and spoke to the air: "Benji?"

And with only the smallest delay, Clawhauser popped out of thin air again. "Hi Nick! Sorry to leave you back there, but I've got-"

"An explanation for how to get out of this nightmare, I hope," Nick interrupted. "Benji, if this isn't a dream, and I'm still not convinced it isn't, what can I do to undo…" he gestured around his paw, "all of this? How can I make myself… born again?"

Clawhauser suddenly looked really excited. "Why, that's super-simple, Nick!"

"What is it?"

"You just have to _believe_ ," Clawhauser whispered dramatically.

Nick frowned in confusion. "Uh… say wha?"

"You have to _accept_ that this all happened because of you. You have to _embrace_ the fact that the world was a better place with you in it. Only then can your wish be undone."

This sounded nothing short of corny to Nick, but he was willing to try anything. "Alright, I'll give it a try…" The fox closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and tried to make himself feel as sincere as possible. "I see now that I really have made a difference, and I would like to live again, please."

He opened his eyes, and as he expected saw that nothing had changed, except that Clawhauser now looked disappointed. "Sorry," Nick said, "But even discounting the whole dream thing, there's still another possibility we haven't explored. And frankly I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner."

"Oh? What is it?" the cheetah asked.

"I'm going crazy and you're just a hallucination."

Clawhauser sighed. "Okay Nick, we'll try again later. Let's just get you out of here…" The cheetah started to move towards Nick and the door.

"Wait!" Nick ordered. He crossed his arms, "Before we go anywhere I have to know: what are you, how do you know so much, and how are you doing all this?"

" _Ummm…"_ Clawhauser looked like he didn't know where to start, chewing his lip and darting his eyes to and fro. Nick decided to start with a guess.

"This is your world, isn't it?" He asked the cheetah, "Are you not the Ben Clawhauser I know, but the one from this world where I was never born?"

The cheetah nodded.

"But why you?" Nick probed. "Why not Carrots or Finnick or – heck, Buffalo Butt, what makes you my guardian angel or whatever this is?"

 _Angel…_ Suddenly realization dawned over Nick. Had he just answered his own question? "Benji…" he started, his eyes widening, "You're – you're not…"

"…That's right, Nick," Clawhauser answered morosely, "I'm dead."

Nick drew a sharp intake of breath. He was stunned. _Clawhauser, dead?_ Without thinking he blurted out the first line that popped into his head: "Um… looking good?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound so morbid!" Clawhauser waved his paws in front of him, "But yeah… Nick, I, uh – I died about a year after the shock collar initiative came out. Guess that makes me a ghost now."

Nick got up and instinctively patted Clawhauser's stomach. It _felt_ solid. "Err... You feel kind of alive to me."

But Clawhauser wasn't quite paying attention. "Hmm, maybe 'ghost' isn't the right word. I could be an angel, but they have wings; maybe I have to earn them… Or-ooh! _Zombie…_ "

"Benji," Nick interrupted, "What happened to you? And what did my absence have to do with it?"

The cheetah sat down on the cot, which sagged under his weight, and began to tell his own story:

"After the story of savage predators came out and Dawn Bellwether became mayor, she decided to undermine the ZPD by making one of their own officers go savage. And… somehow I was the one they picked."

Nick sat on the floor in front of him, entranced. Clawhauser continued:

"Um, you see, after the public scares began they started putting predator officers into non-public positions; I was one of them."

"Yeah I know, Carrots told me," breathed Nick, "She said you were sent down to records in the basement."

"And it was horrible," Clawhauser affirmed, "Hot and dark, no one to talk to, working right next to this old gas boiler that hadn't been serviced in at least ten years. Nick, I must've sweated off twenty pounds!" He pulled on the loose fabric of his uniform for emphasis; Nick remembered observing earlier that this Clawhauser seemed thinner than the one he knew.

"Then Bellwether sent one her rams in, posing as a ZPD officer. He brought me a box of doughnuts down in the basement, and one of them was filled with nighthowler. As soon as I ate it, I went crazy. My collar went off, I thrashed around, I crashed into the boiler…"

The cheetah spread his arms out and made a _kabooosh_ sound with his lips.

Nick gasped, and clapped his paws over his mouth. He shook his head in denial, it couldn't be. _"Ben…"_ he croaked, struggling to speak.

But to his surprise, Clawhauser seemed perfectly calm. "Oh, it's okay, Nick!" the cheetah said reassuringly. "TBH, I've pretty much gotten over it by now."

Nick was shocked. Clawhauser was the only mammal he knew who could match Judy in cheery optimism, but being unfazed by having been murdered was a whole new level. "Are… you sure?" he asked.

"Sure I'm sure! Being dead's not so bad!" Clawhauser asserted. But then his smile faded, and a faraway look appeared in his eyes. "Of course, there's no doughnuts in the afterlife, no candy, no cereal…"

His lip trembled, "No _GAZEEEELLE!"_ He wailed. He began bawling, large dramatic tears spurting out of his eyes. Nick didn't know whether to cry with his friend or laugh. In the end he got up on the cot next to the sobbing cheetah and put his arm around his shoulders in comfort, drawing Clawhauser into a one-armed hug.

"Ben…" he muttered, "I'm so sorry. So sorry I wasn't there."

Clawhauser sniffled, trying to get himself back together. "It's okay, (sniff) I don't blame you at all. And I know you can stop it from ever happening, that's comforting."

Nick thought about what Clawhauser had said about this world being undone if he wished hard enough and nodded, more for Clawhauser's benefit than his own.

Clawhauser sniffled once more, and then to Nick's further surprise, continued the story:

"The explosion that killed me also destroyed part of the precinct and a couple more officers died, along with the ram who brought the doughnuts in the first place. And Bellwether never put up funding to have the station repaired, so between that and being low on officers Precinct One was closed and everyone left was sent to different stations. Poor Chief Bogo… it broke him, Nick. And then he had a stroke, and had to quit the force. Working here was the best he could get."

Nick thought about this world's Bogo, how he couldn't use one arm, and how worn and defeated he'd looked. "And I thought my Bogo had blood pressure problems…" the fox said to himself.

But then Nick remembered the other parts of his original question, and frowned in confusion.

"So let me get this straight…" He got off the cot and stood in front of Clawhauser, "You're not my Clawhauser…" He pointed his right paw to the left, "But you know all about me, even though I was never born in this world…" He pointed his left paw to the right, "and you're _here_ , even though you say you're dead, and you've got these weird vanishing powers…" He crossed his right paw over his left, "and you know all these things that you shouldn't know because you yourself weren't there…" And by now Nick's arms, and mind, were all twisted like a pretzel. After getting his limbs untangled he paced furiously around the cell for a minute, pondering what felt like the mysteries of the universe, before he fell back on the cot, stumped. "Is it a convoluted metaphysical answer involving alternate timelines and/or all-knowing deities?" Nick asked.

"Something like that," Clawhauser replied, "But to sum it up, I got a job. I'm your guide, and I am going to guide you into undoing this dark and gloomy world or die trying! _Err_ , die again!"

Nick was still baffled, but he decided not to question the matter further. But if he ever did return things to normal he was going to give some serious consideration to starting attending church.

Clawhauser then straightened up, looking like he was steeling himself. "C'mon Nick, there's more you have to see. We gotta get you out of here now."


	158. It's a Wonderfox Life IV

**It's a Wonderfox Life IV**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by pyocolaxsama**

* * *

"Now?" Nick was taken aback by the urgency in Clawhauser's words. "What's the hurry?"

"They overheard you mentioning night howlers! They're calling Bellwether now, she might order you killed!"

Nick gasped.

"Also, there's something else in here you have to see, and it that might really convince you this time!" Clawhauser added.

Nick did not like that prospect, but he was willing to try anything to end this nightmare now. "Okay! Are you going to vanish me out?"

"Sorry, I can't! I can only vanish myself! _But…_ " Clawhauser reached into a pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "These should work!"

Nick was incredulous. "You need to use keys? I thought you were a ghost!"

"Not exactly, I have substance, I just can't be seen or heard by anyone other than you. _Oh!_ And before we go-"

Clawhauser produced a black remote device identical to the ones Jesse and Bogo had used. "What say we take off that collar?"

Nick nodded eagerly. The cheetah pushed a button:

 _BZZZ!_

"AHHH!" A short zap from the collar shocked Nick, making him flop to the ground.

" _Sorry!"_ Clawhauser mumbled sheepishly. He looked at the remote more closely this time, and pressed another button. This time the collar gave a click, and Nick felt sweet release similar to the removal of the muzzle as the box and strap fell off his neck and onto the ground with a clatter.

"That's great, thanks!" breathed Nick as he rubbed the indented and singed fur where his collar had been.

After a few tries with the keys Clawhauser unlocked the cell and popped his head out, looking left and then right. Satisfied no one was around, he gestured at Nick. "Okay!" he whispered.

And the fox and cheetah pair sneaked out of the cell into the white corridor, trying to make as little noise as possible. After they were halfway down the hall Clawhauser ran ahead and looked around the corner. _"We're good!"_ he hissed at Nick. Nick tiptoed over, and they kept going. As a couple tense minutes of this went by Nick noticed two things: Clawhauser made no noise as he walked, and he seemed to have possess better stamina than the Clawhauser he knew; his Benji would have been well out of breath by now. It was probably something to do with his being a ghost.

But a _solid_ ghost? Nick was having a lot of difficulty wrapping his head around the concept.

"Okay, we gotta follow this corridor, take the next left, and then the second right," Clawhauser whispered in the softest tone possible.

"Uh, Benji," Nick breathed back, "If no one else can hear you, you really don't need to whisper."

"Oh, right!" Clawhauser piped up. He ran up to the left turn they had to take, and poked his head around like before. "Okay, all clear!" He called to Nick. Nick started forward, but then a door opened behind him and a black ram in uniform came out-

"Hey you!" barked Woolter.

" _Run, Nick!"_ Clawhauser yelled. And Nick took off.

"Officer Whitewool to dispatch, we got a rogue fox on the loose, subduing now!" The pursuing ram pulled a shock collar remote out of his pocket, he pressed the button-

And nothing happened.

"HA HA!" Nick taunted as he raced down the corridor and ducked around the corner. He could hear Woolter calling for backup on his radio, but he ignored it. He kept running, he saw Clawhauser up ahead, waiting for him at the second right. He put on an extra burst of speed-

" _Halt!"_

Nick barely dodged in time as former-chief Bogo jumped out from another hallway beside him and snatched at him. Nick kept going and Bogo followed, limping heavily with the leg on his pants in tatters and his bad arm now dangling uselessly at his side.

"Chief Bogo, I _swear_ I'm not the enemy here!" Nick called back, "They're behind all this; _they killed Clawhauser!"_

He caught a quick glimpse of a shocked expression appearing on Bogo's face and Woolter catching up to them as he turned right at the next corridor. Clawhauser was up ahead, holding up his keys with one paw and holding a door open with the other. "In here, Nick! I'll run ahead and distract them!"

Nick raced up and flew through the doorway.

"And Nick – I'm _really_ sorry for what you're about to see!" Clawhauser hissed. Nick closed the door to a crack and watched the cheetah run up ahead and turn another corner, and then he heard a loud clanking noise that sounded like a fire extinguisher hitting the floor, signalling the two pursuing officers to come after him. Nick shut the door completely just before Woolter and Bogo came charging around the corner. He locked the door and pressed his ear to it, listening closely. He heard hoofsteps running away from him for a moment, and then they came back.

" _Which way did he go!? Help me find him!"_ came the agitated voice of Woolter.

" _What, did you, Officer Woolter Whitewool, lose a suspect?"_ Bogo deadpanned, _"What a pity."_

" _Shut it, cripple!"_ Woolter growled. There was a pause. _"Ya think he's in there?"_

Nick's heart skipped a beat, but then he heard Bogo's voice:

" _That old storeroom? Last I checked it was quite locked and I see the only key here on my waist, but I'm_ sure _a_ fox _could pick the lock in less than ten seconds."_

With a start, Nick realized that Bogo was covering for him; there was at least one other key, Clawhauser had it. He heard nothing for a second, and then the doorknob rattled; clearly Woolter was testing it.

" _Fine, he's not in there, let's keep looking!"_ said the ram. Nick heard the beep and crackling of a radio: _"Jesse, start a sweep of the outer perimeter! That fox can't get away!"_

Nick let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. And then, using his night vision he scanned around the room he was in: there was all kinds of dusty equipment in here; a chalkboard, bed frames, mattresses, wheelchairs, all looking very familiar. And then he looked down and saw what looked like a sewer grate in the filthy white-tiled floor. Nick's eye's bulged with realization: _he'd been here before! He and Judy had come through that sewer grate when they broke in here years ago!_

He looked back at the way he had just come in; he could have sworn there wasn't a door there before. Then he looked ahead, and spied the same heavy metal door he and Judy used in the past. He walked up and opened it, this time by himself with little hesitation. But to his surprise, instead of the brand new operating room he and Judy had found before he was now in just another cold and dusty room, full of equipment covered in white sheets. Nick moved over to the biggest shape in the middle of the room and peeked under it: it was a low-level operating table, designed for large mammals to be worked on by a much smaller badger-sized doctor, just like he remembered. He mulled this over, and could only come to one conclusion: since Bellwether's goons were running this place there was no one around with actual incentive to try and cure any savage mammals.

Suddenly a loud roar and a crash behind Nick broke the silence, making him almost jump out of his skin. The fox whipped around: there was a glass cell on the wall outside the room, occupied by a naked tiger on all fours. _Of course,_ Nick remembered, _this was where the savage mammals were kept_. Nick tiptoed over and gazed down the hall of cells, trying and failing not to look at the mammals behind the glass walls. The dimly-lit cellblock was even gloomier than he remembered; heavy scratch marks lined the whole floor, and a stink of sweat and other bodily excretions polluted the air as if the staff were hardly bothering to clean the patients and their cells anymore. The savage mammals themselves looked ragged, scarred and malnourished. Nick had been so scared when he had first seen these poor mammals, but now he felt nothing but sorrow for them. Had they really been trapped here, deprived of sunshine and interaction with others, for over ten years? Nick had never thought about how long the original night howler serum might have lasted in one's system, but seeing it still affecting mammals after a whole decade was truly disturbing.

He inched slowly down the hall, familiar faces from long ago all growling at him: the tiger, a grizzly bear, a black timber wolf-

A sudden _ROWR_ made Nick flinch. There was a black panther prowling in the cell to his right. _"Manchas…"_ Nick whispered. Mister Big's driver, the same panther that had attacked him and Judy in the Rainforest District. And then Nick realized: if Mr. Manchas was here, that would mean…

A higher-pitched whimper of a much smaller mammal then confirmed Nick's suspicions. The fox tiptoed over and looked in the cell right next to Manchas: there, emaciated and scruffy like all the others was Emmitt Otterton, the florist whose disappearance had sparked the case that brought Nick and Judy together. But instead of snarling and hissing like before he was now yelping and scratching furiously on himself, and Nick could see patches of fur missing from his back and legs; the poor otter had mange.

Nick stared like he was looking at a sideshow attraction, his nose pressed his nose against the glass, before he felt a large paw softly touch his shoulder. He looked up: it was Clawhauser.

"Can you help them, Benji?" Nick asked, trying to keep his voice straight.

"I can't help anyone but you, Nick," Clawhauser answered sadly, "I never even learned about all this while I was alive."

Suddenly Nick heard a familiar beeping sound to his left. He whipped around and saw: someone was using their code to get in.

" _Hide!"_ Clawhauser hissed. The pair raced back down the hall and hid around the corner just as an electric buzz filled the room and the door opened.

Nick peeked around the corner and watched as a ram dressed in a white security guard uniform walked in, accompanied by a much smaller figure: a brown otter with wide green eyes, wearing a threadbare cardigan and carrying a package under her arm.

" _Mrs. Otterton…"_ Nick whispered. Emmitt's wife, who had set Judy on the search for him when the otter went missing.

"I'm afraid there has been no change, Mrs. Otterton," the ram guard grunted, his voice devoid of sympathy.

"I know…" Mrs. Otterton sighed, "But I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't give him his present."

She sounded so tired, so defeated; Nick felt his heart reach out to her, realizing she must have spent the last ten years watching her husband waste away, never getting better, never even recognizing her. He watched her walk up to the glass of Emmitt's cell, staring intently just like he had a minute ago.

"Merry Christmas, Emmitt," she whispered at the cell door. "I… made you something special this year."

Mrs. Otterton held up the parcel she had been carrying and started to unwrap it in front of the savage otter in the cell.

"Here, Emmitt, look!" she held up a large red and green blanket, handknitted it looked like. "I know you used to love your sweaters, but you won't even wear them now, so I hope this will keep you warm instead."

The ram guard took the blanket from her paws, opened a hatch in Otteron's cell door and stuffed the blanket inside, giving it as much tenderness and care as a bag of garbage. There was a long pause, and then Nick heard little snarls and ripping sounds coming from Emmitt's cell as if he were tearing the blanket apart with his teeth. Mrs. Otterton just sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"Please, _please_ get better soon…" she whispered, "I miss you, the boys miss you, and I don't want them to see you like this."

Her voice was sad, but it didn't crack; if anything it had a resigned quality to it as if she was used to saying this. And then she turned away, clearly unable to watch anymore, and the ram started to lead her back to the exit, gnawing sounds still coming from Emmitt's cell.

"We are doing the best we can, I promise," said the ram guard. But his voice had a lack of sincerity to it that Nick could practically smell. He gritted his teeth in anger, wanting nothing more than to run over and throttle the ram who was abetting Emmitt's incarceration and Mrs. Otterton's suffering.

Suddenly a _rowr_ and a loud _BAM_ emanated from the last cell in line, making both the guard and Mrs. Otterton jump aside. "Back! Back!" the ram yelled, rapping his baton against the glass. "I apologize Mrs. Otterton, Maid Marion is acting feisty today."

 _Maid Marion…_ Nick gave a start, and his eyes widened. _The name of a vixen… Finnick said a savage vixen had attacked a cop, could this be her?_

The second the door shut behind the guard and Mrs. Otterton Nick leapt out of his hiding spot and raced to the cell 'Maid Marion' was being kept in. He had to see her, he had to be sure it wasn't-

And the vixen that met his eyes from the other side of the glass was exactly the one Nick had prayed it wasn't. A vixen in her late sixties, with green eyes just like his but with her pupils now slitted-

" _Mom…"_ Nick gasped, his nose and paws pressing against the glass.

Ellaine Wilde was prowling on all fours inside the cell, dressed in hospital scrubs ragged from clawing and sniffing the ground as if hoping the floor would yield her fresher air. Then the savage stopped, and sniffed the air. Twice. She turned and looked at Nick, her feral eyes staring directly into his own. Nick's heart gave a leap – did she know his scent? Could she, on some level beyond thought and reasoning, recognize him after all?

"Mom…" he whispered, "It's me, Nicky! Don't you know me?"

But Ellaine gave no indication she understood him. She didn't even move for a few seconds. But then-

"ROWR!" the vixen attacked, slamming into the glass between them.

"Mom! MOM!" Nick cried. "It's me! It's your son!"

But this only spurred Ellaine on further and she clawed harder and harder on the glass. The tip of her snout poked one of the air holes and she snapped dirty yellow fangs at him. And Nick could hear other mammals starting to yowl and roar around him, she was arousing them-

" _Hey! What's going on here?"_ barked a voice from the hallway outside.

Nick barely noticed the voice as a heaving wave of grief crashed through his gut. He felt like he was going to break down, right there, leaning against the glass that housed his now-insane mother.

Clawhauser frantically shook his shoulder, "Someone's coming, Nick – we gotta go!"

Nick didn't protest as Clawhauser grabbed him by the arm and led him past the row of savage mammals into the storeroom they had come in through, closing the door behind them just before more guards entered the cellblock.

* * *

Stunned beyond any other feeling he had felt that night, Nick said absolutely nothing as he and Clawhauser went down the mammalhole in the storeroom and started navigating the piping system underneath, using the same route he and Judy had taken to get in ten years before. Soon they emerged from the drain pipe embedded in the cliff outside and shimmied their way down, ghost-Clawhauser doing a better job than the real one ever could have managed. Finally they were back on solid ground right next to the institution, hidden in the shadows. Clawhauser peeped around the corner. _"Follow me!"_ he whispered.

Nick didn't even bother to point out that Clawhauser still didn't need to whisper anymore as the cheetah led him a few feet along the front of the building towards a parked grey van with the Cliffside logo on the side. There were two ram guards nearby but they were standing on the walkway, concentrating on the bridge and not the prison entrance; with a little careful maneuvering the cheetah and fox managed to sneak behind them outside of their peripheral vision and to the van without being seen. Without thinking Nick got in on the passenger's side, and only just realized ghosts shouldn't be able to drive before Clawhauser got in on the driver's side. The cheetah produced the set of keys he had used before, winked, and started the car.

" _Heeere_ we go!" Clawhauser yelled, and before the shellshocked fox could react, the ghost-cheetah pounded the gas and zoomed around the roundabout and down the lamplit bridge over the waterfall, narrowly avoiding the two guards who jumped into the water to escape the path of the vehicle.

"Incoming!" Clawhauser shouted at Nick. And the van drove right through the wooden tollgate at the end of the bridge with a loud _CRASH_ and started looping along the long, zig-zagging driveway. And after a tense minute they were through the ornate iron gates and on South Canyon Way back to the city.

"Sorry! Haven't driven in a while!" Clawhauser stated as he fumbled with the steering wheel.

But Nick had hardly even noticed the crash. It barely even surprised him now that some kind of solid ghost was driving this car and that in spite of the crash there seemed to be no cars pursuing them. All he could see in his mind's eye were the faces of the friends and family whose fates he had learned about in that horrible place. Finnick, Bogo, Clawhauser, the Ottertons, _his mother…_

Clawhauser looked at his friend consolingly. "I'm really, really sorry, Nick. I had to show you that."

"What… happened to her?" Nick croaked.

Clawhauser sighed in sympathy. "Your mom was the final catalyst in what became the predator collaring initiative. Mayor Lionheart managed to hide a few more victims until Bellwether decided it was time to expose everything, and so she targeted one of the most hated species in Zootopia: a fox."

Nick clapped a paw over his mouth. _"No…"_

"Yeah. They got your mom while she was out shopping, and she attacked… er, somebody out in a crowded street."

"A cop. Finnick said it was a cop," Nick mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah it was. The ZPD arrested her and Lionheart came forward and gave them a place to keep her until a cure could be found. Of course then everything came out and Lionheart was arrested, and when Bellwether took over she saw to it the people working on a cure were only doctors and scientists she chose, meaning…"

"… _Doug,_ " Nick snarled, remembering the yellow-clad ram who had manufactured the serum in the first place. Clawhauser nodded.

The pair drove on in silence for a few minutes, along South Canyon and then under Ficus Underpass and through Acacia Alley. Eventually Clawhauser pulled over and turned off the motor, and that was when Nick looked up and recognized where they were: back at the stone bridge where it had all started. Nick got out and wandered a few steps away, gazing hard at nothing.

"Again, I'm really sorry, Nick," Clawhauser said as he himself got out, "But don't you see now, how things have turned out without you? You've really had a wonderful life!"

"Benji…" Nick whispered, his back facing Clawhauser.

"Yes Nick?"

Nick turned and faced the cheetah, his eyes burning with a new flame, "Where's Judy?"


	159. It's a Wonderfox Life V (finale)

**It's a Wonderfox Life V (finale)**

 **Written by BeecroftA**

 **Artwork by pyocolaxsama**

* * *

"Where's… Judy?" Clawhauser repeated.

"Yes, as in, where's my wife?" Nick asked firmly.

Clawhauser gulped loudly, suddenly looking extremely nervous. "You're really not going to like it, Nick. In fact, I was kind of hoping you'd start believing before she came up."

That was rich, considering everything else Nick had been put through that night. "What do you mean, I'm not gonna like it?" the fox asked, "Carrots never solved the missing mammals case, I get it. But she'd never just stand by and let all this happen. I have to know: is she alive, or dead?"

Clawhauser gulped again, and then spoke: "Without your help, she never found Emmitt Otterton and the other missing mammals. She never even got as far as the Mystic Springs club. After her forty-eight hours ran out Chief Bogo kept his word, and made her resign."

"So she just went back to Bunnyburrow?" Nick was almost relieved at the thought; at least she would be safe from the horrors of this Zootopia.

Clawhauser shook his head glumly. "She begged to keep her job, Nick. Pleaded. And when the chief wouldn't budge she took it up with City Hall, and Lionheart ordered Bogo to reinstate her. The chief eventually did, but he never gave her a case again."

Nick leaned in closer, his ears hanging on to every word. "Sooo… now?"

"She's an old meter maid, she never married."

Nick was almost indignant. " _Old_ meter maid? She's not even forty!" He shook his head, "I don't believe you! Being a meter maid didn't stop Carrots from trying to solve a case before and it won't now! Especially when there are so few good cops left!"

Clawhauser's face suddenly looking grimmer than Nick had ever seen it. "It gets worse," he muttered.

Nick was taken aback. "How could it possibly get worse?"

"That cop your mom attacked, when she went savage…"

"Yeah…?" Nick asked, realization suddenly sinking in.

"Judy was that cop."

Nick felt his heart drop into his stomach. " _NO…_ " he whispered.

"It traumatized her beyond anything," said Clawhauser, tears forming in his eyes. "She survived okay, but she was never the same after that, and she never left the city."

" _My mother attacked my mate…?"_ Nick mouthed, his brain struggling to process the very idea. His head was spinning and his body suddenly felt very heavy; he was sure he was going into shock. "And with her fear of foxes before she met me…" he remembered Judy telling him about her childhood experiences with Gideon Grey.

After a few minutes of struggling to compose himself, he turned and faced his guide. "So where is Judy now?"

"Well, I'm not sure you should-"

Suddenly feeling a fit of rage surge over him Nick jumped onto Clawhauser's chest and grabbed him by the lapels, staring furiously into the cheetah's eyes: "Where is my mate? WHERE IS SHE!?"

"She's about to ticket a car near the 10-7 bar!" Clawhauser sputtered.

Nick released his grip, jumped to the ground and made a beeline for the van. He turned the key and zoomed off, leaving Clawhauser standing alone at the bridge for the second time that night.

* * *

In the middle of Savannah Central on Oak Street, Judy Hopps printed a ticket and slapped it on a Hogda Accorn without any pretense of enthusiasm. It was her three-hundredth of the day, but the bunny didn't care. She barely even kept track anymore. Just another 14-hour day of checking cars, they were all the same to her. It was her life now.

Nick watched Judy from across the street, stunned at what he was seeing. It was Judy alright, but it could not have been further from the rabbit he married. She was dressed in her usual police uniform along with the familiar meter maid vest and hat, but all these clothes were so worn and faded they might have never been replaced in ten years. The rabbit looked older and more tired than Nick had ever seen her; her ears drooped lifelessly, she now wore homely glasses, and her eyes… her eyes lacked all traces of that spark of life Nick knew and loved. She now limped a bit too, and the thought of his own mother attacking Judy made the fox shiver all over again. He couldn't bear to watch another second, he had to talk to her.

"Judy!" he called.

The rabbit jumped at the sound of his voice, and her ears shot up and her eyes widened with fright as she saw him.

"Judy!" Nick called again, starting to stride towards her.

But the rabbit turned tail and started running, hindered by the limp in her step.

"Judy! JUDY!" Nick caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm. "Judy, it's Nick! Don't you know me, what's happened to us!?"

"I don't know you, let me _go!"_ Judy pleaded while struggling to free her arm. Nick frantically grabbed her other arm and stared into her face, begging her to recognize him.

"Oh no, please, not you too! Help me! Where's our kids, I NEED YOU JUDY!" He screamed in her face.

" _HEEEELP!"_

And the next thing Nick knew the world dissolved into blind agony as a canister of fox-away was sprayed directly into his eyes. Nick let go of Judy, clutching at his face.

Judy shrieked as she thrust him off her and retreated into the nearest open place, more frightened than any rabbit he had ever seen. Nick half-blindly pursued, and ducked under the arms of a black rhino only to realize where he was: the 10-7 bar.

The rhino bouncer grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air, and as Nick struggled he scanned around the large open room of the bar: officers, firefighters and EMTs of various sizes sat drinking and staring in his direction, some of them familiar and almost none of them predators. And to the right was the main bar, decorated with the usual flags and posters of mammals in uniform, where he saw Judy's trembling form being cradled by a familiar brown bunny with blue eyes, flanked by a painted dog with an artificial leg and a kangaroo officer holding a fancy glass of water.

"Trisha!" Nick pleaded, "Echo, Ramic, THAT'S MY WIFE!"

"SHRIEEEK!"

Judy screamed again and fainted in Trisha's arms.

" _Judy!"_ Nick cried as he struggled against the arms of the rhino trying to force him away from his wife.

" _You stay away from her!"_ Trisha warned.

"Somebody get a collar here!" an officer cried.

"Somebody call Cliffside!" another one ordered.

The sound of approaching sirens outside suddenly drowned Nick's ears as realization finally enveloped him.

"Benji!" He cried, "BENJI!"

But the cheetah didn't appear to him, and Nick was forcibly removed from the bar and tossed into the street, where he saw a familiar ram with an eyepatch get out of a van and stride in his direction.

"Knew the tracker in the van would lead me right to ya!" Jesse sneered.

And then in response Nick did something he had wanted to do since he first laid eyes on the buck sheep: he swung his leg up and kicked the ram between the legs as hard as he could. Jesse bleated in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his lower region.

And Nick took off running with all his might. "Stand back!" he heard Jesse's voice yell from behind him. There was a loud _pshoom_ sound and a tranquilizer dart flew past Nick's head. And he ducked and dodged two more as he raced down the street. _"Benji!"_ he called out.

Raw, icy horror like he had never felt before raced through Nick veins as he fled through the streets, dodging frightened prey mammals and collared predators alike. Tears that had little to do with the effects of Judy's fox-away ran down his face. It had finally sunken in: this was no dream, this was no hallucination, it was real. He truly had prevented all this from happening, and now he had ruined everything by wishing himself to be unborn. If he could just find Clawhauser, he could put it right, everything could go back to normal…

The bridge. Where it had all began, where he had left Clawhauser, that had to be the place…

He put on a further burst of speed, all but oblivious to the growing sounds of sirens behind him.

* * *

"BENJI!" Nick raced down the beaten path and onto the bridge with all the speed he could muster. Panting, he darted his head around, frantically searching for the cheetah, but there was nobody there. There were no signs anyone had been here, it might as well have been hours ago…

"Benji - CLAWHAUSER!"

But there no answer. He ran up to the edge of the bridge:

"Benji! I believe! I BELIEVE!" he screamed into the night.

But the only sound that answered him was police sirens in the nearby distance. The Cliffside guards were coming for him, he was about to be recaptured and locked away forever...

He turned back to the night sky, focusing with all his might on the stars gleaming overhead:

"Get me back, I don't care what happens to me!" Nick cried, "Please, get me back to my wife and kits! I want to live again!"

The Cliffside cavalry was imminent now, the sirens ringing in his ears. In frantic desperation, Nick threw his head back and screamed up to the heavens with all the strength he could muster: "I WANT TO LIVE AGAIN!"

And then he buried his face in paws, not noticing as the world around him begin to swirl and dissolve into a mess of colors…

"I want to live again," he sobbed, "Please, Fitwick, let me live again…"

"Nick! NICK!"

And the next thing Nick knew he was lying on a very hard floor with a large paw slapping him awake. He opened his eyes, and looked up into the concerned face of none other than the real Martin Fitwick.

"F- _Fitwick…?"_ Nick whispered.

"You alright, Nick?" the black panther asked, "Boy, you just screamed so much you fell out of the chair!"

Nick blinked and looked over at the P.I.X.A.R. machine, its twin chairs and screen sitting there looking as innocuous as ever. His eyes flicked around, taking in the familiar machines and decorations of the arcade, which barely hours ago he had seen as a diner. "That… that wasn't real?"

"Nope!" Fitwick declared. "Boy, I've seen some strong reactions to that scenario before, but never like this! You must have made a bigger difference than you ever thought!"

The panther helped the groggy fox to his feet. Nick rubbed the back of his head for a moment, shaking the cobwebs out of his brain, and then with a sudden burst of energy he ran to the window and yanked open the blinds. There were decorations covering the lampposts and shop windows outside again. The sounds of church bells rang in the distance, and carolers and mammals of all species, sizes and classes mingled happily on the sidewalk as they went about their business, going to parties or coming from church or finishing the last of their Christmas shopping.

The corners of Nick's mouth curved upwards into a wide smile: there were no segregated crowds, no shops selling fox-away, no predators wearing collars… That simulation hadn't been real after all, but its message could not have been more clear.

Feeling his heart filling with joy and Christmas cheer, Nick turned to Fitwick.

"Fitwick, WHADDAYA KNOW ABOUT THAT!" And he jumped up and hugged the panther tightly, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you!" a smiling Fitwick called back as Nick dashed out of the arcade.

"Judy! JUDY!" Nick cried as he ran through the streets of Savannah Central, not giving a hoot about how he looked to onlookers. He was so excited and happy that he felt if he didn't run he was going to burst.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted at a gazelle couple across the street, not knowing or caring who they were.

" _Merry Christmas!"_ they called back in unison. Nick laughed with joy. He raced through the streets back to his apartment, his _family_ , shouting Christmas greetings at every familiar landmark he passed along his way: Otterton's florist shop, the 10-7 bar, _Finnick's van-_

He raced up to Finnick's Z1 Lobos van and started rapping on the door with both paws.

" _Heeeyyy,_ Merry Christmas, Finnick!" he yelled at the door.

" _And a happy new year to you, now git!"_ grumbled the fennec from inside the van.

Nick laughed again and quickly left before Finnick emerged with his baseball bat. Then after running two more blocks he saw it in the distance: the ornate and beautiful building that was Precinct One. Quickly changing course Nick skipped across the courtyard and up the steps of the police station. _Please let them be there, please let them be there…_

Nick burst through the revolving door and there he saw him, standing at the desk: vast as ever and looking like he was packing up to go home, was the real Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Benji!" Nick cried. And before the bewildered cheetah could react Nick leapt on the desk and hugged the cheetah around the neck with all his might. "Oh, Clawhauser, I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Thanks! Uh, wait, was I dead?" Clawhauser asked in confusion.

"So I thought, but apparently it was just a dream!" Nick laughed, "I'll tell you all about it sometime, but right now I have to see-"

"Wilde?"

Nick's heart for the first time gave a leap at the sound of that familiar baritone voice. He looked to his right and saw Chief Bogo standing at the desk, carrying a stack of case files and looking like he too was leaving.

" _Chief!_ Chief Bogo, am I happy to see you too!" And with a start he released Clawhauser and grabbed the baffled buffalo's free hoof, shaking it vigorously in his paws. "You take care of that blood pressure, ya hear?" he requested, lightly patting Bogo's chest, "Because a security guard uniform does _not_ suit you!"

The chief looked more stunned than Nick had ever seen him. "Wilde, concerning the matter of your suspension…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm fired! Isn't it wonderful? I'm out of a job!" Without a care in the world Nick leapt off the desk and strode over to the door, "I'd love to talk about it later, but right now I gotta go see my family! Merry Christmas you two wonderful officers! And Chief, I take back every time I ever called you Chief Buffalo-Butt!"

"Uh, thank you, Wilde, that's…" And then a look of realization spread over Bogo's face as Nick left, and he turned to Clawhauser. "When has he ever called me 'Buffalo-Butt'?"

" _Err…"_ Clawhauser started, rubbing his paw together nervously.

* * *

Judy! JUDY!" Nick burst through the door of his apartment, breathless and sweaty but exhilarated. Everything was in place – the furniture, the pictures…

"Nicky? Is that you?" a vixen in her sixties emerged from the hallway.

"MOM!" Nick shouted. And before the vixen could react Nick ran over and scooped his mother up in the tightest hug he could remember giving her. He buried his muzzle in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. She was _here_ , she wasn't savage…

"Nicky, dear, what's come over you?" his stunned mother asked. "Are you alright? You were gone for hours!"

"I'm alright, Mom! Only just had one of the most important experiences I ever had!" Nick declared. "But never mind that, where's Judy? Where are the kits?"

" _Daddy!"_ chanted two little voices from the hallway entrance: Ridley and Ella were running towards him, looking positively adorable in their reindeer and snowmammal-patterned holiday pajamas.

" _KIDS!"_

And with the speed of lightning Nick leapt over and scooped the little fox and bunny kits in his arms, hugging them tight to his chest and planting little kisses on their heads.

"Where have you been, Daddy? We've been worried!" Ella asked.

"Oh, just having little adventure!" Nick answered with a wink.

"Is it Christmas yet, Dad? Can we open our presents?" Ridley asked.

Nick chuckled. "I'm afraid it's only ten o'clock, you'll have to wait 'til morning or Santa won't come!" He embraced his children harder, not wanting to ever let them go. "Where's your mother? Is she here?"

"You looking for me?"

Nick jerked his head up and gasped: leaning up against the hallway entrance, also dressed in holiday pajamas and clearly enjoying the tender scene before her, was Judy.

"JUDY!"

And at long last Nick finally embraced his mate. His _real_ mate. Not the frightened shell of her he had seen in the P.I.X.A.R. machine. He breathed in her scent, listened to her breathing and felt every inch he could of her back and head with his paws.

"Oh, Carrots, are you real?" he whispered.

"'Real'? That must have some P.I.X.A.R. experience you had," Judy replied.

Nick gave a little start. "Oh, you knew about that?"

Judy nodded. "I called the arcade. Fitwick didn't confirm or deny you were there, which told me you were there."

"Then wait until you hear about the experience I had!" Nick affirmed.

"I can't wait for that, but right now you have to see THIS!" Judy declared, thrusting her phone at Nick. Nick looked: it was Critter replies from the tweet Brock Blackwood had posted that day, only now they had taken on a completely different tone than Nick remembered reading at the precinct, complete with a new hashtag. Nick's eyes widened and his heart gave a rush as he read the messages:

 _Last year my store got robbed, and Officer Wilde and Hopps caught the thief within a day. If Wildes a dirty cop I'm a snail. #GoodFoxCop_

 _When I got mugged, it was Officer Wilde who comforted me. He put a blanket around me and made me laugh with a few bad jokes. I believe in him. #GoodFoxCop_

 _My son wants to be a cop b/c of Officer Wilde. The best fox role model since Robin Hood IMO #GoodFoxCop_

The next one made his heart give an even bigger leap, for the account attached to it was Otterton's Florist Shop:

 _IF IT WASN'T FOR WILDE AND HOPPS MY HUSBAND MIGHT STILL BE SAVAGE. #GoodFoxCop._

The memory of Mrs. Otterton visiting a savage Emmitt in Cliffside overwhelmed Nick so much he couldn't read anymore and he launched his arms around his wife again, planting kisses all over her face and caressing her head and ears some more as if still trying to make sure she was real.

"One more, Nick!" Judy broke the embrace, "One more tweet, _look!"_

Nick stared at the screen: he recognized the profile picture as Brock Blackwood's, but the tweet attached was one he had never thought he would see:

 _After careful recollection I've realized I was mistaken about the identity of the fox who robbed me. It was not Officer Wilde, it might not have even been a red fox. I sincerely apologize to him and his family._

Nick couldn't believe it. "What? How did…?" he stammered at his wife, his jaw dropping.

"Well, now isn't that a Christmas miracle?" Judy asked in her most sly tone. "Oh, and I showed it to the chief, and he said you can consider your suspension… suspended."

Nick stammered a little more, and then decided the story could wait as he laughed and hugged his wife again, and this time Ellaine and a slightly confused Ella and Ridley all joined in.

* * *

Christmas morning the next day was peaceful and quiet, until roughly six am when the whoops and squeals of two little kits rushing to the tree to open their Christmas presents began.

And two hours after that, watching Ridley and Ella play with their new toys, Nick and Judy sat together in their favourite chair, Judy in Nick's lap and the pair flicking through the Critter feed on their iPad. There were still some anti-fox comments of course, even after Blackwood had posted his retraction, but the vast majority of the tweets were still singing Nick's praises, and Judy's as well. Meanwhile, Nick filled Judy in on everything he remembered of his P.I.X.A.R experience the previous night.

"Wow, that was some simulation," Judy said, "Too bad it was so unrealistic."

"In hindsight, yeah," Nick agreed, "Ghost Clawhauser, those collars, the odds Bellwether would just happen to target my mother..."

"No no no," Judy responded, "I mean, what are the chances of me actually giving up trying to make the world a better place?"

Nick smirked fondly at his wife, "About infinity minus one?"

"Give or take." Judy smiled at the answer.

Nick smiled too. "So tell me: how _did_ you get Blackwood to change the tune on his Critter feed?"

Judy chuckled smugly, then answered: "Yesterday after you ran off, I went to Tundratown and started doing some investigating. First I went around to different casinos and asked about Blackwood with no luck, and then it hit me! Camera footage!"

A light flicked on in Nick's head. " _Ahhh_ , so you looked at the traffic cams and found footage of him doing something incriminating?"

"Nope; the traffic cameras were too covered with snow. ButI _did_ go back to the bank we met him at, and lo and behold, they had ATM footage of Brock Blackwood assaulting and robbing a cop. And then after looking him up in the system I visited him at his apartment, and showed it right to his face. I agreed to let him off, in exchange for a small retraction on his Critter feed."

Nick was a little skeptical. "And that belligerent badger agreed? Just like that?"

Judy flashed him an evil grin. "Oh… let's just say I showed him how scary a dumb little bunny can be."

Nick shivered a little, having been at the receiving end of scary-Judy himself more than a few times.

Then a rapping came from the front door. "Knock knock! Anyone home?" Ellaine called out as she let herself in, carrying a tin of cookies in one arm and a bag of presents in her other paw.

" _Grandma!"_ Ridley and Ella cried in unison, and the little fox and rabbit eagerly scurried over to 'help' Ellaine with the load she was carrying.

"Morning Ellaine, Merry Christmas!" Judy greeted the vixen with a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Dear," Ellaine reciprocated.

"Great to see you, Mom," said Nick as he joined in. And the three shared a brief moment while Ridley and Ella started sampling the cookies their grandmother had brought.

"Oh! Here, Nicky," Ellaine handed Nick a white envelope, "Your doorman gave me this."

"Oh? Who sent it?" Nick asked.

"He said a black panther left it early this morning."

"Black pa—" realization hit Nick as he ripped the envelope open. There were two things inside: a folded piece of paper and a pocket flash drive. Nick flipped the paper open and read the note on it:

 _Dear Nick,_

 _Just something for you in case you ever feel like you're losing your way again._

 _Merry Christmas to you, and Officer Hopps too!_

 _Martin Fitwick_

Nick turned the flashdrive over in his paw, realizing it was a copy of last night's simulation for him to rewatch any time he wanted. He and Judy had a collection of other drives from the arcade just like it, but he had a feeling this particular experience was going to have a special place among them.

And right then and there, surrounded by his wife and his mother and kits and not caring if they saw him or not, Nick felt his eyes begin to burn with fresh tears. He had done it, he really had made a difference.

He really did have a wonderful life.

* * *

 **A/N: Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should old acquaintance be forgot, and days of Auld Lang Syne? :D**

 **To all of you readers, I wish you a very Merry Christmas, and hope this little story adds to your holiday spirit! It was a great pleasure to write, and I thank Cimar from the bottom of my heart for making it all possible.**


	160. Zooception (The Grand Finale)

**Chapter 155: Zooception "What if...? Finale"**

 **AN: This is the final chapter for the "What if…? Collaboration". This is the finale, though there may be extras posted later on like with several other of my stories. However, this is the end for this story.**

 **To all that have contributed to this massive undertaking, I say, "Thank You."**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this again, Judy?"

The rabbit nodded. "I know its been several months since we last came here, but, I want to end this on a good note. I don't want our last memory of this place to be one of sorrow."

Nick nodded in understanding. The last time they had come to Fitwik's, it had nearly resulted in both their deaths, as well as almost unleashing a neurotic, murderous version of Nick upon Zootopia. Bogo had insisted they attend counseling sessions afterwards in regards to the tumultuous situation. They had just finished the final meeting the night before, and had agreed that a final, 'goodbye' to the PIXAR machine would be a good way to bring closure for them both.

"Then after you." Nick opened the door and waved his paw forward, ushering his bunny through. Judy, as she always did when not on duty, leaned up to place a peck on Nick's cheek in thanks before walking through.

The arcade was the same as it always was, full of noise, the laughter of kids, and sounds of games being played. The hustle and bustle was a familiar sight, though, in the far corner, a sight greeted them that was unfamiliar…

...a large "closed" sign upon the curtains surrounding the PIXAR machine.

Both officers looked at each other with slight confusion, before heading forward to the machine.

Both officers looked at each other with slight confusion, before heading forward to the machine. While walking over, they spotted Mr Fitwik over near the Sugar Rush machine, a broken steering wheel in his paws.

"Mr Fitwik?" Judy saw him jump slightly, broken out of his thousand yard, forlorn stare.

"Oh! Mr and Mrs WildeHopps, how are you today? I'm surprised to see you again after..."

"We understand," Nick offered with a smile. "No hard feelings and, actually, we were wondering if we could use your machine one last time, for old times sake?"

The feline blinked. "You...you want to use it again?"

Judy nodded. "Though we have a request about the experience."

"Of course..of course." He began walking towards the closed machine. "What is your request?"

Offering a smile, Judy clasped Nick's paw in her own. "We want to see, if it's possible, of course, what might happen in some of the experiences we saw ten years down the road."

Fitwik hesitated. "You mean...you want to see what the futures could be for the lives of the experiences you saw?"

Both officers nodded.

Fitwik scratched his muzzle in thought. "I _think_ that is possible. Yeah...I think I could do that for you." Walking over to the machine, he flicked a couple of switches, a loading screen appearing on the large TV screen in front of both sets of chairs. "I made sure to up the anti-virus software so nothing like last time could happen again. Oh, and for this experience, I can adjust it to spectator mode. You'll have all your memories and will be able to watch the going-on's without impacting anything. So a bit like a virtual safari!" he said with a grin. "And if you don't like it, or want to move on, just hold your paws and that will switch to the next experience. Does that work for you two?"

Nodding again, the two took to the familiar chairs, laying back and relaxing in place. Though one change, perhaps small, but noticeable, was that Nick leaned across the divide and took Judy's paw in his. She offered him a grateful smile as she squeezed his paw in return, and as the machine whirled to life, their paws remained entwined.

* * *

The ancient world was exactly as they remembered it. The prehistoric setting had barely changed, barred a few more farms dotting the savannah. Nick and Judy had tried to talk to a few mammals along their walk, but had found Mr Fitwik's statements to be accurate. They had all their memories, and were invisible, as well as any words spoken went without an answer. Judy only lightly swatted Nick's shoulder when, upon finding Chief Bogo, attempting to kick the bovine in the behind.

After a few minutes of exploring, floating across the landscape like ephemeral ghosts, they found the pair they were looking for, sitting under a tree next to a cozy looking burrow dug into a hillside. This world's versions of Nick and Judy looked quite content, the primitive Nick leaning against the tree, eye closed, with Judy laying her head in his lap. Both were calm and enjoying their surroundings.

"It looks like they are having good lives," Nick stated, to an approving hum from Judy. The pair almost felt it was wrong to interrupt and watch such a moment, but decided to stay upon the arrival of a coyote and wolf who were jogging towards the dwelling.

"Supreme Leaders Nicholas and Judith!"

The spectating Judy and Nick's eyes opened wide as they mouthed _supreme leaders_ to each other. Below them, the fox and bunny pair lazily opened their eyes, smiles upon their muzzles as they stood, Judy offering a paw to the fox.

It was then that ornately carved wooden rings graced both their fingers.

"Sebastian. Ake'cheta!" Primitive Nick shouted sounding both surprised and joyful at their arrival. "What brings you to our humble abode."

"Besides being your personal security and us completing a perimeter check?" Ake'cheta stated quickly to a nod from the silver-blue colored wolf, Sebastian.

"Yes, besides that," Primitive Judy replied with a chuckle. "How went the patrol?"

"Smoothly," Sebastian recalled. "Nothing new to report besides a minor series of thefts involving some flowers by a weasel over in the pig village."

Primitive Nick and Judy sighed. "Weaselnoth," they both groaned in annoyance. "We'll go find him," Nick said calmly. "I know where he usually goes to relax."

As their primitive selves sauntered off, Nick and Judy looked at each other and nodded. Clasping paws, they felt as much as saw, the world around themselves shimmering like a silver veil before their view was encased in white.

* * *

Nick and Judy wandered across the wispy landscape of memories, floating along as they passed by openings in the clouds, revealing images of experiences they've had. Nick continued along a ways, until he noticed Judy wasn't by his side.

"Carrots?" He turned his head back and forth until he saw her, standing next to one of the openings with a contented smile upon his face. Her smile only grew as he came near, her paw reaching out for his own as he stared into the memory.

Within the wispy veil of white, a fox and bunny lay on a hammock near rows upon rows of carrots. The newspaper headline laying upon the two sleeping mammals showed a chaotic scene of Zootopia, a vast difference from the idyllic vision of the carrot farmers resting peacefully.

"Best not to disturb them," Nick said with a cheeky grin. "I know how somebunny gets when you wake her early."

Judy snorted, rolling her eyes as the pair left the Carrot Farmers to themselves, a warm feeling on contentment settling within them both. Though it didn't last long, as Judy was soon quick to rapidly tap Nick's arm, before dragging the startled fox towards another portal. "Oh! I remember this one! Nick! Do you remember this one?"

Judy was bouncing up and down in excitement standing outside another portal, showing a darkened landscape.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Uh...how can you make out anything in this?" He waved a paw at the opening while squinting. "I can't make out...oh…"

A light chuckle escaped the fox's mouth as a bunny in a black costume jumped onto a roof before them, soon followed by a fox in similar garb. "Want to go see how our vigilante selves are coming along?"

Judy bit her lip, her gaze flickering to the duo running across the rooftops, then towards the seemingly endless series of similar looking openings. Finally, she shook her head, gave the two vigilantes, the bunny knocking out a tiger while the fox distracted him with a bad pun, one last gaze before passing by.

A few more experiences floated by, bringing with them a wealth of treasured memories. It was only when Judy's curiosity was piqued by a completely blackened image that she and Nick moved closer to investigate.

"I wonder what this one is…?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know...want to check it out?"

With a brief nod, the pair entered into the void, the heavenly haze behind them quickly evaporating into a scene of darkness before them…

* * *

The two mammals shared an apprehensive glance out the windows from their current hiding place. While it was impossible to get a precise count on the total number of individuals in the mob, they were experienced enough to know that they were outnumbered...and badly outnumbered at that.

"Got any plans for this one, Slick," Judy said as she backed away from the window, still not quite believing that things had grown so much. Giving her head a shake, she checked over her equipment one final time.

Nick shook his head, and met his mate's gaze, "We don't have a lot of options here, Carrots" he stated, and the rabbit could hear the worry in his voice.

The two hitmammals were among the most feared individuals in Zootopia, and the pair had been "making the world a better place" during that time by removing…obstacles that threatened their boss.

Crossing Mr. Big was not a wise thing to do, as many mammals had learned first paw when the assassins came calling.

After a moment, the fox shrugged, and joined his partner, making sure that they had everything that they needed to ensure that the operation would be successful. There was nothing overly complicated about the clothing, but one did need to ensure that every piece was in the right place to maximize the effect that they provided, and it should have been enough for their needs that evening.

" _At least that was the idea before half the city decided to show up to their carefully prepared venue."_ Nick thought to himself, as he took a moment to admire his mate's form. It might be some time before he'd have a chance to do so, and he wanted to make the most of it.

Judy noticed where her fox's attention was focused on, and she rolled her eyes before reaching up to grasp Nicks cheeks and pulling him into an all too brief kiss.

A subdued buzzing could be heard coming from both of the hitmammal's phones; the noise meant only one thing, and it was finally time for them to face the consequences of their past actions.

The pair reluctantly released each other, but they both has smiles on their muzzles as the made their way to the rooms only exit.

Nick took a deep breath to steady himself, accepting that they were fully committed from here on in, and the only way out for them was through the growing throng of mammals.

"Ready to get this over with, Hopps?"

Judy closed her eyes for a moment as she worked to center herself in preparation for the challenge to come. Once she was certain that she was fully in control, she reached out, and looped her arm through that of her mate.

"We have a job to do, Mister Wilde," she stated as Nick opened the door, and the pair stepped out, and were met with a cavalcade of flashing lights, as a rumbling cheer from the assembled mammals made it impossible to hear anything else, but the pair of killers knew what was expected of them, and they both had smiles on their faces, as they waved to the crowd.

"And there's the couple of the evening, folks, and the reason why any of us are here," the voice of Fabienne Growley was projected through the hall's audio system, and it managed to avoid being drowned out by the crowd...barely.

Nick and Judy made their way down the center isle, moving a bit more slowly than they normally would. The formal black gown Judy was wearing that evening wasn't made for quick movements, but it served its intended purpose, as did the classic tuxedo Nick was sporting.

The two of them was in no rush tonight, and they made sure to offer a wave, or a paw to the assembled mammals who were mostly seated at one of the large banquet tables arranged throughout the hall.

When they reached the front of the hall, they made it a special point to greet the cubs, pups, calves, and kits for whom this evening was all about. Each and every one of them was facing their own personal battle against the diseases and conditions that fate had thrust upon them, but for tonight, they were the guests of honor, and both Judy and Nick made certain that each and every one of them knew it.

Amidst the smiles of the children, they climbed onto the main stage, and took up their place in front of a pair of microphones, already positioned to ensure that their words would carry throughout the hall, but also was broadcast to those families who couldn't attend. Just off to the side, two glasses of champaign rested on a table ready for when the two of them would need it.

Nick raised his paws to the crowd, and motined for them to be seated so that the evening's festivities could truly commence.

Once the cheering subsided, the fox made a show of looking over the crowd; the surprised expression on his face was only slightly exaggerated, as the turnout for the charity dinner was far higher than they had ever dreamed.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight," Judy began, ignoring the teleprompter, and making sure that her gaze was on the audience. "We never thought that the Wilde-Hopps Children's Benefit Fund would ever grow as large as it has, and that is all thanks to all of you."

The crowd once again voiced their support, and both Judy and Nick smiled as they waited for the noise to subside.

Motioning to the crowd with one paw, Nick continued, "Thanks to all of your donations, and support, we have been able to do so much for the kits of this city, and for their families as well." The todd shook his head as he went over the history of the charity. It had long ago diverged from its...original purpose, but that simply made the success even sweeter. "As a result, we are proud to state that this is the third year in a row where we have been able to offer support to every child who was in need, and we will continue to do so for as long as we can."

Nick reached out and retrieved the champaign, and offered one glass to Judy, who promptly raised it towards the audience, many of whom mirrored her gesture.

"A toast!" she proclaimed as she looked over the crowd, looking for one mammal in particular. It only took a few moments to locate the familiar cape buffalo, and Judy made sure to look Bogo in the eye, while passing the police commissioner's location along to Nick before continuing her toast. "To past victories, to future challenges, and to making this world a better place!"

"A better place!" the crowd echoed back, and Judy and Nick took a sip of their drinks. Judy didn't even try to hide her smile as she saw Bogo's glass shatter in his hoof.

The sound was lost amidst the crowd's enthusiastic celebration, and the pair waved and applauded with the rest of the attendees. Their actions only stopping when Nick felt his phone vibrate. When he retrieved the device, his smile grew wider as he showed the message to his mate.

To an outside observer, it was completely mundane, but its meaning was quite different.

" _Delivery Successful"_

The two shared a look and they both knew exactly what the other was thinking,

As always, they were making the world a better place.

And above those two smiling mammals, another similar pair floated above them.

"I guess we found out what they were up to," Nick said with a solemn nod.

"Yeah," Judy stated mutely. "Maybe at least they've gotten the crime rate down?" she stated tepidly.

"Always my _hopptamistic_ bunny," Nick said as he pulled her next to him. They looked into each other's eyes, giving the couple beneath them a last, fleeting look. "Ready to go see more?"

Judy nodded, and, clasping paws, the two were off once more, leaving the pair of Hitmammals behind.

* * *

For a while, the couple was content to perusing the scenarios from afar, realizing that they could watch them easily from the heavenly clouds they walked through. Upon finding the scenario of them as teachers, they couldn't help but enter into the memory, the screen shimmering and rippling as they entered before the two disappeared into the veil.

Within the memory, the fox and rabbit floated down towards a graduation ceremony. On the stage were several dozen young kits of varying species, a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and delight etched across their faces. Several waved exuberantly towards the audience, which is how Nick and Judy found their teacher-selves as a pair of foxy looking bunny kits...or were they bunny looking fox kits...were waving at their parents in the audience.

The sight of two kits melted Judy's heart, and the bunny couldn't help but place her paw over her heart while the other swiped the tears starting to form.

"Oh you bunnies...so emotional…" Nick chuckled, only to be interrupted by quite a loud howl. They turned in time to see an embarrassed Chloe, holding a paw over her face and a young kit wrapped up in her other arm as Eliot waved towards a white wolf with black stripes across his fur, down on the stage. The little tyke saw his father and shrunk in his seat as Eliot howled again.

"Do you see our son, Pumpkin! He is such a strapping young lad! You made the best son I could have ever hoped for!" Eliot wrapped his wife up in a tight hug. "Oh, and just wait until he's older and can marry Flower WildeHopps so Nick can be my brother in law!"

"NOT HAPPENING!"

Nick and Judy snickered as they saw Nick stand and shake his fist at the wolf, Judy tugging on his sleeve to get him to sit down again. A tannish bunny with a tuft of blonde head fur leaned next to Judy once she'd gotten her husband back down onto the bench.

"Could be worse," Oce whispered to Judy. "He's been saying how Zieg and I need to have a kit his daughter could marry our son and we can all be related."

Teacher Judy held a blank stare. "How long has he been doing that?"

Oce tapped a paw to her chin. "Since he found out Chloe was pregnant again."

The duo above the graduation ceremony "Aaaand that's where we leave." Without letting Judy even get out a 'hey!', Nick grabbed her paw, and the vision before them faded away.

* * *

Floating past more scenarios gave them quite a glimpse into the amount of stories they'd experienced, as well as the differences between them. They next mirror showed them in a tailor shop in a large city. The pair watched with interest as the two tailors sewed and spun, talking about their adventures in escaping the south during the Civil War. Following nearly after that one, was one that Judy had to explore, and one that had Nick groaning as they entered the portal that showed two rabbits, side by side, entering the police academy together, followed by a fox todd with thee kits, a tod, a young vixen, and a tiger. Nick could only chuckle as he watched the tailor version of himself watching the teacher version of Judy heading up the sparring training at the academy with her friend Jade.

Judy, on the other paw, was brimming with excitement watching what it could be like for her to teach at the ZPA, though her attention soon fell to the handsome tod playing with their three kits nearby, telling them fantastic stories and leaving them giggling. It wasn't long before Judy floated over to Nick, who was watching the tender scenes beneath him with loving eyes. The rabbit doe gently tipped his chin and looked into his eyes. "You, are the best dad ever."

The two kissed, and as the scenario was theirs alone to enjoy, soon became more heated as the kisses intensified and paws began to wander.

* * *

"Carrot sticks…" Judy grumbled as they found themselves outside the mirror looking back in as the instructor Judy and Jade Rang the Bell to signal the class ending.

Nick could only chuckle. "Shouldn't have grabbed my paw if you wanted that to continue."

Judy grumbled something low and beyond his hearing as they continued on, though he did catch something along the lines of, "just wait until we get home', that left him in a far better mood than before.

The two explored more mirrors, finding particular humor in one showing them as lawyers, though, Nick seemed to be under prosecution on the stand, while Judy, now wearing glasses, was shaking her head from the gallery as prosecutor Duke Weaselton shouted 'Objections' loudly and often. The two poked their heads in and watched as a cry rang out loudly across the courtroom, loudly enough that the room almost physically shook from the force of it. Its source was an arctic fox standing at the defense's bench, dressed in a light blue suit and pointing energetically. "My client would _never_ cheat at a game of cards!"

"Ai yai yai," groaned his co-counsel, a hyena in a dark red suit who was clearly losing her patience with this. "I can't believe we're doing all this for such a lowlife pendejo."

"Hey, I heard that!" protested the defendant, who most shockingly of all appeared to be Nick himself, albeit in an even rattier version of his usual street clothes. "And for your information, in the completely hypothetical scenario that I _did_ cheat at cards, I certainly wouldn't have been _caught_ cheating."

"What does it matter?" argued the prosecutor, a yellow-clad Duke Weaselton. "That pawpsicle didn't smash _itself_ over the victim's head! I say the evidence speaks for itself!"

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Mr. Weselton on this one," Judge Clawhauser said, busily engorging himself on a donut as usual. Some things never changed apparently. "Gonna hafta do a little better than that, Mr. Frost, even for your first case."

"S-Sorry, Your Honor..." The arctic fox deflated. The hyena awkwardly patted him on the back.

Bailiff Bogo snorted in derision. "Frankly, I'm just glad Chief Prosecutor Hopps isn't here to see this embarrassment."

"Mmmm!" Clawhauser agreed. "Hey, did you hear she wears glasses now? I shouldn't be so nosy, but I can't help it, I'm such a gossip hound, even for a cat!" He giggled loudly.

The commotion continued for quite some time, but Nick had once again seen enough. "Yikes. Overruled."

The two clasped paws and were taken quickly from the scenario amid snorts of laughter from Judy and chuckles from Nick.

"Never imagined Duke in a suit and tie," Nick said with a grin. "I mean, right now he's wearing orange in Zootopia penitentiary."

"You never know where some mammals might end up," Judy countered, though her smile showed her amusement at the situation. "I'm just glad you're wearing blue and gold next to me."

Nick nodded as they walked towards another panel showing a beautiful rustic cabin sitting on the edge of a bay, across from the gleaming city of Zootopia. A well-kept fishing boat bobbed with the waves at the end of a beautiful wooden pier.

"Oh! I remember this one!" Judy quickly grabbed Nick's paw and drew him into the experience, the pair laughing as they flew through the air above the water towards a fox and bunny relaxing on lawn chairs on the small beach outside their home.

As they drew nearer, Nick couldn't suppress a grin. "Hey, Carrots. I think you need that swimsuit you have on here."

Judy sent him a sidelong look, a slow blush creeping up her ears as she saw the blue monokini her fishermammal counterpart wore while speaking with the fox clad with…

"I _don't_ want to see you in that," Judy retorted.

...pawaiian printed board shorts.

"What," Nick said with a grin. " _That_ is a fashion statement."

Judy rolled her eyes, shushing her husband from further comments as they floated near the fishermammals and watched…

"Think Finnick will show up today?"

Judy shook her head, letting out a happy 'hmm' as she let the sun's rays warm her fur. "If Kris has her way, probably not."

Nick pouted. "I was hoping to see the new additions on it. I heard he salvaged pieces from the wreck of his old one to build this new one."

"Hmm."

The two mammals relaxed, with Nick stretching his arms while letting his tongue loll out of his mouth in a large yawn.

Judy, floating above, couldn't help but float a little closer as the Nick below her smacked his lips a few times, his teeth on full display.

"Carrots…"

Judy floated closer.

" _Carrots…_

Judy was almost to the Nick on the beach…

"Oh for...Judy, we're leaving."

Nick floated down and grabbed Judy's paw, the air shimmering around them, but not before Judy let out a pout.

"Quick trips on the rest of these," she grumbled. "Then home."

Nick smiled. "You got it."

* * *

A little fox kit snapped his little ski boots into his little skis and wobbled about a little. "Dad, why do I have to go to ski-school with uncle John? I wanna go with you and Mommy!"

Nick leaned down and buckled the kit's helmet on, nice and tight. "Because, little critter, Your mom and I have the day off and we need some time alone, okay?"

"Awww come on!" He stomped on one ski, scattering a few chunks of snow in the air. The move startled a nearby brown bunny with glasses, who while on his snow tube, jumped in fright landing in the snow downhill.

"Tell you what, Critter. Be good for John and when you get back, I'll take you for a ride in the snowmobile. How's that sound?"

"Really?" The little kit lit up and shuffled off towards the lift where his "uncle" John was waiting with a troop of several kits for ski-school. "Okay dad!" Nick gave his sun a light shove and set him on his way.

"That's my boy. See you soon." He watched as his son got in line for the lift, handling himself nicely despite his age. He soon felt a familiar paw fall into his and clasp his fingers. He smiled and pulled her closer, feeling her warm frame and soft sweater against his torso.

"He's real cute, isn't he?" Judy said, gazing lovingly at their son.

"That he is, Fluff."

Judy gave her husband's paw a squeeze and shot him a suggestive smile. "Howbout another?"

Nick smiled and pulled her closer before taking her paw and leading her inside. "You read my mind, as usual."

* * *

Nick and Judy lay on the floor of the heavenly space, smiling as they held each other close.

"Well, I can say that this was a new experience for me," Nick said as he gently brushed Judy's cheek with a paw.

"Oh?" Judy asked, laying upon his chest while idly kicking her feet. "What experience? I know we've kissed thousands-"

"Hundreds of thousands."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Hundred of thousands-"

"Not enough."

"Nick…"

"What?" he said as he sat up, nearly causing Judy to roll backwards off him, until he caught her gently in his arms. "Today I can say I kissed an angel in heaven...and I want to do that forever."

The blush creeping through Judy's ears rose steadily as she wrapped her fox in a hug. "Dumb...sappy...amazing you!"

Nick smiled. Standing, and cupping his paws beneath Judy to hold her up, he started off down the corridor once more. "So, now I know that a combination of beach me and wintery you leads to kisses, I'll have to make our dates on the borders of Tundra Town and Sahara Square happen more frequently now."

"Great!" Judy chirped as she snuggled against Nick's chest while looking at the windows into experiences passing by. In one she saw what must be her's and Nick's kits behind a stand at a park, yelling at passersby's to 'order up' their cupcakes they were selling. A large fruit bat named Stu was one customer, who happily bought several fruit flavored cupcakes, while another fox and bunny couple shared one, the bunny leading the fox back to the table by his red scarf for a second. Another window showed a split screen between the pair, with Nick sitting in a comfortable chair across from a tearful anteater, the fox writing notes on a pad of paper, and Judy in the other in a police uniform chasing down a cheetah.

 _Looks like those visits with the psychologist fox paid off for my dream in that one..._ she thought with a smile.

Another window passed by, this time showing what must have been their Sherlock Hounds adventure as private eyes. She chuckled lightly, shaking her head at those memories, and how that scenario had caused Nick to speak like the famous detective while sleep deprived.

Window after window past by, yet the pair could easily see that each was filled with some measure of happiness. A few were filled with sorrow, though throughout most both Judy and Nick saw how each usually ended with joy, rather than despair.

As they passed by a opening that showed Nick and Judy carefully loading a young badger kit with a broken arm into an ambulance, Nick telling the kits a horrible dad-joke to bring the kits attention away from the pain he was in while Judy checked him over one more time, Judy couldn't help but pipe up.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed how...happy, most of these have been?"

Nick nodded, halting his steps as he gently lowered Judy to the ground. The rabbit took a step back, looking up at her husband. "I know that what awaits at the end of this journey was absolutely…"

"Terrifying? Repugnant?" Horrifying? The opposite of friendly, unfriendly?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah. I think I just let this last experience overshadow all the good times that we had."

Nick nodded as the pair continued forward, walking past an image of a medieval setting, with Nick and Judy walking through a castle's courtyard, holding each other's paw. "I mean," Judy began. "Sure we almost died, but, we've had that happen so many times in our lives already."

"Like crashing trains and dodging savage jaguars on our first dates?"

The doe couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Right…"

"Well," Nick huffed while pointing at his fingers. " _You_ asked me to join with you, to do activities together, and you even bought me that coffee after the sky tram. I'd say that sounds like a date to me."

"You wish," Judy laughed.

"I do, and I bet you do as well," Nick added, nudging her shoulder before wrapping her in a hug. "Now come on. Let's get my newly re-optimistic bun back home."

"Not yet," Judy said. "I...I need to finish this."

Nick looked around. "But we've already visited so many. Which ones...oh."

He halted, recognizing the determined look Judy held as she looked ahead towards the oncoming end of the wispy tunnel they were in. That second to last door...the last door they shared together.

The experience that almost killed them.

"Well," Nick said as he placed his paws in his pants pockets. "What my bunny wants, my bunny gets. So let's get hopping along shall we?"

Judy let Nick have her dryest stare she could muster. "Really?"

"What can I say? I'm a dad now. I live off dad jokes."

* * *

With the infinite amount of time offered them within the PIXAR machine, the pair took to exploring each scenario a bit more in depth. Both enjoyed seeing what would become of them as machinists, following along the adventures their PIXARlated selves had after the first experience had ended. The adventures were numerous, and trips aboard many. Years flew by in a blink of an eye, and Judy shed her first tear when they watched their machinists selves receive a letter in the mail, stating their mentor had passed away, leaving them with everything the old jackrabbit had owned.

Together they watched as two the two, now older machinists, approached the building out in the woods, followed along by a much younger bunny kit, who stared at the building with the curiosity that only a kit could muster.

"Mama, Dad, what is this place?" she asked, pointing to the building.

Nick and Judy looked down at their daughter. Nick knelt down and explained, "This is where it all started, this is where we met. This is where we became machinists."

It was a tender moment, and one which Nick and Judy decided to leave to their virtual selves.

Another window offered them a look into the roman era, with quite the adventures and battles taking place within. It was a vast difference from several of the ones before, especially watching Centurion Judy nearly cleaving a polar bear in half.

"Seriously, Judy, how could you even do that…" Nick had asked in wonder as they left that portal while Roman Judy gave another loud battle cry as Legate Nick shielded her from several arrows that would have skewed her.

"Never underestimate what a bunny from the Burrows can do, I guess," Judy replied. "Though honestly, I'm not sure either. Let's go find another one."

The next gave them both a chuckle, watching as their ninja selves protecting villages across the land. "I'm just glad there is only one of you," Nick said with a nervous chuckle as Ninja-Judy performed her Bunjitsu, summoning what appeared as several hundred clones and halting the advance of an oncoming Mongrowl horde.

"Yep! And I'm glad that there is only one of you," she shot back, watching as Shinobi-Nick dodged and weaved his way through the enemy ranks like water, before knocking out the enemy warlord with a well placed chop to the back of his neck. "Though some of these moves would come in pawndy for taking down criminals."

"We don't have enough cells to handle all the crooks several hundred Officer WildeHopps' could bring in," Nick chuckled.

Judy simply shrugged, before they grabbed paws and disappeared from the experience.

Jumping into another portal, they were greeted with the sight of Wolford, now Captain Wolford, riding a four-wheeler through the woods, muttering about finding the 'real' BigPaw one day. Judy and Nick were following at a more leisurely pace, their five kits whooping and hollering while enjoying the ride around BunnyBurrow.

* * *

Even though they technically couldn't tire in the PIXAR machine, Nick let out a wide yawn. Feeling Judy's eyes on him, he let out a smirk at the end. "Now, now, Carrots. We know what happened after the 'Fishing Expedition' experience when you saw these amazing fangs."

The doe turned away and blushed, muttering about 'dumb hot foxes' and 'their dumb hot selves'. Deciding not to rib her too much, he walked over to a portal showing deep space, with a view from a spaceship facing towards Earth.

"Hey, Judy! Looks like we finally made it home in this one!"

Judy looked over, smiling when she saw which portal Nick stood before. "Oh!" Scurrying over to the image, the two peaked in, watching the celebrations on the main deck of the ship as the crew members hugged, and a particular rabbit and fox couple sharing a _particularly_ heated kiss in the Captain's chair.

"Okay, don't want my bunny getting any more _heated_ or we'll never leave this experience," Nick laughed, covering her eyes with one paw while pulling her away with the other. Judy playfully swatted his paws away, careful to avoid grabbing them and ending this last adventure of theirs too early.

They still had one more to go.

The realization of what lay before them suddenly closed in on the bunny, Judy's shoulders slumping somewhat as her ears folded behind her head. Nick placed a paw on her shoulder, his strength re-invigorating his wife with his simple touch.

"Let's do this…" Judy finally, calmly, stated, before marching towards the second to last opening. The two, together, side by side, marched past the portal of Spiderfox and Black Bunny swinging through Zootopia, halting only when they stood in front of a blank opening.

"Ready to see what's inside?" Nick asked, worry filling his voice. "We...we don't have to, you know. I know this won't hold you back any longer and-"

With a determined gait, Judy marched right past and into the portal. Nick quickly went to join her, their world wisping away as Judy spoke four words.

"I have to know."

* * *

Detective Judy Hopps paced aimlessly through the halls of the ZPD, ignoring anyone and anything else that passed her by. Just a few hours ago, she had been promoted to a _real_ detective, to the applause and celebration of the entire department, even Chief Bogo. To think that, just a few years ago, she'd believed that even being a meter maid was no longer within her grasp. Now here she was getting pats on the back from the chief of police himself and hiding away from a party being thrown in her honor. It was everything she had ever wanted...but it just wasn't right.

For one thing, she couldn't remember exactly _how_ she had ended up in this position. She had vague memories about some big case that she solved, but no concrete details. She couldn't even write it off as some kind of short-term amnesia because no one else could seem to remember what she had done either, and there was no official record of it. She'd almost think she was going crazy if her bitter memories as a PI weren't so clear in her mind. Somewhere between then and now, there was just a blank, indecipherable gap.

But strangest of all was the fact that she only just _now_ found it strange. Even after spending years on the force, she had never questioned the reason for her change of fate until now. It just seemed so...natural before. Like there was no reason at all to question it until, suddenly, there was. She knew that she should be out there, relishing in her accomplishments, but as a proper detective, she couldn't ignore a mystery like this. She couldn't rest until she got to the bottom of-

"Be careful you don't wear a hole in that floor, Carrots."

Judy stopped in her tracks as a warm paw landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see her trusted partner smiling down at her. "...Nick…?"

"That's my name," the fox said, ruffling her ears. "Care to explain why you're fluffing your tail out here instead of with your adoring fans?"

Judy sighed, feeling very foolish. What _was_ she doing out here? She rubbed at her forehead. "I...I'm not sure actually. I think I was heading to the party and then I just...didn't."

"A little early to let the stress of the job get to your head, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," she laughed uncomfortably, slapping his paw away. "Besides, it's not just _my_ party. I never would have made it this far without you."

"Would you have made it this far?" he asked thoughtfully. "N-"

"No, no I would not have," she finished, smiling.

"You're right, you _are_ fine," he said with a slight chuckle. "Now come on, I think I smell a carrot cake with your name on it."

"They had better not start cutting it without me." Now much more energetic, Judy raced off down the hall, towards the sounds of celebration.

Nick lagged behind just a bit longer. He glanced down at his police uniform, studying it closely just to make sure it was all real. Well...as real as things got in here anyway. Finally, he smirked. "Not bad, Martini. Not bad at all. I can live with this."

Then he followed after this partner...his wife.

The pair joined the party at the end of the hall, watched over by the real Nick and Judy from above.

"Well, that went better than expected." Nick watched as the two officers disappeared into the crowd of mammals before looking down at his own Judy. "Does this help bring you closure for this?"

He hoped it did.

Judy slowly nodded. "It does. Even though we experienced something bad...we don't have to let it control us." She looked up to Nick, her husbands, smiling broadly. "I can't let these things get to me when so much good has been had in my life." She waved her paw around them. "Even though none of this has been real, we can still learn from it. Grow from it." Judy shook her head. "I see that now and I think that the past is in the past, now, and I...we, can move on."

Judy felt two arms wrap around her, with her own soon following, closing around her fox. "Then how about we get out of here then, hmm? Back to our wonderful kits, who I'm sure have not entirely destroyed our house by now."

Judy laughed as they grabbed paws. "It's only been, at most, less than an hour, Nick."

* * *

"AVAST YE! ARE YE READY TO WALK YE THE PLANK...YE!"

Finnick grumbled, eyes narrowed as he stared at the bunny and fox hybrid kits standing in front of him, dressed as pirates and poking the completely roped up Fennec fox with sporks.

I so hope your parents get home soon…" he grumbled, before being poked off the edge of the couch into a kiddie pool filled with water.

* * *

Judy paused, shaking her head. "Yeah, let's get back soon."

"Right with ya."

Together they clasped paws and made their way back to the portal chamber. Only one last door remained to be viewed, the pair seeing a snowy landscape with their family hugging.

"Well, Judy," Nick began, before reaching out his paw to her. "Even with all that's happened in these experiences, and every journey we've explored, I have to say...there's no place like home with you and the kits."

Judy nodded and clasped his paws. "And that is where I always want to be."

The world around them shimmered and glowed one last time, as Nick and Judy shared one, final kiss within the PIXAR machine.

* * *

 **AN: And the "What if…? Collaboration is complete. I almost can't believe it. This story started out almost two years ago with a list of stories that a few friends of mine and myself had come up with, but didn't write. We laughed at a few of them, but I kept them mostly stored in a safe document on my computer.**

 **Then the idea for "What if…?" struck after completing "One Hundred Kisses", as well as seeing other short stories popping up. I was on Discord by that time, and thought, "Maybe I can make this into another collaboration project." So I began a new Discord server, invited people on, and the project began.**

 **And I never thought it would be quite as big as it became. The server has over 200 people on it,, all united in fun, fluff, Zootopia and WildeHopps (mostly that last one as all shippers are welcome as long as they respect each other lol). There have been a total of 47 completed stories, 16 dropped stories, for a combined total of 63 ideas. A total of 160 chapters and after this chapter, 683,000 words. The most amazing aspect of this collaboration, though, has been the amount of friends who have taken part in it in some way.**

 **A total of 71 Artists and Authors helped in some way, to this project. And here they are…**

 **AeroQC**

 **Alamarus**

 **Amx**

 **Ande883**

 **AngloFalcon**

 **Anheledir**

 **Anillio**

 **AryaSamastra**

 **BeecroftA**

 **Berserker88**

 **Bluelighthouse**

 **Casually_Competant**

 **Charlie_Barkinq**

 **Cimar**

 **CJCO**

 **DancingLunarWolves**

 **DrekkDeina**

 **DrummerMax64**

 **Eng050599**

 **Euphonemes**

 **FoxintheHenhouse**

 **GlumHum**

 **Gokhan16**

 **Irual**

 **JadeHopps**

 **Johnsoneer**

 **JudithWildeHopps**

 **Kittah4**

 **Knoton13**

 **Koraru-san**

 **Kulkum**

 **LapisLucius42**

 **Libious**

 **Lucario389**

 **Masorin**

 **Midnightopheliac**

 **MikhaelTheTiger**

 **MindJack**

 **Mr-Punctual**

 **MykeGreyWolf**

 **NiraD**

 **Ocerydia**

 **Omnitrix12**

 **OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

 **PaceMaker**

 **Panche**

 **Panoctu**

 **Pyocolaxsama**

 **QuirkyMiddleChild**

 **ReaderNo31142**

 **RedPen**

 **RedVelvetPanda**

 **SaittaMicus**

 **ScaraMedn**

 **Soel**

 **StarFang's Secrets**

 **StarWisherMidnight**

 **Stubat**

 **SuperAbachiBro**

 **TheAssassin2**

 **TheBlueberryCarrots**

 **TheWinterBunny**

 **Toonsgirl27**

 **TrashasaurusRex**

 **TW14**

 **Upplet**

 **Venomheart**

 **Yasminoliveira534**

 **Zanrok**

 **Zeronone**

 **Ziegelzeig**

 **All of these guys and gals combined their efforts to make this possible. Some stories weren't finished, some edited, some drew, and some wrote...but all participated in some form or fashion in this final product. It has been quite the experience to finally finish this project, and I can't thank everyone enough for participating in the collaboration, reading the stories, following the new authors and artists you've found through it, and hopefully, becoming a better Zootopia community for it.**

 **Thank you all for this experience, and I hope that the journey has been a good one for all of you, reader, writers, editors, artists...all of you.**

 **And thank you for letting this "What if…? Collaboration" come true. :)**

 **Though this doesn't mean the end of stories and collabs from me. Upcoming in the next in my series of collabs, but probably a much, much, MUCH tamer one, is a drabbles series called, "The Fluff Files". Basically it will be a series of short, fluff stories about a page or two long at most. I need a break from the longer stories for a bit while I plan out the sequel to Masked Fox.**

 **Again, hopefully you all have enjoyed these stories, found new artists and authors to follow, and have enjoyed all the hard work put into this amazing collaboration.**

 **Thank you all, and may the WildeHopps fluff be with you!**

 **~Cimar of Turalis/WildeHopps**


End file.
